YSSS
by UnseenFury
Summary: Read if your over 18. Random lemons, mainly between NON ANTHRO DRAGONS
1. MULTI

"Well, Shurikan hasn't been getting out of the castle much lately, and so he has a lot of built up energy. Also, he has only mated once in the last decade, and so he needs to relieve himself." Eragon realized what he was insinuating and he was repulsed.  
"You will not mate with Saphira," he yelled protectively.  
Galbatorix laughed and replied, "You don't have a choice in the matter. I need an egg, even if I have to come back to collect it."

With that, Galbatorix clicked his fingers and Eragon felt himself being tied down onto Saphira's saddle, on his back.  
"I think you should be able to witness this," Galbatorix laughed cruelly. Eragon struggled but couldn't get his body free from the magic. Saphira stirred and tried to stand but failed; the injured dragon wanting nothing less that to rip both of their evil heads off. She tried to move away from Shurikan, but couldn't stand.

Eragon and Saphira looked over at Shurikan in unison. Saphira gasped as she saw his dragonhood underneath him.  
It was massive! His pole swung heavily beneath him, almost fully erect and pulsing ominously. The horny male dragon took a step towards them and Saphira tried to move once more, which proved unsuccessful. They watched in horror as the king approached them, still sitting atop his dragon with an evil smile filling his face.

Eragon was truly scared for many reasons. He knew that Saphira wouldn't be able to withstand the abuse she was about to endure. Also, he was afraid that he would be crushed if Shurikan got anywhere on top of him. He couldn't understand Galbatorix's sick mind; why did he have have to rape Saphira?

In one quick move Eragon felt his clothes ripped off of his body by Galbatorix's magic. He tried to grab at them but failed, unable to move his limbs. He wondered what type of awful punishment the evil king had in store for them.

Eragon winced as Shurikan straddled Saphira, expecting the worst when the large mass loomed over him. He wasn't prepared, however, for Shurikan's oversized cock to slam down on his chest. Eragon gasped as it hit him with loud thud, hearing Galbatorix laugh. Eragon tried to get it off of him but he couldn't budge an inch.

Giving up on his attempts to escape Eragon looked down at the heavy meat in front of his face. It was unbelievably thick and long, running down Eragon's chest and felt quite heavy. Eragon squirmed as a line of pre-cum trickled out of the dragon's length, coating his body.  
"Saphira," he said weakly. Saphira linked minds with him, trying to comfort each other as the dragon had his way.

"Stay strong, Eragon," she told him quietly, "remember, he still needs us alive." Eragon knew that that would mean that he wouldn't kill them, but he could still do all sorts of unmentionable thing to the helpless duo. Eragon looked away as Shurikan began to slide back and forth, his thick cock smearing Eragon with his lubricant.

Eragon tried to keep his face out of the way but Shurikan made sure he received it, moving a little more forward so his dragonhood rubbed over Eragon's cheek. The young rider tried to block the feelings of the hot, fleshy skin passing over his face, but he couldn't. Stopping his cockhead just over Eragon's mouth, he dribbled a bit of his juices into Eragon's mouth.

Eragon tried to close his mouth but found that he was forced to swallow the fluids by magic. He was stunned by the taste, it was very sweet but with a little bit of a tangy hint to it. In any other circumstances he may have found it likable, but not now. When Shurikan thought he had drank enough he pulled back, a thick trail of pre running from Eragon's lips to the engorged head of the dragon's pole.

Shruikan went back to sliding over Eragon, using the rider as a sort of masturbator. Eragon could do nothing as he was stroked again and again by the pulsing member of the dragon. Quite a few times Eragon was bumped in the chin by the tip of the cock, which was leaving him very slippery by this time.

Galbatorix watched on as though it was a stage play, smiling mercilessly as his dragon pleasured himself on their prey. Eragon, to his own surprise, found himself going hard, Saphira's beautiful scent rich in his nostrils.  
She must be getting ready for him, he thought, realizing that it was probably true. Even though Saphira didn't want to, she knew that to make it easier on herself she would need to get herself quite lubricated.

Unfortunately, it affected Shurikan too. The massive black dragon sniffed her scent deeply, which sent him into an excited frenzy. Enthusiastically, Shurikan began to push his length against Eragon, making the rider gasp as he was rubbed roughly by the heavy rod. Eragon was being pushed down hard against Saphira's saddle, wishing the horrid dragon would just get off of him and leave him alone.

He got his wish, but not how he would have chosen it. When he was able to get his head up just enough to see the strong cock in front of him, he was quickly knocked back down by the most powerful blast of cum he could imagine. Shurikan roared as he exploded on top of Eragon, shooting liters upon liters of thick, sticky dragon seed all over Eragon and Saphira.

Eragon shut his eyes, trying to stop it from going into them. He felt as thought someone was pouring a bucket of hot custard over his face, there was just so much of it. He was amazed at how much the massive black dragon had backed up, shooting load after load into the Rider's face continuously.

Galbatorix laughed as he saw Eragon squirm uncomfortably. The boy had caused him much grief over the last year and he enjoyed returning the favor, at least a little. Shurikan's juices had covered Eragon completely, sliding down his body and leaking onto Saphira, who shook in distaste.

The thick cum flowed down Saphira's scales and all over her midsection and neck as Shurikan relieved himself. It took almost a minute for the dragon to stop, finally finished his outrageous orgasm. But, he was a dragon, and dragons had incredible stamina. He would be read to go again in under a minute.

Eragon watched as Shurikan's cock slid from his chest and the evil dragon moved off of him. Eragon hoped it would be over, but he knew the king wouldn't let them off that easily.  
"Saphira," he said weakly through their mind-link. She didn't respond, only held him closer with her mind until he was comforted. They would make it through this together.  
"Eragon, I don't want to become pregnant with... with him," she stated weakly. Eragon knew she would sooner die than have a child with that evil dragon.

Saphira was still to tired to try to escape, so she just lay there as Shurikan approached her again. Eragon braced himself but Shurikan passed over him. He wondered what the dragon was doing, but he got his answer soon enough. Shurikan brought his massive cock up and shoved it roughly into Saphira's maw.

Saphira immediately tried to bite it off, but she found herself unable to due to Galbatorixs' evil magic. She squirmed and struggled but she couldn't stop the huge invader from sliding down her tongue and dribbling leftover fluids into her throat. Shurikan rubbed his meat all over her mouth, lubricating it with his seed and her saliva.

Eragon could only look on helplessly as the large dragon abused his lover with his huge tool. Saphira could taste him strongly, his taste repulsed her, even if it would normally be nice to a dragon. The only bodily fluids she wanted to drink were Eragon's, and nobody else's. Galbatorix sat back quietly and watched his dragon work his cock deeper Saphira.

Saphira could only just take it, he was at least twice her size and his cock was in direct proportion to that. As long as he stayed there, she could take it. Unfortunately for her, Shurikan didn't just intend to use her tongue. He wanted more, to bury his shaft deep into her throat and fill her stomach with his ejaculate.

Clawing the ground for leverage he pulled back and then thrust back in harshly, slipping down her throat until his cock was fully buried in her. Saphira groaned, he was just too big. Eragon could feel her discomfort and she took refuge in his mind as the massive cock began to slide into her at a steady rhythm.

She could do nothing, even if her razor-sharp teeth were just inches away from his meat. Shurikan snorted gleefully as he abused the young dragon, forcing her to deepthroat his length. Saphira could feel every little ridge and bump on his thick cock, giving her a good idea of what it would feel like inside of her vagina. She shuddered, not even wanting to think about it.

In any other circumstances, she may have even enjoyed the treatment Shurikan was giving her, but now her mind and body were set against it.  
"Stay strong, Saphira," Eragon whispered. She smiled inwardly despite herself, knowing Eragon would always be there for her. Saphira gasped as Shurikan pushed in a little deeper than before and she almost choked.

Eragon was still unable to move; Galbatorix must have some very powerful magic at his disposal if he could hold him and Saphira down. simultaneously. He hoped that Shurikan wouldn't be able to continue for much longer, but he knew he was probably fooling himself.

Eragon was beginning to wonder just what Galbatorix was going to do to them when Shurikan had finished having his way with them. He didn't really want to think about that. Eragon copped a blow from Shurikan's tail as the dragon pushed into Saphira roughly. Eragon winced and looked at his chest, which was bruised a little from the impact.

He looked back at Saphira's head, seeing the long length of Shurikan dissapear into his dragon's throat. He could see the dragon's meat inside of her; it left a large lump when he slid in. Saphira was extremely angry now, even if she was still too weak to resist. She took thrust after thrust into her mouth, loathing every second of it.

Saphira knew she wouldn't be able to take much more, her throat stung and her large Sapphira eyes were watery. Eragon did his best to try to pull her away from the horrid sensations but with limited success. Shurikan was almost ready to shoot again, feeling his climax building up rapidly in Saphira's hot maw.

Saphira could feel it coming, too, noting his increase in breathing. Saphira tried to pull him out of her mouth as he reached his peak, but she couldn't. Shurikan let out an almighty roar, ramming his entire length deep into her throat and firing his load deep into her stomach.

Saphira was shocked by the ferocity of the liquid onslaught. Her insides were quickly coated in his cream, and liters of it came up out of her throat and down her head and neck. Eragon watched in amazement as Shurikan's cock slid out of her throat, still spurting streams all over her face.

Saphira was choking on cum, trying desperately to swallow it but struggling, due to the fact she was already filled with it. Much of it leaked out of her maw as she tried to rid herself of it. Eragon watched as Shurikan moved back a little, allowing the last of his fluids to cover Eragon again.

Even if Eragon was receiving the dregs of the orgasm, it was still enough to cover most of his body again. He was a little surprised, he had thought Shurikan was done with him. When the evil dragon had finished with him, Eragon looked back at Saphira worriedly, seeing if she was alright. He hoped Shurikan hadn't hurt her too much.

"Eragon, I think I have enough energy to escape," stated Saphira uncertainly. Eragon wasn't sure, but he was prepared to try anything. With one swift motion Saphira rose unsteadily, using the last reserves of her energy to make an attempt at flying. Shurikan swung one giant taloned claw and smote Saphira across the underbelly.

Dropping to the ground, winded, Saphira tried to stand again but found herself pinned by the larger, stronger dragon. Shurikan made sure she wasn't about to escape by dropping his bulk on top of Saphira. Eragon gasped as he was sandwiched between the two dragons, being almost crushed by Shurikan if it wasn't for the fact the black dragon was resting most of it's weight on Saphira's tail.

Lifting her tail, Shurikan probed with his long cock, trying to find her entrance. He had waited so long for this moment. Saphira realized what he was trying to do and attempted to prevent him from entering her. Eragon had nowhere to go, he was pinned between the saddle and Shurikan's soft, heavy underbelly.

"Eragon, if he mates with me I *will* become pregnant to him," Saphira informed Eragon desperately. Eragon knew she was telling the truth, having read in one of Oromis' many scrolls that dragons only needed to mate once to definitely impregnate a female. Even so, Eragon knew he could do little to stop Shurikan.

Shurikan poked around for a bit before the tip of his cock came into contact with her wet lips. Saphira snarled and shot her head back, catching Shurikan on the jaw with her hard skull. He growled and bit down hard on her neck, penetrating her scales and her vagina in one movement.

Saphira screamed in pain, for more than one reason. Blood trickled from her neck as his teeth sank into her. His cock slid into her with difficulty, even if she was lubricated throughly. He was just too big, stretching her beyond what should be possible. She felt as though she was being torn in half from his penetration.

Shurikan laughed, tasting her blood and smelling her scent as he pulled back out, causing Saphira to squirm under him. He let go with his jaw and pushed in again, deeper this time, burying two thirds of his length into her. Eragon could feel Saphira's pain through their link and winced, knowing she was being hurt and he could do nothing to help her.

Galbatorix sat silently as Shurikan raped Saphira, enjoying their discomfort. The king's dragon started up a slow rhythm, thrusting into her stretched hole roughly. He enjoyed the way her tight walls squeezed his throbbing erection as he took her. Shurikan knew he would soon claim her as his own and he smiled inwardly.

Teeth locked in a snarl, Saphira cursed Shurikan as he fucked her harshly. She was going to kill him if she made it through this. She felt so violated, so disgusted by what he was doing to her. She felt contaminated by his cock, which was slamming into her at an increased rate now. She was also sad; Eragon would never want to have sex with her again after this.

Eragon was firmly lodged between the copulating dragons. Shurikan's underbelly was rubbing him heavily as the evil dragon slid back and forth so he could enter Saphira. He could hear the dragons' heartbeat, he was that squashed into Shurikan. He was still naked, as well, which meant Shurikan was sliding over his cock, but he felt no pleasure from it.

Shurikan, however, was getting great pleasure from Saphira's body. The ground was becoming soaked with their union as they leaked fluids out of their bodies. Saphira knew if he reached orgasm she would be filled with his mating juices and she would have no choice but to bear his child. This was an outcome she didn't want to occur.

Eragon was panicking, he didn't know what he would do if Saphira was to forced to bear an egg for this monster. He punched Shurikan but the dragon felt nothing, lost in his own frenzy as he pounded Saphira. The huge dragon was so caught up in his mating drive now that Eragon doubted if even Galbatorix could call him off.

Saphira's neck had stopped bleeding, though she knew it would take a while to heal that wound. Eragon was in no state to cure her right now, so she would have to wait until her body naturally repaired itself. Still, if Shurikan continued to mate her as he did she feared she may have some internal injuries to deal with later.

Shurikan grunted as his slick pole pressed into Saphira ruthlessly, going further than Eragon had ever dreamed of. He could feel his balls were ready to fire another load, so he sped up even more. He wanted to come inside of her, to impregnate her, to spread his bodily fluids into every part of her.

With one final thrust he hilted himself within Saphira, loosing a torrent of cum deep into her womb. Saphira was close to tears, she had never felt this unclean. Eragon groaned uncomfortable as Shurikan lent a little more of his weight onto the young Rider.

Shurikan threw his head back and growled in pleasure as he shot his seed deep into his unwilling recipient. Saphira could feel the warmth from his juices spread inside of her, attempting to fertilize her egg. She tried to close her legs but the powerful dragon forced them to stay open. Shurikan grunted happily as he felt his own semen inside of her.

There was just so much, if anything his orgasms seemed to be increasing in size. Saphira was quickly filled, every inch of her stuffed with dragon cum. It made her belly look extremely full because the pressure was so great. Jizz sprayed out of her entrance around his cock, forced out of her due to the lack of room inside of her.

Eragon looked down at her, seeing the seemingly endless river of cum that was flowing out of his dragon. He hoped with every inch of his being that it wasn't the sperm that was going to make Saphira a mother, and so did she. Shurikan was hoping for the direct opposite, however, keeping his cock lodged firmly inside of her walls until he was utterly spent.

Saphira's head fell limply to the ground, she had given up.  
"No, Saphira, hang on," Eragon ordered her, scared that she had passed out or even worse, been killed by Shurikan.  
"Stay... stay with me... Eragon," she whispered weakly.  
"I will never leave," Eragon replied. That was enough for Saphira, who hung on desperately to consciousness.

Shurikan's emissions eventually ceased after a few minutes. Eragon had no idea how anything could put out so much fluid in one orgasm, let alone three. The satisfied black dragon pulled his softening cock out of Saphira with a large sloshing noise, content that he had impregnated her. A gush of fluids ran out of Saphira's gaping entrance, streaming onto the ground.

Shurikan stepped away from Saphira, his dripping organ slowly retreating back into it's slit.  
"You see, young Dragon Rider," Galbatorix proclaimed, "that's what happens when you disobey the Empire." With that he cast a spell to clean Shurikan's body of fluids before he turned around.

"We'll be back for the egg," Galbatorix laughed as Shurikan took off into the air to begin the journey back to the castle. With a powerful stroke of his wings the massive dragon sped off, leaving Eragon and Saphira to deal with the aftermath. All of a sudden, Eragon found he could move again.

He slowly tried to stand, his whole body bruised and sore from the battle and the rape. He tried to dismount Saphira but slipped on Saphira's scales and fell to the ground. He crawled over to Saphira's head and she looked at him with her large eyes half-closed.  
"Eragon... are you... alright?" she asked him weakly. Eragon put a hand on her head.

"Saphira," Eragon replied, "I'm the one who should be asking that." He shook his head, unable to comprehend entirely what had just occurred. Saphira, much to Eragon's concern, rolled onto her back so she could get her neck up to look at the damage. She was shocked by what she saw.

Eragon was covered from head to toe in Shurikan's thick, sticky seed, and so was she. She looked at her soaked entrance and groaned weakly, the damned dragon had got her good. She winced as her she turned her neck, feeling the punctures that had been bitten into her. Eragon was concerned, but he didn't have the energy to fix them.

Saphira knew if she didn't act fast she would have no chance at all of stopping the fertilization.  
"Eragon," she asked, a little more composed now, "please help me." Eragon knew exactly what she wanted, so he walked around to her until her opening was staring him in the face. He was shocked by what he saw.

Shurikan had raped her terribly hard. Her entrance was wide open, spilling Shurikan's mating fluids onto the ground. He could see right into her, she had been spread that far. He stared inside of her, unable to tell just how far the evil dragon had gone. Her walls were coated white and smelt strongly, as scent which made Eragon enticed and disgusted at the same time.

Acting quickly, he formed the magic words together to clean her insides out completely. However, he didn't know the word for semen in the ancient language, so his attempt were quickly brought to nothing.  
"Can't you do anything to get it out, Eragon?" pleaded Saphira. He shook his head, and then an idea came to mind. He shared it with Saphira.

"Can you do it?" she asked uncertainly. Eragon thought about it, repulsed.  
"For you," he replied simply. He approached her entrance and tried to figure out how he would proceed. He wouldn't need to keep her spread open, her pussy was already gaping for him. Shelving his pride he brought his head forward, ready to begin.

Looking at her internally, he didn't know how far in Shurikan had fired his load, so he would have to find out. Saphira and Eragon both knew very little about dragon anatomy, so Eragon assumed he could clean the egg by hand. Neither of the pair knew that was not how it worked, so they tried, thinking that the egg was reachable.

Eragon put his hand into Saphira's awaiting opening, entering easily due to the previous occupant. He slid down to the elbow, causing Saphira to gasp out loud as he worked his fingers into her soft flesh. He probed for a while, unable to see anything as he felt for the egg. Saphira's walls began to massage Eragon's arm instinctively, and he pulled out of her. His arm was coated with cum, sticky and still very warm.

"I can't find anything, Saphira, I need to see." With her permission he lowered his head to her spread lips and began to lick her vagina clean of Shurikan's thick seed. He didn't mind the taste, but it repulsed him knowing where the source came from. Saphira moaned in pleasure as Eragon worked away at her wet entrance with his skillful tongue.

He licked her insides clean as well, sliding his tongue over her fleshy walls and lapping up every last bit of cum he could reach. When he was done he felt very full; looking back into her to see if he could find anything. Swearing, he brought his head back, still unable to sight anything in her.

"Sorry," he said to Saphira sadly. She shook her head.  
"Eragon, I just remembered," Saphira added, raising her head to look at him, "remember what Arya said? There was a chance you got me pregnant. If that is the case, then Shurikan wouldn't be able to impregnate me as well, correct?" Eragon though about it, agreeing.

"We must go find Arya. She has a test, a test to tell if you are pregnant or not. Maybe she'll be able to tell who the father is as well." Eragon smiled at his own brilliance. Saphira got to her feet shakily, spilling fluids everywhere. Eragon walked over to her and rubbed her neck where she had been bitten.

Eragon stated, "We'll head back, find a lake to wash off and locate Arya. We should only be about three or four kilometers from the main battle." Saphira looked at him.  
"We'll have to walk, I don't think I have the energy to fly," said Saphira unhappily.

The pair started to walk back slowly through the forest, wondering just what to tell Arya about what had happened. Saphira felt almost suicidal, she was so violated and humiliated. Eragon sensed her uncertainty and merged his mind with hers.

"It'll all be alright, Saphira, I'll be with you the whole way."  
"Thank you, Eragon, I love you."  
"And I you."

----------------

Vector's vibrant green eyes flitted open as the dragon awoke with a start. His nostrils flared up a bit as a tantalizing scent invaded his senses, filling his entire body with invigorating warmth. He tilted his head towards the entrance of his den and gave a bemused rumble to the unexpected guest whom he recognized instantly by her scent.

"Well good morning to you, Ria," he greeted her with a grin, shifting about so that he could stretch out each of his four legs. He took a moment to admire the red dragoness standing before him, her beautiful scales gleaming in the sunlight peeking through his cave. From Vector's point of view, still laying on his belly, he was able to get a good glimpse of her yellow belly, peaking between her legs and watching her tail gently sway back and forth behind her.

Ria padded forward and lowered her head towards the male's, giving him a soft brush with her muzzle tip. "Hello, Vector! I hope you don't mind me stopping by so early."

Vector shook his head, the frill running along his neck waving serenely from the motion. "Oh no, of course not, Ria." He stood up and gave her a bit of a smirk. "You smell quite lovely this morning, didn't have enough the other night?"

Both dragons' cheeks flushed a bit as they recalled Vector's surprise return to these remote mountains. Ria had not known he was around and when she ventured outside to investigate a noise, Vector had leapt upon her and mated her while pinning her down. Not that she had minded at the least, some rough, feral loving was just what she had been craving.

Inching forward a bit more, Ria slyly slid her tail between Vector's hind legs and could feel that the dragon's belly was quite swollen already around his genital slit. "Well you seemed to enjoy it as much me, Vector... and it certainly feels like you wouldn't mind some more either." She giggled as Vector simply growled an affirmative, his rich, musky scent starting to mingle in the air as well.

Vector then began to move towards Ria but the dragoness did a quick turn and retreated towards the entrance of his den, a playful growl rumbling deep in her chest. Vector fluttered his silver wings, murring as he watched her lean forward and lift her rump up high, tail flexed well off to the side. Her slit was quite pink and moist, a bit of her fluids dripping and causing the sand on the ground to clump together. She swayed her hips slowly back and forth and Vector's head followed their movement as if the male was in a trance. "Oh Ria... you're making such a mess... let me help you with that." His cock had slipped out of his slit and was now fully hard, the red, ridged shaft glistening with his body's natural lubricants. With each flex of his penis some pre-cum squirted from the tip, getting the backs of his forelegs as well as the ground.

He was about to mount her right then and there but Ria clearly had different plans. At Vector's first step forward, Ria trumpeted in challenge to him and then darted away. She ran down the side of the mountain and then took a strong leap, stretching out her large wings at the same moment. Ria rose quickly into the air as a current of wind caught the sails of her wings.

Vector stood on the mountainside and watched her circle overhead, roaring in acceptance of Ria's challenge. "So... you want to have some fun and tease me a bit, Ria? Well two can play at that game!" He was grinning quite wide as he too took the air, his menacing fangs sparkling a bit in the morning sun.

The two dragons chased one another around the mountains and over the lake in the valley, their roars echoing all throughout the forest below. Under normal circumstances, Vector would be quite embarrassed flying around with a raging boner but his mind was clouded with the lust of the moment. Each glimpse of her slit Ria allowed him just further coaxed him on. She was flying quite acrobatically this morning, doing flips and complicated twists all throughout the air. There was one moment when Vector had just about caught her when her body suddenly twisted and contorted in the air. After pulling the maneuver off, Ria was now directly over Vector but facing the opposite way. She lowered her haunches and rubbed Vector's head with her dripping slit ( he was a hornless dragon so it was quite safe to do so ).

Every breath he took now was full of Ria's strong scent. His cock burned with aching desire with each second that went by. Vector roared in an agonized, lustful tone and put all of the strength he could into his wings to make them work harder. Ria gasped at Vector's renewed vigor and turned back towards the mountains. He reached out and attempted to grab a hold of her wiggling tail but Ria gave a surge of her own and lurched herself towards the ground, right towards a huge tree. She narrowly dodged it on one side while Vector swerved to the other.

Ria took the time from the brief separation to find a clearing and land. She rolled onto her back, exposing her entire body to Vector as he quickly caught up and landed beside her with a low snarl which just turned Ria on even more. "Take me, Vector! Give it all to me in one thrust!"

Tempting as that was in his current state of mind, Vector remembered that he was not about to be out-teased. The big, feral male prowled towards his prey, his powerful tail lashing at the ground behind him. Ria closed her eyes and moaned in anticipation, the base of her tail now a mess as fluids freely flowed from her slit. He walked closer towards her and stepped lightly on her tail about a foot from her rump. Vector then lowered his head down and began to lick up all of Ria's delectable juices. Quickly devouring what had already dribbled out he yearned for more. Vector slid his long, thick tongue up over Ria's tailhole and then to her slit. He grabbed a hold of one of her thighs while the other forepaw held her tail firmly to the ground and licked her yellow belly all around her slit.

Ria, expecting to have a large, thick shaft buried into her by now, whined a bit and began squirming around from the male dragon's licks. "V.. Vector! You can clean me later!" Vector growled and ignored her aching need to be taken by him. Instead, he moved his tongue over her clitoris and began flicking the little mound of sensitive flesh softly. Ria gasped and hissed at him, all four of her paws clenching in the air as the pleasure flowed slowly through her loins.

He continued doing so for about a minute and then lifted his head back up, grinning as the dragoness writhed beneath him. "Mmm... You always say how no one takes the effort to eat you out, dear Ria." Vector lowered his head back down and brushed the tip of his muzzle against her slit, smearing his scales with her juices, his entire body shuddering at the feel and taste and smell of the aroused dragoness. He parted the lips of Ria's slit with his tongue and began to lick around the sensitive folds of skin, giving her pleasure but not nearly as much as she so craved right now. She moaned submissively and bit her lower lip a bit, trying to thrush her hips upwards to get him to go deeper.

Vector decided that he had teased Ria enough for the time being. And besides, his cock was still quite ready and eager to plunge into the dragoness's snug vagina. But not yet... he wanted to try something. Without warning, Vector drove his long, muscular tongue as far as it could go into Ria's body. She growled at the burst of pleasure from the wiggling length inside of her body. It wasn't quite the same as having a cock but it still felt quite lovely to her. Ria wrapped her hind legs around Vector's neck, encouraging the male to continue. He pushed his muzzle so far down that the very tip of it had now penetrated Ria's body, his nostrils just barely remaining outside so that he could breathe. Vector moved his tongue back and forth in a thrusting motion, applying pressure to a different part of Ria's vaginal walls each time.

Ria closed her eyes and moaned loudly at this new kind of feeling. Vector released her thigh from his grip and moved his forepaw over to her clit which was no longer receiving any attention with his tongue buried deep inside her body now. She growled in a deep, lustful tone, her entire body quavering from the pleasure as Vector began to twirl Ria's clit around between two claws, rubbing it quite vigorously as his tongue continued to explore the depths of her body. Ria couldn't take much more of this, the pleasure was just too intense. She clenched her teeth in an attempt to hold off the orgasm for as much as she could but a few more moments of Vector's tongue fucking her sent her over the edge. Ria released her grip on the male and bellowed a climatic roar, a powerful orgasm rocking her body. Vector gasped at the torrent of her juices being released directly into his maw but he enjoyed the taste immensely.

Only for a moment, however. While Ria was still in the middle of her orgasm, Vector withdrew his tongue and paw from her body. Before she could voice her displeasure, though, the male dragon had leapt atop of her and pinned her body down beneath him. He blindly rubbed his cock all over Ria's belly, searching for her slit. Vector quickly found it and groaned as his penis got a shower of her warm fluids. He wasted no further time and plunged all the way into the dragoness while she was still enjoying her climax, his cock well lubed and meeting little resistance as it pushed its way through her clenching vaginal walls. Vector closed his eyes and hissed in delight at the feel of the warm, muscular walls surrounding his cock, the pressure that had built up since they began the chase finally beginning to ebb.

Ria, in the meantime, had totally lost herself to the lust of the moment. Her first climax had just started to end shortly after Vector began to get into a rhythm of thrusts. Over and over he drove his length into her body, the ridged portion of his shaft making her growl in ecstasy each time it entered her. She was far more sensitive than usual after having had one orgasm already and each thrust the male made drove her quicker towards another.

Vector was snarling and drooling above as he mated her, his tail kicking up dirt as it slapped the ground. He lowered his head down and took a firm grip of Ria's neck between his sharp fangs though her scales prevented him from penetrating her hide. The sensation sent even more spikes of pleasure through her body and she lurched forward and wrapped all four of her legs around the other red dragon, clinging tightly to him, bouncing her rear upwards in time with each of Vector's thrusts downwards. Ria could feel Vector's hot saliva dribbling down her neck, the grip of his fangs tightening as the male's pleasure began to peak. She could feel her own loins burning again and knew that her next orgasm was moments away. Over and over and over again Vector roughly plowed into her slit, fluids sloshing out all over the ground, their bellies slapping each others each time he penetrates up to the hilt.

The two dragons continued to mate for several more minutes when Ria suddenly threw her head back and cried out in pleasure as her second orgasm of the morning sent pleasure coursing through her body. She squirmed beneath vector and dug her talons into the male's neck, her snug vaginal walls quavering and clenching randomly all along Vector's cock. The stimulation quickly became too much for him, his thrusts becoming more erratic. At last he could take no more and he released Ria's neck with a snarl and then slammed his entire length back into her slit one last time, letting loose a roar of his own, his cock pumping out loads of his thick, hot seed into the depths of her body. She could feel the warmth spreading inside of her and she cooed pleasantly, her climax winding down now while Vector was still enjoying his, grinding his cock around inside of her body.

A few moments and several gallons of cum later, Vector's climax ended and the male dragon let himself collapse gently upon Ria beneath him. The two dragons regarded each other with sheepish smiles, purring and cooing before finally reaching forward and nuzzling.

"Gosh Vector.. tha... that was just incredible!" Ria exclaimed, still quite enjoying the feel of the dragon's length resting inside of her. "I don't think I've ever had two climaxed in one go... wow..." She continued to groom him, eyes closed, crooning quite happily.

Vector grinned and then yawned quite widely. "Mmmmf... I had no idea you were such a playful girl, I should've come back a lot sooner."

They both giggle and continued muttering sweet words to each other, snuggled together into a tight, rather messy ball of red scales. And even though it wasn't even noon yet, the two exhausted dragons dozed off and took a nap together, their bodies remaining intimately connected with Vector's soft cock snug inside of Ria's body.

* * *

A Dragon Hatchling's Life

Part 1) Chatper 1: One Close Call for a Hatchling  
Part 2) **Chapter 2: Becoming a pet**

_An anthro version of myself getting himself into a mess ^~  
__**Keywords:**_**Dragon**_, _**Rough**_, _**Harsh**_, _**Domination/Submission**

I was at the arcade, heading to the usual spot for the normal Dance Dance Revolution game that I played almost every day. I always went alone, because I really didn't have any friends. It was too bad, too. I would have loved to teach someone the tricks to this game. Perhaps I was too shy though to ask anyone if they wanted to go on the machine with me. I was quite shy in school. Then again though I was almost a professional compared to these people. I played and conquered every level with a near perfect score. As I went on, I put in the normal 2 quarters to play the game. I got on, selected my song, and grabbed the back bar.

I am a male dragon, quite small at only 5ft, including the horns that jutted from his roughly triangular head. My scales were a deep, dark sapphire blue, my eyes a bright scarlet red. Covering my slightly built torso, was a simple black T-shirt, on my strong legs, casual jeans. I didn't wear shoes or socks because my sharp toenails would always rip them, just as easily as my claws would scrape the dance machines back bar if I was leaning down on it from doing an insanely hard song. My wings would go behind the back bar so they wouldn't screw my performance up.

I was only about 16 years old in this planet, but as a dragon I was only 2. From what I remember of my homeland, they used and entirely different incrementing system for age. Why? Who knows... but that "homeland" was probably far, far away. You see, I am an orphan, so I really don't remember much of my parents. It's quite odd that I was able to remember that fact. It would almost bring a tear to my eye when I thought of it.

I started on my first song, Max 300 on heavy mode for a simple warm up. Quickly a crowd of pesky, curious gamers, formed around me. I hated when that happened... Oh well.

The first song was over quickly. My result: AA. Quite an easy song, indeed. If it weren't for that part that stopped I would have gotten an AAA. Next, song was a bit harder. Okay, a lot harder: Linuks on challenge. It was fast. So many 16ths notes in it, no one else could see the order of the arrows. Proof that I have been playing this game way too long.

I turned around panting. That one took a lot out of me. I should have at least got a warm up. Then I realized there were about 10 people behind me, just watching me. I swear they all had the same "Do more!" look. Pesky... So pesky...

Soon that got boring. I couldn't wait for the songs to be updated. It only happened every 4 months. After about spending 5 dollars on the machine I got off, despite the crowd's want of me to keep going,

I decided simply to go out on the dark, night street. There was nothing to do at the house... well... orphanage. Since I had a small job that would pay just enough for a few extra things that I wanted. Perhaps a new game here, a chance to go out to eat there. Just enough to keep me satisfied for now. I decided to go to the small park, which had a nice large forest there. I thought that was the spot that marked the end of the city. It was always nice to go there.

I always had a thing for nature. I often wished that I could be out in those landscapes that were depicted in the famous pictures... But for now the park would do.

I decided just to sit on the swing set, and just rock for a while. Then I decided actually swing for a while instead of sit. I was still seeing the dancing game, and still had the last song I played stuck in my head. I let it buzz around in my skull for a while. It was something to keep me occupied. After a while that got dull too. What to do now?

I thought it would have been a good idea to go explore the woods. It's been a while since he took a nature walk. I looked over at the wood and wondered if it was part of the park too. It probably was. I hopped off the swing, landing about 10 feet away from the swing he was on. I put my claws in my pockets and just idly walking towards the forest. It was nice to get away from everyone there. Just him and nature.

I was only in deep enough that he could hardly see the park line still, but it was far enough for me to decide to take a quick rest. I closed my eyes and listened to the wind swaying the trees. It was a safe haven for him. A perfect way to get away from that wretched orphanage I despised so much.

I heard a stick crack. I opened an eye and looked around. I didn't see anything, so I assumed that it was just my imagination. I closed my eyes once more. Another stick cracked somewhere in the distance. This time I knew it couldn't have been my imagination. I got up and looked around searching for whoever was there.

"Hello?" I shouted. Nothing but silence. I snorted and walked around again. An uneasy feeling went over me. I thought I was being watched.

Out of nowhere, something swept me off my feet. It was too fast for me to see. I tried to get up, but I felt a claw take me by the arm and throw me back down. I yelped loudly. It took me a while to recover this time. I got up slowly, this time no claw preventing me. I looked up to see who the attacker was. What I saw made me gasp.

I was looking at another dragon, who looked to be in about his late 30s or mid 40s. I estimated him to be about 10ft tall, twice my size. He was very muscled. He had to work out a lot. He was wearing no shirt. His pants were dark blue, enforcing the dark appearance of the dragon. His black scales matched his dark eyes, which struck complete awe and fear into me. Those dark eyes also sparked with lust. That already told me enough.

I tried to back away, but quickly he caught my arm again. He growled menacingly "Oh, no you don't. I've taken 20 years of judo, so don't even think you are going to escape."

I couldn't help but just whimper. I quickly looked around, and the odds that I would escape were little. I looked out towards the park again, but no one was there. The black dragon tugged me deeper into the forest, and soon I couldn't see the park at all.

I didn't resist much, knowing that the only way I could get out of this one unscathed is to just submit. That is what my instincts told me. Then again... my instincts were always passive. But if I was to struggle, he could probably knock me out with a single punch. I was silent aside from the small whimpers.

The dragon soon turned and faced me. I adverted my gaze, trying not to meet those lustful, dark, eyes. He noticed I was afraid. Hell... who wouldn't? I couldn't think of I time I was more scared. All was silent, as if the dragon didn't know what to do with me.

"Lighten up there little hatchling. Don't worry. You'll like my plans. Well, probably not as much as I will." The dragon sneered with a smirk. "What do you think? What do you think about being my bitch?"

* * *

Chapter 2: Realizing the Worst

I tried to wrap my head and read what that lustful dragon was thinking. He left as soon as I said I had no home. Maybe he was planning to go after the kids in the orphanage. Not that I would care about that. As long as I didn't have to be cornered like that again. I couldn't believe how much fear I felt.

I looked around. I couldn't find any sign of the park, and I had no clue how far that monster had dragged me in here. I was lost.... Shit... I looked to the ground. I managed to see my own claw prints. Perhaps they would be able to lead me out of this mess. I followed them, making sure not to bang my head on some tree while looking on the ground.

It took at least 2 hours, long enough for it to turn dark outside, but I finally found the park once more. Thank god it was summer, or the tracks would have probably been covered up in leaves, and I would have been doomed to wander and meander in these dark woods. It was probably very late. The person who ran the orphanage, Elania, was probably asking the others continuously and frantically if they had seen me. I tend to stay away from the others. They all tended to believe that they were in charge of everyone else. They wouldn't know where I was.

I was soon out of the park and was right across from the arcade I was earlier. I still had 50 cents. I decided that it would be quick enough to do one last round of Dance Dance Revolution since it was open late. I did Xenon, Bag, AAA, and TsusuvivorgamusH. All of it was easy enough. 3 AA's and 1 A. There was no crowd, which only reinforced the fact that it was getting too late to be out. Normally when I played, there was always that pesky swarm of DDR fanatics.

I rushed out of the arcade, running at a good 15 miles per hour, not exhausting to me, but fast enough for me to get to where I was going. I had soon arrived at the old orphanage that I have learned to hate. I went in and was quickly stopped by the keeper, Elania.

She was a wolf, slender, but she didn't look like she was starving. Her white fur, appeared to be soft, but right now, her blue eyes were hard. Her hands were on here hips, and if that was with that glare, you were in trouble.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!" Elania growled. I looked at her and with a guilty face. I wondered if he should have told him of that dragon. Then again, Xenorosth didn't want to remind himself. He decided against it.

"Sorry, but someone had me caught up, and wouldn't let me leave." I said, avoiding telling the truth.

"Who might I ask? Some friend?" She ranted angrily, but before she answered she left, obviously disappointed. I simply went over to the normal corner that was always vacant. That is where I would think.

A knock came at the door. "What in blazes? Who would come to the orphanage at 11:30 at night?" Elania, who was still perturbed, muttered.

She opened the door as I stayed in my corner. Elania yipped in surprise, but I didn't see who came in. I left the corner, and decided to go around to the staircase, not liking the random people who wanted to adopt a 3-year-old cub. No one wanted a teenager, when they were no longer cute and cuddly.

I waited for him or her to leave. Ten minutes went past. Fifteen minutes. Twenty. Thirty.

Whoever was there, was talking to Elania for a long time. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Forty. Fifty. An hour had gone. I went down, trying to listen in on the conversation. By the time he was down the stairs though, Elania had called.

"Xenorosth! You're going to a new home tonight! Get your stuff, okay?" Elania called, kinda shaken, but also partly shocked. I blinked. What the hell? I went back up, grabbed a few suitcases and started stuffing my clothes, a Rubik's cube, a few other toys, my wallet, and a few other necessities.

I went down the stairs swiftly with my luggage, curious at who could be at the door to adopt him. Stumbling a bit, I went to the bottom of the stairs. Elania was still looking a bit upset, but this time she wasn't angry.

"Elania, what is going on?" I asked. She looked me in the eye and smiled.

"You're going home with a dragon named Mark. One of his friends has come to pick you up. I'm going to miss you. You're the only one who doesn't think they are the boss around here" She smiled with dark humor. I never felt so guilty in my life. Here I'm leaving a place I hated, with people that bugged me, and now I find out that the one who I thought hated me the most was sorry to see me go. Great...

I hugged her trying to make it seem like I'd miss her too, but I wasn't sure if I would. I looked outside and saw the outline of a dragon with a black mustang. I looked at it with shock. Who would go adopting a child and pick them up in a sports car? Was this guy nuts? The driver, a green dragon, gestured him to get in. I put my stuff in the back seat, and got it. I waved a greeting to the green dragon, put the stuff in the back, and got in.

"Hey there." The driver said. "Ready to go home?" I nodded. He grinned and started driving. I closed my eyes. Finally I was leaving that wretched place. But to me, it was bittersweet. I had no idea where I would live now. I wondered exactly what would happen. Where would I go to school?

I opened my eyes and found myself being driven through the woods. I wondered where I was for a moment, but then I found I really didn't care. I watched trees go by for about 5 minutes, and then we stopped in front of what appeared to be just a simple clearing in the woods.

There was a black dragon, much larger then myself, standing next to a tree. My heart seemed to stop. I squinted to see if my eyes were deceiving me. Unfortunately, they weren't. It was the same dragon that had tried to rape me in the woods! I panicked. I looked at the driver, who was grinning maliciously. He knew what my fate was.

I looked back, and the black dragon, was at the window. I blinked, surprised at how fast he got here. He opened the door, and grabbed my arm. I got out, purely just so he wouldn't throw me out. He looked at me with lust.

"Please take Xenorosth's bags into the lair." The black dragon ordered.

"Of course, Mark. Its about time you did something like this." The green dragon told Mark. Wait... HE was Mark? Oh shit! He was the one who was going to adopt me? Oh man!

I gulped staying silent. He bent down to my level, looked straight into my fearful eyes, and licked my neck teasingly. I knew what was going to happen inevitably. I whimpered quietly. He chuckled, patting my head.

As soon as the green dragon came back, Mark waved at him. The green dragon waved back, and got in the car. He left without a word. Mark gestured for me to start walking, so I did, not knowing if he would hit me for disobedience. I was led to a cavern not to far from the clearing. I shivered as Mark was held my wrist, leading me to my new prison.

He opened a door that was in the cave and let me inside, turning me loose. He shut and locked the door. As I heard the door lock, my heart sank. I knew that I wouldn't escape.

"So you weren't lying. You truly didn't have a home." Mark rumbled with a sigh. "I'll fix something up for us to eat. Feel free to explore."  
I was honestly surprised. I looked around in each of the rooms, each one decorated with dark figures, statues, and high quality furniture. He obviously was very wealthy. I noticed as I walked around that the bed rooms were missing. I didn't pay attention to minor details, but even so everything looked perfect. It even matched my tastes in design.

I decided to reflect on my situation. I was in the middle of a forest, probably isolated, with a rapist dragon that had just adopted him. I sighed, knowing that it wasn't looking good for him.

"Dinner is ready!" Mark called. I blinked. Already? I walked in, smelling some type of stew. My sense of smell was sharp and as I entered the elegant dining room, a bowl of steaming stew was sitting on the black table.

I looked at Mark nervously, wondering if he put anything in the stew. He offered me a seat, and then sat down right next to the offered chair. I took it with caution.

"What is with you? Why are you so jumpy? I'm not going to do anything to you... yet. That's later. So eat up. You'll need the energy." Mark said with a smirk, winking at me. I blushed, sipping the stew. It was delicious. It obviously shown on my face that I was shocked at the quality. Mark chuckled at me with amusement. I then started eating it quite quickly, eager to have such a high class meal. Mark miraculously finished before me, even though it only took me 5 minutes to devour the meal.

"You must have been hungry!" Mark rumbled with amusement, "Is there anything else you would like?" I hesitated, not wanting to be too much of a pest, so I shook my head. He grinned, his eyes lustful again. He got up, and beckoned me to follow him.

I blushed shyly getting up, knowing what was next. He grabbed my arm once more and guided, though not forced me to what looked like a dead end. He rumbled and stamped the ground. I yipped and jumped. I looked at him whimpering, as a secret staircase was revealed. It was very dimly lit, almost making it impossible to see what was at the bottom.

I was led down the stairs. I was still whimpering, now highly intimidated by this beast. I knew that I didn't want to be hit by such a powerhouse.

When I got to the bottom I was amazed. There was a beautiful lounge, full of the most luxurious, yet dark furniture. The walls and floor were all black, and the dim lighting made the red furniture seem dark red. There was a large door right in the corner, painted blue, with a bright white moon on it. I felt Mark tug on my arm. I started walking over to the door. He opened it, ushering me inside with a lick and a rump pat. I yipped as I went in.

A ledge as tall as I was stopped me 3 ft as I went into the room. I felt Mark pick me up and put me on the top of the ledge. On top it was very soft. It was a bed! The whole room was! It was 14 feet wide and 18 feet long.

I heard a lustful growl. I looked behind me. Mark was looking right at me, which sent a shiver through my spine. He tackled me and pinned me to the bed.

"Look like your mine now bitch! And for good! You're legally mine, Xenorosth! Or shall I say son!" I squirmed underneath Mark, panicking. He growled and instantly I stopped.

"Oh don't worry little one. I'll be sure to take you nice and easy." Mark growled, seductively.

"Oh please! I don't want to lose my virginity!" I squeaked, immune to his seducing.

"Oh? You're a virgin? Then this will be more fun!" He rumbled in my ear. I whimpered regretting saying that. He let me up and started stripping. I went to the corner cowering in fear. I had no idea what to do. There were no windows, and Mark blocked the exit. I found the edge of the covers that were on the bed, and I hid myself under them. It was all I could do.

* * *

RUTTING BARN:

'Well, this cattle may be a good place to rest a short while before returning to my comrades.' the dragon thinks. He's a soldier on his way back to his squad, returning from a task. A rather silly task setup by his sarge as a kind of punishment.  
The dragon soldier lands with a slight thumping noise beside the barn, folding his wings neatly behind him. He is not the kind of a feral dragon, just a beast man but still with the typical features of a dragon: claws with large talons, scales covering his body from bulky head to plump tail. The more massive and serrated ones on his back and head forming a natural plating. A set of black, slightly twisted horns bending backward on his head, making him look even more fierce. He is a rather muscled specimen and thus to heavy to fly more than short distances. The old barn miles from anywhere could make a nice place to take a short nap. Returning back to soon would just mean getting assigned another stupid job.  
Now on the ground, he takes a look around to check if no one is near. He carefully opens one of the large wooden doors at the front and takes a glance inside.  
Rays of sunlight are breaking through rifty walls and roof and lighten the inside. Despite the cracks in the walls and the badly maintained roof, it appeared that the hay stayed dry.  
The dragon moves inside, closing the door behind him, checking for a good place to rest. The place under the dry loft seems to be as good as any, since there is enough hay scattered around to make a comfortable bed.  
Dropping his weapon next to him he unfasten his armor vest to make it more comfortable. He thinks about to drop also the heavy metal greaves and vambraces but rejects the thought. It would take to much time to put them on in case he has to get out here quickly.  
Lying down on the hay, crossing his arms behind his neck, he is trying to find some rest.

' Fuck, I'm horny since days. Maybe a good time to take care of this ' He unfastens the belt of his pants, which someone might call steel-enforced briefs, shoving them down around his muscled thighs.  
Rubbing around his slit and thinking of how nice some company would be now, his male hood emerges its hiding place. Growling and murring he moves along fondling his shaft and the fleshy ring surrounding it, more of the flesh pushing through the slit, growing fully erect.  
First drops of precum escaping the sharp tip, spread about the surface by scaled claws.  
'Whished I had some smooth meat to pound', he is muttering when he is sliding his prick against his rough hands.

Taking a nap himself, a lion was hidden in the hay. He was waken by the rattling and shuffling movement below him. Now he is alerted by the sounds the large creature makes.  
He is lying on the drying floor trying to figure out what's going on. Moving carefully some of the hay a side to peek a look through the cracks of the floor. What he sees is a large beast man jerking off absent in his own pleasures.  
Fear creeps into the adolescent lion. What if the seemingly older male catches him? He might get angry if he is surprised while getting off. Still, the possibility of getting caught and the plain view of the naked strongman are thrilling to the youngster. He never saw a dragon's maleness before and is surprised by its odd shape. It looks like a cone crowned by an also cone-shaped cocktip. A dozen thick ridges running around it visible even from the hiding spot of the lion. While becoming firm, the shaft is bending upward, the swelling ridges and veins making up a rippled surface. After the base of the cone, the flaming red bulk stretches out and then narrows, resembling the shape of a knot.  
His crotch swelling with arousal, the cat tries to move to a better position. Bad luck, the rotten planks below act repellent at the weight shift and decide that they have done their job long enough. With a breaking noise the drying floor slowly collapses and the lion finds himself tumbling down in the center of this mess.  
The dragon is dumbfounded at first but then reacts quickly, rolling out under the breaking wood standing before it watching someone struggling between twirling hay and slivered wood.  
The lion gets up, hoping the dragon is still not on his feed, trying to escape from the barn. Unfortunately the door is behind the dragon. He dashes around him, but the dragon catches him by the waist before he can reach the door and the lion is thrown back into the hay, landing on his back.

"Please sir...let me go ... I wont tell anyone..." the youngster pleads.  
"Tell anyone what? That you are getting off spying naked males." the dragon returns angrily. He approaches the scared lion cornering him against the remains of the drying floor. The lion looks up at him, but the dragon stares at the lion's bulge "Seems you like what you see."  
As a proven soldier he already learned the rule: 'Seize every opportunity to reach your goal. You may not have a second chance'.  
"Stand up! No tricks!" The lion rises to his feet, feeling embarrassed after the previous comment of the dragon. He is only wearing shorts because it's a hot and humid summer day. Indeed the dragon is a lot larger than the lion. Even if he would have the guts to stand straight, his head would only be on level with the dragon's muscular chest.  
With a clawed hand the warrior suddenly gropes at the lions crotch the other one holding him at waistline and pulling him to his own body. The lion is struggling to push the dragon's claws away, but he is far to weak against the trained warrior. The dragon feels up the lion's package, checking him out. The lion's mane is still undeveloped but other parts seem to fit a grown up male. The dragons male hood is still half hard and getting more rigid by degrees when its touching the writhing lions belly, smearing pre into the soft fur. The lion is intimidated by the large pole and is trying to avoid contact with the dangerous looking tool.  
The scalies split tongue flickers out of his snout, catching the smell of rut.  
"I will let you go if you do me some favor. Come on, I can tell you are not new to this." Speaking under his breath the dragon takes one hand of the lion and guides it to his male hood, pressing it against the hot and sticky meat.  
"I...I don't want..." – "No talk!" snarls the dragon. "On your knees and get this muzzle to work!" He pushes the lion down pressing his face between his legs, the heavy cock slapping the side of his muzzle.  
"Please..." he begs but the dragon bares his teeth. Hesitantly the lad licks the tip of the dragon's male hood.  
'That's not the right time to try something stupid' he thinks by himself. Again he drives his raspy cat tongue about the sensitive flesh inhaling thick male scent and getting a good taste of dragon meat.  
While the glistening shaft got a little bit soft in the previous interlude, now its getting rock hard again, pointing slightly upward and oozing precum here and then.  
"Wrap your muzzle around it!" his captor commands impatiently.  
'Best I get him to climax as fast as possible to get this over with' the lion thinks. He pushes his squeeze shut lips around the cocktip, pressing his tongue against it to stimulate it.  
The dragon likes the feeling but wants more of the hot muzzle. With both hands he pushes the cats head against his body, digging claws into the skin. The lad counter pressing and propping himself up with his hands against the tense thighs of the savage beast. Additionally, the dragon pushes his hip forward force-feeding more of his throbbing length into the snout.  
The lad pushes his tongue against the cock feeling the ridges sliding jerky over it, already filling his muzzle completely and nearly forcing him to gag. The dragon notices that he cannot go deeper without to risk getting the cat vomit all over his penis.  
So he resigns to the fact the he can only fit nearly the half of his length into the youngster's mouth. Releasing the cats head a little bit, his cock slides out until only the tip is locked between his lips, just to force the head again into his groin.  
Reiterating this cycle they got a nice rhythm with slippery sounds. Precum flows out of the cock, sometimes actually spurting down the cat's throat giving a strong taste and feeling to the lion.  
' Oh god I will drown if he comes in my mouth and deep throats me.' The dragon continues gripping the cat's head thoroughly behind the ears still trying to push more of his prick into the undersized orifice. The lion, still fighting with his gag-reflex, thinks about biting the large prick. But he gets the impression that this wont do anything to the hardened shaft as it is already scratching across his teeth.  
Some dozen strokes later the dragon shouts: "Stop! I changed my mind. I need to have your ass. I had no pussy in weeks and just rubbing my cock in your face is not good enough. " He pushes the kneeling lion backwards, throwing him on his back. That one is relieved to get the large prick out of his mouth but also shocked by the new bid.  
The dragon quickly steps out of his pants placing one large talon armed foot on the abdomen of the lion, holding him down and pressing the air out of his lungs. Giving his precum and salvia slickened length some strokes he squats down gripping the pants and hauling them down to uncover the lions most private area. Obviously the lion is aroused by all the forced sex as his semi hard prick springs in the air when its cover is torn away.  
Gripping the lion's lower legs and lifting them into the air, he exposes the lions rear. The tight ring of flesh that will give the dragon the pleasure he yearns for, hidden under the tail base.  
"Lets see if I caught me a virgin or a well-tried whore" A claw is pressed under the lions tail, slickened with salvia and precum from his cock, making the lion wince and whine, crooking his back, trying to squirm free from the assault. But the dragon holds him in place, relentless pressing against the convulsing sphincter to break its resistance. The lion trying to squeeze his entrance shut, tensing his ass. Soon he can't sustain resistance against the aggressor and the claw push's slowly inside. The lion can feel how the first and second knuckle soon follows, whimpering in horror of this abuse. Eager to get his bitch ready to use, the dragon smoothly slides his finger in and out slickening and stretching the passageway. Soon he adds another clawed finger to spread him even more. The lion cries out struggling in agony, but nevertheless, next to the tearing pain there is a weird feeling.  
Acting quickly the dragon kneels next to the bottom of the lion, bending the lion's legs further backward. His rock hard dragon hood slips between the firm cheeks of the lion's ass, already finding its target and pushing hard against it.  
"Please no... Its to big...you will rip me apart!"  
"Stop whining boy, now I will make you my bitch..." growls the dragon pushing slowly into the lion, the cockhead starting to spread his anus. The dragon releases a deep sigh when he can feel the hot passageway clenching around his flesh. One after another, the thick ridges of the cock are pressed against the sphincter, urging to gain entrance into its new living scabbard. The dragon takes his time to enjoy breaking into his bitch, feeling his victim struggle under his force.  
The lion is clenching his eyes shut, his muzzle agape, silently whimpering in terror. His body tensed up to fend his invader off, to no avail. Each of the ridges is bigger than the last one, releasing his sphincter when it passed in, just to be followed by a bigger one.  
Half of the cock has entered him when the dragon stops. Slowly he withdraws giving the already wrist sized stretched muscle ring a short period of rest. Then he is starting all over again, squeezing into, a little faster now.  
The dragon rests the lions lower legs on his shoulders, pushing his upper body forward, lifting the lions lower back up a little bit to get a better angle when driving into him. His large hands griping the lion's upper arms tightly to lock him in place.  
The lion doesn't even try to escape now. Admittedly, the large meat stuffed into his boy cunt is touching some hidden spots making his body react weird. He is getting hard though this should not happen when a frantic warrior is going to rape you.  
"Look what eager bitch you are. First you are calling me to big and now your ass is still begging me for more." The lion would see a dirty smirk on the dragon's snout if he wouldn't be so distracted by the pounding in his back.  
"Your prick is hard as a lead-pipe, so don't tell me you don't enjoy this" the dragon continues his teasing. In fact the tearing feeling in his anus has ceased a little bit and the large, hot piece of meat slithering into him brings a lot of stimulation to his inside.  
The dragon sees the change in his captives eyes, its will nearly broken. Hesitantly the lion looks up into the belligerent reptile eyes, praying that he will get alive out of this. He reaches out with a paw just to check if there is blood down in his crotch from the rough fucking.  
"No touching yourself bitch" the dragon shouts. The frightened lad quickly withdraws his paws dropping them back to the side.  
The dragon moans. 'Dam it I like fucking those critters. I cant stand it much longer' "Now you will get it really hard" he growls at the lion. Well the lion thinks that he is already getting a lot more as he ever would have believed he could take. Without sliding out of the cat's ass, the dragon rises from his knees into a semi cowering stance, tensing his leg muscles his tail slashing behind him. The ass of the lion is dragged upward while his body weight is now resting on his shoulders. The dragon hunkers over the now upside down turned cat using his clawed hands to bend the lion's legs to the ground and spreading the cheeks his member is encased into. The cat grips the ankles of the dragon, trying to support his weight also on his own paws. Now he is faced with his own stiff lion hood dripping precum down on him and a large dragon determined to get the most out of this. Or better to get the most in. The dragon apparently doing warm up for the final fucking, sliding out to the cocktip and moving in with a smooth movement. Out again and downward riding the cats ass like no one has ever done before. Popping in and out of his passage, the strange ridges are thrilling the cats sphincter and prostate making him mewl in pleasure. Like a steam engine the dragon is hammering into him evenly, creating wet squirting sounds like a leaky pump. He is breathing heavily, muscles tensing, using his whole body weight to move against his victim below him.

Minutes ago the lions balls where drawn to his body preparing pressure to shoot his wad, now he cant take it any more. He never came before without touching his cock just by getting it up the ass. But his shaft is hurting with pleasure and if he cant get release now, his balls are going to explode.  
Until now, the dragon avoided to insert also the knotty base of his cock, but now he is going wild pressing the fat chunk against the cats overused tail hole, popping it inside, pushing his cock in deeper than ever, grinding his crotch against his females ass. Just to haul it out again, repeating this cycle over and over again. Burying his member deep in the hot confines of the lions tail hole, scaled crotch slapping the lions tender ass.  
That makes the lion moaning loudly his pulsing cock shortly after that gushing out strings of cum covering his face, muzzle and chest. His spasming anus giving quite a massage to the fat cock that is milking his prostate.  
Seeing his bitch squirting and moaning in ecstasy under his dominance pushes the dragon over the edge. Throwing back his head, the dragon roars out his claim, unfolding his large leathery wings to shield his prey while he is pumping his semen into his victims body. Around his deeply embedded cock, still humping, cum is sputtering out of the lions tail hole, making a mess on his ass cheeks.  
After filling up his anus with a weeks load of sticky and hot cum, both are completely drained. The dragon weakens, dropping to all fours still impaling the helpless lion and breathing heavily. The lion is buried under the dragon, also out of breath after screaming by delight. His subduers cum runs down the lions tail base and lower back, his own soaking his fur on face, chest and belly and drawing sticky strings between the lips of his gasping muzzle.  
After some minutes, the dragon has recovered enough to struggle to his feet, his softening length sliding out of his bitch still connected by a strand of his juice. He is looking down on the gooey, shuddering fur to his feet, puzzling if he should rest a little bit and then going for a second round. But he decides against it. He already lost a lot of time and might have drawn attention by his uproar.  
A little wobbly he walks back to his items, putting on his clothes. The lion still needs time to recover, laying where his rapist left him in a mess.  
"Hey slut, you better leave this place soon before whoever else shows up" With this words the dragon is slipping out of the barn. He will have to walk since he is to exhausted to fly.


	2. Spyro Sex Chronicles UNFINISHED

Spyro X Cynder

Spyro X Evil Cynder

Spyro X Ignitus

Spyro X Terrador

Spyro X Volteer

Spyro X Cyril

Spyro X Malefor

Cynder X Ignitus

Cynder X Terrador

Cynder X Volteer

Cynder X Cyril

Cynder X Malefor

Evil Cynder X Ignitus

Evil Cynder X Terrador

Evil Cynder X Volteer

Evil Cynder X Cyril

Evil Cynder X Malefor

Ignitus X Terrador

Ignitus X Volteer

Ignitus X Cyril

Ignitus X Malefor

And So On…

Cynder X Malefor:

Cynder struggled against the chains that bound her. Her and Spyro had lost…they had lost the battle with Malefor…they had lost their freedom…they had lost everything…

When she had awoken in her chains she had instantly been in fear for her mate's life, for he had been no where in sight. That fear still crawled within her veins. She recognized the master bedroom of the temple, now Malefor's floating fortress which represented only doom and despair, which Ignitus the head guardian had once called home and had occupied on many nights. She waited in fear of what Malefor had planned for them.

"Rise and shine my sweet beautiful," said a voice. Cynder rose, she had not realized she had fallen asleep. She began trying to ram herself at him in anger when she saw who it was.

"You have no right to call me that you two-faced lying bastard!" Screamed Cynder. The male only chuckled.

"My my, Cynder…still as feisty as you were since you hatched," said Malefor. A new fear grew in Cynder, a cold, cold, dread. His voice had lost that rough evil tint, now is was smooth and alluring, almost seductive. It was too casual…far too casual. She didn't like what she assumed was his plan. He was a male with natural urges after all…and being cooped up for years probably hadn't lessened the sexual vigour and wants of a male dragon.

"Let me out of this prison…NOW Malefor!" said Cynder, trying to sound intimidating.

"This isn't my prison Cynder…," Cynder shivered as he spoke, his voiced smooth and most likely intending to seduce her, "…It's my bedroom. Don't you remember how we used to play all those fun little 'games' before that purple whelp stole you from me? You used to like them…," Cynder shivered again, this time because he was actually managing to entice her own precious wants, her eyes grew even bigger when she realized the problem she had now, "And I can tell," Malefor took a large whiff of the air, "That you are not only anticipating, a rematch, but that you're also looking forwards to it."

Cynder moaned, her heat getting the best of her female-weaknesses. "M-m-m-master…," she moaned and cringed as pain shot through her nether-regions. Her heat was driving her towards him…his body, his own needs, his beautiful sparkling eyes, his well-exercised biceps, his core-hardened pectorals and abs, his beautifully muscled legs, and she drooled as she thought of what was between them…NO! She couldn't think like that…she couldn't…but that didn't mean that she didn't want to. "Master…," Cynder moaned, "I neeeeeeeeed you!" Malefor stepped towards her, the chains fell away from her with a thought from his mind. Cynder rolled over, exposing herself, all dripping wet luscious three-inches of the slit that would soon open to his sexual advances. But Malefor decided to try something he hadn't tried out before. He bent down and strongly inhaled her scent. It drive him mad, it was like a drug, he needed it, and she needed him. He rubbed his long hard length against her slit, opening it slightly. Cynder moaned; it was pleasuring both him and her, but only a little, it kept up a constant rate of pleasure that refused to rise or fall. Cynder's mind sprouted an idea as she saw a small condom like thing nearby. Her tail entered it and she found it was a cushioned-condom. Cynder smiled even more at the thought of what she was about to do. Malefor moaned louder as he felt something at his tail-hole. He had never had a male enter him before, but he didn't refuse the offer, he was driven too lust-mad at the moment. Cynder pushed the cushion and her tail farther into his tail-hole. He groaned and moved back against it. Seconds later his warm seed sprayed onto Cynder's chest and neck. She caught whatever of the viscous white-fluid fell near her mouth. She licked her lips and murred at the taste.

"You like that don't you, you little slut?" said Malefor. Cynder only smiled as he chose one of the dirtiest of pet names for her. She nodded in response to his question. She opened her eyes to be greeted with the sight of his dripping cock. Cynder moaned, her paw going reflexively to her vagina nd beginning to pleasure herself; the thought of what the long hard (Now partially white) piece could do her only making her hornier and hornier by the second. Malefor appeased her sexy way of asking for his rod by thrusting it into her mouth. Cynder moaned hungrily around Malefor's length, desperate for the taste of his seed. Malefor continued to hump at the young female's mouth, loving the skill with which she sucked and toyed at his length. Cynder grew a naughty thought (She's sucking on an evil dragon's dick and only now she would call something naughty? What does that say about how horny she is?); she stuck her tongue slowly into the slit on his rod. Malefor released a moan at the feeling. Cynder coiled and uncoiled her long tongue inside it, stretching it slightly. The inside of Malefor's dick grew red with slight irritation, having never had anything other than seed or precum in it. The mix of pleasure and pain sent a new thrill through Malefor, as he neared his release he began thrusting deeper into the dragoness's throat until her moans were muffled. With a groan, Malefor released the pent-up juices deep into Cynder's throat. Her tongue still within his rod, Cynder could taste every drop of cum that came from his cock. Spurted wouldn't have fit the way the seed flooded into her, in Cynder's mind, a more proper description would be that it flooded into her like a torrent.

Cynder moaned in bliss; Malefor had bent down and fed his tongue into her moist pussy. Her fantasies of what the horny muscular male might do to her had served to make her considerably wet, Malefor could see the puddle of juices on the floor between her legs. Cynder's vaginal passages sucked on the male's tongue, drawing his spit into her tunnel causing her to shiver.

Only a few seconds later did the onslaught of cum slow to a stop. Cynder's stomach had been bloated slightly from the volume of seed that she drank.

------------------

Cynder X Ignitus

Ignitus played with the skin of Cynder's vagina. Pulling it apart so that it was open to the air. Ignitus bent down and blew a breath of warm air upon it, causing Cynder to shiver in lust.

(Later)…Ignitus blew his load, sending it spraying onto Cynder's nether regions, causing her to squirm in pleasure as the hot seed landed on her sex and was sucked into it. Ignitus grinned as he saw how Cynder's vagina hungrily ate up the cum.

* * *

Ignitus X Terrador

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ignitus moaned as he thrust. His member pressed between his body and the ground. He was trying to get rid of some urges in a cave where he and Terrador had used to play as children. So far his efforts were fruitless. The urges had strongly assaulted him ever since he had watched Malefor seduce Cynder, he would have stayed at the pool of visions to be voyeuristic and watch, but the other guradians could have walked in at any moment. (sigh), Ignitus froze as he heard the deep sigh of relief from the mouth of the cave. "Finally, some peace and quie- Ignitus?!"

"Terrador!" Ignitus and Terrador both tried to hide their stunning erections. "Uhm, listen Terrador. I'm guessing you saw that so there's no use hiding it. I need to have-a-go or I'm going to go insane. So, leave or watch, but I'm going to take care of some urges." What Terrador said next surprised Ignitus.

"Do you mind if I help?"

"Huh?" Ignitus stood still for a moment, having trouble processing what his friend had just asked. "Uhm, yeah. Feel free."

"Don't need to tell me twice...," said the green male as he mounted Ignitus's mouth, the fire guardian having moved onto his back. Ignitus moaned as Terrador began to lather dirty affections on his cock. Ignitus saw Terrador's own monsterous erection thrusting into the air and couldn't help but return the pleasure. Both males moaned and groaned as they sucked their best friend. Ignitus curled his tail around Terrador's neck. Terrador grunted in surprise as he was forced to deep-throat the huge length in his mouth. They both kept thrusting into each other's maw, the steamy and wet openings sucking and playing with their cocks.

Terrador grunted as he came. The sudden thick onslaught of seed sloshing around in Ignitus's mouth. THe reason for the fire guarian swishing his best friend's sperm around in his maw like mouthwash was simple: He loved the taste. It was like Volteer had once told him, Dragon seed is an aphrodisiac. Ignitus finally had the sense to swollow when he began to drool semen down his chin. It turned Ignitus on even more as he imagined the thick white streams of Terrador's seed making its way down his throat, coating the fire guardian's throat in cum. Ignitus shivered, shook, trembled, and moaned (which came out as a gurgle because of the amount of cum currently sliding slowly down his throat) as the pleasure continued to rise.

Terrador growled in satisfaction as he lapped up the pre beginning to spurt from his friend's tip. The vibrations from the growl set the fire breather off. Ignitus came...hard. Terrador "hmmph?!-ed" in surprise as Ignitus's seed burst like rapids into his throat. Terrador, unable to taste the dragon's white delicacy, had no reason to want to suck at the meat in his mouth a whole lot, but still swallowed all the same.

Both males lay panting in their afterglow.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A/N: I know I said it would be Spyro&Malefor, but I just had to get this Ignitus&Terrador slash off my mind.

* * *

Cynder struggled against the chains that bound her. Her and Spyro had lost…they had lost the battle with Malefor…they had lost their freedom…they had lost everything…

When she had awoken in her chains she had instantly been in fear for her mate's life, for he had been no where in sight. That fear still crawled within her veins. She recognized the master bedroom of the temple, now Malefor's floating fortress which represented only doom and despair, which Ignitus the head guardian had once called home and had occupied on many nights. She waited in fear of what Malefor had planned for them.

"Rise and shine my sweet beautiful," said a voice. Cynder rose, she had not realized she had fallen asleep. She began trying to ram herself at him in anger when she saw who it was.

"You have no right to call me that you two-faced lying bastard!" Screamed Cynder. The male only chuckled.

"My my, Cynder…still as feisty as you were since you hatched," said Malefor. A new fear grew in Cynder, a cold, cold, dread. His voice had lost that rough evil tint, now is was smooth and alluring, almost seductive. It was too casual…far too casual. She didn't like what she assumed was his plan. He was a male with natural urges after all…and being cooped up for years probably hadn't lessened the sexual vigour and wants of a male dragon.

"Let me out of this prison…NOW Malefor!" said Cynder, trying to sound intimidating.

"This isn't my prison Cynder…," Cynder shivered as he spoke, his voiced smooth and most likely intending to seduce her, "…It's my bedroom. Don't you remember how we used to play all those fun little 'games' before that purple whelp stole you from me? You used to like them…," Cynder shivered again, this time because he was actually managing to entice her own precious wants, her eyes grew even bigger when she realized the problem she had now, "And I can tell," Malefor took a large whiff of the air, "That you are not only anticipating, a rematch, but that you're also looking forwards to it."

Cynder moaned, her heat getting the best of her female-weaknesses. "M-m-m-master…," she moaned and cringed as pain shot through her nether-regions. Her heat was driving her towards him…his body, his own needs, his beautiful sparkling eyes, his well-exercised biceps, his core-hardened pectorals and abs, his beautifully muscled legs, and she drooled as she thought of what was between them…NO! She couldn't think like that…she couldn't…but that didn't mean that she didn't want to. "Master…," Cynder moaned, "I neeeeeeeeed you!" Malefor stepped towards her, the chains fell away from her with a thought from his mind. Cynder rolled over, exposing herself, all dripping wet luscious three-inches of the slit that would soon open to his sexual advances. But Malefor decided to try something he hadn't tried out before. He bent down and strongly inhaled her scent. It drive him mad, it was like a drug, he needed it, and she needed him. He rubbed his long hard length against her slit, opening it slightly. Cynder moaned; it was pleasuring both him and her, but only a little, it kept up a constant rate of pleasure that refused to rise or fall. Cynder's mind sprouted an idea as she saw a small condom like thing nearby. Her tail entered it and she found it was a cushioned-condom. Cynder smiled even more at the thought of what she was about to do. Malefor moaned louder as he felt something at his tail-hole. He had never had a male enter him before, but he didn't refuse the offer, he was driven too lust-mad at the moment. Cynder pushed the cushion and her tail farther into his tail-hole. He groaned and moved back against it. Seconds later his warm seed sprayed onto Cynder's chest and neck. She caught whatever of the viscous white-fluid fell near her mouth. She licked her lips and murred at the taste.

"You like that don't you, you little slut?" said Malefor. Cynder only smiled as he chose one of the dirtiest of pet names for her. She nodded in response to his question. She opened her eyes to be greeted with the sight of his dripping cock. Cynder moaned, her paw going reflexively to her vagina nd beginning to pleasure herself; the thought of what the long hard (Now partially white) piece could do her only making her hornier and hornier by the second. Malefor appeased her sexy way of asking for his rod by thrusting it into her mouth. Cynder moaned hungrily around Malefor's length, desperate for the taste of his seed. Malefor continued to hump at the young female's mouth, loving the skill with which she sucked and toyed at his length. Cynder grew a naughty thought (She's sucking on an evil dragon's dick and only now she would call something naughty? What does that say about how horny she is?); she stuck her tongue slowly into the slit on his rod. Malefor released a moan at the feeling. Cynder coiled and uncoiled her long tongue inside it, stretching it slightly. The inside of Malefor's dick grew red with slight irritation, having never had anything other than seed or precum in it. The mix of pleasure and pain sent a new thrill through Malefor, as he neared his release he began thrusting deeper into the dragoness's throat until her moans were muffled. With a groan, Malefor released the pent-up juices deep into Cynder's throat. Her tongue still within his rod, Cynder could taste every drop of cum that came from his cock. Spurted wouldn't have fit the way the seed flooded into her, in Cynder's mind, a more proper description would be that it flooded into her like a torrent.

Cynder moaned in bliss; Malefor had bent down and fed his tongue into her moist pussy. Her fantasies of what the horny muscular male might do to her had served to make her considerably wet, Malefor could see the puddle of juices on the floor between her legs. Cynder's vaginal passages sucked on the male's tongue, drawing his spit into her tunnel causing her to shiver.

Only a few seconds later did the onslaught of cum slow to a stop. Cynder's stomach had been bloated slightly from the volume of seed that she drank.


	3. I Dream Of Dragons

_**I Dream of Dragons**_

_He was there again. Rlei was staring down a huge dragon, who was looking him straight in the eye. Well okay, it wasn't huge, but still large compared to the seventeen year old boy. It had to be at least twelve feet high. He shivered a bit in its presence. The dragon opened its loud maw, but instead of a loud roar, he heard a gentle, female voice filter out. "You, boy, have some nerve disturbing my sleep."_

_Rlei gulped gently and backed away, but knew he couldn't run. There was no where to run too. He was usually in a narrow cave when this happened, or somewhere in the mountains, but this time, this time he was in a wide open meadow and he was pretty sure that a dragon, which could fly, breath fire, and heave him over its head without a single bit of difficulty, wouldn't have a problem catching up with him in a place like this. "I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!"_

_The dragon was standing on its hind legs, incredibly human-like for what Rlei had always believed to be a quadraped animal meant for fairy tales. Of course, in his situation, i wouldn't have been very smart to say so. The dragon reached down and wrapped a claw around his arm, bringing its face close to his. Rlei chanced a glance down at the claw. Three talons, a large palm, and an opposable thumb. Yes, it was definitely a human-like dragon. He felt the hot breath on his face and was drawn back up to the dragon's glare. "Didn't mean to, huh? Other dragons have told me to watch out for you... they say that you never learn... well, let's see if I can't change that."_

_Rlei tried to struggle, but of course it was a futile effort. The dragon's free claw reached down to the pants he wore and he paled a bit. "No! Not again! Please, I'm sorry, it was an accident!"_

_The dragon snorted and rolled her eyes. "I know of your other encounters with my kind boy, and by now you should be used to what is about to happen for disturbing us, or interrupting us when we are in the middle of something important. The least you could do is show a bit of dignity and take your punishment as a man!"_

_Rlei know what it was talking about. About two nights ago, he had been in a cave, in the center of a pentagram, where a black dragon had been attempting to cast some sort of spell to disguise its treasure. It had been furious when it discovered a human in the center of the pentagram... and the spell had backfired since the dragon had to stop in mid chant, destroying a good portion of the treasure by accident. That hadn't been a pleasant time. Rlei bit his lip and looked up at the dragon. Dragons were strict, he had learned that already. They also had very little capacity for mercy as well. He had tried begging, pleading, convincing, even bribery on one occasion... that had just gotten him several extra minutes with the dragon. "I-I'm sorry... I'm scared..."_

_The dragon snorted, now having the boy's pants undone and around his ankles. "As well you should be." It sat down, still being a bit taller than Rlei even with it was sitting indian style on the ground, and jerked the boy forward. "Do you think we are harsh?" it asked, pinning Rlei against its huge lap with one of her claws easily._

_Rlei considered the question carefully before answering. "I do... you're being so unfair, all of you! I never mean to interrupt you, but you don't listen! It just... happens..."_

_The dragon snorted again and Rlei could feel its grip tighten a bit. That had been the wrong answer. "We are not harsh. We are strict yes, but not harsh. If we were harsh, you would have died the first time you entered a dragon's den." It ran a free claw through Rlei's black hair, gently. "Believe it or not, this is a dragon's mercy."_

_Rlei shuddered gently, squirming a bit. "I see... Is it too much to ask that, just this once I get off scott free?"_

_The dragon shook its large head and set its free clawed hand against Rlei's backside, making the boy shudder. He suppressed a moan as well. Here it came, the pain... and the astounding pleasure as well. The dragon raised it's claw above its head. "Before we begin, boy... you never did tell me your name, did you?"_

_Rlei gulped. "M-my name is... Rlei..." he whispered._

_The dragon grinned toothily. "I see. I am called Lleph. Now, then, on with this." Lleph brought down her hand hard. SPANK!_

_Rlei let out a loud cry of pain. "OW! I'm sorry!" he shouted loudly. He squirmed and wiggled, even though it was hopeless. The dragon's grip was like iron around him and it held him steady, rearing back for another slap. The dragon's hand was easily large enough to cover his entire bottom as well, which it did without fail, each slap landing hard and painfully on both cheeks. SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK!"_

_Lleph looked down at Rlei. He was an odd one, this child, popping out of nowhere and interrupting her sleep and her friend's lives as well. She wondered, did he actually enjoy these punishments? Well, if his current state was anything to go by, then no, he was totally opposed to it. She didn't voice her oppinion, however, she merely continued to spanking, ignoring his cries and pleas for mercy and forgiveness. SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK! "Do you promise to stop bothering me and my dragon friends?" Lleph asked gently, though the spanking was never ceased._

_Rlei nodded quickly. "Yes ma'am, I promise! OW!" He wasn't entirely sure on the dragon's gender, but was quite certain Lleph was female._

_He must have guessed right, because Lleph didn't seem offended by it. In fact, she seemed rather pleased. "Very well then." She landed ten more hard slaps on his bare buttocks. SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK!_

_Rlei was sobbing uncontrollably now, but he felt the dragon's claw move up and down his back in a soothing motion. "I'm sorry, so sorry..." he whimpered._

_Lleph nodded gently and slowly raised him up off her lap. Rlei's hands quickly moved to his stinging behind and he rubbed it as hard as he could, trying his best to get the sting out, unaware that, not only was he extremely excited right now, but a dragon... a female dragon, as fate would have it, was inspecting his frontal areas. "Hmhmhm, my friends told me that you enjoyed it, but I had no idea it was this exciting for you."_

_Rlei gulped and looked down, blushing. "I... I'm sorry... I don't understand it very well..." he mumbled, turning his front away from her._

_Lleph gave him an amused look. "No need to hide it from me, boy. It isn't like I haven't seen something like that before."_

_Rlei continued to blush, and just kept rubbing his bottom. He wasn't sure what to say anymore, after something like this. It was lucky for him, he didn't have to. Lleph decided to conclude the conversation on her own. "I'll be taking my leave now, my friend, but you should probably take your leave as well. I am not the only dragon who likes to sleep or hunt in this field and if another dragon catches you here... well, I wouldn't be surprised if you could never sit down again." She laughed softly and spread her wings. "See you, little one." She took off into the air, gaining altitude so fast that Rlei couldn't keep his eye on her for very long. She was merely a speck on the horizon to him now._

_Then, he felt something tugging at him. It was time to wake up again. The field around him started to vanish, falling apart like a poorly built jigsaw puzzle. All around him, there was nothing but black... and then, he felt himself being pulled down... down, back into consciousness... down, down, down..._

Rlei woke up with a bit of a jolt. He groaned gently. "Again..." he whispered gently. "That dream again." Slowly, he turned to look at his arse. Just like always, it was as red as a cherry. He reached down and felt heat coming off of it. He winced as he made contact. It stung like hell. He looked forward. Yep, he was still hard. These dreams... they had to be more than just dreams to be affecting him this way. He went to sleep every night, only to be spanked by a female dragon of some sort, and then... then he woke up with a very red, sore arse and a boner. He shuddered. Was he going crazy?

He sighed and decided not to think about it. It was saturday and he had a few things to do. Sighing he first picked up the pad of paper that sat next to his bed and before he even got dressed, he drew a very detailed sketch of the dragon in his dream. After he was done, he signed Lleph's name under it and looked back at the others. There was Lleph, Aiot, Thot, and Zaru... all of them female dragons and all of them could spank HARD. He rubbed his bum again, remembering each of the dreams vividly. He shivered a bit, feeling excited again. He set down the art pad on his bed and decided to go and take care of his excitement first of all.

After he was done there, he picked up a few library books he had checked out the previous day and decided to return them, having finished them. After he had gotten to the library and had returned the books he had originally signed out, he decided to browse the shelves, having nothing better to do. He went from poetry to fiction, to non-fiction, and then around agian, running his hands over each book gently, loving the feel of them. He stopped. Something caught his eye and he slowly reached up and took the book off the shelf. He stiffened a bit as he read the title. 'I Dream of Dragons' it read. He looked up again. He was in the non-fiction section, alright, but what was a book like this doing here? He had never noticed it before and he had been up and down these shelves numerous times.

It was by no means a new book either. He opened up the front cover of the time-worn, leather-bound book in hopes of finding an author's name. Nothing... not even an 'anonymous' heading where the author's name should be. He sat down at one of the many tables scattered through the library, tentatively at first since his bottom still smarted, and he started to flip through the book. He bit his lip gently, not knowing what he might find between the pages of such a book. He started to read. 'Dragons are often pictured in modern society as nothing more than myth or legend. This is not so. It is true that they exist, and they are just as real as you or I... but they do not live within the same world as us. The human persona is incapable of seeing them on this plain of existance. So, those who are gifted, those who have abilities far surpassing the normal human, those who WANT to believe, who want to be a part of the fantastic, the unexplained, the unknown, have access to this world... only in their dreams.'

Rlei felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle. He had always been fascenated with dragons and myths and the like... did that mean he was one of the few who could enter the realm of dragons? He thought about it for a second and decided to just keep reading. The book continued, 'The dragons are strict and almost unforgiving, but not totally incapable of giving compassion. They hate intruders, but if the proper ettiquette is presented to them, they might not be so inclined to punish those that pass into their world. A gift is advisable until one has earned a dragon's total trust. Dragons are prideful, so anything that would effect their egos in a positive way would make excellent gifts. It is also possible to join a dragon totally, to stay within their realm without leave, to exit the world that you live in and stay with the dargons. But be forwarned, there is no way out once this path is chosen. Once you decide to live amongst the dragons, you do so for eternity. Are you willing to make such a sacrifice, Rlei?'

Rlei froze and reread the page to make sure he had not misunderstood it. It said his name! He wasn't sure if he was halluscenating or not, but the page did cut off abruptly right there. Slowly, he ran his hand over the page and thought for a bit. "Do I want to live with them?" he asked himself thought about his life gently. His father was an alcoholic, though he wasn't a violent drunk, just extremely depressing... his mother never had time for him anymore, school wasn't going well and he had very few friends in school due to his interest in other things, such as the occult and... well, fantasy. He thought hard for a little while longer and decided that he would do it. His place would be with the dragons. "Yes, I am." he answered the book's question.

The page rippled slightly and a few large inky words floated onto the page. "Then proceed to the next page."

Rlei did as instructed and turned the page, gulping a bit. The book continued, 'You are past the point of no return now, Rlei. It is good that you realize what you are getting into. Take this book home with you. Read the incantation below before you go to sleep and be sure to have it close by when you fall asleep. Also, have anything that you wish to take with you close by as well. You will not want to go to the dragon's world empty handed. The incantation will appear when you need to read it, but no sooner. Good luck, Rlei... See you in the dragon world.' The book was blank after that.

Rlei blinked slightly as he reread the book again. He sighed gently and closed it. He went to the front desk and set the book down in front of the librarian. "I'd like to check this one out, please."

The librarian looked from Rlei to the book and scratched her head. "That's odd... I've never seen that book here before... must be a new one. How long do you want to keep it out?" she asked.

Rlei shrugged. "Um, the maximum amount of time."

The librarian nodded gently and took out the time card, writing down the due date. "Alright, there you are. Have a good day."

Rlei smiled and nodded. "Thank you, ma'am." He turned and left quickly, walking home as fast as he could.

It was going to be a cool night. His room was already chilly, though that could probably be from the fact that he wasn't wearing any clothes. He had decided against bringing things like clothing with him since he had found that no matter where he ended up in the dragon's world, the climate was always wonderfully pleasant. There ahd been times, if he hadn't been troubled by the dragons, he would have liked to get rid of his clothing and just lay there on the grass for a while. It was that comfortable. He cralwed into bed, clutching the book, his art pad, and several other art supplies. He was ready now... He took one last look around his room and shrugged. "Well... see you later." he whispered, gently laying down onto the bed and hugging the book and the art supplies close to him. He closed his eyes... and began to gently drift off to sleep...

_He felt it... he was there again. He opened his eyes and smiled slightly. The forest this time. He looked around for a bit and stopped when his eyes came to rest on a large claw. He looked up and sat Lleph standing there... and Zaru was right next to her. "Uh... h-hello..." he said nervously._

_Zaru growled gently. "So, you come back again, hm? This time to interrupt a very important conversation. You are just asking for another hide-tanning."_

_Lleph held up a claw. "Calm yourself, Zaru. Rlei... what are those things that you hold? A book? Paper? What are you doing with those things?"_

_Rlei smiled slightly and set everything down. He held up the art pad to them. "I... I'm a bit of an artist, ma'am. When I woke up after each of you spanked me, I... I drew you." He blushed a bit._

_Lleph took the tiny art pad from him and brought it close. Her sharp eyes could easily discern each detail of the picture. "My, my... such skill. You are indeed an artist. Zaru, look."_

_Zaru looked. She smiled. "Quite... little Rlei, I commend you on your abilities with art. But what about that book that sits there?"_

_Rlei looked down at it and held it up. "I found it in the library in my world..." he explained to them all that he had learned so far._

_Lleph smiled gently and brought her scaly face down to eye level with him. "Ah yes, we know that book... It's been coming here for ages, each time bringing a human who wishes to live here with us. The incantation the book spoke of will appear when all four of us ruling dragons are present. I am well familiar with what happens next."_

_Rlei looked up at her. "What will happen?" he asked. "Or am I allowed to ask."_

_Zaru nodded. "You are. The human severs all ties with their own world and become one with this one, a being of this plain of existance. But what you must realize is once you read that incantation, you are at our mercy. You are ours for eternity. In this realm, you will be eternal, unless something like us kills you." Zaru's eyes flared for a second. "Would you trust us enough to initiate you after you have read the incantation?"_

_Rlei thought about it for a moment. "I am ready to put my life in your hands... er, claws."_

_Lleph smiled at him gently. "I am glad to hear that. The humans that come here... none of them last very long because... well, they just don't trust us. We had to eat them." She flashed a toothy smile that made Rlei more than just a little uncomfortable. "Come then. Zaru and I are present, but Thot and Aoic are not." She gently picked Rlei up in her claw and set him over her lap. "Before we go, there is still the matter of you interrupting our conversation."_

_Rlei gasped a bit, but he nodded. "I understand... but I did not mean to intervene, if that means anything."_

_Zaru snorted. "Not really. At least you're already bare. Lleph, make sure you don't wear him out, I want a turn at tanning his hide again."_

_Lleph rolled her large, reptillian eyes. "Excuse her... she hates it when I interrupt her nap for anything."_

_Rlei smiled slightly. "I figured that out when I first met her." He managed a small laugh and wiggled to get more confortable over Lleph's lap. "I promise, I'll do my best so you don't have to eat me..." he muttered gently._

_Lleph raised her claw. "Glad to hear it... humans are too crunchy anyway, we'd rather not eat one as bony as you to begin with." She brought the flat of her claw down onto his bottom. SPANK!_

_Rlei yelped gently, his bum still tender from the other spanking he had recieved the night before. He reached down onto the grass and clamped his hands to keep from reaching back to block. He closed his eyes as well. SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK! The spanks were quick and precise, as they were every time._

_Lleph noticed how much harder he was trying to control the pain this time. He was trying to show how serious he was, how mature he was about this. She had to say she was impressed. She would have thought, after the way he presented himself at his last punishment, he would have been bawling by now, especially since his arse was most likely still sore from the last tanning she had given him. She smiled slighty as he wiggled a bit but otherwise stayed stationary. SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK! "You have to admit, Zaru, he is cerainly presenting himself well about this."_

_Zaru snorted as she looked down at the boy. "Far better than he did last time I met him. He was bawling and squirming like a newborn fox kit." SPANK SPANK SPANK! As much as she hated to admit it, Zaru was indeed impressed with the way he was acting. He would definitely be here longer than any other human... He would be worthy of staying, that was certain. She looked up, wanting to test the boy herself. "Lleph, that's enough. I wish to get my own punishment time in and we must hurry if we want to catch Aoic and Thot at the river stone."_

_Lleph stopped the spanking, rubbing the boy's bottom tenderly. "I suppose." She looked down at Rlei. "You did very well, child. Now, please try to show the same dignity for Zaru."_

_Rlei nodded gently, not trusting his voice at the moment. He knew it was probably rude not to answer, but he didn't want to break out into tears in front of them now. Zaru picked him up and laid him over her lap. Zaru wasn't red, like Lleph, but a deep Onyx color. She pressed down with her claw gently and noted the state of his body. His bottom was a bright red now, but it would probably be crimosn by the time she was done and they were finally on their way. He was skinnier than she had expected. Last time she had seen him, he had been clothed. Not exactly muscular, but not so thin that he appeared frail. She tapped his bottom gently and felt him shiver a bit. Now she knew his resolve. Last time she had done this to him, he had started shrieking and clawing at the ground, trying to get away and trying to block her blows. "Alright Rlei, let's make this quicker than last time, alright?"_

_Despite his insecurities concerning speech, Rlei managed to let out a soft 'yes' and a nod. He gripped the ground, just like he had with Lleph, finding that this put his body more at an angle with Zaru. She was larger than Lleph and his body felt more helpless against her than it did against the other dragons. "I... I'm ready, lady Zaru..." he said, cursing himself as his voice cracked a little._

_Zaru nodded gently and sighed. "You'll do fine here with this atittude, Rlei." She raised her claw and started the now familiar process of blistering his helpless behind. SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK!_

_The first thing that Rlei realized in comparison th Lleph's spanking was that Zaru could easily put more power behind her blows without sacrificing speed. Zaru was by far the most powerful dragon he had seen so far. He let out a whimper and gripped the grass harder, starting to give a small kick now. "Ah... Ah... OW!"_

_Zaru smiled slightly. She had know that he would break soon, she just hadn't figured it would take so long. SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK! Idly, she decided to make conversation. "Hmm... you have met Aoic and Thot as well, correct?"_

_Rlei gasped as another few hard spanks landed on his bum. "YEOWCH! Y-yes!"_

_Zaru nodded. "Then you've met the four rulers." SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK!_

_Rlei didn't know what she was talking about and he was in two much pain to care. He just decided to stay silent now, or as silent as he could in this state. He started to kick a little more, his fists tearing up the grass that it had gripped before. "Z-Zaru... p...please..."_

_Zaru smiled gently. She stopped and gently patted his bottom. "Very well. I think that this punishment has gone far enough." She smiled down at him and let him lay there over her lap to calm down. He sobbed gently and tried his best to ease the pain without showing weakness. Zaru smiled again. "You've done well. Not many could handle such a punishment so well."_

_Rlei panted and smiled slightly, rather proud of himself as well. "Th...thank you, ma'am..."_

_Lleph laughed gently. "Oh please, don't waste such manners on her! Honestly, Zaru a ma'am! Sometimes it's hard to tell her apart from males!"_

_Zaru snorted gently and helped Rlei up to his feet. Rlei looked up at her. "Zaru... what did you mean when you were talking about... about the four rulers?"_

_Lleph smiled and picked him up. "We'll talk while we're flying. We don't want to miss Aoic and Thot. If they leave the river stone before we get there, we'll have to hunt them down and we don't want to do that." She placed Rlei on her back gently and spread her wings. Zaru spread her own wings and before Rlei had time to register what had happened, they were up in the air, far above the earth. He gasped and clung to Lleph's back. Lleph smiled gently. "What's wrong? Afraid of heights?" she asked._

_Rlei nodded gently. "A little bit... um, you said we could talk now?"_

_Lleph nodded gently. "Yes, I suppose we should explain a bit how this world works. There are several different races here, foxes, wolves, all different kinds of animals that you might recognize from your world, though they are far more intelligent than most of the people in your world. Of course, there are dragons here as well. Now, as to what Zaru said before... Dragons are the superior race in this world and we rule justly over all others. Within the dragon community, there are four queens, one for each point on the compass. I rule the east, Zaru rules the north, Thoth the south, and Aoic the west. Each queen can rule until defeated in combat by another female."_

_Rlei scratched his head. "Um, I don't mean to be insulting, but is it always queens?"_

_Zaru nodded. "No offense taken. Yes, it's all queens. Male dragons tend to be far more egotistical and disorganized... besides, they're much smaller than us... at least in their pure forms."_

_Rlei frowned again. "Pure forms?"_

_Lleph giggled. "You thought we stayed in this form all the time? No, all dragons are born with two forms. Their dragon forms and a form that closely resembles a human, except we keep wings, tails, and a few other telltale signs that set us apart from your species."_

_Rlei nodded gently. "I see." He picked up the book, which he had grabbed just before they had taken off. "How many more before me have tried and why did they fail?"_

_Zaru snorted. "No offense meant to you, but your kind is far from humble. We dragons don't like it when a single creature from another land has the nerve to come in here and proclaim themselves king, against our rite of law."_

_Rlei tilted his head. "They all attempted to say they were king? I can see why that would make you angry,"_

_Lleph gave a slight shrug, which caused Rlei to jerk a bit. "Not really angry, just annoyed. I will give you the same warning we gave all the others and hopefully you'll be humble enough to listen... The four of us are the rulers here, no one else, until another female dragon takes on of our places. You are human, you are the only one here, yes, but that does not give you any special treatment. The only thing that sets you apart from others here is the fact that you will be under our protection until otherwise noted. Under our protection, in return, we ask that you obey us and provide us with loyalty. Breaking basic rules will only get you a warmer bottom, but a major display of disloyalty or treason..." She snapped her jaws together, hoping he got the point._

_Rlei gulped gently and nodded. "I understand, Lleph." He smiled slightly and traced a pattern in her scales. "And I promise, I'm not like the others. I will be proven loyal, I promise."_

_Zaru grinned slightly. "Good, then you'll have no problem mating with us."_

_Rlei jumped again, almost off of Lleph, but he caught himself. "Wh-what?!"_

_Zaru flew a bit closer. "You promised to obey. We sometimes get bored with the males around here, especially those who try to 'make' us their mates, you see. In our human forms, we're pretty sure you should have no trouble with a little rutting now and then. We would gain pleasure and you would as well. It's a win-win there."_

_Rlei blushed feircely. "But suppose one of you got pregnant..."_

_Lleph laughed loudly again, a few musical hums following. "No, no, that won't happen. It's impossible for you to give us younglings. You are a mammal, we are inheritantly reptile. Even in our human form, we still hold the characteristics of the dragon, it doesn't change how our ENTIRE body works. We lay eggs while your kind gives birth to live young. You need not worry about it, alright?"_

_Rlei smiled slightly and wondered exactly what they would look like in their human forms. His thoughts made him harder and he blushed. His blush only increased when he heard Lleph chuckle. "Ah, I see that got you excited. Try to contain yourself until we're ready for you, alright?"_

_Rlei nodded and blushed again, wiggling a bit, as if to try and distil the arousal he felt. "May I... ask a few more questions?"_

_Zaru nodded. "Very well. If we can answer them, we will, but please do not press us if we say it should remain a secret."_

_Rlei nodded. "Well... after I read the inscription, I'll be a part of your world, right?"_

_Zaru nodded. "Yes, but it only works if you have all four of the current rulers present to bear witness to it."_

_Rlei nodded again. "Well... I was just wondering... is there some sort of initiation that happens after I read it?"_

_Zaru lazily did a barrel roll to Lleph's opposite side. "Sort of. Before the reading, each of the four rulers will be allowed to inspect you. It's only fair to tell you that it will be very uncomfortable on your part. They will be right up next to you, feeling everything, eying everything, checking you for possible diseases... strange, I know, but something that is necessary. If you have an illness that isn't present in our land, we can't allow you to stay."_

_Rlei leaned back a bit. "That's understandable. My own world has enough diseases as it is, I wouldn't want any more to be introduced there."_

_Lleph flapped her wings a bit harder, gaining a bit of altitude. "Next you read the inscription so all four of us can hear. Don't worry about stumbling or getting hung up on a word, you can take as much time as you need to read it. Afterwards, you will pledge your loyalty to all four of us individually and we will seal the agreement by giving you a few quick swats." She felt Rlei squirm on her back and smirked. "It's nothing like the punishments you've had before... and we will most likely be in our human forms for this."_

_Rlei breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright. But um... how am I to serve all of you if... if there are four of you and you each rule a different part of the land? A different point on the compass?"_

_Lleph smiled slightly. "We rule from the river stone,Rlei/ It is true that we leave it from time to time, if only to stretch our wings, but that is where you will live and that is where we will be most of the time. There will almost never be a time when there will not be one of us there."_

_Rlei nodded and smiled, getting a little braver now. He scooted closer to Rlei's neck. "So, how much further is it to this place?"_

_Zaru grinned and pointed. "You can see it now." She pointed forward with her claw. The river stone, as it was called, was a huge plateau, circular in shape with an odd, almost castle-like structure on top. From each of the four compass points, off the side, rolled a gentle river, down a waterfall, all the way down onto the land._

_Rlei gasped. "Where does the water come from? That thing doesn't look like it would hold an ice cap or a very large water source..."_

_Lleph picked up a little more altitude, preparing for a landing. "The eternal spring of course. No matter how much water flows from it, it always stays at the exact same level, even though it is shallow enough to walk through and you'd only get your ankles wet."_

_Rlei grinned. "Dragon ankles or human ankles?"_

_Lleph giggled gently. "Dragon, so it would be more like your knees I think." They landed, just in time to see Aoic and Thot getting ready to take off. Zaru gave a quick whistling sound to get the two dragons' attention. _

_Thot and Aoic wandered over, wondering what was going on. Aoic smiled when she saw Rlei. "Oooh, he's gonna say the spell thingy and stay with us forever?" she asked, childishly. Rlei wasn't sure, but from the first moment he had met her, he was sure that she was the youngest of the four, even though she was no smaller than Lleph._

_At first glance, Thot looked like she could be the youngest since all the other dragons out-measured her by several feet. She flicked her head from side to side, curiously. "He'll do... but if he fails, I want the white meat..."_

_Rlei gulped a little bit, but stayed steady. Thot had not been the most pleasant dragon he had come across. In fact, she had actually toyed with him a bit, letting him run from one point to another, only to be blocked from escape, and at one point she had actually held him over her open mouth, as if to drop him straight down his throat. He had screamed quite loud, and afterwards, she had laughed loudly as well, though Rlei found nothing funny about it._

_Zaru merely snorted at Thot's comment. "Enough of that. We should take him into the eternal spring and have him read for us... and afterwards... we should have him draw for us." She opened her claws to reveal the art supplies he had brought and Thot and Aoic brought the pictures of themselves close to examine them. Aoic giggled. "I LOVE it!" She leaned in and actually licked him, her forked tongue running quickly up and down the length of his body. Rlei blushed hard and smiled._

_Thot just snorted. "Not bad... I'd prefer it a little bigger."_

_Rlei bowed to Thot, determined to show her that he was serious about staying. "My lady Thot, forgive me, but I didn't have a canvas large enough to capture your magnificence." He grinned mentally. Thot probably wouldn't have been prepared for something like that._

_Thot wasn't. She shook a little bit and cracked a small smile, placing the art pad down again. "My, my... at least your manners have improved since last we met. Maybe you'll make it here after all." She turned and started to glow. Thot was a blue dragon while Aoic was green. All four of them started to glow their respective colors, red, black, green, and blue. _

_Rlei frowned. "What... what's going on?" he asked._

_Lleph's smile was evident through the glow. "Merely getting ready for your initiation."_

_There were four bright flashes, each a different color, and Rlei had to shield his eyes through the duration of each of them. When at least, only sunlight was left, he opened his eyes... and his jaw almost dropped. four beautiful women stood before him, each with different colored hair and body build. He turned to the one with short red hair. They were all naked, he noticed, and his body heated up and he blushed as he spoke. "L-Lleph?"_

_Lleph grinned. "In the flesh."_

_The black, long-haired one, most likely Zaru, smirked. "Surprised? Were you expecting something else in our human forms?"_

_Rlei coughed gently, trying to hide his evident excitement, which was impossible considering that he was standing right in front of all four of them. "W-well... I did figure that dignified ladies like yourselves would have some modesty about something like this."_

_Thot snorted a bit. "Again with flattery, hm? Listen, in this world, the word modesty doesn't really apply to bodies, alright? No one here wears clothes in whatever form they are in. And, add to it, if you talk to someone and you are obviously excited, it is a compliment on both sides. We excite you, showing that you think we are beautiful and stimulating, and since you are able to react, it means you are in the right state of body and mind. It's one of the best compliments we could hope to achieve."_

_Rlei's blush only intensified, but he nodded. "Okay... so, where do we go for this?"_

_The last one, the green-haired girl, Aoic, grabbed his hand and giggled. She looked her age much more in this form. "C'mon! I'll show ya!" She started to half pull half drag him into the huge castle complex. The others followed, slightly chuckling at Aoic's eagerness._

_They didn't go very far. In the center of the complex, the very heart of the dragon world, Rlei realized, was the eternal spring. It flowed in all four directions, running off through a few narrow canals, down off the cliffs of the plateau. Rlei stared at it for a second and looked at the four dragons-turned-women. "So, what do I do?"_

_Lleph pointed to the center of the spring. "Stand in the center, with the book, and open it. Read the incantation, the pledge, with all your being meaning every word. If you do this, you should black out... don't worry though, it's completely natural for something like that to happen. When you awaken... you will be one with our world, a natural inhabitant. But I only warn you, after you wake up, you will still have you prove your loyalty to the four of us one more time."_

_Rlei frowned. "What way is that?" he asked, unconsciously rubbing his bottom."_

_Aoic giggled. "It's a surprise! Dun worry, it wont hurt like a normal spanking!" _

_Zaru growled at the young dragon to make her clam up. "Hush! No hints... it ruins the fun and surprise for him." She cleared her throat and handed him the book. "Here... as a side note, it doesn't matter what page you turn to... the incantation, or the pledge as we call it, will appear on every page once you are in the center there."_

_Rlei nodded and took the book, but felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. He turned to see Thot there. She smiled a bit and moved her blue hair out of her face. "For luck." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Rlei's gently. The other dragons seemed to pout, almost out of jealousy. Rlei felt an electric jolt go through his being and it was a wonder he was even able to hold onto the book as the kiss progressed. His first kiss... and it was with a dragon..._

_The kiss broke after a few more seconds and Rlei panted a bit. "W-wow... that was... that felt great..."_

_Thot chuckled. "It should, I've had a few centuries to practice... now go on... and if all goes well... there will be plenty more kisses for you. Not just from me either."_

_Rlei blushed, but he smiled and nodded, bowing to each dragon in turn, walking slowly into the pool. It was surprisingly warm and he smiled at the sensation. He stepped into the center of the pool, easily recognizable because of the carved circle there. He took a deep breath and turned to face the dragons, who were now waiting patiently, lined up at the edge of the pool. He raised the book up and cadled it in one arm. Opening it, he found their words to be true. The incantation was now written on every page. He looked up at them and they smiled back encouragingly._

_Rlei lowered his eyes back to the book and ran a hand over the page, taking a deep breath. "I pledge my loyalty to the dragons of this land. I promise, with all my soul that I shall do all I can to protect, honor, obey, and please the dragons of the four points to the best of my ability. I understand that, should I break a high law of the kingdom or prove to be unworthy of the dragon's love, then I shall willingly accept punishment, and if need be, I shall embrace death without complaint. I am now part of the land of dragons... I am one with it and it with me. I live here, I love here, I learn here. I am life, I am land, I am thiers!"_

_The book burst into a gentle glow and the water rippled around him. Light flashed on all sides of him, blinding him. His eyes suddenly felt heavy. Groaning, he fell back... back... he heard a splash... and then he knew nothing._

Rlei groaned gently as he opened his eyes. Had it worked? Was he back home again? Or... was he really...

He felt down near his bottom and winced. It was still stinging from the earlier punishments. Slowly, he sat up and looked around. He was still in the river stone castle... the incantation... it had worked! He was... he was... he was part of their world now. He jumped as he heard someone knocking at the door. He smiled slightly. "Uh, come in!"

The door opened and in walked Lleph, carrying a small plate of food. "Ah, the sleeping beauty awakens." She giggled a bit and Rlei blushed gently, realizing that they were both naked. She came closer and set the plate down in front of him. "I'm just making sure you're alright. You read beautifully."

Rlei smiled and picked up one of the large berry-like fruits on the plate. He nibbled it and found it sweet and tangy. "Thanks... I did my best."

Lleph nodded gently. "And you did well. The others are waiting so that we may finish this. All you must do now is pledge your loyalty to each of us individually."

Rlei frowned. "Um... what was that secret that Aioc mentioned?"

Lleph shrugged. "From each of us, you will recieve ten spanks over our laps once you have pledged your loyalty to us."

Rlei gulped gently. "But... um... won't that hurt?"

Lleph laughed loudly. "A spanking is usually supposed to hurt, especially for someone who has already had their bottom blistered, but don't worry, it will be nice and gentle. In fact, we can do mine right now if you wish."

Rlei scratched his head. "Well, um, okay. I, um, pledge my loyalty to you, Lleph."

Lleph smirked at him. "Well, rather plain, but that'll cut it." She grabbed his arm. "Now, to ensure your loyalty, you shall be shown what will happen if you disobey." She pulled him over her lap gently and massaged his red bum. "Ready?"

Rlei sighed gently and gripped her leg. "Not really, but go ahead anyway."

Lleph laughed lightly and administered ten quick, gentle spanks to his backside. SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK! "There, all done. That wasn't too bad, was it?"

Rlei had to admit, that wasn't bad at all. "N-no... in fact... the way you did it, it felt kinda... nice."

Lleph giggled and helped him up off her lap, hugging him gently and giving him a gentle peck on the cheek. "Good. Now, if you are full, let's go and meet up with the others."

Rlei nodded. "I'm ready. I don't want to keep them waiting."

Lleph nodded and took his hand, leading her down the stairs to the others, who were sitting patiently in a lounge like room. Lleph smiled gently. "I have already had my pledge. Who is next?"

Aoic's hand shot up. "Oh, oh, Mee!"

Rlei smiled gently and walked up to her. "Aoic, I swear my loyal to you forever and always."

Aoic nodded and patted her lap. "Kay, now I get ta spank ya!" He pulled him over her lap and quickly gave him ten slaps. Her's were more rapid than Lleph's but still gentle. SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK! "There ya go, kid!

Rlei stood up and rubbed his tingling bum a bit. "Thanks, Aoic... just a bundle of energy, aren't you?"

Aoic giggled and gave him a quick but firm swat towards Thot. "Get going!"

Rlei yelped, but cleared his throat and kneeled in front of Thot, his nervousness gone. "I swear my loyalty to you, Thot."

Thot grinned and nodded, standing up. "Very well." She took his hands and held them up into the air, spanking him standing up. Rlei blushed at this extremely childish position he was in. Thot laughed. "You're quite cute when you blush." SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK! "There, now on to Zaru with you."

Rlei nodded and walked over to Zaru. "I..."

Zaru stood up and pressed a finger to his lips, which perplexed the other dragons. "Don't waste my time. I already know you swear to me, you don't need to say it." She leaned in and gave him a kiss. When he started to go lip, she started the spanking, causing him to jerk forward a bit, reinforcing the kiss. SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK!

The spanking ended and Zaru broke the kiss. Rlei panted hard and rubbed at his bottom a little bit, "I... wow... you um... have soft lips."

Zaru smiled slightly and sat down. "Well congrats, child. You're ours now. How do you feel."

Rlei smiled gently and looked from dragon to the other, his smile growing wider every time. "I've never been happier in my life."

Lleph nodded gently. "Good... then you can start working. Go and sort my jewels by color. They're in the treasury to your right."

Thot smirked. "After that, you can sweep out the walk at the entrance."

Aoic giggled gently. "And after that you can groom my dragon scales.

Zaru chuckled as the youth's gaze got wider and wider at every command. "And then, you can clean the kitchenware we've been using for a while."

Rlei groaned gently, but sighed. "I guess... I did ask for this, didn't I?"

Lleph nodded gently. "That's the breaks... but before that... we're gonna do something special."

Before Rlei could ask what she meant, all four dragons pounced on him and he was surrounded. He smiled. "Oh, this is what you meant... yeah, this looks like it'll be fun!" And it was fun... a LOT of fun...

**The Dragon Isles**

**Grey Dragon**

Why are you looking at me like that?" Teynaise asked finally, feeling rather unsettled. He noticed that Liath had managed to scoot closer to him and the edges of their hands were touching. It helped.

Aeynanyi smiled. "Liath is confined to the castle for the next two months as punishment for endangering you-"

"But I _asked_ him to-"

"And he's going to have to learn when to tell you No," Aeynanyi continued without missing a beat. "However, in a week's time we will be having a proper celebration of valor in honor of his success in battle, and you are more than welcome to attend, as we will be commandeering the ballroom for the purpose."

Teynaise blinked. Liath gaped. Deyllgo smirked. Aeynanyi just continued smiling that little half smile of his even as uncle Mirofal jerked and exclaimed, "_Aeyn_! You're not supposed to be _praising_ them for getting into trouble!"

The look in uncle Aeyn's eyes was one that Teynaise knew well, and he struggled to hide a smile. Uncle Mirofal was doomed.

"It's a dragon thing, Miro. How often you get yourself into danger isn't nearly as important as what you do once you're in it. Getting yourself out of a hazardous situation without needing rescue is one of the cornerstones of a dragon's coming of age." Aeynanyi paused, flashing Liath and Teynaise a brief, smug smile, then he added, "Considering that young Teynaise has been raised by dragons and is likely even more familiar with our customs and... priorities... than you are, I would recommend you arrange something similar in his honor."

Now everyone was gaping at Aeynanyi - excluding Deyllgo, who was still smirking - and Teynaise could feel his jaw dropping. Uncle Mirofal, it seemed, wasn't faring much butter. "But... he... they..."

Aeynanyi smiled gently. "They are growing up," he finished warmly. "Learning that their decisions have consequences, and how to utilize their own strengths and that of their companions to their advantage. Some such lessons can only come of unexpected situations, and in my opinion they handled themselves rather better than expected." He tipped his head thoughtfully, then gestured with one clawed hand. "You do want him _ready_ to assume the throne of Temnia when he comes of age, yes?"

Mirofal blinked. "Yes, of course, but..." He gestured helplessly. "He's not a dragon, Aeyn."

And there was that odd smile again. "Mmm, I think he is, Miro, in everything but blood."

The shock and pleasure that ran through him at Aeyn's words was almost overwhelming. Almost. Because no matter how thrilled he was at the statement, nothing could keep the amusement from bubbling up in him as uncle Mirofal shot his lover a resigned, exasperated look. "I knew I should have insisted on at least one human nursemaid."

"You couldn't find one that would work alongside dragons after what Buidhe did to that one fellow," Aeynanyi pointed out mildly.

"And when you and the dragons go back to the Dragon Isles?" Mirofal asked. "What's he going to do then?"

"Not all the dragons will be going back," Liath's voice announced without the slightest falter. "I'll be staying here. He'll always have me."

Mirofal blinked at him, then looked sharply at Teynaise, then back to Liath again. At his side Aeynanyi started laughing helplessly. "Well, some things run in the family, I see..." he managed to get out between bouts of helpless giggles.

Liath's fingers intertwined with Teynaise's as the dragon regarded Mirofal challengingly. After a moment the Lord Regent sighed and shook his head. "I know when I'm outnumbered."

Teynaise couldn't help it. He started laughing. Liath managed to hold out for a few moments longer before his shoulders began shaking and he hunched forward slightly with the effort of staying silent. That, of course, set Aeyn off again, and it was several minutes before the managed to settle down, Mirofal glaring at them all the entire time.

"Are you done laughing at me?" he asked dryly, then yelping as Aeynanyi's wrapped around him, caressing rather intimately considering the company.

"I'll make it up to you later," Aeynanyi promised softly, and they could all see Mirofal shiver. Teynaise hid another snicker. Uncle Aeyn was way too good at that. Though... He slid his eyes over briefly to Liath, fighting down a blush as he realized Liath was looking at him as well. Apparently they'd both had the same thought.

'Later' Liath mouthed, and Teynaise grinned. Yes, Later. Later he would see if he could reduce Liath to a mindless puddle as easily as uncle Aeyn could Mirofal. Or maybe Liath would be making him insensible. It didn't really matter, as long as they were together.

"Deyllgo," Aeynanyi said calmly, apparently oblivious to what his wandering hands were doing to Mirofal, "Take a few dragons and head north to see if you can find these would-be kidnappers, hmm? Shouldn't be hard to find a ship that smells like smoke."

Deyllgo's return smile was positively terrifying. "Yes, my lord." He turned and stalked out of the room with a look of anticipation that no doubt had everyone he passed scrambling to get out of his way.

Liath chuckled softly, leaning closer to murmur into Teynaise's ear, "Know what the worst part of being confined to the palace is?"

Teynaise blinked and turned to look at him. "What?"

Liath grinned. "Not getting to watch what happens when Deyllgo finds that ship."

Matching his grin, Teynaise used their linked fingers to yank Liath flush against him. "Why don't I give you something even better to watch?" he asked.

Liath's lovely grey eyes sparkled. "Just watch?"

"I _hope_ not," Teynaise retorted.

Their lips met.

_**Red Dragon 2**_

The ocean breeze blew strongly from astern, plunging the ship through the gentle waves and snatching Ruadh's hair to fling all about him in a wild splash of crimson. He leaned out over the railing to watch the water pass by below, grinning widely at the glittering reflection of sunlight upon the sea. It was a truly beautiful day, bright and sunny and absolutely perfect.

Ruadh hadn't spent much time in the southern seas before, but he was immensely enjoying them so far. The heat was quite a pleasant change from the chillier northern waters (though not so chilly he wouldn't gleefully go swimming in them every chance he got) although the crew didn't seem quite as pleased with the temperature change as he was. Silly humans.

Vinnissaen, true to form, hadn't seemed to even _notice_ the heat. He still wore his dashing red outfit complete with boots and hat and no matter how many times Ruadh checked, there was still not a single bead of sweat to be found. Of course, the man _had_ been born in the south and should therefore be used to it, but then again he'd been _raised_ in the north and therefore...

"_Dragon_."

Wincing at the ice in that familiar voice, Ruadh drew in a deep breath before turning around and smiling widely. "Good morning, Vinni."

Vinnissaen glared darkly and kicked him hard in the shin, drawing a yelp and a wince from Ruadh as he clutched at the injured limb. "_Captain_ Vinnissaen," he corrected in that voice that could freeze fire, golden eyes narrowing further. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Uh." Ruadh looked around surreptitiously. He wasn't In The Way, wasn't standing on something Important, hadn't attempted to kiss Vinnissaen yet today... "Looking at the water?" he tried cautiously.

Wrong Answer. Ruadh winced as Vinnissaen grabbed one of his ears and yanked him down so that they were on eye level. That hurt.

"Why are you running around my ship in a loin cloth?" Vinnissaen asked slowly, molten-gold eyes glittering darkly.

Ruadh blinked. "Because you told me I wasn't allowed to go naked."

The pretty blond captain stared at him for a moment, then made a faint sound of disgust and shoved him backwards hard enough that Ruadh tripped and landed on his butt on the deck. Sometimes he swore Vinnissaen knocked him over so often just so that Ruadh wasn't taller than him all the time.

"You are to be fully dressed at all times while on my ship," Vinnissaen hissed out through clenched teeth. "Understood?"

"What about when I go to bed or take a bath?" Ruadh asked.

Vinnissaen breathed in slowly, then exhaled, then did it again. "You may remove your clothing in the privacy of your own cabin, or while bathing," he allowed, sounding as though he'd very much prefer not to. "You may not remove your clothing when there are others present."

"Not even you?" Ruadh asked, putting on his best I Am Cute face. It didn't work.

Vinnissaen ground his teeth slowly. "_Especially_ not near me." He crossed his arms across his chest and took a step back, glaring rather pointedly.

Sighing, Ruadh got to his feet and began trudging back belowdecks to his cabin. It really wasn't fair. The whole reason he had to wear clothes in the first place was to Fit In so the humans wouldn't suspect what he was. Now that his disguise had been ruined and his true nature revealed to the entire ship, he saw no reason to continue with the charade.

Except that Vinnissaen said to.

Ruadh sighed again. Stupid human customs. Even if Vinnissaen wasn't exactly human. He still _thought_ like one, and that was bad enough. At least the man had permitted him to leave his hair its proper color and not go through the hassle of dying it brown again. He hated the dye. It made his hair heavy and dull and he couldn't go swimming or it would get sticky and wash out. He liked swimming, all dragons did. Now if only he could convince Vinnissaen to join him...

Right. He'd talk Vinnissaen into swimming with him about the same time as he finally got the pretty blond to stop kicking him.

His shin hurt. Enough to be noticeable, apparently, because Temblin, their second mate (the one that had replaced Rannick when Vinnissaen set that slimy excuse for a human on fire and watched him burn into a pile of ash) winced in sympathy as Ruadh passed him.

"Cap'n's got a temper, eh?"

Ruadh dredged up a smile. "Yeah, something like that. I seem to bring out the best in him."

"Ye sure bring out the violent side o' him," Temblin agreed, shaking his head. "Maybe if'n ye didn' try quite so hard ta set him off..."

"I think I set him off just by breathing," Ruadh muttered beneath his breath, wishing he were in his dragon form so he could lash his tail. Why did Vinnissaen have to be so touchy?

Temblin clapped him on the shoulder. "Ye kin always leave, ye know. Nothin keepin ya here."

Ruadh looked back over his shoulder at the slender, crimson-clad figure of the _Red Dragon_'s captain, golden hair tied neatly into a tail and swaying in the wind, each motion sending ripples of sunlight dancing across it. Beautiful, and utterly untouchable.

"Yeah," he agreed hollowly. "Nothing. See you later, Temblin."

Refusing to meet the human's eyes, Ruadh made his way down the ladder and through the narrow passage to his cabin to change.

There was only a limited amount of time that a dragon could mope, even if he had a very good reason do to so. In the end it wasn't really that he'd run out of things to mope about that drove him abovedecks (_that_ list could keep him busy for months) but that boredom and restlessness just didn't mix well with dragons. So before he managed to do something Phenomenally Stupid and damage his pretty captain's ship, he yanked his clothes on and went up to find something to do.

Unfortunately, something to do found him, in the form of Captain Vinnissaen whom he crashed into promptly after ascending from the hold, knocking them both to the deck. Ruadh oofed quietly as he landed on the pretty blond captain, feeling the ornate buttons of Vinnissaen's jacket digging into his ribs. It was rather uncomfortable.

Though not uncomfortable enough that he'd pass up an Opportunity like this one, despite the fact that he knew good and well he'd be paying for this later. When Vinnissaen opened his mouth to deliver what would be a no doubt scathing reprimand, Ruadh quite calmly closed the remaining distance between them and kissed him soundly.

Vinnissaen went very still beneath him, his mouth shifting ever so slightly in that way that never failed to confuse Ruadh because Vinnissaen always _started_ to kiss back, then just... stopped.

And then inflicted damage of some sort on Ruadh. Today it was a knee to the groin. He rolled off of Vinnissaen and curled up into a little ball. _That_ hurt.

"Dragon," Vinnissaen hissed, the setting sun seeming to almost set his golden eyes aflame, "If you do not learn to keep your hands to yourself I-"

He cut off as a shout rang out above them, the lookout sending an unmistakable warning. Vinnissaen turned without another word and vaulted up to the quarter deck, leaving Ruadh to get slowly to his feet while sailors rushed pell-mell everywhere. It took a moment for what he was hearing to get past the pain and into his brain, but when it did he jerked his head up.

Pirates.

Blistering oaths could be heard from the helm as the air around them shifted and stilled. Ruadh looked up to see the sails go slack, snorting in disdain. So the pirates had a weathermage aboard, did they? Well the _Red Dragon_ had something even better.

Limping his way up to the quarterdeck, Ruadh could see Vinnissaen, Kormiel, and Temblin talking furiously and gesturing at something to the stern. He straightening to his full height, wincing as that tugged a bit on certain aching areas, sharp eyes spotting the dot that was a ship gaining on them rapidly. Too far away to make out any real details, but that would change. Was changing. He snorted again.

Ruadh lifted his eyes to the sails above, smiling tightly when they once more began to fill with wind. That stupid weathermage had nothing on _him_. If he wanted he could make it so the idiot pirates never caught up to them, though at the moment he had something... else... in mind.

It didn't take but a few moments before Vinnissaen's head came up and he jerked around, gaze settling on Ruadh, golden eyes narrowed. They flicked up once, briefly, to the sails, then back down to Ruadh. He snorted.

Smiling as cheerfully as he could and trying not to limp, Ruadh sauntered over to the little trio of men. "So," he asked, ignoring the way Vinnissaen was glaring death at him, "Can I eat them?"

If he hadn't been watching Vinnissaen so closely he'd have missed the slight quirking of his lips, the shimmer in his eyes as he found some small amusement in Ruadh's question. Then it was gone as quickly as it had come, leaving behind only the ire he was well-acquainted with.

"There may be hostages aboard," Vinnissaen pointed out coolly, golden eyes unreadable.

Ruadh shrugged. "Okay, so can I eat the _pirates_, then?"

They stared at each other for a long moment, during which both Kormiel and Temblin shifted uncomfortably, the former clearing his throat in nervousness, then Vinnissaen shrugged. "Do as you wish."

Though unspoken, Ruadh could nevertheless hear the implied, "You will anyway." He wondered what he'd done to make this man behave in such maddening ways. Vinnissaen refused his advances at every turn, though never right away, and he _had_ let Ruadh back on-board the _Red Dragon_. Surely if he didn't like Ruadh then he would have simply told him to leave, right?

It was frustrating beyond anything else he'd ever dealt with before. Dragons were very straightforward creatures. These games that humans (and whatever Vinnissaen was) played were far from enjoyable. Really, they did little but make him want to eat people.

Which he was going to do. Right now.

Shrugging out of his jacket and pants, remembering belatedly that Vinnissaen had forbidden him from being naked in public and wincing, (though he could hardly change while still dressed - he'd ruin his clothes) Ruadh took a running leap off the stern of the ship. There was wind all around him, catching him, caressing him, then his wings caught the air and propelled him upward, a glorious crimson dragon just skimming the surface of the sea.

At least, he hoped he looked glorious. And that Vinnissaen was watching. He felt much less awkward and out of his element when he was in his dragon form - possibly because he was much, much bigger. It was hard to feel insignificant when he was longer than the ship he'd been sailing on.

When he was two thirds of the distance to the pirate ship Ruadh veered upward, spreading his wings wide and giving a loud roar, making sure to position himself just right so that the sunlight caught on all of his scales and made them glitter impressively. Inspiring terror in humans could almost be considered an art form, one Ruadh was rather good at to judge by the startled screams he could hear rising up from the pirate ship.

Lazily he glided around the ship in a slow arc, practicing his aim by setting fire to the tops of the masts one at a time. Perfect. He grinned widely, showing off his perfect rows of sharp teeth, then circled back around again before diving, snapping his wings out at the last moment and propelling himself upwards, a sharp crack echoing where the mizzenmast broke off, carried upward in his claws until he released it to fall back down into the ocean and sink beneath the waves.

One down, two to go. The foremast came off just as easily as the mizzenmast had, though the mainmast gave him more trouble. He snarled and raked his claws through it, feeling the thick wood shred and splinter, then it finally cracked and came off to be promptly hurled into the sea.

Now there was enough room to land, though he wasn't going to do that just yet. Landing would mean putting him far too close to the humans and their weaponry, and he wasn't stupid. No, he hovered above the ship with a little aid from his magic, long neck snapping down to pick off the terrified pirates one at a time and crunch them between his teeth.

What was it with Bad Guys and not bathing? Bleh. Maybe he should just set them all on fire after all... but no, Vinnissaen had said there might be Innocent Humans aboard, so he couldn't do that. Though maybe if he roasted them the pirates might taste better...

He set fire to the next one he caught, waiting for the screams to die before munching thoughtfully on the still-burning pirate, grimacing and spitting it out into the water after getting a good taste. That was it, no more eating humans. They tasted Foul.

Maybe he could crunch them without actually having to taste them. He experimented on the next few pirates stupid enough to come within range, discovering if he kept his tongue pressed to the roof of his mouth when he bit down he couldn't quite taste what was in his mouth. It was somewhat inefficient, though, as he kept having to pause to spit them out. Fortunately by that time there were few enough pirates left that he could land on the ship and snatch them up with his claws.

_Much_ faster to just squish them and be done with it.

He ran out of Things To Squish sooner than he'd expected, lifting his head and snorting a little in surprise to find the ship deserted. Well, all of it he could see, anyway. Maybe there were more hiding belowdecks. That was a Happy Thought, though he'd have to roast those, as his dragon form was too large to go inside the ship and he was going to have to switch back to human shape to do so.

Just to be cautious he sniffed carefully at all the doors and hatches, not smelling anything Waiting To Skewer him should he venture inside, so he shifted back to his human shape and set out for the main stairs leading down belowdecks, flexing his claws in anticipation. Leftovers.

Sadly, he only discovered five pirates lying in wait for him, all of which managed to make the same mistake in their attacking of him. Namely, attacking him. Really now. Just because he was smaller didn't mean he didn't still have Sharp Claws and Fire Breath. Though it was kind of amusing watching their eyes widen right before they went up in flames...

He prowled deeper into the ship, letting himself into the main cargo hold and nearly tripping as he got his first look at the pirates' stolen goods. Oh yesssss. This was so worth the nasty taste lingering in the back of his mouth. Look at all the pretty shiny sparkly-

There was a sound. Ruadh's head snapped around, trying to focus on where it had come from. Stupid dragon, letting himself get distracted by the Pretty Things. Check for Nasty-Tasting Pirates first, _then_ jack off over the treasures.

Oh, _there_ was a nice thought. Vinnissaen, with his prettier-than-gold hair spread out across all the Sparkly Objects, naked and flushed and panting and-

Ruadh tripped, flailing wildly before his claws sunk into a large wooden support that was probably what used to be the main mast before Ruadh had snapped it off, clinging to it for a moment before gingerly releasing it and straightening. Right. No more Distracting Thoughts. They led all too frequently to Embarrassing Moments. Fortunately no one was around to see him act like an Idiot Human. Well, no one that wouldn't shortly be Roasted.

The quiet sound came again and Ruadh peered around a few large barrels to discover its source, fully prepared to roast himself another pirate, only to stop and blink at the sight before him. Huh. Slowly he closed his eyes and turned around, taking in the sight of all the pretty sparkly things behind him, then turned slowly back around and looked again. Nope, hadn't changed.

While he was staring at it, it whimpered, and probably would have tried to scoot further away from him if it wasn't already plastered up against the inner hull. And, he noted in some irritation, chained to a bulkhead. Well, that wouldn't do.

He stepped over next to the female (at least, he was fairly certain those were female clothes, though Lord Aeynanyi's human had explained to him the way different humans in different areas all wore different things and so there was no real way to know for certain without taking the clothing off and he didn't think the human would like it very much if he stripped it to check its gender) and contemplated the heavy manacles holding it to the wall. Thick, heavy iron. Too thick, he noted in annoyance, for him to break. Which left the other method. Though how to do that without harming the human...

Ah. Of course. Vinnissaen was _much_ better than he was at fine control when it came to flames, so all Ruadh had to do was detach the human from the ship and get it to the _Red Dragon_. Problem Solved.

Grinning happily, though maybe a bit too widely if the way the human whimpered and held itself as far away from him as possible was any indication, Ruadh leaned close to the thick chains and gently blew on them. It took a little longer than usual to melt through them, but then he was trying to be careful so he didn't set the whole ship on fire. That would be Bad. Then he'd lose all the pretty treasure.

When he finished he surveyed his handiwork with pride. Very neatly done, leaving only the cuffs at wrist and ankle that Vinnissaen could get off later. The human was staring at him with wide, pale eyes, her cheeks tinted slightly pink. That was an odd expression. Huh. Oh well. He reached out and snagged one of the human's wrists, picking her up and tossing her over one shoulder, wincing when she screamed in his ear.

"Oi, quit that. I'm not going to eat you or anything," Ruadh said, not certain she could hear him over the sound of her own screaming. "I'm just gonna take you to someone who can get the rest of that stuff off, okay?"

She didn't seem very convinced, if the trembling and quiet whimpering were anything to go by. He sighed. Stupid humans.

At least the human stayed quiet on the trip back up to the top deck, where he was pleased to see that the _Red Dragon_ had come up alongside the pirate ship while he'd been belowdecks. Ruadh waved cheerfully, waiting as Vinnissaen and several of his men swung over to meet him.

Vinnissaen was scowling at him, but then Vinnissaen was always scowling at him. Probably because he hadn't put his clothes back on yet. But his clothes were on the _Red Dragon_, and he absolutely refused to wear pirate clothes. They probably smelled as nasty as the pirates tasted.

"Hello Vinni...ssaen," he corrected himself just in time. "There's lots of pretty sparklies down below, and I found this too." Ruadh set the still-shivering human down on its feet, frowning as it didn't seem too sturdy on its own feet. Maybe he needed to pick it back up again before it fell over. "I melted the chains but the wrist ones are too close to skin so I thought you could fix those..." He trailed off, watching as Vinnissaen's face went completely blank as he looked at the human Ruadh had rescued. That was strange.

"Uh, Vinni?" he tried, disturbed when he didn't even get snapped at for the name-butchering. That was Very Strange. He almost jumped when Vinnissaen finally moved, reaching out to very gently take one of the female's hands and slide his thumbs beneath the heavy iron, the manacle falling off shortly thereafter. Vinnissaen repeated the process on the other three restraints, then politely offered his hand to the female, bowing low.

Okay, that was Very Very Strange. Vinnissaen was being _nice_. Maybe the strange human female had done something to him...

He reached out and touched Vinnissaen's arm, hurt when Vinnissaen shrugged it off and ignored him in favor of helping the female human back to the _Red Dragon_. Ruadh watched in silence as they made their way across, then bit his lip as Vinnissaen escorted her _to his personal cabin_.

Sailors moved around him, working to secure the cargo, occasionally asking questions, but he didn't notice any of it. His gaze was still fixed on that closed door and the painful tightness in his chest. It shouldn't hurt. There had to be some reason that Vinnissaen, who was cold and icy to everyone, would be almost _kind_ to the dirty female he'd found. There was no reason to get upset, none at all.

With a heavy heart he returned to the _Red Dragon_, starting toward the quarterdeck and his discarded clothes, then stopping and changing his path to take him past Vinnissaen's cabin door. He'd just ask, real quick. It would be nothing major and everything would be okay again.

The door opened only moments after he knocked, revealing a particularly icy Vinnissaen. The pretty gold eyes that Ruadh was so fond of narrowed, then he abruptly found himself shoved back and the door slammed shut.

Though he hadn't actually fallen down this time, it felt like he had. Ruadh stared at the door for what seemed like an eternity, then slowly turned away. Most of the sailors on deck swiftly turned back to what they were doing, moving at an accelerated pace, all of them carefully avoiding him.

Abruptly he decided he'd had enough. He stalked to the edge of the ship and vaulted over the railing, making the change in the same instant and sweeping his wings downward, hearing the ship rock behind him from the unexpected pressure. Then he was off, away, high in the sky where he belonged. Soaring free. He'd fly as fast and as hard as he could, away from everything that kept him chained, away from the beautiful treasure that hated him.

He'd had enough. He was going home.

There were certain Human Things that Ruadh had come to appreciate. Alcohol, for instance. A nice sweet white wine went lovely with fish, though he was fond of the reds because they went better with seal, and to drown his sorrows until he couldn't remember why he was upset, there was always brandy. Apricot was good. Lots of it.

Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be working. While he'd lost the ability to walk in a straight line several glasses ago, his brain hadn't managed to get to the point where he didn't see hair like liquid gold every time he closed his eyes. He gazed mournfully into his empty snifter, then looked around to see where the innkeeper had gone.

Aw, Winds.

The humans parted in awe before a lithe, elegant figure as it made its way through the crowded taproom, coming to stand at Ruadh's table. Beautiful, graceful, with long silver hair and claws to match.

"May I sit with you?" Lord Aeynanyi Sirlennu asked gently.

Sighing deeply, Ruadh shoved his empty glass away and made to stand, only to be pushed firmly back down into his chair. When the room stopped spinning, Lord Aeynanyi was seated across from him, his face filled with concern. "I think you should not be trying to be formal right now, Ruadh," he chided gently. "You have enough alcohol in you that I burn to Heal it from your system, though I will not for now... I think perhaps there is a reason you are behaving thus. Will you tell it to me?"

Ruadh blinked slowly, seeing the gleaming silver hair and eyes and wishing they were gold. He bit his lip, grasping blindly for his glass until he remembered it was empty.

"I..." He swallowed. "It's... There's... someone." When Lord Aeynanyi didn't speak, merely watched him and waited, Ruadh carefully ordered his thoughts and tried again. "He was trapped by a spell. I thought he was human, but then he wasn't. I thought he'd be nicer when he was free, and he did let me back on his ship, but he still hates me. But if he hates me, why'd he let me come back on the _Red Dragon_ after he told me to leave?"

Lord Aeynanyi passed him a glass which he promptly downed, grimacing when it turned out to be merely water. The look he got forestalled any protests he might have made, however, and he must have been quite inebriated indeed to have even considered arguing with the Wind Lord.

"One thing at a time, Ruadh," Lord Aeynanyi murmured, passing him another glass of water. "The _Red Dragon_... is a ship?" At Ruadh's nod, he continued. "And this person commands it?"

"Captain," Ruadh corrected, blinking slowly to make things stop spinning. "_Captain_ Vinnissaen." He made a face. "Hates when I call him Vinni."

Lord Aeynanyi arched a brow, but apparently decided to let that one go. "And this Captain Vinnissaen of yours is not human...?"

Ruadh sat up a bit, frowning in thought. "Really pretty. Gold hair, gold eyes. Better than treasure. Dunno what he is... asked, but he wouldn't say." He held up a finger on either side of his head. "Fuzzy ears. And a tail. Pretty tail. Wanted to pet it, but then it went away..." That had been a disappointment. He wanted so badly to find out if the tail was as soft as the hair. Of course, he'd probably get kicked even harder for that...

"Tail?" Lord Aeynanyi repeated, both brows shooting up. "A Firechild? You met one of the fire children?"

Ruadh blinked. "Well, he burns stuff... and his hands and feet kinda looked like they were on fire when he had the tail..." He blinked curiously. "What's a fire child?"

Lord Aeynanyi smiled. "An old legend from the southern isles. Listed in some of the ancient archives, but no one from the east has seen one in so long that even the dragons had begun to believe them nothing more than fantasy, and our memories are far longer than that of humans. They're said to be the children of the Fire Lord, and bear a strong resemblance to foxes." He paused, a faint line creasing his brow. "There is so little still recorded... I think I remember reading something about a very strict society whose rules made little sense to outsiders... particularly we dragons, who prefer a simpler life."

"_Nothing_ about Vinni is simple," Ruadh muttered, reaching for his glass again and nearly choking on the water he wasn't expecting. Stupid water.

"If your friend is truly a fire child," Lord Aeynanyi pointed out softly, "He may be acting entirely in keeping with the mannerisms of his people. Perhaps he sees nothing wrong in his actions, for it is all he knows." His smile quirked. "Much in the way that the humans of Miro's land still get upset when Deyllgo eats someone or forgets his pants."

Ruadh looked up sharply, grimacing when that made the world spin. "_Still_? I thought you'd finally gotten him trained..."

Lord Aeynanyi laughed. "I think I have given up. It is not important, in the end. We will be able to return to our own ways once we return to the Dragon Isles, and there it will not matter what Deyllgo does or does not wear, except as it concerns his small human."

Hiding a snicker, because you never knew who might be listening and you just did _not_ laugh at Deyllgo even if you were the biggest, strongest, and fastest red dragon alive, Ruadh sat up slowly. "So, maybe Vinni's just acting weird because he's a fire fox child thing? Is he always gonna act weird? I'm kind of getting tired of being kicked..." He made a face.

Lord Aeynanyi chuckled quietly. "What happens to Deyllgo when his small human asks him to do something?"

Ruadh blinked. "He does it...?" When Lord Aeynanyi only smiled at him, he thought that back over for a moment before standing up swiftly enough to knock over his chair. "Oh! You think... then... Oh!" He turned, turned back, received a nod of permission and a soft laugh from the Wind Lord, then turned again and went dashing out of the inn, scattering startled humans along the way.

Outside, he shifted back into his dragon form and launched himself into the sky, not even hearing the cries of dismay as his wingbeats blew things every which way. He had a ship to find, and a snarly, irritable, beautiful fire captain to tame. It wouldn't be immediate, or even swift. Vinnissaen was grouchy enough to give even Deyllgo lessons. But he _would_ do it, however long it took.

Vinnissaen was a Treasure. Ruadh's treasure. He just had to convince a certain snappish blond of that fact.

The biggest problem, Ruadh discovered, with drinking large amounts of alcohol all at once was it made flying a little bit tricky. First he spent far longer than he really thought was necessary trying to remember which way was South, then he managed to fall asleep and crash into the ocean, twice, and _then_ once he finally made it back to the place where he'd left the ship... it wasn't there.

Huffing irritably, wishing the ringing in his head would go away, Ruadh slowly circled the spot where the _Red Dragon_ had been, struggling past the haze in his mind to recall what direction they'd been headed before the whole Pirate Incident had occurred. South-east, he was fairly certain.

Rising back up high into the sky, he caught one of the fast, powerful air streams that occurred at that level and subtly strengthened it with his own magic, streaking through the atmosphere at speeds no human would ever experience. Any other day he'd be giddy with the delight such freedom always brought, but today he simply flew harder, faster, with a very singular Purpose.

Find his Treasure.

_Claim_ his Treasure.

And if his Treasure objected, well, kisses were good at shutting him up, at least temporarily. Until Ruadh got kicked, anyway.

The _Red Dragon_ had made good time. That, or Ruadh had been drunk longer than he remembered, which was equally possible. Either way, he was nearing the last few groupings of islands beyond which lay nothing but the southern sea before he finally spotted the familiar deep red sails of the _Red Dragon_. It appeared to be docked at a large island that was liberally dotted with structures, though the pounding in his head was prohibiting him from remembering which island, precisely, this one was.

It didn't really matter. Ruadh had decided he didn't care where he was, as long as he had his pretty gold Treasure. Regardless of what his Treasure thought about it.

He banked sharply, spiraling down and backwinging only once before changing shapes, landing roughly on the deck amidst wide-eyed sailors. He ignored all of them in favor of looking for a particular figure of bright red and gold, frowning when he didn't immediately find what he was after. Kormiel was at the helm, however, and that would have to do.

Ruadh vaulted up to join him on the quarterdeck, cutting him off before he had a chance to speak. "Where is he?"

Kormiel smiled wanly and gestured at the shore. "Took that lady you found ashore. Somehow he managed to get an audience with the king or emperor or whatever it is they call them down here. Think he's still there."

Had he been slightly less hung over, Ruadh might not have felt the irrational alarm that prompted him to launch himself back into the air and out over the island. In his still-a-tad-inebriated state, however, Kings meant Powerful Humans, and Powerful Humans tended to want More Power, and Vinnissaen had already been Bound once by idiots wanting such things. Therefore, Ruadh was just going to have to rescue him. Again.

Finding the royal palace wasn't hard. Humans were funny about their Important Buildings all having to be bigger and grander and more impressive than anyone else's Important Buildings. When he'd once asked a sailor about it, the man had snickered and told him they were Compensating, though Ruadh still hadn't figured out what that meant.

Still, whatever the reasons, it made figuring out where Vinnissaen had gone rather easy. He landed in a wide courtyard, sending humans fleeing in all directions, then shifted back to human so he could fit inside.

The inside was rather pleasant. It was different than the one belonging to Lord Aeynanyi's human, though he didn't have the time to figure out how, exactly. A few brave humans tried to stop him, only to flee again when he growled and bared his claws or, in one or two cases, blew out a little breath of flame in warning. He was rather proud of himself for not having to eat anyone yet; Vinnissaen wouldn't be able to yell at him.

Well, maybe he would. Ruadh realized belatedly that he hadn't remembered to pick up his clothes when he'd found the ship. So maybe Vinnissaen would yell at him after all. Probably. He seemed to have more of an issue with Ruadh's clothing than with Ruadh eating people.

The Big Important Meeting Room was not quite in the same place it was back in Lord Aeynanyi's human's castle, but it was close. The guards at the door put up more of a fight than any of the others had so far, though they didn't really last very long after he threw them at a wall. The door slowed him down a bit longer as it didn't quite seem to want to open, so he had to spend a few moments melting the hinges before knocking the doors down.

He strode past the wreckage he'd made of the door, immensely pleased to locate Vinnissaen's unmistakable spot of color right away, though somewhat less pleased when he noticed that his pretty captain was kneeling on the floor in front of a group of Most Likely Important Persons who-

Ruadh blinked, realizing belatedly that everyone in the room (minus himself, that is) all had fuzzy ears and tails and hands and feet that seemed to be on fire. Including Vinnissaen.

"Ruadh." That was Vinnissaen, wearing an expression Ruadh couldn't remember ever seeing before, and thus couldn't really identify. "What are you doing here?" He still hadn't gotten up off his knees.

Ruadh considered. "I came to see if you needed rescuing," he decided after a moment.

Vinnissaen grimaced and started to respond, only to be cut off by the Important Looking Man sitting on the platform in front of him. "Vinnissaen, what is this creature you have brought before us?"

Ruadh scowled. "He didn't bring me, I brought myself," he corrected, trying to look as Big and Intimidating as he could when in his human shape. "What are you doing to him?"

The Important Looking Man stared coldly at him. Ruadh stared back, doing his best Deyllgo-contemplating-dinner impression. After a moment the Important Man's lips tightened. "It is of no concern to outsiders."

"It is if you're hurting him," Ruadh growled, wishing he had a tail to lash. He didn't like these people. Maybe he was going to have to eat them. Hopefully they didn't taste as bad as pirates did.

"Ruadh," Vinnissaen's voice cut in, drawing his attention. "Stop. This isn't your place, and you don't have to defend me against my own people, idiot." He snorted.

"Silence, dishonored one," the Important Man snapped. "Do not speak unless you are addressed."

Ruadh snarled, stalking toward the Important Man and considering the best option for ensuring that nasty mouth was silenced. He got only two steps before he was abruptly engulfed in flames that were quite similar to the ones Vinnissaen frequently and futilely used on him. He snorted and resumed his stalk, slightly amused to note the varying expressions of panic crossing the Stupid People's faces when they realized their fire wasn't burning him. If anything, it tickled.

There were weapons drawn, now, though of course he had his claws they still had the longer reach. Maybe if he shifted... the room was plenty big enough for it...

He'd just about decided to change forms and start eating people when a high, female voice rang out over the room.

"Father."

Attention shifted away from Ruadh to the female not-human sitting just to the left of the Important Man. She looked somewhat familiar, but he couldn't quite place... Oh, hey, it was the female he'd found on the pirate ship, only now she had fuzzy ears and a tail too. He was starting to feel rather left out. Everyone was fuzzy except for him.

"Father, this is the man who rescued me from the horrible pirates," the female fuzzy thing said, very carefully not-quite-looking at Ruadh, her cheeks tinged faintly pink. "He is very ill-mannered and uncouth, but I do owe him my life."

All around them, everyone fell silent. This was really getting Very Annoying. Apparently something Important had been said, to judge from the stark silence, but it wasn't anything that Ruadh could discern through the growing throbbing in his head.

After a long minute's pause, during which Ruadh swore he could actually _hear_ his head pounding, the Important Man finally spoke again.

"It seems, sir, that we Owe you a great debt," he said reluctantly. "Name your boon."

"Name my what?" Ruadh scowled. Stupid humans. Or not-humans. Whatever. Why did all creatures but dragons have to be so confusing?

"Ruadh," Vinnissaen said quietly, sounding rather resigned, "Come here."

"You have not been given permission to speak, dishonored one," the Important Man said irritably.

Ruadh snapped his teeth at him. "He wasn't talking to you." Reaching Vinnissaen, he dropped down into a crouch and waited.

"Before you manage to piss off the entire Empire of Flame," Vinnissaen said dryly, "Let me explain a few things. They're not hurting me. All they're doing is giving me a formal reprimand for being stupid enough to be Bound by a human. You-"

Ruadh cut him off. "Reprimand? They're yelling at you?"

Vinnissaen shook his head. "It's more complicated than that. I lost my honor by allowing myself to be captured, and I will have to prove myself again to regain it. I'll probably spend a few years as a servant to one of the minor lords before I'm-"

"What!" Ruadh growled low and made to rise so he could go rip out a certain throat, only to be stopped by a hand grabbing his arm tight.

"Settle down!" Vinnissaen snapped. "Quit behaving like an animal. You're only going to lower their opinion of you even further if you continue to act like an idiot. Now listen to me. The woman you rescued from the pirates is the Emperor's daughter. The Princess. Her life is valuable, and you saved it. Therefore, they owe you a considerable debt."

"But I don't want-"

Vinnissaen cut him off by covering Ruadh's mouth with his hand. "I know, your people don't do such things, but mine do. The debt _must_ be repaid, or _they_ will lose honor. Just pick what you want and go. Quit worrying about me, stupid lizard."

Ruadh scowled and started to argue that he wasn't stupid _or_ a lizard (Really, how could anyone compare a magnificent dragon to an insignificant lizard?) when something occurred to him. He ran back over what Vinnissaen had said in his mind, feeling the need to repeat it just to be sure. "They lose honor until the debt-thing is paid?"

Vinnissaen nodded, cautiously, gold eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Ruadh-"

Grinning, Ruadh ignored him and stood once more, turning to face the Important Man and the Princess that he was starting to be rather fond of given that she'd just solved his problem for him. "Okay then, I'll trade you," he said cheerfully, not even the ache in his head enough to dim his spirits. "You give Vinni back his honor, and you can have yours back!"

They all stared at him. Behind him, he could hear Vinnissaen make an odd sound that seemed like a strange cross between a moan and a whimper. Then the back of his leg hurt. Vinni had probably punched him again.

"You wish... to transfer Vinnissaen's honor-debt to yourself?" the Important Man said slowly, his brow furrowed.

"Uh." Ruadh blinked. That wasn't what he'd said. Really, how stupid were these people? "I want you to lay off Vinni," he said carefully, making sure to speak slowly so they could understand him. "You do that favor for me, then that takes care of the debt-repaying thing, okay? We're all even."

"We are _not_ even," Vinnissaen snapped, standing finally and coming up around him to glare. "Don't you understand a thing I've told you? A life debt is worth far more than an honor debt. I refuse to owe you my freedom _twice_, you idiot lizard!"

Ruadh blinked down at him curiously. While they were staring, one in fury, one in mild bewilderment, a strong voice announced, "Very well. I relinquish my claim over this child to you, red creature. My debt is paid."

Vinnissaen nearly shook with fury, his gold eyes flashing up at Ruadh. The dragon grinned and offered cheekily, "You could pay me back with kisses, you know."

It was the wrong thing to say, and he knew it, but he said it anyway. So he wasn't at all surprised to find himself doubled over in pain and watching his pretty gold captain stalk furiously out of the room. Why was it that his mouth just could never seem to obey him when Vinnissaen was around? It wasn't fair.

Carefully, trying not to limp too badly, Ruadh made his way out of the palace and back to the ship where, as expected, Vinnissaen was nowhere to be found. He sighed. Looked like they were right back where they started. He wondered if he had any wine left.

Ruadh wasn't sure what woke him, nor had he any clue what time it was, though he rather suspected it was late. He'd gone to his cabin to see about more wine and instead wound up passing out after having been up for several days straight without sleep. So, logically, given that he'd been that tired, he should have slept far longer than this.

Except something had woken him.

Peering into the gloom, Ruadh could just barely make out an odd figure that he was fairly certain wasn't supposed to be there. As he stared at it the figure brightened, illuminated by a flickering glow that originated from its hands and feet. Ruadh blinked.

"Vinni?"

The pretty blond captain was staring down at him with a strange expression, a cross between frustration and resignation. He wasn't wearing his hat or his jacket, though he did have on his undershirt and pants, and it was probably a good thing he wasn't wearing the hat because his ears and tail were showing and Ruadh couldn't help but think that it would be terribly uncomfortable to wear a hat over those ears. Though he couldn't say for sure, not actually having fuzzy ears.

And Vinnissaen still hadn't moved even during that mental digression. Ruadh started to sit up, only to find that he couldn't. A few moment's testing proved that he appeared to have been tied to his bed. He blinked. "Um, Vinni?"

Vinnissaen took a step closer, then another, until he was standing right next to Ruadh's bed. He stared at Ruadh for another long moment, then slowly his lips parted.

"You are without a doubt the most annoying, vexing, aggravating man I have ever met," Vinnissaen said calmly, his golden eyes never leaving Ruadh's face. "I have no doubt that you're going to drive me insane, if you haven't already."

"Um," Ruadh started to say, only to be cut off by one of Vinnissaen's hands being placed over his mouth.

"I tried to push you away, tried to wait until things were even between us. Instead, you just pushed harder, and now I owe you twice." A flicker of a grimace passed over his face, just for an instant, then the strange expression returned. "I cannot pay that debt. I can only come to you as an inferior, never as your equal, but I can't fucking wait anymore." He knelt on the edge of Ruadh's bed, leaning over him, long hair tumbling about them in a fall of glittering, shining gold. "You're driving me insane," he whispered into the silence, lowering his mouth to Ruadh's.

It was what all the other kisses should have been, only better, because Vinnissaen wasn't protesting, or kicking him, or trying to burn him. Vinnissaen was kissing him as though he thought he'd never get another kiss again and wanted to make a kiss that would never be forgotten. It was hot and hard, and Ruadh could feel the faint prick of sharp teeth as their tongues fought for supremacy. This, this was what he'd wanted. What he'd waited so long, so patiently to have.

Vinnissaen was straddling him now, his hands splayed over Ruadh's bare chest for balance as he attempted to suck Ruadh's tongue right out of his mouth. Ruadh attempted to bring his hands up around Vinnissaen's waist, growling when he remembered they were tied down, and earning a sharp nip to his lip from Vinnissaen in response to the growl.

Oh no. He was not going to just lie there and do nothing, regardless of what his pretty, exasperating fox thought. Bracing himself, Ruadh strained until he felt the ropes snap, immediately wrapping his arms around Vinnissaen's waist and yanking the man down flush against him. That was much better.

Not that Vinnissaen agreed. Vinnissaen never agreed. He snarled and bit Ruadh before pushing himself up and grabbing Ruadh's arms, surprising the dragon when he actually managed to yank them free and pin them over Ruadh's head.

"Why do you have to be so _difficult_?" Vinnissaen hissed, his tail lashing in annoyance.

"Why do you have to be so grumpy?" Ruadh shot back, wriggling a bit to test his new restraints, getting distracted by the expression that flitted across Vinnissaen's face in response to the wiggling. Oh, that was Nice. Let's do it again.

Vinnissaen shuddered, golden eyes slipping closed, giving Ruadh exactly the opportunity he needed to lunge up and attempt to reverse their positions, only remembering after he'd done it that his feet were still tied down. He yelped, flailing as his momentum carried him half off his bunk, kept from a complete fall by the restraints around his ankles. Somewhere above him, Vinnissaen snorted.

"Do all dragons have a problem with using their brains," he asked calmly, "Or is it just you?"

Before Ruadh got a chance to respond there was a tickling of fire about his feet and the ropes quite abruptly let go, landing him in a heap on the floor. He twisted over and glared up at Vinnissaen, who was sitting on his bed and smirking.

"I think you just get some twisted pleasure out of tormenting me," Ruadh muttered, picking himself up off the floor.

"I'm not the one who prefers to walk around naked," Vinnissaen snapped. "Do you have _any_ idea how hard it is to do my job when you do that?"

Ruadh blinked slowly. "It's normal for dragons..."

"Well it's _not_ normal for anyone else," Vinnissaen snarled, grabbing a handful of Ruadh's hair and yanking him down, crushing their mouths together. When he finally let go a long moment later he shoved Ruadh backwards until the dragon's back hit the wall, then slid off the bunk and stalked toward him until they were barely a breath apart.

"I do _not_ like to share," he hissed, grabbing Ruadh's hair again and using it to drag the dragon's head down until their breath mingled. "I do not like to have others staring at what is mine. You will _keep your damned clothes on_ when there are people who can see you."

A slow grin spread across Ruadh's face. "Even you?"

Vinnissaen snarled again and bit him, hard, before claiming his mouth for another bruising kiss.

**Blue Dragon**

One thought? Glesyn blinked. He wasn't sure he could think of just one thing; well, he could think about Faelin. Thinking about Faelin left very little room to think about anything else. There was always so much Faelin to think about - like how he looked, all blindingly white at first and now more green than anything, leafy to match his eyes, and Glesyn could almost swear there were leaf _patterns_ in his long hair that had been so nice when Glesyn had touched it and he wanted to touch it again, free it from the tight braid Faelin preferred. Then there was the way Faelin smelled, fresh and new and wonderful, like a walk in the mountains just before all the flowers began to bloom. And oh, he could never forget the brief glimpse he'd gotten when they'd both woken up naked, all that so-white skin that wasn't at all white anymore and he wanted to know what it felt like now, what it tasted like. He wanted to strip Faelin naked and lick his entire body from head to toes because surely someone who looked and smelled so wonderful had to taste wonderful too. So many things to lick, to taste, then perhaps he could do more than merely taste, like kiss and touch and-

_That's... not really an improvement._ Faelin sounded out of breath, which was odd because he hadn't spoken aloud, but Glesyn didn't really have time to wonder about it because he then realized that he'd moved closer at some point and Faelin was standing now and his hands were sliding up beneath Glesyn's shirt and he was so very close.

Glesyn held his breath.

Bright green eyes gazed up at him, as mysterious now as they'd ever been, then abruptly Faelin's hand wrapped around the back of Glesyn's neck and yanked his head down, crushing their mouths together and making Glesyn gasp.

The moment he did Faelin's tongue was in his mouth, stroking and twining and caressing, and Glesyn heard himself make a strange sound and then Faelin broke away, panting quietly.

_Strip,_ he ordered.

"Huh?" Glesyn attempted to get his mind to re-engage, failing miserably.

Faelin tugged sharply on his shirt. _Strip,_ he repeated.

Oh.

There being no windows in the cabin, Glesyn had no real way of knowing what time it was when he woke, though he suspected it was morning, if not later. He stretched carefully, wincing a little as an assortment of aches made themselves known, then promptly flushing hotly as he recalled exactly how he'd acquired each and every one of them. It had been quite a night.

And Faelin wasn't mad at him. Not a bit. Though he still said Glesyn was too loud, he seemed to have come to the decision that he could deal with the loudness, especially as it didn't take him very long at all to make Glesyn's brain shut down completely so that there were no coherent thoughts at all to annoy him.

Glesyn didn't mind that. Getting his brain shut down was really quite fun. Especially as Faelin seemed to have something bordering on a mild obsession with Glesyn's ears and scales and liked to lick and pet them anytime either came within his field of view. And Glesyn had discovered, much to his surprise, that his ears were very, very sensitive.

A fact that amused Faelin considerably, as well as one he took blatant advantage of.

Rolling over a little brought the man in question into his field of view, and Glesyn took the opportunity to admire what he saw as he mentally retraced all that he'd gotten the privilege to explore. His hands twitched restlessly and he spent a few futile moments fighting with them before giving into the urge to touch, one running along smooth skin while the other tangled in silken strands of leafy hair, caressing where they pleased.

Faelin mumbled something and cracked open one eye, gazing around without focus until finally managing to fix on Glesyn's face. Glesyn blinked, hands stilling, and Faelin's lips curved into a smirk.

_Good morning._ He didn't give Glesyn even a chance to reply, grabbing a handful of Glesyn's sea-blue hair and yanking him down sharply to be kissed. It was a slow kiss, lazy and sensual and exploratory, then Faelin let him go and pushed himself into a sitting position. _Feel better?_

Better? He felt _wonderful_. Even the lingering soreness couldn't detract from the fact that Faelin wasn't mad at him at all. If anything, he was almost the opposite of mad. Or something like that.

Faelin chuckled quietly. _I reserve the right to get annoyed when you get loud, or do something exceptionally stupid._

Glesyn wondered what counted as exceptionally stupid. Faelin snorted. _Slightly over half of everything you do. Including going to human marketplaces alone._

"Torhle didn't seem to think there'd be a problem," Glesyn muttered defensively, though his thoughts scattered in all directions as Faelin idly ran fingers up and down Glesyn's thigh.

"Torhle is not a stranger to the world," Faelin said aloud, his hand falling away from Glesyn's leg as he sat up straighter. "We should get up. They will be wondering where we are."

Did they have to? He liked where he was, where he could see and touch and smell Faelin, and maybe taste, if he leaned down just far enough to first lick those tempting lips, then kiss them, and Faelin made a quiet sound before kissing back, his arms wrapping around Glesyn's neck and pulling himself half into Glesyn's lap before the kiss finally broke.

"Yes," Faelin said breathlessly, "We do have to get up." He untwined his arms from around Glesyn's neck and prodded him, stealing a brief, fleeting kiss before sliding out of Glesyn's lap and onto the floor. Glesyn remained where he was for a moment, content to admire as Faelin retrieved his clothing from where it had fallen, sputtering when he abruptly found himself with a face-full of cloth.

"Get up, get dressed, and we shall see what happens from there," Faelin said, sounding amused as Glesyn glared balefully at the shirt that had been thrown at him.

Reluctantly Glesyn tugged the shirt on over his head and slid out of bed to don his pants. He'd much rather stay in bed with Faelin, but he supposed they really shouldn't be lazy. Being guests on the ship, and unpaying ones as well, he and Faelin had to be extra-polite. Which included not lazing around all day, as well as making efforts to be sociable.

"As long as sociable does not include emulating Captain Naefindan in his antics," Faelin interjected dryly.

"I don't have a deathwish," Glesyn said with conviction. "Fish people might be able to get away with such things, but we dragons are a little more sane."

Faelin's lips curled upward. "A _little_," he agreed.

Glesyn eyed him, trying to figure out if that had been an insult or not, giving up when Faelin grabbed his hand and hauled him out of their cabin. Thinking about Faelin's hands was much more interesting than thinking about possible insults to his race. Especially when Faelin's hands were on his and his thumb was stroking Glesyn's wrist in a way that promised to make his knees give out if Faelin didn't quit doing that before they got to the stairs.

He was almost disappointed when it stopped, though not for long, because then he got the delicious view of Faelin's backside going up the stairs to the main deck and while looking wasn't quite as nice as touching, the fact that he had permission now made all the difference.

They emerged into the mid-morning sun, blinking a bit to let their eyes adjust to the change in light, and the first thing Glesyn saw when he blinked away the dazzle was a smug-looking Naefindan watching them and holding a hand out toward Lanthus, who was standing next to him and looking rather sour. Lan yanked something out of a pocket and slapped it into Nae's hand, then turned and stalked off toward the stern, bellowing at sailors along the way.

Naefindan's smirk couldn't possibly get any wider. "Good morning," he greeted, tucking whatever Lan had given him away into the folds of his skirt.

Faelin stared at him a moment, then looked after Lan, then back to Nae, before shooting Glesyn a brief glance and flushing. Glesyn regarded him in confusion for a moment before he realized what he'd witnessed, then his own cheeks grew hot. He hadn't realized they'd been _betting_...

"So," Naefindan said cheerfully, sliding up between them and slinging one arm over each of their shoulders, "Everybody's kissed and made up, no more awkwardness to deal with, and there's a whole world out there just waiting to be seen. Maybe we'll head east and see if we can't find a few more dragons, hmm?" He flashed them each a grin before releasing them and spinning around to gesture broadly. "So how's about we set to making you into real sailors, hmm? Welcome to the _Azure_, best place to be in all the seas!"

Glesyn glanced at Faelin, just in time to catch the brief smile directed his way before Faelin was once more regarding Naefindan in wry amusement. "I believe I can agree with that," he said, his fingers searching out and linking with Glesyn's without even needing to look.

Glesyn flushed, but happily, giving the fingers entwined with his a brief squeeze. Naefindan eyed them both with a grin, then his gaze shifted to Glesyn with a rather predatory expression.

"And someone told me you might be interested in the fine art of wearing a sarong. I should have something long enough to fit you, if you're still interested..."

He got to wear a skirt-thing like the captain? Glesyn perked up, eyes shining. Beside him, Faelin groaned and shook his head.

"Idiots. They are idiots, one and all."

Glesyn laughed and twisted to look at him, picturing carefully in his mind certain advantages he'd been noticing regarding Naefindan's clothing choice. Faelin made a quiet choking sound, his cheeks reddening, then he looked away.

_I suppose there might be a few positive benefits,_ he conceded.

**Jjjjjjjjjjjj**

LEMON BEGINS HERE. DO NOT READ IF YOU DON"T LIKE LEMON. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED***** Starflare and Nightfire flew down the tunnel. Starflare told Nightfire to use the eye on his forehead for light. Nightfire gasped at what he saw. Big palm leaves lined the floor and Silken sheets covered the leaves. Big soft cushions lined on side of the room.  
Starflare laid down on her back. Tucking her wings into her back, she motion for him to come. She touched the eye on his forehead, making the light go out. A beam of moonlight entered through the top. She pounced on him. "Well? What are you waiting for?" Nightfire's eyes widened in surprise. She wants me to make love to her? "The perfect moment." He answered flipping her back over. Starflare closed her eyes. Nightfire teased her neck with his tongue. He sheathed his talons. He slowly worked down Starflare's chest, making her moan in delight. Nightfire came to the spell concealing her womanhood. He teased it away and gained access to the treasure he always wanted. Starflare had not noticed. Nightfire took this time to surprise her. He plunged two fingers deep into her, making her gasp. He slowly drew them out and put them in again. He thrusted in and out with his two fingers, feeling her sweet honey on them while drawing intricate patterns on her stomach with his tongue. Starflare was moaning with pleasure. He reluctantly pulled them out again and licked his fingers clean, tasting his treasure. Putting his muzzle near her pussy, he breathed in the sweet scent, making Starflare even more excited. He laughed. He took a sharp lick that made Starflare sit up. He motioned for her to lay back down, she obeyed. He put his tongue completely into her making her moan again. He licked everywhere, not wanting any part of her to go untasted. Starflare tensed only when he ran over her sensitive parts. After what seemed like hours of pleasure to Starflare, Nightfire looked up. "Wow." She exclaimed. "Never thought I could make you feel this good did you?" smirked Nightfire. Starflare nodded. "But, do you think I could give you that much delight either?" Nightfire understood. He leaned against the cushions near the wall. Starflare teasingly took off the spell that hid Nightfire's erection. Her eyes widened. Nightfire was big. "Impressed?" Starflare could only nod. She licked the head. Nightfire tensed. Pleased at this reaction, she spiraled her tongue around his shaft. Nightfire grabbed onto Starflare's blue mane. "P..please..continue." He managed to gasp. She licked up and down his shaft causing Nightfire to break out in a sweat. "M..m..more." Starflare smiled. She took his shaft completely in her mouth making Nightfire grab onto her mane harder. The signs of pre-cum were beginning to appear. She licked the head sharply before stopping for a moment. This was torture to Nightfire who was now drenched with sweat. Starflare laughed and closed her eyes. She swallowed to deep throat his shaft. Nightfire threw his head back and yelped. Starflare's eyes snapped open as Nightfire cummed down her throat. She swallowed it and grabbed his shaft to squeeze out the remaining cum. She licked her lips and laid back. Nightfire was worried. "This is going to hurt. Are you sure you want to continue?" "Yes koi. I want to go further. I want you to make love to me." Nightfire was in awe. This was like a dream come true. He nodded and took his throbbing shaft in his hands. He guided it into Starflare's pussy. As he came up to her entrance, he took Starflare into a tight embrace. He pulled back a little and with a final thrust, he entered her, taking Starflare's virginity. Starflare yelped softly. Nightfire held her in his arms. "Go on." whispered Starflare. He pulled out and went back in at a slow pace. Starflare felt pain for a little longer before it transformed into pleasure. "Nightfire, I. want. you. in. me. now. Faster!" Nightfire couldn't believe it. This was like a fantasy all in one dream. He nodded. As Nightfire's pace quickened, he created a rhythm. Starflare followed that rhythm and met every one of Nightfire's thrusts. This isn't enough. thought Starflare. She whispered, "Faster, Nightfire, faster!!" He listened and he went as fast as a dragon could go. Both of them were moaning from pleasure. He started slowing down. He was going to cum soon. Starflare apparently noticed to because she wrapped her tail around his and whispered, "Keep going love, don't release yet. I want to remember this forever." Nightfire nodded. Easier said than done. He continued. Sweat beaded all over Nightfire. He couldn't hold back much longer. "Oh my Ra! Starflare, I love you!" Nightfire cried out as he spilled his seed into Starflare. At that moment, the eyes on both dragons' foreheads began to glow. They floated out into the open and became one. A face with one side as Horus and the other as Ra appeared. "Well done, Starflare, well done. You two are now bonded. You will not need to talk often for you have telepathy now. Both of you will always know where the other is. Nightfire, your soul is complete again. You two were destined to be together because of the scales in your hearts." the face faded away. Nightfire collapsed, pulling out of Starflare doing so. He lay down and took Starflare in his arms. "Naitokaika-kun, aishiteru." "Shhh." Nightfire put a finger to her muzzle. "We don't need to talk." Both fell asleep quickly, due to their exertions. Nightfire was the first to wake up in the morning. Starflare was still snuggled close to him. He smiled. Last night had been amazing. It was almost as if he was virgin, too. A thought came to him from Starflare. "You're awake?" "So are you, my love." "Last night . Thank you Nightfire." "Now we really will be together forever." "Really?" "If you want to." "Silly course I want to!!" Starflare touched Nightfire's cheek. "We'll be together forever and nothing can ever separate us." "Yes."


	4. Dragon Lust Books

**.com**

**Dragon's Lust** by **Savannah Reardon**

Determined to avenge the deaths of her father and brothers, Kiana slips into the dragon Ranehz's lair with the intent to kill...and instead becomes his own. The dragon's brand drives Kiana mad with desire, and she soon discovers she's unable to resist him - more so in his handsome human form.

Lonely Ranehz has longed for a companion, and when Kiana enters his lair he can't believe his good fortune. Yet, once his branding wears off will she run or grow to love him for who he is?

**Dragon's Heir (Collection) **by **Sierra Dafoe**

Djarera. The dragon planet. A world of passion and politics where the Southerlins, hereditary rulers of the dragon kingdom, struggle to maintain peace among the hot-blooded clans...

For decades, the two most powerful dragon clans have been at each other's throats over one very important question: who will get to marry the Dragon Queen's daughter? Determined to end their feuding, Melgara sends the two young princes to Earth where her daughter has grown up in hiding, ignorant of who she is.

But when two sexy, shapeshifting dragons start vying for her affections, Lara Southerlin finds herself in a wholly unexpected predicament. On the one hand there's Darrek Hausther, dangerous and dominant and darkly handsome. On the other, there's the red-headed Rand Aurorea, strong and sweet-tempered and willing to defend her to the death. The one who wins Lara's heart will be heir to the throne -- while the other will be banished forever.

Or will he? With the appearance of the charismatic rebel Zendar, life becomes even more complicated. And when Melgara herself goes unexpectedly into khef, the dragon mating frenzy, a new contender for the throne arises, threatening the survival of all four clans.

Publisher's note: This collection contains six previously released novellas -- The Dragon's Daughter, Dragon's Heir, Dragon's Desire, Dravidian, The Dragon Prince, and Double Dragon. Files may exceed 1MB in some formats.

**About A Dragon by G.A. Aiken**

Can a powerless witch find happiness with an arrogant, impatient dragon? If the dragon has his way, she sure as hell will.

Book 2 in the award-winning Dragon Kin series!

Talaith's life has never been easy. A goddess has forced her into servitude. Her husband despises her. And all those in her tiny village fear her. But just when she doesn't think her life can get any worse, she's pulled from her bed one morning to be burned at the stake for being a witch. What she never counted on was a terrifying silver dragon deciding to rescue her.

Briec the Mighty didn't really know what to do with a human female. Especially this one. Chatty and a bit of a complainer, he doesn't understand why she can't simply admit to herself that she wants him. Who wouldn't? He was Briec the Mighty after all. Females fought to spend the night in his arms. But this one tiny woman with her many secrets and her annoying habit of referring to him as "arrogant" has turned his simple dragon life upside down.

**Dragon Star by Stephanie Burke**

Tempting and teasing, Dragons oh so pleasing! Or are they?

Dragons, shape shifters, Oh My!

Left to die in the searing heat of the desert floor, a sacrifice to the scavengers that inhabit its sandy depths, the nameless female struggled to save her own life. As a foundling, she had always done so. When she turned down the son of the leader of her village, she found herself cast to the vicious Scabs and their never-ending hunger. But then something came to her aid!  
A large talking lizard with more attitude than brains was there, carrying her off to a strange new world inhabited by the Dragonish. Now she was the future mate of a strange man, a submissive for breeding purposes, a desired and treasured female, and the forth in an all male family quad that just didn't make sense to her.

But when instincts take over and mating fever burns bright, who can resist being the Dragon's Star?

**Excerpt:**  
"You have to take her, Brother," Zol shook his head, compassion in his gaze as he stared at the female. "There is no pain, save egg laying, that compares to this pain."  
"No," she managed to gasp, understating what the two men were speaking of. "No taking."  
"The pain will continue to grow…" Zol insisted.  
"No!" she screamed, letting out all of her frustrations and fears and pain in the shout. "No taking!"  
"This pain will consume you!" Zen glared at the female, his manner becoming knowing and aloof.  
"And what do you know of it?" she managed, her teeth gritted, her eyes narrowed into slits, her breath panting as she struggled to retain some dignity.  
"I know, female, because I too have been through the mating anguish. I know because it took weeks for Father to find me. And I know because I too fought against my destiny. You need not suffer needlessly. Go to your mate with a willing heart and when we are all joined, we will create such beautiful children."  
"Joined?" she gasped as Zen began to stroke her hair and rub her lower back. His contact was amazingly, making the pain ease.  
"Does she not know anything?" Zol asked, looking in amazement at his brother.  
"She was not reared with her caregivers. I found her not far from a human settlement." Zen spoke softly as she slipped his hand beneath the curtain that still, miracle that it was, remained on her body.  
She started to complain, but the skin-to-skin contact was easing the pain more, and he was only touching her back. She relaxed a bit, unknowingly moving deeper into his warm caress.  
"Joined?"

**Dragon's Mate by Beth Caudill**

Lady Karee Wilmore is about to me married, to a prince no less. Yet she is unhappy; all her life she has dreamed of being a dragon's mate. She is resigned to her match with Prince Marcus until circumstances land her kidnapped by an Air Dragon. Will all her dreams come true on the cusp of her wedding?

**Dragon's Song: The Dragon's Queen by Cameo Brown**

Emerson, who edits dragon fantasy when she's not looking for the perfect mate in New York City, wants a man who can dominate her and fulfill her every fantasy. Unfortunately, that man is a dragon who wants nothing more than to complete his mission and leave the godforsaken city in the future where it belongs.

Mojogan, a warrior dragon, comes through the time portal intent on not letting anything, or anyone, stand in the way of finding his lost niece. He doesn't expect to find a sexy human woman who craves domination and responds so eagerly to his demands, and he certainly doesn't expect to yearn for her submission.

He's determined to keep the dragon secret safe, and she's determined to protect her heart. Only when they give in to their passion will they discover the key to fulfilling the prophecy that will ultimately decide the fate of the Dragon Kind.

Excerpt:

Her essence invaded his soul the moment he passed through the portal, and he fell to his knees. The need to mate overwhelmed his instincts. His cock throbbed, the pulse of life lifting it against the hot flesh of his stomach.

Mojogan crawled away from the red and gold banner bouncing against the window of the Chinese food-serving place, barely conscious of his urban surroundings. All he knew was he hated the city, any city, whether from his time or this one. He didn't want to die here. He didn't even want to be here, but duty called.

He neared madness. Mojogan collapsed on the hard concrete and stroked himself, seeking relief from the desperate need to come. Something more powerful than he'd ever faced assaulted his senses. His fingers did nothing to alleviate the burning desire flowing through his limbs and wreaking havoc on his faculties.

Giving up, he rolled over and pulled himself off the main thoroughfare. Huge waste containers dotted the narrow passage, its darkness punctuated every so often by a light strung here and there, offering comfortable camouflage. Mojogan leaned against the cold brick façade of the feeding place and gulped for air, his muddled thoughts racing. Perhaps a virulent plague now threatened the Time After.

He'd crossed through the portal before, a number of times, but never with such results as this. Images of Isyndre drifted into the haze, and his heart flip-flopped. He had to find her, to bring her back to the dragonkind alive and well. He shuddered at the idea of such a young dragonling facing the ravages of this virus, or whatever it was. He had an understanding of the workings of nature; she had none.

If the virus was fatal, he hoped she would at least die quickly and before any mature human could take advantage of her condition. There were those in this time who would do so, and this knowledge fed the acid already churning in his stomach. With all his strength, he slammed his fist into the pavement and bellowed, though it came out only as a determined rasp. By the gods, he would find Isyndre, dead or alive, and get her back where she belonged. Where he belonged.

His groin ached. Isyndre faded into a dusky twilight as the feral need enveloped him once again and he struggled to stand.

"Oh yeah, suck me off." A man's gruff voice interrupted Mojogan's efforts.

A muffled, feminine voice and the fragrance of human desire drew his attention. Mojogan stumbled forward, using the wall and waste containers for support. On the far side of the second filthy receptacle, he could just make out a short, muscular man, pants around his ankles, his back against the grimy wall. A woman on her knees worked on the man's cock, licking it and sucking at it as if she couldn't get enough.

His hands yanked at her black hair, and she tightened her grip on his pale ass, taking him deep into her mouth. "Let me fuck your mouth, baby," the man gasped, pulling the silky strands and thrusting himself into her.

Mojogan watched, dazed, the cool evening air drying the sweat on his skin and sending a chill down his spine. The man stiffened and yelled and the woman expertly twisted and bounced along with him, never breaking their connection as he rode out his orgasm, his hips grinding into her face.

Seconds later they both relaxed, and his flaccid cock plopped from her lips. He pulled up his pants and slid to the ground, laughing. She crawled into his lap and settled there. The pungent smell of sex tickled Mojogan's nose and he inhaled as if it were oxygen. They still didn't realize he watched them.

"Your turn, princess. You want me to suck it, fuck it, or lick it?"

The woman giggled. "Just get me off," she cooed, and Mojogan's prick nearly exploded.

Unable to resist his desire any longer, he stepped forward, unsteady, and spoke. "Please."

The couple screamed in perfect sync. The woman scrambled to stand, but the man held her to him in a protective grip, his terrified gaze meeting Mojogan's. "Leave us alone, dude. We don't have any money and this get together is by invite only, understand? Beat it, weirdo." The quiver in his voice belied his bravado.

Mojogan nodded and tried to turn away, but faltered. He stopped to catch his breath and glanced at the woman. Her wide eyes gave her an innocent appearance one wouldn't expect from someone who'd just given a male oral pleasure in the middle of a public place, albeit a secluded one. The man glared at him, eyeing him up and down. Suddenly, his expression changed, his slanted eyes growing as wide as his lover's.

As Mojogan watched, both of their gazes drifted to his erection, and he noticed the scent of the woman's excitement increased. She licked her lips and a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

From the way she shifted in her lover's lap, the man must have responded to the sight of Mojogan's prick dripping in front of them too. In his time, Mojogan had his pick of women or men. He hoped his charms, or at least the size of his cock, had some value here. The man cleared his throat and whispered in the girl's ear. She nodded at him and grinned at Mojogan.

"I'm Joe and this is Molly. Consider this an invitation."

**Dragon's Song: Nioral's Quest by Cameo Brown**

Nioral, healer dragon of the Kilsh Brood, spends his days collecting roots, mixing potions, and having human sex with as many women as possible. The evidence of the human females' desire produces strong medicine for the dragon kind, and Nioral is determined to pay back his broodmates for taking him in when his own brood, the Lynial, was wiped out during the Great Change. The gods are sometimes unkind, though, and Nioral, genetically coded to only know desire when he finds his bonding partner, feels nothing when he mates and believes he will spend his life alone, the last of the Lynial line.

However, a trip into the forest changes Nioral's life forever when he rescues Merigone, a bewitched beauty injured while trying to escape greedy villagers and the advances of Fudalon, the amorous King of Snakes. A healer herself, Merigone awakens in Nioral a deep passion such as he's never known, and he finds himself torn between keeping the dragon secret and loving the only woman he's ever truly wanted.

**Excerpt:**  
Nioral's Quest  
Cameo Brown  
All rights reserved.  
Copyright ©2008 Cameo Brown

This e-book file contains sexually explicit scenes and adult language which some may find offensive and which is not appropriate for a young audience. Changeling Press E-Books are for sale to adults, only, as defined by the laws of the country in which you made your purchase. Please store your files wisely, where they cannot be accessed by under-aged readers.

The solace of the forest never failed to ease Nioral's troubled thoughts, and today he needed the forest's respite. It had been a busy morning, but that didn't bother him. It was just a part of his job. No, today, though he seldom heard them, the voices of his long dead ancestors sang in his ears, chanting songs of long ago conquests and tragedy, of lives lost and loves found, as he trudged through the forest.

Mayhap he sensed some great change in the forest, a birth or death coming to one of its denizens. Sensing change was a gift of the healer kind, though sometimes the gift did little good. Nioral learned that terrible lesson long ago: while he could foretell change, he could do nothing to stop it. Good or bad, he could do little else but watch it shape the lives of those around him.

Such a change he had predicted for his commanding officer, Reiz, when they set off to find Reval, Reiz's younger brother and second in line to the throne of the Kilsh Brood. Not only did they restore Reval to his family, but Reiz found his bonding mate in the lovely Sahwen, now his queen. More than likely, their bonding ceremony and the coming birth of their first offspring had his humors out of balance.

While he loved them both dearly and would die for either, his being ached at the constant knowledge he represented the last of the Lynial Brood, the rest of whom disappeared when the earth shook, the mountains spewed fire, and the rivers overflowed during the Great Change.

Ah, the Great Change. How odd he could predict only tragedy for himself, yet joy for others, he mused, picking a bright red blossom from its place at the base of the willan bush. Willan blossoms cured dragon's talon ache and enhanced scale thickness and rigidity if crushed and properly worked into a paste.

A purple petal caught his eye next. Well -- the beautiful snapflower. Good for aiding digestion and soothing heat rash around the nostrils. Quite a find! He dug it out with his teeth, careful to not damage the roots. He could never get enough snapflowers to keep up with the demand.

Finally, too tired to hear even the voices of his ancestors chanting in his ears anymore, Nioral ambled to his favorite gypsilius tree and plopped down. He rolled over on his side, curling his tail between his immense thighs and situating his scales just so. His legs comfortably adjusted, he set his head on his front legs and let his mind drift far, far away.

Unfortunately, his mind didn't drift quite far enough. Images of his brood kin flashed through his mind. Glittering brown scales like his own carried aloft by massive wings filled his dreams. Red fire, orange fire, yellow fire. Blue flames. Nioral craved the warmth of his family. They appeared quite happy in his dream, but they all bellowed at him. He couldn't understand their sounds, though they grew louder and louder. And louder.

And louder.

Nioral woke with a jolt and a snort. The noise in his dreams now interrupted his waking as well. Someone yelling, human words as much as he could make out, shook the leaves above him. One drifted down, floating past his snout, and he watched it mix with the underbrush on the forest floor, which, to his surprise, moved. Nioral blinked, unsure if his drowsiness caused an illusion or if the floor of the forest had just come alive. Fascinating.

"Get it! Those eyes alone will make us rich!"

"The silver skin will make us kings!"

Yes, Nioral thought, definitely humans. From the spiritual etchings in the vocal emanations and their harsh words, he determined they were greedy young ones at that. Nioral harrumphed. He wondered if they realized waking a sleeping dragon couldn't possibly be in their best interests. He doubted it. They would soon figure it out, though, when they crashed through the trees into the clearing in just about ten seconds.

Nioral rose up and shook himself out to his full dragon glory. He didn't particularly like terrorizing humans, but in this case, it needed to be done. He counted silently in his head: seven, six, five…

"Please help me," came a small whimper, seemingly from nowhere.

Nioral started. His countdown interrupted, he searched the area for the source of the feeble plea. The leaf litter at his feet moved slightly, just where he thought he'd seen movement moments before. As he watched, the shiny silver head of an adder appeared, the little bit of sunlight streaming through the forest glimmering off its scaly skin with blinding intensity. Even more unusual were its eyes, the consistency and shape of the finest sapphire gemstones.

Nioral peered into the deep blue stones, and a strange sensation immediately raged through his groin. Stunned, he stumbled back, recoiling at the unfamiliar -- dare he call it? -- urge.

The snake gasped now. "I -- I won't hurt you, Sir Dragon. I just need… need," it choked on the last couple of words, "… your help."


	5. tSSC Ignitus X Terrador

Ignitus X Terrador -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
Ignitus moaned as he thrust. His member pressed between his body and the ground. He was trying to get rid of some urges in a cave where he and Terrador had used to play as children. So far his efforts were fruitless. The urges had strongly assaulted him ever since he had watched Malefor seduce Cynder, he would have stayed at the pool of visions to be voyeuristic and watch, but the other guradians could have walked in at any moment. (sigh), Ignitus froze as he heard the deep sigh of relief from the mouth of the cave. "Finally, some peace and quie- Ignitus?!"  
"Terrador!" Ignitus and Terrador both tried to hide their stunning erections. "Uhm, listen Terrador. I'm guessing you saw that so there's no use hiding it. I need to have-a-go or I'm going to go insane. So, leave or watch, but I'm going to take care of some urges." What Terrador said next surprised Ignitus.  
"Do you mind if I help?"  
"Huh?" Ignitus stood still for a moment, having trouble processing what his friend had just asked. "Uhm, yeah. Feel free."  
"Don't need to tell me twice...," said the green male as he mounted Ignitus's mouth, the fire guardian having moved onto his back. Ignitus moaned as Terrador began to lather dirty affections on his cock. Ignitus saw Terrador's own monsterous erection thrusting into the air and couldn't help but return the pleasure. Both males moaned and groaned as they sucked their best friend. Ignitus curled his tail around Terrador's neck. Terrador grunted in surprise as he was forced to deep-throat the huge length in his mouth. They both kept thrusting into each other's maw, the steamy and wet openings sucking and playing with their cocks.  
Terrador grunted as he came. The sudden thick onslaught of seed sloshing around in Ignitus's mouth. THe reason for the fire guarian swishing his best friend's sperm around in his maw like mouthwash was simple: He loved the taste. It was like Volteer had once told him, Dragon seed is an aphrodisiac. Ignitus finally had the sense to swollow when he began to drool semen down his chin. It turned Ignitus on even more as he imagined the thick white streams of Terrador's seed making its way down his throat, coating the fire guardian's throat in cum. Ignitus shivered, shook, trembled, and moaned (which came out as a gurgle because of the amount of cum currently sliding slowly down his throat) as the pleasure continued to rise.  
Terrador growled in satisfaction as he lapped up the pre beginning to spurt from his friend's tip. The vibrations from the growl set the fire breather off. Ignitus came...hard. Terrador "hmmph?!-ed" in surprise as Ignitus's seed burst like rapids into his throat. Terrador, unable to taste the dragon's white delicacy, had no reason to want to suck at the meat in his mouth a whole lot, but still swallowed all the same.  
Both males lay panting in their afterglow.

A/N: I know I said it would be Spyro&Malefor, but I just had to get this Ignitus&Terrador slash off my mind. 


	6. Love Within War 9 to 10

-----------------

For a single night i spent inside of the garage because my "mate" has a pissy fit with me making fun of her wrighting or something that has to do with her spelling, i don't know for sure but, being in the garage was a major bitch and now, i am back inside of the house.  
I am starting to wonder if my mate likes torturing me or she loves me so much? :(

Anyways, since i am back, i have gotten good ideas on how this will turn out with my stories...................... and now my mate is wanting to help. Oh yeah go ahead and be nice now and when i tell you something is wrong with your spelling you throw me into the garage!!!!

"Sighes" Oh well, at least i get to type this in the garage. Dammit!!!!!!!!!

Love Within war 8

It took nearly a whole day for Qailo to calm down from his sudden discovery. Valqro was sent to a jail, Hylya and Anly were both in Hylya's room, feared at Qailo's sudden rage. Hylya was especially scared for they found out that Valqro was here for awhile and the leaders of the Light Dragons have thought of either banishment or death.  
Hylya, never the less, didn't care if everyone had found out. She only cared if he was to live or die. She had talked to her mother, if he were to be exiled, then she would go with him. Anly truly felt hurt knowing that she would probably get hurt when traveling with him. But she would let her go.

For every night, for a week, Qailo hasn't visisted the house once. He only came once to yell at Anly for her mistake with the Dark Dragon and basically calling her a whore for having sex with any male and he yelled the most at Hylya. He was very furious when she said that she loved him and she would bare his children. It took all of Qailo's energy not to strike his daughter down for that. He did however strike at Anly for her affair and both females, grew dread for the their fearful loved one.

It's been a single week since Valqro has been in jail and not once did Hylya got to see him. Her father forbidden it and she was alone, except with her mother, who was just as alone without her mate. She had found out that Qailo, might file for her becoming a single again and that she might lose Hylya, since she was involved with a enemy.

It would pain Anly to lose her child, and especially if she was committed to exile, for death was not an option.  
Hylya and Anly never left the house, for Qailo put guards around the home to prevent them from leaving. Only guards would bring them food and anything else if needed but they remained in home in till the leaders find out what to do with Valqro.

Two weeks have passed and now the leaders, have found out what to do with Valqro. As soon as the message reached Hylya and Anly, Hylya broke in tears crying and Anly did her best to ease her. They had found a high end on Valqro with his big part in the war. For he was involved with the leaders of the Dark Dragons and that he was thought to be leading attacks on the Light Dragons. The headers decision was made and Hylya never stopped crying. They were to execute Valqro tomorrow and as for Hylya and Anly. Hylya was to either be exiled out of the Light Dragons or, be removed from the valley and live with other Light Dragons away from them. Hylya chose exile.  
Anly begged to Qailo to change his mind and foresee was he was doing to his daughter. Qailo never listened to Anly and he threaten her for exile as well for personal involvement the enemy. She cried for her daughter and Valqro.

It was the night before the execution and Hylya was in her room crying. Anly came in and saw her on her bed, soaking it with her tears. She walked to her and slowly rubbed her daughter's lifted her head to look at her mother and hugged her before resuming crying. Anly held her dearly and keeping herself from crying.  
Hylya managed to calm down after and spoke to her mother. "Mother, why? Why does father have to kill him? He never did anything wrong. And because of it, I will be exiled." She cried more and Anly held her tightly, letting a few tears come from her as well.

For the whole night, Hylya cried and Anly never let her go. It was a pain in which none of them could be solved. It was in till Anly came up with a plan. She removed her daughter away from her and smiled. Hylya saw this and asked, "What?"  
Anly smiled. "I think there might be away to save Valqro, but it would mean that we would have to travel to across the desert to Valqro's kind."  
"How?" asked Hylya as she cleared her tears and throat.  
Anly thought for a moment. "We could tell Qailo that we would like to see Valqro's execution in the morning. Then we create a distraction, causing them to spread all around and then we free Valqro and head into the desert."  
"But don't we need supplies? Who knows, except for Valqro, how long it would take to reach the end of the desert."  
Anly nodded. "Yeah but first we have to find a way to cause a distraction."  
Hylya nodded with a smile. "Right but first I need to say this. If we do this, that means we are abandoning our kind to save another's."  
Anly nodded. "And it would also mean that I would leave my mate as well."  
"What about our family?"  
Anly nodded. "We have to contact them all and tell them. Or actually I would tell my sister, since she is good at keeping secrets."  
Hylya blinked. "are you sure about that?"  
Anly nodded with a grin. "Yeah. Me and her never told our mother that we fucked our dad when she was absent, and vise-versa and that we both mated with twenty other males."  
"What!?!"  
Anly giggled. "Yeah, what a fantastic time. But don't worry, we both weren't in heat. And besides I also haven't told my mother that I kinda had that hots for her most since she would always keep her breasts with milk and that she would let me suck on them."  
Hylya couldn't believe that she was hearing this from her mother and finally spoke out. "You are a hornyass dragon, aren't you?"  
Anly nodded. "Yep and I will also be horny with you once we get out of this mess."  
Hylya smiled before kissing her mother on the lips and they both went to work on their plans to save Valqro and... to alter the fate with two different races.

---------------

Sorry it took me so fucking long for this but i was having readers block on this story and because of long distant relationships can reayll be hard when you ex is so far away to talk to about the plan for this story so, it took awihle.

Anyway, the first chapter was short so i decided to put in two chapters. Injoy  
(I own all charaters)

Love with war 9

Devna came to the house late at night. The guards first stopped her but when she told them who she was, they let her in.  
Devna knocked on the door and as soon as it opened she was pulled in hard and the door shut.  
She steadied herself as two arms sat her down on the couch. She looked up at Hylya and Anly who were standing and looking down at her. "What?  
Hylya and Anly sat by her. "Okay, I already told you on the phone why we brought you? Said Hylya  
"Yeah and?"  
"And," said Anly. "we need you sis, to bust him out."  
"How are we going to do that?"  
Anly smiled and put her arm on her sister. "Remember what we used to do when the boys would play pranks on us in the bathrooms and we would get them back the hard way?"  
Devna smiled. "Yeah I remember but which prank do you want to use? Prank 57 or 22?"  
Anly thought about it while Hylya thought about what they were talking about. "what are you two talking about?"  
Anly looked at her. "Well me and her used to play pranks at the males when we were younger because they used to play pranks on us. We made up a list on our pranks and we trying to find out which one is a good one."  
Devna lifted up. "About Prank 34?"  
Anly shook her head. "No we don't want to drop a stink bomb."  
Devna thought on. "What about prank 11?"  
Anly smiled a bit. "Yeah but we don't want to anybody to go lose their heads also. But why don't we try prank 101?" A devilish grin came to her as well Devna.  
"Yeah that would work."  
Hylya looked at both of them. "what is prank 101?"  
Both sister looked at her. Anly spoke. "This prank was our greatest prank and our last prank. We use as many fireworks as we could to distract everyone, then we set off some mini explosions that causes semi-shocks. If we do that, we can safe Valqro and runaway from here."  
"runaway?" asked Devna. "You never said anything about running away."  
Anly sighed heavily. "Devna... I know we once said that we would be together forever but if I and Hylya do this, we would be exiled out of here and we can never come back. That is why we do our prank and we never come back here."  
Devna shook her head. "Anly I can't do that. I still have my kids here. They have their child on the way. They have a life here, I have a life here."  
Anly lowered her head. "I know I can't make you go Devna but please you must understand that the Light Dragons. No my mate or ex-mate has betrayed us. The dark dragons gave a sign of peace but Qailo didn't care for that."  
"Why would he not? Doesn't he want to end this war?"  
"Apparently not." said Hylya.  
Anly sighed and stood up. "So.... Are we going to do this or what?"

The whole night was spent and the three of them were spent trying to find a way to distract every one. Anly would take care of the fireworks. Devna would set explosions and Hylya would rescue Valqro.  
It took Anly an hour just to make the fire works. All Devna had to do was get a small canteens and fill them with explosive powder she kept from when they were younger, and Anly worked on how to rescue Valqro.

The plan went on in till 2 a.m when they planned their escape. They know that Valqro will be killed by a shoot out on top of the prison. This prison is right in front of the desert which separates the light dragons region from the dark one's.  
Once they rescued Valqro, Hylya and Anly will travel with him to the dragon's region on the other side and hopefully, Valqro can get them in safely.  
Everything was set and in less then six hours, Valqro will be executed.

It was 5 in the morning when the guards left to the prison and Hylya, Anly and Devna took the everything to the prison. It was difficult for three females to carry giant boxes to a prison but they managed to get to the prison which was a couple of miles away from the house.  
Once there, they avoided all the guards that have been in the upper level of the prison, they set all the explosives at the bottom of the jail, where little to no criminals were there and the fire works were placed on the top and were hidden.  
It was in till an hour before the execution that Anly and Hylya were on top of the prison. The guards had brought Valqro and tied him up on a pole. Hylya gasped as she saw Valqro was beaten with some many scares and bruises. Tears welded up and Anly did her best to comfort her but it wasn't till she saw Qailo came up top and was in his uniform.  
She held onto Hylya as he spotted them and walked to them with a puzzled face. "What are you doing here?"  
Anly just held onto her daughter and didn't let her see him. "I'm here to see the one my daughter loves, be killed by someone who could give a less damn about."  
Qailo grew a bit angered. "What is it that you don't understand? He is the enemy, not me. I have been protecting you from them since before we became mates. Why is it that you still care about that bloody, heartless bastard?"  
"I care for him," spoke Hylya, as she stood up and faced her father with tears. "I care because he treated me like a mate. He cared for me even after I got rejected by hundreds of males, just because of you."  
"Me?" He questioned in a bit anger. "What did I have to do with you not getting any males?"  
Hylya stood up fully and her anger grew. "Every day, ever since I had turned age when I was able to get a mate, I had to struggle to be with a male. Every time I told them that you were my father, they left me because they feared you. All of them except him," she pointed to Valqro. "He cared for me even after I told I was your daughter. He cared for me even when I told that you were the one that was killing his kind. And yet, he still wanted to be with me. He still wanted to be with me. And I wanted to be with him, after I healed his wounds, after he lost his love and even after he said that he would go back to her but I would still be his. I still care for him and he does the same and not even when he dies, will I stop loving him. Ever."  
It was awhile before Qailo said anything. He growled a bit. "Has it ever occurred to you that the only reason he stayed with you was so he could get to you and then you to me so he could kill me? It was his plan to use you to get to me and now, you are trying to protect him?"  
Hylya knew that there was know way to convince her father to listen to her. Maybe if she played along with him, things might work out to her benefit. She changed her emotion and looked up at her father. "Father, your right." she said.  
Anly went wide eyed and Qailo lowered his anger and turned a bit pleased. "Of course I am." he said in a smile.  
"How could I have been so stupid? I mean I thought... that he loved me but I figured that he just wanted to be with me, just so I could have some one, but I guess that I was wrong."  
Anly couldn't believe what her daughter was saying. She had just spent so much time to try and get her to save her loved one and she is actually listening to him. She was about to speak out but from in front, Hylya was brushing her tail on her leg, back and forth. At first she thought it was just her being happy or excited but then she realized that she was telling her to calm down.  
She remained stayed calm but decided to go along with her daughter's plan. "Hylya's right love." she said to him  
Hylya turned to her mother and gave a questioning look. Anly just nodded before looking down. "We were fools to think that we could trust a dark dragon and to let him get to us so he could get to you, well I can't see why he shouldn't be killed."  
Qailo smiled brightly and hugged the both of them. "I knew you two would understand." Both Hylya and Anly looked at each other, giving a wink to each other before they separated and looked Qailo.  
"So he." said to them. "You ready to watch that bastard die?"  
Anly and Hylya nodded. "Yeah I just hope the action doesn't start late." said Hylya, turning to her mother.  
Anly only smiled. "Don't worry, the action will start before the execution."  
"What are you two talking about?" asked Qailo as they all walked to the other side. They all saw as the guards had their rifles ready and Valqro was being tied to the pole.  
She held all urge to run up to him and hug him and rescue him but she steadied herself. She looked up at her father. "Father, if its okay with you, I would like to talk to Valqro before he dies. Tell that bastard off for using me to get to you."  
Qailo nodded. "Of course me daughter."  
Hylya walked off and headed towards Valqro who was still tied to the pole. The guards saw her coming and let her past and walk up to him.

Valqro was awake barely and saw two scaled feet on the floor. He slowly raised his head to see a angered dragoness staring at him. He soon realized that it was Hylya. His eyes dropped a bit as he saw her anger. "You!" she growled at him. "You tried to kill my father!"  
Valqro raised his head in question. He saw her with an angered expression but she was never really showing it. She gave a quick smile and a wink before quickly putting on her angered face. "You just wanted to use me so you can go and try to kill my father. Then you sleep with me so you can just feel me!"  
Valqro didn't know what to do or say. Hylya didn't know if he knew so she slowly approached him and climbed on him. She whispered into his ear. "Just play along love. I'm going to help you escape but just play along with me."  
Valqro sighed. "Thank you love."  
She got off of him before punching him in the stomach, not hard but enough for everyone around to see it and to make him growl at her. "And that's for mating with me!"  
Valqro shook of the punch before growling. "Well I knew you were easy prey. Its not hard to do it to a girl who is stupid enough to listen to a black dragon." A dark smiled approached his lips. A quick wink revealed that he was playing along.

Hylya growled and walked away. Qailo hugged her as she approached. "Don't worry my daughter. We will kill that bastard and make his suffer for what he has done and..." before he could replies, a explosion is triggered and the whole prison shakes. Hylya and Anly quickly ran to Valqro were they quickly untied while the fireworks began to fire into the sky.  
Valqro was quickly freed and carried by both of the girls on their shoulders. "What happened to Aunt Devna?" cried out Hylya.  
"She's going to stay here. Come on, we have to cross the desert." They held on Valqro and walked north where the prison rooftop ended and the beginning of the desert was seen. Valqro struggled a bit and let himself off from them.  
"Let me go. I can stand now." They let him stand and he struggled a bit before he fully stood. "Thank you."  
There was a second explosion and all three of them quickly jumped off the rooftop except Anly, who was held.  
She turned around to see Qailo holding her and growling. "You bitch! You dare betray me yet again! I should kill you for your betrayal!" He lifted his claws and strike her across the face, making her roar in pain. "I will kill you, your daughter and all of those fucking black dragons! All of you and I will do it mercilessly." He now extended his claws and was bout to strike her heart. "And they will die in less then a week!"  
Before he could do that, he was quickly tackled down by a dark shape, setting Anly free. "Mother!" cried Hylya as grabbed her mother. "Come on! We have to go!" Anly quickly stood up and jumped off the rooftop and opening her wings.

Qailo fought back as Valqro kept him pinned before Valqro opened his maw. "This is for all the ones that you killed from my kind!" He released out his dark flame and burned Qailo's face, making the light dragon roar with pain. Valqro quickly got off of him before jumping of the building and opening his wings. He caught up to Hylya and Anly and they all quickly flew off north. When they looked back, they saw that whole prison ablaze.  
"Mother, did you plan that?"  
Anly nodded. "Yes." she said as she cleaned her face form her blood. "If I know Qailo, no simple fireworks and explosions would stop him. That is why I had Devna rig the whole place with lighter fluid. I just hope that I will see my dear sister again."  
"Do you know where she is?" asked Hylya.  
Anly shook her head. "She said that she would find a place where Qailo can't find her and the family. Hopefully, they got far away by now." They all turned to see that the sun still was in the horizon due west. "Valqro, do you know how long it will take to get us to your place?"  
Valqro thought for a moment. "If we keep on flying, it should take a us a day and a half, but it would take two. We need to rest and eat so we don't die from hunger or dehydration."  
"Are there any animals out here to hunt?" asked Hylya.  
"Yeah a few," he said "But they mostly come out at night so, in till then, we are in the desert."  
"And we are on our way to the place dark dragon's homeland." said Hylya as she held on to Valqro's and her mother's hand and flew out.

Love within war 10

For the whole day, all three dragons flew. From dusk till dawn and non-stop. All they saw was sand for miles around and mountains at the very distant. Heading North was there target and doing so with fear.  
Hylya, because she was heading to the place where she has most feared. And she was about to meet the sister of her beloved mate. She would have to face the sister she would have trouble with facing.  
Anly was a bit scared but not to much. She knew she would have to face this place later in her life. It was her dream to see it, even though she knew it would probably cost her life. But since she had a dark dragon by her, she had less fear then before.  
Valqro was totally different. He had fear for both females. His loved one. He loved her as much as he loved his sister. He would care for both of them as lover and as soulmate. Both would carry his child and they would live happily together in till their time ended.

It was late afternoon when the three of them settled down. They rested on a sand dune which provided shade for them all. Valqro had each girl on the other side and had them laying on his shoulders.  
They rested for a good half an hour before they continued their flight north. Little was said for either of them. They wanted to anxiously get there and it wasn't to get away from their home but it was to know whether they would be allowed, even if they had Valqro.

Night soon came and all three of them found a oasis where fresh water was easily found. And since this was the only oasis they seen, they hid around so they can catch any animal that would come here.  
When midnight came, they caught several snakes, and small desert mammals. They made a fire and cooked the meat and ate. The meat was great and it helped satisfied their appetites. Anly was the first to speak. "How far are we off, Valqro?"  
He took a small bite before swallowing and replying. "Well, if I am right and this oasis is the first one we spotted, then... we should reach my home by tomorrow evening."  
"And will we be safe if you are with us?" asked Hylya.  
Valqro didn't say anything. He kept his eyes on Hylya.  
"Valqro?" she asked.  
He blinked. "Of course. I will speak to my queen and I will ask for her to give you both sanctuary."  
They soon fell asleep on the desert sand and waited for their salvation into a new home. Hopefully.

Next morning, they took flight quickly. They headed due north and flew without word again. It was a long pointless flight, with so much sand around and a couple of miles east was the ocean in which Valqro came by.  
The skies were cloudless, the wind was hot and it was getting close to high noon. Truly it was hot, even if they couldn't produce sweat, they were hot.  
To pass the time, Hylya had to break the silence. "So my love," she said. "what can we expect when we get there?"  
Valqro looked towards her. "Well," he began. "First they will try to attack you the second we get close enough. Then I will try to convince the queen to spare you and if she does, well that will be good. But then, we will have to deal with my sister."  
"Will she accept me?" asked Hylya.  
"Honestly, I don't know love. I... we have been planning on having a child together for a while and I honestly didn't know that I would... fall in love with any one else."  
Hylya nodded with small sadness. "I too didn't know I would fall in love with any one else, especially with a dark dragon who... has a loved one."  
Valqro sighed and nodded. All was returned to silence and more flight time was used.

By evening, Valqro saw the giant gates that he knew for sure was his home land. "We are almost there." he said to the two dragonesses.  
They both looked and they too saw the gates from afar. At this, they both got a bit tensed and only continued their ways to the gates.  
When they all got close, there were several guards there and waiting with guns. Valqro landed in front of them, making the guards raise there rifles, not at him but behind him.  
"Who are they?" asked one of the guards, growling. He wore armor all round and a mean look, along with the other guards around  
Valqro stood in front of them. "They are with me. Let me in side."  
"I'm sorry Valqro," said the guard still holding the rifle, pointing at them. "But the queen would not allowed two light rulers inside the gates."  
"Then let me talk to the queen then." Valqro growled.  
"What is it that you want Valqro." said a voice.  
All three of them looked up to see a black dragoness, with red markings on her face and was wearing red armor. She jumped off the gate and landed in front of Valqro.  
Valqro stepped forward to her. "My queen. I ask for sanctuary and safe passage for my two companions. They are outcasts...." he was silenced as the queen put a finger on his lips.  
"That's all I needed to hear. I will grant them safety but I would like to know who they are."  
Valqro nodded and turned to them. "This is Anly, she is Hylya's mother. Hylya, Anly, this is Queen Shylla."  
The queen looked towards them. "Welcome Anly and Hylya. I trust that you both have been exiled and that you only wish to come here to live in peace, and not bring any harm."  
Anly stepped forward. "Yes. I have left my home with my daughter to escape the life I had. I have been exiled for helping Valqro."  
"Why would you help a dark dragon." was all the queen asked in a curious tone.  
Hylya spoke this time. "Because I care for him and I love him."  
The queen looked towards her before turning back to Valqro. "would your sister accept this Valqro?" she asked.  
Valqro sighed. "She will have to because I love Hylya as well."  
The queen nodded. "Very well. Hylya, Anly, you are welcomed here. Anly if you like, we could heal your face wounds."  
Anly shook her head. "No thank you, your highness. I would like to keep my marks. It will remind me that I have lost my mate and he made me an exile."  
The queen nodded and let them pass by. Valqro passed by her and stopped before turning around and giving the queen a hug. "Thank you... mother."  
The queen hugged him back. "Its good to see you well and alive, son."  
Both Hylya and Anly saw this and looked at each other, confused before understanding.

Inside they saw huge buildings that were very decorative with dark dragon designs. It was a bit amazing to see that they build things that actually look good.  
Anly and Hylya didn't know where to go and they were being stared by all dark dragons. Valqro quickly came by their sides. "So you like what you see?"  
Hylya giggled a bit. "Yeah. I never knew you dark dragons could be so creative."  
"And clean." said Hylya as she saw the buildings were kept in tact and functional.

Valqro smiled. "Come on. I want to show you my home. Though I hope we can find a place for you to stay in."  
"We will let them live in our home." said the queen. She walked up to them. "If you don't mind living with us."  
"OF course not." said Hylya. She started to think about her life now living with a queen and all the dark dragons. That suddenly brought back her memory of what Qailo said to her. "Um... if its alright I would like to talk to you alone, Queen Shylla."

Valqro and Hylya turned to her. The queen nodded. "Go its okay Valqro. GO show Hylya where she may sleep in the extra rooms." He nodded and walked with Hylya north where a large castle like building was.

Shylla turned to Anly. "Come Anly. Let us walk to the park. We can talk along the way." Anly nodded and they both walked.  
"When I had set Valqro, my ma... my ex-mate tried to kill me. Before he did he told me that he would kill you all and everyone one of us in less then a week. I thought that you should know this because I want to fully earn your trust."  
Shylla thought about it. "Well... I am sorry for you losing your mate."  
"Its alright." said Anly. "I just wished that he could understand that you meant no hostility."  
"Its quite understandable." said Shylla. They arrived to a park where large flowers of different colors grew along with precious grass. Small trees grew on the park lawn filled with luscious fruits. Several dark dragons where walking through and bringing their young ones.  
"Wow." said Anly, dazed by the sight. "This place is lovely. So colorful."  
Shylla chuckled. "What? You thought that we dark dragons love destruction and leaving everything messy?"  
Anly smiled and chuckled. "So I was lead to believe. At first yes I did think of you as Heartless beasts but over time I lost that kind of thoughts. I mean, you haven't attacked us in over a couple of decades and I hear from ex-mate before saying we are still at war. I didn't believe him and I should have never because if I did, I would have never seen a beautiful sight like this."  
Shylla smiled more. "Well I thank you for enjoying this view. However, I truly thank you for giving this information about your... ex-mate's plan. You have earned my full trust in you"  
Anly nodded. "I am glad that I have. Now... I know that I have just given you information and I have just lost my mate, but I would like to know if you plan to fight back."  
Shylla sighed. "If what you are saying is true then we have no choice but to fight back against your kind." They both walked around the park a bit in till they passed a park bench and sat there. "Though I truly wish we didn't go to war."  
Anly sighed and sat by her. "I wish we didn't either." There was a soft silence and the sun was on the horizon.

Valqro and Hylya had entered the castle. It was a lot bigger inside then it was on the outside. The hallway had rivers on both sides on the corners, which made it quite beautiful.  
Valqro smiled. "Well? Do you like it?"  
"I love it Valqro!" said Hylya.  
Valqro walked by her some more in till they reached a staircase. There, a dragoness, who looked alot like Valqro as a twin but had the queens body, was on top and in a beautiful red dress.  
As soon as she saw him, she cried. "Valqro!"  
"Viyla!" The dragoness quickly ran down the stairs and Valqro ran up stairs. Viyla jumped at him, making him catch her and land on the stairs.  
"Oh my dear love you have returned!" cried the dragoness, tears running down her cheek.  
Valqro let a few tears run down his cheek. "I missed you too love." He held on to her tightly and lovingly.  
Viyla removed her head from him and looked behind him to see a Light ruler female behind her. "Valqro what is a white dragon doing here?" she asked.  
Valqro turned around and motioned for Hylya to come. "Viyla..." he took in a deep breath. "This is Hylya."  
Hylya walked up the stairs to the two of them. "Hello."  
Viyla looked towards Valqro. Valqro stood up, picking up his sister. "Hylya, this is my sister Viyla." He turned his head to his sister. "Viyla, Hylya is my mate. She and I are together."

Viyla's world just shattered into a thousand pieces. Tears were streaming down her face and before Valqro even said anything, he was slapped across the face and Viyla ran upstairs and shut her door. Hylya didn't know what to do or say. She sat by his side and held onto him  
Valqro let lose tears of his own. "I'm sorry."


	7. TBAM

Taken By A Monster

Part Four:

When next I woke, I felt even better. My wounds were not aching nearly so badly, and I felt like I might even be able to stand. Slowly I eased up into a kneeling position where I waited for some minutes, panting with the shallow ache of pain that surrounded me and pulled at every muscle within me. Eventually, I was able to stand, and though I swayed on my feet, I felt relief swell through me...I could stand...I was not so crippled that I would not heal.

Next to me, I spotted the recently killed carcass of a deer. My stomach rumbled and I knew...the kind blue dragon had left this here for me. I looked around, and didn't see him, so I settled down to eat his offering. As I cracked the bones in my teeth, I heard the flapping of massive wings and instinctively, I cringed back against the boulders that were scattered around the area, trying to make myself small and seemingly defenseless. I didn't know yet what he would do, and I did not wish to become his meal.

He landed with a thud and a rumble a short ways from me, a torn carcass of some sort of cow falling from his claws between he and I. He looked at me, his head lowered, his eyes soft and gentle, then he spoke, again using that soft and quiet tone he had used before.

"I pledge thee, lady, I will not harm or harass you. I seek only to help you lass, you needn't cower so from my presense. If it disturbs you so, I will try to remain out of your sight until you are healed of your wounds and can take care of yourself. A beautiful female should not be without a protector though, and you, dear little hart, seem very much in need of one."

I looked up at him, still cowering back against the sheltering stone of the boulder, blinking at his words, wanting to hiss and growl until he left, while yet another part of me wanted to welcome his attention and purr like a cat. I chose a halfway mark. I moved slowly away from my boulder and laid down a short distance from him. I looked up into his huge face.

"I thank you...gentle sir...and would not want you to leave your den because of my fears. You've been so kind to me already...and as much as it distresses me...I have to ask...how would you like me to pay you?"

I blinked at him, deliberately letting a seductive little lilt enter my voice as I twitched my tail.

He looked at me for a long moment, shock and distress clear on his face.

"I would never ask a lady to repay me for kindness, particularly not if that payment is what I think you think I want. You are not some little whore-dragon...to be bought with a favor. I would accept no payment. Just rest and get well, little one. Come and lie next to me...I pledge I will not touch you in any manner you are uncomfortable with."

I stood and slowly walked over to him, then laid down next to his belly, his massive size nearly 4 times my own size. He gently stroked my scales, grooming me once more, his gentle healing magick warming the sore places, healing me further. I looked up at him and saw the effort this was taking out of him, how he panted with the energy he was expending on me, how his vivid blue scales dulled as his warm magick washed through me.

I nipped his hand then, and growled softly.

"Do not kill yourself for my sake..."

He smiled down at me, his massive face so close to my own that his warm breath seemed to wrap completely around me.

"Do not fear for me, lass...I am not so old that I cannot afford what I give to you."

Still, he moved his hand and simply stroked me, from neck to tail, gently petting me. I simply laid there, purring softly, until I drifted back to sleep, feeling warm and cozy, painfree for the most part.

When I woke up, I found that I was still laying next to him. He was relaxed...his head down in slumber, his body rumbling softly with the snores coming from his chest. I laid there for a few moments, staring at his bulk...feeling like I was a hatchling next to this dragon. Then an idea came into my head.

This old gentleman had healed me...saved me from death and from being eaten...had used so much of his magick to restore me...and yet he wanted nothing. I knew then...regardless of his supposed desires...he would still get me. I would still pleasure him...even if I had to do it while he slept. I slowly moved backward, wiggling back until I reached his hips. He was laying on his side, so I could clearly see his sheath and the soft outlines of his balls, each one the size of my head. The opening of his sheath was so large...I knew right then...sex with this dragon would be very very difficult, perhaps impossible.

I stood there for a moment...uncertain...knowing what I wanted to do...knowing that I wanted to please and pleasure him. Ever so slowly...I moved closer to his sheath...staring at the moist looking flesh..at the tiny scales across his balls...staring at the opening...where I knew a dragon's cock resided. Tentatively I stuck my tongue out, probing the slit, stroking the soft skin of his groin as I rubbed my head against his soft balls, rubbing my soft mane across his seemingly sensitive body.

He groaned in his sleep as I flicked my tongue across his flesh, and I jumped back, startled and alarmed, praying he was not going to wake. He didn't, he simply stretched and rolled over a little, which granted me further access to his body. I walked back over to him and sat beside his leg...staring down at the slightly protruding flesh. His cock, a wet looking black thing with a slightly spade-shaped tip, was just peeking out. I stared at it for some moments...curious and strangely a little aroused by this big dragon's beginnings of an erection.

I shivered, mentally preparing myself. This would be a thank-you for this massive dragon...I would give him such pleasure he would remember this dream for years to come..Slowly, with much hesitation, I lowered my muzzle to his groin and started to lick his cock, coaxing it out of its sheath, bringing it to a full erection with slow delicate flicks of my tongue. He continued to groan sporadically, his body twitching even as he snored, a grin blooming across his face as I continued my actions.

I made certain to be very gentle and go very slowly, I didn't want him to think this anything more than a dream. I caressed his cock, worshipping it, my tongue stroking up and down the solid length. At its fullest point, his cock was as wide around as one of my limbs, the entire length of it as long as a limb. I was stunned at the massive size of it, even as I was awed and wonderstruck that any male should be this large. This was by far the largest I had ever seen on any male, even the rapist that was now dead.

I shivered as thought of that dragon crossed my mind. I gripped the dragon's cock fiercely, nipping at the tough flesh of it as a fierce rage filled me. I was glad that the dragon was dead, but my heart wanted to see him killed again, wanted to spill his blood. Beneath my teeth, the dragon quaked, a massive shudder wracking his huge frame as he growled in his sleep, his cock spasming beneath me, a thick viscous substance spewed from the tip of it, coating my muzzle. Some of it got in my mouth, and I was pleasantly stunned to find that this stuff didn't taste half bad. I licked it with some relish, enjoying the texture and the flavor of it, a bold masculine spicy taste.

At this point, I had started to purr, pleasure rippling in my own body. At the time, I didn't realize that it was his pheromones that were arousing me, all I thought was that there must be something sick in me...something wrong, that I seemed to enjoy doing degredating things. The big male beneath me was breathing hard at this point, his cock hard and rigid, veins standing out, and I knew...he was getting close. I straddled him then, my paws gripping him even as my back legs and tail laid across his swollen balls. I grinned to myself as I realized what else I could do. I started to stroke his balls with my tail, a featherlight touch across and around them, curling around them, squeezeing gently through his scaly sack.

I was panting by that time, his cock was leaking such vast amounts of that fluid I could scarcely lick it fast enough. Finally, I just went for it and opening my mouth to the point of pain, I took his cockhead fully into my mouth. It filled me so completely I thought I was going to puke as it pressed against all the muscles of my jaw, my teeth pressed against the soft skin so much that I thought I might do him damage if I even tried to move. As he writhed in his sleep, he seemed to aid me, his cock thrusting hard as his hips slid under mine, his balls jumping beneath his skin as his cock moved within my mouth. I struggled to relax my gag reflex as his cock slid in further, each motion making me want to expell him even as it aroused me. That thick slime flowing from his cock flowed down my throat, a warm viscous goo that made me want to hum, it felt so good as it flowed into my belly. I began to suck then, purring against his cock as I grew more comfortable with this sleeping behemoth's member.

I could feel his body tensing beneath me, his breath quickening as his cock began to swell, both of us gasping for air as pleasure rippled through me. I continued to swallow, forcing his cock down my throat more and more until I felt his ballsack against my lips. Then I started to hum, breathing out of my nostrils, the hot masculinity of him making me more aroused than I had ever been before. With a contented mumble coming from his sleeping body, his cock started to jerk, his seed spilling down my throat, a hot flood of spicy hot fluids that I took into myself with pleasure. To my surprise, I felt my own body orgasm, fluids flowing from my sex with a spasm of pleasure and delight running through my body.

As he came down from his orgasm, his cock jerked a few times and I started to clean it, stroking it slowly, taking it out of my mouth in gentle little motions until his cock was fully out, laying wet and spent across his belly. A contented snore rippled through his body as I sat there staring down at him, watching his cock receded back into his sheath. I licked the last of his seed from my lips, then ever so gently groomed myself to remove all traces of my own pleasure from myself. Then I stood up and laid down closer to his chest, away from his still-damp sheath, and I let my mind wander as I contemplated this sated and happy state I now found myself in.

My body was still sore...the echoes and pangs of pain still very prominent, but a soft glow was within me, a feeling of well-being and a sort of delight that I was whole enough to feel pleasure. Even if I was warped so that pain and humiliation was pleasure, I was still glad that I could feel pleasure. In my mind, I wondered if I COULD take his cock, if the pain would be worth it to feel a male take me without wanting to rape me. This gentle giant certainly seemed the best of ideas in that category. I knew that even though I had been through so much...I was still a dragon, and that meant that I was still fundamentally a randy beast. All dragons are known for that.

Eventually, I slept, my head on my paws, my body relaxed. When I woke again, it was to the raspy sensation of his tongue grooming me, moving down my scales, from head to tail, up and down in slow deliberate strokes. His tongue flicked across my head, stroking my closed eyes, licking the edge of my muzzle before retreating back to my shoulders and the rest of my body. I murred softly and stretched, opening my eyes to look up at him.

He stared down at me with a soft look in his eyes and a gentle smile on his face.

"Awake, little one? Did you sleep well? How do you feel today?"

I yawned and sat up, curling my tail around my haunches as I blinked sleepily.

"I slept decently, I think. I'm feeling much better...barely sore at all."

He lowered his head down to be eye-to-eye with me, his huge face tinged with an emotion I had no word for.

"Do you believe you are fully healed then? Do you wish to leave my company, fair lass?"

I heard a hint of agitation on his voice, and saw his tailtip twitching restlessly, which in a dragon is always a sign of agitation. I quirked my head at him, not quite certain what to make of his strange behavior.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked him with a little bit of teasing in my tone.

He shook his head.

"Nay...I have grown fond of you and your fighting spirit...I do not want you to leave me just yet, littling."

I grinned and fluttered my wings.

"Then I will stay. For now."

I stood then and rubbed my head against his jaw. I knew...something had changed in our relationship. We were...something more, now. I nuzzled against him, rubbing my body against his like I was a cat, and he the master. He looked down at me then, shock...and a little bit of pleasure...in his eyes.

"Lady, if you continue to rub my scales in so pleasurable a manner, I fear I will overstep my gentlemanly duty and give in to carnal desires."

I laughed, my residual soreness forgotten, the old spark of the horny dragoness who used to pleasure herself with her tail fully aroused and awakened within me. I twitched my tail, continuing to rub against his body, stroking myself across his soft bellyscales.

"I wouldn't mind if you felt like expressing your...carnal desires...as I offered yesturday."

The big blue dragon looked down at me, shame and lust warring in his eyes. A sigh rumbled through him.

"I have not been...intimate...with a female dragon for a great many years. I could not allow myself to give in to my own desires...particularly since you are so small...and so newly healed."

I licked his neck, running my tongue against his scales until I heard a purr building in his chest. I knelt close to him, against his chest, my clawed fingers reaching out to stroke his face.

"You cannot hurt me any more than I have already been hurt..."

His chest rumbled softly as he bent his head and licked my cheeks where silent tears were flowing.

"Nay, beautiful lass...I will not do this...as much as I desire you, I will not harm you. You are far too small for us to safely do anything amorous. As much as I regret that..."

I looked up at him, regret in both of our faces, both of us aware of how tenuous this bond...how it had only been a few days before that I had nearly died, how I owed him my life...and how there seemed to be this fragile sort of love between us, a fledgling thing that could not fly or mate or live...but still existed. I snuggled against him, then licked the corner of his mouth, tasting the tears of sorrow that fell from his eyes.

I didn't know what to do...it seemed so sad that here I had found the perfect gentleman, a male who could love me, and we were so incompatible. I vowed then and there, in my mind, that I would mate with this dragon, and no matter how much it hurt, no matter how much it tore my flesh...I would take his girth into me. Even if I died...I didn't care. As long as I died with him inside me, knowing he had grown to love me, I would be happy.

With this new resolve hardening within me, I slid my body down his, settling my small body between his hips. I slid my paws down his sheath and stared him right in the eyes.

"I want you to fuck me. To the death, if that's what it means. Just once, I want to feel a male inside me that I love, a male who is a true mate, protecting and cherishing me. I don't care anymore. My life isn't worth so much that I wouldn't give it up for one good fucking. We'll go slowly and carefully, but I am going to get your cock in my cunt, and that's the end of that."

He sighed, a flicker of life already beginning to show as his cock peeked from his sheath under my gentle strokes.

"As you wish...lady love. We will do this, and if you die because of this...just know...I'll follow you into that death. You're the only dragoness to ever capture my heart so completely, and if I lose you...I will have no more reason to live. I'm thankful to the gods for every second I am with you."

I purred softly, then whispered softly against his bellyscales.

"Roll over...lay on your back, and let me do this. Let me control the pace."

He complied, rolling over so that I straddled his huge hips, my entire body perched on his thighs. I began to tease him, ever so slowly stroking the emerging cock, my paws tickling and caressing, up and down, up and down, until his cock was fully erect, as full and hard as I remembered it. I continued to stroke it, until a little precum started dribbling down, then I straddled him, my legs held wide trying to straddle the width of his hips. I lined my hips up with his, until I could feel the wet heat of his cock just touching the outer lips of my sex. I rubbed myself against him, spreading that lubrication across my folds, wanting to take this slow and easy.

I glanced down at him, seeing his huge erection between my thighs made me shiver, but it was the look on his eyes that made me absolutely certain that we would continue. He was watching me with such a look of tender love, soft tears glimmering in his eyes, his body still except for his quivering hips, all of him concentrated on allowing me the control, allowing me to set the pace. I smiled down at him, then leaned over to lick his chest in a slow sinuous circle before once more turning my mind to the matter at hand.

His cock was undoubtably huge, but I knew...if we did this slow and gentle...my body could take him. I knew this...but I wasn't certain that we could endure the time it would take for me to stretch to encompass his swollen hot length. I once again slid my hips against him, coating my body with that thick slimy fluid, lubricating the contact as much as I could. I hesitated for a moment, then firmly lined myself up with his cock, and started to press my body downward, letting myself begin to impale my body on that huge shaft.

I felt the heat of the head of his cock pressing firmly against me, and I groaned softly as I felt the delicate tissue of my sex start to tear a little as my desire overcame my patience. I felt blood trickle down in a tiny flow, but not enough to concern me. I continued to push against him, the giant head stretching me tender flesh, the pain building slowly within me until with a loud pop and a flash of pain that made me bite my tongue, the head entered me and there it remained as I stood, trying to lessen the pressure and the pain.

Big Blue looked at me with concern, and I quickly smiled at him and "shhhhed" at him, then stroked my paws down his chest again.

"Don't worry about me, lovey, I'm in no danger. Just let me continue. I'm okay, really."

He nodded and once more laid quiescent even as his cock continued to jump with eager little pulses as slowly but surely my sex swallowed him. Centimeter by centimeter I slid down his member, the going much faster now that the large head was inside. The actual size of his cock was actually easy to slide into me, given how stretched the head was making me. Each little motion filled my entire body with jagged pulses of pain, but I was insistant on continuing, and I refused to show how much pain I truly was in.

After what seemed like hours, I opened my eyes to see that his cock was inside me, the entire length of it, all the way to his huge balls. Somehow, I had gotten it all inside me. I felt like everything was pushed out of the way inside me for that cock to enter me, the pain was intense, but somehow, some way, his entire cock was inside of me. I looked down at him and grinned.

"See? Told you I could make it fit. And I'm not dead, as you can see."

I stuck my tongue out at him, even though I wanted to whimper and scream from the pain, but again, I was just so determined. He grinned at me, panting hard, sweat beading his brow as I felt him trying to contain his cock, trying to keep from taking control. I laid down on top of him, letting my tense body fall into a more comfortable position, then started moving my hips against him. Each motion stabbed horrible pain through my body, and I could feel blood running from the internal damage, but I knew...none of the hurts would be fatal. Uncomfortable to say the least, but he was inside me, and it would not kill me.

I kissed his belly, then bent and licked his swollen balls.

"You can thrust now, love. I'm not going to die, and I can see how strained you are."

He grunted, his teeth clenched with his willpower as he started to thrust against me, tiny motions at first that grew steadily stronger and faster as I rode his thrusting hips. Eventually, the pleasure I began feeling sparked into a bonfire within me, and I lost myself to the grunting and growling speed of his thrusts and my thrusts as our bodies squished and ground together, his hands reaching down to hold me tight against him as his powerful member claimed me in every way possible.

When I felt his member harden still further, I knew that he was getting close to an orgasm, and I knew that mine was not far off. I growled then, and bit down on the soft skin of his belly, which made him jump, his hips slapping against mine as his cock stiffened so hard I could feel every vein on that shaft. With a roar, his seed shot into my body, filling me with liquid lava that seemed to jet into every corner of my being. As that hot flood filled me, I felt my pulse quicken so fast I thought I was going to die, the pleasure so exquisite, mixed with the intense pain, everything coming to a head and coming out of me with a scream and a groan as my entire body seized up in one mind-numbing orgasm. Blood splattered from my sex as he continued to wildly thrust, his body not even slowing down as wave after wave filled my body, and my orgasm climbed yet higher until once again, the pleasure crashed over me and I screamed so loud I thought my eardrums would break.

After that, we slowly cruised down, both of our bodies slowly untensing as his seed slowed down pulsing into me and he slowly unwrapped his hands from my body where they had held me with such bruising force. I collapsed against him, his cock still inside me as I panted with the relief that had been granted to my body. We laid like that for some time, neither of us saying a word as his cock slowly shrunk, flowing out of me and back into his sheath with a slow gentle force. When the head popped from inside me, a flood of blood-flecked seed flowed from my body, and I groaned with the relief of being full and yet empty. I sighed then, and crawled up his sweaty body to curl against his chest, my head next to his.

I licked his cheek, and to my surprise, tasted tears on his face.

"Why are you crying, dearling?"

He looked down at me, his soft soulful eyes full of tears.

"I hurt you...I hurt you bad, and I just feel so horrible for letting myself run away with the moment. Look at you...you're bleeding, and it's my fault."

I reached up and held his face for a moment, looking right into his eyes.

"You didn't hurt me that badly at all, and had it not been for my ill-treatment, you wouldn't have hurt me at all, so stop crying. I love you, and a little pain is nothing compared to knowing that we CAN mate, and that I have found the one true dragon I love over any other. Don't cry, love...just love me."

I curled up against him then, throbbing body and all, and he held me close, licking my face and purring softly as we slowly fell asleep, peaceful and sated.

* * *

Life of a dragon slave: Prologue

Around the year 2035, humans have found a genetic link between dinosaurs and dragons. Dragons have been around before the dinosaurs, way long before. They have been here for millions of years but they have died off when the dinosaurs roamed the earth.  
Human scientist have found their bones deep beneath the earth where dragon bones have remained solidified. The scientist have found out that their bones were almost twice as strong as humans. And they were almost humanoid, they stood up on their hind legs and walked around perfectly. Human scientist thought that with dragons alive, they could help study early earth and beyond and how old dragons were. They immediately began trying rebuild the structure of the dragons and then, rebuild DNA using some reptiles along with some organic tissue of some dinosaurs.  
Time went on and the search for bringing dinosaurs and dragons back was close to success. However, humans had a general idea for the dragons. They decided to drop the dinosaurs except for the raptors since of their vast intelligence, they decided to use the dragons as slaves. The whole human race voted for it and then in 2040, dragons were reanimated. Many scientist kept some to study and found that they live extraordinary long lives. They have some bodily features much like a humans. They can lift many times their weights and have different colors in their scales. Only four types of dragons were born. Three with no wings.  
Fire breathers with no wings.  
Wind flyers with large wings.  
Water divers with no wings.  
Earth Crawlers with no wings.

Fire breathers must have a muzzle outside of their master's house.  
Wind flyers must have their wings pierced to allow little flight and tracking beckons.  
Water walkers must carry a liquid tablet under their tongues to keep them from dehydrating and are allowed near oceans.  
Earth crawlers must have a homing beckon on them and their claws must be shortened to half their size.  
This is how it works for the four of them.

The dragons began first as hatchlings, coming from large eggs and raised in facilities. Then after time, they were taught to behave normally and act properly when it came to being a slave. If they didn't follow normal rules or their masters, they would be punished by their or master's choosing. Once the dragons were sold, only a few rights were made for dragons:

They had the right to rest, eat, shower, work on certain jobs, and mate to expand their race.  
The hatchlings have to be five months before they could work as a slave.  
They have the right to have a living space within the master's home.  
They have the right to go to a hospital, be nursed or healed in till such time when they can resume their work again.  
And lastly, the adult dragons have the right to protect their child from cruel punishment and accept full responsibility and take the hatchling's punishment if desired.  
Anything else, the masters decided what to do with their slaves and may do what ever he/she wants with their dragons. That is the law, that is how it is.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The story begins 35 years later.  
John had just come from work and now heading home late at night. His work had tired him and he had to go home to clean up his papers.  
The twenty five year old, black haired, blued eyed human was driving away home in his silver car in nothing but business clothes. His home was around the corner of a short street. He was the only who lived their since his home was so big. Three stories tall which included a attic as the third, and a basement.  
His big job for working as Lockheed Martin's vice president, he had to be working on one of the most sophisticated military planes in the world. The job is grand yet it is very tiring on having to work on meetings, public views of the new planes and not to mention the new models that take time to assemble and put out for the military, it was all very hard.

He pulled in on his house which is top to a small hill where there was a large hill in his back yard. His back yard was sometimes in the shade of the mountain and not to mention, his back yard had a large cave within the hill. The cave was as tall as his house and it was almost dome so it had nowhere to go to.  
He stepped out of his car and walked to his front door. The door recognized him in a mechanical scan and the door opened. Inside, he entered his large living room where a giant wall was left opened for using his hologram tv. In the middle of the living room was were a large part of the floor was two feet below and where three couches were all there facing the wall.  
He walked in and turned on the hologram for work and turned into the news. He didn't pay much attention as he walked to the kitchen from his living room. He grabbed a glass from his counter and grabbed some juice before he went to the outside to the back yard.

Outside he walked to the backyard which stretched a good sixty feet all the way to the cave where a small river that came from within the hill, surrounded a small piece of land where a tombstone laid alongside a picture and was surrounded by flowers. The river came from both sides and met together and lead to a underground tunnel.  
John slowly stepped over the river and kneeled at the tombstone.  
It was in carving that read; Here lies Liynda, the greatest friend and the best daughter I had. She will rest in peace and be forever free from slavery. January 16, 2070 to January 14 2075. Two days before her fifth birthday.  
John smiled lightly. His best friend and his only daughter like person was a wind dragon. She was five years old when she died. She was his first slave but he never meant it. Yeah she would do some house work but she always stayed playful with him. The first day she arrived she was terrified out of her mind. But then John had been kind enough to take her as a slave but keep her as a friend. She then took a liking to him and the two of them became best friends. Time would pass and the two would now consider each other family.  
Two months ago though, some colleagues came over and saw her playing outside while John was inside working. His colleagues thought that it would be okay for them to punish her for so little of reason and beat her brutally. It wasn't till John heard the screams of his friend that he ran outside and saw that she was beaten by his colleagues, that he fought them off and ran to Liynda's aid.  
His colleagues were sued for beating a slave without permission from the master. John didn't care about that. His friend was badly hurt and he did what he could to help her. Doctors and even the people who take care of dragons couldn't help her. He did what he could and hopefully with his love and support for her, it would do the trick.  
Sadly no. Two days before her birthday, he walked into her room with breakfast. He found her on her bed, not moving and not breathing. He out of all the humans, cried for the loss of a dragon. She was like a daughter to him and he loved her like one. He made the burial in the back and he let no one see her especially other humans. He only had one thing and that was taken from him. Since then he hasn't had another slave and he didn't think he would want to.  
He smiled again with tears in his eyes as he looked down at the picture. It was him and her together for Christmas last year. She looked so adorable with a socking on her foot and a Santa hat on her. The best thing in his life was no gone. He leaned in and gave the tombstone a kiss before he walked back into his house.

He didn't know what to do know. He was alone, he was heartbroken and he had no one to care for. Despite having to have them as slaves, he cared for more about dragons now then ever before in his life. When he was smaller, he used to think that he would be able to command dragons like animals. But now he realized, with Liynda, that dragons are just like humans or as he thought, they were better then humans. No dragon should have to suffer from human causes much less brutality. He was pretty sure that that was what Liynda wanted. For dragons and humans to live together in harmony.  
He sat down upon his couch and watched the hologram. His thoughts of Liynda were interrupted when a advertisement came up. A man dressed in a sellers outfit was making a sell. He was selling his wind dragon slaves. They consisted of two parents with one teen and seven hatchlings. All together for eighteen grand, which in human terms was a bargain. All together. Separated was at least two hundred each.  
John knew that if he were to buy them, that they would probably hate him the first time they see him. Yet he wanted to buy them because any human would just buy one of the family members and that would tear up the family. He lost thought when the man spoke of how they fight back and the parents will be willingly to take a beaten for their hatchlings. However, the man just smacked one of the hatchlings and the parents could only growl as a man had just smacked one of their children. That had done it! He was going to buy those slaves and make sure they earn the best of health.  
There was a number at the bottom of the screen and John had immediately got his phone and dialed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Great!" I thought to myself. That human has sold me and my family off. Now not only does my family have to deal with another human but now that my little brothers and sisters are only a few weeks away from their fifth month, they will be forced to work.  
I hated seeing my family work. I mostly did the work for my mother and father though they try to do the work themselves, I stop them and all the punishment they are to receive, I take it for them and I got the scars to prove it. The humans think that I treat my parents like old timers but I only do it because they I care about them.

Its been a couple of days since that human that calls himself our master, since he launched that advertisement and some human bought us. The only thing that I am extremely grateful for him was that he bought all of my family together. That was only smile for the day. I didn't hear much but the human discussed business deal. To bad though. The human on the other line said that he would have to wait for four weeks. He said that he needed to rebuilt his house so we could live more comfortably and he told the master that not to harm in anyway in till we got there.  
I knew that meant trouble for us but I knew that I am not going to let my family be hurt. I would do anything I can to protect them all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John had immediately began construction at a underground shelter, that he hoped that can be the best home for the family of dragons. He asked for the construction workers to do as his design. A large part of the backyard, nearly all the way to the cave but just some ten feet away. He made sure to hide the burial by putting a large fence, wooden fence so no one can see it even though it pained him to do so.  
Forty feet of the backyard was destroyed and was built thirteen feet underground. It took one week to dig the giant hole and put in designs for the rooms. The second week was putting cement mix, steel and some wood for holding the structure and the roof built were fake grass is made. The third week was the pluming, electrical, and equipments needed for housing. The rooms were four in all. One for the parents, which consisted their own private bathroom with a Jacuzzi and a small pathway away from the main room, so in case they want to be alone, they have no worries for their children.  
One of them was for the teen herself, a big bed, a large mirror and a wardrobe. However, he didn't know if these dragons wore clothes or not. He was pretty sure that they at least have something to cover the female's breasts and lower half of their bodies. Same with the males in the lower half.  
The other bedrooms were for the children to decided and each room had two closets for their clothes. Along with that, their were two other bathrooms with full bathtubs. Sinks for washing up on, a small living room where they can play and watch the hologram. And last he added a bonus. A small walkway so the living room can enter his living room and can have their meals there, which took the fourth week. At the other side of the living room lead another way to the outside of the back yard. He decided to built a shed on top of that.  
Once everything was done, he paid the workers only getting questions like "Why build this?" and "Who's it for?" John just smiled and said. "For friends."  
Once all painting and fake grass was patched up, the underground home was ready and his arrivals would absolutely love it.

Finally! We get to leave this bastard and yet another bastard to worry about. Thought I am praying that this bastard of a human, doesn't force us to live in a twelve foot shed like this bastard. But then again, its not like I will get my wish.

We were brought to the house of our new master and gods damn! This guy must've been like a fucking president or something! This is probably the first three story house that I have seen. It looked like my family and two others could live in there. Anyways, the human was happy to see us and from our old master, he got our names and they both exchanged business. He first went to my parents, Lyya my mother and Nyal, my father. They were a bit off eased that he was smiling at them and I was disturbed myself by it as well. Then he walked to me. I hated him the second he laid eyes on me. But even though he saw my anger, he still greeted me with a smile. "Hello to you "Verdera."  
I only gave him a snort before he looked towards my brothers and sisters. He called them all by their names, my three sisters; Kila, Vesha, and Cyna. Then my four brothers; Zen, Myan, Nervol and Fanh. He took us the back yard where our shed was. I was not surprised by how small it was. However, something was amiss from all this. He talked about how we would be living in here but he kept glancing back to see if our old master was there. He heard the human get in the car and starting the engine. He stopped talking and walked past my parents and looked over the fence to see if he had gone.  
Once he was sure the human was gone, he sighed. A relived sighed. "I thought he would never leave." he said loudly. He then turned to us with a big smile "Alright then. Now I know what your thinking that you all are going to live in the shed well, your not. You all will be living under it."  
I was confused about this along with my parents. He walked back to us and opened the shed to show only six beds. However, he kneeled down and opened a almost camouflaged door that had stairs going down. He opened and motion for us come in. My parents and I were hesitant about it but we had no choice. We followed him and all of us went down stairs.

What I saw down there, I couldn't believe what I saw. It was almost like a home underground. There were rooms, a living room with a large hologram viewer. He walked in and smiled to us all. "Alright then, I have build this all for you. There are four rooms for you all. One for you two," he said pointing at my parents. "And then you," he pointed to me. "The two others are for you all to decide. There are three bathrooms here, sinks for you all to wash in and I guess that is pretty much it."  
I couldn't believe what I had just heard and seen. But then I started to think back and then I knew he was up to something. He build us this so he thinks that we would fall for him and then when we do, he will make us all his work while he just lays back and relaxes. Well like I said before, I am going to do whatever it takes to make sure my family is safe, protected and I will do all the work. "So what." I said to him  
Both my parents and him looked at me. "So what if you build this for us. Then what? You think that this will make us fall for you so we can do all your hard work and make us work all crazy for you? Well I don't think that this little trick of yours will work on us!" Both of my parents were now frightened that I would most likely get hit for that remark.  
But all the human did was shook his head. "No."  
Both me and my parents stopped. "what?" we all said.  
He just smiled. "No I don't expect you to do all my work for me and I will not make you go crazy to do it. I only want you to just relax here and enjoy your place here."  
I wanted to bite him in the face. How dare he make a joke like that! He is trying to make a mockery out of us!  
"You lie!" I growled to him.  
He shook his head again and spoke calmly. "No." He approached us and looked at me and my parents. "If I wanted you to do that stuff, would have I give you like a whip when you got here as a traditional standard to welcome slaves? No I only want you all to get used to this because this right," he said as he waved his hand to the whole place, "This, I built for you all. I didn't just buy you so you can do all my work for me. I bought you because when I saw the ad on the hologram I thought that some normal dumbass human was just going to sell his dragon, but when I saw that your whole family was for sale, I knew that if someone was going to buy you, they would only buy two or three of you and your family would break. I am not like those humans out there who are heartless and want to make dragons suffer. I only want is for us to be at peace with each other. Nothing less."  
I didn't know whether I should just take my chances and rip his face out or... should I believe this speech. I could only remain quite. He saw our silence and looked towards my siblings who were looking in the rooms.  
He smiled at them before turning around the other way which seemed to lead into his house. Before he left, I spoke out again with a calmer yet still a bit unease voice. "So what do you want us to do tomorrow?"  
He stopped and smiled lightly. "I only want you all to rest, get used to this place and stay up as late as you want and wake up tomorrow like if it was a new day." And with that he walked up a ramp and opened it to his house and closed it.  
I was stumped. I didn't know what to do in my situation. My parents were quite yet they began to look for their room. They found it next to ours and were both stunned that it was made especially for them. The large queen sized bed, the bathroom, and even a shower with a Jacuzzi. My mother was on the verge of tears and my father held onto her. This human just gave my parents the best gift they could ever have. My siblings were happily playing amongst themselves and running into the others room, finding which one to sleep in.  
My mother was still tearing and my father decided to take her to their room. He closed the door behind them and I guess now that it along with the small hallway, was sound proof so there will be no interruptions.  
I decided it was best for me to find my own room. I guess I found it right away. There was a single bed that was large enough for me. I was stunned to see a large mirror and my own wardrobe. He did this for us all and I didn't know if I should scream in anger or cry for all this he had done for us.  
My siblings had decided boys on one side and girls on the other. They all had their own beds and they each had a thick layer of blankets. It was the first time they had a descent bed to sleep on. Even though it was early evening, everyone was turning in for the night. My parents and my siblings were all asleep except me. I didn't know what to think of. I had my own room, my parents had their own room and as did my siblings. We all were living in a underground house that would have been the best house we have ever been in. I was so lost now. I actually cried myself asleep. Usually when I cry myself to sleep its because I am tired or I got punished but I actually cried my self to sleep through happiness. Happiness, the first time it had entered my life!

Life of a Dragon Slave 1

I woke up the next morning to find myself completely well rested. At first I thought that I was still in my usual bed on the outside but then I felt warmth for the first time. I realized that I was back in the room, my room. I opened my eyes and sat up to see that, yes, I was still in the room that the human master have gave me.  
I didn't no whether to slap myself and tell myself that I am dreaming or I hoped that this is real life and that I am actually in a bed, with blankets and I am safe. I pinched my cheek and even though I had hard scales, I knew that this was not a dream. I once again had the sudden urge to cry again. I couldn't believe that I was actually in a home, a real home were I don't have to worry about my family being woken up at four in the morning to begin choirs. But then my head kept telling me that this was all a trick and that he will enslave us hard and makes us do work.  
I was having a trouble listening to my head and my heart. I knew we were safe but why do I feel like we aren't. That human that we now call master, has given my family a home. He gave my brothers and sisters a room were they can sleep, play and watch the hologram. He gave me a room with my own giant mirror and a wardrobe. He gave my parents their own room with their own large bed. A soundproof hallway were they can have some privacy and their own Jacuzzi. I thought about everything all morning.

I didn't know what time it was but I when I did wake up, I felt so rested. I stood up and walked over to my large mirror. I admired myself in many ways. Smooth body, large breasts, sharp horns on my head and not to thick legs. Green scales that covered all my body and I had only the small pieces of clothes which were tethered bra and a small covering for my legs. I sighed and walked out of my room.  
I went by my brothers and sisters rooms. They were all still sleeping. I went to my parents and saw that they are still sleeping to. I decided to go the hallway and opened the doors to enter the upstairs living room.  
I was beyond words as I stared at the living room. Not even my old master had something as this good in quality. I continued my gaze in till I was interpreted by the human. "Good morning Verdera." I turned around and looked at him.  
I knew that I should bow to him and I did. He smiled and shook his head. "You don't need to do that." he said calmly.  
I stood up and gave him a confused look. He smiled again and turned around before walking towards his kitchen. "Would you like breakfast or would you want to wait for your family?" he asked me.  
I was surprised by this. He was asking what would I like for breakfast instead of doing it for me and giving me disgusting food. I didn't know what to say. He looked towards me from the kitchen. "Oh I see," he said to me. "You are still trying to get used this place and you still don't understand it all. Don't worry, after a while, you and your family will get used to it. Now, what would you like for breakfast?"

It was late morning when the rest of my family woke up. They came to the living room door and like I did, they bowed when they saw the human. He smiled and told them all what he told me. They were all surprised by this and where more surprised when he and I served my family breakfast.  
Again, my mother was close to crying again when we had decent food to eat. John as I know knew his name, felt my mother's emotions. I didn't know what to think when he told her that everything would be well for her. That we would no longer be in slavery. She still had tears but she a smile on her face.

The food was the best I have ever ate! Or should have said best ever in all my life. A pound of steak and eggs for breakfast for me and my family! I was so happy and I couldn't believe that for once, my brother and sisters were full when they finished. Even my parents were satisfied. After breakfast he called us all over to the living room where he sat down and turned to us. From the look on his face, I knew that something was up.  
"Okay then here is how thinks are to work." he said to us. I knew it! I fucking knew that he is still going to treat us like the slaves we are. I wanted to scream at him but he brought out a notebook and a pen. "I want you all to think of what you want in your rooms and I will try to buy them for you."  
I was again stumped by his sudden request from us. My parents and I were stumped but my brothers and sisters seemed to know what he asked for. All of my brothers spoke with a scared but also shy voice that they all wanted a video game system for them all to play.  
John happily wrote it down and then looked back them . "Anything else?" he asked them. They all were confused by this but they all talked amongst themselves before they all asked for some toy cars. John just smiled and wrote it down..  
He then went for our sisters and they all replied so fast it was kind of cute. They all wanted some girl dragon dolls and a house for the toys. John chuckled at this and nodded, writing it down. Then before he could ask for anything else they wanted, they quickly spoke out with, "princess accessories." He laughed at his and wrote it down. Then he came up to my parents. Both of my parents were stumped. They didn't know what they wanted since all they wanted was to be happy along with their kids. I knew they had nothing in mind so I just spoke for them. "They would like some their own hologram so they can watch some romantic movies in their room."  
They looked at me before John wrote it done. "Anything else?" My mother actually spoke this time but with stutters. "If-you don-don't mind, I woul-would like a decent dress."  
John smiled. "What kind would you like?"  
My mothers smiled lightly. "A night dress, cause I do like going outside and it gets cold."  
John smiled. "Of course. And you?" he asked my father.  
My father only hugged my mother. "I have everything that I want but since you are asking, I would like a nice watch and some scale lotion so I can give my mate a massage."  
John chuckled at this. "A gentlemen are we?"  
My father just smiled and held my mother closer.  
"And last but not least, what would you like Verdera?"  
I honestly didn't know what I wanted. I had everything I wanted. My family, their health, a decent place to sleep and food. I couldn't ask for more. John saw how I was and smiled. "I guess for you I could buy you a dress like your mother's and a great novel right?"  
I looked up at him and I didn't know what to say. I wanted to burst in tears and cry on him but I only held it in for a bit. I nodded and just remained quite.  
He wrote down everything before he set the notebook down and looked towards my parents. "If you two don't mind, I would ask if you can ask the little ones to go down stairs to their rooms to watch the hologram. I would like a private conversation with you all."  
I quickly went back to my normal self. I knew there was something up. My mother nodded nervously and told my brothers and sisters to go downstairs. They all did as told and walked to their living room and closed the door behind them. It was just me, my parents and John. He took in a deep breath and exhaled softly. He spoke lightly and calmly. "Now, I know that I said I will do all this for you and I will. But there is something that I need to talk to you all about. The thing with this whole slavery thing with you, I am not into. I have no need for slaves as I said yesterday why. However, do to the constant surveillance of my house and with the humans that pass by, I would like you all to fake your work."  
All three of us were baffled. My father spoke out. "What do you mean â€˜Fake our work'?" he asked.  
John sighed. "I don't want to put pressure on you. Any of you but since I am sometimes watched, I know that when I bought you, they thought I would have you working on my choirs and all the stuff in my house. Well you won't. I only want you to watch and pretend to do my house work so any human that passes by, think that you all are working. Once they leave, you can just go back to your rooms or you can just come in to my house and stay there in till I get home. I hope this won't be a problem to you?"

Somehow I didn't believe this lying asshole. He just wanted us to do pretend work so he can call off some humans and tell them that we aren't fully doing the work and that way he could sell us off and doesn't have to get the stuff that we wanted. I was about to growl but my mother spoke out quietly. "What about our children?" she asked. "My younger ones are only a few days away from being able to work and I don't want to see them working."  
John nodded. "Don't worry they won't and like I said, just pretend to do your jobs and it won't matter. Now as for your wing piercing...." My mother gave a gasp and clasped her hands over her maw.  
John sighed and shook his head. "Don't worry I wont do that either. I am going to buy a cream that makes your wing skin almost transparent so it will make it look like you all have holes in your wings. I don't want any of my dragons having hole especially the young ones."  
I was quiet. I had no emotions only thoughts. Can I really trust this human to do something like this? No human is this kind to us. No human that has dragons as slaves would be so kind. I knew that this fucker would turn on us any time and when he does, I don't care if they punish me to death, I will kill him.

Later that day he just kept talking to us. To my parents about our previous owner. About our life before, how my parents were twenty when they had me and that now at fifteen I was almost a adult and how later own they decided to have more. Honestly, this is the first time a human had asked us about us instead of ignoring us. I couldn't count how many times a human would ask how we were or how do we survive. It bugged me that this one did and he never once yawned, he never once looked away. He only sat there, looking at us and listening to our parents talking.  
He went on and fed us again, although I was still a little full from this morning. He said that children needed meat in their bones and that he would keep feeding us in till our stomachs would burst. Everyone laughed at this except me. I still had that bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.  
The rest of the day was getting to know us a bit more. My brothers and sisters and even me. I told him very little though my brothers, sisters and parents would tell the rest to him. Traitors. He was happy to know about us now and how he can hope to make any part of our life better. I still hated this though.

At night, he gave my family a large dinner with steak, ham, and pork. I was still full and yet I and my whole family managed to eat the food.  
When we were finished, John had to carry one of my brothers, Myan, because he over ate, down to his room. My parents were actually glad that he brought him down. It did give me a giggle when I saw my brother's giant belly filled with food. After that, he said good night and closed our doors. My brothers were in the living room watching the hologram while my sisters were playing in their room. And my parents, well, I didn't know what they were doing. I decided I wanted to go outside for a bit.

I exited out of the shack and stretched a bit and heard footsteps on the grass. I quickly hid behind the shed only to peak out and saw John walked towards the cave that had a giant fence and gate. I watched him as he looked to see if he was followed before he opened the gate and close it behind him.  
I was a bit suspicious about that but a little while after, he came out of the gate and I could have sworn that I saw tears on his face. He walked past the shed without seeing me and headed back into his house. I knew that there was something behind that gate and I would find out but I decided that tomorrow would be best.

Next morning I was awoken by John. I opened my eyes to see him looking down at me. "Good morning Verdera." he said quietly.  
I groaned and stretched a bit. "What time is it?" I asked.  
He sighed. "Well its 6:00 in the morning."  
I growled inside of my head. I thought I get to sleep in late! Man with this fucking human! "Why so early?" I asked him softly.  
He smiled. "Me and you are going shopping to get your family what they want. But I wanted to do it early so less contact for you to deal with."  
Well that's something I do want to avoid. "Alright then." I slowly sat up and both of us quietly left my room. We went up to his place first. He brought out a wallet and he gave me a bag.  
"Its breakfast on the go."  
I smiled lightly and we both quietly left the house.

We walked into his driveway and stopped by his car. This was the first time I would enter a car without being tied to the trunk of a truck or having to be tied down and wait in till someone picked me up. I got in the car and surprisingly I actually was able to fit in. Though I was not tall almost as tall as John but it was my wings that couldn't fit. Anyway, he started the car which almost sounded quietly. He backed up and drove away.

We had drove for awhile and he talked to me about how the public feels about dragons. I hate my breakfast during the ride and it was pretty good. He said that he will make it seem as that he is my master and he would make remarks but never really mean them. I ignored it and we drove in till he came upon the mall. But it was a maxi mini mall or almost like a swap meet. We exited out of the car and walked in. It was empty and only a hand full of human shops were open.  
The first stop we went to was the game shop for my brothers. The human saw me and was a bit displeased by this but John made a bad remark towards me. I didn't take that to heart but didn't say anything only lowered my head down in some pretend shame.  
The human smiled and talked to John, They talked about which is the great game system. John made false lies of how it was for his little brothers. When he said that, it almost sound like he did have little brothers. He bought the game system along with games I never heard of and we walked out of there and walked to the toy shop. It was closed in till seven so we walked around a bit and hoped to find a dress for my mother and I.  
There was a single woman in a shop along with a female, fire dragonet, who likely was six years, as her assistant in a large shop with beautiful dresses on display. The women looked old, in human terms around fifty years old. She gave John a smile and me one to which was kind of odd. She slowly stood up and smiled to him. "Can I help you young man?" she asked a bit quietly.  
He smiled. "Yes I am looking for a night dress for my slav.... My mother and a dress for my wife."  
The elder looked at me then back to John and smiled.  
"Is the dress for her and her mother?" she asked pointing at me.  
John tried to response to that but the old women gave a warm smile. "Don't worry son. I do dresses for dragons as well. I believe that you want to buy a dress for her because she is in need of one and you need to buy one for her mother because she wants to spend her time outside when its cold."  
Both John and I were speechless. This women just explained our needs directly. John tried to speak again but the old woman spoke before him. "Yes it seems that way but no, I am not physic." There was a smirk on her face. "Any who, I love dragons as much as you do which is why I keep my handy assistant, Nliyn."  
The young dragonet smiled and gave me and John a wave. She was actually happy here. How could she be happy?  
The old women motioned for me. "Come hear child and tell me what kind of dress you and your mother would like."  
I hesitated but I walked to her and she smiled. "Don't worry child. We will have the dress of your dreams and it will make you so beautiful that even your master will fall in love with you."  
Both John and I blushed. How could she say something like that? Nliyn giggled along with the old lady. I turned to him and he waved. "I'll be back. I'm going to get the rest of the stuff." I nodded and he turned and left. I was now left alone with a old human and a dragonet who seem to have a great bond.

In hour later, I finally had tested all the dresses made for dragonesses like me and I found it. A beautiful dark blue dress with diamond like sparkles. I looked at the large mirror they held and my gods. I couldn't believe that I was staring at a beautiful dress and that I'm in it. I smiled as Nliyn gave the final touch, a emerald pendant that had matched my eyes perfectly.  
I couldn't believe it and yet I was in it! John came in and when he saw me, he dropped the bags he was carrying and couldn't believe what he saw. I didn't know why but when he did look at me, he blushed and shyly looked away. I did too only getting a giggle from the old lady and the dragonet. The old woman spoke. "You look well child. And as I said before your master would like it as well."  
No that was not what she said. She said that he would love me. Did he? Now that I was in a beautiful dress? I ignored the thought when the old women brought my mother's dress as well which was a light green dress and a yellow pendent. She gave me the dress in a bag and smiled. "I hope that you will enjoy that dress for the rest of your life."  
I smiled almost in tears. "Thank you."  
She smiled and John paid her. The old woman smiled. "Since you love dragons as much as I do and I see you treat them well, I will charge you half price."  
Half price! That was almost a two hundred dollars off a five hundred dollar price! And just because she believes that John loves dragons. He smiled and paid her and packed my dress. I was never more happy in my life then today. Before we left, the dragonet came up to me. She told me to lean down and I did. Then she whispered to my ear. What I heard surprised me. When she moved away, she put a finger to her lips as to say keep it quite before she giggled and walked away.  
I didn't know what to think about what she just said. I didn't think long as John called me. I carried mine and my mother's dress. He carried the bags which I assumed which was the rest of my families items.  
We walked to the car and drove off. Good timing to because more humans began to come. I was happy that I had my dress and a dress for my mother as well. John smiled along the way home which kind of baffled me. Why was he so happy? But then I thought about what the dragonet said to me. What did she mean by that and should I believe her? I would fall in love with someone close and all will be set, to make my life complete and to make my family free. Did she mean that I would fall in love with John?  
No! I would never fall in love with a human. Never! It seemed as though the old lady was psychic but she could not predict the future. Or could she?

When we arrived home, John brought in all the bags and set them down on the living room. He sighed happily and slumped on the couch. "Finally we got home." he said.  
I slowly set down my dress onto the couch and just stood there looking at nothing in particular. I tried to think and I pinched myself again. No this was no dream. I did have a expensive dress and I did have a pendant for it.  
John brought out the stuff and set them on the couch. However, he kept one bag to himself, the rest were the toys for my brothers along with their game system. The toy dolls for my sister along with a big fold up house. A box with a golden watch for my father. Some lotions for my mother. And then he brought a larger bag. It looked like it was full of clothes and it was. He spread them all out and once again, John surprises me. There was two pairs of clothes and about seven of them. There were two pairs of clothes for all my brothers. T-shirts, small shorts, underwear, and a set of pajamas with cars as designs.  
The pairs for my sisters were light green t-shirts, short blue skirts, some panties and pink pajamas. There were also clothes for my parents. My mother had a nice long skirts, short sleeved shirts, bras, panties, and hat for summer days. As for my father, he had long black and blue pants. A short and long sleeved t-shirts, with boxers and a pair of silver sunglasses.  
The last items were I guess for me but I didn't ask for any of this stuff. Its like he wanted to get this stuff for us. He got me a short and long sleeved shirts, a pair of panties, bras, skirts and even a sweater.  
Why? Why was he being so difficult? Why was he making me hate him? Why is it that I want to cry and tell him to punish us? I didn't understand him. Why is he giving us things that no dragon should deserve? He is giving my family a home. A place to sleep. A place were they don't have to be beaten to be awaken. When they get to eat decent food instead of food that tastes like shit and makes you want to throw up. Why is it, that I am losing myself to him?  
I wanted to cry but he called me up to the stairs. I held back all emotions and did as he said. I walked upstairs and followed him to his third level.  
Up here, my gods. He has a lot of rooms that are empty and some filled with only small furniture. We walked by some rooms but one of them looked locked up which was a bit odd but we both came up upon one room filled with large boxes and there was large wrapping paper on the floor. He grabbed some boxes and handed them to me. "We are going to wrap everything and give it to your family as presents."  
Presents? I knew what they meant but why would he do that? Its not like its our birthdays or something. He noticed my expression and smiled. "I just want this to be a surprise. Haven't had much of surprises for anyone lately."  
Okay so he wanted to surprise my family but out of what point? To show them that wow, they did get their gifts instead of being lied to? I remained silent and started wrapping gifts for my brothers and sisters.  
Once all the presents were wrapped, he told me to go and get them to come up to the living room. I did and walked down the stairs and headed to the downstairs floors. I opened the door and walked down stairs and went to my brothers and sisters rooms. I slowly woke them all up and told them to meet in the upstairs living room. They all groaned in annoyance of having to wake up but they managed to get up stairs without hitting nothing, though falling was the more easier task.  
I went to my parents room and wanted to wake them but they were already woken. They were on the bed talking to each other before they heard me coming. "Oh good morning love." said my mother.  
"Good morning mother, father." I stared at them before speaking softly. "What's wrong?"  
My father held my . "We don't know yet." he said. "We don't know whether our family is right here."  
"What do you mean father?" I asked him, sitting by their side.  
My mother sighed and looked at me with sadden eyes. "At first we knew that we weren't going to trust our new master but the last few days, he just treats us as if were family."  
I was actually amazed that my parents were having my exact thoughts. "But what is wrong with that?" I had to ask even though I knew they knew that John was up to something.  
My mother sighed again. "Well I don't think that is wrong with what he is doing but it seems off. And the other reason for this is because I may have another child again."  
The knowledge of having another sibling didn't surprise me to much since I did catch on to my mother's weight but when she mentions her fear of it with John, it did raise thoughts. I had to speak. "So what do you suggest we do?"  
My father spoke in this time. "Well we want to give it a few days in till we can fine something but in the mean time we will have to keep it between us."  
I nodded and sighed. "Alright. Now John wants us to go to the living room. He has something planned for us." I tried to sound like I didn't know what was going to happen but I knew how this will end.

Once everyone was upstairs, John brought down all the presents. Everyone was confused by this but when John had set the presents down in front of my family, they all gave him confused looks. "Open them." he said.  
Everyone hesitated but they opened their gifts and all gasped at what they have received. All my brothers and sisters cheered as they had received their gifts. My parents were just speechless, especially my mother when she slowly pulled out her dress. It was almost magical for her to receive something that she as been wanting for so long. My father was speechless too when he got his watch.  
John smiled at us before he slowly pulled another box out of nowhere and handed it to me. I was baffled by this. I had already gotten my dress. What more can I get? Then I thought about the novel. Oh well at least I get something to do in my spare time. But the box was almost twice as big as any book. It was almost as big as a my brother's small game system. I glanced at him once before I slowly reached for the box and found that it was a bit heavy, though not really since I can lift heavier.  
I slowly opened the box and when I opened it, I was again lose with emotions. Inside there were several novels, a make-up kit, a jewelry box, a mini computer pad and a music caster. But.... Why?  
He smiled. "Well I knew that many teenagers have that sudden urge to have some much so I got you this stuff. The novels were the best I can find and there is four of them that are in a series, which is romance, drama adventure and love. The make-up kit is well I guess for you to decide if you want to go out and looking nice I also have others for your mother and sisters. The mini-computer pad is well computer use."  
I didn't know what to say except. "How do I use this and the music player?"  
John smiled. "I will teach you that. Now as for your jewelry box, you can put some of yours or your mother's in there as well."  
I picked it up and looked inside to see a emerald necklace. There were others as well for my sisters and mother. I slowly picked up the jewels and handed them to my mother and sisters. All of them slowly reached for it and took them. I looked towards John who was smiling. "Though they cost me a lot of money, it was worth every cent to have you all were them. Now, that is all the presents now we move on to breakfast, I'm cooking."

My mother, father and I were almost speechless. My brothers and sisters were busy enjoying their toys and their mines' are to young to understand what was going on but my parents and I did. We were just given the most expensive of gifts that only humans should receive. I already knew my mother would try to keep herself from losing tears.  
I was right behind her but I had to remain strong. I had to rethink this. No! He has to be up to something. He has to be playing a cruel joke on us. He... he wants us to love him... and No! he is lying I know it! Tears were falling down my cheek. I couldn't cry, I couldn't. I want to hurt him! He is making me suffer. He.... He isn't like the other humans... he only bought us so he can...can.... Oh gods who am I kidding. He does care about us. He has bought so much for us and I can't even count how much he has just spent on my family in a single day.  
I didn't know how I or my family would thank him but I knew that we should in one way or another.

Breakfast was served and again it was the best. This time it was a breakfast burger. Sausage with eggs, bacon and strips of meat. It was not as big as yesterdays but it was still satisfying.  
After that, he helped my brothers set up their game system in the living room downstairs. He also set up my parents' hologram and set up a romance channel for them only so my siblings can't watch. He helped build my sisters' toy house which surprised me that he knew so much of it. It seemed as he had down it before.  
Then he went to me. I first went to my computer pad. It almost bigger then my palm and it was rectangular and had a screen on top and a small keyboard but I could still use it. He first taught me how to turn it on. Then he set up the computer so I can put in my own screensaver, whatever that was. Next was the internet which let me access the "World Wide Web" which was quite odd as it sounds. Next was going back to the main menu were there was a small program so I could type in things. He told me personally that it is mostly used for diaries, so I could write about my feeling, thoughts, or my day. Personally what I wanted to write down, I could on here and put a password so no one can read but me. Last he set up a program for me so I could learn how to type.  
My music cast was next. He taught me how to go on to the computer and download music from a certain website and I could look music. I told that I never heard music before. He nodded and told me that he would put on a radio and I would be able to listen to random types of songs. I asked why I could I just listen to all the songs on the web.  
He laughed at this and shook his head. "There are over thirty billion songs on the web and I think by the time you have heard them all it would take you about a hundred years to hear them all. Not to mention that there are songs made everyday so it would be impossible to listen to them."  
I was a bit caught off guard with the thirty billion songs but he did tell me that that I could use the radio to change a station and listen to a few and try to listen and find songs I want.  
If I did find one, I could pause the radio and press a button which tells me the name of the song and I could download it right away. To much to think for but I will take time to adjust.

Late evening came and my brother were playing with several of their video games and already were screaming when they all were playing against each other. My sisters were in their room with the doors closed and playing with their toys. And my parents, well, once again, I can't tell if the silence in their rooms was either the cause of soft quite moaning or they were watching a movie which was done and they are asleep.  
I honestly never found my parents mating disturbing or at all disproving. Its nature for dragons to mate with each other. With other mates or with some... relatives. Thank the gods that no human has found out that dragon kind mate with relatives. Even though I don't enjoy it, I must face it from time to time. Like when I go into heat, my mother would help me out with it or when my sisters get old enough that they will eventually go in heat and I have to please them for a bit. It is all part of life but it will always be of little of nu sense.  
When I went into my room, the first thing I did was turn on the radio and searched for a station to listen. I found a couple already but they either had "Hard Rock" as I hear they call it. The other one was "heavy metal". I didn't like none of them but did come up on two. One had a softer kind of music which had some comfort and another one was... slow and almost good. It was playing love songs and some wordless songs. One song playing was kind of easy listening. "You'll be in my heart." I listened to the words and I loved it.  
After this song finished, another one began and the radio showed, "Kiss by a rose on the grave". I honestly loved it from every word and even though I didn't understood so much of the words. I just listened to the smooth sound of the music. Well I knew what my first two songs are now.  
After that, I didn't listen to any other songs and I decided to go outside. In the living room, my brothers were already done playing with their video games and went into their rooms. My sisters were still in their's and as well as my parents in their's.

As I exited out of the shed, I once again saw John come out of the gate. I hid behind the shed and saw him going inside of his house. I decided it was time for me to find out what's behind the gate. I checked again to see if he was inside and quickly walked to the gate. I pushed the gate open and it made a small creaking sound. I looked inside and I was surprised on what I saw.  
There was two river that surrounded a small island where a tombstone was. I carefully stepped over the river and kneeled down. I saw a picture at the bottom of the tombstone that showed a picture of John and... a female dragonet. My type. She was wearing a Christmas hat, I believed is what its called and she wore a Christmas sock on her foot. Both John and her were pretty happy. I looked up at the tombstone and I was very surprised at what it said.  
"Here lies Liynda, the greatest friend and the best daughter I had. She will rest in peace and be from slavery. January 16, 2070 to January 14, 2075." My gods, she died two days before her birthday but how? And why? And why would John call her his daughter?  
I slowly stood up and was about to turn around when John was looking at me. I was frightened there and I didn't know what to do. "John,.... I...I'm so..... Sorry. I didn't mean to enter here."  
John only sighed. "Its alright Verdera. You were bound to find out anyway."  
I was less frightened but know I was scared to ask him about her. He seemed to read my mind and sighed again. "If you want to find out about her, you can come inside of my house and I will tell you.

Inside, I sat on the leaving room couch wile he went to go and retrieve a photo. He came back and handed me a photo which was incased in a frame. I looked at it and there again I saw a picture of Liynda and John, this time, they are together during New Years Eve. John was with Liynda holding fire works.  
John finally spoke with some sadness in his voice. "I had got Liynda when she was just a couple of months old. She was.... Scared as all dragons that are afraid of being bought are. Her parents stayed with there master but she was sold.  
I saw her being sold by her master by a mall. I was passing by and I saw the face on her. She was sad and only a few months old, she was just a hatchling. I knew that she was taken away from her parents and I knew that she was beaten, seeing her with bruises. I decided to buy her and hoped to put her in a better home. At first there were other buyers but I quickly beat them all in price. I also asked for her parents but he wanted to keep them because they were so handy. I tried to over him more because I knew how much Liynda needed her parents but he refused.  
Liynda cried out her heart when I couldn't do anything about her parents. I knew it was hard but I hoped that I can make her feel safe at my house.  
A few days when I brought her in, she was a bit difficult. She would often try to hide from me when I tried to feed her. It took me awhile before I could finally get her to eat, before she would starve herself. At first she thought it was some discussing stuff that she was used to eating but after she tried she loved.  
When she was done, she was scared to ask for some more. I did so with her without fully completing her sentence. She was surprised by this but she still ate.  
When I went to take her to her room, she was sadden that she would have to sleep outside but I showed her to her room upstairs."  
"Is it the room that has the locks on?" I asked.  
"Yes." he said. "I keep it locked so no one can enter her room. Anyway, when I showed her to her room, she was surprised that I would give her a room. I was across the hall from her so she could come to me whenever she wanted.  
One night, I could say that we kind of bonded. There was a thunder storm and she was scared. She walked into my room and asked if she could stay with me. I was first surprised by this but I let her sleep on my bed while I slept on the floor. For some reason, I knew that she was scared since she didn't have her parents.  
Well as I fell asleep, she kept struggling around in bed or had a nightmare and some mysterious force, made her fall and she landed by my side.  
Next morning, I woke up to find her close to me on the floor. At first I thought that she fell off but then she was actually holding on to me. From then on, she and I were like family.  
A few years past and she and I, well Liynda and I became like family. I would spend my time with her and she was starting treat me like a father, which is why I call her my daughter."  
I, in all of my fifteen years of being on this miserable planet, I have heard the first sad story of my life. What makes it so much sadder is that John is losing a few tears.  
He continued on his story. "Well I first that thought that, my and Lynda's life couldn't be any better. But as all could things, they must end. One day, some of my collogues from work came to my house. I was inside working on a few work plans while Liynda was outside playing. My collogues or should I now say enemies, thought it would be funny to beat Liynda for having fun and not working.  
It wasn't till I heard her screams that I came outside to find her beaten down and my collogues laughing and thought I would laugh at this too. But all I did was fight them off and rushed to take Liynda to the hospital. I sued my collogues and managed to put those assholes in jail for harming a slave without permission from the master and for doing it with out remorse.  
The people in the hospital tried there best even though they wondered why I was trying to save her. They did there best but she was hurt physically with internal bleeding and she was mentally hurt from her time from her other master when he punished her. I, have never hurt her and her sudden attack caused her memories to begin again.  
The hospital tried there best to revive her but were unsuccessful. I even took her to the place where they created the dragons and even they couldn't help her."  
He head out more tears from his eyes before he continued. "After two months of her being in the bed, I had to feed her, bather and even tried to nurture her back to health, but nothing seemed to work. Two days before her birthday, I came to her room to find her dead. She was still and she wasn't breathing. I didn't know what had happen but I knew that I had just lost someone that I loved a family member. From that day on, I promised her that I would do my best that I would make sure that I would find a way to free dragons would be set free."  
I didn't speak but I was a bit responsive to his story. Now I truly understood why John was so caring to us. He lost the only thing that truly meant anything to him, a dragon especially.  
He didn't say anything else but "Good night Verdera." He walked up the stairs. I heard the sound of a door being unlocked, which I immediately knew that it was Liynda's room before he closed and locked the door.  
I just tried to keep myself from crying. I have completely miss judged this human. I knew that I would somehow regret everything from what I have been thinking of him. He cares for us like if we were Liynda's family. He truly cares.  
I didn't know when or how but I did fall asleep that night and now, I released something, I loved John.

Life of a dragon Slave 2

Our hearts, it is what tells us from what we know, what is right and what is wrong. It tells us who we love and how they love us back. It is our heart that tells us when we should care and not harm. To create, not to destroy. To love, not to hate. It is our hearts that tells us who we are and what makes us all different from one another.

------------------------------------------------------

I awoke next morning to find my self on the living room couch. I was still sleepy but I managed to open my eyes and saw myself on laying on the couch. I shifted and found a large blanket on top of me.  
I didn't remember getting a blanket from my room. Oh but I do remember what John had told me. It still hurt my heart to know that one human had lost a child, especially a dragon one. And what made it worst is that I was actually falling in love with John. I think it was a bit early for me to fall in love, though it was so odd that I would fall in love with him so early and only because of what he said and done for my family. Not to mention that old human with her dragonet companion told me I would fall in love with him.

I slowly sat up and covered myself with the blanket. I still had my old, ruined bra and ruined undergarments. I slowly stood up and walked over the living room door that lead to my living room. I opened them and walked down to my living room. I passed my brother's and sister's rooms, hearing them sound asleep. I walked into my room and closed the door.  
I discarded by old clothing, now bare naked in my own room. I walked to my wardrobe and picked out my clothes. A new pair of white panties, a white bra. Wearing on top, a short green skirt and light green t-shirt that exposed my lower belly.  
Once I put on my clothes, I walked out of my room and stopped by my parents room. I slowly put my head against their door and heard voices. I guessed that they were awake, so I knocked. "Come in." said my father's voice.  
I opened the door to see both my parents with light clothing. My father had his hands around my mother. I sat by them. "What were you talking about just now?"  
My mother sighed softly and rubbed her belly. "I think my next child  
might come sooner then expected."  
"And does this concern us all? I mean, are we scared for something.?" I asked, a bit concerned.  
My mother shook her head. "At first I thought that we should but now that John has shown his care for us...." she paused before rubbing her belly again. A small giggle came from her. "Well I'm afraid of asking John for a room for me to raise our next child."  
I thought for a moment. He does have a lot of rooms and if I still trust my heart, he would be kind to lend my mother one room. "I'm sure that John would lend you a room considering he has extras. I just hope he won't mind."  
My mother and father nodded with agreement.

A little while later, I came up from the living room of John's and saw him already making breakfast at the kitchen. I didn't know if I should try to ask him if he was alright, considering the break down he had last night. I decided to at least greet him, maybe find out how he's feeling. "Good morning John."  
He looked up at me and smiled. "Good morning Verdera. Would you care for some breakfast omelets?"  
His voice seemed cheerful but I could still pick up sadness in him. Either way, I still smiled. "Sure, but what is a breakfast omelet?" Honestly, being fed nothing but shitty food all my life, I have never had tasted anything good.  
John chuckled. "Well if you like eggs, vegetables, bacon, and onions, then I'm pretty sure you would love to eat it all combined."  
Well, he is still cheerful about it but just hope that he is fine from yesterday's episode. I walked to the kitchen and walked to John. He was focusing on the breakfast but he looked up at me. He had a questioning look on him. "Would... you like something else, Verdera? Cause its no trouble to make you something else."  
I shook my head but lowered my head so I avoided his eyes. "John... are you feeling alright, after what you told me last light. Are you fine?"  
I could feel John's eyes focusing on me but I herd him sigh softly before I felt a hand on my chin and I was lifted to see John's eyes. "I'm fine Verdera." he said to me softly. "I am just a bit... sorry for having to break down in front of you last night."  
I nodded to him. "I can understand how you feel John. Losing someone close to you is hard, especially if you love them so much, that you can't bare to lose them."  
He nodded and turned backed towards his task. "I never thought that after I lost her, that I would never be the same again. I had spent so much time trying to raise her, trying to care for her, and loving her. I should have been there for her. I should have protected her and never let her out of my sight. But I guess that was all for nothing now."

"How could you say that?" I asked almost angrily.  
He looked towards me. "What?"  
I moved closer to him, a bit annoyed. "How could you say that? You didn't raise her for nothing. You raised her because you loved her. You raised her because you felt that after she had been sold and taken from her parents, you wanted to raise her. You knew that you had to raise her.  
What those son-of-a-bitches did to her, no, that doesn't mean that you raised her for nothing. You did what any loving parent would do. The humans who toke her life away from you, well, I can only hope that they are suffering for their crime. But you did a great job at being a parent. Even if she was a dragon and you were a human, you still treated her like a daughter and that is all what matters. Not you failing her but how you did your best to raise a daughter right."  
Every word that I had just told him I meant. I didn't hold anything back and I didn't want to. He needed to know what is truly means to care for someone and to love with all his heart. He lost his ways when he thinks his daughter's death was of his doing. No, mistakes happen and not everyone can stop them from happening, only to learn from them and try to find a way to avoid it.

John hadn't spoken at all and the omelets were getting burnt. He didn't answer me but quickly focused on the breakfast. He quickly flipped it over where the bottom was all burnt. He sighed and turned off the stove. I didn't know how bad I have upset him. He looked down at the stove and avoided my eyes.  
I decided to leave him alone and I walked away, heading for the living room doors and I walked down, closing the doors behind me.  
I walked down the stairs, seeing that everyone was awake. I knew that I had to give John some space and if they were to go upstairs, they might upset him. I quickly walked towards my parents and whispered to them.  
"Keep them here for a bit. Me and John had a... little talk and think it would be best if we left him alone for a bit."  
My mother and father grew a bit gravid. "What did you tell him?" my mother asked in concern.  
I shook my head. "I rather not say. I prefer to tell you when he is fine and when we all have a chance to talk."  
My mother and father nodded and turned to my siblings. "Children" said my mother. They all looked up at her. "I want you to take a bath and after, we will have breakfast ready."  
"Yes mother." they all said in union. They headed for the bathrooms in their own rooms and my mother went to my sisters and my father after my brothers. Honestly, I hoped that I didn't do anything that might have changed between me and John.

After a half hour later, I decided to go up and see how John was doing. I walked up to the living room only to find it empty. I looked towards the kitchen and didn't see him there either. I listened for a bit and thought maybe he was upstairs but I didn't hear any footsteps or noises. I walked towards the kitchen table to find that their was food on the table for everyone and there was a note.  
I picked it up and read.  
"Verdera, I have gone to work and I won't be back in till night. Take care of your family and enjoy your self's around my house. If you need to eat, I have left some leftover meat for all your family in the fridge. All you need to do is warm it up in the microwave. See you tonight.  
P.S  
I have thought about what you said and you were right, I did raise my daughter right. I just forgotten how and why I did. Thank you very much.  
Sincerely John."

I guess I did teach him something then. I sighed happily and waited for my family to come up and eat. My parents were a bit still worried that John wasn't here but I told them what the note said, except what he told me personally.  
My family ate the omelets and although they were surprised that everything they liked was in there, it was the best food that has been mixed. After that, everyone just settled down in their rooms while I settled in John's living room and turned on the hologram to watch was on. At first it was just a bunch of advertisement, then it went onto "Reality Shows" and talked about real life people and their problems. It was very boring to here about stupid humans and their stupid problems. But something interesting did come up.  
They were doing a show on dragons but what was odd about it is, that the whole show about dragons, was produced and was done by dragons. How is it that? The show began on the four element dragons. Fire, water, wind and earth. Then it explains how they were free from slavery and are on a large island with a volcano and other landscapes, where freed dragon slaves come and no humans are aloud.  
IT then hit me that there were dragons that were free and didn't have to deal with the punishment of being a slaves. But how?  
The show got more into depth as they began their lives and how they are free. Their masters set them free for various purposes and any human can set their slaves free but it would have to be under law and the dragons must live on the island with the others, just like in the show.  
I realized that John could set us free if he wanted to. But if he cares for us so much, why are we still slaves? The question got lost when the show began with a family of fire dragons. The four element dragons are the first ever to be set free along with their families. The island that they're in is a private island where freed slaves come. And since this island is private and no humans are allowed, the dragons live free of worry.

As the show went on, I was starting to get myself a bit more interested. The fire dragons or the "Fire brand" as they are called, have their private house away from the other three elements and near the base of the volcano where the forest it less dense and where large amounts of heat from the volcano keep them in perfect temperatures.  
The fire brand have enough room for their whole family, which consisted of five members. The house was build out solid concrete and wood. It had all the appliances of all houses. Water, electricity and the food from vegetables from the island itself or the animals that are raised there, which was brought by their masters.

Next was the wind dragons or "The Soars". They lived on top of a mountain where their own house is a cave. At first I was glad that they would live in a cave, because I know that by nature, we wind dragons would chose caves. But the Soars had their cave customized to make it a bit more civil. They had beds, bathrooms and some electrical appliances but the rest was left out. Food was fruits, any flying animals, and not to much meat. I don't know, for me, so little meat would be fine with me and with a lot of fruits, just as long as it doesn't taste bad.

Then came the water dragons, called "Marines". There house was, well in between water and ground. It was nothing to fancy, I think, but the house was like three or four stories. The bottom house was in a underwater cave in which connected to the sea and the top of the house was on earth. Food was basically fish and other sea creature. And since the bottom of the house in underwater, it is submerged in it. I had to admit, it seemed pretty cool to have a house like that.

Last was the earth dragons called "Crawlers." I know, it didn't make sense to me either but it was alright. Now, just like the Marines, they had their house on top of earth and on bottom but they have a cave where it has its own personal equipment. Under ground is where the Crawlers dig to find any diamonds and other accessories. And since diamonds have a unusual power source, that is their electrical use and along with geothermal energy.

At last the show finished with how the families love it there and how any freed slaves are welcomed to come visit that island. I wished that me and my family could live there. Then my early question came up. Why would John not set us free? Did he want to have us here or didn't he not know?  
All these questions were really questioning my trust in John but times, my heart, will come in and tell me that he would do what he think its best for my family. He would know what to do when the time came.  
After that, I turned off the hologram and curiously, walked up stairs to the bedrooms. I decided that if John was still upset, hew would forget to lock the doors to his daughter's room. I had to know more about the dragonet he called his daughter. I walked up the stairs, silently making sure my family didn't here me going up there and walked up to the final floor.  
There, close to the end of the hallway was the door. It wasn't locked so that was good and as I see more down the hall, John's room, she was pretty close. I slowly reached for the door knob and turned it. The door made no sound once it opened, turning on the light and inside, I was surprise at what I saw.  
The room was large and beautiful in a-wind-dragon-way. The walls were painted with skies of light blue and had white fluffy clouds and pictures of wind dragons in the distant. Mountains that touched the clouds and the light which provided the room, had a sun painted around it. At a corner to the right was the Lynda's bed with sky blue sheets and blankets. To the left of the room was her closet where several beautiful dresses were hung. A table where she could draw or write if she wanted to.  
To the corner right down was a large chest were toys of all kinds could be found. Plushies, dolls, castles and large stuffed dragons that acted like pillows. I walked in more and saw a stand by her bed where several pictures were. I picked up two frames. The first one showed when Lynda had her first Christmas. She was still young at the time but she was so adorable with a Christmas socking covering her small head. I giggled at the sight and looked at the other one. This one showed her and John wearing a t-shirt that had two hearts and the words; "I love my daddy" and he had "I love my daughter." I grew tears upon this picture. It was a beautiful one. I slowly put it back on the stand and looked around the room with amazement. "I would have loved growing up in this." I said to myself.  
I sighed as I walked out of the room and looked back one more time. I turned off the light and was startled to see the ceiling suddenly glow. I looked up to see that it looked like as though it was night and the stars were out and blinking. And occasionally a light would pass by, indicating a shooting star. And it looked beautiful as a sky window was shaped like the moon and it lit softly upon Lynda's bed. I sighed happily knowing the full well and with all my heart that Lynda, was in fact and always will be, John's daughter. I closed the door softly and went down the hall to John's room.

I slowly opened the door to find John's room not to colorful but it was unique. His room was A large king sized bed with black and blue coverings. His wall had two large doors which I believed was his closet. Close to the closet was the bathroom. I walked in and found it very large with large things. It was a light green color with a small shower head to the left corner, a large Jacuzzi in the middle, a toilet next to the shower head and two sinks together that had large mirrors in front of them.  
I walked out of the bathroom and looked at the bed. It looked so comfortable but I saw something on the bed. It was a piece of paper, a note to me. Did he knew I would come up here? I read the note:  
"Verdera, I know how much your curiosity gets the best of you and I hope that you will find my room and my daughter's well. If your family needs any of the extra rooms in my house, go ahead and use them. I realized that you or one of your sister's might go into your.... Phases through life and I leave that to you.  
John."

Well, that is sure weird that he knew that we might use the rooms. Now that I too reline this, my siblings will be entering their fifth month and my sisters will enter there first heat. I sighed and noticed that in another month I will enter heat. Every two months its how it goes and it must be dealt with. Times I wished that I kind of grew up with another family of dragons so I could have someone to talk to and if it was possible, John would have bought us both and I could probably get with one of the males.  
"sighs" Oh who am I kidding? I would never find a male, being part slave. And if John were to "buy" new slaves, there is a chance that the family would have young males. Young males to my fifteen years, I wouldn't find a mate in till they made dragons free by law, or John buys a male slave and has him become my mate. Oh, that would never work either because John wouldn't want to buy another slave unless it sadden him nor would I he tell him to fall in love with me and I probably wouldn't mate with him.  
I wouldn't want a mate if he is in for it just for the mating. I want a mate who loves me back. And now I start thinking about John. He is a human and yet, I have thoughts of him. I walked out of his room and headed downstairs to the living room.

Downstairs, my family is already finishing lunch. I ate wit out them, happily so I could have thoughts to myself. They went back to their rooms and I stayed up here. Time flew by and I stayed watching the hologram. Still hoping to find any show with dragons. It annoyed me that only one channel. A single channel out of one thousand channels would only have one dragon show and that would only appear in the afternoon and once its done, it would only talk about humans.

Around eight o'clock, I turned off the hologram and went downstairs. I passed by my brother's room and heard them playing and my sisters were watching the hologram in the living room. My parents were watching their's too. I decided that I should take a shower.  
I walked into my restroom in my room. I closed my bathroom door and slowly began to undress. I took off my shirt and took off my bra, letting my breast breathe. I then unbutton my shorts and panties, letting them both fall. I was now completely nude in my own bathroom. I walked to my bathtub and turned on the water, letting the bathtub get wet and I turned the knobs to warm. Once they were warm I turned on the shower head and it soon began to rain. I was about to step in when I checked around. I had no towel and I didn't want to wet my floor. I remembered keeping one in my room. I let the shower run so I didn't have to wait.  
I opened my door and stepped out. As soon as I looked into my room, I saw John there and he was setting something on my bed. He quickly looked up at me and he started down at my nude body. He and I were both looking at each other before I realized that I was naked and nobody should see me naked. I cried out and quickly closed my door.  
John quickly shouted to me. "I'm so sorry Verdera! I'm so sorry. I thought you had already gone into the shower."  
I replied with my back against the door. "Its okay John." i said back to him. "I just didn't know you were here."  
I heard him sigh heavily before I heard my room door open. "I'm sorry Verdera. I just wanted to drop off something before you got in. Sorry." he said to me one last time before I heard my room door closed. I sighed heavily as I cautiously opened my door and took a peek, seeing that John was gone.  
I sighed again and looked at my bed. I quickly opened my door, still nude and I went to my bed. On the bed I saw roses and a letter. I picked the roses up and looked at the letter.

"Verdera, I thank you for giving me my life back. I'm glad to have gotten you and your family when I could. I thank you so much for being so kind and supportive to your family and respectful to me, even though you are legally a slave. You may be one but I consider you my friend and family, just like my daughter.  
Sincerely John."

I smiled and inhaled the roses. My gods, they smelled so beautiful and lovely! I inhaled them again and again before I realized that I left the water on. I quickly put the roses by my bed in a small stand before I got my towel and took a shower.

During the shower, I couldn't stop thinking about what John had gave me and soon, my thoughts were filled my him. I sighed happily and I enjoyed the warmth that washed over my body and the heat that radiated in my heart, knowing that I love John.


	8. Silver Bright Tooth

It was the middle of the night. The moon as high as it would go on this peaceful night. The only sounds that could be heard were the nightly animals moving about, the cool summer breeze blowing though the trees, and Terador walking slowly. He would always be out around this time since there was always minimal movment, and little to disturb his research of any new herbs that may grow during this time of peace. As he carefuly walked he came onto a clearing where two ape comanders stood checking the area. He layed down out of their sights and carefuly moved so they were in his sights.

"Area cleared. No dragons or any suspicious movement at all in this region." One of them spoke turning around to face the other.

"Good."

"Hey do you have any idea why Malefor has us doing these inspecions almost every night? It wasn't intill some time in the last couple days he had all of us start doing this." The other shook his head.

"No idea. The only one would be Posion Tooth since he is always with Malefor. But he almost nevers..." Out of no where a even bigger ape walkes out of the darkness of the forest as the others bowed.

"Get up and report!" The big one yelled.

"Nothing to report Sargent Posion Tooth!" Both Comanders said.

"Good. Now go to the castle and get ready for a new arrival. He is going to be a powerful ally."

"Not to disrespect sir but who is it?" Posion Tooth looked at both of them and laughed.

"According to Malefor another survivor from the raid we were on many years ago." Terador went wide eyed as he carefully crawled back. When he thought he was far enough away he jumped up and flew towards the temple, but he wasn't far enough away and warned the apes.

"What was that?!"

"It's the Earth Elder. After him but don't attack. Watch and make sure none of them fly or step out of that temple. If they do report to me as soon as possible." They nodded and ran up and tree and jumped towards the flying dragon. Staying back far enough to have him in their sights but far enough so he couldn't hear or see he reached the temple the doors opened and lock right away behind him. He ran fast but quietly so Spyro and Cynder could hear him, but the other Elders could.

"Terador what is wrong?!" Ignitu ran after him into the vision room.

"I was out and I over heard a couple of apes talking. They said Malefor is bringing an ally. A powerful one."

"Any idea who or what it could be, and where could he have come from since most of the powerful dragons and creatures are dead since he killed them years ago?" Volteer asked as he sat around the pool of vision like everyone else did.

"Well..." The rest of the elders looked at him.

"Who could possibly be this power ally that we don't have any record of?" Cyril sasked and looked curiously at Terador.

"They said a survivor from the raid they were on many years ago." Everyone went wide eyed.

"You mean a survivor from the year of the dragon, but impossible!" Terador nodded.

It's what I heard but only one way to know." They all looked into the pool to nothing but a mark."What the?" They studied the mark to see it formed a dragon but nothing else appeared.

"Hmm interesting. The pool showed us a mark which must lead the the survivor in some way but what way could it be since we have no idea who and where he could be so the." Volteer was cut off by Ignitus.

"We'll research on the mark tomorrow for now it's late and the best thing to do is get some sleep." They all nodded they couldn't help but wonder what that mark could mean but like Ignitus said they would look on it tomorrow for now they went back into their room and fell asleep. Just in time so they wouldn't hear Spyro yell as he woke up from a nightmare scaring Sparx out of his bed. He caught himself in the just in time before hitting the ground.

"Hey Spyro what was that for?!" Sparx flew over to Spyro.

"Sorry bro. I had a nightmare." He walked out of his bed and walked out onto the Balcony.

"You mean the one when Cynder turns evil again." Sparx rolled his eyes.

"No this one was different. I was fighting another dragon, and it wasn't Cynder or Malefor, but a silver dragon." He looked up into the night sky for a few seconds.

"A silver dragon. That's new." Sparx looked at Spyro to see him nodding.

"Yeah but something about the dream. It felt to real but who knows." Spyro kept staring at the sky till they heard a scream and ran towards the source. Once they reached a room they saw it was Cynder who was yelling and crying in her sleep. She was having a nightmare as well. Spyro ran over and quickly shook her trying to wake her up. It work but caused her to react by slapping Spyro on the right cheek. Sparx laughed and Spyro glared at him making him leave the room just in time before Cynder jumped up in her bed.

"Cynder are you ok?" She looked at him and he could see she was crying. She quickly looked away and wiped her eyes.

"Yes I'm fine," She looked at him and he could see the tears were gone,"But are you ok." She must have relised she had accidently hit him.

"Yeah I'm fine, it didn't hurt too much." As he looked at her he couldn't help but notice her scales as they reflected the moon's light so perfectly on her slim body. Showing her perfect curves, and her eyes.

"Can I help you?" Spyro snapped out of his thought and relised he was staring.

"Oh sorry." He looked away but looked back."I came to see if you were ok." To his surprise she looked away quickly.

"Why do you care?!" She snapped angerly

"I care because you're my friend." He said, moving closer slowly.

"Why do you say that. I almost killed you. I don't deserve you as a friend!" She kept her stare away silently crying.

"Listen," He grabbed her chin and turned her attention towards his face, but he could see the tears in her eyes,"Your my friend. Remember Malefor was controling you. It was him not you." Her eyes drifted of his and went towards the ground.

"Spyro...just leave me alone." Out of nowhere Spyro surprised her by pulling her into a tight hug. He did this for no reason that he could explain. He felt like he had to protect her, take care of her, and try to make her happy no matter the cost.

"Cynder I know you don't mean that. Your my friend, and as a friend I care for you. No matter what." She could help but hug him.

"Spyro I'm sorry." She started to cry again.

"Don't cry. I'm here." She continued to cry this time out of happiness."Please stop and tell me what's wrong."

"I'm just scared from that nightmare. Malefor was in it. We both were as well as someone else, but you died and I felt so empty for some reason and couldn't help but scream." He started to carefuly pat her on the back.

"Don't worry I'm here." He couldn't help but feel something heavy in his chest he wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words to say it so he kept it quiet. Though he didn't know Cynder felt the same thing.

"I'm ok. Please let me go Spyro." He did and she looked deep into his eyes."Thank you Spyo."

"No problem." He smiled, and Cynder smiled as well. Yet she could help but look at his body like he did hers. She looked from the tip of his golden horns, down his purple musculer body, down to the tip of his tail. Once she relised she was staring she quickly looked away blushing.

"Spyro." He looked at her.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to walk out to the Balcony." He nodded and they got off the bed. As they left the room they both couldn't help but steal glances at each other, but once they reached the Balcony they both laid down and look at the stars."This night is beautiful. Do you think so Spyro."

"Oh yeah. You're beau..ah, I mean IT is beautiful." He blushed and she continued to look up into the sky looking at the moons. When she looked down Spyro was looking at her and she blushed.

"Thank you Spyro for everything." She moved closer and rubber her head against his shoulder and he returned the favor.

"Your welcome. You're my friend and I'll help in anyway I can." She backed up and looked at him and smiled.

"Spyro, would it be ok if I can sleep with you."She blushed" So if I have another nightmare I can know you're right there beside me." Spyro couldn't help but blushed but he smiled.

"Sure. I don't mind." Cynder was over joyed by his response but hide it behind a simple smile. They moved off the balcony and into Spyro's bed. Cynder was the first to move to get on and soon Spyro followed. Cynder turned away from him keeping her back towards him. Though she tried to sleep, she still remained awake and scared. Spyro could see this and moved closer, bringing his arms around her. She started to calm down and started to feel safe and happy. It wasn't long before she was sound asleep in Spyro's strong arms. Soon he was asleep as well. He held onto Cynder's slinder form. Both of them having a good dream. Spyro dreaming of Cynder and she dreamed of him.

On the outside the apes kept watch not seeing any suspicious about that place but they kept watch waiting for any movment that could lead to trouble. They weren't the only one watching. Terador was too. He couldn't sleep because he was worried about this new ally Malefor was getting so he stayed up and watch for any sigh of this enemy. He stayed near the front door incase anything was to happen. He stayed there for so long a time the sun started to rise and so was a bunch of noises, Terador opened the door to see a strange creature on the floor infront of the door and a couple of apes nearby. He blasted one with his earth mace and smack the other one with his paw. He looked back down at the creature who looked at him before fainting. Terador quickly called the elders and carried him inside.

Location: Human Realm  
Time: 12:00 A.M Midnight

It was the middle of the night as our new character awakes from a nightmare. Quickly he grabs a nearby journal and sketches a picture of two dragons. It wasn't too long before he was done and quickly packed up his stuff. Lastly he picked up his journal and tossed it into his black duffle bag. Once he quickly zipped his bag up he was off on his way. He walked a few miles in the moon light before he reached a party store. It was pretty old looking with some paint peeling off, some old style gas pumps standing in the front, and the building design of the place. Luckily for him it was open and he continued his way in, but on his way in his eye caught a young girl. She was wearing a black t-shirt with blue jeans. She seemed as a young adult and was talking to a bunch of bikers. He thought she might have been one of their "Special" girls and decided just to mind his own business and walked passed the already opened door. A bell ringed above his head warning the cashier of his presence. He looked up at the young costumer.

"How may I help you?" The teen looked at him but continued his way into the store.

"Thank you but I'm fine." The Cashier nodded and turned his attention back to his magazine.

He wasn't in there for too long. He just grabbed some hotdogs, chips, sodas, some monsters, red bulls, and some candy for the road. As he was having the cashier check all the stuff the news came on.

"Attention. Be on the look out for a dangerous teenager. Here's his picture." A picture came on of the teen. Luckily the Cashier didn't look at the television in till it was mentioning the last place he has been seen, and not his face. Quickly he paid the cashier for his items and left. Yet as he left he noticed the bikers surrounding the girl he saw earlier. She was trying to fight one of them off as he kept trying to grab her so the teen quickly dropped his stuff and ran to the girl. As he stood in front of the girl a biker quickly ran to where the bikes were. Soon he came back with another guy, and by the size the teen could tell he was the leader.

"Lookie here fellas. We got ourselves a hero. Let's show him what we do to heroes around here." The teen looked around, only five guys surrounded him while the other one just stood back and watched. He turned to the girl and tilt his head signaling her to get away. She did leaving him to fight the six guys.

The teen prepared by taking his stance with which made the bikers laugh. He stood in a baseball stance with one hand at his waist line and the other at his chest long. The position readied for a minute before one attacked with a punch, he missed and the kid popped up behind him and round house kicked him in the back of the head. Soon another one attack, the kid dodge and grabbed his arm and quickly turned causing him to twist the biker's arm. He grabbed the biker's wrist with one hand and placed the other on the biker's elbow and with a quick trust of his arm snapped the biker's arm. He let go of the biker's arm and back flipped kick him in the jaw sending him back several feet. The kid stood back where he began acting if not a single portion of his energy was spent. Seeing this, the other three bikers jumped at him, each of them wielding a 6 inch knife. He still stood there unafraid but when they got close he quickly disarmed them and smacked two of the biker's heads together, leaving the other one to run. The leader saw this and quickly pulled out his 22 double barrled shotgun with the barrel sawed off along with the stock giving it a pistol grip and aimed at the kid. The kid responded by lifting up his right arm and pointing at the guy.

"Ha what are you going to do?" The kid grinned and quickly pulled the glove off his right hand showing a dragon shaped mark." It can't be buAHHHHH!" He couldn't finish his sentence as he went flying back with a raging fireball disappearing in his face. The kid walked over to the girl, she was so shocked he helped her up to her feet. He went, got his bag, and walked away. The girl seeing this quickly ran after him.

"Hey!" He stopped and turned around.

"Yes?" She came up to him and leaned overtaking in deep breaths.

"Thank you for back there." She got up and looked at him. "Name's Champagne and you are?"

"No problem. The name's Aaron." He started to walk off again but she quickly got in his way." Can I help you?"

"Would it be ok if I come with you? I'm trying to get to Charlotte."

"Why so far?"

"I was out here to be with my dad. My parent's are divorced and I had to go to my dad's for the weekend. He left and hasn't been back for two days and I couldn't find a phone and mine is dead. So I'm trying to get back to my mom's office which is in Charlotte." He nodded while thinking.

"Ok you can come but it's going to be a 4 hour walk."

"I don't think so cause I see someone coming this way." Aaron looked and saw a head light coming down the road and before too long the guy stopped on the other side of the road. As he approached Aaron saw it was the guy he beat a while ago, but this time with a burned scorch mark on his along with a gun pointed right at Aaron. He shot Aaron in the face, but nothing. This shocked all of them but Aaron quickly snapped out of it and looked, saw a chance, and took it. He hit the biker in the guts making him fall down, drop his gun, and hold onto his stomach. Aaron took another chance and quickly got on the bike, lucky for him the keys were in the ignition. He quickly left with Champagne and his back holding onto his back. It wasn't long in till the city of Charlotte was in sight, and even sooner before they were inside the city.

"Ok which building is your mom in?" Champagne looked around at several building as they speeded by.

"That one!" She pointed towards a building.

"Ok hang one." He did a quick turn almost grazing the right side of the bike against the road. Before too long they were in the parking lot in front of the building, and Champagne quickly ran inside while Aaron waited outside like she told him to do. Soon she came walking out with a much taller woman. She was wearing a perfesonal blue dress and she looked much like Champange but had her hair in a bun.

"Mom that's him!" The guy who saved me!" They both walked over and the taller woman shook Aaron's hand.

"Thank you so much for saving my daughter!" He smiled and she let go of his hand, but looked at his glove." What's with the glove?"

"Nothing just something I wear." She looked at it again and thought for a second.

"Please remove it. Since there is nothing it wouldn't be a problem." Aaron gulped, she had figured him out. He looked at the glove and slowly removes the glove and she gasped." Get out of here. I'm graceful you saved my daughter so I won't call the police....for now!" He nodded and turned to the bike when out of nowhere Champagne quickly hugged him. Her mom pulled her away and Aaron just kept walking as she yelled at him.

"Aaron. Thank you." Aaron just kept walking in till he was on the bike and quickly took off. As he rode off he couldn't help but think.

"Why would she say that? She saw how her mother reacted to me. I'm a monster. All because of this mark." He looked at his hand and as he looked back up a big shadowy dragon popped out of nowhere in front of his bike. He quickly flipped backwards off of the bike. He landed in time to see the bike split in half as the dragon sliced it with his claw.

As Aaron got back up the dragon quickly moved and punched him across the face sending him a few feet to the side. The dragon chuckled" This is going to be too easy." Aaron got up and looked at the dragon.

"Don't say that too soon." He quickly ran up just like the dragon and uppercut him in the jaw sending him 5 feet up before doing a back flip kick into the dragon's back but the dragon grabbed his foot and flung with him using that push Aaron gave him to slam Aaron against the ground. He lifted Aaron up from the ground and stared at him with a glare.

"You are him. Time to take you back." He slapped someone onto Aaron's hip and soon some dark gooey stuff crawled out of his arm and up to Aaron limp unconscious body and started to absorb into his skin. Soon Aaron awoke from his daze and saw the dark stuff and quickly launched his lower body up and wrapped his legs around his arm causing the gooey stuff to stop.

"I'm not that easy to beat!" Aaron quickly trusted back snapping his arm. The dragon let go of him letting him land on his feet before jumping back away form the dragon.

"Hmm... some way to treat someone who saved you." The dragon said holding onto his broken arm.

"What do you...wait? THE BULLET! That was you who stopped that shot."

"Yes. Now as payment for saving your life, I'd say you come with me nice and quiet." Aaron thought for a second.

"I'd rather not!" He ran over and quickly flipped over, grabbing the giant dragon's neck with both arms and with a twist of his arms a crack that would send a chill down your spine broke out from the dragon's neck. As Aaron let go to let the body fall, the body just disappeared in a puff of black smoke surprising Aaron. He looked around and found his back still attached to his back and he walked away from the spot the dragon dissapeared and thought to himself.

"Hmm copy, but how AHH!" Out of nowhere a portal opened up and swallowed him up sending him high into the. Soon he was falling and smacking a lot of branches, one snapping off as it entered his leg, another one cut along his chest leaving a nice big gash, and another as it smack the back of his head knocking him out before he hit the ground hard followed by his bag landing on a branch. After a few hours he awoke in a pool a blood, not a memory came to mind. Not where he was, when it was, or even who he was. When he breathed in his chest expanding opening the gash more and sending agonizing pain through out his body. He tried to stand but quickly fell in agonizing pain from his leg, where a branch stood out still stuck inside his right leg. He quickly pulled it out allowing a bit of blood to squirt out, but also getting rid of some of the pain, barely enough to let him walk.

As he stood he grabbed his pack and looked out to see a tall building and quickly headed towards it as fast as he could go with his injured leg and chest. Before too long the sun was just starting to rise as he limped to the front door before falling down. He tried to look up but his vision was blurry do to the amount of blood loss. He could barely make out the design on the door let alone what could be inside. He could see a glowing lights that shined bright but would soon dim and repeat again in the door but what stood between it he did not know for it look like a giant green blob to him, but soon loud booms took him by surprise as he crawled slowly towards the blob. He picked his head up once more looking at the blob before finally fainting from the blood loss.

It was the beginning of the day as the sun slowly raised, spreading its morning light over the beautiful land. Only one answered to this call of a new day and it was our purple hero, Spyro. He turned his head towards the sun and opened his eyes to see the new day. He smiled as he felt the warmth of the sun hit his face. He turned his head; eyes closed, and tried to stretch when he felt something between his arms. He opened his eyes to see a sound asleep Cynder wrapped happily in his arms. He smiled as the sounds of her peaceful breathing reached his ears.

"Wow," He thought to himself, "She is so beautiful...Wait! What am I doing? She's my friend I shouldn't be doing this." He carefully slid his arms free from her sleeping form and quietly jumped off the bed. He walked over to the balcony where he would jump off to get some breakfast, but before he could he heard the sound of Cynder's yawn followed by her voice.

"Good morning Spyro." He turned with a smile on his face.

"Good morning." She sat up in the bed and smiled back at him. She looked out to the balcony and noticed he was about to leave.

"Are you going to get some breakfast?" She said with her head cocked to the side.

"Yeah I am. Why do you ask? Is there something special you want because I'll get it if you want?" She shook her head.

"No. I was just wondering. Berries are fine with me." She smiled as he turned around and ran for the balcony before jumping off, allowing his wing to catch some air and help him take off into the sky. Once he was gone and out of sight she started to think to herself.

"Why is he so kind to me? I don't deserve this kindness for almost killing him. Yet he's so caring and gentle, while I'm so dark and rough. I don't deserve anything nice." She kept repeating this over and over in her head in till the familiar sounds of powerful wings flapping hit her ears and she looked out to Spyro, watching all his muscles work as he carefully landed with such grace. Once he landed he carefully walked over to Cynder while balancing trays made of ice and full of fruit on his back. She quickly wiped the tears that had formed on her face away and smiled as he slid a tray off his back and placed it on the bed with his teeth. He smiled as he dropped the tray and turned to his. She smiled and turned to hers, and she noticed that the berried on her tray were a lot bigger then the ones on his tray.

"Why are my berries so much bigger then yours Spyro?" He looked up with some berry juice on his face.

"I got you the biggest berries I could find." He took another bite of a berry.

"Oh thank you." He nodded with a mouthful of berries while she took a bite of the berry. Due to the size the berry pact a lot of flavor with in it, but they both ate all the berries in time, but while they were eating something kept eating away at her, it kept getting worse before she said something. "Hey Spyro."

"Yes Cynder, something wrong?" She shook her head.

"No. I just want to thank you."

"No problem. I don't mind getting breakfast." He smiled and she shook her head again.

"No I mean. Thank you for everything you did for me last night." She blushed as she mentioned last night and he did too.

"No problem. What are friends for?" She slightly smiled as he smiled and continued to eat. She soon at as well eating all they berries." That was a good breakfast." He said while melting the trays made of ice with his fire breath.

"Yeah but what are we going to do now. There's no training for a while since the elders gave us a break." He nodded and thought for a second when he realized that someone was missing.

"Hey where's Sparx?' Cynder looked around hoping he wasn't nearby. Not that she hated him but everyone thought he was annoying.

"He's probably at his parents or out eating butterflies." Spyro nodded at Cynder's response.

"Well a break from him is good but what are we going to do with a break from him and the elders." She nodded and they started thinking for a bit before an idea popped into Cynder's head.

"Why not go ask the Elders for something to do. We might be able to go out to Hunter's clan or go visit Kain and his tribe." Spyro nodded with a smile.

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea!" They quickly moved out of the room but carefully so no one would know that they were in the same room for a night, but there was no one out there so they quickly ran to where the Elders would most likely be during this time. As they entered the statue room they noticed the statue that usually stood in the middle was under the floor. They thought it off as just forgetting to put it back up after training and headed for the door. They waked into the pool room and turned towards the Elder's room door.

The door opened slowly showing all four Elders huddled together in a small group while Sparx flew back and forth above. Then Sparx heard the door opened and flew over to Spyro and Cynder."Hey...You...Come!" He flew back over the Elders and looked down. He looked back at the confused dragons and signaled them to come over. They shrugged and walked over. Ignitus moved over a bit allowing them to fit in and see what all Elder's and Sparx's attention was on. Their eyes went wide as they laid them on the strange creature which lay out in before them. They carefully look over his body; from what they could see he had a little bit of fur on the top of his head, and some on his arms. They couldn't see much else on his body for it was either covered in bandages or the giant loin cloth that were on his legs. They could tell by the look on his face that he was in quite a lot of pain.

"Ignitus what is this thing?" Spyro asked looking at the creature more.

"We don't know. Terrador found him this morning passed out in front of the door."

"Is it going to be ok?" Cynder asked looking at the blood stained bandages.

"He should be fine. He lost quite a bit of blood but luckily for him we got to him in the nick of time." Ignitus said just looking down at the creature, studying it very closely.

"We think the apes might have attacked him for there was two trying to grab him this morning, but I took care of them, yet they did quite a lot of damage on this creature." All the Elders nodded as they watched the creature.

"Yes quite the amount of damage. He had an arrow wound of some sort in his right hind leg, a giant gash running from his right shoulder to his left side; most likely from a sword, and quite the wound in the back of the head, probably from a mallet or club. They all had some hard hits on him."

"Most likely the commanders or the Sergeant were the ones who hit him." They all nodded." How long should he be out Ignitus?"

"There's no telling how long he could be out. Might be days, week, maybe even a month. He lost a lot of blood and it will take a while before it..." His attention went off from Cynder to the creature as he started to stir on the stone bed. The creature rose up from its unconscious state and stared down into his hands as his head started to pound in pain.

"What happened?" The creature said in a deep voice.

"You should lie down. You have suffered quite a lot of damage and lost a lot of blood." The creature nodded and lied down. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok I guess. A little loopy but fine." Ignitus nodded.

"What is your name?" Spyro asked.

"My name is... It's.... I can't remember. I can't remember a thing! All I remember is what happened since I woke up in that forest." They all looked at him.

"You don't remember anything at all?" Ignitus asked.

"Not any memories, but plenty of knowledge. I know a lot of things; just not was has happened to me, who I am, not anything about myself."

"That hit to the head must have been worse then we thought." Cyrll said.

"Hit to the head?" The creature touched the back of his head and winced in pain as his finger touched the cloth around the wound. "Man that hurt!" He sat up and tried to look down at his leg where some blood seamed to have seeped through. "These are my good pants. MAN! What else can surprise..." He looked up at Ignitus' face and he froze.

"Are you ok?" Ignitus asked as the creature shook his head.

"Ok. Did you guys give me anything to help with the pain because I must be hallucinating?" The creature looked over all the Elders and even looked at Spyro and Cynder.

"We did, but it shouldn't make you see things. What do you see?" Terrador asked and they all listened for the creature's response.

"I see dragons. Four big ones and two little ones." The creature looked over all of them.

"You're not seeing things. You really see dragons." Volteer answered.

"Oh...Wait! I know what's wrong." The creature slapped himself hard and froze for a few seconds before placing his hands on the red mark from his slap."Oww...Ok that didn't work." Spyro and Cynder started to laugh.

"Why did you hit yourself young one?" Ignitus said almost laughing himself.

"I thought it was a dream and that was supposed to support it or at least wake me up, but I guess this is real." The Elders nodded as Spyro and Cynder started to calm down." They seem ok, I mean I'm alive and bandaged up so I don't think they want to hurt me" the creature thought to himself" Well now that is proven real, where am I?"

"You, young one, are in the Dragon Temple." Terrador answered.

"Never heard of it, I think. Where in the United States is it." Everyone looked at his confused.

"United States? What's that?" Cynder asked.

"You know. America. Home of the strong and proud." Everyone still looked at him confused." Michigan, South Carolina, Ohio, Illinois. Any of this rings a bell?" Everyone shook there head."Ok I'm still on planet earth right?"

"Earth is nature so yes, but you are in the dragon temple which lies in the Dragon Realm." The creature froze.

"Dragon Realm?! Ok this is not good."

"What do you mean "not good"? You are safe and protected here from any dangers which lurk in the shadows." Volteer asked.

"I'm not sure if I am even in my home realm, I'm not too sure." The creature lowered his head as he sat up. "I'm not even sure of anything right now." Ignitus touched the creature's shoulder making him look up.

"Well you have a lot to remember, but for now be glad you have somewhere to sleep and recover. You can stay here to heal and afterwards you can leave." The creature chuckled.

"Well basically you said I can leave now." He stood up and seemed perfectly fine." If anything I can remember is that it takes a lot more to take me down." He started to walk and everything seemed perfectly fine.

"How is this possible? With those wounds it would take a while before they started to heal let alone let you walk! Unless those herbs work for your kind like they do ours."

"Maybe, but it will take time before they officially heal. If I do anything way out of line the wounds will open back up. There is one thing wrong though."

"And what is that?" Cyrll asked.

"Well, I don't know where to go." The Elders nodded.

"Well you can stay here. I didn't say you have to leave." The creature nodded. He looked over to Spyro and Cynder.

"Well if I stay here I should know everyone right." He walked back over to the bed and sat while everyone nodded. The creature looked at Ignitus.

"My name is Ignitus. I am the Fire Elder." The creature nodded and looked over at Volteer.

"I am Volteer, the Electricity Elder." The creature nodded again and gazed over to Cyrll.

"Cyrll, Ice Elder." The creature looked at the last one and snapped his fingers.

"Wait! You're the one who helped me this morning right? The green blob." Terrador nodded.

"Yes, I am the one who helped you this morning. My name is Terrador. The Earth Elder." The creature looked over to Cynder.

"My name is Cynder." The creature looked over to Spyro who was rummaging through a duffle bad which the creature remembered.

"Hey purple...dragon thing. Let me see that bag." Spyro looked at the creature and handed him the bag.

"My name is Spyro not purple dragon thing." The creature looked in the bag throwing some stuff out of it before he held up a wallet. He looked inside and smiled.

"Well then Spyro, you can call me Aaron." Everyone looked at him with a somewhat surprised look.

"You remembered your name?" Spyro asked.

"Not so much remembered as found." Aaron held up a school I.D."This is an I.D; it has my name so I have proof of who I am." He stood up but almost fell back when something glowing yellow popped in his face.

"Hi I'm Sparx!" Aaron looked at him as he flew around in front of his face.

"What are you? A mosquito?"

"No!"

"A gnat, an annoying little fly?"

"NO!" The creature thought and chuckled as a thought hit his head.

"Ok what are you, a horse fly?" Everyone laughed at Sparx face.

"I'm a Dragonfly; I am also Spyro's Brother." Aaron looked at Spyro.

"Step brother, his parents found me when I hatched."

"Ohhhh." Aaron looked around and walked forward past Sparx. "Well it's very nice to meet you all, and thank you for helping me this morning for who knows what would have happened." They all nodded and Aaron looked at himself."Hey umm where can I change clothes so I can get out of this bloody plants and get a shirt on, and where is my shirt anyway?" Spyro walked over to him and pointed towards his torn up shirt in the corner of the room."Man, not one of my shits too?"

"You can use my room if you want." Aaron nodded.

"Sure." Aaron grabbed his stuff and followed Spyro as he walked away with Cynder close behind. Aaron walked slowly, looking over all the doors and hallways they passed as they walked toward Spyro's room.

"Here it is." The doors opened and all three walked in." You can sleep in here as well." Aaron nodded as he headed for the bed where he placed his bag down and pulled out a new shirt and pants.

"Uh do you mind?" Aaron asked as he looked over and Spyro and Cynder."Could I get some privacy for two minutes?" They nodded and left the room for a bit before Aaron walked out with a new outfit on. He had a bone torso on his shirt with a sword running through and he wore torn blue jeans with one hole on his left leg. "Man much better!" He wiped his shoulders off and looked at the dragons.

"So what do you want to do?" Cynder asked.

"Well I'm too sore and damaged for much; might open back up the gash or the stab in my leg." Spyro and Cynder nodded.

"And we are free today; we can do what ever we want today." Spyro pointed out.

"Well we should say inside incase the apes try anything with our new guest here. I mean if the apes are really after him they will try to even with us here Spyro." Spyro nodded but Aaron looked at her confused.

"Apes? You fight apes here or something?"

"No they fight us." Cynder responded.

"They are the servant of our enemy, Malefor." Spyro added on.

"Malefor?" Aaron asked.

"Long story." Cynder said and Aaron nodded.

"Well....what should we do? I don't really care, just not anything too rough. It might open my gash up." They all thought for a second before Spyro came up with an answer.

"Well you must be hungry right?" Aaron nodded." Well I can go hunt some food." Spyro was about to run off when Aaron shook his head.

"Don't worry I have food and I'm not that hungry."

"Really, what kind of food?" Cynder asked curious.

"Chips, pop, hotdogs, fruit...." Aaron looked at Spyro and Cynder who had confused faces on." I guess you guys have no idea what any of them are."

"No idea, we know what fruit it but not hot...dogs or chips." Aaron laughed at Spyro's response.

"Maybe I will let you have some later when I want to eat, but for now maybe I can get a tour so I know where I'm going." They both nodded and started to walk off.

After they gave the full tour Aaron ate with Spyro and Cynder. He did give them some of his food but had to stop when they kept asking for more. When they ate their full Aaron decided to tell them what had happened to him before he arrived at the temple.

"Really?! You just woke up with all the damage on you?" Cynder asked.

"Yeah, I just woke up like it. No memory, just information and wounds." Aaron responded.

"Where did you wake up out there?" Spyro asked.

"I just woke up somewhere way out there in the woods. It took me like four or five hours before I got to the door." Aaron responded as he looked to Spyro's and Cynder's surprised expressions.

"You walked all that way with all that damage?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah. Like I said before; it takes a lot to takes me down!" Aaron responded proudly."Though it did hurt like crazy. After a while though my sense of feeling disappeared from the amount of blood I lost so it helped...a bit."

"Well at least you're here safe and sound. If anything happens we are here to help." Cynder said with a smile.

"Yeah, we'll help anyway we can. To keep you safe, and help you regain your memory." Spyro added on with a smile.

"Thank you both. Thank you all for helping me. If you didn't, I don't know where I would be." All three nodded.

After the talk ,and a couple more thank you to the Elders from Aaron, they all headed to bed. They all said their good night, including Spyro's and Cynder's when they split to hit their rooms. Aaron followed Spyro into his room, grabbed his pack, and walked out towards the balcony. He looked at the stars before opening his pack and rolling out his sleeping bag. He turned towards Spyro who was sound asleep in his bed and Aaron lied down. He looked at the stars wondering what had all happened.

It was the break of Dawn as the sun showered its light upon Aaron. He didn't get an ounce of sleep as his mind wouldn't stop thinking. He kept backtracking in his mind of the recent events, trying desperately to remember more of what had happened on the day before, but he kept drawing up the same answer; nothing. So with nothing coming to mind he sat there in his sleeping bag watching as the sun slowly rose above the horizon, showing him the beauty of the land. He started to relax his mind and let his imagination wonder at the scene displayed in front of him. He was in a new place, a place no human has ever been to corrupt it with war, violence, nothing but peace as he looked at to the sunset. He started to wonder, if there were dragons there; what else would there be? He kept going deeper and deeper into thought in till the sound of talons scratching along the stone ground broke him out of thought. He turned his head to see Spyro walking out to look out to the new day. Spyro stretched allowing the rays from the sun warm up his scales. He sat down and turned his head to see Aaron and jumped back surprised.

"Good morning Spyro." Aaron said with a laugh.

"Good morning, I thought you were inside somewhere."

"No, I wanted to sleep outside but I didn't get any sleep." Aaron said looking back to the sunset.

"Was the pain keeping you awake?"

"No, I kept trying to remember anything."

"Well it will take some time. The wounds might have healed quickly but it will take longer to regain memory. Yet it will come back." Aaron nodded and looked back as Spyro as he prepared to lift off.

"Where are you going?"

"Going to go and get some breakfast."

"Oh...well you can have some of my food if you want. I have a bunch that will last a while."

"Thank you."

"No problem, but what I give you take no asking for more got it?" Spyro nodded and Aaron brought out his bag and grabs a couple of bags.

"Hey hold on! We should wait for Cynder, she should be up soon." Aaron looked at Spyro and smiled.

"You record when she get's up?"

"No! The Elders woke us up now and after a while we got used to it and would wake up without them."

"Well thanks for waiting for me while I was right behind you." Spyro jumped as Cynder said that next to him and she laughed along with Aaron.

"What is with everyone scaring me today?" Aaron and Cynder continued to laugh."Ok please stop laughing so we can eat." They both slowly stopped laughing.

"Ok. Sorry but that was funny. Okay, do you guys want some bananas?" Both Spyro and Cynder looked at him in confusion."You never heard of bananas?" They both shook their heads."Man, well do you want to try some?" They nodded and Aaron gave each of them a banana. Cynder examined her banana while Spyro bit the top of it, including the skin. He spat out the top of the banana.

"Eww that doesn't taste right at all Aaron!" Aaron shook his head and grabbed the banana from Spyro.

"You not suppose to eat the skin" He peeled some of the skin off." You peel the skin and then you eat it." Spyro nodded while Aaron rolled his eyes. He gave the banana back to Spyro and looked over to Cynder while she just sliced the top part of her banana with her claw, take the piece, and picked the banana out of it placing it in her mouth.

"This is good!" Aaron nodded and turned to Spyro. He took a bite out of his banana and nodded.

"This is good Aaron!" Aaron just smiled as they continued to eat the rest of the banana; once they were done they all got into a conversation.

"So...Who is this Malefor character you mentioned before?" Aaron asked as he looked at Spyro and Cynder.

"He's our enemy." Cynder responded.

"I mean more then that. I know he's your enemy but, why?" Cynder lowered her head and Spyro answered.

"He's done a lot of things including killing off most of the dragon population." Cynder kept her head down and Spyro nudge her abit.

"He used me to do it though. He raised me from an egg to be a killer." Cynder added on. "If it wasn't for Spyro I wouldn't be here let alone any of us." She looked over to Spyro and smiled.

"So was Malefor you father Cynder?" She shook her head.

"NO! He kidnapped me as a child and made me into a monster." She replied with anger in her voice.

"I don't even think he has had a child, let alone someone wanting to be his." They all nodded to Spyro's respond.

"Well....Is there anything else I need know about him?" Aaron asked.

"Not really, just that he controls the apes to follow his orders." Aaron nodded at Cynder's respond.

After a bit of taking Spyro and Cynder decided to go see if their break from training was still going on. Aaron decided to stay in Spyro's room to see if he could remember anything so he grabbed his bag and started rummaging through it looking for anything to remind him of something. While he was looking he noticed he packed a lot of clothes, seemed to him he was expecting a long journey. He already removed the food to see more, and he did. He saw a journal which he would definitely read later on, a camera, and seemed like a plastic bag. He carefully reached for it, but before he could reach it he heard a light sound behind him. He turned his head quick to see nothing and blamed to wind. But when he looked back he heard the sound of an arrow being pulled back. He tried to move quickly, but was too late as the arrow entered his right shoulder. He looked at the arrow for a moment before looking at the creature that shot it at him. As he looked at the creature he saw it prepaid another shot. He tried to move but his body seemed heavier, but with a little strength he was able to successfully move out of the way. He fell to the ground barely dodging the arrow, but when he tried to get up he couldn't move his arms! He tried many times but his arms were numb. All he could do was watch as the hooded creature moved closer with a arrow pulled back and ready. He walked slowly closer and all Aaron could do was scream for help but he could barely move his jaw, it seemed his whole body was paralyzed and all he could do was lay there waiting for the breath of death to fly into his lungs. The hooded figure looked at him and placed the bow and arrow on his back only to replace it with a sharp dagger. He placed the blade up to Aaron's neck and started to talk to him with a low voice.

"What are you doing here?" All Aaron could do was hum in his mouth."Seems as the poison is not as strong as effecting you. For now your body is completely paralyzed in till the poison moves through out your body, or I could end it now before the poison does." Aaron kept looking from left to right at his hands seeing if they would move or not. He looked at the creature closed his eyes and awaited for the coldness of that blade to slice through his neck, but before the hooded creature did Spyro and Cynder walked into the room.

"Hunter!? What are you doing?!" Spyro yelled as he ran towards Hunter.

"I found this creature looking through your stuff, but I stopped him." Hunter looked back at Aaron and pushed the blade closer to his neck.

"Hunter let him up, he's a good guy!" Hunter's eyes went wide and he back off allowing Aaron to sigh in relief.

"This isn't good." Hunter said making everyone worry.

"What do you mean not good Hunter?" Cynder asked as Spyro tried to help Aaron up.

"I shot him with one of my poison arrows." Spyro carefully placed Aaron down and looked at Hunter while Cynder came over closer to Aaron.

"What kind of poison Hunter?" Spyro asked as Cynder inspected Aaron's shoulder where she could see the arrow wound.

"I used Scorpion venom on the arrow." Spyro's eyes went wide as he looked over to Aaron.

"Give him the antidote quickly!" Cynder yelled.

"I can't" Hunter replied." The venom has been in his system for too long, the antidote wouldn't work in time." They all looked at Aaron who had been freaking out the whole time hearing this.

"Is there any way to save him Hunter?" Spyro asked and Hunter shook his head.

"I'm sorry but there isn't a way." Spyro looked back at Aaron.

"There is one way." Cynder said.

"How Cynder?" Hunter asked. She didn't answer but placed her mouth on the new wound on Aaron's shoulder. She just breathed in sucking in some blood, and she turned and spit out the blood.  
"Cynder?! What are you doing?!" She didn't answer again, but did what she did before once more. Spyro was about to stop her when Hunter grabbed his shoulder.

"Spyro look!" Spyro looked to where Hunter pointed and saw the puddle of blood, but something green flooded in it.

"She's sucking the venom out using her poison breath." They both watched as Cynder spit a couple more mouthfuls of blood before she stopped, allowing Aaron to slowly stand.

"That should be all of it*Blech* that was nasty!" She wiped her tongue a few times as Aaron continued to slowly stand. He stood with his back against the wall and looked at Hunter.

"Hunter right?" Hunter nodded. "Could you come here very quickly?" Hunter nodded again and walked over.

"You need something?" Aaron nodded.

"Just this!" Aaron punched him full force in the jaw knocking him back several feet. Hunter stood blood seeping out of the corner of his mouth.

"Aaron why did you punch Hunter?!" Spyro yelled.

"He deserved that for almost killing me." He replied. He looked over to Cynder who was still wiping her tongue of the terrible taste of poison. "Thank you Cynder." She nodded while still wiping her tongue.

"Aaron you didn't need to punch him!" Spyro looked over to Hunter.

"Spyro he had every right to. I almost killed him and had a knife up to his throat. Though you could have punched me a little softer." Aaron nodded at Hunter remark."Anyway I only came here to tell you guys the apes are going crazy. Ever since Malefor returned from who knows where yesterday he's been more furious then ever." Everyone looked at him.

"Any idea why?" Hunter shook his head at Aaron's question.

"It all started when two apes reported something about a weird creature being saved." Then both Spyro and Cynder looked at Aaron,

"Wait, why are you two looking at me?" Aaron asked.

"The only strange creature we have seen is you." Spyro responded.

"Yeah, and Terrador said something about defeating two apes when he found you, so they must have been the one who went to Malefor." Hunter nodded.

"That's not the worst of it you too. Malefor is sending two really big creatures this way." Everyone looked at Hunter.

"Commanders?" Cynder asked and Hunter shook his head.

"No, they are really weird creatures..." Hunter replied.

"Any idea what they are?" Hunter shrugged."What were they wearing?" Cynder asked.

"They were wearing fur armor. Several places were covered in fur but their face was covered by a cloak of some sort."

"It can't be." Cynder said her head hung low shacking.

"What are they Cynder?" Aaron asked.

"Hunters." She responded with fear in her voice.

"Are these special hunters?" Spyro asked.

"Yes. These hunters are specially trained to hunt dragons down. They also have very powerful but dangerous weapons made from dragon bone." She responded.

"What's so bad about dragon bone?" Both Aaron and Spyro asked concerned.

"Dragon bone is very dangerous to us Spyro. They form them into swords or spears, anything that is sharp for the bone can easily pass through our scales making us almost defenseless against there weapons unlike the apes." Cynder responded.

"So basically one hit and you two would be goners?" Aaron asked curiously. Cynder replied with her head hung low nodding. She lifted her head up and looked towards Hunter.

"When should they be here?" Cynder asked.

"I'd say five maybe more days. They are really slow." Cynder nodded at Hunter's response and looked over to Spyro and Aaron.

"We will have to fight them but it will be a very dangerous task for me, Spyro, and the Elders if they fight."

"Well hopefully by then I will be able to fight." Aaron added in.

"Aaron even if you could they would beat you easy."

"Cynder, he may be right." Everyone looked at Hunter including Aaron.

"Why would you say that Hunter?" Spyro asked.

"He could hear me pull the bow back. He almost dodged the first one but he did the second one when the poison was taking affect, and he's not dragon so the weapons won't have such a strong effect on them like they do to you guys." Aaron nodded while Spyro and Cynder thought for a second.

"Well if he can fight and fight well by then maybe?" Cynder said.

"Well a lot of practice is coming this way. He also sent small patches of scouts this way, each with an order to try and kill you guys. I'm guessing the hunters are his last resort if the scouting apes fail." They nodded and Aaron grinned.

"Hmm practice, seems like fun." Spyro and Cynder nodded at Aaron's response.

"It is fun, but we have to be careful. They may be weak but they can be smart." Spyro said.

"Yeah though it is fun fighting them." Cynder added on and Spyro nodded.

"Well it will be some time before even they get here. All we can do now is train and wait." Everyone nodded.

"So how should we train now?" Aaron asked.

"The training room would be a good place." Cynder said sarcastically.

"Hey I haven't been here for more then two days so don't blame me for not knowing what and where each room is." Everyone laughed at Aaron's remark. When they stopped laughing they headed for the statue room which made Aaron curious."Hey how are we to train in here? We have that big statue in the way." He waited for an answer but soon saw it as the statue started to lower down beneath the floor. Spyro and Cynder looked at Aaron's dumb folded expression and quietly laughed before Cynder stepped out there.

"Ok Cynder, you want the annual run like always?" She nodded."Okay, begin!" Soon wooden apes started to appear and head strait for Cynder.

Aaron watched as she instantly jumped into the air using one of her wings to make her spin slashing at the apes' throats with her tail. When she landed a few more apes popped out and she ran up to one of them, jumping up, and slashed the head with her talons. After she quickly dispatched the other dummies she switched places with Spyro.

"Wow Cynder that was amazing!" Aaron complemented and turned his attention to Spyro.

"Same for you Spyro?" He nodded."Begin!" Then the wooden apes appear all around him. He used his earth mace to quickly dispatch them only to allow more to appear. He ran up to one in a group of three, lifted him up in the air with his horns and quickly did a front flip hitting the apes with his tail, throwing him into the other two apes. Aaron was amazed once more as Spyro walked over and sat next to him.

"Okay which one of you wants to go next?" Spyro asked looking over at Aaron and Hunter.

"Well I came here to rest and help you two when those Hunters get here." They nodded and turned their attention to Aaron.

"It looks like you Aaron." Spyro said tilting his head over to the ring.

"Wait I shouldn't, I mean if I open the gash up from too much stress things will get bloody."

"Come on, just a practice run. It's very easy." Cynder replied with a sarcastic voice and Aaron looked at her.

"Are you calling me a chicken?"

"Yeah! Why? You never noticed it before." She grinned as Aaron stepped out there.

"Give me a harder run to yours and Spyro's." She nodded and looked towards Spyro.

"I don't think we should do this. He is right; if that gash opens up it will get bloody."

"Hey it's his choice Spyro." He nodded and she turned her head to Hunter who nodded as well. With a smile she turned to Aaron as he carefully breathed in and out."Ready Aaron?" He nodded."Go!" Soon several big dummies popped out and attacked Aaron. Something snapped in him as he flipped backwards kicking one of the dummy's head off. When he landed he did a quick swipe with his leg knocking down the rest of the enemies who were in close range. Before they hit the ground Aaron somehow kicked all of them up into the air, jumped up into the air, slammed each of them down with a front flip kick, and watched as they were destroyed on intact with the ground. After he landed he looked over to Spyro, Cynder, and Hunter who each had a surprise look on their face. Aaron looked around at the remains of the dummies, looked back, and rubbed the back of his head.

"A little too much?" Aaron asked. He was caught off guard as he hears someone walked up behind him.

"How did you do that Aaron?" Aaron turned to see Cyrll's face, full of astonishment."With those wounds you shouldn't be able to do anything like that."

"I don't know, but when the dummies got close something in me snapped." Aaron looked at his hands."I just did what came naturally." Soon the other elders came in curious of what cause the noise earlier. They looked out to see all the destroyed remains of the dummies

"What happened in here?" Volteer asked. Spyro, Cynder, and Hunter pointed nodded  
towards Aaron.

"Aaron, you did this?" Terrador asked and Aaron nodded.

"How Aaron? Those wounds would have prevented you from fighting." Cyrll quickly describe what happened and the Elders looked wide eyed at Aaron. After quickly talking to each other the elders looked at the young ones.

"Elders, I have no idea how I was able to do that. Something just snapped and I did it. It seems I'm a fighter and a good one." Everyone nodded.

"Well from what Cyrll tells us we can tell." Ignitus looked out a window."It's getting dark; you all should go to bed. Hunter comes with us to give us that report." Hunter nodded and disappeared with the elders leaving Aaron, Spyro, and Cynder standing there alone. They all looked at the window to see it was getting dark.

"Man time flew by." Spyro said as Aaron and Cynder nodded. They all walked toward their beds, jumped in and soon fell asleep from the energy each had wasted from the training they all had.

Unknown by them someone was watching them through a pool of green liquid. This dark creature chuckled with an evil grin as he replayed the training all of them have went through, but he seemed really interested on one of them; Aaron.

It was late in the night as everyone slept peacefully, all except Cynder. She kept tossing and turning in her sleep as a nightmare kept going on in her head.

In her dream~  
She was trapped to the floor watching as Spyro fought against Malefor, and every few times a silver blur would flash by hitting Malefor as well. Yet Malefor would always hit them harder then they would hit him. After a round of combo hits, both Spyro and the mysterious character came crashing down, hitting the ground hard. Malefor trapped them under using a hand of darkness, turned to Spyro and the other dragon, and chuckled.

"So, all that is left to do is to kill you two." He turned to Cynder "And I know just the person to do that job for me." He raised his hand and pointed at Cynder. The grip which trapped her to ground disappeared and she slowly started growing larger. As she grew her scales turned blacker, her body stronger, horns longer and more menacing looking. She looked at herself and smiled walking closer to Malefor.

"It is good to be your servant once more Dark Master." She said and in her mind she was allowing this all to happen.

"Good to have you back. Now destroy Spyro and get my newest apprentice back on our side." He left and she turned and looked down at the silver dragon and teleported him somewhere, leaving only Spyro. He looked up and stared into her eyes only to see darkness and aggression. She looked into his eyes and saw a strange emotion surrounded by fear and sadness. She only laughed at the sight as she brought a claw up to his neck.

"Cynder please don't do this! I know your good, and can beat the darkness which swells inside you." He pleaded but she only laughed. In her mind though she was pleaded to herself to stop but she continued to watch in horror as she flung her arm back ready to strike. Spyro only accepted this and close his eyes waiting for the moment of death to rid him of this world. She threw her arm down but before she could feel her talon tear into his flesh she awoke, tears rolling down her cheeks, and breathing hard.

She wiped the tears away and stepped out of the bed. She stood there for a few seconds wondering if should tell anyone about this or not but she decided she would just go to Spyro and try to relax. She walked out of her room and into the halls. After a bit of walking she came up Spyro's room but she carefully opened the door and peeped in. She saw Spyro sound asleep and decided not to bother him. She also looked for Aaron but saw he wasn't there, she thought he got a new room and continued on. She stealthfuly walked through the room heading for the balcony and once she got to the balcony she walked backwards in order to keep an eye one Spyro to see if he would wake up or stay asleep. Unfortunately she didn't see Aaron sleeping in her way and tripped over him. He awoke instantly, stood up, and got in his battle stance.

"Who's there?" He rubbed his eyes and looked at Cynder as she picked herself off the ground."Cynder what are you doing here?" He asked as he helped her up.

"I come out here when I can't sleep. Sorry I didn't know you were out here, I'll head back into my room." She turned around but Aaron stopped her by grabbing her tail.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked and she could hear the concern feeling in his voice.

"No, it was just a nightmare. I wanted to come out here and think to myself." Aaron sat down and listened,

"There has to be something if it is preventing you to sleep. What happened in the nightmare?" She lowered her head and thought back to the dream which brought a tear back into her eyes.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going back to bed." She tried to move but he kept a good hold on her tail.

"It matters. It's keeping you awake and you came here to think about it. That tells me there is something wrong." She sat down again diverting her eyes away so he couldn't see she was crying. She told the dream to him with much sorrow in her voice. When she was done telling it he sat there for a second thinking."How is this preventing you from sleeping?"

"It felt so real. Sometimes dragons dream of the future and if this is a vision I can't be here. I need to go!" She tried to run away but he kept his grip strong."Aaron let go! I need to get away so that dream doesn't happen!" She kept trying but he still kept his grip.

"Cynder it won't." She stopped and looked at him showing the tears that had fallen down her face.

"How can you be so sure won't?!" She stared at him and he could see the fear and sorrow in her eyes.

"Darkness will not take you." He stared into her eyes with determination in his eyes.

"Aaron I am darkness! Darkness is inside me and I can't help it! It took me over once before and it will again, no matter what I do!" He shook his head taking his attention off of Cynder as she moved around where her back was to the opening of the balcony.

"Cynder, do you let it flow through you." She shook her head.

"I try not to but it still does." By the sound of her voice he could tell she was calming down.

"Cynder every being has a choice. Every choice has a result." She continued to look down.

"I guess the result of mine was becoming evil." She said sadly.

"NO! You didn't have a choice. Malefor forced you, but now that you are free you have a choice." She shook her head again.

"Aaron darkness is in me. There is no getting it out! Not an ounce of light flows through me only darkness does." This time he shook his head.

"No, darkness is not alone. There is light flowing through as well for without light darkness cannot exist."

"Aaron I can't change it. No matter how hard I try there is no getting rid of it."

"Yes there is Cynder. Let light flow through, stronger then darkness, to get rid of it."

"I don't know how."

"Do it for something."

"What? What is there for me to fight for? Almost every dragon is dead, things happened that are my fault. It's even my fault why you are here."

"It's not Cynder. Why would you say that?"

"Because it is, I left and Malefor needed someone for a new student and you are there to fill it."

"Ok maybe it is but then I wouldn't be here to see all this stuff and be friends with you, Spyro, and the elders. Now though I just want to help you let in the light. Make it stronger to beat the darkness inside you."

"It can't be beat Aaron. I can't find anything to have light fight for. No one thing." She started to walk off but still felt his hand on her tail.

"What about Spyro?" She froze and thought for a second.

"He would be better off without me. I caused him too much trouble. I'm not going to cause him any more." She turned away being able to, only to meet the face of Spyro. She looked at him and noticed he had been listening for quite some time "Spyro?! What are you doing up?"

"I over heard you two talking and I came to see what was going on." He looked at Cynder then to Aaron but went back to Cynder. "Did you really mean that last part?" She nodded and started to walk away.

"Yes. Spyro by morning I hope I will be gone. Long gone so no more trouble will come to you. I have caused you enough already and I don't need to cause anymore." She continued walking leaving Aaron and a very upset Spyro behind. Spyro lied down and started to silently cry to himself as Aaron walked over.

"What am I going to do Aaron? I can't let her leave."

"I don't know but she is right about that one thing from before. There is someone who hasn't forgiven her." Spyro stood up tears flowing out of his eyes and looked at Aaron.

"Who?! Tell me quickly so we can get him to forgive and keep Cynder here." Aaron shook his head.

"It's not that easy."

"What do you mean? Tell me and I will find him and make him apologize." Aaron still shook his head.

"It's Cynder herself. She can't forgive herself of what she has done, and the only way for it to be done is if has something to allow light to flow through. A strong emotion for someone or something would do the trick." Spyro looked away trying to think while Aaron did the same thing.

"Who, or what would she really care about Aaron?" Spyro asked as he thought when Aaron came up with something.

"Spyro, how much would you say you truly care for her?" Spyro raised his head and thought for a second.

"She's my best friend, a true ally, but she knows that. It won't work." He dropped his head while Aaron shook his head.

"You have to go beyond that Spyro. How do you feel about her? What would you do for her?" Spyro thought about it.

"I feel like we are more then friends, and I would do anything for her just to keep her happy, safe, and to be here with me." Aaron grinned as Spyro thought more into it.

"Go to her and tell her that." Spyro looked at him surprised.

"Why?" He asked tears still flowing down his checks even after all this time. Aaron didn't say anything this time and Spyro could tell why. He quickly turned and ran off hoping to catch Cynder in time before she left. Aaron just stood there with a grin on his face and his arms crossed.

"Come on out Ignitus the coast is clear. There is no use hiding I can feel you nearby." Soon Ignitus flew from below the balcony onto it and looked at Aaron.

"How did you feel me? I was using silent flight."

"It doesn't mean I can't feel the winds being blown by your wings." Ignitus nodded and looked out to Spyro's room.

"Those were very wise words you used. How did you know that Spyro felt that way?"

"It's obvious to see Ignitus. I bet even Sparx, where ever he is, even saw it." Ignitus nodded again."Hey is there a window in Cynder's room?" Aaron asked.

"Yes I believe so. Why do you ask young one?"

"Could you fly me to it? I want to make sure Spyro says what he told me."

"Okay." Ignitus bent down and allowed Aaron to hop on his back. When he felt he was ready he took off silently heading around the left side of the temple in till he came up to a tall pile of rubble blocking his was to the window."This is as far as I can take you. Sorry but you won't be able to get through." Aaron didn't listen as he jumped off Ignitus' back and landed on the rubble. A few rocks fell under his feet but he quickly caught his footing and slowly but carefully climbed up before he hit a gap between him and the window. He turned to see Ignitus gone and decided to try and go ahead. With careful thinking he wall ran down the right side and when he stopped he jumped to the other side before jumping back helping him gain height before he hit the window, at this point he had to pick himself up. He looked into the room to see Cynder having her back towards him. He found this lucky and climbed fully in before he had to quickly blend into the shadow as Cynder turned her head. He stood there for a few seconds before she turned her head back allowing him to move without her seeing, but he stood still and waited before he could hear knocking at the door.

"Who is it?" Aaron could hear the sorrow in her voice.

"It's me, Spyro." The answer came from the door.

"Leave me alone Spyro." He hung his head low and started to walk away.

"Spyro don't give up." Aaron kept saying to himself hoping he wouldn't have to talk to Cynder. He was about ready to when another knock was heard from the door.

"Spyro, I said to leave me alone." Cynder said with the up most depressed voice Aaron has ever heard.

"It's me Ignitus." Both Aaron and Cynder were surprised to hear this and Cynder lowered her head.

"Come in." She said her head still hung low. Aaron watched as not Ignitus but Spyro walked in. He walked in till he was at the foot of her bed before talking again.

"Cynder." She turned to see him and looked around for Ignitus.

"Where's Ignitus. I thought he was the one knocking." Spyro shook his head.

"No it was me. I just mimicked his voice." He jumped on the bed as Cynder tried to back up."Cynder I need to tell you something." He looked at her but saw something written in the head rest of the bed. He looked to see it was a note she was drawing in the stone with her claw. It said.

"Dear Everyone. I am sorry to say this but I have cause enough problems and had to leave. Darkness still flows through me allowing Malefor to take over and I can't risk that for all of you. I hope everything turns out for the better. P.s I'm sorry Sp." It was cut short as Cynder didn't finish it. While he was looking Cynder made a quick dash for the door but stopped as Aaron blocked her way.

"Cynder. You need to stay." She shook her head tossing tears onto the stone ground.

"Aaron move I have to get away." He shook his head.

"Just listen to Spyro. If you want to leave I will let you." She looked down but turned around to listen to Spyro. He walked over to her slowly tears falling down his own face as his eyes stared into hers. When he got close he surprised her by pulling her into a tight hug continuing to cry as he held onto her.

"Cynder please don't go! Please stay here with me for if you leave I don't know what I would do." Cynder shook her head."You're my best friend, the only reason why I am still here."

"I'm almost the reason why your not." Spyro pulled away but held onto her shoulders.

"No Malefor is. He influenced you to darkness. He is the reason for all this not you." She moved her graze away."Cynder please look at me. I care for you, more then anyone else here." She looked up a bit surprised by his words." I care for you more then Ignitus, Sparx, even my step parents. If Malefor did anything good it was giving us the chance to meet. Not saying it was good he did this to you but if he never did this, you and I would never have met and I would never have been friends with you. Cynder I want you to stay here with me for I want you safe, happy, and to live with no regret. I have a strong feeling for you, one I can't explain but it tells me to stay close and do what ever it takes just to be by your side." Cynder continued to cry but this time out of sheer joy. Spyro was crying as well but seem surprised at the things he said. He never knew how badly he felt for her. He kept his gaze at her eyes but soon it ended as she pulled him into a tight hug crying even more.

"Do you really mean all that?" She asked tears flowing down her checks.

"Yes. I mean it all with every fiber of my being." She smiled as they hugged tight but pulled away when a strange light flashed into the room laminating it enough to see through the darkest of nights. Both Spyro and Aaron looked to see the light was forming around Cynder as it absorbed into her, but once it was gone she looked up at both of them worried at what just happened, but the only thing she really looked at was Spyro's smile."You let the light in." She went wide eyed for a second but smiled as well as she felt the light flow through her own body.

"I did. I guess I really did." She looked over to Aaron.

"I told you everything has light. You just have to let it in but since you never forgiven yourself the light never had a way in." Aaron looked away from both of them and left the room leaving the door wide open."Just like I said; if you want to leave I won't stop you." She looked at the door then to Spyro who hung his head low waiting for her to choose. She thought for a second before walking over to Spyro. He looked up tears forming out of the corner of his eyes as he looked into Cynder's. She smiled and he did as well.

"You're going to stay?" Spyro asked with hope in his voice. She nodded and he hugged her again. They slowly let go of each other and stared into each other's eyes before looking away blushing. Things were silent as Aaron waited around the corner listening in to make sure everything is ok. He was about to break the silence when he heard Cynder beat him to it.

"Spyro, could you sleep in here tonight." He only nodded, went next to the bed, and lied down before Cynder crawled up into her bed. She carefully watched as Spyro fell asleep till her own eyes started to fall on her before she was sound asleep. Aaron seeing his work was done decided to leave in order to get some sleep. Yet as he walked into the room he saw Ignitus standing there next to the bed waiting for him.

"Is there something you need Ignitus?" Aaron asked standing at the doorway.

"Yes there is. I and Cyrll are going to the Chronicler to study upon that mark on your hand." Aaron looked at his right hand. He stared at the dragon shaped mark for some time before looking back at Ignitus.

"Why this mark? Is there something about it I need to know?"

"That's why we need you to come with us. We have seen this mark before and want to know everything about it for it might lead to a way of beating Malefor once and for all." Aaron nodded and walked towards the bed.

"Who is this Chronicler any way? If I am to come I should know who I will be working with." Ignitus nodded but walked towards the door as Aaron settled down in the bed. Seeing as Spyro was in Cynder's room tonight he thought he could steal Spyro's bed for just one night.

"I will explain it when the time comes for now sleeps. When we are ready to leave we will come get you." Aaron nodded before Ignitus walked out the door into the darkness before he disappeared. Aaron quickly got up, checked outside the door to see if someone was nearby, but there was not one soul around. He quickly turned around, ran to the balcony, grabbed his pack, and brought it to the bed. He quickly rummaged through it in till he came upon a familiar book with the word "Dream" scratched in it. He turned only one page to see a picture of a wonderful sight, the only thing about it was...It was the sight of looking over the balcony right at the break of dawn. The same sight he saw yesterday. He quickly looked through more drawings of landscapes or of weird creature in till he came onto a picture of Spyro and Cynder lying down together on the ground, both with a big smile on their face. Aaron didn't remember anything about that journal but he could tell that moment was to happen soon, but has to how soon he didn't know. He looked through more and more pages constantly trying to remember if he drew this, seen it, or any way he had to do with this. After a while through sleep finally started to takes its effects on him. His eyes started to grow weary as he tried to stay awake but soon his head was done one the moss filled mattress and no sooner his eyes were close sending him off into a peaceful sleep.

It was early in the morning as Aaron awoke to the call of the Elders. He lifted his head and looked out onto the balcony to see Ignitus and Cyrll both standing there waiting for him. He quickly jumped out of the bed and ran over to them before leaping onto Ignitus' back. Once he was settled and ready to go, they took off to the east.

As they flew over the land Aaron couldn't help but look down amazed upon the scenery which displayed in front of his view. All the fields filled with new colorful flowers or herbs. The sun shinning on the right stuff to send a rainbow of reflections at him and the flying dragons, but what amazed him the most was the view of the ocean he could see at that height. He could see the ocean before but not too well but now as he is lifted higher then the balcony's lever and more out towards the ocean; the view was magnificent. The waves crashing against the beach sending rays of reflections at him, all beautiful, but they flew right overt it and continued out towards the sea sending Aaron the idea of the Chronicler living on a island some where out there waiting to be discovered or found. Ignitus and Cyrll kept on flying more out to sea enjoying the sea breeze passing by their wing, the fresh sea scent washing over their nose, and lastly the beautiful view of the ocean. It was a at least an hour or so before they stop flying strait and just hovered above a empty space of the ocean, waiting for something.

"Why did we stop? I don't see an island that Chronicler could be on." Ignitus and Cyrll didn't answer him but kept waiting. Aaron was about to ask again when his answer started to appear. From out of the bottom of the sea an island started to slowly rise. It wasn't long before the whole island was floating out of the sea showing off the trees and plants which survived even after being drowned in water. Both of the dragons saw this and started to fly down towards the island. Upon reaching it they found a clear area and landed safely. Aaron jumped off Ignitus' back while the two dragons looked around. Aaron too started to explore seeing that there were no animals, plenty of plants, and a lot of statues. As they explore a mysterious voice spoke to all of them, and scared Aaron.

"Ah Ignitus and Cyrll, it's good to see you. What brings you to my island?" Aaron was looking around desperately trying to find the source of this voice.

"We came to seek knowledge about a creature." Cyrll answered.

"You mean the mysterious one named Aaron correct?" Aaron kept looking everywhere trying to find who was speaking.

"How do you know my name?" Aaron asked still looking around.

"I know almost everything that happens in this realm young one. You can stop looking as you will meet me soon, once you pass the test." Both Ignitus and Cyrll went wide eyed as they looked at Aaron.

"Chronicler, how is he going to past the test? He cannot control the elements so he can not pass the doors or the guardian." Ignitus pointed out as he talked with the Chronicler which Aaron gave up looking for seeing as he would meet him later.

"I am sorry Ignitus, but the only way he will be able to get here is if he passes the test. He doesn't have to take them. It's his choice so he can back out if he wants to." Aaron thought for a second as both Ignitus and Cyrll turned around to look at him.

"Aaron, you will have to" Ignitus was cut of as Aaron walked past him and stepped onto a platform.

"Where do I go to take this test?" He asked.

"Aaron you can't pass the test! You need to elements in order to pass." Cyrll said as he tried to talk Aaron out of trying to pass the test. He didn't listen as he waited for the Chronicler to answer.

"Just walk on the path ahead, and for your disability to use the elements I will allow you to pass all doors and to wield one weapon of your choice." Aaron nodded as he walked ahead leaving behind both Ignitus and Cyrll wondering if he would pass the test.

As he walked forward he passed a door which closed right behind him, he didn't pay it much mind as he kept walking forward to find several weapons displayed out in front of him. There was a short one handed sword, a long two handed sword, a long one handed sword, a pole, a spear, and lastly a pair of short twin blades. He thought it over for a bit before taking up the one handed long sword, but right after he picked it up the others disappeared. Even though that happened he was quite happy with the weapon he had now, so he continued on the path. He walked for several minutes not seeing a single thing when out of no where a statue appeared along the forest path, but he kept on walking past it in till he spun around with the sword held strong, slicing the statue in half. The statue fell with a dying moan. Aaron knew something was about to happen and seeing that was the sign, he knew he needed the weapon for something and he found that reason, to protect himself from the statue warriors. From then on he knew he had to watch for any statues which might come alive, but there was more then that to fight. As he made his way along the path more and more statue warriors block his path but he quickly passed through them with the sword in hand. Yet as he continued on a new threat made it self appear, a rock guardian. He prepared himself as he watched the guardian with careful eyes. The creature had seen him and went after him, and Aaron knew there was surely more to come.

Let's drive away from Aaron and go to our awakening hero Spyro. He had just gotten up and looked around. At first he was confused but instantly remembered about last night. He jumped up and looked over to Cynder's bed to see her sound asleep with a smile on her face. He sighed at the relief that she was still there, and she seemed very happy. This though made him think, and he remembered what he said to her last night. He thought a bit more about it, but he couldn't figure out why he said all that, and what this strange feeling is he felt for her. He looked over to her again and smiled. She seemed so beautiful when things were peaceful, everything seemed to be good. Even in the worst of times when he was with Cynder, just looking over to her seemed to make things a bit better, but now seeing her happy almost brought a tear into his eyes. He quickly wiped away a tear and looked back at her once more. He couldn't get enough of her beautiful smile, but once she groaned and slowly stood up, he looked away from her to avoid her seeing him staring at her again. She

stretched as she sat up, and looked over to Spyro with that smile still on her face.  
"Good morning." She said and Spyro could hear the happiness in her voice.

"Good morning." He said as he looked at her with a smile. "How are you feeling today?" She could hear a bit of depression in his voice she it went away when she smiled a bit more.

"I'm feeling much better then yesterday." She looked at him and something flashed into her mind. "Hey Spyro?"

"Yeah Cynder."

"Did you really mean what you said last night?" Both their smiles disappeared and Spyro rubbed the back of his head thinking while looking away embarrassed.

"I do. I don't see any reason I would lie to you. I meant it when I said that I wouldn't know what to do if you left." He looked back at her with a smile. She was already smiling but seeing him smiled made her happier.

"Did you mean that part about Malefor doing good though?" She looked down and he thought for a second.

"I mean that...I mean...How can I say this? I mean if none of this was to happen I never  
would have met you."

"But then no one would have died and you would have met someone better then me." He was shocked at her words but he quickly responded back.

"No I wouldn't have. I would probably have a bunch of girls gawking and flirting with me whiles you in the corner away from everyone else, preventing us from meeting. Cynder I not saying I'm glad people are dead but the past is dead just like them, all we can do about it is just bury it and look onto the future, but I hope my future includes you still living here, forgiving yourself and accepting that everything will be ok." She looked up at him, smile across her face, and tears rolling down her checks. She quickly hugged him and he hugged back.

"Thank you Spyro. Thank you for finally making me see, and let in the light. All there is to do now is live my life and forgive myself." He smiled more but back away about, still holding on to her soft scaled body, but far enough so he could see her eyes.

"There's still to deal with the Hunters and Malefor." Her smile disappeared and she nodded.

"I know but they are still at least a day away according to Hunter." He nodded.

"Well Aaron said he would deal with them but will he be able to?" Cynder thought for a second.

"I honestly have to say, I don't know. Humans have never been seen here so it's hard to tell if their weapons would hurt, let alone scratch him." He nodded.

"Well what do we do now about this?"

"Just wait. That's all I can say, but let's wait on the balcony." Spyro smiled as they both walked, side by side, down to the balcony. When they entered his room they expected to see Aaron but he wasn't there. They wondered on where he was but put it asides as they reached the balcony, letting the breeze slide over their scales.

Back to Aaron~  
He had just gotten done dealing with the enemies when he finally reached his destination, the Chronicler's lair. He walked pass the big open door into the main part of the lair where a big never ending hour glass stood in the middle. To him it stood out saying he was the Chronicler, but who was he to judge. He looked around to try and find the Chronicler and Elders but couldn't see them. What he could see though was a big glowing pad in the middle of the room. He was curious and walked over to it but before he could get closer a voice spoke to him. This voice was almost feminine, unlike the Chronicler.

"If you wish to meet the Chronicler, you have to fight me!" Aaron stood ready but to his surprise, nothing came out." Step on the pad, and the fight will begin." He cocked an eyebrow but shrugged as he took a step closer, but before his foot could take the last step to stepping on the pad he heard the Elders rush into the room.

"Aaron wait! You can't fight that thing without powers!" Ignitus yelled.

"You need the elements to beat the guardian dragon! You don't have to do this! We will talk to the Chronicler and when we are done we will come and get you!" Cyrll added on but to his and Ignitus' surprise, Aaron just shook his head.

"No! I want to learn about this mark with you two and if this is the only way then let's say it is practice to get me ready to fight the Hunters." Before Ignitus and Cyrll could stop him he took his last step and hit the pad transporting him into a big black like realm, only standing on a thick piece of glass. He looked around sword still in his hand, ready to slice any enemy that may come but nothing. There's was nothing on the arena like disc with him. He shrugged and turn around just in time to see a pair of wings float out of the ground. He took a step back and held up his weapon but it disappeared in his hands leaving him with out a sword. He knew this was bad as the creature still rose. First the wings came completely out in a dark shade of blue, then the head with a snarl on its face, and the rest came after with the skin shredding nails and the sword like end on its tail. It looked at him and he looked its' dark blue body but shortly after it changed to a red color. It changed from red to green then to yellow before randomly picking green again. From that he could tell it was an element and from the shape he could also tell it was a dragon. He sighed as he ran towards it, and it stopped him with a slash of its' tail knocking back a few feet before landing. It hit him across the chest and he knew that was bad, if this thing opened the gash he might as well be dead. He quickly stood up to see it running straight towards him with much speed. He jumped out of the way but the dragon stopped and slashed at him with its claws. He ducked but jumped as it swung its' tail again. He did a back flip out of there in time to see the dragon do a three-sixty degree spin in the air with its' tail hanging out. He was lucky to be away enough to dodge it's menacing tail. When he landed he looked up to see it charging at him once again, he jumped to the side to reveal its path, a direct run off the edge. As it fell he could hear it roar as it fell lower and lower in till he couldn't hear it anymore. He clapped his hands a few times together before heading towards the middle of the arena. He looked up; ready to leave when a thought hit him.

"Didn't that thing have wings?!" He turned in time to see it flying right behind him and before it could grab him with its teeth he jumped and landed on its back. This mad it go crazy as it kept thrashing back and forth with a few reach backs to try and bite, to get him off. It tried flying, flipping, nearly about everything besides die with him, but it tried one last time to bite him. When she threw its neck back to bite Aaron took the opportunity and grabbed its head, right below the jaw before jumping down. When he jumped down he planned on snapping its neck right away but some how it manage to stay alive, Aaron thought it was unbeatable before he noticed the skin was now red and when he noticed that something flashed through him. Power swept through him for a second before he heard the spin chilling crack come from its neck. It fell with a thud, almost on him. He looked at the creature to make sure it was dead, but when he saw that the skin had lost its color and turned a dull black he knew it was dead. He smiled as he walked away, sure to this time that the creature was dead and not floating behind him, but to make sure he did turn around to see it still laying there making him feel better. He turned his attention back to the middle and looked up to see noting but black. He was about to ask what was going to happen next when a platform appeared under his feet making him teleport into the Chronicler's lair once again. He appeared to see the Elders there with big smiles on there faces, but he noticed that there was another dragon. His scales were of a grayish color, but he was old battered clothes with a sash to the side of his hips which seemed to carry multiple scrolls and around his neck seemed to lay a crystal necklace. Aaron looked up to meet the gaze of the Chronicler but his attention was drawn away to the beard under the Chronicler's jaw.

"Welcome Aaron." He said in a booming but kind voice." I see you made it past my elemental guardian dragon. Most impressive how you managed to pass her." Aaron shot back in surprise.

"It was a girl?" The Chronicler chuckled at his question but nodded.

"Yes. I made her appearance to match that of Cynder's when she was corrupted." Aaron nodded and looked at the Elders.

"Most amazing how you managed to kill the dragon. It took all of us Elders to do it, and you did it in half the time."

"I have to agree with Cyrll. What you did was amazing Aaron. You are certainly ready for those hunters." Aaron smiled.

"But that raises a question Ignitus." Chronicler responded.

"What question it that?" Ignitus asked.

"How did he do it? I made sure that you could only kill her if you have the elements, but he does not and yet somehow he managed to break her neck something I again made sure was not possible." This made them all think but Chronicler disrupted their thinking.

"This will be for another time. For now let me see that mark Ignitus has told me about Aaron." Aaron nodded and raised his right hand before turning it over and opening his palm to reveal the dragon shaped mark. Chronicler looked over it for some time while thoughts ran through his head. It was for several minutes as he though in till he finally lifted his head and turned his attention to one of the many books which hung in the book cases right behind him. He lifted his paw up and swung it over to himself, and soon a book was opening itself right in front of him. Aaron walked over to besides Chronicler and peered inside the book to see many markings, but none were of his. He lifted his head with disappointment and looked at the many books, but one caught his attention. It seemed to have a faint glow, but a glow that he could see. He lifted his hand and went towards it but for some reason he swung his arm, moving the book, and slamming it against the wall surprising everyone, even Aaron was shocked at what he did. Chronicler looked at the book before looking at him with a puzzled look.

"Did you do that young one?" He asked Aaron.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry I did that. I had no idea I could..." Chronicler silenced him with a wave of his paw.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. When something like this happens, it means that something in that book is important to the person." He responded as he waved the book Aaron had slammed over to himself. He opened the book and started turning pages in till...  
"Stop. This page is glowing." Chronicler smiled as he knew this was the right page. He looked at the page to see that he was correct. This was what they were looking for.  
"The mark of charms." Everyone looked closer when Chronicler said that and to their surprise, there it was, Aaron's mark, and right on the page next to the words "Mark of charms".

"What does this mean Chronicler?" Cyrll asked.

"It means our little human friend here has been charmed." Everyone took their attention and turned it towards Aaron while he looked at the mark on his hand.

"But which charm is it for?" Ignitus asked and Chronicler shook his head.

It's hard to tell Ignitus. Each species is different with this. For us dragons it could mean the charm of illusion, but for a mole it could be the charm of strength."

"So there's no way of telling." Everyone looked at Chronicler.

"No, there isn't."

"What if we break the charm?" Cyrll asked but looked down when Chronicler shook his head.

"We do not know of which charm it is, and if we try and break the wrong one, we may kill him." Everyone at this point was thinking, just how were they going to know what charm it was, and how to break it. Finally, after an hour they all gave up.

"There's got to be someway." Aaron responded when he notice the others giving up.

"I do not see of a way young one. The only one who would know is the caster." This made Ignitus and Cyrll look at each other for a moment.

"And that someone might be Malefor." Both of them replied.

"It can't be. I would have notice if he was the one who charmed him." Chronicler replied.

"Well I know how important it is but we should head back to the temple. The others must be worried." Cyrll pointed out.

"We should be heading back. Thank you Chronicler for all you have told us, this will surely help us." Chronicler nodded as he lead Ignitus, Cyrll, and Aaron towards the giant hour glass in the middle of the room.

"You can leave through here if you want." Chronicler pointed towards the hour glass as it slowly disappeared to be replaced by a picture of the Temple." Though you will have to fly from a distance. I don't want any enemies seeing the portal and have a chance to get through it at the temple." The elders nodded as Aaron jumped on Cyrll's back.

"We understand, and thank you Chronicler." Chronicler nodded at Aaron's reply ands watched as all three of them jumped through the portal.

They reappeared out of the other side of the portal and immediately started to fly towards the temple. It wasn't too long a flight as they flew over the balcony. Aaron looked over Cyrll's back and saw the balcony, but to his surprise; he also saw Spyro and Cynder sitting together. He tried to wave down to them but they paid no attention to him. When he saw this he tried to look closer and saw both of their head slowly moving closer together, and he knew what was going to happen. He tried to lean down to get a better look but his hand slipped from one of Cyrll's spine and he came plummeting down towards the balcony. He started to scream and this caught everyone off guard as they all looked towards him. He desperately tried to do anything to save him but he could find nothing to save him, and he was pretty sure Ignitus and Cyrll weren't fast enough to catch him and that Cynder and Spyro wouldn't be strong enough to slow him down without crashing with him. All he could do was stare straight down and watch as the ground grew closer and closer. When he was about ten feet from the ground, something took over him as he made a little ring with his hands, take a big breath, and blow. The next thing any of them noticed was a big ice ramp sloping down at the right angle that it would catch Aaron and slid him into safety. The only thing they didn't notice was that the ice ramp was not going to slide him into safety, but slid him into the wall. The next thing they Spyro and Cynder notice was Ignitus and Cyrll disappearing over the temple, and a big huge bang sound coming from Spyro's room. They both turned around to see Aaron against the wall, holding onto his right arm and he rolled around in pain. Both Spyro and Cynder ran towards him, completely ignoring the ice ramp, and helped him sit up off the floor.

"Aaron, are you ok!?" Spyro asked while Cynder looked back outside towards the ice ramp.

"No, I smashed my right arm into the wall." Aaron replied as he continued to hold onto his arm.

"Better then being splattered again the balcony floor." Cynder responded while Aaron nodded.

"Yeah I know. If it wasn't for Spyro" Spyro cut Aaron off.

â€˜Wait, I didn't do that." Both Aaron and Cynder looked at him.

"Well it must have been Cyrll then." Cynder remarked and both Aaron and Spyro nodded. Just then all four elders came rushing in.

"Aaron, Aare you ok?!" Ignitus yelled as he came rushing through the doors.

"Yeah I'm fine, just smashed my arm into the wall."

"Thank the ancestors, when I saw that ice ramp Spyro shot up I knew you would" Aaron quickly cut him off by lifting his hand.

"Hold on. You mean you didn't use your ice ability to put that ice ramp up?!" Cyrll only shook his head.

"No, from my point of view I would have surely hit you and that would have made things worse. I'm positive that Spyro was the one who put the ramp up." All of the Elders looked towards Spyro to see him shake his head.

"I didn't. I don't think I would have been able to." They all looked at each other with a puzzled look while Ignitus went out on the balcony and melted the ice ramp.

"If it wasn't Spyro or Cyrll, then who?" Cynder asked and they all shrugged.

"The only ones I can think of is either the other Purple dragon Malefor, or somehow Aaron himself." Everyone looked towards Aaron who was shacking his head.

"It can't be. I'm a human and humans can't control the elements like dragons can, and don't you think if I was able to control ice I would remember doing that a few minutes ago" Everyone went quiet for a minute while ideas and thoughts ran through their heads. They kept going through possible answers but none of the seemed to fit into the situation.

"Well I give up." Aaron said and everyone agreed with him.

"Well I bet we will find the answer tomorrow after some well needed rest." Everyone agreed with Volteer's suggestion as well.

The Elders left leaving Spyro, Cynder, and Aaron alone in Spyro's room and a memory hit Aaron making him grin as he looked towards Spyro and Cynder.

"I saw what you two were doing." They both looked at him with blushes on their faces.

"Well were we just sitting down, talking, waiting for you and the others to get back in till you came plummeting down." Cynder responded quickly.

"Oh no. There was more going on." They blush even more as they knew he saw them before he fell.

"What did you see exactly?" Spyro asked.

"You two were about to kiss." They looked towards each other and quickly turned away while blushing furiously.

"We were not!" They both said.

"Yes you were!" Aaron quickly replied back. This argument went on and on as they kept saying the same thing back to each other in till Cynder finally gave up.

"I'm going to bed before we argue the night away." Aaron laughed as he knew he won the fight, at least against Cynder but there was still Spyro.

"Come on admit it. You two were about to kiss her." He only nodded and this surprised Aaron.

"I was, but I was really nervous and I didn't know what was going to happen. We're we really about this kiss?" This only shock Aaron.

"Well from my point of view, yes." Spyro only blushed."You need to try and kiss her again."

"I don't think I can." Again Spyro's response shocked Aaron.

"Why do you say that?" Aaron asked and Spyro looked away this time then down at the floor.

"I'm nervous."

"About?"

"All the things that could go wrong. I do something wrong during the kiss, I say something wrong, or I just..."

"Just what Spyro." Spyro looked towards him with tears in his eyes.

"Or I just somehow ruin our friendship." He looked down and Aaron could see the tears fall off his face and fall onto the ground.

"Spyro, if anything thing is to happen is that this will strengthen it. I know Cynder wants to do it too, but I bet she feel the same way about what could go wrong." Spyro looked up at Aaron with a small smile.

"Are you sure?" Aaron nodded.

"Positive!" Spyro started to smile more but then a thought hit him making him look back down.

"But what is I do something wrong?" This made Aaron think. He had never had a girlfriend to his knowledge but even if he somehow did he wouldn't be able to remember her or any of the times he may have kissed her.

"I'm sure everything will be ok if you play it cool. Just relax and I bet the next time will be better."

"I don't think there will be a next time in till everything is settled out, because the elders will be training out none stop and that won't give me or Cynder any free time." Aaron only smiled.

"You really want this to happen don't you?"

"Yes. There's a feeling that I can't explain that I feel for her and the only way I think I can express it is with a kiss." This made Aaron smile more.

"That's love, and a kiss is a great way to express it."

"Oh, but still in till me and Cynder can somehow have free time I don't see it happening in till after Malefor is killed."

"Unless I can help."

"But how?" Spyro looked at Aaron as a wicked grin spread across his face.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow, for now let's get some sleep."

"No please Aaron, tell me!" Aaron only shook his head.

"Let me sleep on it ok. I promise you I will think of a way or that at least you will." Aaron turned towards the balcony and walked off leaving Spyro alone to think to himself. It wasn't long before Spyro himself climbed into his bead and fell straight to sleep; only leaving Aaron wide awake as he kept on building his plan. Yet he was only going to reveal it...in time.

It began like a normal morning for our heroes, well except for Spyro and Cynder. Since that incident yesterday of them almost kissing, they seemed really shy around each other that morning. Maybe it would be better if I go ahead and tell you what in all happened this morning. Aaron awoke to the rays of the sun hitting his face. He stretched him arms out before sitting up to stretch some more but something caught his attention. He looked over to see Spyro waking up at the same time he was.

"Oh, good morning Spyro." Spyro looked up at him.

"Good morning. You get a nice rest?" Aaron looked around for Cynder but nodded.

"Yeah, but how come you're in here? I know it's your room, but I thought you went into Cynder's room to try and talk to her." Spyro looked away and towards the balcony to see the rising sun.

"I was but, something felt wrong so I can in here to find you sleeping in my bed." Spyro looked back with a grin while Aaron rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry but when I came in here you were gone so I thought it would have been ok. I'm sorry but I didn't know you would come back into here." Spyro only nodded as he laid his head on the ground.

"It's ok, I don't mind." He sighed and Aaron jumped off the bed.

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked as he watched Spyro.

"Nothing just worried about Cyn...I mean worried about the hunters, they should be here soon." Aaron knew he was lying but pretended not to know.

"I know, and with Hunter gone there's only me to deal with them. Don't worry I'll beat them easily, but for Cynder. You two still have some time before things get tight right?" Spyro nodded."I'm sure we can fix this problem."

"What if I screw up though and ruin our friendship? Or I drive her to go away again or..." Tears started to flow down his cheeks and Aaron quickly started to rub his back.

"Hey, hey calm down. I sure everything will be fine." Spyro only back away and shook his head.

"What if it isn't and things start to happen that Cynder will blame herself for and try to do the same thing she did before...Or worse." Tears continued to flow down his cheeks and Aaron shook his head.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. Just calm down. I'll go talk to her but I need you to do something for me. Do you think you could do that while I go talk to Cynder?" Spyro raised his head to show the tears but slowly nodded as Aaron pulled his duffle bag from behind the head rest and placed it on the bed. "Okay, I have this journal I found but I won't have time to look it over for now. Could you read it to see if there is anything useful while I go and check on Cynder?" Spyro nodded again and watched as Aaron handed him the journal before turning towards the door.

"Don't tell her anything I said please. I don't want her thinking I'm like this because of her because she might blame herself again and I don't that for her." Aaron nodded before disappearing through the doors. He looked down towards the journal before turning the paper cover to the first page.

Aaron quickly made his way down the hall. It was hard for him to find her room since the last time he was in it was when he crawled through a window to find her. Even though he didn't know the way he was still able to find her room with a bit of ease. He opened the doors to see Cynder looking out the window. She seemed fine but something was off. When he closed the door she quickly looked over to him and smiled.

"Good morning Aaron, what brings you here?" Aaron smiled back and walked over to her.

"I came to talk to you about Spyro." He smile quickly disappeared as she looked back out the window.

"I told you we were not about to kiss!" She said with anger in her voice which scared Aaron.

"No not that. He seems really worried." She looked back at Aaron.

"He told you about last night?" Aaron cocked an eyebrow and looked back at him.

"No he didn't. What happened last night?" She looked down and a tear started to flow down her cheek.

"Nothing, nothing at all." She continued her stare down.

"I know more then that happened." She only shook her head.

"I mean it. Nothing happened. He didn't even talk to me. He just sat in one spot and didn't do anything and when I tried to move closer he backed away. I know I was a bit shy but I most have done something wrong again." Aaron only chuckled.

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"I must have Aaron to have caused him to act like that. Could you go talk to him and find out what I did?" He only chuckled again.

"I'll go talk to him, but for now go out to the training room because the Elder's want to do a bit of training with your abilities." She nodded and walked out of the room but not before giving a "thank you" to Aaron. He stared out the window before he made up a bit of a plan. He knew the Elders didn't want to train but he knew he could use this so he quickly ran towards Spyro's room. When he went inside Spyro was looking through the journal ignoring Aaron.

"How's it going with the journal?" He asked snapping Spyro out of his trance.

"Not to well. All there is are drawings in here, but how did it go with Cynder?"

"I don't know. Elders caught me and told me to get you in the training room before I could get to her room." Spyro nodded and stood up while grabbing the book.

"Oh ok, I'll get down there so they won't have to wait long." He walked past Aaron while placing the journal on the bed."I hope you can talk to Cynder while I'm talking to the Elders." He walked out of the room while Aaron looked down at the journal.

"I'll read you at a later time, but for now I'll go help with Spyro's and Cynder's problem." He turned towards the door and quickly made his way down the halls. It didn't take him long since he knew the way to the statue room, but when he got there all he could hear was a deadly silence, but what he saw was Spyro and Cynder surrounded by... Monkeys! One of them pinned Cynder down and Aaron ran, jump, and bicycle kicked the ape off her.

"Are we fighting monkeys?!" Aaron yelled as another ape came from behind him. He turned and kicked the ape in the side of the head sending him sliding across the floor into the wall.

"They're not monkeys, they're apes?!" Cynder yelled back as she did a back flip using the tip of her tail to slice an ape's neck.

Aaron looked around him to see he had some how moved away from Cynder and closer to Spyro, who was burning the fur off any ape that got close, and if they made it he would use his horns or claws to rip into their chest and fling them to the side. Aaron watched as four apes snuck around him and prepared to jump, but before they could Aaron ran up to Spyro, flipped over him and kicked two of the apes in the chest before flipping back. Spyro looked to see what he did to see the other two standing there with shocked expressions on their faces, but not before expressions of pain were spread among their face as Spyro used his ice tail attack to slice them in half, freeze them, then let the, hit the ground before breaking into a million pieces.

"Thanks for the help Aaron!" Aaron nodded before getting smacked back by an ape. It pinned him to the ground, drew his sword and prepared to stab, but before he could Cynder three a ball of poison in his face melting it off. He ran back screaming but before he died Spyro came up from behind and stabbed his horns through the ape's back.

"Thanks for the save guys!" They both looked at him with a smile on their face before out of no where an ape jumped down with a device in his hand. He pressed the button and both Spyro and Cynder were pinned to the ground by a weird glowing hand. Aaron saw this and was about to rush at the ape before it shook its head and spoke.

"Not a wise choice human." Aaron froze in place and look towards Spyro and Cynder to see both of their faces in an agonizing expression."One false move and their life will end by this magical device." Aaron looked back towards the ape to see it as a rank one ape, but soon there were many others standing beside it as they landed.

"What do you want in return for their safety?" Aaron asked as he knew hew was defeated at this point.

"We want you to come with us. You come with us, don't do anything stupid, and meet Malefor; these two will live." Aaron nodded and turned towards Spyro and Cynder.

"Release them first so I know you won't kill them after you knock me out. Then I will come over to you." The ape turned to the others before turning to him."I'm a man of my word. I will come quietly after you release them." The ape nodded as he pressed the button again, but before Spyro and Cynder could rush over and kill him Aaron stopped them.

"Aaron let us go and kill him!" Aaron shook his head.

"Listen, I do keep my word. I will walk overt to him quietly." He winked and both Spyro and Cynder caught on."Spyro" He said in a whisper" When I zig zag my finger throw a lighting bolt and Cynder when you see that throw a wind breath at me, a tornado would do the best." They nodded and he stood up. He turned around towards the others and quickly walked towards them.

"You made a wise choice human." Aaron nodded before doing a back flip, kicking the device out of his hand, but before it could land Aaron gave Spyro and Cynder the signal. Spyro was first to throw his attack hitting the device and overloading it with power causing it to blow up, but not before hitting Aaron. At first he thought Aaron was going to get hit but Aaron threw his hand out and sucked the lighting bolt in and waited for Cynder. She was soon after as she twirled and released the tornado towards Aaron. He redirected the lighting through his body before throwing at the tornado. The lighting bolt shot out and hit the tornado, but instead of it going through like Spyro and Cynder thought it entwined with the tornado making the winds carry and spread the lighting through out the tornado, basically making it a lighting tornado. Aaron ran based it and towards Spyro and Cynder but before he could get close enough the tornado sucked the apes in, including himself. Yet started to slide back but out of no where Spyro grabbed his hand and carefully walked backwards while using his claws to dig in the ground and give him support so he wouldn't get sucked in as well. He quickly pulled Aaron to where Cynder was, behind the door between the statue room and the vision room where even the Elders were hiding from the powerful winds. They all looked towards the tornado to watch all the apes get sucked in before being thrown out with electricity flowing throughout their bodies, utterly frying it. Slowly the winds grew weaker as the tornado finally started to die down. Once the tornado was gone all of them walked towards the middle of the statue room before making a small circle.

"What happened here?" Cyrll asked as he noticed that everyone was ok.

"Apes popped out of nowhere and surprised us in here." Cynder responded back before looking at Spyro who was on the other side near Aaron.

"I came in here and they were fighting Spyro and Cynder. They were here for me." Aaron replied.

"Hmm, they jumped us in our room and used that device to trap us down." Everyone nodded and looked towards Aaron."Now why would they be after you?"

"I don't know. The only thing I do know is that Malefor wants me and we aren't going to let him have me." Everyone nodded again."But the only thing is...why?" Everyone shrugged but before any of them could speak they heard a thud behind and turned around and saw Hunter lying on the ground with blood flowing out of some wounds.

"Hunter!" Spyro yelled as they ran to his side."Are you ok Hunter?!" Hunter shook his head and they Elders carefully picked him up before heading towards their room.

"We'll take care of him. You three watch out to see if any more of those apes come." Spyro, Cynder, and Aaron nodded as they door closed behind the Elders leaving only them and the dead bodies of the apes.

"Let's take care of their bodies." Aaron suggested and Spyro and Cynder agreed.

It took a while before most of the bodies were gone by the time only half of them were Hunter was asleep and on his way to a well recovery while the Elders slept, but those three kept awake as they lied up again the side.

"Ok picking up bodies is harder then I thought." Aaron said looking over to Spyro and Cynder.

"Yeah." Cynder said as she looked away.

"Something wrong Cynder?" Aaron asked as he looked more towards Cynder.

"Nothing, just remembering back." Aaron could see the tears rolling down her cheeks. He bumped Spyro's arm with his own and when he looked towards Aaron, Aaron moved close so he could whisper.

"Spyro, she's crying. Now would be a great time to talk to her" Spyro looked towards he just in time to see a tear fall. Aaron smiled as he stood up, and walked out of the room only leaving Spyro and Cynder.

"Cynder, you ok." She only nodded and moved away a bit more. Spyro only scooted closer and slowly wrapped his arms around her. She felt his arms and turned around to face him and dug her face into his chest and started crying."Shh, I'm here Cynder." He slowly rubbed her pack with his paw while the other one kept her close."Now what are you remembering?"

She tried to hold back her tears, but she couldn't yet she answered anyway."I remember all the bodies as the apes would drag them away and throw them into a big fire. All the blood and flesh stained my scales and the apes' fur, causing the smell to stay with us for days. All those bodies, all those cold and lifeless bodies, burning in the fire, filling the air with an awful smell." She tightened her grip and buried her face more into Spyro.

"It's ok Cynder. There's no more smell, no bodies of the innocent. Only the corpse of the corrupted." She shook her head against his scales.

"But I remember everything, the smell, and the empty expressions on the dragon's bodies. Everything and I can't get it out of my head." He pulled her away far enough so he could see into her tear filled eyes. She looked up into his amethyst eyes and everything seemed to melt away. All the memories, the faces of the ones she killed, the victory cry of the apes, everything of the past. All that was left was Spyro's smiling face. She slowly stopped crying and buried her face into his chest once again. He tighten the hug and she didn't seem to ignore it as she tighten it as well.

"Cynder, the past is dead just like those people. All we need to do now is." She caught him off by finishing his sentence.

"Is to bury it and look onto the future." She looked up at him. "I heard that one before." They both laughed.

"You feel better?" Spyro asked as they remained in the hug.

"I feel...strange." She looked at his eyes but quickly look away blushing. He knew what she felt as he was feeling the same way.

"You mean like yesterday?" He asked blushing and she only blushed more, but she nodded. He carefully reached around and pulled her face so it was facing his. Even with the black scales he could see the redness in her cheeks as she blushed." Cynder, I feel the same way. Right now I just want to be with you and make you happy." She smiled and looked deep into his eyes. He did the same thing staring deep into her emerald eyes, but a memory popped into his head.

"Kiss her!" Came out in Aaron voice. "If you love her, this is a great way to express it." He just stared into her eyes more but broke the silence.

"Cynder?" She snapped out of it and blushed again.

"Yeah Spyro?" He just continued his stare but he continued to talk.

"There's something I've been trying to tell you but I don't know how to say it." She nodded."There is a way I can show you though." He smiled but she smiled as well but before he could move in she stopped him.

"Spyro, I feel the same way but I don't know how to show it." She looked away but he brought her face back.

"You don't have to." They stared into each others eyes once more.

"I feel like I do."

"You don't."

"Why not?" He moved closer in to where he was inches away from kissing her, and whispered into her ear.

"Because I...I love you." He was about to move in but she beat him to it as their lips met, bringing them together for their first kiss. A new found energy seemed to have sprung from both of them as the warmth of their loved spread throughout their bodies. They remained in the kiss for a few minutes, without the knowledge that they had an audience. Not to far by Aaron and Ignitus watched as they continued their kiss. Aaron turned to Ignitus with a smile on their face and whispered.

"What did I tell you? I knew they loved each other." He turned back and watched as they continued their kiss.

"I never did doubt you, just that they would admit it." He watched as well.

"Well...really Spyro did but Cynder was the one who moved in on the kiss."

"But that is a way to express her love." Aaron nodded and they watched as the two finally split away from each other for a breath of air.

"Spyro? You would really love a monster like me?" They all expected her to cry but she just stared at Spyro.

"You're not a monster. You're a friend, more then that. Cynder, I can't find the right word to say to describe how important you are to me without insulting you, but you are not even close to the word monster. Cynder I love you, and I always will, no matter what stands in our way." He looked at her to see tears roiling down her face once again.

"All I needed to hear was a yes or I love you." They reunited in one last hug as Aaron and Ignitus almost awed out loud, but they kept it quiet as they split up again.

"I love you." Spyro said with all his heart.

"I love you too." She replied with all her heart. This time Spyro was the one to give her a kiss. To them that kiss lasted an eternity but the need to breath stopped them once again. When they stopped, not a single word was spent as they both moved side by side up to Cynder's room. Ignitus and Aaron disappeared before they could see them as they returned to the Elder's room to try and heal Hunter. When they got up to it they both jumped in the bed. Spyro had his arms wrapped up tight around her form while she buried her face into his chest.

"I love you." She said and he replied.

"I love you too. Good night my queen of darkness." She giggled and she dug her face more into his chest.

"Good night my purple knight." After that they both fell asleep with much happiness in their hearts.


	9. Garett Brink

_"Yeah...this is my first assignment. There's a guy named Joel Smith I'm interviewing for the paper. He's ninety-four, and looks, and acts, like he's still twenty. Last time I saw him, he had more energy than I did, and I'm thirty-six!"_

"That's all well and good, kid. I asked you in here 'cause I want to make sure you get a good story."

"I understand, sir..."

"Do you, Phil? Do you? I've had other reporters interview this guy before, and all they've ever come back with were more stories about that dragon myth...each guy says that this Smith has more stories about that dragon than anyone else in the world, but that's all they ever get. I'm tired of it. Get me a decent story, about the guy, and not his damn dragons, and I'll make you head reporter."

My eyes widened, "S--sir...you...you mean that?!"

"Of course I do. No one's ever gotten anything but his dragon stories. You get something about him, from_ him, and you'll be the best reporter I've ever had."_

This promise played over and over again in my mind as I drove up to the man's single story house. My name's Phil Jollund...single, (Yeah...still...) but I know that if I tried, I could probably get a girl. I just hadn't wanted to, was all. I could see Joel watching for me through a window in his house. He smiled and waved toward me, both which I returned. Joel's about seven feet tall, if you can imagine a ninety-four year old guy standing straight up like that. He's got an impressive build  
too...but he's not too wide. Kinda right in the middle, I guess. The only thing that really shows his age is his hair color, which is white...like snow. He was at the door and welcomed me inside as I stepped out of my car, Good to see you again, Mr. Jollund. Come inside and sit down."

I glanced around, taking in the place. The last time I'd seen him, I'd basically run into him at the store...by accident. We'd talked, and he'd invited me to his house, which was the exact reason why I was there at that time. It was rather late out...for me. I'm used to getting to bed around ten o'clock, and it was eleven. Joel didn't look tired in the least. I smiled as I laid eyes on a small rocking chair. It was one of those really old types...you know, the antiques with the incredible hand-carved designs in them, "Wow...this is a nice place, Mr. Smith."

Joel laughed, "Please, just Joel. I get tired of hearing that last name so much...it's too common. Almost wish I would change it, but haven't found the real need to." He sat down in the rocking chair, and motioned for me to take a seat somewhere. I found a comfortable spot on his couch, flicked the switch on my recorder so I could listen to the conversation again later for my report, and began the interview, "Mr. Smith--"

"Joel." He cut in, smiling.

"Joel..." I smiled back, "Alright...Joel, can you tell me about yourself? I mean, you're ninety-four years old, and move around, and look, like you're still twenty! What's your secret?"

Joel laughed softly, "Get right to the point, don't you?"

My grin widened a little, "Well, there's a promotion in it for me if I can get something other than one of your dragon stories."

Joel perked up a little, "Now, why wouldn't you want to hear one of those? I've got plenty...surely one little one wouldn't hurt?"

I rolled my eyes, "With all due respect, sir, I'd rather hear about you."

Joel's smile softened, "Alright then...tell you what. You listen to one of my stories, and I'll tell you all about myself when it's done with. Deal?"

"Deal."

Joel cleared his throat, still smiling, and said, "Alright, then listen to this one. It's about a black dragon by the name of Gareth Brik.

_"Hmmm...I think this is the place."_ Gareth thought, watching the ever growing line of males. He had black scales all over his body, which helped keep him hidden as he watched the line of rapists continue to grow. He had hidden himself in a tree near the large compound, smiling grimly as he saw the last two targets for his Hunt approach the line. It was dark out...no moon. Males always thought they could get away with more when there was less light. The door to the compound opened, and Gareth took that moment to strike. He was out with his blade in a flash, slicing through flesh faster than the eyes of most of the men could follow. The two he Hunted, however, were quick to react, and had pulled out weapons of their own.

Pistols...

Gareth laughed and swung his blade in a wide, backward arc, cleanly slicing the magazine store area off of the pistols. With a loud snarl, he began hacking away at the many men, holding out his hand to cast an immobility spell when they got too far from his blade. With a deft movement, Gareth slipped past the many males as they reach out to grab him, probably hoping to stop him with sheer weight alone. He enjoyed this. Every male he'd ever encountered was so slow compared to him! Even other anthro dragons! Casting a large immobility spell, he caught each male, and left them, knowing they wouldn't be able to move for a long while. The inside of the compound was dark, and loud...he could hear her screaming, even though he knew, just from looking at the entrance, that she'd be much farther in the maze. Gareth ran past a corner, marking it with his blade in an X as he turned. Many times he came upon a dead end, only to retrace his steps and take a new path, marking IT with an X as well when he went down it. Eventually, he found her, crying, despaired...and covered in male cream. He hoped that each male that had managed to have her was still in the room. It would make his job about a thousand times easier. Casting another immobility spell before entering, he smiled, glancing over at the now frozen males that littered a wall, lower portion clothing completely gone from each male's body. With a growl and a sigh, he made his way over to the female...a dragoness, anthro, like himself, _"Damn...how many of these girls get caught?!"_ She had blue-green scales...and, he hated to note, a beautiful body...but every female in this situation did. He moved to her head, and placed a gentle hand on her forehead, "Miss, have I your permission?"

The request made her blink, and she looked at him in confusion, speaking, roughly, through her tears, "Get...get away from...me..."

Gareth gave her a warm smile, "Miss, that is the absolute last thing on my mind. I wish to know if you'll allow me into your mind, so that I can see what these men did to you, and properly punish them for it."

She hung her head, "As if...I have a choice what you'll do...to...me..."

"Hence, why I ask you now, Miss. Will you allow it? I won't go into your mind if you do not wish it." He gave her a gentle smile, "I've come to rescue you, Miss." She gasped rather loudly at that, and Gareth sighed, his smile drooping..._"Poor girl...what drives men to do this so much?"_ He held her head gently in a hand, and asked, "What is your name, Miss?"

"Kalia..." She said, still crying.

Gareth smiled to her once more, doing his best to take her sorrow away, "Well met, Kalia. Wait a moment, and you will be free." He stood up and moved to her chains, which held her firmly in place. His blade, magically shaped so as not to go dull, slid through the chains with ease. Her tail, having been suspended by a chain, dropped to the floor. Her legs closed the instant they could move again. With a scowl on his face, he turned to the men, still frozen, "Who did this to her?!!!" Each man, though held in place by the spell, flinched at the intensity of his voice. He came upon the first male in the line, a cat-person with white stripes over yellow-black fur, "I will ask, one more time. Who did this?" His voice had gone soft, but still, in some strange way, sounded absolutely menacing. He growled and reached for the feline's throat.

"Don't!" The male said, stopping when he found he could speak. Gareth gave him a glare, and he hastily continued, "A...all of us...we--we..."

Gareth suddenly smiled a little, and moved toward the cat, "Interesting...you still show a shred of honor. What are you doing here? You never even touched the girl, yet you say all of you were responsible?"

"I...we...we all chipped in to buy her...I..."

Gareth motioned for him to stop, and moved to pick up a pair of discarded pants, tossing them to the cat, "You are free to go on one condition. Never touch a female in any sexual way again unless that female is your life-mate. Understood? I want you to promise me."

The cat suddenly found he could move again, and pulled the pants over his exposed fur as if his life depended on it. He didn't know how true that was, "I...I promise." He said, struggling with the fit.

Gareth nodded and moved to the next creature, his scowl returning, "And you...you helped out too, didn't you? You were the one who paid to have her at first, and it was you who chained her up! The cat back there only _thought_ he helped pay for her...but no. He didn't, did he? You bought her, and you were going to use her to get rich! Why?! What did she do to deserve this?!" He was shouting at an avian that was brown, covered with little white specks, "But it's worse...you were the first one to take her. You're married, and you cheated on your life-mate! Your types are the ones that make me sick!"

The avian was shivering through the spell, "How...how did you know all of..."

"I have my ways." Gareth said, growling. He unsheathed the blade at his side and asked the avian, "If I were to free you, would you promise not to touch another woman like this again unless she is your life-mate?"

"Y...yes..."

His scowl deepened, "You're lying..." The blade was out and back in its sheath in a second, and the avian screamed in pain...his male-hood cut clean off. The staff and the sack were now on the ground, blood seeping from them. He raised his hand, and the avian's screams increased as the pain doubled. Fire had sprung into being where Gareth had cut, cauterizing the wound to leave a thick, short stump for him to release his bodily waste from. He turned to the piece of flesh on the floor and lit it with fire as well, not stopping the flame, even when the smell became sickening. He would not allow the magical flame to stop until that piece of flesh was nothing more than ashes. He tossed the avian a pair of pants, "Now get out of my sight." He left the avian to his pain, and continued down the line, asking similar questions as he moved. More than one male lost his manhood in much the same way the avian had lost his...by the time he was finished with the last male, Kalia had cleaned herself to the best of her abilities, and watched. Gareth moved away from the men as he finished, going back to her, "You are well, I hope?"

"I...I am, thank you...how did you find--"

Gareth held up a hand, smiling, "Later, Kalia. Hold still a moment...you should probably close your eyes as well." As soon as her eyes were closed, Gareth swung his sword, slicing what bonding still clung to her scales. He then carefully placed a hand on her exposed shoulder, doing his best not to look at her still unclothed body. Bandages sprang from his hand, traveling to every part of the body that had been hurt in any way. a shirt made of a strange fabric also seemed to seep out of his hand, covering her top half decently, "There...you can come home with me tonight. I have a clinic set up a few days distant from here that can treat your wounds."

She looked at him, puzzled, "Why...why are you helping me?"

Gareth sighed, suddenly becoming saddened..."Kalia, if you could, please do not ask me about rapists again."

"But I didn't--"

"You were thinking it." He sighed again, "I have partial psychic powers, Kalia. I can read minds, and know when anyone I speak to is lying. I asked if I could read your mind in hopes of seeing who it was that had first taken you, kidnapped you...everything. I'm searching for a specific being..." He trailed off, "Come. We have a long way to travel." He held out his hand, and brought back his smile, "That is, if you're willing to come with me."

She nodded happily, taking his hand into her own, "Umm...thank you...for everything..." She said, blushing a little.

Gareth nodded, "You're welcome. I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner...there were men outside as well...two of which I still need to tend to." He started ahead of her, moving his way through the halls as if he knew exactly where he was headed. Kalia had no doubt he did.

They found the exit soon enough, and Gareth motioned for her to wait where she was. He opened the door, and there were suddenly many shouts. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she peeked outside...Gareth stood there, glaring angrily as men ran off. There were still two men besides him out there, but they looked unconscious. He looked back, "You can come out now." With a grunt, Gareth bent down and picked up the two males, a panther and a wolf...with a smaller grunt, the two men were stacked, one atop the other over his left shoulder, held in place by his hand. His free hand rested on the sword at his side for a moment before he made a strange signal, and tossed the bodies into the air. Both vanished without a trace.

She looked at Gareth, astounded, "What...what was..."

Gareth gave her a smile, and said, "_That_ is how we'll be getting to my clinic without the day travel in between. You're hurt, Kalia! I wouldn't make you journey for days without medical attention! I don't do that with _anyone_ I rescue!"

She looked at him oddly, "Anyone? You...you do this for a living?" Another thought suddenly struck her, "Wait! What's your name? I never got to thank you properly!"

Gareth raised the fold of skin where an eyebrow normal would have been, and chuckled, "Three things. My name is Gareth, you've already thanked me properly, and no, I don't do this for a living. You'll see once we get there. Now, are you coming? It will only take a few steps." He flipped his hand, and a circle hovered in the air, showing a picture of a strange building on the other side. He started to walk toward it, the circle being more than large enough to be considered something close to a doorway. When she did not follow, Gareth turned around, "Well?"

She took a step back, unsure, "What...what did you do? I've...I've never seen anything like that before!"

Gareth sighed, "Miss, if you want an explanation, I suggest I give it to you _after_ you've been treated. You ask a lot of questions for one in so much pain." She blinked...how had he known? Right. The psychic powers...she was in a lot of pain, but had been keeping it hidden as a way to show her rescuer how much she was thankful. She hadn't wanted to put any extra burdens on him...and, truth be told, the prospect of being healed after what those men had done to her...well...it was intoxicating. She reached for his now outstretched hand, and stepped into the circle...on the other side, it was amazing. The building seemed to grow into huge proportions, dwarfing any other medical building she'd ever seen. Gareth smiled and explained, "I have many patients in here...all of them with the problems you just got away from. Quite a few healed already as well, but there are...certain rules I've made that seemed to entice them to stay. Sooner or later I plan to get them moving, one way or another, but I let them heal as long as they need to."

"What?"

"The mental pain as much as the physical, Kalia. Mental pain takes years to heal, sometimes..." At this, he gained a far-away look, but soon came back to himself, and led her to the front door. There was a tiny white button to the left of the door, which he pressed, "I've got another patient here, Tii."

A female's voice crackled to life on the other end, "Another? That's the fifth this week! You do you find so many? ...nevermind. Standard question." She laughed, and Gareth chuckled as the door opened. Tii's voice called out once more, "Gareth, what should I do with the other two you sent? Are they patients?"

"No. They're the last two that Faerael wanted to see."

"Ah...standard treatment?"

"Pretty much. Just make sure they leave in one piece. I don't want any ghosts around here like last time." Tii gave a quiet brr on the other end. Gareth turned to Kalia, "I have to head to my room now. Stay put in any of the benches, and someone will help you to a vacant room. Probably Tii, now that I'm back." He turned to leave.

Kalia gasped and lunged for him, "No! I...I don't think I can handle being by myself just yet...please...don't leave me..."

Gareth moaned a little, but smiled, "Alright...but only until you've got a room."

"That's...that's fair, I guess." She suddenly did not like the idea of being left alone. Gareth caught on to the feeling quickly.

"Kalia, listen. This place is protected by a field of magic that nothing I don't want in here can break through. Rapists cannot get to you in any way. You have my word." He smiled and sat down on a bench, motioning for her to do the same, while he continued to speak, "It's part of those rules I told you about earlier, and since you're here, you might as well hear them. First, you do not ever have to worry about being attacked in this building, for reasons I won't go into explaining right now. Second, and I know you're going to hate this one, absolutely no sexual intercourse with anyone unless you and the other have already agreed to becoming life-mates. Third, I am not available for the position of life-mate to anyone...so, I'm sorry." He patted her shoulder, "And trust me, you're not the first to think I'd be the perfect male." He blushed at that statement, but did not retract it. She blushed as well, since she had just then been thinking that he would have been her perfect choice. He looked about and sighed, "You know, there is one thing I do not like about this whole business."

"What's that?"

"The fact that every female in this building is in heat, still. You know how it goes. A female goes into heat once every year, and does not come out of that heat until she has been mated with a male, and by mated I mean the child-creating mating, nothing else. Every female anthro dragon that's ever come through these doors has been on me every day, and none of them stop. Being in heat makes females do things they wouldn't normally do. They lust for a male to finish what their bodies started. The last males here already found life-mates and moved on." He took in a large breath, letting it out as another sigh, "I say this now, because once you are physically healed, you'll re-notice your heat...and it will most likely be stronger than when the pain took over once those bastards raped you." Rubbing the back of his head, he continued, "Just...please, try to not come for me. I don't like to harm the feelings of those I allow in here, and the first rejection you receive will be the hardest...just, for both our sakes, don't come to me once your heat comes back." A female was walking toward them, and quickened her pace when she saw Gareth. He groaned, "And it isn't just the female dragons either. I'm going to leave now. You'll be in good hands. That's Lua. She's a wolfess I rescued a while back...one of the first ones. She knows absolutely everything about this place, and is one of our top healers besides. See you." He patted her shoulder and stood up, walking away very quickly. The moment he rounded a corner, Lua's face turned into a pout, and she slowed. A nice smile quickly replaced once she re-noticed Kalia.

"Hello! Are you new here?" She asked, sounding very chipper.

Kalia nodded slowly, and asked, "How is Gareth able to do everything he does?" She hadn't asked Gareth that question, thinking it would be another personal one that he wouldn't want to answer.

Lua gently made Kalia stand, guiding her through the building as she answered, "He's never actually told anyone where _all_ of his powers come from. But I do know that he didn't get his magic from here, just the blade."

Kalia sighed, "I guess I'll have to find out later, right?"

"Looks that way." Lua said, still smiling, "Now, let's get you to a room, and we'll start the healing tomorrow morning after breakfast, okay? Tonight you can take up to five pills to stop the pain."

"Why five?"

"Any more and it's poison, deary." She chuckled, rolling her eyes, "But don't worry. Five doses won't harm you. Just try to relax tonight...get some sleep. You'll need it in the morning."

_I blinked as Joel stopped talking, "Wait...what happened next?"_

Joel smiled at me, "Eh...I stopped because you said you wanted to hear about my life, and if I go any longer, we'll be up past midnight. I figure you need some rest, too, don't you?"

"But...but I want to hear what happens! It got interesting!"

"Just like all the others..." Joel said to himself softly. He stood up, "Wouldn't you rather I told you about myself? That was the deal, remember?"

"Forget the deal. I want to hear more about this Gareth guy."

Joel laughed again, but sighed, "Sorry...that's all for today. Come back earlier tomorrow and I'll see if I can finish it for you."

With a small sigh, I got up as well, seeing that there would be no arguing with him. On the way home, I found myself thinking all about the story Joel had started to tell me, and suddenly wished I were back at his house, hearing the rest. It would have been worth staying up past dawn to hear the rest...I was_ tired when I finally fell into bed though, and felt a little grateful that Joel had stopped...then sank into slumber..._


	10. Hey There

Hey there! Long time no talk.

So I've been hard at work on the next chapter of Dragon Slaying, which is coming along really well -- in fact, it's practically finished. I've got plans for at least two more future chapters as well, with some basic outlines already written.

However, as I was writing I found myself wanting to write two different endings: one of which would allow the series to continue, and one of which would end it all right here. I decided to stick with the former as the "official" storyline, since I definitely want to continue writing this...but I also really liked some of the ideas in the "alternate" ending.

Long story short: I ended up writing both versions. In the canon version, P'oiu goes through some very rough ballbusting sex but manages to come out in one piece. In the non-canon version, which is immediately below...well, let's just say he's not quite so lucky :P

Enjoy! As always, feedback appreciated. (If you've forgotten where things last left off, you can find the previous chapter here.)

It took a moment or two before the scene in front of me really sunk in. "Uh...hello," I said simply, as my brain attempted to process what was going on.

Sitting about ten feet away from me was the dragoness I had been looking for, the female in heat whose scent had been driving me crazy since this morning -- and from where I was, I could see every ruby-red scale on her naked body. She was leaning back against a tree with her legs spread, one hand squeezing and groping a pair of firm, luscious breasts while the other drove an improvised stone dildo in and out of her sex. Already she was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, glistening slightly in the afternoon sun, body splayed out wantonly as she took care of her needs. She continued to pleasure herself even as she looked back at me, grinning as she caught my eye.

My god. My member twitched at the sight -- I'd seen pin-up models that didn't look this good. Granted, it probably didn't hurt that she was the first female dragon I'd seen in months, that she was openly masturbating in front of me, or that she was giving off enough pheromones to keep me horny for the next week, but even ignoring that she was something to see. Exotic, too -- I'd heard of red dragons, but this was the first one I'd seen in the flesh. I must have travelled farther from home than I'd realized.

"Come to join the festivities?" she purred, interrupting my train of thought. Her gaze slipped down to the pole of dragoncock jutting happily from my crotch, and the dragoness licked her lips, sliding the stone dildo from her dripping slit and setting it down beside her. "You certainly kept me waiting long enough..."

My length gave a forceful twitch, beyond stiff at the female's suggestive approach. "I, uh--" I stuttered, searching for a response. "That is--"

"Don't be shy," she replied, smiling. Already she had moved onto her hands and knees, starting to crawl towards me. "All I'm looking for is a fuck."

Oh god -- the smell of her heat got even stronger as she drew closer, until my head swam with the scent. My member _ached_ for some kind of touch...but just beneath it my swollen nuts were giving off an even stronger ache, still recovering from the trauma they'd just been put through. If I busted a nut in this condition, I'd probably spend the next week curled in the fetal position. I couldn't do this. Despite every instinct to the contrary, I cleared my throat and tried to decline. "N-no, you don't understand. I, uh..."

But the dragoness wasn't listening -- in fact, she was looking hungrily down at my cock, bending forward and quickly closing what little gap was left between us. She grinned once more, her gaze falling to my groin. "Well _you_ look like you could use a hand. Or maybe a tongue..."

Before I even had time to respond, her head was in my lap, her lips wrapped around the first few inches of my pride. I let out a shuddering exhale, the air rushing from my lungs as she rapidly worked her way down my shaft. Her tongue snaked along the throbbing length, my member disappearing down her throat before I could protest. Not that I really _could_ protest, given that I was in the middle of a long, lustful moan...I couldn't remember the last time anything had felt this good. The only recent sexual experience I had besides my own hand was my experience with Opal, the frog, but not even having her magnificent rack squished up against my cock could compare to this. I wondered if _all_ females in heat were this good at giving head.

I leaned back, melting into the tree trunk behind me as the dragoness I'd met just a few minutes prior slaved away at my dragonhood. She grabbed the base of my shaft in her hand, and my toeclaws curled as she began squeezing and stroking the length that wasn't already in her mouth. God, I could feel the _heat_ radiating off of her -- she had to be in the thick of her cycle. No wonder she was so eager to jump my bones. I couldn't help but reach down and place a hand on her head, feeling her rise and fall as she bobbed up and down on my thick length. To think -- had I really tried to turn this down? Sure, the ache in my balls was still there -- in fact, it was there pretty strongly -- but it was more than drowned out by the heavenly tongue dancing around my shaft.

Or at least it _was_ drowned out, until my new female companion decided to switch tactics. I didn't initially notice when she hefted my ballsac in her claws, but I _definitely_ noticed when she decided to give me a friendly squeeze. "Ah!" I gasped, bending forward, "ah, not so--not so rough, please!"

My comment actually made her stop, and for a moment I feared that I'd offended her -- especially when she pulled up on my shaft, allowing the length to slip from her muzzle and back into her hand. She gave me an inscrutable look, then began to reposition herself. She had been kneeling in front of me so far, but now she lay down on her stomach, propping herself on her elbows to ensure her tongue remained in range of her target.

One fortunate side effect of this was that I got my first glance at her backside, including the her rear: deep red scales covering taut flesh that looked infinitely squeezable. Granted, the view was partially blocked by her tail, but I could see more than enough to get the idea. Of course, an even _more_ fortunate side effect of her new position was that her magnificent rack -- which I'd been a little too distracted to admire so far -- was now pretty much presented for my viewing pleasure. Hell, the girl had tits to rival Opal, and that was saying something. I could feel my length give another strong throb as my eyes traced over her cleavage, imagining the twin mounds wrapped around my rod...

But the position she was in now didn't exactly lend itself to titfucking, and the female had other plans in mind. She craned her neck forward, opening her mouth once more, but instead of resuming her blowjob she went lower, sucking one of my swollen balls between her lips.

For a moment I was absolutely terrified -- fuck fuck fuck, oh god, not those _teeth_! -- but that fear was quickly laid to rest as she continued sucking, rather than chomping down and making me squeal like a hatchling. I watched with bated breath as she rolled the scaly orb on her tongue, trying to force myself to relax. I still wasn't convinced she wasn't about to do something awful, but when she was only a bite away from making me half a male, I wasn't about to argue. Besides, after having my balls bashed up by half a dozen women, it was nice to be reminded that they could be used for pleasure, too. It certainly helped relieve some of the pain from the stomping that hippo had given me just a little earlier. I shivered as she suckled on the oversized egg for a few more moments before letting it slip back into the open air. She then gave my other nut the same treatment, wrapping her long tongue around the bruised spud and gently playing with it. By the time she had finished I was panting, slumped back blissfully against the tree.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yes," I groaned back. Maybe having balls wasn't such a bad deal after all.

"You'd better be," she replied. "You're not getting off that easy."

I didn't have time to consider what she meant before the dragoness suddenly resumed her ministrations on my cock, gulping down the throbbing pole even faster than she had before. I let out a loud, throaty moan, eyes rolling back into my head as her tongue danced skillfully around my shaft. I watched her straighten out her neck to take more of my length as her lips moved down, down, down, until finally her nose bumped up gently against my groin. It was a hell of a sight, watching this goddess of a female go down, working feverishly to swallow down every last inch of my dragonhood, and despite all I'd been through I could feel my balls starting to rise.

I could easily have busted a nut right there, given another minute or two, but instead the female chose to pull back once more. I watched entranced as she slowly came up on my shaft, several feet of dragoncock reemerging into the open air, now glistening with her saliva. I couldn't help but shudder weakly as she gave one more lick along the underside of my length, earning a short spurt of pre in response that splashed across her face. _God_ this girl was good. It was all I could do not to just melt into a puddle of hormones where I sat.

Of course, my partner had much more planned. Without another word she turned away, climbing to her knees. For a moment I thought she was leaving -- seriously, after all I'd been through I had to meet a cocktease? -- but no, no, she was just crawling a few feet away, that gorgeous ass swinging back and forth as she moved. I watched her rear sway seductively for a few more seconds before she came to a stop, bending forward to let her upper body rest against the ground, presenting me with a clear view of...oh. Duh.

"Well then." She looked back over her shoulder, tail raised invitingly. "Why don't we get started?"

I knew even at the time that this was a bad idea, with my balls basically broken and all, but I'd challenge any male with a pulse to turn down what I was seeing -- particularly any other male as pent up as me. You have to understand: there are very few species out there in the natural world that are the size of us dragons, and even fewer that are equipped to handle the kind of rod that us male dragons keep between our legs. That wasn't a problem back a few hundred years ago, back before we were an endangered species, but now that our numbers have dwindled, it can be hard for a guy to find a dragoness in need of a fuck. Combine that with an extremely active sex drive and you get an entire race of sexually frustrated dragons, forced to "take matters into their own hands", as it were. I couldn't tell you how many loads I've blown imagining a scene like the one I was in right now.

Anyway, my point is that there are very few females out there who are even _capable_ of having sex with me, at least in the traditional sense. I'd gotten my rocks off with smaller fems before -- most recently with Opal, of course -- but never actually, y'know...

So yeah, I was a virgin.

Now you tell me: if you'd never had sex before, and a naked, horny, needy dragoness was begging you for a fuck, you'd do it, right? Busted balls or no, it's not like you see this kind of opportunity every day. Carefully I rose to my knees, trying not to disturb the swollen seedsacks hanging between my legs as I crawled forward. I was a little worried, sure, but what was the worst that could happen? After all I'd been through, getting screwed silly by a female in heat wasn't exactly torture. My balls could take a little bumping...as long as I was careful, anyway.

I placed a hand on her scaly rump, giving the flesh a firm squeeze, my heart pounding as I settled into position. To think, soon my hips would be slamming up against that ass...I shook my head, forcing myself to focus. I shifted forward a bit further on my knees, one hand reaching down to guide my member, until the tip brushed up against something warm and wet...

I might have savored the experience for a moment longer if I'd had the choice, but the female was eager to get started. As soon as she felt me press against her entrance she pressed back, the first few inches of my length disappearing into that tight slit, and...my _god_. Was this what sex actually felt like? Every instinct in my body told me to just thrust the rest of the way inwards, but I forced myself to calm down, trying to keep a level head. After all, my balls were still throbbing in pain from their earlier abuse -- I didn't want to get too eager and accidentally bust myself. I wasn't about to blow this kind of opportunity. Carefully I continued to push inwards, trembling with pleasure at the smooth walls that gripped my member, until finally my hips met hers, the full length of my dragonhood surrounded by her warm sex.

Beneath me the dragoness let out a pleasurable hiss, her back arching as I sunk slowly into her sex. Her tail curled around one of my legs, trying to pull me in deeper. "Mmm...faster," she moaned, in a voice that made my cock throb.

Oh god, I wanted to, to let myself go and start rutting -- I just wasn't sure if my gonads could handle it after all they'd been through. I had to try, though. I forced myself to pull back out, toeclaws curling from her tight grip around my pole. I paused for a moment to steel myself, then thrust in again, sighing in pleasure -- then cringing as my ballsac slapped up against her and a strong jolt of nausea shot up my spine. I let out a grunt, trying to swallow back the pain. C'mon, seriously? _Fuck_ today was not my day. Still, the warm wet tunnel surrounding my cock remained rather compelling, so I pulled back, gritting my teeth as I prepared for another thrust...

Apparently that wasn't enough for the female. "_Faster_," she repeated, a little more forcefully this time, pressing her rump back to meet my thrust.

This didn't help my balls, which managed to swing up between the two of us and get squashed uncomfortably between my groin and her ass before they could squirm away to safety. "Oogh," I gasped, my grip on her sides tightening instinctively as I bent over, reacting to the sudden sickness in my stomach. "Nngh, could you...not do that?"

"Could you fuck me?" she hissed back, shooting a deadly look over her shoulder.

She did not look happy. I bit my lip and swallowed nervously as I pulled out once again, still somewhat hunched over the female. I knew what she wanted, and fuck if I didn't want to give it to her, but I also knew there was no way I could pound her without also putting myself in a world of pain. My nuts were giving off a considerable ache even while I stood still. Still, she was waiting...

I was going to be walking funny after this, but I couldn't see any better option -- she wasn't about to take 'no' for an answer. Throwing caution to the wind, I thrust in once more, my toes curling in pleasure at the sensations coming from my cock, then curling in pain as my ballsac slapped up against her. I forced myself to keep going, pulling out and thrusting in and trying to block out the pain, but each thrust was like another slap to my already tenderized testicles. I felt my knees trembling beneath me, fighting to support my weight as the agony grew in my gut. God damn that hippo. I could feel my pace slowing, and sure enough, it was only a few moments before she interrupted yet again.

"I said _faster_!" she shouted, clearly frustrated. "Gods, do I have to do _everything_?"

I yelped as I felt a clawed hand shoot up between my legs, wrapping around my battered balls. The blood drained from my face as I realized what she was doing. _Oh no...she couldn't possibly--_

Any further thought process of mine was interrupted by the sudden _yank_ on my bloated plums. My body lurched forwards to prevent the female from ripping my jewels clean off -- sure, they were low-hangers, but they didn't stretch _that_ far. That, in turn, caused me to slam my cock into her tight slit right up to the hilt...which was of course exactly what she wanted in the first place.

I bent over the dragoness with an agonized groan just as she arched upwards with a happy moan, her sex spasming around my length. "_That's_ it," she hissed, claws scratching at the earth. "Come on, don't you know how to fuck a girl? Let's try again."

I couldn't do much more than grunt in reply, but I breathed a sigh of relief as she relinquished her grip, letting my mangled marbles slip through her fingers. Apparently she was giving me another chance...or so I initially thought. To my horror, I felt something else curl around the neck of my scrotum, encircling my aching pair and squeezing them down tightly into their pouch. _What on earth?_ She'd just let _go_ of me -- I could see her hand now, briefly moving to fondle her tits before she set it back on the ground. How the hell was she grabbing me now? As far as I could tell, her whole body was busy. I could see all four of her limbs, her arms supporting her upper body, her legs on either side of mine, and that didn't leave anything but...ah.

Her tail.

I let out another squeak as I was jerked backwards by my gonads, the scaly spunk-factories squirming but failing to escape from the coils of the female's tail. Instead the two nuggets were squashed together into one enormous mass, trying in vain to escape the ungodly pressure. I squealed as my fragile eggs were assaulted once more, compressed into an ever-shrinking space; the dragoness merely let out another pleasurable rumble as I slid back out of her, my cock prepared for the next thrust.

Of course, now I could see where this was going, but I was nowhere near fast enough (or at this point, strong enough) to stop it. This time the female didn't even both letting go with her tail: she just grabbed my balls themselves, the full-to-bursting lump at the bottom of my sack, and pulled, my nutmeat squishing between her fingers as she propelled me forward. I roared in agony as my dragonmakers were crushed, even as my member disappeared once more, my hips slamming up against her gorgeous ass. Oh god, what I would've given to plow that ass any other time, any time but _now_ -- and then I was jerked back again, my roar of pain transitioning to more of a squawk as her tail squashed my poor berries.

Beneath me, the dragoness was having the time of her life. She began to build up a rhythm, using me like some sort of organic dildo, making all sorts of pleasurable noises as she shoved my thick length in and out of her slit. I, on the other hand, was fighting to escape from a world of agony. My poor nuts, already flattened from hippo-stomping, were sending waves of nausea through my body, the slippery orbs unable to escape from her vicious grip. I could just picture them popping in her claws, the scaly spuds unable to take the pressure, and the thought of losing my boys after all we'd been through made me want to curl up and die even more than I already did.

I tried to think of what I'd done to deserve this -- if maybe this was karmic repayment for something I'd done before -- but I couldn't remember a time I'd ever put anyone through this much pain. No, this was just plain sadism. I wondered briefly what merciful god could possibly allow this to happen. Then I pictured Mother Nature, sitting back and laughing her ass off at me. Hell, it was her who designed us guys with our nuts on the outside. Maybe this was her idea of a practical joke.

Anyway, one way or another my family jewels were being crushed, and within a few seconds I had all but collapsed on top of the dragoness. I was draped across her back and writhing in pain, her strength holding up the two of us as she continued to use me as a fucktoy. "My _BALLS_," I croaked, "what are you doing tooooaa_AANNNRRGGHH_!"

"That's it, moan for me," she grinned, her fist clenching tightly around her badly-busted handful. "Oh _god_ that makes me hot."

I could only screech in reply as my guts continued to turn themselves inside-out. My nuts were putty in her grip, her fingers digging deeply into the center of each orb, the scaly organs quivering on the edge of rupture. If she kept this up much longer, my dragonhood was either going to be reduced to goo or skewered on her claws. Either way I was going to spend the rest of my life in the fetal position, weeping.

I had to make it stop before it was too late. With the small part of my rational mind I still had left, I tried to reason with her. "_Please,_" I squealed desperately, "you're going to pop my balls -- don't you want to have kids?"

"No, actually," she shot back, "I just wanna get _fucked_. And if you can't do that, maybe I'll find someone with the stones to do the job." She pulled back again with her tail, murmuring pleasantly to herself. I could feel the walls of her passage ripple around my rod, gripping my shaft tightly as it slid out...not that that made up for the stranglehold on my nutsac. And then she was reversing direction, squashing my plums between her fingers as she pulled me back in--

Oh _god_, the nausea. A dragon's testicles were never meant to be treated like this. I think the only thing that kept me from throwing up is that I was too weak to go through that much effort. I just lay sprawled across her back, twitching weakly as my cock slid in and out of her sex. Traitor...it was still rock-hard, too, even as the rest of my body went limp. I guess the scent of a dragoness in heat was just too much to resist. Pity I couldn't enjoy my first proper fucking.

I was pretty much ready to give up at this point, to let her do what she wanted and just hope I was still in one piece when she finished, but unfortunately it wasn't going to be that simple. All the twitching I'd been doing while draped across the female's back had caused me to slump to one side, leaning towards the right. Thus, when she suddenly squeezed with her hardest squeeze yet -- I guess I'd hit a good spot, because she moaned at the same time -- my limbs spasmed once again, and it was just enough to push me off the dragoness and let me tumble towards the ground.

Before hitting the dirt, though, I came to an abrupt and unfortunate stop. See, just because I'd fallen off the girl's back didn't mean she'd let go of my nuts -- in fact, her tail was still wrapped quite tightly around my ballsac, and as a result I found myself in a rather uncomfortable position. I let out a choked gasp as for a split second my lower body was suspended by my balls, the dragoness refusing to let go, still crushing the rubbery lumps in the coils of her tail...until she released me, allowing me to crash the remaining few inches to the ground.

For the time being I just lay there, too battered even to curl into the fetal position. I couldn't even think with the waves of pain washing over me. It felt like my groin was on fire -- except that fire probably would've hurt a lot less. In my state, having my eggs boiled seemed a lot more pleasant than having them crushed.

The dragoness, on the other hand, reacted immediately...and she was not happy. Her lustful panting turned into a frustrated groan and then into an angry growl as my thick length slid out of her, leaving her empty. She glared back at me over her shoulder, then climbed to her feet, brushing the dirt off her knees. The female folded her hands beneath her breasts as she stood over me, her red scales shining with a light sheen of sweat.

"What do you think you're doing? I'm not done with you yet!"

I let out a low, agonized keen, rocking slowly on the ground. "Oh my _god_," I moaned, claws moving shakily to cradle my nutsack. "You...oh, my _balls_."

"Oh come on." The dragoness frowned down at me, watching as I tried feebly to protect myself. "They're just bashed around a bit, you're still intact." She placed a foot on one of my calves, sliding it up along my leg until it rested on my upper thigh. She nudged my arm with her toes. "Now come on, move your hands."

I whimpered in pain, refusing to budge. "Oh...oh god," I moaned, claws wrapped tightly around my tortured package. "Oh god, please, no, not..._nmgh_...not my balls, not my _balls_!"

The female scowled at me, placing her foot on top of my hands. "I would advise you to move your hands," she growled softly, "unless you want me to stomp your balls into jelly right now."

I cried out as the dragoness pressed down on my hands, pushing my already tenderized testes into my pelvis. "Alright, _alright_!" I squealed, forcing my hands to my sides, "oh my..._ANNgh_!"

"Very good." The dragoness poked a bare toe at my scaly scrotum, smiling as my hips twitched in painful response. "I wouldn't want to have to ruin a perfectly good set of dragon testicles." She slid her foot up farther, rubbing it against my limp member. "Especially when they're attached to a cock like this."

Despite the immense pain, I felt some stirring of pleasure in my groin as the female rubbed her sole against my dragonhood, her toes splaying around the head. _God_ that felt good -- and despite the pain, I still felt practically ready to blow. If I hadn't been so worried about having her foot that close to my nuts, I probably would've been spurting precum like a blue-balled teenager.

"Now," she continued, speaking very carefully. "Are you going to fuck me, or what?"

I shuddered, trying to focus despite the rubbing at my cock and the nutpain still throbbing in my gut. No...there was no way I could do this, no way I could screw her in this condition. It had been a bad idea from the beginning. I had to get out now, find some medical attention and hope my balls were still functional. Opal was supposed to be nearby -- maybe she'd have a potion that could help.

"N-no," I replied, "I...I wish I could help you, but I can't, I--"

That was not the answer she wanted to hear. I let out a squeak as the heel of her foot came crashing down into my family jewels, my pleasant footjob abruptly terminated.

"Are you kidding me?!" she exclaimed, grinding her foot down into my balls to emphasize her statement. "All I'm asking for is a fuck -- can't you at least give a lady _that?!_"

I couldn't even string together a reply at this point -- I just lay on my back, gazing weakly at the towering female as I tried not to vomit. Between my legs, my testicles felt like bowling balls, swollen to impossible proportions.

Her expression darkened even further. "I swear, you are the most useless male I've ever met," she seethed. With an aggravated huff she pulled her leg back, then let her foot fly at full speed into my swollen plums. I didn't even have time to react before she did it again, her toeclaws slamming into my bare balls with all the strength of a full-grown dragoness and all the fury of a female scorned.

"MY _BALLS_!" I squealed, curling double to protect myself -- but she was faster. First she fell to a kneeling position -- her knee landing directly on top of my balls, of course, squashing them into the dirt under her weight. Then, while I was still twitching from that blow, she reached down and scooped my nuts up in her hand, wrapping her fingers around the neck of my ballsac. She fired a punch into my trabbed orbs to get my attention, making me cry out as my body quaked in pain.

"Look at me!"

I cracked open one of my eyes to face the demoness between my legs, her face warped with an almost possessed fury and her claws wrapped oh-so-tightly around my naked gonads.

"Now are you going to fuck me," she growled, "or should I just pop these now?" Immediately she clamped down, my balls losing any sort of spherical shape as my nutflesh squished out sideways between her fingers.

I could feel my reproductive future on the edge of bursting in her grip. "_STOP STOP STOP!_" I screamed, limbs flailing, "PLEASE, I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, JUST _STOP_!"

"That's more like it." She eased off on her grip, my testicles springing back into some semblance of their usual shape. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it? Just give the girl what she wants and we'll be done in no time."

I couldn't do anything but wheeze for breath as she let my sac slip from her fingers, instead wrapping her hands around my cock and giving the rod a tight squeeze. Apparently she was unwilling to let me rest for even a second, stroking me quickly to bring me back up to my full hardness. What on earth had I gotten myself into? All I wanted to do at this point was curl up and nurse my aching spuds, but despite myself, I couldn't help but throb at her touches, my length pulsing eagerly for the female. I think my gonads had been through too much to know what was going on anymore, and the pheromones still swirling around me were messing with my head -- despite myself, I was feeling hornier by the second. I craned my neck to look down at the naked dragoness and coughed. I wondered if she'd let me keep my balls if I just came on her tits and called it a day.

The dragoness, however, had something else in mind. I watched as she crawled forward a few steps and straddled my waist, my pole pressed up against her stomach as she grinned down at me. She gave the length a few more quick strokes to make sure I was ready, then without any further delay she raised her hips, positioning herself over me. "Ready?" she asked -- but the question was rhetorical. Immediately she pressed down, her hand holding my cock steady as she slid it into her tight slit once again. Dazedly I watched her as she hissed quietly in pleasure, her knees sliding out from either side of my body as she began working her way down my dragonhood. Despite everything, I'd be lying if I said the sight was anything less than sexy.

Of course, once she'd sunk down on the first few inches of my shaft, her hand moved away from the base of my shaft to a much less sexy place. I wanted to weep as I felt her claws encircle my dragonmakers once more, poised to crush away--and sure enough, I felt her fingers begin to tighten, her grip instinctively closing as she let out a moan and her sex rippled around my member.

"Uh, please," I squeaked quietly, "could you just let go of my--"

But apparently she was busy focusing on other things, as just then she decided to spear herself on my length, hips slamming down the remaining foot between her body and mine. The female let out a shuddering gasp as suddenly she was filled with dragoncock, my member buried to the hilt inside of her. I let out a gasp too, as her ass came crashing down in my lap and her fingers tightened even further, both serious blows to my already traumatized testes. The nausea shot through my gut, like something feasting on my insides, and automatically my chest shot upwards, my body trying once more to protect its precious cargo.

The dragoness was having none of it, though -- she just placed a hand on my chest and shoved me back down against the ground. Then with a dreamy sigh she brought her hips up again, her body gripping desperately at every inch of my pride as it slid from her passage. She paused about 2/3 of the way up for just a moment before slamming back down once again, this time letting out an audible cry as she plunged my length back inside of her.

I let out another squeak as my scaly spuds were squashed even further, beginning to lose their oval shape, but there was little I could do as she rose up yet again, even more quickly than before. To my dismay the dragoness began to build up a rhythm, riding my throbbing pole, each bounce in my lap bringing her closer to the orgasm she desperately needed -- and bringing me one step closer to castration. The female wasted no time in ramping things up, and within just a few more seconds she had begun thumping up and down on me with abandon, moaning with lust as she rolled her hips against mine.

Similarly, it was only a few more thrusts until I was squealing as loudly as I had been before, bolts of pain racing up my spine as my eggs were scrambled for the umpteenth time. The dragoness had a death grip around my balls, the poor orbs all but obliterated between her claws as she squeezed away, and my body reacted accordingly. I jerked and twitched madly beneath the female, wave after wave of agony radiating outwards from my groin. I kept trying to curl up or to roll over -- to somehow protect my tortured plums -- but the dragoness just kept forcing me back down, using my body however she wished. Despite my pleas she continued to piston up and down my shaft, her tunnel milking my length like there was no tomorrow -- which there might very well not be, at least not for me. Within a minute or so my gonads were no longer anything but a misshapen lump in the dragoness's fist, crushed beyond recognition. Somewhere in the back of my mind came the realization that I was about to blow my final load: one last shot of spunk before my nuts just caved in completely. At least there was some chance I'd be passing on my genes. I prayed for a daughter -- for her sake.

I bucked desperately as her grip somehow continued to tighten, my poor nuts on the edge of bursting as she continued to frantically ride my cock. I squealed like a hatchling as she threatened to destroy my dragonhood -- squealing an even higher pitch than she was as she sunk down on me once more. She seemed completely lost at this point: her head rolled back in pleasure, groping herself with her free hand, her cunt squeezing around my shaft like she wanted to pull it right off. Even through the soul-crushing pain, there was a tiny part of me that couldn't help but appreciate her looks -- the way her body glistened with sweat, the way her breasts bounced on her chest as she continued to ride every inch of my length. It was amazing to think that I somehow stayed hard through all of this, though I guess on further consideration it wasn't that strange. After all, if you took out the whole 'testicles-being-squashed-like-grapes' thing, this was basically a sex fantasy come true. I tried to focus on the tiny kernel of pleasure that lay beneath everything, even as I was about to black out from the pain.

And that was when I realized it: the one thing that still might let me keep my balls and save me from a life of therapy and testosterone shots. As I had come to realize by this point, this dragoness was fucking insane. Nothing in the world was going to stop her until she got what she wanted -- and right now, all she wanted was more pleasure, no matter what she did to me in the process. Even now she was milking me for all I was worth, her sex spasming around the pillar of flesh between my legs. I would've blown my load in a second, if not for the pain.

So maybe...maybe if I could focus on the good stuff and block out the pain, if I could get her off the way she wanted, then maybe she'd let me go. I mean, she was in heat, and that was driving her body up the wall -- I'm sure she wasn't such a bitch under normal circumstances. I had to assume so, at least, or else me and my balls were _fucked_.

With what was left of my functioning brain, I concentrated on thrusting, trying to reciprocate however I could. I managed to get my hips twitching in the right direction, at least, jerking upwards to meet her as her perfect behind continued to bounce up and down in my lap, but the dragoness continued to squeeze away, crushing my nuts as if she wanted to grind them into peanut butter. She was so lost in her own world that I don't think she had even noticed my feeble attempt.

Obviously I needed to do more -- to do something that would get her attention. Maybe some groping would do it. Her hips were within arms reach, as were her tits -- and hell, I'd wanted to squeeze those ever since I'd first seen her. I decided to take the opportunity, one hand moving jerkily to the curve of her hip, the other reaching shakily upwards to cup one of her breasts.

My fingers closed around the scaly mound, and immediately I felt my cock throb in response -- how many lonely nights had I spent imagining this, groping some busty female as she rode me into release? Trembling -- with pain or arousal, I'm not sure whice -- I gave the warm flesh as firm a squeeze as I could, fingers sinking into the supple flesh--

Just as I'd expected, that got her attention. On top of me the dragoness's eyes shot open, her body stopping mid-thrust. "Oh!" she exclaimed breathlessly, "_ah!_"

And then -- then she slammed herself back down in my lap, crying out lustfully as her body milked my rod for all it was worth. My eyes rolled back into my head as her sex rippled around my dragonhood, like a million little tongues slurping at my shaft, a dozen dragonesses on their knees with hands wrapped around my throbbing length. This was it -- there was no way I could resist that tight tunnel. I could feel the biggest load of my life rising from my balls, preparing to fire--

Unfortunately for me, her sex wasn't the only thing that tightened. Just as I felt sure that I had passed the point of no return, she let out another loud cry, throwing her head back as she finally reached orgasm. I felt an immense relief as her body squeezed down on mine, her pussy going into overdrive, my gonads ready to surrender their juice -- but then her fist tightened as well, and suddenly I wasn't nearly as joyful. To my horror, her grip grew even tighter around my dragonmakers, the vice closing even further, until her fingers began digging back into her palm, her claws halfway embedded in my balls. I squealed louder than I ever had before, hips bucking with renewed panic, but nothing I did could stop her. She just kept going, the pressure increasing, the tips of her claws digging into my tortured left nut -- and then suddenly it gave way. Even through her cries of pleasure, I could hear the quiet *pop*, the sudden explosion of pain that rocketed through my gut as half of my dragonhood was reduced to pulp between her fingers.

I froze mid-grope, my mouth opening and closing silently as I tried to find the words to express what had just happened.

Not that I had time to think, or to mourn the loss -- with half of my tackle gone, suddenly all the pressure came bearing down on my one remaining nut. The scaly spud squirmed in her fingers, trying to escape, but it was trapped on all sides, the walls slowly caving inwards as her grip tightened. The dragoness just continued to bounce up and down in my lap, riding my length without a care in the world, as if she hadn't even noticed my mangled marble burst between her fingers. "Oh _god_ yes," she gushed, her sex squeezing tightly around my rod, "oh, _fuck_ me!" Her hips rose once again before slamming back down into my lap, my pole swallowed to the hilt by her eager sex.

Beneath her I cried out, desperate to get the female's attention _now_, before it was too late. In any normal situation I'd think that my frantic squealing would be enough to catch her notice, but she was almost completely gone, her eyes rolling back into her head as she continued to thump up and down on my engorged length. My hand was still resting on her chest -- I tried giving her tits a more forceful grope in order to get her attention, but she just let out another blissful cry, squeezing my ball even harder. I immediately let go, letting out a strangled sort of squawk as both hands instinctively went to my groin, my entire body shaking at the level of pain. Oh, my _nut--!_

But I had to keep trying to get her attention -- not that that was easy, with my arms and legs twitching uncontrollably and with my nervous system on the verge of shutting down. It took all the concentration I had to even move, trying to hit her or push her off of me -- but in my condition, I basically just flailed at her side, landing a few ineffective blows on her side as she continued to gasp in pleasure. Her face didn't register anything but pure joy as she rode my staff, her inner walls clamping down hungrily around the thick intruder. Despite everything, I could feel a moan bubbling up in the back of my throat, my tortured body still eager to deliver its gift to the female...if only she would give me a chance!

Another flailing blow slid uselessly down her side, and I could feel the world starting to close in on me. I knew it wasn't working, but I had to try once more. With a final surge of adrenaline I struck at her one more time, throwing all my strength behind my flailing arm and praying that it would catch her attention.

Of course, in hindsight it might have been a good idea to _aim_ where I was hitting a little more carefully. As it was, I ended up delivering a firm spank to her rear, my open palm landing on the one of the globes of her ass with a fleshy _smack_.

Three things happened as a result.

First of all, the dragoness on top of me arched her back, cried out, and came, the extra bit of rough play just too much to handle. She writhed atop my prick, her entire body contorting in ecstasy as her heat-stricken body finally got the relief it needed. Her inner walls squeezed desperately around my length, milking the thick intruder like her life depended on it, trying desperately to make me blow my top.

And so of course, I followed right after her, blasting my load up into her inner depths with a roar. I couldn't stop my hips from jerking, my cock twitching frantically as I fired thick shots of dragonseed, rope after rope of semen. It was relief of a sort, but none of the usual bliss that came with busting a nut -- after all, her fingers were still clamped around my last remaining nut, the rubbery orb squished nearly flat between her fingers. She was squeezing the juice straight out of my scaly spud, like a big overripe orange, crushing the last of my dragonhood until there was nothing left but pulp. Still, she had already hit her peak, and I'd given her what she wanted -- it couldn't get any worse from here. Right?

Oh, if only. Apparently I had forgotten the first thing about a dragoness in heat: that her body will go _crazy_ for a dragon's seed. In fact, as soon as I let go with the first jet of my spunk she let out a scream of pleasure, her muscles tightening even further as her body demanded every last drop of my cream. Around my cock, it felt _amazing_...but elsewhere, I could feel her claws tighten one final notch, and the impossible agony that ripped through my stomach told me there was nothing left I could do. With a wet _squelch_ my second nut went, the scaly orb collapsing under the impossible pressure -- and this time, the dragoness definitely noticed. On top of me she shuddered as my gonad gave way, crying out unintelligibly as it slipped through her fingers, a mangled mess of the proud orb it used to be.

Gone. My dragonhood, gone. It felt like a million knives jabbed into my gut, like some essential part of me had been forcibly ripped from my belly. All I could do was lie there, eyes frozen open in shock as the female continued to bounce up and down on my shaft. Rather than stop, the female just kept riding me, her fist tightening even further, trying to squeeze out whatever spunk might be left in my otherwise empty sac. She continued for another minute or so before starting to slow down, gradually coming to a stop.

She just looked down at me for a few seconds, with the most satisfied look on her face that I had ever seen. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath, one hand drifting downwards to rub idly at her clit. She shifted in my lap and let out a happy moan, her sex rippling weakly around my length, still buried in her to the hilt.

"You..." I squeaked quietly. "My..."

The female grinned and glanced back at my ballsac, lifting the scaly bag in her hand for a moment before clenching it in her fist once more. I could feel one last kick of nausea as she squeezed, letting the slosh that had been my testicles just a few minutes ago squish between her fingers.

She turned back around. "Was it good for you too?" she asked, grinning down at me.

I blacked out.


	11. THE DRAGON

THE DRAGON'S PLAYTHING

Chapter 1: "Seed"

.o.o.o.

Annette kneeled down before the river. She could see her reflection in the water. He long golden locks hung down around her face and down her back. The sunlight reflected faintly in her blue eyes as she smiled.

She finished filling a bucket with water and stood back up. The thin garment she wore clung to her curvy figure, accenting her bottom and holding her full round breast behind the layer of fabric.

She turned around and made her way into the nearby cave. She was barefoot, but it didn't bother her. The rock floor had been smoothed out a long time ago.

A little ways in, the cave became illuminated by torches- kept continuously burning by the magical influence of the owner of the cave- her master. She made her way into a large central chamber and set the bucket down.

The area had various bits of furniture, such as a table and a grandfather clock, as well as various magical items and chests. There were some barrels in the chamber as well, some filled with wine and others with grains and other food. There was a fire pit in the center of the room.

This was where Annette cooked the meals, mostly for herself. Her master usually ate while out and didn't bother with the normal conventions of cooking.

There were also several openings, leading to other chambers. The larges opening led to the personal quarters of her master. She also usually slept there too, but there were other rooms and chambers as well.

One of the rooms had a large pool in it, fed by a small waterfall within the lair.

She could move about as she pleased, and come and go. She'd always come back to the den, so her master had forgone using a magical restraining collar on her.

She heard a swooping noise, which meant that her master had returned, entering his room trough the large opening in the ceiling. She smiled to herself and blushed, thinking about what they were going to do tonight.

After all, Dragons became bored quickly and needed plenty of stimulation to fill their leisure time. That was where Annette came in...

She smiled at the sight of the large red dragon slinking into the expansive chamber. She turned to him and smiled. His lizard-like features returning the gesture.

"Hello, Master Balthazar." She chirped sweetly to him, standing up.

The red dragon smiled again. "Hello, my pretty one." He replied, resting on his side. "Did your day go well?" He asked her in his deep rumbling voice.

The tone sent a thrill through her body and she nodded. "Yes, Master." She replied, rubbing her thighs together gently as she stood before him.

"Annette, you may take off your clothing now, if you like." Balthazar informed her casually with a smile.

The young woman blushed and nodded eagerly. She reached around her back and undid the knot holding her dress up. She easily slid out of it.

She was now nude, and her full round breasts were loose, making the rosy pink nipples visible as well. Her slit was also in view, covered by a layer of soft blond hair, matching the rest.

An expression passed over Balthazar's face as he took in her figure. Her hands were now resting on her hips and she was blushing nervously. He smiled to himself.

Annette fidgeted. She then crossed her arms and looked a little off to the side. She took on a mock pouting tone. "Please, Balthazar, have I done something to upset you?" She asked in a slow, sultry tone of voice. Her cute face was a mask of mock-indignation.

She felt something rise up her leg and nudge her forward. She quickly realized it was his tail, pulling her towards him.

She gasped and her face stained crimson with she felt the tip of his tail slip between her legs. "Oh Master!" She exclaimed as the tip teased the opening of her slit. She squirmed as it just slightly parted the folds of her vagina.

"Do you think I'm mad at you now?" He asked her deviously. He continued to caress her slit as he watcher her shake her head. She gasped again as he pulled the tip of his tail out of her.

Balthazar glanced at his tail, now slick with her juices. "Such a bad little wench you are." He remarked teasingly.

Annette fell against him and peered up at his face, her blue eyes meeting his dark red ones. She now had a pleading look in her eyes, but it also seemed to be mixed with want and arousal. "Hmm, let me make it up to you, my Master." She cooed as she ran her hands around his chest and stomach.

He smiled as her hands found his hardening member. She looked up at him, as if to ask permission. He nodded. "You know what to do." She nodded.

He rolled onto his back and watched as she crawled over and stopped between his legs. She rested her hands on his thighs and rubbed her cheek against his now erect cock. She enjoyed the warmth from it.

"Shall I make you cum?" She asked.

He nodded in reply and she got into a kneeling position and gripped his large member with both hands.

His cock was dark red, like the rest of him, but it was smooth and warm to the touch. Annette could see it glistening in the light as she held it. She traced the veins that ran up along it and stopped at the tip. She quickly darted her tongue out to touch the tip of his dragonhood.

She stroked him a few more times with her hands and then leaned down to press her lips against it. She slowly ran her tongue up the length and stopped to lick all around the head.

She stopped to brush her hair back and then slowly lowered her lips around the head of his cock, taking in as much as she could. Her warm breath on his dick, sent shivers through Balthazar as he watched- half lost in the erotic haze about them.

She continued stroking his hard length with her hands while she lapped at the head of his cock with her tongue. She took his member out, tasting pre-cum as she did so. She went back down and licked the trail of clear liquid from his now slick shaft.

The dragon looked at her as she sucked him, noting her cute little bottom sticking up, exposed to the cool air. He curled his tail around towards her.

Annette gasped as she felt the familiar feeling of his tail rubbing up against her wet slit. It then slipped in and began thrusting in and out of her. She trembled and struggled to keep up her pace with him as she began leaving a trail of kisses up his dick, till she came to the top.

Balthazar grinned to himself at the sight of the voluptuous woman bobbing up and down on his cock- her golden hair swaying slightly- while he skillfully pumped his tail into her dripping pussy.

Annette was almost gagging on his dick, taking as much as she could into her mouth. Her own hands were now slick with his pre-cum as she continued stroking him. She felt the tip of his tail going deeper and deeper into her most private parts.

Her hands continued to stroke the hard length as she licked and sucked on his cock, skillfully nursing his member.

"Annette!" He hissed, clawing the ground as he closed his eyes.

Suddenly, Balthazar roared in pleaser, flooding her mouth with his thick seed. She wasn't able to swallow all of it and had to pull back for air- only to have several more spurts of his semen splash onto her face and down on her breasts. She arched her back as he thrust into her one final time and her own juices soaked the dragon's tail.

She gasped and fell back, supported by his tail. Her large breasts heaving up and down as she took in ragged breaths of air. She smiled at him cutely, his seed covering her face and breasts.

He watched her with a satisfied expression as she reached up and wiped his cum off her breast and face and hungrily licked her fingers. She looked up at him. "Are you pleased?" She asked innocently.

Balthazar leaned forward and licked her face with his long tongue and smiled back at her. "Very much so, pretty one." He then looked her over. "Perhaps we should take a bath and get you cleaned up?"

(- End of Chapter 1 -)

?groupid=10

* * *

"Compromise is the essence of diplomacy, my friend, and diplomacy is the cornerstone of love. Sweet love!" -Dr. Henry Killinger

Telan Vanisian Stormcaller, sorcerer and diplomat extraordinaire, two time savior of the world, master of the primal forces of magic, and veteran adventurer, was completely out of breath. He had absolutely no faculty with teleportation or flying magics whatsoever, and the narrow, steep, twisting passage he was now negotiating would have been impossible for his horse to manage. He paused to catch his breath, casting a withering look down at his considerable paunch. If he was going to ever do this again, he might have to cut down on the tavern fare.

Ordinarily, he would have been able to bum a teleportation spell off one of his party members, or buy one from a spell-seller, but his host had said- in no uncertain terms- that Telan was to be discrete. When a red dragon of singular power sends you a personal invitation to his lair along with specific instructions on what to do and how to do it, it was usually a good idea to comply. Especially when (as it happened to be) you happened to owe your life to said dragon.

Sezarikan the Red, as he was known in the land, was a unique individual. Like most dragons of his kind, he was vain, greedy, prideful, selfish, self-absorbed, and completely devoid of kindness, mercy, or compassion. Unlike others of his ilk, he was extremely far sighted and possessed uncanny intelligence. Instead of using his wealth in gold as bedding, he formed a bank that most trade guilds and kings were either indebted to or found indispensable. Instead of wielding his physical power and arcane might like a cudgel, he formed elaborate self-defense pacts with adventurer parties, armies, and mercenary companies against the innumerable other horrors that stalked the world. Instead of demolishing threats to his position or will, he would co-opt them; instead of devouring those who were repelled by his race or morality, he would charm them. Gradually, through favors given and promised and agreements honored and forged, he had made himself indispensable to nearly every major power in the land. He was everything that most people feared and hated about red dragons, and yet utterly different.

Despite this, Telan was more than a little wary about their little meeting. He didn't have a clue about its true purpose, and the precautions he had been ordered to take meant that no one else even knew he was even gone. By the time he finally crested the peak and saw the massive, cavernous entrance to Sezarikan's lair, his heart was pounding from more than just physical exertion. He was scared because he had promised the dragon a favor. A really, really big favor.

The last time he had sent an entreaty to the wyrm, he had promised him he would do *anything* for his assistance. It was a bloody stupid thing to have done, but at the time he had been quite desperate. His party had been forced to fight an entire army of the living dead (let by a cadre of liches), which had threatened hundreds of thousands of lives across the region. Sezarikan had dutifully provided assistance, risking his own life in the process. The sight of the mighty dragon flying at treetop level, shrugging off spells and arrows while immolating vast swaths of the decaying army with his mighty breath was frighteningly beautiful. The image of a field of incinerated corpses made Telan involuntarily shudder with revulsion.

The sorcerer walked into the cave unsteadily, grasping the wardstone the dragon had provided like a child clutching a teddy bear. _Surely_, he told himself, _I'm being paranoid!_ If his draconic ally had wanted to do any harm to him, why would he have gone to such lengths to cultivate their friendship? Whatever he wanted, it couldn't be _that_ bad, right?

One thing still bothered him. Before inviting him to his lair, the dragon wanted to know for a fact that Telan knew how to cast _Shapechange_.

Before he made it a few feet into the cave's interior, the magic of the wardstone activated and transported Telan to Sezarikan's gigantic living quarters. Even knowing that it was going to happen, and able to feel the currents of magic as they surrounded him, Telan was briefly disoriented by the trip. He almost gasped in surprise when he realized that the dragon was sitting right in front of him, less than a dozen feet away.

Sezarikan was, as always, an impressive sight. It was hard for ten thousand pounds of red dragon to look anything but menacing, radiating physical and magical power strong enough to feel like a ripple in the fabric of reality. He was smiling with the type of lazy, contemptuous but ferocious grin that seemed to be a permanent fixture on his face, untouched by time or circumstance. His great, leathery wings were folded against his back like an enormous cloak.

(I believe you owe me a favor...) Sezarikan said telepathically, his regal bearing and tone implying how certain that belief was. (I'm afraid my memory falters on some of the finer points, however; what terms had we established?)

Telan found his mouth dry and head fuzzy. He managed to croak out his words only after clearing his throat. "Uhm, well, I believe that I said I'd do... anything. I'd be happy if you would be willing to... maybe... share what it is you might want with me?"

(What? No small talk or exchange of pleasantries? My dear sorcerer, your welcome here is not contingent upon obsequious devotion to my requests. However, if you wish to progress to the business at hand, I will respect your time accordingly.)

"Er... yes, Sezarikan. I mean, can we just take care of that first, at least?" Telan spoke.

(Excellent. The first part of my request is simple; I want you to change yourself into a dragon, like myself.) Sezarikan's smile was devious.

_"_Simple? This is very strong magic we are talking about..." Telan said, gathering his thoughts and power for a second.

(Powerful yes; elegant no. It is easily within your abilities.)

Telan felt a little insulted by the backhanded compliment, but chose to ignore it. Drawing deep on the arcane fire within his soul, he channeled magic into his body until it became pliant to his will. As the spell began to take hold, he concentrated in his mind on the form he wanted to assume: a red dragon.

Because of the drastic nature of the change, the process of shapeshifting was not instantaneous. Telan felt himself growing, changing at a dizzying pace. His weak and underdeveloped muscles surged with strength and multiplied in size fivefold as thick, nearly impenetrable crimson scales covered his body. Wickedly curved talons and claws grew in where the tips of his fingers used to be, as towering horns emerged from his head. His face grew out into a jutting muzzle, teeth sharp and vicious while great, batlike wings emerged from his back. A burning, smokey sensation filled his lungs as he felt a fierce, internal fire ignite in his belly. A massive, lizardlike tail and thick, frilled crest completed his transformation.

A dragon is a nearly perfect engine of destruction; the power of the form was intoxicating. For a brief moment, Telan felt like he understood the arrogance of the mighty creatures.

"So... what exactly do you want me to do now?" Telan spoke nervously through his newly-formed muzzle, his draconic a little rusty. Vertigo was making him feel dizzy; he wasn't used to being on all fours or speaking from a head so far above the ground, nor was he used to the sheer physical power of a draconic frame. Everything around him looked so small and fragile.

"Ah", the dragon said, his deep voice resonating throughout the vaulted chamber, "your curiosity is to be expected, my friend. I assure you that my intentions are, while by no means noble, entirely harmless. I did not ask you here to be my sparring partner, I am not going to use you as a decoy or body double, nor am I faced with a critical shortage of mirrors, statues or portrait. What I desire, what I... need... is something far simpler."

_What does that mean?_ Telan thought. A warning siren had started to go off somewhere in his head.

"As you are probably more than aware, I am not particularly well-liked among my own kind. They think of me as soft-hearted because I refused to build a kingdom of ashes and offal, or engage in mindless and fruitless slaughter. They think of me as poor because my wealth lies in property and promises, investments and interest-bearing bonds instead of in lumps of metal. While, in most areas of existence, I couldn't care _less_ about the opinion of such intellectual children, there are certain endeavors wherein I desire the company of other dragons. There are... certain tasks... that cannot be satisfactorily preformed by other creatures."

_Uh oh. _Every alarm bell in Telan's head was going off now.

"Now, as I am loathe to be reminded, you are... _free_ to do as you like," Sezarikan said, practically spitting out the word 'free', "but if you are so inclined, I would like to engage in sexual relations with you."

The alarms had stopped. They had been replaced with the sort of silence that follows a meteor impact; the sort of disaster so cataclysmic and far-reaching as to destroy all means of recording its existence.

Several thoughts entered his head simultaneously: _What in the Nine Hells!?!_, _By the gods, Sezarikan is gay too?,_ and _Thank the heavens he isn't going to ask me to kill anything!_ were some of the choicest notions_. _In a way, he was relieved. He had been half-afraid the dragon was going to ask him to do something diabolically evil or suicidally insane; sexual experimentation would be interesting, maybe even fun.

"Well?" The dragon asked, a hint of nervous anticipation in his booming voice.

"I don't know..." Telan said, his voice was a growling, raspy purr. If that damn dragon was going to lead him on for the better part of three days, it wouldn't hurt for him to get some of the same. "I'm not sure if that is something I would be willing to do."

The violence and power inherent in the dragon's eyes had melted into tiny orbs of purest sorrow. "I... I understand. That is your remit, of course. It's just... I haven't had any relations in nearly three hundred... I mean... please don't make me beg. It is beneath us both."

"You haven't had sex in three hundred days? That is a pretty long..." Telan started to speak, surprised.

"Years." The dragon interrupted him. "I... I am not as promiscuous as others of my kind; I have standards. I refuse to engage in the perversion of having sexual relations whilst in humanoid form, or with other races. I only care for other dragons, and most of them do not care for me."

"You know, some people would consider what you're asking me to do pretty perverse." Telan said, contemplating the irony of a red dragon with strict sexual mores.

"Strange how the world works, is it not?" The mighty red dragon spoke, sitting down on his haunches. The movement sent a small rumble through the lair. "I tire of this wordplay, however. Can you indulge me and announce your decision, please?"

"Well... I suppose I *do* owe you a little favor... and I wouldn't mind trying something new." Telan said, giving the dragon a coy smile. At least, he hoped that's how it looked; in his mind all draconic facial expressions either looked like 'I want to eat you' or 'you aren't quite worth eating yet'.

The dragon couldn't contain his excitement; his voice was triumphant, gloating. "Excellent! Superlative! Telan my friend, I knew that I could count on you, truly I did! Now, if you would please just hold still while I cast a little spell..."

"What?" Telan said. He tried to analyze the magic forming in the red dragon's claws; it didn't look very powerful, but it was a type of spell he was completely unfamiliar with. Transmutation magic, except not tied to race...

"Well, I need for you to be the appropriate gender for sexual intercourse to take place, of course. Don't worry, I don't plan on getting you pregnant or anything ridiculous, I just want you to have the right parts..."

"What!? No deal!" Telan roared while surging forward, knocking Sezarikan down.

"Just... hold still..." The red dragon said, trying to maintain his concentration. The spell fizzled in his claws as the two of them tussled mightily, sending what were probably priceless vases and statues tumbling to the ground with a horrible crash. Sezarikan was far stronger and far more experienced with his form than Telan, and easily pinned him to the ground.

"I am not homosexual!" Sezarikan said, some measure of his usual haughtiness returning to his voice.

"Well, I'm not a dragon!" Telan replied, roaring. "Can't you meet me halfway on this?"

"Certainly not! I will not engage in such debauchery!"

"Well, then, you can go fuck yourself! Do you have a spell for that?" Telan said, still angry. He was struggling to break the pin that held him without much luck.

The two dragons laid there panting from the exertion, staring each other down. Sezarikan was holding Telan down with his mighty strength, looking lost in thought while Telan stared back at him defiantly. The stalemate was broken, however, when Telan felt something stiff and hot rubbing against the soft scales on his belly...

"Hmmm... what is that, Sezarikan?" He huffed, a small cloud of ash escaping from his muzzle as he spoke.

"Err..." For once, the mighty wyrm seemed to be at a loss for words. "I don't know?"

"Is that so?" Telan said, slipping one of his claws out of the dragon's faltering grip. Dragon forepaws were strong but dexterous, well-suited for any number of uses. Sure enough, the wyrm's massive dragonhood had broken out of its covering during their wrestling, and was now proudly jutting out from between Sezarikan's hindpaws. Telan grabbed the mighty shaft with his free paw, and gave it a single, slow stroke.

Sezarikan's reaction was a tremendous gasp. The last time Telan heard the wyrm make such a surprised, pained sound was when he had been resisting a necromancer's death spell. Abruptly, Telan felt the grip holding him down melt, and he seized the chance to roll away from the dragon's pin.

Telan rose to all fours with what he hoped was dignity. "Well, what is it going to be? I'll still have sex with you, but I am *not* changing any more than this..."

Sezarikan's shaft looked like a loaded weapon; it was now fully rigid and pulsed with every beat of the dragon's heart. He looked like he was in incredible pain. Telan didn't know a whole lot about draconic anatomy or their mating habits, but three centuries without intimate contact had to be sheer torture.

"I... I... I accept your... terms, sorcerer." Sezarikan said, sighing desperately. "Just... please... help me. Indulge me with the gift of a dragon's body, just this once."

Telan regarded the wyrm with a sympathetic but frustrated look. Despite all the differences between Sezarikan and his ilk, he still seemed to regard sex as something that one took and enjoyed at another's expense, instead of something to be shared and enjoyed together. The dragon might have been far older and more powerful than him, but in the realm of love he seemed almost absurdly immature. Telan was going to have to give him a little lesson...

"Lie down. Relax yourself; let me take care of you." Telan said, in a rumbling voice. He was starting to remember the elegant and flowing syntax that dragonspeech followed, becoming more comfortable with his adopted shape. He licked the inside of his maw with his tongue, feeling out the razor-sharp teeth that lined it at the moment. He was going to have to be damn careful with this part, but he was getting excited. Telan had bedded many, many different males in his time, but until today he had never even considered soliciting the capricious affections of a dragon. Now that he was about to, however, he found that his excitement and arousal were soaring.

Sezarikan had laid down as Telan asked, waiting with nervous anticipation. The great, predatory irises of his eyes, eyes that resembled spheres of liquid magma, shone with need.

Telan leaned down, his muzzle a scant foot from the titanic, ridged, dragoncock in front of him. A small stream of precum had already started to dribble down from it, running down the front of the head and dripping to the ground below. Telan breathed deep, the powerful scent of dragon musk making his nostrils flare and knees weaken. He shuddered with delight, the smell making his own member peek out of his adopted form's slit ever-so slightly. Opening his maw wide, the transformed sorcerer took the upper half of the true dragon's penis into his mouth.

Sezarikan shook, gasping for air as Telan began his ministrations. Experimenting with his shapechanged body, Telan rubbed the sides of the cockhead with his prodigious tongue, caressed the member with his fiery-hot mouth, and rubbed the softer insides of his partner's thighs with his clawed forepaws. The dragon leaked preseed into his mouth at an absolutely unbelievable pace; buckets of mixed saliva and precum dribbled from Telan's maw, splattering to the floor below. Each fresh puddle of fluid sizzled, steaming; giving off even more of that mind-fogging musk. Telan began to increase his pace, sucking along the entire length of the shaft in his maw. He dove deeper and harder, the tip of his muzzle banging against the dragon's forming knot with lewd, wet slaps.

By this point, Sezarikan's erudite and charming speech had been replaced by animalistic, rumbling moans and soft, pleasured roaring. The heat was incredible; the temperature inside the lair had become almost hot enough to boil water. It was a small miracle that the sex-starved dragon held out for as long as he did; Telan chalked this up to his nigh-legendary pride. He still had a few ploys left, however. Carefully maneuvering his oversized tongue, Telan licked across the very front of the dragoncock in his mouth and began to press into the silted opening at its tip, still sucking with all the might his lungs could muster.

_That did the trick!_ He thought, as Sezarikan began to convulse, his mating roar shaking the entire lair like an explosion. Telan could feel the enormous member occupying his muzzle throb powerfully, mere seconds away from release now...

The orgasm shot like lightning through the dragon's frame, a rumbling echoed throughout the vaulted room as Sezarikan's internal testicles emptied themselves for the first time in ages. The first shot of searing-hot dragoncum almost floored Telan, even with his massively augmented strength. The sheer force of the sticky liquid blast was enough to force itself down his throat before he could try and swallow it. Telan quickly tried to back up, but found Sezarikan's forepaws holding his frilled crest in a deathgrip, holding Telan tight against his soft pubic scales. The second load of dragonseed quickly filled his maw, and then a third tried to force its way in. Telan's draconic throat undulated as he gulped it down as fast as he could, his belly filling with pleasant, full warmth. However, even equipped with a dragon's maw and stomach, Telan found the flood of seed too much to handle. Rivers of the thick, oozing cum leaked out of his muzzle, or were forced out when fresh pulses of dragoncum erupted from the member still in his mouth.

For Telan, it was an unreal experience. The red dragon's orgasm ended up lasting far longer than the oral sex that had preceded it. Even when he had managed to pry himself out of the dragon's powerful but relaxing limbs, tiny geysers of draconic essence continued to shoot from the still-hard member. Telan's muzzle and chest were practically soaked in the sparking, molten-hot seed, and he was extremely grateful that dragon's possessed a clear, protective lens over their eyes. Untold quantities of the sticky liquid filled his stomach and mouth still, but fortunately its taste was quite good. It had a smokey, rich flavor that was somewhere between really strong alcohol, charred wood, and barbequed meat. Telan licked his claws clean, savoring it.

Both dragon-forms were panting, dazed from the aftermath. Sezarikan had collapsed to the floor in a messy heap, in a puddle of his own seed that looked deep enough to fish in. Telan had never been so aroused in his entire life, looking upon the sight. His own formidable erection stood out now; it wasn't as big as Sezarikan's titanic member, but it was impressive still in its own right.

"How was that?" Telan asked smugly, still trying to clean himself off.

"That was completely... and wholly... without precedent... in my experiences." Sezarikan mumbled, still lying on his back in a euphoric stupor. "How... pray tell... did you learn how to do that?"

"Heh!" Telan laughed, "It's not as hard as you might think. All you have to do is think of what would feel good yourself, and then do that for someone else."

"Well, it appears that your altruistic intuition serves you well, sorcerer. I believe that your debt to me is forgiven, repaid in full. In fact, and I fear I may be losing my killer instinct by even so much as contemplating the notion, I believe that a debt may have been incurred in your favor."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that." Telan said, a malicious smile on his muzzle. "I think you can repay me right now..."

"What precisely are you suggesting?" The red wyrm asked, listlessly. His eyes were shut tight; he was still basking in the pleasure of the sexual release he had been denied for so long. "I suppose I might be able to rouse myself for another round of activity, if that is your intent."

"Mayhaps, Mayaps... Be patient; I'll lead you." Telan said, trying to hide the excitement in his voice. He crept forward, coating his hard shaft with some of the still-warm gobs of dragoncum that littered the chamber. Once he was on top of the resting, spread-eagle form of Sezarikan, he straddled his long, reptilian tail. Telan adjusted, positioning himself just right...

"What are you..." Sezarikan started to ask, one eye opening slightly.

Telan didn't respond as he quickly sunk every last inch of his ridged cock into the red dragon's exposed tail-hole. The wyrm snarled, caught completely off guard as the hard, scaled meat penetrated his depths. The ensuing struggle was epic; Sezarikan tried to throw Telan off him, only to be frustrated by the transformed sorcerer's powerful grip and unrelenting determination. The mighty wyrm managed to roll them both over, but the violent tumbling only succeeded in slamming Telan's inflated knot past his entrance. Telan moaned aloud as the two of them tied together with a wet, smacking sound.

"You... you dare to... this is outrageous!" Sezarikan roared, gasping heavily. His tail was thrashing about behind him as he tried vainly to gain purchase against the dragoncock inside him. "I'm the one who should be doing the... the penetration, here!"

"That's not... how... it works!" Telan said, shuddering as the wyrm's struggling sent tremors of hot pleasure surging across his cock. "You can't just... take and plunder and seize all the time... have to have a little... giving, sharing in there, too."

Sezarikan spat back his rejoinder. "I disagree most strenuously; I am not a female! Remove yourself at once!"

"Can't... we're tied together... now." Telan managed. The wyrm's tail-hole was massaging his maleness with such intense heat and pressure he could barely think. Every time Sezarikan struggled or spoke, the shifting of his insides just made the feelings even more pronounced. Sezarikan gripped his forepaws tightly and tried to use them as leverage to free himself, pushing off with all his might. Telan felt the very beginning of his engorged knot slip out of the wyrm's tailhole, a tiny river of preseed leaking from around it, before the dragon's strength faltered. As Sezarikan collapsed back on Telan's prone body, the sorcerer felt his knot firmly re-lodged itself. Fierce, inexorable pleasure surged through them.

Telan was forced to blink as something struck the upper part of his muzzle. When his eyes had cleared, he saw Sezarikan's fully-hardened member above him, a thin strand of precum linking it to his face. He smiled, licking it off with a single slurp.

"You seem to be enjoying this, dragon." He said, giving another short thrust into his somewhat-unwilling partner.

"I... am not... doing anything... of the sort... human." Sezarikan said, huffing. His cock throbbed, glistening with fluid old and new.

"You don't want me to continue? You want to lie here, still, until I can remove myself from you?" Telan asked, his voice a gravelly, teasing tone. Sezarikan had a look of pained confusion on his muzzle, as he gasped for breath and reached for words.

"Uh...well, maybe not necessarily."

"You've never had sex with another male before? You didn't know it could be so pleasurable?" Telan purred, thrusting in slowly. He might not be the dragon's equal in combat, but he was way above his league when it came to matters of sexual experience.

Sezarikan shuddered with pleasure as his prostate was again struck, another blast of precum erupting from his mammoth cock onto Telan's neck. "I... maybe."

"Are you going to let me lead now?"

"Y-yes, sorcerer. You... have my permission."

Telan tested the dragon's grip, and found it yielding. Gently, he rolled the two of them over so that he was on top of the red wyrm once more. Spreading the dragon's hind legs as far apart as he could manage, Telan pulled himself back as far as his knot would allow and thrust himself to the very hilt. Both dragons roared with ecstacy, their fighting and conflict having evolved into actual lovemaking. Hoping to taste the burning, musky flavor of Sezarikan's seed once again, Telan bent his long neck down and took the dragon's member into his maw. He alternated slow, powerful thrusts with his tied dragoncock with strong, fast sucks on the hot, hard penis in his mouth. As he continued, every thrust became shorter and faster, while every suck became more insistent. Telan had been aroused well past his normal peak ever since he had his first taste of dragonseed; the incredible sensation of Sezarikan's anal passage was so pleasurable it verged on torture. He was going to fill the dragon to the brim...

Telan's orgasm came on slowly, but with unstoppable force. He roared out, shaking the cavern. As his internal testicles contracted, he could feel pulse after pulse of his thick seed fire deep into his partner's passage, before it was forced deeper still by ensuing blasts. Sezarikan joined him in his roaring before climaxing as well, the searing hot fullness of the seed filling his tail-hole too much to resist. Telan felt wave after wave of fresh dragoncum flow into his mouth and down his throat, where it joined the first of Sezarikan's seed in his gullet. Telan pulled away from the still-spurting dragoncock after filling his maw up again, coaxing Sezarikan to lean forward. The two dragons shared the thick, magma-hot essence in a sloppy kiss that left much of it on their faces. It wasn't a problem, though; they took plenty of time to clean each other off carefully with their tongues before all was done. With a tremendous grunt, Telan pulled his softening, semen-soaked cock out of the red wyrm, a small flood of cum leaking out with it before the dragon's anus closed.

When the transformation spell had finally worn off, Telan gave a sheepish smile to the colossal dragon he had just made love to. Sezarikan had given up on trying to appear intimidating or authoritative for the moment, and instead telepathically sent short words of thanks and minor pleasantries. Exhausted but happy and victorious, Telan bowed down and turned to leave.

"Wait! Telan!" The dragon's voice echoed throughout the vaulted lair, hurting Telan's now-human ears. There was a short, awkward pause between the two before he hesitantly spoke. "What are you doing next week?"

* * *

The first thing Telan Vanisian Stormcaller (master sorcerer and diplomat, two time savior of the world, master of the primal forces of magic and veteran adventurer) heard when the tenth day of negotiations began was that- shockingly- both sides had come to an agreement. Telan was practically beside himself; bone-grindingly difficult land rights negotiations never, ever, _ever_ ended quickly. Or amicably.

"What brought this about? When we recessed yesterday you said you'd sooner burn the forest to the ground that cede an inch of it back to the Elves, and they said that if you tried anything of the sort they would call down the vengeful fury of a thousand..."

He was interrupted by the ambassador from Cromlech, a short and pudgy man who's appearance and friendly mannerisms belied how incisive and vicious he could be at a negotiating table. "What!? No, no, no! You were quite right, you know, when you told us we were being, ah, 'insane' for not agreeing with your terms. Upon close examination, we realized they perfectly meet the needs of both the Elves and the people of Cromlech!"

" Yes! All that was just simple posturing! Our similarities and points of concurrence were always greater than our differences and disagreements!" The Elven minister interjected, nervously drumming his slender fingers together.

"Have... have you two been coerced in any way?" Telan whispered, gazing furtively into the crowd of assembled functionaries behind the two ambassadors.

"No! No, no, not at all! Mr. Stormcaller, I assure you that this is entirely on the level! After what you said yesterday, we met together after the formal negotiations had been completed for the day and worked out the remaining- minor issues- ourselves. We owe you an immense debt of gratitude!" The man from Cromlech said, his enormous smile belied by the trickle of nervous sweat dripping down his pasty face.

Tekan sighed. He knew exactly what was going on: Sezarikan.

He should have seen it coming, really. When he told the dragon he was going to be busy with negotiations and thus not available for several weeks, Sezarikan hadn't expressed a hint of disappointment. He had just smiled that damned all-knowing smile of his and wished Telan good luck.

In his forty-odd years, Telan had seriously dated five males, and had relations with dozens. Humans, Elves, Lizardfolk, Tieflings, three Drow, a Dwarf, and even a Celestial. Most of them had been fellow adventurers, a few had been employers or friends, and two of them had even been former enemies. His experience with romance, companionship and sex was beyond extensive. Despite this, nothing he had done had prepared him for what it would be like to have a relationship with an elder dragon... especially one as unique and powerful as Sezarikan. For one thing, the dragon had an awfully hard time showing his affection; instead of a hug or an 'I-love-you', he would build a school or incinerate something evil. Telan's fellow party members were beginning to take note of how strange the infamous wyrm had been acting recently; it was going to be impossible to keep everything secret for much longer.

At first, it had been nothing more than a few scattered, clandestine and purely sexual encounters. Telan had been quite surprised to find how much he enjoyed sneaking around behind his party's back, having sex with a dragon while transformed into one himself. Telan began to look forward to their furtive sessions, and not just for the sex. The two of them would talk continental politics endlessly and swap arcane lore whilst trading rhetorical barbs and debating philosophy. Slowly, without intent or design, they had gone from cautious détente to something approximating a real relationship. A very, very strange relationship, but a relationship nonetheless.

Telan's thoughts returned to the problem at hand. How stable was this accord going to be? The terms of the treaty were completely fair and impartial, if somewhat unconventional. He had expected to have to wrangle with the more closed-minded leaders on both sides of the border for several agonizing weeks before convincing them to accept it, but he knew that once they agreed and they saw it in action it would hold. Would it hold now, with such a rushed timetable and after such blatant coercion? It was impossible to predict. It wasn't like he had a choice now; he couldn't well drag them back to the negotiating table just to convince them to agree to the same damned provisions, could he?

Telan forced himself to smile with feigned sincerity. "Well gentlefolk, I'm glad to hear that reason and civic-mindedness have prevailed. May your peoples both prosper and enjoy a long and fruitful peace!"

"Indeed!"

"Hear, hear!"

"Bravo! Magnificent!"

Then came another half-hour of formalities, but Telan's mind had already wandered far away. He needed a hot meal, good drink, and a word with Sezarikan.

When the negotiations finally let out, Telan made a beeline for the nearest inn. He had barely had time to sit down and take off his coat when a hooded, black-cloaked figure slid into his booth, holding two huge flagons of mead and a platter of sausage rolls.

The quasi-mysterious figure spoke with friendly, self-possessed energy. "Well, I see the meeting went well, my friend! I thought that you expected it to take much longer? Clearly your estimable skill..."

"Oh, save it!" Telan said, torn between amusement and anger. "I thought I asked you not to interfere in my negotiations! These things can be delicate, and a short-term solution that falls apart doesn't do anyone any good!"

"What? Surely you do not think that my presence influenced the course of the negotiations in any way, do you?" The dragon said, tossing his cloak and sword onto the table. Sezarikan had been wearing humanoid forms more often these days, most often affecting the shape of a tall and darkly handsome human. "I merely paid them both my courtesy, to express my most deep and sincere wishes that the talks were progressing in a productive and amicable fashion."

"Oh really?" Telan asked cynically. "I don't suppose that Cromlech's representative might have felt compelled to indulge your wishes, given that his country owes you everything short of its first-born children..."

"I never broached the subject, but you speak truthfully. I have extensively bankrolled their recent infrastructure projects." The polymorphed dragon gave a broad, gleaming smile. "It was a good investment; they will be a first-rate power within the next century."

"Hmph. I don't even want to know what you said to the elves..."

"What a fortunate coincidence! I don't want to tell you!" Sezarikan said merrily, kicking off his shoes. He was getting more and more comfortable with humanoid forms, but he still held most clothing in contempt. "But all of that is quite beside the point. They agreed to your treaty, and your treaty was perfect. I should know; I helped you write some of it."

"Don't take off your shoes at the table! And, yes, the treaty is quite good, but sometimes in diplomacy the path is as important as the destination." Telan said, sighing.

"To address the latter point: that is subject to debate, and I would be more than happy to formally defend my position at a later date. To address the former: I'm happy to say that this particular establishment will most likely not take offense."

"And why is that?"

"Because I just purchased it."

"You know something? This is the most gods-damned insane relationship I've ever been in!" Telan said, staring into his mead as he started into a sausage roll. The wyrm was so damned audacious, so prideful! The only time he abandoned his thick emotional armor of detached arrogance was when he had a hard cock under his tail. "You can't possibly expect to keep our... friendship... secret if you continue to do things like this."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. Truth be told, I am starting to care less and less of what others might think of me. You and I, I should say." The polymorphed dragon said, draining half his flagon in a single titanic swig.

"Is that so?" Telan said, with a wry smile. "Truly?"

"Do you doubt the veracity of my words?" Sezarikan asked, taking a healthy swig of his mead. "I would like to avoid the public opprobrium that would certainly follow if our... indiscretions? were to be made common knowledge, but I am a *dragon*. I refuse to slink around in the shadows and I will not be deterred from any course of action by the judgment of my lessers."

Telan smiled and did not respond. He had an idea of how to get back at the egotistical dragon for his interference...

"Regardless, nothing I said and certainly nothing I did today had any impact upon your delicate negotiations, I assure you. I was merely in the city to check on the operation of several eleemosynary organizations that I was considering making donations to and I happened upon each delegation in the most serendipitous manner during the process. It was quite... quite... what are you doing?" Sezarikan spoke, his words trailing off as a strange look crossed his face.

Telan gave him an evil smile, and continued to focus on the telekinetic spell he had just silently cast. He directed the invisible fields carefully, slowly and gently squeezing on the dragon's penis while the rest of the inn was none the wiser.

"By the nine hells! You... we can't do this here, in public!" Sezarikan said in a strained, forceful whisper as he squirmed uncomfortably on his side of the booth. He slid closer to the table between them, trying to hide his growing erection.

"Okay, fine." Telan said, nonchalantly eating another sausage roll as he continued focusing on his spell. "I'll stop as soon as you apologize for screwing with my negotiations."

"Apologize? My friend, if I am guilty of anything, it would be doing you an undeserved favor..." The dragon said back, before he had to stifle a pleasured moan.

"I insist." Telan said, increasing the pace of his telekinetic fondling.

"Telan. Please. Stop." He said, teeth gnashing. "You are being reckless!"

"Apologize!" Telan hissed at him under his breath, rolling his testicles around and caressing his inner thighs.

"I don't see any need for such a triviality! Not when..." Sezarikan began to say. Telan interrupted him with a new telekinetic force, this one pushing apart his ass cheeks and prodding just inside. His eyes scrunched at the intrusion, and a small, strained gasp escaped his mouth. One of the waitresses turned, but he managed to compose himself before her eyes met him.

"Why did you do it!? I specifically told you not to interfere!" Telan said, harshly.

"Y-you seriously underestimate my resolve, h-human..." The dragon said back, squirming and closing his eyes rhythmically. "You should be thanking me! I saved you w-weeks of time-wasting prevarication from that chattel!"

And suddenly, the truth of the matter hit Telan. The negations would likely have taken another two weeks at a minimum, and slinking off to get intimate during the delicate proceedings would have been out of the question. Telan sighed. The dragon's motivation was so damn obvious, yet pride would never let him speak it aloud.

He was lonely.

Sezarikan the Red- scourge of the skies, cunning political mastermind, wealthy entrepreneur, arcane expert and supra-genius intellectual- hadn't had a lover for centuries and a friend for... had he ever had a real friend before?

Telan had spent many years as an adventurer and as a diplomat; cynicism and self-interest were not foreign concepts to him. He despised being manipulated or influenced, and he sure as hell hated being controlled. But this was something else, something different. Sezarikan was not motivated by anything as simple as selfishness. He had been starved of real emotional contact for so long that- having found it- he simply couldn't bear to let it go for any extended period of time.

Telan felt his anger and frustration melt into pity, and he let go of his spell. He looked at his lover, their eyes meeting in a complicated exchange that lasted for a very long time. Telan found himself lost in thought, unsure what to think of their extraordinary relationship.

The trance was broken when he suddenly realized he was feeling mighty chilly. Patting himself down with alarm, Telan realized that all the clothing under his robe had somehow disappeared... or been disintegrated.

"Very cute." He said, uncomfortably pulling his loose robe tighter against his body.

Sezarikan smiled at him, with his damned lazy but predatory smile. A bare foot had slinked its way under Telan's robe, where it started rubbing against Telan's unprotected penis. "I can work spellcraft of my own, human."

Telan gave back a wry, playful smile. Their eyes met again from across the table; they were both quite aroused from the subtle but public display.

Sezarikan spoke up again, his voice more urgent than before. "I think we both know where this is going. Now, before we both make fools of ourselves, we should get a room in my inn and see if the beds are of sufficient quality or if I must order new sleeping accoutrements."

"Right now, right here?" Telan said, surprised. "Look, normally I would be all for it, but when my party hears that negotiations got cut short, they are going to come find me. They have been chomping at the bit to go explore that old temple and if they see us together it's going to raise some very prickly questions... especially from Redahn."

"Yes, yes; the paladin." Sezarikan said dryly, as a bemused smile lit up his face. "The zealous fool once told me that he would personally destroy me if I ever 'embarked upon the wicked ways of my kind'. Can you believe that?"

"That sounds like Redahn, alright. Good man to have in a fight, but he can be a tad... uncompromising. Prudish, too. He's taken more vows of self-sacrifice that I can remember."

The dragon gave a mocking harrumph, taking another healthy swig of his drink. "Remind me again why abstaining from life's pleasures is considered to be sacred?"

"Hey, don't ask me; when I save the world I sure as the hells want to celebrate the fact." Telan said, finishing his own drink and grabbing a third sausage roll.

"Surely it would be better to celebrate the wonder and diversity of the experiences that existence presents while simultaneously serving others! Does it truly detract from one's character to..."

Telan interrupted him. "Ah, stop it you clever bastard; I see where you're going with this! You seriously want to get a room here? I thought you never wanted to have sex as a human; has something changed your mind?"

"Not really, no. But I think I've found a compromise..."

Telan raised an inquiring eyebrow.

The dragon and the sorcerer departed from the table with a haste that can only be seen in people running from large demons or to have particularly good sex, leaving a pile of gold on the table an order of magnitude higher than the bill. Rushing upstairs as fast as possible without being too conspicuous, they entered one of the guest rooms and locked the heavy oak door behind them. Telan was still strongly aroused from their surreptitious foreplay, but even more curious as to what sort of compromise Sezarikan had in mind.

"What exactly is this? Some form of magic I'm guessing?"

The polymorphed wyrm gave a broad, toothy grin, one that looked out of place on a human's face. "Yes, this is something I *must* show you. A rather impressive artifact, which has recently come into my possession and could prove quite useful for our... needs."

"Oh?" Telan said, expectation in his voice. He had a weakness for new and interesting arcana that he couldn't contain if he tried, and the dragon knew it. "Well, let's have a look, shall we?"

Sezarikan reached into his left pocket and brought out a small, gemmed weight scale. Half of it was made of gold and the other half a strange, silvery and dull metal. Arcane glyphs and sigils danced across it like waves across the ocean, and the very fabric of space seemed to thrum in tune with them.

"By Lolth's frigid tits! Are you insane?!" Telan said, tripping over a chair as he ran towards him. "A Scale of Balance! Do you have any idea what that thing is capable of!? You can't bring one of those into a populated area..!"

"Hmm? What do you mean..?" Sezarikan started to say, admiring the artifact.

He was never able to finish his words. Telan crashed into him in an awkward, stumbling fall after tripping over the chair, sending the two of them and the scale to the ground in a violent crash. There was a brilliant, golden flash from the artifact, and a tidal wave of magical energy washed over the two of them.

Telan tried to stand up and found that he could not. His head was spinning so fast, he couldn't hold onto the floor without falling. His body felt disjointed, but uninjured.

A deep, dazed, growling voice came from the other corner of the room. It sounded an awfully lot like Sezarikan did when he was in his true form, except not quite as ear-shattering. "Telan, understand that I say this with naught but friendship and kindness in my heart: you are as dexterous as a pregnant sloth."

Stars shot across Telan's vision, brilliant flashes of throbbing pain that only head trauma could cause. "A... yeah, mayhaps. But tell me, what do you intend to do with a Scale of Balance?"

"What I intended is irrelevant, because you just activated the artifact." Sezarikan said, stumbling to his feet. "I suspect the results shall become obvious soon enough."

"What is that supposed to mean? What did you intend to 'balance' with it? Why are... oh." Telan said, stopping suddenly. He had started rubbing his sore forehead, only to run into the stubby beginnings of a pair of horns. "Human... dragon... half-dragon?" He ventured.

"I would say half-human, but you can be as anthropocentric as you wish." Sezarikan responded, his smile noticeably toothier than it had been earlier.

"Interesting." Telan remarked, as his skin turned into hard, glossy red scales.

Telan had gotten used to the strange sensations associated with transforming into a full dragon, along with the vast changes in size and perspective that accompanied it- but this was much different. For some reason, the vastness of the change insulated his mind from it somewhat, making everything feel alien and different. There was so much power and feeling and life in a dragon's body it was overwhelming at times, hard for him to fully grasp. Despite being much smaller in size and scope, this transformation struck Telan closer to home; intruding on the very concept of self that he held. He felt vaguely human still, but the draconic presence grew stronger and stronger in both his mind and body as it progressed. It wasn't an unwelcome change; dragons were sensual and powerful creatures, with all sorts of interesting body parts and an insatiable sex drive.

The sorcerer felt a long, muscular tail emerge from his backside and snake out below his robe and his knees shift into a digitgrade configuration. As his face started to push out and lengthen into a snout he saw similar changes (reversions?) taking place on his companion. Sezarikan was reveling in his transformation, his hands balling into fists as claws emerged from his fingertips and his smile growing broader as a muzzle replaced his face. Suddenly, his predatory grin looked quite natural. Telan couldn't help but laugh when the true dragon's tail and wings emerged, shredding his clothing in the process. Telan quickly pulled off his robe and tossed it aside before his own batlike, leathery wings started to form on his back, admiring how hard and smooth his naked body had become.

Their transformations came to a close, leaving them both a fusion of dragon and human. Sezarikan was busy tearing the remainder of his tattered clothing off his body, discarding the expensive garments like they were used tissues while Telan helped him. They both stood naked in the room- which now seemed quite small due to their enlarged size- admiring each other's lean, muscular and thick-scaled bodies, draconic vigor surging through them. Their arousal was plainly evident, their huge and thick members already swollen and stiff. To Telan, it was intoxicating; the ideal combination of humanoid mobility and draconic power. A hint of musk already drifted through the room.

"This is not quite what I prefer." The wyrm said, folding his wings against his back. "We are so small! And moving on two legs is awkward and I dare say unstable (as you have proven repeatedly). But Telan, my friend, I am nothing if not amenable to compromise. And besides, it would be quite difficult for me to assume my full size inside most areas of human habitation."

"Well, I think this is perfect." Telan said, chuckling in a gravelly and deep voice as he switched to speaking Draconic. He noticed that Sezarikan- as always, it seemed- was standing there anxiously, waiting for him to make his move.

It was bizarre, but the mighty wyrm simply did not have the courage to seize the initiative. He was always nervous, self-conscious when they first began, hesitant to abandon his pride and conceit and share his body. Telan hadn't even been able to get him to admit what they were doing was gay; the dragon simply brushed it off as 'a trivial detail'. It was hardly surprising; dragons were among the most promiscuous species in the world, but getting Sezarikan to acknowledge anything personal was a daunting task at best.

_Well,_ thought Telan, smiling, _bold actions trump silent words._

Telan walked over to Sezarikan, dragonhood swaying pleasurably with every thudding step he took. Firmly grabbing the dragon by his horns, he pulled him into a deep kiss. Sezarikan closed his eyes as it began, letting Telan play with his tongue for several long seconds before slowly returning it. Telan heard the sound of wood being rent apart, as the dragon's powerful talons dug into the floor. He clearly needed this badly; it had been nearly two weeks since their last encounter. How the dragon had managed to stay chaste for several centuries of time before their first encounter was utterly beyond Telan's comprehension. Telan grabbed the wyrm's erection as they continued the kiss, giving it long and slow strokes as they stumbled towards the bed. When they reached the edge, the two fell onto it in a playful tumble. Much to their combined dismay, the sturdy-looking bed collapsed with a loud crack when the eight-hundred odd pounds of dragonkin crashed onto it.

"I guess you do need new beds." Telan said, laughing as he tried to extricate himself from the mess.

Sezarikan's words were muffled by the remains of the bed to which he was pinned, but from the annoyed tone it had been some sort of witty barb.

"What was that? I can't quite hear you." Telan said to the dragon underneath him, thumping his tail on the bent comforter as he straddled his chest. "Say that again?"

Sezarikan brought his head back up and spit out several pillowfeathers, but when he opened his mouth to speak once again Telan shoved himself forward quickly and thrust his member straight into his maw. A look of annoyed surprise flashed across the wyrm's face for a second, before turning into a naughty smile. Sharp fangs grazed his thick member, doing little more than tickle the hard scales, and then the long muzzle engulfed his penis in its entirety. Telan felt warm saliva coat his maleness as a powerful tongue rolled it around and teased precum from his cockslit, and he scooted himself forward to press in deeper. He felt warm air from Sezarikan's snout start to blow against his pubic scales, and balanced himself by grabbing the dragon's horns.

The wyrm's playful, slightly hesitant tongue-work shifted to powerful, needy sucks as they continued. He suckled on the throbbing member filling his mouth, hot saliva and hot sweat dripping from him in equal measure and soaking through the bedding beneath them. Telan felt his own talons grip on parts of the bed frame and break them into smaller pieces, as the fiery embrace on his dragonhood drove him closer and closer to sexual release. Already the temperature in the room had risen a dozen degrees, the body of a red dragon being a furnace few conventional sources could match.

Telan felt something stiff press against the soft underside of his tail, and knew that the hard and hot object had to be Sezarikan's own member. Telan rubbed it with a few long flicks of his tail, but the powerful limb was simply not dexterous enough to do more than tease it. The heat and pressure on his thick cock was already driving Telan toward his peak, but he quickly decided he wanted to take things in a different direction. Telan stood up, withdrawing his penis from the red dragon's mouth with a wet, slurping sound. Quickly casting a lubrication spell, he smeared the cool, wet gel underneath his tail as the wyrm watched in eager but patient anticipation. Grabbing the dragon's shaft with one hand, he eased himself down upon it until the whole shaft above his knot was inside him, the hot girth slowly filling him. There was one interesting and not unwelcome side effect to the shapechanging and polymorping the dragon and sorcerer engaged in- they were both constantly returning to virginal tightness.

Neither could help giving a loud, contented sigh as Telan's ass was filled with dragoncock. Their pleasured moans and growls grew louder and more frequent as Telan expertly rode Sezarikan for all he was worth. Over and over, he would pull himself up until just the fat cockhead remained inside his tight ass, then press himself down on the rough, scaled meat till he could feel his tail base meet Sezarikan's. The dragon's eyes closed with bliss as Telan's ass milked his cock with unyielding force, and Telan panted after every thrust as his prostate was treated to thick dragonmeat. As he felt the dragon under him quiver with impending release, Telan brought one of his transformed claws to his own shaft and started to stroke his saliva-coated cock as fast as his arm could go. Their eyes locked as their orgasms approached, nothing ambiguous about their shared lust.

If there was one thing Telan had learned about draconic anatomy in the last few months, it was that they could produce seed in absolutely mind-boggling quantities. The same supernatural energy that let them defy gravity and breathe deadly forces also made them unbelievably virile. Telan came first, every muscle in his body tensing up as his quivering member began to ejaculate. The wyrm's maw opened in anticipation just quickly enough to catch the first blast of hot, thick cum as it arched towards him, consecutive shots splattering across his neck and horns, his eyelids and his snout. The tension in Telan's body radiated everywhere as he came, his wings unfurling in a dramatic display as his muscular ass clenched down upon the dragoncock inside it with power that dwarfed anything a normal human could muster. Sezarikan came immediately, his mating roar drowned in the sea of cum filling his maw faster than he could swallow it. The pleasant fullness inside Telan exploded into all-consuming completeness as searing, gooey dragonseed shot deep into him and coated his ass and anal passage as Telan continued to move up and down on it.

A look of absolute contentment had fallen on Sezarikan's muzzle, visible even beneath the layer of cum that had settled upon it. Telan laughed at the sight and leaned forward, licking his own rich seed off the wyrm's snout while still impaled on the hot and leaking member underneath him. They kissed again, then slowly licked each other's faces clean of sweat and seed. Telan noticed a burning smell, and realized to his sudden horror they had somehow set the broken bed ablaze during their powerful climaxes, the flames licking their scales barely noticeable. Frantically leaping up, the two dragons smothered the flames with their bare claws and feet, neither able to stop from laughing. Their room resembled nothing so much as a warzone, except that instead of blood or gore pools of preseed and cum lay splattered about.

"How in the hells are we going to explain this?" Telan said, slipping back into Common as he tried to stifle his laughter for a second.

"Hm? Oh, there are any number of ways, but I was thinking of burning the place to the ground and re-building it to ensure complete security, provided that the safety of the staff and patrons could be assured." The elder wyrm answered back playfully, rubbing the wet underside of Telan's tail.

Telan wasn't sure if that was a joke or not. He opened his mouth to speak, but a clawed hand pressed against it softly.

"Let me worry about that; for now there is a far more important task to which you must attend..." Sezarikan said while turning, tail swishing as he got on his knees and leaned against the remains of the bed.

Telan looked over at the dragon's prostrate form, resting his head on the bed with his footpaws spread and tail raised high in the air, his wet and mighty dragonhood gently swaying between his legs. His powerful, sinewy neck turned around, and his molten-lava eyes were filled with need. Telan never quite got used to seeing the powerful dragon in such a submissive pose, but his own dragonhood was rising and swelling at the sight...

Back downstairs...

"It all makes sense now, don't you see?" Lea Valestalker said, with worry in her voice. "The way he has been disappearing recently, for days and hours on end? His strange behavior? It could be any number of things, but blackmail and mind control are first on my list..."

"What are you saying Lea?" Redahn whispered urgently. "Do you think someone or something sabotaged Telan's work?"

"Yes. According to my sources, the negotiations came to an abrupt and mysterious close earlier this afternoon, and Telan was later seen in this very inn confronting a black-clad stranger." The rogue said, flipping through her notebook. "The waitress said they were both acting very strangely, although she couldn't say why. Later they took off in a hurry for upstairs, and Telan hasn't been seen since. My theory is someone deliberately derailed the talks to make him angry enough to do something foolish. He could be in serious danger."

"Not if we have anything to say about that." Redahn said, cracking his plate-clad knuckles and swiftly moving toward the stairs. Lea fell into place behind her armored comrade, adopting a relaxed stance while gripping her concealed dagger tightly.

They ascended the stairs swiftly, and immediately heard the sound of a fierce struggle coming from one of the rooms halfway down the hall. There was a horrible cacophony coming from behind the door, as if two great beasts were tearing each other apart. A rhythmic thudding carried through the walls, a violent and forceful sound...

"Telan! By the gods! Don't worry, we'll save you!" Redahn said, his booming voice echoing through the hallway. Heavy, steel-plated boots began to rain blows down upon the thick oak door, making it shudder ominously.

"Redahn, could you just stand back and let me pick the lock? It would take half a- oof! Watch your elbows!" Lea said.

"No! Not quick enough! Taste my wrath, accursed door!" The telltale sound of steel being drawn echoed from the hallway, and suddenly a mighty swing from Redahn's holy avenger bisected the portal like a crisp melon. The paladin broke his way through the lower half of the sundered door with a mighty shoulder check, following through with an athletic tumble that brought him to his feet with his blade at the ready. Righteous fire blazed in his eyes...

"Unhand him at... once... you... vile..." Redahn's words trailed off, like the voice of a dying man.

The two half-dragons were mating at a furious, frenzied pace, soaked in sweat and lust and heat. Telan had Sezarikan in a deathgrip, thrusting deep and hard into him as the red wyrm softly repeated the same five words in Draconic- a phrase difficult to translate but could be roughly approximated as 'fuck me harder' in the coarser tongue of Common. Behind them, their muscular tails had entwined in a tight embrace, the floor beneath them creaking ominously as their bodies moved as one.

The deep and consuming lust Telan was lost in lifted for a second as the door was broken down. A deep and terrible feeling rose up in his gut, but he couldn't bring himself to stop; they were already tied and he was mere seconds away from release.

"Don't you dare... stop... sorcerer!" The wyrm hissed viciously, lost in the throes of anal pleasure. His claws were stuck fast in the wooden floor, but his untouched member throbbed with the beginnings of an orgasm.

Shoving aside the embarrassment and shame that threatened him, Telan gave one last mighty shove with his knotted cock and gave a deep roar as they both came. Telan felt burning jets of dragoncum shoot deep into the hard, muscled depth of his lover, every one of his limbs quivering with the force of the climax. He grabbed Sezarikan's prone form and pulled him back hard, impaling him on his member as it continued spurting into him. The wyrm's own climax shot into the air and rained down upon them in a hot and sticky shower of fluid that seemed unending.

Telan blinked scalding tears out of his eyes as he slowly came down from the sexual pinnacle he had just experienced. His still-hard dragonhood was tied fast to Sezarikan, giving off squishy feelings in the cum-filled anal passage it was stuck in. Sezarikan leaned back, sighing as Telan's arms and wings wrapped around the two of them in a futile attempt at modesty. The two of them were coated in a layer of the red wyrm's seed, as was a significant portion of the utterly ruined inn room.

Lea stared at the sight in an open-mouthed gape. Redahn was nowhere in sight.

"So, uh... Telan... we were going to... try and find that temple. Any, uh, interest in accompanying us?" Lea said, feigning normalcy. "I mean, feel free to, say, take a bath first or work some sort of countermagic..."

"Uhm... yeah, just give me a few minutes to get ready." Telan said in a valiant attempt at nonchalance, wiping sweat from his scale-plated brow.

"I don't suppose I could tag along?" Sezarikan spoke, excitedly. I mean, I am quite familiar with the concept of adventuring and dungeon-delving, but to actually participate in such an enterprise would be quite interesting!"

"No!" Redahn shouted from down the hall, mortified.

"Sure!" Lea said excitedly.

"Maybe." Telan said, conflicted.

"What!? By all that is holy, are you two insane!? Dragons *live* in dungeons, they don't explore them!" Redahn continued, flustered. "This is perverse!"

"Redahn, there are supposed to be hundreds of dormant vampires, liches and death knights interned inside that temple. Would you really mind a little help?" Lea said, sotto voce.

The paladin didn't respond before he turned and descended the stairs.

"You know, I've seen Redahn singlehandedly confront the legions of the pit and stand his ground against orcish army of thousands, but until this day I've never seen him flee in terror before." Lea said, trying to contain her laughter. "Oh, by the gods Telan! You had us worried! All that sneaking around and disappearing in the middle of the night! Well! I'll leave you two to get ready."

Lea beat a hasty retreat after putting the sundered chunk of door into place on the frame, leaving the two lovers in silence.

"Oh well." Sezarikan said, snaking his neck around and kissing Telan again. "Let's pack!"

Telan wasn't sure if he was supposed to feel awkward or uncomfortable, but as he returned the kiss he realized he didn't feel either.

* * *

Panzer sat down near his unconscious friend and leaned up against the wall. He wasn't sure how long Dracokon would be out but he had all the time in the world to find out; after all it couldn't be too long if Panzer was wrangled and taken by the Snakes while Dracokon was busy wandering around in the underground crypt they were exploring at the time. Panzer glanced the room over countless times occasionally letting his gaze settle on the unconscious dragon next to him. Dracokon's lavender skin and cream colored underbelly had a generous helping of the pinkish purple slime slathered all over it, still slick and glistening despite what little light was available in the underground room.

Dracokon stirred a bit as he regained consciousness and slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by Panzer, who had been awaiting his awakening.

"How do you feel?" Panzer asked.

"I'm... I feel a little... disoriented..." Dracokon said in a drowsy tone. He shifted about on the ground before he slowly brought himself back onto his feet. He gently stretched and flexed his legs and arms to help himself fully awaken. As he flexed his wings, though, he could feel a few "foreign objects" shift and squirm around inside of him.

"What... is that?" Dracokon said with a light moan.

Panzer flashed a slight grin that made his teeth visible. "They're what you think they are," he said. "You'll be pretty surprised that you already know how to use them. Don't worry about your slurred speech, as you grow accustomed to your new body all of the kinks will iron out."

Dracokon focused his concentration on his new appendages as he slowly unwound one from its internal sheath and brushed it against Panzer's gullet. "All of the... kinks except for... this one... right?" He asked with the same grin.

Panzer took a few steps towards Dracokon. "Mmm hmm," he said as he gently licked at the residual slime left on Dracokon's neck. The residue leftover on Panzer's skin was losing its sliminess due to air exposure, though, and was becoming tacky. "How about we continue our original journey to the lake so we can both get ourselves cleaned up?"

Panzer led the way out of the underground ruins and climbed out onto the surface. The two dragons originally began their walk somewhere around noon but lost track of time while they were underground. By the time they emerged it had become late evening and the sun was making its way to the western end of the horizon. Even though their unscheduled stop ate up a large portion of the day there was still ample time to finish their trip to the lake and go for a swim.

Although the two dragons were now the hosts of the ancient symbiote they retained all of their memories, personality traits, and demeanors. To an extent they even kept a hold of their free will, but when their Snakes get the urge to spread their hosts quickly begin to lose the balance of power they hold in their relationship with them. When the Snakes talk they have no choice but to listen, but at any other given moment Panzer and Dracokon are themselves and the manifestations of their tentacles are largely unnoticeable so long as they keep themselves properly groomed so the amount of slime they secrete is minimal.

The small lake the two dragons ventured to looked inviting as always; it was a moderately sized body of water with a tranquil surface that neither reptile could remember ever being turbulent or disturbed by natural forces. Several large trees grew around one side of the lake providing a comfortable amount of both shade for keeping cool and privacy for whatever they wanted to do that they didn't want anyone else to see; it was here at this lake that the two dragons first toyed with the idea of sexual experimentation in the patch of shade and privacy provided by those elder woods.

"I love this place," Panzer said as he stood at the lakeside and swirled water around with his finger. He dove into the water snout first; as he jumped he tucked his arms to his side, his wings back, and extended his legs letting him effortlessly cut through the water.

Dracokon followed suit and entered the lake in a similar fashion. As they swam about in the lake the residual layer of slime leftover from their seeding proved to be a little tricky to clean off. Whatever the substance was actually made of wasn't too soluble in water, it retained its slickness even when submerged and in Panzer's case even seemed to bring it back to life from its tacky state.

"This slime is really hard to get off once you get it on you," Panzer said as his tried wiping the slime from his arms and legs.

"Here," Dracokon said as he swam over and started running his hands down Panzer's back to wipe the ooze away, "I'll help you out."

As Dracokon helped clean the residue off of Panzer he noticed a series of little pores that ran parallel to Panzer's wing membrane. Each of the little pores, which looked like a small tailhole to Dracokon, was where the two dragons' tentacles emerged when they were in use. Just to see if Panzer could feel anything Dracokon gently circled his finger around one of them.

Panzer tensed up the muscles on his back a bit and let out a low moan. "What're you doing?" He asked.

"Just teasing one of your, um, tentacle ducts to see if you could feel it." Dracokon responded. He pressed his finger against the hole a little harder and his finger began to slowly sink down inside of it.

Panzer let out a moan as he felt Dracokon probe one of his new orifices. "Yeah, I can feel it alright," he said; having one of his tentacle ducts played with was yet another new feeling Panzer hadn't experienced before. As Dracokon's finger slowly explored the new territory on his friend he used his other free hand to tease a couple on the other side of Panzer's body. All of the simultaneous pleasure was beginning to arouse Panzer, whose erect member was now partially everted from its internal sheath.

As Panzer's dragonhood fully made its way out it brushed up against Dracokon's leg. Dracokon grinned slyly. "Do you like that?" He asked as he paused from playing with Panzer's ducts.

"It feels so... foreign," Panzer said as he arched his back a bit and swished his tail to the side away from Dracokon. "But so sensual."

Dracokon wasn't a stranger to the particular motions Panzer was making; generally whenever a dragon shifts their tail around to the side it's a signal that they want to be mounted. Dragonesses have a slightly more flexible pelvic region and are able to pull it off a little better than the males, but with both dragons submerged in the lake and without the pesky ground things are a little more manageable. Whereas their own natural lubricant and pre-seminal fluids would quickly wash away underwater, the tentacle slime that was proving to be a pain to wash away adhered well enough to their skin that it retained its slickness even under wet conditions. Dracokon responded to Panzer's invitation and withdrew his fingers from Panzer's tentacle ducts and used one of his hands to guide his member to Panzer's tailhole, gently circling it with the tip of his member to apply a little more of the viscous slime.

"Just put it in me already!" Panzer scuffed. "We're both full of the stuff, don't worry about applying more."

Dracokon chuckled as he pushed the tip of his member against Panzer's tailhole and felt himself slowly begin to slide inside. After the initial "pop" of the head of Dracokon's member breaching Panzer's sphincter the rest of his length was almost pulled into the ice dragon's awaiting cavity.

"Just like that, yea?" Dracokon asked.

Panzer murred as he relaxed his tailhole to accommodate Dracokon's girth; "Yeah... just like that," he said.

Mounting Panzer while partially submerged proved to be a trifle difficult for Dracokon until he was able to find a small foothold in the silt underneath him to rest his feet on while Panzer rested his left elbow and arm at the lakeside and laid his head on the grass in front of him; with his free hand he reached down and gently stroked his everted member using his slime as lube. Dracokon continued to explore his partner with each thrust and gently tickled Panzer's tailhole with the subtle ridges on his member. He brought his hand back up to Panzer's back and slowly ran his finger along one of Panzer's ducts while lowering his snout down a bit and licking at another, evoking a low moan from the icy reptile.

"I forgot how heavy you feel in water," Dracokon said as he partially withdrew himself from Panzer and rested for a moment.

"That's only when you're moving," Panzer chuckled. "I feel weightless!"

Dracokon grunted. "That's because you're floating," he said as he picked up his pace once more. He felt his orgasm approaching and thrusted deep into Panzer one last time before he climaxed and released jet upon jet of his slime into the ice dragon. Dracokon let out a light roar of pleasure as he clenched his hands around his partner's thighs and let the wave of pleasure travel through him. Panzer murred as he felt Dracokon's warmth begin to radiate through his belly and came to orgasm as well, every throb of his member shooting a stream of purple slime into the water that swirled in the free current before dissipating.

"Leave it to you to find a way to get dirty while trying to get clean Draco," Panzer said with a low sigh and audible moan.

Dracokon giggled as he withdrew himself from Panzer and retracted his member back inside of his vent. "Of course," he replied.

Some short time later after they had managed to scrub the residue from their scaly skin both dragons sat against a large tree near the lake they had used as a fort in their younger years. The sun had set and twilight had arrived, the night sky littered with glistening stars and a full moon that shined ample light down onto the land.

"So," Panzer began. "Have you thought about it?"

"Thought about what?" Dracokon asked as he meticulously broke twigs off of a fallen stick.

"You know, who you're going to spread your Snakes to?"

Dracokon glanced up and looked over at Panzer. "I haven't given it much thought; I was just kind of hoping that I could just go about business as usual."

Panzer flashed a toothy grin. "Oh, you can," he started. "But whenever they feel like spreading they take over."

Dracokon broke his gaze and looked back down at the stick he was holding onto. "I... I don't know. Like I said, I haven't given it any thought."

"What about that sea dragoness you've had an interest in for as long as I can remember? What was her name again?" Panzer asked as he tried to match a name to the mental image he had. "Nahara! What about her?"

Dracokon dropped the stick he was playing with on the ground in front of him. "I... I can't do that to her," he said defeated while trying to get the mental image he now had of her out of his head.

Panzer let out a devious low laugh. "Well, now that she's fresh in your mind and you haven't spread yet I think you two might get together pretty soon." He leaned over and gently licked at Dracokon's neck before giving him a little nuzzle. "I'm going to retreat back to my lair, it's getting late. You head on back to your place, and try not to fight with your new companions too much, they don't like it. I tried resisting you and it didn't pan out too well. Goodnight." Panzer bid Dracokon farewell before spreading his wings and taking off from a clearing next to the lake.

Dracokon followed suit and began his flight to his cozy cave in the woods by the river. While he was making his journey home he tried to think of anything besides Nahara but despite his best efforts once one tries to not think of something all they can do is mull over it. She lived in an alcove not too far from Dracokon, on the same river no less; Dracokon broke and deviated from his flightpath ultimately landing a few yards from the mouth of Nahara's lair.

He tried one last time to turn away and go home, but just as he barely took a step backwards he suddenly felt like he weighed several tons and as if his body was being remotely controlled by someone making him take sharp steps forward.

"Panzer was right," Dracokon thought to himself. "You shouldn't try to fight with them..." He finally obliged and stepped closer to the mouth of Nahara's lair out of his own "free will".

"Nahara?" Dracokon called out.

"Who- who is it?" A female voice replied from inside the cavern.

"It's me, Draco."

Some shuffling could be heard inside followed by footsteps. Nahara emerged from the shadows to meet her neighbor. "Draco? What are you doing here? It's kind of late."

Nahara's mother was a forest dragon and her father was a dragon from the sea. The end result was her, a dragoness built like a land dragon but with an aquatic finesse only matched by the reptiles who spend their entire lives in the water. Despite her mixed heritage she found a perfect place to call home; where the river splits a moderate stream of it cuts through the land and ends in a cave, Nahara's cave.

Her body was covered in brilliant silvery scales and her underbelly was a smooth ivory. Her eyes were a pleasant pastel blue that never pierced, just loved, and her small gentle horns sealed the kind image her face radiated. After spending so much time swimming and enjoying the water-bound half of her natural instincts her land-bound body had become nicely toned; her firm thighs always caught Dracokon's eyes whenever they talked. She was a beautiful dragoness and could likely have any mate she desired, but she was of a shy personality and normally strayed away from conversation.

"I was just thinking about you, Nahara," Dracokon said. "I couldn't get you out of my head. I'm sorry it's late, I just felt like I had to come see you."

Nahara instantly blushed a noticeable bit. "Oh... Draco," she giggled.

"No really, I mean it!" Dracokon said with a smile, "Did I interrupt anything?"

Nahara paused for a moment before she coyly replied. "No, I was just lying on my bed and reading a book, that's all." She blushed more as she told a little white lie; she dared not tell Dracokon that she was actually "enjoying" herself when he arrived. "Would you er... would you like to come in?"

"Sure," Dracokon replied.

A secondary effect from his symbiote, and a means for them to adapt and propagate their species, was a kind of overproduction of pheromones. Most animals, dragons included, produce undetectable or subtle scents that either send a message of availability to potential mates or help to arouse a mate that has already been selected. In Dracokon's case he was unknowingly becoming strangely irresistible to Nahara the second she greeted her guest. Her own bit of arousal prior to his visitation was coincidental, but Dracokon consciously caught a smell of Nahara's scent during their conversation; he had become sensitive to picking up those special signals that were previously unnoticeable to him.

After having invited her guest into her lair Nahara motioned for Dracokon to have a seat on some fabrics that were neatly piled on the ground near a place where moonlight was free to shine in from a hole in the ceiling. Dracokon accepted the gesture and propped himself down onto the cushiony material.

"You were thinking about me?" Nahara asked as she sat down on the fabric a few feet away from Dracokon.

"Yeah..." Dracokon said. "I was visiting with Panzer today and he mentioned you, and from there I just couldn't get you off my mind. Well, not like I wanted to or anything, but you know what I mean."

"Panzer? How's that old frosty doing?"

Dracokon grinned. "He's doing fine."

Nahara slowly circled her index finger around on her thigh as she nervously shifted her gaze from Dracokon to the wall just behind him, unable to maintain eye contact. "So... do you think of me often?"

"I do, actually. I just always get too scared to come down and talk to you..."

Nahara smiled and scooted closer to Dracokon. She placed her hand on his thigh. "I know I'm the shy one, but you're usually so aloof around me and you stumble over your words when you speak. It's cute, but I like that you came to see me for once. It's kind of out of character for you but I like it."

"Well, I just have confidence in myself now," Dracokon said, putting his hand onto hers. "I've changed."

The two dragons held eachother's gaze for a few moments before Dracokon slowly leaned in to kiss Nahara. Both dragons opened their mouths just enough for their tongues to emerge and intertwine in a loving reptilian kiss. Dracokon's kiss, though, was tainted; as he shared this moment with Nahara the tentacle slime resting on his tongue transferred onto Nahara's. Its effects were not immediate, but several moments after their kiss ended Nahara leaned in close to Dracokon and rested her head on his neck.

"You know," she began, "years ago I wish I would have found the courage in myself to tell you how much I wanted this to happen between us; we could have shared this place together for a long time now. Better late the never though, right?" Nahara nuzzled Dracokon before she stood up and walked towards the back of her cave, her tail slightly raised off of the ground and motioning for Dracokon to follow. "Come with me," she said in a seductive tone.

Dracokon smiled and followed the dragoness into the back of her lair where the only illumination came from the moonlight refracting off of the surface of the water resting inside her cave. The river that fed into Nahara's lair traveled along the subterranean path and ultimately ended with a nice swimming pool, the center of which was home to a large plateau-like rock formation. On this rock platform laid a large amount of fabric similar to the kind the two dragons were sitting on earlier; this was Nahara's bedding. To keep the bed from getting wet a makeshift bridge of thick branches and other sturdy objects connected the bed to the rest of the lair.

Nahara walked across the bridge and laid on her bed. She rested on her side and once again invited Dracokon into the most intimate place of her living quarters, her smooth ivory belly facing the dragon and acting as even more of an incentive. As Dracokon stepped onto her bedding and carefully placed each of his feet and hands on either side of Nahara she rolled onto her back and spread her wings out. In her most vulnerable position she gently held Dracokon's arm and kissed him again, inadvertently getting another taste of his slime and falling further under control.

"Where's your book?" Dracokon asked with a knowing smile.

Nahara smiled back. "There was no book. I was having a little bit of 'private time' thinking of you," she responded in her seductive tone again. Nahara hadn't actually been picturing Dracokon, or really anybody in particular at all, but she thought it was an appropriate exaggeration to say regardless.

Dracokon everted his dragonhood from its internal sheath and gently ran the tip of it along Nahara's vent. He smiled at Nahara who permissively smiled back and kept her eyes focused on his while Dracokon slowly penetrated her vent, coating it lightly in purple ooze as he explored her. Nahara closed her eyes and faintly blushed again as she felt Dracokon's member make its way into her. Because of the faint light being cast by the reflection of the moon the tentacle slime that Dracokon was slowly seeping from his dragonhood was mostly obscured and the dragoness remained completely unaware of what was taking place.

With the combined effort of Nahara's previously interrupted session of play and the pheromones being emitted by Dracokon the inner muscles of Nahara's vent had been given plenty of time to relax and accommodate her mate's full girth including the subtle knot at the base of Dracokon's shaft. Dracokon effortlessly slid into his mate as the combination of Nahara's warm vent and natural lubricant teased his member. As the slime fully took effect Nahara began to let out more and more audible low murrs of pleasure with every thrust of Dracokon's hips. She reached her arms up and put them around Dracokon but the more she succumbed to the serum the harder it became for her to even move; her arms came back down to rest by her side as she fell into a sea of euphoria. Dracokon was feeling himself approaching orgasm as well and began to thrust himself into Nahara just a little harder.

Nahara arched her neck and back as she climaxed, the inner muscles of her vent gently pulsing and tightening up around Dracokon while her ventral fluids trickled down the base of her tail and onto her bed. Between breaths she tried to mutter Dracokon's name but all that came out was a mix of slurred syllables and moans that only gave a passing resemblance. With a final few thrusts Dracokon fell onto his knees and held onto Nahara as he let out an orgasmic roar and released several jets of his devious slimy serum deep inside of his mate.

Dracokon gently laid on top of Nahara for a moment to catch his breath, his dragonhood still giving a pleasurable slight twitch every so often as his orgasm subsided. As he withdrew his member from Nahara's vent and partially retracted it back inside of him a small trickle of his purple ooze made its way down Nahara's thigh and onto her bedding, and a few stringy chords of slime clung to each of the two dragons until they eventually broke under their own weight. He nuzzled and licked at Nahara's neck who gently moaned and nuzzled him back.

"That was amazing, Nahara," Dracokon said between breaths as he tilted his head up to meet Nahara's and kissed her.

Nahara murred and shifted around a bit in her bed. "I've never felt quite like this before. Everything is so... so intense, and sensitive."

Dracokon chuckled a bit as the sedated and quite content dragoness cooed her sentiments of pleasure. He looked down at her for what seemed like an infinite amount of time knowing what he must do, feeling what he must do. "Do you trust me, Nahara?" Dracokon asked.

"Of course I do, Draco," she replied. "Why?"

"There's something I want to show you... something I have for you," Dracokon said. "But you just have to trust that I'd never hurt you."

Nahara's eyes and horns gave a slight perk as she heard Dracokon's statement. "Hurt... hurt me?" She asked.

"You'll see..." Dracokon said as his voice trailed off. He stood himself back up over the dragoness and his figure became somewhat silhouetted with the faint glow of moonlight behind him. As he spoke his array of tentacles emerged from his back and slowly slithered through the air toward Nahara who tried to scoot herself backwards but found she was too weak to move.

"What _IS_ that? Wh-what happened to you Draco?" She said as she eyed the slimy appendages ominously making their way towards her.

"I told you," Dracokon said with a smirk. "I've changed."

Nahara let out a low whimper as Dracokon wrapped a tentacle around each of her arms and legs to needlessly hold her down while he guided several more along her side and down her belly coating her silvery scales in a thin translucent layer of purple ooze. He guided one of his tentacles down to Nahara's vent and gently circled it around her ventral scales before letting the tip of it barely penetrate her. Dracokon's snout was almost touching Naraha's, their gazes locked; Dracokon's full of desire and Nahara's with fear. He gently licked Nahara's neck, leaving a trail of slime where his tongue touched her.

Tears began to pool in the corner of Nahara's eyes, "I'm scared..." she said as her voice became lost in more whimpers.

"Shhhhh... don't be," Dracokon cooed into his mate's ear with a light smile on his face.

Without warning he continued to guide the tentacle that was exploring Nahara's vent inside of her and let out a low moan as he felt every inch of her warm canal tighten around his virgin appendage. His single tentacle was quickly met with a curious second making its way into her, gently stretching the dragoness out. Dracokon continued to explore Nahara's body with his new appendages and slowly offered one to her snout; Nahara, unknowingly letting the tentacle slime control her pleasure, subconsciously opened her mouth to receive Dracokon's tentacle using her slender tongue to tickle it as it entered her maw. As Dracokon's tentacles teased and pleasured the dragoness she slowly lost grip on her fears and eagerly awaited her final orifice to be played with by her mate's appendages.

Dracokon finally led yet another one of his tentacles down past Nahara's vent to her tailhole and gently played with the outer rim of it, slathering a generous amount of slime all over the area. Nahara let out a muffled murr and gave a slight smile as she felt Dracokon circle her tailhole with one of his tentacles. With Nahara's body almost completely relaxed after having ingested and been exposed to the sedating slime Dracokon's tentacle effortlessly slid through Nahara's tailhole and into her cavity. As Nahara gently suckled on one of the many tentacles the others were occupied with either gently constricting her appendages or rhythmically thrusting in and out of her other orifices and Dracokon could feel every inch of her, every subtle twitch of her internal muscles, and every lustful pass her tongue made.

Dracokon wanted to bring his mate to orgasm again, this time with his new appendages. Using the muscles inside of one of the tentacles he had inside Nahara's vent he arched his appendage up to brush against her hemiclitoris, something the ridges of his dragonhood was easily able to do. Through the tentacle she was orally servicing she let out a muffled moan as she rapidly approached orgasm again with the help of the tentacle slime's effects and Dracokon's teasing. She tensed her ventral muscles as she climaxed, tightening her warm canals around her mate's tentacles with each autonomous contraction of her muscles. Dracokon moaned out as his sensitive appendages explored Nahara and were smothered in her inner walls as she gently clenched around them. After a few twitches of the muscles of his dragonhood Dracokon climaxed again, releasing several more thick jets of the sticky slime onto Nahara's chest and belly.

After having satisfied himself and his mate with his new "toys" Dracokon let out a low moan as his seed tentacles detached from his body; he released the tentacle Nahara was licking at and gently pushed it against the back of her throat. Nahara tilted her head back a bit and it quickly wind its way down her gullet while the tentacles pleasuring her vent and tailhole also were released and worked their way deep inside of her leaving only their slime on her skin as evidence that they had been there.

Dracokon dismounted Nahara and laid next to his mate on the partially slime-soiled bedding, helping her roll over onto her side to face him as he put his arm around her.

Nahara moaned and placed her hand on her belly as she felt the Snakes move around inside of her. "What did you... do to me?" She asked weakly.

Dracokon grinned and flicked his tongue out. "Did it hurt?" He asked.

"No... but I..." Nahara began. "I feel so... weak... what's happening... inside of me?"

"Don't be afraid of it, when you wake up you'll see," Dracokon replied while giving Nahara a loving nuzzle.

Nahara blinked a few times and tried to stay awake. She opened her mouth as if she were trying to speak, but instead fell unconscious before she could mutter a word. Dracokon reached up to Nahara's face and used his finger to wipe some of the slime off of her snout before he nuzzled his head up under hers and drifted off to sleep.

**THE END**

* * *

Dragons Surprise

As the sun rose over the rocky cliff, the morning rays slowly crept into the cave on the west facing rock wall. The inhabitants, a family of sleeping black dragons started to stir in their sleep.

As the sun filtered through the cave, a young 14-year-old dragon groaned as he started to wake up. As his head slowly lifted up from the tip of his tail, he blinked his eyes several times, as he cleared the sleep from his eyes. As he slowly climbed out of his bed, he looked down and blushed as he noticed his morning erection but that suddenly changed as his father walked in and stood at the entrance to his room

"Time for you to get up ... son" His father said as he stood there and noticed his sons erection.

"DAD ... turn away" the son said in embarrassment

Chuckling, the father just stood there looking at his own son's erection and rumbled as he felt his own loins stir but he willed himself to remain calm

"Just calm down and come to the main cavern, it is your special day now is it not" The father said and turned to leave for the main cavern.

Standing there the son sighed as he looked down at his erection as it throbbed several times then slowly slid back into his sheath as he shook his head and walked into the main cavern where his parents were already sitting at the dinning table. As he sat down his mother served him breakfast and he smiled

Quickly he ate breakfast and hurried to his room to get dressed and then ran out to meet with some of his friends at a near by lake, several of them already in the water, his friends a varying array of different dragons ranging from blue to red to fellow blacks.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, did I miss much," He said as he jumped in the warm water and swam to a spot to relax

"Nah Jacob you didn't miss much" one of his friends said as he swam to Jacob and slowly sat in his lap and started to kiss him

"mph ... come on Andrew not around the others" Jacob said in protest as his boyfriend started to kiss him

"Oh come on Jacob they know were an item," Andrew said as he bent down and rubbed Jacob's sheath and grinned as he was rewarded with his boyfriends cock

Moaning Jacob spread his legs as Andrew bend down and started to suck on his cock, the other dragons stopped what they were doing and all watched, they were all virgins as they had just reached puberty and had not explored in sex much other then oral.

As Andrew started to suck on Jacob's cock, he started to get aroused himself and his cock started to grow hard, the tip pressing against Jacob's ass when suddenly Jacob protested

"Andrew stop, I'm not ready for that, I've told you that before." Jacob said as he watched Andrew pull away with a frown

"Jacob where are you" Jacobs father called out as he came near the lake and spotted the children and stood there seeing all the teenage dragons with different stages of arousal including his own son.

"What's going on here?" Keldar demanded as he crossed his arms glaring at his son

"No...nothing sir" Andrew said as he backed off, his erection bouncing in the air

Shaking his head Keldar reached for his son and took him home quickly. As they got home, Jacob found that his mother had gone out so he was home alone with his father as he was sent to his room.

As Jacob sat in his room, his knees pulled to his chest, his father walked in and glared at him

"What were you doing in the lake son?" Keldar asked as he looked down at his son

"Nothing father honestly we weren't doing anything." Jacob said trying to sound truthful

"Stop lying at me son, that other boy was sucking on your cock and from what I could tell he was trying to have sex with you"

"No daddy, I told him I didn't want it, that I wasn't ready," Jacob said

"I don't believe you son," Keldar said as he moved forward and pinned his son to his bed.

The image of his son's erection from earlier fueled his lust as his cock started to push from his sheath as he looked down at his son.

"No daddy, don't do this I don't want this" Jacob said as he felt his fathers cock pressing at his virgin anus

"But I do and it seems you already know about sex" Keldar says as he slowly penetrates his son and starts to sink his cock inward

Screaming Jacob started to cry as his father entered him, his cries of pain and protest going unheard as his father continued to work his cock inward until after 10 Minuit's of effort, his fathers cock was fully hilted inside him, the head left a faint bulge in his stomach as Jacob sobbed and pleaded his father to stop and pull out.

Shaking his head, Keldar started to slowly pull out until the head was all that remained inside his son before he slide back in, his hips pressing firmly against his sons ass as if his body was made to take his cock.

"Your mother is going to be gone for hours so it's just you and me, and I intend to take advantage of the entire time," Keldar said as he started to thrust in a more fluid motion.

"Daddy please it hurts ... take it out I don't want this" Jacob cried as his body was rocked forward each time his father hilted his cock

As Keldar growled in lust, he continued to fuck his son, he didn't care if his son didn't want it, and no one would believe that he had raped his son when they learned what the children were doing at the lake. He would tell the fellow adults that the children especially the teens were practicing sex at the hidden pond out of sight of the other adults.

As Keldar continued to fuck his son, he looked down to see his son's member out, hard and dripping wet as he whimpered and moaned as he was fucked. Keldar grinned as he grabbed his son's hips and started to fuck him harder and faster

"I see your starting to enjoy this boy," Keldar said in a rough tone of voice as he gritted his teeth.

"Please father ... stop don't finish in me I don't want it to be like this" Jacob cried as he huffed and turned to look away from his father.

Growling Keldar started to thrust faster, the bulge in his sons stomach started to appear and disappear faster and faster as he felt his climax building rapidly, when he let out an ear piercing roar that made his son shiver. As he felt his cock surge and swell as he started pumping his thick draconic seed directly into his son's stomach. As his balls emptied themselves into his son, Jacob sobbed as he felt his father's seed filling his stomach and started to flow out of his ass and into his bed.

Pulling out Keldar looked at his sobbing son as he used the sheets to clean himself off before leaving the room and out into the living chambers of the cave.

As Jacob laid there on his bed sobbing as his fathers cum leaked out of his ass, his father stuck his head in for a moment

"By the way son happy birthday"

* * *

HIS DESTINY 4  
By: NAHUALMORPH  
Disclaimer: usual warnings, sex scenes ahead, m and m/m non consensual, you can choose not to watch this.

Shinji's tears were still running down his cheek when he felt a strong pair of arms taking him from behind, one holding his waist and the other around his neck.  
"That's enough!" said Angel in anger "Stop crying! You are the Drakkenvar prince! Devon knew this was the best he could do to help you, and we have very little time to finish your training"  
Shinji was startled at the sudden outburst of fury and tried to release from Angel's grip.  
"Ok, I understand, now let me go!"  
"No" shouted Angel "You have to find a way to let yourself free, the real training begins now"  
The elder dragon started choking Shinji with his arm and the young dragon's view got blurry.  
"You can do it" said Angel "You have to do it"  
Shinji used all his strength to slip an arm between Angel's right arm and his neck, his other hand took the forearm, slowly, Angel's grip loosened and Shinji broke free, he staggered a few steps and saw Angel jumping towards him, he nearly dodges the other dragon's foot claws.  
"Angel, what...?"  
"This is why Devon left, he knew it was going to be this hard and realized he would only get in the way of your training, he is just too old and week to be of help"  
"What are you saying?" yelled Shinji angered "He's my father, he raised me!"  
"He is not your father!" yelled Angel attacking him again "he is just and old bird that found you years ago, I'm surprised you're still alive after being raised by such weak creature!"  
"Shut up!" screamed Shinji "You don't know anything about him!"  
Angel's kick send him against a tree and the young dragon groaned in pain.  
"I don't need to know him, I'm seeing the results now. Your real father is probably already dead by now, you're nothing but a sack of bones, I don't know what was I thinking when I believed you could help us"  
That did it, something inside the young dragon snapped and he roared as he made a jump towards Angel, the elder dragon tried to dodge him but Shinji extended his left arm and caught him as he moved aside, Shinji took and gel by his neck and tried to connect a kick to the dragon's stomach, Angel caught his leg and smashed his head against Shinji's forehead, the young dragon gave a few steps back and roared again, his eyes were injected with blood due to the anger and pain he was feeling, he tried to punch Angel several times but the elder dragon managed to block all his attacks, Shinji made one desperate move and jumped above Angel, he spun in mid air and managed to land a solid kick on the dragon's back, Angel recovered and turned to catch the next kick, he took Shinji's feet and pulled with all his strength, lifting the young dragon from the ground, Angel tossed Shinji against another tree, but this time Shinji managed to turn un the air and landed on the tree trunk, he sprinted and lurched against Angel, the dragon was stunned after seeing Shinji move so fast and the impact sent both dragons tumbling on the ground.  
"That's... enough" said Angel between pants.  
"What do you mean?" asked Shinji still furious.  
He got up and moved towards Angel, ready to continue with the fight.  
"Anger" said Angel getting up with some difficulty "You learned to use it, but you still need to learn to control it"  
"You mean this was all just another test?" asked Shinji, his fists were still shaking.  
"yeah, and I must say I'm impressed, you have lots of potential, Devon definitely made a good job"  
"So, What now?" asked Shinji.  
"Now we continue training, come on, we need to go back to the mountain"  
"Just do me one favour" said Shinji as the started walking through the forest "don't do anything like that again, I know you didn't mean any of it but it still hurts"  
Angel stopped and hugged Shinji.  
"I'm sorry, but I had to get you angry, it hurt me too, and it will hurt even more the next time, but you have to work to control your rage"  
They shared a brief kiss and continued their way to the mountain.  
Shinji was standing at the bottom of a small cliff looking up, he was in the middle of a circle painted with vegetal oil. Angel was standing at the top next to a pile of big rocks.  
"Now Shinji, this is the real thing, if you don't move quick you'll get seriously injured, and remember, you can't leave the circle" said the eldest dragon, then he kicked the mount of rocks and they fell right towards Shinji.  
The young dragon started dodging the rocks a few small ones hit his hide but it wasn't enough to hurt him, he moved left and right and two times he was close to falling outside the circle, he saw a particularly big rock falling, time seemed to stop, the rock was too big and it was too close to dodge, Shinji just roared and slammed his right fist against it, the rock broke into tiny pieces and the young dragon fell out of the circle.  
"Are you alright?" yelled Angel from the top.  
"I'm fine" said Shinji "that wasn't fair, that rock was just too big"  
"Are you sure you're not hurt?" asked Angel a little concerned, he never thought Shinji was capable of doing that.  
"My hand is a little numb, but I'm ok" said Shinji "Are we done yet?"  
"Just one more thing" said Angel and grabbed taking a pawfull of small rocks "I want you to fly all the way here and caught as many of these as you can on your way"  
He threw the small rocks and Shinji flapped his wings, he saw the rocks falling and tried to catch as many as he could. Angel was looking in awe, Shinji's beautiful blue scales seemed to glow for a moment, the violet strips on his body made the contours more evident, finally, the young dragon reached the top of the cliff and landed next to Angel.  
"Are these enough?" he asked between pants as he let the rocks fall from his hands.  
"The first time I did that I caught five rocks" said angel "You caught more that fifty, congratulations"  
"So..." said Shinji falling to the ground, exhausted "we're finished?"  
"nope, now it's time for another hand to hand combat"  
"I can barely move" said the young dragon.  
He saw Angel jumped and quickly got up to avoid the dragon's feet, Shinji stood up and adopted his fighting stance.  
"The Vildraks are not going to give you a chance to recover after a fight" said Angel attacking again, hitting Shinji on the stomach, the young dragon groaned and Angel hit him between his wings "They are dragons too, they'll attack your weak points, they'll attack you without mercy" angel attacked again, this time Shinji managed to block the blow "if you try to escape, they're going to chase you, if you try to hide, they're going to find you, all you can do is fight"  
Angel never stopped attacking, Shinji felt like he was about to pass out from exhaustion, but he knew he had to endurance this, he blocked most of the punches and even managed to hit Angel back a couple of times.  
"Fine" said Angel finally stopping "You can rest now"  
That night, Shinji was deeply asleep in Angel's arms, the violet dragon shifted uncomfortably, his erection was insistently pressing against the young dragon's rump but he knew Shinji was too tired to have sex, he slowly got up and added some wood to the fire, then he sat across looking straight at the sleeping dragon, his cock was bobbing with Angel's heartbeats.  
"he looks so cute" thought Angel, despite the relatively small time he had meet Shinji he felt completely different than when he was Naru's mate, they loved eachother, and they had the hots for eachother, but there was something else... it felt almost as if they were truly made for the other, at least that's what Angel was feeling right now, it was more than just lust. Angel looked at his throbbing member and circled a paw around it, the dragon churred at the feeling. He loved Shinji but he knew the youth needed his strength. Angel started to slowly stroke his member in front of the sleeping dragon, feeling the ridges and bumps against his scaled claw, pre started dribbling from the tip, lubricating his member, Shinji rolled in his sleep and Angel stopped, he made sure the youth was still asleep before continuing, he was panting now, his other claw wandered down to his anal slit and circled a finger around it, Angel licked his finger before slowly inserting it, his legs well spread. He imagined it was Shinji's finger instead of his, Angel's tail found its way to his mouth and the dragon started sucking, imagining it was his lover's erection and added a second finger to his ass, his cock was now dribbling rivers of precum, some of it ran down between his legs and added extra lubbing to his penetrating talons, Angel's tongue washed all over his tail and his claw squeezed harder on his bloated member, his moans were muffled due to the thickness in his mouth, his eyes wandered to the young dragon once again, eyeing the barely noticeable slit between Shinji's legs, Angel released his member and pulled his tail from his mouth, he took it with both hands and slowly inserted into his gaping anus, one the girth was nearing uncomfortable levels, he released it and bent his face forwards, eye to eye with the oozing member, he opened his muzzle and started sucking himself, his footclaws clenched and unclenched due to the jolts of pleasure travelling through his agile body, the heat of the nearby fire made his body sweat and he could feel the thick droplets of sweat running down his scales, he closed his eyes and imagined it was Shinji the one fucking him and sucking his dick, his tongue curled around the rock hard shaft like a snake as his head bobbed up and down, his own musk was hitting his nostrils everytime his snout made contact with his groin, his tail started thumping against the soft ground. Shinji heard the soft thumping sounds and slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he saw were the soles of Angel's feet, then he saw what his mate was doing and smiled, he decided to remain silent and enjoy the show Angel was giving to him. The elder dragon was too absorbed on his own pleasure to notice the grinning dragon, his hands were holding his legs spread and his tail was slowly pistoning in and out of his hole, Angel shoved his tail one more time as deep as he could handle and released a torrent of cream down his throat, the cum escaping his scaled lips dribbled down his testicles and pooled between them and his anus, Angel finally opened his eyes and noticed Shinji lewdly looking at him laying on his side, he pulled his spent member out of his muzzle and grunted when his tail left his anus.  
"I'm... I', sorry... I didn't mean to wake you up" said Angel heavily blushing.  
"It's okay" said Shinji "it was a rather nice view to wake up to"  
"I figure you'd be too tired to..."  
"Thanks" said Shinji getting up and laying next to his mate "but you'll have to repay me tomorrow"  
The young dragon gave a gentle lick at Angel's chest before falling asleep again in his lover's arms.  
The next morning they were outside of the cave where Shinji's mother was encased on her ice grave.  
"Why are we here again?" asked Shinji.  
"Because I noticed something that will help you train" said Angel "step back a little, and don't move"  
The dragon started climbing until he reached a monticule of big rocks, he roared and punched the rocks with all his strength, Shinji felt the ground trembling and looked up to see an avalanche of rocks coming straight at him.  
"Dodging time again I guess" thought the young dragon, but then he saw a bunch of huge rocks falling behind the little ones.  
"What the fuck are you doing?" he shouted at Angel as the huge rock blocked his mother's grave entirely.  
The elder dragon flew down and landed next to Shinji.  
"the only way you'll be able to see your mother again is if you are strong enough to move those rocks"  
"You didn't had to do that!" yelled Shinji.  
"Yes I had" said Angel "now let's see if you can control your anger this time"  
He took his fighting stance but before Shinji could do anything they were interrupted by a roar, they turned to see 5 red dragons flying straight at them.  
"Perfect" said Angel "now we'll see how much you have learned on the past few days"  
"All by myself?" asked Shinji a little nervous but still angry.  
"They're all yours" said Angel and he leaned against the mountain wall.  
Shinji flapped his wings and took off.  
"just one more thing..." said Angel " no fire this time"  
"You must be insane little one" roared the leader of the red dragons "to think you can take on all five of us when it should be the other way around, five of you couldn't even scratch..."  
The leader's speech was interrupted by a powerful blow at his face that sent him against two of his men. They caught him in their arms and saw he was already unconscious, neither of them had expected Shinji to fly so fast or to be so strong, the four of them attacked at the same time. Shinji was expecting this and flew higher, entering the thick clouds that rose above, the four dragons entered the clouds behind him, they could still see him not far from them. Suddenly, they reached the other side of the clouds and everything was enveloped in a blinding brightness. Being the cave creatures that they were, the sudden burst of light hurt them, but not Shinji. The young dragon's blue scales sparkled with the reflects of the sun as he dived straight towards them, he passed next to them and one of them roared in pain as Shinji's strong claws left a huge wound at his side, the blue dragon turned around and caught another one by the base of his wings, he twisted with all his strength and the other dragons heard the sound of the tearing flesh, Shinji released the shredded wings, still attached to the body of the falling dragon and returned to the one he had wounded earlier, he grabbed by his neck in mid air and lifted his right leg to kick him in the stomach, then hugged him and they both started falling at a tremendous speed, the other two dragons followed them on their way down, hoping for a chance to attack Shinji.  
They were approaching the ground at a dangerous speed, in the last instant, Shinji released the wounded dragon and rose up, the red dragon's body hit the ground and bounced a couple of times before finally stopping a few feet from where Angel was watching the results of the harsh training, the two remaining dragons landed next to Shinji, the young dragon wasted no time and wrapped his tail around the right wrist of the nearest dragon, pulling him towards him, in a swift movement, Shinji kicked the dragon on the face and then released him, the other red dragon was already attacking, Shinji easily dodged the punch and caught the dragon's extended arm, he arched his body and lifted the red dragon's weight easily, then slammed him against the ground, the red dragon snarled and before he could get up Shinji kicked him in the neck, effectively breaking it, Shinji dropped the dead dragon and turned to look for the remaining one, he saw him flying away, he had took the opportunity to sneak out and was now too far from the young dragon, but not from Angel. The violet dragon seemed to appear out of nowhere and fell on top of the frightened red dragon, breaking his back. He returned to where Shinji was standing, panting and shaking.  
"Are you ok?" asked Angel.  
"What was that?" asked Shinji with wide open eyes "did I really did that?"  
"I'm very impressed too" said Angel "I thought you could handle them, but I never figured it would be that easy for you"  
"But... I was doing things you didn't taught me"  
"Inherited memory I guess" said the violet dragon hugging the still shaking youth "your father is a great fighter, it's only natural that his son inherited the trait, you were great in your first real fight, I have no doubt that you will be able to rescue your father"  
"Now what?" asked Shinji, "are we still going to train more?"  
"Of course" said Angel laughing, "you already proved me you can take on five vildraks, but down there you'll probably have to take on fifty, so... we'll start with some endurance"

Zaarkaban fell heavily inside his cell, a group of five blue dragons helped him to stand as the crown of red dragons laughed outside the cell.  
"You didn't had to do that my king" said one of the blue dragons "You know they just look for a reason to humiliate you"  
A few hours ago, Zaarkaban had punched a Vildrak that had tried to rape one of the blue dragons while he was trying to work with a double load on his back, the regal looking dragon had taken a most severely beating, followed by the mandatory ass fuck. Zaarkaban groaned and rubbed his battered rump, he was used to doubles, but not after being kicked in the cheeks.  
"I couldn't net them to that" said the muscled dragon "You still consider me as your king and as such your well being is still my responsibility"  
The door to the cell opened and a red dragon peeked his head inside, he spotted Zaarkaban and laughed.  
"Khan Ro just heard about your little adventure this evening and wants to hear it from you" he said with a snicker.  
Zaarkaban walked out of his cell and was escorted to his ancient room, now Khan Ro's chambers. The huge red dragon was sitting on his throne idly drinking from a cup of wine. The guards took Zaarkaban by his shoulders and forced his to kneel.  
"So, after all this years you still haven't learned what will happen if you disobey my orders" said Khan Ro "You really are thick headed"  
"I understand perfectly" said Zaarkaban "but I still won't allow you or your men to do as you please with y people, even if I have to take their punishment"  
"that's very brave of you" said Khan Ro getting up and walking next to Zaarkaban "But I'm afraid your body can only take so much punishment"  
Khan Ro emptied the contents of the cup all over Zaarkaban and the blue dragon hissed at the stinging sensation of the liquor coating the scratches on his rump and back.  
"But then again, you may be doing all this just because you're nothing but a cock starved bitch" laughed Khan Ro and lifted the blue dragon's chin. Zaarkaban was presented with the red dragon's limp member protruding from his genital slit.  
"You know what to do"  
Zaarkaban reached hesitantly and took the flesh on his claw, it started throbbing and Khan Ro emptied the last drops of wine over it.  
"Consider it as a gift" said the red dragon throwing the cup.  
Zaarkaban darted his tongue and started licking the wine from the growing member, Khan Ro groaned and as son as his erection was complete he shoved his cock all the way down Zaarkaban's throat, the blue dragon took the entire girth without problems and started bobbing his head up and down, but Khan Ro stopped him, he took Zaarkaban's head with his claws and held him still as he started face fucking the kneeling dragon.  
"Play with yourself" ordered the red dragon.  
Zaarkban didn't answered and Khan Ro slapped him across the face, the he addressed to one of the guards.  
"Go to one of the cells and choose a blue, then give him 15 leashes"  
The guard grunted and felt the room.  
"now play with yourself or the next one will get 50" said Khan Ro  
Zaarkaban slid a claw between his legs and started rubbing his slit, trying to coax his member out.  
"You, help him" said the buff red dragon to the other guard.  
The underling approached behind Zaarkaban and took the blue dragon's tail, Zaarkaban grunted in discomfort as his tail was bent and the tip pressed against his own anal vent, the guard pushed in and the tip entered, Zaarkaban's member started to harden and his claw moved up and down the length, Khan Ro never stopped his rough face fucking, he ran a claw through the scarred and muscled blue back, the guard used one claw to fuck zaarkaban with his own tai and his other wandered towards his erection, Khan Ro finally released Zaarkaban's face and pulled his cock, he walked behind the kneeling dragon and stood next to the guard.  
"move"  
The grad gave a few steps back and continued stroking his erection as Khan Ro took his place, the big dragon left only the tip of Zaarkaba's tail inside his hole and then added his own impressive cock. The blue dragon's eyes widened when he felt Khan Ro sticking both his cock and tail on his ass.  
"if it is too uncomfortable, you can always beg me to stop" mocked Khan Ro.  
The blue dragon bit his lips and shut his eyes.  
"no? then let's see how much more you can take"  
Slowly, Khan Ro's tail snaked his way into Zaarkaban's dilated entrance, the blue dragon felt the tip of the appendage join his own tail and the cock already entering his anus and grunted. Khan Ro mercilessly started moving all three invading organs at different speeds, it really was proving to be a difficult thing to do, but the idea was not to feel good, but to make Zaarkaban to feel pain and humiliate him even more, Zaarkaban's was starting to feel his ass go numb, but the pain wasn't disappearing, it felt as if his insides were being ripped apart, the red dragon twisted his tail and Zaarkaban screamed in agony.  
"So, now you're feeling it, just beg me to stop and I'll do it" said Khan Ro pushing his cock even harder.  
The guard walked in front of Zaarkaban and released his load on the floor, Khan Ro took Zaarkaban's head and shoved it to the ground, smearing the spent dragon cum all over the blue's face.  
"Lick it" commanded Khan Ro "Lick it clean or you know what will happen"  
Zaarkaban started licking the cum off the floor as Khan Ro continued pounding his as with a cock and two tails at the same time, finally, the red dragon roared and released his massive load deep inside Zaarkaban's bowels, the frenzy of his climax made Khan Ron to push his tail even deeper into Zaarkaban's ass, the blue dragon roared too and passed out, falling to the cum covered floor.  
"beautiful" said Khan Ro shaking the last drops of cum from his softening cock and onto Zaarkaban's back. "Take him back to his cell... and wake him up in three hours, he'll be working on the salt mine today"

A Week had passed since Shinji faced the five Vildraks, they were once again outside the entrance of the cave where his mother was buried. In just a week, Shinji's body had developed even more, he could now crush a stone with a single hand and could fly carrying over 100 pounds for almost an hour, his speed had increased too, he could now run through a swarm of raging bees without being touched. Now it was time for his final test. He inhaled deeply and released a powerful fireblast at the rocks covering the entrance of the cave, Angel had told him that he had to maintain a steady flow to melt trough the pile of rocks, but Shinji knew he could do that, so he tried to do something different. Angel watched in awe as the rocks started to melt and Shinji directed his flame to the edges of the cave, fusing the rocks together, Shinji was starting to feel a little tired, but he kept going, finally, the entrance was free, there was a beautiful frame of crystals and sand all around the entrance.  
"impressive" said Angel, "I think you are ready"  
"You mean..."  
"Yes, I'll wait here, you go inside and say farewell to her, then we'll go to the inner world"...  
To be continued...

There you go, one or two more chapters and we should be seeing the end of this.

* * *

HIS DESTINY 3

Note: I haven't mentioned this in the past chapters, but you probably already figured it out by now, the characters on this story don't use clothes... Why? Because they didn't used clothes on the movie. This characters don't wear clothes and don't use any kinds of weapons or tools.

A few weeks ago...

Angel, Naru and a group of five dragons were flying through the immense labyrinth of rocks that was the northern entrance to the outer world.  
"Have we lost them?" asked Anger.  
Before Naru could answer him, a burst of flames hit one of the other dragons and he fell to the ground as the air filled with the smell of burned flesh. Angel and the rest watched as ten red dragons appeared right behind them.  
"Keep flying!" yelled Naru at Angel "We'll cover you!"  
"You'll never be able to defeat them all!" said Angel.  
One of the red dragons hit the ceiling of the cave and a bunch of rocks fell on both dragons, forcing them to take shelter on the ground, Angel and Naru watched in horror as the remaining four blue dragons were reached by the fierce red dragons and were slaughtered before they reached the ground. Angel noticed a large cut on his mate's right wing.  
"There is no choice" whispered Naru "You're the only one that can get out of here, you'll have to fly for a long time and I won't be able to follow you"  
"It's not worth it" said Angel hugging his mate "You matter more than the entire kingdom to me"  
"I know, that why it has to be you"  
"I won't leave you, I love you!"  
"I know that" said Naru "I love you too"  
Angel hugged his mate again and he felt a weird feeling in the back of his head, then everything went black.  
"And I know you'll understand why I had to do that" said Naru leaving his unconscious lover on the ground.  
The batch of red dragons were searching frantically for them when they saw Naru flying straight towards them, the lean blue dragon passed amongst them while they were still surprised but their leader quickly regained his senses.  
"Go after him you idiots! He's the last one! Whoever brings me his head will have a double time with Zaarkaban!"  
All ten dragons went after Naru, a couple of seconds later Naru's scream echoed all over the place.  
Angel woke up and immediately took off in the direction of the entrance to the outer world, his eyes were filled with tears and there was blood on his mouth, he had to bit his lip to stop himself from going back to search for his mate, but he knew Naru was dead and all that was left was to find the prince and return to avenge his lover.

It's been almost three weeks now, but everytime Angel closed his eyes he could still see the last look his mate gave him. He and Devon had decided that they would travel by foot to help Shinji exercise his new body, now that the young dragon knew his father was still alive he and Angel trained every day on their way to the inner world. Angel was to tense on this particular day and found difficult to concentrate, he couldn't stop thinking about Naru, a swift kick to his chest brought him back to the present, Angel fell to the ground and groaned as his left leg hit a branch, the dragon grasped his leg and pulled a piece of wood that had stuck between his scales.  
"Are you ok?" asked Shinji helping him to stand up.  
"Yeah, it's just a scratch" replied Angel  
"I'm sorry" said Shinji.  
"No, it was good, it means you're getting better, you are definitely your father's son, you have the fighting spirit of the Drakkenvar... now I have one more task for you"  
"What is it?" asked Shinji.  
"I want you to exercise your wings, and look for a lake"  
The young dragon flapped his wings and Devon approached Angel.  
"He is getting better" said the golden eagle "But there's something else, isn't it?"  
"Yes" answered Angel "I haven't been able to concentrate the entire day, I can't stop thinking about my mate"  
"I'm very sorry about what happened to him" said Devon "I think you should rest and I'll finish training with Shinji"  
"Thanks" said Angel "I'll take a shower and a quick nap as soon as Shinji returns"  
There was a small and awkward silence between them for a moment.  
"Devon..."finally said Angel "You do realize you may not be able to come with us all the way to the inner world? The temperature could kill you"  
"I know" said the eagle "I also know I may not be able to see Shinji again, but I don't care, he's my son and I love him, I'll go with you as far as I can, just promise me you won't let him die down there"  
"You know very well I'll protect him with my life"  
"Hey guys"  
Shinji's voice made them turn upwards and see the young dragon looming above them.  
"There's a very cool lake to the east, not far from here"  
Angel and Devon took off and were soon next to Shinji.  
"Where?" asked the dragon.  
Shinji pointed to the place where the lake was.  
"Good, Devon will help you train a little more, when you are finished, meet me there at sun down and we'll all take a break"  
The elder dragon started flying towards the lake leaving the golden eagle and the young dragon behind.  
"Is he okay?" asked Shinji.  
"Don't worry about him" said Devon "He's been through a lot just to find you,"  
"We've been traveling for almost a week" said Shinji as they flew over the threes. "I wonder how much will it take us to reach the gate?"  
"I'm pretty sure it's not far from here" said Devon "But Angel won't take us there yet, you still need to learn a few more things, and part of them is something I happen to be very good at"  
"And what is that?" asked Shinji.  
"What do you think?" asked Devon as he started speeding, quickly pulling away from the dragon.  
"You think you can at least cope up with this old bird son?"  
Shinji smiled and tried to reach his father, the eagle was incredibly fast, making circles and all kinds of stunts in mid air, the young dragon was starting to fell tired, finally he was able to stay side by side with Devon, the sun reflected on Shinji's blue and violet scales making them shine, Devon looked at his adoptive son and marveled at how beautiful his body was, the taunt muscles of the dragon showed off nicely as he flapped his wings every now and then.  
"Try to stretch your neck a little further to cut through the air" instructed Devon "Use your head to lead the currents around your body and let the air do the work"  
"Shinji did as he was told and discovered he barely needed to move as the high and strong air currents dragged his body like a leaf, he only had to use his wings and head to maintain his direction.  
"This is great!" he yelled, his face was showing the happiness he was feeling "Now I see why you like it so much"  
"You have no idea how long I been wanting to do this with you, son" said Devon still looking at the dragon. "Now, What do you say if we have a race from here to the lake?"

Angel was resting under a tree near the lake Shinji had found when he heard Shinji and Devon approaching, the young dragon was at least a couple of feet ahead of the eagle.  
When they landed, Devon was panting heavily.  
"that...was...amazing"  
"What happened?" asked Angel  
"Shinji not only learned how to fly in a few hours, he is now faster and even more agile than me"  
"I'm glad to hear that" said Angel "I suggest you to rest well tonight Shinji, tomorrow I'm going to show you all about breathing fire, and that takes a lot of energy"  
Shinji's face lightened, he had been begging Angel to teach him about that since they left the tree house.  
"it's my turn to hunt dinner" aid Angel "I'll be back in a few minutes"  
The dragon took off and Devon went to the lake.  
"I thought he said he was tired" said Shinji.  
"Shinji... Angel is not tired, he's confused"  
"Why?"  
"That is something only he can tell you, I think you should follow him and talk to him, you two need to get things clear so you can train properly, I'll hunt my own food so you don't have to worry about returning soon, "  
Shinji gave the bird a puzzled look.  
"I know what I'm talking about, just trust me"  
"Okay" said Shinji and went after Angel.

The deer saw the shadow of the dragon above him before Angel could reach him and sneaked away amongst the trees.  
"Damn it!" cursed the dragon "Now I can't even hunt well"  
He heard the sound of flapping wings and a few seconds later, Shinji was next to him.  
"That's a first one, I've never seen you miss"  
"I'll caught the next one, don't worry"  
"Wait"  
Shinji placed a claw on Angel's shoulder.  
"Devon said he'd hunt his own food and I'm not really hungry... and I think we need to talk"  
"About what?"  
"I don't know, you tell me, you've been acting strange all day, there's something bothering you"  
Angel sighed, he knew he had to tell Shinji, but he wasn't sure of the dragon's reaction, he wasn't sure of his own reaction and that frightened him even more.  
"Shinji, I told you my mate was killed during my escape of the inner world, if he were alive, today would be our fifth year together"  
"I see, I'm sorry about that" said Shinji looking to the ground "Angel, I care about you a lot, I whish there was something I could do to help you, but all I can do is to be here for you, I don't know what else to do"  
Shinji lifted his gaze and saw the tears descending down the other dragon's scaled face.  
"You probably want to be alone"  
The young dragon was ready to leave when Angel stopped him.  
"Wait! please don't go"  
Shinji turned and approached the crying dragon, he extended his arms and wrapped them around angel.  
"When I feel bad about something my father always gives me a big hug, Will it help?"  
"More than you could ever imagine" said Angel and he too embraced Shinji.  
Shinji just stood there, holding his friend while Angel cried burying his head on the young dragon's scaled chest. It felt warm, it felt exactly like...Naru's.  
"There's something else" said Angel when he regained his composure a little.  
"Whatever it is, you can tell me" said Shinji without letting him go.  
"I still miss him, I miss him a lot, but I think I'm starting to have feelings for you, and that makes me feel very confused"  
Shinji hugged him even harder.  
"I know it must be very hard for you to have these feelings for me with all that has happened to you recently" said Shinji "I think I feel the same about you, you're the first dragon I've ever met, but I can tell what your mate saw in you"  
Angel lifted his gaze until he was eye to eye with Shinji, their snots were only a couple of inched apart and they could feel the other's warm breath, Shinji slowly mover forwards and his lips meet Angel's, it was a very brief kiss, but it was enough to send shivers down Angel's spine.  
"I've never done this, and I'd love to do it with you, but this may not be the right time, I'll wait all the time you want, I just want you to know..."  
Shinji was interrupted by Angel's lips as the elder dragon kissed him again, this time the kiss was longer and more passionate, Shinji felt Angel's tongue brushing against his fangs and he opened his mouth. Angel embraced Shinji a little hard, feeling the young dragon's muscles beneath the soft and warm scales, Angel's claws traced patterns all over Shinji's back, feeling the muscles and the grooves and the space between his wings, burning every contour of the young dragon's body on his mind, Shinji started exploring the other dragon's body too, noticing the differences between their psyche. Despite being younger, Shinji was a little taller and more heavily muscled than Angel, but the innocent look in his face and his boyish features made his age evident. Shinji felt something warm and moist poking at his stomach and he looked down.  
"Wow!" exclaimed the young dragon.  
He had never seen a dragon's penis before and this one definitely looked big, purple, almost black in color, with a series of ridges behind the swollen head and throbbing veins traveling all over it, the base protruded from a small slit between Angel's legs, two heavy looking orbs were visible a little lower, Shinji ran a claw across them and Angel blew hot air over the young one's ear. Angel's right claw found Shinji's genital slit and a finger slowly entered it, rubbing the hardening member inside, Shinji shuddered at the feeling and held Angel tighter, they both looked between his legs and saw the tip of his cock poking out, Angel wrapped two fingers around it and slowly coaxed it out.  
"Wow!" exclaimed Angel when Shinji's member was fully erect. It was easily 12 inches long and very thick, it almost dwarfed the 9 inches he was so proud of.  
"You're definitely your father's son"  
"What do you mean?" asked Shinji breathing a little hard.  
"You'll see, but right now, let me show you how much you mean to me"  
Both dragons laid on the soft ground, Shinji was on his back and Angel was leaning on his elbow to his right, his claw gently stroking the young dragon, Shinji had his eyes closed, he had never felt this kind of pleasure, he felt something warm touching the tip of his penis and opened his eyes in time to see Angel's tongue taking another long lick at his member from base to tip, a clear bead of pre formed in the head and Angel slurped eagerly, then opened his muzzle and took the entire member in, Shinji gasped at the feeling, Angel had to wait a moment to adjust himself to the huge length, then he started bobbing his head up and down, using one claw to scratch Shinji's chest scales and his other one to fondle his balls, Shinji saw Angel's erection beating with the dragon's heart and took it in his claw, it felt so warm, so strong and at the same time soft. Suddenly, the wonderful sensation around his member disappeared, Shinji found Angel's face a couple of inches from his, they kissed again and Shinji tasted his own cock for the first time.  
"There's something I want you to do" said Angel  
Shinji looked at him with a questioning look, Angel got on his hands and knees and lifted his tail, exposing his anal slit to the young dragon.  
"I want you to penetrate me"  
Shinji kneeled behind Angel and ran his claw all over the elder dragon's cheeks, marveling at the firmness, he tentatively inserted a talon in the warm opening eliciting a moan from Angel, Shinji's other claw was busy stroking his own hardness, Angel felt a second finger joining the one that was probing his insides and bucked his hips backwards, his tail wrapped around Shinji's shoulder like a snake. Finally, the young dragon pulled his fingers and pressed the dripping tip of his member against Angel's entrance. The thick cock started entering Angel's anus and he gasped at the feeling, inch by inch slowly disappeared inside the tight tunnel, Shinji's body was trembling with excitement, never in his entire life had he feel such pleasure, both dragons sighed when Shinji's hips met Angel's rear.  
"You feel wonderful" whispered Angel  
Shinji started moving, pumping his cock in and out of his mate, he could feel Angel clenching his anal muscles everytime he hilted inside him, Shinji took Angel's member and started stroking him, Angel felt Shinji's thrusts were becoming stronger, the young dragon was now pulling almost all of his cock out before ramming it back in.  
"That's it" moaned Angel "Harder"  
Shinji was happy to comply and used all his strength to push his cock as far as he could, both dragons were sweating profusely, Angel felt thick droplets of sweat landing on his back and disappearing between his scales, Shinji was grunting and puffing, he felt a strange heat growing inside him, his pace became erratic and soon he roared and Angel felt the cock inside him pulse and a warmth spreading inside him, then something happened that surprised them both, in the middle of his orgasmic roar, Shinji managed to throw his first burst of fire, it reached a nearby rock and melted to the ground. The young dragon almost passed out and just collapsed on top of Angel, the eldest dragon slowly helped Shinji to lay on his back, his cock was still hard and brushed against Shinji's scales, leaving a few trails of pre cum.  
"That was great" said Angel caressing Shinji's chest.  
"What about you?" asked the young dragon seeing the throbbing maleness.  
"I'll take care of it for now" said Angel "Don't worry, we have all night to do it over and over again."  
Angel took his rock hard cock in his claw and started masturbating kneeling next to Shinji.  
"Do it all over me" said Shinji with a grin.  
Angel sat on Shinji's abdomen, some cum leaked from his ass onto Shinji's stomach, Angel's cock was just inches from Shinji's face, rubbing against his warm chest scales, Angel was so exited that it only took a few strokes before he unloaded a generous amount of sperm all over Shinji's chest, a few spurts even reaching the young dragon's face, Shinji lapped it up, enjoying the wonderful taste, Angel leaned and licked Shinji's chest clean, then he approached Shinji's face and they shared the sweet cream, Angel moved to lay next to Shinji on the ground, his right claw started to make circles around Shinji's anus.  
"Ready for round two?"  
"Just give me five minutes" said Shinji panting.

The next morning, Devon was already awake and a few fishes were already cooking on a fire next to the lake when he saw the two dragons approaching, they landed at the same time.  
"Welcome back" said the eagle "it looks like you had a rough night"  
"How can you know that?" asked Shinji blushing.  
"I have a keen sense of smell, and you both look rather tired" said Devon smiling.  
"look, it was me who started it all" started to explain Angel.  
"No, actually, it was me" said Devon "I noticed the way Shinji was looking at you and I knew you felt the same about him, neither of you could have trained correctly with that much tension between you"  
"Thanks father" said Shinji "Both for understanding and for helping me"  
"Well, what do you say if we have breakfast so we can continue our travel? The place I want to show you is not far"  
During breakfast, Angel felt as if a huge burden had just banished from his shoulders. They flew during a couple of hours Devon lead them to the edge of the forest, where it was abruptly cut by huge mountains.  
"What are we doing here?" asked Shinji.  
"There's something I want you to see" said Devon "Actually, someone"  
They entered a cold and dark cavern, Shinji and Angel started to shiver.  
"Is it far?" asked Angel "I'm freezing"  
"I noticed you can't stand low temperatures for too long" said the eagle "That's one of the reasons o brought her here"  
"Her?"  
They continued walking for a few more minutes, they noticed the cave floor was covered by a thin layer of ice.  
"There" said Devon.  
A few feet from them was a big block of ice, Shinji and Angel slowly approached it, they saw a strangely familiar shade inside it.  
"It's a dragon!" said Angel.  
"She is Shinji's mother" said Devon "The night she died and Shinji was born I was very confused about what to do with her, I couldn't leave her out there to rot, so I thought about bringing her body here, so it could be preserved"  
Angel kneeled next to the frozen figure and a lonely tear descended down his left cheek.  
"My queen" he muttered "it is an honor to be in your presence, I swear on my own life that your sacrifice will not be in vain"  
Shinji was also crying. Devon was hugging him.  
"Why didn't you showed her to me before?" he asked his father.  
"I wasn't sure you could understand, I didn't knew what she was myself, but now that Angel appeared, I knew you had to see her."  
Angel slowly stood and walked towards Devon.  
"my race owes you more than we could ever pay you" he said to the eagle  
"It was nothing" said Devon "Now, let's get out of here before you freeze to death"  
The left the cave and returned to the forest, Devon was leading the way and Shinji and Angel were walking behind, the eldest dragon felt Shinji's claw taking his own.  
"Are you ok?" he asked Shinji.  
"I will be, if anything, now I want to go back to my land more than ever"  
"The entrance to the inner world is not far from here" said Angel.  
"I'm glad to hear that" said Devon, "But Shinji still needs to train... and you'll have to do it without me"  
"Why?" said Shinji stopping on his tracks.  
"Lets get things real" said Devon "I'm not sure I could survive in the inner world, besides, the next part of your training will be so hard that the only thing that I'll do is slow you down. Am I right Angel?"  
The dragon nodded not looking into Shinji's eyes.  
"Don't think of this as a goodbye son" said Devon "I'm sure you're going to defeat Khan-Ro"  
The eagle started walking away from them, then he stopped and without looking back said:  
"When you are a prince, remember me and come visit me from time to time"  
The eagle took off and Angel had to hold Shinji to prevent him from jumping after him, instead, the young dragon just hugged Angel tightly and cried.  
Devon flapped his wings with all his strength, trying to gain as much distance between he and Shinji as soon as possible, his face was filled with tears, but he knew this was the best.

To be continued...

* * *

HIS DESTINY 2

BY: NAHUALMORPH.

Ok, here's the second chapter, things seem to be moving slowly, maybe I'll try to speed it up for the next chapter.

WARNING: Male/Male sex scenes ahead, don't read if you're underage or you don't like gay stuff.

Shinji was sitting in the shore of a clear lake watching his reflection on the water, it was the middle of the day and his father had left to hunt.

"What am I?" asked the small blue dragon to his own reflection "Why do I feel so... unease?"

He heard a noise on the bushes behind him and turned, but there was no one there. The little reptile stood and was preparing to leave when a huge wild bear came from the bushes, Shinji gave a few steps back, the bear stood on two legs and roared menacingly.

"Shinji! Move!"

The dragon looked up and saw Devon flying towards them, the golden eagle charged towards the bear and the impact sent them against a tree, the beard roared in anger and grabbed Devon by his sides, and slammed him against the ground, the eagle screamed in pain when he felt the vicious claws making deep cuts on his body.

"Shinji! Get out of here! Now!" yelled Devon.

The poor dragon was frozen in terror, his big blue eyes filled with tears. Devon managed to bury his beak on the bear's shoulder, the beast released him and the eagle managed to hold him by his shoulders, Devon used all his strength to push the bear away from him, digging his talon's on the bear's skin. The pain only fuelled the bear's anger and as soon as he hit the ground he stood up again, the bruin attacked Devon again and managed to break one of the eagle's wings, Devon saw Shinji still standing next to the lake and ran towards him, he hugged the little dragon, hoping to protect him with his body. The bear attacked again and Devon closed his eyes. The eagle heard the bear roaring and the sound of wings flapping above him, a few seconds later, there was a loud thud and Devon opened his eyes. He saw a figure standing between the bear and them, it was a big reptile with violet coloured scales, the bear was on the ground a few feet away.

"Are you ok?" asked the reptile.

Before Devon could answer, the bear roared and charged at them again.

"Watch out!" yelled the bird, but the dragon was ready to receive the bear.

The reptile caught the bear and stopped him in his tracks, he lifted his knee and hit the bear on the stomach, then jumped and kicked him on the face, doing a double flip in mid air he kicked him again, the bear gave a few steps backwards disoriented. The reptile jumped again and punched the bear several times, each blow making the huge creature's entire body shake, finally, the reptile delivered a blow that hit the bear square in the jaws and the creature fell unconscious. Devon slowly got up and looked at Shinji, and then at the stranger.

"Thanks, that was incredible" said Devon.

"It was nothing, my name is Angel" said the dragon shaking the eagle's claw and I've been looking for you"

He said the last words looking at Shinji, who was holding himself to Devon.

The dragon kneeled and lowered his head.

"But, we've never seen each other before" said Shinji.

"How many other dragons have you seen?" asked Angel.

"Dragon?" is that what you are?" asked the little reptile.

"Yes, just like you"

"But... but we're so different, you're almost twice as big as I am, and your body is leaner, and your wings are so big..."

"What's your name?" asked Angel.

"Shinji"

"Stand back Shinji, and you too sir"

Angel fired a burst of flames at Shinji, the little reptile screamed, but it was more because of the surprise than anything else, because the flames didn't caused him any pain.

"What are you doing?" screamed Devon.

"Don't worry" said Angel "Look"

Shinji's body started to change, he grew until he was a few inched taller than Angel, his round belly disappeared to give way to a set of well defined abs, his small arms and legs elongated and started to fill with muscle, his wings grew and a few of his scaled changed in colour. Finally, the fire died and Devon could see the new body of his son, Shinji's scales were still of a deep blue on most of his body, the lower part of his face, his chest, abdomen and inner thighs were covered with scales of a paler shade of blue, and they were outlined with two strips of deep blue scales, a few markings appeared on his arms and chest, his face and ears were adorned with jade coloured scales and his back was filled with marks of all the previous colours.

"Wonderful" muttered Angel "just like the prince should look like"

Shinji and Devon turned to look at Angel.

"What did you just said?" asked Shinji, noting his voice had changed too, it was a little deeper, and it suited his new form nicely.

Devon winced and grabbed his injured wing.

"Father!" Shinji ran towards his father and held him with his new strong claws.

"I think we should help him first" said Angel "Then I'll be glad to answer your questions"

They helped Devon and the three of them headed towards Shinji and Devon's house.

"You are the prince of the Drakkenvar kingdom, Our country is located in the inner world" explained Angel as he bandaged Devon's wing "it's a warm place deep inside the earth, we are a peaceful clan of dragons and your father Zaarkaban ruled our land with kindness and justice for lots of years... but fifteen years ago we were invaded by a powerful nation of warrior dragons, the Vildraks and their leader Khan-ro self proclaimed as the new king. We became slaves of the Vildraks and were forced to work for them, building what Khan-ro calls the great flame: a huge ball of fire and heat created by years of added flames and magic stones"

"And does he plans to do with it?" asked Shinji.

"We believe he intends to release it into this world once it is finished" said Angel and stood up "that should be enough, just don't try to move that wing too much"

"Thank you" said Devon.

"No, I'm the one that should thank you for taking care of the prince for all this years, my country has a debt with you, and once we are released from the oppression of the Vildraks I assure you, we will repay all your kindness"

"But what can I do against an entire nation?" asked Shinji throwing another log to the fireplace "a few hours ago I didn't even knew I was a dragon, I don't know how to fight, I don't even know how to fly"

"Enough!" Angel roared angered "You are a Drakkenvar Dragon! Of course you know how to fly and how to fight! You are our only hope! I escaped the inner world almost a week ago, my mate died so I could find you! And I will not let you deny your destiny"

Angel felt tears running down his face at the memory of his lover, he stormed out of the three house leaving Devon and Shinji behind.

"Why is he so angry?" asked Shinji "He can't just show up and expect me to fight a war, I mean I don't even know him"

"Shinji, my son, you must understand, he has gone through a lot to find you, he expected you to join him without a doubt" said Devon placing a talon on the dragon's shoulder.

"And you're going to ask me to do that?"

"I'm going to ask you to go and get some rest, I want you to think about what he just said, I want you to listen to your heart"

"Father, I don't want to leave you"

"Hush, we'll talk later, now go and get some rest"

Shinji did as he was told and headed to his small room. Devon left the three house and climbed a little higher, he found Angel sitting near the top of the three watching the evening:

"I have to admit this" said the dragon "You do have beautiful sightings"

"Thanks" said Devon sitting next to him " I understand how you feel, but please just give Shinji some time, I'm sure he'll decide to help you"

"It's not that simple" said Angel staring into the distance "He's not trained, I have to make a warrior out of him, and I really don't know how much time we have before Khan-Ro finds us, I'm sure his men are already looking for me"

"Just wait until tomorrow" said the bird "we'll leave this place and you can start Shinji's training on the way... we'll be heading north, right?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Because that's where she is" said Devon.

The next morning Shinji was awaken in a rather rude way, the first thing he felt was a set of taloned hands grabbing him and dragging him out of bed.

"What's happening?" he asked still a little groggy.

"Vildraks" said Devon "they found us and Angel is making them follow him, we have to get out f here"

Shinji felt a cold shiver crawling through his spine, he immediately got up and left the tree house with Devon right behind him.

"Keep running and don't stop for nothing" said Devon as he ran behind the young dragon "I'll see if I can spot Angel."

The golden eagle flapped his wings and took off, leaving Shinji scared I the middle of the woods, it was still a little dark and he couldn't see very well, he ran for a few minutes without really knowing where he was heading to and then heard an agonizing scream.

"Father!"

"Shinji!, get out of here!"

"Father, Where are you?"

The only response was another scream, then Shinji heard some movement at his right side.

"Who's there?" asked the very frightened dragon.

He looked up and saw the clearing sky, he flapped his wings and felt his body lift from the ground, he flapped harder until he finally cleared the tree line, he looked around but al he could see were threes in every direction.

"Father! Angel!"

He looked down and saw a ball of fire coming straight at him, he barely managed to dodge it and the impulse made him fall a few feet, he regained his position and tried to see where the fireball had came from, he was starting to feel tired, it was his first flight after all. He heard a faint sound behind him and then something or someone had smashed him against the trees. Shinji fell on top of them, hitting his body with various branches until he finally landed on the ground. The dragon got up and before he could move, a figure appeared between two low branches and jumped right on top of him, Shinji turned and tried to run, but he felt a pair of strong, scaled hands grabbing him by the neck and tossing him against a tree, he looked up in time to see another ball of fire right in front of his face, the dragon closed his eye and waited for the searing pain of the flames.

"You're dead" said a familiar voice and Shinji opened his eyes to see Angel standing in front of him "Or you would be dead if I were a Vildrak"

Shinji saw a shadow above them and looked p in time to see Devon descending towards them.

"What just happened?" asked the confused dragon.

"What happened is that you failed on your first training battle" said the violet dragon. "We have a long way ahead of us and very little time"

"But I haven't even said I agreed to do all this" said Shinji.

"I'm sorry son, but you really don't have much of a choice on this" said Devon placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Shinji, there's still one more thing I haven't told you" said Angel "Your father... your real father, Zaarkaban is still alive"

Back in the inner world, a crowd of red dragons is gathered in the yard of the royal castle, a muscled blue dragon is bound in the middle of a wooden stage. His hands were tied behind his back and he was kneeling on the hard wood. A huge dragon walked behind him and placed a heavy claw on his shoulder.

"Who's turn is today?" he asked. "Who won the evening games?"

"I did sir" said a dragon stepping forward "I defeated five"

"Very well, you get to choose if you want to do it here or take him with you"

"Hell, I'll take him right here, I've been waiting for this for a long time"

The big dragon left the stage and addressed to one of the dragons down there.

"Is everyone in their cages?"

"Yes sir"

"And they do have a nice view of this?"

"You can see it by yourself sir"

The big dragon looked at the cave section and noticed all the blue dragons were tied to the bars on the entrance of their cells, all their eyes were locked on the blue dragon on the stage. The red dragon behind him was already rubbing the slickened tip of his erection between the blue's cheeks.

"Do it" commanded the big red.

The painful roar of the blue dragon was deafened by the cheers of the other red dragons around, a few of the blue dragons turned away and others simply stared at the scene with teary eyes. The big blue finally felt the heavy scrotum of the other dragon resting against his tail base.

"This is great" said between moans the red one "You must really love cock to have offered yourself like this in exchange for just a few of your pathetic underlings"

The blue dragon didn't said anything, he felt the bounds on his arms being loosened and he was finally able to support himself on his hands and knees.

"Say how much you love this" said the red dragon as he started pumping his cock in and out of the blue "Say it bitch"

He thrusted hard and grabbed the blue dragon by his neck.

"I... love it" murmured the blue dragon.

"Let your friends hear it" the red dragon squeezing harder.

"I love to get fucked!" screamed the blue dragon "I like to take it up the ass everyday"

The red dragon laughed and started pumping harder, making the entire blue's body to shake, the crowd of red dragons screamed harder and a few of them just got on their knees and started sucking on the nearest dick. The entire yard filled with moans and sucking sounds. The blue dragon looked around and a single tear escaped his left eye, the red dragon fucking him started caressing his sides, and the blue had to suppress a shiver as he felt the rough hands obscenely groping his body. One of the rough claws made his way towards the blue's crotch hoping to grab a raging erection.

"What the fuck is this?" asked the red one in anger "You're lying to me bitch?"

"No"

"You're not even hard, maybe you need some more help to really enjoy this"

The red dragon started humping furiously and inserted two thick fingers into the blue's slit, feeling the limp flesh inside. The blue one felt the talons scratching his sensitive skin and yelped, the red's claw came out of the slit holding the flaccid penis.

"Now, let's give it some encouragement" said the red and started applying pressure to the blue's shaft.

"No" moaned the blue as he felt his member responding to the red's touch.

"I knew you liked it" said the red and started jerking the blue in time with his thrusting.

The blue one however was not enjoying it, the red's hands were too rough and were starting to bruise his shaft, he tried to make the red to cum fast and started to rock his body back and forth, it seemed to work as he heard the red's breath becoming faster, the red finally forgot about the blue's penis and grabbed him by his waist, using all his strength to pound the blue's ass.

This had been the same scenery for the blue dragon for years, the only difference was the dragon fucking him, luckily it was only one this time.

There was only one thing that kept him living, there was only one dragon that kept the fire of hope burning deep inside the blue's soul, and there was only one thing on his mind when he felt the gush of hot seed coating his insides.

"...Son..."

To be continued

What do you think?

The sex scene wasn't really meant to be enjoyed, I'll make it up to you on the next chapter, you'll see.

-------------

HIS DESTINY

By: NAHUALMORPH

Note: this is a story based on a movie I saw a few years ago, the script was terrible and the animation was... let's just say it wasn't the best I've seen, but it had lots of potential and the dragons design was cool, so I decided to give it a shot. Of course I switched a few of the characters and had to make a few changes to the storyline, but I think I can pull a good one out of this.

DISCLAIMER: this is just a prologue but it already contains hot M/M dragon sex, you shouldn't read this if you're underage or if you don't like the idea of male dragons having sex.

The huge wooden door cracked when the stone boulder hit it for the second time, the golden handles and ornaments shook with the impact.  
"They're here my dear, our soldiers have been defeated" said a male voice.  
"I know, it will only be a matter of time before they get us" said the female.  
Another loud crash was heard, a big crack formed on the door, roars and snarls could be heard from the other side of the door.  
"You're going to have to escape with our son"  
In the middle of the room, a big egg with blue spots was laying on a regal looking cradle, the tiny blue spots seemed to dance under the dim light of the torches, the door was hit again, a few of the ornaments fell and the wood bent I some places.  
"They'll be here soon, hurry!"  
"What about you?"  
"I'll try to buy a few seconds for you, now go! Make sure our son survives!"  
A pair of purplish scaled hands grabbed the egg and the huge door finally succumbed and broke, three red dragons entered through the opening and immediately started shooting fireballs.  
"I'm right here you fucking cowards! I'll show you what we're made of!"

The eternal shadows of the inner world were disturbed by the brightness of the strong blasts that the red dragons were firing. The slim, purple dragoness could barely dodge them, her body had several small wounds and burns, her right wing had a small hole in it. Two red dragons were still after her when she reached the outer world. It felt cold. All the dragoness could see were threes in every direction. She saw the red dragons appearing through the cave she had just left, they saw her and attacked at once. The dragoness dove into the threes, hiding from them, they approached to the place where they last saw her, the two red dragons started searching frantically amongst the threes, it was the middle of the night, but the full moon provided enough light for them. One of the dragons spotted the dragoness but it was too late, she fired and the ball of fire hit the red dragon in the face, the other foe didn't wasted time and dove into the threes to attack the female, the sound of roars and falling threes awoke every wild animal in miles around. Then the sound stopped and a severely injured purple dragoness cradling an egg on her arms rose above the three line and flew away from there.

A loud sound awoke Devon from his slumber, the golden feathered eagle peeked out of the three he called home. It was pitch black outside, Devon noticed a shade moving in the darkness and slowly approached it. He was a male eagle in his mid 20's, he had left his tribe of hunters the last spring, Devon had found a nice territory and had established on that beautiful forest. He was a curious bird and that had caused him a few problems before. He slowly approached the figure, it wasn't moving anymore. Devon had never seen a creature like it. It was definitely a reptile of some sorts, it had purple scales, Devon noticed the various burns and cuts.  
"Poor creature" thought the eagle, the he noticed it was holding something...and egg.  
The creature was definitely dead, its open eyes were blank. Devon assume it was a female, he took the egg and almost dropped it when it started cracking. It was hatching! Devon gently placed the egg on the ground and watched as a small reptile with blue scales emerged. It looked at the body of the dead reptile and then at Devon.  
"Oh boy! What do I do now?"

"Dad, it hurts! It's too big!"  
"Stop crying, I've had bigger ones stuck even further inside"  
The eagle gently pulled the splinter fr4om the small dragon's blue arm.  
"What were you thinking son?" asked Devon as he applied a small amount of chewed herbs to the wound.  
The young dragon winced and his eyes fell to the floor.  
"I...I wanted to fly, like you"  
Devon hugged the little dragon and sighed.  
"Shinji, I've told you before, your wings are too small, you still need to grow up"  
"But you told me you learned to fly since you were 5 years old, I'm almost 15!"  
"Shinji, I love you like a son, nut you must always remember we are from different species.  
"What am I?"  
"I whish I knew, but I don't want you to worry about it, the important thing is that I love you and did my best to be a father to you, now let's go home"  
Devon was right, Shinji's wings were too short, in fact, all of Shinji was too short, the small blue lizard had short legs, a round belly and thin arms, his wings were barely recognizable as such, the only thing big about Shinji were his expressive blue eyes.  
They entered their home and had a quiet meal. Devon loved the young reptile but was unable to provide the answers he needed. The night was warm, but despite that, Devon noticed Shinji was slightly shivering.  
"Come here son" said Devon and Shinji nested between the bird's arms.

Back in the inner world, a violet coloured dragon was chained to a wall, he had a nice pattern of blue scales forming lines around his arms, chest and abdomen, his face also had a fine outline of blue scales around his muzzle, his body was lean but well defined and he had a few bruises on his face, the door to the cell opened and the dragon lifter his head, a red dragon wearing only a few leather straps around his chest and a loincloth entered and hit the dragon in the face.  
"I trust you learned your lesson" said the red dragon releasing the violet dragon's arms "Working time means you work, no matter how hungry you or that little bitch are"  
The bigger dragon led him to a cave where another dragon was sleeping, the entrance of the cave was sealed with steel bars, the red dragon opened the door and tossed the violet dragon inn.  
"Now sleep well, your shift starts in three hours" said the red dragon and walked away.  
"Angel! Are you ok?" asked the dragon that was inside the cave and helped his mate to stand up.  
"I'll be fine Naru, they didn't knew, they locked me for a different reason" said Angel.  
Naru had a scale pattern similar to Angel, except for a few extra markings around his eyes.  
"So, are you still sure you want to do this?" asked Naru.  
"Yeah, it's the only chance we'll get"  
"But we don't even know if he's alive" said Naru slowly caressing his mate's muzzle. "We could die tomorrow"  
"Then let us make tonight be special" said Angel and kissed the other dragon.  
Naru opened his mouth and allowed Angel's tongue to enter, they embraced each other and continued tongue wrestling for a few minutes, both felt their members poking out of their slits and grind their hips, rubbing against each other and spreading generous amounts of pre cum around their shafts and bellies, Angel broke the kiss and looked down, their members were connected by a strand of pre cum, he took his lover's member in his grasp and jerked it a few times, his other hand travelling between Naru's legs and two fingers slowly entered his anal vent, Naru moaned and leaned his head on Angel's chest, slowly licking it, they had to be careful, sine the guards could hear them. Angel pressed his lover against the wall and Naru lifted a leg, he felt the tip of his lover's penis poking at his entrance and he lowered himself a little, Angel raised his hips and the dripping head of his member entered the moist tunnel, Naru took angel's hand on his mouth and bite it lightly to avoid yelping, Angel pushed and the rest of his erection slowly disappeared into his mate, Naru's own dripping penis was sandwitched between their belly scales, throbbing and totally covered in sweet precum, Angel took it and started jerking his mate in time with his thrusts.  
"Harder" pleaded Naru and Angel dug his claws on the ground to compel his lover's whish.  
Angel's thick member was making difficult for Naru to remain quiet and he kissed his mate to muffle his moans, Angel's claws started scratching his lover's back while he kept pounding his ass, finally, Angel's knees started to tremble and he thrust one more time to the hilt. Naru felt the warm liquid spreading inside him and he took his cock in his claws, Angel's right claw returned to his mate's cock and helped him to masturbate, all this time they never stopped kissing, Naru bit Angel's lips and shuddered as his member twitched and covered their chests in white, Angel pulled his spent penis out of his lover and they cleaned each other with their tongues.  
A few minutes later they were cuddled on the floor, Angel nibbled at Naru's neck and hugged him tightly.  
"I'll find him, I promise you I'll bring him back" he said.  
"I'm sure you will" said Naru "And I'll be waiting for you... we will all be waiting for you"

To be continued.  
So... was it good? Should I continue?  
Note: Shinji is 15 years old but he's already almost an adult, dragons reach maturity very fast on this fic, and yes, he will be having lots of sex on the next chapters.

* * *

Danny had worked at the Grist Brothers Steel Company for three years. He had been married to Sara just as long.

He would often wonder if he had the strength to pull his weight along with the other guys. Of course, after three years of hauling, he became a decently built young hare. Sara never disapproved.

Still, compared to the bears and wolves that surrounded him, Danny struggled for respect on a weekly basis. He did his best to let the barbs roll off his back, but he could never bring himself to make his own. He was sure that was what kept him distant from the others; he was too nice.

"Don't forget to pin those ears back, Rabbit," Thomas, a large gray wolf, said one day. "One o' these hooks will come by and yank ya right over to that melting pot. We'll have a whole stack of buck tooth lupine girders."

"It's lapine," Danny muttered under a wave of laughter.

He tried not to let it get to him. It was a job, and he had to do it. At least until he and Sara could save up enough to get a house of their own. Then maybe they could finally start a family. Sometimes it was just the vision of that modest home, just outside the city limitsâ€"children on his knees as they sat out on the porch and looked over a sea of tall grassâ€"that got him through those long days.

The money wasn't coming in as much as they had hoped, and eventually Sara found work at the Kennet Laundromat with her older sister Suzanne. To help add to the taunts, Sara had to take Danny's car during the day, dropping him off in the mornings and picking him up at night. Danny never stuck around too long after work, but it was a time-honored tradition for most of the guys to hang around outside until they could decide what bar to head to. When Sara pulled up that first time, Danny kept his head down as he walked to the car.

"Damn!" Thomas whistled. "Danny, you got a hot butler!"

Danny tensed at Thomas's taunt and moreso at his wording. But he smirked back at his coworkers and hopped into the passenger seat.

"I gotta get a new job," he said to Sara. She was looking past him to the crowd of mangy-furred brutes under the yellow light.

"Quite a tough gang you got there."

"Yeah, loads of fun. Can we just get out of here?"

The next day, Thomas wouldn't let him leave so easy.

"Hey, Danny. You gonna introduce us to your old lady?"

Danny nodded toward the approaching vehicle.

"Yeah, that's Sara."

"What? That ain't no innerduction. Where were you raised, boy? Bring â€˜er out. We wanna see what Danny-boy's been bangin'!"

The gathered workers fumed laughter. Once Sara parked the car, Danny gulped and walked around to the driver's side. Sara rolled down the window.

"Did you want to drive?" she said.

"The guys want to meet you," Danny said softly. He gulped and shifted his eyes. "Just wave or something, I guess."

Sara looked over, but Thomas was already lumbering over to the car. He didn't regard Danny, pushing him back as he wedged between the two hares.

"I'm Thomas, ma'am." The wolf took off his dusty red gloves and held a scruffy gray paw down to the open window. Sara gave him her slim brown paw and Thomas held it in his.

"Sara," she said. "It's nice to meet you, Thomas."

"I just wanted to be properly innerduced. Danny's worked here three years now, and he's never mentioned what a beautiful woman he's been keepin'. I can kinda see why now. You wouldn't want a bunch o' us males pantin' all over ya."

Thomas chortled like a bashful hick. He looked back at Danny and ruffled Danny's headfur. Danny's brief smile fell away as soon as Thomas turned back to Sara.

"You take care o' him, now," Thomas said. "He's a real delicate flower, you know."

They smiled to one another, and Sara seemed to shrink in her seat. Thomas patted his bulky gray paws on the edge of the door and stepped back. Danny got in on the passenger side and shut the door. As they drove away, Sara waved back to Thomas, still smiling.

"What was that?" Danny asked.

"What was what?"

"That giddy look in your eyes."

Sara looked at her husband. Danny tried to soften up his expression. It wasn't easy though; Sara hadn't looked like that since he proposed to her.

"No reason," she said. "He's just a funny looking wolf. I've always thought wolves were...funny."

They spent the rest of the drive in silence. Danny let the occurrence nag at him until suppertime. With a little food in his belly, his mood improved. He even made playful advances, but Sara said she was too tired.

"You should invite some of your friends over sometime," Sara said one night. "We could have dinner together or something."

"What friends?"

"Your coworkers."

"Those aren't friends. They're...necessary evils."

"You should be more friendly," she said, swatting Danny with a dry cloth. "Not so grouchy."

"You don't want those guys in our home. Why don't we just find a nice craft group or something?"

"A craft group?" Sara looked at Danny with wide stunned eyes. Then she groaned and looked up to the ceiling. "Oh, you're so boring!"

"Well, who am I gonna invite? Thomas?"

"Yeah, or whoever. It would just be a nice gesture, you know?"

"That wolf would crush our floors with his own weight."

Sara looked away.

"He's a brute. They all are! It would be like inviting a bunch of feral footsoldiers over. We won't have anything left."

"Fine," she said. "Just invite Thomas then. We'll do them one at a time."

The first snow fell heavy that year. One cold afternoon, as Danny was getting ready to leave the factory, he was stopped by his foreman, Mr. Arzul, a jagged old cougar that looked too beat to smile. Danny followed Mr. Arzul into his office and sat down.

"How are things at home?" he asked.

"Fine." Danny shook his head. He was sure his confusion showed through on his face.

"You're married?"

"Uh, yes. Three years now."

"Got any children?"

"Uh, no." Danny tried to swallow but there was a lump in his throat.

"The company heads have asked me to let a few people go. I'd rather keep everyone where they are, but I can only pull so many strings."

Danny sat in awkward silence. Was he supposed to say something?

"I'm not going to let you go just yet," Mr. Arzul said. "But I have to warn you that I've been watching your team, and right now, you're the weak link. This is the best I can do for you, Daniel. Consider it a warning. If you work harder over the next month, who knows."

"Yes," Danny said. His head was pounding. "Thank you, Sir."

"Yeah, well. You're a good worker. Just push it a little harder."

"Yes, of course. I will. Thank you."

Mr. Arzul nodded at Danny and shuffled through the papers on his desk. Danny stood up and moved to the door.

"Oh, Mr. Arzul," Danny said, his paw on the door handle. "Would you like to come over for dinner? My wife has been wanting to meet you, and I..."

The cougar interrupted with a weighty sigh.

"I can't. I have to stay here and file all this away."

"Right." Danny looked down as he turned the handle. "Well, maybe some other time then."

As he walked down the dark hallway, Danny felt as though his body was fading into nothing. His head was floating and his heart was pounding somewhere distant. When he finally felt the cold winter air, he didn't even process that it was his car waiting by the door, the engine gurgling and fog drifting up from the front and back. Thomas was leaning his big mangy head through the open window on the driver's side. He was showing off all his orange teeth, and Sara was giggling.

Thomas stormed over to the wolf and shot his paw to the door latch. Thomas stumbled backward, holding his paws in the air.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sara said. She wasn't giggling anymore.

"I'm driving," he said and swung the door open.

"Like hell you are! Appologize to Thomas."

"Excuse me?" Danny chuffed.

"Hey now," Thomas said, moving up to where Danny stood. Danny had to look up; His nose came to the wolf's chest. "Nothing to get upset over, little rabbit guy. Sara just invited me over for spaghetti."

"You did what?" Danny's voice went as high as a steam whistle, and both Thomas and Sara laughed at him.

"Calm down, Dan," Sara said, giving her husband a stern look. "Remember, you wanted to be nice to your friends?"

Dan did not remember this, but he found himself standing helplessly between them. He looked to Thomas and then to Sara. It was so cold, he could see his breath. Danny side-stepped around the hood. When he pulled the latch on the passenger's side door, Thomas interrupted:

"Hell no," he said, treading his giant boots through the snow to where Danny stood. "You gotta get in the back. No way I'm fittin' back there."

Thomas ended up pushing his seat back so far that Danny had to sit sideways, with his feet on the back seat. As they drove, Thomas lounged in front, even kicking his broad foot up on the dash. Sara laughed at Thomas's crude jokes all the way back to the apartment. When they stopped, Thomas got out of the car without shifting his seat back and Danny had to struggle to turn himself around.

"Need some help there, little rabbit?"

"I'm not a rabbit!" Danny growled and kicked the passenger seat forward on its track. When he got out, he stretched his back and regained his composure. "I'm a hare. There's a difference, you know."

Inside, Danny and Thomas sat at the table. Normally Danny would be happy to help his wife with dinner, but while she prepared the spaghetti, all he could do was brood in silence. He hoped she would see his unease, but Thomas stole all of her attention.

"You're a dancer, aren't you?" he asked.

"Who me?" Sara giggled. "Hardly."

"No, you got the legs for it."

"How can you tell?" Sara looked down at her blue sweatpants. She always wore them in the winter.

"Here." Thomas got up and kneeled down by Sara and rolled her pantleg up over her calf. Danny jumped to attention and stared as the wolf moved his callused pawpads over Sara's leg.

"You have to have just the right amount of muscle in your thighs."

Danny's heart skipped in his chest. With one paw, Thomas pulled Sara's pantleg up high enough that the fabric bunched up around her crotch. His other paw squeezed at the back of her thigh. Sara gasped and laughed as though she were being tickled. She leaned forward and clutched the side of the stove.

"Yeah, you could definitely move with these legs," Thomas said, eyeing Sara's thigh up and down with a hungry daze. Danny wanted to say something, but nothing came. He was about to try anyway when Sara, looking a little flushed, lifted her leg away from Thomas and rolled the pantleg back.

"I'm not a dancer. Hares just have strong legs."

"Well, you should think about it," Thomas said, standing up slowly until he was just behind Sara. He kept his giant paws at Sara's slender waist. "You've got a great body. Maybe I could show you a couple moves, hmm?"

"You know how to dance?" Sara laughed.

"I know some dances. Mostly horizontal though."

"Oh, get away," Sara said, waving her paws at Thomas's chest. "You're awful!"

Thomas cackled and fell back in his chair.

"Hey, why don't you guys have any kids? I thought rabbits were always fuckin'!"

Sara laughed. "Well, we were planning on it, but..."

"Say no more!" Thomas said and turned his head to Danny. "My cousin was in a bulldozer accident. Took a dive into a quarry. Now he can only shoot blanks. I know how it goes."

"What?" Danny said, shocked. "I don't shoot b-b-bâ€"

"Hey, it's all right. If you don't got it, you don't got it. Now, my pups? Ain't no problem there, bunny. Aggressive sons o' bitches, ya know? I gotta keep a rubber on at all times or you'd see little wolf pups poppin' outta the woodwork."

"Real pleasant dinner conversation," Danny said. "I'm so glad you could come by, Thomas."

"Oh, hush," Sara said, setting a plate of steaming spaghetti and meatballs in front of Thomas. "Do you have kids then, Thomas?"

"Damn, that looks good! Uh, yeah. I got a few."

"What are their names?" Sara brought another plate over, and Danny sat back. But the plate wasn't for him; Sara sat down and started digging a fork into the noodles, listening intently to Thomas.

"Oh, I dunno," Thomas said through a muzzle of food. "I think there's a Johnny and a...Gloria or somethin'. No kiddin', Sara, you know how to feed a guy!"

Danny went to the kitchen and fixed his own plate. He didn't feel too hungry though, and just scooped out an obligatory spoonful. Thomas finished his plate in a matter of seconds and asked for more, which Sara happily served.

After dinner, Danny twirled a fork through cold noodles and listened as Sara asked Thomas about his past, his family, what he used to do as a pup. Thomas relished the interview, bragging of the time he dragged up two of his friends from the bottom of Bertrand Lake or the entire month he went without sleep to stay with his grandmother on her death bed. And then there was his father, gunned down by an entire police force over a promise he kept to his best friend.

"He knew they were gonna misunderstand if they found that money, but to my old man, an oath is an oath. Or was, anyway..."

"Aww." Sara put both paws over Thomas's. "That's so admirable."

Thomas kept his eyes lowered. He sniffed, and Danny rolled his eyes.

"Well, maybe we should start getting you back, Thomas," Danny said and shifted in his seat.

"No, Danny," Sara said. "It's too late. There's snow on the road. He can stay here."

"Oh, I couldn't put you out like that," Thomas said.

"No problem at all. I don't work tomorrow. Danny can just drive you to the factory when he goes in."

"Well, if ya don't mind," Thomas said, leaning back in his seat some more. "Thanks, guys. I really appreciate that. You wouldn't happen to have any more of that spaghetti in there, would ya?"

After Thomas had his third helping, the three of them sat on the couch and watched television. Danny started catching himself falling asleep, but he stayed, curled up on the end of the couch as Thomas and Sara laughed and talked about all their likes and dislikes. Danny lost more and more focus, and before long, Sara was tapping him on the shoulder and dragging him to bed.

When he woke alone in his bed, he hardly knew how he had gotten there. He looked at the time; it was two in the morning. He strained his ears, but couldn't hear the television or any voices. He slipped out from the covers and tiptoed to the door. He put his long ear to the door jamb but still nothing. Except...there was a small mechanical noise. Like one of the creaky machines from the factory. Danny opened the door slowly and stepped out. The television flashed dark blue colors over the shadowy living room, but there was no sound. Danny looked to the couch, but no one was sitting in it. What happened? He wondered. Did they just leave?

That's when he heard it: the breathing. Soft grunts and gasps kept the beat, and Danny saw dark shapes shifting along the length of the couch. Realization fell over Danny just as Sara sat up. He dropped to a crouch and folded his ears back, watching from the shadows as Sara sat straight, her hips bucking over Thomas's crotch, those dancer's thighs flexing on either side of his furry barrel chest. Danny had seen the motions so often from a different angleâ€"his wife sitting up to ride him, bringing both paws to her ears to push them from her panting muzzle and lustful eyesâ€"he had never imagined he would see her doing it from a distance. With another animal.

Thomas's great paws gripped Sara's hips. He lay there, grinning up at her as she rode his cock. It was such a thick one too; Danny watched its wet girth stretch his wife's lips wider than they had ever been before. Just when he was trying to envision how far up inside it was plunging, Danny heard Sara gasp. He looked back up to her face, and she was looking right at him. He gulped and was prepared to stand up and respond, but he was frozen; she just kept on riding him. Danny and Saraâ€"husband and wifeâ€"locked eyes, but Sara's eyes were filled with a dreamy happiness. The corners of her muzzle curled and her whiskers twitched, fanning down and up as she bucked another male.

"Mmm," she moaned, licking her lips slowly. "You are so big, Thomas. That cock is just splitting me open. So deep. So deep."

Thomas grunted and followed Sara's gaze to see Danny crouching in the shadows.

"Heh," he said, quickening his pace. "Come 'ere, 'n gimme those hot tits again, bunny bitch."

Sara yelped softly and bounced over the big wolf, almost vibrating in her pace as her soft paws pushed against Thomas's chest. She whimpered and let her ears fall back as she lowered herself, dangling her plump breasts before Thomas's maw. The wolf wrapped his arms around Sara's back and sucked on her nipple with a sloppy hunger. Danny could see those sharp teeth so close to the breast he had treasured as his own for so many years, but he just sank more into himself and watched.

"These'll be so much more fun to suck when they've got milk in 'em!" Thomas growled and went back to sucking and nibbling over Sara's breasts.

"Yes!" Sara cried, cupping the back of Thomas's head to her. "Milk for your babies. Oh, God! Milk for our babies! Fuck me, Thomas. Please. Fill me up with your cum. Give me all that wolfy seed!"

Danny bit his tongue. Babies? The wolf was trying to impregnate his wife, but Danny couldn't even move. They knew he was there. They were knowingly making love in front of him, on the couch he had bought for his wife. They had had so many happy nights on it before, but they had neverâ€"

"Shit yeah, cream all over my cock! Lube me up, bitch! I'm gonna fill you so full o' seed, you won't have enough milk in those jugs to feed my litter. That's it, ride me, bunny bitch. I'm gonna keep you pregnant and suck your tits dry for years to come. Take it! Take it, you fucking slut!"

Thomas's words became growls, and Sara cried as she tried to keep the wolf's rhythm. His slick pole thrusted in and out more now, and Danny watched the wetness drip over Thomas's damp fur. His full balls churned between his rugged thighs, and the wolf grabbed Sara's shoulders and bared his teeth at her as he growled deeply and plunged himself into her as far as he could. Sara shook and chittered as Thomas filled her with semen.

It was a long time past their afterglow, that Danny felt he could move again. Even then, he half-stood and stepped back toward the bedroom. Sara had been resting her head on Thomas's heaving chest when she looked over at her husband.

"Going back to bed?" she asked.

"I was...yeah." The nonchalantness in Sara's voice brought a lump to Danny's throat. It was too hard to speak now. He watched his wife kiss at Thomas's chest. The wolf had his arms behind his head and he grinned down at her. They looked at one another and Sara giggled and planted a kiss on the wolf's muzzle. Danny turned and walked back to the bedroom door.

"Oh, Danny?"

Danny stopped, but he didn't turn.

"You can take the car tomorrow."

"Why?" he asked, his voice breaking even on such a small word.

"We're both gonna take sick days."

Danny heard more giggling and kissing. He closed the door behind him without another word. He got back under the covers and curled up, feeling sick himself. He didn't sleep much, just wondered what had happened and what was happening. The longer he thought about it, he wondered if they were doing it again. They didn't care if he had a problem with it or not. They were making babies. Thomas was going to father pups in his wife. Then he was going to drink his wife's milk. And he'd do it as often as he pleased, and she'd stay pregnant. Again and again and again.

For a while, Danny didn't talk to anyone after that night. He just moped through work and meals. Thomas told everyone at work what he had done, and from that point, when Danny would get picked up from work, he'd curl up in the backseat and Thomas would dive into the front and feel Sara up as she drove away. She was pregnant with his pups, and bragged about it to everybody. Suzanne would come over and they would try on maternity dresses and joke around about what a wolf-hare baby would look like and what good names might be.

Danny knew he was in danger of losing his job, but he couldn't seem to pull himself out of his funk to do anything about it. One day, Mr. Arzul came to address the crew, and he was sure it was over for him.

"Most of you already know," he told them. "But I'll be leaving at the end of the week. It's been a good run, but I've found greener pastures up north. I'm sure you'll be in better paws with Thomas though. He's been here long enough that he knows what he's doing. Or at least he better."

As the workers laughed, Danny looked at Thomas, standing tall with his muscled arms crossed before his chest. He looked at Danny and smirked. Danny shied away.

Mr. Arzul transferred out and Thomas took his office right away. It was a big party zone for a while, most of the workers lounging around and trashing the place with soda cans and cum-stained magazines. But soon Thomas equipped his managerial pride like second-nature: he was the alpha wolf now.

"Boss wants to see you in his office," one of the workers told Danny one day.

Danny frowned and slinked toward Thomas's office. The wolf was leaning back in his chair, his big feet crossed over the corner of the wooden desk. He was looking at a pack of papers that he was holding in one paw.

"Sit down, Daniel. How's Sara?" he asked, peering over the papers.

"Fine."

"Pups aren't keepin' â€˜er up all night, kickin' or anything, are they?"

"I don't...think so, no."

"Good. I know I've had some feisty litters in the past." Thomas moved his feet to the floor and sat straight, shuffling through the papers in his paws. "I just got word from corporate that we need to make some cuts. It looks like you were down at the bottom in productivity here."

"Don't do this to me," Danny said softly. His heart was rising in his chest.

"I'd rather not have to," Thomas said. "But I gotta do what the big beasts say."

"How can you do this? You know Sara's going to have...your children. Don't you want them to be taken care of?"

"Of course I do, and I'm sure you'll take care of â€˜em just fine. Just..."

"Just what?"

"She'll need someone with enough time to look after the kids. You know, clean up, change diapers, keep â€˜em quiet while we screw, that sorta thing."

"I..."

"But I'll still need your services during my day."

"What?"

"I'm a big wolf. I need to fuck. All day long behind this desk? I wouldn't mind a nice bunny face to fuck now and then. Or maybe we could loosen up that tight bunny butt of yours."

"Fuck you," Danny whimpered.

"Now, now," Thomas said, setting the papers aside and walking around to pet between Danny's ears. "I'll keep you on the payroll, but we'll just have to change your title."

"I'm not doing that." Danny was frozen under his new boss's paw. His voice was quivering whenever he spoke.

"Of course you can. It'll be good to save up, as many pups as I'll be giving your little lady. Gotta pay for all those diapers, right?"

Thomas pushed down more on Danny's head so he couldn't even turn it. He only heard the zipper go down beside him.

"There we go," Thomas cooed. Danny smelled the wolf's musk before Thomas pressed the fat sheath against the hare's cheek. "Give it a lick, bunny boy. Kiss it all over like your little bitch wife likes to do."

Danny clenched his jaws tight and gulped down a narrow throat. He looked over at the bulging sheath and hanging eggs, both packed with wolf seed. Thomas turned Danny's head and held it with both paws so he could smash his musky sheath against Danny's muzzle.

Thomas started humping against Danny's lips until his cock grew against them, parting them as he forced his cock in. Danny parted his jaws as he tried to back away, and Thomas stuffed his cock in the hare's muzzle.

"Suck on that," Thomas said, curling over Danny's head. "Gonna fuck your throat."

Danny gagged and struggled to breathe. His paws clutched at Thomas's legs and the wolf's cock just plunged in, forcing its way down Danny's throat. Danny could barely hear the wolf gruffing above him as he fucked his fat cock in and out. Tears streamed down Danny's puffed-out cheeks uncontrollably as his throat was stretched and used. His heart was pounding and he could barely feel Thomas's paws clutching the back of his head, locking him to his crotch. Finally, when Danny felt nearest to fainting, the wolf stopped, but only after shoving Danny's head into the fur of his crotch so that he couldn't breathe at all. Danny gripped Thomas's thighs for a few seconds but they grew too weak and he just sat there, helpless as the wolf flooded his belly with seed.

Once he could breathe again, Danny felt bloated. Traces of semen remained on his lips and chin, and he gently wiped it off with a trembling paw.

"That'll do just fine," Thomas said as he zipped up and walked back around to his seat. "I think we can find something for ya. Why don't ya come in tomorrow mornin' â€˜round nine? You can keep your regular hours till the babies come. Then we'll need ya to spend more time at home."

Danny staggered out of the office, rubbing his aching jaw and throat. He left the factory right then without saying a word to anybody. He wasn't sure he'd be able to if he wanted to.

Over the following months, Danny spent his days at Thomas's disposal. He learned how to please the big wolf, knowing just how to lick and suck his meat. Thomas also loosened up his tight bunny butt and began taking Danny from behind whenever he felt the urge.

When Sara went into labor, Thomas was nowhere to be found. Danny helped with the delivery and held all eight pups in his arms. He surprised himself that he couldn't stop grinning at all their cute stunted ears and long muzzles. Even their tails were halfway between the length of a hare and a wolf. As days went by, and Danny stayed home with the litter, he couldn't resist falling into the habit of calling them his "little wabbits", not even noticing his own word usage.

Danny took to caring for the children of his wife and lover, and often stayed in the living room, playing with them as their real parents made love in the master bedroom. Many times the pups would look toward the noise of the bed banging against the wall, and Danny would have to hold them and pet their bellies and say, "It's OK. That's just Mommy and Daddy making more brothers and sisters for you to play with."

And then usually Danny would end up laying on the couch, surrounded by full and sleepy wolf-hare babies. And he'd drift away listening to the endless squeaking of the bed he and his wife Sara had once shared.


	12. Beau & Decepshun

Beau stirred lightly as a ray of sunlight pierced through a crack in his stall door at the penn stables, rousing him from his nightly slumber in a rather unceremonious way. He sat up, rubbing his eyes with his forepaws and stretching his strong body out with a wide yawn.

The first thing he noticed as his pupils dilated was the sheer beauty that greeted him from just outside his stall. Not just because of the wonderful weather or the birds chirping... but because he now gazes straight into Decepshun's blue eyes.

His voice left him as he took in her majesty and splendor.

Over the course of the past conflict the two of them had often been at odds with each other, mainly because of their riders. Since Beau's rider held absolutely no love for Decepshun's, Beau's deep emotional connection to his rider had caused him to harbor a certain unsubstantiated grudge against her during the conflict. But even with this inhibition, he could never really stop himself from admiring her. She always seemed to carry herself with such confidence and pride, and moved with lithe grace disproportionate to her size.

"Oh... y-you startled me." Beau managed to mumble after several awkward moments of just staring at her.

"I'm sorry, Beau. I didn't mean to. I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep, so I thought I'd come and see you." She replied, her voice laced with that Beau thought sounded like apprehension.

"Wow, that's nice of you. So... what did you want to come and see me for?"

"Well... it's a beautiful morning. Do you want to take a walk around Mid-City?" she queried of him, looking hopeful.

"That actually sounds like a very nice idea." He answered, rising to his feet and stretching himself out once more.

Decepshun's eyes brightened and she walked up to his stall door, nosing it open with her muzzle. Beau walked out to join her and they both walked out of penn stables towards the metropolitan sector of Mid-City side by side.

With the long-awaited ceasation of hostilities, the animosity that had dominated their riders had vanished; so their stroll was filled with friendly conversation of one sort or another. They talked about various things relating to the war as well as what had happened since it ended. But while they walked Beau noticed a certain, almost timid quality to her walk in contrast to her usual brisk gate. He thought he could also detect a hint of nervousness in her voice whenever she spoke, adding to his confusion.

But the two of them had become very close friends since the war's end, so he figured that if something was bothering her... she would tell him.

The sun breached the horizon after about ten minutes of walking, by which time they were already close to a mile away from the stables and approaching the heart of Mid-City. Due to the early hour the streets were practically deserted and their footsteps echoed off the walls of the various building they passed, occasionally catching the eye of several wandering humans or dragons that just so happened to be out and about.

Beau listened to her talk with increased curiosity; not solely because he was interested in what she had to say... but the sense of unease and apprehension she exuded seemed to get stronger as they continued on their way. He'd been following her lead since she was the one who had suggested the walk and assumed that she had some destination in mind, but his perplexity heightened even more as she suddenly made a rather sharp left turn towards an abandoned alley.

"D-Decepshun...? Where are you going?" he queried as he trotted up to walk beside her, but was amazed when she didn't answer him. He looked over at her and noticed her facial expression; brow furrowed in thoughtfulness, mouth drawn down into a worrisome frown.

It was then that she stopped dead in her tracks and Beau along with her. He looked at her expectantly as she seemed to wrestle with some sort of internal conflict before she turned to him, her expression unreadable.

"I'm diving into the abyss of fate... that's where I'm going." She replied just before she stood up on her hind legs, pushed him gently against the nearby wall and pressed her lips against his.

Even though Beau's feelings mirrored what he now knew to be hers, he was just too astonished by the sudden and extremely brief act to return the gesture as she broke the kiss after several heavenly seconds. Even though their bond had lasted for no more than a few moments, Decepshun was actually panting slightly as she looked into his eyes.

"Beau, I never thought I'd be doing or saying this... but I just can't keep it bottled up anymore. I mean, I'd been nursing a small admiration for you during the war, but now that all that is over and my emotions are no longer constrained by my rider's will, it has developed into a full-fledged infatuation! I know I cannot force or expect you to feel the same, but if I don't let it out now it's just going to be harder and harder to be around you as long as I feel the way I feel." She gushed to him, the three words she'd been longing yet too afraid to speak died in her throat as the golden dragon in her arms locked his muzzle with hers.

Now it was her turn to be stunned into silence as the dragon of her dreams willingly kissed her, deeply and fully before pulling away and returning her dazed expression with his own smiling visage.

"I love you." their voiced blended together as the simultaneous declaration set their hearts racing and made their loins begin to stir.

Beau gasped slightly as she kissed him again, deeper this time. His eyes opened wide with surprise at her forwardness before he began to relax into it, eyelids drooping and his mouth opening slightly to allow her questing tongue to probe inside his muzzle.

She murred happily as she felt him begin to submit, running her tongue along his while her tail swished behind her with her steadily emerging arousal.

"Wait... a-are you sure we should be d-doing this out here in the open?" Beau asked in a shaky voice even as his draconic member started to creep from his sheath.

(Broken Hands by Lamb of God)

"Oh why not; it'll be a thrill..." she purred to him, reaching down with a paw to fondle his emerging length. Her lover groaned softly; any objection he'd been planning to voice buried beneath the lust for her he was beginning to feel.

Decepshun seemed to sense his internal struggle and gripped his cock with her paw to squelch any further doubts he might still have possessed. As a final measure she leaned forward until her head rested on his shoulder, her muzzle mere inches from his ear and spoke.

"I want you, Beau. Right here. Right now. I don't care who sees..." she said and was delighted when she pulled away and saw the look in his eyes. "Coming around to the idea, are we?"

"You're quite... nnngh... persuasive..." he grated as she continued to coerce his dragonhood from his sheath with her paw. Decepshun murred under her breath and leaned towards him to take his mouth in a deep kiss... only too delighted as she felt his forepaws encircle her neck and his tongue ease out to run along hers.

She slowly eased him down to sit with his back to the wall, nudging his back legs apart so she could gaze in wonderment at his now fully erect and throbbing length as she pulled out of their kiss and knelt in front of him.

"I'm going to tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to suck that wonderful cock of yours..." she murred in a sensuous tone in conjunction with her leaning down to run her tongue from the bottom of his member right to the top. "Until my face is dripping with your seed..." Deep groan from fell on her ears and made her smile, closing her lips around his swollen head and sucking lightly.

"Ohhh GODS...!" Beau gasped, still not quite able to believe how quickly she was turning their little stroll through the city into a taboo sexual experience.

Decepshun giggled softly around his cock and shifted her angle so she could begin to take him into her muzzle, delighted as she felt his hips buck a little and placed her paws on his thighs to steady him. She fondled his scaled testicles as she began to lower her head, inch upon engorged inch of dragon meat being engulfed by her willing mouth until the tip of his massive erection tapped the back of her throat and her lips rested at the base of his member.

Pleasure and lustful anticipation coursed through Beau's quivering body as Decepshun just held herself there, slowly undulating her tongue against his throbbing cock in serpentine waves within her muzzle and smiling as his groan fell upon her ears from above her.

"T-that feels so... good..." he stuttered in a broken whisper, her mouth doing absolutely wonderful things to his sense. His paws traveled to her head, gently petting her in silent entreaty for her to continue.

In addition to her tongue's gentle caresses she now began to apply a bit of suction to her oral treatment, her own paws continuing to fondle his balls.

"Mmmm... Mmmm..." she moaned around him as she lapped up the beads of pre that dribbled out, suckling him vigorously and delighting in his pleasured panting and vocalizations. She suddenly withdrew his dragohood from her muzzle and began to lap at his flared tip rapidly while bringing one of her paws up to wrap around the knot at his base, squeezing firmly and making his back arch.

Beau writhed and squirmed under her attentions, constantly groaning her name and begging her to continue. His senses were overwhelmed by her sweet mouth as her tongue slobbered over his throbbing cock, his balls also tingling at the behedst of her paws as the orgasm he knew would soon be upon him.

"I-If you keep this up... I... I'm gonna...!" he gasped to her, his whole body shivering as he felt his seed begin to rise.

Decepshun suddenly pulled herself off of him, her muzzle lingering a tantalizing few inches above his throbbing length as she looked at him.

"Gonna what?" she asked, her tone light and teasing. Beau quivered even more as her hot breath washed over his pulsing erection.

"Y-you know damn well w-what I'm gonna do...!" he stuttered in a near-frantic voice, the sweet innocent way she was looking at him and her apparent ignorance of his impending orgasm was infuriatingly arousing.

"Mmmm... tell me anyway, handsome." She murred sensually leaning downward once again and giving his cock one long, wet, firm lick from his balls right up to his tip.

"C-C-C-CUUUUUUUUMMMMMM!!!!!" Beau roared mightily as her warm tongue finally sent him over the edge.

Despite being fully aware of his imminent climax, Decepshun was still a bit shocked as to the sheer volume of cum which erupted from his cock. The first spurt alone filled her muzzle almost instantly and she struggled to swallow it all before the second burst of hot seed bombarded her. Her eyes, opened wide from surprise now slid closed as she murred at his delicious taste. Her throat muscles contracted as she gulped down all she could, but the amount of cum he was putting out made it impossible for her to keep some from leaking from the corners of her muzzle.

Beau writhed and moaned on the ground as his peak took all thought from his pleasure-drunken brain except for the feeling of her sweet mouth and tongue ushering him through his orgasm. His paws grasped the back of her head as he fought off the almost overpowering urge to start wildly fucking her muzzle.

Decepshun caressed and squeezed his aching balls gently, as if to encourage him to empty all of himself into her waiting muzzle while reaching up with her other paw to rapidly stroke the portion of his shaft that she wasn't sucking on. Eventually she had to pull off of him so that she could catch her breath and his seed spurted all over her face and muzzle, which she opened to catch the last few ropes of it.

This went on for close to thirty seconds before the flow of his seed finally began to wane, at which point Decepshun's belly had begun to bulge slightly from the incredible amount of his essence she'd willingly swallowed.

"Mmmm... see, I told you." She chided, licking her lips and indicating her face that was, indeed, COVERED with his seed.

Beau wasn't able to respond right away because he was so short of breath from his explosive release, but he somehow managed to sit up slightly and kiss her gratefully... murring at the taste of himself. While he recovered Beau assisted in cleaning her up, Decepshun occasionally twining her tongue around his as he licked her face clean.

"That... was... incredible..." he gasped several minutes later when he was able to speak clearly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." She purred sensually in reply.

"Now... I'm going to tell you what I'M going to do." Beau said, suggestiveness lacing his voice and making Decepshun look back to him with raised eye-ridges. Beau leaned forward on his haunches and gently pushed her back against the adjacent wall with a forepaw. "I'm going to eat that delicious pussy of yours until your entire body quakes and your juices flow like a sweet river..." he whispered in her ear, making her shiver with desire she hadn't even realized she'd been harboring.

Decepshun shivered from the dual effect of his words and his paw rubbing sensually against her inner thigh as he turned the tables on her, pushing her back against the opposite wall and guiding her to lay on her back.

"Oh gods... yes..." Decepshun spoke in a hushed whisper, unable to fully give voice to the roiling cauldron of desire that bubbled within her because his paw had nullified any further speech as it began to slowly rub at her dripping and swollen pussy.

She spread her hind legs willingly, pleading to him with her eyes. She needed him to go further, needed him to do what he said he'd do. Her new lover's muzzle smirked down at her as his head disappeared between her thighs.

Decepshun would have roared her relief and pleasure to the skies had she not been completely paralyzed by the wave of physical sensations that washed over her as the gold dragon's hot tongue ran long and wet against her needy sex, the pleasure enhanced by her love for him. Beau's draconic appendage bathed her pussy in saliva, mixing with her juices and creating a decadent cocktail of which he greedily partook.

Decepshun's back arched off the pavement as he began to skillfully eat her out. Her paws moved to the back of his head in a gesture of affection as well as entreaty for his continued stimulation. Her eyes were alternating between being lidded with soft enjoyment and the dinner plate look of utter rapture whenever he hit a sensitive spot.

"Mmm... delicious. But I hunger for more." Beau stated in a blunt yet lustful voice leaning up to kiss her lovingly before he placed his forepaws on her thighs and smooshed his muzzle against her pussy, delving his tongue as seep inside her as he could.

Her paws on the back of his head tightened down as she screamed in rapture, heedless of anyone hearing as her love lapped at her delectable cunt. Her back arched strongly as waves of love and pleasure permeated her, filling her to the brim with happiness. The golden dragon between her thighs murred deep in his throat and writhed his tongue in serpentine waves inside her, grasping her hips with his forepaws to pull her into his oral worship.

Decepshun's ears were assaulted by all manner of lewd slurping and suckling sounds, blending with her own moans and yelps of bliss. She was positively dripping with sexual hunger now, her pussy oozing her fluids against his muzzle whilst Beau feasted upon her. She twitched and writhed on her back, body yielding to the tantalizing touch of his talented tongue.

"Oh fuck!" she yelled as her sex began to quiver and contract in anticipation of an incredible orgasm. She pushed her hips into his face, urging him silently to provide her with that last bit of stimulation and love needed to send her over the edge.

Beau smiled into her folds as he felt the spasms begin, pulling his tongue out of her and concentrating his efforts upon her most sensitive area. His scaled lips close around her engorged clitoris, nibbling and suckling tenderly. He also ran his tongue over it, the rough texture drawing a screech of ecstasy from beneath him.

Decepshun came hard for her new lover, soaking his muzzle and neck with a varitable flood of her juices. Beau ceased his attentions to her clit and once again buried his tongue inside her, lapping at her convulsing walls. His tail swished behind him with enjoyment at finally being able to do this for her. He devoured her pussy as she continued to cum, slurping up her feminine nectar. Bolts of white hot pleasure lapped at Decepshun's nerves as her orgasm took her and left her panting, twitching and moaning incoherently as her convulsions started to become less frequent.

"Oh... oh my god..." she gasped, reaching down to caress his head weakly with her shaking paws.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it... because I sure did." Beau replied as he rose up to look at her, licking what little of her fluids he hadn't been able to lap up from the corners of his muzzle.

"But I want more. Oh gods... I NEED more..." Decepshun moaned desperately to him. Their eyes met and a mutual agreement sparked between them; one that had been decided from the moment her lips had touched his.

She sat up slowly, her muscles still weak from her orgasm but she was driven... driven by her sheer desire to mate him... to have that huge draconic cock fill her.

"Well, if you want more... who am I to deny you?" Beau asked as she stood up before him, eyeing her with a gaze filled with lust and desire... but also overpowering undertones of love. His dragonhood throbbed almost painfully between his hind legs and he ached to bury himself in her slick heat that she now displayed to him as she turned her back and lifted her tail, looking back at him with a pleading expression painting her visage. He smiled at her while his cock gave a twitch of arousal, stepping up to where she was.

Decepshun's sex throbbed in time with her heart, which began to pound as he strode closer, almost whimpering as she caught sight of his gorgeous length, slick with her saliva and leaking a bit of pre from the tip.

"Beau... I need you. I need you to take me..." she moaned softly as he approached, the heat coming from her hungry sex almost palpable.

"Yes my love... I'm going to fill you nice and deep." He murred in a husky tone. As he reached her he braced one of his forepaws to either side of her, standing over her prone and willing form. He leaned down and nipped at her neck, making her arch back against him in desperate anticipation.

"I love you, Beau..." she murmured softly, pressing back against him.

He responded with a mimicked declaration and a lick of her neck. "Are you ready...?" he asked, nuzzling her affectionately despite his raging lust.

"Yes... please... I NEED you inside me!" she keened in reply.

Beau nodded and braced himself, taking a few deep breaths to ready himself before he slowly started to inch forward. Her sweet lips parted as she began to take him in, his massive cock spreading her open deliciously.

"Oh... my... GOD!" Decepshun nearly wailed as he began to penetrate her. She was barely able to keep herself standing under the incredible sensation of that flared tip pushing past her labia and sliding further into her. She wanted to push back against him and take all of him, such was her burning desire for him. But he was just so big, she knew she'd have to adjust to him... more and more the deeper he went.

Beau clenched his jaw to keep himself from fully spearing her right then and groaned loudly, finally sliding his dragonhood where he'd most wanted to put it for what seemed like the longest time. Her wetness rippled with need around his cock, lubricating him and allowing him to slide ever further inside her.

A short forever later beau finally felt the scales of his thighs brush against her rump, the tip of his dragonhood resting fully inside her, cradled delicately yet firmly by her silky walls. Decepshun was panting heavily, and he hadn't even started yet! Her mind rejoiced, yet shuddered at the thought of what it would be like to finally have him pound her tight pussy and fill her with his hot seed. She felt his breath on the back of her neck and, now being comfortable with his massive girth, pushed back into him with a growl of lust and passion.

"Go ahead, Beau... fuck me senseless!" she nearly yelled back at him, caught up in the burning inferno of love-fueled desire.

With surprising gentleness considering his situation, he leaned forward and kissed her... withdrawing and giving a hard shove back into her.

She yelped against his mouth and virtually shoved herself back onto his length, begging him to take her. She was rewarded less than a second later as yet another brutal thrust assaulted her senses.

The two struck up a rhythm immediately; Beau giving deep, long thrusts into her dripping sex while she rocked back into them with feral growls of heat.

"Oh, fuck yes..." he hissed through clenched teeth as he pounded away at her, moving just his hips and resting his muscular chest on her back.

"Faster!" she gasped, her pleasure now growing at an exponential rate.

Beau could only nod and slam himself deep inside her, holding himself there for a few seconds as she shivered and moaned beneath him.

"I'm gonna pound you into the ground..." he whispered in her ear, taking her throat in his jaws. Decepshun couldn't even form a response, only able to whimper desperately up at him. He pressed her down with the weight of his body as he began to thrust hard and fast into her, his hips slapping against her upturned rump.

"Oh YES!" Decepshun screamed as she found her voice, unable to do anything else but just lie there and writhe with the pleasure of his cock hammering her insides.

The two moved in passion for a short eternity before Decepshun began to feel a tingling and clenching in her loins, which made her shiver n anticipation of a sudden orgasm.

"Harder! Faster! Deeper!" she cried, wanting to feel him thrusting wildly inside her. As her sex began to clench Beau suddenly slammed himself further into her than ever before, his knot slipping past the lips of her pussy and tying her to him.

"FUUUUCK!!!" She screeched as her orgasm hit, and hit hard. Her body shook violently with convulsions of bliss while her pussy clenched down on her lover's dragonhood. Her fluids flowed from her sex in tremendous volumes as Decepshun kept howling with bliss, Beau still thrusting powerfully to prolong her peak for as long as possible. Her tail wrapped around his rump to aid him in pounding her.

"Oh... gods yes..." she heard his voice hiss in her ear as the speed of his thrusts began to increase. As her climax abated she began to once again push her hips back into his strokes, silently begging him to fill her with his hot dragon seed.

"Yes my love... I want you to cum inside me." she crooned amidst his brutal plunges into her pleasure-wracked body, and smiled as she felt him shudder and moan above her. She gave her inner muscle rhythmic squeezes to try and force him over the edge.

Beau roared and slid himself all the way into her, the tip of his draconic member pressing against her cervix. His back arched strongly and his knot swelled, powerful spurts of dragon cum flooding Decepshun's pussy to overflowing.

"I love you!" he yelled to her in the midst of his climax, immensely gratified as she responded in kind... caressing and suckling at his cock with her wet, slick walls.

When his climax began to taper off after close to 15 seconds Decepshun was literally filled to the brim with his seed. She moaned softly and savored the feeling of being filled so completely.

"T-Thank you Beau... thank you so much." She panted with pleasured fulfillment, looking back at him with glazed eyes and a sated grin.

"I got j-just as much out of it... as you did" he groaned into her ear as he lay across her back, the post-sex exhaustion rendering him unable to do anything else other than gasp for breath. "Heh, I don't think we're going anywhere for a while..." he said with a smile, licking his lips.

"That's fine, I'm perfectly content like this." Decepshun replied as she wrapped her tail around the back of his neck and drew him towards her so she could kiss him. She murred against his lips as he shifted his hips a bit, causing his cock to rub at her sensitive walls and his knot to rub against some of her most sensitive areas, holding every drop of his precious gift inside her.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Beau said after he broke away from her lips.

"Oh I think I do. I know we've been at odds in the past, but I know the desire has been there almost ever since I first saw you." Decepshun responded, licking his muzzle as she slowly eased herself down onto the ground, allowing him to lie atop her.

The two lay there and basked in the afterglow of their consummation, immensely thankful that the day was still young and the streets still relatively deserted. After about 10 minutes Beau's knot had shrunk enough for him to pull out of her and. After a bit of cleaning up, they began to make their way back towards the stables again. Their tails were twined around each other and they each walked with a confident gate, almost signifying a new purpose in life. Both Beau and Decepshun knew that this would be but the first of many times they would mate, and were happier than either of them could remember since the war had ended.


	13. NU Dragons

It's a little known fact that every dragoness, when she reaches sexual maturity, sells her virginity to the highest bidder. Not to her boyfriend, or to anyone of her own age. No, when a dragoness first comes into season, she calmly lets it be known that she is of the age of sexual maturity, and any bidder may place a bid. It was proper that a young female would display herself in public, parading around naked, calmly bending over and spreading her legs to show prospective buyers that nothing had pierced the hymen, that she was completely intact. This was simply how it was done. In a community where public nudity and sex acts were nothing out of the ordinary, where no STDS exist, where sex is simply another function of the body, it's a common practice.

Saereth knew from a young age that she would sell hers for a good price. From a young age, males had salivated over her. When it became apparent that she would be a shapeshifter, males began to flock, trying to attract her attention. Saereth was always flamboyant though, always flaunting herself, even before her breasts grew. From a young age, she felt the hunger of sexual need, as every dragoness does. It was something that was built into the species, the desire within females to mate, and the desire within males to rut. Saereth knew that she would have to keep herself intact, but Saereth quickly found other ways to attract the males.

To her, to be naked was a joy, a pleasure, a sensual freedom of body and soul. Every part of her was lithe and lean and beautiful. She rubbed her soft scales with lotions constantly, always keeping herself soft and smooth and beautiful. Her amber hair was always well-groomed, her horns imaculate and shining, her wings always a vibrant red. Saereth never wore makeup or anything of the like, prefering to be completely natural in everything.

When Saereth began to reach her full height, she began to entertain beginning bids. She knew that some of the father's of her best friends would be bidding, just as her father would probably bid on a few of her friends. This was simply how things worked. No one minded, since this was a culture of freedom, in which sex was simply a means of enjoying oneself.

This is how Saereth sold her viriginity.

It began the day that Saereth learned that a mouth could do more than kiss. The day she found herself cornered in an alleyway as she walked home. At this time in her life, Saereth was still very much an innocent, not quite mature enough. Of course, no male dragon would violate a female dragon's virginity, but that was not what this male dragon desired from her. Saereth herself was completely naked, walking in the near-dusk light of the evening, when she heard the rasp of scales on a wall behind her.

She knew that the alley was not a dead-end, so she didn't feel threatened as she began walking faster. Just fast enough to try and reach the end of the alley. She knew that no dragon would pant so heavily as this one, unless they meant harm. She had nearly made it too, when she felt the weight of a large body shove her to the ground. She fell heavily, landing in a puddle of mudwater that smelled of sewage. She grimaced, spitting it from her muzzle, and tried to move, only to find that this large body held her down.

Huge dragon hands gripped her wrists and stretched her out, her body slick with mud as she struggled against the hard grip. The dragon holding her flipped her over, and she just saw a glimpse of a stocky black dragon in a trenchcoat before she opened her mouth to scream. Before even a sound could escape her, a heavy, stinking mouth closed on hers, sealing her scream into a muffled groan, as the dragon above her dragged his obviously nude body across her, his scales jagged and raspy, obviously ill-kept. She continued to squirm, even as his legs spread her hips apart, his breath heavy and stinking in her mouth.

He gripped her arms above her head with one hand as his other hand reached down and groped her. When he found that she was an intact female, he growled in frustration. Even a rapist would not rape an untouched female. To touch a virgin without the virgin's permission...that was to court a curse of the gods. No male, no matter how depraved, would risk angering the gods that much. The male growled down at her, then gripped her muzzle shut as he glared down at her.

"Miserable slut, how could such a wantom creature still be virgin? I know the consequences of taking what is not paid for, so you get lucky, miserable creature. But I WILL have my pleasure. You're going to suck my cock, pretty lady, and you're going to do it well. With no biting or screaming. Otherwise..."

The male showed Saereth a mouth full of teeth, and a hand with razor-sharp claws, and let her draw her own conclusions. Saereth, her eyes wide and scared, nodded. The large male released her, and let her sit up. Then he opened his trenchcoat fully, revealing his erect cock to her. Saereth stared at the monster of a dick, its length nearly a foot long, the width at least 3 inches, and every inch of it covered in tiny barbs. A viscous fluid was drooling from it, and it looked disgusting to Saereth.

She looked up at the male, scared, pleading with her eyes for mercy. The dragon grabbed her long hair, and shoved her face into his crotch, her nose right against hte side of his cock.

"Lick it." The dragon spoke without emotion, a simple command.

Saereth shivered, and tentatively flicked her long tongue from her mouth, just touching the huge cock with a tiny flick. The dragon groaned, and gripped her hair harder.

"Keep licking, bitch. Lick until I tell you to stop. Lick it all, from base to tip. And touch my balls while you're at it."

Saereth hesitated, the taste on her tongue a disgusting bitterness, then the dragon cruelly slapped the side of her head.

"NOW, bitch!"

Saereth began to lick in earnest, her tongue stroking his length, even as she cried, huge silver tears sliding down her cheeks. THe viscous fluid leaking from the tip tasted of male lust, and it did strange things to her body, making her feel a slight arousal. At this time in her life, Saereth did not know this to be a natural reaction, and so she felt shame and humiliation that she was feeling pleasure at licking this male's cock.

His balls hung heavily at the base of his cock, and Saereth stroked them, feeling their soft round hard spheres resting inside, the skin soft and delicate. How she wanted to bite down and make him scream. She knew though, this dragon would kill her if she did that. So she simply continued to stroke and lick.

Eventually, after several long moments of her licking him, the barbs hard and painful against her tongue, the dragon pulled her head away, and roughly thrust his hips against her lips.

"SUCK IT, BITCH."

Saereth could do nothing more than open her mouth, and let that horrible male thrust his member into her mouth, the entire length of it thrusting into her throat in one long penetration. Saereth felt herself gagging, but the male only held her closer, his grip on her mane hard and unyielding. She could feel herself panicing, trying to breath, unable to breath around the horrible taste of him, even as she felt the viscous goo flowing down her throat.

He commanded her once more to touch his balls, and she could feel them beginning to tighten, growing harder and drawing up closer to his body. She wanted to scream as he suddenly pulled her mane even harder, and with hard lunges, he emptied his vile seed into her belly, his cock thrusting hard, pulling back, tearing the delicate skin of mouth and throat. Eventually, he let go of her mane, and she slumped back, only semi-conscious.

She saw him draw his trenchcoat around himself, and walk away, leaving her with teh taste of seed and blood in her mouth, her body mud-streaked and dirty. She just laid there, gasping, her mind in a whirl. Finally, she groaned and stood up, and began walking home.

She didnt' tell anyone about that incident. But she knew, from that time onward, that males wanted only one thing from females. Sex. Rough and Hard SEX. And she knew, to survive in this world, she'd have to be very good at it. She'd best learn to enjoy it now, she felt.

By the time she reached her maturity, she knew how to please males, how to tantalize, how to tease. How to arouse them to the point where she could control them. This was what she desired. To control. To dominate, even while the male thinks it is he that has the better.

The day came to sell her virginity, and she was ready. Armed with the knowledge that these males would stop at nothing to be the one to take her virginity that she had so flaunted before them so many times. Knowing how many males she'd pleasured, how much they'd paid for her to suck their cocks, how many of the adult males had enjoyed her caresses. Knowing that she knew how to have power over them. She controlled this, not them. In an event where she should have been shy and demure, she was bold and wayward.

She sold it for an obscene amount of money, more than triple that of any other female in the history of her town. And she sold it to, of all people, her own father. In her town, it was not so much a taboo to mate with one's children, but it was considered a bit of a faux paux, since parents typically are not supposed to take such an interest in the state of their female children's sexes. Her father was her choice though. She had made certain, for months, that his eyes saw her at every moment of vulnerability. That she accidentally dropped her towel in front of him at least once a day, at which point she would bend over, showing him the soft pink interior of her sex, even as she turned and accidentally bumped her nude body against his body.

She made certain that she aroused him, always touching him, making him see her as a nubile dragoness. always making certain that she left him with an aching cock. More than once, she had offered, tentatively, with her eyes wide and beauiful, to relieve his needs. More than once, he had accepted, and she had sucked her own father's cock.

This time though, she knew it would be more. He had paid for it, and he would get it. Her virginity. She knew what would be required of her. She knew that it would be painful. She'd be kneeling before him, letting him take her like a dog does a bitch. For that time, she would be his bitch, his paid whore.

The day arrived that he had chosen for her to give herself to him. She came home from school and went to her room to change. She bathed first, bathing in the clean fragrances favored by most virginal dragonesses. She wore nothing when she emerged from the bath, as was proper. As the male who had bought her, it was his right to see her fully, and if he desired it, it would be his to mark her unmarred skin, at any of the proper points. Those points being the nape of the neck, the throat, the breast, or the soft mound of the sex. It was for him to decide.

Saereth came downstairs, knowing he would be waiting in the den, candles lit, a ceremonial blanket laid on the floor. White, to show the blood that would seep. She knew that she would be torn by this, and while no stranger to pain, Saereth was not looking forward to that part.

She found her father sitting near the door of the den, his body naked, his member hard and seeping, his face a picture of lust and greed as she entered. She knelt before him, her eyes down, her hand reaching out to stroke his cock.

"Do you wish me to suck it first, Father? Or do you wish to take me swiftly?"

He gasped at her strokes, then pushed her hand away. He stood, towering over her kneeling form.

"Assume the position. I wish it to be swift. I want to taste what you have so wantomly displayed to me so often."

Saereth obeyed, kneeling on her hands and knees, her tail raised high, her back arched, her legs spread. She groaned softly, clenching her sex in nervous tension, as she waited. He knelt behind her, his body heat emanating against her. He didn't go gently with her, instead, he wedged his member into her, a rough thrusting that pressed the head of his cock against her hymen. She shivered at the feeling of that hard thick staff pressing against the hymen within her.

His hands gripped her shoulders even as he thrust harder, his member so thick and painful inside her, even as it tore through the thin little membrane, making her shiver and clench her teeth to hold back a scream. The pain was tolerable though, just barely, and she didn't move. She could feel the blood flowing from the tear within her, even as he continued to drive his thick length into her. She knew how massive he was, she had sucked on it so many times, but it felt very different, having it buried within her virginity. She felt no trace of pleasure, no desire, nothing save for the twinges of pain.

He grunted as he drove himself into her harder, his claws gripping her, his hips thrusting against her, each hard thrust taking his fat length deeper into her. Soon, his hips hit her thighs, his balls slapping wetly against her sex as he completely penetrated her, his length buried completely inside her. She could feel the hard heat of it as his knot started to form inside her, tying him inside her.

She groaned as he pulled back, held tight within her by that knot, his member unable to pull from her. Her father growled at the tension and bent over, his teeth gripping the back of her neck in a dominant hold, barely breaking the skin, even as his hips made short little thrusts against her. He seemed engulfing to her, his hot body hard and heavy on top of her, in her, his hot mouth against the bite in her neck, all of his actions claiming her, marking her, making her his bitch. HIs own daughter.

The painful heat of him within her was ebbing at this point, and Saereth simply panted, no longer in pain, but feeling no pleasure. She could feel the head of his member thickening further, the pumping of his hips speeding up as his seed poured from him into her, a deep hot liquid flowing that made her shiver at the heat. His jaws clamped down further on her neck, and her legs gave out under her at the tremendous force of his orgasm. He growled one last time before he collapsed on top of her, still firmly tied, his member still spurting tiny gushes of seed into her.

She laid there beneath him, panting, the weight of him on her and in her a strange uncomfortable-yet-comforting feeling. He didn't speak for a long time, just panted on top of her, his breath hot against her neck. Eventually, she felt his knot shrink to the point that he could withdraw. He pulled out slowly, making her gasp at the hot wet suction formed by his withdraw. He licked the still-bleeding punctures in her neck, and softly whispered.

"Thank you."

She purred softly, pleased that she had pleased him. He was her father afterall, and she wanted him to be happy.

* * *

Saereth's Decision

The peace that came from having been bred for the first time wore off swiftly within Saereth. Her father began making demands of her, telling her that as the one who had taken her virginity, as the only remaining blood relative, she owed it to him to mate with him. He even began demanding that she bear him a child, since of course, dragons have no genetic disorders. This story is the sequel to the story in which Saereth loses her virginity, and explains why she lives on her own at such a young age.

~~~

The day it happened, Saereth was sleeping. She was uneasy when she went to bed, her father had been acting very off most of the day, and she had had to refuse his sexual advances many times that day. When she went to bed, he had been masturbating in the den, all the lights out, just sitting there, squeezing his member rhythmicly, his hand stroking the blanket stained with the blood of her virginity. She had watched him at this activity for some minutes, and entertained the thought for a few moments that she could perhaps at least suck his cock, relieve a few of his needs. But the intensity of his brooding restlessness kept her away. She simply shut her door, aware for the first time that her door didn't have a lock...

She was restlessly sleeping when it happened. She had of course removed all clothing before she slept, and being a hot-blooded dragoness, she had masturbated once before falling asleep on her stomach. As she slumbered, her father crept into her room, silently stalking to her bedside, his body naked, his member erect and angrily pulsing. Her father had gone into the male version of heat that day, and no amount of reasoning or refusal was going to make him stop what he had planned.

He leapt silently onto the footboard of her bed, where he stood for a moment, gripping the posters of her bed, his tail twitching behind him as he contemplated the sprawled naked body of his only child. The only female in the house, thus, the only one he could relieve his needs on. In his state of arousal, it never occured to him that this was wrong, that he could have found any female to fuck, he thought only of sinking his straining erection into a hot pussy and humping her until she screamed.

He leapt from the footboard to the bed, his hands landing just above her shoulders, his feet landing just beside her knees. He quickly smothered her surprised cry with one hand as he slid his erect member into her body, his body pressing hard on hers, keeping her from moving. She began to struggled against him at the first painful thrust into her woke her fully, but he had her firmly held. His feet and legs held her legs, keeping her from kicking or squirming away. His body laid on top of her, hot and heavy, keeping her from moving any of her torso or upper body. He held her hands over her head with one free hand and then began to thrust against her in earnest, his erection too large for her to take in one motion. Her sex was dry, and his cock rasped as it entered her, making her squirm harder with each lunge, with each painful motion into her. It didn't matter to him that she was dry, all he could think about was the heat of her sex, the glorious feeling of burying himself in a female.

Saereth clenched all of her muscles together, trying to keep him from penetrating her fully, trying to keep this from happening. Tears slid down her face as her father continued to thrust into her, his body sliding against her small body. He grunted against her with each thrust, his breath hot and scorching on her cheek. Saereth started to sob in earnest, her body wracked with sobs, but even this did not make her father stop his assault.

He bludgeoned past all of her barriers, his cock tearing into the now blood-soaked tissue of her body, his massive erection finally hilting itself within her. He hissed softly when his cock struck home, her hot soft thights flush with his thighs. He laid like that for a moment, savoring the hot flesh against him, his mind lost in lust as he started to hump her, rapidly pushing against her, his hand releasing her arms so that he could reach down and grasp a breast, which he squeezed hard, making Saereth scream a shrill sound of pain mingled with the hideous pleasure she was beginning to feel.

Saereth felt shamed that she was starting to grow moist, that her body was accepting this invader, that this bludgeoning force buried so deeply within her was making her become aroused. She lacked the strength to fight him as his hand squeezed her breast again, and his frantic pace continued, his hips slapping against hers, making the bed creak. Each time he pulled away from her, his barbs making her feel prickles of pleasure, she laid there, panting, waiting for him to come crashing down again, and each time he did, his weight falling on top of her once more, pounding into her with a grunt.

Eventually, his pleasure at pounding into her seemed to wane, and he slowed a little, just enough for her to have a few moments to pant, her body slick with sweat and blood. He grunted above her, then thrust one last time, his member penetrating further than ever, his knot swelling within her even as he hissed and bit her shoulder, his hips going into a rapid painful humping motion as his seed filled her, flooding into her body, making her shiver with the impact of the knowledge that her father had just raped her and she had enjoyed it just a little. He had raped her, filled her with his seed, and she was pinned to her own bed by his hot body.

He laid there, his body hot and heavy on her, his member tied inside her, showing no signs of becoming smaller with the release of his seed. Saereth laid beneath him, the tears falling down her face. He did nothing, acted like she wasn't even there, and when he got his breath back, he pulled from her with a painful backwards lunge. He left the room without even a backwards glance.

Saereth laid there for some time, the seed spilling onto her bed, cold and stiff on her thighs and legs, the pain throbbing slowly within her. Eventually, she stood up, got dressed, all as if in a trance, then she picked up her wallet, went into the living room, opened her father's wallet, and took out every bit of money he had in it. She could hear him in the shower, and she was dimly aware that he was singing. She didn't care. Pocketing the money, she went to the front door, opened it, stepped outside, and shut the door. She walked away, walking very stiffly, pain throbbing through her with every step as she walked into the dark night.

She never went home again. Her father was dead to her after that, and she would never speak to him again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saereth is Gang-banged

Saereth shivered as she huddled in a doorway on the outskirts of the town where she had grown up. She had little money left, her clothing was torn, she was wet and cold, and she couldn't see how her life could get much worse. She's been running away from home for about a week, and was at a loss as to what to do. Where to go.

As she huddled there, her knees pulled up under her chin, her hair wet and sodden, her body shivering, she thought about her options. She looked down at herself... young...shapeshifter...beautiful when clean, and she came to the conclusion that there was only one thing that a female like her could do.

Become a whore. But she knew...she would need a pimp. To try to sell herself would only result in rape and loss of money.

So she stood up, brushed herself off, and headed to the public showers. She would have to be clean before any pimp would even think of accepting her into his service. When she was finally clean and dry, she simply left her shredded tatters of clothing, and left the bathhouse, naked, clad only in her long flowing mane. She pinched her nipples, making them red, and proceeded to grow her breasts to a moderate D sized-cup. She stroked her lean body, ensuring that she had just a little layer of fat to make herself look sleek and healthy. She spread the lips of her sex just a little and pinched them, making her sex dampen with just a hint of feminine juices. She walked outside, her head held high, her body displayed.

It didn't take long before a seedy looking male dragon approached her. His scales looked ill-kept and there was a glitter of avarice in his eyes as he walked up to her. She smiled at him, quirking her hips, her tongue darting out to sweep across her lips as he walked up close to her.

"Whatcha want, handsome?" She said with a smile.

"A piece of that ass, pretty lady."

Saereth knew that this was how it all started. The pimp would send the dirty slob to see if the girl was broken enough to allow him to have sex with her. Then others would approach, all desiring a different sex act. If she was willing to go through all of that, the pimp would take her on, and she would be safe. So Saereth did what she knew she had to. She held out her hand.

The dragon dropped a ragged wad of cash into her hand, roughly $20, and Saereth tucked it between her ample cleavage. As she stood there, naked, in full view of the world, the male dragon shrugged off his oversized jacket, pulled down his torn and stained pants, and revealed his erection, a slimy black thing oozing a viscous fluid. Saereth shuddered with revulsion, then shut her eyes, turned around, and knelt before him. She knew the code phrase. He wanted anal sex, and this was customary. The most painful of the sexual positions to start with.

She refused to let herself cry at her degredation. Instead, she purred softly, reaching behind her to run a finger down her ample cheeks, her tail lifted high, waving a little in invitation. The dragon didn't even hesitate. He sank himself into her, wedging his goo-covered cock between her ass cheeks, her body arching with the pain even as she consciously tried to relax her muscles. There wasn't any lessening of the pain she felt though, as his thick hot dick pounded into her, spearing her ass, thrusting hard and fast into her.

She could smell the dirt and grime on him, and she shuddered at the feeling of his dirty hands on her bare skin, his thighs wet with sweat as they beat against her, his balls pounding her soft scales. He grunted with each hard thrust, each thrust spurting a gush of thick heavy seed into her guts, the pain and humiliation exciting her at this point. She knew she had to do this right, so with each thrust, she squeezed, her muscles clamping around him, delaying the heights of his pleasure, roughly stimulating him until with a loud shout and a burst of hot seed, he climaxed completely within her.

He fell on top of her, his body hot and sweaty, dirt and grime smearing her scales. When he pulled from her, she simply knelt there as the hot seed trickled from her ass to drip to the concrete beneath her legs. She laid there, sensing his presense still, waiting for him to say something.

She felt something drift down to hit her back. She stood slowly, her face not betraying the pain of her stretched ass. He had dropped another $20 on her. She looked at him. He spoke.

"You're a nice hot fuck, lady. I'll see you again." then he walked off, leaving her standing there, gripping her money.

She waited until he was gone, then straightened completely, wiping the slick juices from her body, cleaning herself as best as she could. She squeezed until she could no longer feel the seed oozing around in her ass, then she sighed and once more stood on the corner, awaiting the next fucker. She knew the first male would be discussing her with a prospective pimp, telling him how she was.

She didn't have long to wait. A tall lean dragon approached her, his lips curled in a cruel sneer, his shorts hiding nothing of what was obviously a bulging erection. She didn't wait for him to reach her, instead, she walked the short distance to him and twined herself around him, pressing her breasts to his chest even as she wrapped a leg around his and pressed her naked sex to his bare leg. She purred up at him, stroking a hand lightly down his chest even as she felt thrills of revulsion through her body.

"What will it be, sir?" she said with the proper amount of submission a cowed dragoness was supposed to show.

He grinned down at her and kissed her, weaseling his way down her throat with his long drooling tongue. She suppressed her gag reflex and stood still, letting him dip his tongue down her throat. She felt a wad of cash press against her hands and again, she tucked it between her breasts.

He released her lips, then licked his, a look of lust across his features.

"I want you to fill that hot slick mouth with my dick, pretty lady."

Saereth nodded and knelt before him, facing his waist. On her knees, she was just level with his crotch. She reached her nimble fingers to his zipper and slowly pulled it down, her fingers slipping lightly against his erection. He groaned, thrusting his hips a little against her, until she had pulled the zipper all the way down.

His erection sprang free, and Saereth blinked at the length and girth of it. Nearly double the size of the first dragon, this cock gleamed red and swollen, the precum dripping from it like drool, the balls large as baseballs. His cock was only partially erect, and as Saereth watched, it seemed to grow to twice its length and girth, to a size Saereth knew would stretch her mouth and hurt her tender throat. She didn't hesitate though.

She gently held his balls as her lips touched the thick swollen head of his penis. He groaned, his hand gripping her mane as his hips jerked against her. She started to purr, knowing the vibrations would heighten his pleasure. As she stroked his balls, her tongue flicked up and down his length, slow licks alternating with slow nips on the hard shaft. He groaned, gripping her harder. Slowly, inch by inch, lick by lick, she swallowed him down, his member pressing against her throat. She kept swallowing against him, a hard squeeze with her saliva lubricating the contact.

Finally, his balls slapped against her chin as she swallowed him completely, the entire length deep in her throat. her mouth was so stretched, she could hardly breathe. The pain made her breathe harder, panting against him, wanting to scream. Slow thick streams of seed were steadily flowing down her throat, swelling her belly with the sheer volume of his seed. As he pushed deep in her throat, he began a steady motion of humping her mouth, pulling her hair as he thrust as deep as he could, and pulling out, inch by slow inch, her teeth and tongue lapping at him, the thick taste of his masculinity hot on her tongue. She slurped on the head with each time he pulled from her, making sucking motions around the thick heat, the seed filling her mouth as she swallowed against him. He shuddered hard against her with every swallow she made, with each time she stroked her soft hands down his hot wet member.

As he thrust hard into her, his motions so violent it tore her lips and blood began to run down his member, Saereth felt the beginnings of a dragon knot forming a few inches from the base of his cock. As she knelt there, her throat raw with the heat of the seed, the knot swelled so large it pressed every surface in her mouth, making her want to gag so much. She knelt there, seeing stars, unable to breathe from the massiveness that was swelling in her throat and mouth. She worked against it, all of her throat muscles struggling to cast the invader from her.

He groaned above her, shivering violently as he climaxed, his seed pouring down her throat, a hot stream of lava on the sore tissue, filling her belly to the point that it bulged out. His knot kept him within her, her teeth sharp little pricks on the soft skin. As he emptied himself within her, his knot gradually began to shrink, but he still held her head against his groin, even as blackness began to surround her vision.

When he finally pulled himself from her, she fell to the ground with a shallow cry as she gasped for air, seed dripping from her mouth. She didn't spit though, instead, she swallowed it down. She knew that vomiting or spitting would show rejection of the male, and she knew that was a bad thing if she wanted to be successful.

She lifted her head and saw that he stood there, as if waiting. She knew what he wanted. With slow, leisurely flicks that didn't show even a little of the agony she felt in her torn mouth, she cleaned his member, licking all the seed and blood and saliva from it, lavishing attention on the head which still drooled a little. She cleaned him until with a pat on her head, he withdrew from her attentions.

She knelt there, head down, hair in her face, as she waited for his response.

"Obviously new, but you'll learn. You'll make a good fuck. You suck well."

He dropped more money at her feet, and she simply set it into her cleavage, and knelt there until she heard him walk away. Then she slowly stood up, took a deep breath, and returned to her corner, to await the next customer.

This time, it was a long time before any male approached. This time, it was a young male that came upon her, a very cute, very clean looking male. She was scared by this, knowing that this went counter to all the rules. She knew that she hadn't been broken yet, that there was still a lot that she would have to go through before a pimp would even consider her, and this turn of events frightened her. She stared at him, wide-eyed, nto sure what to do.

He walked towards he until he stood right before her. She could see the gleam of greed in his eyes, and she sighed inward with relief. This guy wanted one thing, and just because he was well-kept didn't mean he wasn't exactly what she expected. She smiled at him and pressed her assets against him.

"What will you have, handsome? All yours for the taking..."

He smiled at her, his teeth sharp and white in the waning light around them.

"I want pussy, sweet thing. Hot wet pussy around me. But not here...in that alley there. I don't like to fuck in the middle of the sidewalk."

She stared at him, startled and a little alarmed. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. It was customary, take the dragoness in plain view of the world, not in the shadows. The only reason to retreat to shadows was to do violence or commit some strange sex act not acceptable in public. But this male wanted nothing more than vaginal sex...so why would he want to use an alleyway? She knew she was trapped though, so she took his hand and let him lead her down the alley.

She stood in the shadows, looking expectantly at his gleaming eyes, her hands trailing down her breasts to stroke her soft sides. She licked her lips, then spoke.

"How do you want me, big man? Against the wall, on the ground, or on my knees?"

He growled softly, his hand reaching out to grip the soft flesh of a breast as he pulled her close and kissed her swollen mouth hard and forcefully.

"I'm going to fuck your brains out, little slut, right here against this wall. And when I'm done, I'm going to do it again. And again."

His grip tightened and she gasped out in pain, her legs shaking as the words penetrated her mind. He wasn't looking for just sex. He was going to be violent. She had heard about how some males would get aggressive, and she knew that this could happen, but somehow, she hadn't thought it would happen to her. She knew now though...nothing was going to stop this encounter. She'd allowed him to take her to the alley, and in so doing, she'd let slip any opportunity to run. He had her, and she knew that he was going to hurt her.

His hands gripped her tightly, one holding her hands over her head, the other tightly holding her breast. He shoved her against the wall, her soft body hit it with a thud and a groan. She looked at him, her eyes wide and pleading, and she saw only lust and aggression in his eyes. She knew better than to scream, so she shut her eyes and strove to relax her muscles, anything to make this less painful.

His lips closed against hers, a harsh brutal kiss as his tongue snaked between her lips, curling around her soft little tongue, his mouth sucking the air from hers. He held the kiss for a long time, until she was seeing stars from lack of air, then he released her lips and started to flick his tongue down her neck. His sharp teeth touched the base of her neck, twin razors on the soft senstive skin. She felt tiny trickles of blood fall, trailing down her body. His tongue followed, tracing a cruel path down her body, between her breasts, nipping and coiling its way across the sensitive flesh. He growled against her, his teeth closing over a nipple, his mouth pulling against it, making her arch her back and utter a muffled scream.

He moved further down, his mouth licking and stroking the sweat from her, his teeth making tiny bites all across her most sensitive areas. When he reached her crotch, he paused for a moment, then stuck his muzzle in the soft folds, then sniffed, a deep inhaling that ran hot air through her. She felt her pussy moisten just a little at that subtle motion, and then he bit her. Just as she felt that tiny prickle of pleasure, his teeth closed on the soft little clit just inside the folds of her sex, and she couldn't help it, she screamed. As the hot blood flowed, his tongue lapped at it, diving into her sex, making her feel pleasue despite the pain.

He continued to lap at the hot blood, his tongue curling around the tiny tortured bud even as one of his hands began stroking the soft skin of her ass, a finger moving from her anus to the folds of her sex and back again, a line of fire on her body. She felt the pleasure building in her body, despite how she felt. She wanted to scream, wanted to cry, wanted to fall down and sob from the humilation and degredation of this male and his dominance. She felt the hot tears starting to flow down her cheeks, even as the pleasure built steadily, each new flick of his tongue across her sex a tortured throb of pleasure.

The pleasure built until she knew she was going to climax, her body arching in a powerful, massive orgasm. Her sex spasmed around the hot tongue of that random male, and he lapped at the sex juices, greedily sucking them from her, even as she cried in shame and fear and humilation. She felt her defenses shudder then, all of her walls falling down, all of her body owned and possessed by this male who hadn't even put his dick in her. She knew then...with his painful embrace...this male had broken her. This male had dominated her, and proved his right to own her. She would belong to him now...no matter what he did, she would come back to him. She knew this, and she cried inside as her soul seemed to fall into a million pieces.

His tongue retreated from her with one final lash, and he released her, letting her slump to the ground as his feet. She groaned, her head down, the waves of pleasure still traveling through her. He reached down adn gripped her chin, raising her head to look him in the eyes. He stared deep into her eyes, then smiled at what he saw.

He reached down and pulled down his pants, revealing a flaccid member, a long black thing covered in large barbs. He lifted the flaccid thing, holding it gently in his hand while he held her head up. He grinned, then spoke.

"close your eyes bitch, this is going to hurt."

Saereth realized what he was going to do the moment it was too late. A burning stream struck her in the face and trickled down her muzzle to flow down her body, burning like acid on her scales, smelling acrid and strong with male pheromones. He groaned as he released on her, his urine marking her, flowing across her face, marking her as his. He pissed for a long time, until it puddle around her and tiny streams flowed all across her kneeling body, mixing with the tears of her humilation. When he finally stopped, he shook it, then stared down at her.

"Now you are my bitch."

She nodded, accepting this, her will completely subverted to his. When he grabbed her hands once more and pulled her up, she didn't resist, instead she passively allowed herself to be hauled around. Her body hit the wall with a wet thud and only a burst of air escaped her. She no longer had the will to scream.

His member had hardened at that point, and she vaguely saw that it had a sharp head to it when it was erect, and the barbs jutted from it like obscene fishing hooks. She closed her eyes then, not wanting to see it as he took her. She didn't even scream as the male rammed it into her, shoving so hard and so fast that the breath was knocked out of her. He shoved it into her damp sex with one hard vicious thrust, all of it dissapearing into her in a flash of horrible pain and agony. Her muscles all tightened involuntarily, which only furthered her pain as the muscles of her sex were speared with the barbs of his member.

With the wall behind her, and him within her, there was nowhere she could run, nothing she could do. He continued to hump into her, his hips hitting hers forcefully, his balls slapping wetly against her flesh. When he pulled from her, the hooks tore deep rivers of fire in her sex, making blood flow in a hot stream around his member to drip to teh ground around them. He kept lunging against her, driving it into her unresisting body, his body hard and pounding.

Eventually, she vaguely felt his knot swelling,a nd she knew he was nearing his completion, so soon after starting. When he came up short, tied within her, he growled in frustration, and his teeth closed on a breast, biting deeply as his climax hit him. His seed poured into her, filling her bowels, a hot lava-like flow that welled into every corner of her body, it seemed like. he held her there, against that wall, as his seed continued to spill, until finally he was able to pull from her with a wet plop.

He dropped her to the ground and let his still-hard member continue to spurt little bursts of seed across her body, marking her yet again with his pheromones. She simply laid there until he had finished. Eventually the hot flow stopped, and she simply stayed in that posture of submission, her head down, her body shivering with the pain of his dominance. Silent tears flowed down her face.

She could feel him staring at her, staring down at her, his eyes combing her body. When he spoke, she lifted her head just a little, to watch him in turn.

"You'll do" he said softly, before running his hands gently down her body, spreading a healing magick across her scales. "You'll do fine, little dragoness. My name is Alex, and I've chosen you to be my whore."

She knew then...what all this had been. He had not been breaking her to be cruel, he'd been breaking her to his will. He was going to be her pimp...and by this display, he had proven his dominance, thus ensuring her loyalty. She belonged to him, and she knew this, he knew this...and it would be okay. As the ache of her hurts faded to a dim memory, she slowly stood up, still smelling strongly of his pheromones, still his.

She did what she knew she had to do. She pulled out the money that she had tucked between her breasts, and she handed it to him, then knelt once more in submission. He raised her up, placed a collar around her neck, naming her as his, and so began her life as a whore.

* * *

Disclaimer: This story contains sexual situations between dragons. Thus, you must be 18+ or older to  
read this material.

Any relationship or similarities to this story and/or to my characters is purely coincidental.

If you wish to copy or share my work, feel free to do so, so long as you leave it unedited from it's  
original version and leave my name on it.

If you wish to create artwork based off my work, feel free to do so with my permission. ^^ Just please  
remember that Shiara and all characters in this story are copyright me.

Characters: This story explains in detail Shiara's childhood, though may not necessarily be based off  
truth. :P For a full character picture go here: ..  
But please realize that this picture shows her adult form while she is but a child in this story.

Onto the story:

Shiara had just woken up from a long slumber. She rose from her bed of hay that was covered  
loosely with a deerskin blanket her mother wove for her. She leaned forward and stretched out her  
front legs before doing the same to her hind legs. Next in her routine, she stretched her elegant, gold  
wings out wide and then closed them back up again. Finally, after a big, gaping yawn, she stood up  
entirely and headed over to three separate torches hanging along her wall and blew a quick flame into  
each of them to brighten up her room.

Her room was rather dull. Nothing more existed in it but her bed of hay, a dresser full of books, tomes  
used for studying, and a mirror hanging in the corner.

She walked over to the mirror and with bright red, sparkling eyes, she examined herself thoroughly in  
it. She looked over the gold scales that covered her entire body first which shimmered within the light of  
the torches that illuminated her room. Next, she examined the thick, yellowish scales that covered her  
belly. She sighed with relief. "Another day of no scale rot..." She muttered.

Scale rot was something her father warned her about time-and-time again. "Always check yourself  
thoroughly each day," She could recall him saying. "While scale rot is a very rare disease of dragons, it  
is also very harmful to your body if left untreated. You could end up losing all of your beautiful scales,  
or worse..."

Shiara shuddered at the thought. As a female, she was naturally concerned with her appearance.  
Both for herself and for a possible mate she might one day find.

Ready for her daily grooming, she reached a claw up and smoothed back her streaking, light purple  
hair that covered her head and draped in a curving manner just above her eyelids. She then reached  
father up and adjusted the two silver rings that adorned the only two horns on her head. Finally, she  
fidgeted with the trinkets attached to her cat-like ears which happened to be nothing more than  
simple, silver clips that could be easily attached and removed with a pinch of her claw. She had two on  
her right ear, and one on her left ear; just the way she liked it.

Next, she reared back and inspected the long streak of fur on her back that extended from the hair  
on her head all the way down to the end of her tail where a large, spade-shaped clutter of hair rested.

Seeing as her mother is a fur dragon, while her father is a scaled dragon, it was only to be expected  
that she would retain both genes.

Seeing none of her hair in disarray, she returned her glance to her mirror and gave herself one final  
look-over. With everything looking as it should be, she walked toward the entrance of her  
bedchambers and headed into the deeper, bigger, but still just as familiar cave passageways of her  
mountain home.

Eventually, she arrived at the feeding chamber where she ran into her brother, who was already  
chowing down on the morning's meal.

Her brother, oddly enough, was a fully-scaled dragon with very thick bronze scales adorning his  
body. Being a male, he had many varieties of horns and spines all over his head, back, and tail. He was  
also about two feet larger than his sister was, which gave hint to being quite a few years older than her;  
but still just a child nonetheless.

"Good morning, Valdspar," Shiara greeted with a smile.

Valdspar tilted his head up from his meal and, with a blood-stained muzzle and deep, dark blue eyes,  
smiled back at her. "Good morning, Shiara," He greeted.

Shiara looked around briefly, then asked, "Where are mother and father?"

Valdspar shrugged apathetically. "Oh you know, over in the next room, doing their morning fuck, as  
always."

She did know, and all too well. As far back as she can remember, her parents were always mating  
and fooling around with each other. They had no sense of secrecy about it either, as they'd do it  
sometimes even within view of their children. Of course, even if they weren't seen, their roars of  
pleasure could easily be heard from every inch of the caverns. It wasn't until she came of age that her  
mother explained to her why, "Mating is a natural part of life, dear. It's what our kind does to show  
love and affection or to start a family. Me and your father did it so we could have a family of our own,  
but also because we love each other deeply and are not ashamed to express it."

"Will I ever know love, mommy?" Shiara had asked.

"Darling, there is someone out there for everybody. Eventually, you will find your true love. Until  
then, you need not be afraid to enjoy yourself every once in a while."

"What do you mean, mommy?"

"It would take too long to explain, dear. For now, all I can offer you is a simple technique you can  
use to satisfy your sexual desires. Once you've gotten the hang of it, I will teach you some more  
techniques to enjoy yourself with. Don't be afraid to try out and experiment with new things, however."

It was that day that she was taught the ways of masturbation and, once she got the hang of it, was  
taught a few tricks that she could try for personal enjoyment. Things like using inanimate objects to  
pleasure herself, how to eat herself out, and even bondage.

"Bondage..." She thought for a moment. She absolutely loved bondage. The idea of being completely  
helpless was such a huge turn-on for her. However, there was little she could do by herself and  
constantly have to go to her father or mother for a helping hand. Thankfully, they were always more  
than happy to help her and would tie her up just as she desired. For a while, she was satisfied just being  
tied up thoroughly and helplessly and left squirming around in her room, but eventually she got even  
more into it. All with the help of her mother or father, she began to try new positions and gadgets to  
enhance the experience. Her favorite device was the gag of which she pretty much had beg her parents  
to use on her whenever they would tie her up. Her favorite position, meanwhile, was having her tail  
pulled between her legs and having both sets of claws tied tightly around it so that it was being  
thoroughly grinded into her pussy, and every attempt she made at struggling only caused her tail to grind  
into it harder.

Thinking about it, Shiara unknowingly began to blush deeply. Unfortunately, the fantasy didn't last  
long as her stomach started to growl terribly and she was forced to stop and satiate her hunger. She sat  
down next to her brother and feasted upon the meal of Mountain Goat in front of her.

Eventually, a female dragon entered the room. She was a beautiful fur dragon with illustrious golden  
eyes and whose fur was as white as snow. Down the length of her back was a long stretch of dark  
purple hair that was very similar to what Shiara had on her back. The dragon's wings where made up of  
feathers and looked most similar to an angel's wings. She had no noticeable horns or spines but had an  
aura about her that gave the impression that she was an efficient magic-user.

"Good morning, mother!" Shiara was first to announce.

The dragon blinked in response, seeming surprised by Shiara's voice. Having noticed her then, she  
addressed, "Ah, Shiara, good morning! Did you sleep well?"

Shiara nodded and smiled deeply, "Very well, mother." Actually, she lied. She's been restless lately  
due to unsatisfying orgasms, but was far too shy to say anything in front of her brother.

"That's good to hear," Her mother replied.

Just then, Valdspar chimed in and said, "Um, mother, there's a little something stuck to your  
forehead here..." He pointed at the location of the mess on his own forehead.

She blinked again before lifting a padded claw to her forehead and wiped it down. She pulled her  
claw back and examined it to see a white, gooey-looking substance stuck to it of which that she  
immediately licked up.

She let out a deep purr as she did and responded, "Thank you, son. Sometimes your daddy can  
make quite a mess!"

Shiara would have blushed, but she's ran into them in far messier predicaments before.

"So," Their mother said next as she lowered her paw back to the ground, "How is breakfast?"

"Delicious!" Shiara responded.

Valdspar, in an attempt to outmatch her sister, exclaimed, "Exquisite! Thanks a bunch!"

Mother waved her claw. "Don't thank me, thank your father. He went an awful long distance to find  
that goat for you two. Although, I don't really know why... Maybe he just wanted to treat you guys?"  
She questioned.

"By the way, why isn't daddy with you?" Shiara questioned.

"Oh don't worry about him. He just got a little... exhausted from our playtime and had to take a nap.  
He'll be up and about in a few hours!" She explained.

"Why is father always the one getting tired out and not you?" Valdspar asked.

"Because dear, he doesn't have nearly as much stamina as me. Or it could be because he does all  
the work!" She bragged.

Everyone laughed then. Apparently, this was the normal conversation around here.

As the two were finishing up their meal, Valdspar turned to Shiara suddenly and asked, "Can you  
come with me to my room after this? I have something I want to talk to you about in private."

Shiara looked at him curiously. "Oh?" She asked back.

Valdspar nodded. "Can you?" He reiterated.

"Sure Valdspar, I'd be happy to!"

Valdspar smiled to her. "Thanks sis. Come on by when you finish up, then." With that, he cleaned off  
his face and disappeared down the corridor that connected the dining room to his bedchamber.

"Hmmm... I wonder what's up?" She pondered to herself as she continued eating. Once finished, she  
gave her mother a hug and excused herself so that she could go see what Valdspar wanted to talk  
about.

Once she had arrived in his bedchamber, she found her brother pacing around the room oddly.  
"Something the matter, brother?" She inquired.

Valdspar, surprised, jumped slightly and turned around to face her. "Well.... sort of... You see, I  
want to ask you something, but I'm kind of nervous about it..."

Shiara only smiled and stepped up to next to him and proceeded to nuzzle his head with her own.  
"You can talk to me about anything brother, that's what sisters are for!"

Valdspar sighed deeply and said, "I was just wondering if you'd maybe.... like to mate?"

She was shocked by his question. So shocked that she asked in a stupefied state, "Come again?"

Her brother nervously twiddled a claw on the ground. "I'd... like to mate with you if you wouldn't  
mind..."

Seeing that he was serious, she backed off with a claw hanging off the ground in an unsure manner.  
"Wait, what? You want to mate with me? But I'm your sister!"

Valdspar groaned and hid his head between his claws. "I know that!" He cried. "But I was hoping  
that wouldn't bother you. Father suggested I experiment with sex, so I figured it would be ok if you and  
I experimented together..."

"Really?" She seemed surprised and lowered her claw back to the ground. "Mother told me the  
same thing!"

Valdspar removed his claws from his face and stared at her. "You mean... you had the talk  
too?"

Shiara nodded rapidly. "Mmhmm. Did he teach you about masturbation too?"

"Yeah, and even some other techniques as well!"

Shiara was amazed. She had no idea her brother got the same talk as she did. Although I guess it  
should have been expected. "I didn't realize..."

"Does that mean you want to then?" Her brother persisted.

She had never actually thought about mating with her brother until now. While a part of her felt it was  
wrong, another part of her had an overwhelming desire to take him up on his offer. Reluctantly, she  
said, "Alright Valdspar, I'll do this for you!"

Valdspar could barely contain the excitement in his voice as he squeaked, "Really!?"

Shiara nodded. "But if I get uncomfortable, you must be willing to stop, alright?"

He gritted his teeth, but responded as she had hoped, "Understood..."

She could sense his reluctance now so stepped back up next to him again and without warning,  
licked him across the face. "But don't worry, I'm pretty sure I can handle it!" She reassured him.

Valdspar murred softly from her licking and responded in-kind by stroking his wing-tip over her  
fuzzy back.

Shaira murred herself now. The sensual stroking of her back was oddly arousing and she couldn't  
help but smile and nuzzle closer to him.

As the two pampered each other, a, powerful odor slowly began to fill the room. As the smell began  
to make itself known to Shiara, she was slowly becoming entranced in it's wonderful scent. She began  
to purr with delight and asked, "What's that wonderful smell?"

Valdspar was confused by her question at first, but it soon clicked in his mind and he said, "Oh,  
that's my scent."

"Your scent?" She seemed confused.

Valdspar nodded. "It's happens when I get in the mood to mate. Father says it's something we both  
have and is used to attract mates. I didn't realize, though, that you could smell it too!" He seemed  
pleased.

"I have a scent too?" She asked in a surprised manner, as mother never told her anything about this.

Valdspar nodded. "Yeah, and it's wonderful!" He cooed with delight at the scent of it.

"Is it really?" She was intruiged.

"It's the best thing I've ever smelled in my life!"

Shiara blushed slightly at his praise. "Th... thanks brother..."

From there, the rubbing and nuzzling became even more erotic as the two dragons began to get more  
and more hot for each other; which in turn made their scents even stronger.

Eventually, Valdspar couldn't take anymore, and began to stroke the base of his tail over Shiara's  
slit.

Shiara shuddered in delight as a wave a of pleasure crept over her body. She murred deeply and  
said with lust, "I can't take it anymore! Fuck me now, brother!"

Valdspar was happy to oblige and quickly slipped behind her so that he could properly mount her.  
Once into position on her back, he pressed his now stiff cock against her vagina. Unable to control  
himself, he slid his cock inside of her sister's warm pussy without even waiting for her permission. They  
both moaned out in unison and her brother wasted no time thrusting inside of her.

Valdspar growled deeply as he fucked her. "You're so tight Shiara... It feels so good!"

"And you're so big brother... Ooohhh!" She moaned deeply herself. Eventually, instincts took over  
her body and she swayed in motion with her brother's thrusts.

Now drowned by each other's scents, they lost themselves to the pleasures of the body and the next  
few minutes went by as a blur. It wasn't until they were nearing orgasm that they snapped back into  
reality.

Valdspar was the first to admit it and said lustfully, "I'm going to cum... I can't stop it..."

"Cum inside me brother! I want to feel your hot seed fill my pussy!" Shiara moaned back in eager  
anticipation.

But Valdspar was already on the verge as she spoke and had granted her request not a few seconds  
later as he roared deeply and spilled his seed inside her.

His orgasm sent such a fierce wave of pleasure throughout Shiara's body that her orgasm hit too and  
they cummed together. Once it was finally over, Valdspar pulled out of her and collapsed to the floor,  
exhausted.

Shiara plopped herself next to him and said with a satisfied expression, "That was amazing brother..."

"I'm glad you liked it... " Her brother replied while panting heavily.

"We can do it again?" She asked.

"Anytime you want Shiara... Anytime you want," He finished.

With that, they nuzzled each other's necks until, unknowingly, they locked muzzles and kissed each  
other passionately. They kept the kiss up for quite a while, murring into each other's mouths as their  
tongue's slipped in and intertwined with each others.

As their scents died out, so did their lust and they eventually broke the kiss.

"I love you, dear sister," Valdspar was first to say.

"And I love you, brother," Shiara responded.

They gave each other a few more playful nudges and slurps before Valdspar got bored and retreated  
to his bed for a nap.

With nothing left to do, Shiara properly dismissed herself so that her brother could rest in peace.  
Upon exiting, she yawned suddenly. It was then she realized just how tired and exhausted she was.  
Seeing that her brother had the right idea, she retreated toward her bedchamber for a nap herself.

Rounding the corner of the passageway that lead to Valdspar's chamber Shiara, as tired as she was,  
unknowingly slammed into something hard. She staggered backwards and almost tripped over herself  
before she managed to balance again.

Regaining her composure, she looked up, only to see her father standing before her. "Oh, hi daddy."

Her father turned to her and asked with a worried tone, "Are you alright hun?" Her father was, to no  
surprise, the biggest dragon here. While she was barely six feet long, her father was nearly three times  
that size. His scale and eye color was the same as Valdspar's except a little darker, which was simply  
due to age. In fact, the only real distinctive difference between the two was the amount of extra spikes  
father had in comparison to his son; which was a lot.

"I'm fine daddy, just got a little distracted, that's all!" She said with a reassuring smile. "Why are you  
here?"

"I was on my way to the surface when I heard strange sounds coming from your brother's room.  
What were you two doing?"

Shiara's heart leapt in her chest and she swallowed deeply. "I was just... I mean me and Valdspar  
were..." She tried to explain but worry overwhelmed her and she found herself at a loss of words.

"Having sex?" He asked suddenly.

Shiara almost leapt out of her skin. "You... You saw us...?"

He shook his head. "No, I didn't see, but I could smell it!" He pointed at his snout.

Shiara blushed embarrassingly. "Are you... are you mad?" She inquired.

"Not really. I mean it's a bit unorthodox, but I don't see what harm could be done."

Shiara's ears perked up in surprise. "You don't mind?"

Father shook his head again. "Why would I mind? You're getting a first-hand experience of what  
mating is like, and nothing bad could come of it so I don't see why I should worry."

"But..." She paused and thought for a moment. It was then she recalled what her mother told her  
when they had their talk and she cried out in a panic, "What if he gets me pregnant!?"

Her father could sense her fear and placed a giant claw softly on top of her head to calm her down.  
"Don't worry Shiara, you're much to young to be able to bear children. In fact, by the time you are  
ready, you'll also be ready to find a real mate," He explained.

Shiara blinked and looked up at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes, that's why I said nothing bad can come of it."

"So you mean... We can have all the sex we want together, worry-free!?" Her eyes lit up with  
excitement.

"Of course. Enjoy yourself. I encourage it!"

"Oh thank you, daddy!" She said and then hugged his claw suddenly.

He chuckled and told her, "Anything to see you smile, my dear daughter."

"Can I ask you a question, then?"

"Certainly. What do you wish to know?"

"How does scent work? I could smell Valdspar's scent and it was amazing!" She purred.

"You mean your mother never told you?" He looked surprised.

"Nope! Maybe she forgot?"

"Oh well, it's no matter. I will be happy to tell you. You see Shiara, scent is what dragons excrete  
when they're in heat. It's a powerful odor used to attract the opposite sex from very long distances. Of  
course, at your age, it's not nearly potent enough to attract anyone unless they were maybe standing  
only a few feet away," He explained.

"Is that why Valdspar was able to smell my scent? And I his?" She asked intriguingly.

"That's seems most logical, yes."

"Ah...." Shiara thought deeply.

"Anything else, sweetie?"

"Actually, yes. Why is it I can't smell my own scent?"

"Probably because it's used to attract mates, and not yourself? That's what I believe, anyways."

Shiara giggled and nodded in understanding. "I see. Thank you, daddy!"

Her father nodded once more and smiled at her. "Anytime, hun."

With that, she gave her dad a big hug who hugged her back in return before she left to return to her  
bedchamber.

-----------

Once Shiara had arrived at her bedchamber, she gave another, deep yawn as sleep enveloped her  
once more. Wasting no further time, she lumbered over to her bed of hay and curled up upon it. She  
rested her head beneath her wing and slowly drifted off to sleep.

As she slept, she began to dream of her brother. In the dream they, to no surprise, were mating and  
it only began to intensify from there as the two siblings began to experiment with other positions and  
styles. It was such an intensely arousing dream that she began to toss in turn in her bed as her body,  
unbeknownst to her, began to play out the images in her mind.

Suddenly, something crashed into her, and she yelped awake. She looked up to see her brother  
sitting atop of her and looking down at her with a grin.

"Brother? What are you doing?" She grunted in a frustrated manner.

Valdspar chuckled and explained, "Sorry sis. I woke up early because I couldn't seem to stop  
thinking about you so I came over. But when I got here you were acting like you were having sex or  
something. I wonder... were you having a dream about me?"

Shiara blushed deeply and turned her head away. "Maybe..."

"Aha, you were! I didn't realize I made such an impression on you!" He said with pride.

Shiara chuckled and looked back at him. "Oho and what about yourself hmmm? You just said you  
couldn't stop thinking about me!"

Valdspar shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Guilty!" With that, he hopped off of her.

Shiara giggled and rolled onto her stomach. "So, why'd you come back? Want to mate again?"

"Of course!" Don't you?" He asked.

"Mmmm... I would love nothing more!" She exclaimed lustfully.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Valdspar questioned.

"This!" Shiara said suddenly and pounced onto Valdspar and successfully pinned him to the ground.  
She growled playfully before leaning down and giving her brother a deep, long kiss. Once finished, she  
asked, "You know, the dream I had gave me some ideas... Want to try something different?"

Valdspar looked up at her with intrigue. "Oh? Like what?"

"Well..." She wagged her tail shyly. "There's this thing I do... To pleasure myself... Maybe you  
would like to try it...?"

"Do share, dear sister," Valdspar urged excitedly.

"It's quite simple, all you do is use that tongue of yours, and..." She turned around on top of him until  
her pussy was only a few inches from his muzzle. "... Eat me out!"

Her brother grinned widely and gripped her hips tightly with his claws. "It would be my pleasure,  
Shiara."

With that, he leaned in and after a good, hearty sniff, plunged his tongue into her vagina.

Shiara moaned deeply as his tongue penetrated her sex. "Mmmm... that feels great!"

Valdspar took that as a sign to continue and pushed his tongue in even deeper until it was as far in as  
it could go. From there he began to lick at her insides diligently.

She moaned again, but louder this time. She wiggled her hips and pussy into her brother's face in lust  
whom didn't seem to mind at all. If anything, it was turning him on more since his scent was slowly  
beginning to fill up the room again. She sniffed it and cooed, "Your scent is back, brother! And still as  
wonderful as ever!" Her eyelids fluttered with delight.

Valdspar, while he couldn't speak at the moment, mumbled something that Shiara guessed was,  
"And yours too, sister!"

This being her first experience with oral sex that wasn't done by herself, it didn't take long for her  
juices to start leaking out as she got all the more aroused and pleasured. Valdspar slurped up what he  
could of her fluids and released a delightful growl from the taste.

His sister was able to read his expression easily enough and said, "Mmmm I'm glad you like it  
brother. I'll have plenty more for you, soon..."

Valdspar squirmed excitedly from her words and worked all the harder to receive his delicious  
reward.

As he worked her closer to orgasm, she was starting to notice his cock peeking out of it's sheath and  
growing long and hard on it's very own. She began to stare at it in thought of how she might be able to  
pleasure it, but refrained on acting on it as she wanted Valdspar to finish up, first.

It only took a short time after that for Shiara to reach climax and with a deep, pleasureful roar, she  
cummed into her brother's waiting muzzle.

The fluids spilled out rather rapidly and began to drip down her brother's face, but he didn't even  
seem to notice as he was fervently licking away at her insides and collecting what he could of her fluids  
onto his tongue and slipping it into his muzzle which he swallowed happily. Once he was all finished, he  
pulled his tongue free and proceeded to lick off the remainder that was stuck to his face  
before addressing her, "My god, that's so delicious sister! And your scent... it's so much more  
powerful there too!" He murred happily.

Panting heavily, Shiara replied, "I'm glad you liked it so much brother. I did too. Thank you very  
much."

He nodded and said, "And thank you for the opportunity!"

Shiara got off him then and leaned down in front of his legs where his cock was still as stiff as ever.  
She licked her lips as she eyed it and asked, "Brother... Is there any way I can repay you, perhaps?"

Valdspar looked at her, then at his cock, and grinned as he was getting the same idea Shiara had.  
"Actually, there is... There, too, is something I did to pleasure myself, and it comprised of sucking  
myself off!"

Shiara grinned back and said, "Oooohhhh... How was it?"

"It was... okay... I personally never liked the taste of my cum. But... perhaps you might?"

"Mmmm... I guess we'll find out!" She finished. Without further adieu she leaned down and after a  
hearty, long lick across the base of his cock, slipped it into her mouth and began to suckle deeply from  
it.

Valdspar thrust his hips hard as he moaned heavily. "Oh wow!!! It feels so much better when you do  
it!"

Shiara smiled at best she could at him and decided to take his full length into her muzzle. From there  
she began to lap at it with her tongue and bob her head up and down upon his shaft.

Valdspar reared his head back to growl and moan simultaneously with extreme delight and pleasure.  
He was so turned on by this that he was already leaking pre into her muzzle. She gulped it down and  
squealed delightfully at it's taste. She pulled herself off for a moment to say, "It's delicious!"

He smiled pleasingly and said, "Then, keep going, and you'll get so much more..."

She nodded and quickly went back to work on his cock. She didn't slow down her treatment of his  
shaft for even a moment and before long her brother was on the verge, which was apparent by his  
uncontrolled hip thrusts and deep moans that were almost like roars. Thusly, to help him with his  
orgasm, Shiara placed both claws upon his balls and began to caress them sensually.

That was all Valdspar needed to reach the maximum height of pleasure necessary to orgasm and  
with a loud, deep roar, he cummed and shot his seed rapidly into his sister's muzzle.

Shiara gulped it down with glee. The taste was actually something she wouldn't necessarily like under  
normal circumstances. However, with the mood she was in and his scent drowning her once more, the  
taste was everything she could possibly desire.

As his orgasm died off, he collapsed his head back but didn't move a muscle since his sister was still  
busy tending to his cock and cleaning it off of his seed. Once she was finished, she pulled her muzzle  
free, but not before slipping her tongue across the base of his member one last time for his pleasure.

He shuddered again before saying, "I never imagined it could be that good... Thank you so much,  
Shiara..."

Shiara just giggled and replied, "Mmmm no problem, Valdspar. I rather enjoyed it, actually. Your  
cum is delicious!"

"Well then it looks like we have two things in common, eh?"

Shiara smiled. "Indeed!"

Valdspar got up then and nuzzled his sister. "Got anything else you want to try?"

Shiara nuzzled back and thought for a moment. She did have some ideas, but couldn't really seem to  
focus on them right now as his scent was still driving her wild. What she really wanted was him inside  
her once more.

"Actually..." She said next. "Right now, all I really want to do is mate with you again."

Valdspar seemed to be thinking the same way as he responded, "And I you!"

"Then, take me brother, and this time, make me scream!" Shiara requested lustfully.

Valdspar grinned widely and mounted her and before long they were making sweet, passionate love  
together once more.

It didn't end there, however. For the rest of the night they fooled around in many various ways they  
could think of and both got each other off so many times that they had lost track. Eventually, they  
exhausted each other to the point where they fell asleep together in each others arms and in a puddle of  
each other's respectable messes.

-----------

As Shiara woke up the next day, Valdspar was gone, but his scent wasn't. She sat up and stretched  
her arms and legs heavily before inspecting herself. She had semen caked over parts of her face and  
legs and even some of her own mixed in there. She assumed by all the mess still around her that it was  
the reason she could still smell his scent. Wanting more of his wonderful scent, she leaned down into a  
dried up puddle on the cave floor and enhaled deeply. She purred as the scent assaulted her nostrils  
and had successfully made her horny again.

She looked around eagerly, wondering if maybe her brother was hiding. Seeing nothing, she shouted  
out, "Valdspar? Are you here???"

No answer.

She sighed and stubbornly got to her feet. "I guess I'll have to go look for him... But first I better  
clean up," She said to herself.

With that, she proceeded to clean herself off using her tongue. The taste of her brother's cum was  
rather bland now, which likely had something to do with how old it was. Once she was finished, she  
returned to her mirror and proceeded to fix herself up. Her hair was a total mess now and even some of  
her jewelry was misproportioned. She took her time adjusting everything and once satisfied, headed out  
of her bedchamber in search of her brother.

Stepping outside, she looked around for a moment in case he was attempting to surprise her, but to  
no luck. Slightly annoyed about the long haul, she headed down the various cavern chambers toward  
her brother's room.

However, before she could make it there, she once again ran into her father in the dining hall. He had  
a sort of leather contraption in his mouth which he spit out so that he could greet her. "Oh, hello Shiara.  
I was just coming to see you."

"Hi daddy! Have you seen Valdspar around?" Shiara asked while searching about.

He shook his head. "Not today. I thought he was with you last night?"

"You knew?" She asked in surprise.

"Of course, hun, remember...?" He responded and tapped his snout with a claw.

"Oh yeah..." Shiara's ears drooped in embarrassment.

"But anyways, I was coming to bring you this!" Her father said and held out the leather device which,  
upon closer inspection, she discovered was the gag she loved so much. It had two straps. A long one in  
the back to latch behind the head and another, shorter strap at the end to latch around the muzzle to  
ensure complete silence when worn.

"What? But why?" She asked with a confused expression.

"What further reason do I have to hold onto it for you? It's hardly big enough for me or your mother  
to use, and now that you and Valdspar are mating, you're better off keeping it or even giving it to him if  
it suits you."

"Yes, but-" Just then, an incredible thought came to Shiara's mind. Something so inspiring that she  
instinctively covered her mouth with both claws to keep herself from screaming giddily.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed next.

"Yes, hun?" He questioned.

"Tie me up again please!" She insisted.

"Huh? But why?" He seemed confused at her request.

"I want to surprise Valdspar, that's why! Can you do this for me?"

Her father chuckled. "Well in that case, I'd be happy to help you."

Shiara smiled and wagged her tail. "Thanks daddy! Meet me in my chambers!" She shouted as she  
rushed off ahead of him.

Once inside her room, she immediately went over to her bed and laid down upon it and waited -  
albeit impatiently - for her father to arrive. He stepped in not a few minutes later with some rope being  
carried in his maw along with the gag. "How do you want me to do this, Shiara?" He asked through the  
tools he carried in his fangs.

"Just with my claws together, nothing fancy for the time being!" Shiara explained with much  
excitement in her voice.

"Very well, lay back then please hun," Her father requested.

Shiara obeyed and laid down in her bed on her back. Her father stepped over to her and spat out  
the rope next to her feet. "Put your legs together," He commanded.

Shiara did so, and he then proceeded to wrap the length of rope around them. Watching him tie her  
up was making her hot as it always did and she started to squirm delightfully.

He noticed her squirming and simply smiled at her as he looped the rope through her legs and tied it  
off with the rest of the rope around her claws. "How's that? Tight enough?" He asked.

Shiara wiggled her hind-claws to test, then nodded. "Mmhmm."

He smiled wider and picked up some more rope. However, before doing anything else, he suddenly  
reached down and tickled Shiara's feet.

She squealed and giggled in delight while squirming frantically. "Eek! That's not fair, daddy!!!"

"Hehe sorry hun, I couldn't resist!" He said. "Now then, Please put your arms together."

Shiara obeyed and pressed her fore-claws together firmly. With that, he began looping and tying the  
rest of the rope around them just like he did to her lower portion until she could no longer move about  
freely anymore.

While all this was going on, Shiara couldn't help herself and began peeking between her father's legs  
where, to her amazement, she saw his giant cock bulging out of it's sheath in all it's glory. Oddly  
enough, she started to lust after it.

Her father, upon noticing her glance, said abruptly, "Oh no no no no! That's not for you to play  
with!"

"Aww but daddy... Brother let's me play with his!" She whined.

"That's because you're both experiencing new things, but I'm mated to your mother, and I can  
assure you she would never approve!" Her father explained.

"Oh, fine!" She snorted grumpily.

"Now then, would you like the gag on now?" Her father asked suddenly.

Shiara fervently shook her head. "Not yet. Actually... I was hoping you could call mother in here, I  
need her to do the next step."

Her father seemed mighty curious and inquired, "Oh? What might that be?"

"Hehe... I want her to place a magic seal on me," She explained.

"In what way?"

"Well...." Shiara got a little embarrassed and began to blush as she spoke. "I want her to seal off my  
bonds so that they are unable to become untied until I.... until I orgasm five times!!! She can do that  
right?"

Her father chuckled deeply. "That's a very interesting idea hun. As for the seal, well, I'm pretty sure  
your mother could do that for you. Let me go get her."

"Thank you, daddy!" She exclaimed with much joy.

With that, her father left her bedchambers and Shiara took the moment of privacy as a time to squirm  
around in her bonds a bit so that she could enjoy that feeling of helplessness that she adored so much.

Getting lost in the moment, she didn't even notice when her mother came into her room. "Dear?" She  
asked.

"Oh!" Shiara turned her head to her. "Hi mom!"

"I heard what your father told me... And I think I can do that for you."

"Oh yay! Thank you mommy!"

Her mother stepped up to her then and placed a paw on each of her bonds and began to chant to  
herself. Gradually, a magical aura flowed from them and around the bonds that tied her. The magical  
aura then began to flow into her pussy, but she felt no effect from it. Eventually, the magic faded, and  
her mother smiled. "All done. I must say... I think your idea is most brilliant! I think I'll have to use it on  
your father next," She said with a wicked smile.

Shiara giggled at the thought of mother dominating her father. Once the idea had dissipated, she  
questioned mother, "So these won't come off until I orgasm five times?"

Her mother nodded. "That's correct. And not a moment sooner. Let me guess, you want me to call  
your brother in here now?"

Shaira's ears perked up. "You know about us?"

Her mother smiled and nodded again. "Of course, dear. Your father told me once he found out. I'm  
proud of you."

Shiara blushed a tad. "Thank you, mother."

"Now then, let me just go fetch your brother..." She said as she proceeded to leave.

"Wait!" Shiara shouted. "Put the gag on first please!"

She turned back to her. "Oh? Alright."

Her mother picked up the gag and noosed it around Shiara's muzzle. Then she reached back and  
buckled the longer strap tightly behind her head before buckling the other strap around her muzzle so  
that it was sealed off just tight enough to successfully silenced her.

"Is that good, dear?" Her mother inquired.

Shiara mumbled something unintelligible and proceeded to nod in a satisfied manner.

"Very well, your brother will be here shortly. As for yourself... Have fun!" She said with a smile.

Shiara nodded to her again as her mother left her alone in the room. Shiara took the time to think  
about what fun things her brother might do to her and this caused her to purr with excitement. Although  
a part of her was also a bit nervous that he wouldn't be interested in her this way, but she had to take  
that chance none-the-less.

Eventually, her brother did indeed enter her room and, upon noticing her predicament, grinned at her  
as he proceeded to step up next to her. "What's this you've got going on here, Shiara?" He asked.

Shiara tried to respond but of course, it came out muted.

Valdspar simply circled her while inspecting her before stopping at her backside and sitting on his  
haunches. "Mother told me you had a surprise for me... And I must say, I am really quite surprised!"

He leaned forward and, with a single claw, probed around inside her pussy. Shiara shivered with  
pleasure and moaned softly.

He pulled it out, sniffed it, and then questioned, "Mmm there's your scent again.... Does this in fact  
turn you on?  
If that's the case... You must want me to fuck you like this, don't you?"

Shiara's heart leapt with in her chest with excitement and anticipation and she nodded rapidly while  
mumbling something unintelligible to him.

"If that is what you desire, then who am I to say no?" He asked with a smirk.

Shiara squealed with utter joy as he proceeded to roll her onto her belly with her bound claws  
tucked underneath. He crept forward onto her back and pressed his stiffening cock against her  
entrance. "If I do this for you, you have to do something for me in return. Alright?"

Shiara purred and nodded to him. If she could speak, she would say, "Whatever you want, brother!"

Her brother nodded back, sealing the agreement. With an understanding in place, he then proceeded  
to push inside of her.

Shiara moaned delightfully through her gag as she was penetrated by her brother's wonderful cock  
once more. As she felt him thrust inside her, her body immediately began to leak her fluids in response.

Her brother could feel her fluids as they lubricated his cock which in-turn made his thrusting all the  
more easier. "Oh my, you must really like it this way, Shiara," He said with intrigue.

She nodded again, as it was her only form of communication with him at the moment. As her brother  
began to thrust even faster, she was coming to realize that he was really enjoying this too, as he was  
fucking her at a much more rapid pace than before.

It took no effort or time for Shiara to orgasm and she screamed as loud as she could into her gag as  
she did while her fluid's spilled out all over her thighs and onto her brother's throbbing cock. Her  
brother was not quite ready to cum however and slowed down his thrusts in a somewhat teasing  
manner to delay his orgasm. However, even with restraint he couldn't seem to resist the urge for long  
and gave his cock one last, powerful thrust before he cummed deeply inside of her warm, welcoming  
pussy.

Once it was over, he pulled out and stepped in front of her where he dangled his still-dripping cock  
in front of her snout. He grinned as he leaned forward and slowly worked the gag off her muzzle. "Now  
sister, since I did that for you, you're got to do something for me, as we agreed upon. I'm sure you  
don't need me to tell you what, either..." He explained.

Shiara licked her lips eagerly and leaned forward so that she could wrap her muzzle around the  
length of his cock.

Valdspar moaned deeply as she proceeded to suck him off. "Very nice as always, sister. And I must  
admit, having you all tied up and helpless like this really turns me on!"

Shiara murred delightfully both at his words and at the taste of his delicious, cum-leaking cock. She  
had gotten the reaction out of him she was hoping for, and was now very pleased.

Shiara worked his cock to the best of her ability until he had cummed inside her muzzle and she then  
proceeded to gulp down his cum delightfully. Once her brother had finished his orgasm, he pulled his  
member free of her muzzle which in-turn left a length of semen sticking to her lips from the tip of his  
cock. He sighed in a satisfied manner before asking her, "Thank you sis. I guess now you want to be  
untied, yes?"

Shiara grinned at him and explained, "Actually, I can't be untied. At least, not until I orgasm four  
more times."

"What? How does that work?" Her brother inquired with much intrigue.

"Hehe, well, it's a magical seal mother placed on me upon my request. There's nothing you or I can  
do to untie me until then."

"So let me get this straight: You are completely helpless and will remain that way until I and I alone  
make you orgasm four times?"

"Yep!"

"So in other words, I have complete control over your fate?"

Shiara smiled deeply. "Mmhmm."

"Well then... if that's truly the case, then I see no reason to rush it. In fact, I think I'll enjoy myself a  
bit before I help you break your seal. After all, without me you're hopeless, so I'd say you owe me  
whatever I want to have."

"Mmmm... I'm completely at your mercy, brother!" Shiara said with glee.

He nodded and placed the gag back on her muzzle then. "Well then, let me see what other fun things  
I can do to you..."

With that, her brother stepped back and examined every nook and cranny of her sister's body, until  
finally getting an idea. "Say... Your tailhole here... think it can fit my cock?"

Shiara's eyes went wide as a rush of both fear and excitement overtook her. She attempted to  
protest, but of course nothing came out that could be even remotely understood.

"I say we try it..." He continued. "And if it satisfies me, I'll get you off one more time."

Shiara, having a moment to think about it now, actually began to purr at the thought of her brother's  
cock invading her poor, innocent tailhole, and she even began to squirm in anticipation.

Her brother stepped behind her and pulled her tail all the way back so that it was laying across her  
back as he got into the mounting position. Slowly, he worked his length into her amazingly tight tailhole  
until it was inside completely. Upon doing so, he cooed delightfully. "Your tailhole is so very tight  
Shiara... I think I'm going to enjoy this!"

Shiara muttered something joyfully, as she felt she would too!

Without any reluctance whatsoever, her brother began to fuck her up the ass with newfound spirit.  
He worked into her tailhole so hard and fast that it began to hurt her. She groaned in pain and  
complained about it, but of course nothing could be heard. Although she was somewhat grateful about  
it too, since as much as it was hurting her, it was equally pleasuring her as well and she didn't want to  
take the chance of causing her brother to stop out of possible concern.

Her brother thrust harder and harder into her tailhole as he gradually began to lose himself in her  
scent again. He obviously had no further care or concern if her sister was comfortable or not.  
Eventually, and much to Shiara's relief, Valdspar cummed inside her tailhole and very quickly filled it  
up.

As this was going on, Shiara was getting amazingly turned on to the point where she was on the  
verge of orgasm herself. Once she felt her brother's seed engulf her aching tailhole, it was all her body  
needed to forcibly orgasm all over herself.

Her brother growled and moaned deeply as he continued to pump the rest of his seed into her  
already overfilled tailhole until he was completely drained. He then proceeded to pull his cock out very  
slowly until his cock-tip slide out with a final 'plop'. From there, he leaned back and rubbed his stiff  
shaft as he teased, "It looks like you orgasmed without my help. That's too bad, because I was going to  
eat you out, too."

Shiara pouted, but playfully more than anything. In all honesty, she didn't care. What she wanted  
more than anything was simply to please her brother in any way that he wished.

"Now then, both myself and my cock are quite exhausted, so we'll both have to take a short rest.  
I'm sure you won't mind," Valdspar said.

Shiara shook her head and her brother proceeded to cuddle up next to her. He gave her a kiss on  
the cheek and said, "I love you..." Before gradually drifting off to sleep.

Shiara blushed and said in a muffled manner, "I love you too."

Eventually, she felt herself doze off, and was fast asleep herself.

Shiara was woken up by a sudden, intense wave of pleasure in her pussy. She opened her eyes  
sharply and looked behind her to see Valdspar had mounted her again and was already thrusting into  
her. "Good morning, Shiara. It's time for your next orgasm, and then for some further pleasure for  
myself!"

Shiara murred with delight as she was fucked once more up until they had both orgasmed again; this  
time together.

Valdspar pulled out and flipped Shiara over so that she was on her back. He then straddled her  
chest and placed his cock in between her bound claws. "Masturbate me!" He ordered.

Shiara was happy to do so and began stroking his shaft in between her claws. He moaned deeply  
from it and quickly began to release precum that dribbled out onto her chest.

Shiara proved to be a wiz at this and got Valdspar to orgasm within only a few minutes. He let his  
seed fall freely over Shiara's chest and even parts of her face before he got back up and, completely  
disregarding the cum drenching her sister's scales, muttered, "What to do next?"

Shiara was eager for anything else he wanted to do to her, or even what she could do to him for that  
matter.

Eventually, Valdspar couldn't seem to resist and was suddenly suckling on Shiara's slit. Shiara  
moaned delightfully as her brother proceeded to eat her out all the way until her fourth orgasm. He  
drank down all of her juices before getting up and taking off her gag so as to get yet another blowjob  
from her; one which she gave proudly. Once that was complete, Valdspar leaned back again and sat  
down. "Well, sister, it's the last orgasm until you're free. So I'll tell you what, if you promise to become,  
how shall I say it, my 'pet', I will give you your last orgasm. Otherwise... I'm tempted to just leave you  
to here to struggle for a while..." He proclaimed.

"Pet? What do you mean?" Shiara asked inquisitively.

"My sex slave, more-or-less."

Shiara grinned widely. This is what she's been waiting for. The peak of possibility for her and her  
brother and of what she loved best. She replied without any hesitation or doubt, "Brother, you need not  
even ask that question. I would absolutely love to be your pet. Now and forever!"

Her brother smiled in an overjoyed manner. "Very well. Let's get you out of these bonds then so that  
I can get you into something more appropriate and interesting..."

Shiara murred at the thought just as the gag was put back on her again and her brother fucked her  
for the final time of their endeavor. Once both their orgasms was done, Shiara's bonds seemed to just  
slip off by themselves and onto the ground.

She stood up wobbly. Having been tied up for so long, she could barely stand. Her brother helped  
her up and said, "Wait here, I want to put something on you." With that, he disappeared toward his  
room and returned a short time later with a black leather, gem-encrusted collar which he proceeded to  
strap around Shiara's neck and tighten to an appropriate fit.

"There, now you're officially my pet!" Valdspar exclaimed.

Shiara giggled and motioned joyfully. "Hurray!"

"Come now pet, I want to take you back to my room for some more bondage adventures, and  
perhaps even some more orgasms for myself!"

Shiara nodded and purred excitedly as she followed her brother back to his room where she was  
subject to multiple new bondage positions and all the blowjobs and orgasms she could handle.

------------

Over the next few weeks, Valdspar and Shiara got together regularly to mate or to fool around.  
Actually, most of the time Shiara was forcibly dragged into Valdspar's room so that he could have his  
way with her. Sometimes he'd even do it in plain's eye view of their parents who would simply giggle as  
they watched Shiara being dragged off to her fate whom kicked and screamed playfully all-the-while.

As for the sex, well, her brother always got his fill, while Shiara was gradually getting less and less. In  
fact, it wasn't long before her brother started to use a technique called 'Orgasm Denial' on her which  
Shiara discovered that she absolutely LOVED.

Before long they both fell into a routine where Shiara would pleasure her brother in the ways he  
wanted while he would bring her and keep her on the edge of orgasm. Once Valdspar was satisfied for  
the day, he would leave her sister in his room to squirm usually without so much as one single orgasm.  
Shiara, however, was loving it all the same. In fact, despite all the rough treatment she was receiving on  
a regular basis, she was incredibly happy with her new lifestyle.

As time went on, they grew up, and as they grew up, they split apart. Not because they wanted to,  
but because they had to. As they had to eventually leave the nest and start their own lives and find their  
own mates. But regardless, even as time passed her by, Shiara never lost touch with her brother, and  
never forgot their childhood which, as she considers it, the greatest adventure of her life.

THE END

* * *

* * *

* * *

-------------------------------

"Of course I can. You're my girlfriend, remember?" Flame chuckled softly, nuzzling Ember's cheek with his maw affectionately, a soft murr escaping his throat as well.

"Well I was thinking...now that the guardians are gone for a while...wanna...you know?" She asked, her tail brushing gently over Flame's "lower areas".

"Ahh...are you sure you...want to, now, Ember?" Flame asked, wanting her to give him her consent first.

"Why of course!" Ember grinned, almost tackling Flame down to the floor, "It's not like we planned all this just so you could get me flowers. Tee-hee... You also earned a gift!"

Ember brushed her face along his, murring happily all the time. Flame looked at her with a big smile, rolling slowly on top of her, "You know, I never get enough of your gifts. But let's go under the cave, I really don't want to get interrupted while we're at it" he chuckled a bit, lapping at her maw with his reptilian tongue which made her giggle a bit.

"Oh but we're all ready here... I don't really want to get up now..." she teased, her words trailing with natural seduction. Flame blinked, feeling enticed already, but fought against his primal instincts just to grasp her body softly with his four clawed paws. "Mrr?" she looked around him, feeling pressure from him, "Something wrong?"

Flame then grinned, "You don't have to get up" he said, his wings softly flapping before the powerful muscles in them started to enhance its movement, both dragons starting to slowly leave the ground. "I'll take us both there" he said, and with a strong flap of his wings, Flame took off into the air, holding Ember and carrying her while he flew. Ember was amazed at this and just stayed silent; it was the first time she was taken into the air by somebody else, Flame seemed to be so strong, his wings actually seemed to have grown bigger and stronger ever since the day he had defeated Red. It made sense now how the red dragon could now lift both his body and additional weight while flying. The male dragon was soon at the entrance of a water-cave, the edge of its entrance was perfect, and it gave a perfect gaze of the night sky when midnight and a simple peek at the moonlight glow made it the perfect romantic place. Flame liked that place a lot. It was a week after Red's defeat and the peace restoration that he took Ember there, to confess his feelings towards her, a night where love was in the air, and the night where he showed her his love. That night was when he first mated, Ember, his first mate, who loved him back and showed her endless, unconditional appreciation to her hero. And from that night and on, Star Hill became their favorite spot mutually.

When Flame got down onto the cave's ground, he laid Ember carefully under him, his hind legs being the first in landing as he deposited his love softly on the floor next to him, then let go of her delicate body, murring to her as he stood on top of her smaller frame.

Ember stared at the imposing figure. Flame was simply handsome, from paws to horns; everything was perfect and made her go mentally nuts. When they were on this position, Flame showed off to her simply by standing on top. He already knew how she loved his body, his well-developed legs and arms, showing the might of a true dragon, his golden scaled chest, brimming and blending with the moonlight, precious and enticing at the same time, then his draconic muzzle, close a beautiful and handsome winner, open a fierce, defying beast. Everything about him made Ember hot; and it was evident to Flame, who could smell her scent in the air already. He grinned to her slyly, his tail snaking between his legs and resting onto her belly, "Someone's turned on."

Ember blushed, but couldn't help but giggle, "That's because I'm with the hottest dragon in the whole village" she winked to him.

"Good point, likewise" Flame growled playfully, opening his maw and letting his tongue poke Ember's lips, she accepted it, opened her maw as well and took it in. Both dragons soon started frenching, their tongues embraced into a wrestling game as their owner's eyes closed, both enjoying their shared warmth caressing each other with their tails and wings. Ember was thrilled the most; she always got heated up with his teasers, especially when he indulged the French kiss. She was a fan of romance, anything that had to do with sweetness, she craved for. Flame, knowing this, found no best moment to always get her ready for their sexual play, he was one complacent male, he rarely cared about his own pleasure and most of the time devoted himself and his body entirely to his girl.

"Mnnnhh..." Ember moaned, her tail flickering over his protective pouch just over his sack, Flame's member was still flaccid, but it was half out already, apparently the warm kiss was also setting him on fire. "Flame...Please, don't keep me waiting...I love you Flame"

Her last four words were everything he needed to hear. Flame turned around; he faced her glistening entrance below. He couldn't believe how beautiful the sight of Ember's sex was, he started at it, coated in her pre-juices, and just got a craving for her that he could not resist, and this time was no exception. Flame launched himself lower, his muzzle in front of the dragoness' vagina, Ember blushed, a drunkard of bliss. The male dragon reached for her opening with his still hot tongue, he gave a light flick to her clit, which was slowly hardening due to her arousal. Flame didn't keep her waiting for too long however, and simply dug his tongue inside her mound, slurping everything inside her tunnel, loving the taste of her precious, damp sex. Ember couldn't endure the blasting pleasure, her moans gained volume, and the tease was too strong for her. But she loved it. She loved how he put her at his mercy, she loved how he manipulated her screams and her whimpers of pleasure, and most of all she loved his skilled tongue. "Ohhh Flammme..." the pink dragoness murred, her eyes half-open, "Don't s-stop... don't ever stop..." she trailed, her voice encouraging the already eager male even more, and aroused him past the limits. His cock, even without the needed attention, just needed her voice to get hard, and it did, hard as a rock, thicker and longer until it went over her face and chin almost to her chest. She wanted to return the favor to him and took the chance he was hard. Ember scratched lightly at his belly, her arms not long enough to let her claws grasp his members, but she supported herself and pulled her head higher, laying her neck onto a small, but comfortable rock besides her, making a perfect curve for her maw to reach his dripping cock. Ember opened her muzzle, wrapping her smaller, but more dexterous tongue around his big dragon member, she caressed it softly first, then suckled around it, before taking it inside her mouth, wrapping the hotness of her wet mouth on Flame's dick. She got an accepting howl of delight from the young dragon, who stopped licking and tasting her pussy only to turn back and take notice of her own teasing, he liked pleasuring her, and liked it even more when she did it to him, she was too good at it, but he didn't like to let her win. He wouldn't come first; he would first take her to heaven and back, and then give her some of his seed for the night. With a small growl, Flame went back to eating his mate out, both kept the sixty-nine up nicely, almost as if possessed by some lust spirit wanting both of them to extract and release each others' pleasure.

Flame growled his pre was almost shooting inside Ember's maw; she was too good at it. But he didn't push back either, Ember was whimpering almost cutely as her sex dampened even more, her orgasm was nearer sooner than her dragon's, Flame would be rewarded. The dragoness gave a final yelp, letting go off his dick, just not to hurt him with her fangs. Juices overran Flame's tongue and filled his maw; some of Ember's essence fell off his mouth, dripping off the sides and onto the floor. Flame was content at this, however, the pleasure he had been getting from her, added to the strong scent she was emitting was enough to set him off, he didn't last long when Ember started suckling again, and with a final throb, Flame released gushes of male cum inside Ember's awaiting mouth. She tasted, savored, and then drank it like if she was getting fed ambrosia of gods. She never got enough of it, she craved his male-juice, and the scent drove her crazy. She needed more, but her mouth was full and so was her stomach when she finished drinking him, yet again, after gulping the last barrage down, she licked her lips clean and seductively stared at her mate with need. Flame understood immediately, no needing any words, the red dragon turned around again and positioned himself on top of Ember. There she was again, admiring his physique once more, but this time she was in total bliss, her craving for him was a lot stronger than before, "Oh Flame... make me yours..." she begged, Flame complied and moved his dragon pride in front of her wet sex, now naturally lubricated thanks to all the oral work his tongue had done, and pushed the head of his rock-hard pulsing dick inside.

"Tight.... Nnngh..." Flame grunted, it was true, even with more than enough time to get used to it, Ember's puss always gave him quite a squeeze, he couldn't complain though, he simply loved her tunnel, he loved penetrating till he was all the way in, his sack slapping her tail hole, which drove her mad and made her howl in lust. Ember's sky-blue eyes lit up as the midnight hit its apex, showing moonlight over both. Flame's scales shimmered with the beautiful incoming night glow, both loved the moment. They had been so immerse in their oral game they had lost any notion of the time around them. Flame, with some of Ember's juice remains on his maw, proceeded to kiss her once more, just as he had finished his penetration. They were one, once again, he started their longed French kiss, mixing their saliva and cum together, tasting their wet and warm tongues as they spread their love to each other. He humped, and she bucked, both rocking their hips in harmony, working their pleasure as their respective second orgasms built by them.

Ember groaned in the kiss, she wanted Flame to go rougher, she whimpered, hoping he would notice. The dragon picked his pace, they wouldn't last long at the rate they were going, but they liked it fast and smooth after a good sixty-nine. Flame's cock, embraced in the vice-grip it was getting from the dragoness' cunt, vibrated slightly, it was throbbing inside Ember, and he was leaking again. Somehow he was going to come before Ember, for a change, but it would still be involuntarily. With a big roar, Flame broke the kiss again, arching his back high as he gave Ember one strong hump, Ember following him with a yelp of orgasmic bliss. Flame hadn't come last or first, both had cummed at the same time. Ember got herself full of seed and Flame's dick got coated in their sexual juices.

* * *

Back at the Base...

"No! Stay away from me!" Ember cried, struggling against her bonds. "Let me go!"

"Mmm...I love how you struggle like that, my dear." The voice said. To Ember, it was clearly a male who was speaking to her and freaking her out at the same time.

"Ggrrr...Let me go you...you bastard!" Ember growled, snarling and showing her teeth.

"But why should I do that? That would be no fun at all..." the other said, coming out of the shadows, but the light was too dim, and Ember couldn't make out what his face looked like, at the most, she knew it was a dragon, and a teenager one from what his size revealed, she could barely recognize anything else, but the dark color that barely showed with the little light she was provided with. She suddenly fell to the floor, her separate arms being unshackled from the wall, then shackled together.

"Owww...what are you doing?" She questioned, looking up, seeing the dragon's belly, but couldn't make out the color, either.

"I need some relief." He ordered, his member starting to grow from his pouch, and was soon fully erect at a massive 12 inches, 2 inches thick, pulsating and twitching in front of Ember's face. "And I won't take a no for an answer."

"No!" Ember shouted, turning her snout away from the dragon's cock. "I won't! Never!"

The other dragon chuckled, pushing Ember's head back towards him again. "Oh you will, my dear. If you don't, there will be consequences, and you'll wish that you chose to suck me. Now do it, or else."

Ember growled, but opened her maw, slowly taking the shaft into her mouth. The dragon growled softly in pleasure, but was impatient, grasping her head and shoving his whole cock into her mouth, making her gag on it as it slid down into her throat.

"Ggghh!! Ggrhh!!" She groaned in protest, the dragon starting to thrust in and out of her mouth, facefucking her with his well endowed member.

"Ooohhh yeahhh...what a mouth you have....no wonder Flame likes you so much..." He grinned, a loud murr escaping his throat.

"You...ghhh...shut up!!" Ember shouted, trying to move her front legs back up. "Flame...doesn't love...me for...my mouth!!"

"Heh, whatever you say, babe." the dragon chuckled, continuing to thrust away into her mouth and throat, soon releasing a flood of seed down it, growling blissfully. "Ooohh damn...mmm...drink it all, bitch..." he ordered as he slid his pulsating shaft from her mouth, then holding it shut with his claw.

"I'm sorry Flame..." Ember thought to herself, taking a big gulp, the dragon's large load flowing down her throat. She had to admit that it tasted pretty good, though she didn't enjoy being forced to drink it.

"Now, my little pink bitch...it's time to see what makes Flame want to come save you... that sweet puss of yours looks sooo tight..." The dragon grinned wide, moving behind the dragoness, and lifting her tail up, gazing at her naughty bits.

"No! Please! Not there! I beg you!" Ember pleaded, struggling even more.

"The more you resist, the harder my penis gets." The dragon teased, standing over Ember, his claws next to either side of her head, and pushed his throbbing member against her pussy lips.

"No! Not there! Please not my pussy!" Ember cried out, tears running down her cheeks.

"Not your pussy, huh? Well, how about here, then?" The dragon retorted, moving his thick meat up to Ember's tail hole, and prodding the hole with it. "What about here, then?"

"Yes...just...be gentle..." the dragoness whimpered in fear, closing her eyes in anticipation.

"I wouldn't dare to say no to such a delectable request..." The dragon grinned wide, thrusting his hips forward, pushing hard into Ember's tail hole stretching the tight passage as his cock forced its way inside. "Gggrr...Damn, you're tight!" he growled, his tail swishing back and fourth happily behind him.

"Ah-AHHHNN!! Too big!!" Ember moaned in pain, a little bit of blood escaping her hole as it was penetrated by the thick member. "Pull it out! You're too big!"

"Why thank you, my slut, but I don't know why you're even trying. I'm not going to stop if you tell me to." The dragon growled, starting to thrust in and out of Ember's tail hole, growling in bliss from the tightness of it. She continued to whimper after hearing this, closing her eyes and laying her head against the floor as the dragon rode her ass hard and fast. Minutes later, she felt him pull out of her ass.

"Now it's time for that sweet pussy of yours!" he smirked, his teeth visible in the light as he pushed against her pussy lips, sliding his lubed cock inside.

"N-NO!! NOT IN THERE!!" Ember screamed, squirming and struggling against her bonds. "That's only for Flame!"

"How touching, Ember. You actually care about that twerp. No matter, though. I'm going to make you mine!" He growled, thrusting hard and fast, quickly reaching orgasm and blowing another load, this time inside the dragoness' pussy, filling it up with his warm seed.

"NOOOO!!!" Ember screamed, arching her back up as she was filled with dragon seed.

"Mmmhrrrr...Quiet...you'll anger my lord." the dragon growled, pushing a claw down on Ember's snout, holding her maw shut, and pulling his softening shaft from her pussy. He walked back around her, and pushed her back up against the wall, hanging the chains that connected her wrists on a nail. "Now, you, be a good little prisoner and don't try anything funny... you are way too great for me to let you go just now... hoo-hah... I'll come for more fun later... Ember." he grinned, before exiting the room, the lights turning completely off, making the room pitch black now.

Half-covered in male spunk, Ember shook, sobbing into the never ending darkness she had been confined into. She cried softly, even though she wanted to scream for help and cry her heart out for Flame to hear her. But she knew, making a racket would only mean more unpleasant things to happen to her. She didn't want that. She was helpless in there, she would be abused day and night by that big cocked dragon, it somehow turned her own, the whole situation with her in that position. But the darkness, the fact she was to be confined in there, without Flame, it shook out any pleasant thought she might have. Ember thought about fighting her way out while she still had energy, but then she pictured that giant dragon dick entering through her back section again. It had been painful, more painful than she had expected it. Maybe if it had been with Flame, a first for anal-sex, she would have enjoyed it more, and would have suffered less, but no, she was scarred now. That big dick, no matter how arousing and sensual it looked, rubbing around her body, scared her. She wanted to be with Flame again, she didn't want any mysterious dark dragon using her as his sex tool. She was getting desperate again. Her sobs slowly turned into soft whimpers, then into louder cries of despair and sorrow. She was... alone.


	14. Embers Rape 2

Avalyn growled, her leg still bleeding a little bit as she reached Balgaar's base. She flew in through the opening in the roof, coming down and landing in the middle of Balgaar's throne room.

"Well, Avalyn? Where is the whelp?" the large dragon asked, looking down at the white-scaled dragoness.

"I..." she started, looking up at Balgaar for a second. "I couldn't capture him..."

"You... YOU WHAT?!" The dragon roared, his voice practically shaking the whole castle. "How could you not capture such a small dragon? Is it really that hard?!"

"He seemed to be resilient to my mind control... his will is... too strong..." she answered, cringing in fear.

"Silence! That is three failures, now, from three dragons..." he growled, remembering that Blue and Red were both out. "You know the punishment for failure, Avalyn."

"What?! Punishment?" Avalyn blinked, looking up at Balgaar. "You didn't say- Ggaaack!!"

"Do not question me." He growled, holding his claw out, using telekinesis to hold Avalyn by her neck. "I do as I damn please, so if I want you to be punished, then you shall be punished!" He added, bringing her over, and dropping her down in front of his throne, feeling his pouch stir slightly.

"Ggghh... Balgaar... How can you do this to me? I've been loyal to you all along, and you just blame all the failures on me?" Avalyn shot back, rubbing her neck.

"Like I said before, Avalyn, I do as I damn please. You failed to complete a simple mission, and now you have to pay the price. Now get up and suck me, bitch." he commanded, his large dragonhood starting to erect out of his pouch.

Not wanting to get grabbed by the neck again, the dragoness complied, standing up on her hind legs, her front legs on Balgaar's knees, and started to lap at his growing shaft, causing the dragon to let out a soft murr.

"That's it....mmrrr..." The large dragon murred happily, his shaft soon hitting it's huge full length of just over four feet long, eight inches thick. "Now bend over, Avalyn...show me that ass of yours."

Avalyn growled, but complied with him, turning around and getting on all fours again, reluctantly lifting her tail up, and showing him her naughty bits, which had become visible with her slight arousal.

"That's a good girl..." Balgaar grinned wide, standing up from his throne, and placing his two huge claws on Avalyn's waist, his member positioned at her ass.

"Please... don't..." She begged, looking back at him, a sad look on her face.

"Begging and sad faces isn't going to make me stop." The dragon growled, pushing the large head of his shaft against the dragoness' ass, forcing it inside with some resistance. "Oooh damn! You've got one tight ass, Avalyn!" he grinned, starting to feed his cock into her ass.

"A-AAHHHH!!!!" she screamed out in pain as her tailhole was penetrated, having never had anything in there before, and now having a huge-cocked dragon as her first. "TAKE IT OUT!!! PLEASE BALGAAR!"

"Ggrr! Your pleas only turn me on even more!" Balgaar retorted, forcing more of his length inside, at least 3/4 of it inside, before pulling out, and ramming back inside again, another scream coming from the dragoness, her tailhole bleeding from being taken so hard.

In the prison, Ember was shaking violently in fear, hearing the painful screams coming from the main throne room. "Flame...where are you..." she whispered to herself, closing her eyes, trying to imagine that this wasn't happening.

"Hey, babe. Don't be scared." The same teenage voice from before said softly, turning out to be the young dragon that had "visited" Ember a lot. "I'll give you something so you can get distracted..."

"NO! You get away from me!!" Ember tried to back up, forgetting she was chained to the floor.

"Come on, sexy. I'm sure you could use a nice fucking to relieve all that tension you have built up." He teased, walking into her cell, gently stroking her back with his claw.

"No! Get the hell away from me..." Ember growled, glaring up at the shadow.

"C'mon...you can just stop with that, already. You know that no matter what you say, I can still do whatever I want with you." He replied, getting behind her, and lifting her waist up. "Or to you..."

"I said...get the fuck away from me!!" Ember growled, but let out a gasp as she suddenly felt a tongue along her outer pussy lips, licking up and down, and over her love nub. "A-aahh... stop it..."

"Mmmm... that a girl... see? A little bit of fun, and you're niiiice and relaxed..." He grinned, continuing to lick over her pussy lips, flicking his tongue on her clit each time, his large boner pulsating below his waist.

"Ooohh..." Ember couldn't help but moan, her paws scratching at the floor as she tried to get away, but couldn't.

"And guess what, my little fuck toy... I've got a surprise for you." He smirked, pulling out a small pill, and popping it into his maw. No sooner than he had swallowed it, his balls started to increase in size, and quickly produce seed, filling up his two growing testicles as he pressed them against Ember's backside. "Feel that? They're getting bigger..."

The dragoness gasped, feeling the now softball-sized balls against her ass, her eyes widening in fear. "N-no...don't!"

"Mmmrr... Now to take that tight pussy of yours!" The dragon grinned, standing up on his hind legs, his front legs grasping Ember's ass, moving his hips forward, and sliding his shaft into the dragoness' sex, causing her to moan even louder.

"Oooohhh!!! S-stop!! Please!" she pleaded, leaning on the ground, but her body said otherwise, her warm, damp walls clenching around the dragon's shaft.

"I don't think you want me to...I can feel you getting tighter around me." He grinned, easily sliding in all of his shaft, leaning over Ember, and licking at her neck. "Just admit it...you want me...you love it when I fuck you hard." he whispered into her ear, giving a hard thrust into her.

"N-Nnoooo! I don't like it at all!" She answered, her body still saying the opposite, her puss getting wetter from the thrust, her arousal and lust growing.

"Hrr... If you say so, babe." He chuckled, standing back up again, and starting to thrust in and out of her, softly growling and murring in pleasure. "Your puss is so damn tight... mmmrr..."

"Ooohh... sssttopp..." The dragoness moaned, closing her eyes, trying her best to not enjoy it, but it was hard not to, as the young dragon was so big and it now pleased her to no end.

He continued to fuck her, gradually increasing the speed and power of his thrusts, feeling his orgasm creeping up quickly. "Mmmmrr! Oh yeah...you're the best dragoness I've ever fucked!" he grinned, giving a soft chuckle. "Even if you are the only dragoness I've ever fucked!"

Ember continued to moan in bliss, her puss clenched tightly around the dragon's cock as her orgasm crept up on her as well. "Aaahh....m-more...W-wait! No! Pull it out!!" She gasped, hardly believing she had just said that.

The dragon smirked, knowing he was right about her. "Hrrr... So you DO like being screwed!" He teased, starting to thrust faster into her, his big shaft pounding deep into the dragoness' sex. "Ooohhh fuck yess!" he growled, pulling out of her just as he came, one of his claws grabbing his cock and starting to jerk it madly as he spurted his load all over Ember's body, grunting and groaning in pleasure.

The dragoness panted as she felt the large globs of seed splatter all over her body for over half a minute, leaving her almost completely covered in the dragon's warm seed. "Aaahh... p-please... let me cum, at least..."

"Since you were...a good girl...and you admitted that...you love being fucked..." The dragon panted heavily as he lowered down to Ember's puss, starting to lick over it again, teasing her clit with one finger. His balls had returned back to normal size now, as the pill only lasted for one orgasm.

"Aahh...ahhnn...OOH YESS!!!" She let out a blissful moan, climaxing over the dragon's snout, her juices practically exploding out all over his face, and into his mouth.

"Good girl..." He licked around his mouth, then wiped his face of the splotches of female juices, licking his paw off. "I'll be back later, my little fuck toy. Be good until then, okay?" He gave her ass a smack, making her jump a little, before leaving the cell, and the prison area.

As he left, Balgaar was finishing up with Avalyn, growling loudly as he came into her ass for the second time, over-filling her with his dragon seed. "Maybe this will teach you a lesson, Avalyn." he growled, grasping her neck with his own claw as he pulled out, then threw her across the room.

"Gghhrr..." she had hit the floor hard, and was covered in cuts and scratches from Balgaar's claws, as she had tried to get away from him many times. "Yes... my lord..." she reluctantly said, barely holding herself up with her front legs, feeling a lot of extra weight on her from Balgaar's seed, so much of the thick liquid that her belly was swollen out greatly.

"H-Holy shit..." the young dragon gasped quietly, seeing Avalyn just as she got thrown. He was right behind the door to Balgaar's throne room, peeking in with the door cracked open. "Is that... going to happen to me?" He cringed at the thought, taking a step back.

"Now, Remove yourself from my sight" the dragon growled, sitting back down on his throne, resting his arms on the armrests. "Unless you want to feel what pain REALLY is."

Avalyn growled in discomfort again, but spread her wings, beating them hard, having to work harder to lift herself off the ground, but eventually began to fly, exiting through the ceiling door again, and flying off towards the mountains.


	15. GuardianHawk 1

Guardian-Hawk:

-Tradition

-How Things Used To Be

* * *

TRADITION:

"Look, Runda, you told me you liked working with inexperienced dragons, so that's what I've been giving you. There have been a lot of newcomers recently, too, so you can't complain about not getting enough work."

"That doesn't mean you have to give all those appointments to me, or only let them be on my schedule!" the dragoness snarled. "The only dragon with any experience I've dommed in the last six months is someone who requested to work with me again after coming in for his first-ever bondage session and liking me. I've been doing this longer than most of the staff--"

"Which is why you're so good at working with beginners, because you can read them so well and you know what level to take things with them. This is a business, and if you're the best way of getting us repeat customers then I'm going to put you to work so we can use that to our advantage."

"Split my schedule, reserve some blocks for newcomers and some for dragons who know what they're doing."

"And who would pick up that slack? We have an actual waiting list of inexperienced submissive dragons--"

"All the more reason to give some of them to another dom! Carinth could take some, if amount of time worked here means so much to you, but anyone on staff can work with a beginner and you know it. Experience is a job requirement, in case you've forgotten."

"I know my own application," her boss stood up. "I'll see what I can do about giving you some experienced dragons to work with, but your schedule is pretty full as it is. I won't make any guarantees."

"Fine. Whatever. Forget I asked," she growled, then turned and left her boss' office. Fortunately she was done for the evening, and paused only to make sure of that fact with the receptionist, Sarah, before taking the stairs to the roof and leaping into the cold, cloudy sky. Looks like snow, she thought absently as she flew, banking around buildings until finally she reached the drab, faded brick of her apartment complex.

She landed on her third-floor balcony, unlocked the sliding door and walked inside, shivering a little at the change in temperature. The cold didn't bother her, really, but to go from that to such a warm environment was just so... relaxing...

She sighed, closed the blinds and took off her pants, tossing them into the corner with the rest of the week's used clothing. The cold flight had taken some of the edge off her anger, but it was still simmering, and she wanted... something. Food? She took a package of beef jerky from a cupboard and chewed idly on a couple of strips. But still her tail flicked back and forth, almost with a mind of its own, she felt restless, like she needed to fly somewhere, and her belly wouldn't stop tingling.

The dried meat reached her belly quickly but it was clear food wasn't what she was after. Exercise? No, she had flown home from the dungeon more quickly than usual and was actually still breathing hard from that... A little warmth blossomed beneath her tail and she felt the restlessness rise up again, strong enough this time for her to know what her body was asking for: sex. She took a box from her closet, made sure the blinds were closed and the doors locked, then she opened the box and took out a dildo and some lube.

But even while she prepared it she could tell it wouldn't be enough. This urge was different, stronger... She needed something more to satisfy this sudden lust. Maybe that hot black she'd dommed a couple of times at the dungeon would be willing to help her out; she knew his full name and only needed to check the phone book to be able to contact him...

The phone was clutched in her paw before she finally stopped, and realized: she had just gone into heat.

You've made it through your cycle before, she thought to herself, taking a couple of deep breaths and putting down the phone. Just relax, take a little time to collect yourself, and don't do anything stupid. She returned to the cushion that served as her bed and laid down on her back, taking the dildo in the coils of her tail and pressing it into her vent even though she knew it wouldn't fully satisfy her. Just something to give her lust some sensation to work on... Okay, maybe I should have done this sooner, she thought, because this feels better than I thought it would...

But after a couple of minutes her body told her, as expected, that the dildo wasn't enough, and though she kept the toy inside her she stopped pushing it in and out. How had she dealt with the urges during her last cycle? She thought a moment, then remembered: it was when she had done the pair of shoots for Bad Dragons, and there had been more than enough guys--and contraceptives--on hand to help her deal with it. But their offices were all the way out in San Francisco, and she hadn't exactly left them on good terms...

She sighed and tried to concentrate, but even with her vent stuffed by the dildo her body kept interrupting with demands that she find a well-endowed dragon to mount her, and fast. It ate at her for a little while, then she realized there was one place she knew of with more than enough dragons who could assist her: her old clan.

But she hadn't left them with very good memories of her, either. Would it be worth it to return? Well, she thought, I'm not living much of a life here in the city. Having sex for a living? It's enjoyable, but where does it lead me a few years from now? A lot of the models and full-time doms I've known are already out of the business, and I imagine pretty soon my boss will try to force me out, too, because I won't be 'fresh enough' any more. Maybe he already is...

That was just a distraction from the deeper question: what had she done with her life? Nothing, she growled to herself. She'd been raised in a traditional clan, but ever since that fight... She'd gone to the nearest city, tried to sort things out, then her first heat cycle had caught her and she'd ended up doing pornography. And that was supposed to be fulfilling? No hatchlings, no meaningful relationships, no time spent caring for other dragons, or hunting for the clan, or helping raise the clan's hatchlings, or tending the herb gardens...

Well, how was I supposed to do that away from the clan? Runda thought. Life is completely different in the city; no sense of community, or reliance on each other to survive, or any of that... There were people she talked to every day, and was acquainted with, but she was pretty much alone in the city. And, she realized, she didn't want to be alone anymore.

She looked at the clock; Sarah usually didn't go to bed until after midnight, and it wasn't even eleven yet: more than enough time to talk a few things over. She pulled the toy out of herself and put it aside, then reached for the phone and dialed the human's mobile number.

"Hey, Runda, what's up? I heard you arguing with Jerry before you left; feel like venting?"

"No... well, yes, but that's not why I called. It's going to be a lot of work, but I need you to reschedule all my appointments for the next ten days; I'm going on heat leave."

"You should be taking a vacation anyway. When was the last time you took a day for yourself?"

"Far too long ago. Wait-- I just had a thought. You shouldn't reschedule them for me, or at least..."

Sarah seemed to know what she was on her mind. "Thinking about going back to the mountains?"

She hesitated. "Yes, but I'd have to do a lot of things to cut my ties here, and by the time I did my cycle might already be over."

"You should do it. Go back to your clan, make up with your mother, have the ritual, then come back to move out of your apartment and leave this job. There have been a lot of changes recently; I'm thinking of looking for work somewhere else myself."

"It's not quite that simple. I haven't even spoken to her or anyone else in the clan since--"

"It is simple and you know it. You were a lot younger when you had that fight, less mature, with less understanding of the world, trying to rebel just because it felt like the thing to do. I did the same thing when I was a teenager."

"Yeah, well, you probably didn't slice apart your mother's wings when you left. The way I attacked her, she couldn't have been able to fly for a couple of months at least. I doubt she's forgotten that."

"All you have to do is admit you were wrong. You've told me what her ego's like, and besides, maybe she's missed you. She won't mind having her daughter back."

Runda thought for a moment. Being at the center of the clan's egg-ritual was supposed to be an incredible, unforgettable experience, and she was definitely old enough now to be a responsible mother--not that she'd even have to be one if she went, for if she had an egg with the clan it would be raised by the whole community, not just her.

"But who's to say they'd take me back after the way I left?" she said. "I kind of made a show of renouncing the old ways."

"Again: admit you were wrong, and everybody will be happy. Besides, considering the way dragons are moving away from the old clans these days I'm sure they'll take anyone they can get, if only to preserve traditions a little longer. They'll take you back, and probably without asking you any questions about your time away."

"Right," she said, growling with fresh determination. "I'll do it. I'll stop by in the morning to resign, then I'm off to the mountains."

"Why bother showing up to do it? Leave Jerry a nasty message, or I can tell him for you if you want. It's not like you're going to need to ask him for references for another job."

"All right, sure, you can tell him. I'm sure it'll help you with your own plans for finding some other place to work."

"Sure. Well, good luck, girl! Give me a call when you come back to move out and let me know how things go over there, okay?"

She laughed. "You know I will. Later."

------  
Runda got up early the next morning. She put on some lightweight, form-fitting pants that wouldn't flap about in the wind while she flew, then made sure everything in the tiny apartment was clean and in order, from the perishable food to the lights to the dildo she'd used the previous night. Once it was all dealt with she locked the doors, put a forepaw on the railing of the balcony, tucked her wallet and keys into the zippered pocket on the chest of her pants and took off, making her way out of the city before rising to a good cruising altitude and turning westward. It was a full day's flight to her old clan's mountains.

She flew hard as long as she could, stopping to rest and eat whenever it was necessary. The journey was tiring, but she didn't want to have to stop at a motel for the night, especially considering the desire still demanding her attention, and finally just as the sun set the mountains of her clan came into view.

There was a ground-level entry checkpoint on the eastern border of clan territory, and she stopped there just as the dragon at the guardhouse was locking up. "Wait!" she called, landing clumsily, legs stiff after so much time flying through the cold air.

"You'll have to come back in the morning," the dragon said, sniffing the air. "We don't allow visitors after dark."

"I'm not a visitor," she growled, resisting the urge to pounce him and get the sex her body craved, then paused and switched to her clan's dialect of dragontongue. "I used to live with this clan, and I've come back to live here again. My name's Runda."

The dragon's eyes widened a little bit, then he bared his teeth at her. "Oh! Yes, I remember you... How you left after fighting with your mother, and insulting how we live here," he snarled.

She looked at the ground and said, "I was young, and foolish... I was wrong to disrespect our traditions, and I'll apologize to the current elder if necessary."

"Hmm... Very well. Follow me." He turned towards a nearby mountain and spread his wings.

"I know my way to the central cave," she snorted. "Is there a place I can leave this clothing, or must I wait to be accepted before I can take it off?"

"I'll put it in a locker in the guardhouse," he said, taking the key-ring off his horn and walking inside. She growled thanks, stripped off her pants and passed them to him, and he put them away, then locked the building again. "Let's go."

She ended up following him anyway; she was a little nervous, and didn't relish the thought of setting down in the middle a group of dragons all familiar with her and what she'd said on her departure--plus, flying behind him let her stare at his hindquarters (and slit, when the angle was right) as much as she wanted without him noticing... She growled and shook her head, trying to concentrate: hopefully, if she was preceded by this other dragon, and they all understood that she meant to apologize...

They landed together in the central cave. Her purple, black and orange coloration was unusual and several dragons bared their teeth when they saw her, recognizing her even in the twilight, but the male who'd brought her to the cave fanned his wings to pacify them. "Where is elder Bassan?"

"Here," said a large blue-and-white-scaled dragon, stepping forward. He seemed a little young to be elder, but considering how old the previous elder had been when she'd left, he probably hadn't been in his position for very long. "What are you doing here, Runda? You renounced our ways, and did so in... memorable fashion."

She lowered her head respectfully. "Yes, I know, and... I'm very sorry for doing so. I spent time living among humans and the dragons who have forgotten the traditions of our kind, and discovered how empty life is without a clan to live with. I was wrong to say what I did, and I hope you will let me be a part of this clan again."

He thought for a moment, sniffed the air and flicked his tail, then said, "we could hardly refuse one of our own, even if she lost her way for a little while. I'm sure your mother will be happy to see you again, knowing you have changed your mind, but she's already gone to her cave for the night. You'll have to find her there."

Thank you, Sarah, she thought. "Of course. But... There's something else I came here for, as well."

He grinned and smelled the air again, nostrils flaring. "I think I know what you're going to say, but go ahead and say it anyway."

"I am in heat, and would like to have the clan take part in the egg-ritual with me."

"We will be glad to. How long have you been in heat?"

"It just started last night."

"Hmm. We have some time, but it's been a while since we last performed an egg-ritual and I'm sure nobody would mind a little short notice. Would you be ready if it was tomorrow? You look tired."

"I'm exhausted... I've been flying since morning, and I need to sleep. How much time would I need to prepare?"

"Maybe half an hour. Nights are long this time of year; one night of rest should be enough time for you to recover and be ready, but it's up to you."

She nodded. "I can be ready for it tomorrow, then."

"Excellent." He reared back onto his hind legs and raised his voice. "We're going to have an egg-ritual tomorrow! Spread the word and begin making preparations; Runda has returned to us, accepted our traditions again, and will be the center of our attention."

There were roars of joy and excitement from the dragons who were present, and several of them leapt into the sky immediately to find dragons who had gone to other caves for the night. "Go see your mother," Bassan said to her. "We will prepare what we can without you, then half an hour before dawn we will send someone to wake you so you can get ready. See your mother, send her here, and sleep in her cave until then."

Runda growled assent, then flew from there to the cave her mother had held as long as she could remember. She landed cautiously on the ledge outside and peered into the darkness of the shallow cave, then said, "mother?"

A green-and-brown dragoness pounced from the shadows of the cave, getting claws around her throat and forcing her to the ground. "Why have you come back here? You are not wanted anymore, after how you insulted our ways."

"I've apologized to the clan!" she cried, not trying to fight her mother off. "I'm sorry for speaking as I did, and I'm going to be a part of this clan again. I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble, mother... I was wrong."

The pressure disappeared from around her neck, and the older dragoness backed away a couple of steps. "Really?"

"Yes, mother."

Her mother nuzzled her hard on the snout. "Oh, thank the ancients, you've set your mind right. I was so worried about you while you were gone... I didn't think you'd survive on your own, in such a big world. I'm glad you're safe."

"I'm glad you'll have me back." She returned the nuzzle. "And to make things even more exciting, I'm having my own egg-ritual in the morning!"

She froze for a moment, then flicked her tail back and forth. "An egg-ritual! Oh, it's been almost a year since we last had one... And it will be my own daughter's! Will it be your first egg?"

"Yes."

"That's wonderful. Have you started to prepare at all?"

"No; elder Bassan wanted me to talk to you first, and since I had to fly all day to get here I need to sleep before I can start getting ready. He wants you to go help in the main cave, though."

"Of course. You make sure to get some rest, and I'll come get you when we need you." She spread her wings and flew off towards the main cave. Runda watched her go, then curled up inside the cave to rest; she thought her anticipation of what would be coming in the morning would keep her awake, but she was so exhausted from her trip to the mountains that she fell asleep after only a few moments, not even the urges of her heat enough to keep her awake.

------  
"Ah, there's our center of attention," Bassan greeted her warmly as she landed in the main cave, about half an hour before dawn. "You get enough rest? Today's going to be quite a workout, for all of us."

"I think I'm ready," she said, hoping he didn't notice how she twisted her tail when she said it. She knew what the ritual required from her, and while she'd submitted to other dragons a couple of times before, during her short career in pornography, it had just never felt right to her. But maybe that was because of the kind of tradition she was used to being attached to such an action...

"You've been gone a while, so you won't know: the vines we used to use to keep the dragoness bound have disappeared from our territory, so we've been forced to seek equipment from humans in order to preserve the ritual. It has its advantages, since we don't have to keep re-tying her after pretty much every climax, but in some ways that takes away from the process because the dragoness isn't submitting to the rest of the clan over and over again."

"What do... What do you use now?"

"Well, we bought some adjustable shackles and chains, and at first we had those attached to a wooden platform to keep her still, but during one ritual a dragoness had a big, fiery climax and set it alight. If one of the ritual-queens hadn't had the presence of mind to dump her water bowl on the flames the whole thing could have gone up before we got her off... But anyway, now we rig the equipment to a steel platform with a coating to help our claws grip it properly. More rigid, more stable, and surprisingly comfortable for the dragoness and whoever's turn it is, from what I've heard and experienced. Look, here it is now."

Two dragons walked past, carrying the platform and the bondage gear between them. Runda looked it over: not only were they types of gear she'd used--and been under--before, she thought she recognized the brand that made each piece of equipment. So at least I'll have some past experience to help me prepare, she thought. "Looks like it'll be secure," she said, not sure how else she could have ended the long silence.

Bassan laughed. "Once you're locked in you won't be getting out of those chains unless we let you." He paused and looked at her carefully. "You are prepared for such a total loss of control, I hope? Some dragonesses don't seem ready for it and have trouble enjoying the ritual, and we have to let them out early. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

So he had noticed her uncertainty. "I... I don't know. I hope I am, I think I can do it, but it's hard to say without knowing my decision will really set the ritual in motion."

He draped a wing across her back. "Here's my advice: don't think about it very much. You know all the dragons here, you trust them all, and you can give control to dragons you trust, can't you? Don't worry yourself thinking about it, just relax and enjoy the ritual."

His words struck where they were meant to, and she relaxed a little bit; even if he hadn't been elder for long, he seemed good at it. "I hope to," she smiled, looking over at him.

"Glad to hear it. Now where's your mother?" He raised his head to look, but she appeared out of the growing crowd of dragons almost before he called her name. "Perfect timing! Your daughter's all ready, she just needs the symbols painted on. Orange would be a good color for the coupling mark; it'll match her wings and eyes and stand out well on her scales. Go on, not much time until sunrise... Oh, and I had someone catch a small meal for her; make sure she eats it, and make sure she has some water, too."

Her mother and an older dragoness took her back to Bassan's alcove at the back of the main cave, where another old female waited with a collection of scale-paints. The two old ones--the ritual-queens, who were too old to take part in the ritual and would oversee it instead--traced elaborate designs in several different colors down Runda's neck, chest, sides and belly, while she ate a freshly killed young doe and drank from a wooden bowl her mother brought to her. Then after waiting a few minutes for that paint to dry and consulting with Bassan to see how much time they had left, her mother painted a large double triangle in bright orange around her vent, repeating the pattern several times until it was thick almost to the point of dripping.

"That's the color elder Bassan suggested?" one of the ritual-queens asked.

"Yes, and I agreed."

"Good. I'll put what we have in that color by the platform, for later." Her mother returned to the middle of the cave, where a circle of dragons was forming, and the two ritual-queens draped blankets of thick grass over their hindquarters, then spread their wings to hide Runda from the view of those in the main cave.

There was silence, for less than a minute, then she heard the scrabbling of claws on stone as a dragon landed in the cave. "I can see the sun from rain-cloud level," he said.

"Time to begin, then," came Bassan's baritone. "The clan calls upon dragoness Runda."

The two ritual-queens folded their wings and she stepped forward, walking through a gap in the gathered circle of dragons and into the center of the cave, where Bassan stood next to the platform of bondage gear. She glanced around: every adult dragon and dragoness from the clan was present, all of them dragons she'd known since she was a hatchling. She knew them as well as any human knew its family, and they had either helped to raise her or been raised with her; no better group of dragons to help her reach the next stage of her life.

She stopped in front of the platform, facing Bassan, and lowered her head.

"Runda, you are in heat," he recited. "There is an egg inside you, waiting for a seed to make it grow and blossom into a hatchling dragon. We, your clan, would like to give you that seed today, if you would accept it."

"I will accept it," she said.

He touched one paw to the platform and the open restraints before her. "It will take the efforts of every dragon here to give you the seed your egg is waiting for. We must have you submit yourself to us, each and every one of us, if that seed is to find its way to you. You must give us total control over your body. Will you?"

She paused only for a moment. "I will."

"Then step onto the platform and submit."

Runda stepped up onto the low steel platform, unable to keep herself from lifting a paw in surprise at the soft, rubbery surface coating it. Should be comfortable for the day, she thought, then crouched on the platform and let Bassan chain her. He closed manacles around her forepaws and locked them in place in front of her. Then he took her hind paws, shackled them to either end of a spreader bar and locked that to the platform near its back edge, the restraints making her stretch her body so her hindquarters were elevated and her front paws were as far forward as she could reach, forcing her chest to the ground. He then wrapped chains around her body to pin her wings and tail to her back, locked them in place, and finally closed a collar around her throat. He attached the collar to the end of a short chain that was anchored to the platform between her forepaws, stretching her neck so far that she couldn't twist it at all without starting to choke herself: she could not turn her head to see her hindquarters.

The clan watched this procedure silently, while Bassan made sure everything was secure, and once he was done he put his head down to whisper in her earhole, "one of the ritual-queens will watch over you at all times; if it ever becomes too much for you, tell her that we have to stop." She nodded, and he stepped away.

She grunted once and tried not to test her restraints, conscious of every eye resting on her, bound and made to present herself to them all. But lust still ate away at her and she couldn't silence a low growl, her body demanding that someone accept her display, now.

"Bring the herbs," Bassan said, and the two ritual-queens stepped forward. They both held bowls filled with a dried herb from the garden; the larger bowl was placed somewhere behind her, and the other between her forepaws, right under her nose.

A short pause, then the flapping of wings and a dragon roared from outside, "sunlight on the peak of the mountain!"

Bassan reared back on his hind legs and roared. "The day begins! Light her herbs."

One ritual-queen breathed a single drop of flame into the bowl beneath her snout, and it caught, not hot enough to scald her but enough to begin to burn the plant within. She took a deep breath, and another, then gasped; the smoke from the herbs seemed to magnify the effects of her heat a hundred times over, and she couldn't keep herself from fighting her restraints anymore. She didn't just want sex anymore, she was desperate for it, she needed it, and every moment that passed without a male mounting her seemed painful. "Take me," she pleaded, squirming and bucking helplessly against the chains that held her.

No dragon in the circle moved--though she noticed nearly all of the males in her field of vision had erections she would have loved to take inside her--but after a moment she felt paws pressing down on her shoulders, a warm belly against her back, and a dragon's head dipped into her view: it was Bassan. He paused, took in the smoke from the bowl beneath her snout, then growled and pushed his way into her vent. She cried out at the sudden sensation; the herbs had magnified the sensations of mating as well and she could feel every twitch of his penis inside her, the beat of his heart, the clenching of muscles, then the wonderful friction as he began to thrust. Every stroke seemed to bring more pleasure than she'd ever felt in her life, and her orgasm came after only a few moments, making her thrash in her chains and roar with all her might as the spasms ripped through her body.

Runda subsided only to discover that it wasn't anywhere near enough, that her body craved more, and she began to grind against him the little that she could as he continued to thrust. He sped up, then snarled, dug his claws into the thick scales of her back, and came, prompting her to her second incredible orgasm in as many minutes. She roared again, straining reflexively against her bonds and clenching down tight against him, encouraging every last twitch he would give her before his climax ended and he pulled out. The circle around them remained still, though every dragon present was clearly aroused.

"She is ready," he panted, and walked around in front of her so she could see his used, dripping cock and the orange triangle that framed it: the wet paint around her vent had rubbed off onto his scales, and now he was marked just as she was. "Anyone who thinks he can help her egg find its seed may mount her; she has given herself up for all of us to use, and is more than willing to take all that we can give to her. And don't worry if you have to wait for another dragon to finish; I'm sure another dragoness will give you some attention until it's your turn to take her. Light the second bowl."

Runda was panting already from her exertions and it only made her take in more of the smoke from the herbs beneath her snout; even though she had just had two of the most powerful climaxes of her life she still found her body demanding more, more, as much as could possibly be given. She could not be satisfied by one dragon, or two, or who could tell how many would be mounting her today... She needed more inside her, more thrusting, more orgasms, and she could get none of it on her own; all she could do was wave her hindquarters back and forth eagerly and beg for the next dragon to step forward.

It didn't take long, now that Bassan had let them break the circle, and even though only one dragon could mount her at a time it didn't stop the rest of the clan from throwing themselves into a massive tangle of legs, wings, necks and tails, the smoke from the much larger bowl behind her washing over them all and affecting them just as her personal bowl was arousing her. They all dove in looking for whatever attention they could get from each other, whether it was from a vent, paw, tail, penis, tongue... Runda thought she saw her mother, taking two dragons inside her at once and entertaining a third with her tongue, but then finally another set of paws pressed down against her shoulders, demanding her attention, and after a couple more excruciating moments without sex the dragon penetrated her, making her gasp and squirm in her restraints at the sudden, wonderful return of sensation.

He began to thrust and she bucked against him, twisting her hips, digging her claws into the rubbery surface beneath her and encouraging him to go faster, harder. He readily accepted the invitation, pounding his underbelly against her flanks until she tensed and came yet again, not thrashing this time but still roaring at the intense feeling of pleasure washing through her body. The dragon mounting her reached climax moments later, grunting and emptying himself inside her, and she felt her need subside the slightest bit as his hot seed splashed into her womb--but it wasn't enough.

"More," she cried when he pulled out, pausing to show her the orange mark around his slit, and only a couple of moments passed before his spent cock was replaced by a fresh one, rock-hard and eager to thrust. She moaned and clamped down on it, demanding the sensation once again, and the unseen dragon was more than happy to oblige her.

The orgy went on for hours. Runda took dragon after dragon inside her, each of them drawing at least one orgasm from her--one particularly large and resilient dragon worked her through four--and only getting to rest when the ritual-queens moved to repaint the triangles around her vent, also taking these breaks to give her water and put fresh herbs in her bowl. The rest of the clan all seemed as eager to mate as she was, and even those who had just climaxed inside her dove right into the mass of dragon that wasn't waiting for a turn to mount her, the satisfied roars of their own orgasms echoing off the walls of the cave.

But it was always clear that she was the center of their attention. Dragons who had just finished with her nuzzled her bound head and neck before moving on, those waiting to mate with her gathered around her to show off their erections, and from time to time a dragoness would extricate herself from the others, walk over to her and congratulate her for the ritual--not that she paid much attention to them when they did, busy as she was grinding against whichever hard cock was inside her at the time.

It never even crossed her mind to ask them all to stop. Whenever she was mounted it was all she could do just to comprehend the incredible sensations, and in the brief moments she wasn't she could only beg for more, as quickly as the next dragon could be ready. She thought she understood why the chains were necessary now; her orgasms were so powerful she thought she had felt the steel plate actually bend beneath her, and if she wasn't so immobilized she would have been assaulting every dragon in the cave in order to slake her lust. But that didn't stop her from struggling against her restraints at every opportunity, trying to buck more and harder against the dragon fucking her when she was mounted, and straining desperately to reach the dragons gathered around her, displaying themselves so that they almost seemed to be taunting her, whenever she was empty.

Finally, as the sun set and the inside of the cave went dark, the smoldering herbs in her bowl went out and were not replaced, and when the dragon mounting her was finished, drawing one last powerful orgasm from her spent frame, Bassan roared and called them all to a halt. "Runda," he walked over to her and lowered his head to look her in the eye--she barely had the strength left to look back at him--"we have given all that we can to you. Every dragon here is marked with the symbol of your egg, every dragon contributing to what we hope will grow and develop into a new member of this clan. Are you satisfied by our efforts?"

Runda paused, and after a moment realized that for the first time since the evening two days ago, when her heat had begun, the drive to mate wasn't burning inside her. "Yes," she said, her voice hoarse from roaring so much.

"We're glad to hear it," he smiled, and after being given the keys to her restraints by one of the ritual-queens he crouched over her and set her free. "The ritual is complete. I'm sure all of us need rest after today, especially you, Runda," he laughed. "You all may go."

The dragons dispersed, each of them muttering thanks and congratulations to her before they left--a few of her old friends welcomed her back and said they'd talk to her more in the morning--and some of the older dragons remained to put away the equipment and clean up the mess the ritual had left behind. But nobody made to wash themselves, so the paint on each male's underbelly would remain, along with all of the symbols on her own scales.

She didn't have to think much about whether she'd made the right decision. She felt at home here, happy, carefree... sexually satisfied... How could I have ever left? she wondered. Life was easy with the clan, and more fulfilling than anything she could imagine doing back in the city. I'm home, she thought, and old enough now to appreciate what I have here.

Her mother finally approached after most of the work was done, smiling and purring at her. "My own daughter, the center of an egg-ritual," she said, nuzzling her. "I'm so proud of you."

Runda stretched, wincing at the soreness in all her joints from her exertions that day. "And I'm glad I came back to be a part of this clan again. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed you..."

"We missed you, too. I don't need to ask if you enjoyed today, of course, but are you injured at all? The metal is a lot more rigid than the vines we used to use, and we've had a dragoness or two pull out a joint without even realizing it until the next day."

She paused, flexing everything she could think of in every direction, and felt fine. "Nothing feels wrong." She yawned, then said, "tired, though..."

"Of course you are. Don't worry about having to fly anywhere; you'll be spending tonight in Bassan's alcove with the ritual-queens. You get some sleep, and I'll see you in the morning."

Runda watched her go, then went back to the alcove she had been painted in. The two old females were already there, no longer wearing the grass blankets, and they instructed her to lie down on her back, stretched out across the alcove. She did, twisting her back a little and closing her eyes, exhaustion catching up to her. She listened for a few moments as the ritual-queens recited quiet chants over her, wishing for luck with the egg's conception, delivery and, a few years down the road, its hatching, then purred softly and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

* * *

HOW THINGS USED TO BE:

Perelle glided lazily through the sky above her clan's territory, scanning the air and the ground below her for signs of human or dragon intrusion on their lands and for potential prey to tell the hunters about when she got back from her patrol. It was humans more often than dragons from rival clans these days; most clans seemed to be getting smaller, and because hers was one of the largest in the region the others didn't seem eager to do anything to provoke a fight with them. Still, though, the job had to be done, and as Perelle was one of the fastest fliers in the clan it was a task that fell to her quite often.

Not that she didn't like flying on patrol--in fact, she loved it. And how could she not? When a task called for a swift dragoness like her to soar as high as she could and use all her senses to their fullest to track any signs of other creatures below, when it was difficult but so rewarding, and gave her such a feeling of satisfaction when she did manage to seek out some intruder, confront them and drive them away... Especially when the intruder was another dragon.

There had been word these past few days, too, that there was a dragon lurking on their territory somewhere. Other scouts had reported catching glimpses of him, rushing to confront him only to find no trace of the trespasser when they arrived at the place they'd seen him. Reports weren't consistent on his color: some said green, others brown, and one had said he was black, but she knew the sight and scent of every dragon in her clan, and if she saw or smelled a dragon she didn't recognize she would know it immediately.

Was that a flash of brown down below, beneath the trees there? She banked her wings and circled over the spot, peering down through the branches, but could see nothing-- No, wait, there! Something was reflecting the sunlight on that mountainside below the tree line, not five lengths from the place she'd thought she'd seen movement... Sunlight didn't reflect off scales very well, she realized, slumping a little, and never as strongly as this--not even her own white scales--and that meant this would only be a trace of some human who wasn't supposed to be there. Less fun than finding a dragon, but necessary; she spiraled down towards the object, alert for traps, but could sense nothing out of the ordinary aside from whatever shining thing was beneath her.

Perelle landed in the little clearing and crouched to examine the object: just a piece of colored glass, which confirmed that she'd be tracking humans on this patrol... She lowered her snout to get the scent of whatever human had left the glass there, but stopped and raised her head again when she smelled dragon on the air. The scent was unfamiliar--the intruder!--and strong, too; he had to be close. Scenting the air again, she turned to her left and started to follow the odor, only to stop again as she saw what was waiting at the edge of the clearing: a cave in the mountainside, the opening shaped such that it couldn't be seen from the air. Surely the intruder must be inside, she thought, and crouched again, creeping closer to the cave's entrance and unable to keep a low growl out of her throat, tail flicking excitedly back and forth.

The sun passed behind a cloud long enough for her eyes to adjust to the dimmer light so she could see into the cave properly, and she paused when she could clearly see all the way to the back of the cavern--and it was empty! She growled again, more loudly, and walked into it, to see if she could at least find out what was making the place smell so strongly of dragon; he'd probably marked the inside of the cave, and recently, but she had to be sure. The smell grew stronger with every breath she took, and had permeated the cave so strongly that it was impossible to find its exact source... Not that it mattered. She had his scent in her nostrils now, and when she tracked him down he would be driven away.

There was a loud popping sound, and something pierced the scales of her back at the base of her neck.

She spun around to face her attacker and saw the shape of a dragon standing in the cave entrance--how had she not heard him approaching!--but then when she brought up a forepaw to see what he'd shot her with she found a hypodermic dart there. She roared at him and drew back her legs to pounce at him before whatever he'd hit her with could take effect, only to find herself suddenly so weak, and even though she tried as hard as she could to leap, to raise her claws, even to breathe a jet of fire at him to make him stay back, she couldn't stop herself from collapsing onto the dirt floor of the cave, her muscles beyond her control.

"There we go, can't have you getting all violent before I have a chance to get my claws on you," the dragon said, and paused to retrieve a bag from the bushes outside before stepping into the cave and putting down the gun slung across his shoulders. Out of the bright sunlight she could see his scales were a dull olive green, and that he was larger than the other scouts had thought he was. She tried again to stand and defend herself against him, but her whole body felt numb and wouldn't respond to her will; she'd been paralyzed.

The dragon upended the bag he'd brought with him, but she couldn't turn her head to see what it contained. "That dart injected you with a fast-acting paralytic, by the way," he said, and rolled her gently onto her side, taking care not to hurt her wings when he did. "It doesn't stop your breath or heartbeat or any of that, just motor function, so don't worry, you aren't in mortal danger... And it only lasts five minutes or so. More than enough time for me to do what I need to do."

He picked up something from his bag, but even when he brought it into her line of sight she couldn't tell what it was. There was rubber, and leather straps, but whatever purpose it had wasn't apparent from its current shape... "My name is Elluth, by the way. I've been observing draconic culture ever since I was old enough to understand it myself, and through my observation I've discovered a disturbing trend. It's the humans' fault, of course, like so many of the other problems of our kind... They've done everything they can to enforce their hyper-conservative, uptight, restricting values on us, even those of us who don't live among them, and unfortunately it's actually working."

Elluth took her forelegs in his claws and held them together in order to apply his object to them, wedging her front paws into tight rubbery mitts before wrapping a broad piece of leather around the lower half of her forelegs. He buckled the straps on the mitts and on the sleeve holding her front legs together as tightly as he could, then checked all the buckles before returning to the pile of equipment she couldn't see; she growled weakly at him, but it was all she could do.

"I'm talking, of course, about their views of sex. Yes, humans have always thought of sex as this dirty, immoral thing that nobody should do except to procreate, but there was a time when dragons didn't have to think the same way. Mating isn't just to make eggs! It can help you get to know someone better, it can help you learn, or grow close to another dragon, or show them how you feel about them, or even just be for the fun and the pleasure of the experience... There was a time, not so long ago, when dragons thought this way, but humans and their desperation to dictate everything others do all the way down to how everyone _thinks_ have changed that, and it truly is a change for the worse."

He brought over his next piece of equipment: a spreader bar with mitts on the ends, which he used to hold her hind paws spread apart, those claws also balled up into mitts. Next he ran a short chain from her forepaws to the center of the spreader bar, forcing her front paws to stay almost between her hind paws, then continued, "but I'm not going to let them change the culture of our kind like this. Not without a fight, at least, as is the dragon's way..." He rolled her to put her paws beneath her again, but the restraints forced her to lie with her chest against the ground, her back arched and her hindquarters held up high. "So I travel from clan to clan, hiding, luring young dragonesses like yourself, then capturing them and teaching them that mating isn't bad, or dirty, or something improper to think about or desire or do. And when I release you, you'll take that attitude back to your clan, you'll share it with them, and they will also remember how things used to be for our kind, and how much better they were back then... Then they will remember the old rituals, and values, and how a _dragon_ is meant to think of mating, and the human ideals will be forgotten."

Perelle listened with growing horror as he strapped her wings against her back, ran a chain from the base of her tail to her wings that forced her to raise her tail and expose herself, drove a stake through the chain between her fore and hind paws and into the ground so she couldn't move from that spot, then bound the end of her tail to the straps around her wings to make sure she couldn't be lashing it about once the drug wore off. She growled weakly again, still trying in vain to will herself to move, but her body remained out of her control... What did he mean by all this he was saying? She knew the clan's policy on mating--for making eggs only, and punishment if you're caught breaking the rule--and had accepted it, but had never considered otherwise... But what did he mean when he said he was going to 'teach' her his views about it? Tying her up like this wasn't necessary just to make her listen--

If she'd been able to she would have stiffened with shock at the realization that by 'teach' he most likely meant he was going to rape her. She growled softly again, but even if she'd been able to move all the restraints he'd bound her with most likely had already made her helpless anyway.

He returned to stand in front of her, one last piece of equipment clutched in his foreclaws. "The reason dragons' views about mating differ from those of humans, of course, is that unlike them we aren't afraid to do what our bodies want us to do. No matter how much your natural feelings have been repressed by your improper upbringing, I'm sure you recognize the feeling of that curious rush of warmth to your belly whenever you go into heat, or look at an attractive dragon, or see or smell another dragon's arousal... Those feelings are just your body telling you that it _wants_ for you to mate. When you feel that way, your body is telling you to find some willing dragon to mount you or to just pleasure yourself, and those feelings aren't ones you should try to ignore. I will remind you what it feels like to have your body ask you to find a partner to mate with you, I will teach you to accept those feelings and to act properly upon them, and then..." Elluth bared his teeth and bucked suggestively, tail held high, "I will give you the pleasure you and your body will ask for."

"Nnn," she moaned. "Nn..." He couldn't do this to her, he _couldn't,_ she'd never mated before and her first time couldn't possibly be a mating so unwanted, so horrible, so... Yet again she tried to get her limp muscles to move and yet again they refused to respond.

"If I could I'd teach you some things about oral, too, but unfortunately a ring-gag won't keep you quiet enough to keep us hidden from the rest of your clan. That means I can't give you a live demonstration, but you can still suck on this cock-gag for practice." He pried her jaws apart and thrust a rubber phallus between them, then closed her mouth on it and strapped the muzzle it was attached to tight around her head. "There! And that drug should be wearing off in just a few moments, so once you have your feeling back we'll be all set to go."

He sat back on his haunches to wait, tail flicking idly back and forth as he watched her. She glared back at him, trying to growl but doubting the pitifully quiet noise was even making it past the gag, and wished there was something more she could do. How dare he do this to her, how dare he act as if what he was doing was right, how dare he explain himself so calmly as if the only choice she could possible make was to agree with him and accept whatever he planned to do to her... It made her want to bare her teeth even though her muzzle would have hidden them from him, glare, roar at him, lash her tail and flex her claws and attack him as viciously as she could... if only she could.

Perelle's paws started to tingle, and she couldn't help but squirm with surprise at the sudden return of feeling--she could move again! She immediately began to struggle with all her might, throwing herself against her bonds, howling past the rubber in her mouth, claws clenching within their mitts... But the restraints were too strong. The straps held, the chains held, the rubber held, and no matter how hard she thrashed she could not find a way to break free. She howled again, this time hoping to call for help, that some other dragon from her clan might be close enough to hear her and come to her aid, but the sound was so muted by her gag that it probably wasn't even leaving the cave.

"There's no use struggling," her captor said calmly, stepping forward and pressing down on her neck with a paw, pinning her head to the ground. "You won't be the first or even the tenth to try, and fail, to escape from that set of bondage gear, and believe me, it's held much stronger dragonesses than you. But anyway, now that the drug's worn off, how about we get started?"

"Mmmmm!" she raged, raising her head as soon as he released it to glare at him as he walked around to her hindquarters and paused there to take in the view. She thrashed again, trying to work her tail free so she could strike him with it or at least lower it and hide herself from him, trying to bring her hind legs together, anything to keep him from seeing her or, as he was sure to do in a few moments, mounting her, but the chains on her tail and the bar separating her hind paws were too strong for her to break. Still, though, she had to keep trying, she couldn't let him do this to her!

"Oh, what a beauty you are," Elluth purred, and she moaned with despair as she felt his gusts of breath on her flanks as he took in her scent. "Let's have a look at this poor neglected vent of yours, shall we?"

She growled and wiggled her forepaws in their mitts, trying to find a way to work them out of the rubber, or to cut through it, but the mitts were too tight and her claws were balled up too securely for her to dig them into the rubber that surrounded them. Bucking in vain one last time, she could only watch as he brought up a claw to rub against the scales around her vent, shivering at the light sensation. Oh, if only he was a dragon of her clan trying to make eggs with her... She'd waited years since reaching maturity for that moment to finally arrive, but the clan elder had never said the time was right for her to, and here was such a wonderful opportunity, if only...

His claw drew closer to her sex, tracing the shape of her lips and drawing another shiver from her, then rubbing lightly against the extra-sensitive nub of flesh at its foremost edge and making her shudder at the long-missed and long-imagined sensation. She couldn't help but moan into her gag with pleasure as he pressed against the spot again, but then his claw quested deeper, spreading her lips apart...

The claw stopped and retreated after a moment, and Elluth looked over at her face. "You're still a virgin, at your age? You look like you're thirty-five at least! Ancients, the only worse thing I could think of would be making your whole clan wear clothes. To let any dragoness go what has to be at least five heat cycles without even mating to have eggs, let alone for other reasons..." He growled, tail lashing, and looked away.

Perelle snorted--she did agree with him about that at least, despite the situation--but she was more glad that he'd stopped molesting her for the moment and growled again, reaching back as far as she could with her head even though she could do nothing more than glare and complain wordlessly, when he raised his paw towards the base of her tail again.

He just chuckled and resumed his light tickling of her vent, using two claws this time. "Things were different before. It used to be that when the maturing dragons and dragonesses came of age, at midsummer of their twenty-second year, the whole clan would gather to watch as each newly of-age dragon was given their first sexual experience with an older and well-practiced member of the opposite sex." His claws focused their attention on that nub of flesh again, coaxing another moan from her. "The ritual was said to be a beautiful, inspiring event... and your clan doesn't even perform it any more? I guess I'll just have to really make sure you end up enjoying this, then, since it will be your first time..."

She shook her head back and forth, straining against her chains as she fought to free herself, defend herself, do anything she could to keep him from violating her... "Nnnn!" she cried as loudly as the faux-cock that plugged her mouth would let her, twisting her body as much as she could and trying to find some way to get him away from her. She couldn't let him take her innocence, not like this, she had to figure out some way to stop him... But she reached the limits of her bonds after just a moment and snarled in frustration as they held her securely there, trapped, helpless, exposed and completely at his mercy.

"What a feisty dragoness you are," he purred, continuing to tickle her ever so lightly. "But don't you worry, I know what I'm doing... By the time I'm done you'll be begging me to mount you. Already you've let yourself slip and enjoyed at least a little of my teasing, and you'll find it harder and harder to resist the longer I keep this up, especially once I start giving you some stronger sensations to enjoy..."

She howled at him and tried to gnaw on her gag, to bite through the spot where it went between her teeth; maybe if she did the muzzle might come apart, or the gag might fall out somehow, then she would have some way to fight... But her teeth bit down on metal and she gasped at the pain that shot through her jaws, letting them go slack again. That wouldn't work... What else could she do?

Give in, a tiny part of her said as his claws continued to tickle her, grazing ever-so-lightly against her entrance and making her shiver at the sensation.

_No!_ She could not, she would not give in, not to something so horrible! She growled and bucked, pulling her hindquarters away from him for just a moment and doing her best to shut out the feeling of his claws teasing her. There had to be some way to escape, she just hadn't thought of it yet... Maybe the bonds could resist her strength, but she could use her cunning to find some unexpected way to break free; she just had to figure out what.

Elluth suddenly stopped teasing her, and she sagged with relief before growling again at him, suspiciously this time. He was a dragon too, which meant he wouldn't give up easily either... Did he have something else planned for her?

"Ooh..." he purred again, standing and stepping out a little ways from her hindquarters so she could better see him. "Sometimes I forget just how much it can heat me up to watch a helpless dragoness like you struggle against those restraints..." Then he thrust forward once with his hips and her eyes were drawn to the motion--and to his growing arousal. His cock was already out of its slit and swelling, straightening, building larger and larger with each beat of his heart until he stood hard as his scales before her, teeth bared at her in a feral grin.

"What do you think?" he curled his tail around to continue tickling her with its tip and making her shudder once again at the unwanted sensation. "Want to know how this feels inside you?"

Perelle couldn't help but stare at it. She'd seen an aroused dragon before, of course, but never so close, and never with the knowledge that his big, hard cock would be penetrating her so soon... She couldn't help but imagine for a moment how wonderful it was sure to feel, his hot, stiff flesh sliding in and out of her, and the next thing she knew she was squirming back and forth in her bonds, trying to get more from his tail and eagerly suckling the shaft in her mouth--

She froze with a muffled cry of horror as she realized what she'd been doing, then swung her head away so she wouldn't have to look at him and tried again to concentrate on escape. If she could just get a paw free... Her hind paws were virtually immobile, but her forelegs... Instead of pulling out against the sleeve that held them together she forced her forelegs even closer to each other, then pulled, grunting with effort as she tried to get her claws out of the mitts that trapped them; she felt the sleeve slacken just a little, but there were more straps that wrapped tightly around her wrists and secured the mitts to her paws, and no matter how hard she tugged she couldn't get her paws through them.

Elluth approached her head again and tickled her chin, all the while rubbing his tail against her vent--was he starting to rub harder? The sensations were getting stronger... "Why fight it?" he chuckled softly. "Your body has already begun to anticipate what we're going to do together, and why should you ignore what your body wants? Surely you don't ignore it when your body asks for food, or to scratch an itch, or sleep, or clear waste... So why do something different when it asks to mate?"

Snarling, she wrenched her head from his grasp and turned away from him again, but even if she could look away from his penis she couldn't escape the scent of his arousal, which seemed to grow stronger with every breath she took... She moaned as she felt the rush of heat to her belly that he'd mentioned before, the onset of her own arousal, and it took every ounce of will she had to keep herself from grinding against his tail.

"You know you want this..." His tailtip began to flick back and forth against that nub of flesh and she couldn't help but squirm in her chains at the unwanted, wonderful feelings that raced through her, eyes closing tight as she tried, and failed, to concentrate enough to shut them out. "That's it... Give in to your desire, let yourself enjoy what your clan has wrongfully denied you for so long..."

She wouldn't! She bellowed and swung her head towards him again, flinging herself at him as hard as she could. He let out a grunt of surprise, but brought his claws up quickly and caught her headbutt against his chest, absorbing the blow and holding her head tight against his scales. The teasing from his tail stopped for just a moment as he regained his balance, but when it resumed he pressed it still harder against her, rubbing against her entrance, tickling that sensitive flesh, even going to far as to probe a little ways into her every few moments and drawing a shudder from her whenever he did.

"You naughty dragoness," he growled, but not very threateningly, and he let go of her head after a moment. "There's no need to fight... Just relax and listen to your body's desires."

Perelle moaned as his tail rubbed against the edge of her vent yet again and rocked her hips reflexively into his touch--oh ancients, how could she possibly let herself _enjoy_ being violated like this? "Nn!" she howled at him, eyes wide and pleading for him to stop, to leave her alone, but he ignored her; she was going to have to find a way out on her own. But she was so helpless... If only she had something sharp! There were her claws, but they were trapped balled up inside those horrible mitts, and her teeth were hidden away behind the muzzle... Wait, her horns! If she could just reach back and get her horns into one of the straps or mitts, maybe she could poke a hole or cut through, and then she could break free!

But why break free, a part of her said, why not just give in? It felt so good, and would only get better once he mounted her... No! she groaned and had to force herself yet again not to grind against him, not to suck on her gag, not to just lie there and enjoy how he was fondling her... Panting hard through her nostrils at the combination of her arousal and the effort it took to bring her head back to her paws, she twisted as far as she could, straining to bring her horns around, to get them close enough to dig the tip of one of them into something that restrained her... Oh, she was so close! If only she could reach a little farther, if her neck was a little longer, if she had a little more room to move... She paused to rest, then tried again, and a third time, but the straps were just beyond her reach...

Elluth's teasing began to grow lighter, and he stopped touching that sensitive spot at the edge of her vent. "There's nothing you can do to escape... Just give in to it."

She howled in desperation and thrashed one last time, throwing herself as hard as she could against her bonds, but once again they held her easily and she subsided after a moment, moaning softly.

"There, that's it," he purred and nuzzled her behind her jaw. "Listen to your body's desires... Submit yourself to the pleasure, and to me."

In her helpless, worn-out and horribly aroused state she couldn't summon the will to defy him any longer. Alternately whimpering and moaning through her gag at the sensation, she began to rock her hips back and forth as he continued to tease her, shivering and grinding her vent against the tickling of his tail in a wordless request for him to tease her more strongly or to just go ahead and mount her. Any thoughts of resistance she could have had were gone, buried beneath waves of pleasure and despair, and when his teasing grew still lighter she whimpered more loudly, squirming in her bonds and trying to press more strongly against his tail, to bring back that wonderful sensation and make it even stronger...

Her captor chuckled. "What's the matter? Don't you want me to stop?"

Yes... _no,_ she raised her head to give him that pleading look again but begging him to continue this time, wriggling back and forth in her chains as she searched now for some way to make him tickle her more, so she could enjoy those feelings again... She twisted her hindquarters back and forth in effort to draw his attention to them and whined at him out of the back of her throat, doing everything she could to seem pitiful and desperate before him and hoping...

"Oh, so you changed your mind?" he cocked his head to the side as if confused. "You seemed so defiant before... do you really want me to continue now?"

She whined again and tilted her head, looking eagerly towards his cock and hoping he'd take her hint.

He brought his head down until their snouts were just a claw's width apart. "Are you sure?" he murmured, and before she could answer his tail moved to that sensitive spot at the edge of her vent again, rubbing against it a few times and making her squirm and moan with pleasure.

Perelle had to wait for him to stop before she could think clearly enough to respond, and when she did the sensations were still resonating so strongly through her that she couldn't help but tilt her head yes.

"Good dragoness," he purred, and nuzzled the end of her snout. "But first, show me you're willing to learn from me... Suck on that cock in your mouth. Squeeze it between your lips, rub your tongue along it, suckle for what it could give to you if it was real..."

She sucked obediently on the rubber shaft in her maw, shaped so much like the shaft of her captor, and couldn't help but imagine that it really _was_ his, that she was pleasuring him so eagerly in hope of him returning the favor... His tail tickled at her vent to show his approval and she moaned happily into the cock-gag as she suckled it.

"That's a good girl... Now since you asked me so nicely, I think it's time for me to mount you--but make sure you keep sucking on that cock-gag. What do you think?"

She bobbed her head eagerly, whining, rocking her hips again, and continuing to suckle her gag.

"Good." She watched as he began to walk a slow circle around her, feeling her arousal grow even more as she took in his displays. "See, not too long ago, when a dragoness in a clan went into heat and wanted an egg, she would submit herself to the entire clan, letting every dragon mount her as much as they wanted for an entire day. But the dragons waiting for their turn with her weren't just standing in line, no, they would have some fun with the other dragonesses who were there..." He stopped his pacing at her hindquarters and tickled her vent once with his claws, drawing a soft, lustful moan from her throat. "And a dragoness who wanted to _really_ enjoy the ritual would have to know how to entertain more than one dragon at a time. So you do your best to enjoy being mounted _and_ to keep on sucking at the same time, as if you were doing what so many dragonesses have done before you, and once we're done I'll tell you how I think you did."

She whined again and wiggled her hindquarters at him. Why did he have to keep talking... couldn't he just mount her already?

Elluth chuckled. "Well then, since you're so eager for me to take you..." He reared back onto his hind paws and stepped forward, forepaws coming down on her back, snout stretched forward to nip at the base of her neck, then the tip of his cock rubbed briefly against the scales of her flanks before he found her sex, gathered himself, and thrust into her.

She cried out softly as the initial pain of his entry was washed away beneath a surge of pleasure from his cock pressing deep inside her. He stayed still there for a few moments, letting both of them enjoy the simple feeling of him filling her, but when her arousal grew too strong and she began to grind against him he relented and started to thrust, making her moan and buck against his weight at the new sensations. Even in the few fantasies she'd had of this moment she'd never imagined the feeling of him sliding back and forth within her could be so powerful, so consuming, so _good..._ All that mattered to her at that moment was his shaft within her, its size, the heat of it, how its little bumps and ridges felt against her insides as he thrust smoothly into her, and the only thing she could do in response was to lie there beneath him and moan with pleasure at the incredible experience. That she was bound and at his mercy, that she'd been unwilling before, that he wasn't of her clan, none of it mattered anymore now that he was making her feel something so wonderful, and the only thought she could conjure was that she wanted more.

He suddenly doubled the speed of his thrusts and her instinct was to gasp as the sensations grew even stronger, but the muzzle and cock-gag forced her to draw the air through her nostrils--and reminded her that she needed to keep sucking, which she did after a moment. Once she'd reminded herself she found that she didn't have to think of it again, that her body had begun to follow the order almost automatically despite the haze of pleasure that clouded her thoughts, and a moment later she was free again to concentrate fully on the feeling of him thrusting into her over and over again, how wonderful it felt, how much she wanted it to continue... Then the sensations seemed to change somehow, growing more and more powerful at an alarming rate even though he wasn't doing anything to her that was different than a moment ago, and she groaned once at the feeling, then--

"Mmmmmmmm!" she howled as she reached orgasm and her ecstasy raced to new heights, clamping down reflexively on his shaft, squirming uncontrollably in her bonds, eyes closing tight with pleasure at the indescribable feelings... She howled again and again into her gag, grinding hard against him and taking as much of him into her as she could as her climax continued for what felt like an eternity, consuming her body and mind with pleasure until she could take no more and finally collapsed, gasping for breath and moaning softly, happily as she gradually came down from her peak. He continued to thrust into her for a few more moments, then his own orgasm arrived and he bit down on the thick scales of the back of her neck, humping hard and fast as he loosed himself deep inside her and grunting at the effort.

Then it was over, and he laid panting on her back for a few moments before finally withdrawing from her and walking around in front of her to nuzzle her forehead, purring softly. "I never told you to stop sucking..."

Perelle whined and sucked again on the cock-gag, but he laughed and swatted playfully at her with his tail after a moment. "It's all right, you can stop now. Considering you'd never even experienced the feelings before I'm not surprised that you forgot at first, or when you climaxed... Don't worry about it, and regardless, you still gave me a very good ride. What I'm more concerned about is this: did you enjoy mating for the first time?"

She moaned again and tilted her head, shivering at the thought of what she'd just experienced.

"And do you think it was wrong of your clan to forbid you from doing so without their approval?"

She growled softly, but tilted her head again after a moment.

"I thought so," he nuzzled her again. "Now... I think we're both tired enough from that to need some rest, but I'm not fool enough to trust you just because you let me mount you when you had no other choice, so I won't be letting you out until I'm ready to move on. You just sit tight and try to rest, and..." he yawned and curled up next to her, "I'll let you out when I wake up."

What? She squirmed and whined past her gag, trying to regain his attention, but it seemed it was too late: he looked to already be asleep. Lying bound in her position was starting to get uncomfortable, she didn't trust him not to decide to abuse her again when he woke up, and how she wanted a chance to get back at him for tying her up and violating her, even if she'd agreed to it in the end... She twisted and struggled, but her restraints again proved too strong, and thanks to the stake he'd driven through one of the links of the chain connecting her two sets of paws she couldn't move from that spot no matter how hard she tried. Finally she tried to headbutt him, but he'd curled up beyond her reach and she moaned and went still again after a moment.

I guess all I can do is wait, she thought, whimpering softly and running her tongue idly along the rubber shaft in her mouth. Watching him sleep, though, knowing she had no choice but to lie there next to him until he set her free, and worn out from her struggling, from being teased, and from mating for the first time in her life, she couldn't help but fall asleep next to him.

The cave was empty when Perelle awoke, and she was happy to find herself unbound--though there was no trace of Elluth's presence to be found except for his scent, which lingered faintly in the cave.

What to do now? she wondered, walking to the cave entrance and glancing at the position of the sun: late afternoon. Despite her initial horror at being molested by the other dragon, she couldn't help but agree that mating _had_ felt so wonderful, and that he was right about what he'd said. How could their clan have been so susceptible to conforming to human ideals? The whole point of staying in a clan and not moving to human cities was the desire to live as dragons traditionally did, and to lose track of those ancient rituals was to defy tradition--which was just as bad as leaving one's clan to live among humans!

She spread her wings, flapped them a couple times, then sprang into the air and flew back to the clan caves as quickly as she could. A few other dragons passed by her on the way, but she ignored them, and went straight to the central cave, to the alcove of the clan's elder.

"Elder Meya," she growled, "we need to talk."

* * *


	16. GuardianHawk 2

Guardian-Hawk:

-The Use Of Power (Part Four to Five).

-Manners

* * *

THE USE OF POWER (Part Four to Five):

The march to Juneas' fortress began the following morning. Nearly all of the army went on foot, carrying their weapons and armor, while some drove or rode in the carts of supplies and equipment and a few--the highest-ranking human officers--rode on horseback. Asara pulled her mass of carts near the front of the column; all the weight on the harness was heavy, but because it took more than five of the humans' marching steps to cover just one of hers she found it easiest to pull for a few minutes, rest and wait for the soldiers to catch up some, then repeat that cycle again and again as the day wore on.

Even with all the rest she was able to get, the march wore her out. The carts were heavy and she wasn't used to having to pull such weight with each step, and she was glad to sprawl out on the ground once they finally made camp, relieved that the humans would bring preserved meat to her instead of having to worry about hunting prey herself. But she had only been lying down for a few minutes when some commotion broke out where all the horses had been stopped for the night, and she raised her head to see a few of them bucking while humans clung to their tack for dear life, hoping to somehow calm them down. The horses did stop after a little while, but still held their ears back and danced back and forth nervously; the humans consulted among themselves for a little while, then one of the generals walked over to her.

"The horsemasters think your scent is spooking the horses," he said. "I hope it won't be too much of a problem, but you're going to have to sleep on the downwind side of camp each night so they don't try to break loose and run away in the night."

"Very well," she sighed, sniffing at the wind to confirm which direction it was coming from, then moved to the far side of the camp, making sure to give the horses a wide berth on her way by. At least they seemed to settle down after that, but if the wind ever changed late at night the humans would have a lot of trouble calming them all down again. They were going to have to find a way to keep the horses from being afraid of her, and the sooner the better.

It didn't take long. The following morning a few humans came to her and one of the generals with a proposed solution: they had taken a horse's feeding nose-bag and doused it in some strong-smelling substance, and when fastened over a horse's nose it didn't react to Asara's scent in the air. Though the horses still didn't seem to like seeing her or being close to her, at least being downwind of her wasn't a problem anymore.

Each day was more monotonous after that. Once they reached the plains there was no change to the landscape as far as the eye could see, even for Asara, and to make matters worse the humans had trouble marching through the grass--it was so tall it came up to their shoulders in places. She did what she could to smooth it down with her body, wings and tail as she walked at the column's front, but it still slowed them. There was also some talk about the predators of the plains ready to sneak into the camp and drag off soldiers in the night, but as far as Asara knew that never happened; perhaps the sight or scent of her scared them off.

The days continued virtually without variation for the next month. They marched all day, occasionally pausing to ford a stream--and, once, a river, which was deep enough that Asara had to carry most of the carts across in her paws, two at a time, for most of the day. Another day of marching was lost when a rainstorm reached them, miring the wheels of the carts deep into mud that was simply too thick for them to turn through. Asara was called on again once the ground had dried enough, this time for her strength: the horses were not strong enough to pull some of the carts from the mud, and she had to tug them free herself. It was hard, even for her, as a few of the carts had sunk up to their axles in the mud, and when she tried to drag them out a couple of them actually came apart; fortunately they'd used enough supplies at this point that the displaced equipment could just be put into the remaining carts.

Each night her harness would be detached from the carts she pulled, and she would eat and glide off a little ways into the darkness to clear her waste before returning and lying down for the night. The harness was light, at least, and not uncomfortable to sleep in as long as she didn't try to curl up in it; the humans checked it daily for wear, but each day pronounced it solid. On most nights both generals would come and talk to her, to get even more information from her about Juneas' fortress, to discuss strategy, or to give her recommendations on how to fight the white dragon with the army's help. Through these talks they were able to create a solid plan of attack by the time they reached the fortress, which Asara was glad for; having a definite plan was comforting, for it took away the doubt of what she might have to choose to do during the battle and would free her to concentrate on her opponent, and if she ever felt nervous she could just think of why each detail of the plan was the way it was, how they knew it would work, and that would help her relax.

Though she didn't realize it at first, she was glad she'd chosen to help carry the load of supplies and weaponry along the march: the heavy carts she had to pull each day helped her build up strength in her legs and body and especially increase her stamina, benefits she would not have received by gliding along overhead as the army marched. She did worry some about not being able to fly very much, but the days got easier as they progressed and her strength grew, and by the third week she would take half an hour or so to exercise her wings each evening once the army had made camp. Still, though, it was much less than she would have liked, and after bringing it up with the generals they adjusted the plan to let her try and fight Juneas more on the ground than in the air, where she could better use this new strength of hers.

Asara didn't try to avoid thinking of Toma anymore; instead, she thought of the poor copper-scaled dragoness' plight as motivation, as a reason above all to succeed in their mission. She could remember all too well from her time as Juneas' captive the kinds of things Toma was sure to be going through, the abuse, the humiliation, and every day being raped no matter how much or how loudly she might protest... But she wouldn't have to face such torture much longer! They were coming to save her, to attack Juneas and defeat him and free her from his torment forever. I just hope she can stay strong until we get there, she thought. Even if she hasn't been there very long... I know how hard it can be to keep your spirit up when faced with that every single day.

But she was a dragoness, and seemed a strong one at that; hopefully she could take it.

Not that she wanted to. Toma hated every second she spent in that fortress, whether or not Juneas was there with her; each moment she had to bear in those terrible chains was just another reminder of how her strength, her power, her might as a dragon had been stripped away from her without a thought towards what that would mean for her or what she might have to say about it. Every day she tried to break free, using every trick she could think of, but the shackles on her paws, the chains binding her wings, the bridle that kept her snout clamped shut all proved too strong for her to escape from.

Captivity alone would have been bad enough, but what Juneas did to her made it all so much worse. Most of the time it would be in the privacy of her cell and sometimes he'd do it where all of his fortress could see them, but at least once each day he would come to her, have his attendants chain her in some especially helpless or revealing position, and rape her. Some days she would be completely immobile, while others she'd have enough freedom to almost have a chance to keep him off her, but she didn't know which she hated more; if she was totally helpless then she couldn't stand the feeling of being so powerless while he took her, and if she had some freedom it tore her up inside that she wasn't quite strong enough to fight him off. But worst of all were the days when he removed her bridle before mounting her, so she could roar at him while he displayed himself, demand he leave her alone when he exposed her, then ask nicely while he taunted her, then beg when he was about to penetrate her... Of course he ignored her pleas, and in fact seemed to enjoy listening to her turn from defiant to defeated when he raped her.

Once every week or so she would get at least some small reprieve when his soldiers led her out onto the grounds of the fortress, letting her walk around to stretch her legs and tail and get a little exercise--and sunlight. Her cell had just the one small, high, barred window, which she refused to look through; she knew that if she did all she would see was the sky, right there in her vision but the freedom it offered so far beyond her reach... But Juneas seemed to know that hurt her, as well, so one day his soldiers untied her wings and let her fly some--not that it could really be called flying, not still wearing shackles and the bridle, and not with five men strapped into a saddle on her back and clinging tightly to her reins, using them to steer her whenever they decided she'd flown too far from Juneas' fortress.

She was at least able to take pride in the fact that she didn't stop fighting. She knew Asara would come, and that one day soon she would be freed from this terrible imprisonment, and the thought in her mind that this torture would be over before too long kept her going no matter how dark Juneas made things seem. Not once was she unable to find the strength or the will to snarl at him and thrash whenever Juneas came to her, to resist all the way through each of his torments, or to let herself enjoy even one moment of all the sex she was forced to have with him. He didn't seem to care, at least not as long as he finished with the awful heat of his seed left deep inside her, but then one day he seemed to finally notice that she was still so strongly refusing all through his daily attentions.

"Oh, I needed that," he purred, and nuzzled her throat. "It's been a long day."

"Not as long as mine," Toma growled--he'd removed her bridle today.

He chuckled at that, stepping away from where he'd had her chained against the wall of her cell: lying on her side, forepaws bound against her chest with her hind paws spread apart, one tied to the wall and the other to the floor, exposing her. Her collar was also anchored to the wall, so she couldn't turn her head to bite or breathe fire at him, and a series of rings on her tail attached it to the corner of the wall and floor to keep her from using it to shield herself. "It wouldn't seem like such a long day if you'd occasionally let yourself enjoy it when I've mounted you," he pressed his claw again the edge of her vent and started rubbing in a small circle, making her squirm and gasp at the unwanted sensation. "I know you never want me to mate with you, and I prefer it that way, but with Asara I found it felt better for both of us when she gave in at least for a little while and let herself enjoy being taken. Why don't you try that sometime?"

She thrashed and roared at him, but he didn't stop teasing her. "This is rape," she snarled, "not any kind of mating that I have a say in, and I'm not going to enjoy it. Never."

Juneas laughed again and massaged her a little more firmly, watching her moan and struggle for a little while, then finally lifted his claw away from her. "I wouldn't go that far... In fact, I think I want you to enjoy yourself a little. I'll see that you do tomorrow, all right? How does that sound?"

Her eyes went wide, but if he wasn't going to tell her what he planned to do to her... Would he beat her until she submitted and let him fuck her, willing and more receptive to the feelings, or would he find a way to stimulate her for so long that she wouldn't be able to keep herself from reaching climax? Both thoughts made her shudder, and she was almost glad to see his attendants coming forward to gag her again with the bridle. "It won't work," she growled at him, "no matter what you try," then let the humans slide the bit to the back of her mouth and bind her snout shut around it.

"We'll see about that," he bared his teeth, and tickled her sex one last time with the tip of his tail before leaving her alone with his attendants. She struggled a little while they made to switch her from the day's mating position back to the shackles that bound her paws together every night, but after a moment one of them put the point of a sword to her throat and she had to submit. She'd tried to fight regardless of the threat of a blade before, but when she had they'd actually stabbed her; after that she'd worn a thick bandage around her neck for a week, and her throat had stung every time she'd swallowed or tried to unbend her neck. Not only that but Juneas had beaten her once they were sure she wasn't going to bleed to death, beaten her harder than he ever had before--or since--and because she knew help was on the way she didn't see the point in choosing death over a few more weeks of this treatment.

Worry over what he might have planned for her didn't keep her up too late; she'd already grown used to going to sleep worried about what Juneas had in store for her the next day, and the one after that, and so on. Of course, forcing her to mate and forcing her to orgasm were two very different things...

She didn't have long to wait. Juneas returned to her cell no later than an hour past dawn the next morning, all his attendants with him; they adjusted her shackles so she could walk, then went down the hall to the equipment room, leaving her alone with him. But he just said, "come with me," and took her reins in his paw, then after a few sharp tugs that made her jaws hurt she lowered her head and followed him out of the dungeon and into his audience chamber, which was mercifully empty--for now, at least.

He led her to the center of the room and stopped there, sitting back on his haunches. "I'm sorry that I've been neglecting your own pleasure so far during your stay here," he said, lowering his head mockingly to her. "It was thoughtless of me, to extract so much from you for my own gain without giving you any real chance to enjoy yourself. I think it's time to change that, don't you?"

She snarled and glared at him, tail lashing.

"Oh hush," he laughed and tickled her chin with a claw, "you know you've been looking forward to an opportunity like this."

Toma snarled again, pawing at the floor. "Nnn!"

"Excuse me for taking concern with the well-being of my captives," he sniffed, and turned up his snout. "But like it or not, this is what we're going to do today... Ah, there we are," he stood again as his attendants approached with the day's equipment, then bared his teeth at her. "On your back."

She growled again, but obeyed when he raised a paw to strike at her, then his attendants stepped forward. First they took a long, thick metal bar and bound her hind paws to opposite ends of it, forcing her to spread them wide apart--though for now she hid her vent with her tail. Her front paws were chained together against her chest, sets of shackles shut around the ankles and around the top of the leg, binding those two ends together and to those on the opposite leg, leaving her front legs folded against her chest like the humans' domesticated dogs did when they begged for scraps. The center of the bar between her hind paws was then anchored to the floor, and her tail finally bound to the floor so she couldn't keep it pressed against her belly.

"Almost ready," he chuckled, then held her head against the ground so the humans could attach something to the front of her snout; she moaned and shivered with horror as she realized what Juneas had planned for her, but it was far too late for her to stop it. He held her still despite all her thrashing as his attendants bound the rubber phallus to her bridle so it faced out from her snout, then took her reins and forced her to curl her head around towards her hindquarters. She snarled, clenched her claws, tugged her neck against him as hard as she could, but he was just too strong for her and all she could do was moan as he pulled her head down until the replica of his erect cock was embedded deep inside her vent. He held her head there for a moment so the humans could tie her reins to her haunches, then finally stepped back.

Toma moaned again and flexed her neck, trying to pull the toy free, but the reins would only let her slide it about halfway out before stopping her, and she froze after a moment as her movements made the toy rub wonderfully against her insides.

"Now you're free to give yourself the pleasure you've been wanting so badly," he said, and she looked up as far as she could to see the cock the one in her vent was modeled after already fully erect between his hind legs. "I know, you might have preferred to do it on your own instead of being forced to, but I've still given you a choice: as you can see, this room is currently almost empty, and instead of announcing how I've bound you here I've had some of my attendants spread a rumor about it instead. So you can go ahead and have your fun all on your own now if you want, but the longer you wait before doing it the more people are going to show up here to watch when you finally give in. And you will give in; I will not let you remove that toy of mine from yourself until you climax, no matter how long it takes you. It will happen eventually, once the continuous pleasure your every movement gives you becomes too much for you to shut out and you just can't control yourself any longer... All you have to choose is whether you want to submit and do this without many people here to see you, or fight it and have hundreds here to watch when you finally can't hold back anymore. It's up to you."

She growled and struggled for another few moments, but when all it did was stimulate her she held still again--though even that didn't work for long, for even the slight movement of her chest expanding and contracting as she breathed made the phallus move within her. And she would have no relief unless she gave in and masturbated for him.

But she wouldn't! There was no way she would do what he wanted, especially something she was so certain she didn't want to do to herself... She would not humiliate herself like this. But blowing against her other wing there was the threat that she would not be able to control herself, that eventually the feeling of something moving within her would build her arousal build too strongly for her to fight, and she wouldn't be able to keep herself from using the toy on her own vent after being forced to curl up like this for so long. It didn't help that directly before her eyes was the very spot she wished she couldn't see: her position gave her a perfect view of where the rubber penetrated her and exactly how she looked with something spreading those scaled lips apart... She shuddered as a hint of arousal raced through her. Already!

Then the first humans walked into the audience chamber, yammering to each other in excited tones as they saw Juneas' rumor was true and hurrying over to watch her. Word was spreading now, and every moment she resisted would bring another few humans to see her forced to violate herself until she had an orgasm. What was worse? she had to wonder now: not fighting him, or letting so many humans see her humiliated like this? Already she was sure he had told the truth when he'd said she couldn't resist forever, but she had to keep fighting, she wouldn't let him beat her so easily...

Toma curled her head just a little so she could better glare at him and snarl, but he just chuckled and stroked idly at his rigid arousal with a paw, fanning his wings so his scent drifted over to her--and made her want to give in even more. She snarled again, grinding her teeth against the bit in her mouth; how dare he do this to her, just sit there and take such pleasure in tormenting her like this! How could he possibly enjoy it so much as she struggled there, constantly stimulated by even her own breathing, and tried to figure out which of the two terrible choices she had was more humiliating? It was--

She froze. That was just it; she had a third choice! There wasn't just give in quickly, or let more humans see her... There was one more option.

She could pretend to climax.

For a little while she wondered if he would be able to tell, if there would be something that told him she was only faking and not actually having an orgasm, but after a little consideration she realized that he had never seen her climax before, and would have no idea what kind of reaction he could expect from her. He would never know.

That gave her three options. Not fighting was instantly discarded, now that she had two different ways to fight him; it simply came down to which of the other two options would be more humiliating. If she acted well enough then her audience wouldn't be able to tell what she'd chosen; they would have only seen an orgasm, so they would get the same idea from either of her options. So the only thing that mattered was what she would know in her own mind, that she'd secretly defied him, or that she'd fought as long as she could before giving in: no choice at all, really. If she had any way of defying him, she would take it.

The audience had grown to at least thirty humans, along with Juneas and his attendants, while she'd thought, and she didn't wait any longer. After whimpering and shuddering a little--had to make it look real--she lowered her eyes to her belly and started to thrust back and forth with her neck, pumping the toy in and out of herself as she worked. She let the actual sensations inside her guide how long she should keep this up before "reaching climax," not shutting out the pleasure quite as much as she usually did when Juneas raped her. She kept it up for a while, pressing the feelings down as they grew stronger and stronger, then finally clenched her hind claws, moaned, and thrust hard and fast into herself for a little while, hind legs shaking and pressing inward against the bar keeping them spread apart, before she stopped again and let her neck go slack, taking large breaths through flared nostrils as if she was worn out by what she'd done.

Juneas chuckled and walked over to her as the humans cheered and taunted her; she shut them out as best she could. "There, you see?" he nuzzled her on the forehead. "Didn't that feel so wonderful?"

She did her best to hide a little quiver of excitement that ran through her. It had worked! "Llmmf mm gmm," she moaned.

"There's just one problem," he bared his teeth and waved his attendants over; they untied her reins from around her hind legs and let her pull the toy out of herself, which she did with a moan of relief, but didn't release anything else. "See, that little show of yours... Well, it was very, very arousing, and now I just have got to take you. You understand."

Toma snarled at him and thrashed in her bonds, but it took him just a moment to pin her down on her back and position himself above her, prompting another round of jeers from the humans. She bucked against his weight, moaning, "nnn!" over and over, only for him to laugh, put his fangs around her throat, and thrust into her.

She shuddered and moaned again, much more loudly this time; even if she hadn't actually brought herself to climax, the teasing she'd given herself with the toy had greatly aroused her and now that he was stimulating her she was having real trouble shutting it out. He seemed to sense it and only thrust harder, slamming himself into her over and over again as he tried to draw what he thought was a second orgasm from her, feeling her shiver and clench reflexively against him and growling with excitement as she struggled to control herself.

"Again," he panted, letting go of her neck for a moment. "Climax again for me and let me really feel it this time."

She whimpered and shook her head, but could only lie there and try to ignore the sensations as he continued to hump against her, hoping she'd outlast him and hoping he wouldn't just use the toy still tied to her snout to keep violating her once he'd finished himself. The feelings of pleasure racing through her grew harder and harder to fight off as he kept pressing himself into her, but then to her relief he threw back his head and roared as he peaked first, firing burst after burst of his seed into her. He groaned, kept going a little while longer, then finally withdrew, purring and nuzzling his way down her neck as he stepped away.

"Fine," he panted, and at a wave of his paw his attendants moved forward to unchain her. "It's your choice, but I suppose I wouldn't want you to enjoy yourself too much anyway. Clean her up and have her ready for me again this evening," he said, and after making sure she didn't struggle while they put her in her other chains he left her with his attendants as the other humans began to disperse.

Toma was worn out, but couldn't keep herself from holding her head high. She'd tricked him, then beaten him! He'd tried to force her to orgasm, and she'd fooled him, then resisted long enough to outlast him, and hadn't been given any extra punishment for doing so. It took some effort to resist following the humans a little too eagerly back to her cell, but she let her head and tail droop after a moment; wouldn't want anyone getting suspicious that she might have something to be happy about.

------  
Asara lashed her tail and stretched once the last cart was disconnected from her harness, groaning as the tired muscles flexed out after another long day of marching. She was about to spread her wings and fly up into the late evening sky, but one of the generals hurried over to her, waving to get her attention.

"Asara, we heard from our scouts when we stopped to make camp, and there's a reason we stopped a little early. See the woods just ahead?"

She glanced towards it--the first trees began only a couple lengths or so from the edge of their camp--and nodded. "What about it?"

"Our scouts returned to us a short while ago; they say first that this forest is only half a mile or so wide, and second that from the other side it is only a mile and a half to Juneas' fortress. So we're going to unload all our armaments tonight, on this side of the forest, and leave the carts of supplies here with a small rear guard."

"And what do you want me to do?"

"We are going to unload the carts you've been pulling, and once it's fully dark you are going to carry what you can to the other side of the forest. What you can't carry the army will take when we break camp tomorrow, and tomorrow... we will have our battle."

She shivered a little with excitement--and nervousness. Tomorrow! Tomorrow she would finally have a chance to see Juneas again, to threaten him, and to dig her claws and fangs into him without any of his chains to stop her... But he wouldn't be holding himself back, either. Juneas was a big, impressive-looking dragon, and she knew from her time with him that he was just as strong as he looked. Stronger than her?

She didn't want to think about it. But then, she would have a whole army at her back! She only had to use them to her advantage, keep him off of them long enough for them to establish themselves inside the fortress so he wouldn't have any safe place to hide on the ground, then drive him out of the sky and work with the army to force him to yield. It could be done.

At least, she hoped so.

Asara ate and rested until the sky had gone dark, then once the generals came to get her she set about the task of taking each piece of siege equipment in her paws and carrying it to the other side of the forest. About fifty soldiers waited for her there, to help her set down the items and watch over them until morning, and as they directed her to set the first few pieces down she looked to the south, growling softly as she saw the dark outline of the fortress walls there. So close! No wonder the generals had chosen to camp on the far side of the forest; if they'd stopped on this side, the sentries on the walls would likely have been able to see their fires.

The moving of equipment took two hours or so, then once that was done they removed her harness entirely and she curled up with the two generals to go over their strategies one last time. Everything they said seemed like it would work, every possible issue or outcome was considered, but she still just wasn't sure that it all felt right. Then one of the generals said, "Asara, you said you obeyed him without question for two years, correct?"

She bared her teeth. "Yes," she growled.

"I'm not trying to offend you," he frowned. "I only bring it up because he knows that as well as we do. Two years is easily enough time for habits to form; if he tries to order you around and intimidate you during the battle, can you be absolutely certain that you won't do what he tells you simply out of reflex? You said you obeyed him because you couldn't fight him any more--"

Asara leapt to her feet and roared at him. "Do not question my will to fight again, human! I know what is at stake tomorrow, I know who I will be going up against, and I know what I must do to defeat him. I did not fight him then because struggling would have gained me nothing; that will not be true tomorrow, so do not bring it up again."

The other general chuckled. "After that reaction, I think we can be quite certain of your resolve. I just hope you didn't roar loud enough to attract attention, dragoness," he put his hand on her foreleg. "I must go see about increasing the size of the night-watch so we can be sure we are not seen or ambushed before we arrive at the fortress."

"We will be seen before we get there either way," she dug her claws into the ground. "Juneas likes to go flying around midmorning, I doubt we'll have reached his fortress by then, and either way the sentries on the walls will see us marching through the fields. They will have some warning no matter what we do."

"But the less warning they have, the better. Sleepy men just called to their posts do not fight as well as those who spent all morning preparing for battle."

She yawned and curled up again. "A sleepy dragoness won't fight very well, either. Let me rest; I think I'm ready now."

"Of course," he said, and the two generals left her alone. It didn't take her long to fall asleep; she was tired, it was late, and tomorrow was going to be a very important day.

Toma's night was not so easy, though at least Juneas had been quick and even surprisingly gentle with her that evening. But she awoke the next morning to hear shouting, metal clanging against metal and the stomp of human boots running all across the grounds of the fortress. She groaned and actually looked up at the window for once, curious, but the midmorning sky that was all she could see didn't give her any clues about what was going on.

After a little while she heard footsteps in the corridor and squirmed onto her other side to face the hallway again; Juneas and a few of his attendants appeared a moment later and entered her cell. Maybe if he had her bridle taken off she could ask what was going on...

"Make sure everything is secure," he said. "Anchor her shackles to the floor, add locks to the buckles of her bridle, blindfold her, then hide the keys--including her cell key--in my chambers. You know the spot." As the humans scurried to do his bidding he added to her, "it seems Asara hasn't lost as much spirit as she made it seem; she has brought some human army to my territory and they're headed right for my fortress. Don't worry; I'll fight them off without much trouble, and maybe once I get Asara to yield the three of us can all have some fun together. Sound good to you?"

She thrashed and snarled, glaring at him and clenching her claws tight together, but the last thing she saw before the humans wrapped the thick blindfold around her head was him laughing at her.

"You just sit tight, and I'll have this dealt with by evening." Then she heard the humans shut and lock the door of her cell, and Juneas and his attendants left the dungeon in silence.

At least now she knew what all the commotion was about, but that only made her more worried. Asara's army must have been a small one for Juneas to be so confident of defeating her... And if he did, just thinking of the ways he could torment the both of them made her shudder. But Asara had said the humans she knew were powerful, and powerful humans meant big, well-trained armies; maybe Juneas had only acted so sure of himself to keep her spirit down? Or his own soldiers had some tricks Asara and her humans weren't prepared for...

And all Toma could do was lie there and listen to it happen outside her window. She growled and struggled briefly, but now with her shackles attached to the floor she had even less room to move than before and gave up after a little while. Worse, since the humans had made sure everything was locked and the keys hidden, she wouldn't be moving from that spot until Juneas let her; no matter how badly she wished she could break free and help Asara in the battle, she was helpless, and would stay that way until Juneas returned--and if he returned victorious then she'd be helpless a lot longer than that, she realized with a moan of despair. Please, Asara, she thought. Defeat him for me.

As Asara approached the walls of the fortress, she looked up at the high walls and the humans standing on them, thinking she would need all the help she could get. A hundred fears and worries sprang up in her mind as she looked into the faces of her enemies, but she tossed her head and shook them away with a growl; she was a dragon, and dragons had no fears in battle.

One of the generals raised a hand, and all the soldiers came to a halt behind her. She stood at the head of the army with the two generals, who were on horseback--a month spent in her presence had helped the skittish animals grow used to her presence, or so it seemed--as they waited about five dragon-lengths from the west wall for someone from inside the fortress to hail them, whether that be one of the soldiers or Juneas himself.

They didn't have to wait long. Soon thudding footsteps could be heard and a moment later Juneas reared up, putting his forepaws on top of the battlements and holding his head high to look down at them. "Welcome back, Asara!" he called. "I must say, I didn't expect to see you here again so soon. But what have you done with the gift I gave you when you left? You aren't wearing it anymore."

She bared her teeth, ignoring his question about the collar he'd tried to permanently shut around her throat. "I did not return for small talk, Juneas. I have come with this army so we can have justice after what you did to Toma and myself."

"Justice?" he snorted. "I used my power to get what I wanted, and that is all that matters. I let you go when I was done with you; why can't you leave it at that?"

"I will not ignore it while you do to another dragoness what you did to me! If power is what matters so much to you, then look at the power about to come against you. Is that something that can make you listen?"

He growled. "What do you want?"

"We have come to free Toma, and to arrest you so you can be brought to trial. Surrender and you will not be harmed, but if you fight then we will have no choice but to subdue you by force, along with any of your soldiers who fight beside you. But those of your soldiers who do not wish to fight may lay down their weapons, and they will not be harmed or imprisoned. Our business is with you, not with them."

"If the humans don't have anything to do with this, then let's not involve them at all. Duel me, one on one, and the winner will choose what happens next."

She paused. "And what will you do if you win?"

"Your army will be sent home, but you will be returning to my dungeon for as long as I choose to keep you there. I have to admit I've missed you... Toma is fun, but you know so much more about how to please me."

"You want to duel?" Asara roared, rage flaring as he hinted at what he'd done to her so many times. "Then--"

Both generals pressed their hands against her forelegs. "Asara, no!" She snarled and glared at them, but after a moment subsided and put her head down at their gesture.

"Don't duel him on your own," one muttered. "He would only bring up something like that if he thought it would give him a better chance of winning this battle. You said he was both larger and stronger than you; why give him the advantage?"

She glanced at the wall and the enemies who waited for their decision. "I... I just thought it would be easier, simpler, and no humans would die in a dragons' quarrel. It seemed like the right thing to do."

"It is what he hopes you will do, which makes it the wrong choice," whispered the other. "Our larger army gives us an advantage, and we should use it. Yes, some lives will be lost, but since we have said that any of them who lays down arms will not be harmed that will make them more likely to surrender when their positions become hopeless instead of fighting to the death. A desperate man fights harder than one who knows he will most likely survive the day."

"Very well. Is the army ready for battle?"

Both generals nodded.

"Good." She raised her head and addressed Juneas again. "We will not be having a duel. Unless you choose to surrender now, my army will attack. What do you choose?"

He roared at her. "If you want to capture me, then you must fight me to do it! But if you are defeated, then you will return to my dungeon to serve me once again, and your army will be destroyed."

"Fine. Attack!" she roared, and bounded forward towards the walls. The army behind her surged into motion, the soldiers atop the walls brought up bows, Juneas sprang into the air... Then she reached the wall and rammed it with her shoulder, charging right through the stone and into the fortress. Men screamed as the rock was blown apart beneath them, and she paused inside the walls to bring a few down with her tail and claws before spinning around and charging again--this time going right through the main gates, breaking them open so King William's army would have two breaches to attack.

Now to find Juneas and keep him off the soldiers. Asara spread her wings, leapt skyward and flapped hard only to see him diving into the rear of the army, spouting flame and knocking over a whole column of men with his chest and tail. Roaring, she flew over as fast as she could and caught up just as he pulled back up away from the ground, reaching with her claws to catch him on the back and wing. But he was ready for her and spun around, deflecting her claws with his own and breathing fire at her head. She shut her eyes tight, folded her wings and dropped away from him just enough to slip beneath his stream of flames, then lashed her tail and tugged at his hind paw to unbalance him. He shook her off after a moment, but snorted and beat hard, gaining altitude as quickly as she could.

She watched him go, but stayed lower in the sky to keep herself between him and William's army. After making sure he wasn't about to dive again she let her circling take herself closer to the fortress and glanced down at the fighting going on inside: they had made some progress and a few ladders had been set up, but Juneas' soldiers were holding--for now. And speaking of Juneas... She looked up just in time to see him stooping right towards her, and if she didn't turn him away he'd keep going until he got to the army again. But if he hit her at that speed then the momentum could knock her out of the sky...

Right into the middle of the army. She positioned herself beneath him and bared her fangs, bracing to catch his claws against hers, then a split second later he was there. Asara managed to deflect his forepaws but he still rammed her with his chest and sent both of them hurtling towards the ground; she bellowed as he caught her in the belly with a hind paw, but pushed him away just enough to get her own paw in position to block if he tried it again. She glanced at the ground rushing up to meet them, felt Juneas grip her front legs, then roared and breathed fire into his face. He snarled and recoiled just enough, and she seized his paws in her own, pulled hard, opened one wing and managed to spin them in the air so he was beneath her when they struck the ground.

The force of their impact was enough for them to slide almost her full length along the ground, leaving a trench in their wake, but the soldiers had seen them coming and none seemed caught beneath their fall. She gasped for breath, stumbling and clumsy as she rolled off of him and tried to get her wind back, barely aware that Juneas was also gasping, though he just waved his paws weakly in the air, eyes rolling a little oddly in his head as King William's soldiers closed in. Both dragons finally managed to reorient themselves just as the men arrived, and though Asara leapt forward to pin his head against the ground he didn't seem to have the strength to roll out of the way.

"Surrender," she growled, as a sword and a spear joined her claws against his throat.

He groaned and raised a paw weakly, but let it fall again after a moment. "I..." he had to take a couple more wheezing breaths before managing to say, "surrender."

She paused, pressing down just a little on the scales beneath her claw. She could feel the blood pumping through the thick veins of his neck just beneath the scales, see how helpless he was... It would be so easy to slash through his scales, sever those veins and watch him bleed to death. So easy to kill the dragon who'd tormented her for so long, the dragon she hated, the dragon she had wished so many times for just one chance to strike back against, even if it meant her own death, and now here he was at her mercy.

No, she growled, and withdrew her paw, though the soldiers kept their blades at his throat. She had told William she would not kill him, or hurt him more than was necessary, and she would not break the agreement that had let her bring his army here. Even if some part of her still wanted to kill him... she felt as if she'd moved past that, somehow, though she wasn't sure what punishment she would prefer him to receive in place of death.

"Dragoness, are you hurt?" one of the soldiers said after a little while, shaking her from her thoughts.

Asara paused and flexed everything she could think of, but aside from an odd ringing in her head everything seemed functional. "I'm fine, just..." she panted a little. "I just need a little while to get my wind back; Juneas took most of the fall. But hurry, spread the word that Juneas had surrendered so we can stop the fighting! We'll have him back at the fortress to confirm it as soon as he's ready to walk... If he can walk," she looked back at where he remained on his back, nearly motionless--though that might have had a little to do with the men still holding blades quite firmly against the scales beneath his jaw.

"Let him up," she said, returning to his side. "Juneas, how badly are you hurt?"

He rolled over, though he winced and lashed his tail at some pain. "Dizzy... Can't breathe. Body hurts."

"Is anything broken?"

He growled and dug his claws into the earth. "I don't... know."

She tilted her head and sniffed her way along his body, and though he moaned and stiffened with pain a few times everything seemed intact--but he didn't like when she nosed over his ribs, and started to cough after a little while.

"Everything looks in order," she said, and placed a man on his neck, right behind his head; the man reached down to press the edge of a sword against his throat. "Now walk back to the fortress with me so we can announce your surrender."

After a moment's hesitation--and a prod from the man's sword--he groaned and started to walk, head and tail drooping. The aftereffects of their fall still made him stumble and cough occasionally, but he seemed to have mostly recovered once they arrived at the walls, where the fighting had stopped.

Asara reared back on her hind legs and announced, "Juneas has surrendered. The battle is over!"

King William's men cheered, and the two generals hurried over to her side as Juneas' soldiers began to drop their weapons. "Would you like a report?" one asked.

"No, or at least not yet," she shook her head, "just make sure no more fighting breaks out, and do whatever is normal to do after a battle. Now, Juneas," she lowered herself back down onto all fours, "shall we go and release your prisoner?"

"Very well," he sighed. "But the keys to her cell and restraints are hidden in my quarters. My attendants will have to retrieve them."

"One of them may come with us, along with ten of my soldiers to keep track of things," she beckoned a group forward.

He looked at them dully before letting his gaze drop to the ground again. "My attendants are all indoors, inside the main building. I left them to stand guard if any of your army tried to enter."

"Let's go," she beckoned, then led him over to the main door and opened it wide.

Several men with spears waited in the corridor, but they faltered when they saw Juneas and Asara both there. "My lord, what's going on?" one of them stepped forward.

"We have lost," he sighed again. "I surrendered. Thomas, you take some of these soldiers into my chambers and retrieve the keys to Toma's bonds; we will meet you outside her cell. The rest of you, go outside, put down your weapons and join the rest of my men. The fighting is over."

"Yes, lord," they all bowed, and all but one of them left the building. Asara then led Juneas, her soldiers and the attendant Thomas into the audience chamber, where they split into two groups: five men followed Thomas into Juneas' private quarters, while the rest of them went down into the dungeon. The sounds of clinking metal and muffled grunting could be heard as they approached Toma's cell, then a sob, and all went silent as Asara reached the cell.

"Toma?" she said softly.

The other dragoness stiffened, head jerking up and pointing in Asara's direction even though she was blindfolded. "Nn..." she moaned.

"It's all right," she murmured. "It's over. I returned with an army, and after a battle I forced Juneas to surrender! Tell her, Juneas," she looked at him, baring her fangs when he glared back at her for a moment.

He groaned and looked at the ground again. "It is true. I have surrendered, and you are to be freed."

Toma perked up at that, struggling to get to her feet, but the chains were too tight and she slumped back against the floor after a little while. "Llff mm mmmff!"

"I would come in with you, but Juneas hid the keys and his attendant hasn't brought them back to us yet. Don't worry, it won't be more than a minute or two, then we'll get you out of those awful chains."

She growled, but didn't struggle any further. Soon the sound of human footsteps came echoing down the hall and a moment later Thomas came into view, the five soldiers escorting him; Asara directed him to let Toma out at once, and he went right into the cell to free her. First came the blindfold, then the bridle, the collar, the set of shackles, and finally the chains that had bound her wings; she groaned, stood and stretched, then snarled, leapt out of the cell and raised a paw to strike at Juneas. "You--"

"Toma, don't!" Asara caught her paw before she could rake her claws through his scales. "Juneas has surrendered to us. There's no need to hurt him."

She gaped for a moment. "No need? _No need?_ Asara, think about what this dragon did to us! How could you just stand there and let him be after he abused you so many times, and how could you expect me to do the same?"

"This is not just about what we want," she said, but let go of Toma's paw. "I was allowed to lead an army here on the condition that I use it to allow us to have justice, and attacking him in a rage after he has put himself at our mercy is not justice. Please," she nuzzled her neck, "I know what you're feeling, and I'm asking you to leave him alone. I am more than willing to comfort you, and let you comfort me, but I cannot let you hurt him."

Toma snorted, but sat back on her haunches. "Then what are we going to do to him, if not kill or torture him?"

"We will take him to the man who gave me the army, and that man will judge him for his crimes and give an appropriate punishment to him. Those were the terms that allowed me to bring the army that helped me set you free."

"Very well," she huffed, "but I have no need to see any of that. Goodbye, Juneas," she spat at him, and began to walk off down the hallway. "I hope I never see you again."

"Toma, wait," Asara called, but Toma did not turn around, and a moment later she disappeared up the stairs. "I thought she would want to see it... Oh well. Soldiers, take the keys from Thomas and bind Juneas with the chains Toma was held in; Thomas will show you how to properly use them."

Juneas finally jerked up, growling and backing a couple of steps away--though he went still again when the man straddling his neck reminded him of his presence with a prod to the throat with his sword. "Chain me? Asara, I have surrendered. There is no need for that."

"I'm sorry," she pawed at the floor as the men brought his restraints forward, "but I cannot trust you."

"Why can't you trust me?" he cocked his head to one side. "When was I ever not honest about what I wanted from you? You may not have liked it very much, but you always knew what I was going to do."

She bared her teeth. "This isn't about honesty, it's about making sure you don't fly off in the night. Now tie him up," she motioned the soldiers forward. "Make sure to use the longer chains that connect those shackles, though, so he'll be able to walk in them... and leave off the blindfold."

"Asara, please," he lowered his head to look up at her, but she just growled at him, and once her soldiers had the bridle strapped on he couldn't complain any further. He held still as they bound him; once they were finished Asara helped the man down from his neck, then took his reins in her paw and tugged lightly on them to get him to turn.

"Let's get outside. The sooner I can put this awful place behind me, the better."

She led him out to the center of the fortress grounds and had his paws bound more tightly together there, forcing him to lie on his side as she and Toma had for so long in his dungeon. She told him to rest, and once he was dealt with she sought out the generals.

"How did things go?"

"Much better than expected," one smiled. "Our losses were limited to just fifty-three, while the enemy lost around seventy--with some more wounded on both sides, but those injuries will heal. As for supplies, we should easily have enough to make it back without having to cut rations at all. I saw Juneas has been restrained; is it safe to assume he will be no more trouble?"

She tilted her head. "I hope... But I was thinking: will you be able to tow all the carts back without me? Juneas' wings are undamaged, and it would be easier if I just flew him back to Gairvel as soon as possible, along with a few soldiers to manage his chains."

The two put their heads together moment, then the other said, "we will have to take inventory, and we will tell you this evening, but at first glance I think we should be able to manage; the consumption of supplies has lightened our load significantly and empty carts are easier to tow than full ones."

"Good."

"What about that other dragoness, though... Toma? She burst outside and flew off without stopping to speak to anyone at all... Will she be all right?"

Asara sighed and looked up into the sky. "I don't know. She seemed upset when I wouldn't let her attack Juneas, then flew off without saying anything about where she was going to go, or what she would do. I'd hoped she would stay, if not to help manage Juneas then at least so we could share our pain... But she's gone, it seems. I just hope she'll be able to recover from what was done to her here."

"If she's as strong as you, then I'm sure she'll be just fine. Now we should get someone to start that inventory for you, so..."

"Of course," she flicked her tail. "Go right ahead; I'll be resting and keeping watch of Juneas if you need me."

* * *

MANNERS:

The wizard raised his staff to use magic and Nethe braced herself, ready to fight off whatever spell he might cast. Her fire and the threat of her claws and teeth were keeping the other humans back for now, but if the wizard was stronger than she thought they'd be able to get through in a moment...

The wizard finished his incantation and tendrils of magic appeared in the air before her; they paused a moment, then seized her and wrapped themselves around her body and limbs. She bellowed and tried to thrash for a moment, then set her mind against the magic, but he was too strong for her and after a moment she was helpless, bound securely by his spell and completely immobile. The men shouted victory and ran forward, and one pressed a spear against her throat and she had to stop struggling.

Then a roar sounded from the cave entrance, and an orange dragon walked inside. "Get away from her," he growled.

The wizard paused, then said to the other men, "I can't hold two at once. I'll let her go, then distract him with a spell so we can get out of here."

"I gave you an order!" the dragon snarled, taking another few steps towards them, then--

"Now!" The wizard released Nethe and cast another spell, trying to snare this new dragon in the same bonds he'd used on Nethe. It worked for a few seconds, long enough for most of the humans to run past, but then the dragon broke free with a roar and pounced forward, trying to get his claws around the wizard. The human jumped to the side, surprisingly agile for the heavy robes he wore, then cast one final spell and disappeared.

The dragon snarled and spun around, hurried to the cave entrance, then walked back to Nethe after a few moments. "I think they've left."

She tilted her head and got to her feet. "I hope so... That wizard was so powerful. How did you break through his magic?"

"Practice," he said, and sniffed at the pale yellow scales on her shoulder. "Did they hurt you anywhere?"

"I'm fine, but I wouldn't have been if you hadn't arrived. What's your name? I don't think I've ever seen you before."

He lowered his head. "I am Arol. I apologize for intruding on your territory, but I've been trailing that troublesome group of humans for some time now and have worked hard to make sure they don't kill any dragons. Who have I just saved?"

"My name is Nethe," she said, and reached over to smell his neck. "Thank you for driving them away; who knows what they would have done if you hadn't come to help. Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

The big dragon sat back on his haunches and curled his tail around his paws, silent for a little while. Then finally he looked her up and down and said, "I would like you to raise your tail for me."

She growled. "That's not what I meant. Do you want me to hunt for you, or let you rest here for a day or two? Or I could ask the humans who live in the city at the base of my mountain to give you some gold or jewels, if you like those."

"I have no use for treasure," he snorted. "And considering you owe me your life I can ask you for pretty much whatever I want, which includes sex."

"But I don't want to give that to you," she looked away. "Isn't there anything else you might want? I'm grateful, there's no disputing that, but saving me doesn't give you the privilege to use me however you wish."

Arol growled and bared his teeth for a moment. "I'm not asking to sire eggs with you, I'm just asking to mount you once. This isn't something only I would enjoy! Surely you've mated before, and know how wonderful an experience it can be; isn't it something you'd like to feel again? You don't find me unattractive, do you?"

He raised his head and posed for her, and she couldn't deny that he was indeed rather handsome, big and sleek, not a scale out of place on his muscular frame. But still she shook her head and pawed at the ground. "It just... It wouldn't be right."

He snarled and stepped towards her, clearly losing his patience. "There is nothing 'wrong' about two dragons mating occasionally without trying to make eggs. Now you can give me the reward I've asked for, or I can take it from you. What will you choose, Nethe?"

She didn't want to admit it, but he was right and she knew it. "Very well," she lowered her head. "When did you have in mind?"

"As soon as you present yourself," he said, grinning and pressing his tail against his slit. Nethe growled a little, but couldn't help but be aroused by the sight of his emerging penis and stepped forward, nuzzling at the base of his neck. "There you are," he purred, and he reared back and held her close to him with his foreclaws. "Know who it was who saved your life, and be grateful." He nuzzled her forehead, then nipped at her back and pushed against her, steering her with his paws until finally she turned around, spread her hind paws wide and raised her tail.

Already? she thought. If you want us to do this so badly you're going to ignore that I don't want to, you could at least let us move at my pace. What's wrong with a little foreplay?

Apparently he didn't need any time or help to get into the mood, because he planted his forepaws on her shoulders and drove his fully erect cock into her vent only a moment later. Nethe couldn't help but moan and quiver at the sensation and when he thrust for the first time she bucked against him a little almost out of reflex; maybe this wasn't such a bad idea, she thought.

But Arol kept his pace slow for a while, and when she bucked again he shifted his weight, used his forepaws to knock her own out from under her and wrapped his tail around them so she wouldn't try to stand up again. He dug his fangs into the back of her neck, right behind her horns, then bit down lightly and pressed forward until she relented and let him force her head against the ground. Once she was fully pinned by his weight he growled and began to thrust harder, and she couldn't help but thrash against him, paws twitching in the grasp of his tail and squirming all up and down her spine, but all she could do was lie there as he started to go faster and faster.

Right when she began to relax as she felt herself near climax he stiffened, then bit down hard against the scales of her neck and came, groaning and humping her hard and fast as he emptied himself into her. Then he went still and she squirmed again, just a few thrusts away from orgasm, but when she thrashed in a silent request for him to give her the last bit of sensation she needed he growled, pulled out and released her.

"See?" he purred, and walked around to nuzzle her cheek; he seemed oblivious to the fact that he hadn't given her an orgasm. "Wasn't that fun?"

Nethe snarled and pushed him away, too shocked and angered to even try and get the rest of the way on her own. Really? she thought. You demand sex from me when you could ask for something more reasonable, even after I say no, and then even when I relent and give you what you want you can't even work hard enough to let me climax?

When he tried to nuzzle her again, this time on the flank, she roared and kicked him hard in the chest. "Leave my territory, now!"

Arol faltered. "But... I'm tired, and you must be too after mating with me. Can't we rest here together for a little while before I move on?"

"I gave you what you wanted," she snarled again and advanced on him. "Now leave, or I will drive you off my territory."

"Fine," he growled, then turned and left.

She watched him fly away from the ledge outside her cave until she was sure he was gone, her arousal fading until finally it disappeared beneath her simmering anger. Good riddance, she thought, then walked back into her cave.

------  
Nethe awoke the next morning to hear the roars of a dragon nearby. But they didn't worry her; she recognized the voice of a dragoness who lived nearby, and was a close friend of hers. Nethe hurried out onto her ledge and roared back, "come down, Garasha!"

The green dragoness appeared in the sky above a moment later and landed next to her on the ledge. "Nethe, it's been too long," she said, and nuzzled her on the neck. "How have you been?"

She growled, but returned the nuzzle. "Angry. Come on inside, and we'll talk."

Garasha bared her teeth and looked around, then followed her inside. "Why, what's happened? Did Lord Charles stop respecting your territory?"

"No, not him. Yesterday a big group of humans came, with a wizard, and ambushed me here in my cave while I was resting off my dinner. I fought, and they got the better of me, but then this big dragon came and drove them away--"

Garasha roared and drew her head back, wings flaring out reflexively. "No! He got you, too?"

She cocked her head to one side. "What do you mean?"

"Was the dragon's name Arol?"

"Yes." Nethe thought she knew where this was going, and it only made her angrier.

"The same thing happened to me, two weeks ago. Humans came and defeated me in battle, Arol arrived and drove them off, then he demanded that I let him mount me. Of course I raised my tail for him; I thought he had just saved my life. But then a week later Olma comes to see me and the exact same thing's happened to her, and now he's come to you, too!"

She snarled. "I bet those humans are working for him, so he can take advantage of lone dragonesses like us. I wonder what he's giving them in return for helping him feed his lust?"

"Who knows," she shuffled her wings. "But did you already know this? You were angry before I told you."

"No, but that makes things worse. I was angry because I let him mate with me even though I told him I didn't want to and he didn't even try hard enough for me climax when he took me. I was about ready to kill him when he asked if I'd enjoyed myself."

Garasha lashed her tail. "That's just ridiculous; the dragon has no manners to speak of."

"I know... Someone needs to make him stop this, and the sooner the better. He shouldn't be allowed to take advantages of dragonesses like he has."

"What do you mean? Do you want to track him down and kill him?"

"He's sure to have a few friends among our kind, other dragons who think like he does, and if we killed him they would be sure to come after us."

"So... What?"

Nethe thought for a while, then grinned as a thought came to her. "We teach him some manners, whether he wants to learn them or not, and do so forcefully enough to make sure he won't forget what he learns."

"You mean to defeat him in a duel, and then demand that he listen to us?"

She growled. "He doesn't deserve to have a chance to fight, not after the way he took advantage of us all. I haven't thought it all the way through yet, but... I'll save my thoughts until we find Olma, so she can help us, then we will go to Lord Charles' castle and try to come up with some ideas of how to make Arol listen to us, without having to fight him."

Garasha bared her teeth. "I like the sound of that. Let's go."

It took two hours for them to find Olma, a big brown-scaled dragoness who lived across the other side of Garasha's territory. She seemed eager to help, and agreed to go with them, so the three dragonesses flew directly from her cave to the castle of Lord Charles. But when they arrived they realized that the castle grounds were not large enough to comfortably hold all three of them at once, so Nethe descended and landed in the courtyard while the other two circled overhead.

Charles was quick to come out, his tall, thin wizard at his side. "Dragoness Nethe," he bowed, then straightened quickly and said, "why have you brought other dragons here? Is there something wrong?"

"No-- Well, yes, there is something wrong, but you and your people are not in danger. My friends and I want to discuss our problem with you, because we may need some of your help."

"I'd be glad to. Is there a particular meeting place you had in mind?"

"Wherever there's room for the three of us," she shuffled her wings. "Square field is close by, and large enough for all of us. We could go there."

Charles nodded. "David will take me there with his magic. See you there in a couple of minutes." His magician gripped his staff and muttered a short spell, then the two humans floated away on a bright green platform.

Nethe went airborne and roared up to her friends, "follow me! We'll talk with him in that big field a mile from here."

The five of them landed and arranged themselves in the field a minute later, the three dragonesses standing together before Charles and David. "What is this problem you three are having, and how can I help you deal with it?" he asked.

"There's been another dragon flying through our territories recently," Nethe said, "an orange dragon named Arol. That he's been here isn't the issue, though, it's what he's been doing. He started in Garasha's territory, sending in humans to fight against her and defeat her in battle, then he came in and drove the humans away."

Garasha cut in. "Since I thought he'd saved my life, when he demanded to mate with me I had to agree, even though I didn't want to. I didn't think badly of it at the time, but then when Olma and Nethe told me the same thing had happened to them, we figured out that Arol had manipulated us."

"I have to admit that I agreed to his demand without any arguing," Olma growled, "but I would not have if he hadn't seemed to have saved my life."

Charles nodded. "And I presume you want to get back at this Arol somehow. How does this involve me?"

"The humans who work for him must be dealt with, if we're going to be able to get at him. We may need help from David, or some of your soldiers, to defeat all of them."

"I'm willing to give you whatever you need, whether it's soldiers to fight them or gold to buy them with. Do you know where Arol lives?"

Nethe shook her head. "We haven't started looking for his territory yet, but I would rather have a plan of exactly what we want to do and how we're going to do it before we do anything that could tell Arol we're looking for him."

"Not a bad idea. Since you speak of planning, should I assume that what you want to do goes beyond simply defeating him in battle?"

"He doesn't deserve the right to defend himself," Garasha growled.

Olma said, "but there's no way he'd just submit to us without a fight, and we won't be able to convince him to stop trying to repeat what he did to us unless we give him reason to listen."

"He'd be a fool not to listen if it's just him against the three of us." Garasha bared her teeth. "Sneak up on him, then have one or two of us pin him down while the other tells him to stop what he's been doing."

"But why would he listen? We'd have done nothing to prove he should listen to us."

"We don't need to!" she snorted. "A coward like him wouldn't care if we defeated him honorably, just that we got the better of him, and if we used some force when we told him what to do he'd be scared enough to obey."

"You're right," Nethe said, "but that will only protect the other dragonesses who have claimed territory nearby. I don't think I'm alone in saying I want to do more than just protect others; I want revenge for the way he deceived me and used my body for himself."

"I mentioned using force... We could beat him to punish him for his actions; you'd be able to let out a lot of anger that way."

"We could..." Nethe thought for a moment, then grinned. "On the other hand, maybe we could get back at him in a more poetic way, if you know what I mean by that."

Olma tilted her head to one side. "I know what you're saying, but not what you mean--"

"He used us to get pleasure for himself, whether we would have let him or not," she growled. "We should do the same to him."

Charles said, "Arol is not going to just let you do that to him, though, no matter how strong the three of you are and how much you hurt him."

"Then we'll need your help to restrain him," Nethe looked to David. "Could you use your magic to keep him from fighting us?"

He shook his head. "There are a couple of spells I could use to hold him for a little while, but I can't sustain either of them for more than a few minutes at a time, and unless... unless the mechanics of dragon mating are vastly different from what we humans do I don't think that will work for you."

"I was thinking of something different, actually," Charles said, then beckoned to David with a finger and whispered something in his ear. The wizard listened a moment, then stood up again, spoke a word of his magic language and flew back towards the castle on a platform of green magic.

"Nethe, do you remember when I helped you wipe out that cult of dragon-slayers a few years back?" he said.

"Yes, why?"

"When we did, I claimed all of their treasures as my own, as you know. Among them was a magically reinforced device that they used to restrain the dragons they captured before killing them. It could hold Arol still while you did... whatever you wanted to do to him."

David came back into view a moment later, and they all watched in silence as he placed a large, complex metallic object between them.

Olma sniffed it and hissed, jerking her head back. "You say they held dragons in this before slaying them... They must have killed dragons while they were bound by this very restraint."

"It doesn't even look like it would hold a human, much less a dragon. How would you compress one of us this much?" Garasha peered at the object.

"The metalwork has a lot of hinges, and they folded it for storage and transport," Charles said. "An ingenious piece of work, really, even if it had such a terrible use. Here, I'll show you." He reached towards the restraint and began to pull at the metal, folding it out on its hinges until it took on a more recognizable form: a stout frame that stood firm when each hinge was locked open, which supported a number of shackles that formed a rough outline of a dragon.

"Interesting," Nethe stepped forward to examine it more closely, then spotted the marks of human writing running along the largest bar of the frame. "What does it say here?"

Charles peered at it, then read, "so dragons may learn to bow down to their human masters before they are slain."

"We shouldn't even consider using that thing," Olma growled and backed away. "It should be destroyed."

"Why?" Garasha said. "Even if humans used it against dragons before, the humans are dead now. And besides, you won't be the one trapped inside it; why does it matter to you if we bind Arol with it or not?"

"It's just not right. Humans used this to make dragons submit to them, and to hold dragons still so they could hack our kind apart without a fight. Not even he deserves to be forced into it."

Nethe growled and swung her head around to face the other dragoness. "It doesn't matter that humans have used it against dragons before. Those humans are dead now, and the use they had for this device died with them. It's our possession, so we can give it whatever new purpose we want for it."

"Besides, it's the best you've got," Charles added. "Since they made it to be used on many dragons it can be adjusted to fit Arol no matter what size he is, and it's also strong enough to hold him. Anything we tried to make ourselves that would be capable of restraining him as this can might take half a year for David and my smiths to construct, and who knows how many other dragonesses Arol would be able to track down in that amount of time."

Olma was silent for a little while, then lowered her head. "I suppose you're right. I don't think I have any other reasons not to use it, anyway..."

Garasha paced a circle around the restraint. "Right. So, how does it work?"

"First I have to open all the shackles... David, did you bring the key like I asked you to?"

The wizard pulled a large key out of the sleeve of his robes and handed it to Charles, who took some five minutes working his way along the device and unlocking each of the many shackles. "Would any of you like to volunteer to be locked into it, for a demonstration, or should we just imagine how a dragon would look held inside?"

"I'll do it." Nethe stepped into the frame, positioning her body as the shackles suggested and waiting while Charles closed each of them around her. Her hind legs were held in place wide enough to keep her from being tipped over but not uncomfortably far apart, with her tail also secured along one of her legs and then one of the bars of the frame. Three huge thick rings held her body and wings in place, then she folded her forelegs beneath her chest to fit into the cluster of manacles in that section of the frame. The position left her with her hindquarters raised and shoulders low to the ground, as if she was bowing to whoever stood in front of the frame--just as the writing said, she thought. Then Charles secured the last few circlets around her neck and head, the final one closing across her snout to make sure her mouth stayed tightly shut.

"There," Charles said, and stepped back. "How does that look?"

Nethe tried to struggle, but there were so many shackles so close to all her joints that she could barely move a muscle; even her tail was immobilized, only the very tip able to twitch uselessly back and forth against the metal frame. "It works very well," she said, though the band on her snout made it hard for her to speak clearly. "I can move my tailtip and my claws a bit, but that's all. Arol won't be able to get out of this without help."

Garasha stepped closer to examine her and Nethe felt gusts of air from the other dragoness' nostrils against her belly and rump. "We'll have good access to him, too, and he won't be able to do a thing to stop us, not even with his tail! And if we lifted up the front of this thing we could force him to mount one of us."

Nethe couldn't look back to confirm it, but she thought she could remember the base of the frame being triangular, splitting from the forepaws so that one separate metal rod ran to each hind paw and the space directly beneath her chest and belly was left open--aside from where the frame connected again between her hind paws and beneath the base of her tail. "Would you be able to give us something that would hold up the front of the frame without us having to support it the whole time, or..."

"Well, if you want him to be mounting you then the frame would be supported by your back," Charles said, with frankness that surprised her. "I don't know if that metal would be very comfortable, but you'd be able to support it."

"Right, I think this works," Nethe said, the restraint restricting her movement so much that she fought it almost unconsciously. "Charles, have Garasha or Olma let me out so we can be sure a dragon's claws can work the key."

He nodded and passed the key to Garasha, who took it carefully in her claws and slowly unlocked each shackle on the frame, doing her best to be gentle with the little key. "I can make a spare key or two, just in case," David offered while she worked. "Not sure just how breakable that will be in your claws, but better to be prepared than risk trapping him in there until he starves... even if you don't like him."

Nethe nodded and stepped out of the frame, pausing to stretch now that she could move again. "All right, I think I know what I want us to do to him, but I don't think you two need to know about this," she looked down at the two humans. "We'll discuss things for a little while, then once we know what we're doing we can start to search for Arol's cave."

Charles and David left, taking the collapsed restraint with them, while the three dragonesses sat down together to make their plans.

It only took five days of searching to find Arol's home territory. Each dragoness tried to remember the direction he'd flown in when he'd left their caves and from that they were able to track him down--Garasha was barely able to get out of sight before he saw her, but as far as they could tell he didn't know they were after him.

The soldiers and wizard Arol had to help him with his scheme lived in a village with their families at the base of his mountain, only a mile's hike or so from his cave. After spying on the arrangement (with the help of a few of David's spells) they observed that Arol rarely left his cave before noon, and once he did finally wake up he went straight to the village to talk to the wizard who lived there before flying away towards the edges of his territory. Probably to find another dragoness to use, Nethe supposed.

In the end they chose not to ask for any soldiers from Charles, just a little help from David. Once they were ready to act, Nethe, Garasha and Olma hid in the forest between the village and the mountain, in case something went wrong and they had to stop a human from going to Arol's cave, then sent David into the village to talk to whoever was in charge. He left a small mirror with them and used a spell that allowed them to look into the mirror and see--and even hear!--everything from the perspective of the top of his staff.

David was spotted by a man as he approached the village and the man shouted for help, then unsheathed a sword. "Who are you and why have you come here?" the man demanded, as a few other soldiers ran up to see what was going on.

"I am David, a wizard. I have come to you peacefully and wish to speak with whoever rules this village."

"The dragon Arol rules over us, and he does not see outsiders."

"I meant the human in charge."

The man hesitated and glanced at the other men, then nodded. "Very well. I will take you to speak with our wizard, Jonathan. Follow me."

They took a short walk into a building in the center of the village, and there they saw the magician who'd attacked them in their caves. There was a pause, then the image wavered a moment when David lowered his staff. The two wizards spoke briefly in their magic language, then David switched to English and said, "I have come on behalf of a trio of dragonesses who have a score to settle with the dragon Arol."

Jonathan did not seem surprised. "Ah, I was wondering when this would happen. Arol was foolish to think his deception would never be discovered, and... Well, now I suppose he's going to pay for it."

A short pause. "So you do not wish to prevent them from making him stop what he's been doing? By my understanding he has a deal with you, in that he does things to help you as long as you help him do... that. If they stopped him--"

"We never approved of what he wanted us to do, but it was the only thing he would accept at the time. If he won't want us to help him get his undeserved sex anymore then we'd be more than happy to reconsider our agreement with him, so that he can have us do more useful and constructive things for him." He smiled. "Your dragons picked a good day to act, for Arol was flying very late last night and likely won't be up until the afternoon. You may go and tell them to fly to his cave; we will not send anyone to interfere."

Another pause. "Thank you. I will return once they have finished."

The mirror's image went black, then showed Nethe her own face, and after a few minutes David returned to them. "I assume you heard everything?"

Nethe nodded and growled, tail flicking back and forth with anticipation. "Yes. Let's get to work."

------  
Arol woke up with a start, the feeling of cool iron against his scales rousing him. He jerked away from the sensation only to feel it nearly everywhere, all around his body, pinning him down... his hind paws spread apart and extended as if he was standing, his forelegs folded beneath his chest, and his head and neck secured against the ground with a band across his snout that kept his mouth shut. He growled and struggled against whatever held him, but he could barely move, and gave up after a little while.

He tried to take stock of his position. As far as he could tell he was still in his cave, with whatever restrained him forcing him to stand in the center of his outer chamber. It was late morning, judging by the position of the sun outside, and he could smell... something. The metal devices that immobilized him reeked of human and that stench overpowered nearly everything else, but he thought he could make out a hint of another dragon as well, maybe two of them.

He fought the shackles again, but once again couldn't get them to budge even a claw's width. "Hello?" he called, though his voice was greatly muffled by the shackle clamping his jaws shut and he wasn't sure his words were even making it out of the cave. "Is anyone there?" He bucked against the restraints. "Somebody help me!"

A shadow appeared on the ledge outside his cave and after a moment a dragoness walked in, one who was terribly familiar... "Hello, Arol," she growled.

He struggled for a moment. "Somebody's trapped me in here! Get me out, please!"

She laughed softly and sat down on her haunches before him. "Why would I let you out? I'm the one who locked you up in the first place."

He shrank away from her as much as the shackles would let him. "Why?"

The yellow-scaled dragoness snarled at him. "You know why. You tricked me and lied to me, you took advantage of me and used my body to please yourself."

Arol groaned, but tried to pretend she was wrong. "What? Nethe, I saved your life! I was in a position to ask for whatever I wanted, you know that. Didn't you at least enjoy yourself?"

She struck him across the face with her paw. "You didn't even do enough work for me to climax! And don't you dare lie to me again."

"I'm not--"

She struck him again. "How many others?"

"What?"

She put her paw on his forehead and dug in with her claws, but didn't tear. "How many times did you lie to dragonesses like me so you could get your undeserved sex?"

He sighed and looked away. "It... it was only you. Just once, with you."

"Liar!" she roared, and dug her claws in further. "How many?"

He howled and struggled, but the restraints kept him immobilized. "Just you!"

Another dragoness, green-scaled, entered the cave. "And what would you say to me, Arol? Was it just me, too?" Garasha walked over and kicked him hard in the ribs. "Tell the truth."

"It was... It..." He couldn't bring himself to lie again; who could tell how many of his quarries had gathered together to hurt him. "Six. I did it six times."

The two dragonesses stepped back, and after a moment Olma joined them in the cave. "Six," Nethe said slowly. "You used six of us for your own pleasure, and if we hadn't come to stop you it only would have been more. Why did you do it?"

The pain hadn't really scared him, but he didn't see a reason to lie this time. "I... I like mating." He hurried to speak again before they could be angered by that. "But don't you, too? It's such a wonderful, incredible feeling, and something it's hard to get enough of. I just wanted to enjoy the feeling as much as I could."

"Then you could have asked!" Garasha roared.

Olma added, "instead of lying and putting us in a position where we couldn't say no to you... You aren't ugly, and if you had come to one of us with the proper intentions, tried to go about courting properly instead of going right to the sex, maybe one of us would have been willing to try for eggs with you when the time came."

"Why do you care?" he snorted. "I wouldn't have come back to any of you again anyway. You could have gone your whole lives without ever having to see me or worry about me ever again."

"That doesn't change what you did," Nethe growled. "It wasn't right to do what you did to us, and besides, who said we came just to keep you from finding another dragoness to use? Maybe we want revenge," she bared her teeth. "Maybe we want to use you like you used us, when you have no choice but to let us do what we want to you."

Arol grinned. "I wouldn't have any reason to object to that."

"Oh, you will," she laughed. "Anyway, we won't be getting to that until you promise to never take advantage of another dragoness again."

He snorted. "Why should I listen to you?"

Garasha darted forward and kicked him hard in the belly with a hind paw. "You have no choice," she snarled.

He grunted at the pain, but shook it off after a moment. "You don't scare me."

"Brave words for a dragon who can't even move to defend himself." She struck him again.

He had to bite back a howl as the pain raced through him. "Stop!"

"Oh?" Nethe tilted her head to one side. "Are you ready to make the promise we're asking for, then?"

"No," he growled.

"Then we'll just keep it up until you realize you should be listening to us." She swiped at his neck with her foreclaws. "Do you want to make a simple promise, or do you want to feel all this pain?"

Arol snarled, but said nothing.

The three females descended on him and rained blows down on his body, not stopping to give him time to recover between strikes, each of them roaring at him when he howled at the pain. He thrashed and struggled with all his might, trying to find a way to break free or even just to shield himself from the worst of their kicks and scratches, but the shackles held him perfectly still and all he could do was bellow and shiver at each fresh explosion of pain.

Finally they stopped, after what had felt like at least a quarter of an hour of beating him. All three were panting from the effort, and he growled continuously as the pain flared up again and again even though they weren't striking him anymore. "Promise to us that you will never deceive another dragoness like you deceived us," Nethe snarled.

He growled right back. "No."

Garasha kicked him. "Promise!"

"No!" He thrashed reflexively against his bonds.

Nethe struck his face again. "Now! Promise, or you'll only make things worse for yourself!"

Arol shivered, but recovered after a moment and looked her in the eye. "No."

"Suit yourself," she snorted, and stepped away. "We have better methods of convincing you anyway... In a little while you'll be wishing you hadn't made us use them."

She stood still for a few moments and Arol bucked against the shackles anxiously, but then something touched softly against the scales of his belly, stroking, caressing, tickling... One of them was teasing him with the tip of a tail or claw, tracing slow circles around his slit in a way that he couldn't help but find incredibly arousing. "What are you doing?" he said, squirming a little at the touch, but none of his captors answered and Nethe just grinned when he gave her a worried, questioning look. Even though he knew it was what they wanted--he couldn't figure out why, but clearly they were trying to arouse him--he couldn't help himself, and soon he felt his penis begin to harden until after half a minute or so the tip emerged from his slit.

One of the dragonesses behind him gave a triumphant growl and seized his hardening cock in her paw, stroking it, teasing him more aggressively and quickly drawing out a full erection. "You like how that feels?" Nethe said quietly, lowering her head next to his.

Arol couldn't help but nod as the head of his cock was squeezed between two claws. He shivered when it happened again and began to thrust after a moment, leaning into the touch and hoping whoever was teasing him would take the hint.

"I wouldn't be so eager if I were you," Nethe growled. "Do you really think we'd reward you for refusing to listen to us?"

He could barely concentrate on her words, the pleasure was growing so intense, though something in the back of his mind seemed to understand what she meant. But it was too late to rein in his instincts and he only thrust the little that he could harder, faster as the paw groping him continued its work. He bared his teeth and growled, feeling the pressure of his climax well up inside him, then--

"Stop."

The claws let him go and he howled in protest at the sudden, terrible lack of pleasure, bucking and thrashing against his chains. He fought however he could to find one more moment of contact, the lightest brush of sensation, clenching the muscles in his belly and tail and trying to get himself that last little bit he needed to reach orgasm, but it was no use. "Please, just a little more!" he cried, but he didn't get a response, and after a little while he subsided, still twitching but with the feeling slowly fading away.

Nethe laughed and touched one claw between his nostrils to get his attention. "I seem to recall you leaving me in a similar state when you used me," she growled. "It doesn't feel very nice, does it?"

He whined and shook his head.

"Well, we're going to do that to you again, and again, and again, unless you promise to stop taking advantage of every dragoness you can find. Will you make the promise now?"

He whined and was tempted to agree, to give in just so they would take him that little more he needed to reach climax, but found his resolve after a moment. "No."

Nethe nodded towards her companions and the teasing began again, this time in the form of a tail that wrapped around the whole length of his erection. It squeezed and twisted and rubbed against him, and even though Arol knew what was coming he couldn't help but begin to thrust again. But another part of his mind thought that they couldn't do this to him perfectly, and if he just was careful about showing his pleasure, maybe they wouldn't notice in time and he'd be able to get an orgasm even if they didn't want him to have one...

For a second time, just as he grew near his climax the teasing touch was suddenly taken away and he howled again, thrashing desperately for relief. But the shackles held him firmly and he was helpless, unable to tease himself and unable to get them to give him the sensation he wanted so badly. He struggled for a while longer, but finally had to give up and sagged in his bonds, whimpering.

"Promise," Nethe said.

This time Arol nearly did it, he was so desperate. But the terrible feeling was already beginning to fade, deepening to a less intense level of arousal, and again he growled and said, "no."

His captors left him alone for a little while, then yet again one of them began to tease him. This time it was slower and softer, one paw gently stroking up and down his cock and occasionally giving him a gentle squeeze at the head or base. He fought against the sensation this time, trying to ignore it by clenching his claws or grinding his teeth against each other, but the dragoness was patient, and after a few minutes of steady, light sensation his concentration broke and he started to lean into her touch again.

The teasing slowly progressed, getting stronger and stronger and his arousal building so powerfully this time that he was sure they wouldn't be able to stop in time, that no matter when they left him he would still get that orgasm he needed so badly. He growled and rocked his hips back and forth the little his restraints would let him, groaning as the pleasure intensified once again; this time he'd get what he wanted, he was sure of it!

But he was moments away when the sensation stopped for a third time. "Please!" he cried, bucking and squirming, trying to find the paw that had just brought him so close, looking pleadingly up at Nethe and whimpering at her. "Please, just a little bit more!"

She shuffled her wings. "All you have to do is promise..."

"Fine!" He couldn't stop himself this time. "Fine! I promise, I promise, just let me climax!" He thrashed again for emphasis.

"What do you promise?"

He could barely concentrate, but found the words after a moment. "I promise to never take advantage of another dragoness again, like I did with you three. I promise."

She nuzzled him on the snout. "Thank you." She motioned to Garasha and Olma, and the three of them turned and began to leave the cave.

"Hey!" he snarled and fought his shackles again, but it was no use. "Come back! I promised! Please, come back and tease me a little longer! Come back!"

They ignored him, and all he could do was watch as their tails disappeared over the end of the ledge. He called after them a little while longer, but eventually gave up when his pleas went unanswered and slumped against the frame that immobilized him. Occasionally he twitched or bucked, almost out of reflex, but after a little while his incredible arousal faded away and left him with a dull, swollen ache in his hindquarters.

Arol sighed as he felt his erection fade away and his penis slipped back into its slit. So close... They'd left him so close, even after he'd made the promise they were after, and now he was alone--and still trapped, still helpless.

More than an hour later he heard the sound of wings outside and the three of them finally returned to his cave. He growled at them and said, "you lied to me. I made the promise you were asking me for, and you didn't do what you said you would do."

Nethe laughed and wrapped her tail lightly around his neck. "Oh? I don't recall saying we would tease you to your climax, just that we would stop getting you up and leaving you so close."

He growled, but couldn't complain; she was right. "Well, you got what you wanted, didn't you? Let me go."

She shook her head. "You still owe me. You have to give me the orgasm you denied me when you came to my cave."

"Let me out and I'll be glad to," he snorted.

"Not yet," Olma said, and walked past him, out of his line of sight. "Now that you can't lie to get a dragoness beneath your belly, you must be taught the proper way to ask to mate with one."

Garasha joined Olma behind him after a moment, and they began to tease him again. "Haven't you done that enough?" he groaned, shifting away from their touch.

"No, not yet," Nethe said. "But I suggest you pay attention to me, not them." She unwound her tail from around his neck and stood tall in front of him. "Pretend I'm a dragoness you want to honor you with a chance to sire eggs. How do you first approach me?"

Arol paused, thinking for a moment, then stiffened and moaned as one of the females behind him managed to coax out his penis and squeezed it lightly with her tail. "I... I would fly into your territory and roar to announce my presence, then wait for you to come to me."

She nodded. "Correct. Then you would make introductions, but how do you bring up the prospect of mating?"

The teasing distracted him and he answered without thinking. "I want to have sex with you."

Nethe growled, and the teasing stopped. "Try again."

"You're a beautiful dragoness, and I want to sire eggs with you."

"Good," she purred, and the wonderful touch of the two dragonesses returned. "But why should I choose you to sire my eggs?"

"Because... well, do you find me handsome, and strong? I don't have proof of fighting any great battles, but surely that I was able to come up with such a scheme to get sex from you shows my intelligence."

The teasing stopped again, and all three of them kicked him. "Never speak of what you did to us again," Nethe growled. "Answer me properly this time."

He shivered, then thought a little and replied, "I'm a strong dragon, and handsome, and you can question me to test my intelligence if you wish. I would sire healthy hatchlings with you, if you would give me permission."

Nethe nodded, and the teasing resumed. "Good. Have you sired eggs or mated before, to give proof that you're capable of producing strong hatchlings?"

"I..." He groaned as his arousal grew stronger, drawing him close to orgasm once again. "I have not attempted to sire eggs before. I have mated in... in the past, but... but I'm ashamed of the circumstances, and would rather... not speak of it," he managed, panting as the sensation brought him closer and closer to climax.

"Good. I think I will allow you to mate with me, then." She nodded, but the teasing stopped.

"Again?" he howled, struggling unconsciously, uncontrollably. "I answered every question properly, I made the promise you wanted! What more do you want?"

"I want to mate with you," Nethe purred. "Not for eggs, but as a reward. But since you already owe me one orgasm from when we first met and I'll want another once you have your second inside me, you should be happy I'm letting you have some time to calm down before making you give me two orgasms of my own."

He growled; his body wasn't at all happy about it at the moment, but it made sense. "And what about the other two?"

"You weren't as mean to them as you were to me," she said. "You don't have to worry about pleasing them, too, though I think they've had a lot of fun already after teasing you so much."

She sat there in silence for a little while, and Garasha and Olma returned to sit next to her. Arol watched her carefully and tried to keep still, but the need in his loins was still so strong, and he couldn't help but squirm back and forth in his restraints and thrust at the empty air beneath his belly while he waited for her to decide it was time.

Finally after about a quarter of an hour Nethe growled, and stood up again. "I hope you can control yourself, because I'm not going to let you rest until you give me both of the orgasms I want. Understand?"

He nodded and bucked once. "Just let me out."

She grinned. "Who ever said I was letting you out to mate with me? I just need to lift your forepaws up a moment so I can get under you, then you'll be able to mount me. You won't be able to move much at all, but I don't need you to move a lot for us to mate, do I?" She laughed and turned around, crouching and raising her tail to display herself to him.

He growled and thrashed again at the sight of her exposed sex, his erection returning almost instantly. Nethe began to step backwards towards him and Garasha and Olma lifted the metal frame around his chest and forepaws, allowing her to get beneath him. Then they lowered him onto her and she said, "no, it's not uncomfortable," before backing up another step and raising her hindquarters still higher, searching blindly for the head of his penis.

She finally found it and both of them moaned as he slipped easily into her vent. After the prolonged teasing Arol had to struggle not to do too much too fast, but in the shackles he almost didn't have to worry about it, as she had more range to thrust than he did and seemed willing to do most of the work herself. Nethe started out slowly, reaching up to nuzzle under his chin and wrapping her tail around the base of his own while she humped him, then when he began to shiver at the sensation she increased her speed and started to grind more roughly against his cock.

The first of her two required climaxes arrived not long after that and she roared out her ecstasy from beneath him, squirming and bucking against his immobilized frame. But he groaned and struggled as the added pleasure aroused him more and more, then not long after she subsided he gave in and finally got the release his body had needed for so long, letting out a muffled roar as the wonderful spasms raced through him and forcing himself to keep moving, hoping it would make him last a little longer.

But she didn't stop, and when he whined at the overstimulation she ignored him, working him still harder as she went after the second orgasm she wanted. Arol wished he could have forced her away, or at least helped her along with his tail, but the restraints still held him tightly and all he could do was clench his claws helplessly and groan at the tingling pain as she continued to thrust up against him. Then finally she gasped and collapsed beneath him, shivering all over and forcing as much of him into her as she could as her second orgasm ripped through her.

She went still, and after a moment Olma and Garasha lifted the frame of Arol's shackles again so she could get out from under him. "Good dragon," she purred, and nuzzled him. "That's a good dragon, doing what the dragoness tells him to do."

After a moment Garasha produced a key from near the cave entrance and began to let him out. "The wizard who works for you knows how to contact us, and has already spoken to a human who works for us. He knows that we don't want you trying to take advantage of another dragoness and likely won't let you himself, but if you manage to do it anyway he'll find a way to let us know and we will come back here to punish you again."

Olma nodded. "If you ever want to mate again then you'd better hope you've received permission from whoever you mate with, truthfully, and that you're trying for eggs with her."

He stepped out of the restraints as soon as he could, but only pressed himself against the ground. "I made a promise to the three of you. I won't break it."

"You'd better hope not," Garasha growled, and folded up the frame Arol had been bound with for so long.

"You're probably tired," Nethe said. "I know I am... Your humans will bring a meal up to your cave for you when they see us leave, so you don't have to worry about hunting."

He nodded wearily and stretched a little. "Thank you."

"Goodbye, Arol," she said, and the trio of dragonesses made to leave. "I hope you've learned some proper manners, because you're going to need them."

Arol passed out to the sound of their wings bearing them away from his cave.


	17. The Use Of Power 1

THE USE OF POWER (Part One to Three):

The humans never gave her any opportunity to escape; she was under guard every minute of every day, and whenever they gave her a little more freedom to eat, walk around or stretch her wings a bit they would always bring even more armed men to make sure she didn't try to flee or break her chains. It only took a few nights before she gave up fighting them, for the chains were too strong, she was too thoroughly tied, and the humans were too quick to punish her for her to have any hope of breaking free. There was nothing she could do but keep marching with them until they arrived at their destination--wherever that was.

Finally almost three weeks later the number of travelers around them suddenly decreased, and later that day the walls of a fortress--or a small city, for the walls and gates were large enough, rising so high that it looked like she could fit through the gates without having to crouch--came into view on the road ahead. When the men saw it they cheered for a moment before quickening their pace--and hers, as the tip of a spear to her haunch was quick to encourage her. Lucas stood up on her back as they approached the main gates, and once they were just half a length away an armored man hailed them from atop the walls.

"Is that who I think it is?"

All the men stopped marching and Lucas tugged hard on her reins to make sure she stopped as well, then waved to the man who'd greeted them. "Marcus, good to see you again! Open up, we've found this beauty for His Scaliness."

Marcus nodded and called something to the people on the other side of the wall, then said, "I'm sure he'll be glad of that. Wish I could have gone hunting with you, but with my leg..."

"Of course, of course. I'll take her to the antechamber, send a messenger to him that we were successful, and then I'm sure he'll call a general audience this evening with as much of the army as he can fit into the throne room."

"Right. Think he'll like her?"

"She's got some fight in her, not sure how much though. We'll have to see how she holds up, but I never would have pegged Asara as a tough dragoness and she lasted ten years, so who knows?"

"Well she seems pretty enough, that's for sure. I'll meet you in the barracks tomorrow morning, all right? My shift doesn't end until after sunset."

"See you then." The gates finally opened, and they continued into the fortress. There were some smaller buildings scattered about, humans moving about between them, but the bulk of the interior of the walls was taken up by a large stone structure directly in front of them. Lucas kept his hold on her reins but climbed down from her back to lead from the front of the column, and after a pause to show something from his pocket to another set of guards at the doors to this building they let him, Toma and his men inside.

He led her down the carpeted hall towards another huge set of doors, but stopped short of them and turned to the right, going through a different doorway and into a smallish room that was completely bare of furniture. "Welcome to the fortress of our lord," Lucas said to her, and after hesitating for a moment she laid down on her belly with a muffled groan. "This city will be your home as long as Juneas, the lord of these lands, sees fit; you'll be meeting him soon, so nothing left to do until then but wait."

She perked up a little at the name: it was a dragon's name, which meant he had at least been telling a partial truth when he captured her. As for what this Juneas had planned for her... it seemed she wouldn't have to wait much longer to find out.

Lucas dismissed all but twenty of the men at his command, then leaned against the wall and closed his eyes to wait. None of the other men talked, either, which left the room in near-complete silence. In that silence Toma could hear echoes of noise from other parts of the building: occasional footsteps and human voices, and once she thought she heard a dragon roaring. Everywhere it smelled of dragon, male dragon, though occasionally she thought she caught a whiff of dragoness as well. A couple of hours later the sound of many human voices built in the hallway outside, along with what had to be two dragons speaking, but the many conversations echoed and covered each other too much for her to make out any of what was being said.

After a little while the noise outside died down again, and Lucas said, "almost time now." The low buzz of human conversation continued for a little while, then the door they'd come through opened and a man walked in.

"He's ready to see her."

Lucas nodded and took hold of her reins again, and his men readied their spears in case she tried to resist. But she knew it would be useless in the heart of their stronghold and followed him quietly, holding her head up as high as the reins would allow and doing her best not to look defeated despite the chains that bound her. He led her back into the hall and through those massive doors this time, which a group of human guards swung open for them. The carpet continued down the middle of the next room, a huge chamber of stone that was nearly full with humans aside from the carpeted path down the middle of the room that ended at the very center of the chamber. The floor on either side of the central area was sloped, so humans near the sides and back of the room could have a better view of the center, and the room was well-lit by torches and late-afternoon sunlight streaming in through windows along the walls.

The humans all went silent as she entered, and she looked around at the room for a moment before seeing what waited for her at the room's center: a big, muscular white-scaled dragon, who sat on his haunches on a raised dais, watching her intently. Human attendants stood around him and there was even another dragon there: a dragoness with dark green scales, who sat on her belly and wore a thick steel collar around her throat, along with a couple of straps around her haunches and the base of her tail that had no clear purpose--they didn't seem to restrict her movement in any way. But the other dragoness wouldn't meet her gaze, and shivered a little bit every few moments.

A short walk brought her and Lucas to the center of the room, and some of the attendants stepped forward to help his men with her restraints. They attached her shackles to anchor-rings set into the floor, then removed the chains connecting the shackles and took them out of the way somewhere; the anchors forced her to stand in place, her paws a little farther apart than was comfortable but not in an especially difficult or painful position. Next Lucas pulled down hard on her reins and she had to lower her head, her neck falling into the open collar that waited for it. This they locked shut around her throat, then bound to another anchor-ring that held her head just a claw's width from the floor, and finally Lucas removed her reins before all the humans hurried out of the way, leaving the space between her and the white dragon clear.

The room remained silent for almost a minute while the two of them stared at each other. He swept his big blue eyes along her form, his gaze lingering on her face and hindquarters before he finally stood and stepped off his dais, prowling towards her. "Welcome to my fortress," he said, loud enough for the whole room to hear his words. "I am Juneas, the lord of these lands, and I've had you brought here to be my... guest, for as long as I decide you're welcome here." He paused and glanced back at the green dragoness, who whined a little in the back of her throat before looking away again.

"Captain Lucas," he continued, "tell us how you found me such a prize."

Lucas returned and paced from one side of her to the other as he told his story, so he could face the whole audience--though he didn't give any hints as to why he'd chosen to capture her and not some other dragon, or how he'd found her in the first place. She only half paid attention, trying to keep an eye on Juneas while he walked around her to get a closer look at her body. She growled at him--though the bridle muffled it so much she doubted anyone more than a length away from her heard it--and thrashed a little, whipping her tail towards the big white dragon as he approached her hindquarters, but she couldn't bend her neck to see him properly with her head bound by the collar and missed by a wide margin.

Soon Lucas finished his tale, and Juneas nodded down to him. "Congratulations, captain, for your fine work. You may watch the rest of the ceremony, then I will decide how much of a commission you and your men deserve and send an accountant with the figures. Now let's have a look at what you've brought to me."

And every eye in the room turned to look at her.

"She's beautiful," Juneas began. "Wonderful lines on her, especially those cheeks and forehead. Nice smooth horns, long, graceful neck..." He began to move down her body, looking closely at each part of her before telling the humans about it. "A good full chest, muscular forelegs and sharp hooked claws, wide wings, though I can't let her spread them for us just yet. The scale colors are just beautiful, that rich copper color, good consistency and proper thickness, too. Fine curves on her belly, not too fat, not too thin, and very nice definition on her hindquarters. Look at the muscle in that haunch! And of course... her tail."

She felt his hot breath on her flanks as he smelled her. "A nice long tail, supple, but strong and fast as well if that last whip was any indication..." Then to her horror he nudged her tail aside with his snout and pressed his nose right against her vent. She bucked in her restraints and tried again to strike him with her tail, howling with rage, but after a couple sniffs he pulled his snout away and she quickly lowered her tail tight against her flanks to hide herself from him.

"A very nice, healthy vent, too. Now, I was told she lived in a place far from any male dragons, at least according to the humans in the area, yet... she is not a maiden." He paused a few moments for emphasis. "You naughty girl!" he laughed, and slapped her side with his tail; the whole room laughed with him while he returned to stand in front of her again.

Toma felt her face flush hot. It was true; she'd never had any intimate contact with a male dragon, but after she'd first come of age she had experimented with herself with her claws and tail--and had quite a good time of it, in fact. She started growling again and glared at Juneas, baring her teeth behind the bridle, but he just flicked his tail in her direction before raising one wing to quiet the crowd.

"I think it's time we meet her," he said, and some of the attendants stepped forward again. This time they removed her bridle; she twisted her neck and snapped at them as soon as her jaws were free, but they were too fast, and Juneas pinned her snout against the floor with one paw after a moment to get her to stop. "So, dragoness," he said, then released her muzzle and circled around to stand next to her, lowering his head to look into her eye. "Why don't you tell us your name?"

She just snarled at him. "Why am I here?"

He dug his claws into her shoulder, piercing through scale and drawing blood; she squirmed and clenched her teeth with pain. "That is not the answer to the question I asked. What is your name?"

"What do you want with me?"

"It is a simple question!" he roared, and slashed his claws down the side of her neck, leaving bloody furrows and making her howl. "What is your name?"

It seemed Juneas was as unwilling to give any information as she was, but she wasn't about to stop asking just because of a little hurt. "Why did your men bring me here?"

He roared again and bit down on the back of her neck, hard. "Answer me!" He wormed his fangs in a little deeper until she started to squirm again from the pain, then finally released and growled, "tell me your name, or I will have you bridled again and just call you 'Toy' from now on. Your choice."

That froze her for a moment. Toy? Just what did he have planned for her? As much as she wanted to press on and demand an answer from him, she couldn't keep asking questions if he had her gagged again, and she sighed. "I am Toma. Why did your men bring me here?"

"I will be the one asking the questions, Toma," he struck her in the side with a hind paw, stabbing through her scales with his claws and partially knocking the wind from her lungs. "Speak only when spoken to, or you will be bridled."

Some of the humans watching them started to call out to him while she struggled to get her breath back.

"You tell 'er!"

"Put her in her place!"

"Just gag her again and get on with it!"

"Show her the answer to her questions!"

Juneas waved a wing for silence again. "And how old are you, Toma?"

"Forty-three," she growled.

"Good, see? Nothing hard about answering questions," he purred softly and stroked her neck with a claw. "Do you consider yourself a strong dragoness?"

Toma hesitated; was he planning to make her fight the other dragoness, or him, or some of the humans? Because that was the sort of question he'd ask if that was the case... "Yes, I do."

"How do you like to live? Do you prefer to be alone, or with humans, or with others of your own kind?"

"I... I've lived alone ever since I left my parents' cave, and I like things that way. I do have regular contact with humans and I'm friendly with them as long as they're friendly with me, but I don't rely on them for anything."

"Just what I'd expect from a strong, independent dragoness. Now I realize it was rude of me to look under your tail, then make claims about your maidenhood without letting you confirm anything, so tell me: have you mated or had eggs before?"

She growled again, but said, "no, neither of those."

"Then my information was correct," he tilted his head.

She wanted to ask him just where he'd been able to find such information, but didn't dare ask with the threat of the bridle already given to her and had to settle for glaring at him again.

Juneas paused and glanced around the room, and a low buzz of muttered conversation began among the humans. "It seems the audience is growing restless... Well, Toma, even if you don't know what to expect here, the humans watching us do." He paced another slow circle around her before approaching her head from her other side, fangs bared at her in a feral grin. "Would you like to know why I've brought you to my home?"

"Yes."

He chuckled and looked at the green dragoness again, and she once again wouldn't meet his gaze--or Toma's. "I have brought you here to fill a position for which 'Toy' would have been a most appropriate name, because you are here..." he stepped forward to bring his hindquarters and his full arousal into her view, "to be my unwilling sex-toy."

Shock paralyzed her for just a moment, eyes going wide, before she bellowed and began to thrash in her chains. "No! No, you can't! Let me go!"

But he ignored her, raising his head and saying, "I think I should make her mine here and now. What do you all say to that?"

Toma's desperate pleas were drowned out by the cheers of the assembled humans, and Juneas roared in response before putting himself in front of her and sitting back on his haunches, giving her a perfect view of his cock. "Like what you see?" he snarled to her, thrusting a little in her direction for emphasis.

She roared back at him and loosed her fire only for him to screen himself with his wings, then leap out of the way and swipe his claws at her cheek. She tried to chase him with her fire, but the collar wouldn't let her turn far enough and then his paw was there, striking her hard on the side of the face and leaving dripping rows of blood. Finally she ran out of breath and had to cut off the flames, gasping for air as he returned to sit in front of her. "A feisty one," he laughed, drawing another cheer from the crowd. "Just what I was hoping for."

"Let me go!" she cried, bucking as hard as she could, but the shackles held firm and she could only watch as he began to circle around behind her. "No! Stop! Don't you dare!" She whipped at him again with her tail but couldn't reach him and protect her belly at the same time, and held her tail down again after a moment. "Somebody help!" Juneas clearly wasn't going to listen, but maybe some of the humans would be sympathetic, or that other dragoness: she wasn't bound in any way, just that collar and the straps on her hindquarters even showing her position as another of his captives, but she just looked at the stone beneath her paws, rocking back and forth on her hindquarters and huddling against the ground.

Then Juneas demanded her attention again, his forepaws coming down on her back. He was still for a moment, then began to step forward, his chest and belly lowering to press against her back even though she still had her tail in position to deny him access. "Get off!" she howled, bucking, but he was too strong and too heavy for her to throw him off. "Don't do it!"

"It's too late," he snarled, to the obvious approval of the gathered humans, then he got his hind paw beneath her tail and forced it aside, pushing it first with his leg and then with his side, until finally his belly pressed the base of her tail to the side and left his path to her completely open.

"No, stop!" she pleaded, trying desperately to bring her hind legs together, to pull her hindquarters forward and beyond his reach, but the chains kept her helpless and exposed and there was nothing she could do to keep him from taking that last step forward, driving himself into her.

Toma screamed and thrashed as hard as she could, but there was no way for her to stop him now. He groaned, shivered a little inside her, then dug his claws into her shoulders deep enough to draw blood and began to thrust. "No!" she screamed, begging over and over again for him to stop, to leave her alone, but he just responded by thrusting harder and harder against her. Any pleasure she might have felt from the sensations of his hard cock inside her was buried beneath alternating waves of rage and despair as he took her, pulling back now against her shoulders and pressing himself still harder within her.

She finally gave up, legs buckling as she collapsed onto her belly, her pleas dropping to whispers she wasn't sure even she could hear as the humans all cheered and the dragon above her growled with pleasure while his flanks pounded over and over against her own. After thrusting a little while longer he shifted forward still further and bit down on the back of her neck, panting through his teeth and warming her neck with the heat of his breath; Toma could only whimper and shudder beneath him when finally she became aware of the feelings building in her as he slid in and out of her embrace. But she didn't want to feel them, didn't want to even consider enjoying what was being done to her; it was humiliating enough to be forced like this, especially in front of all these humans and the other dragoness, but she wasn't about to make it even worse by letting him take her to her climax, and shut out the first hints of pleasure with another surge of anger.

It seemed as if Juneas kept humping her for an eternity before he moaned, clamped down still harder on her neck and shoulders, then went rigid for a moment and released himself inside her, thrusting hard and fast against her flanks as he pumped her full of his seed. Then it was over, though he didn't move from his position for a little while as if he wanted to make her suffer as long as possible. She didn't cry; she was far too enraged by what he'd done to her to cry, but the green dragoness was sobbing in her place by the dais, her whole body shaking, and still would not look at them. After another few moments he stirred above her and slowly, almost unwillingly tugged his claws and teeth out of her flesh before finally stepping back and pulling his spent cock free from her vent.

"Welcome to your new home," he purred, chuckling when she snapped her teeth at him, then looked towards Lucas. "Bridle her, take her to her cell and chain her securely there. Asara," the green dragoness snapped her head up and finally looked at him, not trying to hide her tears, "go with them and clean her up, then return to your cell. I'll speak to you there. Thank you all for coming," he raised his head and roared to the crowd, and they all cheered one last time before starting to head for the exit.

"I'll kill you!" Toma roared at his tail as he walked away towards a door at the very back of the room. "You hear me? I'll kill you for this!" Then there was a spear at her throat and she had to let Lucas and his soldiers bridle her again. They brought the chains back from behind the dais and put them back onto her shackles, then removed them all from their anchors--though they didn't take off the new collar--and led her towards a side door near the door Juneas had left through. The green dragoness Asara went with them, though the straps that had been attached to her hindquarters were gone; she waited for them to pass, then followed along at the rear of the group. Toma tried to look her over but a tug at her reins made her face forward again, and she growled a little before letting the humans lead her, head low, into the depths of the fortress.

* * *

The soldiers led Toma down a large staircase and into a short hallway underground, guiding her past one thick-barred cell and through a door to another room that seemed much newer than the others they'd walked through: the stone was a lighter color, and the air smelled different. The door they'd come through was the only exit, and it was dark except for a ray of evening sunlight that shone through a small barred window at the corner of the wall and ceiling. But some of the soldiers walked around the room to light torches on the walls while the others led her to the center of this room--her cell--and stopped her there.

Asara walked in a moment later, leading a group of humans carrying baskets of what seemed to be medical supplies. She paused, looked over the other dragoness for a moment, then said, "her right side's worse; put her down on her left, and we'll roll her once we've treated what we can on this side."

The soldiers nodded and turned to Toma, one saying, "you heard her. Lie down on your left side and stay still so the healers can patch you up."

She obeyed almost automatically, and wasn't surprised when the soldiers used the shorter chains to bind all her paws close once she was lying down. Once that was done they all moved to stand by her head, spears in her view but not against her throat, while the healers and Asara stepped forward to tend to the wounds Juneas had inflicted on her.

Asara paused a moment to direct the human doctors, looked closely at a couple of the deeper scratches, then sobbed and looked down at Toma with wet eyes. "I'm so sorry," she whimpered in dragontongue.

She picked her head up a little off the ground, grunting confusion through her gag. What? What did she have to apologize for? She hadn't done anything wrong...

"I'm sorry," she said again. "Maybe if I'd just been stronger, if I'd resisted more, found a way to escape him... It's my fault you're here," she murmured.

Toma resisted the urge to glare at her, if this was indeed her fault; the other dragoness seemed sad enough already.

She sighed and sat down on her belly. "Let me explain. Twelve years ago, I was captured and forced to march to this fortress just as you were, and Juneas raped me like he raped you. I hated it, hated him for it, and fought him at every opportunity after that, but that wasn't the end of his torments... Just the opposite, in fact. He usually didn't force me in front of so many humans, but he still would come to me, chain me and take me every single day, sometimes more than once. Rape me, beat me, humiliate me... And I never got a chance to rest or recover. He forced me every day without fail, and if he had to travel somewhere for more than a day then his soldiers would come instead and violate me with shafts of rubber and steel shaped like his own dragonhood. I kept wishing for a chance to escape, for a way to hurt him, just for a day by myself to rest... It never came." She looked at the ground and a few tears spilled from her eyes, leaving damp trails down her snout. "I even wished for a time that he would conceive with me, just for a short reprieve, but I don't know if he's infertile, or I am, or if he has a way of preventing it somehow, but even that never happened.

"For ten years I resisted him. Whipped at him with my tail, kicked, bucked, headbutted, howled my rage loud enough for the whole fortress to hear... But it was too much, and one day when he came to me I just couldn't do it any more, couldn't fight him any longer, couldn't spend so much of my strength resisting him when every day it proved useless. He came to mount me, and... I raised my tail for him." Asara shivered. "He was furious. It's the fight, see, it's the feeling of forcing an unwilling dragoness to mate that he enjoys so much, and he was so angry when I wouldn't struggle anymore... First he beat me and humiliated me as much as he could, trying to awaken the spirit I'd shown for so long, then he gave me a full week on my own to recover, but when he came back it made no difference; I just couldn't do it any longer. I never thought a dragon's spirit could be broken, but he broke mine."

Toma gave a low growl and curled her tail around the other dragoness' paw, trying to comfort her at least a little. She wished she could have said something to her, how strong she must have been to last that long, how she couldn't possibly deserve to be blamed for any of this, but the bridle wouldn't let a single word pass her snout.

"Once he realized what had happened, he sent scouts out in all directions so he could find another dragoness to enslave. That wasn't the end for me, of course; he still mounted me each day, but now he took every opportunity to use my newfound obedience to humiliate me. That lasted two years... then his scouts brought news of you. I begged him when I heard that he was going to bring another dragoness here, begged him to leave you alone and just keep using me; I'd do anything to keep him from doing what he'd done to me to another dragoness. But he wouldn't listen, of course, and not long after that he had you brought here. Not two hours ago I pleaded with him again, trying to find some way to get him to let you go... It was no use. And as a punishment for trying to discourage him he made me watch when he raped you for the first time, threatening that if I said or did anything to try to prevent him from taking you, he would force me to use those shafts shaped like his penis to violate you."

The healers interrupted then, and Asara helped her roll onto her other side so they could clean and bandage the rest of her wounds.

"And now you're here," she sighed. "Here to satisfy his lust without ever getting a chance to fight back against him, for as long as he wants to keep you. And I... he's going to let me go, since I'm of no more use to him. I'm so sorry," she laid her neck across Toma's. "If I'd only been stronger, or braver, or had more of a will to fight..."

Toma grunted and clenched her claws. There was no shame in not being able to fight anymore, she wanted to say, no shame in succumbing after being tortured so much for so long without any chance to break free. It was Juneas' fault for doing this to them both, not hers.

"But I won't let him," she said, with sudden force. "I won't let him break your spirit. He will let me go within the week, but I will not forget that you're trapped here. I knew powerful humans before I was captured; I will go to them and beg them to help me come back here, attack this fortress and free you from him. It will take some time, though, for a journey that is only a day's flight for me is a month of marching for them, so even if I got them to move as fast as they could you would still have to fight him for some time. But a month is not long, and if you can just resist him for a little while... I will come back for you. I promise," she growled, raising her head again.

The healers finished their work, packed away their supplies and began to head towards the door, and Asara glanced back at them for a moment. "I have to go now. It won't be easy, fighting him, but just stay strong for me and I will bring an army back to free you as soon as I can. Your anger is one way to keep up your strength, but that's not going to last you forever... You may not want or need to try this, but later on in my captivity I found it helped to at least let myself enjoy the sex a little, once he'd mounted me and struggling was even more useless."

She picked her head up and snarled at the thought. How was she supposed to enjoy being raped?

"I didn't say you had to... but after a while I found myself thinking that I would be having sex whether or not I wanted to, and I thought fighting him and fighting down the sensation at the same time was just too much for me to have to do. I have to admit he's at least good at it, so keep it in mind if you ever feel too overwhelmed. But just be strong for me; I know you can do it." She nuzzled her neck, then turned and left the room, along with most of the humans. Four soldiers stayed, however, and stood quietly by the door.

Only now that she was nearly alone did the weight of what had just happened strike her. Raped. She'd been chained, forced to march for weeks across the country, then arrived here only to be bound helplessly in front of a crowd and raped for their amusement. Her anger flared again even though the dragon who'd done it to her was out of her sight, and now that she was finally alone she released her anger on the chains that held her, struggling with all her might, bucking, kicking, clawing at the bridle regardless of the damage she did to her own face while she fought... She howled with rage past the bit in her mouth as she struggled, crying out and listening to the muffled call echo back at her off the walls. It was no use, of course, and the guards at the door didn't even bother to stop her from trying as she thrashed and strained against her bonds. But at least it felt good to vent her frustration, even if by the end the anger had turned to sadness when all her struggling did was exhaust her and the chains didn't show any signs of damage from her exertions.

Toma finally gave up and collapsed back onto her side, panting from the effort, but now that she'd worked through her anger all that was left was despair. She'd always thought of herself as strong, independent, nearly invincible at times, but now... For all her strength she'd been so easily captured and made helpless, so easily used and humiliated as if she was a slave, or an animal. What was she supposed to do now? Fight? It was useless, and according to Asara it would only please Juneas when she did.

No, she growled to herself. She was a dragon; she would not give up. She couldn't. Asara fought him for ten full years, she thought, so why can't I? There must be something I can do, even if it's not obvious now. He can't have thought of everything... And even if he has, Asara will bring an army here to defeat him and set me free. It's far too soon to give up hope.

She only laid there for a little while before the door opened again and Juneas entered. Toma snarled at him and squirmed to turn herself and point her claws in his direction, tucking her tail firmly against her rump, but he just laughed and said, "relax, even I'm not so insatiable that I'd mount you again so soon. I can wait until tomorrow to familiarize myself with you in a more... private setting."

"Lllff klmmf oomm," she growled, flexing her claws.

"Which is why I won't be letting you out of those chains anytime soon," he chuckled, seeming to understand what she'd tried to say. "But then, it would be so much less fun if it was safe for me to do so, don't you think?"

She glared, wishing she had just a little more freedom so she could strike at him.

"I'm just here to properly explain myself. I am Juneas, a strong, proud dragon about thirty years older than yourself. I discovered not long after I reached maturity that I very much enjoy mating, and after an encounter with a dragoness who had no intention of mating with me--which didn't stop me, as I'm sure you can imagine--I discovered that it was even more enjoyable when my partner was unwilling. Of course a dragon who picks a fight with and gets on the bad side of every dragoness he can find isn't long for this world, so I used my power and influence to build my own human army, helped them construct a fortress to protect them and myself, helped them design chains that could be used to securely bind dragons, then sent them out to find a dragoness for me to have some fun with. First they found Asara, then after she stopped fighting me I sent them out again and they found you. Asara liked to fight me," he lashed his tail. "Do you?"

Toma snarled again and bucked a couple of times in her chains.

"Good! I think I'll be able to have a lot of fun with you," he purred, and nuzzled her neck despite her muffled growls of protest. "You will be fed, watered and kept in good health as long as you stay here, so you have no need to fear for your life. I can't say you'll be happy--and I suppose I don't want you to be--but you will be safe. Now, I'll have someone bring along your dinner in a little while, and I'll see you tomorrow sometime. Be sure to rest up, because you won't be able to struggle very well if you're exhausted..."

She tried to roar at him, but the bridle choked it and muffled it so much it sounded more like a moan, and he just laughed before turning and leaving her alone. Just like Asara said, she thought with a groan, tugging her paws against their shackles for a moment before giving up and going limp against the floor again. He wants me to be his unwilling sex slave.

And there was nothing she could do to stop it.

------  
Asara was waiting in her cell when Juneas came out, and backed away from the bars so he could walk inside. "She's going to be a lot of fun," he tilted his head to one side, tail flicking back and forth. "I'd almost forgotten what forcing an unwilling dragoness was like."

She lowered her head, but growled at him. "Don't."

"Look--"

"Juneas, please," she laid herself down flat on the floor at his feet and looked up at him with wide eyes, "let her go. I don't care what you do to me, just leave her alone. I'm begging you."

"We've been over this," he sighed, and nudged her with his snout until she stood up again. "I like you and I really do think I'm going to miss you, but mating with you just isn't like it used to be. She fights me, and you don't anymore."

"I can still fight if you want me to... if it will keep you off of her. You don't understand what it was like to be your captive for as long as I was, and I'll do anything to keep it from happening to another dragoness, even find a way to be defiant again. Just don't destroy her like you destroyed me."

"And I wish I could believe you, Asara, but I can't even remember the last time you resisted me anymore. She's just so much more exciting to mate with, and that's what matters here."

"Can't you think of someone aside from yourself for once? You have a dragoness standing before you who is perfectly willing to put up with your horrible treatment just to keep another from harm, but you're going to send her away and torment some other dragoness instead just because you think it will be more exciting? How can you do such a thing?"

"Because it is what I want to do!" he snarled. "I've been more lenient with you since you started submitting to me, but you are still my captive and I see no reason to listen to your desires instead of my own."

"That's because you're only thinking of yourself. Stop for a moment and think about what she must be feeling, what I'm feeling, and take that into consideration instead of just your own lust! Do you think she wants to be here, or wants you to humiliate her and violate her every single day? I'm offering to sacrifice my own well-being just to spare hers, and you won't even consider it!"

"I am the one with power here," he snorted, raising his head until she lowered hers and took a step back and away from him. "I've worked hard ever since I broke the shell to gain power, and wealth, and respect, and it's because of that power that I can choose to do whatever I wish! It's because of my power that I am able to ignore the wants of others, it's because of my power that I can enforce my will and my desires on everyone I meet."

"And this is really how you want to use the power you worked so hard to gain? So you can rape and abuse innocent dragonesses just for the fun of it?"

"Yes, it is! I worked so hard for so long to be able to act however I wished, and now that I can you think I'll do what somebody else wants just because you asked me to? I thought you knew me better than that, Asara."

"I was trying to appeal to your conscience," she growled. "I forgot you don't have one."

Juneas chuckled and nuzzled her cheek. "There's no need for you to be so angry. Yes, I have a new captive, but you can put all that behind you, can't you? I'll be setting you free tomorrow, and once I have you can leave and never lay eyes on me or my territory again. You don't have to worry about her, or me."

"Do you really think I'll ever be able to forget all the things you did to me?" she looked away as she felt tears begin to bead in her eyes. "I will be living with those memories for the rest of my life, no matter what you decide to do. I'd just hoped my own weakness wouldn't doom another dragoness to the same fate."

"Don't blame yourself," he nuzzled her again. "Any dragoness would have given up eventually, and Toma will too, though who knows how long she will last. Maybe by then I won't be interested in the thrill of forcing a dragoness to submit anymore, or maybe I'll need to find a third dragoness to play with. You just go and live the rest of your life as best you can, and let me live mine the way I want to. Be thankful I'm not going to keep you around so I can take advantage of your guilt by making Toma's suffering dependent on your actions, or the other way around."

Asara sighed. "Very well."

"Good," he purred a little at her. "Now, the healers told me that you spoke to Toma the entire time they were working with her. I assume you told her what to expect while she's held here, but what else did you say to her?"

She froze. What if he'd guessed about her plan to bring an army to his gates, or eavesdropped on them somehow? "...nothing," she said quietly.

"I know you well enough to know when you're lying," he growled, and advanced on her until she was trapped between him and the wall of her cell. "What did you say to her that you don't want me to know about?"

She shivered a little and looked away. What now? She had to say something, or he would beat the answer out of her--or torture Toma and force her to watch until she gave up the answer he knew she was hiding from him. Her mind raced; whatever she came up with, it had to be something that she'd be embarrassed or unwilling to admit to him. The answer dawned on her after a moment, and it was in fact something she had said just before she'd left Toma's cell--so it wouldn't even be a lie!

"I..." She lowered her head still further. "I told her to try and enjoy the sex if she could, or if she needed to find a way to cope with mounting despair. I don't think she liked the idea, but maybe it will help her last longer... I hate to admit it, but you give good sex." Her mind flashed back to all the times and all the ways he'd mated with her over the years, and she hated herself when she felt the heat of arousal forming in her belly at the memories.

"Oh, really?" Juneas cocked his head to one side, nostrils flared, and she hated herself still further when she realized he could smell her excitement. "In that case, it would be wrong of me to send you away without one last chance to experience that which you claim to enjoy so much." He paused for a moment and looked around her cell, thinking, then called for a few of his attendants. "Bring me shackles and anchor-ties, and chain for her wings and collar."

The humans bowed and all but one hurried off to collect the equipment he wanted. The one who remained said, "will you be wanting a bridle for her, as well?"

He swung his head back around to glance at Asara, who gave him a pleading look; he knew as well as she did that she cried out, loudly, nearly every time she reached orgasm. Please, she thought, lowering her head and hoping he would take the hint. Bridle me so Toma won't hear us.

"No, no bridle."

The man bowed and followed the others towards the storage room where the restraints were kept.

"Why can't you have me bridled?" she growled. "I just finished telling Toma how terrible it is to be your captive, and now you're going to let her hear me roar with ecstasy when you mount me?"

He just laughed. "Did you really think I'd miss one last chance to humiliate you? If you really don't want her to hear, then you can try to keep yourself quiet; I'm not going to do it for you."

She growled again, but said nothing. The human attendants returned not long after that and locked shackles around her ankles, then attached a short chain to her collar and used more chains to bind her wings against her back. Juneas then directed her to stand reared back on her hind legs with her forepaws against the wall; he took a human attendant in his paws so it could attach the shackles on her front paws to anchors set into the wall as high as her paws could reach and lock the chain on her collar to another anchor-ring that forced her to hold her head up as high as it would go. Finally the humans bound her hind paws to anchors that spread her hind legs apart as far as they could without hanging her by her throat and paws, and after making sure everything was secure they retreated into the hallway to wait.

"I always did like this position," he growled, rearing up to nip at her neck. "And judging by how you usually react to it, I think the same can be said for you."

She grunted and tugged futilely against the shackles that bound her paws. "Just get it over with."

He jerked back as if stung. "Get it over with? My dear, you just said you enjoy this. Don't you want one last chance to arouse me with your beautiful form?"

The chain on her collar had barely enough slack to let her turn her head and glare at him, but he ignored her gaze, lying down on his side with his hind paws spread apart to reveal the swelling around his slit and looking her up and down. "Oh, Toma is pretty, but she's nothing like you," he purred, tickling at her flanks and belly with the tip of his tail. "You look like you belong in a painting. Now pick that tail up, show me the sex that belongs to me for at least a little while longer."

Asara growled, but she was starting to enjoy this as well and lifted her tail slowly, tantalizingly, until at last she displayed her vent to him.

"Oh yes, there it is," he bared his fangs, and a moment later his cock began to slide, still growing, from its slit. The scent of his own arousal was now strong in the air as well and it only made her want him more, squirming a little in the confines of her restraints and flicking her tail slowly back and forth, inviting him to come forward and accept her display. He watched her a little while longer, letting his arousal build, then got to his feet, prowled over to her and sniffed her exposed vent. "Well, my pet? Would you like me to fill this for you?"

She shivered at the feeling of his hot breath against her. "Yes, Juneas."

"And I'd love to do that for you," he growled, rearing back onto his hind legs and bracing himself against her back, then stepping carefully forward until she felt the swollen head of his penis rub against the inside of her flanks, her belly, and the base of her tail. He searched blindly for a moment, then paused, wrapped his forelegs around her chest, and thrust into her.

She moaned at the sensation and he bit down on the base of her neck, holding there for a little while as the two of them got used to each other. Asara kept still as long as she could, but the desire quickly became too much and she began to squirm again, extending her hind legs as much as she could in her position and doing her best to grind against him--until he snarled, bit down harder and dug his claws into her chest, forcing her to stop again. He held her motionless a while longer and she whined out of the back of her throat, wanting desperately for him to let her move if he wasn't going to thrust himself.

Finally he crouched, withdrawing a little ways from her embrace, then grunted and stood up again, pressing deep inside her as he began to thrust. He didn't stop again after that, though he kept his pace slow for a little while, letting them both enjoy the softer sensations while they lasted before starting to pick up speed. She began to moan and squirm again at the wonderful feeling and gasped when he held her still tighter, but didn't stop, couldn't hold herself still any longer with such pleasure building inside her. His movements grew only harder and faster, driving her higher and higher until she reached climax and roared as loudly as she could at the incredible sensations, bucking in her restraints, all thoughts of hiding their actions from Toma forgotten in her ecstasy.

Juneas growled his approval as her spasms gripped at his cock and encouraged him to reach his own peak, a desire he succumbed to just a few moments later, groaning with effort as he thrust up into her and fired burst after burst of seed into her depths. He kept going a little while longer, then sighed, tugged his claws and teeth from her hide, and withdrew.

"I am going to miss you," the white dragon murmured. "But goodbyes can still wait until tomorrow, at least." He called for his attendants again, and helped them let her down from her ties on the wall. "Are any of those deep enough for me to need to call the healers?"

She sniffed at the small cuts in the scales of her chest and the base of her neck, then said, "no, I'll clean them out myself and they should be fine after that."

"Good. And did you enjoy your final round with me?"

She couldn't help but purr with the feelings of her orgasm so fresh in her mind. "Yes."

"Of course," he chuckled. "Your dinner should be along when the guards bring Toma's; see you tomorrow morning." He walked away down the hall and up the stairs, his attendants following along behind and taking the restraints with them.

Asara watched them go, then snarled at herself and sprawled out on her side to rest. How could she have done such a thing? Her conversation with Toma had still been on her mind, she'd just finished telling her how awful it had been to be forced to serve Juneas for so long, and the next moment she'd willingly ridden his hard cock and roared her pleasure for the whole fortress to hear. Now what would Toma think of her? That she was a liar, or a weak, timid dragoness too broken to do anything but what her master told her?

Excuses formed in her mind after a little while. She'd had to tell him something to keep from revealing her plan to save Toma and it had been a necessary sacrifice; giving him a chance to mate with her could have shown him that she wasn't less exciting than his new captive after all; but she forced those out of her head with a groan. Her thoughts at that moment hadn't been for Toma, they'd been for herself, her arousal, and how much she loved the feeling of him inside her. And now that was something the other dragoness would have to do every single day because she hadn't been able to keep up her will to fight. It was her fault.

She felt like crying for a little while, but soon another feeling rose in her mind, one that she hadn't felt in so long she almost didn't know what it was at first: determination. She wouldn't let him destroy his new captive. She knew she had the means to bring an army to his home, and soon she'd have an opportunity to do it! She could redeem herself for her failure, for her weakness, for her horribly timed desire to be mounted by her captor... If she could just come back with enough humans to storm the fortress, defeat Juneas and free Toma, then nobody would blame her for losing her will to resist him. And best of all, he would never be able to torment a dragoness again!

The thought warmed her a little, and after eating and drinking her fill she was able to curl up and sleep soundly.

Toma was not so fortunate. The memory of what Juneas had done to her just hours before still burned in her mind, and she had trouble falling asleep despite her exhaustion. Even though Juneas had said he wouldn't return until the next day she couldn't help but listen hard for the sound of his heavy footsteps in the hall outside, the scraping of claws against stone that would tell her he was coming to rape her again. She kept her tail curled tightly around herself and her claws pointing towards the door, but she knew she wouldn't be able to slow him for more than a moment if he tried to force her in this state, not with her paws and snout so firmly bound.

But as the night wore on she was able to calm herself down enough to let her weariness draw her towards sleep. Juneas had already mated twice in the few hours since she'd arrived, after all, once with her and once with Asara, and she doubted he would really come back for more so soon. She wasn't angry with Asara, though, for mating with him or for enjoying it; she had been able to hear every word of their conversation beforehand and knew Asara had done what was necessary to keep from telling him about her plan to bring a human army to attack the fortress. It wasn't easy, but eventually she managed to quiet her nervousness enough to fall asleep.

------  
Juneas woke Asara the following morning, trailing along behind the attendants who'd brought meals for his two captives. "Here's breakfast," he said softly, walking into her cell and nudging her awake. "It's the last free meal you'll be getting from my hunters and herds, so savor it," he chuckled.

She sighed and dug into the freshly slaughtered cow. "I can't wait to hunt for myself again. It's been so long since I was last able to fly on my own, without a leash, or a bridle and reins, or you shadowing me... So long since I was free," she looked at the floor between her paws.

"Can you even remember how to hunt? It's been so long for you--"

"I can remember," she snarled, snapping one of the bones from her meal in her jaws.

He growled a little. "I just had to make sure... Don't want you starving out there on your own. Speaking of which: do you have any idea what you're going to do without me controlling your days anymore? Have you thought about it at all?"

She thought for a moment while chewing another bite of her morning meal. "Try to get my life back, I suppose. See if my former territory is still vacant, find my old friends among the humans--if they're still alive--and maybe start trying to settle down. I'm getting old enough to want hatchlings soon... if I can find a dragon who will have me."

"How could any dragon refuse?" he nuzzled her neck. "If I wanted eggs I wouldn't hesitate to have them with you. You're so beautiful, so intelligent, so strong..."

Asara snorted. "Strong? I wasn't strong enough to even control when I lost my maidenhood, much less every other time you forced me to mate. I'm weak, I'm broken, and any dragon I met would be able to see it."

"You will have every opportunity to build yourself back up once you leave, and you know that. Don't act like you're so weak," he nuzzled her again and leaned against her. "You've actually been quite forceful at times since I started giving you more leeway. You'll remember your strength once you're on your own again, and other dragons will see it too. You'll be fine."

"Maybe," she sighed, and lowered her head to wash off her face and claws.

Juneas waited until she was finished, then stood up and tugged at one of her paws with his own. "Come on, now, almost ready to leave. I just need to take you to the forge for a moment, then I'm holding a ceremony to send you off, and you'll be free to go."

She froze. "Ceremony--"

"Relax, I don't mean I'm going to force you in front of an audience one last time; I just want to release you with some style so I can make sure everyone knows how much you meant to me." He beckoned his attendants forward and helped them wrap chains around her wings. "These are for the ceremony, so I can cast them off to symbolize your release. Come on, my subjects have already started to assemble."

He led her from there to the forge, a smaller building near the south wall of his fortress, and they ducked their heads inside--hers through the front door and his through a large open window. "Good morning, Joseph," he said to a tall, wide man who stood by a furnace, wearing thick gloves and an apron. "You have it ready?"

"Yes, yes, it only took a moment to prepare," the man said. "Here, put your head on the ground so I can find the right spot on your collar..." Asara put her head down, and he rotated her collar on her neck until he found whatever he was looking for. "Right. Now hold still..." He reached for a pair of tongs and pulled a stone cup of some sort of molten metal from inside the furnace, then poured its contents onto a part of her collar. She squirmed a little at the heat, but didn't move, and her collar only warmed somewhat before he finished and doused the cup and tongs in a large cauldron of water. "There, all done. I'm afraid I can't come to the ceremony, but I hope you enjoy your freedom, dragoness," he bowed to her.

"Thank you," she said, then she and Juneas withdrew their heads from the building and stood again. "What did he just do to my collar?" she growled in dragontongue.

"You'll find out in a few minutes, during the ceremony. Speaking of which..." He led her back into the central building and to the main audience hall, which was mostly filled by humans; they quieted down as the two dragons entered, waiting patiently as they made their way to the center of the massive room. Juneas sat on his dais, and directed her to stand facing him.

"Welcome," he said, raising his voice so his subjects could hear. "You're all gathered today to witness a very happy occasion for all inhabitants of this fortress, for I have asked you here to honor one of our number who has done her duty, and done it well, for a very long time."

Many of the humans chuckled, knowing the nature of her "duty," but quieted again after a moment.

"Indeed," he continued, "dragoness Asara has been one of my most loyal subjects ever since she was brought here. She always understood what was expected of her, always did the best she could to fulfill my wishes, even if it meant her own unhappiness. And for that, I am more grateful than you can imagine," he lowered his head to her, and applause filtered through the room.

She had to fight down a growl at his words. How could he possibly speak of the way he'd abused her like this?

"But no servant can be perfect, and unfortunately the time came when another was found who could better perform her tasks. She isn't to blame for that, considering the circumstances, but I know I will be sad to see her go after she served me for so long. I'm going to miss you," he lowered his head again, and more applause followed.

She lowered her head in return, even if she didn't like what he was saying. Better to appease him, so he wouldn't be encouraged to truly insult her before finally setting her free.

"I know you will miss us, too," he smiled, "but I've decided it would be wrong of me not to leave you with a memento of your time here, as a token of my appreciation for all you did for me. I had my forge-master fuse the lock on your collar, so we can be sure you will never lose that symbol of what you meant to me."

Asara gasped, eyes going wide, and had to resist an urge to claw at the steel circlet around her throat. Please, no, she pleaded silently, don't force me to wear this for the rest of my life. She looked up at him and pawed the floor, but he only tilted his head to her.

"Your service here is over, Asara," he said, then at a gesture of his paw his attendants moved forward and removed the chains that bound her wings. "I hereby release you from your position, and you may go and do as you wish." He pointed towards the main entrance to the audience chamber, where the guards opened the sets of doors that led outside to freedom. "Goodbye," he finished, and the humans applauded again.

"Goodbye," she snarled at him, then spun around and walked along the carpet towards the open air, towards freedom. She had to resist the urge to run; she wanted nothing more than to get away from that terrible place as fast as she could, but at the same time didn't want them to see her so desperate and so afraid of the fortress and what had happened to her there to be so eager to leave it. The guards nodded to her as she passed first through one set of doors, then the other, and once she was outside she spread her wings, leapt skyward and flew away to the west.

She did not look back.

* * *

Asara flew west until she was sure the fortress she'd left was out of sight, then turned north and increased her speed, wings driving as she soared over the plains and woodlands below. Twelve hours' flight north was where her old territory had been, her old home cave, all the lands she'd known so well, and most importantly the powerful humans she'd known before her capture. Hopefully they would still be alive and still be in their positions of power, still remember who she was and how close they'd been to her...

But for those questions to be answered, she'd have to get there. Twelve hours would have been the time when she was fit and used to flying long distances without rest, but after going so long without being able to be in the air for more than half an hour at a time she knew she wouldn't have the strength to get there without stopping to rest, and likely to hunt as well. The soonest she could hope to get back to her old territory was sometime the next day.

She couldn't take too long, though, not with every second she wasted prolonging the time Toma had to suffer in Juneas' thrall. Though she knew it would leave her exhausted for days, she flew as hard as she could until she felt ready to drop from weariness; even if she was fortunate enough to find her lands in the state she'd left them in it would take at least a few days for the humans to organize their armies and she'd have time to recover her strength then. It was early evening when finally she stilled her wings and glided as long as she could before landing on a vast plain and continuing on foot, walking until she reached a stream she'd seen from the air and stopping to drink her fill. Her limbs felt stiff and heavy, especially her neck; the collar seemed like a lead weight hung around her throat, and even though she knew it was pointless she couldn't help but probe at it with her claws and do her best to remove it. She searched every inch of the thing for something weaker, softer, something she could dig her claws into or snap apart, but it felt almost flawless; she had no way of cutting through steel, and her neck would break long before the collar did. Unless she could get the humans she searched for to remove it, she would wear the reminder of her time with Juneas for the rest of her life.

And everyone else would see it, too. Even the humans, who wouldn't notice the scars and dulled scales another dragon might see, would know from her collar that she'd once been bound, captured and enslaved against her will. And of course it would only remind her of what had happened, every moment of every day, so that even if she somehow managed to settle down and live a peaceful remainder of her life she'd always have that weakness and fear eating at her mind from the knowledge that she was once so weak that she'd been captured, imprisoned, raped over and over again despite how much and how hard she'd fought... She sobbed and gave up, letting her claws fall away from her neck and collapsing in the thick grass. It seemed Juneas would never cease to torment her, even if he was on the other side of the world.

Asara rested the remainder of the night, then woke up again before dawn and managed to pluck a couple of napping deer from within a herd not far from where she'd stopped to sleep--so she could still hunt, after all. She ate and rested for a little while to digest her meal, then resumed her journey. The plains sprawled seemingly endlessly beneath her in every direction, fading all the way to the horizon of even a dragon's vision, and the unchanging landscape only served to increase her tiredness as the flight wore on. Every look down at the thick grasses made her seem like she hadn't gone anywhere at all, every gust of wind that brought the scents of that same static environment... Then finally the peaks of mountains appeared to her north and she somehow found the strength to increase her speed still further, flying as hard as she could until she reached the end of the long plains, banking towards the flatlands just south of the first mountain, where a massive human city waited for her.

Gairvel was even larger than she remembered, but the castle at its center seemed unchanged from the air. Even the square she'd typically landed in back when she'd had the freedom to visit the city whenever she wanted was still there, though instead of being kept mostly empty it had now become a busy marketplace. She paused and began to circle, looking at the buildings below her; where was she supposed to land? More importantly, would it be safe to land anywhere in the city? She swooped lower and angled towards the castle, her eyes settling on the open square before its gates: there was enough room there for her to set down, though if these humans were no longer friendly the guards there could be able to overwhelm her if she wasn't careful.

The few humans in the cobblestone avenue scattered as she came in to land, but two rows of armored guards with spears hurried to get between her and the castle's open gate before she could fold her wings and move forward. More guards with bows appeared at the top of the walls, arrows aimed at her, and she hurried to press herself against the ground from head to tail so the humans wouldn't feel even more threatened by her.

Everyone was silent for a little while, some of the guards smelling--and looking--very nervous, then Asara raised her head again, slowly. She'd been hoping someone on the guard would recognize her, but if not then it wasn't a good sign...

"Asara?" She focused her gaze on one of the spearmen, the tall one in the middle of the second row who'd lowered the point of his weapon. "Asara, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me," she released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, relieved, and stood up again. The sound and scent of this man stirred something in her memory, and she connected them to a name after a moment. "I'm glad to hear I'm remembered here, Garrett. Still on the guard, I see?"

He smiled back at her. "A Captain of the guard, nowadays. Stand down, guard!" he raised his voice and turned around so the men on the walls could hear him clearly. "Asara here is an old friend of the King's, for those too young to remember her. She means this city no harm."

The men paused a moment, some of them looking uncertain, but they lowered their weapons and eventually began to return to their posts. "Is King William inside?"

"Yes, and today's one of his audience days, too, so we won't have to go looking for him. Oh! You won't have heard the good news; the queen had a son this past month. The whole city has been rejoicing."

She sighed, and the two of them began to walk onto the castle grounds. "It seems I missed a lot of things. He had just the one daughter when I... left, so how many does he have now?"

"Julia, Elizabeth, Patricia, and now little Edward. You were gone a long time, Asara, and we missed you very much... It's been how long, ten years? Fifteen? Where'd you go?"

"A little more than twelve years, I think, but it's a story I only want to have to tell once. I will give it to William, and you can hear it then."

His eyes turned towards her collar for a moment as they walked into the castle, but he didn't press her further. They walked down a short hallway, then took a turn and continued through a crowded antechamber--Asara had to step carefully over and around all the humans, many of whom were more than a little surprised and frightened by the sight of a dragon so close; fifteen years ago most people wouldn't have even looked up from whatever they were doing when she walked by. Their gasps and short cries of alarm faded to silence after a moment, though, and Garrett led her through one final guarded doorway to King William's main audience chamber.

The humans at the far end of the massive room had been in the middle of a heated conversation, but all went quiet as they turned to stare at her, then finally after a few seconds of shocked silence a man in red robes and a thin silver crown stood up from his raised wooden chair and said, "Asara?"

"King William," she lowered her head and crept over to his throne, letting him pat her snout. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too," he smiled and sat down again, nodding to a couple of other humans; they quickly shepherded the men he'd been arguing with out of her way. "What happened to you? You disappeared so suddenly, and there were rumors of unfriendly soldiers near your cave... Where did you go?"

She sat back on her haunches with a sigh. "I'll get to that. But first--please call your best blacksmith here, as fast as you can. I need this taken off," she growled and pawed at her collar.

"Right away!" he nodded to another attendant, who hurried from the room. "Why, is it choking you, or pinching your scales? Who would dare put something like that around your neck?"

"No, it's not hurting me... not physically, anyway. But I want it off as soon as possible."

"Of course."

"As for what happened..." she groaned and laid down on her belly. "You were right to guess about the soldiers. They came up to my cave one night, ambushed me and bound me with chains, then forced me to march with them all the way back to their own lands. They had been sent by another dragon, Juneas, and he..." She shivered and huddled against the floor. "He raped me, over and over again, and kept me in chains so I couldn't stop him."

Everyone was silent for a little while, then William got down from his throne and knelt next to her head, stroking her snout and trying to soothe her. "That's terrible... I wish we could have helped, but we had no idea what had happened to you."

She looked away, but let him keep petting her cheek. "Every day he violated me, every day for ten years until I just didn't have the will to fight him anymore. That was what he'd wanted me to do, to fight him, so once I couldn't anymore he sent his men out to capture another dragoness to take my place, and once he had her he let me go."

"But he left you with a reminder of what he'd done," he nodded. "No wonder you want it off so badly." He started to examine the collar. "Just let me find the lock, and we can probably have someone pick it..."

"You can't," she whimpered. "He had someone pour molten metal into the keyhole to fuse the lock shut."

He seemed to find the keyhole then, and nodded. "You're right, it's sealed shut; I'll have to get Henry to cut through it for you, but it shouldn't be too bad if you don't mind him hammering away at the thing for a little while."

"I'll do anything, as long as it comes off."

They were quiet for a little while, waiting for the smith to arrive, then Garrett said, "I can't believe a dragon would dare to do something like that to you. It's... Well, it makes me want to dig my spear into him a little. He didn't even duel you first or anything?"

She shook her head. "He didn't let me have a single minute out of my chains until I lost the strength to resist him, and after that... Even if I'd had the will I never would have stood a chance against him and the two thousand soldiers he commands. But I didn't just come here to have my collar taken off, or because I missed you all... King William," she raised her head and looked down at him, "I need to ask a favor of you; you're the only one I could think of to go for help. As I said, Juneas let me go once he had another dragoness to abuse, and I don't want to let him torment her for so long like he did with me. Is there any chance I could convince you to let me lead your army to his fortress, defeat him and his men and free his captive?"

"Yes," he said instantly, so fast that even he seemed a little shocked by it. "I make sure all my subjects are given fair treatment, and you were once much closer to me than many of them; I will do whatever is necessary to have this other dragon brought to justice. Two thousand men and a dragon, you say, in a fortress? I'll have to ask my generals how much of the army to send but I imagine it won't be the whole ten thousand. Shall I have them prepare as quickly as they can?"

"Please. Just the thought of him doing to Toma what he did to me..." Asara shivered again. "Have them prepare as quickly as possible without making mistakes."

"Of course. How long is the journey?"

"For me, about twelve hours of flying... Maybe three hundred miles."

He shook his head. "And for us, that's a month's march. It could take some time to coordinate the supply trains, I'm afraid... Probably a week until the army is ready to move, but I'll let them give you a better estimate, and I'm sure you can help them prepare and strategize."

A man wearing a heavy apron and a belt of tools walked in through a side door. "You sent fo--" Then he saw Asara and stopped mid-word.

"Yes, Henry, we need your help. Poor Asara here has been bound with a collar she cannot remove herself, and needs you to take it off for her."

Being given a task to perform seemed to help him recover from his surprise. "Very well. Is there a lock I can open, or must it be cut through?"

"There was once a lock, but it was fused shut. You're going to have to hammer it open."

Asara laid her neck on the ground, and the stout man walked over to examine the collar. "Hmm... Unfortunately, dragon, this collar is made from some fine steel; it's going to take some work to hammer through. Just let me send for something to put between your neck and the collar..."

She growled. "Don't bother; my scales are stout enough. Please, just take it off, and quickly."

"Of course. Let me know if this starts to hurt; wouldn't want to damage your spine by accident." He removed his belt of tools and considered them for a little while, then took a sharp-tipped hammer in his hands and swung it down hard against the collar. A loud ringing noise reverberated through the chamber and through her body, making her head hurt for a moment, but it didn't damage her neck at all so she nodded for him to continue.

It didn't take nearly as long as she expected it to, especially considering he'd said it was good steel; barely five minutes later the sound of the hammering abruptly changed, and on Henry's next swing she felt the collar give way. She groaned and raised her head, and the collar opened on its hinge, slipping from around her throat and falling to the floor. "Oh, thank you," she rubbed at her now-freed neck with a paw and tried to smooth out the scales the collar had scraped out of place, nearly purring at the feeling of air finally running against her throat again.

"Good work, Henry," William said. "Now, Asara, let me send for my generals, then we can get to work on a plan to capture this Juneas and make sure he never collars another dragoness again."

------  
Toma gave a muffled snarl and thrashed in her chains as she heard Juneas approaching the other side of the door, but all it did was get the attention of her guards before her captor himself entered her cell. "Morning," he said, walking over to sniff at her side. "Sleep well?"

She snarled again and whipped her back, managing to thrust her four paws towards his face and actually feeling a claw nick his muzzle before he snorted and pulled his head away again.

"I'd missed having a toy who was so defiant... I finally sent my old pet away earlier this morning, so it's time to move you into the nicer cell." He waved his attendants forward, and two guards held spears against her throat while the attendants adjusted her shackles so she could walk. "This one is good enough when I have to use it, but I never meant for it to be a long-term holding cell so it doesn't have all the options the other cell has. Not sure what I'll do with this one until the next time I need it... Maybe it can be storage, or shelter during a bad storm, or the families of my soldiers can come here if the fortress is ever attacked. Come on now, follow me..."

His attendants attached reins to her bridle then all stepped away, Juneas pausing to loop the reins around his paw. "Let's go," he growled.

Toma glared at him, not even bothering to stand up. "Nn," she grunted.

"Yes," he flicked his tail and tugged on her reins. "Walk with me to your new cell."

She extended her claws and snorted, glaring at him. Asara was gone now, as he'd said, and that meant there was nobody here to distract him from her; as soon as he got her into that cell he was going to rape her again, she was sure. And anything she could do to hold him off, even if it would only be for a little while...

He kicked her in the side, then when she didn't move he kicked her harder in the chest, making her buck and cry out at the pain. "Come with me," he said.

"Mmmrg!" She swiped at him with her tail, but he blocked it easily.

"Oh, is that the part of your body you want me to pay attention to?" He pressed both his front paws down on her belly and the base of her tail, then pulled hard against her reins to force her to raise her head and watch as he took one of his claws and rubbed it against the edge of her vent. She gasped as he began to massage the incredibly sensitive spot, squirmed, then rolled away from him and got to her feet, shivering and holding her head low with her tail tucked between her hind legs.

"Now will you follow me?" he grinned, licking the claw he'd teased her with.

She just shivered again, but when Juneas tugged her reins and began to walk she followed meekly along behind him, letting him lead her to the hall and into the thick-barred cell that had been Asara's old home. The scents in the cell made her moan and tremble as she recognized them: Asara's smell and his laid strongly over each other, each laced with the distinctive musk of arousal.

"Here we are," he said, and sat back on his haunches. "Much nicer, don't you think? And so much for us to use to have fun in here..." He nodded towards all the anchors for her bonds set into the floor and walls. "Speaking of which, get a shackle for the base of her tail and six anchor-ties; spread-eagle her on her back," he ordered his attendants, who hurried off to get the equipment he'd asked for.

She moaned again at the thought of what he was sure to be about to do to her, collapsing onto her belly. How had Asara managed to keep resisting him for ten years? She couldn't fight him, she couldn't hold him off, and if she refused to obey even the most harmless of his orders he'd respond by beating and violating her until she gave up. How was she supposed to put up with this for so long? Yes, she hated him and what he was doing to her, but that alone wasn't going to keep her strong...

But giving in was just as unthinkable. Juneas had no right to do this to her, she had done nothing to deserve such treatment, and Asara wanted her to be strong until she could return... Just because it was hard didn't mean she had to give up, she growled softly to herself, tongue rubbing against the bit in the back of her mouth. She could keep resisting, no matter how hard it was; she wasn't going to let him rape her without a fight. He would never break her.

His attendants returned a minute later, and though she struggled for a few moments he was able to help them roll her onto her back and bind her neck, paws and tail one at a time to anchors set into the ground. The bonds left her on her back with neck and paws extended out away from each other as far as they could go, helpless and fully exposed, and they locked another thick shackle around her tail near its base that kept her from using it to hide her vent from him. "Yesterday's environment was not the best for familiarizing myself with you," Juneas said softly, and approached to sniff at her throat and muzzle. "This is much better; quieter, more peaceful, and I can go at my own pace. Now let's have a nice long look at you, shall we? Every scale, every limb, every muscle... Let's use some time to take it all in."

She growled and twisted, straining against her bonds, but with her paws all spread so far apart she could barely throw her strength against the shackles--as if she would have had a chance to break free in any other position. They allowed her limbs barely a claw's width of movement, not nearly enough to put any force into her struggles, and all she could do was lie there and watch as Juneas began to examine her. He took in all the features of her body slowly, thoroughly, taking the time to probe at each muscle, each joint, each patch of scale with his claws, his snout and occasionally even his tongue to best get to know her form. She tried to turn her head to keep glaring at him as he moved away along her body, but the collar and its anchor were too tight for her to even raise her head off the ground and it was all she could do just to keep him mostly in her sight.

As Juneas worked his way down her torso he turned his back on her head, so she had a perfect view of his hindquarters, belly and tail--and his slowly building arousal. The sight of his cock slipping from its slit and steadily swelling made her dread what was to come still further, a hollow knot of fear forming in her belly as she stared at the main instrument of her torture. For a moment she thought he might not have realized what he was showing her, but then he began to rock his hips back and forth, raising his tail a little bit to give her a better view and even thrusting a little to make sure she knew without a doubt what he would soon be doing to her; then he looked back and said, "like what you see?"

She tried to roar, but again her bridle stifled it to barely a moan. "Lllmff mm llmmmrrrgh!" she raged, but he only laughed at her helplessness and went back to examining her, making slow progress down along her chest. He continued to make sure she had a good view of his penis, fully erect now with its head bobbing in time with his movements, and she was forced to fight down the onset of her own unwanted arousal as his powerful scent washed over her.

Then he arrived at her hindquarters, and she shivered a little as she felt the gusts of breath from his nostrils against her belly. She laid as still as she could, hoping he'd move on quickly to some part of her she didn't mind being so forcibly exposed, but he lingered for nearly half an hour with his snout between her hind legs, sniffing, nosing, following the lines of her hips and flanks with his claws... For a second time his claw grazed against her vent, this time slowly tracing its shape and the small bulge where the folds of skin swelled out from her hips. She shivered again, managing to keep herself from getting excited by the hints of stimulation, but then his snout dipped again and she felt the warm, firm dampness of his tongue brush against the most sensitive point of her sex.

"Nnn!" Toma snarled and thrashed, back arching up away from the floor as she fought as hard as she could against her restraints to get her belly away from him. But again they proved much too strong for her and he only seemed to enjoy watching her struggle, balancing on three legs, stroking his cock with a forepaw and running his tongue slowly from one edge of her vent to the other and back again as she continued to squirm helplessly against the shackles that pinned her down.

"Sensitive?" he finally raised his head, tail lashing.

"Lll klll oomff," she growled again.

He laughed mockingly. "Yes, I know you want me to take you so badly, but I still have to look over your tail. It won't be too much longer, don't worry..."

She twisted and clenched her claws, wishing so badly for a chance to strike back at him, to flee, even just to protect herself for a little while. "Gmmff oom mrrrff!"

Juneas just ignored her and she subsided again after a moment, turning her head so she wouldn't be able to see that thing hanging between his hind legs while she waited for him to finish his examination. But her tail alone took him nearly ten minutes, as he held it down one part at a time to investigate it; he seemed to take particular interest in its tip, feeling it with his claws, letting her curl it a little, then even nipping at it before finally he turned around and prowled back up to her head.

"Such a fine body you have," he murmured, rubbing his claws over her snout, feeling at her jaws and cheeks between the straps of her bridle and shifting her lips out of the way to get a good view of her teeth. "I can't think of much that makes me happier than knowing that this beautiful form of yours will be mine to play with for as long as I want it..."

She bucked and glared at him. "Grrm mmnnnff."

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy using you," he purred, moving to straddle her and bringing his weight down on her so she could feel the hot, stiff presence of his arousal against her belly. She bucked again and growled, hind paws straining as hard as they could as she tried desperately to close her hind legs and force him away from her, but now it wasn't just her bonds but also his weight against her inner thighs that forced her legs apart and she couldn't move them even a claw's width.

"Nnn," she moaned again, pleading with wide eyes, only for him to ignore her once again. After a little while the pressure of him against her disappeared, but that was only replaced by the feeling of the head of his cock rubbing against her scales as he searched for her opening. Then he found it, groaned with anticipation, and let his weight fall again on top of her, plunging deep inside of her.

Toma thrashed, glared at him, moaned her displeasure, but there was nothing she could do to dislodge him and she was forced to lie there, helpless, as he slowly gathered himself and began to thrust. There was no cheering crowd this time but it still felt just as terrible, knowing she had no choice but to let him take her. Again she felt no pleasure despite the sensations resonating within her; all was buried beneath the horror and shame of rape as she squirmed, bucked, did whatever she could to fight even though she knew it was no use, the chains holding firm and his weight pinning her to the floor as he continued to pivot up and down, sliding smoothly in and out of her. Eventually as he increased the speed of his thrusts he swung his head forward and sank his teeth into the scales of her throat, biting harder until she moaned again and went still beneath him, submitting entirely to the strength of his lust.

Juneas continued to thrust for what felt like hours, keeping slow and steady until she feared she wouldn't be able to fight down the pleasure building deep within her own body. But finally he began to hump her more rapidly, groaning at the effort with muscles clenching all up and down his body as his arousal grew stronger and stronger, feeling hard as iron inside her before at last he reached his orgasm, digging into her with claws and teeth as he filled her. She couldn't keep herself from crying this time, tears streaming from her eyes as she waited helplessly for him to stand.

But he didn't stand, seeming to want to prolong her torture as long as he could. He laid as if asleep on top of her, sides heaving as he recovered his breath; she felt something shift in her vent and she thought for a moment that he would finally get off her, but he hadn't moved, it was only his penis slowly shrinking and slipping back into his slit. It took a few minutes, but finally his arousal disappeared completely and he slowly got to his feet, rising off of her and pausing to nuzzle beneath her jaw before he turned to walk from her cell. "Clean her wounds, let her off her back and bind her paws together, then leave her alone until dinnertime."

Toma didn't have the strength to resist as the humans cleaned and bandaged the cuts he'd torn through her scales, then released her shackles from the anchors that held them only to chain her paws together again and tie her reins to her paws, forcing her into a ball and leaving her there by herself. She could only whimper and lie still on the floor, the heat of his seed within her burning like a brand against her insides as the fear and sadness welled up in her mind. Even with her flanks and tail squeezed firmly together she felt as if she was still exposed to the world, every hint of shifting air against her hindquarters making her remember how it had felt to be forced to display herself and to be so helpless while he took out his lust on her.

There was no anger, at least not at first, but after a little while the despair began to fade and she felt the flaring strength of her rage build up inside her again. She didn't waste it fighting the shackles this time; instead she let her anger into her mind, using it to focus her thoughts as she tried to think of some way, any way, to deny her captor the next time he came to rape her.

------  
"How high and how thick are the walls?"

Asara thought for a moment. "Tall enough for me to fit through the gates without having to crouch, but not so tall that I can't put my front paws up on them if I rear back." She hesitated, then reared onto her hind legs and held her paw about where she thought the top of the walls of Juneas' fortress stood. "Maybe this high."

The general of King William's army nodded. "And how thick?"

"Wide enough for a man to lie down across the top, plus battlements."

"What can you tell us about the gates?" the second general asked.

"They're thick, stout wood reinforced with a couple bars of metal, again tall enough for me to easily pass through, but I didn't notice anything else about them."

"Do you know if they had slats that spears and arrows could be sent through, or if they'd been treated to resist fire?"

"I don't know... The walls weren't much of an obstacle for me on the few occasions I saw them, so I didn't pay much attention to the gate."

"Don't worry; unless they have some unusual surprises then we have all the information we need. Standard wall-breaching equipment, I think, so we'll have to get carts and draft animals to carry them."

"Why bother?" Asara shuffled her wings. "I can charge right through the gates or even the walls to make a good hole for your troops to get through. Don't bother with ladders or rams or any of that; I can do the job much more easily."

The first general shook his head. "No. You must keep all your attention on Juneas to make sure he doesn't fly away or attack our army himself, and even if you had time to make a hole for us before fighting him we'd need more than one way into the fortress. Our advantage will be numbers, and we can't use that advantage if we're bottled up into one little opening. We must spread his troops thin across several breach points to take full advantage of the size of our army. However..." He looked up at her for a moment, thinking, then said, "if I could have a harness designed for you, it would make our burden of supplies somewhat easier if you could pull some of our carts of equipment while we marched and reduce the number of draft animals we'll have to use--and feed. We've already discussed how you can't carry more than a few of us in the air, but can you pull a load while walking along the ground?"

"Yes. But whatever you design needs to be easily detached from the carts, light, and unrestricting, or easy to remove entirely; Juneas won't be sitting in his castle the entire time, and if he flies over the army before we reach his fortress I'll have to be able to quickly get into the air to defend your soldiers from him."

"That shouldn't be a problem. I'll have tanners and horsemasters come design a cart harness for you sometime this afternoon... It won't be much different than a horse's, I imagine, it'll just have to stay out of the way of your wings, and once it's ready we'll see how much you'll be able to pull for us."

"Back to the fortress," the second general said, "could you describe its interior grounds? Important buildings, obstacles, general layout, that sort of thing..."

The two generals questioned her closely all morning for as much information as they could get about the fortress, Juneas and his soldiers, the lands surrounding the fortress and other such topics before settling on how much of the army they'd need to bring: four thousand troops, they decided, to ensure victory. "You're sure it's just two thousand in his army, though? I want to be sure we outnumber them substantially, because we don't know how well-trained they are."

"They seemed good at what they did," she sighed, "but yes, I'm fairly sure of the number... though the soldiers' families live with them in the fortress, so if they aren't somewhere out of the way that might make their numbers seem larger once we're inside the walls."

"I'd feel comfortable with four thousand and a dragon against two thousand, a dragon, and a stout fortress. It'll help that we won't be trying to kill them all, just fight long enough to get Juneas to surrender. But if we could get to Toma as fast as possible, maybe she could help us... You're sure she will be chained?"

Asara snarled when his words brought back far too many memories. "I'm sure."

"I didn't mean to offend," he raised his hands. "But this battle is going to hinge on your ability to fight Juneas, that much is clear. Do you think you could defeat him on your own?"

She paused and shivered a little. "I... He is strong, and larger than I am. It would be difficult, but... Maybe," she pawed at the ground. "Maybe I could do it."

"'Maybe' isn't what we're looking for," one general said. "We must be certain of victory--"

The other general cut him off. "You don't necessarily have to beat him on your own. If you could tear up his wings enough to keep him from flying off, we could help you overwhelm him on the ground."

"Our men in close quarters against a dragon? They wouldn't stand a chance!"

She growled. "I would be there with them, keeping them out of harm's way and distracting Juneas so they can get in close enough to put a blade to his throat. It could work."

The discussions and arguments over potential battle strategies continued all week as the generals prepared the army to march. First certain divisions of the full army had to be selected to go to the battle, then the men had to be notified, outfitted and organized into their columns; massive trains of supply carts filled with traveling rations for the soldiers had to be prepared, along with feed for the animals needed to pull them; and Asara herself had to be outfitted with a harness that let her pull whole rows of carts, and through testing they discovered she could tow nearly all their siege equipment on her own. Then there was medical equipment, and messengers and scouts to get information from Gairvel and from the lands between them and Juneas' fortress, and since Asara would be pulling carts all day she would be too tired to also hunt for herself each day and had to have several carts with her own month's rations of dried and preserved meats prepared for the journey.

She couldn't help but be pleased by their preparations, though, and on the final day before their march began she looked out at the army and realized that they really could do it. She'd found humans capable of helping her keep her promise to Toma, and with them behind her she would return to Juneas to defeat him, free his new prisoner, and then... And then... what?

Kill him, part of her said. He deserved it--or did he? He hadn't killed her or killed Toma, and in fact had made a point of keeping both of them in good health. Even if his abuse had been so terrible, he'd at least had the mercy to keep them from becoming injured or ill or malnourished. But no, he'd only done that so he could keep violating them as much and as long as possible...

Though without him having killed, there was no justification for killing him in response. But what else could be a suitable punishment for him? Juneas had taken away years of her life and caused possibly permanent emotional damage; what could possibly repay him for that? Imprisonment? Too easy. Torture? It would take years to break a dragon under even the most challenging conditions, especially a dragon as strong and proud as he was. They could always do to him what he'd done to them... but no, he'd probably just enjoy it.

She sighed and let the thoughts drift away, getting back to the work that needed to be done. She still had a month or more to decide, and if she really couldn't come up with anything then Toma could help her choose what to do to him.

The night before their march began, King William held a banquet in one of the castle courtyards for his family, some high-ranking officers of the army and for Asara. She was even able to sit with them, taking up a whole end of the table for herself with several different types of her favorite prey cooked and seasoned by William's chefs, along with a full barrel of wine for her to lap from.

Despite what was to come William and the soldiers all seemed happy, and though Asara mostly ate and drank in silence she found their merrier presence helped to warm her thoughts--though the wine may have had a little to do with that, as well. The dinner didn't last too long, not with their journey waiting to begin the next morning, but as their banquet drew to a close William stood, walked over to Asara and led her off to a secluded corner of the grounds.

"Asara, I must speak with you before you go, to make sure your task is performed properly. I know you may not want to think about this, but I have to bring it up: if you defeat Juneas, what do you plan to do with him?"

She sighed and sat down, looking up at the stars as if hoping to see her answer among them. "I... I don't know. I thought for so long that I would want to kill him, and I'm sure that's what Toma will want if I ask her, but after so long I almost think that would be too quick and easy for him. But what could be worse than death? Torture? It does sound at least a little appealing, but I'm not sure I have something like that in me anymore."

He shook his head. "I am giving you the power of my army for justice, not revenge. I know you hate him, and Toma hates him, for what he did to both of you, but bury that emotion and let reason take control. He did terrible things to you and he didn't have the right, but neither do we have the right to choose ourselves when to end his life and say it was what he deserved; that is God's task above all."

"You know I don't believe that stuff," she snorted, "but it's your army and your wish. What do you want me to do?"

"Restrain him and bring him here for a trial. To be honest I don't know what I'm going to decide for him, but I will have at least two months to decide... Go with the army tomorrow without that worry for how you're going to punish him weighing at your mind, and you'll find you'll sleep that much easier."

She nodded, and lowered her head to nuzzle his chest. "Thank you. I just hope I'll be able to keep Toma away from him... She'll still have so much spirit in her demanding to get revenge on him, and it'll be hard to get her to leave him alone."

"You'll think of something," he stroked her cheek. "Remember that you went through the same thing she did, so you'll know where her thoughts are coming from and also know how to deter them."

"I suppose," she groaned, and stood again, looking out towards where the army waited for morning to arrive. "It's late, and tomorrow will be the first of many long days; I should sleep."

"Of course. I'm sure my generals have given you several lectures on how to fight Juneas with their help, so I won't comment there; I'll just say that they know what they're talking about, and you should listen to them."

"I will."

He smiled. "Then I will let you go and rest. Good luck, Asara."

"Thank you." She spread her wings and leapt skyward, gliding back to the open place near the center of the columns where her supplies and harness were laid out and curling up there to sleep and prepare for the start of the journey.


	18. First Encounter

FIRST ENCOUNTER:

I woke up to the sun shining brightly through the entrance of my cave onto my face. I got up, stretched the kinks from my back, wings, and tail, blinked the sun-spots from my eyes, then walked to the entrance and looked out. I sighed. I must have slept through most of the morning. I spread my wings and took off for the nearby lake for a swim. As I approached, I noticed someone laying by the lake's edge. I dropped a little closer, curious. A dragoness, I noted, instictivly recognizing the subtle differences between males and females. I chuckled. Hope she's ready to get wet, I thought, and started to dive toward the lake. As I approached, the dragoness looked up and noticed me. She started to get up, but it was too late. I hit the water with a great splash, soaking her thoroughly. I swam to the surface, chuckling, and turned to face her.  
The dragoness shook herself off, then sat down and looked at me curiously. I smiled. "Hey there!" I said to her.  
She blinked, then replied, "Hello." She smiled. "I'm Raneth. Who are you?"  
"My name's Karashata." I answered. "Nice to meet you, Raneth."  
Raneth nodded. "Same to you, I guess." She looked out across the lake, then back at me. "Do you always greet dragons you don't know in that manner?" she asked.  
I frowned. "What do you mean?" I countered.  
She stared at me a few seconds, then shook her head. "Do you always greet them by splashing them?"  
I blinked, then shook my head, chuckling slightly. "No, not usually." I looked at her seriously. "Sorry about that. I just thought it might be funny." I stated.  
"That's alright." Raneth replied. "It certainly does catch one's notice." She laughed. "And it is a unique way of greeting people."  
I smiled. "So, what are you up to?" I inquired.  
Raneth smiled back. "I was sunning myself, until you splashed me." she replied. "And I intend to get back to that again, if you don't mind."  
I shook my head. "Not at all." I said, grinning. I hope you don't mind getting splashed again, I thought.  
She caught my grin and frowned. "That means no more splashing me." she stated. "Got that?"  
Darn! I thought. I chuckled. "Alright." I replied. "I won't splash you any more. I promise." I turned and dove underwater just as Raneth said "Good." and lay down again.  
I swam around a bit, then surfaced and turned to face Raneth. She was laying on her back, her tail curled slightly over herself. I smiled. She looks... pretty, I thought. I chuckled. She seems nice enough. I shook my head slightly and watched her for a while.  
Raneth turned her head to look at me, and caught me watching her. I gasped and dove back underwater, embarrassed. I stayed underwater for about ten seconds, then surfaced again. Raneth had rolled over onto her belly, and was watching me, smiling. I stared at her. She stared back. I shook my head quickly, then dove underwater again and swam a few meters away from the shore, stopped, surfaced, and turned to face her again. She was still watching me, smiling. I sighed. What's going on? I thought. I stared at her.  
Raneth stared back. I shook my head, and turned and dove underwater, planning to swim out further away from shore. Just as I dove I heard a splash behind me. I quickly surfaced and turned to face the shore. Raneth wasn't there.  
I gasped. She must have dove into the water, I thought. I looked about quickly, trying to find her, and noticed her swimming straight toward me. I watched her carefully, wondering what she was up to.  
Raneth swam right up to me, then surfaced, splashing me as she did so. She looked at me and giggled, then smiled and dove underwater again. I watched as she swam underneath me, then behind me, and gasped as she yanked my tail. I turned to face her, She held onto my tail as I did, and was looking at it in a curious manner. I watched her as she slowly arched her head forward and licked it lightly. I shuddered slightly, and she looked up at me. I stared at her, and she smiled. What is she doing? I thought, shuddering as she licked my tail again. She looked up at me again, and I tilted my head at her. She giggled, then licked my tail again, moving closer to me. I shuddered again. What is this? I thought. Why is she doing that? I frowned. Raneth licked my tail again, closer to my legs, and I shuddered harder. I felt something stirring between my legs. I shook my head slightly. What is going on? I thought. What is she trying to do?  
Raneth looked up at me, and giggled as I looked at her, puzzled. She leaned her head forward and licked lightly across my sheath, causing me to shudder hard. I felt my member slide from my sheath, and watched as Raneth first licked it, then took it in her mouth and sucked it lightly, massaging it with her tongue. I leaned back, shuddering hard, and let myself relax slightly, working only to keep myself afloat. Raneth continued her ministrations, causing me first to shudder, then, as I relaxed, causing small ripples of pleasure to flow through me. I flicked the end my tail slightly with each ripple, and Raneth bit my member lightly, sucking harder. I quivered pleasurably as a larger wave hit.  
Raneth released my member and looked at me intently. I looked back. She turned and swam back to the shore, and I watched as she climbed out, shook herself off, then leaned her weight to her forepaws and raised her tail into the air, exposing her slit to me. I caught her scent as I swam toward the shore. I climbed out and shook myself off, then turned to Raneth, who was looking back over her shoulder at me. I moved up behind her, leaned my head forward, and licked at her slit lightly, watching Raneth's reactions. She quivered slightly, turning her head forward, and I licked harder as she began to get moist. I poked my tongue into her slit, causing her to quiver more, and nuzzled against her slit with my nose as my tongue probed inside. Raneth's breathing quickened, and she began contracting slightly against my tongue. I probed deeper, burying my nose into her slightly, and she gasped. I continued this as her contractions got stronger and closer, and soon she orgasmed, roaring out in her pleasure, and soaking my face with her fluids. Raneth looked back over her shoulder as I licked up what I could. I looked up at her, and she nodded and turned her head forward again. I moved her tail aside as I moved into position behind her, and slid my tail underneath her, my member entering her slit as I settled onto her back. I grabbed her hips in my hands, laid my head on her back, pulled my member back a little bit, then thrust hard, penetrating deeply, and causing Raneth to gasp and turn to look at me again. I smiled slightly, and pulled back again, then thrust hard again. Raneth smiled and purred. She began contracting against my member, and I continued thrusting, accelerating rapidly. My breathing quickened, waves of pleasure flowing over me, and I noted that Raneth's contractions had sped up. Very shortly we orgasmed together, my seed flowing into her, filling her, Raneth's fluids soaking the base of my tail. I thrust a few more times, then relaxed on Raneth's back, spent. Raneth lay down, then looked back at me, her face aglow, smiling broadly. I smiled back, then slowly climbed down off her back and lay down beside her. She leaned against me, and I draped a wing over her and leaned back. I was asleep not long after.  
When I woke up, Raneth was gone, and the sun was setting. I looked around, noted that the scent of our mating still lingered heavily in the air, smiled, and flew back to my cave for the night. I fell asleep and dreamed about Raneth and our mating.

STRANGE SITUATION:

I must have slept in pretty late the next morning, because my younger sister, Larenth, rather rudely woke me, pouncing on me. "Wake up!" she said excitedly.  
I yawned, then looked at her, frowning. "Why?" I asked, still groggy from sleep. "What's up?"  
Larenth giggled. "What do you mean, 'what's up'?" she mused. She pounced on me again. "You should know very well 'what's up'!" she stated. She jumped off of me and sat down in front of me, her head tilted, looking at me. "After all, it was you who did it!"  
I blinked, then got up, stretched, and sat down in front of her. "Did what?" I asked her. What is she talking about? I thought. I had no clue.  
Larenth giggled again and shook her head. "You don't remember?" she teased.  
I thought a second, then shook my head. "Remember what?"  
She frowned. "You don't remember what you did yesturday?" she asked.  
"Yesturday?" Does she know? I thought. I shook my head. She couldn't possibly... "Wait... You know what I did yesturday?" I asked.  
Larenth giggled. "Now you remember!" She smiled. "Yes, I know!" she said excitedly. "I saw the whole thing, or near enough to the whole thing!" She stood up and stretched her forelegs, then turned, walked toward the cave's entrance, and sat down a few feet from it. "I was going to go for a swim in the lake, and I nearly walked in on the two of you. Luckily I noticed and didn't, but I lay down out of sight and watched." She turned to face me. "Oh, Karashata, I'm so sorry!" she said. "I shouldn't have stayed there and watched!"  
I frowned. You're right, I thought, you shouldn't have. I shook my head. But, what's done is done. "That's alright." I said to Larenth. "There's nothing that can be done about it now." I smiled. "I won't tell her about it either."  
Larenth smiled and walked back to me. She sat down in front of me and nuzzled me lightly. "Alright," she said, purring slightly.  
I nuzzled her back. "Don't worry about a thing!" I grinned. Larenth rested her head against my chest, purring lightly. I chuckled. She must really have felt bad about it, I thought. I smiled and held her close, rubbing the back of her head lightly. Poor girl must have thought I'd get angry with her. I chuckled lightly. But, I didn't, and now she probably feels worse. I looked down at her. "Something wrong?" I asked.  
Larenth lifted her head off my chest for a second. "Hmm?" She smiled and shook her head. "Everything's fine," she replied. She lay her head back on my chest, purring.  
I chuckled. "Then perhaps you wouldn't mind moving so I can go on with my day?" I smiled.  
Larenth lifted her head off my chest and stared at me. I blinked. She giggled and nuzzled against me. I frowned. "Please?" I asked.  
"Why?" She looked at me, frowning. "Don't you like spending time alone with your sister?" she asked?  
I blinked. "It's not that," I said. What does she want? I thought. I shook my head. "I just want to go for a swim, catch up with my friends, you know, all that stuff."  
Larenth giggled, stood up, moved back a few inches, and sat down again in front of me. "Wouldn't you rather do... something else?" she inquired.  
I tilted my head. "Like what?" I asked.  
Larenth giggled again and waggled a finger in my face. "You won't get it that easily from me, Karashata!" she teased. She pounced at me, knocking me onto my back, then ran over me toward the back of my cave.  
I frowned. What does she want? I thought. I sighed and rolled over, got up, and walked after Larenth, who was standing near the back of the cave, smiling broadly. As I approached, Larenth ran by me, toward the cave's entrance. I turned that direction; at the same time she ran back toward the back of the cave. I shook my head. So she want's to play games, does she? I thought. I smiled, chuckling softly. I guess that can't hurt.  
Larenth pounced on my tail and nipped it before jumping onto my back, knocking me to the ground, and running a short distance toward the cave's entrance. She stopped and turned to face me. I got up and shook myself, and looked at her. She ran up to me and knocked me onto my back again, but this time she didn't get off. I blinked and looked up at her. She smiled and leaned forward, licking my neck. I shuddered lightly. What is she doing? I thought. I stared at her.  
Larenth wrapped her tail around mine and licked my neck again. I felt a damp spot between my legs, over my sheath, and I knew. I frowned slightly, my mind racing. What does she think she's doing? I thought. Doesn't she realize that this isn't right? Or does she, and is choosing to disregard that knowledge. I chuckled. Why is she doing this? Larenth wrapped her hind legs around me as she stretched herself out on top of me. She spread her wings and flapped them once, stirring up the dust on the cave's floor slightly. I watched her actions, somewhat out of interest, mostly because there wasn't much else I could do. She squeezed me tightly with her legs and tail, causing me to gasp and shudder slightly. She relaxed her grip, and I looked at her critically. She was breathing hard, her wings spread and rustilng slightly with each breath, and her head was held high. I noted that her expression was almost one of desperation. Larenth squeezed again, and I felt the dampness spread slightly as I caught the scent of her fluids. I relaxed slightly when she relaxed her grip again. What do I do? I thought. I sighed lightly. I was caught in a situation I never would have thought to expect, and had no idea what to do. I thought hard for a few quick seconds. Larenth squeezed hard again, and I gave in. I relaxed fully, my member slipping slowly from its sheath into Larenth. She gasped, and squeezed harder, drawing my member into her, causing me to shudder hard. I gasped as she started contracting against my member; already her contractions were very strong. I stared in wonder at my sister, surprised at her strength. Why? How? I thought. What is driving her to do this? I shuddered as a wave of pleasure hit me, sighed, and wrapped my fore and hind legs around her, holding her close. I looked into her eyes, and I could see her need through them. I nuzzled her cheek lightly, causing her to jump, or very near to. She looked at me, her desperation showing through. "It's alright," I whispered. "It's alright...." I smiled. Larenth wrapped her fore legs around me and squeezed hard with her hind legs and tail. I hugged her tightly, and shortly we both orgasmed hard. Larenth lifted her head high and roared loudly. I smiled and kissed her cheek lightly. She smiled back and slowly climbed off of me, then lay down beside me. I rolled over onto my belly and got up, shaking away the slight sleepiness in my limbs, and rubbed her back a little.  
Larenth looked up at me, her face aglow. "Thank you," she said. She rested her head on the ground and closed her eyes, dozing slightly. I chuckled softly and crept out quietly to head to the lake for my swim, thoughts of my sister's desperate need and her satisfaction drifting through my head. I smiled broadly, knowing what my sister dreamed of as she slept in my cave.

PECULIAR FRIEND:

It was about a week later, after the events with Raneth and my sister, and I had just finished a nice, refreshing swim when a friend of mine, Danalin, ran into me while I was sunning myself on the beach, almost literally.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Karashata," he said, stopping inches in front of me. "I didn't see you there."  
I looked at him critically. "Didn't see me?" I asked. "What were you doing? Day dreaming?"  
Danalin smiled. "As a matter of fact, I was," he said, chuckling. I raised an eye ridge, and he frowned. "Well, I was."  
I shook my head, then looked at him again. "What about? Or do I dare ask?" I inquired. I can just imagine, I thought. For as long as I'd known Danalin, any time I asked him, I'd decided afterward I'd rather not have.  
Danalin chuckled again. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad." He regarded me curiously. "But, before we get to that, you have simply got to tell me what's going on."  
I stared at him for a few seconds, then shook my head. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Nothing's going on that I know of."  
Danalin raised an eye ridge. "Nothing?" he asked. "Nothing? Dude, I know something's up." He glanced around quickly, then sat down. "I know something's up. You seem different."  
I frowned. "Different?" I asked. "How?" I sat up and looked him straight in the eye. "How am I different?"  
Danalin looked away. "For one, that," he said. "You never used to confront people like that. It's as if you have something to hide." He looked at me for a few seconds, his head tilted. "You don't, do you?"  
You don't know the half of it! I thought. Of course, I'm not gonna tell you that, so you just keep your nose out of places it shouldn't be. "Of course not!" I said, smiling. "Why would I have anything to hide from a friend such as yourself?"  
I immediately regretted that. "Really?" Danalin asked. "Then why don't you prove it?" It was his turn to look me in the eye. "What happened last week?"  
Damn! I thought. I stared at him for a few seconds, my mind racing. What am I supposed to tell him? Do I dare tell him the truth? I shook my head. "Last week? Nothing you'd find interesting, as far as I know." That should satisfy him, I thought.  
It didn't. He frowned, then sighed. "I should have known you'd try that," he said. He shook his head, then looked at me. "Kara, we've been friends for a long time, and have trusted eachother with secrets we really should have kept to ourselves." He looked around again, then back at me. "Now, you can't tell me what happened last week is any worse than a lot of the stuff we've shared with eachother before." He chuckled. "Besides, as well as you should know me, you know I've probably thought of worse, am I not right?"  
"Danalin," I said, "how do you even know anything happened last week?" That should be obvious, I thought. He was obviously told by someone. But what exactly would he have been told, and by whom? I frowned. "What makes you think anything happened?" I asked.  
Danalin chuckled. "Dude, don't you pay attention to what goes on around you?" He shook his head, smiling. "People are talking about you, and you wouldn't believe what they're saying!"  
I grimaced. I would, I thought. I'd be amazed if there was anything they were saying that wasn't true. I sighed, then shook my head and looked at Danalin. "What're they saying?" I asked, already knowing the answer.  
Danalin smiled. "Oh, not much!" He chuckled. "Only that you've found a mate."  
I blinked. Is that it? I thought. Is that all they're saying? I sighed with relief, smiling. They're not saying anything else? I'd better make sure... "Is that all?" I asked. "They haven't said anything else?"  
Danalin chuckled. "Well, they didn't say it in that few words, I can assure you." I tensed up. "No need for that, Kara," Danalin said and I relaxed somewhat. "Word's been going around that you made a friend by the lake, and things got, well, you should know, being as you were there and all!" He smiled. "When I first heard, I was a little skeptical, but I gave it a bit of thought, and, well, it made sense."  
I smiled weakly. They don't know who it was, do they? I thought. Who are they, anyway? And how'd they find out? I looked at Danalin. "Who was it that told you?" I asked. "How did he or she find out? Does anyone know who it was?"  
"Whoa! Slow down!" Danalin chuckled. "Another friend of mine, Raneth, told me." He said. I could feel myself going pale. "She didn't tell me how she found out, or if she knew who it was you were with, and I never thought to ask." He looked at me, head tilted. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked. "You look a little pale."  
Raneth told him! I thought. What is she trying to do? She must be spreading it around. I calmed a little. At least she's not giving away that it was her I was with. But still, what's she trying to do? I shook my head. "I'm fine," I replied.  
Danalin looked at me critically. "Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded. "Good." He smiled. "What was that all about, anyway?"  
I decided it was probably best to tell him. "When you mentioned Raneth, I thought you knew more than you actually do, and I wasn't ready for that." I said. I really wasn't expecting that, and that's the truth, I thought.  
Danalin nodded, and I smiled, then he looked at me curiously. "You thought I knew more than I do?" My smile vanished. "Wait... It wasn't Raneth that you mated with, was it?" I stared at him a few seconds, then sighed and nodded slowly. "Ha! That's wonderful!" Danalin exclaimed. I looked at him. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. I shrugged. "I'm impressed! How'd you manage it?"  
I sighed, and told him what happened, beginning with how I had dove into the lake right near shore, purposely splashing her, to how she watched me as I swam around. From there to how she dove into the lake after me, swam right up to me, and began licking me on my tail and my sheath. After that, to her swimming to shore, my following her, and-  
"Whoa! Hold up a little!" Danalin said, cutting me off. "Give me a chance to digest all of that." He chuckled. "It all started with you splashing her as a greeting?" I nodded, smiling. "And you didn't know her at all before then?" I shook my head. "And you say she dove into the water after having watched you swimming around, swam up to you, and began..." and here he cleared his throat, "...licking you?" I nodded again. "Across your sheath even?" I nodded a third time. Danalin chuckled. "And you're going to go on and tell me the rest, I take it, judging by the fact I had to cut you off...?" I nodded yet again. Danalin smiled. "Then please, do go on."  
I did. I told him what happened after we swam to shore, how I licked her slit until she orgasmed, and from there our mating. "I fell asleep afterward," I said, "and when I woke up again, it was late in the evening and Raneth had already left." I chuckled. "I could still smell the scent of our mating...." I smiled. "Anyway, I left for my cave after I woke up and found she had left. I didn't figure there was a reason to stick around, after all." I looked at Danalin. He was looking at me strangely, as if he was thinking about doing something to me. What could he be thinking about? I thought. I should probably snap hiim out of it before he acts on it, whatever it is. "Danalin? You paying attention?" I asked.  
Danalin blinked, then looked around, then at me, smiled, and nodded. "Yes, I am," he answered. "What was it like?"  
"What was it like?" I thought back to the time I spent with Raneth, remembering our mating as if it were only yesturday it happened. The passion, the excitement, the pleasure, all of it I remembered clearly. Oh, it was rapture! Our two bodies together as one, fitting together perfectly! The pleasure of feeling Raneth beneath me, my member inside her, her slit contracting against it! And when we climaxed, oh, the shear waves of pleasure that rolled over the two of us, breathing hard, my seed filling her! And afterward, before we slept, how we looked into eachothers' eyes and saw eachothers' love for the other! As I remembered it all, I found myself longing to be with her, wanting to feel her against me. Tears filled my eyes, and I began to feel excited.  
Danalin noticed, and nuzzled me lightly. "Is it really like that?" he asked. I looked at him and nodded. He smiled, and caressed me, holding me close. I wasn't sure what was going on exactly, but I didn't care. I looked at him. He was looking at me and smiling. I smiled back. He carefully let go of me, then moved to my side and rubbed my back lightly. I was beginning to settle, and my thoughts were beginning to clear. What's he doing? I thought. Must be trying to help me relax. I smiled. That's nice of him. I purred lightly, relaxing more, content.  
Danalin heard my purring and smiled, still rubbing me. I looked away and began to lay down comfortably when Danalin began rubbing my tail. I gasped a little, the edge of my excitement coming back, and dared a glance over my shoulder. Danalin lifted my tail off the ground and began stroking the base of it lightly, very close to my sheath, causing me to shudder, and whetting the edge of my excitement all the more. My mind was racing. What is he doing? What does he want from me? I thought. He's not trying to relax me, so what is it? I frowned. This was something new. Danalin moved behind me, straddling my tail between his legs, rubbing a little more firmly, and I shuddered again. I felt a buldge against my tail, and understood what was happening. Danalin had been excited by my account of what occurred, just as I had been as I remembered what it was like. He must intend to deal with his excitement, I thought, by taking advantage of mine. Oh, he's good! Danalin stroked my sheath carefully, causing me to release my member, and causing me to shudder hard. I gasped and nearly bit my tongue. I tried to think clearly while I had a chance. He's got me now, he know's it, I thought. I guess it's not so bad. After all, he is my best friend. And it is partly my fault. Danalin climbed onto my back, carefully slipping his tail underneath me, lining his heavily-buldging sheath up with the base of my tail, over my tail-hole (I'm not really sure what else to call it). I chuckled softly. After all, I didn't have to go on. He gave me a chance to stop. Danalin grasped my hips and wriggled a bit more, getting comfortable. I smiled. I chose to continue, and, by doing so, excited him. And, in his turn, he excited me. Now he intends to deal with that excitement. Danalin stretched himself out along my back as his member slid from his sheath. And so do I! I subtly prepared for his thrust.  
Danalin thrust hard, and I bit my tongue hard to prevent from crying out. Never before had I felt the pain I felt from that thrust! It felt as if my tail-hole had been torn in more than one place. Danalin withdrew slightly, then thrust again, and I gasped, but refrained from crying out. He continued thrusting at a slow pace, and shortly I could feel my tail-hole relaxing and the initial pain fade. I could feel the length of his member inside me, and I had to smile slightly. I felt him shifting on top of me slightly, and he began to speed up his thrusts. I moaned involuntarily, and he rumbled in turn. He craned his neck forward and licked the back of my neck lightly, causing me to shudder slightly. I felt my tail-hole beginning to clench and relax rythmically, and briefly I wondered if that was concious thought or instinctive response. It didn't realy matter. Danalin sped up his thrusts, and his grip on my hips tightened. I felt small surges of pleasure rolling over me, and I knew subconciously that climax was near. I arched into Danalin's thrusts, and shortly we orgasmed, Danalin's seed filling me, and mine spilling onto the ground in long, hot bursts. I roared in my pleasure, and Danalin joined me. He made a few more quick thrusts, then carefully dismounted and moved in front of me. I smiled weakly at him, then collapsed where I was, my head hitting the ground fairly hard. Picking myself up again, carefully, I moved to Danalin and hugged him. He hugged me tight, smiling and purring. I purred in kind, then let go, Danalin doing the same, and walked to the lake's edge.  
"It really is like that," Danalin said softly, and I turned to him and nodded. Danalin chuckled. "What're you doing?" he asked.  
I frowned, then chuckled. "I kinda need to scrub myself off," I said, then pointed to the puddle of my seed.  
Danalin blinked. "Oh."  
I chuckled again at his response, then turned and swam a few metres away from the shore. Yes, I need to scrub off, but that's not all, I thought. You may not realize this, Danalin, but my tail-hole is rather sore now, and the cold water soothes it. I smiled. But it was worth it! It was all worth it! I scrubbed diligently at myself, cleaning the sandy seed that stuck to myself when I collapsed off my underbelly, then swam around for a few minutes until my tail-hole wasn't so sore before climbing out of the lake. I walked over to Danalin, who had lay down near the lake's edge, apparently watching me similar to what Raneth had when we first met, and had nearly fallen asleep. I tapped his shoulder. He looked up at me groggily. "You want to come and find Raneth with me?" I asked.  
"Huh? Wha--?" He shook his head quickly to rid himself of his grogginess, then looked at me. I repeated the question. "Oh, sure!" he replied. "May I ask why?"  
I chuckled. "You may," I said. "You seem to know her better than I, and if I'm to be her mate, I should get to know her, should I not?"  
Danalin chuckled and nodded. "Then let us go forth from this place and find her," he said. He sniffed the air and smiled. "That smell has a way of lingering, doesn't it?"  
I nodded. "It'll last for a while yet." I frowned. Not good, but there's nothing to be done about it. I looked at Danalin. "We'd better get going. After all, I have no idea where we're to find Raneth, and I want to have time to search."  
Danalin chuckled. "You're forgetting you've got me here with you," he said. "I know where she would be at this time of the day."  
I raised an eye ridge. "Really? Where?"  
Danalin smiled. "You really don't want to know."  
I frowned. Why wouldn't I want to know where she is? I thought. "Why not?" I asked. Danalin chuckled and swept an arm, indicating the lake. "Here? She's here?"  
Danalin smiled and shook his head. "No, she's not, but normally she would be. You're lucky, I suppose."  
I smiled. I supposed I was, at that. "Then where is she?" I asked.  
Danalin shrugged. "I just remembered something. I was told by someone to go find you and tell you to head back to your cave."  
I gasped. "What? That's why you came here?" I shook my head. "Who told you?"  
Danalin chuckled. "Wouldn't you know?"  
I blinked. "Who? Raneth?" Danalin nodded. I sighed. And you couldn't just tell me? I thought. "Well, I suppose I'd better be going," I said, turning to fly off.  
Danalin put a paw on my shoulder, stalling me. "Hold up! I'm coming with you!" He chuckled. "And if you're wondering, I was asked to find a way to stall you." He smiled. "And don't ask what she's up to, 'cause I don't know."  
I sighed. "Then I won't. Let's go."  
We leapt into the air and flew toward my cave. I decided to put wondering what was up out of my mind and just enjoy the flight. Things had begun to conflict in my mind, and I wasn't ready to deal with them yet.

THE SECOND ENCOUNTER:

Danalin and I flew to my cave quickly, and I hardly got a chance to enjoy the flight, despite every attempt to do so. We landed about a half dozen metres outside the entrance, on the other side of a hill in front of the cave, and I motioned for Danalin to stay back while I took a peek over the hill at the cave. He did, and I crouched as low as I could and crept up the hill to look. It's not often one has to sneak around his own cave, I thought. I chuckled softly, then surveyed the scene. Raneth was there, just as Danalin had said she would be. I smiled, then noticed someone else was there, and I wasn't immediately sure who it was. I moved a little closer and looked harder. It was my sister. What is she doing here? I thought. I backed down the hill to where Danalin was standing.  
"Well, what's up?" he asked. "Are we going in or not?"  
"Just hold on a minute!" I replied, trying to figure out what my sister's presence meant. "Raneth is there, like you said, but so's my sister." I shook my head, then turned to face the cave. "I'm not sure what it means." I turned to him. "What do you make of it?" I asked.  
"Maybe they're friends," Danalin answered. "I don't know why you're worried about your sister being there. After all, she's only your sister."  
"She's not just my sister," I stated, and Danalin raised an eye ridge. I frowned. Now why'd I have to go and say that? I thought. What happened between my sister and I is supposed to be a secret from everyone.  
Danalin tilted his head. "So, what else is she then?" he asked.  
I shook my head. "Just forget I said anything, alright," I said. "My sister is a very good friend to me." That was close enough to the full truth, and I wasn't about to tell him what I really thought of her as.  
Danalin smiled and chuckled. "Is that all?" He shook his head. "So's my sister to me. What's the big deal with that?"  
I frowned. "There isn't one, I suppose." I crept back up the hill, motioning for Danalin to follow, and keep low. We watched the two females for a while. They were talking, but neither of us could hear what they were saying. I backed down the hill again, and Danalin followed.  
Danalin turned to face me, then looked back at the cave. "So?" he asked.  
I looked at him. "What do you figure they're talking about?" I asked him. Larenth had better not have told Raneth about what we did, I thought.  
Danalin chuckled. "Do males ever know what females talk about when they're alone?" he asked rhetorically. "I'd bet they're discussing your's and Raneth's relationship."  
I chuckled, then shook my head. "I hope you're right," I said.  
Danalin raised an eye ridge. "Really?" he asked. "I'd have thought you'd want them talking about anything but that."  
I smiled. "Not quite anything." I shook my head. I'm gonna end up giving it away if I keep this up, I thought.  
Danalin seemed to have caught on. "So what is it exactly you don't want them discussing?" he asked. "I know something's up, so you might as well tell me."  
I frowned. "It's nothing," I said. "Just private matters."  
Danalin tilted his head. "Private matters between you and Raneth?" he asked. "If that's the case, I wouldn't be worried. Anything between the two of you is pretty much public knowledge already." He looked at me curiously. "Or is it private matters between you and your sister?"  
I cringed, then nodded. "The latter," I said. He isn't going to let me leave it at that anymore, I thought.  
I was right. "Really?" he asked. "And you didn't tell me? You know I'm not gonna stop bugging you now." He chuckled, then poked me in the side. "So, what'd you do with your sister?"  
I shook my head. "Who says I did anything?"  
Danalin poked me again. "Come on, I know you did something!" He pounced at me, knocking me onto my back. "You can't deny it, Kara! Just tell me and I won't bug you about it, promise!"  
I frowned, then sighed. "Alright," I said. I'm gonna regret this, I thought. "I mated with her."  
Danalin jumped back off of me. "You what?"  
I got up and rustled my wings a little. "Well, it wasn't really my fault," I said.  
Danalin shook his head. "That's not what I meant. I was just surprised, that's all." He chuckled. "But what do you mean it wasn't your fault?"  
I briefly recapped what happened. "My sister woke me up, all excited about something. I asked her what it was about, and she asked me what I did the previous day. It turned out she had watched Raneth and I mate."  
Danalin blinked. "She watched you?"  
I nodded. "She got all upset about having watched us, and apologized. I told her there was nothing that could be done about it. She still seemed a little upset, and she moved in front of me and put her head against my chest. I wasn't sure what to do, so I held her close and tried to comfort her."  
"That was nice of you," Danalin said. "But you still haven't told me how it wasn't your fault."  
I chuckled. "I'm getting there," I said. "I gave her a little while before I asked her if anything was wrong, and she replied that everything was fine. I asked her if she'd mind moving, so I could get on with my day, and that's when she started acting strangely."  
Danalin raised an eye ridge. "Strangely, how?"  
I chuckled. "She asked if I didn't like spending time alone with my sister, and I replied that I did, but I wanted to get on with my day, and she asked if I wanted to do 'something else.'"  
Danalin blinked. "And that something else was...?"  
"I asked her what she meant, and she replied that I 'wouldn't get it that easily' from her."  
Danalin shook his head. "Wouldn't get what that easily?"  
I chuckled. "I'm getting there! Just be patient!" I can't believe I'm telling him this, I thought. "She pounced on me, knocking me over, and I ended up chasing her around my cave for a while before she pounced on me and pinned me on my back underneath her. I figured out she wanted to mate with me when I felt a damp spot over my sheath."  
"And she forced you?" Danalin asked.  
"Not really." I shook my head. "I gave in. She managed to excite me enough to do it, so I did."  
Danalin chuckled. "You gave in?" He shook his head. "You can't tell me you didn't enjoy it."  
"Then I won't, 'cause I did!" I chuckled and poked Danalin. "Anyway, I just hope Larenth doesn't tell Raneth about that."  
"I wouldn't be surprised," Danalin said. "Who knows?" He looked toward the cave. "You think we should go?" he asked.  
I sighed and nodded. "Might as well," I replied. "That is my cave they're in, after all!"  
I crept back up the hill and peeked over, only to find myself nose-to-nose with my sister. She eeped in surprise, then pushed me back, causing me to roll awkwardly down the hill, and walked down the hill after me. I righted myself with some help from Danalin, who was watching my sister, then turned to face her. "What are you doing here?" I asked.  
Larenth frowned. "I should ask the same of you, but I won't," she said. She turned to Danalin, then back to me. "Just how long were you two going to wait before joining us?" she asked.  
I looked at Danalin, who shrugged, not once taking his eyes off of Larenth. I sighed. "I didn't know what to expect when I arrived, and when I noticed you here, I got a little suspicious. I'm sorry if we kept you waiting." I chuckled. "You wouldn't know what's up, would you?"  
Larenth smiled. "Of course I do, silly Kara," she replied, "but you won't get the answer from me. That's for Raneth to tell you." She looked at Danalin. "Something wrong with him?" she asked me.  
I shrugged, then poked him. He jumped. I chuckled. "Did I scare ya?" I asked.  
Danalin frowned, shook his head, then looked at my sister, briefly, turned to the cave, climbed over the hill, and walked to the cave.  
I chuckled. "We might as well follow him," I said, and Larenth nodded.  
We climbed over the hill to the cave. Raneth came out to meet us, followed at a distance by Danalin. Raneth hugged me, then turned to my sister. "So what were they doing that it took them so long to get here?" she asked.  
Larenth giggled. "They were talking," she replied. "Karashata was telling Danalin about what I told you about, and how he hoped I didn't tell you about it." I stared at her, and she grinned at me. "Oh, don't worry about it. She's not angry or anything."  
Raneth nodded. "I think it was a nice thing for you to do," she said. I looked at her, and she smiled. "Oh, she already told me that she had watched us mate, and don't worry, I'm not angry about that either." She nuzzled me lightly.  
I looked at my sister, who shrugged and rustled her wings a little, then back at Raneth. "What's going on, anyway?" I asked. I looked at Danalin, who was looking down at his forepaws, then at my sister, who was looking at Danalin. I shook my head. "And what are these two doing here?"  
Raneth chuckled. "Larenth was here when I came," she said. "She was looking for you, and decided to wait until you showed up."  
I looked at Larenth. She smiled. "Why were you looking for me?" I asked.  
She giggled. "Why do you think?" she replied. "I wanted to tell you I'm happy you mated with me, and that I promise not to do that again."  
I raised an eye ridge. "You're not going to do what again?"  
She frowned. "Force you to mate with me, silly!" She shook her head.  
I smiled. "Alright," I said. "Whatever makes you happy." I turned to Raneth. "What about Danalin?"  
Raneth looked at him, then back at me. "He came by looking for you after I did, while I was getting to know Larenth. I told him you weren't here, and told him to go look for you, and to keep you occupied for a while, while I talked to your sister." She looked at him again. "Although I wasn't expecting him to keep you busy for quite as long as he did."  
I nuzzled Raneth. "So, what did you come here for?" I asked.  
She giggled and licked me. "Why would I come looking for you?" She shook her head slightly. "To talk to you, of course. That, and I wanted to see your cave."  
I chuckled. "So?"  
Raneth glared at me. "So, what?"  
"So, what do you think of my cave? And what did you want to talk about?"  
Raneth nuzzled against my head and whispered, "I want you to be my mate." She turned and walked into the cave, then motioned for me to follow.  
I did, noting as I walked by that Larenth and Danalin were talking quietly. I smiled, then followed Raneth to the back of the cave. "So what's going on, then?" I asked.  
Raneth smiled and shook her head. "What do you think?"  
I shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I should be surprised, but I'm not." I rustled my wings a little, looking at the floor. "I accept."  
Raneth walked up to me and hugged me. "I knew you would," she said.  
I smiled and kissed her head lightly, and she licked my neck, then moved back a little way. I watched her as she settled down comfortably, then moved up beside her and lay down next to her, draping a wing over her lightly. She leaned against me and nuzzled me, and I kissed her again. She moved her mouth against mine and kissed me back deeply. I rubbed against her slightly, causing her to quiver a little. She nuzzled against me some more, purring, and swishing her tail slightly. I moved behind her and grabbed her tail lightly, rubbing it and nibbling the end of it. Raneth looked over her shoulder, smiling, and spread her wings low to the ground. I climbed up onto her back carefully and nuzzled the back of her neck. She licked my cheek and smiled, then slowly stood up and shifted her weight to her forepaws, lifting her tail into the air. I moved back carefully, sliding my tail underneath her, until my sheath lined up with her slightly damp slit. She arched up against me as I released my member into her, then slowly settled as I began thrusting. I gripped her hips tightly and thrust hard and quick, Raneth murring and arching as I did, her wings beating slightly. Her breathing quickened, and her slit began contracting against my member, sending small waves of pleasure rolling over me. I quickened my pace a little, spreading my wings slightly to keep my balance, and Raneth's contractions quickened. Raneth quivered slightly, and very shortly we orgasmed. I could feel Raneth's heat against me as I pumped my seed into her. I gave a few quick thrusts, then slowly withdrew and climbed down off Raneth's back. Raneth turned to face me, smiling and purring, then walked up to me and kissed me deeply again, her tongue probing my mouth. I wrapped my tonuge around hers, tasting her tongue with mine, then slowly pulled back, nuzzled her lightly, and lay down.  
Raneth smiled and lay down beside me, leaning against me. I purred lightly, nuzzled her, then looked toward the entrance to see that both my sister and Danalin had left. Must have left when they noticed Raneth and I mating. I thought. I chuckled softly, noticing Raneth had fallen asleep. I rested my head across her neck and closed my eyes. I wonder what they're up to...

AFTERMATH:

It's been about five weeks since I met Raneth waiting at my cave, and it's only recently occurred to me that I had never tld her where my cave was. I wonder how she found out... Oh well, it hardly matters now. It's just as much her cave as mine now. She made herself at home fairly quickly. I can hardly remember what it was like living there on my own anymore, but then a lot has changed in those five weeks. Where should I start...? Perhaps I should start with myself?  
Let me see... The day after I found Raneth at my cave, nothing seemed all that different. My life went on as usual. Danalin came by briefly, wondering where my sister was. Now that I think about it, that was a bit unusual. No one usually comes to me wondering where my sister is. Usually it's them going to my sister wondering where I am. Or, rather, it used to be. I've settled somewhat since I met Raneth. I used to wander around a lot, but now you'd rarely find me further away from my cave than the lake I swim at. Anyway, to get back to what I was talking about. I don't keep tabs on my sister, so I didn't know where she was, and I told Danalin so. I also asked him why he was wondering, and he didn't give me a straight answer. He just mentioned something about wanting to check something or other... I can't really remember. It was too vague. Either way... Raneth moved in a few days later, and I slowly got used to the idea of having her around. That was when I began wandering less and sticking around more. Life in the cave didn't change all that much, mind you. Although, how could it have changed all that much anyway, when all I really ever used to do there was sleep, and on some occasions keep out of bad weather, bored and wishing the weather would clear up. Raneth's living with me doesn't change that much, other than that I have someone to come home to and someone to keep me warm during the night. I should probably change that before Raneth sees it, or she might complain... I love her a lot, and she does more for me than just keep me warm at night. She listens to me, not that many people don't, but she really listens to me. She doen't ask a lot of questions, not that I mind answering questions or anything... sometimes I wish she would ask me something once in a while, just to prove she can or something... I don't know. I shouldn't complain. After all, she is my mate, and I love her a lot. Wow, I'm getting a little off topic. I was trying to talk about how I've changed. I guess I can sum that up in a few short points: I wander less, which I've already said; I don't feel as lonely as I used to... I've never mentioned anything about that before, have I? I suppose I might... I'm not sure how long ago it was that I began to feel lonely, but I can tell you that it had lasted for a few years at least. At first only it was slight, but for the last year or so it was strong enough to make me cry myself to sleep some nights. I had never told anyone about it, not wanting to have people fussing over me about it. I didn't even tell Danalin, and he's my best friend. We tell eachother almost everything, much of which we should very well keep to ourselves. But that's beside the point. In any case, after my first encounter with Raneth, that changed. I didn't feel lonely anymore, which was quite a change from what I had felt. Rather, I felt... I don't really know what to call it. I suppose I might call it a sense of companionship. I was happy. What can I say? The third point: I've discovered my affectionate side. Of course, not having any need to be affectionate previously, not having found any interest in females in that manner before, I didn't even know I could be affectionate. I can probably say rather safely that I didn't even know anything about affection. Of course, my mother was very affectionate toward me when I was a young hatchling, but you can hardly expect me to remember what it was like now. However, now I have a need to be affectionate, having a mate who, like most females, likes to be shown once in a while that she's loved, not that she thinks she's not if I don't show her. In fact, she had to help me learn how to be affectionate in the first place. I figured it out quickly. After all, it's not hard to hug her once in a while, or nuzzle, cuddle, or whatever. She still teases me about it once in a while, more so if I haven't given her some show of affection for a while. One day I could say she had me hugging her almost every ten minutes or so. At least, it seemed like it to me. I finally gave up and wandered off somewhere else to give myself some time to breathe. Of course, when I got back, Raneth immediately demanded that I comfort her, because she claimed my walking out on her like I had hurt her feelings. I did so, hugging her close and appologizing for running off. Then after a few minutes of just holding her close, I asked her to please not be so demanding of me. She burst into laughter at my seriousness, then told me she was just toying with me, and that I could have ignored her several times if I wished. Knowing that, I had ignored any sort of plea for attention for the rest of the day just to get back at her... until we curled up together for the night, of course. She never did that again.  
Since I'm out of stuff to say about myself, and since I'm talking about Raneth anyway, I might as well continue. I'm not sure I could tell you much about how she's changed since that day, mostly because I had hardly known her until afterward. I suppose I might tell you what I've learned about her since then. Raneth's not what I would call very talkative. I've already mentioned that she rarely asks me questions, but I hadn't mentioned that she also rarely says much to me at all. She does tell me how she's feeling, and when she wants something, and on occasion she asks how I'm doing or what I'm up to. She rarely starts a conversation, and rarely volunteers the little bit she does say when asked. Sometimes I nearly have to pry it out of her. This all sounds very negative, I'm sure, but I don't mean it that way. I don't mind her silence, and she has ways of telling me things without words that are more effective than speech could ever be... However, on the few times I've managed to get her to speak, I found it difficult to get her to stop again. I learned a bit from her about her, what her life was like when she was younger, stuff like that. I'm not going to get into detail; that kind of stuff is, well, private. It'd be her choice whether or not to tell you, not mine. I will say this, however. She, like me, had never found members or the opposite gender all that attractive until she met me. And, like me, our first mating was her first ever as well. However, most of her early life differed from mine. Where I was a wanderer, she preferred to stay in the familiar territory or her home. In any case, it doesn't really matter how different our lives were before we met. After all, what matters is how well we get along, how well we live together, and how strong our love for eachother is. Very well, very well, and very strong. Nothing is going to tear us apart from eachother, not for a very long time. Raneth would probably argue for absolutely never, but things could change just as quickly to the opposite of how they are now as they did to how they are now. At least, that's what I think. It's unlikely that they will, though, and I'm not worried. Anyway, back to what I was saying. We may have grown up differently, but now we are together, and any more growing that we do will be together. We'll shape eachother's lives with our own. It'll be a new experience for both of us, as it already has been so far. And I'm sure we'll both enjoy it very much. ...Perhaps I might get back to the point I was trying to talk about? What I've learned about Raneth since she's lived with me... She's quiet, but she expresses her feelings very well in other ways. What else have I learned? She isn't as fond of swimming as I am, and prefers to sun herself on the beach when I'm swimming. She's learned not to lay close enough to the water that I can splash her, because it's very likely that I will if she does. Of course, sometime she teases me by moving close enough, then running back out of range when I'm not quite close enough to hit her. I've only managed twice to hit her when she's done that, and I dragged her into the water while she was trying to shake the water off of herself after the second time. She ignored me until I finished my swim. It was worth it just to see the look on her face. I've never seen anyone scowl so deeply as she did. It was hilarious. I've also learned that she prefers to keep to herself more than keep company with others. I'm an exception, however, being her mate, and she prefers to be with me, or rather for me to be with her (it's not the same thing to a female no matter how much the same it is to males), than to be alone. I don't mind. Why would I, after all? She's great company. She's warm, snuggly, cuddly... Maybe I should just leave the rest to your imagination. She's very affectionate, and knows no limits when it comes to showing it. However, she does restrain herself, almost visibly, in public. Which in this case does not include Larenth and Danalin. They got quite a laugh from one of her more recent displays. She had pinned me on my back and was tickling and licking me all over my belly, and I was wriggling a lot trying to get enough space between me and her tongue so I could push her away without my arms giving out in another fit of giggles. I don't think it was all that funny. However, I was the one being tickled, and therefore my opinion is heavily biased. I'll let you judge that one on your own. That one nearly ended with her licking my member, which had begun to peek out of my sheath, and I had to bite Raneth's nose rather hard for the pain to overcome her excitement long enough for her conscience to register what she was about to do. I appologized afterward, of course, and she told me that it didn't matter, that she should have been more careful. The looks on my sister and Danalin's faces were a mix between shock, and, strangely, disappointment, although, why they would want to see Raneth taking full advantage of my helpless position, I would not know. I would have pounced on them both had I seen either of them smile, but they schooled their expressions, rather well I'd admit if I hadn't heard a short snicker from one of them when I turned my back to them. I didn't bother to turn on them. I don't hold grudges.  
Larenth and Danalin haven't changed much. They're both very much the same as they always have been. Well, perhaps they have changed a little. They're both a little more mellow than they used to be. Strangely, Danalin hasn't done any strange and somewhat dirty daydreaming for a while now. My sister doesn't seem near as excited as she used to all the time either. On top of that, they're both always together. I've asked Raneth what she thinks about it, but she doesn't answer me. She just smiles and shakes her head. I wonder what those two are up to. I wonder if Raneth knows. I suspect something's up, and I'm being left out of it. Or maybe I'm just not seeing it. Maybe I should ask Danalin the next time he comes to visit. Better yet, I'll go find him later and ask him. It's beginning to bug me now. But, for now, I'll wait and finish this first. Danalin comes over once in a while, along with my sister, and they talk with me for a while, asking me how I'm doing and how I'm keeping myself busy, then they talk to Raneth for a while, and I couldn't tell you what the three of them talk about. Any time I try to join them, they always tell me, kindly, to go find something to do. Rather, Raneth does, and I have to leave, of course. She must know something I don't. I'm sure of it. Why don't they tell me anything? I wonder what they're up to... Maybe I should just ignore it? No, that won't do any good. I could speculate, but I don't know enough to make any conclusions, and there're too many possibilities. Actually, I do know something. I know that Raneth has left with the two of them a few times. However, that doesn't help me any, because I have no Idea where they go or what they do. For all the good any of what I do know does me, I might as well know nothing. Maybe I just need to think harder... I do enough thinking as it is, so it shouldn't be a problem. Let me see... My sister smiles at me a lot, but she's always done that. However, there seem to be a twinkle in her eye that's never been there before. And the way she looks at Danalin and he at her... I wonder... No, it couldn't be possible. Are they mated? If so, It's a good match. They'd be good for eachother, no doubt. Now that I think about it, that would explain why they've mellowed. Although, they both used to be almost equally energetic, so why the change? Wait... never mind. I mellowed as well, from the wanderer I used to be. I suppose being mated does that. I suppose I might subtly hint at it and see what they're reaction is. Maybe I should see how Raneth reacts first? Now, the only problem is being subtle. I'm not very good at it. Maybe Raneth might help me with that, same as she helped me to be affectionate. Of course, she'd ask why. I'll have to tell her. Maybe she'll answer that one for me if I ask her directly. I won't know until I do. I think that would be great, Danalin and I being mated to eachother's sisters. Did I mention that Raneth is Danalin's sister? I found out from Raneth one night when I asked her about her family. Turns out she and Danalin are bother and sister, and she's one year younger than he is, just like my sister's one year younger than I am. Danalin being the same age as me, that would make Raneth and Larenth the same age. Stranger still, it would seem that Danalin and Raneth's mother was sister to mine and Lareth's father. Apparently we're related to eachother, in more ways than one. That would make us cousins, I believe. I wonder why I never remembered that. Raneth told me that. Soething else she also told me is that she remembers a time a long while back when the four of us-her, Danalin, Larenth, and myself-spent the day together with both sets of parents, at the beach. Strangely, none of the three of us can remember such an incident ever occuring. But, back to the subject or Danalin and Larenth. I suppose there's not much left to say. I hope the two of them are as happy together as Raneth and I are, and I hope their love for eachother is as strong as the love Raneth and I have for eachother.  
I have a few final things to share with you all. Raneth is with egg, and expects to be laying within the week. I'm almost as excited about it as she is. After all, I'm going to be father to my own hatchlings soon. It'll be another new experience, being a father on top of being a mate, but if I'm as good a father as I am a mate, our hatchlings will have a great dad. At least, that's judging from what Raneth's said to me about me as a mate. Another thing I have to say is I've led an interesting enough life, but nothing was quite like the events I've described in these stories. Although I've had many unusual circumstances during my life, nothing tops those happenings. The last thing I have to say is I hope you've enjoyed reading these stories as much as I've had writing them. It's been a great pleasure reliving those days, in a sense-although the pleasure I get from that doesn't compare with the pleasure I get with Raneth-and I hope you get a sense of pleasure from reading about them. That's my wish for you.  
Please note: Although I speak in the present tense in this story, and although I speak of the events of the other stories and this as if they actually happened to me, none of these events have occurred; these stories are entirely fictional. All the characters in them are fictional, save for myself of course (although the way I portray myself in the stories is not quite the same as the way I actually am), and any semblance to anyone real is entirely coincidental. I decided to write this story this way, rather than the same as the others, for a change, and to make it seem more like an entry in a journal than just a story. I suppose I wanted it to seem these events actually happened. However, like I said, they did not. I hope his one is as good as the others seem to have been.


	19. Meet Tedric

Meet Ted, a typical young man, living somewhere on the Earth with his parents. He just took a shower and checked his favorite forum for new messages before going to bed. Since he remember, Ted was fascinated with Dragons. He has a large collection of everything related to Dragons: posters, movies, books, figures and even songs. On the forum, he is using name Ted, but it's not his real name. He don't want to be recognized by his friends or family. As every day, he looked at one of his posters, that one with a big white Dragon.

"Goodnight my Dragon friends." - he whispered and turned off the light. He lay in his bed and thought - "I wish I was a Dragon."

Ted read on the forum that other users had amazing dreams as a Dragons, but he never experienced anything like that. For many years, he waited for it every single night, and with every morning he was disappointed. When Ted closed his eyes, he didn't know that this night will bring a breakthrough in his alone and sad life.

"Dragons..." - he thought and slept.

When he waked up, with still closed eyes, Ted felt that he is no longer at his soft bed, but he is lying on the hard surface.

"Looks like I fell off the bed." - Ted thought and tried to move his body, but there were something strange, he couldn't move or feel anything. He tried to yawn, but when he took a deep breath, his mind was overwhelmed by many strange and really intense smells. Ted felt fear and tried to move again.

"Relax," - he heard a gently female voice, right in front of him.

"Where am I?" - Ted said and felt cold shiver when he heard his own voice. It was not only different, it sounded... scary.

"Shhh....don't be afraid, you're with me now." - the voice moved closer, he felt that one smell was more intense now. Ted took a deep breath, it was really nice, he realized that he knows that scent. He felt it many times during his long and dreamless nights.

"Who are you?" - he said, trying to keep his strange voice silent.

"I was expecting you will not remember me." - the female voice chuckled - "Open your eyes now, but very slowly. And don't be afraid."

Ted opened his eyes and froze in astonishment. He saw a dark blue Dragoness, standing in front of him and smiling. She was covered by a small shiny scales, with large silver scales on her belly and neck. Her large wings were furled to her body. Ted even noticed her long tail, wrapped around one of rear legs. She was slowly waving its tip.

"You... you are... a Dragon!!" - he couldn't stop staring at her.

"Of course I am, silly, just like you." - The Dragoness giggled.

"Like me?" - Ted asked and realized that he can now feel his body. He concentrated on every single part of his body... long and muscled tail, strong legs with a sharp claws, big wings on his back, long neck and head. He finally realized that his head is different. With eyes placed more on sides of his head, he had better, panoramic, view then in his human body. In front of his eyes he saw a long snout. Ted turned his head back and looked on his body. It was all red, with a yellow scales on belly. He had a line of long and sharp spikes coming from his head to his back, but his tail was without even a single spike.

"Wings!" - he shouted with happiness and moved his wings, just a little - "I have a wings!!"

"Like every Dragon." - she smiled - "Now tell me Terald, can you remember your past... and me?"

"Terald? What does it mean?" - Ted turned his head and looked at her.

"Can't you remember?" - The Dragoness said with disappointment - "It's your name, silly."

"No, I'm Ted." - he protested - "Never heard about Terald."

"Really?" - she chuckled - "Don't you know that Ted is just a short version of Terald? All right, I will bring your memories back, just don't move."

The Dragoness walked really close with tilted head and suddenly kissed him. Ted tried to resist, but after few seconds he closed his eyes and kissed her back. When their tongues met together, Ted began to see dozens or even hundreds of images in his head. Mountains, caves, other Dragons... many other Dragons. Then he felt how it feels to fly, see the wold from above. He was now able to remember locations, names, colors, friends... and something special, that scent he felt earlier, her scent.

"Serya?" - he asked silently, when she moved her head back.

"Oh, so you remember me now." - The Dragoness smiled.

"Yes," - Terald said, feeling little embarrassed - "I think... I feel... I love you."

"Finally!" - Serya shouted with happiness and kissed him again. He felt a wave of heat coming from his heart to his head, and then he saw more images.

"I remember now," - he said when they finished - "you was my mate."

"Was?" - she giggled and gave him a gentle slap with her tail - "Terald, I am your mate, I love you... Oh I was waiting for you so long..."

"I'm a Dragon... how can it be?" - he turned around trying to feel every part of his body, then he looked under his belly - "Hey, I don't have..."

"It's there," - The Dragoness interrupted him and chuckled - "just inside."

"Wait a minute..." - Terald thought for a moment, lowered his head ans scratched it with his front paw - "If you are my mate, then why I can't remember how to... you know... use it?"

"I didn't wanted to scare you." - she smiled and kissed him again, then he heard her voice inside his head - "I left that memories for later."

"Wow." - he moved his head back - "You can speak in my head?"

"Yes, like every Dragon in love." - Serya said in his mind, and then said normally - "But I'm using voice because you got used to it during your human life."

"Can I try?" - Terald kissed her, moving his tongue into her mouth. Feeling touch of her sharp teeth gave him a strange pleasure. He concentrated and thought - "I love you, Serya."

"I love you too, my mate." - she replied in his mind. He quickly localized her tongue and wrapped his own tongue around her. The Dragoness moved closer, still kissing him. She pressed her chest to his chest so strong, that he could feel her heartbeat. It quickly changed and a few beats later their hearts were perfectly synchronized, beating with the same rhythm."

"We are one now." - she said in his mind - "Two Dragons, two hearts, one merged soul."

The wave of pleasure came again trough his body, causing him to straighten his tail. He also felt a good but unknown feeling between his rear legs.

"I was always curious how Dragons do it..." - Ted thought to himself, but she received his thoughts and moved her head back.

"Hey, why did you stopped?" - he whispered, licking off her saliva from his mouth.

"I've heard your thoughts." - Serya giggled - "Relax, I will show you."

She walked to his side and pushed it really strong, causing him to fell on his second side. Terald felt pain in his wing so he quickly rolled on his back. Before he managed to say anything, she kissed him again.

"I love you." - Terald thought and, with a corner of his eye, saw that his area between his legs is getting swollen.

"Oh you're so impatient." - she told in his mind, still kissing him - "Let me enjoy this moment."

"Now, can you clean my head, I want to feel that naughty tongue on my face." - The Dragoness moved her head back and he started to lick her mouth. For the first time he felt her hard scales under his soft tongue. This feeling and her scent caused him to feel another heat wave and even more sensations between his legs. His swollen slit lips opened a little as he spread his legs, and a small red tip emerged from the inside. She quickly moved her head away from his tongue.

"I said not so fast, but I know to slow you down." - Serya smiled, made step forward, placed her front paw on his snout and moved his head up, forcing his neck to straighten up. Now, when he was not able to see that place, his lips have closed again.

"Good, close your eyes, and don't you dare to look!" - she said right into his ear. Moments later, Ted felt her wet tongue on the underside of his head. Serya was now licking the yellow scales on his neck, slowly going down to his belly. This time she felt sensations under her tail, as her vagina was getting swollen from excitement. When she reached his chest, she put her ear to his scales and listened to his heartbeat for a moment.

"I can hear it." - she whispered - "It's screaming to me: I'm a Dragon, I'm a Dragon."

"You're wrong." - he said gently - "It's whispering: I love you my Serya."

"I love you too, Terald the Dragon." - she tried to raise her head, but he embraced her with his front legs and hugged to his chest - "All right, all right, let me continue."

The Dragoness, after being released, resumed licking his belly, slowly going down. She was now able to see a bulge between his rear legs. That view made her own slit lips fully swollen, as she felt shivers coming trough her body. She moved her tongue lower and started to circle around his vent. It opened again and when she moved over his tailhole, his body was shaken by a shiver and his tip emerged again. Her circles were getting smaller and smaller until her tongue reached his slit.

"Ohhh yes, right there." - he whispered, breathing faster from excitement. Serya was too busy with licking his tip to respond. She moved her tongue inside his slit, reaching the base of his penis. Terald hissed silently as she wrapped her tongue around his tool. It quickly increased its size and emerged more from his body. She slowly moved her tongue up, feeling every pulsing vein on his shaft, until she touched a large and smooth tip. His member enlarged again and reached its full size. In the same time Serya felt that her vagina is getting filled with her own juices. She bended her tail and began to massage the area around her hole, while moving her tongue up and down his shaft. Her tail was also making up and down movements, rubbing her wet and swollen lips. But she didn't stopped to lick him and Terald felt shivers with every touch of her wet, cold tongue.

"Faster," - he said in her mind, unable to speak because of too much pleasure - "please faster."

Serya wrapped her tongue around his member again and made a loop from it, she was moving it up and down his penis. When Terald moaned from excitement, she felt a spasm in his tool and a small drop of semen appeared on his tip. She took it on her tongue and moved to the mouth. Feeling taste of his salty liquid again, after so many years, released a strong shiver in her body. Serya was not able to resist more and roared loudly, as her tail slipped deep inside her love hole. She squeezed it hard with her lips, when a small orgasm shook her body.

"Don't stop..." - Terald said with pleasing voice. She looked at his fully erected penis and resumed licking it, still holding her tail between a pulsing from ecstasy slit lips. Feeling her vagina squeezing the tip of her tail, gave her a small amount of pleasure, but she knew this it's nothing to compare with a feeling of her mate's member. Even that she just satisfied herself, Serya still wanted to feel his long and thick tool so badly that she increased speed of licking.

"I'm close, really close.." - he thought to her, moaning loudly with every his breath. Strong waves of pleasure and shivers forced him to straighten his tail and spred his wings. When the Dragoness noticed that Terald's rear legs started to shake from ecstasy, she saw that base of his member is getting swollen, forming something that she always enjoyed, a knot. It was a sign that he will reach a climax soon. Serya pulled out her tail, with entire tip covered by her juices, and turned her body to get it in range, while licking his hard and hot penis. With one smooth movement, she slipped her tail right into his tailhole. A big wave of pleasure shook his entire body. Terald roared loudly and released a big load of semen into her jaws. She squeezed her tongue on his knot and enjoyed every single spasm of his member, while he was cumming right on her head and his belly. When he was empty, his shaft lost it's hardness and begun to shrink, but his knot was still big and hard.

"I... I love you." - he said, gasping for every breath.

"I love you too." - she replied, released his penis and raised her head - "You can watch now."

Terald moved his head and looked on her. Serya was busy with licking off his semen from her jaws. He saw his tool slowly hiding inside his vent, and spots of his white seed on his belly. When she finished with her mouth, she precisely cleaned his belly.

"I love your taste." - Serya walked closer to his head and kissed him. Their tongues meet again and she released a surprise for him: a portion of her saliva mixed with his semen. He took it without any resistance and swallowed.

"Can you move it?" - she pointed his spread wing with her front paw. Terald quickly furled it and she was now able to lay near him.

"That..." - he was still gasping - "that was amazing. Thank you, I never felt anything like that."

"Oh yes, you felt that many times." - she chuckled and kissed him again.

"I think I will sleep now." - Terald said in her mind. Serya moved her head back and looked at him with a surprised face.

"No no no" - she said loudly, feeling that her vagina was still swollen and pulsing - "Don't you dare to sleep now."

"But we've finished..." - he tried to explain.

"It was just a warmup," - she smiled - "to make sure that you will not finish too soon, with that big tool deep inside me."

"Awww let me rest, just a few minutes longer. Pleeeeeeeease..." - Terald replied with a hatching voice.

"Enough of talking. Maybe humans have to rest after it, but not Dragons" - Serya stood up, she left a wet spot of her juices in place when she was resting. - "Look, I'm so aroused now that I'm leaking. I want to feel that pleasure too."

She walked to his tail and gave him one long lick trough his tailhole and slit. Then she walked on him and kissed him again.

"I want you inside me." - she said in his mind and pressed her belly to his belly. Terald felt that their hearts are still beating with the same rhythm. He embraced her with his front and rear legs, pressing even harder. She touched his vent with her wet and swollen love hole and moved her body forward and backward. Her slit lips were now rubbing his place, covering it with a fresh layer of her sweet juices.

"Oh yes, I love it." - he whispered, looking at her closed eyes. Her mouth was slightly opened from excitement. She couldn't wait to feel his big tool inside her body, so she increased the speed of rubbing. Serya felt that his place is opening again, and few seconds later his still small tip was rubbing her slit, right between the hot and swollen lips. She stopped, pressed her body harder and caught his tip with her lips, squeezing it.

"Grow, please grow." - Serya shouted from ecstasy when his pulsing tip was getting larger, entering her body, deeper and deeper. Terald's penis was not yet in his full size, when she begun to ride him. First she raised her body just a little, protecting his still soft tip from slipping out from her, then she quickly moved down, forcing it to push deep inside her again. Terald hissed from pleasure and her slit lips felt a spasm in his shaft. He squeezed her body with his rear legs and pushed his member harder into her, forcing it to fully emerge from its hideout and grow to its maximum size.

"This is it, this is it. You are so big and hard!" - Serya shouted, moved her body higher and then lowered again. For Terald, feeling of her wet lips going up and down his shaft and her internal muscles massaging his tip, gave him much more pleasure then just a tongue.

"Up," - he told to her in thoughts - "let it slip out."

"Ohhh I see you remember it." - she replied and moved up, letting his tip to slip out of her. Then she slowly moved down, putting it inside again. He moaned loudly when her lips reached bottom of his member, touching his slit really hard.

"Faster, faster." - Terald said gasping, but she had a different plans. She was moving her body up and down really slow, enjoying every moment when his tip was slipping out of her and then entering again. Terald raised his tail and wrapped it around her tail. Serya reacted with kissing him. They both were breathing fast, when she was moving up and down his hard tool, but they still was able to maintain a long kiss, holding their tongues.

"I love you so much, my big and strong mate." - she said in his mind. Terald just moaned, when his member moved deep inside her. She felt a strong shiver in her mate, it begun in his head and came down trough his body. When it reached his rear legs, she felt a spasm of his penis on her slit lips, and the same shiver came trough her body. Serya raised her head up and roared, but she was far from a climax. In the meantime few drops of semen flew from his tip inside her.

"More, more give me more." - Serya felt many small shivers in her vagina and decided that playing time has finished. Her movements were now faster, she didn't allowed his tip to slip out anymore. She was moving up slower and then falling down fast, trying to simulate his thrusting into her.

"Yes, this is it." - Terald shouted and looked at her, her head was head raised up, with closed eyes and opened mouth. Her juices flow have increased, more and more of it flew on his belly, around his slit, while she was moving her lips up and down on his shaft. Terald felt a prickling sensation in his member and soon another small spasm shook his body, releasing another portion of semen. She instinctively squeezed his penis and felt more shivers. Soon Serya was moving up and down with a maximum speed, causing a loud slap sounds, every time their wet slits met together.

Terald was shaking from ecstasy. His member was going inside her love hole really fast, and then pulling out slower. Every muscle in her lips and her internals were massaging his tip and shaft. Every time his member was pushed deep inside her, her slit lips were pressing on his belly. That pressure was passed deeper into his body, reaching his testicles. It stimulated him even more.

In the meantime, Serya was almost in heaven. Her vagina was shaken by a many small spasms, causing delicate shivers in her body. She started to moan again, every time she pushed his tool deep into her body. It was so hot and so hard, she couldn't resist more and tried to put her tail into her own tailhole, but he was holding it really strong.

"Let me use it... please." - she said in his mind. But Terald was too concentrated on his penis sensations to hear her. His shaft was standing hard, moving in and out of her vagina. So good, he felt so good...

"I'm... almost... there." - he managed to say between deep breaths.

"Me too!!" - Serya shouted when her body fell down on him again. Terald felt a strange sensation in a base of his member. When she moved her slit down again, she felt that his base is getting swollen, forming a knot. With every move up and down, it was growing larger and larger. Soon she had a problems to move his penis inside her, but she didn't even thought to slow down. Her lips could spread really wide and take entire knob inside, causing her to tremble from pleasure. That feeling was a sign to her that a big climax is coming. She roared, spreading her wings.

"Bite my neck!!" - she said in his mind.

"What?" - He was surprised.

"Bite it, bite it quick!" - she moaned when her vagina slipped on his big and hard knot, pushing his penis deep inside again. Terald raised his head and took her neck into his jaws. It gave him a big pleasure and soon a small spasm released few drops of seed, from tip of his hard tool.

"Cum in me!!" - Serya shouted raising her body so high that he slipped out, and then fell down with her entire speed. His penis quickly moved into her slit and pushed deep inside, including his large knot. She felt an incredible strong spasm in her vagina and squeezed base of his member, just below his knot. Terald roared and bite her even more, piercing her scales in few places. In the same time, his body was shook by a massive wave of pleasure when he reached the climax. His member shoot a large amount of hot semen deep into her body. Feeling of his seed flowing inside her, and his jaws on her neck, triggered a big shiver of climax and she roared really loud. Spasms in her slit caused it to close and caught his knot inside, so now she was not able to pull it out. Her inner muscles were still massaging and squeezing his entire tool, from knot to the tip. Terald's body was experiencing a great amount of pleasure shivers, as his pulsing member was pumping semen deep into her vagina. She was roaring all the time, feeling the same shivers in her body and incredible pleasure.

"I love you..." - Terald whispered after releasing her neck. His penis was still pulsing from spasms, but he had nothing more to pump. Her slit lips were squeezing his knot rhythmically, but her muscles were slowly relaxing. Serya lowered her head and kissed him, furling her wings. She felt that his member begun to shrink.

"Don't pull out yet, it feels so good." - she said in his mind, still kissing him. Terald tried to stay inside her as long as he could, but when his knot shrunk, his small and soft penis slipped out from her. In the same time a loads of semen, mixed with her juices, flew out of her vagina, right on his slit and tailhole. That feeling released last pleasure shiver and he moaned again. When they finished kissing, Serya rolled her body and fell on the ground, right next to him. She was now lying on her back, breathing really fast. She still had a small spasms in her vagina, and she enjoyed that feeling as long as she could.

"That... was..." - he tried to say, taking deep breaths, but she smiled and interrupted him.

"That was love." - she whispered, gasping hard - "Pure love."

"Yes," - Terald replied in thoughts, he was too tired to talk - "I love you so much my Serya. I'm sorry that I didn't felt you earlier."

"It doesn't matter now." - she said in his head - "We're together now, nothing else matters."

They were lying on the ground, looking into their eyes and resting.

When she felt that her slit lips were not longer swollen, she stood up and slowly cleaned his scales, between his legs. Terald hissed few times, when her tongue moved over his vent, but it was too soon to turn him on again. After the cleaning, she walked one step away and turned her back to him, raising her tail up high.

"Can you clean me up now?" - Serya said, still breathing fast - "I feel I have a big mess down there."

Terald didn't answered, just stood up, walked to her and looked at her place. It was really a mess, every scale between her legs was covered by a mixture of her juices and his semen. He saw it even on her legs and tail. He took a breath and felt her beautiful scent. Terald know what to do now. Before he started to clean her up, he positioned his head right in front of her vagina and looked at it carefully.

"She's so beautiful" - he thought, looking at a drop of his semen, slowly flowing out from the hole between her slit lips.

"Thank you."- she replied in his mind - "Can you start already?"

Terald moved head forward, pressed his snout to her love hole and took a deep breath. Her intensive scent, combined with a shockwave of her pheromones, attacked his nose. It was so good that even if he was really tired, his place was growing again. Serya hissed from pleasure and he felt a small spasm of her lips. More of his semen flew from the inside. He moved head away, starting to clean her body. He felt a sweet taste of her sticky juices, mixed with a salty taste of his own semen. When Terald was cleaning her legs, she spread them more, to provide better support of her body and to allow him to reach other messy places. That also resulted in opening wider her vagina lips. This view aroused him more and he increased the speed of licking. Terald really wanted to put his tongue inside, but first he had to clean her body. In the meantime his small red tip was moving outside the slit. He was now cleaning her tail, moving slowly down to her tailhole. When he reached it and licked few times, he slowly moved his tongue inside, not very deep. He just wanted to gave her a sample of pleasure that she will soon feel.

"Ohhh..." - Serya felt excitement and her vagina get swollen again. Terald was now making a circles around it, slowly closing to the center. When all of her scales were clean, he moved his head away.

"Your scales are clean now, but I think you have more of that mess inside." - terald said licking her sweet juice from his mouth.

"Oh yes yes, great idea," - she chuckled - "put that long tongue deep inside me."

Terald pressed his snout to her slit and took a deep breath again. His member emerged more from his body and now was half of it's size outside. He pressed his nose harder, part of it entered into her vagina, but he was still able to breath. Her scent was really intense, he felt that his tool is getting more and more hard. He slowly moved his tongue from his mouth and put it deep inside Serya's body. He felt sweet taste of her juices again, and started to lick her from inside, swallowing mixture of her juice and his own semen. He heard her hissing and moans during licking. He moved his head back and pulled out his tongue. Terald didn't wanted to make her too excited, not yet. He licked her lips from outside, very slowly. One lick for the left lip, one lick for the right lip, and another lick for her hole in the middle. Feeling of her small and soft scales around her love hole, and then smooth skin of her lips, caused a shiver and a spasm in his penis. It moved outside a little, but it was still far to from a full erection. After a few licks, he also felt a small spasm in her vagina, and it enlarged again. Her lips were now fully swollen and opened. Terald slowly slipped his tongue inside her, she hissed from pleasure, when his cold snout touched her hot love hole.

"Wrap your tail around my neck, please." - he thought to her and retracted his tongue back to his mouth, bringing small amount of her juices on it.

"Yes, my love." - Terald heard her voice in his head, while his ears could hear only her silent hissing. She quickly moved her tail and made a spiral around his neck. Now he was able to feel every shiver of pleasure in her body. He will need it to gave her maximum ecstasy with his dexterous tongue. When he moved it inside her slit, as deep as he could, she moaned and squeezed his neck gently. She also moved her inner muscles, giving a nice massage to his tongue. All that feelings triggered a big shiver of pleasure and his member was now fully erected, but still soft. Serya looked back at his rear legs and saw his large and red penis. It caused her to shake from ecstasy, as a shiver came trough her body from head to her tail. He received that shiver trough her tail and his tool get more hard.

Terald started to lick her again, his tongue was as deep as he could reach, and it was making a circles, slowly moving away while touching every point of her internals. Every one of her shivers, caused by him, was received by his neck. He tried to remember every sensitive location inside her vagina, while his member was finally at its full size and hardness, ready to go deep inside of her love hole. It was hard to resist that instinct, telling him to jump on her, but somehow he managed to continue his tongue work. He touched one of her sensitive points and he felt a spasm in her slit lips, squeezing base of his tongue. Serya roared, spreading her wings and furling them again. Terald was able to see how her lips were pulsing from excitement. This time he felt a wave of pleasure and a spasm in his tool caused him to release a drop of his semen. It was hanging on his tip and after a moment fell on the ground.

Serya was now breathing fast, with opened mouth, as Terald was examining internals of her reproductive organs. His tongue was slowly moving out, still searching for a sensitive points. When he was almost outside, he moved the tip of his tongue down, reaching the end of her slit and then slowly licked her up. He moved trough entire length of her lips and felt another spasm in his member, releasing another drops of white liquid. He felt strong sensations in his penis and moved his tail to rub it. When he touched it and felt a shiver of pleasure, he realized that it's too soon. He quickly moved his tail down and stomped on it with his leg, just in case.

"Noooo, don't stop." - Serya whispered between deep breaths. Terald touched her lips with tip of his tongue and moved it around, registering sensitive points on the external parts of her vagina. When he touched the lower end of her long slit, her body shook from a strong excitement and he saw her juices flowing out of her. He quickly licked it and moved his head away, cleaning his muzzle and tongue. Sweet taste of her love liquid caused him to release another drop of semen. Serya moved head back and saw a small white spot on the ground, right under his tool.

"Use it, please use it."- she thought, but Terald didn't finished to play with her yet. He need a moment of break, to remind location of all of her sensitive points and moved to the action.

"I love you" - he said in her mind. Terald moved his head down and gave her a strong lick, with entire length of his tongue, starting from the belly between her legs and moving up. When he moved over her slit, she moaned loudly and her tail squeezed his neck. He moved his tongue more up, going over her tailhole.

"Now hold on." - he thought and slipped his wet tongue deep inside her even more wet vagina. She hissed and spread her wings. When he was moving his tongue in and out, he tried to stimulate almost every sensitive point he could remember. Every time he pulled it out, he gave a strong lick to her slit lips and pushed it inside again. Serya was moaning with every entry of his tongue, louder and louder. Her vagina gave her so much shivers, that entire her body started to shake. Terald felt it on his neck, his hard and thick penis was now pulsing rhythmically, releasing a drop of semen with every single spasm. Soon he had a small white lake of seed between his rear legs. But he continued his job, pressing his tongue really hard to her lips when it was outside of her. He was applying pressure on her pleasure points, but he avoided the biggest and most sensitive one. Terald planned to use it when she will reach the maximum ecstasy. In the meantime, Serya felt so much pleasure when his wet tongue was moving in and out of her slit, that she started to wave her wings, causing him to feel a chill wind on his member. It was enough for him.

Terald decided not to pull out his tongue anymore, just pressed his snout to her lips. She felt a cold air from his nose on her vagina, with every his breath. It gave her even more stimulation and she roared, as her lips squeezed his tongue. Terald was quickly moving it in and out of her love hole, trying to gave her the best oral experience she ever had. She was moaning really loud now and waving her wings, as she felt shivers under her tail. Terald's penis was really close to explode, fully erected and dripping with semen. But he loved her too much to stop now.

"Yes... yes.." - she started to scream, with every spasm of her lips. Terald felt that she is close to finish and pushed his tongue right into her sensitive point, rubbing it quickly. A big spasm shook her entire body, as she experienced a very intensive orgasm. Serya roared, with head and wings raised up high and squeezed his tongue with a strong spasm, ejecting a large amount of juices out of her vagina, right into his mouth. Her entire body was still shaking from ecstasy and shivers. Terald's tongue was squeezed by her pulsing from spasms lips, while he was still rubbing her most sensitive place.

"It's so long!!" - she screamed in his mind, still roaring. She was still feeling that pleasure from his tongue. Her juice was flowing from her hole on her belly, Terald moved his tongue back to lick and swallow it. She slowly lowered her wings down and furled it. She was now gasping really hard, with head moved down. He was no longer licking her, just enjoying the view and scent of her love hole.

"Thank you, I love you so much." - she whispered and released his neck. Terald didn't responded, he was too concentrated on two things: her wet vagina and his dripping penis. When she moved step forward, he quickly jumped on her with his front legs, embracing her belly between front and rear legs. Before she was able to say anything, she instinctively moved her tail back, exposing her still pulsing slit. Feeling pressure of her small spikes on his belly aroused him even more and a knot has formed on his shaft. He moved his member forward, under her tail and touched her scales. Serya moaned again, as she felt pressure of his hard tip. He was now poking scales between her legs, trying to find her sweet spot, while covering her scales with his semen. When he found it, he rubbed her slit few times up and down.

"I love you my Serya." - he screamed, pushing his tool deep inside her with his maximum strength. When his knot slipped inside her, he roared from pleasure, squeezing her belly with his legs. He shoot a full load of his semen inside her, while experiencing a big climax. The feeling of his hot seed and a big penis pulsing inside her vagina, released another wave of spasms and she had another orgasm, this time even stronger then last time, when he only licked her. She roared again, squeezing his knot really hard. Serya felt a pain in her lips, but that gave her even more pleasure. She raised her head up, feeling touch of his head on her neck and the air from his fast breaths. Terald was still cumming, while her slit was pulsing and holding his knot hard so he couldn't slip out. When the shivers have stopped, she slowly moved her neck down, breathing really hard. She relaxed her vagina, allowing his penis to slip out. When Terald slipped from her love hole, his tool was still big and hard. She made a step forward, making it easier for him to release her and rest, but he made a step forward too, pushing his tool into her slit again.

"Wow!!" - she screamed from ecstasy, as his still big knot slipped between her pulsing lips.

"So, you don't want to rest now?" - she thought to him, while moaning loudly as he was slowly thrusting into her, going in and out, but keeping his tip inside.

"I love you too much to waste my time for a rest." - he replied in her head and continued pushing his penis inside her. Every time he was moving back, a mixture of her juices and his semen flew out of her hole, going down on her scales between her legs, and then dripping on the ground, increasing size of already big white lake.

Serya's vagina was still hot and swollen from the previous time, her lips were pulsing in rhythm of her heartbeat, gently squeezing his tool in the different places, when he was pushing it inside her. Terald felt a wave of pleasure, every time his hard knot slipped inside body of his mate. She started to feel shivers again and moaned from excitement with every her breath. She was able to feel every vein on his hard shaft and knot, as her lips were going from his tip to the knot. When Terald thrust inside her again, he felt a spasm and a strong shiver, as his tip released a drop of semen inside her. He hissed and slipped out of her.

"Go back, you naughty Dragon." - she screamed, keeping her head raised up. But he slipped out with a purpose. The current position was not comfortable for him and he couldn't finish in that way. He raised his left leg and moved it above her tail. Her legs have bended from his weight, as he was now standing only on the one rear leg. Terald lay his head on her neck and touched her slit with his tip again. With one strong movement he pushed his penis into her love hole. They roared in the same time, feeling a strong shivers coming trough their bodies. His member fully slipped inside her, including his knot. With this position, he was now able to push it deeper inside her and they slits could touch each other, every time he moved his tool into her body.

Terlad was thrusting into her again, pushing his member fast and pulling out slowly. This time he decided to pull his entire penis out, including its tip. Every time he was out, he waited about a second, so her lips could close a little and then he pushed his tool in again. This technique gave them both a maximum pleasure, when his tip was slowly pressing her vet lips, forcing them to open as his tip was slipping inside her. Then he pushed fast his entire penis inside her vagina and pulled it outside again. He repeated it with every single thrust, slowing speed of their mating.

"Do you like it?" - he asked in her mind, while he was hissing every time his tip pressed on her lips.

"Oh yes oh yes, don't stop." - Serya replied in thoughts, feeling a strong shiver with every single thrust. She bended her tail and moved its tip under her busy love hole, rubbing her vet scales. It was quickly covered with her slippy juices and she moved it again, this time touching area near his penis. She was rubbing his scales, moving closer to the tailhole, while he continued to push his hard member between her wet and pulsing lips. Terald moaned from pleasure, when she touched his tailhole few times and released a few drops of his semen. Serya felt his spasm and gave him more intense massage of her inner muscles. When he pulled out his tool, she prepared her tail just outside him. Now they were acting in the same time. Terald pressed his tip to her lips and felt that her tail is applying pressure on his tailhole. When he thrust into her again, she quickly slipped her tail under his tail. Terald roared, felt a strong shiver and squeezed her tail. She responded with squeezing base of his penis. He stay inside her for a moment, feeling delicate spasms in his penis while dripping semen from its tip.

"You want to finish now?" - he thought to her, pressing his slit hard to her vagina.

"Oh yes yes yes, give it to me, here and now!!" - Serya responded and gave him an intense massage, starting from his tip, then shaft and finishing with squeezing hard his large knot. Terald moved his tool out, bur this time he kept his tip inside her. She reacted with retracting her tail from his tailhole, but she also left her tip, preparing to move deeper again. He started to thrust rhythmically, pushing his entire length into her body and feeling that she was doing the same to his tailhole. Serya felt shivers, every time her lips mover over the wide knot. She also enjoyed feeling of his tailhole, squeezing her tail. Terald now took pleasure from two places, his penis moving inside her slippy lips, and his tailhole, massaged by her tail scales, when she was moving it in and out. He increased speed of thrusting and felt not only series of small shivers, but also that prickling sensation in his entire tool. They were moaning together, louder and louder, as he was pushing his big penis faster and faster. His knot has enlarged, he felt a strong spasm and wave of pleasure. Serya quickly responded, squeezing it as strong as she could. She felt a pain in her lips but she ignored it. Her vagina stretched out to the limits, as he was pushing his big knot inside her.

"Yes yes yes, I'm so close, don't stop." - she shouted and tried to spread her wings, but he held it tight with his front legs.

"I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!!" - he screamed, pushing his tool deep inside her, faster and faster. They both felt waves of heat and massive shivers, every time his knot slipped into her body and her tail moved deep into his tailhole. He was working really fast, in and out, in and out, splashing her juices all around the ground. They both felt more and more sensations in their love organs. Terald tried to hold his explosion as long as he could, to gave her maximum pleasure, but it was enough. He opened his jaw and bite her neck. She replied with spasm in her vagina. Feeling big ecstasy, Terald quickly pulled his entire tool out and used his all strength to push it into her love hole. It quickly slipped inside and when they slits met again, Terald roared loudly. His body was shaking from the biggest orgasm he ever felt. He felt strong spasm of his penis and shoot a high pressured semen, deep into her body.

"Yeeeeesssss!! - Serya screamed when she reached her climax. Her lips squeezed his tool so strong, that a small amount of blood flew from her. But that pain caused her to feel even more pleasure and more shivers. She was now roaring with him, while he was cumming with every spasm of his big member. She quickly synchronized her spasms with him, so they felt incredibly good. Terald was still pressing his body to her vagina lips, trying to shoot his cum as deep as he could. His climax was lengthened by a feeling of her tail, slipped inside his tailhole. Serya was feeling ecstasy as long as his big penis was pulsing from spasms in her slit. They both were roaring with every fast breath. Few spasms later, Terald was already dry and his penis was now pulsing without releasing even a single drop of semen. But he was still pressing his slit to her love hole, feeling that extreme long orgasm.

"I love you Serya, I love you so much." - he thought, holding a bite on her neck.

"I love you too my mate." - she responded in his head, roaring loudly with every spasm of her slit lips, closing on the base of his penis. Massive shivers in her body were now getting weaker, just like her tensed muscles. Serya felt so exhausted that she bended her front legs, moving her chest down. Terald released her neck but he was still keeping his pulsing tool inside her, taking a pleasure from every single spasm of their so different body parts.

"You... can... get off... me... now..." - she said between deep breaths. Terald responded with even stronger pressure on her vagina.

"Ohhhh..." - she felt a strong shiver and squeezed his tool again. His penis was now getting softer, slowly decreasing it's size. Serya's slit lips were pulsing from pleasure, but they slightly opened, allowing his knot to slip out. Terald tried to stay inside as long as he could, but when his climax was over, he felt really tired and jumped off her. They both roared last time, when his knot moved out of her vagina. A massive amount of his semen mixed with her juices flew out of her uncorked hole and made a loud splash sound, when it reached the white lake on the ground. Terald moved his head closer to her slit and saw how her pulsing lips were slowly closing, while their liquids were flowing outside. He moved his tongue to clean her, but her rear legs have collapsed and she lay down on the ground, right on the white lake. She quickly rolled on her back, still moaning silently from pleasure. Terald looked at her vagina, even if her hole was up, their liquids were still flowing outside, pumped out by the spasms in her lips.

"I... I need to rest." - he whispered and lay down near her. She moved her head to him and they have kissed.

"You are a real beast." - Serya thought to him - "I didn't expected that amount of action."

"Oh but you've told that it was just a warmup." - Terald replied in her mind, touching her tongue.

"I have enough for this night." - she thought and closed her eyes, trying to remember every shiver of pleasure she had during their play.

"So, what now, my love?" - he asked while still kissing her.

"Now, we will enjoy our last minutes together before you wake up." - Serya replied. Terald opened his eyes and moved his head back.

"Wake up?" - he said surprised - "It's just a dream?"

"Of course it's just a dream." - she smiled - "But not a normal dream. I'm with you again and I will never leave you."

Serya moved her head to him and kissed him again. Terald was thinking about his current and past life.

"I'm still a human." - he thought. Serya heard it and moved her tongue deeper into his mouth.

"Of course you are, silly." - she replied - "Your body now belongs to the human world, but your soul will always have a wings and the tail."

"Thank you, Serya. Thank you that you're with me again. How can I repay you?" - he moved his head back again and thought for a moment, trying to hide his thoughts from her mind. She looked at him, smiling.

"I think I know," - he shouted with happy voice - "hugging time!"

Terald stood up and walked on her. He gently lay his body on her and wrapped his tail around her tail. She embraced his body with her front and rear legs and hugged him. They kissed again, touching with tongues.

"I love you." - he thought, when he felt her heartbeat again.

"I love you too." - she closed her eyes and hugged him stronger. Terald felt that it's a good moment to surprise her. He bended his rear legs pressing his slit to her still vet, but no longer swollen vagina.

"Hey," - she smiled - "I had it 5 times already."

"Oh only 5 times and you gave up?" - he replied and started to rub her place - "I thought you are stronger."

"You think I'm weak?" - she chuckled - "Let's see who will need to rest first."

Serya squeezed his body with her rear legs, pressing his slit stronger to her. The liquids on her scales reduced the friction and Terald was able to slide on her easily, rubbing her vagina. She moaned silently when his slit enlarged into a bulge, applying pressure right between her lips.

"Ahhhh you're so good to me." - Serya moved her head up and opened her jaws a little. Terald understood her action and kissed her. Feeling of their tongues, touching and rubbing together, made her vagina swollen and opened again. Terald felt her fresh juices on his slit and a red tip emerged from its hideout. It fit perfectly between her lips and was now sliding up and down on her vagina.

"Put it in, put it in!!" - she shouted in his mind, while spreading her legs wide. Her lips opened more, to gain him better access.

"I'm doing my best, but I'm quite tired." - he thought to her, rubbing her hole. She moaned silently and felt a first shiver coming trough her body. She squeezed his tip with her lips and it enlarged a little, going deeper inside her. But it was too soft to start in and out action, so he was just rubbing her, sliding on her belly. They were still kissing, touching with their tongues and maneuvering it inside their mouths, while exchanging their saliva.

Terald felt a shiver coming from his tongue and going trough his entire body. When it reached his tail, his penis enlarged and moved out more from his body. She quickly took it inside and hissed from a pleasure. It was so soft, that she was able to squeeze it with her lips. That feeling gave her another shivers of ecstasy. Her action caused him to feel a spasm in his slit and his member was now fully emerged.

"It's so soft, so delicate, I can do anything I want with it." - she thought to him, while moaning silently. Terald now had a problem to solve. His tool was too deep inside her love hole to rub her, and it was too soft to start thrusting. So he just pressed his slit to her vagina and stay in that position, kissing her. In the meantime, she took control over his tool, taking a pleasure from squeezing it and massaging with her inner muscles. During the one strong shiver, she squeezed him too much and he slipped out of her. Terald moved his head up and roared as he felt a big wave of heat and shivers coming trough his body. His penis hardened, allowing him to put it back inside. This time she roared, when his tip was slowly moving between her hot lips. He raised his body a little to check if he can start the main action already, but she was holding him too tight.

"Serya," - he said gently, looking into her eyes - "do you want me to begin?"

"Yes yes..." - she replied breathing fast - "give it to me!!"

"So please spread your legs more and release me." - he smiled. She did what he said and he began to thrust into her, trying not to slip out. Terald was now moving his body up and down, causing his member to move in and out of her love hole. He felt a strong shiver as his shaft hardened again and he straighten his tail, releasing her. She quickly moved her tail on the ground, searching for a white lake left from the previous mating. Serya rubbed her tail in their liquids to lubricate it and then wrapped it his tail, making a spiral around it. She started to rub it, moving that spiral up and down his tail. Their natural lubricants reduced the friction and he felt a strange sensations in his tail, as her scales were slipping on his scales. He felt a shiver in his tail and his penis enlarged again, achieving its final size and hardness.

"Ohhh... yes, finally." - she moaned, while he slowly moved deep between her lips. Her body released a fresh portion of lubricants and when he pulled his member out, it flew outside. Terald moved his legs a little to have a better aim on her hole and touched her with his tip. When he pressed it more, it slowly slipped between her lips and she took entire shaft inside. He rest his body on her, pressing his slit to her vagina.

"You like it?" - he asked and kissed her again.

"Yes yes do it, faster!!" - Serya thought and touched his tongue. Terald started to put in and pull out, feeling her wet lips sliding on his entire length.

"Noooo don't pull out." - she protested in thoughts. Terald pressed his belly to her really hard pushing it deep inside.

"As you wish my love." - he replied and moved up, trying not to slip out. She helped him squeezing his shaft with her lips. They both felt a strong shiver coming trough their bodies, so they stopped kissing and hissed loudly. Terald begin to thrust into her, going up and down, in and out of her lubricated vagina. Serya was still working with her tail, giving him nice massage on the entire length of his tail. He increased the speed of thrusting and they both started to experience many small shivers between their legs. He was now going in and out so fast, that they heard a loud slap sound, every time his slit touched her vagina. That sound was interrupted by a load moans, when one of them felt a stronger shiver.

"Too fast for me..." - Terald slowed down his tempo. He was too tired after previous matings and could not maintain that speed of thrusting.

"It's all right." - she smiled while breathing fast - "We can do it slowly."

He pulled out his penis and straighten his legs, stretching his body to relax his muscles. In the meantime she kissed him again. Terald moved down again and touched her slightly pulsing lips. He felt a wave of pleasure and a small drop of semen flew out of his tip, falling right into her love hole. Serya moved her body up and quickly pushed his tool inside her. That surprise gave him a strong pleasure and he released more of his liquids into her. He closed his eyes and moved down, going all his length into her and touching her vagina with his slit. She roared silently as a strong shiver of ecstasy shook her body. After the short break, he was able to resume his action. He moved his member out and when her lips almost released his tip, he pushed it again inside. Serya moaned as she felt every single vein on his shaft slipping between her lips. She squeezed him again starting to massage his entire length. Terald increased the speed of thrusting.

"Oh so you're not tired anymore?" - she thought and released his mouth to breath faster, as she felt more shivers and pleasant sensations between her legs. Terald was hissing, with every thrust deep into her body, feeling a shivers in his hard member. But he knew that it will be not enough to satisfy his mate this time.

"Can... " - he breathed fast - "can you release my tail?"

"Yes, but why?" - Serya replied in his mind and smiled. He moved his tail between their bodies, while pushing his penis deep into her pulsing slit. After covering his tail in her juices, he localized her tailhole. During the next thrust, he pushed his tail into her second hole.

"Yesss..." - she hissed loudly, while a strong spasm shook her both holes. Serya squeezed his member and the tail, giving him a strong shivers. He was now thrusting his tool into her slit and his tail into her tailhole, in the same rhythm. When Serya got used to that new sensation, she bended her tail and repaid him, pushing her tail to the hole under his tail. Terald roared as he felt her slippy scales on his inner muscles. Strong spasm shook his shaft and a knot began to grow on its base. Serya moaned loudly when it slipped into her lips and squeezed it with a spasm.

Terald was still thrusting fast into her, and every time their bodies met, their tails were pushed into the tailholes, giving them additional stimulation. Now they both felt strong shivers, every time his knot slipped in and out of her vagina. Serya was squeezing his lips hard, while pressing his body to her chest with her front legs. Terald slowly spread his wings, with his head raised up and opened the jaws. His knot was big and hard, but her slit was so stretched out after the previous times, that she was taking it inside without any problems.

"I'm coming!!" - Serya shouted, feeling his big knot in the hole between her, shaking from the ecstasy, legs. Terald increased speed on thrusting, slapping her vagina with his slit, every time his knot slipped inside. Their tails were working too, giving a nice massage to their tailholes. He felt that his penis is hard like never before, ready to explode with a hot seed in any moment. Terald tried to delay that moment as long as he could so he increased speed of thrusting, to gave her more pleasure. But his tool was already pulsing from weak spasms, releasing a drops of liquid, every time he pushed it deep inside her swollen vagina. His body began to shake from ecstasy.

"Yes!!" - Serya suddenly shouted when he pushed his penis deep inside her again. A massive shiver came trough her body and she squeezed his member and tail really hard. She roared loudly as the big climax shook her entire body. That squeeze behind his knot, forced Terald to reach the orgasm too. He pressed his slit to her vagina with a maximum strength and cummed deep into her internals. He was now roaring with her, pumping his seed with every spasm of their bodies. They were still holding tails in their second holes, increasing pleasure from the climax.

Two dragons were now shaking and roaring in the same rhythm, while they felt extreme pleasure. Terald's member was still pulsing and cumming, while she was giving a massage to his entire length, squeezing it really tight behind his knot. Their shivers became weaker and they could close their mouth now. Terald lowered his head and kissed her. She was breathing very fast but she kissed him back. Their sexual organs were still pulsing, and they were still holding their tails in the second holes, squeezing them tight with tailhole muscles.

"Thank you, thank you." - Serya said in his mind, while her body was still feeling shivers.

"I love you." - he replied and pushed his tongue deeper into her mouth.

"You know what I want?" - Serya asked in thoughts.

"Yes, I will try to stay inside as long as I can" - he thought and pushed his penis deeper. It was still hard and pulsing, but he was too dry to pump anything. She embraced him with her rear legs, holding tight his body. They were hugging together, as their shivers became weaker and weaker. Her vagina was squeezing his tool from spasms and she felt that he was getting softer and smaller now. Their bodies were so close together, that he couldn't slip out.

"Too much pleasure... I never felt that ecstasy." - Terald thought, still kissing her.

"Me too. Six times!! You've really missed me. Usually we stop after four times. But six... you beast." - she replied and smiled

"Yes, I missed you so much my love. Now I can feel it." - he said in her mind. They were hugging, while his member was getting smaller, until it slipped out of her, hiding inside his slit. They moaned again as they slipped out their tails from the tailholes. Serya released his body and he walked off from her, looking between her legs. Her slit was still pulsing, pumping out his semen. She felt that her vagina is totally filled with his liquids and it gave her another wave of pleasure. Every scale, from her belly to the tip of her tail, was covered by a sticky mixture of her juices and his seed. His belly looked similar, but he was too tired to clean her up. Terald just lay down, rolled on his back and spread his legs, allowing his tired slit to rest.

"I'm so tired," - he said breathing fast - "and dry. I don't think I will ever cum again."

"Oh you will, you will." - she chuckled - "Remember that it's only a dream. So don't worry about your Dragon body. Next time it will be good as new."

"Yes... a dream..." - Terald became sad - "I don't want to wake up."

"You have to wake up, my love." - she kissed him again and thought - "Your human body is waiting."

"Will I meet you again?" - he replied in her mind - "Maybe next night?"

"You will my love, you will." - Serya moved her paw to him, Terald moved his paw too and they were holding together now - "Maybe not next night, but I will came back to you sooner or later, just wait for me."

"I will wait, every night." - he wrapped his wet tail around her tail - "But how long?"

"Soon my love soon." - she moved her head back, licking her mouth - "Sleep now, you are so tired."

"I love you. I don't want to sleep.. I don't want... to... sleep." - Terald closed his eyes, slowly losing control over his body.

"Sweet dreams." - that was the last words he heard before he slept.

Ted opened his eyes in his own bed. Still overwhelmed after his Dragon dream. He was able to remember every single detail and feeling from his dream. But he was in his human body again. He was not happy or sad, he felt only two strong sensations: love to Serya in his heart, and that strange feeling between his legs. He moved his cover away and saw a large wet and sticky spot on his underwear.

"It was only a dream." - he thought and felt that tears are coming to his eyes. But then he heard her beautiful voice in his mind.

"It was more then a dream, my proud Dragon." - Serya said - "I'll be always with you, one day we'll meet again."

"I love you, Serya." - he whispered and hugged his pillow.

"I love you too, Terald the Dragon." - she replied in his thoughts.

"Dragon..." he thought - "I'm a Dragon."

Terald slept again, hugging his pillow really hard. When he waked up in the morning, he looked at his Dragon posters as usual. But this time he said something different then every day.

"Hello my proud Dragons. I'm a Dragon too." - he whispered and smiled. When Ted turned on his PC, he logged on his favorite forum and changed his name, from Ted to Terald.

THE END (finally)


	20. LOVE BEGINS

LOVE BEGINS:

Love Begins

He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting in the small cave since he'd gotten the news from the council telling him that he had to leave the people he had been living with for over sixteen years. The group of wolf gypsies had been kind and had even given him a wagon to call his own. But the thing that had truly kept him there was a member of the gypsy group, a dragoness named Samirah Nahid. The gypsies had bought her when they saw her for sale in the black market. They had wanted to save at least one of the clutch and keep it from being a slave. Two of the wolves had adopted her and claimed her as their child.

He had come across the band as he traveled in search of a group of thieves rumored to be in the area. He was a Guardian dragon after all, and that was his purpose in life, to protect and defend all life. He had stopped to talk with the gypsies and perhaps trade for information when he spotted the young dragoness, only a few years old then, and decided to train her with her parents permission. So for the past sixteen years of his immortal life he had trained and taught Samirah, or Sami as he affectionately called her, the ways of the dragons. Over the years he remained the same, twelve-foot tall, covered in pure white scales with six proud wings extending from his back. But he had watched her develop from a child into a beautiful dragoness. She stood at close to his height with beautiful golden scales and flowing black hair. A soft, musical voice murred behind him, "Well, what have I here? A Guardian and I've sneak up on him. How odd."  
He smiled and turned his head to see said dragoness walking towards him, "You were quiet and you would've sneak up on most, but I'm not most I'm..."  
She smiled and sat near him, "Mec'Hera of the Guardian Dragons, Wielder of Harbinger and doer of good." She giggled as his jaw snapped shut and he smiled at her. She purred at him softly, "So, why are you out here all by yourself, Guardian?"

His smiled faded instantly and he looked into the fire, "Sami, I'm going to have to leave." She blinked at him and he held up his paw, "Let me finish before you talk. I have orders from the Council, there is a demon around here somewhere and I have to find it. Then I have to go traveling again; I can't stay with you or the pack anymore. I'm truly sorry, Sweets."  
Her lip began to quiver and her eyes filled with tears, "B-but you can't leave. You still have a lot to teach me." She wrapped her arms and wings around him, telling him over and over that he couldn't leave. She knew there was little more he could teach, but this was her mentor, her friend, her brother, and the one she secretly loved.  
He pulled her close and shushed gently, in all the years he'd lived with the gypsies he had become a big brother to Samirah and he was used to comforting her. He crooned softly in her ear; "I'll come and visit you and the pack, Sami. And you've gone about as far in training as I can take you. Besides..." He stopped as something stirred in the air around him. Something was wrong in the air. He hissed sharply and leapt to his feet, dumping poor Samirah on the ground as he rushed back to the camp.

He covered the half-mile to the camp in mere seconds, a feat only a fast dragon or a Guardian could do. He got there just in time to see the demon lifting a wolf up in its claws. He stepped forward and bellowed, "Halt, fiend." It turned towards him and hissed, lifting the struggling wolf to its jaws. He snarled and threw his arms up, bringing them to a defensive posture in front of him. His robe fell down and revealed his bracers, "I command you to drop him or face my wrath." His bracers began to glow softly and the demon hissed, dropping the wolf to the ground.  
A voice roared, "Mech, how dare you just dump me on the ground like that!" Samirah came though the bushes near the demon and stopped, staring at it. It turned and hissed, seeing another dragon coming towards it. Its paw lashed out and tore into her throat. As she fell back Mech's heartbeat thundered in his ears and time seemed to stand still. His paw swung up and grabbed Harbinger even as he started forward. By the time Sami had hit the ground he already swung the blade through the demon repeatedly and dispatched it.

Harbinger slipped back into his sheath and Mech turned to look at Sami, his hearts breaking with sorrow. She was holding her throat and gasping for air. He scooped her up and looked at the wolves, "Quick, get the caravan moving. Someone hop on my wagon and guide it, I'll get to work saving Samirah." He dashed to his wagon and laid her on his bed as the wolves rushed to follow his orders, they had never seen him like this and they were a little afraid to disobey him.

He pulled over the medical chest and tore through its contents, pulling out the bandages he had that were soaked in healing potion and immediately wrapping them around her neck. The blood slowed then stopped as the potion began to work. He grabbed a bowl and stuck his head out of a window, waving over a cub, "Get me water from a spring. It cannot be from a canteen." The pup ran off and he turned back to Sami, hissing as he touched her. She was burning up and only the water could help. The pup came back and handed him the bowl of cold spring water. He immediately set it on the nightstand next to his bed and soaked a cloth in the clear water. He hissed a word and the wet cloth froze. He placed it on her head and looked down at her, "Forgive me for this, Sami." He stripped her down to her undergarments and put more frozen cloths on her body. Through the whole night and part of the next day he kept this up, having to refill the bowl several times. Finally he broke the fever caused by the demon and began driving off the dreams that caused the dragoness to squirm on his bed. He frowned as he felt her next; her body tried to compensate for the fever by lowering her temperature. Her own body was going to kill her by going to low. She was already deathly cold and getting colder. There was only one sure way to stop it. He removed the cloths and laid down on the bed with her, pulling her tight against him. He pulled the covers up and wrapped his wings around her form; "You're as cold as clay, Sami. Don't you go and die on me." She stopped fighting as his warmth spread to her. His strength failed him then as the long days and the fatigue from the fight caught up with him and he was soon fast asleep.

She woke up some time later and tried to scream, only for it to come out as a croak. He snapped awake and begin to rub her back instantly, "Shhh, its okay, Sweets. I'm here." She looked up and attempted to say his name. He put a finger on her lips, "Don't talk, you've been though a lot." He went on to explain why she was in his wagon and what had gone on. When he finished she rubbed her throat and looked at him, mouthing a question. "You'll be able to talk again, just give it some time." She nodded and rested her head on his chest, sobbing softly. She knew that she could've died and lost him forever, the one who helped to raise her and the one that she cared deeply for. He reluctantly disentangled himself from her and made some broth on the small stove. He gave her a drink of healing drought and a bowl of broth with the commands to eat it all and get back to sleep. He cleaned up the mess he'd made when he tore into the chest as she eat slowly wincing slightly as the broth poured down her throat. He took the bowl and kisses her muzzles softly, "Sleep now, regain your strength." She laid back and looked at him, "Don't worry. I'll be here, I'm going to go and tell the Council the news about the demon." She nodded and closed her eyes; he slipped out of the cart and told her parents about her condition.

As the gypsies began to set up camp he left and found a good cave not a quarter-mile from the camp. He unrolled his bedroll, started a fire and sent the messages and location of the body. The Council responded within the hour and he sat there, trying to think of what to do about him having to leave. Another thing to think about was why his time dilation had acted like it had when he saw Samirah get injured. He'd never had it in that extreme before. He was so engorged on his musing that he didn't notice someone was there till a voice whispered, "Mech, I want to talk with you." He turned and saw Samirah standing there in a robe, she put her claw to his lips, "Let me talk first. I don't want you to leave." Her eyes filled with tears and he could see something deeper in there than the affection they've shown each other over the years. They sat there for a while, just looking at each other.

He was the first to move, nuzzling her neck softly, "How are you feeling, Love?" She blinked and looked at him, he had never called her love before.  
She whispered, "Did you just call me love, Mech?" He nodded slowly and she looked at him, "Why did you call me that?"  
He thought a moment, his eyes slowly examining hers, "I-it seems right. When that demon attacked you I reached into something I'd never touched before. I was only concerned with your safety." He looked at her and she began to lean forward. He met her halfway as they fumbled through their first kiss. They broke it and looked at each other. Their lips met again and parted as their tongues slipped into each other's muzzle, coiling around each other's. They broke the kiss slowly and he rested his head on top of hers, "Sami, I love you." She felt lightheaded as she inhaled his vaguely spicy scent.  
She nuzzled his chest and murred, "I love you too." She lifted her muzzle and met him in another kiss, rubbing his chest softly.  
He broke the kiss and smiled at her, pure joy leaping through his body, "Samirah, would you be my mate?" She nodded and threw her arms around him as they kissed again.

It was her turn to break the kiss, "But what about you traveling? Am I going to wait here for you to maybe never come back? Travel with my family, hoping you are alive?"  
He shook his head and pulls her into a tight hug, "No. I don't have to travel. The Council decided I covered more than enough area with the pack. Will you be my mate?"  
She nodded and purred, "Only if you would be mine." He smiled and nodded. They met in another kiss as their paws began to move along each other's bodies, feeling the scales and muscles under the cloth of the clothes. Slowly they broke the kiss and began to disrobe, looking at each other's bare scales with soft blushes. Her eyes moved over his firmly muscled torso down to his sheath and hanging balls with a soft gasp. His eyes moved over her body slowly, moving from her beautiful hair down over her breasts and over the rest of her body, taking in her smoothly muscled and scaled body.

He looks into her eyes and rumbled softly. He leaned down and kissed her lips, then down her neck to lick over her nipples. She moaned and arched up, panting softly as her nipple firmed up in his muzzle. He kissed and licked it lovingly before moving to her other breast, sucking on it gently as his paw trailed down her body to rub against her mound. Her legs moved up as she moaned louder, her body reacting to his actions. "Mech, I want you to know I'm a virgin." She purred and looked at him through half-lidded eyes, "I've been saving myself for someone special that I love."  
With a grin he kissed her on the lips, "Sami, I've got news for you." He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "So am I." She looked at him, shocked, as he moved down her body kissing and nuzzling. His head moved between her legs and licked at her sex gently. He moved closer, licking and rubbing as she began to pant and moan, writhing in his gentle hold. He sniffed softly and rumbled deeper, his tongue going wild inside her tunnel as it lapped up her honey sweet nectar. They lost all count of time until the moment she arched up and roared with her first orgasm. Slowly she laid back down, panting and bucking her hips slightly as he cleaned her up.

He lifted his head and looked at her, "You sure you want to do this, Sweetie Scales?" He moved up and kisses her passionately, rubbing her belly.  
She nodded and rubbed his sides, "I have never been more sure in my life, my Guardian Mate." He nodded and moved on top of her slowly lining his hardened shaft up with her inviting opening. He looked into her eyes, smiling a little as she nodded. He slowly pushed in, groaning as his sensitive tip slid into her tight sex. They shared as gasp as he slipped into her, his head bumping over her ridges to finally bump against her maidenhead. She swallowed and nodded, bracing herself as he pulled back slowly and thrust forward, breaking her open and hilting. He shuddered and moaned at the tight filling around him as she called out and clawed at his arms, "Ow that hurts..." He nuzzled her and shushed as his paws rub her sides.  
Finally she relaxed and kissed him softly, "Okay, love. Go on." He nodded and pulled back slowly before thrusting in and moaning softly. This time she shared his moan as pleasure raced through her. He slowly set up a pace of steady thrusts while he kissed and rubbed her.

After what seemed like hours their bodies began to tense, the heat coming off of them almost unbearable to any other being. His thrusts began to falter as he neared his climax. His cock head slipped past her cervix into her womb and she called out in pleasure bucking against him sharply. He looked down at her as his sac lifted and tightened, "I-I'm close, L-love."  
She gripped his shoulders tightly and roared, "S-so am...I!" she arched up, her muzzle hanging open as her tunnel clenched tightly around him. She shook with her climax, rippling around his shaft. He gasps and hilts in her, his member slipping back into her womb as it pulsed and begin to unload into her. They shuddered and panted with each other as he continued to fire into her and she continued to hold him inside her. After a small eternity he collapsed onto his side and pulled her close, rumbling tiredly.

She rolled onto her side to keep him inside her and nuzzled his neck and holding him tightly, "I love you, Mech."  
He wrapped his arms around her, "I love you too, Sami." He folds his wings around, pulling the covers over them, "Now and forever." She smiled and snuggled close to him sighing contentedly before closing her eyes. Soon she was asleep and he quickly followed after her, rubbing her hair and smiling.


	21. Dragon and Princess

**The Dragon and The Princess**

**S.M. Wolf**

_Methusos, Princess Amy, and this story Â© S.M. Wolf 2009. The story may not be reproduced in part or whole without prior written permission of the author. Any resemblance to any person, living or dead, is purely coincidental._

The Dragon Lord Methusos watched the herald approach his castle high atop Dravonis Mountain. He smiled at the thought of jewels and other ruches that would soon be his when King Elderson ransomed his only daughter, the Princess Amy.

The doors of the castle doors opened, and the herald entered the courtyard where he was confronted by the large blue jewel dragon.

"Have you brought the king's offer?" the dragon asked the herald.

The young human male took out a roll and presented it to the dragon. Methusos took it, broke the embossed wax seal with the royal crest, and read the king's message.

_To the Dragon Lord Methusos,_

From his Majesty Elderson The Most Worthy,

Worm, I have received your demands for jewels, gold and other ransom in exchange for the Princess Amy. In taking her you have sullied her honor beyond redemption. She no longer exists in my eyes or the eyes of the lords of my realm, and therefore what you have has no worth. I refuse your terms.

The king's flowery signature was below the body of the message. It was joined by a half dozen high lords of his realm.

"What is this?" Methusos demanded of the herald angrily.

"Dragon! I come here to parlay and enjoy those rights!" the herald said as his horse jumped about and tried to bolt.

Methusos reined in his anger. It did him no good to torch this boy no matter how much he might want to do so. He was not going to get his ransom, but he could still get his revenge upon the king. Knowing human familial relations, he suspected that the king was not nearly as cold-blooded about his daughter a he pretended.

"Oh, you do," the dragon said in a silky voice. "And I shall not harm you,

"Instead, I want you to take a very personal message to the king for me. Tell him that, since he refuses my demands, I will instead take out my ransom from his daughter. Henceforth she shall be my slave. She shall cook for me, clean for me and do all manner of other menial work."

The dragon grinned cruelly.

"And she shall also be used repeatedly every night and day for my sexual pleasure until such time as she is too broken to be of any further use to me. When that say comes, I will send her back to her father, and he can explain to her why this has happened to her."

Methusos reared up and extended his wings.

"Now go and tell the king the fate of his only daughter!"

The herald and certainly the horse needed no encouragement. The horse turned and bolted through the castle doors and down the road. The herald could barely keep his saddle.

Methusos rolled up the message again and headed back into his castle. It would take the herald at least two days to reach the king. He would put that time to good use.

The dragon descended through the depths of his castle to the dungeons. The castle had been built by dwarves well before the coming of the humans. Methusos had taken it from them in battle, and was now the sole occupant and undisputed lord of it and the mountain. From his lofty citadel he raided the surrounding countryside taking wine, food and the occasional unwary princess. His treasure trove grew larger with each passing year. He had expected to add much to it this day. Instead he had only a burning anger deep inside of his belly that he intended to sate starting right now.

Near the base of the castle was a tall, circular room. Near the top was the only entry into the room. A stairway led down to the lower floor. Across from the entry door on the lower floor was a smaller room filled with various devices leftover from the days of the dwarven interrogators. Underneath he stairs was a small cell barely large enough for Princess Amy.

Methusos descended to the lower floor. He looked at the small slit in the door. As he anticipated Princess Amy was staring out at him.

"Well, Methusos said pleasantly, "your father's herald was just here. He gave me a message from your father." Methusos held up the parchment roll.

"Would you like to read it? It tells how much he values you."

A muffled human female voice replied. "No doubt you have your ransom from the royal treasury, dragon. It matters not to me how much you received. Open the door and release me so that I may return to my castle and family."

Methusos pushed the roll through the slit.

"Oh, but I insist."

"Oh, very well. I suppose I must humor you, worm."

The princess took the scroll and unrolled it. She began reading.

"To the Dragon Lord Methusos,

"Blah, blah, blah."

"I have received your demands for jewels, gold and other ransom in exchange for the Princess Amy. In taking her you have sullied her honor beyond redemption..."

Princess Amy's voice trailed off to nothing as she continued to read the curt message divorcing her from the king. Her eyes grew wide. Her mouth silently shaped the word no, but no further sound escaped her lips.

"Quite a nice father you have, human," Methusos cruelly jibed.

Princess Amy dropped the Rolland began to cry.

"Since you no longer have worth to your father, I have no ransom. Since I have no ransom, I will have to make you worth something to me some other way."

The dragon left the princess and went across the room. He removed a saddle shaped granite rock with a pair of cuffs attached to the sides and placed it in the center of the floor. He pulled out a metal spreader bar with shackled on the ends. He took it over to the cell where Princess Amy still stood dumbly staring at the words trying to make sense of what she was reading and failing completely.

Methusos opened the door to the cell and reached inside. He grabbed Princess Amy and pulled her out of the cell.

"For starters, I'll use you for my pleasure!"

The princess' clothes had been partly ripped when Methusos had grabbed her and spirited her away on dragon wings to his castle. Now he held her wrists in his left hand and used his claws and right hand to shred her clothes and yank the remnants form her body. Princess Amy came to her senses and began to scream. She kicked the dragon, but his scales hurt her feet while her kicks barely registered.

Methusos grabbed Princess Amy's right leg and turned her upside-down. He attached one of the shackles to her right ankle. Grabbing her other leg, he repeated the process. He took the spreader bar in his right hand and lifted the princess up to eye level. She was suspended naked with her legs well spread and her sex exposed to the dragon. "You look like you have a good size slit," Methusos commented as he prodded her vagina a couple of times with his left index finger.

"It's still going to be a very tight fit."

Princess Amy looked at the dragon's crotch. His penis sheath had slid from his genital slit, and the head of the dark shaft within was just starting to show.

"My gods!" Princess Amy screamed. "You'll kill me with that thing!"

"I will be sure to go really slow and carefully so I don't rupture you the first time," Methusos replied.

"I want you to last a good, long time before I finally break you."

The dragon turned a deaf ear to Princess Amy's renewed screaming. He laid her naked body over the stone saddle with her hips and thighs pressed against the cold stone. He secured her wrists to the cuffs on the stone. She thrashed about some, but her movements were limited at best.

Methusos moved behind Princess Amy.

"What are you doing?!" she screamed.

Methusos just reached down with his right hand and stroked his shaft a few times. It jumped to full hardness. Princess Amy's eyes grew wide as she saw the girth and length of the dragon's member.

"Did you know," Methusos inquired quite politely, "that, unlike the inferior human male dick, a dragon's penis is well muscled and quite agile?"

To prove his point Methusos curled and uncurled his shaft a couple of times.

"I am sure it is going to come in quite handy with raping you," Methusos finished in a hard tone.

"No!" princess Amy screamed.

Methusos ignored the human female. The dragon's anger had turned to randiness. He wanted sex, and this female was his for the taking. He straddled her bound body and squatted down.

Princess Amy stared up in horror as the large dragon lowered his body. Her screaming redoubled as she felt the large knob of the dragon's shaft brush up and down not only her vaginal slit but her ass crack as well.

"Please, I beg of you! I am still a virgin!" Princess Amy pleaded.

"All the better!" Methusos replied.

The dragon leaned forward and placed his fingertips on the floor. He adjusted his shaft and placed the tip of his penis against her pussy. Precum was starting to flow freely from the dragon's tip. The hot liquid covered Princess Amy's cunt and dribbled down her thighs.

Methusos shifted his body forward. Princess Amy stopped screaming. A look of pure and utter terror appeared on her face. As she felt her most intimate region violated by the dragon's cock. He pushed his way inward, and her pussy lips were spread wider and wider. Pain erupted from her crotch.

Just as Princess Amy thought she would be torn in two, the dragon withdrew a bit. The tip of his cock was still nestled between her labia, and she was in immense pain, but she was at least able to catch her breath. She broke out in tears of pain.

Princess Amy's respite was short-lived. Methusos felt her vaginal muscles relax a bit. He pushed forward and slid another two inches of his cock into her. Beneath him the human female began screaming again.

The dragon paused and waited until the princess' body grew accustomed enough to his large shaft to allow him to thrust deeper. He barely noticed when he broke her hymen, but the process felt a sudden stab of sharp pain and knew her virginity had been taken by the dragon. Tears of shame and loss joined the stream or tears of pain falling to the floor.

Methusos curled his neck around and watched the helpless human impaled upon his shaft. He delighted in her look of horror as she felt him press ever deeper into her body. It satisfied his rage for not getting more treasure to add to his horde.

The dragon continued to push ever deeper into the princess' cunny. She was incredibly tight for him though relatively large for a human. Bit by bit he forced eight inches of dragon cock into her. When he reached his goal he stopped and just waited.

It took Princess Amy several minutes to realize that the dragon had stopped thrusting. She felt as if someone had rammed a bedpost up her pussy. She wanted to die she was in so much pain.

"Mercy," she managed to whisper.

"Mercy?" replied the dragon in a quiet voice.

"I think not!" Methusos roared

While he had been waiting, the dragon's precum had well lubricated the interior of the princess, and her muscles had relaxed enough that, while still tight, they no longer had a death grip on his hard, well-muscled shaft.

Methusos began to thrust in earnest. He would pull out his shaft most of the way and then ram it back into the helpless princess. He was rewarded with a cry of anguish each time that was music to his ears. As the princess loosened even further he was able to increase his tempo and depth until he was shoving almost nine inches of cock into her. He had to restrain himself against forcing his way deeper into her lest he rupture her and kill her in this first mating.

That did not stop Methusos from playing with her in other ways. He pressed deep into Princess Amy's body and stopped. She felt his cock begin to writhe obscenely inside of her. He pressed it against the sides of her vagina and forced her to scream again.

A loud roar filled the room. It bounced off the walls and crashed down upon Princess Amy. At the same time she felt a torrent of hot fluid fill her vagina and womb. The pressure built to nearly unbearable proportions before the dragon finished cumming and withdrew with an audible pop. The sticky white fluid inside her gushed from her slit and fell to the floor. Long, gooey threads dripped from her snatch.

Methusos released Princess Amy. She tried to stand but collapsed on the floor.

"There are a mop and bucket upstairs. Get them and clean up this mess."

Princess Amy hesitated.

"Or you can get back on the stone, and I can have you again. I've often fucked a dragoness a dozen or more times in a single afternoon."

Somehow Princess Amy scrambled up the stairs and out into the hall in search of the cleaning supplies. Behind her she could hear the laughter of the dragon.

Methusos was happy with the start of his revenge upon the king for denying him his ransom.

* * *

* * *

GUARDIAN-HAWK:

DEBT:

Jada flared her wings, slowed, and scanned the mountain faces beneath her. The cave she was looking for was close, she was sure; she could make out the scent of dragon on the wind, and that scent had led her this far. She'd been told of the deep, spacious cave the dragon on this territory had, how easy hunting could be here, and her own land was small, without much prey, and her cave so small... So when the dragoness had heard of much better territory not far from her own, heard that the dragon living there wasn't especially big or strong, she'd taken to the sky immediately to track him down. She wouldn't be stuck in that cramped, drafty cave of hers any longer!

Sure, she'd also heard that the dragon she was tracking was a skilled fighter despite his lean build, but that didn't worry her. She was a strong dragoness, large as any male, her bright green scales thick and tough, and she'd won her fair share of fights; one dragon didn't worry her. Already she could imagine being able to sleep without wind blowing over her sides, being able to leave her cave without having to worry about intruders being able to see her hoard while flying by, not having to hunt for three or four hours just to _find_ prey... If only she could find this new cave so she could drive out the dragon living there now and claim it as her own!

There was a noise from her right and she looked up to see a plane passing by high overhead, far higher than any dragon could fly; growling at human intrusion into the dragons' sky, _her_ sky, she drifted lower. Most dragons got along well enough with humans, would even trade with or work for them sometimes, but she didn't see the good in it. It was human encroachment on traditional dragon territory, after all, that had forced her into such a small cave just to be able to live somewhere they wouldn't be able to come bother her or steal from her hoard or who knew what else they might try to do to a dragon. This territory was even more isolated, and apparently it was impossible to get to the cave she searched for without being able to fly...

There it was!

The entrance was lower than she'd expected but she could already tell that what she'd heard was right: the cave opening was surrounded on all sides by sheer cliff face, and unless there was another entrance somewhere there was no way to get in, or out, without wings. There wasn't a landing ledge for the cave either, but the entrance seemed wide enough for her to be able to land and fold her wings under the overhang, so she banked and descended to the cave and set down just inside.

There was a ledge after all, it seemed, it was just sheltered; barely the length of her neck past where she'd touched down the shelf ended, leading her eye to a large open space beyond--she could even see a tunnel leading deeper into the mountain! The place was massive compared to her old home, and she purred a little to herself at the thought of making the cave her own. Now she just had to track down the dragon who would soon be the cave's former occupant, whose scent had grown much stronger once she landed...

Jada craned back her head and roared, tail flicking as her call echoed off the back wall of the cave--her old cave wasn't large enough for that. "Come out, dragon!" she cried, flaring her wings out again to make herself look larger, then when there was no response for a moment she leapt down off the shelf and into the cave proper. If the dragon wasn't here now then she might as well explore the place, get used to her new home while she waited for him to show up so she could defeat him...

"Who are you?" came a growl from the far side of the cave, and she looked over to see a red dragon standing there. He was as she'd heard: average length but lean, without much muscle--kind of handsome, too, but she wasn't looking for that and she preferred blues anyway.

"The new owner of this cave," she snorted; he looked so wiry that she thought she could break him in half if she hit him hard enough. How had a dragon as weak as him managed to secure such prime territory? "Do you want to bother fighting, or will you just gather whatever you can carry and leave?"

"Oh, now this is something I'm going to have to see. Some big arrogant dragoness thinks she can barge into _my_ cave and kick me out without even having to try? Just who do you think you are?" He stepped closer to her, tail lashing angrily behind him, but didn't move to attack or to defend himself.

"I'm the one of us here who has at least twenty scale over her opponent, and all that weight is in muscle. You don't stand a chance, little dragon... Save us both the trouble and just leave quietly. You don't want to make me hurt you."

"I am not a 'little dragon!'" he snarled. "My name is Hueroc, _I_ have claim on this cave, and I'm not going anywhere."

She thumped her tail, unable to contain a giggle; the little dragon was so cute when he was angry it was actually heating her up a little. Maybe after she'd beaten him she'd make him stick around for a little while, have him do her bidding until she was settled in just to knock him down a peg or two... "Well, I'm Jada, but if you want to call me by my name then do it now because I don't think I'll let you use it after I beat you."

He roared at her in challenge, then took another few steps toward her before dropping into a crouch, teeth bared. "I've fought off much tougher challengers than you to hold on to this cave, and I don't back down from a fight. If you really think you're strong enough to cast me out that easily, then come show me."

Jada didn't hesitate--she could bring the stringy little dragon down in under a minute! Bounding forward, she shifted her weight to set up her favorite feint, doing all she could to make it seem like she was about to lunge at him with her teeth and forepaws. Her opponent didn't shift from his crouch, though his tail went still as he waited for her to strike--as if he knew what was coming? She growled and changed her mind, and when she was close enough instead of planting her forepaws she leapt at him, claws outstretched and jaws spread wide to latch onto his shoulders. But why wasn't he--

Finally Hueroc sprang to the side, not leaping but weaving around her claws and fangs, spine rippling snakelike as he dodged her blow, then brought up his own claws to slash at her side on the way by. _He's so fast!_ She thrust out a wing to try to knock his paw away, to guard her side and keep him from drawing blood, but his paw missed the joints and struck her leathery wing-skin instead, claws carving right through her wings and leaving long gashes behind.

She bellowed more from shock than pain and turned to face him again once she was out of range, flicking her wing out for a moment to look at the damage: bad. Flying would be difficult until it healed--if it was even possible--and that would take at least a couple of weeks. Now she had to make _sure_ that she won.

So she lunged forward again, but this time she did use the feint, landing hard on her forepaws just before she reached him, throwing her hindquarters to the side and swinging her tail around. He couldn't possibly-- But he did! Suddenly his tail blocked her own, coiled around it and held it still, then he closed in and swiped at her shoulder. Panicking, Jada threw her other wing forward to block, but he cut that one as well, just as badly. There was no way she could fly now.

She roared in a mix of anger and pain and pulled on his tail, trying to take advantage of his grip and managing to throw him off balance. First she kicked at his flanks with a hind paw--missed, barely--then struck forward with her jaws, fangs reaching for the base of his neck. But he recovered, squirmed around her extended neck and struck her with the back of a paw before somehow working his tail free and jumping out of range.

Bringing a paw up to her neck where he'd hit her, she bared her teeth and snarled at him. If she could just land a blow she'd have him, but he was too fast! Already he'd clawed her twice, and it could have been three if he'd hit her neck claws out, while she hadn't even marked him.

But one solid hit is all it will take, she reminded herself. Just make it count.

This time Hueroc made the first move, springing forward, shifting right, left, left... then suddenly he was on her right, ramming her under the foreleg with his shoulder and bowling her over. She tucked her limbs and let herself roll, getting quickly back to her feet before he could take advantage, but he'd come too close--now she had him! She sprang forward again and got her paws around his chest, bearing him down to the ground where she could finally put her strength to use and wrestle him into submission. He thrashed but she only tightened her grip, kicked at his belly, then when he tried to push away from her with his paws she reached for his throat with her fangs.

Then suddenly his tail hit her forehead, hard, and before she even had time for her vision to clear he wormed his way out of her grasp. Jada started to stand but then he was on her, forepaws squeezing her neck and claws digging in for a good grip, his tail swept her legs out from under her, he pressed his snout against her throat, and when she felt his hot breath on her scales she knew it was over.

"Yield," he growled.

"I yield," she said quietly, letting her body go limp, and he backed off a moment later, releasing her. No... She'd been so close to beating him, and she'd lost. This wouldn't be hers after all, she'd have to go back to her old home, that cramped little cave and barren territory...

But she couldn't, she realized with a start as she looked up at the light streaming in through the cave entrance. The cliffs around the cavern mouth were far too steep for her to climb, and after what he'd done to her wings-- She spread her wings slowly to examine the badly torn membrane, whimpering a little as she had more time to see just how large the long, ragged gashes were. She wouldn't be able to fly for weeks, maybe a full month! How would she live, if she couldn't leave the cave of the dragon who'd defeated her?

"An experienced dragon always holds its wings tight in battle," Hueroc said when he saw her looking at them. "You cannot retreat without healthy wings, so you have to guard them carefully."

She groaned. "I... I can't fly like this."

He tilted his head. "I thought so. It is impossible to leave my cave without wings, so you will have to stay here until they heal."

Sighing, Jada stood and turned to face him, folding her ruined wings so she wouldn't have to look at them anymore. "How will I find prey, and water?"

"I will have to bring prey for you," he said, sitting back on his haunches. "And there is a spring deep in the cave, along with a waste-chute, that I will let you use. But--"

"You will need to be repaid for helping me," she finished for him, looking at the ground between them. It pained her to say it, but she offered, "I do have a small hoard at my cave that you can have some of if you like. I could lead you to it once I can fly again, or give you directions there."

Hueroc paused for a moment in thought, then looked her up and down. "No. I have enough wealth of my own that I don't need some of yours as well..." His head bobbed as he swept his eyes over her form again. "I have a much better idea."

She growled softly, lips pulling back to show her fangs. Whatever his idea was, something told her she wouldn't like it.

"No... Until your wings heal, I want you to be my pet."

Jada growled again, more loudly. "What do you mean? Do you want me to act like a some human-domesticated dog? Beg you for the prey you bring me? Follow you around and let you rub me?" It didn't sound at all enjoyable, but at least she'd keep all of her hoard--assuming nobody stole it while she was stuck here...

"That's not what I meant," the red dragon chuckled, tail flicking. "Or at least not quite. You will be my own pet dragoness to use and abuse as I see fit--yes, I think now you understand. I want you to be my sex slave, until you can fly again."

_What?_ "No!" she cried, backing away from him and shaking her head back and forth. "No, you can't do that to me, you don't have the right! Defeating me doesn't mean you can take advantage of me like that, you pervert!"

"I have _every_ right," he snarled, advancing as much as she'd retreated. "If you will not submit, then I will simply make you yield again, take you, then do it all over again, until you understand your place in this cave."

"You can't do this to me," she said shakily--she didn't think she'd be able to stop him after being defeated once already. How could this dragon want to abuse her like this? What had she ever done to make him want to be so cruel to her?

He growled and stamped a hind paw. "I can and I will. If you really thought that you could glide into my cave, my _home,_ like you'd already won the place, threaten me, and try to drive me away like you did... You came to my territory and tried to claim it as your own, but I defended myself, I defeated you, and now I will claim your body as mine to use. There is little difference."

She just shook her head again. "No... No, no, you can't do this..."

"You tried to claim my home as yours for as long as you could keep it," he continued, more softly. "But you lost, your wings were cut, and now you are trapped in the home you tried to take until they heal. I offered to care for you until you recovered, and to pay the debt of the prey I would bring you and of the use of my cave, I wish to use your body for my pleasure until you are well enough to move on. That is a fair trade, considering your body would waste away without my assistance."

Jada said nothing, but slumped, looking at the ground and whimpering.

"You may not like it, but it is what I have chosen," he said, and though it was forceful at least he wasn't mocking or threatening her. "Will you agree to my terms?"

She was frozen a moment longer, then finally tilted her head yes--but she glared at him when she did, to at least make sure he knew she wasn't happy about it. Hopefully her wings wouldn't take their time closing up again... because the last thing she wanted to do was follow Hueroc's orders, much less raise her tail for the dragon who'd defeated her.

"Good girl," he bobbed his head, and turned to walk deeper into the cave. "Come with me."

She growled angrily, but relented and followed him down the passage leading into the depths of the mountain, tail twitching. The two dragons didn't have far to go; after going just a few lengths Hueroc turned and led her into a large side chamber. He walked around the room, lighting a few torches to keep the chamber bright, then returned to her--she'd stopped at the entrance at the strange scents in the room. Metal, leather, and other strange man-made scents she couldn't identify made themselves known, along with the distinctive musk of draconic arousal. Had he done this to other dragonesses before? Was this where he brought them to force himself on them?

Her eyes returned to her captor as he approached her, a metallic circlet around one of his ankles. "Hold your head out," he said. She hesitated and growled again at being given orders, but after a moment obeyed him; he pulled the circlet off his leg--it was meant to close around something thicker than that--then leaned back onto his hind legs, opened the circlet, and shut it around her throat, closing it tighter and tighter until it wrapped snugly around her neck.

It was a collar.

She snarled and bared her teeth at him, at the humiliation of having to wear such a thing, but he just gave her a feral grin before locking it shut.

"There we are, my pet, now things are nice and official..." He chuckled. "You told me that I wouldn't be using your name after our little fight, and you're right about that; you are my pet and I will refer to you as such."

"If you think I'm going to call you Master--" she snarled again, but he cut her off.

"I don't expect you to say much of anything. Speech is a privilege you will only rarely be granted, so when you are allowed to you'd better be polite, or I may not see the value of letting you speak again."

She snarled and snapped her teeth, but he just walked over to one of the walls and it was then she realized what she was smelling: hooks lining the walls of the chamber held many different pieces of man-made craft. Chains, shackles, leather straps and panels, rubber cylinders shaped like a dragon's hard cock... And those were just the things she immediately recognized. There was barely any empty space on the walls of the cavern, all of it taken up by the bondage gear, and no two hooks seemed to hold the same item.

And he meant to use it all on her, she realized, a hollow knot of fear forming in her gut.

"Where did you get all of this?" she asked--anything to distract herself from what was sure to come.

He took a leather-and-metal device down from one of the hooks and returned to her. "I had it all made for me. Cost a fair amount of my hoard, but when you invest your wealth with humans it tends to multiply--and quickly if you give it to the right people. I have more money than I know what to do with, thanks to a few helpful humans."

"Why did you want these things?"

Hueroc laughed. "Because being able to use all of this gear to make a strong, defiant dragoness like you completely helpless heats me up more than you can imagine. Speaking of which..." He held up the piece of bondage gear he'd picked out: a bridle. "Open wide."

She lashed her tail and snarled at the thought of being restrained, of being fully at his mercy and unable to resist when he mounted her, but sagged after a moment and opened her mouth to accept the metal bit. It was either obey, or be hurt, defeated, _forced_ to obey and then probably punished as well; not much of a choice to make. If only she'd been fast enough to beat him...

He pressed the bit into the back of her mouth, as far back against her gums as it would go, then let her bite down and strapped the bridle shut around her snout, pinning her jaws tight together. "You will find me a kind master, so long as you are obedient," he said, stroking her cheek with a paw. "But if you do not obey, I will not hesitate to discipline you. I will not tolerate disobedient pets. Understand?"

Tonguing the bit in her mouth, she let out a muffled growl--the bridle didn't just keep her jaws shut, it gagged her. And he'd said speaking was a privilege... which meant she'd be wearing it a lot, she realized with a groan. She finally tilted her head yes after testing the strength of the straps by trying to spread her jaws: impossible.

Her captor threaded padlocks into the buckles of the bridle and shut them, to make sure she couldn't take it off herself. "Don't bother trying to get out of whatever I bind you with; all of this was made to hold dragons, and all of it works very well."

Jada snorted and lashed her tail again, glaring at him. Even if he was probably right about her deserving being treated this way after how she'd tried to claim his territory, she was still going to find a way to make him pay for it. No proud dragoness could be so easily turned into a slave!

"Now just how to tie you up for our first time together..." He turned and wandered off to the far side of the room, head swinging back and forth to look at all his options. She growled at his back, wishing there was something she could do to stop this, but not only was it impossible for her to leave the cave, but now she had the bridle on her snout that only he could remove. And if she hadn't been able to beat him when she had all her weapons, there was no way she could stand a chance with her jaws and her fire locked away...

Nothing she could do to stop him anymore, she thought with a moan of despair. Nothing she could do but let him fuck her, however he wanted, as many times as he wanted, until her wings finally healed and she could leave his cave. But the thought of having to submit to him so many times, of being helpless to stop him when he took her, threw her mind into a turmoil of rage, depression and fear at how powerless she was. This was going to be terrible.

She hoped she'd be able to put up with it.

"Right, I know what we're going to do," Hueroc said, and she looked up to see him beckoning her to the center of the chamber, where he'd brought a few more pieces of gear. She walked over to him, trying to fight down the fear building deep inside her; she was a strong dragoness, and she could persevere no matter what the situation. Just because she would have to spend the next few weeks as a sex slave didn't take away who she was... She had to hold on to that. Nothing else was more important.

"Lie down on your back here," he gestured with his tail, and after glaring and snarling at him past the bit in her mouth she obeyed, tucking her tail between her hind legs and against her belly to hide her vent from him--while she still could. Once she was in place, he locked a pair of shackles to her forepaws that held them tight together, then clipped something to her bridle: reins, she discovered when he pulled on them. He threaded them through an anchor behind her head, then pulled them back down to her forepaws and tied them to the link holding the two shackles together. She could either move her paws down towards her belly, or her head, but had to move the other limb the opposite way to do so, and trying either one made the bit dig into her gums. After testing her small, painful range of motion she found the most comfortable middle ground she could and watched her captor work.

Next he bound her wings with wide leather belts, then put more shackles onto her hind paws--but instead of linking these together he used them to hold her hind legs spread as far apart as her paws could reach, anchoring them to the ground as well to make sure they couldn't move. She could still shield herself from him with her tail a moment longer, but finally he took it in his paws and pulled it away from her belly, using a brace to make her hold it out straight and anchoring that as well, then stepped back to admire his work.

She glared at him again and howled in anger at being forced to expose herself to him, but the restraints left her nearly immobile: her hind paws and tail were pinned, her forepaws were chained together, and any attempt to raise her head or paws or curl her body and get her back off the stone beneath her pulled hard on the bit in the back of her mouth, turning her howl into a pitiful moan of pain. She was helpless, exposed, and completely at his mercy.

"Oh, my pet dragoness is a pretty one," Hueroc purred, making her growl again at the humiliation of her position. "So big, so strong, and so well formed..." He ran a claw down her side, tracing the shape of her chest, her belly and haunch, then circled her vent before finally tickling the scaled lips, purring more loudly. She snarled as he so casually molested her, bucking in vain against her bonds and wishing there was _something_ she could do fight him off, but he just laughed again and soon she began to smell his arousal--and quaked in fear as once again she was struck by the realization of what was about to happen.

He was going to mount her, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"And she looks even more beautiful tied up and helpless." His hips began to rock back and forth and a moment later his swelling cock slid from its slit, quickly building to full hardness as he teased her vent with his claws. She shivered at the light sensation and did her best to shut it out; she would not let herself enjoy being violated by him.

"What do you think, my pet?" he walked over to her head to give her a good view of his stiff arousal. "Are you ready for your master to take you?"

She bellowed as loudly as her bridle would let her, thrashing helplessly until the pain of the bit in her mouth forced her to stop, panting hard through her nostrils. He may have brought her to bay, but she would be sure he knew she wasn't willing!

"No?" he bared his teeth, beginning to pant with excitement. "Even better." He thrust a couple of times for her, then moved to straddle her, lowering himself onto her and rubbing the head of his cock against the scales of her belly, taunting her. "Don't worry, my pet, you will learn to love this before you leave... I'll make sure of that." Then finally he growled, gathered himself, and forced his way into her.

She stiffened and howled in anger and despair as she felt his shaft drive deep into her vent, filling her and rubbing wonderfully--horribly--against her insides. After holding still for a moment he began to thrust, slowly pulling out before pressing inward again, groaning with pleasure. Jada nearly moaned in time with him at the sensation but forced herself to ignore it; she was stronger than this. Even if she could not escape, could not keep him from mounting her, she could resist, she had the strength to keep the feelings from getting to her, and she would not let herself enjoy the sensations of her captor taking her like this.

Hueroc didn't seem to care if she was enjoying it or not; he only began to thrust faster as she squirmed in her restraints, trying to close her hind legs, bring her tail up, reach his neck with her claws... But all were beyond her reach and she could only lie there beneath him, helpless, as he continued to fuck her. After a little while she gave up and went limp in her chains, simply ignoring as best she could the hard cock pumping in and out of her as the red dragon claimed her, each horrible moment seeming to last an hour until finally he growled, shuddered, and reached his climax, loosing his seed deep inside her. She moaned unhappily at the feeling and twisted in her bonds, trying to get away from his snout as he lowered his head to nuzzle her, but there was nothing she could do to stop him and just glared, growling at him, as he rubbed his cheeks against hers. At least she could take some little solace in the fact that she was far enough from her next heat cycle that he wouldn't conceive with her--unless he never let her go, but she shoved that thought aside after a moment; it wouldn't matter until her wings healed anyway.

Then it was over and he collapsed on top of her, panting to regain his breath and purring softly. "I think we're going to have a lot of fun together, my pet," he said quietly, then nuzzled her once more before standing and pulling out of her--she sighed with relief as the awful feeling of his shaft filling her went away. "But it would be more fun if you would let yourself enjoy it..." he tickled her vent again and laughed as once again she started to squirm, struggling in vain to get away from the light stimulation.

"There's nothing wrong with enjoying sex," he purred, tickling more firmly and probing a little ways into her with a claw. "In fact, your master wants you to. So while I've got you nice and exposed here, I think this is a good opportunity to give you another chance to enjoy some stimulation. Let me give you something you won't be able to resist..."

Jada bucked again as he walked away to get some more equipment, but her restraints still proved impossible to escape. Something she couldn't resist? What was that supposed to mean? If only she could work her hind paws or tail free, then at least she'd be able to shield her vent from him for a little while, she wouldn't have to lie immobile and so completely exposed for him to look at as much as he wanted, he wouldn't be able to molest her so easily... She strained a little harder, tugging her hind paws against the shackles holding them, but she could barely move the width of a claw; whatever he had planned for her, she was powerless to stop it.

He returned a moment later with two cylinders clutched in his jaws; he set them down by the base of her tail, then sat back on his haunches and went to work. Tucking her forepaws as close to her neck as she could, she raised her head to see what he was doing and moaned when she saw what he'd brought to her: one of the cylinders was a short rod with one of those rubber dragon cocks on the end. He chuckled when he saw her looking and heard her muffled complaint, then held up the thing so she could get a closer look: it seemed almost identical to his own dragonhood, maybe a little larger, and she shivered at the thought of having to feel it inside her.

"What, you don't like the dildo?"

"Nn-nn," she growled back at him through her bridle, shaking her head the little she could without hurting herself. Not only did she have to suffer him violating her, she had to suffer his toys, as well?

"Well don't worry, my pet... just like mating with me, you'll learn to love it." He rocked his hips a couple of times, then rubbed the tip of the dildo against the edge of her vent, teasing her and making her squirm again as she tried in vain to get away from its touch. She snarled and glared at him--there was no way she would ever enjoy being abused like this!--but that was all she could do until he chose to stop a few moments later.

Then Hueroc reached for the second cylinder, a narrower plastic thing with a large, smooth ball on the end, and clipped it securely to the rod so the ball was about even with the base of the dildo. He looked over the setup for a moment, then grinned and lowered the toys to her belly, pressing the tip of the dildo against her vent again but not pushing it in--yet. She couldn't suppress a tremble as she felt it rub against her; what _was_ that other thing, anyway? It didn't look like it was meant to go into her vent... What was it supposed to do to her?

"You didn't enjoy mating with me, but I want you to enjoy this," he said. "I want you to have an orgasm with these toys, and I won't take no for an answer. Understand?"

What? He wanted to _force_ her to climax? Forcing her to mate was one thing, when he'd defeated her and bound her like this, but how could he make her orgasm? He couldn't stop her from shutting out any stimulation he gave her, and if she shut it out then she'd never even come close to orgasm... Unless these toys were somehow capable of giving her sensations so powerful she couldn't ignore them no matter how hard she tried, she realized, shuddering. But she wouldn't submit to him so completely that she'd let herself enjoy being abused like this, she thought with a snarl, not without a fight! Howling as loudly as she could manage, she glared and him and shook her head, thrashing in her bonds even though it was useless. There were some things he just couldn't make her do, whether he'd beaten her or not!

He snarled right back and slid the dildo into her, filling her sex until the ball pressed up against the edge of her vent. In that moment she realized what it was, and she wriggled in panic as she tried to get away, but there was nothing she could do to stop him when he reached for the cylinder with a claw and flicked a switch, activating the big ball vibrator that was pressed firmly against her clit. She howled and bucked as the intense sensations raced through her, forcing aside her attempts to resist in an instant and exposing her to the full strength of the vibrator focusing on the most sensitive point of her sex. But that wasn't all--the vibrations were transmitted from the ball to the dildo buried deep inside her vent, stimulating her powerfully there as well and making her moan and squirm with pleasure.

_No!_ she thought after a moment, howling at the strength of the stimulation and doing everything she could to fight it down before it overcame her completely. No, she wouldn't give in, she wouldn't climax for him! She focused as hard as she could, eyes squeezing shut, claws clenched tight, but the buzz of the vibrator was so strong, so incredible, so persistent... Her hips rocked almost of their own accord, pressing herself even harder against the toys, and after shuddering for a moment she regained control of herself--she couldn't let this happen, she had to make it stop, she had to escape!

Jada thrashed as hard as she could, ignoring the pain of the bit digging into her gums, ignoring the bite of the unyielding metal that held her paws in place, throwing herself against her bonds with all the strength she could muster. She had to get out! But everything was too strong... She was helpless, immobile, and had no choice but to lie there while he continued to torment her. Bellowing, she bucked one last time, but it was useless and she collapsed with a moan, squirming fitfully as she tried in vain to pull away from the dildo and vibrator. No... If she couldn't escape then it wouldn't stop, not until her concentration broke and she couldn't stop herself from reaching climax... Already the incredible sensation was wearing down her defenses, and when her hips started to rock towards the toys Hueroc still pressed firmly into her she couldn't regain control of herself enough to stop, making her alternately moan and whimper with pleasure and despair. She couldn't stop it...

She kept trying as long as she could, but in the end it was just too much for her to handle. No matter how hard she tried the vibrator just kept going, the ball and the dildo inside her seeming to touch all the most sensitive points of her sex at once and making her moan and shiver in ecstasy, battering through her attempts to resist the feelings until finally she just couldn't keep it up any longer. Her focus broke, leaving the stimulation to attack her full-force, and she cried out and shuddered at the wonderful sensation that was now free to race through her uninhibited. Oh, it felt so good... The pleasure built higher and higher as she continued to hump against the toys, moaning again and again through her bridle until her body could take it no longer. Crying out in ecstasy as orgasm gripped her, her back arched, her whole body shook, and her mind went blank beneath the incredible waves of pleasure that washed over her. Having resisted at first only made it seem more powerful, even the pain of fighting her restraints overridden by the sensations as her sex clenched again and again on the dildo inside her, and after howling again from the experience she finally went still, panting hard through her nostrils as she tried to regain her breath.

"I told you you'd like it..." Hueroc said, patting her belly with a forepaw, "but we're not done yet."

She blinked in confusion, then realized that the vibrator hadn't stopped and that the pleasure it gave her was already building again with frightening speed. She moaned and shook her head, eyes going wide, but he didn't take the stimulation away... Squirming helplessly, she tried to regain control of herself enough to fight down the sensations, but it was too intense for her to resist and she could already feel her body tensing again, another orgasm on the way. Her second climax broke over her a moment later, even more intense than the first, and she screamed as loudly as the bridle would let her at the feeling as her body shook uncontrollably within her restraints, overwhelmed with pleasure.

But he still wouldn't stop! Jada whined and looked pleadingly towards her captor, begging him to stop tormenting her, but he just bared his teeth and pressed the vibrator a little more firmly against her clit. The intensity of the stimulation made her thrash, her body now just as desperate to escape as her mind--but still her bonds kept her firmly pinned. She cried out as she felt her third peak building, trying first to reach her belly with her head, then her forepaws, but the reins linking the two kept both from even getting close; she could not stop him no matter how hard she tried. Her hindquarters and tail shuddered powerfully, then her whole body went limp as she reached orgasm again, moaning in near-pain at the strength of the feelings racing through her. Why wouldn't he stop...

Her fourth climax followed right on the heels of the third, all her attempts to control herself and resist the stimulation abandoned at the intensity of the vibrations torturing her. Each successive orgasm seemed longer and more powerful than the last, each time she came she had even less control of herself, and when her fourth bucking, screaming orgasm faded she could only lie there, trembling and whimpering in exhaustion, and wish for him to stop. But he wasn't ready to let her go yet; she barely had time to notice he _still_ wouldn't let her rest before the incredible sensations overcame her yet again. Her strength gone, she could only lie there and shake, crying out in painful ecstasy, as he ripped another orgasm from her spent frame.

Finally Hueroc turned off the vibrator and pulled the dildo out of her, rubbing her heaving chest with a paw as she gasped for breath. "Good girl," he purred. "Good pet, having so many orgasms for your master. I'll let you rest now... there's just one more thing I have to do."

She didn't even have the strength left to glare at him as he went to get even more equipment down from the walls; her ordeal had left her drained and exhausted, both physically and mentally, and she could only hope this 'one more thing' her captor wanted to do wasn't to torment her further. He returned with more bondage gear after a little while, and set it down next to her before taking the key to her bonds from a little pouch he'd hung from the base of his neck and beginning to release her. The brace for her tail came first, but after what he'd done to her she didn't bother shielding herself with it; letting him see her vent didn't matter when he'd already released his seed deep inside it. Next he unlocked the shackles on her hind paws from the anchors that had forced her to spread them, but instead of taking the shackles off he linked them together, as close as the shackles on her forepaws, then rolled her onto her side. Some small part of her wondered why she wasn't trying to fight him, but the rest of her was too worn out to try--and if she did he'd just punish her anyway.

Once she was on her side he took two more short chain-links and used them connect her fore paws to hind, leaving her tightly hog-tied, then untied her reins from her paws so he could pull them out of the anchor they'd been threaded through--but instead of taking them off entirely, he tied them to her forepaws again, so tight this time that she was forced to keep her chin against her paws.

"Just one more piece, then I'm done," he said, and she looked to see what last bit of gear he held--and moaned unhappily when she saw another dildo, this one with a flat panel at its base instead of a rod, in his forepaws. "Hush, my pet," he growled softly, then took the toy and pushed it as far as it would go into her vent, making her shiver at the feeling. There were straps leading from the edges of the panel at its base, and he buckled and locked them around her hindquarters, securing the dildo inside her. She whimpered at him and shook her head a little, but he just purred and stroked her cheek with a paw before locking the last strap shut and making sure everything was secure.

"There you go, nice and comfy so you can rest. I'm going to take a short nap, then go hunting for the two of us; I'll be back in a few hours. Sleep well, my pet," he nuzzled her on the forehead despite her moan of protest, then blew out the torches and left her alone, the only light that remained a faint stream coming from the little sunlight that made it down the passage outside.

She whined at him out of the back of her throat as he left, as loudly as she could manage, but he ignored her, and she went quiet with a sob. Nothing she could do now but lie there and wait for him to return... Wait with a dildo plugging her sex, she thought with a moan as she shifted a little and felt it move inside her. She twisted and tried to reach it with her forepaws, to see if she could pull it out, or cut the straps, or _something,_ but she could barely reach the end of the panel in her restraints and its tough plastic kept her from even being able to touch the toy stuck inside her. She tried for the straps next, but her attempts to reach them only had her pushing her paws against the panel, which moved the dildo enough to make her tremble with pleasure.

Jada gave up after a little while; the straps were probably too tough for her to be able to cut through anyway. As soon as she laid still she felt exhaustion closing in on her, and as long as she didn't move her hindquarters or tail at all she almost didn't notice the dildo inside her--_almost,_ she thought, shuddering a little at the constant, horribly arousing feeling of the toy stuffing her vent. She didn't think she'd be able to sleep, not in the middle of the day, not bound and helpless, not in the unfamiliar cave of a dragon who might decide to force himself on her again at any time, not with a dildo in her sex that she couldn't remove... But the torment her captor had forced her through had left her tired enough that after just a few minutes she slipped out of consciousness.

---------------

Jada's sleep was light and fitful, and when she did sleep she dreamed of dragon after dragon mounting her, thrusting into her over and over again and making her writhe and howl with pleasure. Finally she woke up again, panting through her nostrils and shivering, and tried for a moment to stretch before her shackles reminded her of their presence, holding her still. She whined through her bridle as she tried to pull against the chains but couldn't get them to budge, her four paws bound tight together, then shuddered and went still when her movements reminded her of her least favorite piece of the gear she was forced to wear: the dildo stuck inside her vent, harnessed to her rump to make sure it stayed there--whether or not she wanted it to.

No wonder I kept dreaming of dragons mating with me, she thought with a moan; even when she lay perfectly still it was all she could do to ignore the feeling of the toy filling her, and if she moved her hindquarters the slightest bit the shifting of muscles around it made it rub against her insides and drew a brief shudder of pleasure from her. Growling, she forced herself to ignore the light sensations; she would not let herself enjoy being bound and violated this way. But it would be so much easier if she could find a way to make it stop...

She twisted her paws in their shackles and pulled against them, uselessly--the steel was much too strong for her--before turning her attention to her bridle; she could barely reach the harness with her hog-tied paws, but maybe she'd have better luck if she could find a way to free her jaws. She curled her neck the little she could to get her snout between her forepaws, then dug her claws into the straps and pulled, trying to cut through them, but her claws only made it a little ways through the leather straps before they encountered something much tougher. Rubbing her claws back and forth to try to saw through it, she felt to try to figure out what was stopping her now, then groaned when she realized the straps were reinforced with steel cords. There was no way she'd be able to cut through them.

The straps of that damned harness are probably just as strong, she thought with a moan, and didn't bother trying to break them; she didn't want to struggle to get the dildo out of her, only to fail, when her every movement made it stimulate her. So she went limp against the ground again, waiting for her captor to return as the light coming from the passage began to dim. But the feeling of the toy pressed deep into her sex nagged at her more and more as she lay there, doing everything she could to hold herself still so she wouldn't have to feel it any more strongly than she already was. Her concentration only made her more aware of it, though, and she couldn't suppress the occasional shiver at the constant hint of sensation of it spreading and filling her. She pressed her tail tight against her hindquarters, wishing that would deny the toy access to her as it would a dragon who wanted to mount her, but even if her body insisted it would work it did nothing to make the feeling go away, and she moaned in a mix of pleasure and refusal when she tucked her tail a little too firmly against her rump and it pressed against the panel on the end of the dildo, pushing it a little farther into her. She quickly relaxed her tail so the toy could return to its original position, but shuddered at the sensation of it sliding within her, feeling almost like a thrust, and it took far more effort than it should have to stop herself from pressing her tail against the panel again.

She whined in shame at having to fight so much to control herself. She didn't want this, hated this, and wished so badly for a chance to escape... but she was trapped and helpless, forced to endure the dildo inside her, and she could tell the constant stimulation was starting to eat away at her will. She couldn't ignore it entirely, and the light sensation only made her body want to feel more... No, she _had_ to control herself; to give in and pleasure herself with the awful toy was what her captor wanted, and she would not give him the satisfaction of breaking her down, or humiliate herself by enjoying the pleasure she did not want but was powerless to stop. The red dragon might have defeated her, but she was still strong, still proud, and she would not give in. She was stronger than that.

Now if only he would come back and take the horrible thing out of her...

But it was another hour before Hueroc returned, and when he walked back into her chamber she whined loudly, looking pleadingly up at him. She couldn't get the dildo out of herself, but he could!

"Hello again, my pet," he purred and nuzzled her cheek. "Is something the matter?"

Whining again, she reluctantly uncurled her tail to let him see the panel covering her vent. "Tmmf nt mmpht!" she managed past the bit in her mouth, looking at the harness to try to help explain what her gag wouldn't let her.

He chuckled. "You still don't like the dildo? That's too bad, I'm afraid... Like speech, being allowed to spend any time without either me or one of my toys inside you is a privilege you will rarely be granted." Purring more loudly, he reached over with a paw and tugged on the straps of the harness, making her shudder and moan as he wiggled the phallus back and forth inside her. "And like I said, you'll learn to love it..."

Jada whimpered and shook her head a little, claws flexing uselessly. "Nn-nnn!" she cried, eyes wide, but he just bared his teeth and wiggled the dildo again before letting go of the harness, and she squirmed at the feeling. She would have to suffer like this whenever he wasn't mounting her? Just a few hours had been bad enough! she thought, squirming again, but once again all her struggling did was make the toy move inside her, making her moan at a little burst of pleasure she couldn't suppress. How was she supposed to keep resisting in the face of such constant torment? She was strong, but already it seemed like it would be more than she could handle...

"Anyway, I brought back prey for both of us, and we should eat before it cools off." He bent to untie her reins from her shackles, but he had just touched his paws to the knot when he snarled and shifted his attention to the claw-marked straps of her bridle instead. "This gear was flawless when I left," he said, a low growl of anger building behind his words, "and now it's been damaged. I do not like when my pets damage my gear, or try to escape."

She growled and glared back at him, teeth bared. Whether or not her torn wings had trapped her in his cave, whether or not he'd defeated her, he couldn't expect her to just let him keep her bound and helpless!

"Fine," he snorted. "If you don't want to be a good pet, then I'll just have to make sure you can't disobey me even if you want to." He stomped over to one of the walls to get some more gear, then returned a moment later and set down what he'd retrieved. "Do not struggle, or I will punish you more."

After a moment she obeyed; pain didn't scare her, but she did fear that his punishment might involve stimulating her or mounting her again and went limp to let him do what he wanted. Taking the key from the pouch at the base of his neck, the red dragon released one forepaw from its manacle, then pulled a padded leather mitten over it and buckled a strap on the end of it around her wrist, securing it. She tried to dig her claws into the padding that surrounded them but could barely wiggle them, much less do anything to the leather that sealed them away, and sighed as he buckled and locked mitts over her other three paws as well; now she was even more helpless.

He did not put her shackles back on once he'd put on all four mitts, but it didn't matter: the mitts had blunted and sealed over her claws, even balling them up so she couldn't grab onto anything, making her paws nearly useless. She examined one for a moment, seeing if there might be a way to get it off aside from the locked strap--not that she could find--then froze as Hueroc snarled and looked up just in time to see him whip his tail down against her flanks. She shuddered and groaned at the pain, jaws clamping on the bit in her mouth, then tensed herself as he struck again--but this time his tail glanced off the panel holding the dildo inside her as well as her flanks, and she moaned as the combination of his tail and her movements shifted the toy in her vent. The pain she could handle, but when he mixed it with that awful, unwelcome pleasure... She cried out as he struck her a third time and tucked her tail tight to her rear to shield herself, but he just roared and kicked her belly with a hind paw instead, then said, nearly spitting in fury, "I will discipline you however I see fit, and if you try to stop me then I will only punish you more. Understand?"

Her eyes burned with anger as she glared back at him, but she had no hope of stopping him while bound as she was and forced herself to lie still; better to have to take as little as possible when she couldn't defend herself. He snorted and pulled her tail away from her rump, then struck her flanks and the panel once, twice, three times, the pleasure of the toy shifting inside her breaking through her attempts to shut out the pain, and she couldn't help but howl when he struck her. She wished she could stop him, or flee, or even just curl up in a corner and be left alone, but his own anger made her certain that if she tried it would only make things worse; her only choice was to endure.

Hueroc struck her fifteen times in all, but instead of letting her get her paws beneath her when he was done he reached towards the harness strapped around her hindquarters with his forepaws, crouching at the base of her tail, grasping either side of the panel and pushing it all the way into her, then pulling it out the little the harness would let him before pushing it in again. She moaned and shivered at the feeling of the toy sliding back and forth, doing everything she could to fight down the sensations that raced through her, claws clenched tight within their mitts. Her hips rolled once, twice against his paws before she managed to regain control of herself, shuddering as she caught the scent of both his arousal and her own. He kept up the stimulation for a little while longer before letting go and standing up again, and she moaned when her eyes were drawn to his belly and his dragonhood: it wasn't fully hard but it had grown enough to emerge from his slit, hanging beneath his belly and making her whimper in fear at the sight. He wasn't about to mount her again, was he?

"I suggest you remember this punishment the next time you think of disobeying me," he growled, then wrapped her reins around one of his forepaws. "Come with me; the prey I killed has been waiting too long."

Jada groaned and slowly got to her feet, head hanging. To think she'd only been his captive for a few hours... The thought of suffering two weeks--or more!--of such treatment made her tremble; she couldn't even imagine how awful it would be. A tug at her reins distracted her from her worry and she followed meekly behind her captor, but moaned again as she took her first step and once again the dildo teased her with her every movement. She tucked her tail in as tight as she could without pushing the toy farther into her, wishing it could do something to protect her from being so deeply penetrated, and did her best not to shudder or moan any more than she already had while she fought to contain the sensation. Her captor seemed to sense her distress and only quickened his pace, forcing her to stumble after him, walking awkwardly in the mitts as she tried to find some way to move her hindquarters as little as possible. She growled with effort, but still the pleasure nearly managed to break through her concentration and it was all she could do not to use her tail to make the toy stimulate her more. By the time the two of them reached the pair of mountain goats he'd killed and brought back to the cave her every step made her shiver, unable to contain muffled little moans at the unwanted sensation.

She sighed with relief when finally she could sit down on her belly in front of the prey he'd brought for her--she had to fight the urge to rock her hips and grind the panel against the ground for a moment before she stilled herself and the stimulation faded just enough for her to force it to the back of her mind. Hueroc watched her for a moment, then carefully removed her bridle, freeing her snout and pulling the bit out from behind her teeth.

She whined at him as soon as her gag was removed, lowering her head and looking back at the harness strapped to her hindquarters. "Take that toy off me," she said. "I can't..." She paused for a moment; if she admitted that she could barely handle--for now--the feeling of the dildo inside her then it would probably make him even less willing to take it off for her. "I-- I don't like it," she managed, even though she knew it would mean nothing to him.

"If you are going to address me, then you will call me 'Master,'" he growled.

"Take the dildo out of me, Master," she repeated instantly; the humiliation of acknowledging his control over her didn't even occur to her, not when appeasing him was the only way to even get him to consider removing the terrible thing. "Please... I don't like it."

He pawed at the ground. "No, my pet. I like to see you wear it, and be teased by it, so you will continue to wear it as long as I see fit. I will take it off for you whenever you need to clear waste--and if you soil it, you will be punished. I'll make sure to ask you a few times a day, and when you need to go to the waste-chute but are gagged, twist your tail into this shape to let me know," he demonstrated, and she copied the shape before letting her tail fall again. "But don't try to ask when I'm about to or in the middle of playing with you, because I will just tell you to hold it until we're done. Understand?"

She whimpered softly and looked pleadingly from him, to the harness that still made her quiver occasionally from the sensation of the dildo filling her despite sitting as motionless as possible, and back again, but he ignored her unspoken request and eventually she tilted her head to acknowledge his question. He bared his teeth at her, then lowered his head and dug into his prey, drawing her attention to the goat carcass in front of her. The scent of the still-warm goat was tempting, and she paused only to yawn and stretch her jaws before lowering her fangs to it.

But Hueroc shoved her snout away with his own before she could take a bite, growling. "What do you say, my pet?"

Confusion froze her for a moment, then she realized what he was most likely waiting for. "Thank you for the prey."

He growled again, teeth bared and looking even more fearsome with blood and gore from his meal staining his snout.

Jada lowered her head still further. "Thank you for the prey... Master." She hated having to call him that, knowing that doing so was admitting that he had complete control over her, but when he wouldn't let her eat until she said it she didn't have much choice.

"Good girl," he bobbed his head. "Enjoy."

Sighing, she lowered her head and took a bite. It was hard to break down the goat into smaller chunks without being able to use her claws to hold and cut up her prey, but she managed, and she was glad to lose herself in the process of working as much meat free from the carcass as she could; filling her belly required enough attention that for at least a little while she was able to fully ignore the toy still strapped inside her. But it seemed that she finished far too soon, when she licked her snout clean and looked up to see Hueroc holding her bridle in a paw, inspecting the claw-marks she'd left in the straps.

"Are you done?" he asked, a hint of a growl in his voice--it seemed he still wasn't happy about her attempt to break the piece of gear.

She tilted her head silently; if she didn't speak then she didn't have to call him her Master.

He held up the bit to gag her again. "Then open up."

Whimpering quietly, she extended her head towards him and parted her jaws to accept the metal bit, which he pressed firmly into the back of her mouth. Once she'd clamped down on it, he strapped the bridle tightly shut again, but didn't tug on her reins except to make sure they weren't near the remains of their prey. "I'm going to take all this outside to one of the valleys. You sit there, my pet, and I'll be back soon."

She watched as he gathered up the detritus they had left behind while feeding, then scooped it all up in his forepaws and held it against his chest as he leapt up to the ledge at the cave mouth and flew away to leave the bones and offal elsewhere. Wings twitching against the belts keeping them folded, she let out a thin, unhappy whine as he flew away. Freedom was right there, the late-afternoon sky she could see so clearly through the cave entrance, but so far beyond her reach with her wings not only shredded but bound tightly against her back... She could leap up onto the ledge if she wanted to, but would have nowhere to go from there--and if another dragon flew past then they'd easily be able to see her, her restraints, and the harness on her hindquarters, if she went up there. And besides, Hueroc had told her to stay put, and being able to look out at freedom that was right in front of her but not actually fly away would only make her captivity hurt more, she thought with a sigh.

With nothing to do but wait for her Master--her captor, she reminded herself with a growl--to return, she sprawled out on her side and put her head down. But moving even that little bit was enough to remind her of the dildo she'd just managed to put out of her mind, making her cry out softly in shock as she felt the tip of the thing rub deep inside her, squirming and curling her hind claws the little her mitts would let her. The brief absence of stimulation made it only seem stronger now that it had returned, and she almost gave in to her body's desire to rock her hips as if thrusting against a dragon who'd mounted her, to grind that panel into the ground and give herself some real stimulation to enjoy... She barely managed to regain control of herself in time, but even still she couldn't keep from shivering at the rediscovered feeling of the toy spreading the lips of her sex and fitting snugly inside her. If only she could find a way to get it out of her, if only she could enjoy it without hating herself for giving in...

_No._ She would not give in to him. She was strong, and she could resist as long as she had to.

Now that she wasn't hogtied, she had to see if there was _anything_ she could do to the harness to get the dildo out of her. She curled up as tight as she could--moving her hindquarters as little as possible--and peered at the network of straps around her belly, her hips and the base of her tail that kept the panel against her scales: there didn't seem to be any way to slide it off, and of course all the buckles were secured with padlocks. She couldn't suppress a whine of despair and pressed a mitted forepaw against the straps and buckles in desperation, but it was pointless; the smooth leather mitt was too thick and padded for her to be able to even grasp any of the locks or buckles, much less manipulate them, and with all her claws sealed over she had no chance of sawing through the straps either. Moaning, she tried again, but all her paws were useless inside the mitts and there was nothing she could do. No matter how much she hated the thing, no matter how badly she wanted it off, it wouldn't be removed until Hueroc chose to.

She let her limbs go slack and sprawled out again in defeat, whimpering so quietly even she could barely hear it. What was she supposed to do now? She was strong, but even she couldn't last forever against torment that never went away. And if he defeated her in both body and mind... She shivered at the thought, and moaned again when it was enough for the toy in her vent to tease her still more.

Hueroc returned a few minutes later and flexed his wings before folding them, but even that brief sight of a dragon who could fly, unlike her, was enough to make her whine at the thought. How had she been so reckless in that fight, not making sure to protect her wings... He wrapped her reins around his paw again and tugged them, urging her to her feet. "Come on, my pet, I want to show you around my cave. And I'm sure you're thirsty, so we may as well head back to the spring anyway."

Groaning and bracing her mind to fight down the sensation of the toy shifting inside her when she stood, she got up and curled her tail into the shape he'd showed her; she could use a trip to the waste-chute he'd mentioned, too.

"Yes, yes, of course, I'll show you the waste-chute too. Don't worry, the tour won't take long... You've already seen this entrance room, after all, with the cave mouth and the landing ledge up there," he gestured with his snout. "If I have any guests, they'll usually stay in this chamber--even if they're here for more than a few hours. Let me show you the rest."

Jada didn't want to have to walk again, not after it had been so hard to control herself the first time, but the pain of the bit pulling against her jaws was enough to convince her and she went reluctantly behind him, whining and shuddering every few steps as, just as she'd expected, the dildo began to move back and forth within her sex, teasing her constantly. He ignored her muffled complaints, though, and guided her down the passage leading deeper into the mountain.

"This passage leads to the three other rooms of my cave. You've already seen the one on the left; I keep all my bondage gear there, and that's the room I use if any dragoness I'm entertaining wants to mate with me. It's also where you'll be staying until your wings heal, unless you can stop fighting me and just enjoy your time as my pet," he purred, then swung his head over and nuzzled her chin. "You should think about it... All of this would be so much easier on you if you were willing, and the sex would seem a lot better if you'd let yourself enjoy it, too. You know I'm right, my pet..."

She snorted, stomping a leather-wrapped paw against the ground and glaring at him. She would not!

"Still so defiant? Give it time," he nuzzled her again, then reached back with his tail and pulled on the harness to tease her a little more with the dildo. Moaning and squirming, she dropped her gaze as she fought to keep herself from rolling her hips enough to keep the stimulation going, all thoughts of why she wouldn't give in pushed aside while she struggled to concentrate enough to block out the sensations.

After purring for a moment, he tugged her reins gently forward to raise her head, then began to lead her farther down the passage. First they passed the opening that led to the room where he'd bound her, then they came to another opening on the right. She peered inside to see a plain, round chamber, unadorned except for a couple of unlit torches on the walls and a large, thick cushion in its center. "This is my room, where I sleep... And where you can too, my pet, if you're ever willing. The cushion I sleep on is so comfortable, even for two dragons, and I wouldn't mind the company of a dragoness like you to share it with me," he nuzzled her again, drawing a growl of protest, but she didn't dare pull her head away--he'd probably just yank her reins until she let him. "Of course, I'll be keeping you tied up whether you're willing or not, but if you decide to be my pet willingly you'll find you don't mind the restraints--in fact, you might discover that you like wearing them."

She bared her teeth at the thought. How was she supposed to enjoy being so powerless, especially when he was taking advantage of her helplessness by abusing her so much?

"On to the last room."

The feeling of the toy rubbing against her insides as he led her along wiped the thought from her mind as all her concentration was needed to keep from raising her tail and rocking her hips back and forth; the damned toy seemed to stimulate her a little more strongly every time she was distracted enough to stop paying attention to it. By the time they reached the very back of the cave she was panting hard through her nostrils and her hindquarters were trembling slightly as now even standing still wasn't enough to keep the feelings manageable, the constant tickling of the dildo that filled her vent too much for her to fully ignore any longer. She whined plaintively at him, hoping that maybe he'd change his mind and take the dildo out, but he just bared his teeth and thrust a little, his penis again swollen enough to emerge from its slit. The sight and scent of his arousal made her shiver a little in fear, but to her relief he didn't move towards her, instead leading her to a dark pool of water ahead of them.

Little light made it to the very back of the cave, but a dragon's night vision was strong enough for both of them to be able to see fairly well. On the right side of the chamber, where they stood, a small pond flowed seemingly from nowhere and ran through a hole in the back wall, probably rushing off to feed a mountain stream somewhere.

"Hold still, my pet, and I'll loosen your bridle so you can drink." She obeyed, and he unlocked the two straps that wrapped around her snout, loosened them, then buckled them again but did not lock them; she could part her jaws a little ways now, enough to slip her tongue through.

Once he was done she lowered her head and lapped up a few mouthfuls from the pool: the water was cool, fresh and pure, and even with the metallic taste of the bit on her tongue she drank eagerly, her mouth dry after the exertions of her flight to find his cave, their fight, and what he'd put her through since then. He lapped up some water himself while he waited for her to sate her thirst, and when she raised her head again he tightened and locked the straps of her bridle.

"There. Now, you said you had some waste to get rid of?"

"Mmhmm," she bobbed her head emphatically, not just because it meant she'd get a reprieve from the dildo, however short, but because she really did have to go.

"All right." He led her across the chamber, where there was another dark space, but this one was just a small empty hole--she stopped and sniffed the air around it, but it didn't have a very strong smell; evidently the chute eventually led outside. "Now let me get that off for you..."

She raised her tail and held still once again while he unlocked, then unbuckled the straps of the harness, and sighed audibly with relief when he pulled the toy out of her.

"You haven't been enjoying the dildo _too_ much, have you?" he chuckled and sat back on his haunches, smelling the phallus made slick by her unwanted arousal and groaning softly with lust, the scent of his own excitement--and his erection itself, she couldn't help but notice--rapidly building.

What a pervert, she thought with a growl.

"Mmmh, from the scent you put on this, my pet, I'll bet you can't wait to get it back inside you... If you'll go ahead there, I'll be happy to do that for you."

Jada snarled at him through her bridle, but after a moment turned and straddled the chute. He still had a grip on her reins, but his attention was more focused on the toy in his forepaws, and she shivered at the sight of the big thick faux-cock as it only reminded her of how it felt pressed deep into her sex. Once she looked away from him she managed to settle down and use the chute, then when she was done she stepped forward, glad to be able to move without having to feel that awful sensation from between her flanks.

"Right, now you can have your toy back," he bared his teeth at her. "Turn around and raise your tail."

She froze, tail tucked firmly between her hind legs at the thought of having to suffer those unwanted feelings again, then growled at him and crouched, wishing she had the freedom to attack him. No, she wouldn't let him put that back into her!

"Your Master gave you an order," he said firmly, tugging on her reins. "I expect you to obey."

"Nnn-nn!" she cried, eyes wide and pleading for him to leave her alone. She wouldn't have that thing stuck inside her again, she wouldn't be forced to feel it stimulate her every time she moved for however long he made her wear it, she _wouldn't..._

He cocked his head to one side. "I already told you that you would have either a toy or my dragonhood penetrating you almost all the time... Are you trying to tell me that you'd rather be mounted instead?"

"Nn!" she moaned, quivering at the thought. She just wanted him to leave her alone... Why wouldn't he listen?

"You must accept one of the two," he growled. "But even though you're really heating me up right now I want to see you wear the toy now, my pet. Come on, turn around and raise your tail for me, or I'm going to have to punish you again."

Jada snarled; she would gladly suffer a beating if it meant she didn't have to let him harness the dildo inside her again.

He roared back at her, tail lashing. "Pet, you will either turn around and raise your tail so I can put the toy back into you, or I will hold you down, force the dildo back under your tail, then beat you and tease you with the toy for however long I choose. If you don't show me your vent by the time I count to ten, I'm going to put this dildo inside you the hard way." He dropped back down onto all fours and clutched the harness in his tail so he could subdue her with all four paws if necessary. "One."

She whined, claws flexing in their mitts as she wished again for the freedom to defend herself, but with the bridle and mitts locking all her weapons away she'd be helpless to stop him if she refused to obey.

"Two."

Why did she have to be so powerless? How was she supposed to stop him from forcing the dildo into her vent again?

"Three."

I can't, she thought with a whimper, head drooping.

"Four."

Was it really worth it to resist in the face of such punishment?

"Five..."

Even if she had to take the dildo in her sex despite fighting him, and was beaten and teased, she would at least have her pride, knowing that she'd made him force the toy into her instead of just submitting to him.

"Six."

However, just thinking of the punishment made her shiver in fear, and she didn't want to suffer it if she had to take the dildo in her vent either way... But to submit just from the _fear_ of punishment was weakness, and she was not weak!

"Seven."

She wasn't weak... but she was weaker than her captor, and that was what mattered, she thought, moaning softly.

"Eight."

Jada sobbed and turned around, raising her tail to present her sex to her Master.

"That's a good girl," he said. She had to wait for a moment, shivering a little in anticipation as she stood with her rump exposed to him, then she shuddered and whined unhappily as she felt the tip of the dildo press against her belly for a moment before finding her vent and sliding smoothly into her. Hueroc pressed it as deep into her as it had been before, then strapped the harness tight and locked all the buckles, securing the toy inside her once again. She moaned past the bit in her mouth when he took his paws away from her hindquarters, lowering her tail to hide the panel covering her vent but unable to do anything about the shaft lodged within her.

"There, my pet, see? It's not so bad," he purred.

Yes it is, she thought glumly, whimpering, her eyes downcast. She had submitted... He had threatened her, and she had submitted to him without a fight. How had she let this happen? How had he made her so weak?

He took her reins again and pulled gently on them until she turned around, the feeling of the dildo rubbing against her insides again making her shiver and moan with unwanted lust. She managed to control herself enough to stop herself from rocking her hips for more of the stimulation, but wondered dimly if she should even bother trying anymore. She had submitted and let him violate her with the toy; how could letting herself enjoy the sensations it gave her be any worse?

No, she still had at least some of her pride, she thought; she had at the very least made him threaten her before submitting, and that had to be worth _something..._ There was a difference between resisting when it would only delay the inevitable and resisting when he had no way of making her do what he wanted. She had submitted, yes, but to let herself enjoy what he did to her was a different matter entirely, and as long as she could stay strong enough to resist that, she would still have her pride.

She just had to find a way to stay strong. Spending a couple of minutes without the dildo inside her hadn't helped her fight back the sensations it gave her one bit, and the mere feeling of it penetrating her sex was enough now to make her shudder. How much longer would he force her to suffer like this? No matter how proud she was, she didn't think she could handle too much more of such constant stimulation...

"That's all I have to show you, my pet," Hueroc said. "Come with me."

Whining, she pulled back against her reins for a moment, not wanting to move when it would make the toy stimulate her more, but relented when he bared his teeth and tugged her forward, following him meekly with the added humiliation of the pain of the bit between her jaws. She couldn't suppress a loud moan when she took her first couple of steps, the sensation of the dildo shifting inside her growing harder and harder to suppress with each passing moment; the red dragon purred in response, tail raised and flicking back and forth, cock fully hard, and his powerful scent washing over her, making it even harder for her to concentrate. She moaned again, hips rocking and eyes half-closing in pleasure, when his flicking tail found one of the straps of her harness and tugged on it to further stimulate her while he led her along. Trembling with effort as she fought with herself to keep the wonderful feelings from getting to her, she let out a high, thin whine of distress that quickly gave way to another throaty moan of pleasure when he pulled the toy's harness in some way that made it move farther inside her than it had before. It felt so like a thrust that she nearly collapsed right there in the passage with her rump and tail held high, barely clinging to control of her own body as he teased her.

Thankfully he guided her into the room he'd bound her in, so he couldn't force her to walk much farther, and when he finally stopped tugging her reins--and the harness--she sank onto her belly, panting hard from unwanted arousal. The dildo inside her felt so good... She rolled her hips once to keep the stimulation going before catching herself and forcing her body to stay still, whimpering as the sensations raced through her and her body begged for them to continue.

"I can't even describe how much watching you struggle like this is heating me up, my pet," he purred, nuzzling her forehead, then thrust a couple of times for emphasis. "I'd love to play with you some more right now, but I need to take a flight around the borders of my territory before the sun sets... I'll be back as soon as I can, and I promise we'll have some fun together when I return!" He nuzzled her again, tied her reins to an anchor-ring near her head to make sure she couldn't go anywhere, then pulled on the harness once more for good measure, coaxing yet another moan from her as the dildo wiggled within her vent and sent another burst of pleasure through her. She whined at him, pleading wordlessly for him to stop tormenting her like this, but he just let her hear him purring again before he turned and left her alone.

Jada whimpered quietly as she continued to struggle against her instinctual lust--at least she didn't have to move anymore. But still the presence of the dildo stuffing her alone was enough to make her want to squirm and raise her tail for the dragon whose cock she _must_ be feeling inside her, to grind against it and encourage him to thrust... She snorted and tossed her head, clamping her jaws against the bridle and trying to focus. What was wrong with her? She was stronger than this!

Being away from her Master--her captor, her _captor!_ she had to remind herself again, growling to herself--helped her regain her composure, and she gradually brought herself back under control. The light sensation of the toy spreading her sex was still there, still distracting her with the occasional moment of unwelcome pleasure, but she managed to stop panting and shut out the urge to stimulate herself after a little while. Not that it would mean anything for very long; he had said he would "have some fun" with her as soon as he got back, which meant that soon she would be taking his hard cock inside her instead of the fake one violating her now. And unlike the dildo, he would be thrusting, humping her hard and fast and stimulating her much more powerfully than the toy could... In her current state she might not be able to shut it out like she had the first time, she realized with a groan. But she still had to try, she wouldn't let herself enjoy being taken by him...

Thinking she would need all her strength for what was to come, she didn't bother trying to test the anchor and the knot in her reins binding her to that spot--like it would have done any good anyway, with her wings not only shredded but bound tightly to her back, trapping her in the cave. Trying to pull the reins off would mean moving, which would mean not only the pain of the bit digging into her gums but the pleasure of the dildo shifting inside of her, and even if she was successful Hueroc would just punish her for breaking some of his precious gear. She was unable to suppress a shiver at the thought of the last time he'd punished her, that combination of pain and pleasure that made it impossible for her to concentrate hard enough to block out either one; she had no desire to feel that again anytime soon.

So she could do nothing but wait for him to return, lying as still as possible in her bonds and trying not to think about the dildo stuck in her vent, pressed right up against that oh-so-sensitive flesh... She flexed her claws restlessly in their mitts, wishing yet again that there was _something_ she could do to escape, or stop him, or just get that accursed toy out of her so she didn't have to try so hard to control herself, but she just didn't have any options. Moaning quietly to herself, she turned her head towards the fading light of the sun coming down the passage and waited for Hueroc to return.

The cave had grown nearly dark by the time the red dragon returned, tail lashing as he walked into her chamber and lit the torches, but at least his arousal had faded during his flight so she didn't have to see it or smell it--for the moment. "Well, my pet?" he purred, lowering his head to nip playfully at her flank. "Ready to play with me some more?"

"Nnn!" she growled at him even though she knew she could do nothing to stop him, even though she'd agreed--however reluctantly--to be his pet, but he just laughed at her refusal.

"You aren't? Well then, let me help you get in the mood to play..." He grasped one edge of the panel at the base of the dildo and pulled until he reached the limit of the harness that kept it inside her, drawing it out of her a little ways, then pushed it back against her rump as far as it would go, making the toy slide deeper into her. She arched her back and moaned at the feeling, needing all the self-control she had to keep from raising her tail to give him better access to her vent. He just made the thrusting motion a second time, a third, a fourth, until she could only lie on the ground and shudder while she battled against her growing lust, body screaming at her to raise her tail and grind against the shaft filling her and mind doing all it could to resist the urge.

"I think I have an idea..." Hueroc let go of the harness, to her relief, and went over to one of the walls for a piece of gear: a thick, sturdy bar with a shackle on either end. "Roll onto your side," he ordered, and though she ignored him at first, when he reached for the harness again she obeyed, trembling at the feelings the slight motion sent through her as the toy rubbed briefly against her insides. Once she was on her side he closed the cuffs around her ankles, the rigid bar forcing her to hold them a little wider than her hips and exposing her belly to him.

He lay down opposite her, hindquarters in front of her snout and shoulders over at her belly, then rolled onto his side to let her see the swelling around his slit. "You look like you're enjoying that dildo so much that it would be a shame to take it out of you, my pet. But I still want to play with you, so you pleasure me with your muzzle, paws and tail while I please you by moving the harness around for you. Sound like fun?"

Jada glared at him, growling softly past her gag. Him forcing himself on her and mounting her when she couldn't stop him was one thing, but to willingly go after his dragonhood with paws and tail and take him to climax was something else entirely. If he wanted to use her then he could just mount her...

Snarling, he twisted around and struck her neck with his tail. "Either you will _obey me_ and pleasure me until I cum, or I will put a ring between your teeth, force you to suck me off, and make you orgasm with a vibrator at least as many times as I did earlier. Your choice."

She gasped at the threat--she could think of nothing worse than tasting his hard cock in her mouth, and if she was forced to do that, then have several more unwilling orgasms as well... The thought made her quiver, and she lowered her head after a moment, moaning quietly. There was nothing she could do to stop him, and she would be far more ashamed by what he'd threatened to do than by his first suggestion, so she tilted her head to acknowledge him.

"Good girl," he bobbed his head, then shifted his hindquarters a little closer to her snout to make sure she could reach his belly despite her reins still bound to the anchor-ring in the floor. Reaching for her rump, he wiggled the dildo inside her a little and looked at her expectantly.

The sensation made her exhale sharply, and after a moment she raised a mittened paw towards the scales of his belly, conscious of his eyes on her. His slit was already somewhat swollen, and she hesitated one more time before probing at it with her leather-wrapped forepaw, pressing against him on either side of it, then sliding the smooth leather over it from front to back. Her face flushed hot when her Master shivered and thrust a little into her touch, but she forced herself to swallow her pride and continue--the quicker she got this over with, the better. So she rubbed against his slit again, more firmly, then cried out softly in surprise: she'd somehow forgotten for a moment about his paw on the base of the toy inside her, and he'd just pressed hard against it, the tip again tickling much more deeply inside her than she expected and making her squirm.

She couldn't tease him and ignore him teasing her at the same time, she was quick to discover, shuddering at the feeling of the dildo pressing first one way, then the other against her insides. It had been inside her so long now that the sensations just couldn't be ignored anymore, and it was all she could do to concentrate enough to keep massaging his slit, moaning and rocking her hips a little in pleasure. She wanted to stop herself from enjoying it, but she just couldn't any longer, not when she had to keep her attention focused on his loins... He thrust against her paw again and this time the head of his penis emerged, growing quickly. The thought of having to touch it made her flush again, but she clamped her jaws down on the bit and reached for him with both paws, squeezing his tip between the mitts and coaxing him out.

He groaned and thrust again, his full length revealing itself as the scent of his arousal washed over her, and he responded by sliding the toy as far in, then as far out as the harness would let it and drawing a moan and roll of her hips from her that matched his own. She shuddered with pleasure and got back to work; the leather mitts on her paws slid easily along his shaft, already slick from the protective flesh within his slit, and she began to rub smoothly up and down, squeezing him between her mitts from the base of his cock to the tip and back again. She couldn't help but stare at his dragonhood as she pawed it, the stiff flesh turned red and swollen by the flow of blood to his loins, the thick shaft, the little ridges that could feel so good inside her, even better than the dildo rubbing back and forth within her vent did now... She moaned lustily through her gag at the feeling, forgetting that she was supposed to be hating and resisting this in her arousal and rubbing even harder as he thrust steadily into her paws.

After pressing against his thrusts for a little while she brought her tail around to tickle at his spread-open slit with the tip while she stroked him--the base of her tail got in his way for a moment, but the spreader bar between her hind paws made sure he could still reach her belly and after a moment he started making the toy slide in and out again. He moaned softly, hind claws curling, then changed the angle of the toy inside her so it pressed much harder against the side of her vent closer to her belly, tip rubbing firmly against her and making her gasp at a sudden blossoming heat of pleasure as it found some extra-sensitive spot inside her.

Her stroking of his cock grew faster in response, and when the first drop of fluid appeared at the tip, head bobbing as muscles inside him clenched, she stopped using her paws and instead curled her tail around his shaft, squeezing hard, then beginning to slide the constricting ring from base to tip and back. _"Mmmh,"_ he groaned in obvious approval, tail thumping against the ground, and thrust enthusiastically into her touch. The speed of the toy rubbing along inside her increased as well and she moaned through her gag with pleasure at the incredible feeling--

What was she _doing!?_

Jada could barely focus on the thought, her attention drawn to the cock clenched in her tail and the dildo inside her. Her captor had demanded that she tease him, make him climax, and let him tease her, and she wasn't just doing it willingly, she was _enjoying herself?_ Some small part of her brain fought to get a grip, to shut out the sensations coursing through her and realize how humiliating it was to fondle her captor this way, but it was quickly buried beneath another surging wave of pleasure as the tip of the dildo found that incredible spot inside her again. After slowing just a moment to enjoy the feeling she redoubled the speed of her tail milking at his length, then reached out with her paws again to squeeze the tip of his shaft, making him pant and shudder against her. His cock bobbed and released a little more clear, slick fluid each time her tail reached the ridge right behind its head, his thrusting grew even harder and faster, and his hind claws were clenched tight at her touch.

Finally he roared, limbs shaking, and reached his orgasm, humping vigorously against her tail. He loosed burst after burst of his seed, splattering the ground between them, his chest and her belly as he emptied himself; she kept squeezing her Master's length for all he would give even though he'd stopped moving the dildo within her in the throes of his climax, and after a few moments the rocking of his hips slowed and he collapsed on his side, gasping for air.

She moaned quietly as she waited for him to recover, the pleasure that had built in her own body from the teasing he'd given her having brought her much closer to orgasm than she'd realized. The presence of the dildo in her vent sustained the feeling for a little while, but it soon began to fade, and as it did she finally realized what she had just done. She'd willingly stimulated him with paws and tail and made him climax, all the while enjoying the feeling of him moving the toy inside her... All her thoughts of resistance had been forgotten in their combined lust, and she put her head down after a moment with a whimper. At least he hadn't brought her to orgasm, she thought, but it was little comfort--she would have gladly had one if he'd pleasured her enough.

Eventually Hueroc raised his head again, still panting with his tongue hanging out but purring now, curling his tail to stroke her head and neck with it. "That was very good, my pet, very good indeed... Now let me get something to clean up this mess. I'll be right back." He stood and walked out of the chamber, turning towards the back of the cave, tail raised high and swishing gently back and forth, curling a little at the tip. She just sat and waited, not wanting to think about what she had just done, and he returned a few moments later with a pair of damp rags draped across the base of his neck. He used these to wipe down their scales and the floor, clearing away all traces of his seed, then balled them up and tossed them over towards the passageway to deal with later. Once that was done he took off the shackles and spreader bar that had kept her hind paws apart, then put the gear back up on the wall.

Jada whined at him and looked at her hindquarters; he said she'd been good... Had she been good enough for her to spend some time without the dildo filling her sex?

"I know, I didn't do enough for you to orgasm, I'm sorry," he murmured, and nuzzled her. "But you had more than enough the first time we played together, didn't you? Just think about how amazing those were... I'll make sure you cum the next time we play, all right, my pet?"

She moaned and curled up to prod at the buckles of the toy's harness with one mitted forepaw: she didn't want to climax, she wanted the thing to come _off!_ "Mmmff!" she tried to say, pleading for him to listen to her for once and wishing he didn't keep her gagged so she could actually say what she wanted.

"No, I'm not going to loosen it so you can play with yourself more easily," he chuckled, "but I'm sure it feels good enough as it is." He yawned expansively, showing off his teeth. "I'm exhausted, my pet, and it's getting late... It's time for both of us to sleep. Would you like to sleep with me?"

"Nn!" she growled, tail lashing a little before she remembered that moving it made the dildo tease her and shivered at the feeling.

Hueroc glanced over at her tail for a moment before looking into her eyes again. "Oh well; I'm sure we'll be sharing my cushion before too long. You have a good night..." Purring, he nuzzled her cheek and forehead again, then blew out the torches and walked away to his own chamber, leaving her in darkness.

She whimpered quietly and shifted a little, bearing the light stimulation long enough to get comfortable. Left alone, helpless, with a dildo stuffed into her vent once again... and with nothing to do but rest and wait for her Master to return. At least the long day had wearied her despite her nap earlier, so even with the toy inside her she was able to close her eyes and fall asleep--where she wouldn't have to feel the shame of what she had just done.

* * *

Jada woke up shivering, not from cold but from arousal--her sex only seemed to have grown more sensitive overnight, and now she was even more aware of the dildo penetrating her, strapped to her hindquarters so it couldn't come out. She whimpered at the feeling and raised her head to look over at the entrance to the room she was bound in: there was a little dim, reddish light in the passage outside. It was dawn. There was no sign of her Master, Hueroc, aside from his scent; he must still be asleep, she thought.

Next she brought her gaze to her bound wings and the long, ragged gashes through them, but if they'd healed at all overnight she couldn't tell. But when she turned her attention to herself her eyes couldn't help but pass over her hindquarters and the straps encircling them, and after forcing herself to examine her wings she couldn't help but look at her flanks again. Just seeing the harness made her think of the phallus it held deep inside her, and the simple feeling of it lodged within her, spreading her vent and snugly filling it, was enough to make her shiver again, moaning past the bit in her mouth. After a moment she raised one of her hind legs and curled her tail out of the way to look at the panel at the center of the harness that hid her sex and the toy inside it from her: firm, solid plastic. Careful not to move her hindquarters to keep the dildo from shifting inside her, she curled up to examine the thing again, sniffing it and looking closely for any weakness she could exploit...

But there was nothing. All she saw was tough plastic, thick leather straps, solid metal buckles and sturdy padlocks to keep the buckles closed--not that she had any hope of breaking any of it in the first place, she thought with a moan as she rubbed a leather-wrapped forepaw against one of the buckles. Her captor had bound up all four of her paws in those horrible mitts, sealing her claws away and keeping her from gripping anything, so not only could she not try to claw through the straps, but she couldn't even try to undo the buckles--and it didn't even matter with the padlocks in place. The mitts on her paws, plus the bridle strapped tight to her snout, left her completely helpless to the whims of her Master.

Which was why she'd had no choice but to use her paws and tail to get him off last night, she thought, putting her head down and whimpering again in despair. The red dragon had defeated her, grounded her in the process, then forced her into being his sex slave until her wings healed... She hadn't dared stop him from tying her up after he'd beaten her, and since then she'd been powerless. She had wanted to resist him, to refuse to obey and refuse to enjoy what he did to her, but first he'd forced her to orgasm with a vibrator, then when the dildo he'd put into her that had been lodged within her ever since then had made her too distracted and weak to keep fighting she'd willingly teased him to climax--and enjoyed the feeling of him moving that awful toy around inside her, she thought, shuddering at the memory.

And the dildo was still there! Even her own breathing seemed to make it move inside her now, the tip tickling ever so lightly against her insides... She whined and tried to lie motionless, hoping the feeling would go away--but it wouldn't! Groaning, she rolled onto her belly to try and shift her weight somewhere else and nearly yelped at the sudden feeling of the rubbery shaft sliding inside her, but it didn't help, and neither did two other positions she tried. She let out a frustrated growl and stopped trying to find the right way to lie down, fighting her own body to simply ignore the feeling of it teasing her. She'd been able to ignore it before, when he'd first put it into her... surely she could do so again!

Jada snorted defiantly and went limp against the ground: her will was strong enough that she could shut out the stimulation, even if he'd caught her in a moment of weakness last night, and she would not let him beat her this way. For a few minutes she lay there nearly motionless, the tip of her tail twitching restlessly, but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't get that tiny hint of sensation to go away. It was there when she lay on her side, on her belly, on her back, when she breathed, even when she held her breath and was perfectly still! She moaned in frustration as her sex was just too sensitive now for her to be able to shut it out, then shuddered as the toy slid a little ways inside her and realized that she'd rolled her hips almost unconsciously, coaxing a brief moment of pleasure out of the dildo. She had to be stronger than this...

But it wouldn't stop. It didn't matter how hard she tried to focus, the feeling wouldn't go away, and before too long her concentration broke long enough for her to roll her hips more than once a minute. Each time she snarled to herself and tried to regain control, but her body refused to listen, every movement seeming to bring a burst of pleasure from her belly that her body only wanted more of... Finally she couldn't keep it up any longer and rolled over to grind her belly into the floor, nearly sobbing in defeat and squirming at the sensation. After another few moments she realized what she was doing and forced herself to roll onto her side again, this time curling up to probe at the harness again--there had to be _something_ she could do!

Another inspection proved just as fruitless as the last, and she did sob this time, rubbing her balled-up forepaws over the straps and even the plastic base in desperation. But that only made the toy move around more inside her, drawing another squirm of pleasure, and no matter how hard she tried to get her claws through the mitts, to make the straps break, or open, or move the plastic so she could get the awful thing out of her, nothing helped, and all her efforts did was make the dildo stimulate her further. The feelings made her gasp now, somehow growing stronger even though there was only so far the toy could move, but she couldn't bring herself to give up, she had to find a way to get it out, she had to make this torture _stop!_

It was no use. She must have slid the leather mitts over the harness and the scales of her hindquarters for half an hour, but all it did was tease her more and before long she was panting with arousal, the pleasure building more and more strongly despite her efforts to shut it out. The harness hadn't loosened one bit and still the dildo was trapped within her, filling her and making her shudder every time it moved inside her. Some part of her wanted to get up and find her Master, to beg him somehow through her gag to take the horrible toy out of her, but even if she wanted to the reins of her bridle were still tied to an anchor in front of her--she could only wait there for him to return.

By the time Hueroc walked into her chamber she was panting hard, her whole body shaking and claws clenched tight in their mitts as she struggled to contain the sensations racing through her. "Good morning, my pet," he purred, and she went still with a muffled cry of surprise--she had been so distracted by the dildo that she hadn't heard him come in. He nuzzled her cheek, lips pulled back just a little to show more of his fangs, and murmured, "did you sleep well?"

"Nnn-nn," she shook her head, pressing her mitted forepaws against the harness once again. "Mmmff!" she moaned at him, pleading for him to finally have mercy and give her a break from the toy...

"What, you want me inside you instead of the toy I gave you?" He sniffed the air around her, growling softly and tail flicking up a little. "You smell as hot as I feel this morning... I'd be happy to do that for you."

"Nn-nn!" Jada cried again--him mounting her was the last thing she wanted now! Her frantic struggling had stimulated her to the point that he could actually smell her forced arousal, and after struggling to contain the feelings the dildo gave her she didn't know if she'd be able to block it out if he took her...

"Pets are expected to be willing," he said sternly and bared his teeth at her, but at least he didn't strike her. "If I want to play with you, then we will play. Understood?"

She hated the idea, hated that she had no control over what he did to her, but there was nothing she could do in her restraints to stop him and she _had_ agreed to be his pet, after all... Not that she'd had much choice. After lying motionless for a moment she finally whimpered and tilted her head, submitting to him.

"Good girl," he stroked her with his tail. "As for how we should play... I think I'll have you raise your tail so I can mount you, to claim you as my own the traditional way. Does that sound like fun?"

It doesn't sound fun at all, she thought, whimpering again and knowing she could do nothing to stop him. Hopefully she would somehow find a way to control herself when he took her... She trembled at the sensation when he pressed one paw against the panel beneath her tail and slid the dildo a little farther into her.

Hueroc purred and shifted the harness again, making her shiver at the unwanted feelings. "Then let's get you set up." He went and collected a few things from the walls before returning to her with the gear. "Stand and turn around, so you're facing the passageway."

She knew he would either strike her or tease her if she hesitated or refused for even a moment, and slowly got to her feet, shuddering and unable to suppress a moan as her sensitive insides clenched around the toy. The feelings were almost enough to make her start rocking her hips again and she turned to obey his command as quickly as she could, to feel as little as she possible from having to move. Once she was in position he shackled her forepaws together, then bound them to an anchor in the floor that made her reach them forward towards where her reins were tied, forcing her to put her chest on the ground. Next he put a wide post beneath her belly to prop up her hindquarters, and bound her hind paws to either end of a spreader bar before anchoring that to the floor as well, immobilizing her. Finally he wrapped a few straps around her tail that raised her tail up and curled it over her back, making her present herself. She squirmed just a little to see how much she could move, but she could barely shift an inch, head and chest on the ground, hindquarters up with her hind legs spread and her tail raised good and high: the classic mating position for a dragoness.

"Mmm, don't you look pretty all tied up and exposed," he murmured, and tickled her flanks and belly with the tip of his tail. "And I bet it feels so good, to be in that position with that big thick dildo inside you like a dragon has already accepted your invitation... Rock your hips, my pet, like you're grinding against that dragon and encouraging him to thrust into you, hard and fast, more and more until both of you reach a wonderful climax together..."

Jada let out a long, unhappy whine at his command, not wanting to stimulate herself further when she was already having so much trouble controlling herself, but when he growled and raised a paw to strike her she relented. She slowly rolled her hips once, then again, claws clenching at the pleasure spreading through her, and she whimpered into her gag as once again she had no choice but to feel the uncontrollable, wonderful sensation of the dildo shifting back and forth within her... She didn't dare stop, her whimpers progressing to moans as the toy stimulated her more and more, then she heard him groan and a moment later could smell his arousal joining her own on the air. Shuddering at the thought of taking him inside her, she didn't have enough slack in her reins to turn her head and see his cock but her memories of it from the previous day were vivid enough that she didn't have to see it to know what it looked like, or how it felt when embedded in her vent, and she squirmed helplessly in her bonds, still rocking her hips against the toy, as she waited for the inevitable.

"That's a good girl, get all you can from the dildo deep inside you," he growled, and she realized with another low, lusty moan that her thrusting had grown more vigorous and that she was starting to tremble with pleasure from the toy that stimulated her. But she couldn't stop unless he said she could, and he might force her to keep going until she reached orgasm if he wanted to... The thought made her whimper, but then to her relief he said, "now now, my pet, don't enjoy yourself too much too soon... Save it for when your Master has mounted you."

It was much harder than it should have been for her to stop grinding on the faux-cock strapped inside her, but she managed--realizing now that she'd stopped that she was panting with arousal--and a few moments later he unlocked and unbuckled the straps of the harness. She shivered again when he pulled the dildo out of her, slumping as finally she had at least some small reprieve from the unwelcome intrusion, but she knew she'd feel his paws on her back in just moments...

A sharp inhalation sounded from behind her, then she heard a chuckle. "Mmmh, it smells like you've really been having fun with this toy... You must be good and ready for me, then!"

Jada whined at him again, wishing she had the freedom to pull her hind legs together, or lower her tail, or shift her upraised rump from its perfectly inviting position, but her bonds held her fast and she could only stand there, helpless and exposed, and wait for him to mount her.

"You look so beautiful tied up like this, my pet," he murmured, and she heard his footsteps approaching him, then a moment later she felt his forepaws come down on her back.

"Nn-nn!" she cried, begging for him to leave her alone, but he ignored her plea and took another couple of steps forward, his front paws dropping on either side of her and his chest weighing down against her back. The tip of his cock pressed against the scales of her belly and she howled through her bridle, desperate, before he growled, bit down lightly on the nape of her neck, and thrust into her.

Her sex clenched against him almost automatically, and again she couldn't bite back a moan of pleasure, her body demanding that she grind against the big, hard cock that penetrated her. She fought against her lust for a moment, but then he started to hump her, sliding slowly out, then in, rubbing so incredibly against her and making her shudder at the feeling; she couldn't help but rock her hips against his to enhance the sensation still further, crooning in wordless encouragement for him to keep going.

Hueroc's shaft felt so good inside her... It could slide in and out much more than the toy had, much faster, and she nearly bucked at the feeling when he grazed some especially sensitive spot inside her, crying out softly through her gag and curling her hind claws in their mitts with arousal. "Nnngh," she moaned at him, grinding against his belly and hoping he'd hit that spot again--

Oh ancients, what was she doing? The red dragon had bound her, exposed her, and now he'd mounted her, all against her will, and she was enjoying it? Not fighting against her bonds, and begging him to continue, even? What was wrong with her? She tried for a few moments to regain control of herself, fight back the building sensations inside her, stop rolling her hips in time with his, look for some way to escape, but she was too far gone already... All those hours with the dildo stuffing her had teased her so much, left her so aroused and her body yearning for what he was doing to her even if her mind thought just the opposite, and when he found that extra-sensitive spot again it just felt too good for her to control. She made a few more weak attempts to marshal herself, but the big, stiff dragonhood within her just felt too amazing for her to want to resist this time, and it only took a few more thrusts to make her give in entirely.

The feeling of him inside her only seemed more powerful now that her lust had so consumed her, and she eagerly rocked in time with his thrusts, starting to clench down on him to encourage his building climax--she was getting very close herself, after being teased by the dildo for so long. Some small part of her screamed in horror at the thought of reaching her peak from him inside her, but the rest of her body just felt too good to let that little part of her regain any semblance of control. Her moans grew louder and louder, progressing to panting, bridle-muffled cries of lust, and her whole body quivered as his thrusting brought her closer and closer...

Jada howled as finally the sensation was too much for her and spasmed beneath him, sex clamping down hard on his cock as she reached orgasm; her eyes squeezed tightly shut and she howled again in ecstasy, her whole body shaking, pulling reflexively against the chains that bound her but still held immobile. Her climax prompted his own and her Master roared as he came, his hot breath coming out in gusts against the base of her neck as he released himself inside her, thrusting hard and fast against her flanks until he was finished and collapsed against her back, gasping to regain his breath and purring in the afterglow.

"Oh... Oh, that was _amazing,_ my pet..." He nuzzled the back of her neck, where he'd bitten her. "It feels so much better when you're willing, doesn't it?"

Still basking in the slowly receding pleasure of orgasm, she couldn't help but purr back at him, squirming in her bonds to get just a little more stimulation from his cock, still inside her but slowly beginning to soften. It _had_ felt incredible, really...

He pulled out, drawing one last shudder from her, and slowly walked around so she could see him, purring more loudly with his tail flicking happily back and forth. "I'm glad you decided to stop fighting and enjoy this with me," he licked her cheek, then her forehead. "Happy, willing, eager pets are so much more fun to play with..."

The word _pet_ shook her from the warm, relaxing feelings that still resonated dimly through her, and she whimpered through her gag, not able to meet his gaze. No... Her Master had mounted her, taken her, and she hadn't just lost her focus and enjoyed it, she'd actually had an orgasm from the sensation of him inside her... She had failed herself. She had told herself so firmly that she _wouldn't_ enjoy this, that she _wouldn't_ let him defeat her will this way, and she'd failed. What dignity did she have left now? she wondered, feeling tears start to well up in her eyes and not bothering to try and blink them back--why bother trying not to show weakness now, after what he'd made her do? He had beaten her physically, and now mentally as well; she had nothing left to be proud of, to draw strength from.

"Now let me give you back that dildo you've been loving so much, then I'll let you rest."

"Nnn," she moaned, raising her head as much as her reins would let her--not far. No, not again, he couldn't make her suffer that awful thing inside her again, not after what he'd just done to her! The toy had made her so distracted, so weak, so tormented by the never-ending sensation... She couldn't bear it again! "Nn-nnnn!" she howled at him, straining against her bonds, but she could barely move the width of a claw, much less find a way to break free.

"You will have either my penis or a dildo inside you, pet," he growled, "and I need to rest, and hunt for us." He left her line of sight again, and she heard him by her hindquarters, coming to a stop, growling softly to himself, and the clink of buckles hanging loose...

"Nn-nn! Nn-nnn!" she begged him, thrashing as hard as she could, but all her bonds were much too strong and no matter how hard she struggled she couldn't move her paws, couldn't turn her head, couldn't even lower her tail or bring her hind legs together to shield herself from him... Then she felt the tip of the dildo poke against her entrance and went stiff, clenching as tight as she could and wishing that pitiful resistance would do something other let him than savor shoving the thing into her more... _"Nnnnn!"_ she screamed, but there was nothing she could do and a moment later he pushed the toy deep inside her.

She shivered at the sensation of the toy spreading her insides apart, still so sensitive after the orgasm he'd given her, and went limp in her bonds as he strapped the harness tight to her hindquarters again. No, it was going to drive her insane, it was making her so weak, so aroused, to the point that she'd just willingly climaxed when he mounted her... This was horrible, it was too much, she couldn't take this anymore... She began to cry, sobbing and whimpering through her gag as the tears trickled down her cheeks while he took off the spreader bar, the shackles on her forepaws, the straps keeping her tail raised and the support that had propped up her rear. She'd never be able to resist him if he kept doing this to her, he'd completely break her down until she was nothing more than his slave to use as he saw fit...

Then she felt his breath on her snout, and a moment later he was nuzzling her gently, sitting next to her and cradling her head in his forepaws. "Hey... Shh, shh, there's no need to cry, my pet... It's okay, I'm here..."

She just sobbed again, trying weakly to push him away with her mittened forepaws. How could he expect to comfort her, after what he'd done?

"I don't want to see you like this... Here, let me take your bridle off, and you tell me what's making you so sad." He took the key out of the pouch at the base of his neck, opened the locks, then unbuckled all the straps, letting her open her mouth so he could tug the bit out. "What's wrong, Jada?"

The use of her name--had he ever even said it before?--startled her, and after a moment she raised her head to look back towards her hindquarters. "Take it off... Please take it off me."

He looked back and forth from her eyes to the harness, head cocked to one side. "I like seeing you wear it, and you must enjoy how it feels inside you... Why don't you want it?"

"I don't want to feel it!" she cried, shivering. "I can't ignore it, I can't make it stop, I can't shut out how it makes me feel when you take it out to mount me... Please, take it out!"

Hueroc paused again. "You... So when you had an orgasm when I mounted you... that was not willing?"

The mention of what he'd just done to her brought a fresh surge of tears. "No!"

"Why not? I made you my pet, I told you to be willing, to enjoy it... Why won't you?"

She growled at him. "How could you expect me to? What dragon would willingly become a sex slave but the weakest and most cowardly?"

"But I defeated you. That proved that I was stronger, and that I could do with you as I wished."

"That doesn't mean I have to be willing! How could you expect me to _enjoy_ being enslaved like this, being made so helpless, losing all control over what I do each day? What pride, what dignity could I have if I did that?"

"Again: I defeated you, and that means you should not fight me."

"I... I thought I was strong enough to resist feeling pleasure from being forced to mate," she looked away, shuddering at the thought.

"That's the problem," he sighed, reaching out with a paw to turn her head so she faced him again. "Defeating you proved that I was stronger, and not just physically... Stronger in mind, as well. I told you I wanted you to enjoy it, so that meant that if you tried to resist, I would force you to give in and enjoy what I did to you--which I have done."

Jada whimpered. "It would have been weakness to give in without a fight... I wanted to be able to keep my pride."

"And you still have it!" he said, rubbing a forepaw down her neck. "I defeated you, I proved that I was stronger than you, and deferring to a stronger dragon is nothing to be ashamed of; you know that. It is _expected_ for the weaker dragon to obey the stronger, and that does not mean that every dragon who has ever lost a duel has nothing to be proud of. You do not have to sacrifice your pride to give in to me, or enjoy being my pet. You don't need to fight me."

"But... I don't want to be a pet. You cannot expect me to enjoy it."

He growled. "I did not want to be forced from my home, either. You have no choice but to be my pet until your wings heal, and you know that it will not cost you your pride to let yourself enjoy what you can of what is beyond your control. Didn't that orgasm you just had feel so wonderful? Doesn't at least some part of you like how the dildo feels inside you? If you cannot stop these things, if you know it is not weakness to let yourself enjoy them... Why not?"

She whined and lashed her tail. "It's just... The thought of willingly being your sex slave is... It hurts. I don't like how it makes me feel so weak, and so powerless..." Her tears had stopped, but she sobbed again, closing her eyes and turning her head away.

He snuggled against her. _"Slave_ is the wrong word, Jada... I've been calling you my pet: a pet is willing, a pet does not fear or despise her Master, and a pet has her Master's respect. A slave is given orders to obey, regardless of how that might make her feel; a pet is asked to do things that her Master thinks they will both enjoy. The two are very different--I would never keep another dragon as a slave, but I very much enjoy having one as a pet... Especially one as beautiful as you," he purred, and nuzzled her. "I don't want you to be unhappy... Surely at least a part of you has enjoyed how we have played together, and is excited by the thought of playing with me more; please, embrace it, and let yourself enjoy your time as my pet. I think you will enjoy it, if you give it a chance."

Jada went still, trying to think. Could he really be right? Being mounted by him _had_ felt amazing, she couldn't deny that... But to be the sex-toy of another dragon? To be tied up and fucked whenever he wanted? To spend every minute of every day bound and helpless? How could she enjoy that?

"What do you think, my pet? Can you be willing?"

She shivered as the dildo in her vent sent a little wave of arousal through her. "I... I don't know. I need to think."

"Of course," he nuzzled her again. "I need to go hunt for us both, and that will give you some time on your own to rest, and to think about things." He picked up her bridle again, grasping the ends of the bit to put it into her mouth. "But speaking time is over for now, my pet... Open up."

Whining, she looked at her hindquarters again. "Please take it out... at least for now. I want to be able to think without that thing distracting me."

He growled softly, but after a moment put her bridle down and walked over to her hindquarters. "I understand." He unlocked and unbuckled the harness, then pulled the dildo free, and she sighed as the feeling of it plugging her faded away. "I suppose if this isn't on you then I may as well leave you free to walk around the cave... I'll probably be gone at least a couple of hours, anyway." He paused, then continued, "is there something you'd like to say to me, for taking that out?"

She purred for just a moment. "Thank you."

He growled again, more loudly, and bared his fangs.

"Thank you, Master," she lowered her head.

"Good girl. Now, open up," he picked up her bridle again, pausing to take off the reins.

She spread her jaws obediently, then closed them again once he had the bit in position. He buckled the rest of it on, but left the two straps over her snout a little loose--enough to open her mouth a little. "Feel free to go get some water from the spring, and to use the chute if you need to. I'll be back soon, and I hope you'll have come to a decision by the time I return."

She bobbed her head, though for the moment her mind shied away from what she had to decide. He nuzzled her, then left the room and walked away towards the cave entrance.

Once she'd heard the snap of his wings on the wind she sprawled out on the floor, sighing. Now she had to think... He wanted her to do this willingly. To let him put that dildo into her and enjoy having it there, enjoy moving it around with her paws and tail, or by walking, or grinding it against the ground... To let him bind her however he wished, and let him fuck her as often as he wanted, and enjoy being so helpless, enjoy the sensation of him taking her, the feeling of him loosing himself within her, the ecstasy of her own orgasm... How was a proud dragoness like her supposed to be happy submitting to him like that? Yes, he'd defeated her, proved he was strong enough to _make_ her submit, but that didn't mean she liked it.

But what choice did she really have? Her first day as his pet had easily proven that she didn't have the strength to defy him, and nothing had hurt her more than being unable to stop herself from reaching climax when he mounted her. To think of suffering that way again, of struggling to resist the toy he wanted her to take inside her whenever he wasn't mating with her, of failing to control herself over and over again until she was so broken that she didn't even care what he did to her... It made her shudder, and what he'd just done to her only made her imagination more vivid.

So she could submit to him, or be broken by him until she submitted simply out of habit. There wasn't much of a choice to make--he'd be tying her up and mounting her either way, she just had to choose how much it hurt her. The thought of submitting and being claimed in such a way rankled her, but there was no way that was worse than being forced like she'd been... And no way it was worse than being broken. Wasn't it better to submit while she still had something resembling a choice, and give herself a chance to actually like what he did to her, than for her will and her pride to be destroyed by him?

Hueroc had defeated her, though... And what he'd said was right: there was no shame in submitting to a dragon who'd bested her in a duel, even if she usually didn't associate submission with raising her tail--or letting him tie her up so she _had_ to raise her tail. Even if she didn't like it, she could do it... and then what? Learn to like it? Was that something she really wanted?

Better coming to like being tied up and mounted, being dominated, being teased by that dildo and harness, than to be destroyed by all of it, she thought, and slowly got to her feet. She stretched, loosening up cramped and sex-sore muscles, then walked towards the spring at the back of the cave--the bit in her mouth made her thirsty. The mitts on her four paws, the bridle, and the straps over her wings still bound her, so she was still helpless if he chose to force her to do something... But it was good to have the freedom to at least move without having to follow her Master's pull on her reins, without the feeling of the dildo shifting inside her with her every movement, going somewhere because she wanted to instead of being ordered to... To do something by her own choice.

But she'd have to get used to following orders, following them willingly and happily and without hesitation, because that was what she'd be doing until her wings healed. If she submitted by her own choice, then she would be expected to follow him around the cave, let him tie or untie her how he wanted, lift her tail, take him or a toy inside her... all at his command. And she wasn't sure if that was something she could do--but she could learn, and he would probably see to it that she did. She could easily imagine it, being slapped by his tail or paws for growling or hesitating, being rewarded for obedience with a nuzzle, a kind word, the stroke of paw or tail against her sex, a tug at the harness holding a dildo inside her... She shivered a little at the thought and wasn't sure what to make of it when some part of her actually thought that sounded _fun._ How could it possibly appeal to a proud dragoness like her to be trained as a dragon's willing sex-toy?

Whatever part of me that is, I'd better embrace it, she thought with a growl as she arrived at the spring and lowered her head to drink. Because that's the only way I'm going to enjoy submitting to him.

And yes, she thought with a sigh, she was going to submit willingly. The thought of being broken by him frightened her, when she knew she would be helpless to stop him if she attempted to resist, and she would much rather be his pet by choice, now that he'd helped her realize it wasn't as bad as she'd thought it was. It might be tough at first, but she could get used to it, and if she found a way to enjoy herself then it would make her time in his cave go by much faster. There wasn't much for her to lose by submitting to him, she decided, and glanced towards the waste-chute before leaving the back of the cave.

She went to the main chamber of the cave instead of the one he'd left her in; the air out there had much less of their combined arousal to smell, and even if she'd chosen to be more willing she still didn't want to look around at all the other bondage gear he had--not yet, anyway. Once she'd reached the center of the big, open chamber she lay down on her belly, looked longingly out at the sky for a moment, then turned her head and looked at her scales: fairly in order, but a little dirty, and now that her bridle was loosened... Now that she had the freedom, she took the time to wash her hide while waiting for Hueroc to return with the prey she couldn't hunt herself.

Most of her bath was quick and easy, not much to straighten out and only a few especially grimy spots, but she moaned softly when she reached her rump and saw the mess there, a mix of his and her fluids that had dribbled from her used vent and dried on her scales. And this was a mess she'd find on herself a lot, she thought with a sigh, then grimaced and went to work. It occurred to her while she licked her scales clean--and tried to ignore the taste--that her Master might expect her to keep her flanks clean whenever possible, and that she might have to do this fairly often. Just another part of being his sex-toy that I'll have to get used to, she thought with a sigh.

Once she was done she curled up to rest, but didn't have to wait too long before Hueroc returned, again with two goats in his paws. She growled to herself at the sight of him; even if she'd made her decision, she wasn't excited by the thought of obeying his every whim, or spending the next few weeks in bondage... Hopefully she'd be able to find a way to change that.

"A nice big mountain goat for each of us," he said as he set down before her, tossing the carcass at her forepaws. "Let me just take your bridle off, my pet, then we can dig in."

Jada rolled onto her belly and held her head forward for him to remove her bridle; he had the straps undone in just moments, and she eagerly spat out the bit. She didn't eat just yet, though, watching him to see if he wanted her to answer his question first, or maybe wanted something else instead...

"Hungry?" he chuckled, baring his teeth and flexing blood-reddened claws for her.

She tilted her head. "Yes... Thank you for the prey, Master." Calling him that didn't make her flinch this time, at least, but she still wanted to grind her teeth and growl. This was really going to be hard on her.

"You're welcome, my pet," he purred. "Enjoy."

Both dragons buried their snouts in the prey, snapping up all the meat they could find, and Hueroc even cracked a few bones looking for marrow. It didn't take either of them long to eat, and once they were done he swept all the remains into a little pile, spread his jaws and breathed fire onto it all, burning it down to ash.

He watched it burn, then spread his wings and flapped hard, blowing the ash towards the cave entrance. "Now," he said, folding his wings again and turning to face her, "did you think about what we talked about earlier?"

"Yes," she said quietly, and looked away. It was time...

"And what did you decide?"

She froze for just a moment: there was no going back after this, no changing her mind... She wasn't happy with either of her choices, but one of them seemed likely to hurt her much less, and even make it possible for her to have some fun with him, eventually... Finally she lowered her head, saying, "I will submit to you willingly, Master."

"Good! I'm happy to hear it," he started to purr, and reached forward to nuzzle her. "Willing pets are much more fun, I think, since I know a willing pet will at least try to enjoy whatever I choose to do with her, and it always feels better when my pet enjoys it... And I don't like seeing pretty dragonesses like you as sad as you looked this morning," he nuzzled her again--a part of her wanted to pull her head away, but she held still for him. "I think you'll feel a lot better about this now that you've accepted it... I really do."

She sighed. "We'll see."

"I know... It'll be hard for you, I'm sure," he chuckled. "It's not easy for a proud dragon to submit--and trust me, I know from experience."

What? She cocked her head to one side, curious. "You mean..."

He snorted. "Only once, to the strongest and most beautiful dragoness I've ever met. It ended up being a lot of fun..." His gaze turned to the side and he purred a little more loudly at whatever memories he'd brought up. "But with any other dragoness, I'd much rather be the one in charge. I know that it _can_ be enjoyable to submit to a stronger dragon, though, so I'll be sure to train you to make sure you get used to it, and enjoy every moment of it..."

She opened her mouth to speak: she wanted to know who this dragoness was, what she'd made him do, what he meant by 'training,' exactly how hard he thought it would be for her... But before she could say anything he picked up her bridle again.

"Open up, my pet; we've got things to do."

Jada let him bridle her again without asking any of her questions, this time tightening the straps all the way to keep her snout tightly shut, and he tickled her chin for just a moment with his claws before stepping back. "Now let's test your willingness, shall we? Turn around and present yourself to me, my pet."

Instinct had her growling at him--to think he could order her to raise her tail for him! But after a moment she remembered her place, that she'd agreed to obey him, and turned to show him her rump, lifting her tail high and arching it over her back, displaying her sex to him.

He chuckled again. "Yes, you are going to need some training... A pet should be eager to present herself to her Master, instead of doing so grudgingly. But at least you know to obey, and that's a start... Good girl," he purred, and brought up his paw again to tickle her displayed vent, stroking her entrance, probing into her with a claw, rubbing hard against her clit; the sensation made her quiver, moaning past her bridle with pleasure. For a moment she tried to fight it, but stopped at the thought of her submission and gasped as accepting the feelings only made them seem stronger, and rocked her hips into his touch almost out of reflex.

"Lead me back to the bondage chamber," he purred. "It's time to begin your training."

She bobbed her head and began to walk; some part of her was eager to learn how to properly obey him and how to really enjoy being tied up and mounted by him, and she found herself looking forward to the training that she would have hated just a few hours ago. So she stepped forward, but he kept teasing her as she moved, making her legs feel weak and shaky as she continued to grind against his paw. He wasn't able to walk at full speed on three paws, but she was distracted enough by his touch that she couldn't move too quickly either, and the two of them made slow progress towards the chamber, him with a paw against her sex and her moaning and trembling with pleasure.

* * *

* * *

* * *

TO THE VICTOR GOES THE SPOILS:

Adilia (Idle-le-ah) awoke slowly, her head throbbing harshly as she lifted it. She was slow to come to her senses, but when she did one thing became very apparent. She did not know where she was. The stench of blood, rot, urine, and death assaulted her senses. It was like a choking fog, thick in the air and it caused her to gag and cough. Her maw opened, to draw air through it.

There was only pitch black around her, no light illuminated her surroundings and she found herself relying on her kind's innate night vision, her eyes flickering to a dim purple glow. Around her she made out the vague shape of bars on all but one side. A concrete wall finished the last wall. She was in a cage? A wary growl escaped her maw as she moved to quickly stand. A sudden rattle behind her caused her to whirl around with a snarl, on edge due to her surroundings.

As she did the chain manacled to her right hindleg caught the other hindleg and swept her feet from under her sending her sprawling hard to the side with a startled yelp. Recovering she moved back to a lay, and brought her head around to sniff at the thing wrapped around her back legs. She knew what it was, having seen others of her kind wearing the cursed bindings. Angrily she brought her jaws carefully around the chain and bit down hard. Her teeth and jaw pressure failed to rend the metal, adamantite, made specifically to hold dragons. She snarled and shook her head furiously gripping the chain trying to rip it from its holding but she could not. After a moment she relented, releasing the chain and moving her front paws to unwrap her paws from the chains length.

Sniffing at the manacle itself she tested its strength as well, trying to gnaw it from her leg. She failed just as miserably, it too was adamantite. She shook her head and neck, lifting it to consider her situation a moment. She tried to recall how she got to be here, and could not remember anything prior to just waking up.

Adilia was a young dragon, still a whelp really. She was barely thirty years of age, her kind timeless, she would not be considered a young adult for another twenty years. She was a Tempest Dragon, her scales the typical blue-gray silver of her kind, fading to a light pearl white underbelly. Dark metallic purple markings, so dark they appeared black created points on her paws, stopping about the knee. Both sides were trailed at the top by similar colored markings that followed her long neck to her head where they met at her forehead and the dark markings overtook her ears and muzzle. Dark purple outlined both wings and her wing joints. Flecks of silver here and there in the darker coloring made it look like a dark purple night sky. The upper part of her wings were decorated in circles and lines of dark purple outlined in pearl white. A fin ran between her black pair crown horns, a lighter metallic purple color, peaking at nearly 5' at mid neck and then trailing back down to 1' following the length of her body to her tail where it stopped as her tail's tip became a scissor like jointed blade. She was thirty feet tall, and fifty feet long, counting her neck and tail.

Slowly she rose again, careful of the chain and followed the chain back to where it bolted into the ground by four strong bolts she had no hope of ripping up. Still she tried, first gripping it in her jaws and trying to rip it up and then gripping it with her front paws and trying with the help of her wings beating. Still she had no chance of budging the reinforced plate. She gave up, moving toward the bars she found the chain prevented her from getting close enough to them to try bending the bars. Growling she narrowed her glowing eyes, having a strong feeling she could probably escape that way, and her captors knew this and thusly chained her. She retreated back to the concrete wall she could reach and laid down, head on her front paws, warily resting for the moment.

Somehow she drifted to a dreamless slumber, and was awakened by a loud threatening roar. She bolted to her feet with a startled yet defensive growl. There was light she realized, looking around she saw she was in some sort of massive structure with cages set on both sides of a hall. In the cage across from hers there was another dragon, a male with dark black ebony scales. He was much older then her, and paced his confined cage with no chains. Her eyes narrowed on him, confused as to why the larger male did not snap the bars and escape. He let out a gruff growl with every step as he paced back and forth completely oblivious to her.

"Fool!" She growled toward the ignorant black dragon, in the common tongue of Dragonic "Why do you not escape?" She demanded, moving cautiously toward the bars nearest him as close as the length of chain would let her. She had never met a black dragon, though she had heard all the stories of their nasty reputation for being bullies, cruel, and darkened. She however, had never been told they were idiots.

The black was a good sixty feet, though the Black Dragon was known for growing much larger then most other species of dragon. She guessed he was about four times her age, when she was as old as he was she would only be a few feet taller and longer then she was now. His scales were ebony black his belly scales blue-black. His face was skull like, twisted horns coming out from both side of his head and coming forward toward his nose tipped in blood red. His lips were blood red, and his eyes flickered off and on red. She noticed he had many scars across his form, and one of his legs looked mangled. As she spoke the beast whirled around on her and charged the cage, making the whole building shudder as he let out a fierce some snarl.

She backpedaled, and so did he. Ears flat to her head she considered the beast a moment before she heard the same fearsome roar that woke her up originally, and it was not from the black. It was from the other side of her cage. The black went back to pacing his nostrils flaring as he eyed the female across the hall. Cautiously she neared as close as she could to the other side of her cage, and saw that in the distance sunlight broke through a gated door where she could make out shadows moving. It was from this place the sounds came. A low growl came, and she wondered if other dragons were fighting their captors.

She glanced back to the pacing black, she had never been told the black were dimwitted, but perhaps indeed they were. He may be too stupid to release himself but perhaps she could trick him into freeing them both. She knew she could outrun him if needed, afterall he was threelegged. Slowly she turned back around dragging her chain along behind her as she let out a soft mocking call at the black, and began letting out little low challenging grunts akin to catcalls. The black didn't take much to get mad, he rammed the bars again and again, the building shuddering so badly a few pieces of the roof fell. This encouraged her enough she reared up to her hind legs, using her tail to carefully balance herself and stretched out her wings wide, arching her neck and opening her maw wide so that all of her pearly fangs were visible. She roared loudly mocking the black, encouraging him to get her if he dared.

The black was easily coerced, he charged again, this time one of the bars fell away. Her eyes lit up as she set herself back on all four paws carefully, bringing her wings close as she watched the bar fall to the ground with a loud clang. Still more bars needed to fall if the black was to escape, the one gap now barely allowed his nose to stick out. She growled again, and began to move right, head lowered, she continued her pestering of the black.

From the corner of her eye she saw something move outside the bars of her cage and whirled around in time to see two humans. Humans! She snarled angrily realizing all of a sudden she was caged by the alien beasts. She forgot the black entirely as she charged at the humans. At the same time the human lifted something she did not clearly recognize, and a loud bang was heard. As the chain tensed and jerked her back from her charge she felt a sudden strong pain in her chest and stumbled backward falling to her side with a loud thud. All at once her head seemed heavily and her vision blurry. The humans had killed her!? She thought wildly as she fought to remain alert... remain alive. Fought the blackness trying to consume her. Her chest seemed so heavy she could hardly breath, yet her hearing was dangerously acute even as her sight failed her. She heard the black snarl, another loud bang, a thud. Human footsteps, words she did not understand. She had never learned the human tongue.

"Did you see that, never even been in the pit and already picking a fight with Skull." He said with a chuckle.

"She might end up being an excellent pitfighter." Another voice said.

"Nah, Scarlet will mop the floor with her." Said the first voice.

"Well since she wanted to tango with Skull let's-" And the voices faded from her hearing and her world faded to darkness.

Chapter Three

Adilia gazed around the woods, she was looking for something but she couldn't really remember what it was. Slowly she padded down the dirt path, through the woods that seemed familiar but she couldn't recall why.

"Adilia!" a male voice called that was so warm and familiar and still she did not recall whose voice it was. She knew she should know. It felt like she knew the voice. But no face came to mind. She was confused and it was beginning to annoy her. She sat down defiantly looking around her for the source of the voice, ears back, neck bent. "Addy... what are you doing?"

The voice was right in front of her and she looked up sharply to see a strange figure standing before her, but it was so blurry she couldn't make out any features. The figure was humanoid, but not human, it had wings. Humans didn't have wings.

She moved to a stand, and backed away warily. Her ears perked forward as she studied the blurry scentless image.

"Addy... don't you trust me?" The voice asked, moving toward her, it's arms outstretched toward her. Simultaneously her response was yes and no. She should trust him, she didn't know why but she wanted to. Yet something told her this creature had betrayed her somehow despite the fact she didn't remember whom it was. Tentatively she reached her muzzle toward the hand, to sniff it.

Adilia woke up with a moan as something struck her right side, her eyes opened peeling her from her dream confused and groggy. It took her a moment to realize her predicament. Something was on her side, she looked up and saw the blueblack chest of the black male she had been caged across from atop her. No bars between them the male was... mounting her!? She rose suddenly with a growl and surprised the larger male who backed off from her. As she rose she realized all four of her legs were chained to the ground by thick short chains that let her have only a few feet of slack.

She was outside! A blue sky filled with sunlight was above her. She could smell fresh air amidst the stank of blood, sex, and death. She was standing on red dirt, reddened by blood from the smell. In some places pools of blood and remnants of scales, bones, chains, broken teeth, and broken claws laid about. She growled again whirling around as best she could to face the black as she rose. There were thick huge walls all around them, but the roof was open to the sky.

She was muzzled she realized, tightly enough she could not open her maw even to breath much less bite. Her tail slammed into the ground in irritation as she narrowed her eyes on the black. His red glowing eyes never left her, she could smell the lust upon him. Though she had never mated before, she was far too young yet, she knew what the male wanted from her. Blacks were known for being darkness aligned monsters, but never had she been told they were rapist.

He was not chained as she was and thusly had the upper hand. He seemed to know it too judging by the fairly amused toothy grin across his skull like maw. She snarled at him, baring her teeth as best she could muzzled as she was. She made every instinctual move to show him she was not interested. She brought her tail down, slipping between her back legs to prevent easy access and curling tightly around one of her legs to ensure he would have a tough time pulling it away if he tried. Ears back she backed off as best she could putting more distance between them.

The black watched her like she were prey. She could not understand why he did not run away if he was unchained. He could surely fly away or climb out. But instead he was antagonizing her. She heard loud noises around her, it confused her as she glanced around and saw that that at the top there were humans sitting or standing watching the two dragons, hundreds of them. At the very top on each side were a group of six humans holding something. Her ears flattened as tightly against her head as they could. No wonder the black did not try to escape, the humans were waiting for that.

"Skull likes his new prize!" Some loud voice said, to the applause and whooping of the gathered humans. The sound was deafening. Adilia crouched down as it assaulted her sensitive ears. She did not understand the words or what was going on. The black seemed to be driven mad by the sound, rearing up he snarled and swiped at the air his massive claws whistling through the air. She saw though that he had a hard time rearing, noting how he had to lean heavily on his tail and right wing due to his mangled left hind leg. She also noted that both of his wings were nubs, they looked as if they had been snapped off. No wonder he did not fly away.

"But Skull must fight for the right to this newly acquired female!" The voice called, as a loud scraping sound was heard. Her head turned to face the sound, as did the blacks. The gate over one of the four doors was opening. There were gates at each side; the farthest right gate was opening. From it another dragon stepped out. This one was much stockier then the black was. It was smaller though, only about 40'. It was heavily built, and armored like a tank. She did not recognize the species but it was clearly a ground type of dragon, it had no wings.

The stocky male was a Mossy Rock Dragon, he was all muscle, built for physical power. He was slow, but he was well protected. He was a moss green color over the greater portion of his body. Gray bone plates, far harder then diamond, lined the back of his neck, down the length of his body, the tip of his muzzle, and shoulder's provided even greater protection then his already thicker then normal scales. His underbelly a lighter greenish tinged yellow. A thick dewlap ran from his chin to the middle of his neck. His short barbed tail tipped lashed back and forth as he ambled slowly into the arena.

Stubby ears preened forward toward the female and the black. The new male's nostrils flared and contracted as he considered them.

"Welcome to the Bloodclaw Dragon Fighting Arena, today we pit the long standing champion of fury Skull vs. the up and coming unbeatable Baron." The crowd went crazy. The black snarled at the noise snapping his jaws, while the larger creature simply glanced around. Adilia did not know what was being said, but she really did not like being chained down between two strange males, one of which already tried to rape her. She tried to pull free of the chains, tried desperately to rip them loose.

"Betting will close in thirty seconds." The voice said, a few moments later it followed with a "Let the fight begin!" The humans at the very top moved. Adilia glanced up to see what was going on at the same time many loud bangs were heard. Adilia, Baron, and Skull all let out startled snarls as they were each hit. The two males were hit with four darts. All four stuck out of Baron's chest. Skull had two in the right side, one in the neck, and one in his chest. The black turned on himself ripping the darts out, Baron ignored his. The crowd cared as the shots were fired and then fell deathly silent waiting with bated breaths to see the result.

Adilia hadn't been hit with any darts though. Instead large fist sized paintball like balls hit her and splattered along her hide a clear substance. She was hit by 16 of these things, each hit hurt a little like being struck by a fast moving rock. She danced and cried out against the balls that rained upon her hide, curling up into a ball shivering in fear and confusion her head hiding beneath her wing. When all was said and done she had large globs of the substance running down her flanks and sides.

Barons nose went up in the air, nostrils pulling in deep breaths a forked tongue dancing out from his blunted muzzle tip tasting the scent in the air. The black too was nose up nostrils flaring, his gaze fell upon the huddled up female, the source of the new scent.

Each ball had contained powerful artificial heat smell, that simulated the scent of a female dragon in deep heat. Though the human's version was much more potent, years of research had been able to identify which hormones were needed in the scent to trigger more reaction in the males. Adilia was in shock at the human's vileness. She knew the scent that covered her, it was not the first time she had smelled it though it was the first time it had come from her. She was not sure exactly what the humans were up to but she had the sinking feeling it would end up with her beneath one of these males.

The darts had contained heavy levels of steroids, hormones, and drugs that would heighten the physical ability of the males, increase their lust, and aggression to the point it overrode any sentient thought into a pure instinctual monster with only the desire to seek mating, and fight over anything. The drugs would turn wise patient dragons into sex crazed territorial animals in a matter of minutes. Repeated exposure to them would lessen that response time.

The black succumbed to the rising lust and aggression quickly. He snarled and stalked toward the female, moving to mount her. Adilia shrieked and kicked as best she could, striking the male in the belly. His response was swift and brutal as he drew claws across her side scratching across her scales harmlessly and brought his head down over hers gripping her smaller head in his massive jaws. His teeth puncture and threatened to crush her head, she fell still with a whimper as he once again moved over the dragoness.

As the black moved over the female Baron snarled. He started as fast as his large bulky form could toward the two, growling the entire time his stubby muzzle baring all of his sharp fangs. He lumbered toward them, the ground trembling. The crowd around them began to cheer as he moved.

The black ignored him, intent on taking the female for himself; he could smell she was a virgin. He drew his head high, holding the female's head still dragging her to a stand to avoid having her head ripped off. Adilia's eyes teared as the black's teeth began to draw blood, her head twisted upward at a painful angle threatening to snap her neck if she fought much. Her front legs could not touch the ground because of how high the black was pulling her head and she was forced to brace herself with her wings as he brought his front paws around her chest and pushed her back against his belly scales.

Baron leapt, his front paws reaching forward to strike the black first, claws ripping forth from his paws. The black busy with his total conquest of the female did not notice the lumbering giant and was struck full on. His jaws parted as the air rushed out of him releasing the female's head. Adilia fell to the ground on her side as the black was thrown off of her, and laid there curling up terrified now. A sickening crack heard as the black was sent flying across the arena landing in a wave of dirt and disappearing in the dust of his wake. Baron landed standing across the female, his front claws covered in Skull's blood. He opened his maw wide and roared a direct challenge at the black dragon hidden in the dust.

Adilia glanced up at the tank of a dragon as he roared, the male didn't seem to be like the black. He glanced down at the shivering female beneath him, his eyes were a golden yellow in color as he considered the female, no glow to them. She could see a strange craze within them clouding them more and more as time passed, it confused her and scared her. He drew his head close to hers, sniffing at her muzzle. She froze up as he neared her letting out a whimper. His head cocked as she whimpered, lifting his head to glance back to where the black had landed.

The crowd was screeching their approval or displeasure depending on who they had betted on. Skull drug himself back to a stand with a furious snarl, blood dripping down from his nose and rended side. He breathed heavily, some ribs broken from the impact. He answered the roar with one of his own, droplets of blood flecking from his muzzle as he shook the dust and blood from his form. He charged Baron, full on with no hint of intimidation or pain, only intense anger.

The dark form peeled out of the dust at full speed toward the female and Baron, and Baron rushed forward to meet him. The two collided a dozen or so yards from Adilia whom scrambled to her feet and desperately fled as far as the chains would let her from the two trying to rip her chains free, to escape and fly away. The manacle began to rip into her ankles and wrists as she frantically tried to break free.

Skull was waiting to deliver a bite to the underside of Baron's neck as the two collided. He was more agile then Baron was, and had his front claws ready to rip into the other male's chest as he bit at his neck. Baron's scales protected him entirely from the claws, one of Skull's claws broke off in his hide as the black's jaws closed around his dewlap and ripped through without much damage other then the rips. Baron jerked his front to the side rearing up and throwing the black off. Skull was ready this time though, landing on his feet he narrowed his glowing eyes of red on the other dragon. Once again Skull went for Baron. Baron waited and spun around as the black neared trying to catch the black on his tail barb.

Skull leapt up above the tail and landed on the back of the smaller dragon. Baron was taken by surprise by that tactic and fell to his front knees at the sudden weight on his back. The black wasted little time delivering bites to the back of the other male's neck and back, but only found the plates there were far too powerful to bite through. Baron rolled, and the black leapt from his back.

Skull growled growing irritated as Baron moved back to his feet. The drugs raging through his system he turned back toward the female, and rushed her instead. Adilia was so busy trying to escape she did not notice the male until he had leapt upon her, and thrown. The wind was knocked from her lungs as her back slammed into the ground hard, twisting her back legs at an unnatural painful angle as they were pulled against the chains. The black moved quickly to subdue the female. His jaws closed around the base of her neck and closed, cutting off her breath. His front paws pushed hers down, and held them there and his hindlegs forcing hers apart. He thrusted blindly at her, trying to bury himself within her quickly. Her tail however still was in the way, and his thrusts achieved nothing. She began to sob though as best she could as she felt his member upon her.

Baron started after Skull as he moved toward the female but was not quickly enough to get there before the black. He arrived just as the male started to hump the female, and spun around, his thick tail coming around, barbs aimed at the side of the black, the 3' 6' long barbs slammed into the occupied black spearing him and ripping him off the female, to the ground beside her.

Skull's maw parted as he let out a shriek as the barbs hit him, blood dribbling in globs from his mouth spilling onto the female's head and neck as he was thrown to the side. His teeth ripped the female's neck slightly as he landed beside her still impaled on the tail. Skull writhed in pain as Baron jerked his tail barbs from the black, the ivory barbs covered in blood. Blood spurted out of the holes, more from one then the other. Skull was mortally wounded, in his death throes he shrieked and growled, bubbling blood from his nose. His heart impaled he died there beside the female. The crowd erupted into a series of boos and happy cheers.

"Skull has bit the dust, Baron goes undefeated again! To the victor go the spoils!"

Baron growled shaking his form of whatever blood had splattered upon his hide. Adilia laid where she had fallen, and glanced up to Baron her eyes wide with fear as she considered the male. He drew himself to a rear, balancing himself on two legs and his tail he let out a massive roar, claws still out on his paws as he parted his maw so wide the webbing on either side could be seen. He brought himself down carefully, and shook his form off again.

Adilia slowly turned to her side, taking the strain off her hindlegs. As she moved Baron snarled at her, turning to face her he began to sniff taking the heat scent up again. If Adilia thought that Baron had saved her from rape all sense of security would go away as she saw the male's cloacae parting and the head of the male's penis slowly growing hard there.

She cringed back and let out a long whimper, hoping to get some sense of decency from the male that seemed more there then the black was. The male's eyes showed conflict, there was a haze there of lust and aggression but she saw deep wisdom in those eyes. The male growled at her, bringing his head to sniff hers, moving his nose down her neck taking deep breaths of her scent.

"Your smell good." The male replied as he lifted his head, and perked his ears forward. He moved his head to smell the spots of scent on her sides, his tongue flicking across her scales there tasting the scent. She whimpered as he licked her. Slowly the male's attention moved to the privates her tail covered, he brought his head to them, and pushed his muzzle between her tail and her privates sniffing deeply of her scent. She began to sob as she realized the male would take her regardless of her age or wishes, turning her head away to look at the wall as the male moved over her his member hard.

He used a front paw to pry her tail up a little near where it covered her privates and wedged his member between her tail and belly, before he began to hump her. He did not enter her though, simply using the pressure and warmth of her belly and tail to bring him to orgasm. She glanced back up to him tears in her eyes confused as he used her. When he was close he let out a rumbling purr, and coated her belly with his cum. He drew back then, and several loud bangs brought blackness to both their worlds.

* * *

Chapter Four

_"Addy!" The familiar voice called, "Where are you Addy?"_

She didn't know why but she wanted so desperately to find that voice's owner. Wanted to see and smell them. She missed them. She couldn't even remember who it was, what they looked like... who they were to her. But the voice... she longed to answer it. She called out to it.

"I am over here..." As she looked around the clearing expectantly. A rustle in the brush nearby caught her attention and she bounded toward with hope that it was the voice's owner. As she peeked into the brush however red piercing eyes glared back at her, and a shadowy dragon figure seemed to appear out of nowhere. The stuff of nightmares, and she screamed.

Adilia woke with a great deal of aches in her body letting out a little shriek from her nightmare. The wounds received from the black dragon on her head were throbbing. Slowly she remembered her predicament, and how very close she came to being raped the day before. The black's blood dried to dark black on her face and chest. Slowly she looked around, dreading the sight of bars. When she did she bars she let out a whimper, her ears going back. There was consolation however in that she was caged alone. At least there was some measure of peace here.

She wore no muzzle, and no chains this time. The prospect of pulling the bars down however was quickly thrown out the window when she tried to rise and pangs of searing pain shot up her hindlegs enough that she collapsed back to lay with a little cry. Both of her back legs were badly swollen and sprained, and now that she had tried to stand they throbbed mercilessly. The lingering scent of heat still covered her from the pellets, and the cum of the male whom had used her coated her underbelly. She felt dirty, her form shivering as she laid her head down with a long disenchanted sigh.

"You are young." Came a deep, familiar voice. The tongue was generic dragonic. It was Baron, laying in the cage beside hers. She glanced toward him, narrowing her eyes a bit at the dark figure. She realized then that she was in a far more occupied section of the building. Beside her on both sides were other dragons, and across the hall as well. Each caged in their own cage.

She considered the male, ears back. Baron watched her silently a moment, somewhere in the distance a crazed roar broke the silence. Adilia glanced back toward its origin but whatever made it was out of sight. When she glanced back she found Baron still watching her.

"What hell is this?" She asked finally her voice kept to a low whisper.

"The humans call it a pit arena." He answered. "They force us to fight for their amusement, usually to the death. Sometimes less kind."

Adilia's ears went back further at this news. She had never heard of such a thing, but she had kept far away from humans. She distrusted the humans but could not recall why. Something to do with her parents yet she could not remember anything about her parents. She tried desperately to recall something, a face, words, anything from her not long ago child hood. As she tried to push passed the blurry blackness within her own mind to seek answers about who she was a burst of pain overtook her. She jumped, letting out a startled hiss.

Baron cocked his head at her, and lifted an eyecrest.

"Are you alright child?" He asked. She glared toward him taking offense to the word child. He offered her an apologetic smile recognizing immediately she was annoyed at the choice of word. "Well, what should I call you then?"

The fact she had to think on the answer annoyed her. She should know her own name. But the fact of the matter was she could not easily recall it. It took several minutes before she answered, which only deepened the frown on Baron's muzzle. She desperately searched within once more for answers, remembering the dream. Addy.. the voice had called her Addy... Addy was a shortened name, a pet name, that only her parents called her. Suddenly it came to her.

"Adilia!" She blurted out rather loudly, as if screaming it in the face of the void that threatened to consume all of her memories. Baron quietly considered her.

"I see." He replied, his voice deep but with a feeling of gentle patience to it. "Well Adilia... my name is Mahkah. And until I lose you in battle, I believe that you are considered mine by the humans."

To that Adilia snarled, her eyes narrowing on the male whom dared to say such words.

"I belong to no one." She growled, warningly. Mahkah cocked his head slightly at her reaction, but he understood it. At one time he had a similar reaction to his predicament.

"You are the human's now, we live by their rules until we can escape this madness." He replied, quietly. "So far escape has not been easily achieved."

"I am not the human's anything!" She growled her tail twitching at the thought, she looked around angrily trying to find someway to escape this terrible place. When she got out she would rain hell upon this place and free all the dragons here. "What happens now?"

"You are hurt, so you will be kept apart from me for the moment, when you can stand again, they will merge our pens." He replied, though there was a hint of hesitation in his voice as he answered the question. "Eventually they will decide to fight me again, and use either you or the other male's female or a completely new one as the primer. There is no constant to that. Before you there was another female here with me, but they took her while I was fighting for you."

"Took her where?" She asked, ears back. She didn't like a single part of this. She would fake being hurt to avoid being caged with the strange male.

"I do not know, when I woke she was not here." Mahkah replied, some tinge of worry and sadness in his tone.

Adilia was quiet a long time, considering her position. She wished she could remember how she got into this state. She did not remember how it was she became captured. The truth was she could not remember anything clearly before waking in the cage chained.

"How long have you been here?" She asked the male finally. He glanced away, his head tucked chin to neck as he answered.

"I believe I have been in this place a year. They stole me while I slept and stripped my magic from me." Mahkah replied. The word magic perked Adilia's ears up. She had forgotten! She was a dragon, she had a breathweapon. Her species had one that was fairly nasty, called Star Shards, it was a strange bluish glittery powder that was fired at high pressure creating a powerful sandblasting like effect. It could strip flesh from bone, surely it could reduce the bars of her cage to nothing.

She drew a deep breath, and turned her head to face the bars. Activating the breathweapon was as simple as moving her tail, it merely took thought to contract the two sacs on either side of her throat that contained the powder, and air to push through them at high pressure. However, as she exhaled sharply forcing the air through the glands all that came forth was a slight puff of blue and then nothing. She was left coughing and breathing in deep gulps of air unsure of what happened. Mahkah shook his head.

"Your breath glands have been drained." He said softly, "I am not sure when, but they drain them often. Perhaps when they knock us out."

Adilia let out a long frustrated growl as she laid her head down and closed her eyes. She was running out of ideas, and running out of steam. Her stomach growled, she could not remember the last time she had eaten. She couldn't remember a whole lot of things. A long sigh escaped her maw as she laid there silently. She was reluctant to open her eyes, not really wishing to see the bars and hopelessness around her.

She did however when she heard a loud grating sound like metal scraping across metal. She lifted her head but could not see where the sound was coming from. The soft whisperings of humans speaking in their indecipherable tongue could be heard, as well as the movement of something large. A short snarl was heard, followed by a strong yelp of pain that was clearly dragonic. Her ears went back to her head, as the sounds grew closer. She wanted to flee to the back of her cage, but her throbbing back legs made her think twice on such a move.

A moment later the humans came into view, and she could not stifle the snarl that seeing the tiny insects that had caged her like an animal brought to her. Her teeth bared she watched with a clearly angered expression as the two legged beast clung to a strange rope. The rope was a breaking line, hooked to a halter like device on the head of a Green Dragon. The halter came around the muzzle of the beast just behind the nostrils and again at the broader point where the forehead began, and then again behind the head.

The green was hesitantly following the humans backward movement as they held the leash, being lead around like a horse might almost. There was a clear look of fear in the deep yellow eyes of the young male green. The rope and muzzle were both electrified, resistance would meet with a sharp painful shock, which he had already discovered. The humans lead him away, and he kept far as he could from them, without letting the line get taunt.

"What are they doing..." She asked of Mahkah.

"He must have been sold, perhaps they decided not to use him for the arena. That is the only time they lead them away like that." He said, his voice low, "When they have been sold."

She growled at the thought of humans selling dragons like pieces of meat, and laid her head down fuming at the very notion. She did not however get much time to brood, for a moment later another grating sound was heard. This time it was accompanied by a loud feral growl. In the cage across the hall the occupant that had laid silent huddled in the corner all this time suddenly shot to their feet, and let out a fearful whimper.

It was hard to make out the dragon across from her, its scales were dark but not black more purple in tone. Another loud snarl was heard as another form, also dragonic came from out of view, running straight for the other. Adilia let out a gasp as the two forms met, and the new one closed its jaws around the throat of the other.

The new dragon was slightly larger then the purple one, and it was blue in color fading to a light blue underbelly. It had a ragged fin that was bitten and torn to bits hanging in tufts around its head. It didn't take long to figure out what was happening across the hall, but the horror of it clung to Adilia, as she watched unable to look away.

The blue had the purple's head pushed into the corner of the cage, and was shaking his head back and forth with a terrible aggressive rumble. Frantically the blue was humping his captive, as the purple screeched as best she could. The blue was already aroused, and in such a state of frenzy he could not easily find what he wanted. He was however in the wrong position for what he sought, her head forced into the corner made the female rise up onto her hindlegs. The position was anything but natural for a dragon to couple in.

The female recovered from the shock of it all after a moment, and brought her front claws down into the males shoulders as best she could, rending flesh and scale eliciting a rather startled shriek from the male. He did not however, let go of her neck, the shriek left his clenched teeth and he just bit harder down, chocking the female's air from her.

Blood trickled from beneath his jaws, and from his shoulders where her claws dug at him. If he felt the pain of it, he gave little sign though. The female's fight left her as she struggled to breath, and for a brief moment it looked as if she might pass out before she twisted suddenly and with great force around, ripping her neck painfully from the males mouth and took off swiftly toward the other side of the cage her neck bleeding profusely.  
The male wasted little time in trying to grab her, his front paws went to snatch at her, claws out, as she took off, missing awkwardly in his lust filled craze. He turned to follow and Adilia got a fairly good look at his tapered member, already dribbling with pre. The blue had nasty scars all over his sides and flanks, it was clear this was hardly his first battle.

He managed to pounce the female from behind as she felt, and his jaws gripped the base of her neck his front legs pushing her to the ground pinning her there. He wasted little time now that he had her in a more favorable position, it took four attempts before he found purchase. It brought a whole new level of screeching from the female as well as renewed struggles to break free. The male mercilessly held her down, jaws closing a bit more tightly as he forced himself into the tightness that tried so desperately to push him out, inch by ruthless inch until he hilted there.

His captive bleated in pain and writhed trying to escape until he finally hilted and hesitated a moment there within her. The fullness made the female uncomfortable, but the pain died off as he rested within her, her walls slowly accepting the intruder. He drew out after a moment, a slight suckling sound heard as he drew all but the tip out, and drove himself back in again once more erupting the female into cries of pain and attempts to get away. His front claws dug into her shoulders as he pushed her forcefully down, his head shaking once to the left, ripping her neck a bit, bringing her struggles to a stop.

He gave no more hesitation, he drew out again and hilted again, beginning a ravaging rhythm that left the female's chest bouncing on and off the floor hard. Little care to her pleasure, though despite her predicament she could not help but slowly lose the pained cries into soft moans of building pleasure her privates moistening to make the event less painful. She was not enjoying this, but she could not deny her body's reaction to the event. Her eyes closed as she quit her struggles and resolved herself to what was happening. Waiting for it to end.

The male continued ramming her hard, until his member's end seemed to writhed suddenly about within her like a snake, a strange bulge moving up it as he hilted hard one last time and let out a lust filled roar of conquest. Within the purple dragoness his seed sprayed forth, coating her womb, his member plugging any exit as he remained buried within her until his member drew back into his cloacae to ensure his seed would be given the best chance to impregnate the female. Once his member drew out only a small trickle came forth from her.

The blue drew back from her, retracting his claws and releasing her neck his chest heaving heavily. He shook his form, sending his blood from his shredded shoulders raiding all over the floor and the female. The female remained where she was, her eyes tightly closed as she tried to recover her composure, her neck bleeding in two places, as was her shoulders.

Adilia watched still her eyes wide in horror as the blue circled away from the female he had just raped, his attention for a second fell on her. She could not help but shrink back from the male's mercilessly crazed eyes of blue. There was nothing but anger and lust in that gaze, no intelligence touched them. He snarled at her, ramming the cage and clawing as best he could through the bars to try and reach her, his member already dropping forth again.

Mahkah roared suddenly from the cage beside Adilia, and she shrank back in fear at the sound her head snapping from the crazed blue across the hall to the cage beside her where the giant green male had moved to the place closest to the blues cage and narrowed his eyes on the blue. The blue turned his anger to the other male then, his jaws snapping hard on the bars of the cage, trying to rip free to kill Mahkah and take the other female as well. After a moment of failure the blue turned in anger letting out a spiteful snarl as his attention once more fell on the purple female whom laid still where he had thrown her down before. Lust clouding his gaze the male moved swiftly to the female he had access to. He moved over her, and she did not even try to stop him this time as he rammed himself once more inside her and began to once more roughly take her.

Adilia closed her eyes tightly as the blue raped the purple again across from her, unable to blot out the terrible sounds. Over and over the scenario repeated itself, the blue mounting the female and orgasmed within the dominated purple, until the blue finally passed out from exhaustion though his seed had long since been spent.

* * *

Chapter Six

_"What have you done?" The voice asked her, as she sat before the shadowy figure, head low, ears low. Her gaze focused on her feet as the accusing words pierced her. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"_

The change in tone, the disgust, the anger made her cringe beneath its weight. She fell to a lay choking back a guilty sob as she uttered many attempts to speak, but not finding the words. How could one explain such a tasteless act of disgrace?

"I.. didn't mean to..." She finally managed. The shadowy figure would have none of it.

"You did not MEAN to butcher a cage terrified creature and consume its flesh!?" It accused? "Where is your honor, your morals?! You disgust me Adilia."

The pure hatred in his tone assaulted her more then any blows could, she let out a little cry and her head fell to the ground with a sob.

"I tried to fight it." She mumbled, "I couldn't... stop my.. self."

"You are a killer. A murder!" The voice of the one person she wanted so desperately to please accused her. The words were like swords in her heart. 

The dragoness woke with a start, breathing hard as she lurched into a half sit. Her eyes were filled with tears, her head held low. What had she done? She could not deny what had happened. Even now the blood of the poor cat stained her, assaulted her nostrils with its putrid scent. A scent that bothered her far worse then the stench of the dungeon. Bits of its flesh still lingered on her form.

"Are you... alright?" Came a voice very near her. The shock of another's presence nearby drew her from her self loathing as she looked toward it and realized it was the male, Mahkah. Standing nearby, with no bars between them. Her ears and fin went back, but the original fear of the male no longer assaulted her. Instead the thoughts of what she had done, the life she had so cruelly taken roamed over and over again in her thoughts and she sank to a lay with a low pained wail.

He looked confused at the reaction, expecting another sniping remark, or maybe even her to attack him. Slowly he approached, and moved to lay beside her. "What... what happened?"

"I murdered an innocent frightened creature... I... ate... ate it live..." She said after a few minutes trying to bring the words to being. She expected him to recoil in horror and flee her. But he did not, he slowly moved his front paws to her head, and turned it to look at him.

"Why did you do this?" He asked as he gazed into her watery eyes. She looked away quickly, sniffling a bit.

"I don't... know. I couldn't stop myself... I tried... but..." She closed her eyes and let out a long breath.

"Did they shoot you?" He asked her.

"What..." She asked, lifting her head a bit.

"Those things that stick us, did they hit you with them, a loud bang, and then the stickers stuck into you?"

"Yes..." She said softly. He shook his head at her, and moved to grasp her head again. She resisted this time, and he gently used a bit of force to turn her head toward him.

"Look at me Adilia, this is not you. This is not your doing, your choice, or your fault. The things they hit us with make us do these things. It is control of some sort. I would never kill another dragon without good cause, but they have made me kill. They have made me rape others. With these... things."

She looked at him, her gaze confused. Here was this monster that not many hours ago she was disgusted by. Whom she had thought a violent rapist, a horrible excuse for a dragon. And now here she laid, thinking the same of herself... and all this was due to the humans doing? Her eyes closed, and her head fell back down with a thud. He let her head fall, but brought a paw to rest on her muzzle.

"You are not responsible for what they make you do. You must believe at least this." He said to her softly.

"Perhaps in time... but that doesn't make me feel any less bad, or the memories fade." She answered hoarsely. There was a long silence after her words, and when she opened her eyes to look as to why she saw that he was looking down as well, his eyes closed, a pained sort of expression on his own face.

"I know..." He said, with the weight of much guilt upon his voice. Slowly he laid he his beside hers, a few tears slipping from his muzzle. She lifted her head a moment, and gazed up at the ceiling. If she were trapped in this hell, she supposed she could have a worse fate then being trapped with someone that seemed gentle and kind. She glanced down at him as he laid there, and then slowly laid her head over his and drifted back to sleep.

Chapter Seven

She awoke when a sharp crashing sound interrupted her slumber, Mahkah was awoken by the same sound and quickly was on his feet. He seemed panicked as the sounds of sounds were heard down the hall, and a few moments later the sounds of an angry lusting male. He was breathing quickly as he looked to her. His eyes wide in fear, and concern.

"What..." She asked him, staying by the wall where she had slept as more shots were heard.

"The humans... they are going to force us together." He said, his voice a low whisper. He drew back from her, "Fight me!"

She gazed at him confused, slowly moving to a stand herself to face him, fin low, head cocked.

"What?" It was a strange thing, a day ago she would have gladly attacked this male. He mock charged at her, head low, mouth wide, shaking his form so that his dewlap lurched back and forth.

"Come fight me, attack! Or are you scared?" He said, trying to prod her into attacking him. She moved to a defiant sit, and snorted at him.

"I don't want to hurt you." He look exasperated.

"When they come to this cage, they will shoot us if we are not mating. They will make me rape you." He said, ears back. "If you hurt me badly, or kill me..."

"They will probably send me with another male, whom may or may not be so kind!" She yelped at him, lowering here head after she said the words. The words silenced both of them, even she had been surprised to blurt them out. But there was truth to them and they both knew it. Though it may save her from this fate today, tomorrow her fate may be far worse then the gentle mostly sane male before her now. He looked away, bothered by the circumstances. She looked at him, flustered and without much time to think. "I do not want to hurt you. And I do not want to kill you."

"You said I was a monster, I am a monster Adilia. Look what I do, I kill other dragons, when they shoot me I will hurt you. I deserve to die." He pleaded with her, but he did not look at her. His words bothered her, more so because a day ago she would have easily agreed with him. Perhaps even chided him into hurting himself or letting her. If the circumstances had happened one day ago she would have rended the male, perhaps even... killed him. The thought bothered her. She had jumped too quickly to judgment. Her father... as little as she could remember and as painful as it was everytime she did remember... he had taught her not to judge something for what it seemed until she looked deeper. She should have known there was more to this.

"No." She said in a harsh firm whisper, moving toward him she put her head under his and tried to lift it. His head was far heavier and she would never be able to move it without his help but he lifted it as she pushed up. She pushed her form to his chest, leaning against him heavily. "You are not a monster, remember your own words, you do not carry responsibility for what they make you do. This is not your fault. Never give up hope, hope only leaves when you are dead. Never long for death, always have hope or you will turn into a monster. You do not deserve to die."

"And you do not deserve to be raped or hurt." He said, as more shots were heard very near. She closed her eyes, her thoughts wild, but clear. She had little choice now. It was going to happen either way. She could let the humans turn it into something terrible. Or she could chose where, when, how... and with who. It was a limited choice, but it was better then what could happen here. She recalled the poor purple female, that is not what she wanted.

"Then lets not make it be that way." She said softly, moving around him she rubbed her side and head against his side. And offered him a playful little murr. He looked at her confused, but followed her around, his tail flicking to and fro cautiously.

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking rather bothered.

"If I must lose my childhood so soon... I would chose you of the many males here." She offered, her fin rising slightly. Mahkah wrinkled his nose a bit, and moved to nuzzle her head gently.

"I am not sure that is a compliment... but I am... honored." He said, glancing toward the hall as the humans started toward them. "But perhaps for this moment we can trick them..."

Quickly the male moved over the female, in a pusedo mount and before she could react he reached his head over her back and gripped his jaws gently but firmly at the based of her neck pulling back on her flesh there. This was a spot that cause a flood of rather strong natural hormones in dragons. Adilia let out a little meek murr as the male did this.

The humans stopped in front of the cage and saw the male over the female and made snide remarks about him being so easily aroused. Laughing they continued down the hall and once they were out of sight he released Adilia whom had gone limp with the love bite. She nearly fell forward catching herself as she breathed in deeply and he climbed off of her.

"What was that?" She asked, having little in the knowledge of sexual exploration. She knew instinctively what went where, but aside from the rudimentary knowledge she was very much naïve. Mahkah glanced to her.

"I am sorry..." He said softly. She shook her head, and padded toward him, her head moving beneath his to nibble playfully at his neck.

"Don't be... it did not feel bad." She said softly, "I don't want my first time to be bad... to hurt... or be terrible and scary." She said, pushing into his chest again. He took a deep breath, and lowered his head to gently tuck her head against his neck.

"No one would." He reassured her. She drew a deep breath, and drew back.

"Then will you... show me how it should be?" She asked, looking up at him with a soft gaze. He looked confused.

"It should be with one of your choosing... one you love.... It is never supposed to be forced, or unpleasant. Or... frivolous." He said softly in reply. She shook her head.

"In this place, it will not be those things unless we make it special. So... I am asking you... please... show me... I want you to show me." She asked again, a bit more pleading. He looked away and sighed.

"This does not feel right, but I will... try." He said, moving to rub his head along her neck gently. She purred at him drawing her wings over him.

"Let it be right for just this moment if nothing else." She whispered to him. He drew away, running his head along her side, and then along the other, teasing her with little pressures here and there. The feelings were gentle and pleasant and she stood still as he gave them to her.

He took in her scent, her beauty. She was a beautiful female, and healthy still despite the circumstances. In any other instance he may have pursued her. If he knew her better, but for now he pushed all this aside. And devoted himself to ensuring if nothing else there would be one happy memory for her.

Adilia was new to the sensations she was feeling, as the male showered attention and gentle affection upon her, she rubbed him back. He was purring loudly as he ran along her chest, nibbling at her neck again and then slowly he drew his head beneath her. Nostrils flaring as he traced his head along her belly pausing before her cloacae. He blew air toward it, eliciting a loud sound from the female as a wave of new feeling slipped through her. Then all at once she felt his tongue slither against her tracing along the slit with an unimaginable amount of sensation for such a slight touch.

He could smell she was moist, and ready. And the smell was already causing him to harden and drop forth. He shivered, and withdrew his head to slowly come around and then carefully he drew himself atop her his belly running along her back until he paused by her shoulders lowering his head to lick and nibble between them to bring more pleasure to her.

She quivered with his attention, a building fire within her as she let the male's affection bring warmth into her. The terrible place they were faded away from thought, there was just them, there in a moment of gentle passion. He lifted his head running along the side of her neck and paused letting a soft hot breath loose nearby her ear.

"Are you sure?" He asked one last time, she offered no words, only a nod, as she backed up a bit to feel his hardness touch her underscales . He took the hint and slid into a better position on her back, and she could feel his tip slip slightly into her, feel the warmth of him against her. And the feelings seemed so amplified, and she longed to feel more. He did not torture her in waiting long, his hips bucked forth and pushed some of himself within her.

The feeling was so immensely pleasurable. She felt him slide into her, filling her with a fullness that made her feel complete in a way she had not felt before. Every beat of his heart she could feel within her, and it was as if they were one. Slowly he moved deeper, until he touched her barrier. He paused there a moment, to give her time to change her mind. But there was no changing her mind now. She did not want this to stop, she loved the feeling. The completeness, the feeling of sharing one body. She bucked against him, urging him onward. In one fluid movement he breeched the barrier, claiming her virginity and at the same time answering her growing demand.

There was pain, but it was brief, and replaced with a more complete wholeness as he hilted within her. The pain faded, and the small stain of blood along his shaft as he pulled out was minor. His exit made her feel empty, Slowly he entered again, and the pleasure was so much more marked now that she had felt a moment without him within her. This continued in a form of pleasurable torture, his drawing out emptying her of himself, and then in again bringing that pleasure back. Building into a quicker and quicker tempo.

Both forgot they were slaves forced to do the bidding of creatures in any other scenario they could crush easily. For one brief moment they were lovers, in a moment of bliss no one could steal from them. Finally when she felt that she could take the fire growing within her no more, there was a final surge from him as he buried within her fully. His member jerked and twitched, and she let out a long moan as she climaxed just moments before he did. Releasing himself within her, bringing two warm floods to meld together within her into a satisfied feeling of fullness, even as he exited her and drew back to all fours.

She was panting and as he moved off her she sank to a lay, looking at him with a tired yet fulfilled gaze. This was not where she expected to do such a thing her first time. But it was entirely as she had thought it would be. As he gave her a loving gaze and sank into a lay beside her she lifted a wing and closed it over him hugging him closely to her body.

Neither spoke a word as they laid their heads down, hers atop his. They did not need to speak. Each was drained from their passionate moment, and each knew the other had experienced the same passion. There was an unspoken bond formed in the moment, and the silence told everything.

* * *

* * *

* * *

DRAGON RIDERS – A WAR PRIZE:

The dragon riders had come and the war was now to be done with. As the great winged beasts flew in the skies the warriors below looked up, both sides praying fervently that they're own armies had enlisted the dragons.

The many elves hidden within the walls peered thru windows and watched in mounting horror as the great giant reptiles began to attack their home, tearing buildings apart and picking up their large weaponry, like catapults. Spreading their wings wide the dragons lurched high in the air before dropping the heavy objects back to the earth, watching them smash below and kill many.

Arrows flew at the beasts but they turned in the air lifting their heads up so that the small sticks would not reach their vulnerable eyes. The arrows jabbed into their scaled underbelly but barely went deep enough to wound.

Screams of terror rang out as the dragons breathed fire and ice while others brought up whirl winds and caused tremors in the earth. The gates of the cities where tore open by the animals granting entry to the opposing army they had been hired by.

It seemed like the immortals had abandoned the city as the powerful dragons turned the elements against them. The sun had vanished behind thick clouds and caused a grey to settle over the doomed city.

The nobles and peasants ran about in a panic as they rushed for the doors and stairs of their homes hoping to get lost in the fray outside and make an escape. Others simply crumpled and began to wail, lamenting their soon to be deaths.

Tona watched with a strange detachment as people ran about her with wild panic in their eyes. The scene was all too familiar for the noble as flashbacks of a child standing in the middle of a hall as the invaders forced the door open and spilled inside kept repeating in her mind. A child's loud wail soon brought her back though and Tona looked to see a single boy abandoned in the hall.

With determined movements she suddenly began to collect children left behind and usher them into the side chamber of the main hall she was in. The elf knew if she gathered them and kept them alive until the end of the battle they would know mercy.

While the elves and dragons would slay male and female alike, they passed over the young, not seeing any worth in slaying the adolescents of their enemies beyond twisted cruelty.  
The children would be taken and made people of the enemy, raised to become part of their society. Tona had been taken like so by this very city and she knew life could be worth living after a home fell.

A dragon smashed into the main hall and the screams went wild, there were no warriors here to fight the beast. The elf tripped as the building shook violently but she stumbled on trying to reach a single crying girl beside one the many pillars.

With easy swipes the creature clawed through people and let out violent mouthfuls of flames, killing numerous people with a single blast. The great feral dragon roared its dominance in a painfully loud cry. The elf covered her abused ears as she ran on, reaching the girl. Grabbing the child and pulling her to her feet, Tona shepherded the youth across the hall around and then behind the beast.

But has fate would have it the dragon turned just then and its face was inches from the terrified couple. Tears streamed down the child's face as the dragon looked at her with bland pupil-less eyes.

Desperately Tona attacked the beast, pummeling the hide that spears could not penetrate with her tiny fists if only to let the girl run. The dragon pulled back abruptly and shook his head a few times. With a snort it gave a rough sneeze the sent gouts of fire out of its nose. Falling to the floor to avoid the flames the elf wrapped her arms around the child and held her close as the beast turned back to them. Its seemingly empty eyes stared at her for a moment before its tongue lashed out. Inches away from her, the slimy appendage tasted the air near her and the elf shivered, turning her head away. Strands of drool dribbled down its open mouth as its tongue reached out to lick the side of her face. The noble female scrambled back but twisted her body to block the child firmly away from the feral animal.

"Make your damn choice!" a rough voice with feminine tones suddenly called out and the beast raised its head. Twisting its long neck it peered at its rider, who frowned back. It was a solid looking elf in leather armor. The female looked back at the beast without the slightest fear and frowned at it.

"Take her if you want, I don't mind," she told the dragon as if he could comprehend her words and the animal turned back to the elf and child. With a rough growl it turned and swiftly walked to the broken wall. Crawling to the edge it lifted its great wings open and jumped from the great height.

Breathless, Tona stared where the dragon had stood last. Petrified her gaze passed the broken stone to see the city was burning as other winged reptiles swooped about, lighting fires or knocking structures down. The child in her arms cried out weakly and clutched herself close as Tona came back to herself. Wiping her face where its slimy tongue had smeared on her she felt revulsion rise as she scrambled to get up and take the girl to the safety of the chamber full of children.

"She got back up," Regent commented loudly as her dragon, Methon looked back to see her words were true.

"Let's go get her, you deserve another," the female told him and squeezed his shoulders with her thighs, a sign that her words where an order.

The dragon whirled away from the building seeming to defy her before spinning back in the air and diving for the half ruined structure.  
Landing with a hash shake of the earth the beast looked into the broken ceiling and reach a paw into the large hole. He shifted his clawed hind leg as the wall gave out under his weight. Grasping firmer stone he settled and again reached his paw out.

Tona screamed as the same dragon landed again, running for the room desperately she felt something beyond fear take her as the beast caught her in a lightning fast strike.  
Strong pebbled hide crawled over her skin as the animal gasped her tightly and the child still in her arms. Pulling them to its chest, its other clawed arm wrapped around her firmly before he jumped off the high point once more.

Tona watched the floor rise and shift strangely as she was pulled out of the building.  
Screaming until her lungs hurt, the female went limp and with her arms trapped around the child she watched the ground fall further and further away from her. Suddenly thankful for the tight grip of the dragon she watched them move over heavy forests and across the main river of the city. Time seemed to fly past her as a twisted fascination over took her. Seeing the world from so high above, everything looked small and almost at peace.

Mountains began to pass after a while as the dragon suddenly circled about. Tona could see a small camp set up, various dragons sitting about while elf figures moved about. The winged beasts were either wounded or they were simply laying back, waiting to leave.

They have back up! she realized in horror. There was no way the city could fend off so many dragons.

The ground suddenly came flying towards them and the female found her voice to cry out in fear. She was roughly jerked up as the dragon landed on its hind legs alone. Settling about, it crouched low and set the two elves it held in its front paws down. The beast nosed her and Tona quickly scrambled with the girl on numb legs into the wide flaps of the tent he landed at; the dragon following close behind.

"What the hells? You got a girl as well," the rider frowned as another female approached.

"Regent, your back early, is he hurt?" the female asked in concern before frowning at Tona and the crying girl.

"Methon wants the female," Regent called back easily as her beast fell to all fours, Tona scuttling out of the way again.

"The child?" the sable haired female asked the rider

"Accidentally grabbed her too," came the reply.

The dragon wants me? But why? Does it plan to eat me? Tona thought furiously, feeling tears come at the idea of being eaten alive.

"Ah well, are you going to dismount?" the female called as she looked up to the brown haired woman astride the great beast.

"No. I may be needed and he will not take long," she answered, not wanting to go through the tiresome process of undoing all her latches and cords only to redo them again

"Is your dragon harmed?" a female with long blond hair asked as she approached from the tent flap, dressed in a long robe proclaiming her a healer of some sort.

"No he's fine, but take the child, she's probably scared senseless," Regent called down and the healer approached Tona and the girl.

"No!" the elf hissed and clutched the lass to her with desperate fears.

"Calm yourself woman, the child should not bare witness to what is going to occur," the healer told Tona and the elf felt her heart stop for a moment.

"The dragon's gonna eat her?" the sobbing child asked and the blond female laughed gently.

"No child, he will not harm her. He just wants to have a sniff at her," the healer promised and held her hand out to the scared little girl. This elf lacked the rough look of the other two and she gave off misleading waves of calm.

"If you come with me I'll show you some other dragons and you can learn about them. Since you're so young you can train to become a rider if you'd like," the elf offered with warm eyes and a disarming smile.

The child's eyes lit up at her words, her fear cast aside at the though of being like these legendary women. This was a child too young to realize what could hide behind a soft smile, and she seemed to be drawn into the other's offer.

Her hands loosened on Tona skirt and the elf prepared to grab the child back.

"What's you name, woman?" the female who stood beside the dragon asked Tona, her hand on her sword and her eyes flashing in warning.

Biting her lip to prevent her tears, Tona let the little girl go and watched her take the healers hand with a shy smile.

"Will you hurt her?" she asked and the healer blinked in honest surprise before shaking her head in negative reply and leading the child away.

Looking around her Tona saw heavy tent material surrounding her in one large circle. Only one area had a set of flaps, one hanging down while the other was pulled back by rope. Trunks where pushed into the flexible walls and heavy rugs had been laid down over the grass. On one side she saw various blankets and pillows neatly folded and piled up.

"What your name?" the female asked again as she walk towards the scared noble.

Lifting her chin, Tona faced the woman in silence as she trembled, knowing they had lied and the dragon was going to indeed eat her. She had watched the same beast rip an elf in half earlier and she felt so very cold.

The woman lost her lopsided smirk when their captive refused to give her name. With a grimace she roughly grabbed the noble and pushed her to the floor.

Kneeling on top of her the seasoned warrior easily over powered her and pinned her wrists above her head. The female struggled vainly under her, trying to roll off her back but unable to with the weight of the other elf holding her down.

"A no name huh? A spoiled little noble princess maybe?" the woman asked as she forcibly kneaded Tona's left breast with her free hand, the trapped elf giving a moan of shame at the terrible action.

"What do you think, Regent?" the female called up as the dragon clamored closer sniffing at Tona with curiosity.

"I think you need to let Methon have his fun, Mica," the seated rider replied in a uninterested tone, making the female above Tona roll her eyes.

"She gets so stoic sometimes. I'm glad you're here to keep me entertained," Mica told the trembling elf beneath her. With a sigh she looked over her shoulder as the dragon's great head nudged her.

"Alright, alright," she laughed and glanced back down at Tona.

"I wouldn't struggle with him since he'll probably bite and kill you," she warned and rolled off the female.

Before Tona could move or react, the dragon clamored in, sniffing at her face with interest.  
Its jaws parted and slobber drooled out, falling onto her dress as its slimy tongue left its mouth. Trembling with terror Tona held perfectly still as the beast licked her chin. Its breath was surprisingly clean of odors as its fat tongue slurped at her face; covering her in spit. Turning her head to the side she saw the other female sitting a few feet away watching with fascination.

The animal moved closer still and its tongue smeared across her face again, probing at her shut mouth. When it tried to press into her lips she clamped her mouth tightly, revulsion running through her.

The dragon pressed again and when her mouth did not open he let out a savage snarl, the calm features of the beast suddenly erupting into a violent rage.

"I'd open my mouth if I were you," the seated elf beside her commented with humor in her voice.

Tears burned unshed in Tona's eyes as she dug her fingers into the rugs and parted her mouth. The beast immediately snaked its appendage into her mouth, its rage forgotten as it slithered about her mouth, licking out her spit and drooling into her parted lips.  
The saliva of the beast held little taste save for some slight saltiness. Probably from the blood of the elves it tore into. thought Tona as she kept still, leaving her mouth open for its leisure. When she was sure it meant so suffocate her the animal pulled its tongue back and shifted about, waddling back and lowering its head to sniff at her dress.

Tona laid there with a broken feeling in her as the beast's drool ran down her face with her own hot tears. Turning her head to her side she watched the other female crawled towards her.

"Don't cry little noble, he's not really going to eat you, just obey him and he'll be kind to you," the woman assured with soft eyes as she gently leaned forward to kiss Tona's open mouth . The female's tongue snaked in and rubbed against her own gently licking and tasting the other elf. Tona's eyes went wide at the strange sensation as the female played with her tongue. My husband had never kissed me so. she thought, but she had heard of it. It felt bizarre and wet with the dragon's drool but not entirely unpleasant. The female knew she should turn her head away but in honesty her body and soul where just too drained.

Mica pulled back and smiled sweetly at the female, long stands of the smeared beast saliva hung off her face as she inclined to like the smaller elf. Leaning down she nipped the woman's ear softly as she shifted to slide her body against Tona's. With soft kisses she soothed the girl and carefully inched her skirt up much to the dragons notice. It watched with keen eyes until finally losing patience and reaching to grasp Tona's skirt, it yanked hard.  
The elf screamed in renewed terror as the beast ripped her dress, exposing her lower body. Turning to her side she covered herself with her hands and cried out sobbingly.

"Hey, hey, calm down. Methon just got overeager. It's fine," Mica told the female but Tona kept screaming and wailing loudly. The dragon seemed astounded and shifted about, rearing slightly as he growled and snapped at the air.

"Calm her down! She's upsetting him!" Regent yelled from his back and the woman beside her scrambled away.

Quickly rifled through some trunks before snatching up a small red vial. Running back she let her legs give out as she slid to a stop beside the wailing noble.

"Shut up or he really may kill you, if by accident!" she hissed at her and wrapped a hand around Tona's mouth firmly cutting off her cries. The woman bucked and kicked against her as she tried to pull free but the warrior's strength over powered her and held her in place until she gave up, going slack against her.

"Talk about a screamer," Mica commented as she pulled the vial stopper out. Tona's stared wide eyed at it, her lips firmly shutting at the sight of it.

"There there, you don't have to drink it," the woman laughed as she poured it down Tona's front, letting it dribble down her covered stomach and arms as well as over the junction of her thighs. Tona immediately slapped her thighs together but the liquid had already made its way down. Abruptly the woman flipped her over and before she could scramble away she reached and parted her body and pushed the thin vial into her slit. Crying weakly at the unspeakable act and Tona's hands no longer constricted, she reached and yanked the vial out as the last of it splattered on her thigh before she threw it away.

Mica gave her a grin and stood up walked from her as she carefully tugged her gloves off, turning them inside out to keep the liquid off her own skin.

"What..was that...?" the crying elf asked and the other winked at her as she sat back on the trunk, waiting for something it seemed. The dragon had calmed down when her cries stopped and now sat back watching her with curious eyes.

Looking around, Tona felt her body shiver in the cool air. The one flap of the tent they had entered was still open and she could see people walk by casually. The elk tried to yank her dress down to cover her exposed body but it was ripped too high. With a cry of embarrassed disgrace she weakly stood on shaky legs and walked over to reached out and yank the flap closed.

"No running?" the woman on the dragons back asked mildly.

"I'm in the middle of your camp, there's no where to go," Tona replied weakly, her skin beginning to itch strangely. Trembling she walked back, trying to make a wide circle around the dragon and tripping on the heavy rug with her eyes watching the beast. Falling to her back side she rubbed her skin frantically with wide eyes.

"What did you do?!" she cried out as her arms and stomach began to burn.

"Wipe some of his drool from your face on it." Mica, the female with black hair and darker skin suggested and Tona immediately grabbed at the slime, wiping her burning arms. She rubbed it over her stomach and the goop seeped through her soiled dress. The burning soothed and she gave a weak sigh of relief. Her victory was short lived though as her lower body began to itch as her arms and stomach had. Reaching to her face the female went still as she found little drool left.

"No! Do something please!" She cried out to the smirking woman who watched her.

"You're the one who got all rude. Go lay on your back and spread your thighs to him, only his tongue can reach the stuff deeper in you. I'd hurry too," Mica told her and the elf turned to stare at the dragon in horror.

"He likes the taste of it so he'll clean you off. If you wait too long you'll get burns." Regent told her from astride the beast's back, her eyes staring down at Tona coolly.

The itching on her thighs was fast giving way to a burning sensation like before as her insides began to itch in great discomfort. With a whimper of distress the elf ran to the dragon, taking his great head and pushing it to her burning thighs. The beast went readily and she sobbed in relief as the burning immediately ceased. The warm sticky tongue lapped at her thighs and over her dress, moving up to lick the liquid from her limbs before going back to her crotch. Tona's face burned with disgusted shame as the animals tongue slid over her body. The sensations rising from the textured tongue making her feel repugnance.

"Lay back and spread your thighs or he won't be able to reach the liquid inside you!" Mica snapped out and the elf sobbed as she fell to her knees. The dragon's tongue was trying to wiggle into her small slit but in her position the fat tongue could not push through.  
Laying back she wept over and over as her thighs trembled furiously but allowed the creature to nudge them open. Moaning in humiliation she felt it's tongue slide into her opening as the itching ceased there as well. But the beast remained, licking her entire slit and shoving it's tongue into her. Tona's turned her face to the side in indignity as she felt sickening pleasure began to rise from it's strokes. Her nipples had gone hard and the all the places the liquid from the vile had touched felt overly sensitive. Tona cried harder even as her hips lifted into the monsters touch, wanting more of the beast, needing it.

"Too bad you needed an aphrodisiac but Methon isn't a patient male, when he wants something he doesn't wait," Mica explained as she watched the noble elf in the ripped dress hump at the dragons head. Her own thighs shivered as she felt moisture forming in her covered snatch.

"Your married?" she asked the still sobbing girl.

"Answer me or I'll pour more on you, all over your body," the dark skinned elf warned with a blunt lie.

"Yes..." Tona replied at the threat, her body jerking into the dragons tongue as each long lap of it made her body burn with lust, her clit was throbbing with unstated desire.

"You love him..." Regent asked from above and the crying elf shook her head in response. It was a marriage of convince, her husband needed children and she was a path to them.  
They had not managed to have one yet but he would come to her separate chambers and give her seed every week. The cold love making leaving her so empty inside, only the dream of a beautiful baby giving her the want to spread her thighs for him.

But in their year of marriage, he had never done this to her, never dipped his head between her thighs. The dragon's wet slimy tongue slithered about, tasting her hidden treasures as she could do no more then hold herself up for his exploration. A dizzying feeling was rushing over her and the need of desire she seldom felt was suddenly raging wildly.

"That's good, it'll be easier for you then. Methon will be your husband now. He'll love you dearly," Mica told her as she approached the female.

Tona began to weep as she realized she was becoming the toy of this brute. He had taken her from her home and she was his to be defiled while these two looked on in amusement.

"You'll come to love him too." The female replied softly as she pulled Tona by the shoulders. The limp elf let her drag her to the middle of the tent, the dragon lumbering behind has he tried to lick at her still.

The other elf forced Tona to turn over on her hands and knees and the whimpering elf obeyed with no fight left in her. The humiliation was to continue as the animal dined on her throbbing cunt.

But the beast stopped when she was turned over. She heard him shuffle about and felt his scales touch her backside. But it wasn't from his head, these where softer, still unmovable but they lacked the rough texture. Looking behind her she realized in terror that she was under him, he was looming above her and her eyes caught something dangling. A thick black rod hung from a slit between his back legs. The tip was dribbling a clear white substance and the elf felt her fear reborn. It was as long and thick as her arm to her elbow, a fat tip that was bigger then her fist bobbed about as it moved closer to her. Scrambling out from under him, she dashed for the tent flap she had closed earlier.

"Hey!" the female on the floor shouted and tackled Tona to the floor with a running jump. The female tried vainly to wiggle out of her grip as she kicked and clawed at the rug to give her leverage.

"Damn, she's like a fish!" The other elf snapped as she grasped Tona roughly, her hands biting into her arms as she yanked the female back.

"No!!!" Please don't let him, please, please, please!" Tona whimpered sobbingly as fresh tears streamed down her face. But her captor gave her no reply or mercy as she dragged the struggling elf back to the middle where the dragon waited.

"You start screaming and fighting him and I'll lash the hell out of you!" The previously humored elf snarled in her ear. Roughly she slammed the girl to the floor and the dragon quickly moved over her. Tona laid flat to the rug and whimpered when the drool of the cock hit her rump, running down her backside and between her closed thighs. The dragon crouched low and she felt its tip brush her rear a few times as it tried vainly to reach her.

"She needs to be raised up," Regent frowned as the creature pulled away and circled Tona, sniffing and nudging the female with its snout, confused why it could not reach the female's channel.

"Please don't do this to me!" Tona begged the seated rider who simply glared back at her.

"Raise your body up girl," she commanded and Tona shook her head, tears still running down her face as the dragon licked at her a few times, sticking its muzzle in her crotch as its back hunches humped the air.

"Fine, Mica tie her to him," the female snapped and Tona whirled to face the other woman. Mica had snuck up behind her and was holding a long fat rope in her hands. Clearly she had been waiting for the go ahead from the other woman. Tona fell back and she could not even flip off her back before the woman knelt on her, pinning her to the ground. With sturdy fingers she tied Tona's right wrist in a harsh knot.

"No, please...." she pleaded to the female who ignored her as she yanked her, half dragging her towards the dragon who watched with curious awareness. Pulling her to the side of the beast she threw the rope over his back, behind to flaps of his wings. The animal had lifted his great limbs as they approached when the rider atop him had pushed against his neck with her palm, a clear command. Ducking under him, Mica dragged the crying noble elf with her as she grasped the rope on the other side.

"I don't like spoiled little princesses being so rude to Methon," She growled at the whimpering elf as she threw the rope under Tona once and then over the dragon again before moving to stand at the side.  
Tona's arm was pulled tightly against the dragon while her other was held firmly by the woman. She reached and pulled the second length of rope behind Tona's shoulders down to her lower back.

The beast above her felt the small elf's body's heat and began to shove itself at her, humping at the female in an attempt to find her opening. Tona let her lower body drop low to avoid its spearing shaft and cried out as the hot seed splattered on her stomach .

"Get ready, your husband sure as hell wasn't nearly a big at Methon," Mica warned the female and abruptly yanked the rope tight, forcing Tona's body flush with the dragons scaled belly. It lifted her hips and she felt the beast's member probe around for her opening, the hot shaft poked her thighs as it followed them up to her slit. The head of his cock rubbed at her searching for the center and she cried when it found her entrance. Tona screamed as the dragon's cock finally pushed into her with one long hard jab. Without hesitation the beast began to roughly pound into her. Crying out with every thrust, the female wept as her body was forcefully pushed wide to make way for the burning shaft. Mica reach below to adjust and shift her, yanking her down further to fully take his massive cock into her; filling that tight tunnel with the scalding seed of the feral animal. Immediately he began to ride her harder, making her sob as the dragon ravaged her.

The elf below screamed and sobbed as the woman tied her other wrist around the other side of the beast. The roped holding her suspended for the dragon to ride her as he pleased.

He didn't wait either, the beast was through with waiting and he slammed into her with violent jabs. Each time his fat dick sank into her Tona cried out her face burning with humiliation at the degrading act happening to her. His cock spread her wide as he used her like a common animal would. His scales rubbed across her stomach and breasts as he shoved back and forth, using the momentum to force her to slide back against him.  
The terrible action was making her whimper even as her body began to adjust to the stretching member and the pain receded. Her mouth hung open as she dropped her head and found the dark skinned elf kneeling in front of the beast's chests. Her hands where being licked by the dragon as Tona realized she must have touched her over sensitive flesh at some point.

The sounds of wet slapping flesh filled the room as Tona moaned and her body began to enjoy the new sensations. She'd never been so roughly taken before and the harsh thrusts where starting to make her body ache with something other then pain.

"Pound that little noble good," Mica cooed to her dragon, watching the crying woman as she bounced back and forth.

"Turn her into your little slut," she spoke as her eyes met Tona's wet ones.

"Your enjoying aren't you?" the elf accused with a wry grin and the sobbing elf looked away.

"She likes your hard cock hammering her," The female told the dragon as the beast lowered it head to push at her lips.

Obediently the elf opened her mouth and Tona watched as she sucked the slimy tongue with clear enjoyment

With wide eyes she observed the other elf kiss the dragon and gulped his saliva down while one of her hands rubber her covered crotch. The beast must have enjoyed the taste of the female for his plunges increased. Driving even deeper and harder than before, he slammed into her without mercy. Tona felt like a simple animal being rutted like any other creature; treated as a brood mare that served for a fuck and was just another piece of flesh.  
Hot spurts of seed started to spurt into her with fast jets, the sensation was nearly burning hot as she screamed out, the endless river being released into her quickly splashed out when he pulled back, running down her exposed legs as she dangled limply, held by the ropes. She could feel that stinging semen splattering into her womb, seeking a fertile field to sow it's young in.

"I bet she feels good, nice and tight for you," the elf gasped when the dragon pulled it's seeking tongue free from her mouth. Tona whimpered appallingly as the beast continued to ram into her, the seed still spurting from the end buried so deep in her.

"I'm sorry we aren't so snug anymore for you but you stretched us out dear." she cooed to the beast and Tona felt astonishment over take her.

"You let him do this to you?!" she cried out even as her body lurched in rhythm to the animals plunges.

"Of course, how else to you think we get them to allow us to ride them?" the female above the dragon called down.

"Yes, dragons have many males but very few females. We willingly allow them to claim us and then tenderly guard over us. Always protecting their little mates," Mica explained as she nuzzled the underside of the dragons chin, cupping her breast and squeezing them.

"We bare their young and when our eggs hatch they are always males, only female dragons can bare females," She explained and watched Tona's eyes go wide.

"This beast in impregnating me?" She whispered with revulsion and the female grinned back.

"Is he ever," Mica observed as long strands of draconic seed ran down the females belly, breasts, and along her shoulder.

"No.. I don't want this..." Tona howled and the other female rolled her eyes.

"Right now you don't but you'll change your mind, I did, after you get used to him and learn how caring he is you'll come to love him as I did," she told the swinging female.

"You...." Tona whimpered her voice cutting out as the pleasure of the friction between her thighs began to override her common thoughts.

"Yes, I was chosen by him nearly a decade ago. Me; a little farm girl with no good qualities. But he liked me and I was taken by him, Regent had to strap me to him too," she confessed with a fond smile.

"No..no.....You where both forced..." Tone gritted out as a low, whore-like moan left her lips and her hips began to grind of their own ovation. The animals cock was throbbing and she could feel it in her.

"No just me, Regent was willingly chosen to be his first rider, You'll see when we get home. Regent was his first female and will always be so. Since he's rutting you for the first time, he took you first but afterwards Regent will always come first," she smiled, unbothered by the special treatment her fellow rider received.

"Your getting close, huh?" the woman asked as she got up, walking around the side of the dragon she reached down and lifted Tona's hips, angling them she shifted the rope and the unwilling mate of the beast screamed out.

Every time the animal stabbed into her, its scaled belly now roughly rubbed over her clit. The elf cried out and moaned over and over has her body clamped down on the dragons shaft, squeezing him firmly. The beast shifted suddenly his shoves getting impossibly strong as he thumped harder and the meat in her quivered. The elf shouted to the heavens as she climaxed for the first time in her life and the animal above her unleashed a hard load of continual semen into her. Tona lost her strength with the release and went limp, hanging lifelessly from the dragon in a jack knife position, her knees scrapped the rug and her hair dragged along it as the beast still gave half hearted motions into her. Its hot spunk seeped out of her and ran down her legs and stomach. The elf had never known anything so pleasurable in her entire life. Her husband had never once worked her to such a high before. Nothing ever felt so deliriously good, not food or wealth, nothing.

The elf gave a weak sigh as she was lowered to the ground, her hands untied one at a time as she felt her aching shoulders fall to rest on the rug. The fat meat of the dragon sliding out of her slowly as Mica lowered her with her hands holding Tona's rump. Before the female could sink to the ground though Mica held the female's hips up high as the creature backed off, pulling free with a wet sopping sound. Twisting around, the beast lowered it's head to sniff at Tona's well used cunt. The female felt no fear stir in her exhaustion as it sniffed at her and looked down to her face, moving it's muzzle the animal sniffed her face and gave her a small soft lick on the side of her face. Tona did nothing in her fatigue but part of her felt less revolted then when it had first licked her face.

Almost as if perfectly choreographed, a horn sounded and the beast lifted it's head. With a snort it nuzzled Tona and then Mica quickly and turned to trot out of the tent leaving the two women.

"Take care of her," Regent called back, her voice a little breathless.

"She was probably fingering herself," Mica laughed as she held Tona's leg up still. Reaching out with a foot she hooked the leg of a foot stool and dragged it over to her. Resting the female's rump again it she kept the elf in an awkward position. Her shoulders rested on the floor but her back lifted so her rump sat on the tip of the stool, her legs pulled back to almost brush her shoulders.

"Don't drop your hips," she warned the dazed noble who did nothing but give a little moan, still so very confused and astounded.

Her soft green eyes watched at the dark skinned female quickly stripped out of her clothing. She tugged her jerkin off and yanked her shirt too as she kicked her boots off. Dropping her leather pants down she shimmed out of them and pulled off the binding on her full breast as well. Kneeling besides the girl she gently undid the front laces of Tona's dress and carefully pulled the torn and soiled garment off of her while not touching the parts the liquid had spilled on. Tona's body was still throbbing but the feeling was sated and she felt no pain or burning on her skin from the fluid.

"What are you doing?" she asked the other woman as the darker elf began to caress her exposed breasts.

"We're going to be living together now, watching as Methon rides each of us over and over," Mica told her, leaning in low to tenderly kiss the other females brow.

"We can be great friends," she whispered and kissed to woman lips softly, again sliding her tongue into her mouth.

Tona felt insecurities rise as her body shivered as the woman straddled her stomach, her hips still raised over the stool.

"We'll live together and Methon will expect us to get along. You don't want to disappoint your new husband do you?" she asked softly as she kissed the other elf again.

"Was your old husband a good lover?" Mica asked, her warm hands caressing Tona with a gentleness she had never felt before.

"...No," she whimpered weakly, unsure how to react to this. If she fought, the woman would easily overpower her. The dragon was going to return and Tona knew the great beast could track by scent, if she ran she would be found.

"You don't have to be scared of this. I was at first but you'll come to like it. Methon is very picky about his cave. He carved out all the stone walls perfectly flat like a elf would. He has beautiful tapestries and jewelry hung about. Plush carpets everywhere and a huge bed on the floor, filled with feather from birds he caught over the endless years as meals," the female described her home as she rubbed and stroked the female, kissing her chin and cheek lovingly.

"You'll adore your new life, no man to frown at you, you can do what you want and wear whatever you please, no one cares," she whispered.

"You think pants are just wonderful," Mica laughed as she lifted her body from the other elf.  
Tona bit her lip at how cold the air seemed without the other female's body against hers.

"His tongue felt good huh?' Mica asked as she knelt at Tona's head, her knees on either side of the noble's head. Tona's face flushed as the sight of the other woman's bare body above her.

"Like nothing else? I adore his tongue," Mica admitted with a soft sigh as she carefully parted Tona's thighs a bit more.

"Looks delicious," the elf cooed out before Tona felt her wet hot little tongue lick the side of her thigh.

The dragon's seed, she realized weakly as the other woman kept licking her thighs, cleaning her of the semen with sweet strokes.

Tona bit her lips as her face burned. She hid against the curve of the other woman's thigh as her breath grew less timed.

Part of her knew that going back was hopeless, the city was burned and her husband probably dead. Tona had never been overly happy, content yes but not truly happy. The small elf was not sure how she would handle the dragon's return but in that moment she cared little. The war, the sudden death everywhere, and her rape by the beast left her mind abuzz, she needed something to secure her. Wrapping her arm around the woman's thigh she hid her face more as she sobbed weakly, lifting herself into the warm touch, needing the soothing feelings more then she ever had before.

"There, there, it's all right sweetie, it's all going to be ok," Mica spoke in soft tones as she licked the other woman, reaching her arms around her backside to part the elf's seed smeared cunt gently.

"Just let the good feelings take over dear," she consoled as she licked the women, nipping her abused clit lightly before burying her tongue in the sopping pussy. She sucked and lapped up the seed, making wet sloppy noises as the cum smeared all over her face. Gently rubbing the woman's clit, she licked and drank the dragon jizz from her spread slit.

Moaning, Tona began to roll her hips as she felt a softer more gentle building of nerves as the woman soothingly suckled her sore body. A touch of warmth on her face made her open her eyes and she found Mica's own velvet sheath above her. The woman had spread her thighs when Tona had gabbed at them and now her body was exposed to the other woman. A single strand of gooey moisture dangled from the moist nether lips and sat on Tona's face. The other woman made no demands as she eagerly worked Tona's body, letting the small noble grind herself onto her face without protest.

Trembling fingers reached up to pull the warmth down to her and Tona very nervously took a single lick of the woman. The liquid was very warm and it had a sweet taste to it, the scent was heavy and exotic. Biting her lip Tona lifted her head and gave another little lick of her tongue, pushing a bit at the folds. The elf lifted her face from Tona's pussy and gave a sigh as she rolled her hips above the other woman.

"Lick me as I do you," she instructed and lowered her head to Tona's pussy again. Her lips waiting until Tona very gently mimicked her and then she began to gently lick the woman out. Mica started with slow licks and then moved to swirling her tongue about the smaller elf's little clit, shivering when she followed suit.

"Very good," she encouraged the shaking girl as she licked again and gently pushed her tongue into the woman's opening with ease. Latching her lips she suckled the elf and she thrust her tongue into her slit repeatedly.

Tona gave gasps and moans and tried her best to focus on copying the action. Pushing away her burdened and weary mind, she forced herself to focus on the positive feeling to stop herself from breaking down.

The two elves moaned and rocked their hips as they ate each other out. Mica's skilled tongue giving the other elf new pleasures as Tona's inexperienced one gave the dark skinned elf a dirty high at having the noble who refused before willing lick her.

"Good girl, delicious," Mica sighed a she shifted her hips before pulling away. She gave a little grin when the small elf tried to hold her in place. But she gently forced herself free and walked over to the trunks with lazy movements. Opening one she pulled a decorative bowl out and padded back to the elf. With a soft smile she rubbed the elf's stomach relaxingly and held her thighs up as she pushed the foot stool away.

Following the other elf's commands when she gave them, Tona held herself up as the warrior placed the bowl on the floor just under her. Carefully she helped Tona stand and squat low, leaning heavily on the other woman. Tona moaned loudly with embarrassment when the dragon's seed suddenly poured out. The steady stream filled the bowl and over flowed as Tona grasped the other woman to mask her shame.

"Hush now, it's fine, your very lucky he chose you. Death would have taken you, or maybe some warriors would have used you, raping you over and over and then killing you," she whispered.

"I assure you they would not have licked your slit wet, making your body ready for a male like Methon did. They would have stabbed into your dry body and torn you insides up as they used you ," Mica told the whimpering female. She rubbed her back soothingly. The very idea of her words making the small nobles lips quiver. A part of her mind realized the truth of her words. When Tona had been a child and her first home had fallen she had seen solders moving over screaming women, their thighs bared. There had been no forced pleasure for those women who howled in horrifying pain.

"Your safe her now, Methon will never let anyone ever harm you now, he'll defend you and worry over your happiness.. He's very particular that his females are blissfully happy, he likes to show off his prowess as an excellent mate," the elf explained as she reached a free hand down and slide two fingers into Tona's stretched cunt. Sloppy sounds came forward as she fingered the girl, coaxing the semen out at she felt the girl begin to ride her fingers.

ï¿½"That's it, take my fingers dear," she encouraged as the other elf cried out weakly grasping the other to her desperately and grinding her hips. Taking her hand from her back Mica snaked her other hand over her stomach to find her clit.

Tona gave a weak whimper as her sore body moved, the feeling of that wonderful release rushing back. Her finger nails dug into Mica's shoulders as she hugged the woman tightly while she once more climaxed weakly. The images of her childhood pushed back as she desperately grasped the pleasure, her mind not letting her do anything else. Too much had happened today, and to keep her from breaking down fully her mind shut down, leaving her with only the most primal urges, her emotions bared and unable to be hidden.

"Oh my, you liked that," Mica chuckled as the female slumped in her arms. With gentle hands she laid the girl down on the plush rug and then rouse again.  
Tona breathlessly watch Mica get up and walk to the trunks once again, she fished out a small thick rod with grooves carved into it.

"You might be sore but you need to get your body used to it," the elf told Tona as she laid across from her. Before Tona could ask, Mica dragged her legs towards her own opening them she pulled one of Tona's legs up between her breasts while her other was along her back. Shifting to get comfortable in the strange position Tona gently rested her hand on Mica's leg, the dark haired elf's limbs mirroring her own.

Mica took the rod and slid into her cunt, pushing it deep into her pussy before gently but firmly pushing the other end into Tona's abused snatch. Gasping Tona cried out as the cold wood slid into her and moaned as the other woman began to ride against the rod, forcing the end in her to move.

"Ride it honey, make yourself feel good," Mica persuaded her.

Very gingerly, Tona began to shove back a bit, the friction inside her not unpleasant. Mica quickly worked up a fast pace as she shoved at Tona's body, hugging the elf's pale leg to her body as she rode her. Tona gasped at the feeling of the other woman's skin, so soft and sweet. Her husband had never pushed his body close when they had sex, always away from her and stiff.

"Come on!" Mica gasped and Tona began to shove fast, feeling the pleasure of it rising as she did something decidedly wicked with the other woman. Together their bodies withered and twisted in pleasure. Both panting for air in desperation while their hips rolled and grinded. Tona dropped her head first and gave a loud cry and Mica followed with a horse shout. Both of their soaked cunts gripping the polished wood as the convulsed and tried to milk it for seed.

Each gasped as their bodies fell slack, giving out as the high wore down. Tona sighed and felt exhaustion in every part of her body as she lay spread out on the rug like a common whore.

Mica shifted after a while, gently pulling the rod free from Tona's snatch. The elf gave moan at the feeling of it sliding free and more of the dragons seed seeped free from her.

"What is your name?" Mica asked her once more.

"Tona," she readily answered this time.

"Tona, sounds cute. Can you do something for me?" Mica asked as she pulled the foot stool to her. Rising to her elbows, Tona watcher her raise her hips on the stool, putting herself in the same position she had held Tona in earlier.

"What?" the noble asked and Mica motioned for the bowl Tona had forgotten about.

"Bring that here," she asked and with sluggish movements, Tona obeyed, picking the still warm bowl of draconic seed and bringing it to the other elf.

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly but Mica gave no answer.

Watching her, Tona's eyes followed the rod as Mica grasp the stick end that had been in her and plunged the rod much deeper into herself with a deep groan. The woman fucked herself with it, using a furious pace right away as she bucked back onto the wood.

"Yess!" She cried as her hips jerked.

The elf suddenly pulled the rod back and slid it from her snatch, Tona watched with wide eyes as she shakily tipped the bowl and poured the sticky semen into her gaping vagina. Quickly she pushed the rod back in and wet vulgar sound burst forward as jizz gushed out.  
Tona didn't know why she did it, but the tired elf suddenly crawled forward straddling the woman's head as Mica had done her. Taking the rod from the other's hand she began to roughly pound it as hard as she could. There was no fear left in her as Tona watched the rod slam into the woman, felt her jerk beneath her. Something about controlling it making her shiver in delight. So many new sensations and feelings overcoming her since she had been picked up by that dragon's great claws.

"Oh immortals... Oh that's it, fuck me Tona, like Methon fucked you!" she gasped and humped back.

With a trembling hand Tona took the bowl and yanking the rod back she tipped more of the dragon's spunk into the hole before stabbing the wood back in. Mica groaned and moaned shamelessly as she shoved back at the rod, reaching up to suddenly lick Tona's snatch and making the elf jump a bit. Groping blindly she dipped her fingers in the gooey seed and took it to Tona's pussy, fingering the woman roughly with the smeared fingers. Tona gave a groan at the dirty action and fucked the other elf harder; pouring the seed as she yanked the rod back only to feed it back into her. The bowl in her unsteady hand tipped but Tona carried little as she ground her pussy on the elf's face, another orgasm suddenly coming to greet her.

The sticky seed slid down Mica's body and Tona pressed against her stomach, the slippery mess making sweet fiction as she pushed up and down on the other woman's tipped body, still pumping the rod into her.

Mica threw her head back and screamed loudly and Tona sighed, grinding on the fingers still in her as her walls clamped down on them tightly. She furiously plunged the rod into Mica as the female screamed, jerking beneath her in a violent orgasm. Tona answered as she fell onto her backside yanking the rod free only to shove it into herself furiously as she humped it. Crying out she felt her body shiver and shutter as she orgasmed again.

Moaning at the new pleasure of her orgasms, the mental and physically exhausted female fell to the rugs, not even bothering to pull the rod free.

Mica rose up and Tona watched her drag a folded blanked over to her. Falling to her knees, she wrapped herself around the smaller elf and snuggled her as she draped the blanket over their wet bodies.

"We need to rest now. When Methon returns he'll want to claim us all properly," Mica told the other elf who was too drained to understand or care.

Cuddling into the warm body of the elf, Tona willing gave herself up to the blankness of sleep.

I know these are still posted under Shi as well, we wrote them together and since I have more stories for this series I'm posting the first ones.

* * *

Valiance rested her chin on her knee as she looked out the stain glass window to see the mountain city of Nerfferant spread out before her in splendor. The glorious kingdom was situated deep in the mountains where no army could march to. Rather it was on the backs of dragons that the people came and went in Nerfferant. The young elf watched a far off beast rise with flaps of its powerful wings and soar to the other side of the endless city in mere moments, where walking would have taken most of the day. Natural springs kept them comfortable with a steady water supply, vast gardens and fields provided fruits and vegetables while the dragon riders hunted in the not far mountain forests for game daily.  
Valiance had lived here since she was six years old, brought by accident when her home was attacked and fell. A dragon had grabbed a war prize for himself and the female had been holding Valiance, bringing her along for the ride when the dragon abducted them.  
The dragon riders she had come to learn made their wealth by fighting battles not of their own making. When wars erupt and either side tried to hire the riders, Nerfferant send out their spies to gain information. They would learn about the conflict and if the cause was justified they agreed to aid. A group of specific riders would fly out to meet the leaders and take the payment; it was always the same elder riders who did so to keep secrecy. When the battle began they would fly in and attack the decided enemies. However their opponent was who they deem more cruel and evil, not always fighting for the side who hired them. To call on Nerfferant was a dangerously perilous gamble since they could betray if they considered you corrupt. But any army with the great flying beasts on their side always came out the victor.

There where two mysterious factors of the riders that no one outside the city could figure out. Songs and legends had various outlandish ideas of possible methods but so very few came even close to the truth she thought with a small smirk to herself in the quiet room.  
How they coaxed the great beasts to allow them to mount and ride on their backs was the main mystery, for all other attempts to get near dragons always ended in brutal death. And secondly where did the riders find the rare wild creatures that hid so well. Seldom had one or two lived in the highest of mountains and a dragon babe had only been described in myths, never by sight.  
The truth behind these mysteries still made Valiance shake her head in amused awe. It was the fact that the riders where all female and they went to lengths to hide this factor since it was key to their power over the creatures. When a dragon reached its maturity it went out to a field called Mirrana Clearing where their first rider would be waiting to be claimed in a ceremony called Nanairea. During Nanairea young women would wait for the dragons and while the elder riders looked on the fledgling dragons selected their first riders by having sex with them.

Mating with dragons, thought the female as she looked out over her home with wry smile once more. The idea had startled her but in her childhood innocence the girl had not understood what sex was fully. So under the teachings of riders she came to accept the idea of it and eventually viewed it as normal. But Valiance knew older females taken from raids as war trophies where disgusted and revolted by the idea. Many would kick, scream, and fight every inch of the way when they first arrived. Some took years upon years to finally accept the dragons that obtained them as their mate. Some females never did as well, forever chained in the lairs of the beast to remain prisoners to their own narrow minds and pride.

Valiance never understood completely why they fought so hard against the dragons. The animals viewed the females as their mates and took great care in preening and were considerate for their little elves. They worried when they fell sick and hunted extra food if they look a little underweight.

The dragons also took vigorous pride in their female's pregnancies and would openly enjoy showing off the round bellies that signified that they where proficient males with strong broods. Valiance had never heard of a female hatching from the single egg that the elf would give birth too. Most riders supposed that the ever rare female dragon could only produce female eggs. From what the young elf understood the females where seldom seen and they never came near Nerfferant as the scent of so many males scared them off. During the Blood ages dragons had been hunted quite viciously and the females where the main targets. A species with no females to reproduce was a doomed one after all. In that manner she supposed that both the rider and the dragon benefited from their union. The riders where given a safe life to live out and the dragons kept their species going through the elves magical ability to breed any species. There was a science to it that many people in Nerfferant argued over but Valiance herself had no skill in the sciences and so she understood little of it. What she did know was a male dragon loved its female and the riders were always fond of their mounts. They would have young and raise families together as any elf female would with a male elf. The dragons could not talk but they had the same intelligence as any elf. They displayed courage and fear like any brave or terrified elf could. Valiance had been raised to believe in this equality but she could see it plainly with her own eyes more so.

"Shouldn't you be writing?" A soft voice asked behind her and the young woman jumped and fell from her seat to the stone floor with a yelp. Blinking, she saw first worn rider boots and leather leggings leading up to a dusty green jerkin. Dark smooth skin and laughing hazel eyes looked down at her from their frame of black silky hair.

"Mica." She grumbled in a tone of disapproval as she was laughed at even as the older woman helped her stand up.

"Tona wanted me to check in on you." The notorious rider explained with a lopsided smile. Tona was Valiance's mother figure in Nerfferant. The elf had been the one who had Valiance in her arms when she was taken by the dragon, Methon as a war trophy during the battle that leveled their original home. Although they had moved her into the area meant for young girls training to be riders right away she had still visited Tona numerously and came to know her well. They where from the same land and had come to this dragon's world together and Valiance felt kinship because of that.  
Mica was Methon's second female, the dragon had three in all: Regent his first rider, Mica, and then Tona herself. They lived in a harmonious lifestyle with their young sons running about their legs.

Just as the thought of hatchlings crossed Valiance's mind, the small head of a dragon babe poked out from behind his mother's back where he sat in a sling. Wide adorable eyes peered at Valiance, recognized her, and gave a chirping sound in greeting.  
"Hullo, Nethran." the young elf hailed back with a smile as Mica rubbed her child's head soothingly. Regent had given birth to the rare twins, Vinsion and Morackith while Tona had a son named Kathnak.

Her teachings told Valiance that dragons with more then one female would breed all of them at the same time or close as possible to one another. There was some detailed reason for it but the impatient elf had never sat down and read it through before.

"So are you done your writings and why are you lettering anyway?" Mica interrupted her thoughts with a smirk as she picked up the half written parchment.

"I dunno, something about paying attention and listening better." Valiance replied with a shrug, she rarely knew why she was being punished these days.

"Haha, you'll have to behave soon you know, they might not let you become a rider and participate in Nanairea." The dark skinned elf warned lightly as she stroked her infant's pebbled hide gently.

"Nah, I'm not very attention giving but I've made it though all my classes well enough, I'm not stupid just easily bored." The youth replied with a cheeky grin.

"That could be reason enough." Mica combated and the young elf snorted at her.

"Please, they let you be a rider and you barely pay attention when things are on fire!" She laughed and accepted the light cuff on her shoulder from the warrior.

"True enough I suppose but still, behave!" Mica scolded as she turned and walked from the empty teaching room, one hand raised in a wave as she left. Methon was a legendary dragon and his riders where all well celebrated, Valiance considered herself lucky to know them.

Turning back to her parchment she wrote the rest of the pages out with sloppy stokes of her pen and thought more on her those she knew in the city. Various people mostly, teachers she liked and a few friends among the girls she was raised with. A normal and seemingly balanced female everyone told her but Valiance knew it was not correct. The soon to be rider should have her head in the clouds and dreams of flying on her head. But she could not, as her life was coming to one of the greatest moments she would ever know, the elf wondered about her parents.  
Valiance could not recall them very well but she did remember them, a solider for a father and a sweet lady for a mother. She had her father's eyes and skin tone but also her mother's soft hair and slender figure. Had they died in the rage of the battle that claimed Valiance or had they lived on? Often she would imagine them looking for her, still struggling to find their daughter whose body was not among the dead.

"Together, though good and bad." The elf whispered to herself in the bare room. Those words she could recall her father always saying, telling her before she laid down to rest every night. Holding her chin in her palm the young female turned her focus onto her writing and pushed the heart ache away. It would never cease completely but she could make it dull down sometimes at least.

************

Walking down the halls while rubbing and rolling her sore wrist the elf made her way to the shared lairs of the fledgling dragons. Normally the place was relatively quiet but with Nanairea fast approaching them, the would-be riders where all doing their best to create bonds with dragons in order to be chosen.

Two girls were talking to one another as they cleaned out Mathrea's cave and Valiance rolled her eyes at them. Strolling by, she stopped to allow the dragon to rub his head against her affectionately and moved on to fetch the beast some freshly killed rabbits to snack on. Walking back she offered the meal up to the beast who gratefully accepted.

"Evening Val, I thought you were being punished again?" A blond named Nikka asked in good nature and Valiance shrugged in reply.

"Got it done." She said as she easily climbed on Mathrea's back, the beast allowing her to walk on his shoulders as she crouched low to flick out pieces of mud from his hide.

"Geez, you sure manage to get messy." She grumbled to the animal as he watched her.  
Nikka went back to cleaning up the cave caked in mud with a short dark haired girl named Monna or something close to it; Valiance did not know either elf very well. The two had made a point to spend time with Mathrea when she was not around though and the underhanded act annoyed her. Plenty of people had already congratulated her on their bond, no one questioned that they would be rider and mount. While Valiance was very affectionate of the dragon she was also aware their friendship was just that, friendship. The young elf had always imagined there would be more to it between a rider and their dragon. Not that she expected roses and candlelight but just something....more. Rubbing the pebbled hide of the male she also noticed how laid back he was, Mathrea never got very upset or riled up. His smooth nature was ease to live with but it was also just a tad dull. Most dragon worked hard to gain the interests of their riders, not simply sitting around waiting for the rider to come to them. Some dragons waited longer then others to take mates and while everyone expected them to become united, Valiance could see him not taking a mate this season. Was it a good sign or a bad one that she would not be heart broken if he did not?

A soft hush fell over the noisy caverns and Valiance stuck her head out over Mathrea's own to see what was about. A woman with soft light hair like her own was walking through the open halls. She moved with grace and tranquility while behind her a dragon walked with equal splendor. Serene and Asmadaimas where out and about it seemed.  
Valiance frowned at them, the dragon more so then the elf for she knew the beast better then anyone could guess. Asmadaimas was the son of the high rider and dragon, Eyl and Manthrais, the leaders of Nerfferant and was seen as a high noble among the people. But when she was still young and new to the kingdom Valiance had played childhood games with the dragon in a hidden garden for a few years. Once training started and Serene met the young dragon, Valiance had been left behind. Asmadaimas had no interest in playing with her or even sitting with her to watch the night sky like they had once.  
Shaking her head the elf went back to cleaning Mathrea's back with calm strokes. When she had been abandoned by the regal male, the dragon under her feet had shyly befriended her. Now six years later they were great companions and would become dear mates soon enough she told herself. If Mathrea was not ready to mate this season then she would wait for him until he was. Her finger traced the curves in the beasts hide and the dragon turned its neck to peer at her with knowing eyes.  
"I'm fine." She smiled with honesty and poked his nose gently, laughing when he lifted his head to let out a sneeze that caused whirlwinds to gust forward. The wind element dragon was better suited to her anyway, his calm nature would influence her own wilder ways.

************

Rolling in her cot the elf stared up at the ceiling and gave a soft huff of breath as she looked around the dead quiet room. Six bunk beds where held in the long chamber and dressers for belongings along the far wall. Valiance knew her fellow room mates well and got on fine with each one more or less. They forced them to change rooms ever year to mix and match the girls to let them know one another. In the farthest cot from her own was a soft sleeping figure that made her frown a bit. Her long hair was clean and looked perfect as it fell along her pale milky skin. Valiance knew when the girl's eyes where open; bright green would peer at her with an inner calm that rivaled freaking elders.  
White hair was rare and since Valiance had it also she was often compared to Serene. Night and day, people called them as the beautiful and perfect elf would receive the adoration of those around her for being so good in her studies and obedient to her elders, while Valiance barely stayed awake though class and she felt respect was to be earned before she gave it out. More so Valiance could never keep her hair clean and it seemed more of a light faded brown shade to Serene's immaculate white. Most days Valiance would run amuck in the gardens to nap in the sun and her skin was a tanned brown shade. Common dull brown eyes gave her the gift of sight and she was grateful for them regardless of her coloration. The elf had to struggle with herself not to be annoyed with Serene, for the small soft girl had never been rude and never openly agreed with the constant comparison of the two. She would just smile tenderly and nod as she went along with whatever anyone wanted while Valiance would bite and hiss her way as she was dragged every step of the way.

Sighing, she turned from the sleeping face and stared at her ceiling once more, raising a hand she traced the drawings she had carved into the roof from sleepless nights. Valiance had been well punished for the habit but she had still managed to mark nearly every room in the training house.

Her room in her old house had been colorful with paintings her mother had done along the walls for her. The smirk of smugness on her face faded as she traced out the faint pattern of a dancing animal, like the one beside her old bedside. Her father had helped her name each animal and he would tell her their stories for bedtime tales. Staring forlorn at the old memories the female turned her head abruptly and jumped from her bunk, landing with a soft sound. Staying still for a moment to allow anyone woken to drift back to sleep, she quietly gathered her jerkin, boots and cloak before slipping out of the room. Dressing as she walked along the dead silent halls she ducked down the passage ways to the dragons' lairs. Mathrea was used to the night time visits and Valiance looked forward to the day when she could finally curl up and sleep with him every night as his mate, she liked privacy.  
Moving on soft feet the female froze at a faint sound and her ears strained to find it. A few lairs down she heard it again and became curious. Bypassing the opening that would lead down to Mathrea she moved over to peer down a long twisted cave of some dragon. The beast could probably hear her but if he ignored her then she could see what was going on. Carefully she made her way down in dead silence pausing a few times when she heard the animal shift. Coming to the final turn she very carefully leaned to look into the lair of the dragon. The beast had his head bent low but Valiance could not see what it was doing until the dragon moved once more and its bulk no longer obscured her view.

Red faced, she pulled her face back and flushed hotly as another muffled female moan echoed in the cavern. Peering again Valiance took in the sight of a female elf on her back; her naked thighs held open for the beast. The dragon dipped his head and a long tongue lapped at the female making her shiver as she humped at the slimy tongue in lust. Valiance watched with wide eyes until a glimmer of something wet caught her attention. The dragon shifted once more and the dim light of a single torch reflected from the liquid dripping from its excited shaft. The phallus dangled from between his hind legs and smears of seed oozed from the tip. Her own pants felt uncomfortable and she could feel moisture coming from her slit as Valiance peered once more at the two.  
Rules forbid them to do such things and if caught the girl be forbidden to attend Nanairea.

At the beginning of the year though they had watched a rider submit herself to her dragon's tongue and then take his shaft into her. Afterwards they had observed a dragon with four females, he had used each one for hours on end.

Part of their teaching to prepare them for a dragon as their mate. Each girl had been given tools to break their hymen and begin to stretch their bodies in preparation. If they wished they could take elf lovers but had to be painstakingly careful not to get with child. It was not common though since most dragons did not like females with the scents of males already on them. Valiance had followed the rules and done so taking potions like many others to help with the pain of the first time. The elf had masturbated often with the polished wood rod and considered herself adequately ready. Glancing back once more she watched the girl arch her hips to the mouth of the animal and muffle her moans with her hand. Turning back and pressing her back to the stone she hid behind, Valiance bit her lip. With a thrill of risk she undid her jerkin and lifted it out of the way. Ever so softly she began to rub herself through her leggings, tracing her nether lips as she listened to smothered cries and wet slurping sounds. Delicate fingers danced over herself as she began to place more pressure and roll her hips into the strokes of her fingers. Biting the jerkin she held in her teeth she finally slid a hand under her leggings. Looking over the rock she watched her girl grind her hips on the dragon's tongue while sticky spurts of seed left the animal's shaft. Valiance could see the swollen organ pulsing ever so softly and she shivered. Pinching her clit she moved lower and plunged three fingers into her well spread hole, fingering herself as her palm brushed her sensitive clit over and over. Gripping the stone behind her in her free hand she listened again to the vulgar sounds and peeked every now and then. Studying the show with rapt fascination until her hips began to jerk forward. Riding her hand, she clutched at the rock more firmly and felt an orgasm begin to soar from her wet thighs.

A rough nudge nearly pushed her into the opening as she stumbled and fell against the stone yanking her hand free while whirling to face whoever had caught her. Of all the beings that Valiance expected to find; a night guard, another female trainee, even Mathrea, this was the last one she thought of.

Asmadaimas peered at her with keen eyes, his nose sniffing at her aroma as he sat watching her. How the hell a dragon had snuck up on her bewildered Valiance but she felt her heart stop when the dragon that had been licking the female shifted and backed up to turn and growl at them. Another dragon in his lair was a good reason to be annoyed the elf thought as she stumbled into a run and quickly left the cave. Running as fast as she could with her belt in her hand and her leggings hanging lose, she hid around a corner and quickly did herself up properly. Looking around the edge she heard no sounds of dragons fighting and thanked the immortals above. With light footsteps she made her way hurriedly to Mathrea's lair.

Why had Asmadaimas been there? The dragon was situated far from the lair she had been spying at. Red faced she growled into her hands and entered the familiar home of Mathrea. The dragon woke easily enough and took some time to sniff her crotch. Valiance did not fight him at first but when he tried to lick at her she danced from his reach. That female might be willing to chance being a rider but Valiance was not. Mathrea followed her insistently and the elf began to see why visiting dragons after sexual practice was forbidden. Maybe she had made a mistake in assuming that the dragon would not take her. Right now he looked very interested in her groin, although few dragons would not take the time to lick and mark a female. After lapping her thighs clean the dragon would stand over her and thick spurts of sticky seed would be splattered over her body. It was a marking of dominance not the union of mates though.

Finally she left the cave but the dragon followed her. Deciding they should go for a walk where the open winds would make her scent less prominent, the female made her way to the gardens.

When she found Asmadaimas seated calmly on the cluster of rocks she liked to rest at and she frowned at the dragon furiously and was suddenly angry.  
"What the hell was that about? Why where you there?" she asked the great animal with a hiss in her voice. Mathrea had been following the elf sniffing at her but now he hung back and watched the dominant male wearily. As if to mock him, Asmadaimas lowered his head to sniff at Valiance, poking her thigh with his muzzle. The elf felt no hesitation has she whapped the beast with a closed fist against the sensitive hide directly behind the horn he had on his nose. The creature jerked back in astonishment and she glared back at him.

"Leave my groin the hell alone you bastard." she growled at him with open menace.

"You made your choice a long time ago, you picked miss dainty over me back then and it stands now. You leave me alone and don't ever sniff at me again." Valiance told the dragon with a shaky voice her emotions where unwinding perplexedly and she felt out of control.

She moved to walk away but spun back to point a finger to the ground, "And this is my place." she added. "We may have sat here together as children but it's my place, I found it first and showed you. So get lost." she finished with a note on triumph even as she whirled away and stalked off, never seeing the small feet of an elf on the other side of the dragon she had yelled at.

Valiance paced back and forth at a furious rate as Mathrea watched her. The elf was near tears and then viciously angry in the next moment. Everything was not alright, why had Asmadaimas been there? Why had Mathrea not growled when the other dragon scented her? Was he not her future mate? Pausing she looked up at the dragon who watched her with calm eyes and then twisted to pace harder, her face crowded with emotions. Twisting she walked on, knowing where she was going and hoping she would not anger anyone with the late hour.

************

The female looked up to the closed doors and then whirled away from them only to turn back and stare at them some more. Whimpering in annoyance she fell into a squat and gripped her hair tightly as she hid her face in her hands. Part of her demanded she knock but everything else said she need to turn around and go back to her rooms. Mathrea had left her, going back to his home when she entered the much larger lair of a dominate elder dragon.  
Groaning in frustration her mind bounced her options to flee or knock back and forth until the choice was taken from her. The door made a clicking sound and before she could run away the old wooden structure swung open. The elf with gold eyes stared at the girl on the ground with a dispassionate look. Her hair was rustled and she wore only a cotton shift over her smooth skin. Pushing a lock of messy dark hair from her face she jerked her thumb in a gesture for the girl at her doorstep to enter.

Valiance nodded her head reverently and entered quickly, pausing to pull of her boots as she tried to follow the other woman who did not pause as she walked away. Regent was the type of person you respected the second you met her. The younger elf was not sure why but she just was. All one had to do was stand in her presence and feel the calm secure air about her to experience the urge to obey the woman. When she spoke others shut up to listen to the composed assertive voice that seemed to make commands with every word. If Valiance ever wanted to be like someone it would be this natural born leader she figured.

"Tona." Regent spoke the word with such an absolute voice and it was all she needed to say for the other woman to understand the situation. They had entered the main resting chamber and the great dragon Methon was stretched out along the far wall, sleeping easily. The curve of his neck swung around by his front foot and the leg of a female who had to have been Mica was thrown carelessly over it. Valiance watched the small dragon babe sleeping on his mother would ever so slightly rise up and then sink down with her breathing. Two small babes where curled up against their father's hind leg and Regent made her way back to them, sitting down to reach for her sons and stroke them back into a fitful sleep. Tona had been resting along the ridge of her dragon's tail but she shifted and with a yawn stood up. Moving carefully with all the heavy blankets and cushions littering the floor that made up a giant bed she took her sleeping son and laid him on his father's head to sleep. The babe curled up and rested between the horns of its sire without waking. Methon opened one eye and looked at the elf as she walked away before letting his eyelid drop and close once more.

"Sorry to wake you so late." Valiance rushed out once they were in a study with the doors closed to not disturb the sleeping family.

"It's fine, what's wrong?" The older elf asked as she placed a pot over the fire to heat some water for tea.  
"Nothing... everything... I'm not sure." The other replied as she lifted her legs to rest her chin on them as she perched in a worn chair.

"Start with the most important...?" Came the suggestion and Valiance had to think on what was the most significant.

"Or maybe what bothers you the most?" Was the second idea that made more sense to the confused girl.

"Asmadaimas is acting weird and Mathrea won't stand up to the great jerk and I'm scared about being a rider, what if I'm not good at it and I keep thinking about my parents lately, more so then usual and it's really bothering me. Why isn't this easy? Why do I keep thinking about them and not being a rider, what the hell? Seriously I need to focus but I can't and I don't want to fail and end up alone all my life..." the long winded rant started slowly but quickly exploded as the elf left her perch to pace around while Tona sat beside the fire and watched the water warm up.

"Is that all?" The mildly amused healer asked the trainee with a soft smile and received a glare as the younger female fell back into her seat and leaned forward, her hands running through her hair.

"I'm so lost right now Tona, and I don't know why!" She hissed out and struggled to keep her eyes from getting wet.

"Of course you are silly, your about to take a huge step in your life, you've chosen what you're going to do with your whole life and now you're about to do just that." The wiser elf explained as she lifted the pot and walked to the table to pour the steaming water into a tea pot.

"What if you're not good at it, you'll just learn until you are. If you don't like it then you'll find something else, you're still young yet Valiance." The words were so typically parental and so commonly spoken to every child and she knew that well enough. But Valiance needed to hear someone say them to her, for someone to give her that strange reassurance.

"Your parents are dear to you and of course you wonder about them, I think about my own family and sometimes even my husband as well, I often look out at the sky and I'm curious as to whether they survived and are living somewhere far off still." Tona admitted easily as she mixed sugar into the younger elves tea as she liked it and handed her the warm cup. The image of them was quite scenic and cozy and Tona suspected that was just what the scared child on the verge of adulthood before her needed right now.

"See I wonder that too, but how does one know, how would you ever find out? The attack was so long ago they must have moved away by now, to who knows where." Valiance asked and explained her own answer to herself.

"That's just it dear, we don't know and we can't find out. We all need to decide whether we want to dedicate the time to search leads and drag out every little rumor to try and find out. If it really bothers you Valiance you could look into it after you've become a rider." She offered and the other elf opened and closed her mouth once in utter surprise.

"I can...?" She asked with wide eyes and Tona smirked at the other.

"You really need to pay more attention to your studies. If you want to you can apply to seek out your family and if the city is ok with it, they'll give you access to the records of your city and all the area that took in refugees. You'd have to do some digging but you could probably track down what happened to most of the people in the area. I've never bothered to look myself but it seems like you would like to." Came the reply as Tona sipped her warm tea and Valiance nodded her head quickly astounded with this new knowledge. "Then after you've become a rider, apply. I don't see why they would deny you. As for the dragons, I wasn't aware you even knew Asmadaimas."

"Ah...it's not that...important..." The younger elf suddenly laughed with a nervous glint that made the older healer raise her brow. Sitting up Valiance quickly placed her untouched tea on the table and backed towards the door. "Don't worry about that I'll figure it out on my own and all. Thank you very much for the advice, you're really good at it." The jumpy female laughed out as she stumbled to the door and opened it carefully. "I'll let myself out." she said with a smile and made her move to slip away.

"Valiance?" Tona called and the female felt her shoulders go stiff and then drop as she stopped and turned to face the seated elf with a guilty expression.

"Yes?" She replied to the call, she had forgotten that no one knew that her and Asmadaimas had been friends once and the elf knew the riders paid close attention to the going on of the son of their leaders.

"Serene, she asks about you often, the girl seemed very curious about you for some reason." Was all Tona said as she stood and placed her finished tea down. The younger elf frowned at her with open confusion as she watched the healer approach and took her shoulder, turning her and leading her down the large hallways.

"About me?" came the slow query and Tona nodded her head as she gently pushed the girl out onto the door step.

"Good night Valiance, get some sleep dear." She offered as she closed the door curtly.

"Me?" Valiance asked the closed door with wide unblinking eyes.

Tona had made a point to tell her to rest but she doubted she could and so the young elf made her way to the dark gardens once more. It was always a quiet place that was out of the way and usually deserted. Walking with a lighter step then earlier she felt her shoulders were lifted of a great weight and was actually excited to hurry and become a rider and learn about her parents. Finally her questions could be sought out and maybe answered. Valiance knew it was unlikely she would ever see them and even if she could they might not be happy to discover her a dragon rider but just having the ability to know lifted such a weight off her heart.

Turning the corner she came to a halt and blinked at the dragon sitting calmly at the look out point still. His head was dropped in slumber and this time Valiance could see the out line of a sleeping elf beside him. Had she been their earlier? Valiance hoped not as she pondered her choices. Leaving seemed best and she began to backtrack to do so but the dragon shifted and his nostrils scented the air. Eyes slid open and he lifted his head. Serene had been leaning against him and she too awoke and turned to blink sleepily at the elf standing on the pathway.

".......evening?" Valiance finally said after a long awkward pause between the three of them.

"Evening." Serene replied with a quiet tone as she sat daintily, watching Valiance with curious eyes that compelled the other elf to explain why she was there.

"I was just walking and I was about to go." She pointed to the path to emphasize her point as she backed up a step. When she moved the dragon reacted and he stood up, shaking his joints as he moved towards the other elf with a seemingly determined stride. The loud and wild female frowned at him as he came towards her but she held her ground and let him come up to her.

"...did you want something?" The suspicious female asked in a curt voice as she crossed her arms defensively. The dragon replied by lowering his head and she narrowed her eyes, ready to give the beast a good smack if he tried to scent her. But he did not, the dragon simply bowed his head before her and it took Valiance a while to realize he was showing the signals of remorse to her.

"He's sorry, for acting improper earlier and for everything in general," Serene announced from her spot further away from the two and Valiance ducked her head, so she had been there before. "So am I. He really likes you, always curious when you walk by and ever frowning at Mathrea for being near you." The calm elf said as she kept her back to the other confused elf. Blinking at the strange confession she looked at the dragon and frowned, unsure if she wanted to accept the plea for her forgiveness. In the end though, she knew keeping grudges was bad for the soul and the elf patted the beast's head in acceptance as she walked by, moving closer to the elf looking away from her.

"Why would you be sorry? If you where here earlier then you know we knew each other; we used to play as children that's all, nothing great." Valiance reasoned as she stopped a few feet from the other pretty girl.

"But he always wanted to be near you, not me, just you." The other replied and her voice sounded strange, almost like she was weeping.

"That's not true he stays out with you twenty four-seven, everyone knows that." The curious trainee explained as she fell into a squat and moved a bit closer to the other elf. Serene was always smiling and looking so calm and wise that the other was thrown off by her strange voice and the fact she was not looking at Valiance while talking to her. Glancing back at Asmadaimas the dragon looked torn, wanting to clearly approach Serene but looking to Valiance and then hesitating to move. Staring at the dragon she looked back to the elf when a startlingly cold laugh came from her.

"He does now but before he barely even looked at me. Everyone wanted him to, though and the riders would put us together all the time, we'd sit there and stare at one another for hours. ï¿½A proper match we made,' everyone said." A soft sob announced that she was indeed crying and the other elf felt like she had been dropped into a very complex situation.

"I wanted to say we didn't but I never could, I just nodded my head and agreed, that's all I ever do, all I ever can do..." The last part held such self-detestation that Valiance moved a bit closer to the female, coming up behind her and frowning, unsure how to comfort the clearly distraught girl.

"That's not a bad thing..." She tried to say but the other shook her head to stop her from speaking.

"Don't say that ï¿½cause you know it is, you know better then anyone what it's like to say or do what you want and not be afraid to fail. Your so much stronger then I and you never have trouble with being who you want. You wouldn't understand being forced to be something else." The small elf sniffed as she wiped her runny nose, looking nothing like the lady she always seemed to portray. Valiance chuckled soft heartedly as she moved to sit beside the elf and looked out over the city.

"I'm that great huh? Never afraid to fail and strong? Sounds nice." She smirked as she glanced at the other elf.

"Please don't make fun of me. Just take Asmadaimas and leave me be." The teary eyed girl declared and looked away.

"Because he's so ready to leave." The amused female agreed looking back at the dragon who was glued to the spot, watching them both rather intensely. "Come on Serene, I'm not that great, I have fault, we all do, you shouldn't think so little of yourself, plenty of people here have more then enough high opinions of you." Valiance tried to cheer up the upset woman and craned her neck to smile up at her as Serene had her head tucked low.

"You don't understand." She whispered and the other elf smiled as she placed a warm around her shoulder like Tona would with her often.

"Then explain it to me." Came the quote of the healer whom served as her voice of reason. It was the first time Valiance had ever comforted another person and she was taking all her pointers from Tona's actions with her. But that mindset sprouted wings when the smaller elf turned in her arms and suddenly pushed her mouth against Valiance's. The very shocked and wide eyed elf stared at the other who kept her eyes tightly shut as she rested her warm mouth against the other's. Her cheeks were wet from her tears and the moisture made the other female's face more sensitive to the cool touch. Serene finally pulled back a bit and she dropped her head into the crook of Valiance's neck as she hugged the elf to her, trembling furiously. Sitting there with the young woman everyone adored curled in her lap; the stunned elf stared over at the dragon who was watching with a seemingly pleased expression. Her mouth opened to speak but Valiance could not think of anything to say just yet.

"Asmadaimas always watched you and I started to as well. After a while I began to see why he was so fascinated with you and I couldn't help myself." Was the soft confession that left Serene and made Valiance glance down at the soft hair with unsure eyes.

"Uhmmm, I'm not sure what... I..." The words were jumbled and the elf tried to grab at them desperately to form an answer.

"It's fine, I understand, I just needed you to know I guess." Serene said in such an accepting tone that it seemed like she had been expecting such a reaction. The smaller girl pulled away and moved to stand but Valiance grasped her arm in a sudden movement that made both of them blink. They stared at each other with wide eyes that showed their youth and Valiance gave a hesitant smile to the other. Serene suddenly lurched forward to hug her once more and they both fell to the grass making Valiance wince, but her smile remained.

************

The next four weeks had flown by for the elf, everything coming together in an excited buzz of anticipation even she could not deny. Valiance had been rather shocked and uncertain with Serene's sudden affections but the more rambunctious elf was not unwilling to at least try.  
Tona and Mica often embraced and kissed in public, it was not uncommon to see same gender couples either.  
Having the attention of someone who looked to you as a possible lover was something she enjoyed she found. Serene was sweet and shy in her attentions but she gave them all the same, taking Valiances hand when she could and hugging herself close to her as they walked. They kept their new found relationship to themselves for a long while, never really going out of their way to express it. But Serene would sit by Valiance during their classes and the two would talk as good friends would. Teachers praised them wildly, encouraging Serene to help keep Valiance in line. While the softer elf was more attentive she was not prone to being distracted occasionally. She just had the cleverness in her to not be caught. Though she did listen more and would do her best to make Valiance do so as well. After a while when they walked down the halls talking Valiance would reach out and wrap an arm around the smaller female's shoulders. The action was a bit surprising but not outright unusual so it was accepted by others.

"People would think us odd." Serene had lamented one day when Valiance had taken her hand at dinner.

"Hardly, plenty of riders have sexual relationships with the other females of their dragons." was the more wilder females answer as the sat in the garden and watched the night sky, Asmadaimas curled up beside them.

"They live as a family and they know one another very well. A dragon is a wonderful mate but they can't speak to you, they can't hold you close as an elf can. I think most riders have more then one female simply because an elf would become lonely without that companionship. That and they're randy perverts." she laughed as the other elf flushed and the dragon beside them shifted in his light sleep, as if her knew she was insulting his kind.

"It would be wonderful if we both became Asmadaimas' riders." Serene sighed out with a smile as she looked out over the city. Valiance nodded her head with a shrug as she looked to the dark skies with a bit of a sigh. The elf was happy enough with her relationship with Serene but she was still unsure of the dragon. The beast had once turned away from her, even if he was heavily pushed to do so it had still hurt like hell. Pushing away the thought she looked at the other elf with her hair dancing around her face, the wind moving through it poetically. They had been acquaintances more then friends before but with some effort on both sides Valiance had come to know Serene better. Her parents where nobles and they had three daughters and two sons. Serene was the youngest and only one to become a rider. Her family had approved of her decision to serve the kingdom. The young elf herself admitted she had always adored dragons and did not share the occasional fear the people had of the great beasts. Becoming a rider just seemed right so she had turned her learning towards it and eventually became a trainee.  
For the most part Serene was actually very insecure and worried her own opinions where silly or foolish. It took a good deal of prodding before Valiance could get anything beyond facts from the girl. She liked the gardens and was unbothered by the bugs in it but she confessed she was utterly horrified by raw meat, the smell and look of it made her stomach twist apparently. The sweet elf enjoyed reading and knew countless old legends and stories. Valiance had taken interest in that and the other had recounted stories for her. More often they not they would find a quiet place in the gardens or some abandoned training room. Serene really lost herself in her tales and it was clear she liked telling them. Valiance herself just found it amusing all round and each story was unique and enthralling, never repetitive or boring. Being a friend and near lover to the other elf was something she found herself willing and readily wanting to be. The two had shared a few soft kisses and warm embraces so far. Valiance did like to goose and grope the other girl when they where alone, but more for a reaction then sexual satisfaction. Beyond that they two where still standing on that line, both looking over the edge but neither ready to jump just yet.

Sighing again Valiance sat up and stretched her limbs out before standing. Serene looked up to her in question and the other girl ran a hand through her messy hair.

"I'm gonna visit Mathrea." was her explanation as she bid the other elf goodnight before walking to the familiar caves. Valiance had not forgotten the male and still spent time with him when she could. Truth be told she usually hid from Asmadaimas behind the other male, using him as a buffer of sorts. While she had always been fond of the regal male as a child it had truly hurt her deeply when he was no longer at her side. Life had gotten busy for both of then though. Training had started for Valiance and he had been taken to learn about being a mount for battle. It was unfair of her to keep avoiding him when the male clearly wanted her attention.  
Throwing ideas between guilt and annoyance around in her head she walked down the wide cave of Mathrea's home and greeted him as the dragon lifted his head and sniffed her in return.  
Settling cross legged on the floor she ran her hands through her hair once and looked up at the dragon. Studying his features she noted little quirks about him and smiled sadly. The truth of the matter was clear.  
"We're not mates, not really." came her quiet statement and the dragon tilted his head, watching her in his usual interest. If Asmadaimas proved himself to her or not the truth was that her and Mathrea would never be right together. Companions undoubtedly but not a rider and mount, if they went down that path Valiance was sure she would be unhappy. While she adored the dragon he was just too laid back for her and if often frustrated her. The calm nature he gave off in waves was too dull for the fire cracker of an elf.  
Mathrea extended his head and gently rubbed the flair of his nostril along her temple in a soft gesture. Reaching up she hugged the side of his face and smiled to him again with resolved regret.  
"I wish we could have suited better." she told him honestly but knowing she had never really felt a spark of what she could often see between elder riders and their dragon mates.

The soft moment was broke with a low rumble and the female whirled to frown at the dragon carefully treading into the cavern. Each dragon was given his own cave, the large spaces where deep in tunnels and the pathways where like a maze at times. But each and every used cave was marked with claws along the ridge of the entrance and the heavy scent of it occupant. When another dragon dared to trespass nothing good happened. Mathrea despite his calm nature stood from his laying position and let out a snarl of warning. Asmadaimas was clearly unsure and knew he had no right to be there but the male scent the air and caught sight of her once more. Seeming to resolve himself he returned the snarl with his fangs bared, his breath suddenly icy cold. The winter element, Asmadaimas could create a blast of air that would freeze all it touched. Valiance was horrified to see Mathrea rise up, his aggravation of another in his home clear. The ideal of two fighting for her attention was a romanticized notion. Nothing but dread filled her at the fear of either dragon getting hurt or worst.  
Jumping from the floor she sprang around the male at the entrance and ran to find a rider for help. But as she dashed down the wide stone floor she glanced back and found Asmadaimas backing out of Mathrea's cave. With a few hisses and snarls he turned and scent the air and seeing her he again followed. Mathrea did not leave his home and it was clear to the elf what had just occurred. The royal dragon had come looking for her and had tried to challenge Mathrea for her attentions. A dominant dragon in nature won the female and that instinct still remained. But with Valiance no longer there Asmadaimas had backed off to take chase of her, Mathrea had not. It stung a little but it was what the dragon had to do really, if he decided he wanted to fight for her then everything would turn terrible. Biting her lip she watched the soft blue dragon approached her easily, coming to stand beside her, waiting to follow her wherever she went.

************

Nanairea was a festival of sorts, various shops closed, street vendors set up and decorations were placed up. More then a ritual of sex for new riders it was a step into the world of adults for them. The ceremony focused on the union for the riders but for the city any youths stepping from the classroom and into the work force were given special attentions. A light hearted atmosphere surrounded the streets and people laughed and parents proudly displayed their children made adult to friend and families. Down the long winding halls of the Riders main keep there was barely a soul. If they were not out enjoying the festivities they where down in the clearing of Mirrana. The long grass had been the very place the first rider had taken her dragon and so it was a strong tradition for all of the new riders to take their first times there. Rows of elder dragons sat along the cliffs in a uniform line as they looked over the wide field scattered with elves and dragons. Walking among the youth, elder riders moved about in lazy strides, making sure none of the over eager participants started the unions before the right time. Along the edges of the cliffs various riders sat with open cheer, looking forward to the lusty show about to be put on. Many were teachers or had sons among the young sitting in the field. Curious eyes speculated on the pairings and conversations circled who would claim who. The buzz was all though out the area and no one was above the light hearted guessing.

"One day you'll be down there, and you'll have your pick of the finest females." Mica told her son who sat perched on his mother's shoulder. The babe was more interested in eating Mica's hair then the proceedings but she laughed and cuddled her son lightly.

"It'll be years yet." Tona reminded her as she curled Kathnak under her arm securely, keeping her son close as she looked out over the field.

"So Mathrea nails Valiance and we all celebrate and then we go?" Came the lazily question form the elf seated at Tona's feet.

"Something like that Mica." The healer agreed as she smirked at Nethran's attempts to eat his mother's braid.

"It's Mathrea then?" Regent asked with a calm frown, eyeing the various dragons milling about the naked females in the field.

"I think so, maybe Asmadaimas." Came the reply that everyone with in hearing blinked at.

"Whaaa?" Mica drawled out and looked up at Tona, who shrugged in reply.

"Just a feeling." She assured them and looked back to the fields as the elder rider began to speak.

************

"Nervous?" Valiance asked the female who sat a few feet from her with her back to her in modesty.

"A little." Serene replied honestly as she looked out at all of the riders gathered to watch with apprehension.

"About the sex or seeing me naked?" The cheeky elf asked and grinned at the back of the other elf. Pulling some grass out she threw it at the pale smooth shoulders. When they had met on the field earlier the smaller elf had turned bright red and faced away from Valiance, refusing to look at her nude body until the ceremony started.

"Stop it." Serene hissed with that same red face, not daring to look behind her at the other girl but clearly picturing her lopsided grin.  
Soft brushes of grass ran down her bangs and then female blinked up to see the hand dropping it over her before she felt the nude form of the girl she had secretly adored for years pressed into her.

"Valiance!" The mortified elf squeaked as she was pulled down, the tall grass hiding them easily.

"What? No ones looking." Valiance assured her as she mock looked around, winking at a few dragons who where high enough to have a clear view of the two entwined females.

"It feels strange without clothing." Came the meek explanation that made the other elf grin, shifting she turned them so they where facing on another, Serene under her.

"I kinda like it." She replied and nuzzled the side of her face against the other elfs cheek.

"And so do you." Valiance whispered into the pale ear before gently nipping the flesh, the female under her squirmed at the touch. The bolder elf pressed kisses along her neck as she nipped and sucked the smooth skin with ease. This was not the first time she had fondled Serene nor the last as she had discovered a liking for making her squirm about. During the last week before the ceremony the two had finally taken to necking and some nice heavy petting that Valiance delighted in.

"Stop it, they're starting." Came the plea from the elf under her and Valiance grinned as she ran her hands down the bared flesh of Serene's side, trailing her fingers over her hip as she pressed her own weight to the female under her.

"You pay attention and I'll just get you ready." She whispered to the other elf as she licked her neck and felt the female shiver under her and whimper in a sweet voice that the other elf did enjoy. Digging her hands under the hips of the girl she held on to Serene as she rolled them and left the shy female sitting on her hips. Wide green eyes gazed down at her, a red face flushing deeply as she drank in the sight of the nude female below her. Biting her lip she looked away and tried to pay attention to the speaker. Smiling smugly the elf under her ran her hands up and down her sides and moved her hands to cup the weight of her breasts, making the other elf grasp and try to pull them away. Dropping her hands at the other's insistence she rested one on Serene's hip while the other she put behind herself to hold herself up so she could crane her head to catch a nipple in her mouth. The pale elf above her gave a short gasp and tangled her hands in her hair as she tried to pull the other elf away. But the dark skinned female tightened her teeth around the warm flesh and the other girl could not force her free. When she stopped pulling Valiance went back to sucking the hard bud. Serene's slit was pressed against the others thigh and she could distinctly feel the moisture of the other girl.

"Valiance, please." Came the low whimper as the other held her close and then let the nipple go with a wet smack as she leaned up to kiss the other elf. Serene accepted the gesture and held Valiance's face in her hands as they exchanged a warm kiss, the meeker female jerking when the other thrust her tongue into her mouth. But Serene melted into the sensation after a moment and responded to the sexual play of Valiance's tongue against her own.

Tightening her grip on the smaller elf, Valiance lowered her into the grass and took the time to properly kiss Serene senseless before pulling back. A tiny string of saliva connected their lips as the two eyed each other with open passion. Wordlessly Valiance dropped her head to lick and nip the pale collar bone and the elf under her lifted herself into the warm breath on her skin. Shivering, she ran her hands over the tanned back of the other female. Valiance sucked at the warm skin, licking at it while watching as Serene stared at her with shy eyes. Smirking at her she winked once and slid downward, licking a nipple in passing and then kissing the pale trembling stomach before pressing a kiss on her thigh. Serene stared at her and then looked up suddenly as a shadow fell over them.

Asmadaimas stood over the two with what Valiance thought was the most smug male look she had ever seen on any face before. He sat beside the two rather politely as if to say ï¿½don't mind me, please continue'. The tanned elf grinned as she slithered back up to kiss Serene deeply on the mouth before rolling off her and looking up the dragon before them. The beast watched them for a time and when it was apparent they were not going to keep giving the male a show he lowered his head to scent them. The nose of the great animal brushed her knee and Valiance spread her thighs wide for the male to breath in her excitement. Asmadaimas exhaled and the female shivered as the hot breath rolled down her thighs and rushed over her hungry body. Pleased with her aroma the dragon dipped his head between Serene's own thighs. Still lying on her back she flushed red but allowed the dragon to breathe her in as well.

Valiance grinned as the soft pale elf beside her whimpered at the attentions of the beast but her eyes blinked when he lifted his head and turned to her once more. Asmadaimas stood up and moved closer as he dropped his head between her own spread thighs. The jaws of the creature parted and the young elf watched with wide eyes as the wet tongue slide from his mouth and brushed her thigh. Jumping at the touch, she breathed in sharply as the hot sticky saliva of the beast now marked her leg. Unable to look away she watched as the wet limb wiggled about and move towards her center. The fat slimy thing pushed against her slit as he slurped her in a long lick; making Valiance gasp out loud. Jerking under the touch she shivered as the warm drool coated her and the tongue moved over her, slithering against her body as she tried to simply breathe.

A warm hand moved over her shoulder and Valiance turned to hide her face in Serene's shoulder as the elf moved behind her, her breasts pressed into the other's back. Gripping her hand, Valiance moaned out and arched her hips in to the touch of the dragon, its tongue had a pebbled texture and it ran over her slit and sensitive clit making her gasp and shiver. Asmadaimas seemed to understand he was pleasuring the female and he move closer, his tongue pushing harder to try and force itself into the tiny hole. Valiance dug her feet in the dirt of the field and lifted her hips higher for the dragon to have access to her.

Recalling the night she had watched the trainee letting her mount do this to her secretly, she understood now why she had chanced so much for the pleasure. All of the games Valiance had played during her own self pleasure seemed like nothing to the pleasure of his touch. Arching her back, her mouth hung open as Asmadaimas' tongue finally found her slit and immediately slithered into her. Crying out, she bit her lip as the dragon moved his tongue about in trying to force more into the tight hole. Drool was running down her thighs and dripping off her backside but she could not care less.

"Immortals... ah..." she tried to speak but her words refused to form and Serene merely pressed warm kisses on her shoulder, cupping Valiance's breasts and massaging them. Turning her head the tanned elf raised an arm to hold Serene's hair as she struggled to find the other's mouth. Chuckling softly the other elf pulled back and pushed her hair out of her face and moved to kiss the other female. Their tongues danced and Valiance whimpered as Serene watched her squirm about, lost in the strange pleasure of Asmadaimas' tongue. The beast watched the two kiss, their tongues spearing into one another mouth as salvia dripped between their moist lips. Pulling his head back he moved in and lapped at the two, smearing the warm spit on their faces, the dragon clearly wanting to get in on the making out. Valiance allowed him to push his tongue into her mouth and she sucked on the texture as Serene pressed kisses in the sensitive places along the male's face, rubbing his scales soothingly. The dragon pulled back and long stands of saliva hung from Valiance mouth as she stared at the beast with half lidded eyes, her body humming with pleasure as she felt the warm slippery liquid coat her body. Serene wasted no time in kissing the other elf again and she eagerly licked and lapped at the spit of their male. The shy female from before seeming to vanish in the act of their first mating.

Asmadaimas shifted and moved about suddenly and the two looked up to him. Serene took in a breath was she saw the long shaft of the dragon dangling under him, white gobs of pre seed hanging from it has he moved about, sniffing at Valiance with obvious desire.

"He wants to mount you." Serene whispered and the other elf shivered as she stared at the cock of the dragon. The skin was smooth but thin and she could see the veins under it pulsing with blood. Along the top ridge was a series of bumps and the base had what looked like a thick knot. Every dragon was different from the next and their shafts were also unique. Valiance bit her lip as she realized Asmadaimas had every intention of shoving that thing right into her. It was at least three inches wide and four inches longer then the practice rods she masturbated with.

"I'm not sure I can take that." She whispered and Serene hugged her shoulder.

"Of course you can, we both will." The elf assured her and she glanced at the green eyes of the softer elf as she smiled.  
"You should be his first." Valiance said, trying to lead the other female closer but she remained. The first rider was considered the highest honor and the dragons most prized female. Serene however shook her head as she sat beside her.  
"You knew him long before I and he's made his choice, don't fight that." she implored with another warm smile, not the slightest hint of disappointment in her features.  
Asmadaimas nuzzled at Valiance's side wanting her to roll over for him. Gulping once she obeyed and rolled on to her hands and knees as the dragon shifted about beside her. The beast reached back and took Serene's arm gently in its jaw, leading her away. The small elf followed the creatures lead and she gave a soft cry of surprise when he let go and nudged her once hard. Falling back, her rump hit the dirt and the dragon's head pushed her thighs apart. Understanding what he wanted, she spread herself for the male to have access to her slit. Pleased with her arrangement he shuffled about and moved to make sure Valiance played her part as well.

"Seems like he's got it all planned out." The tanned elf laughed weakly as she was nudged and positioned on her hands and knees with her rump held high for the dragon. Asmadaimas sniffed her rump, his tongue licked her once in along swipe that made her gasp out before he moved above her. Gripping the earth tightly she looked up at Serene, who smiled encouragingly and the elf flushed when the cock of the dragon poked her backside. The thick meat of the beast rubbed against her skin and she shivered at how hot it was. The tip was drooling out pre seed and she could feel the very warm liquid running down her thigh. It was hot and she knew it would make her jump when he spurted her body full of it. But despite the scalding sensations, the seed would not actually hurt her in anyway; her insides where simply more sensitive to the heat of the beast.

Asmadaimas moved over her again and the dragon's hind legs lowered as he squatted and began to hump at her, seeking that wet hole. His cock slapped the inside of her leg as he slid too low and the dick bobbed between her spread limbs, brushing her thighs at is spurted warm spunk on the ground below her. Dropping her head, she gazed along her own form and watched the wide head of the shaft bounce about while trying to find her channel. The elf felt a sort of empowering sensation as she realized he would not be able to gain access to her without some help. Reaching back a hand she rubbed the underside of the shaft and the dragon panted above her, shifting closer and thrusting more wildly as he felt her palm run along the underside of his cock. Warm seed shot from the tip and it had enough force to reach her face, hitting her cheek as she blinked. The spunk spattered on her skin and ran down along her lips as she tasted it warily. The mixture was strange and salty sweet, not a bad taste but nothing she could place. The elf would have time to taste him better later she decided as she gently pushed the jutting rod up against her wet snatch. Asmadaimas again moved with more vigor as he felt her warm skin along the top of his member as well. The smooth skin of the animal's shaft rubbed against her own warm slit and Valiance gasped out as it caused a sweet friction over her clit. Digging her fingers into the earth she kept the male there, letting him hump at her as hi

s cock stimulated her and her own hips quivered and rolled against the hot meat.

"You're teasing him." Serene called as she watched the two with wide, fascinated eyes.

"I am." The kneeling elf agreed as she gasped out with pleasure, raising her face to look at the other elf as warm semen trailed down her cheek.

"Don't be so mean, let him have you." The pale elf requested of the other and Valiance smirked, even, as she looked back to the shaft thrusting against her. Letting it go she leaned forward so the head of the cock would be near her slit and she reached back to lift the fat thing to her opening. Clutching the dirt under her she tried to relax herself as she let the tip push at her parted nether lips and the dragon above her went still. The thick meat of the beast rested at her hole for a few endless seconds and then he shifted dropping his hips low and spearing her in one hard long thrust. Valiance screamed out and tried to crawl away from the intrusion but Asmadaimas pushed a front arm back and his claws rested on her shoulder as he struggled to shove her back on the too hot prick spreading her wide.  
Whimpering she trembled as the dragon held her in place, letting the thick phallus in her twitch and throb as pre seed kept spurting from the head. The elf twitched every time it splashed into her insides and she struggled to breathe as her body adjusted to being so utterly filled. The tools she had used had not been too much smaller and it was not so much pain as much as discomfort running through her. Asmadaimas moved and dropped his front leg down as he swung above her. Carefully he slid back a few inches and then slid back home, testing the sweet hole and watching as Valiance moaned out, her body arching as her back and shoulders rubbed his scaled under belly. When he was sure the little elf under him was not in pain, the beast began to shove at her. With rough movements he pushed her to the earth and rutted her small hole with his shaft. The cock in her was so much hotter then her own body temperature and she felt every inch of it, shivering as seed kept coming from the tip and filling her.  
Valiance slumped as she rested her torso on the dirt but kept her ass held high for her mate's pleasure. Looking past the forearms of the beast she saw Serene on the ground, her body trembling as the head of the dragon pounding her rested between her thighs.  
Valiance grit her teeth as the animal above her continued to fuck its new rider harshly. Her body was sweating as she struggled to do anything more then just lay there. Pushing herself to her hands once more she began to shove back at the beast and was rewarded with even harder slams into her body. The feral animal hammered into her and he used his bulk to push her back down in a dominating gesture. The male was mounting her, not the other way around. Claws dug into the ground to give him more leverage as he began to use his weight to lunge into the hot snatch of the little elf under him. The dragon was repaid for his efforts with the loud cries of the female under him, her body over taking her as she felt every shove.

The normally cheeky and bold elf could do little more then whimper and gasp for air as the dragon rode her roughly, dominating her as he took her body. Asmadaimas was showing her in that very moment that while the elves would ride and direct the dragons in battle; it did not make them the owners of the beasts. Crying out she shivered and felt the hot jabs of the animal's cock leaving burning semen in its wake. Every time he pulled back hot gobs of the spunk came out and ran down her body. Her backside and thighs where coated in it and she could feel it beginning to run down her back as well.

Wet vulgar sounds filled the air as the cries of various females rose around her. The ceremony was in full swing now and all around her other elves where being pounded just a hard, forcefully dominated and claimed by the beast they would live with until their deaths.

Serene gasped out loudly and Valiance looked up to see the tongue that had lapped her was buried deeply in the small hole of the other pale haired elf. Above her the dragon shifted and he pushed down on Valiance suddenly and the elf struggled to breathe as he pushed her body into the dirt with her thighs spread out wide. Gasping, she screamed out when the dragon unleashed a flood of cum in her womb. Fully sheathed he yanked his head back and roared out once while her body jerked as she climaxed amidst the endless semen jetting into her with brutal force. It was far too searing and she cried out as it kept coming, pumping into her as the fat bulb at the base of its shaft kept the liquid from seeping out. Valiance laid beneath the beast as it let up a little, giving her room to breathe as she felt her stomach budging slightly from the sheer amount of dragon semen in her. The two seemed dazed as their high slowly began to slip and elf and dragon worked to drag air into their lungs amiss the harsh panting.

Asmadaimas seemed done with her finally and she felt him lift up high, her body going with him. Gripping at the dirt once more, her thighs trembled as he lifted himself higher and her backside dragged up until he lifted her knees from the ground. Finally though, his knot came free with a slurping sound and the elf felt hot spunk splash out her as she fell to the ground dazed. Laying there she still gasped for air as her body felt so deliriously tired and utterly used.

Serene stumbled as the dragon pushed at her with its snout, she crawled to where the other elf laid looking barely conscious. The tanned female was covered in saliva and steaming seed as bits of dirt and grass clung to her sweat soaked skin.

"Valiance....?" the meek female asked with wide eyes she moved closer to her. Asmadaimas carefully moved the marked elf, pushing her onto her back with gentle ease. Valiance let the claws shift her and watched as the dragon nudged Serene to kneel over her on her hands and knees. The pale elf looked at her with scared eyes as the dragon moved over her, eager to mate its second rider.

"Are you ok...?" Serene asked and Valiance managed to nod weakly. The small elf whimpered as the wet shaft of the dragon began to nudge at her thigh, seeking her tight hole.

"Does it hurt terribly?" Came the frightened question and the overcome elf managed a weak smirk and shook her head in negative. Reaching up she pushed her mouth against the others and the elf above her responded to the kiss desperately. Clinging to the other female to mask her fears as the male above humped at her, wanting to spear her just as he had the other elf.

Still kissing the small scared female Valiance reached between them and found the thrusting prick that had just abused her so roughly. With her other hand she rubbed Serene's wet snatch and parted her lips. The elf responded by breaking the kiss and hiding her face in Valiance's shoulder, caking herself in the seed and saliva that was smeared all over the tanned elf.

"It'll be fine... here it comes." She whispered to the trembling female above her as she led Asmadaimas' still throbbing meat to the drooling hole of the sweet elf. "Hold on to me." She offered and the female's fingers bit into her arm as she nodded her head.

Asmadaimas shifted and moved above them until the tip of his cock was pushed against Serene's opening. The dragon growled as he moved forward even more, pushing into the warm cavern eagerly. Serene tried to crawl forward when the shaft began to sink into her but Valiance held her in place as the animal above them slid home with a more gentle thrust then his first mounting. He sheathed himself in a single movement still but took more time to stretch the fragile elf out.

"Oh... immortals..." Serene hissed in Valiance's ear as her nails dug into the other's arms as the beast finally finished hilting the snug hole completely. Again the dragon waited for a time, slithering its long neck to watch the two elves, looking for the signs of pain from Serene before he pulled back a bit and pushed back into her with more force. Serene whimpered as he began to move above her with more ease then he showed Valiance but less care then his previous thrusts. Rather then losing his mind to the feral lusts the male was showing a unique restraint as he carefully worked her walls, allowing Serene a bit of time to adjust herself to the sensations before he began to truly mate with her.

But the beast was soon beginning to feel the urges of his basic instincts and the thrusts grew in power and speed. The elf above Valiance was jerked back and forth as Asmadaimas began to ride her now with the same careless strokes he had used on Valiance. The meeker elf looked no better then she had either, her mouth hung open as she simply struggled to breathe while being viciously claimed. Lying under her, Valiance watched as Serene was plowed by that thick shaft, her body lunging every time he thrust deep and then yanked back as he pulled back only to slam forward again.

Asmadaimas rode her as she whimpered and cried out, her eyes staring at Valiance as she was fucked. The two watched one another in that moment as they shared a sweet second before reality came back as Serene screamed out, the dragon pushing her down to the earth, forcing her body snugly against Valiance as the dragon grinded into her. Wrapping her arms around the other female the two help on tightly as Serene kept gasping and spasming.

The dragon above her took physical pleasure when the small hole went tighter even, constricting on his shaft as he pushed at her. But when he had a hard time sinking deep; he simply put more force into it, making Serene gasp out. When the fat dick was deep enough that the bulbous end of his cock rubbed her nether lips he squatted lower and sank it into her with a second roar of dominance.

Serene pulled back from Valiance's shoulder and kissed the other elf, her lips parted so her tongue could snake deep. The two sharing spit as her womb was suddenly being filled by the too hot spunk. Breaking the kiss she shut her eyes and bit her lip as the burning sensations ripped through her, so very close to pain.

Valiance could feel the other's belly growing warmer and then budging even as Asmadaimas marked his second female. The small elf seemed to lose her will as she slumped against Valiance lifelessly and dragged air into her lungs.

"Is it hot?" Valiance asked and the elf on top of her shivered.

"Terribly." Came the gasp in reply with a shudder to accompany it.

"Feels good though, right?" She countered and smirked into Serene's neck as the other female found her hand and entwined their fingers without answering. Asmadaimas shifted once more but he did not try to pull free from Serene and so the three stayed like that.

After a long time of lying in the dirt with a naked slimy elf on her, Valiance actually began to doze lightly. Serene gave a sudden gasp and her body jerked, waking Valiance. Before she could question the other a hot splash of seed hit her hips and thighs signaling Asmadaimas had pulled free. The dragon stepped away and turned to inspect them, sniffing at the two covered in his warm thick semen. Serene slid off the other female and laid beside her, the two curled up as the animal nudged at their legs and inspected the two carefully.

"Yes, yes, good job now stop it." Valiance grumbled as she kicked tiredly at the male shuffling around them.

The male stood above them, lifting his great head to observe the open fields as if to make sure other knew of what he had just done, whom he had just claimed. Finally after a few more long looks around him the male sat and then moved to lie down easily beside them and rest his head, pleased with his catch and sure no one was going to try and steal them.

Curled up covered in sticky fluids with a beautiful elf and a well respected dragon watching over them was not how Valiance had imagined she would end up on the day of the ceremony. For years she expected a simple union with Methrea and maybe a new friendship with any second female he chose.

Throwing her leg over Serene suddenly, she chuckled as they cuddled close and the world seemed so much more interesting and less looming.

* * *

* * *

GUARDIAN-HAWK:

WORTH THE TROUBLE:

Trell growled and twitched the ankle of his left hind leg as the human Marcus attempted to wrap a string around it, knocking the little creature onto his backside. "You know I don't like humans," he grumbled in dragonspeak to his mate, Aunara. "Why do I have to tolerate his presence in our cave?"

She nuzzled his blue-scaled jaw. "Because I've purchased something from him, and he has to measure you to make sure it's sized properly. If you would just stand still for five minutes, he would be done and out of here again. I trust him, and so should you; he will not attempt to harm either of us, or steal from our hoard."

He growled again, but held his leg still so the man could measure his ankle, marking his string with a piece of charcoal before moving to the next thing he had to measure. "You purchased something? What did you pay him with?"

"Some of the silver coins I had from before we met."

"Fine. But what is it, exactly, and why do you have to measure MY body for it?"

"A surprise," she purred. "He already measured me, and now he has to figure out what size to make yours."

Aunara helped him position his body for each of the human's measurements, but her mate grew more and more suspicious as the session went on and when Marcus went to wrap the string around his snout, only a quick slap of Aunara's paw kept him from raking his claws through the man.

"Trell, this is something I know you're going to like, and I suggest you calm down before I tell Marcus it's not worth the trouble. Keep still or I will force you to," she snarled.

"I never trusted humans, you know that. Why do you think our cave is so isolated? You must remember what was going on when we met... If--"

"You just never gave them a chance, and after hearing stories from some of the locals around your old cave you shouldn't have been surprised they came after you like that." She softened her voice and nuzzled him again. "And even if you don't trust him, you can trust me, can't you? I only want him to craft something for me. It's a surprise for you, and I know you will enjoy it, if you'd just give him time to make sure he knows what size to make it so it will fit properly."

She paused and translated Marcus' directions for his next measurement, then made sure Trell held still, noting the expression on his face; he still frowned, upper lip pulled back slightly to show a little more of his teeth. He didn't seem to recognize the position he was in, but then, he was usually on his back for that... Nor had he picked up on any of the hints she had left when discussing the surprise, but that was just who he was.

It was too bad he didn't realize it; her surprise wouldn't be ready for a month at least, it had been quite a while since they had last mated, and even longer since that night they had become mates, when she hadn't even waited to release him from the chains local humans had captured him in to mate with him for the first time. It was then their love of bondage was born, but without the ability to forge metal themselves they hadn't been able to explore it properly since... only a little while longer, she thought, smiling a little. Though that gave her an idea, as she translated another measurement, and when he growled again she purred and nuzzled behind his jaw, whispering, "how about this: you do this for me, without complaining any more, and after I drop him off at his smithy we'll mate, however you want us to."

He started to purr back at her and his attitude improved instantly; the last five measurements took only moments, and by the time Marcus was done Trell was doing his best to hide a growing erection from him. "I'll be back as soon as I can," Aunara said, brushing her tailtip teasingly along his belly, circling as close as she could around the area he wanted so much for her to touch--but then, that was for when she got back. Didn't want to arouse him enough for him to get impatient...

She scooped Marcus up carefully in her foreclaws, then spread her wings and jumped from the ledge outside their cave. It was a short flight from there, across two valleys to the town where Marcus kept his shop. She set him down outside his door and said, "how long do you think it will be?"

The human thought for a moment, moving his hand back in forth in the air. "For both sets, perhaps four months, if I build them side by side. But if I do them one at a time I should have the first ready in six or seven weeks. What would you prefer?"

"Forge his first, please."

"Very well. I will put the signal-flag on my roof when it is ready."

"I look forward to it. Goodbye." Aunara leapt back to the sky, hurrying back to her cave and her sure-to-be-eager mate.

------  
She took the two ends of the chain, one in each paw, then pulled as hard as she could.

"The ore you found for me is the strongest metal I have ever worked with," Marcus said. "That chain would hold even if it was fought against by one of the great warrior dragons of legend."

She squinted at the individual links: they showed no signs of strain. "I wouldn't go that far, but it will do for my Trell. I can't wait to see the look on his face," she grinned.

"Speaking of which, here is the bridle the tanner helped me put together for him," he picked up the thick leather-and-metal device from where it lay on the table behind him. "You can remove the bit from the bridle if desired, as you asked. We have finished the bridle that fits you as well, but you will have to wait another few weeks for the metalwork in your size, I expect."

Aunara laughed. "I think it will take about that long for us to use what you've made already. I have to reserve congratulations until after we've tested it out, but thank you for the effort you've put into this."

"You wouldn't believe the compensation my Lord is giving me for keeping the resident dragons on friendly terms with us," he said, "and anyways I could hardly refuse a paying customer."

"More than that. If these work properly you'll have customers coming to you from all over the country, eager to buy from a smith whose work can withstand even the strength of a dragon."

Marcus smiled. "You're too kind."

She tilted her head to one side, looking at the two bridles, then said, "could you put mine on, please? I'd like to make sure it's not too uncomfortable."

"Of course. If you'd just lower your head so I can reach..." He picked up the device and guided the bit into her mouth, then pulled the other loops over her head. He tightened the strap behind her horns first, pulling the bit to its proper location behind all her teeth, then secured the two bands across her snout, strapping it tightly shut.

She flexed her jaw the little she could, flicked her head to either side, then tried to speak; both English and dragonspeak were unintelligible, which was just what she was hoping for. And the metallic bit, while cold, wasn't sharp against her lips or gums at all and would probably warm up after it was on for a little while. She nodded, satisfied, then scratched "off" in the dirt between herself and the human.

"The black and silver look wonderful against your white scales," he said while he took off the bridle and put it back on the table. "I could consider making something more proper for a lady like you to wear, perhaps a necklace or bracelet, or a ring for one of your horns or claws... But that's for another time. Shall we pack all this up?"

"Not yet, I have to make sure I know how the locks work."

"Very well. Oh, and this will be new for you; I've recently experimented with a new lock design that's much more secure than what you'd be used to, though more difficult to make. In the past, you see--and for the chains you'll use for binding wings and so on--I created loops on either side of the close point to hook a separate lock through, but that's a weak system because the locks could be removed with the right tools and knowledge by professional thieves. Now I've created a mechanism that's contained in the two sides of the object to be locked, that will lock automatically when closed. Observe."

He took a pair of close-linked shackles from his table and closed one of them. "Did you hear that clicking noise? That was the latch closing." He tugged on the inside of the shackle to prove it was closed, then held it up to her. "See the keyhole there? You unlock this like you would any normal lock, and I've even made the key your size," he picked it up to show her. "I've made a few spare keys as well, in case you break one, or lose one. But all his shackles and locks, and yours, will work on the same key to avoid confusion. Here, open it."

Aunara took the giant key, nearly the size of the man's arm, and unlocked the shackle with it. "Perfect; thank you again. If these work properly tonight, I'm adding some silver to your purse."

"The least I could do for such a wonderful client. Let's get this packed up so you can get back to your mate."

Marcus laid out all of the gear he had made on a leather mat, noting the function--or potential functions--of each piece for her benefit as he set it down. Once it was all there, she rolled it up carefully and he helped her place the roll inside a gigantic sack.

"And here's your second payment; expect your third in the morning, unless we break something." She reached into a pouch around her neck and pulled out some coins for him. "Thank you again."

She couldn't have flown back to her cave fast enough, even if she hadn't been weighed down by all the new bondage equipment clutched in her claws. But finally she arrived, and landed softly on the ledge before walking inside. Trell was asleep, as she expected, and she hid the sack behind the largest pile in her part of their shared hoard, then took off her coin-purse and sniffed carefully around the cave before lying down against the warmth of her mate's side to rest with him.

But Trell's paranoia awakened him only a couple of minutes later, and he snapped his head up with a growl, sniffing at the air around them. "I smell humans."

"I was in town today; they probably rubbed off on me. I just checked the whole cave a moment ago, and you know it would be nearly impossible for them to climb up here."

"So you say. But they can be very hard to stop when they decide they want to do something, no matter how dangerous it is."

"Would you stop that? Not all humans want to kill dragons, and not all dragons want to stay away from humans as much as possible. You remember when we visited my brother two springs ago, don't you? How he'd made an agreement with the Lord on his territory to work with him to keep the lands safe, and how it had made him so wealthy; his hoard is larger than our combined one, and he hasn't even begun to look for a mate yet. You can live in peace with humans if you'd just stop thinking it's necessary to terrorize them as soon as you install yourself in a new territory."

"I wouldn't go calling your brother a normal dragon."

"I see your point, but still. It can be done; just look at your own mate, you silly beast!" she slapped his side with her tail.

Trell coughed out a laugh at that. "I'll consider it. What were you doing in town, anyway?"

She hesitated, thought a moment. "Oh, I suppose we may as well. Have you hunted today?"

"Yes. Why?"

She stood up and began to walk over towards where she had hidden the gear, holding her tail high. "I went and picked up that surprise today, and since we're both awake and we both have some energy, now's as good a time as any to break it all in."

He took a few steps after her, then stopped, head tilted to one side. "Break in... What do you mean?"

Aunara picked up her sack of gear, then bounded back over to him and set it down between them. "This."

He sniffed at it and pulled a face. "All I smell is human."

"Just because they made it doesn't mean it's bad." She opened the sack, pulled out the mat, then unrolled it between them, revealing the chains, the shackles, the bridle, and everything else.

Trell scanned the mat, face lighting up. "Oh, wow! You got humans to make this? ...oh, this is why you had that human measure me," he grinned, the slit hiding his penis starting to swell. "But are these the ones measured for me, or for you?"

"For you," she purred, reaching across the mat to nuzzle him on the snout.

He returned the nuzzle. "What did I ever do to find a mate as wonderful as you?"

"All the right things. Want to try them on?"

He picked up a pair of shackles in one paw and examined the locking mechanism. "Only if you use them properly," he laughed.

"Oh, I intend to." She stepped around the mat, took the shackles from him and closed them around his forepaws. Next came a long chain, which she wrapped tightly around his folded wings, then she helped him onto his back before adding two shackles on either end of a long, thick metal bar to hold his hind legs spread wide apart.

He tested his restraints while she untangled his bridle; nothing gave in the slightest, and even the spreader bar didn't bend. "Do you have keys for these?"

She finally got the straps of the bridle to come apart. "Yes, so they won't be one-time-only like the last ones," she laughed. "Now here's the last part," she took the bit in one paw and lowered it towards his jaws.

Trell looked at it, then coughed a little fire and clamped his jaw shut to refuse it--but still smiling, so she could tell he was just playing.

"Oh, really?" She cocked her head to one side, then pressed down on his neck with her other paw, pinning his head. "And how do you think you'll be stopping me when you can barely move?"

He squirmed as best he could, trying to play-fight back at her, but his forepaws were clumsy and slow in their shackles and he couldn't even get his hind paws close to her. His tail was free, though, and he got in a couple good whacks on her rump with that before she twined her tail around his own to stop him.

And still she pinned down his head, now pressing the metal bit against his teeth, waiting for even the slightest opening of those fangs... He growled and turned his head away. But then she released his tail and wrapped the tip of hers around his emerging cock, teasing it out, clenching and pulling and working all up and down its length.

He couldn't help but gasp at the sudden sensation, openmouthed, and even though he refocused quickly it was too late: his jaws closed with the bit already in the back of his mouth, and a moment later she had buckled the straps of the bridle tightly shut around his snout. He growled, struggled, tried to spit out the bit, but now his teeth were locked not by will but by the tough leather and steel of his bridle, and he couldn't open his jaws even a claw's width.

"Not fair," he tried to say, but the bridle turned even the guttural syllables of dragonspeak to muffled grunting. Now that all the restraints were on he stopped fighting her, curious again at his range of motion, the strength of the gear, and just how they'd be able to put it to use...

"Not the most imaginative of sets, but I thought we'd start simple just in case something went wrong," Aunara said, and he realized, looking over at the mat she'd laid out, that she had given him only a few of the crafts she'd purchased. "Later we can add the blindfold, the reins, the tension choker, the toys... And maybe by then the set that fits me will be ready..."

He nodded and flexed his hindquarters invitingly, humping at the air in her direction as if to say, "save the talk and get on with it already."

But of course even if she took his hint she wasn't about to give him control; she had just chained him up, after all. He could only watch--which wasn't at all a bad thing--as she paced slow circles around him, tail raised to display her sex to him, pausing every few steps to arch her back and look back at him and drawing growls of appreciation when she did so.

After a couple minutes of these displays she finally returned to him and began to nuzzle up and down his neck, purring and tickling at his tail and hind legs with her tailtip and occasionally brushing at his belly with a wing. Trell nuzzled her in return as best he could and managed to match her purr with his own despite the gag. But he couldn't help but continue to flex his hindquarters up in the air, breaths quickening and arousal growing painfully stiff at her prolonged tease.

Finally she shifted her weight and straddled him, though still she kept the part of herself he was most interested in out of his very limited reach, taunting him more seriously now. She moved the attentions of her tailtip to the swollen scales around his penis and waved her hindquarters back and forth over his chest, then she paused a moment, took one of his horns in her jaws and steered his head around to make sure he stared at her underbelly and vent--and his own arousal--while she teased him.

He growled softly, pleadingly, and curled his own tail around, and even though she blocked it with hers it pushed her to move her tailtip to the exposed skin of his erection, gripping it in a trio of loops and constricting softly, enough for him to know she was there but not enough to really stimulate him. She held him like that for a little while, until he whined and tried to grind against her grip, then she released him all at once and started tickling at her own sex instead.

The sensation made her jump away from him a little, and he took the chance to put his own tail around his cock--a move she didn't stop this time, but he was barely able to get a grip on himself before she shook her head, growled, and took a couple steps backward: enough to line them up properly, though still she held herself out of his reach.

"We haven't done this in far too long for me to tease you, or myself, any longer," Aunara panted. "Ready?"

He grunted assent and arched his back again, bringing them as close together as he could, then she growled, bared her teeth and nearly threw her weight atop him, pinning his shackled forepaws between them, gripping his hind paws in her own and getting her fangs around his throat, forcing his head to the ground. Then finally she lowered herself onto his cock, moaning and squeezing lightly at the scales of his throat as she did so, and once he was fully inside her she wrapped her tail around his as close to the base as she could manage.

He growled at her when she didn't move any further and tried to pull out enough to thrust again, but trapped beneath her weight and chained as he was all he could do was wait for her to make the next move--a fact she emphasized by putting a little more pressure against the scales of his throat when he struggled. She forced him to lay still for a minute or more, getting both of them accustomed to the feeling, and only then did she clench the muscles of her chest and belly and raise herself back up off of him with nearly agonizing slowness.

But she surprised him by slamming herself down and picking back up nearly as quickly as she would have at climax, and the sudden sensation set both of them moaning at the pleasure. It seemed to Trell that she had originally meant to slow down again after the two quick jerks, but she forgot her intentions in the moment of intense feeling and only slowed to a more reasonable and sustainable pace, moving smoothly from full to empty and back again. After a moment she removed her fangs from around his throat and began to nuzzle and purr at him again, licking at the scales of his face and throat while she rode him.

She started to increase her speed, pushing down harder onto him and pulling off less, and beneath her he started to shudder against her and against his restraints, trying to hold himself back as best he could until she too was ready for orgasm. So she stopped herself again, gave him a moment to rein himself in--though he whined in protest--then started again at even greater speed. It didn't make much difference; Trell felt the final buildup of pressure in his belly almost an instant later, then gave in to the experience and came, howling past his gag, fighting her weight and his shackles and spasming again and again, emptying himself into her with an effort that left him breathless.

Aunara knew he would have preferred her to stop then, but she was so close... And he didn't have a choice, she thought, and bared her fangs again, snarling at him when he gave her the pleading look she was expecting. He struggled again, trying for the first time to get away from her attentions, but it was no use; she kept right on thrusting despite his attempts to fight her off. But he didn't have to wait long, for she climaxed just moments after he started to fight, her insides seizing against him, and she hunched down close, digging into him with her claws, mantling her wings and letting out quiet little gasps, and finally after nearly half a minute of intense pleasure she subsided and collapsed.

He squirmed again and growled as loudly as he could through the bridle, and after taking a few seconds to get her wind back she dragged herself off of him with one final squeeze at his softening penis. "Wasn't that wonderful?" she purred, and nuzzled him again.

He nodded, but growled again and moved the bit around noisily in his mouth.

"Oh... How uncomfortable is that?" she asked, reaching to open the buckles. "I had Marcus strap mine on so I could make sure it didn't cut at my mouth, but I didn't see if it would grow uncomfortable after wearing it and fighting against it for a while."

"Not too bad," Trell said once the bridle was off, "or it wasn't sharp, at least, but my jaw is a little sore from biting down on it."

She unlocked his shackles and the chain around his wings, put it all back on the mat, then sprawled on the stone where it was still warm from their exertions. "You're going to have to get used to it, then, because you know you'll be in chains as often as I can convince you to put them on. ...or whenever I can force you into them, if you ever want to try something like that."

He laid down against her and nuzzled between her horns, purring. "Only until that human has the chains that fit you ready for us."

"Assuming you don't like giving me control too much... I told you associating with humans was worth it," she laughed. "And hopefully it'll eventually be enough for us to have eggs together. I think we're almost ready."

"I think we are, too," he tickled her belly with his tail. "Just say the word and you know I'd love to. We would make some beautiful hatchlings."

"We would," she mumbled, laying her head down. "I see us with them in dreams sometimes already... Soon, we can make that a reality."

He put his head down next to hers and closed his eyes to sleep. "Soon."

* * *

* * *


	22. Spyro X Cynder : FrostDragon

SPYRO AND CYNDER:

CHAPTER 1

The reddened sun rose with a beautiful rainbow aura in the sky, casting its first rays on Spyro's purple eyelids. He blinked and slowly woke up, yawning and stretching with a smile as he felt the air filled with peace. As he sat by the river and let the sleep fall from his mind, he gazed at the multicolored clouds. Something stirred nearby, and he looked down at the black-and-red dragoness sleeping peacefully by him. He smiled to himself and breathed deeply. Everything felt so good, even two years after he and Cynder had once again defeated the Dark Master. Spyro stretched again and walked a bit into the river, feeling the cool water wash by his paws and legs. He looked at his wavering reflection and sighed...he'd changed so much in the past two years. He was a good deal bigger than he'd been when they finally overcame the Dark Master last time--he was almost half the size of the four Dragon Temple guardians now. His purple muzzle was a tiny bit longer and more draconic now, and the fins along his head and neck had grown longer, as had his curving gold horns. He stretched his red wings as far as he could and looked over them with a grin--they were no longer those shrimpy little wings that had somehow borne his weight in the air; now that were more like the wide, powerful wings of the guardians. He was still relatively slim, but over time he'd gained enormous strength, and looked a bit vainly at his solid gold-scaled chest in the water. If there were any other females around they would've never let him have a moment's peace.

Cynder groaned sleepily and he looked back at her with a memory-laden smile. It was now apparent that Spyro was growing faster than she was, but she was still close behind him in size. Her black scales seemed almost darker now, and yet lighter, while her ruby-red underbelly and wings seemed to have stolen the red from rainbows, they were so vivid. The three-piece pattern on her head was a brilliant gradient of purple-blue, and the three small silver scales below each eye glittered brightly in the rising sun. The thin grayish lines around the patterns on her shoulders, thighs, and her lower back and tail glimmered gently, almost like fresh-fallen snow glittering in the sunlight. Her muzzle was lengthening along with the rest of her sleek body, but Spyro noticed a more gentle change about her. He'd been afraid more than once that she'd end up growing up into the sinuous, snake-like Cynder he'd defeated so long ago, but without the Dark Master's corruption poisoning her, her growth was more beautiful. Her horns were still short, and didn't show signs of becoming those long, sharp claws he remembered so well. The blades on her wing-joints weren't so sharp and evil-looking--they had a bit of a graceful curve to them now. Her face wasn't becoming that long, pointed, evil expression that burned in his mind when he thought of that fight; instead she was appearing more like a dragon than a winged snake of darkness. Spyro gazed at her slim and curvacious but powerful physique...she was so stunningly gorgeous he sometimes couldn't believe such a creature was his mate. On her right forearm was a small, gold-and-silver bracelet set with a clouded ruby that stood out brilliantly against her black scales, and Spyro sighed happily as he looked at it and remembered that night two years ago when they'd become one in the moonlight, right there where she was sleeping. Right there, they had become mates.

Spyro yawned and splashed the water with his tail absently as he looked at the sky. He heard Cynder yawn as her mind slowly kicked into gear, and he walked out of the water, shook his limbs off, and lay down by her and watched her wake up. Her emerald-green eyes slowly opened, and she smiled and yawned as the first thing she was was the loving smile and deep amethyst eyes of her purple mate next to her.

"Get a good sleep?" he asked, rubbing his cheek aganst hers as she lifted her head. His voice had deepened a tiny bit, and the others could no longer tell he was a young dragon when he spoke. Cynder return his nuzzle and sighed happily.

"With you here, how could I not?" she asked, kissing him. Her voice still had a young tone to it, but unlike when she'd been an adult under the Dark Master, her voice had a gentler, more melodious ring in it that Spyro just couldn't get enough of.

Spyro laughed to himself and put his wing over her. She snuggled up against him with a content smile, putting her head against his neck the way she always did. Because of the difference in their growth it was easier for her to lean against him like this now so he could lean his head against hers. "So, how's my beautiful dragoness this morning?"

"Same as always...madly in love with her purple dragon."

He sensed something else behind her words. "Anything else?"

She knew he felt her uncertainty and sighed, looking at the ground. "I wanna start a family, Spyro...I've been in heat at least five times already, and I feel another coming up."

"And you're worried?"

"If we start a family..." She hesitated. "Oh Spyro, I'm scared. I wanna have children, and I know you do too, but...with what we are, can we do it?"

"Cynder, you're not the evil serpent you once were," Spyro said, turning her head to his with a gentle paw. "The Dark Master's been gone since our last battle against him, and that darkness he left in you isn't there anymore. You're my mate...and I'm yours."

"But you're the purple dragon," she continued, still not consoled. "What's to stop something else coming along?"

"Nothing...but with you by my side, nothing can get in our way." He kissed her and she smiled against his mouth.

"I guess you're right...but still, are we ready?"

"I am when you are," he said, wrapping his arms around her. She sighed happily and returned the hug, pressing her head against him. Spyro couldn't help but worry now...what if something did indeed come and started causing problems?

Cynder eventually sighed and pulled away from him with a small smile. "Know what? You're right...if we have each other we've got nothing to worry about."

"So you've decided?"

"Not just yet. Maybe when I'm in heat next."

She fell against him again and he held her close, wrapping his wings around her and feeling the appreciation from her.

"Y'know," he said with humor in his voice, "all this gets me thinking...I keep thinking back to that little scare we had on ourselves. Remember when Ignitus again brought up we were both born the same year?"

Her eyes widened and she laughed. "Oh yeah, that was awesome. We both thought we were related..."

"Well, even if we were technically family, I'd still love you," he said, and she nuzzled against him. Her stomach suddenly growled loudly and they both jumped, and laughed.

"C'mon, let's get you some breakfast," Spyro said, and she nodded and followed him towards the nearest fruit tree.

After a large breakfast of chilled fruit, courtesy of Spyro's ice-breath, they flew lazily back to the Dragon Temple, feeling their scales being warmed as the sun climbed higher in the sky. When they landed, Spyro stopped, and Cynder looked at him quizzically.

"Cynder, I almost forgot...I need to go check on the islands again," he said, and he mentally kicked himself as she looked at the floor.

"Alright...get going," she said, and walked inside, her tail dragging on the floor. Spyro bit his lower lip and when she was out of sight he groaned.

"Dammit...Cynder, I know you want me here...I can't do anything about it though," he said, and with a heavy sigh he took off. Around the Corner Cynder heard him fly off and a tear fell down her face. These past few months he'd been going off to the islands to do something that she was prohibited from helping him with...almost every day he was gone, but he never told her why and it hurt her.

"Spyro...why can't you stay here?" she demanded of the air. Ignitus and the other guardians had been gone for days, and another tear rolled down her face as she felt the lonely air in the room. She sullenly walked into her room, flopped on the huge bed made for her and Spyro, and quietly cried.

As Spyro flew, he felt her solitude and depression, and clenched his face with a pained groan. He so badly wished she could come with him, that this didn't have to be such a big secret...but there was nothing that could be done about it. He was the only one who could do this... Setting his face he flew off even faster, wanting to get there and back as quickly as possible.

Around midday, Cynder woke from her nap with a start, and looked around. Good, she was back in her room...she flopped back on her pillow and groaned.

"Why do I keep on seeing these things?" she asked, and as usual got no reply. "Every day now I've had these dreams..." Haunting dreams, at that. Enemies surrounding her, chasing her through the temple, through her old fortress, through Dante's Freezer and Tall Plains...dark skies and evil tidings...but the worst ones were of when she was facing Spyro--the black, glowing-eyed Spyro she'd seen on the Night of Eternal Darkness. Another tear rolled down her face...were these dreams or visions? "Spyro gets knocked out when he has a vision...I can't tell between random dreams and visions anymore."

She lay on the bed for a while, then sighed and slipped off, wandering through the temple into the underground hallways. In one room was a small hole in the wall, a pathway used by small animals, inside which lay those secret tunnels she and Spyro had been violently transported from by the Dark Master's magic before their last showdown against him. She clambered up into the pathways and headed down to her secret spot. In the violent magic outbreak that had flung them to the Dark Master's parallel realm, the hallways had been demolished, but Cynder had found an open path and a small chamber where she stayed when Spyro was gone. She hopped up onto a cushion-shaped rock and curled up, thinking of Spyro. What was he doing all day that she couldn't help with? She knew he wasn't cheating on her--they were the only two dragons their age in this part of the world, she knew that for sure, having searched for other dragons years ago as an evil adult under the Dark Master's power. But still, what could he possibly be doing that was more important than being with her? She sniffed and closed her eyes, falling asleep again, having nothing better to do.

That evening, Cynder took her usual spot on the roof as she awaited her mate's return. Against the setting sun she saw his long-winged figure growing larger and larger as he came back home to her. For some reason, he didn't slow down as he approached, and she shrieked in surprise as he suddenly but gently grabbed her off the roof, did a few loop-de-loops in the air and plummetted back down to the balcony before kissing her full on the mouth. He broke away to let her catch her breath and grinned at her. She looked at him oddly but smiled back.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"I know you miss me during the day, and I hate it...just wanted to give you a little thriller."

She sat up and kissed him, and they sat there, gazing into each others' eyes as they played with each others' tongues. She eventually sat back with a sad gleam in her eyes. "Spyro...can't you tell me ANYthing about what it is you do all day?"

He sighed heavily. "I wish I could but I swore I wouldn't, and now I can't...and I regret it every day."

"Why?"

He looked around as if fearing someone would overhear him and whispered, "It was only supposed to be a few weeks but there were...complications."

"'It'?"

"When it's time I'll tell you," he said, running his paw along her face. She held his paw against her cheek as she looked at him. "Cynder...I really, really hate leaving you alone like this every day, and I can't stand not being able to tell you what's going on...just know this--it relates to keeping the peace here." She nodded but looked at the floor, and he sighed. "I know it hurts you...it hurts me too."

She wanted to believe him, but some dark thing in her kept telling her to be wary of words. It had been for months now and kept getting in the way of their conversations. She struggled to think of something to say, but it soon became awkward with the pause so she faked a shiver and yawned. "Getting a bit cold out here," she said.

"I guess," he said, and she knew he knew she was faking, but nonetheless they walked to their room. As they lay there on their bed Cynder draped herself over Spyro, and leaned her head against his paw with a smile as he rubbed her cheek. He looked her in the eyes for a bit before lying his head back down, still running his paw along her face. "Cynder, I really wish I didn't have to leave you alone here all day..."

"I kinda miss Sparx, actually," she said, "but I know he wouldn't talk to me if he was here."

Spyro laughed. "I know why he hasn't visited in so long...he still hasn't gotten over me falling in love with you."

She scooted forward on him. "Well, that's just too bad for him, isn't it?" she whispered, her muzzle almost touching his. He kissed her and she wrapped her forelegs around his neck. He wrapped his tail around hers and squeezed her gently as he hugged her, and she sighed happily into the kiss. Spyro reached back and pulled the huge white blanket over both of them, his mind briefly flashing back to the Atllawa and their generosity in giving them this blanket.

The next morning Cynder woke up to find Spyro still sleeping next to her. It was rather late in the morning, and she shook him gently. He groaned, his face contorting, and he rolled over mumbling "I don't...five..." His mumbling turned into a huge yawn.

"Spyro," she whispered in his ear, "aren't you supposed to be somewhere?"

"Not today," he whispered back, rolling back over and opening his eyes to look at her. "I got a break today."

She giggled and stretched her wing over him. "Just for me huh?"

"Who else?" She gasped but smiled as he pulled her to him and kissed her, and they lay there for a while, lost in their love, before Cynder rolled away and slipped off the bed. He followed suit and walked beside her into the main room. Spyro side-glanced at Cynder as she looked at the huge stone dragon statue. "Wanna do some training?"

"Sure, I'm up for something." The huge statue began to sink into the floor, and the hole closed up as a bunch of wooden dummies appeared. "Who's up first?"

"I'll watch," Spyro said, sitting back on his haunches. Cynder raced in and the dummies began attacking her. Spyro smiled as he watched Cynder whip around, using her claws and tail expertly to keep the dummies at bay before she blasted them with fire. She still had more breath-power than Spyro when it came to fire, and Spyro never failed to be amazed at the inferno that shot from her mouth like a volcano. A huge dummy appeared and swung a club at her, but she rolled to the side and set it on fire. To Spyro's utter surprise the dummy flashed and grew bigger, and Cynder finally had to blast it with her multi-directional light breath. Ten beams of light shot from her mouth in random directions, but she forced them to focus on the dummy and it fell over and disappeared. Panting a bit, she looked at Spyro.

"Funny, very funny."

"I didn't do it," he said, approaching her. "I have no idea what just happened there." Cynder's eyes widened, and Spyro cocked his head at her curiously. "Something wrong?"

She sat down and shivered. "I had a dream where that very thing happened...I was hoping it was just a dream..."

"Huh?"

"Some dark force was slowly rising in my dream, and it was taking control of our training sessions and turning the dummies into animated warriors." She looked at the floor. "I was hoping it was just a dream..."

"Maybe this was just an anomaly, as Volteer would put it."

"I sure hope so..."

Spyro sat beside her and wrapped his wing around her, and she gave a small smile and leaned her head against him. After a while he looked at her. "Remember Solar?"

"That's a random thing to say..."

"I know...I was just thinking, we haven't seen him since he left to find Flare."

"Think he's found her?"

"I know he's found her. I don't know how I know, but I'm sure he has."

She giggled. "An ice dragon and a fire dragon...then again, not much different than me and you, is it?"

"Got that right," he said with a grin, and caught her mouth with his. He sensed a familiar excitement from her and smirked. "You're wanting some fun, aren't you?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her and giving her a little shake.

Cynder laughed. "I used to scare you with how well I read you, but you're scaring me now."

"So it's a yes?" he asked with a smirk.

She smiled slyly at him and planted her mouth on his. "You know the answer," she said when he pulled away with a grin. He followed her out from the balcony to their favorite spot by the river. As they flew, Cynder saw Spyro's dragonhood slowly emerge from his sheath, and she ducked underneath him and gave him a playful lick. He jerked and looked down at her.

"You really can't wait, can you?" he asked. "Come on, leave me alone, do you realize how hard it is to fly like this?"

"Okay, fine," she said pathetically, giving him huge, sad eyes. He laughed...he couldn't resist that face. Cynder folded her wings against her body and plummeted to the ground, coming to a graceful stop and rolling onto her side as Spyro landed atop a mushroom and looked down at her. She looked up at him enticingly, spreading her hind legs a bit to give him a better view of herself. "Come on, you know you want me," she said, and he laughed.

"I dunno...do I really?" he teased, but flew down to her, and she murred as she saw his long, thick light-reddish erection ready for her.

"Oh yeah," she sighed, rolling onto her back for him. She looked up into his eyes and he brought her into a deep, passionate, loving kiss as he slowly edged himself over her, his throbbing meat aching as he excited her. He lowered his hips and smiled to himself when she gasped and shivered as he slowly rubbed his length on her glistening vagina. She looked at him with a desperate desire in her eyes. "Do it already," she moaned. Spyro pulled himself back and slowly entered her, sending a pulse of pleasure through her.

"Oooooooohhhhhh..." they both groaned at once as he continued to slowly push his cock into her, pleasure rippling through them as she stretched around him and squeezed him. He stayed inside her for a bit as they kissed each other, and moaned as he pulled out to start the rythym. A sudden powerful craving for him took hold of her and she groaned as he paused, absolutely desperate for release.

"You're ready then?" he asked.

"Please...stop stalling..." she panted. "I want you so badly...please just do it..."

"If you say so," he said softly and lustfully, and pushed into her. Her painful desire turned into instant pleasure and she moaned loudly, wrapping her arms around his neck as he slowly thrust in and out of her. She wrapped her tail around his and let him take over as he slowly sped up. She didn't need to tell him to go faster or harder; as the desire came to her mind he sensed it and readily complied until he was ramming himself into her and making both of them scream with each thrust. Spyro shuddered with a loud moan as his cock spurted his hot pre-cum into Cynder, and she shivered as she felt him coating her insides. Spyro locked his lips to hers and went all-out as they lost themselves to each other in ecstasy and love. As usual, they excited each other even more by sharing their flamebreath in each other's mouths, but Spyro tried something a bit different and used a few tiny sparks of electricity.

The new sensation sent Cynder over the edge and she flung her head back and screamed "SPYYROOO!!" as she climaxed, and the onslaught of her fluids around his member made him lose himself and he roared, shaking the ground with his voice as he finally released in her. Cynder shivered and moaned happily as she felt his hot waves of love gush into her. Spyro wanted her thoroughly satisfied and kept himself erect as long as possible, still thrusting in her even though his legs were wobbling from the intensity of his orgasm. He eventually pulled out as his member softened.

Before he could lie down next to her, though, she whipped herself around underneath him and took hold of his still-visible meat and began sucking him off, indulging in the taste of both her juices and his. He moaned and shuddered as she licked him just the way she knew he liked it, and she grinned to herself as his softening member grew stiffer again in her mouth. She took as much of him into her muzzle as she could, rolling her tongue over his sticky shaft and savoring his flavor. She was growing aroused again, and Spyro smelled her leaking out of herself and decided to return the favor. He lay on his side without interrupting her and ran his tongue over her dripping sex, and she moaned and sucked on him harder as his tongue entered her and began cleaning her. His mouth played with her opening as his tongue wriggled inside her, and she groaned as her arousal increased swiftly. Before she could react, she came again, and Spyro grinned as he lapped up her sweet nectar as it leaked from her. She had just barely managed to keep from biting him or roasting him in her orgasm, and furiously rubbed and licked his member until he moaned loudly into her and filled her mouth with the last of his cum. She tried to contain it all, but even for it being a second time he still had too much for her. They lay there for a few minutes, panting in their afterglow before thoroughly licking each other clean and coming together in a deep, loving kiss.

"Two whole years and we still can't go for very long," she sighed, though not unhappily.

"Well, we don't exactly try," he pointed out, running his paws along her shoulders.

"Too much fun," she agreed. Their tails twisted together as they lay there, bellies meshed together as they wrapped their arms and wings around each other. They stayed there, gazing lovingly into each others' eyes--foreheads and noses pressed together so their eyes were a mere inch away from each other--for a good two hours, ignoring their growling stomachs.

A thought entered Cynder's mind and Spyro saw the look in her eyes darken. "Something wrong?"

"No...but Spyro, these past few months...I really, really want to know what's so important that you've been away from the temple almost every day."

He sighed. "Well...Cynder, I really wish I could tell you, but I can't."

"Why not?" she demanded, growing a bit angry.

He sensed her anger and a sad look came over his face. "Please, just try to understand and accept it...I'm doing the best I can to get this over with; I can't stand being away from you the whole day."

"But why can't you tell me?"

He paused, and she could tell he was thinking desperately for some loophole or something so he could explain. "All I can say is this--if I tell ANYone outside of those who already know, the seal will break and all my efforts will be destroyed. I can't explain anything else until it's over with." She looked down and sighed, and he squeezed her gently. "The only thing getting me through is how much I love you, Cynder. Keep that in mind."

"I wanna help you, though," she said, not looking back up at him. "I hate feeling so lazy here with nothing to do."

"I know," he whispered, his paw running along her cheek. "Your help would really speed things up, but I'm the only one who can do what I'm doing. And I mean the ONLY one. I hate it as much as you do but nothing can be done about it except get it over with."

A realization came to her mind, and her emerald eyes locked on to his amethyst ones. "Does it...does it have anything to do with your...saving everyone from the Dark Master last time? With what happened to you?"

His eyes darkened with the memory and he didn't reply, but she sensed his thoughts and knew he was thinking "Yes".

"I still can't get over that," he said at length, and shivered. She looked at him sympathetically and gave him a loving squeeze.

"I don't know how painful it was and probably never will... But at least you did it for me, and in doing so you saved the entire realm."

He smiled and they kissed again, and eventually got back up and headed off into the forest to grab something to eat. Spyro froze berries for her, and as they sat there he delicately placed them on her tongue and she savored the feeling of the berry juices melting in her mouth. She didn't know why but she loved it, and didn't need to open her eyes as she ate what he gladly fed her.

When they were both full and had taken a drink at the river (and finished with a little splashing game that Spyro always beat her at), they flew back to the temple and lay on the roof, drying off from their little game. Spyro turned to Cynder and kissed her on the cheek as she lay next to him, and she giggled, her eyes still closed.

"What?"

"Nothing, just can't stay away from you."

"'Cuz I'm just that pretty, right?"

"Far more than pretty."

Cynder rolled onto her side to face him. "You have something on your mind; I can feel it."

"You always do," he said with a smirk, then lay his head back as he looked up at the sky. "Just thinking about Solar and Flare..." He looked back at Cynder and opened his mouth to speak, but something caught his eyes and she turned her head around to see what he was looking at.

"Is that..." she asked, squinting and slowly getting up.

"Well, speak of the dragon!" Spyro said excitedly, and he and Cynder stood up as two specks grew swiftly as they approached--one white, one yellow-orange. A few seconds later they heard Solar call out, and they yelled their greetings to him. Solar landed on the roof by them and Cynder rushed up to him and hugged him. In the past two years, the tall white ice dragon hadn't grown much, but the single scale sweeping back from his forehead seemed longer and broader. When Cynder released him his ice-blue eyes turned to Spyro, and they pounded fists and punched each other in the shoulder lightly with happy grins.

"Long time no see!" Solar said. "I brought someone to see you guys like I said I would." He looked up and a beautiful yellow dragoness with deep-blue eyes and orange wingskins and underbelly flew down and softly landed on the roof beside him. She was a head shorter than her mate and had graceful fin-scales along her body that looked like curving tongues of flame, contrasting with Solar who only had a thin stripe of rippling fins along his neck and back. Around her neck ran a beautiful gold chain. "Spyro, Cynder, this is my mate, Flare. Flare, this is Spyro and Cynder."

Flare looked at Spyro with a warm grin. "I've already known these two for a while," she said, and Cynder and Spyro were a bit confused.

"Flare told me about the dreams she sent you, Spyro."

"OH!" Spyro said, suddenly remembering. "Yeah...sorry I never told you, Solar, but when you settled down Cynder and I knew you had found a way to communicate with her..."

Solar waved his paw dissmissively. "Ah pfffft, you're fine. I understand. So what's been going on recently? Anything new now that the land's been so peaceful?"

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other slyly. "Well," Cynder said, looking back up at Solar, "Spyro and I...we've kinda...well, let's just say we're wanting to be parents sometime soon."

Solar and Flare looked at each other with the same expression and Flare looked at Cynder with another warm smile. "You're not alone," she said, looking down a bit but still keeping her eyes on them. "Solar and I have decided to crash with you guys for a bit as we wait until we know for sure. I wanted a change of scenery and he decided to come see you guys."

"How long did it take you, Solar?" Spyro asked.

"Whaddaya mean? Family or finding her?"

"Finding her."

"Didn't take him very long, actually," Flare said with a giggle, leaning up and kissing Solar on the cheek. "Once he figured out I was far to the north he tracked me down. Only took him about a week after he left you guys."

"So what've you been doing for the past two years?" Cynder asked.

Solar blushed a bit. "Trying to get lucky, you could say."

Flare backed him up. "Guess in our excitement at seeing each other again and finding a new place to stay, our timing was never right. We lost track of time pretty quickly."

They all laughed and chatted happily until the sun set. Spyro and Cynder led Solar and Flare into the Temple and they set about finding a place for the two to stay. It didn't take long--Solar and Flare both insisted on sleeping on the balcony as Solar had done when he had stayed there two years ago. Spyro and Cynder eventually cuddled in their bed with heavy yawns.

"I'm so glad they're together again," Cynder said sleepily as Spyro wrapped his arms around her.

"After what they've been through, they deserve to be happy," Spyro said. After a few moments of just staying with other and enjoying their company, Cynder sighed and pushed away from Spyro a bit.

"Spyro...I don't know why but I'm worried...it feels like something evil is coming but I can't tell what it is."

"I've been feeling it for the past month now," he replied. "Something is coming, but no one can tell what it is."

"Well, if you're working against it, there shouldn't be anything to worry about."

Spyro grinned and kissed her, and she lay her head on him with a content smile and he wrapped his wing over her as she fell asleep.

-- Chapter 2 --

Morning came and Cynder found Spyro's side of the bed empty, and she sighed heavily. "Here we go again," she said, and slipped out of bed and slowly walked into the dojo. To her surprise, she heard snoring out on the balcony, and rushed out to find Solar and Flare side by side, Flare cuddling under Solar's huge ice-blue-skinned wing as she dozed. "Oh my gosh, I forgot they were here!" Cynder whispered to herself. "Someone to talk to!" She was excited that she was no longer alone, and apparently Solar sensed her nearby and yawned, looking up at her with sleep-heavy eyes.

"Oh, hey Cynder," he yawned, slowly sitting up but keeping his wing over Flare. "What's up?"

"The sun," she joked, and he rolled his eyes with a humored half-smile.

"Uhhh...where's Spyro? You two aren't normally apart."

Cynder's face fell. "Well...it's been kinda hard for me these past few months...Spyro's been having to go off on some secret business he can't tell anyone about, and he's gone for most of the day almost every day. And Ignitus and the others are off somewhere and haven't been here for the past week."

Solar looked at her sympathetically. "But we're here now, you're not so lonely today."

"I know," she said, brightening a little.

"Know what?" Flare asked with a yawn as she woke up. She vibrated a bit as she stretched her tired limbs and shuddered, shaking the sleep off her. "Oh, hey Cynder."

"Why don't you two chat, I'll get you some breakfast," Solar said, and took off towards the forest. Cynder sat by Flare and Flare yawned again, almost locking her jaw.

"Sorry," she said, stretching again. "As you get older it takes longer to wake up..." Cynder laughed and Flare shook herself again.

"I'm curious...how long have you known about Spyro and me?" Cynder asked, and Flare sat back on her haunches, thinking back.

"Well...when I was thrown here, I thought I saw a purple dragon briefly, like in a vision...later on I kept seeing both him and you whenever I missed Solar, and I kinda pieced together that Solar had followed me here and was with you two. I was far off in the north and my visions of you and Spyro were very brief, but I somehow started being able to talk to Spyro remotely and would send him dreams."

"Why, though?"

Flare sighed. "I was hoping that if Solar was indeed with you two, Spyro would have the sense to tell him about seeing me, but I kinda forgot that it was only dreams...so I was confused for a while why you two weren't telling him."

"Spyro wanted to make sure he was seeing you and that you weren't some random dream before we told Solar."

Flare half-smiled and nodded. "Smart move, I guess, at that time. But I finally was able to get a hold of Solar...looks like things worked out well in the end." Cynder nodded and yawned, and Flare looked at her. "I'm kinda wondering, though...how did you and Spyro meet? I've seen how deeply involved you two are in each other...must've been one heck of a meeting?"

Cynder looked at the floor, absently tracing her claws along the tiles. "Well, you could say that...I don't really like thinking about it..." She sighed and looked up at the horizon. "But, then again, as Spyro told me Solar said once, the past is behind us, so what's it matter?"

"So what happened between you two?"

Cynder shivered. "I'm guessing Solar told you about our dealing with the Dark Master?" Flare nodded. "Well...did he tell you why the Dark Master was so focused on me?"

"Not really."

Cynder went on to slowly explain the night of the raid, Gaul taking her egg and Ignitus saving Spyro's; how she was corrupted and how Spyro was apparently raised by dragonflies; and finally their fateful encounter at her fortress and at the Portal of Convexity where he'd saved her and broken the Dark Master's influence on her upon her defeat.

"Wow...so he basically fell in love with his enemy?"

"Well, kind of," Cynder said, rubbing her neck. "Without the Dark Master's influence on me I wasn't evil anymore, though Sparx even now still doesn't trust me...Spyro, apparently, started really falling for me during our conquest to defeat the Dark Master, but it wasn't until our adventure with Solar that we finally realized our feelings for each other." Flare nodded and looked off over the forest for any sign of Solar's return. Cynder looked up at her. "By the way, how did you and Solar meet?"

Flare giggled. "Well, I know he told you my parents were high-standing dragons in Paralosin society...we met when we were about ten or so, about eight years ago -- we were...roughly about your age when you first met Solar. It was...ah yes, at a banquet in the town hall. He was a military grunt and got lucky enough to be placed in the bodyguard position around my family. I was terribly bored, 'cuz my parents never really paid me any attention and everyone else my age had been corrupted by the snobbish attitude of high class...and then I saw him stealing glances at me as he stood there in that cute little guard outfit." She laughed to herself and sighed at the memory. "He was so skittish around me...he tried acting like a steel soldier but it was so funny how he couldn't keep it up for long without turning red when I looked at him."

Cynder laughed. "When we met him it was hard to get any real emotion from him."

"Yeah, the military did that to him over the years...but as that night went on we somehow ended up next to each other but we were pretty quiet. I got to see his combat skills up close and personal that night..."

"What happened?"

"The hall was attacked. Apparently some shadow monsters had escaped the local laboratory. They went after me, for some odd reason, but Solar impressed everyone with how well and how quickly he dispatched them, being as young as he was. My parents didn't quite approve of him, though...and they certainly didn't want him so close to me, because in Paralos, the rich dragons are considered higher in class than the militia." She shook her head and snorted. "The military, though, appointed him as a bodyguard for me, but now Solar knows they did that as a ruse to kidnap me and attempt to experiment on me like they'd done with him -- and to monitor his development. The months went by...he started taking me out to different events -- although I had to disguise it as 'homework help' because we were in the same class at school...After a while we were more than friends, and he'd risk his military status to sneak out and see me. He didn't care about title or rank, so long as he was able to be with me every other night. We were unusual in Paralos -- friendships were hard to maintain with the strictness and severity of the world's degrading power, but after two years we were practically soulmates. Then life started getting harder as more and more of those shadow creatures escaped their detainment in the laboratories...Solar started getting called away on secret missions, and when he returned from one he brought me a pretty gold chain he'd forged himself in his off-time on the journey. Against my parents' wishes I wore it proudly everywhere. They thought it looked like a collar, making me look like Solar's pet... Then three years ago, almost, Solar saved the lighthouse..."

"He told us about that his first night with us," Cynder said, remembering his story of why he'd ended up in their world.

"Yeah...I was so proud of him...but then someone started spreading slanderous stories about him, and soon he was called to court and to my shock he was pronounced guilty of these outrageous charges of treason and sentenced to be an exile. My parents were happy, and I found that they'd pushed for his sentencing, and that just threw me over the edge--as soon as they told me about it I whipped them good with my tail and left them. It took me a few days but I finally found Solar again...and the next night he proposed to me and you can well guess what happened."

"You accepted," Cynder said with a grin.

Flare smiled at the memory. "Yep...beautiful starry sky, full moon..." She paused, absorbed in the memory, but eventually Cynder saw her face fall slightly. "But then a few days later I was kidnapped by that stupid troll, and not having much skill in fighting I couldn't do anything...then I got flung here and I think you know the rest."

Cynder nodded. "Did Solar tell you how much he helped us during that adventure?"

"Kind of...I know he helped you discover light-breath, I was projecting myself next to him as he worked on the 'potion' to enhance your breath powers. I was so proud of how much he helped you two..."

Cynder thought for a bit. "How long have you known about his...enhancements?"

Flare's face went serious and her wings quivered a bit. "I'd heard about it when I was captured, but I didn't think much of it because I also heard everyone else his age in the military had been experimented on. But apparently he was the pinnacle of their genetic research...I also heard about his military exploits and how he was pretty much THE highest combatant in the force...but I didn't know the extent of his experimentation until after that day you three wound up in the old lab and he went nuts. I saw the whole thing, sadly...but not until the next day."

"Weren't you scared?"

"A bit, but I knew him too well to be scared for myself. I was so worried about you two, though..."

They saw Solar's flying figure coming back, carrying a mushroom cap filled with food. He landed and set the cap in front of them. Cynder and Flare ate, and Solar just sat there watching until Cynder looked up at him quizzically. "You gonna eat?"

"I already did, while collecting that." He stretched, standing up on his hind legs and straightening his back and walking around a bit before landing on all fours again.

"I still can't get over that," Cynder said, shaking her head.

"What?" Flare asked.

"Him being able to stand up like that...it's definitely not something you see every day."

Solar chuckled. "Actually, I should teach Spyro how to stand and walk on two legs, he may find it useful in combat like I have."

"I'd like to see him do that," Cynder said, trying to picture Spyro standing on his hind legs like Solar.

They spent the rest of the day chatting until about mid-afternoon when Cynder shouted excitedly as she saw a tiny purple speck coming closer. Flare jumped back in surprise as Spyro suddenly swooped down, picked Cynder up off the balcony, and spun through the air with her before landing himself and putting her on the floor with a delighted hug.

"That was unexpected," Solar said, but he was smiling.

"Hey...sorry I had to disappear like that," Spyro said to them as he ran his paw along the back of Cynder's neck as he held her. "I am getting so tired of this daily thing..."

"What do you do out there?" Flare asked.

Spyro let go of Cynder and she reclined against him as he turned to Solar and Flare. "I really, really wish I could tell you, but as I told Cynder, I can't say anything about it or all the work I've done will be unwound."

Solar looked at him oddly, but shrugged. "Well, if it's that dire I won't pry."

Cynder looked up at Spyro with sad eyes. "Spyro, can't you at least tell WHY you can't tell us?"

He groaned and they could tell his mind was racing. "I'd rather not risk it...but magic is at work, that's all I can say."

"Another growing threat?" Flare asked.

"That, I can say yes to. But what it is, again I can't say." Cynder sighed sadly and he hugged her again. "But hey, I'm back early today."

After a bit more discussion, they agreed to go for a casual flight before heading to bed, and took off and slowly flew over the forest. Cynder and Flare stayed behind the two males, chatting between each other and laughing. Spyro and Solar kept stealing back-glances at their mates as they flew.

"Spyro, you got lucky with Cynder...you'd be the envy of all the other males here if there were any."

"I know," Spyro grinned, looking back at Cynder. "Y'know, Flare's pretty good-looking too...are all girls in Paralos that pretty?"

Solar blushed a bit with a half-smile. "Nah...in my opinion she's a goddess among them."

"You talkin' about us up there?" Flare asked, and Spyro and Solar hurriedly shook their heads, much to the amusement of the two dragonesses. "Boys," she said to Cynder with a roll of her eyes, and they both broke out laughing. Solar shook his head.

"I forgot how chatty and sociable girls can be," he groaned.

"Is this normal?" Spyro asked.

"Sub-average."

"Oh boy..."

"Yeah. It got really annoying in the military when new females came in. Took them forever to shut up."

Spyro laughed. "Was Flare ever in the military? She seems like it."

"You checkin' out my mate there, Spyro?"

"No, I got the best one in the world already."

"That's debatable," Solar said jokingly, but went on to answer Spyro's question. "No, Flare was never in the military. Her parents never approved of combat...stupid socialist peace-keepers, even after she was attacked multiple times and were told many times over that she needed to learn how to defend herself...I taught Flare what she knows of fighting but she's just not geared for combat. She can hold her own for a while, if she sets her mind to it. She loves me protecting her, though, so I guess it's all good."

After a while, navigating by the moon and the faint purple-red light of the setting sun, they encountered a grove of fruit trees, and descended and ate their fill. Flare walked around through the forest with Solar, marvelling at everything. Spyro and Cynder stayed by the river-side and cuddled with each other while they waited for the other two to return. Solar and Flare found them making small fireworks by spitting tiny fireballs over the river and trying to get them to collide before hitting the water. Cynder finally blew a playful flame over his muzzle, and he jumped but laughed as the flames merely passed over his scales. He coughed a small snowball into his paw and Solar and Flare laughed as he chased her, finally catching her, holding her down and shoving the snowball between her wing-bases. She shrieked and laughed, admitting defeat, and they finally flew off, Cynder trying to shake off the melting snow. Spyro blew a faint flame over her back, the hot air melting the snow right off her.

The next morning, Cynder woke up in Spyro's arms, feeling his paws petting her gently. She sighed happily and pressed herself against him, and he hugged her.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"Lemme guess...you got another break?"

"Not really, but I'll make it up tomorrow. Flare and Solar said they'd be gone for most of the day today...he's taking her on a scenic tour. So we've got the whole place to ourselves."

She closed her eyes and smiled, lying back against her pillow, and she giggled as he started nibbling on the ruby scales under her neck. She pulled his head up so she could see his eyes. "What are you doing?" she laughed.

"Entertaining you," he said, his paws reaching around her shoulders and pressing against her hide. She closed her eyes and moaned as he began massaging her. His paws slowly worked their way from her shoulders to her wing-bases, then along her neck up to her head, and she growled as he stopped but her growl turned into a happy murr as he kissed her.

"You're in a randy mood today," she whispered seductively, but she didn't move away from his mouth.

"You were too while you were asleep," he said with a sly grin. Her eyes widened in surprise but then narrowed lustfully at him as she grinned back. She couldn't tell him, but she knew she was coming into heat again as they lay there, and try though she might she couldn't help but want him. She wanted to wait until his daily duties were through before they really got serious, but her body was demanding attention. And he knew it. And she knew he knew it, and she ran her tongue playfully across his nose.

"I don't even need to sense you to know what you're thinking right now," she whispered in his ear, teasing him with her breath. Her lips bonded to his and her paws rubbed him sensually and she felt him tense up, restraining himself. She felt like punishing him for stopping the massage, and pressed her whole underbelly right up against him, feeling the bulge of his sheath against her swelling heat. She giggled to herself as she felt his anxiety and desire welling up.

"Thought you didn't wanna mess up the bed," he smirked, though his mouth didn't separate from hers.

"Ignitus says there are extra mattresses...and this one's pretty worn after two years."

Sucking on his mouth she worked her paws down his sides and felt him shiver as he tried to hold himself back, but as her fingers caressed his sheath he finally let himself go, unable to hold back any further. His member quickly grew to full length between them, and she grinned evilly and began bucking her hips against him, pressing his meat between their bellies. He growled -- she was driving him nuts with all this teasing, so he decided to get her back and as she attempted to arouse him even more with a bit of firebreath in their kiss, he gave her a playful shock with electricity. The tingle made her gasp and she looked at him, meeting a glance as evil and lustful as her mood was right now. She wanted him, but wasn't done with him yet. Scooting back a bit she took hold of his dragonhood and rubbed its tip around her slit in small circles, gasping into his mouth as thrills of pleasure shot through her. He squirmed and groaned, unable to stand it much longer, but he waited, gauging her pattern. She brought his meat back around...

"AAAAAHHHH!!!" she howled against his mouth, pleasure shooting through her as he pushed into her, using her teasing motions to set himself up. Once inside he slowly, very slowly began pushing in. Now it was his turn to drive her wild, and he smirked as she began passionately sucking on his mouth and tongue, squirming anxiously, her hormones taking control. She groaned and moaned with pleasure and frustration as he held her steady, keeping her from doing anything to make him enter her faster, and it seemed like ages before he finally stopped, his sheath pressing against her entry. She shuddered with anticipation and broke the kiss, licking his face desperately. She wanted to move against him and begin the rhythym, but he still held her steady and slowly rolled over until her was straddling her, keeping himself buried in her. She looked at him and growled again. "You're really cruel...just do it already!!" she whisperingly moaned as he brought his face closer to hers.

"Oh, all in good time," he whispered back teasingly, licking her nose. As their hormone-strengthened senses grew more acute Spyro could smell her heat, but he maintained his self-control as the sweet scent assaulted his nose and almost sent him into overdrive as he stood over her. Their tails rubbed together and slowly wound around each other, and their wingtips touched as he stayed still, getting his revenge as she fidgeted under him. He kissed her again and without moving his mouth away said, "I think today we try lasting as long as possible."

"You selfish little..." she said, glaring at him, but he could tell she didn't mean it.

"Guess you're right...only thinking about myself and how happy it makes me acting only for your satisfaction..." With that he slowly pulled out, still teasing her, and she grabbed his head and began passionately kissing him again, trying desperately to get him to go faster but to no avail -- his mind was set. Her heat was now blazing and an uncontrollable desire for him was clouding her mind, and she moaned loudly as he pulled almost all the way out of her, some of his pre-cum and some of her juices dripping off his cock onto her lips. An indescribable and uncomfortable yet somehow pleasurable pain was plaguing her like it had five times already the past few months, and only he could alleviate that pain.

"Please...just do it already..." she half-cried -- she couldn't stand it anymore. "I want you so badly it hurts..."

"Well then, I'll ease the pain," he whispered, his mouth still against hers.

For a good fifteen minutes the room echoed with Cynder's pleading groans and pleasured moans as Spyro slowly thrust in and out of her. For fifteen minutes their lips stayed bonded as the purple-and-gold hero used his willpower and his love for his beautiful black dragoness to steady himself and give her the time of her life, taking it slow and easy, keeping her on the edge as long as she could stay. Oh how she wanted him to pound her as hard as he could, but this was totally new and she was enjoying it far more than their last time. She finally regained enough control to open her eyes and look into his.

"We should...do this...a lot more often..." she moaned, and as usual didn't move her mouth away from his.

"That can be arranged," he whispered back, and they started breathing fire back and forth in their mouths. That was another reason Spyro wanted to go slow -- since they were on flammable materials he didn't want their usual fiery climax to burn anything. The bed itself was a stone frame they could easily have slept on--their previous beds had been stone slabs with comfortable depressions ground into the top for them to curl up in--but the bedding was a mattress filled with soft heather and mosses. He had no doubt the flames from that would create a beautiful fire display for their love, but he didn't want to light up the temple. Instead of the usual explosive fireball being contained in their passion-fueled kiss, it was a slow blaze--not a quick explosion of energy but a slow, warm smoulder of love. And that warmth was propelling Cynder to new heights as Spyro pleasured her, until finally she moaned long and loud in a mind-numbingly powerful and prolonged orgasm, her juices slowly washing over his member instead of exploding from her like they usually did. She felt him grin against her mouth, and she coaxed his tongue into her mouth and began playing with it. Cynder kept expecting him to climax at any moment but he kept going, keeping up the slow pace, sometimes throwing in a curveball and moving a little differently so he hit her in a different spot.

Twenty minutes...half an hour...a whole hour of pure love and pleasure passed by. Cynder thought she'd be dead-tired by now, but the slow pace and passion were giving her energy as her body took it--that and the fact she was immensely enjoying this, having had at least six orgasms by now. Spyro's hips were beginning to get sore, but he paid no attention to that; his whole focus was rooted on Cynder. At length she felt guilty that she'd been releasing and he was still going, and decided to return this pleasurable favor. Spyro moaned as she clenched her hips together as she wrapped her hind legs around his waist and began pushing back on him, matching his pace. She saw a confused look in his eyes and she smiled and kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to herself. She slowly rocked her hips back and forth sideways against him, giving his thrusts new directions. He felt the withheld pleasure begin to well up in his groin, and finally, with a long, low moan, he shuddered madly and thrust himself completely into her. She gasped and sucked on his tongue as she felt his hot torrents of cum unload in her. Even though he was restraining himself and drawing it out as long as possible, the extreme arousal and excitement built up over the past hour made his dragonhood pump into her with such force that she was swept into another orgasm as he hit her in places she'd never felt before. He shivered and moaned with each pulse, thrusting lightly in her with each controlled blast, and felt like he was slowly going from one orgasm straight into another. Somehow, he was filling her up far more than usual, and when he stopped (after almost five straight minutes of just cumming) she felt no more of her painful heat--just a warm, happy fullness in her midsection. Their lips were still bonded in a loving kiss and they stayed that way through their afterglow, breathing through their noses, never wanting this moment to end. Finally, though, Cynder moaned as he pulled his softening member out of her. Her muscles clenched without him, holding in that warm white fullness of his love. They finally pulled apart and gazed into each others' eyes, Spyro running his paw along Cynder's cheek and down her neck.

"I take it you enjoyed that?" he whispered with a warm smile.

"You have absolutely no idea," she said, hugging him. "That was the best ever..."

"Just for you," he said, caressing her as he held her. Her stomach grumbled and he slowly slid off the bed after running his paws along her neck and back affectionately. He flew out the bedroom window, and Cynder stared after him, happy and content. Just this moment was enough to get her through another week of being without him...She sighed happily and absently rubbed her lower belly as she thought of Spyro. He finally returned with a large cluster of berries in tow, covered in frost, and he walked over to the bed and began feeding her as she lay there. She was full and content at both ends now, and smiled sleepily at him.

"I think I'll take a small nap," she yawned, stretching. He kissed her and she giggled a bit.

"I feel like something's coming...I'm gonna go check it out," he said, and after running his paw over her cheek he flew off through the window again. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Ooooohhhhhhh..."

Flare moaned as Solar pulled out of her, and she felt a sticky string of his cum fall off him onto her tail-base. He was panting heavily with the waning excitement and the hormone overdose, but his genetic enhancements allowed him to remain standing as if he hadn't done anything. Flare lay on the ground below him, basking in a heavenly afterglow and shuddering with erratic breaths as she slowly recovered.

"You okay?" he asked, a bit concerned. She wasn't usually this tired after mating.

"Keep going..." she gasped. "I'm fine..."

He thrust his member slowly back into her and she whined happily, bucking her hips slightly against him.

"You sure you're fine?" he asked.

"Yes...I've just...never released like that before..."

"Well then, if you're sure..." He bent his head down and she rubbed his neck as he kissed her, and he started humping her again. She wrapped her tail under his and snaked it up along his back, so it went from behind his right leg over his back to his left leg. Using the flame-like fin ending her tail she tickled his underbelly and he snorted, trying not to laugh. He broke away from the kiss with a playful grin. "Hey, you want me to do you or what?"

"Sorry...I couldn't resist," she giggled. She lay her head back as he continued thrusting in and out of her, enjoying every single second of pleasure. She gasped sharply as she felt him nibble her neck, working his way up to her chin and then along her cheek. Solar groaned as he felt her muscles contracting against him, and he came again with a loud roar, hilting himself completely in her. That, and the sensation of his cum filling her even more, sent Flare over the edge and she grabbed his shoulders as she screamed and arched her back off the ground, coating both their tails in her fluids. When she finally settled down Solar pulled out of her for good and lay down by her--he'd given his all to her and she'd happily taken it.

After they'd rested and Flare's breath was somewhat back to normal Solar reached out and stroked her face, and she leaned her head against his loving caress.

"So, you up to more of the tour? Or think you've seen enough?"

"Which tour?" she laughed. "Both were awesome."

He rolled his eyes and laughed. "C'mon, we should start heading back. Let's get some water before we go."

She nodded and slowly stood up, tensing her muscles and stretching her wings before she followed him to the river.

When Cynder woke up again it was sunset, and there was a powerful wind blowing against the temple. She yawned and slid out of bed to look for Spyro, sensing that he was nearby, and in her sleepy haze she almost stepped into the mushroom cap of berries he'd laid out for her a few hours ago. She giggled and smiled before digging in. As she finished, her happy thoughts suddenly turned to her old wariness as she heard something fly around in the main room. It was definitely not Spyro...or any dragon, for that matter--the wings didn't sound big enough and were flapping far too frequently. She crept silently to the dojo and looked in, lucky that her black scales blended in with the dying light. She saw something black and shadowy flying around near the ceiling. Somehow, though, it felt her watching it, and with an insanely high-pitched shriek that she didn't hear yet blasted through her head it disappeared. She shook her head, her ears ringing slightly, and wandered out through their doorway into the dojo. She caught sight of a familiar purple gleam from the balcony, and saw Spyro sitting there, his wings and the fin-scales on his head swaying very slightly in the wind. Other than that he was sitting perfectly still, staring out at the sky. She walked out and stood next to him, leaning into the wind to keep from falling over. To her surprise the wind seemed to be passing right over Spyro, almost through him--he was totally unaffected by it. She had to squint against the wind but his eyes were open and his eyelids never flinched, even as the wind erractically blasted the two dragons.

"Spyro? What's going on?" she half-yelled over the howling.

"I've finished the quest," he said, but his tone was unusually hard and he was still looking out at the setting sun. She looked up at him--he was speaking normally and she could hear his voice perfectly...had he discovered some new power that isolated him from natural effects like wind?

"You're done? As in, no more leaving?"

"Yes. But it's far from over now."

"What do you mean?"

"You should go inside before you catch cold."

"Spyro? Is something wrong?"

"Terribly wrong. Now go before the wind really picks up."

"Where are Solar and Flare?"

"Inside. Check the tunnels."

She was greatly surprised by his attitude...what was wrong with him? Something really bad must've happened to make him like this...with a sigh she turned and went inside. She was hardly to the Pool of Visions, though, when she heard him walk in with a heavy sigh. She turned and walked up next to him, and pressed herself against him.

"Spyro...please tell me, what's going on? You're scaring me...you're not normally cold like that."

He looked away and sat down. "Cynder...something far more powerful than the Dark Master is trying to enter our world...and revive him."

Shock dilated her eyes but she went around and sat in front of him. "But what does this have to do with you?"

He looked up at her and she saw pain in his eyes. "I...I...I-AAAAAAUUUUUUUGH!!!!!!" He cut off as he suddenly yelled in pain, vibrating viciously on the floor. Cynder screamed.

"NO!! Oh please, not again!! SPYRO!!"

Solar rushed into the room, followed by Flare. "What's going on?!" they both asked at once, seeing Spyro on the floor and Cynder holding onto him.

"Someone's coming through the realm-rift!" Cynder said, and as if strengthening her words Spyro flung her off himself involuntarily as he began flailing on the floor, his muscles spasming uncontrollably. He roared, shaking the entire room, and finally went limp, gasping for breath. At that moment Solar heard the rift open up outside, and before Flare could react he shot out to the balcony. They heard a loud, pained yell as someone fell through the air, and they heard Solar yell and the muffled sound of him hitting the ground. Flare rushed outside to see what was going on as Cynder rocked a dazed and limp Spyro in her arms. His eyes were unfocused as his mind wandered between consciousness and unconsciousness... Cynder leaned her head against his. "Spyro...what the heck is going on?"

==========  
-- Chapter 3 --

Ignitus and Volteer were the first to arrive the next morning, and by the look on Ignitus' face Volteer's electric mouth had been going non-stop the whole flight. In fact he was still babbling on even as Ignitus left him. Things were quiet, but Ignitus felt that something was going on in Spyro and Cynder's room. Not wanting to intrude on anything he stayed around the corner and asked "May I come in?", and Cynder screamed in surprise.

"SSHH!!" Solar hissed, "don't wake him up! Last thing he needs is to go comatose!"

"Come in, Ignitus," Spyro said. They were all gathered around a strange green figure lying on the bed. Ignitus came up behind Solar, looking over his wing. Solar looked back and then at Flare.

"Oh, Ignitus. While we're all here, this is my mate, Flare." She was standing next to Solar and she looked at Ignitus with a greeting nod. He nodded back and turned to the figure on the bed.

"Oddest dragon I've ever seen," he said.

"Is he even a dragon?" Spyro asked. "I mean, look, his clothes are all torn around his limbs...did something happen to him? I don't think those clothes were made for his form."

"And his tail kinda ripped through the fabric," Flare said.

Volteer came in and caught sight of the stranger. "Astonishing! What nomenclature of dragon is this?"

The green newcomer groaned and shifted on the bed.

"Can you hear or see us?" Solar asked.

"No...oooooooohhhhh my head..."

Solar put his white paw on their guest's head and put the fingers of his other paw over the newcomer's eyes. The newcomer opened his eyes and shouted in surprise as he saw Solar's claws mere centimeters from his face. Solar gently but forcefully clamped his mouth shut.

"Don't expend your energy, you might knock yourself into a coma."

"If you don't mind, who are you?" Ignitus asked. The guest forced Solar's paw off his mouth and slowly sat up.

"Alex...Alex Lorman."

"And what kind of dragon are you, Alex?" Volteer asked.

Alex looked at him oddly. "What? Dragon? I'm not a dragon."

"Oh really? You sure look like one...a bit oddly-built but definitely a dragon."

"I'm a human being!" Alex shouted, frustrated and confused, and as his head suddenly throbbed again he lifted his hand to his head and stopped. He stared at his hand--it was covered in green scales, his shortened fingers tipped with claws, and on his palm and below each finger were tough fleshy pads. He looked at his arm, and suddenly began running his hands over himself. He gasped in shock as he realized he had a tail, scaled in green and tipped with a jagged bolt-like fin. He reached into his shirt and his jaw dropped as he felt wings folded against his back.

"I think you might want this," Solar said, and breathed ice on the floor, creating a perfect mirror. He held it up and Alex's eyes nearly popped from his skull. Instead of the typical 18-almost-19 teenage human boy he half-expected to see, Alex saw a green-scaled humanoid dragon sitting on the bed where he was! He ran his paws over his draconic face, feeling his spiraling orange-yellow horns and shocking-yellow jagged fin-scales along his head and neck.

"Wha...how..." Alex gasped. "How could this be?"

"So you're not really a dragon normally?" Spyro asked, and Alex shook his head.

"I don't get it...I've dimension-jumped before, but this..." He continued studying himself in the mirror in total disbelief. "This is impossible..."

Solar put the mirror down, his eyes full of interest. "Did you say you've travelled between dimensions before?"

"Yeah..." Alex said nervously. "Only my girlfriend and I can do it though...on our last trip she and I were attacked in the dimensional rift, and even though we fought, we got separated. We were trying to keep it from going to another realm..." He shivered. "Our battle has been raging for months..."

"What have you been fighting?" Cynder asked.

"A powerful shadow that seems to control the plagues of every dimension and parallel world," Alex replied, standing up and stretching his legs. "Oh man this shirt is killing me..." He took off his shirt, accidentally ripping it with his horns, and he sighed as he stretched his new wings and felt new muscles at work. He stared at his wings briefly before continuing. "The evil that Christine and I have been fighting is incredibly powerful...somehow we've withstood it but..." He walked over to the window and looked out. "Are...are those...mushrooms?"

"Yes," Ignitus said, walking over to the window, followed by Spyro and Cynder. "I assume this world is far different than yours?"

"By far...where I live, dragons are mere fairy-tales..." He stood back and looked at himself again. "But this...I must be dreaming or something, this is too unreal."

Alex stood at the window, scanning everything in sight before he breathed deeply and turned around with confusion hovering around him. "I don't know what I'm to do here, though. Christine and I were fighting the shadow and got flung apart...and there's something blocking me, I don't think I can easily jump home from here..." His face suddenly changed and he snarled. "Why the hell am I telling any of you any of this?!" he shouted, and they all backed away. "How do I know I can even trust you scalies? I'm leaving!" With that he stepped towards the window and pulled himself through, but he suddenly shook violently and fell back into the room, panting as if from a struggle.

"What was that?" Solar asked.

Alex slowly stood up in shock and confusion. "I...what just...I..." He stood up and leaned against the wall, steadying himself before he looked back at them. "I'm sorry...I don't know what that was..." He clutched his head and clenched his teeth as a sudden high-pitched whine shot through his mind. "Noo...not again...no...STOP!!!"

Solar rushed to him, stood on his hind legs, and placed his paws on Alex's head, searching. There was a sudden blast of light that surrounded Alex, and the green dragon slumped to the floor, exhausted. Solar stood back, his eyes closed as his mind raced.

"Solar?" Flare asked, walking up next to him. Solar opened his eyes and looked at Alex, who just lay there, panting and staring straight ahead with unfocused eyes.

"Alex...I sense a dangerous struggle within you...something has a tight grip on you."

Alex struggled to sit up. "I don't wanna talk about it." He sat there, propping his arms against his knees and his head against his arms. "Christine...we failed the last one..." he mumbled, obviously very upset.

Solar studied him a bit longer, then with a shrug he turned and walked out of the room, thinking. Flare followed him, and Spyro looked at Alex as the dragon-human sat against the wall, still reeling slightly.

"Let's leave him alone for now," he said, and Cynder nodded and Volteer and Ignitus followed them out of the room. Alex heard them leave and let a tear fall from his eye. That final struggle had been so painful...so horribly long and painful...and now he'd found out that his suffering hadn't done what it was supposed to have accomplished. Somehow, he knew he could trust these dragons with his problem, but he couldn't draw them into it. Even if his foes were advancing on the Temple, he couldn't let these creatures suffer because of him. He slowly stood up as he made his mind...somehow he knew his dimensional jumping ability was barricaded, and as such his foes would surely hunt him down. He'd have to protect not only himself but these dragons that he barely knew yet had taken him in. Alex flexed his wings and looked them over, running his paw along the wingskin and feeling the smooth but still scaly texture. He went into a rapid series of punches and kicks, and found he still had his fighting skills even as an anthropomorphic dragon. Getting an idea he whipped his tail around, and yelled as the fin at the end caught him in the back.

"Boy, that was dumb," he said to himself, rubbing himself where he'd been lashed.

That night, Spyro and Cynder were out by the river, enjoying the blue-tinted silver sheen of the moonlight on their surroundings. Spyro was sprawled out on his belly, his limbs splayed out on the ground...he hadn't moved after flopping on the ground to rest after an intense game of chase. Cynder licked the water from her lips and stretched her forelegs out, touching the river as she stood by it. She turned around and looked over Spyro. In the moonlight, everything was turned a silver-blue, but Spyro somehow still shone purple and gold, almost as if he had some kind of subconscious power that prevented him from being affected by natural elements. He didn't see her proud smile--his eyes were still closed.

_I swear, I'm mated to THE hottest dragon in the universe_, she thought to herself, her eyes looking him over. _Damn, Cynder, life treats you well when you're not evil_. Everything about him was so perfect in her sight--every edge, every scale...his horns didn't curve too much or too little, the fins along his head weren't too tall, too short, or too wide...

Spyro sensed a proud happiness from her and looked up sharply. She was too late...he'd seen her looking at him, and she looked at the ground shyly.

"You checkin' me out, Cynder?" he asked with a laugh, stretching as he stood up.

She sidled up to him and brushed her entire length along his side like a cat, from her nose all the way to the tip of the bladed fin ending her tail, angling her head so the spikes on the backs of her cheek-bones didn't scuff him. She wrapped tightly around behind him, brushing along his other side, and licked his cheek as she came back up to his face.

"Can't help myself...you're just so..." Her mind went blank, but she just nuzzled against him.

"Hot? Sexy? Attractive?" Spyro laughed, and she looked at him a bit wide-eyed.

"Of anyone I'd expect that from Sparx, not you!" she giggled.

Spyro shook his head playfully. "Nah, he'd be more 'Fat...overweight...scaly...'"

They both laughed, and their laughter slowly died off as they lost themselves in each others' eyes. Five minutes later they snapped back to reality to find their mouths clamped together as their stomachs growled.

"I fell like...frozen berries," Cynder whispered as she broke away from the kiss.

"I feel like...freezing berries," he replied with a warm smile, and they walked off into the woods. As they slowly walked, looking at the way the moonlight shone between the mushrooms, Cynder sighed and Spyro looked at her. "Something wrong?"

"I was thinking...about Alex. We don't know anything about him other than he's not really a dragon and that something's wrong with him."

Spyro nodded. "Yeah...but...something about him...I dunno but I think we can trust him."

Cynder was still skeptical. "How do we know, though? For all we know he could've been sent by some evil force or something..."

Spyro rubbed his cheek against hers. "Hey, don't worry so much...it's not like you."

Cynder nodded, and realized that she was worrying more than she usually did. Why, though? She shook the thoughts from her head as they neared the fruit tree, and she smiled as she watched Spyro pick berries and freeze them just the way she liked.

Back at the temple, Flare was sitting on the balcony and gazing at the stars--not only was it her favorite pasttime, but she was also thinking back to when she and Solar would sneak out and star-gaze back in Paralos. Solar and Alex were chatting in the dojo. Finally, Solar healed Alex's headache and came outside. He slumped down by Flare with a groan, and she giggled and leaned against him.

"You sound tired."

Solar snorted. "I'm frustrated...Alex doesn't seem to want to give me straight answers, but in order to give him proper attention I need to know more about what's plaguing him. I might not be able to fully heal him, but without more knowledge I can't relieve any of his pain for long."

Flare giggled again and lay down next to him. "Oh Solar...you don't need to keep healing everyone every time they're in discomfort. You'll wear yourself out."

He half-smiled and kissed her. "Flare, how do you stand me?"

"Easily. It's a little thing called 'love', I know you know of it."

"Oh do I," he said with a grin, putting his arm around her. "How's my dragoness doing?"

She knew what he was really asking. "I hope she and her ice monster have gotten lucky at last." She nuzzled against him and lay down with a yawn, and Solar put his long neck over hers and she murred under his weight, turning a bit to her side so she could put her arm around him. They gradually drifted off to sleep.

In the dojo, Alex couldn't sleep. He'd slept in harder places for three years, but for some reason his mind just wouldn't shut down as he lay there on the plants that lined the edges of the floor by the walls. With a frustrated groan he yawned, stretched, and quietly wandered the temple, eventually ambling out into the underground tunnels leading outside. He didn't go very far, though--he wanted to make sure he had a place to run to if something happened. He came to a tall chamber with stone pillars that had been knocked down, and looked around. A few years ago, Spyro had first seen Ignitus fight here, and the air still seemed to have a bit of the old dragon's Fire Fury energy hovering in it. Alex looked at the ceiling and figured he had enough room to try flying in here, but as he flapped his wings he swiftly grew exhausted.

"Crap...new muscles..." he groaned to himself, remembering the same soreness when he was training in martial arts. As he leaned against the wall and rested, he began remembering Christine...where could she be now? She was definitely out there...he heard her calling to him, but where was she?

* * * *

Cynder woke up early the next morning to find herself draped across Spyro as he lay on his back, his head almost slipping off the pillow he was resting on. She grinned sleepily as she felt his heartbeat and breathing under her jaw, and she nuzzled against his chest, feeling his scales against hers. As her mind slowly wound up, she became aware of a strange but not uncomfortable feeling in her abdomen. As she woke up even further, her eyes snapped open in a slight panic--she knew what it was she was feeling. She'd felt it once before but back then, she and Spyro hadn't been ready. Now, as she looked over her sleeping lover beneath her, her mind blazed--were they ready now? It wasn't too late, she could easily end the process right now and wait a bit longer...

Spyro groaned, feeling a sense of fear and indecision from her, and opened his eyes to look at her. She saw his eyes open and tried to cover up her outward appearance but failed.

"Something wrong, Cynder?" he asked groggily.

_Oh no, what do I tell him?!_ she thought hurriedly to herself. She faked a low groan and rubbed her stomach. "Think a few of those berries last night are getting to me..."

"Aawww," Spyro said sympathetically, and hugged her. "Well, I'm here for good so far as I know...you just take it easy if you're not feeling well."

She nodded and slipped off him as he got up. "I think I'll sleep a bit longer."

"You want anything?"

She pretended to think. Spyro sensed something was up, but she was blocking him from feeling her emotions. "Nah...maybe some food later...although some water might be nice."

He grinned and nodded. "I'll go get some. Cold?"

"Icy."

He walked off to get her some water, and she snuggled under the covers, watching him. The way he walked...how his tail and wings swayed as he moved...she just couldn't take her eyes off him until he disappeared around the doorway. Now that she was alone with her thoughts she picked up where she'd left off...but this time she knew, deep down, that they were ready. She relaxed her lower body and lay her head on the pillow with a secretive smile, but the smile faded...should she keep up the sickness scam and rest so she didn't accidentally stop the process at work in her, or should she tell Spyro?

On the balcony, Solar yawned and resisted the urge to stretch as Flare slept on his side. He smiled and ran his paw along her neck, and she smiled in her sleep and nestled against him.

"You're so cute when you sleep," he whispered. As he stared off at the sky as the sun rose higher, Flare groaned and yawned, and he felt her muscles vibrate as she stretched against him. He turned to her and she smiled sleepily at him, her eyes still half-closed. "Get a good sleep?"

"Very," she said, and yawned again. Solar saw a strange glance come over her face and her paw absently went to her midsection. An excitement took hold of him and he looked back up at her as realization spread across her face.

"Something's new with you, I can see that," he said.

She grinned happily. "Solar, I think we've finally done it..." She was so excited that she pushed him over to the floor as she hugged him. "Oh Solar...all our waiting is paying off..."

"Well, take it easy today," he said, wrapping his arms and wings around her, "don't want you accidentally ruining it."

Spyro came out to find Solar stretching and getting ready to take off. "Morning Solar. You going?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna get Flare some breakfast. Where're you off to?"

"Getting water for Cynder. She's not feeling well...thinks some of the berries last night were bad or something."

To his curiosity Solar raised his eyebrow at him but shrugged. "Tell ya what...if you bring back some water for Flare too, I'll get Cynder some breakfast as well."

"Sounds good to me," Spyro said, but in the back of his mind he was trying to figure out how to bring back waer for two dragonesses. The two males took off, Spyro heading for the river and Solar heading for the forest. As he flew, Spyro's head was racing--how would he do this? He didn't want to do more than one run right now... With an undecided groan he landed by the river and stared at the water, wracking his mind. Before he could react he suddenly sneezed, spitting ice breath. "Oh geez...that hurt," he said, scratching his nose. He stopped as he saw ice floating away... "THAT'S IT!!" he shouted excitedly. Using his ice breath he froze a large chunk of the river and using his tail-strike he slammed hard on the center of the ice. As he'd calculated, the ice broke into two large slabs on either side of him. His victory was only for that spilt-second cracking, though--the split he'd made dumped him right into the water below and he came back up gasping for breath and coughing. Grumbling to himself he grabbed the nearest slab of ice before it could float away, carved it up so it'd be easier to carry, and hauled it off to the temple. The melting wasn't all that significant, with his flight speed and the temperature he'd frozen the water to, but by the time he got back to the temple he couldn't feel his paws. Flare looked at him curiously when he put the ice-slab by her.

"Ice?"

"Just wait," he said a bit breathlessly, and rushed off, coming back with a mushroom cap. He halved the ice and put a piece on the cap, and melted it with his firebreath as Solar returned.

"Hey, not a bad idea!" Solar said, impressed. "Wow, I don't think I'd've ever thought of that."

"And you're the smartest dragon around!" Flare said to Solar with a playful grin. She noticed Spyro and quickly added "Well, y'know, with that enhanced database of a mind he's got..."

Spyro smirked and rolled his eyes before taking the other piece of ice to Cynder. There was a large bowl in their room that Ignitus had carved for either food or water transportation, and he took off a large chunk of ice and melted it into the bowl before taking it to Cynder. Remembering her request he quickly breathed ice on it, chilling it almost to freezing point and creating a few ice pieces that floated on the surface. He dragged it along the floor to the bedside, and paused with a smile as he looked at her sleeping form almost falling off the bed; she'd rolled in her sleep and was right on the edge of the mattress. He gently pushed her back onto the bed and she stirred, mumbling something that caught his attention.

"Say that again?" he whispered. She was in a state of sleep where she could hear him but wasn't aware of herself, and as she dreamed he heard her talking to him, but he had to lean in almost to her mouth to hear what she was saying.

"I'm...carrying...little ones..." she muttered softly, and continued talking but said nothing determinable.

Those four words paralyzed Spyro. His mind froze with shock and excitement--was she really with clutch?! His eyes went unfocused as his mind reeled in anxiety and excitement. This was too much at once! Did they really have a family on the way?!  
Snapping out of his trance he looked at her with a proud grin. Before he could say or do anything else he heard a loud scream from Flare, and raced off to see what was wrong. She and Solar were in the tunnel just outside the entrance to the temple, and Alex and Ignitus were both out cold on the ground. Ignitus just looked like he was asleep, but Alex was badly beaten and cut. Black cloaks lay shattered everywhere, and Alex had shreds of the black cloth on his claws and horns. Solar was gauging their life-signs, and shook his head.

"They're both out cold, barely in there. What the Fire Fury happened here really took them by surprise."

"Can you heal them?" Flare asked, worried. Solar's brow furrowed as he stood back from Ignitus, his tail quivering as he stood hunched over on his hind legs, thinking.

"I honestly don't know if my light energy is powerful enough..."

A memory came to Spyro's mind and he raced up to Ignitus. "Uh, Solar...Cynder and I never told you before, but we both have healing light in addition to lightbreath."

Solar's eyes opened and he looked relieved. "Then there's no time to lose, we need to do what we can for them."

They both lay their paws on Ignitus. Solar's paws began glowing brilliantly with yellow light, but Spyro grunted, trying to reawaken his healing powers. After some trying he finally succeeded, and small, gentle tendrils of light flowed from his paws and forelegs into Ignitus. Spyro didn't see the odd look Solar was giving him, but let up when Solar moved away from the fire guardian. He followed his icy friend over to Alex, and after a draining ten minutes Solar finally deemed him healed and stood back, panting a bit from the strain. When Spyro stopped he suddenly reeled as if someone had hit him over the head with a club--the energy loss hit him all at once and knocked him stupid for a few seconds.

"Spyro? You okay?" Flare asked.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine..."

When he was able to walk straight he excused himself and ambled back into his room, feeling heavy and tired. He hadn't used his light powers in a while and it was showing--he was drained. As he neared the bed he heard Cynder yawn, waking up, and he smiled and hopped up onto the bed beside her. She felt the mattress depress under his weight and smiled, rolling over right into his arms.

"Hey you," she yawned. "Something happen? You look tired."

"I'll tell you later," he said, and she saw that something else was at the front of his mind. He smirked at her. "So...how're the 'berries' treating you?"

She looked confused, and he chuckled as her eyes widened in realization, and she blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Spyro...I should've told you...but I was afraid we weren't ready."

"Hey, you decided you're ready," he said softly, "and I'm ready with you."

She pulled him into a tight, happy hug. "Oh Spyro, I'm so excited...but...how'd you find out?"

"You talk too easily in your sleep."

She turned red again. "Oh, that reminds me...did you get me some water by any chance?"

"Solar got you some food as well," he said, slipping back off the bed to get her food. "I'll go get it. Oh wait." He doubled back and breathed ice on the water again before going off to get her breakfast. She smiled happily as she watched him leave the room, and stretched with a huge yawn and felt her midsection. She couldn't feel anything from outside, but inside she definitely felt something. A strange excitement filled her, one she couldn't quite place, but at the same time she was overjoyed--she and Spyro were going to be parents!

Spyro came back in to find her finishing the water in the large stone bowl, and she looked up and smiled again as she saw him pushing the mushroom cap with her breakfast. He sat back and watched her eat, and was surprised by how much she consumed.

"Need more water?" he asked as she stood back, and she nodded.

"If it's not too much trouble..."

Only then did she notice the slab of ice, and he carved out another piece, refroze what was left with his ice-breath, and placed the chunk in the stone bowl. She watched as he melted it and then almost froze it again.

"Just the way you like it," he said with a grin.

She pressed herself against him and licked him on the cheek. "You take such good care of me," she whispered happily. "Thank you."

He wrapped his wing around her and kissed her, and after a little bit she moved away and drank the entire bowl. She then sat back down by him and leaned against him.

"I bet you're wondering what happened earlier?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Well, you caught my interest earlier...why do you look so drained?"

"We don't know what happened, but Alex and Ignitus got knocked out. I had to help Solar heal them, but Alex was so badly beaten it sapped a lot of my strength."

She stood back a bit. "And you came in here all happy with my food?"

He shrugged. "Hey, what else can I do? We did all we can for them, they just gotta wake up now. What'm I gonna do, sit there by them crying my eyes out and saying 'Please get up'?"

Her face softened again. "Well, that is true..."

They stayed with each other for a while, just quietly rubbing each other with their wings, before Cynder stood up and stretched her limbs.

"Should we tell the elders?" she asked, and when he looked at her quizzically she gave a slight glance to her belly and his eyes widened.

"Oh...well, let's just hope you don't do anything to stop it today. From what Ignitus told us a while ago I think you'll be safe by tomorrow."

"Spyro, we mated over a day ago, in just a few more hours I'll be safe. This morning I wasn't but I'm pretty sure I will be before night falls."

"Still, let's hold off on it," Spyro said softly, kissing her. "We'll tell them tomorrow to alleviate any guesses."

"You win," she said with a happy smile. "Now c'mon, I need to stretch my legs."

"Shouldn't you take it easy?" he asked, concerned, following her.

She laughed and turned her head to look at him. "No! Just 'cuz I'm carrying doesn't mean I hafta be lazy! I wanna stay in shape as much as possible."

He sidled up to her, looking her over and smirking. "Your shape's already perfect."

"Suck-up," she said, but gave him a quick lick on the nose before walking out of the room. He rolled his eyes and grunted humorously before following her into the main room. Volteer, Cyril, and Terrador had returned from wherever they'd gone to and were questioning Solar and Flare about what had happened. As Spyro and Cynder entered the room, Ignitus and Alex both groggily sat up, reeling a bit and looking around confusedly.

"What exactly happened here?" Solar asked.

"I don't know," Ignitus groaned, struggling to sit up but having to fall back to the floor. "Something knocked me out before I had a chance to see..." His face contorted and he looked like something nasty was in his mouth. "Ugh, what's that awful taste?"

"I know what it is," Alex groaned, sitting up on his knees and rubbing his head.

"Mind explaining for us?" Terrador asked, obviously wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"Alright...I should've told you earlier but I didn't want to..." Alex painfully stood up, holding up a black cloak. "These are the cloaks of my 'followers'--cultists that believe Christine and I hold some kind of ancient power. They've got it stuck in their heads that if they sacrifice both of us, we'll become immortal and unstoppable, and they themselves will, in short, become demigods alongside us."

"Is that even possible?" Cyril asked.

Alex shrugged. "Normally I'd say no, but seeing how we seem to have inherited some kind of unknown powers...I mean, no, if we're sacrificed, we're dead, and they're murderers, but they don't get it. I have no clue how the heck they hunted me here though, unless they were transported by the shadow."

"But what happened here?" Terrador asked.

"They somehow warped into the temple as Ignitus and I were talking, and took us by surprise. Ignitus was gagged with chloroform--that's a chemical that when inhaled basically knocks you out, but they added poison to keep him out--and they tried it with me but as usual they weren't prepared for me."

"But if you triumphed, why were you so badly beaten?"

"I was getting bashed left and right, but I finally killed the last one before my strength gave out. I'm still not used to this new form..." Alex stretched out his arm and gave a few claw-swipes. "My claws came in handy but everything else...I need to acclimatize to my new ranges and abilities."

"A little more time with training ought to assist your dilemna," Volteer said.

"Maybe later..."

The day slowly wore on, and as the sun set Spyro and Cynder were once again by the river. This time, though, Solar and Flare were with them.

"So you and Cynder became mates here?" Flare asked, her head against Solar in much the same way Cynder was leaning against Spyro.

"Yep." Spyro nudged Cynder with a grin. "I still remember how happy she was when I asked her..."

"And that happiness still hasn't gone," Cynder replied, nestling against him. He chuckled and draped his wing over her.

"This is definitely a special spot," Flare said, looking at the river as it flowed by. "There's a lot of good feeling here."

Spyro and Cynder eyed each other slyly, thinking of how the "good feeling" applied in more than one way...

Solar sighed. "Well, it's nicer than where Flare and I became one...outside of a small cave in the ground under the open night sky..."

Flare looked at him. "Don't say that! You know I love a starry sky. You second-guessing us on me?"

He laughed and wrapped his arm around her. "Why would I do something like that? You're what got me through my down-time two years ago. Without you I'd go insane sooner or later."

Spyro and Cynder laughed to themselves with a roll of their eyes, they remembered that all too well.

Flare yawned as she leaned against Solar, and he nudged her. "You okay?"

"Yeah...I could use some rest, though."

Something about her tone didn't convince him, but he slowly stood up, stretching his legs with a yawn. "I think Flare and I'll head back...you two staying here?"

"Maybe a little longer," Spyro said, and Cynder nodded.

Flare and Solar took off, leaving the purple and black dragons by the riverside. As they flew back to the Temple, the full moon shining brightly and giving them more than enough light to see clearly by, Solar looked at Flare. "Okay, what's on your mind? You're not tired, are you?"

She gave him a sly side-glance and licked him on the cheek. "Been itchin' for some more action with my ice monster," she whispered in his ear, and he smirked.

She dove off to the side and swept through the forest, with him close behind. Solar landed next to her and she ran her tongue along his neck up to his cheek, and he closed his eyes with a grin, turning his head and catching her mouth with his. She giggled as she watched through the corner of her eye as his silvery member slowly stiffened out of its sheath. They sat back on their haunches, sucking on each others' tongues and rubbing their tails together. Solar's eyes shot open as he felt her warm yellow paw wrap around his cock, which was now fully erect and twitching with each pulse of his heart. She smirked against his mouth and slowly began running her paw up and down his length, eliciting a groan of pleasure from him. She broke away from his mouth and grinned lustfully as his pre-cum slowly came forth and washed down to her paws, lubricating him for her. She slowly, very slowly sped up, watching him moan and shudder with the ecstasy.

"Oh, Flare...Oh that feels so goooood...oooh..." he groaned, and she pumped him even faster, feeling her own arousal swiftly increasing. She felt his cock twitch a few times in her paw and a few streams of his pre shot forth, and she moaned excitedly--she absolutely loved watching him release.

She leaned up to his ear and whispered "I wanna see how far you can release" before licking his cheek again and rubbing him as fast as she could. He shuddered as his climax swiftly rose, and threw his head and chest back with a loud roar as his dragonhood finally exploded with the pent-up pleasure. Flare gasped with a small orgasm of her own as she watched him shoot his cum quite a distance, still pumping his silver organ with her paw. He eventually groaned as he slowed and stopped, his seed still slowly flowing from the tip of his member onto Flare's paw. She licked her paw clean as he caught his breath, and kissed him again. She gasped as he pushed her over onto her back and looked up at him in surprise.

"Now to make YOU release," he said, and she grinned as he pulled back and began caressing her entrance with his long tongue. She squealed and jerked slightly as he probed her, burying his muzzle against her and sucking slightly on her lips as his tongue worked its way into her. He grinned as he heard her breath speed up excitedly, and she bucked her hips slightly against his muzzle. She growled as he stopped, and looked down herself to see his silver meat just inches away from her opening. She looked up at him and pulled his head to hers in a passionate kiss, and he took the plunge. She groaned into his mouth as he penetrated her, the slickness of his cum on his cock and saliva in her warm tunnel helping him glide swiftly into her. He paused, passionately kissing her back, and she growled and looked into his eyes.

"Go for it," she whispered desperately, and threw her head back with a loud yell of pleasure as he began thrusting hard into her.

----meanwhile----

Not long after Solar and Flare had left, Spyro sensed Cynder growing aroused again and he laughed.

"So you've been waiting for them to leave now, have you?" he asked, wrapping his arm and wing around her and giving her a playful shake.

"What is this? Suddenly YOU know what I'M thinking instead of the usual vice-versa?"

"You sense my thoughts, I sense your emotions," he replied, "and right now I know you're wanting some fun."

"Fun sounds really good coming from you," she said enticingly, and leaned up and kissed him. "What's on your mind? I know you've got an idea."

He pulled away and looked a little nervous. "Well...you...you wanna try mating while...flying?"

She looked at him in surprise. The idea turned her on but...flying? "How do you propose we do that?"

He gently laid her on her back and stood over her. "Grab hold of me," he said, and she wrapped her forelegs around his neck and her hindlegs around his waist and held on tight. He shoved off the ground, and as soon as they were airborne he wrapped his arms around her. She felt a rush of adrenaline as he stretched his wings and glided above the mushroom caps, flying off to the south where he knew no creatures were around.

"Don't drop me!" she said, looking down.

"Don't worry, I won't," he said, but in the back of his mind he kept repeating "I damn well better not!" As they relaxed and acclimatized to this arrangement, Cynder giggled as she felt his dragonhood slowly creeping out of his sheath and pushing its way between their bellies. She quickly pulled herself forward and he pulled his hips back and entered her, and let out a long sigh of pleasure as she scooted back on his solid cock. Something about being in the air instead of on the ground made both of them more excited than usual, and the slight movement of him inside her from him flapping his wings was close enough to making her climax. She screamed as pleasure rocketed through her as he began thrusting with his hips, holding her tight as he used the motion of his wings to give himself more leverage. Spyro moaned loudly...they had never felt anything like this before. It wasn't completely shadowing their previous experiences, but the new stimulation was incredible. As if his body had a mind of its own he continued flying as he thrust in and out of her wonderfully warm depths, and she groaned and yelled with each shove as he buried himself in her. Being in the air gave them a slightly different position that was giving her a different orgasmic build than usual and it wracked her body with the extreme pleasure.

"SPYROOO!!!" she screamed as she was unexpectedly hurtled into a mind-blowing climax, holding him even tighter as her insides spasmed and drenched his whole underside with her warm love-juices.

"Oh my gosh," Spyro grunted, almost losing himself as the added sensation of her climax nearly made him fold his wings. This felt so unbelievably good... Sensing his own orgasm inevitably drawing nearer, he looped around and Cynder gasped as the adrenaline rush added to her ecstasy. She pumped her hips against him but couldn't get enough leverage in her position, and as Spyro straightened his course he began pounding into her with increased vigor, his member hitting her right where she wanted it and sending waves of pleasure coursing through both of them. Cynder screamed and again climaxed, but this time he anticipated it and thrust even harder into her, angling his flight upwards, and with a loud roar he went over the edge and they fell. Cynder was coming down from her orgasmic high when she was suddenly shot into an even more intense one as Spyro's hot dragon seed gushed forcefully into her and filled her as they suddenly fell from the air. As Spyro felt his hard cock pulsing his thick white juice into her he straightened his wings the best he could and pulled out of the dive, the adrenaline rush increasing the euphoria for both of them and they half-groaned, half-screamed with how good it felt. It was all Spyro could do to keep aloft, but all he could think of was Cynder as she clung to him in their hazy afterglow. He pulled his dragonhood out of her and she moaned, feeling his unneeded cum spill out of her and his meat still flowing onto her tail in the breeze. Spyro landed in the first open area they passed over, and Cynder rolled out of his arms onto the ground as he came to a stop. He crawled over to her and they lay there, breathless and thoroughly satisfied.

"That...was...amazing..." Cynder panted, giving him a lick on the cheek. "Did you...know it'd be...like that?"

Spyro slowly caught his breath and kissed her lovingly. "No...I figured something new would be good." She wrapped her arms around him.

"We're all sticky now," she giggled.

"But it was well worth it."

"Definitely." She closed her eyes and smiled, and giggled again as she felt him licking her and cleaning her off. "Still can't get enough of me, huh?" she asked.

"Of course not...how can I ever get enough of something as sweet as you?" he asked.

"Well don't stop...it feels good."

He grinned and slowly worked his way down, finally cleaning his own seed from her tail. She yawned and slowly sat up with a huge, warm smile.

"I take it you liked that?" he asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? You take such good care of me..."

"I'm still a mess, though," he said, looking down at himself.

"Well, nothing against you but I prefer the river," she said, standing up.

"Why, exactly?"

"I dunno," she said as he followed her, "I just...I guess I like feeling those strong muscles and knowing I'm keeping them good and clean..."

He kissed her on the cheek as he caught up to her. "Well then, let's go and get these muscles washed." Cynder laughed and leaned against him as they walked.

Solar and Flare were already at the river, and as Spyro and Cynder approached all four of them caught sight of each other and blushed, taking a pretty good guess as to why they were all there.

"Well, we're done here anyway," Flare said, and she and Solar hurriedly flew into the air. Spyro and Cynder looked at each other with nervous laughs before Spyro stepped into the water. Cynder followed him and took her time as she gently cleaned him off. They loved this little ritual but all too soon she was done and they were flying back to the Temple to rest. They snuggled together in bed, wrapped around each other.

"That was the most fun I've had in a while," Cynder whispered, and yawned.

"But it was pretty tiring, huh?"

"I hardly did anything and I'm more exhausted than you are!" she said, tucking her head between his chin and chest. "I don't think that's fair, you did all the work and I did nothing..."

"I gave you that experience, I don't need repayment," he said softly in her ear. "You just keep on being your cute little loving self."

She giggled sleepily and closed her eyes, and they both fell asleep in mere seconds.

==========  
-- Chapter 4 --

Spyro woke up early as he heard Alex yell. There was a sharp crackling sound and he knew instantly that Alex and Volteer were training Alex's new lightning breath outside. He groaned and rolled over, rubbing his eyes...how would he tell Cynder what was going on? She needed to know but...he just couldn't tell her. And he didn't know if that curse was still in effect...if it was, and he spoke to anyone about his work, it would be completely unwound and all hell would break loose.

He stared at the ceiling, and couldn't help smiling as Cynder mumbled in her sleep right by his head, making small sleepy noises. He turned to her, his nose touching hers, and slowly brought her into a hug. She smiled, still dreaming, and nuzzled against him...oh how he loved that, her soft warm scales against his.

"You are so cute, Cynder," he whispered, running his paw along the back of her neck. She yawned and slowly opened her eyes, looking up into his.

"You say sumthin'?" she whispered.

"Just admiring my mate," he said, and she murred as he held her tight against him. "So...how's my black night this morning?"

"Happy to have her purple sunrise," she said, but then realized he meant more. "And excited."

"So am I."

"I can't wait...but Ignitus told us it'd be two months minimum once we knew for sure..."

"And you know for sure?"

She felt her belly and grinned. "Yep, I'm really sure."

After some silent cuddling they slipped out of bed and walked into the dojo. Spyro looked at Cynder. "Wanna try training again?"

"After last time, I'm not too sure..."

"Hey, if it happens again, I'm here, and so are Solar, Flare, and the guardians. That's enough fire--wait, breathpower to stop anything that comes up."

She hesitated but shrugged. "Okay, I guess I'm up for something. Though you've gotta get some training in too."

"Fair enough." The huge statue began lowering into the floor, and Spyro and Cynder both jumped as they heard a surprised shout from Flare.

"What's that?" she shrieked, scared. It dawned on them--she hadn't been here long enough to know what was happening with the dojo.

"We're doing some training..sorry," Spyro called back. "I forgot the vibrations can be felt out there."

Solar and Flare came in to watch as a huge group of wooden dummies appeared and began attacking Cynder. Spyro watched her proudly as she snaked between enemies, tripping them with her tail, lashing with her claws, blasting them with fire, all in such a smooth, fluid manner. She was obviously enjoying herself as she knocked a dummy into the air and lashed it in half with her tail, throwing the two halves down and tripping up more enemies as they came at her. She flew above them, letting them crowd underneath her, and then became a living fireball, fire coursing around her as she dive-bombed the shoving mass of animated wood. The explosion rocked the air in the room and all the dummies disappeared. She looked over at Spyro.

"Your turn," she said, mincing over to him and flicking his nose playfully with her tail as she passed. Solar and Flare sat down where they were at the side of the room and watched--they wanted to see Spyro fight. He stood in the center of the room, and again a huge mass of dummies appeared and charged at him.

"You're joking, right?" he asked as he leapt up. Cynder smirked and more appeared. "That's more like it," he said eagerly, and spun around rapidly, throwing off a powerful arc of electricity. Without missing a beat he went right into a shower of icicle bullets, strafing around the oncoming dummies and spearing them multiple times over with ice spears. Cynder made more appear and he smirked, and spat an earth-bomb into the fray. Most of the dummies were sucked up into the resulting vortex, and he let loose a powerful fire-bomb followed by several bright blasts of electricity. Those that survived were now running around, and he ran up to them and either froze them solid or set them on fire. He froze the last one and picked it up and flung it against the wall, shattering it.

"You still up for more?" Cynder asked.

"Sure, throw somethin' at me." He ducked a mushroom she picked from where she was over by the wall. "I didn't mean literally."

"Okay then, tough guy," she said, and a large dummy with two clubs appeared. Spyro charged at it and knocked it up into the air, spinning it around madly with a midair combination of hits before sending it slamming to the floor and blasting it with a fireball. To everyone's surprise the dummy stood right back up, the flames around it swirling around its club.

"What's going on?" Solar asked, worried.

"It's happening again!!" Cynder cried, and shrieked as Spyro took the full brunt of a club-strike and was sent through the air. They watched in amazement as Spyro landed on the wall on all fours, his scales smoking from the fire on the clubs, and he shoved off and barrelled right into the huge enemy's chest. Spyro flipped backwards off the dummy as it fell backwards, and when he landed, Cynder looked at him oddly.

"Stay back! He's mine," Spyro snarled, and charged recklessly at the lumbering foe. Cynder was deeply troubled--what was wrong with him all of a sudden? Then she noticed it--his purple scales were darker.

"Solar! Take it down!!!" she screamed over the explosion of another fire bomb from Spyro. She rushed in and tackled him clean out of the air, landing on him roughly as they hit the floor. Spyro's half-opened eyes were twitching slightly as if he was incredibly dizzy, and Cynder pulled him to safety as Solar took on the flaming wooden enemy with little effort.

"I'm sorry," Spyro hoarsely whispered, "I couldn't hold it back..."

Solar roared and grabbed the dummy by the neck with one paw, squeezing it tight. The dummy's head popped off and the whole thing disappeared.

"What the heck was that thing?!" he asked, landing. "That was definitely not normal."

Cynder let Spyro up, and to his confusion she looked angry. "Spyro, what have you been hiding from me?"

He looked at the floor miserably. "I still can't tell you...not until I know the curse is lifted."

"What curse?"

He paused. "Well, I guess now it's safe to explain." He looked her sadly in the eyes. "I was sent on a reconnaisance mission a few months ago. Normally anyone would've been sent, but they figured I'd be the best bet to go. And apparently, I was the only one that could go."

"Why?" Flare asked as she and Solar came closer.

Spyro looked at the floor again. "Because of the fact that...I died two years ago. Because of that, I'm able to sense things no one else can...and the one I've been trailing, apparently, is closely linked to the Dark Master. He was able to pass into a parallel 'otherworld'..." Spyro shuddered. "I never want to go there again..."

"What was there?"

"It's where the Dark Master and I struggled against each other when we killed each other. He was trying to use my link to Cynder as a passage to get back to this world...but Cynder broke his power and brought me back. But that world...it was so evil...it was like the Well of Souls but far worse."

"What's this got to do with the curse?" Cynder asked.

"The curse...apparently a powerful creature found out about my reconnaisance and cast a spell on me. If I was to tell anyone anything I heard outside of those who already knew before the mission was completed, all my work--slaying dark beasts that were being brought up to invade this world, among other things--would be reversed. And I did A LOT...if it were all reversed now, it would overwhelm us. What his intentions were, I have no clue...he just cast that spell and vanished."

At that moment they heard Alex yell in surprise outside, and a strange figure shot through the room into Spyro and Cynder's room. It moved so fast they could only tell it looked kind of like Alex, but was covered from head to toe in navy-blue clothes and wore dull silver-colored armor. Solar looked back quickly and saw Alex flip up into the air over the balcony and race into the dojo. They backed away from him a bit--there was a fierce, animal-like gleam in his eyes.

"Whe'd it go?!" he snarled, looking around. Not waiting for an answer he darted into Spyro and Cynder's room. They heard him yell in pain and he fell to the floor, and Solar rushed in, everyone else following. Terrador and the other guardians came in from outside to see what was going on. Alex was hunched up on the floor, clutching his head and whimpering as the high-pitched whine shot through his ears again. "GET THE HELL OUTTA ME!!!" he shouted, and there was a low groan that made the air shake and Alex passed out.

"What's going on here?" Flare asked, a bit scared. Solar lay his paw on Alex and closed his eyes, his paw glowing faintly.

"Something's not right," he said after a while, and a deeper searching look came over his face. "Spyro, I need your help again, I need you to put some light energy into him."

"Sure," Spyro said a bit hesitantly, and came over and put a paw on Alex. Small tendrils of light flowed from Spyro into Alex, and they watched as Solar continued searching. From where she was by Flare, Cynder could see his face grow more and more worried and angered.

"I was afraid of this," he said, finally letting up and standing back. "Whatever's holding onto him has given the Dark Master's willpower a foothold in him."

Cynder rolled her eyes and groaned. "Oh great, here we go again. First me, then Spyro, almost Solar, and now Alex."

"Well, aren't we all just one big happy family of dragons corrupted by darkness!" Spyro said loudly, getting a laugh out of them.

"That was random," Cynder said, brushing up against him as he took his place by her side again. He grinned, but then snapped his head back to her in worry as both she and Flare suddenly groaned in pain at the same time. Solar looked back and forth between Flare and Cynder, seeing the same kind of pain in both of them.

"Everything all right?" Cyril asked.

"Yeah...just an upset stomach," Cynder said. Flare didn't say anything but nodded. They weren't convinced but the guardians left anyway, seeing that they weren't much help. Solar stood there, looking back and forth between Flare and Cynder.

"So...we have two expectant mothers in the temple now?" he asked, half-smiling.

Flare and Cynder looked at each other in surprise and excitement. "You too?" they both asked at once.

Later that night both couples were sitting out on the balcony, watching the sun set, the two dragonesses leaning against their mates. Ignitus quietly came out but Spyro heard him.

"Hey Ignitus..." he said with a yawn. "Something up?"

Ignitus shook his head. "Just coming to see how you were doing. Alex is waking up finally...I hope Cynder and Flare are feeling better?"

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other, and Cynder gave a sly side-glance to Ignitus, leaning up to Spyro and audibly whispering "I think _Grandpa_ Ignitus will be surprised."

Ignitus cleared his throat with a slight cough and they laughed, seeing he was a bit embarrassed and very surprised--it was rare to see him like this, and right now to them it was priceless. He cleared his throat again, this time to speak. "So, I assume you two have decided to become parents now?"

"Would you mind being _Great-uncle_ Ignitus as well?" Flare asked teasingly, and they laughed again at the surprised look on his face.

He was at a loss for words briefly but once again cleared his throat, running his claws absently on the stone with a self-conscious grin. "This is a bit unexpected...but congratulations to you all. How long have you known?"

"Only the past day or so," Cynder said.

"Same here," Flare chimed in happily. "Oh I'm so excited..."

"You have good reason to be," Ignitus said. "All four of you...after what life has put you through, it's good that you're settling down and furthering your lives. I just hope that Alex's presence here does not interfere with anything..."

"What is it with him?" Spyro asked. "Not to put him down, but ever since he came, weird things have been happening."

Ignitus sat back on his haunches, his face going serious. "In the Pool of Visions I have seen the shadow he and his friend were fighting. It seems that this shadow is but one of uncountable pawns of an ultimate evil--a darkness that wishes to conquer or destroy all creation and its various realms and dimensions. The shadow Alex was fighting against apparently has been influencing the Dark Master since his first temptations of power...basically it's the Dark Master's master. And now it seeks to bring him back to power."

Spyro shuddered. "So that's how he came back..."

"Who came back?"

Spyro groaned. "Dammit, I hate this...I can't tell until I know the curse is no longer in effect. But I know that every bit of information can help the earlier it's known..."

Ignitus grunted. "All the same, Alex's landing here was not coincidental--the shadow planted evil in him and as Solar has determined, the Dark Master is using Alex. We'll need to keep an eye on him; I don't think he can combat the Dark Master's influence by himself."

Cynder leaned against Spyro. "Well, with this bad boy guarding us, the shadow thing whatever-it-is can't touch us." She sensed an uncomfortable feeling from him with the mention of "bad boy" but didn't pay it much mind.

"Well, I shall leave you four alone for the night," Ignitus said, and walked back into the temple. The two couples just cuddled silently on the balcony until Cynder's head slipped off Spyro's shoulder and she jerked up with a startled gasp. They laughed and Spyro led Cynder into their room, helping her up onto the bed and wrapping himself around her as he crept under the covers. Cynder almost instantly fell asleep in his secure embrace, and Spyro lay there, slowly running his paws over her head and neck. Outside, Flare draped her neck over Solar's back and he folded his wing over her side as she fell asleep. She smiled faintly as his paw wrapped around hers and his tail curled around her side.

****

A quiet week-and-a-half passed by quickly without any further disturbances. Occasionally Cynder or Flare would feel sick, but it passed swiftly. Spyro and Solar had taken it on themselves to bring food and water back to their mates, but for a few days Cynder was obstinant and followed Spyro, not wanting to submit to "laziness". Flare was fine with Solar going, but grew a bit lonely when the three left for food and water. Eventually Cynder decided to let Spyro serve her like he wanted to and she and Flare made a quick habit of chatting together on the balcony as they waited. At least six times in those eleven days the dragons had wandered off into the forest with their mates "for some fun" or for "a change of pace" and always came back exhausted but happy; it wasn't really hard to guess what they'd been doing.

Alex, meanwhile, secluded himself in the tunnels or atop the temple, using his claws and uncanny abilities to scale the walls. Every day passed leaving him missing his girlfriend, Christine, even more than before. He felt very alone here--he didn't know anything about this world, about the dragons that had so kindly taken him in...he was a human in dragon's scales, and felt that he just plain didn't belong here. On top of that, he didn't want to hurt his hosts--that last outbreak had left him drained, and he didn't want to lash out on them if it drained him beyond his self-control. As he sat on the temple roof over the dojo, he watched as Spyro and Solar flew off into the forest, and his ears picked up Flare laughing at a Spyro story from Cynder.

"Christine...please, tell me where you are," he said, projecting his voice into the dimensional rift. Focusing his hearing he heard her reply, but it sounded like she was a million miles away and being muffled. "Dammit, the darkness is barring our communication," he said angrily to himself. He slumped onto his back on the roof and stared at the sky. How he longed to fly away from here and search for Christine...but he couldn't fly yet, the muscles of his new wings weren't strong enough to support his weight for more than a prolonged normal jump. "I can jump farther than I can fly," he grumbled to himself, flexing his wings slightly. He closed his eyes, losing himself to his thoughts. He missed Christine so much...those stunning blue eyes, that gorgeous dark-brown hair...how easily he could make her laugh...

It seemed like mere seconds later, but the sun was setting as afternoon ended when he heard two pairs of wings flap quickly and land nearby.

"Alex, you okay?" came Spyro's voice.

"Yeah...I guess..."

"Something's wrong, Alex, I don't think you're normally like this," Cynder said, worried.

Alex grunted and sat up, his head hanging. "It's just...I don't belong here...I feel lost...and I really, really miss my girlfriend."

Spyro nodded. "You really liked her, huh?"

"Liked her?!" Alex was defensive. "I...I love her, but I never got a chance to really tell her. And I was gonna ask her to marry me..."

Spyro cocked his head at Alex quizzically. "Marry?"

Alex hesitated. "Well to put in your terms...oh how do I explain it..." He grunted. "You and Cynder...you're mates, right?"

"Happiest ones ever," Cynder sighed, and Spyro rested his head on hers with a grin.

"And Spyro, you asked her to be your mate, right?"

"Yep."

"I was gonna ask Christine if she'd marry me...if she'd be my mate." He didn't seem comfortable putting it that way.

"But you never got the chance?"

"Oh I've had plenty of chances, they were all at the wrong time..." He sighed. "Technically we're both too young because of our age...but three years even without aging should be enough..."

"Huh? Three years?" Cynder asked, confused.

Alex paused but side-glanced at them. "Christine and I, we both have the ability to 'freely' jump between dimensions and their various sub-levels. Our first adventure we were gone for a good two years, then we had to spend another year in another realm before we finally took on the shadow in the dimensional rift. Amazingly we haven't aged a bit from being 18..."

"How long were you fighting it?" Spyro asked.

"Being out there we had no need for food, water, or rest, so we were fighting for two weeks straight before it finally blasted us...and you can guess what happened then." He held out his paw and examined it before despondently letting it fall back onto his knee.

There was a bit of silence before Spyro thought of something. "Ignitus told us that the shadow you were fighting is in charge of the Dark Master here?"

"The Dark Master...all-powerful dragon gone corrupt..." Alex mumbled to himself, his eyes closed in thought.

"Do you know of him?" Spyro asked, cocking his head curiously at Alex.

"Yes, sadly, I know quite a bit about him..." Alex sighed, his eyes downcast. "I heard mention of him many times in my three-year adventure...him and many others scattered across the dimensions. The enemy I fought, yes, was himself in charge of the Dark Master...though I doubt your evil nemesis ever knew he was being remotely influenced." A thought came across his mind and he looked up at them. "I had heard the name 'Cynder' before...any relation?" He looked at Cynder as he finished.

"The one and only."

Alex's eyes widened and he looked at Spyro. "You married the Shadow Serpent?!"

"Shadow Serpent?" Spyro asked, looking at Cynder. "Boy, you sure gained a reputation." Cynder giggled.

"Alex, I was under the Dark Master's control for a while, but Spyro freed me and I've been helping him ever since."

Alex looked at her oddly. "Shouldn't you be...well...bigger?"

"When I freed her, the Dark Master's corruption fell from her," Spyro explained. "And she became this cute little thing sitting next to me." He pulled her towards him and she rubbed her cheek against his with a laugh.

Alex was still skeptical, but he shrugged. "Now I'm lost...I know I'm here for some reason, but I don't have any idea what that reason might be. After what I've heard you talking about to Solar and Flare, I'm starting to wonder if the shadow can even recover any of the Dark Master's power."

At that moment he jumped up, listening, and ran to the edge of the roof.

"What's wrong?" Cynder asked.

"Our guest is back. I have a feeling it's gonna flee...if so, I'll bring you guys back some food and save you the trip," Alex said, and to their surprise he leapt a good fifty feet if not more through the air and landed on the balcony. They rushed over and looked down to see the navy-blue stranger facing Alex. It was a lot like Alex now that it was holding still--they saw a sky-blue tail and wings and long, slim silver horns, but no other distinguishable features. It wore a black visor in front of its eyes as Alex stared it down. "Why are you here?" he demanded.

The creature said nothing, and before they could react it suddenly rushed off, like a liquid blur, just like Alex had thought it would. Alex chased after it as it sailed over the edge of the balcony, seeming to fly through the air himself as he jumped. Solar was watching as he stood in the doorway to the temple. Spyro and Cynder glided down to the balcony and stared off after Alex.

"Humans are very strange," Solar said, puzzled. "Even the apes don't have that kind of jumping power."

"I get the feeling Alex isn't normal among humans," Spyro said.

"Kinda like you're not normal among dragons?" Cynder asked teasingly.

Spyro nudged her playfully and she was about to say something when she yawned. "You seem tired," he said, and she nodded.

"I'm just feeling more and more tired each day..."

"Your body's not used to your new...condition," Solar said. "You should get some rest, I'll go get the food."

"Alex said he'd bring food back."

"Oh. Oh well, more time with Flare." With that he walked back in, followed by Spyro and Cynder. They watched Solar disappear into the Pool of Visions room where Flare was, and Spyro turned to Cynder.

"I'm gonna do some training."

"That reminds me," she said, her eyes narrowing at him, "you never explained what happened to you last time."

"I still can't...in the next few days I'm gonna go and see if I can't find out if the curse is still in effect. I'd rather know for sure than chance it."

It was too early for them to really go to bed, but all the same Cynder crawled into bed and Spyro followed her.

"Thought you were gonna do some training," she yawned.

"Nah, I'll do it later. You're too pretty and cute to stay away from."

She giggled and closed her eyes and leaned her head against his paw as he caressed her face. "I'm kinda hoping for more than one..." she said as her paw moved over her belly.

"Let's just hope you don't have TOO many...I heard Terrador and Solar talking about you and how we're so young and already starting a family."

"Well, Ignitus told me that dragons used to pair off young...I don't think we need to worry too much." She rolled onto her back and smiled as she looked at the ceiling. "We should start thinking of possible names..."

Spyro laughed. "Cynder, we've still got a good month and a half before it's time, and then another few months before they hatch. We've got plenty of time."

"To think of names," she corrected him, and he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, fine..."

She closed her eyes to think, and Spyro rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. It wasn't long before he heard her musical sleepy breathing next to him, and he smiled and pulled the warm white blanket over her.

As night fell, Spyro left his room and went out onto the balcony. Solar and Flare were already fast asleep, curled up tightly with each other. He walked past one of the tall pillars along the walkway, and stopped--someone was nearby.

"You know I'm here, don't you?"

Spyro jumped and looked up to see a slim green tail with a shocking-yellow fin at the end. He laughed. "Yeah, I figured someone was nearby. What're you doing up there?"

"Keeping an eye out for whoever that thing is."

"Any sign?"

"None since I came back. I take it Cynder fell asleep?"

"I wouldn't be out here otherwise."

To Spyro's alarm Alex jumped high into the air and landed right next to him; the total height of the fall would have injured any other creature, but Alex just calmly stood up. "Spyro, I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"Inside first." Spyro followed him inside and the door closed behind them as they approached the statue.

"So...what's going on?"

Alex leaned against the statue. "I heard Solar talking to Ignitus about you being to sense interdimensional transportations?"

"Yeah. When you came here I almost got knocked out."

"Have you felt anything else since then?"

"No...but now that I think about it...it felt like there was more than you coming through the rift."

Alex grunted. "I can't help but get the feeling that some kind of shadow or something slipped in along with me...and for some reason I get the feeling Christine is here in this world."

"How can you tell?"

Alex fumbled with his words and finally just looked at the floor. "I don't know...but when I call out to her through the dimensions, her reply seems to be coming from the same level as my call. I can't explain it, but I can usually sense where she is...there's a powerful darkness here that's blocking me but I think it may also be this thing in me."

"What is it in you anyway? You haven't explained that."

"I don't want to..." He shivered. "I can't stand the memories..."

Spyro fell silent for a moment. "What about that thing dressed in blue?"

Alex shrugged. "I don't know. I get the feeling I've seen him--or her, I can't tell..._IT_--I get the feeling I've seen it before somewhere but I can't tell for sure. It's bent on me, that's why it's here...but as to why, I have no clue."

"Was it there when you were attacked?"

"No. I'm pretty sure it's not in league with the mages that have been stalking Christine and me." He sighed. "Christine...I really wish I could see you again..."

"You'll find her again. Don't worry. Solar had the same problem with Flare when he came here, but he followed her here after she was thrown through the rift."

"Can she travel by herself?"

"No, I don't know of any dragon that can."

Alex was surprised. "Then how did she survive?! Did she have a dimensional device on her?"

"No..."

"How did she survive?! That's impossible!"

"A shadow-troll flung her through with magic, that's all I know. Solar hunted it down and got zapped here as it tried to escape him. But when he came here, Solar had no idea where Flare was and it took us a while to figure it out from the dreams and hints she somehow sent us."

Alex sighed despondently. "But she can project dreams to others; Christine can only try to communicate with me from afar, and right now we can't understand each other through the dark barrier."

"We'll find her if she's here. The way things work out around here I bet she'll show up within the next few weeks."

Alex laughed. "You sure?"

"Not really...around here things just seem to work out in the long run."

"That's pretty presumptuous...but I hope you're right; I really miss her."

There was another silence. "Anything else?"

"Not really...I'm gonna get some sleep. Volteer wore me out earlier."

Spyro laughed and rubbed his neck. "Yeah, Volteer has that effect on others...well, goodnight then." He left Alex in the dojo and snuggled up next to Cynder in their bed. She was mumbling in her sleep but smiled and sighed happily as she felt him right next to her. He ran his paw lightly over the pattern on her head and made his way down to the design on her shoulder. He glanced down at her arm and smiled in remembrance as he saw the bracelet on her forearm just above her paw. He looked closer--she was beginning to outgrow it, but still had some time before she'd have to have it fixed to fit her better. He kissed her lightly and put his head down on the pillow to sleep.

He woke up the next morning as Cynder kissed him a bit roughly, and he shook the sleep from his head and chuckled as he smelled her arousal.

"What's with you today?" he asked, putting his paw over her mouth as she came at him again.

"I just want you so badly," she whispered seductively.

"Then you can have me," he whispered back, "but not here."

He stood up and slowly stretched, feeling her impatience and grinning to himself. She followed him out through the window to the river, and landed beside him and ran her tongue over his cheek.

"You're not ready," she said disapprovingly.

"For waking me up like that, you're gonna hafta work for me," he said with an evil grin, and she growled. He lay down, his lower body on his side so his hind legs were off to one side and his lower underbelly was more exposed, and he stayed defiantly still as she continued licking him. It was all he could do to restrain himself, but he wanted his revenge for not being able to sleep in.

Cynder was desperate, and she worked her way up to his mouth. She was passionately kissing him but he just let her have her way. Seeing that this approach wouldn't work, she slowly trailed her tongue down his side until she reached his bulging sheath. She intentionally positioned herself so that as she licked him, he was getting a full view of her glistening slit. He couldn't restrain himself any longer...the sweet smell of her arousal was driving him insane, he had to have her! She moaned loudly as his tongue caressed her moist lips, and her efforts were finally rewarded as his dragonhood finally shoved its way through his sheath and into view. But she couldn't move--the sheer pleasure of his tongue lapping up her nectar was too much for her to think of anything else but how good it felt. She was so excited that with every touch of his tongue she cried out loudly, begging him wordlessly to keep going. She felt something hot fall onto her paw and looked down between gasps to see his dragonhood dripping precum and twitching with every beat of his heart. She was about to climax, but she wanted him inside her before she went over the edge, and convinced herself to pull away from him and whip around so their mouths met. She crawled up on top of him as he rolled onto his back, running her paws over his head and neck as she sucked on his tongue.

"Boy, you're really anxious today," he said when she finally broke away.

"I don't know why but c'mon," she pleaded, and he moved his hips until his member found its mark, and she screamed his name as he hilted himself quickly in her. Spyro was originally wanting to go slow again, but the excitement from her licking him and the hormone rush from licking her was too much for his control, and he barely heard her screams of pleasure through his haze as he thrust hard into her repeatedly, pleasure flowing through him like rapids. Their mouths joined and they began fiercely breathing fire back and forth, and Cynder screamed into his mouth as she went over her edge and coated his tail-base with her fluids.

"Spyro...harder!" she begged, and he rolled her over so he was above her and began pounding her as hard as he could. He was moving her along the ground and she dug her claws into the ground to steady herself. Her eyes were screwed shut and she yelled with each thrust, it felt so good.

Spyro was trying to hold himself back, but Cynder wanted him badly and this felt too good to tone down. Before he knew what happened he was groaning loudly and shuddering in pleasure with each pulse as he filled her with his thick dragon seed. He gasped with each wave as small thrills of pleasure shot through him, and underneath him he felt Cynder moaning with each forceful blast from him. Eventually he stopped and collapsed beside her, and she kissed him.

"What's this for?" he asked, but he couldn't help smiling at her.

"You do anything for me...just thanking you for loving me as much as you do." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. Spyro hugged her back, gently petting her neck as he held her.

They quietly cuddled until Cynder's stomach growled, and Spyro brought her back some frozen fruit. As she ate she saw Spyro watching her, and she suddenly felt very guilty. Why, she didn't know.

"Cynder? Something wrong?" he asked, seeing she'd stopped eating.

"I'm sorry...here, you should eat," she said, pushing the mushroom cap towards him and looking very upset, blinking back tears.

"Uh...you feeling okay?"

"Perfectly fine..." she said, trying to sound innocent, but as her eyes met his she looked down. "Oh Spyro...I feel like I'm leeching off you all the time..." she said heavily.

"Cynder, you're not leeching off me," he said, quickly walking over and sitting by her. "I just do what I feel you need."

"But you're always doing stuff for me and I just take it all!" she said, tears falling from her eyes. "I don't give anything back..."

He lifted her face to his and pressed his nose against hers. "Yes you do, Cynder. You give me your love. You deserve to be happy, and it makes me happy knowing you're happy."

She sniffed and managed a smile. "But still...I really wish I could do something for you...you're always giving me food and water, encouragement...pleasure...but I wanna do something for you."

His paw went from her chin along the side of her face and she leaned against his caress. "Well, if it bothers you that much, tonight you can give me a little rub-down like I give you every once in a while."

"That's it?"

"That's more than enough for me." He pulled her into a kiss and she smiled against his mouth, closing her eyes and feeling her sorrow drain swiftly from her. They sat there for a while just enjoying that kiss before flying back to the temple. Flare was sitting alone on the balcony, reminiscing as Solar and Cyril worked on ice techniques in the dojo. Cynder landed by Flare and the yellow dragoness started and looked quickly at Cynder as Spyro walked inside to watch the icy contest.

"Oh, hey Cynder."

"Remembering something?"

"Yeah..." Flare sighed. "Just thinking back to Paralos...in a way I miss it, but this place is just...it's so much more than Paralos can ever be. I kinda miss the technological ease of Paralos, but somehow it's kind of easier living here." She sighed again and stared off at the sky before looking at Cynder again. "So, you and Spyro had fun out there?"

"Kinda..." Cynder looked down, running her claws along one of the tiles. "You're older; why am I suddenly feeling these really strong emotions?"

"Why? What does me being older have to do with anything?"

"You know more. This morning...I dunno, I just...when I felt something, it wasn't a normal feeling--it took me over."

Flare nodded slowly. "I'm going through the same thing, Cynder---mood swings. Our bodies are a little...off...with our conditions. It's normal, don't worry."

Cynder felt relieved. "I kinda wanna do something for Spyro though....he does so much for me, yet even after three years I still don't know what he likes to do other than be with me and make me happy."

"Is that a problem?"

"No, of course not! But...he says he doesn't want anything from me but I can't help wanting to do something in return. He's been so nice to me ever since rescuing me and all I've done is accept it without really doing anything in return."

"But you saved his life...literally. And what would he have done if you hadn't accepted to be his mate?"

Cynder paused. "True...but that's all in the past...I kinda wanna take him somewhere or do something with him but I don't know what he likes."

Flare laughed. "Boy you're adamant...well, the only advice I can give is to try to tease it out of him--just innocently bring up a topic and try to get the answer you want from him. You're pretty enough that it should be really easy."

Cynder blushed. "That's a bit odd coming from you."

Flare shrugged with a humorous grin. "Well, it's true. At your age, you're a lot more attractive than a lot of other dragonesses." Flare looked at her more closely. "You're also a lot more...physically matured; both you and Spyro. That's unusual. Last time I saw you you were both still relatively young in appearance."

"Well, ever since Spyro and I confessed our love for each other...I don't know, but we seem to be developing faster than normal. Ignitus and the others were surprised at how fast we've been growing but they've gone along with it."

Flare's eyebrow raised. "Huh...well, I guess it's something to do with Spyro being the purple dragon."

"That's what we've settled on."

Flare gave a friendly smile. "Y'know, it's not my place to say it but Spyro's to die for...well, okay, rephrase--he's ideal. But for me, so is Solar."

Cynder looked back and saw Spyro flash by the doorway as he flew around the training ring. "Yeah...without him, I'm scared to think of where I'd be."

In the dojo, Alex and Spyro were sparring, with Solar, Terrador and Cyril watching. In the past two years, even without the superfluous enemies to fight, Spyro had become a purple combat machine, and it was very obvious now as Alex put him to the test. Alex was quick in movement and blinding in attack, and seemed to be adapting very well to his new draconic body. Neither one was able to hit the other for quite some time. Most of Alex's favorite moves were useless against Spyro because Spyro was able to avoid him so easily---and Alex was used to facing wolves or humanoid enemies, while Spyro was a lithe winged reptilian. Finally, worn out and getting frustrated, Spyro lashed his tail out and brought Alex to a tripping stop, rolling underneath him to catch his fall so he didn't land on the hard floor.

"Good show! Incredible!" Cyril said. "I say, Spyro, Ignitus definitely was wrong to ever doubt you years ago."

"I am still able to hear you," came Ignitus' voice from the next room. Terrador chuckled.

"Yes, Spyro, your combat has definitely improved in the past months. You've become quite a warrior!" He looked at Alex. "Well, I have some new respect for you, Alex. No one but Solar has been able to take on Spyro like that."

"Thanks," Alex said a bit nervously; he didn't like his skills being noticed like this. At that moment the air suddenly pounded. No other word for it--it pounded, almost like every single molecule of the air suddenly expanded and briefly pressed on everything. Spyro roared and fell to the floor, shaking madly. Every time he opened his mouth or hit the floor there was a random blast of elemental power.

"It's another transportation!" Cynder yelled, rushing in and grabbing Spyro, holding him tight and bracing herself against his involuntary jerking. Flare rushed in and stood by Solar, scared about what was going on.

"Too...MANY!!!" Spyro chokingly yelled, and he roared so loudly the whole dojo shook and even the tall dragon statue vibrated. Pain was searing across every square inch of his body. Cynder screamed as she was shot backwards, her body throwing off sparks as Spyro's coursed with electricity. As suddenly as it happened, it was over---Spyro lay on the floor, out cold, barely breathing, his limbs jerking slightly as remnant forks of electricity still jumped across him. Alex suddenly reeled and tripped over his own tail.

"Spyro!" Cynder panted, still jerking slightly from the electricity that had flung her across the floor. She crawled over to her mate and felt his heartbeat. He was still alive, but she didn't feel the usual twitch of his hide under her touch. "Spyro...please, hang in there..."

Alex sat there in a haze, watching with unfocused eyes as Solar came over to Spyro and placed his paws on the purple dragon.

"Don't worry, Cynder...he's fine. He may be out for a while, though...a LONG while."

"No...wonder..." Alex grunted, standing up. "Oh my freakin' head..."

"Need a cure?" Solar asked.

"No...but what Spyro just felt was not a simple transdimensport...it was an entire group all at once..."

"Oh, how true indeed," came a hideous voice above them. They all looked up quickly to see a translucent orb of darkness swirling near the stained-glass ceiling. Alex growled loudly, and the dragons heard a flash and looked over to see Alex holding two broadswords as he glared viciously at the shadow.

"Why the hell are you here?" he snarled. "I finished you off last time, why do you persist in following me?"

"Because it's simply too much fun tormenting you!" the shadow laughed. Alex shot a bright electric arc from his mouth, but the shadow warped to the doorway of the balcony and Flare shrieked and leapt away. Solar stood in front of her protectively. The shadow seemed to solidify into a figure much like Alex's, but less reptilian. "If I could take on color and shading, you dragons would see what a miserable sight is that of the human form...though Alex certainly has done well in keeping his shape in entering this realm."

"Why are you here?" Alex growled, restraining himself from lunging forward at his enemy.

The shadow seemed to turn its head to Spyro, and Cynder held Spyro closer to herself and glared at the shadow as she felt its gaze. "Ah, another dimens-perceptive...you sure do know how to surround yourself with allies, Alex. But your new friends can't help you. My army is mobilizing even as we speak. You took them on fairly well last time, but this time, even with your newfound draconic abilities, you cannot prevail."

Solar was bristling, and suddenly launched a straight, solid beam of ice at the shadow. The dark foe rippled around the beam and they heard the ice-spear embed itself in the rock outside.

"Where's Christine?" Alex demanded.

The shadow chuckled maliciously. "Oh, all in good time. Fear not, Alex," it said in a mockingly friendly voice, "she's fine. She's alive and well."

"How do I know you're not lying to get my hopes up?"

"Why lie if the truth can hurt more?" the shadow laughed. "She's fine...I've seen to it. She's good and lost where she is... And don't even think about attacking me," he said, seeing Flare's jaws smoke, "your mate's pathetic attempt should have been proof enough that I'm resistant to elemental powers."

"You...how dare you tend to my girlfriend..." Alex surprised them all as he suddenly flashed forward and grabbed the shadow by the neck, lifting it off the ground and squeezing tight, his swords disappearing in small flashes of light. "When I tell someone to leave me alone, I damn well mean it," he hissed. What happened next went by so fast they could barely believe it, but Alex lunged backwards almost to the ceiling, cracked his enemy's neck against his knee, and raked his claws along the shadow's throat as he flung him hard towards the edge of the doorway, landing on all fours against the wall from the force of his throw. The shadow's whole back snapped and its body almost split in two against the stone edge, but it grunted and reformed itself in a dark swirl.

"You've gotten better in combat, but you're still stupid," it said, slightly amused. "Besides, I have even more news that I think you may want to hear."

Alex calmed himself and landed on the floor again, and Terrador and Cyril stepped away from him as he advanced on his foe. "Well, out with it then. I know how to end you, so give me this information before I lose control again."

The shadow seemed intimidated, but laughed again. "All right then. I propose a little wager, Alex. If you can escape this realm within the next two months, my forces and I will leave this realm in peace, and forget our plans to revive the Dark Master, our most powerful ally here."

"And if I fail?"

"Simple. We rain down on this temple with full force, then revive the Master and annihilate the rest of this world. But your dimensional powers seem to be...inhibited by whatever's holding onto you so well. It'll be fast, really, you won't have to worry about much... We already have allies here, I think Spyro here may be familiar with them after his little recent adventures?"

Cynder growled. "So you know about him?"

"Oh yes! In fact I myself have dueled Spyro. You should be proud of him, Cynder. Short of Alex here, Spyro's the best challenge I've faced yet. It's such a shame, though..."

"What is?" Solar snarled. "That you can't defeat him?"

"Oh, but I can, and I have...and he lives with it every day."

Cynder suddenly screamed in rage, and multiple beams of light shot from her mouth and tore through the shadow with a powerful explosion. When the air settled the shadow was nowhere to be seen, but they could still hear its cry of defeat echoing in the room. Cynder panted, still staring in anger at where the shadow had been, and suddenly slumped over next to Spyro's unconscious form.

"Cynder? You okay?" Flare asked, seeing a pained look on Cynder's face as she looked at Spyro.

"Two months...how can we protect our children?"


	23. Spyro XXX Cynder : FrostDragon

SPYRO AND CYNDER – ST:

==========  
CHAPTER 17

Hours later, Spyro felt Caligin returning, and called the guardians into the dojo. Caligin peeked around the door and sighed a bit nervously, then reappeared, followed by a now very shy Craga. The guardians looked confused, and Caligin cleared his throat. "Ummm...this is Craga, my girlfriend...from very long ago. Craga, these are the new guardians; Ignitus, Cyril, Volteer, and Terrador."

"It's...nice to meet you," she whispered, looking at the floor.

"Likewise," Ignitus said, still eyeing her oddly. "Malefor...how long ago is she from?"

"It's Caligin now...she refreshed my memory when she woke up. Craga...is the reason I fell into darkness."

"What did she do?" Terrador asked.

"Nothing, actually, nothing intentional...she passed out one day and I thought she was dead... In my panic I didn't fully check to see if she was alive, so I crystallized her as a Chronos Crystal and searched desperately for some way to bring her back. That...kinda spiralled out of control and I fell into the Shadow's hands..."

The guardians chatted quietly with each other but Ignitus still gazed at the two as they sat there. "Now things are making sense..."

"That's not all..." Craga said, sideglancing at Caligin, and he sighed.

"She's right. Ignitus, Spyro, everyone, we want to thank you for helping us so much...but we can't stay here."

"Why not?" Cynder asked.

"It's too crowded here...and Craga needs some time and peace to adjust to everything. We're gonna try to find a new place to settle down like we used to want to do." He looked at the stained-glass ceiling and sighed again. "That and I can't stand being here...so many bad memories now...I need time to calm down after all this."

Ignitus smiled a bit. "I understand, Caligin. Cynder too needed time to adapt. If you feel it's best to leave and find somewhere else, you don't need to stay here. Just keep in mind that if you need help, you both are welcome here. So long as you don't return to darkness."

Caligin grinned nervously and rubbed his neck. "Yeah...Cynder had a hard time because I kept calling to her, but I think I was her only influence. The Shadow...I haven't felt its grip at all since I was freed...no telling if I just can't feel it now though, I know he gets in through the tiniest cracks."

"When're you leaving?" Flare asked.

"Tomorrow, preferably," Craga said, finally looking up at them. "But Cal says the weather's turning awfully fast."

"Yeah, it feels like rain's gonna barrage us tomorrow."

"Huh?" Spyro asked, feeling the air. "Is that the strange feeling I've been getting?"

Cal laughed. "Yes, Spyro, it's the pressure change. You've still got a lot to learn about your skills. I'll hafta teach you more later on when things are quieter."

"That'd be great."

Caligin looked around with a sigh. "So many memories...Craga wants to look around here again, may we?"

Ignitus nodded and the two headed to the Visions room and disappeared behind the door. Solar sighed and Flare nudged him. "Hey, something wrong?"

"I've been thinking...Craga is back, but...Ignitus, do you know if anyone else survived Cynder's scourge? Were there other dragons?"

Ignitus sighed, staring at the ceiling. "I wish I could know for sure. I feel that the Shadow isn't done with us yet, though...if other dragons do come out of hiding, we'd better be careful."

The night drew on slowly, but around midnight Spyro felt something...weird. He felt like he was being called to, but heard and saw nothing except his night-scaled Cynder sleeping right against him, her head tucked under his chin. He smiled and wrapped his legs around her, feeling a content murr resonate in her throat. "You're so cute, Cynder," he whispered. In the other room he heard Kira making little noises in her squeaky voice as she slept, and he couldn't help but smile; it was cute. He rolled his eyes with a humored snort as he heard Solar and Flare sharing a kiss in the Pool room. His thoughts wandered to Alex and Christine...where had they gone? Were they going to return, or had their battle with the Shadow taken them somewhere else?

_About time you thought of us!_

Spyro froze. "Alex?!"

_Shh, don't wake Cynder up. Yes it's me, I've been trying to contact you all day dude!_

"Where are you?"

_We're still fighting him, but for some reason he's not retaliating. In fact he seems to have gone into a hibernative vigilance. He's watching your world, Spyro, be careful._

"Alex...that 'demon' or whatever it is in you...what happened to it?"

Alex sighed. _It's still there but...with Christine's help it hasn't been able to really influence me. And I know you're gonna ask it soon...Christine and I want to come back, we miss you guys, but at the same time we really need to get back to our homeworld. It's already past midnight of the day we were whisked away, any later than this and there's gonna be hell explaining to others where we've been._

"Well, be careful and get back home then. Will you be able to return if the Shadow attacks?"

_I hope so. Just send me a thought and we'll be on our way, although we may appear a bit late so call us BEFORE something happens, got it?_

"Yeah I got it."

_How're the kids? And what happened to Malefor?_

"Kids are crawling now, they're really playful. Malefor...he's made a good recovery and even found his old girlfriend."

_The crystal statue?_

"Yeah. Turns out he froze her as a time crystal after she passed out one day. Apparently that's what caused him to spin out of control; he went mad trying to find a way to revive her from her coma."

_Heh...typcial scheme of evil, use a tragedy to weaken a great mind...Well, hope you and Cynder do well. Chrissy and I are gonna...head home._

"You paused. Something wrong?"

_I-it's...nothing._

"Oh. Okay..." Spyro thought he heard Alex mumble "...get the baby to safety" but wasn't too sure of what he heard because Alex's voice was so low. "You two gonna...what was it...'marry'?"

_Yeah, we're gonna try to get that squared away as soon as possible._

Alex's voice disappeared and Spyro sighed, hoping they were okay. They'd done so much for everyone here... He jumped as something cold and wet hit his nose, thunder rolling in the distance. He headed inside as the rain began to fall, enjoying its feel on his scales, and he shook himself off when he entered the dojo. Pulling his claws up a bit he padded over to the little beds along the wall, chuckling with a wide, happy grin as he gazed at the little dragons sleeping soundly. "I should really have Cynder bring them to mom and dad..." he whispered to himself, gently running his claw down Flash's back. Flash turned over and stretched, then yawned and relaxed. "Aawww..."

Something moved behind him and he turned around to see someone enter the room; at first he thought it was Cynder, but as she walked into the moonlight the green glimmer of her scales showed it to be Craga slowly walking through the dojo, staring up at the huge statue. She sighed and suddenly noticed Spyro. "Oh...uhhh...Spyro, right?"

"Yeah, something wrong? You look upset."

She walked over to the kids, eyeing them sadly. "There's so much to take in now...I just can't believe Cal...went dark because of me..."

"He's recovered though, and he brought you back," Spyro said reassuringly. "You can finally start the family you've always wanted!"

She giggled with a depressed tone as she stared at Kira. "I know...but...we can't go anywhere. It feels too crowded here for me, but this is the only safe place."

"For who?"

"Cal. Everyone out there is gonna murder him for what he's done...we have nowhere else to go."

Spyro sighed. "I don't know what to suggest, but you two could try the Floating Isles for now. No one's up there anymore."

Craga sighed. "I guess...I'd better go get some sleep."

"Yeah, you should, you've had a rough day." He watched her head back to the tunnels, then headed back into his room and slid under the blanket next to Cynder. He ran his paw along her cheek, admiring her pretty face as she dozed peacefully.

"Wheeeeeeee!!!!" Cynder shouted, and held tightly to her laughing children as she swooped through the air over the temple and came down for a landing, gently setting them down. "Okay guys, naptime," she said as they yawned, and she slowly walked up to the dojo doorway, ushering them with praise and proud cooing as they crawled up the rampway after her. By the time they got to the dojo they were worn out, and Cynder picked them up and tucked them into their beds, watching with a grin as they fell asleep almost instantly. She gave each of them a quick peck on the cheek and then headed out to see if she could find Spyro. Standing up by the railing she looked around at the mushroom forest below, scanning for him; he'd said he'd be down there if he was anywhere. "C'mon big guy, where are you?" she asked the wind. She just really wanted to cuddle with him... "Oh?" Something purple flashed through the woods, heading into the swamp. Glancing back quickly and seeing that Ignitus was watching the little ones sleep, she followed the purple flash, gliding and keeping her wingbeats to a minimum so he wouldn't hear her. Spyro sometimes stopped and picked something up, but she couldn't see what it was. Soon they were deep in the swamp, and Cynder recognized the area; it was the cave she and Spyro had "reunited" in over two years ago after her bout of depression. Spyro wandered into the small cave, which was now curtained with mossy vines bearing dark red flowers, and disappeared behind the green curtain. Cynder crept along the ground quietly until she was by the cave mouth. She carefully peeked inside, but the lack of lighting in the cave prevented her from seeing anything other than Spyro's back. Something made a tinkling sound and there was a small blue flash, like a piece of glass falling, and Spyro picked it up and did something with it which Cynder couldn't see. Finally he sighed and turned to leave. Cynder darted back and hid behind a nearby bush, watching as Spyro went down to the water. He paused, smelling the air.

"Cynder? What're you doing here?"

"Crap..." She sheepishly came out of her hiding place. "I was...just curious, I saw you fly this way..."

He briefly looked her over as she came up beside him. "I know I was gone longer than usual but you didn't need to track me down." He waded into the water and sat down, scrubbing his paws. Without warning the ground under Cynder shifted and she shrieked as it dumped her into the water. Spyro laughed and pulled her closer. "I think someone could use a nice warm bath here..."

She stared at him in surprise and finally smiled and shrugged. "Well, I'm yours..." She swam over to the bank and got comfortable on her back, her body up to her neck submerged in the warm river water. She closed her eyes and murred as Spyro swam over to her and lightly kissed her, pulling her up by her tail gently so she was floating. He started slowly caressing her shoulders as he stood over her, making his way down her front very slowly, lowering himself until he was staring right at her perfect slit as his paws worked their way around her tail-base. He drew his tongue slowly between her netherlips, grinning as she murred encouragingly. He murred back and slowly pushed his tongue in deeper, holding her back with his forelegs so her lower body stayed at the water's surface, feeling the warm water flow against his dragonhood as it erected from his sheath. After a few minutes of teasing her with his tongue Spyro slowly drew his tongue up her front, pushing her lower body back into the water as he drew closer to her mouth. She grinned and closed her eyes as his mouth met hers and he paddled forward a bit, his member tickling her sensitive netherlips. "Just do it already," she pleaded, grabbing hold of his shoulders. He stepped on the slope of the bank and slowly pushed his rock-hard meat into her eager tunnel, both of them moaning as pleasure flowed through them. Spyro locked his lips to hers and she moaned, poison energy flowing into his mouth from hers as he slowly started mating her. Spyro groaned and his wings twitched and stretched as her vagina squeezed his meat. "Mmmm...oh that's nice," she murred. Spyro started thrusting harder while keeping up a slow pace, loving the way her pussy tightened around him every time he pushed into her like that. Every time he pulled out he felt her fluids wash off his cock as the warm water passed over them, tickling their scales and enhancing their pleasure.

"Oooohhhh...Cynder you're still so tight...oh, feels good..."

"You feel like you're getting bigger..." she moaned back, and suddenly screamed repeatedly as her orgasm hit her. Spyro let out a low roar as her climax pushed him over his edge and he thrust into her rapidly as his dragonhood exploded, filling her tunnel with his warm cum. Eventually they subsided and Spyro pulled out of her, unravelling his tongue from hers and licking her nose with a grin as she panted against the river bank. She giggled as he moved his hips against her. "What're you doing?"

"Continuing your bath," he said with a smirk as he rubbed his member against her scales. After a few minute of sensually rubbing her down he kissed her passionately with a whisper of "I love you," and they lay there cuddling with each other in the water for a while. Finally, though, Cynder's original idea came to mind and she pulled away from him with a questioning glance.

"Spyro...what were you doing out here? What's in the cave?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Nothing much, just my...hobby, I guess it is."

"Hmm?"

"You don't need to worry about it," he said, hugging her, and she smiled and rested her head against his shoulder.

"All the same Spyro...I find it odd that you know all my likes, yet I don't know any of yours."

Spyro sighed, then grinned at her. "You really wanna see it?"

"Yes!"

"It's not finished yet...I'll show you when it is."

"Aw come on Spyro!"

"Nope. Gotta wait." He licked her on the nose and she giggled as it tickled. "C'mon, let's get back to the temple, Caligin and Craga wanted to leave today." They climbed out of the water and shook themselves off, then flew into the air and coasted in the sunlight as it dried them off. Off to the north, more clouds were gathering.

"Is that another storm?"

"From Ignitus's view I think that's the first snow of the year. We'll have to keep the kids warm inside."

"Yes but don't spoil them, Spyro; we need to get them accustomed to hardships early on in case something happens later."

"I know...but I remember my first few winters, I didn't like the cold very much."

"All the same, we need to get them used to it. Not too quickly, of course, if we overdo it they'll get sick."

They landed on the balcony just as Caligin and Craga walked out. "Oh...hey..." Cal said nervously.

"You two leaving already?" Cynder asked a bit sadly.

Craga sighed. "Yeah...we need a new place to stay. Cal says we'll return soon though. I just need to get outta here."

"Well, good luck wherever you go," Spyro said with a grin. The two dragons flew off and Spyro and Cynder watched them with mixed feelings.

"Kinda hard to believe we beat him three times already and he's still going..."

"Well next time he's beaten will probably be his last, like me," Spyro said, staring into the distance. "He was still alive and going because of his connection to the darkness...which is eternal it seems. But now that that bond is broken..."

Cynder nuzzled him. "Don't you start considering the darkness. Maybe as a breath attack, but don't go evil like he did."

"Why would I? I've got you, the kids, Solar, Flare...everyone." He hugged her with his wing and she sighed happily, closing her eyes as she leaned against him. He shifted uncomfortably after a bit.

"Something wrong?"

"My legs have been killing me lately...I'm gonna go for a fly, see if that helps any."

"'Kay. Be back soon, I hear Flare's planning on making fried goose for dinner."

"Mmmm...yeah, I'll definitely be back." His eyes widened when he saw her glance. "Hey you hardly make meals, how'm I not supposed to be excited?"

She laughed. "Okay, I'll make something tomorrow." With that Spyro flew off, but Cynder quickly followed him when she saw him swoop into the forest. She spotted him by an outcrop of crystals, hunkering lower so he couldn't see her. Spyro closely examined the crystals, then carefully broke one off by lacing his claw with earth energy and cutting clean through the rock. He picked it up in his mouth and wuickly flew off, back to their little streamside cave. Cynder was puzzled...did Spyro like collecting rocks? If so, she'd finally found out what he liked! She was excited, but quickly flew back to the temple when she heard something move behind her.

Craga sighed as they sat on the floating piece of building, and Cal nudged her with his muzzle. "Hey...something wrong?"

"I feel...alone...even with you here. I don't get it."

"Is it because we're not in familiar territory?"

"No...I think it's because...remember how we could find dragons and others just about anywhere we went, even up here?"

"Yeah...oh..."

"Yeah. We haven't seen anyone for a week now."

They watched the moons rise and Caligin wrapped his wing over her back when she shivered. "Craga...I'm pretty sure...not all dragons were killed."

"Cal, stop it. I already told you I don't blame you for it."

"I wasn't talking about myself...but I think if Ignitus was able to survive Cynder's scourge, others were able to as well." He kissed her on the cheek and she reclined against him. "I guess we just need to find them and bring them back out into the world."

"Or bring more into the world," she whispered with a sly grin, and he shook her playfully and murred to her.

"So you've decided?"

"Maybe when I'm in heat next."

She grinned as he nuzzled her with a hinting purr. "I think you already are..." He gently pushed her over and stepped over her, getting an aroused yet content murr from her as she twirled her tail around his. "What, no foreplay?"

"Nah, not this time," she whispered as he pressed his nose against hers. "I think you've waited long enough for mating." They lay there on the floating platform, indulging in a passionate kiss, their paws running over the other's body more and more fervently as their excitement grew.

"So you wanna be my mate huh?" he asked teasingly.

"I've wanted to be your mate for seven years, Cal. Or...however long it's been plus seven."

"Well then, guess I'll have to make you mine." With that he drew his hips back, running his member between her desire-swollen lips, and after some sensual tickling by twitching his hips back and forth to make his dragonhood tickle her vagina, he slowly, gently pushed in. Caligin's whole body shook with pleasure at the feeling of her velvet heat enveloping his rock-solid cock after so many years of solitude. She was still so tight and soft...memories flooded into his head again and Craga gasped with pleasure as his meat seemed to heat up and grow a bit larger than normal from the added stimulation from his memories. She lay her head back with a content sigh at having her vagina full of his warm dragonhood again...Caligin reached up with one paw and roughly rubbed her chest, remembering how much she enjoyed that, and he moaned with pleasure as she squealed and her walls tightened around his maleness as he held it up to the hilt inside her. Her heat quickly grew in intensity, fueling her lust and her need to mate; Caligin felt it as her pussy started throbbing slightly with anticipation and her breath sped up as the pain of intense desire welled up in her. He grinned and nibbled on her neck, eliciting deep pleading moans of pleasure from her. "Looks like I'll have to take you nice and slow," he said, and pulled out to begin their rythym, Craga's juices already dripping off of him.

"Ooooh Caaaaalllll...deeper, please go deeper!" Craga pleaded as he started slowly humping her. Caligin grinned and pushed himself up to his sheath into her, making her shudder with pleasure as the tip of his member pushed into her womb. "Ooooh you've gotten longer...that feels so gooood..."

"Just for you," he whispered to her, and set to nibbling on her neck as his paws pressed roughly against her chest. She suddenly squealed and thrashed under him as her body convulsed, her walls kneading his member desperately as she climaxed. "Oooohhh that's good," he moaned against her scales as her velvet tunnel squeezed his length. He reached down and flicked her clit, making her scream and dig her claws into his shoulders as her juices sprayed all over his sheath and coated their tails.

"Harder, pleeeease!!!" she squealed.

"Oh not yet," Caligin whispered in her ear, running his tongue along her cheek. "I'm gonna send you from one moon to the other and back again." She grabbed his head and planted her lips on his. For half an hour, Cal made slow, passionate love to his mate. Craga lay on the stone under him, squealing and moaning uncontrollably as her whole body shook and glowed with extreme pleasure as he began to speed up and pound himself harder into her, until finally they both roared, spewing elemental breath as Caligin finally ejaculated in her. He humped her with each spurt of his member, filling her womb with his hot dragon cum so much that quite a bit leaked from her tight seal around him. Finally he fell atop her and hugged her as they fell into a slow, loving kiss.

"That...was the best...we've ever had..." Craga whispered, and hugged him tight, wrapping her hind legs around him. "Thank you Cal..."

He nuzzled her softly and licked her neck. "What else could I do for the one I treasure above all else?"

Craga ran her paw along her belly with a murr, loving the warm full feeling. "I sure hope you got me...after seeing Cynder's and Flare's babies, I really wanna start a family with you Cal."

He smiled back at her, touching his wingtips to hers. "And who better to bear my children than you?" Craga sighed happily and lay her head back, holding Caligin close as he rested on top of her, his dragonhood still in her soft lower embrace.

Back at the temple, Cynder sighed and cuddled against Spyro on their bed, and he rolled over and hugged her tight, getting a happy murr from her. "You okay?"

"Yeah...just suddenly felt...lonely. It was weird..."

He pulled the blanket tighter over them and she nuzzled her face against his gold chest. "Heh, you're cute when you're cuddly."

"Thought you said I'm always cute."

"True." They fell silent and listened to the low murmur of Ignitus's voice in the guardians' room. "It's so funny how they listen to his stories...they hardly ever blink."

"I'm glad he's gotten over his whole thing he had about children in the temple."

"I think it's because he wants to make up for not protecting us that night."

She suddenly held tight to him. "There it is again...it's a lot stronger..."

"Wanna go for a walk or a flight?"

"Sure, I need something to tire me." She looked up with a sly smirk at his grin. "We did that earlier today doofus."

"I know, I'm teasing you." They slipped off the bed and walked out onto the balcony, and quickly jumped into the air and spread their wings. As they flew, Spyro suddenly heard something and Cynder stopped as he hovered.

"What is it?"

"Something...something's coming closer...sounds like a voice...c'mon, it's coming from the the shoreline." They flew quickly to the edge of the island, and Spyro tried to listen again. "Someone's...in pain...I hear crying." Cynder felt distress coming from him and followed him as he tracked whatever was approaching. In the darkness they saw something flapping its wings, and Cynder too could hear the sound of crying. Spyro yelled and suddenly became a living blur as the oncoming figure simply fell from the air with a pained, frightened yell, and Cynder swooped after him. He came back up and Cynder's eyes instantly watered over; he was holding a little dragoness.

"Mommyyyyy..." she whined, and broke out into a fit of tears.

"Back to the temple," Spyro said, and Cynder nodded and rushed ahead to warn the others. Spyro flew slowly, cradling the little one against his chest for support. She was scared and terribly upset, and after her fit she simply fell asleep, exhausted.

Flare and Cynder stayed by the bed, waiting for the little dragoness to wake up. She'd been crying in her sleep most of the night and they were worried about her. Flare reached up and ran a finger along the little one's cheek and she stirred, batting Flare's paw away. She suddenly jumped up with a yell, looking around wildly. "Mommy?! Daddy?!"

"Sshhh, you're okay," Cynder said softly. "You're safe here."

"I want mommy," she whined, still looking around. She sat down on the bed and started crying again. Cynder jumped lightly onto the bed and hugged her.

"Your mommy's not here; we're looking for her but we need you to settle down to help us, okay? Shhh, you're okay...it'll be okay..."

Flare walked over to them and gently ran her paw along the little one's back. "What's your name, sweety? Can you tell us your name?"

She sniffled. "A-Anya.."

"Oooo, what a pretty name," Cynder whispered, holding her close and gently rocking her. Anya slowly calmed down and Cynder looked down at her with a soft smile. "Anya, are you hungry? You want something to eat?" Anya nodded and wiped her eyes with her little paws, still heaving a bit. "Here, you stay with Flare, I'll go get you some food okay?"

"Kay..." Anya turned to Flare as Cynder gently handed her over. Cynder walked into the dojo, and looking to the side she noticed Spyro staring into the Pool of Visions. She walked over but he gave no response as his tail steadily swayed slowly back and forth.

"Spyro?" she whispered, and he jumped a bit and shook his head with a frustrated snort.

"Sorry...I thought I saw something this morning but I can't get it to happen again...how is she?"

"Anya's okay so far as we can tell, but she's really upset and wants her parents. I'm gonna go get her some food, Flare's taking care of her at the moment." Spyro nodded and watched her leave, his eyes tracing the way her hips and tail swayed as she walked. He shook his head with another snort.

"Gah...what's going on with me, I can't get her out of my head..." He headed into their room and quietly walked over to Flare as she cuddled Anya. "Is she okay?"

"Daddy?" Anya asked, turning to look. She paused when she saw Spyro and her eyes went wide. "Purple!"

Cynder returned to find Spyro rocking Anya quietly while Flare tended to their kids. "Flare?"

Flare giggled and motioned for Cynder to be quiet. "Spyro's her new dad for now...apparently he looks and sounds and feels just like her daddy."

"Poor little thing..." Cynder replied sadly. "I hope her parents aren't too far behind."

"Ignitus wants to talk to you."

"Oh?" Cynder went to the garden to find Ignitus sitting by a tree, staring into its branches. "Ignitus?"

The old fire dragon sighed. "Cynder...I don't mean to surprise you, but Anya's sudden appearance here..." He looked off to the east. "War is breaking out. And I'm afraid it's finally found the others."

"The...others?"

"During your scourge, dragons fled and established a hidden base for survival...away from us, in the event that if we were captured, we would not know their whereabouts. However...the temple itself is also a secure area, and in times of need the children would be sent to the temple for sheltering."

"Not very secure if my apes could get in..."

"That was our fault...we were careless. However, thanks to you and Spyro, Terrador and Cyril have been able to revive the defensive mechanisms that make this temple almost invincible. It has only been completed in the last week though."

"Why us?"

"Your resolve to have a family amid the hardship...it has motivated us. But...Anya isn't the first to be sent here. I've seen more approaching by boat and air. It seems the Piratians have somehow been moved to attack the dragon stronghold, wherever it is, in addition to the mages, shadows and apes. Reports are scattered, and the attacks are brief yet concise. The children are being sent here, and the surviving adults will follow them to this island. We must be ready for them." He glanced up at her. "Something the matter, Cynder?"

Cynder looked over herself with a fearful expression of dread. "Ignitus...do I still look like...like I used to? Please tell me I've changed!"

"You're becoming more of a dragoness than the black snake of Malefor...why do you ask?"

She hid in her wings. "If others see me..."

"I see. In that case I ask that you refrain from unnecessary trips from the temple, and remain here to watch the children."

"That reminds me, I need to get Anya her food. She said she was hungry."

"Go do that. She needs as much care as she can get now that she's alone." Cynder nodded and hurried off to her room, bringing a mushroom cap of berries and a few cooked fish. Anya sniffled and turned to Cynder when she heard her enter the room.

"Is she your mate?" Anya whispered curiously, and Spyro nodded with a smile.

"Yes she is."

Cynder ran her paw along Anya's back. "Hey Anya..."

"Cynder..."

Cynder's paw snapped back in surprise, but Spyro shook his head. "It's fine, Cynder."

"You're a lot beautifuler than daddy told me," Anya whispered. Cynder blushed.

"Th-thanks I think..." Spyro set Anya down and she wiped her eyes with her little paws again. Cynder gently pushed the mushroom cap to her. "Here sweetie, you had a long flight here."

"Daddy was wrong, you're really nice," Anya said shyly, edging to the mushroom. Spyro lifted her up and put her on the edge of the cap and he and Cynder watched as she ate.

"She hurt her paw before flying here. I healed her while you were out but she's still bruised."

"Flare's tending to the kids...Spyro, did Ignitus talk to you yet?"

"No. We can discuss that later though, someone needs to be here for Anya."

"Spyro...it's actually kinda urgent." She lowered her voice to a mere whisper. "Anya's a refugee...war is breaking out. More are coming...Ignitus saw them in the Pool."

Spyro's eyes widened. "Anya, do you want to stay here with Cynder?"

"Okay," the little one replied, wiping a drop of berry juice off her cheek. Cynder sat by her as Spyro dashed out of the room to seek out Ignitus. He didn't come back until Anya had fallen asleep in the afternoon, curled up under Cynder's wing. The black dragoness looked up at Spyro as he walked up to her and stood up by the bed.

"Hey...something wrong?"

"Solar and I are heading out to locate Caligin and Craga, and warn them of the danger."

"What danger?"

"There's a vicious storm coming, brewed from magic." Spyro sighed and went over to the window...Cynder noticed his wings and tail sagging as he walked.

"Spyro...what's wrong?"

"Nothing...at least...not yet..." He stared at the clouds gathering. "Cynder...I'm gonna need to talk with the Chronicler, something's really bugging me."

"Spyro, isn't there some way you can remotely contact him?"

"I've tried. I need a Spirit Crystal, but strangely I can't find any nearby." Spyro lay his head on the windowsill with a depressed sigh. "He can't go," Spyro whispered to himself, "he just can't..." Cynder watched him curiously, wondering what he could be so upset about. Eventually he left with Solar to locate Caligin and possibly find Anya's parents if they were on their way. Anya woke up with a night terror, crying for her parents and unable to be consoled until Flare rocked her to sleep for almost half an hour in the setting sun's light on the balcony. The next day was pretty dismal as the clouds continued to grow, crackling with lightning of various colors. Spyro and Solar hadn't returned from their outing...Cynder and Flare hoped they'd found Caligin and Craga safely. As the kids went down for their naps Cynder found Ignitus at the Pool again, watching something rather intently.

"Ignitus?"

"Yes Cynder?"

"Why was Spyro so upset yesterday?"

"What do you mean?"

"He kept saying something about "'He can't go'."

Ignitus's eyes went wide and he quickly looked back at the Pool. "I can't discuss that."

"Ignitus, I'm not gonna deal with this. What's the big secret that had Spyro all bent out of shape?"

"I can't discuss it, Cynder, because I myself don't fully understand it. But you shouldn't concern yourself with that right now; get food and start storing it, I'm seeing something coming closer to the Temple and I can't tell what it is."

Cynder sighed and hurried off, stopping briefly to look over her children. Kira yawned with a cute squeak, getting Cynder to giggle and run her paw along the little ice baby's soft belly. "So cute..." Cynder said to herself, smiling when she saw a little grin creep onto Kira's muzzle. Flash stretched and rolled over, his tail flicking when Cynder tickled it. "Poor little guy, he really worked himself out today..." Finally she turned to Aleron and ran her paw gently along his head. "Geez Aler, you look so much like your daddy..." she whispered with a grin, briefly studying his face. She looked them over again and sighed happily. "I still can't believe this...I used to merely dream about having a family...now I have the cutest kids in the world." With that she rushed off to gather food in case of danger, not seeing Spyro come back to the Temple. He shook himself and stretched with a huge yawn before heading into the Temple to locate Ignitus. He passed the kids and smiled to himself, running his paw over each of them silently before heading to the visions room where Ignitus was still staring into the Pool.

"Anything?"

"Nothing yet, Spyro, nothing yet...something's coming closer so I sent Cynder to get food before whatever it is arrives."

"I'll be waiting for her on the balcony if anyone needs me." With that Spyro went out onto the balcony again and stared off into the distance. Solar swooped past him into the temple, finding Flare coming back into the dojo in case the little ones woke up. She smiled and nuzzled him as he walked up with a proud grin, eyeing their children.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"Malefor and Craga are alerted, but they seem to have something planned. Craga doesn't want to come back here so soon after leaving, so it may be a few days to a few weeks before we see them."

"But at least they're warned."

"Yes." He chuckled as Aurora yawned and rolled onto her side. "Aww she's so cute..."

"They're all adorable," Flare said softly, running her paw over Colnasis. "He's the most active of the bunch...Inigena is a sleeper."

Solar sighed, running the curve of his claw over Aurora's side gently. "Her name is what got me through three years ago."

Flare nussled him again and he leaned his head against hers with a grin. "I think she got some of your enhancements, big guy. She's awful strong. And she checks on the others if they're upset. It's so cute..."

Inigena yawned and stretched her little legs, making her parents chuckle softly at how cute she was. "She's gonna have gorgeous fire patterns," Solar whispered.

Ignitus and Volteer passed behind them and walked out to the balcony to find Spyro sitting there with his eyes closed; he was feeling the air around them. Hearing their heavy padding on the balcony tiles he opened his eyes and looked back at them. "Something wrong?"

"Guardians need fresh air once in a while," Ignitus said with a joking grin. "Nothing's showing in the Pool."

Spyro smirked and looked out over the mushroom forest, his smile flatlining. "I think whatever you were seeing earlier is already here, but what is it..."

There was a loud scream for help and Spyro immediately shot off the balcony to the mushroom forest below, the guardians following him. Spyro used his time power to speed towards the area, but when he found what was happening his shock froze time altogether. Cynder was being attacked by... "DRAGONS?!?" Spyro said to himself. Seven dragons, four males and three females, had Cynder surrounded and were hitting her. Spyro was frozen in shock and anger, but his anger won over and he roared, darted forward, and snatched Cynder away from them as his time power ran out. The dragons looked around and froze in shock when they saw Spyro landing nearby with Cynder. Spyro turned around and snarled. "How dare you gang up on a dragoness on Dragon Temple territory!"

The biggest one stepped forward and sneered at Spyro. "Not a good first impression, purple dragon, saving the bitch you should be slaying."

"First impressions?" The dragons turned around and saw Ignitus land nearby. Spyro winced; Ignitus was PISSED. "You confront a lone dragoness based on her past that she has made amends for, on Dragon Temple grounds, and then insult the dragon that saved your asses? That, right there, is hardly a first impression on your part. Apologize to Cynder right now, all of you!"

"She drove us out of our homes-"

"APOLOGIZE!!" Terrador yelled, the ground shaking. The dragons hesitantly apologized to Cynder, and Ignitus addressed her.

"Cynder, you should get back to the children. Spyro, you go with her." They both nodded and Spyro grabbed Cynder and flew her back to the temple. Cynder looked up at Spyro and he felt her head against his neck.

"I've never seen Ignitus so angry..."

"Damn good thing we haven't done anything to tick him off like that..." They both laughed but Spyro felt that Cynder was very worried. "Something wrong?"

"Spyro...if the dragons are reappearing...this means I can't be outside anymore or someone's gonna kill me!"

"Then stay inside. I know you don't like being inactive, but you really should be with the kids as much as possible." He set Cynder down on the balcony and walked beside her up to the dojo, where the kids were just starting to wake up from their naps. Flare saw Cynder and gasped, rushing over.

"What happened?!"

"We've got company," Spyro said rather shortly. "Cynder, go find Solar and ask him to heal you, I've got some things to wrap up."

"Spyro-" Cynder started, but he was already off back towards the guardians. "Don't do anything stupid..."

"Something wrong?" Flare asked, seeing Cynder's wings droop as she stared at the floor.

"It's nothing..."

Flare rubbed her friend's back comfortingly. "Hey...knowing Spyro like I do, you don't need to worry. Just stay here and be with the kids! They like being with their mommy."

"It's not that..." Cynder sighed, rubbing her forearm. "I finally found out what Spyro likes, but I lost what I found when they attacked me. It was so perfect, Flare! A black and purple crystal..."

CHAPTER 24

The post-battle cleanup was rather short as there hadn't been much of a war, but now the chore was hunting down the ape, mage and shadow armies and eradicating them. It was easy, but the sheer number of enemies and the fact that many were hiding and trying to secretly regroup was what took so long. Many groups had been found en route to Tall Plains, expecting a battle, and were quickly done in by the dragons. The Paralosin armies made the search and eradication far easier thanks to their technology and combat skills. Spyro, Solar and Caligin didn't see any of the action; they were stuck in the Temple, healing from the battle. Solar, unknown to them at the time, had been fighting several small Elite enemy forces on the Temple grounds, but his injuries were only minimal. Spyro's energy depletion had once again robbed him of his elements just like after his first battle against Cynder, only leaving him his light powers for now, which left him very tired most of the time as his body tried to recover. Cal was terribly unstable; his wounds and being close to death made it hard for him to even breathe, but he forced himself to stay conscious, wanting to see his mate at least give birth if he was to die soon. He was kept in the underground tunnels where Cynder and Flare had given birth; Craga insisted that her nest be made right next to his bed so she could tend to him.

A few days after the ordeal Craga was feeding Cal, Ignitus and Solar watching, when she suddenly gasped painfully and fell to the floor, moaning and clutching her belly. "C-Cal!" she whimpered. Cal forced himself up and looked down at her. "I think it's..."

"Get the others!" Solar told Ignitus as he dashed to Craga's side to help her. Ignitus raced out of the room, coming back shortly with Cynder and Flare. Solar stepped back as the two dragonesses assisted the crying Craga. A tear fell down Cal's face and he forced his arm over the bed to hold her paw with a proud smile.

Up in the dojo, Spyro was babysitting the kids while Flare and Cynder followed Ignitus. He had a pretty good idea what was happening, but the kids needed him up here, they might freak if everyone suddenly left them alone. Colnasis and Inigena kept trying to edge away to find mommy, eventually when Spyro closed the door they sat down and whined, keeping an eye on the door. Aurora crawled over to them and tried to comfort them. "Looks like some little dragons are tired," Spyro said, standing behind them. "You guys should nap soon."

Anya laughed as Kira tried to tackle her tail. "Kira stop! That's my tail not a toy!"

The door opened and Flare came up with a smile. "How're things up here?" she asked, then caught sight of her babies. "Awww did you miss mommy?" she asked, heading over to them and picking them up. "Awwww....I'm back, no need to cry."

"They've been fine, they kept trying to look for you."

"Were you guys lookin' for me? Were you?" she asked, nuzzling them.

"How'd it go down there?"

Flare set Colnasis and Inigena down and lay down by them. "Craga and Cal are now the happy parents of three. Spyro, I'll look after them now, Cal needs your help. He forced himself to stay awake to be with Craga but he's fading fast."

Spyro quickly headed into the tunnels and found Craga curled around her eggs, Cynder sitting nearby to keep her company while Solar and Ignitus stood by Cal. Solar was applying new bandages to the purple dragon's wounds. "Ah there you are, Spyro. Cal needs some light, and fast. He passed out shortly after Craga gave birth."

Spyro stood up and lay his paws on Caligin, feeding light energy into him and trying to heal his injuries more quickly. Not much seemed to change about Cal, though, except that his shallow breathing grew a bit deeper and more relaxed. He stepped back and sighed. "I dunno guys, I think all we can do now is pray and let him recover, I think his strong dark powers are inhibiting mine from acting."

The next day was rather slow as everyone worried about Cal. Solar and Spyro helped Craga recover from giving birth, though she too was oddly resistant to their light powers. Spyro and Cynder sat near Cal's bed, talking with Craga and Ignitus about the battle. Craga wrapped her arms around her eggs and draped her long neck over them with a happy smile. "I'm just glad it ended before these little guys came along, I doubt I could've survived the stress of laying while under siege." All three eggs were a stony gray color, one of them having a strange dark-grey line down one side that strongly resembled a crack. She nuzzled them softly and then looked back up. "There was a really strong presence at the end of the fight when the Shadow was finally banished, it kinda freaked me out."

"What was that thing at the end there, that voice that bound the Shadow?" Cynder asked.

Spyro sighed. "That was the thing that cursed me originally...I thought it was an enemy, but now I have no idea what it was."

Ignitus chuckled. "I believe it may have been one of the Guardian Ancestors, one of the dragon spirits that entombed Malefor's spirit within the planet's core after you two defeated him the first time."

"Then why'd he curse me?"

"Probably as a test of your resolve."

"Cal was almost dead at the end there," Craga said to herself, eyeing her mate as he lay on the bed by her. "Why'd he force himself like that?"

"I'm not all that surprised, it was really his score to settle," Ignitus replied. "He was the Shadow's primary tool for ages."

While they sat there discussing and recovering, the news had been spread and written all over the lands by the end of that first week. Caligin's story of being the Dark Master was also finally revealed, but his final role in the matter of banishing the Shadow seemed to redeem him for the most part, though many were still incensed about his past. The biggest center of attention though was the role of Aleron and Aurora. Vale was named an "In Memoriam Honorable Convert" for turning away from darkness at the final moment, but Aleron and Aurora were the center of much debate. Their role in the prophecy was discussed so often it got to be annoying. By the time Spyro and the others were more fully recovered the whole event was practically legend. Without the Shadow's influence, others were more accepting where they had previously been stubborn.

"Wow...lookit this! It's you!" Cynder cooed to her kids, showing them a painting sent to Ignitus for approval. "See, here's Aleron, and Flash, and Kira! That's you! And look, here's Anya!" She giggled when the kids squealed, looking back and forth between each other and their 2D likenesses. Anya was thrilled to see herself in the painting as well, standing next to Spyro. Flare walked into the room slowly, tailed by her kids as they batted at her paws.

"What's up in here?"

"Hey get over here, you guys are in this too!"

Spyro looked into the room as he limped by, smiling when he saw what was going on. He continued down the tunnel hallway to Craga's lair, finding Solar standing over Cal again. Craga lay on the floor nearby, her wing and tail wrapped closely over her clutch. She glanced up and smiled when she saw Spyro. "He woke up finally," she said.

"About time," Spyro said with a laugh, heading over to Cal's bed. Cal groaned slightly and his eyelids fluttered a bit when he tried to open them. "You feeling okay?"

"Not really..." Cal groaned quietly. "Is Craga okay?"

"Tired and really sore but yes," she said, sitting up and giving him a loving lick on the cheek. "About time you woke up."

"Sorry..."

"He suffered a lot of bloodloss from those blades but he should recover within the next week," Solar remarked. "However, he needs to sleep so his marrow can regenerate the blood. Think you can eat?"

"How have I been eating so far?"

"Hunter's been feeding you veggie pulp through a tube," Craga said with a slight giggle.

"Who's Hunter?"

"Cheetah guy, he'll be back in a few days, he had to go to the mainland again for something."

"Oh..."

They spent a little more time in there with him before leaving to give them some alone time now that he was awake. Craga cooed softly to her eggs before sitting up and stretching, grinning at Cal warmly. "I was afraid our kids would never get to know their dad..."

He sighed and stared at the ceiling. "I hope I can hang on...I feel a lot better now but I can't move much." His arm twitched a bit and then flopped onto the moss stone bed. "I feel like a doll..."

A mischievous gleam shone in her eyes and she sat up by him, running her paws along his chest. "Well then...can the puppeteer have a little fun?"

"Huh?" he asked, suspecting something from the tone of her voice.

"Nevermind." She leaned over him and purred softly as she kissed him. He relaxed and let his tongue play with hers before she pulled back and smiled down at him again. "I love you too much to lose you, Cal...well, I've lost you what, four times now? First I went comatose and you froze me, then you got 'killed' about three times or so before now?"

He grunted. "Don't remind me..."

She nuzzled his nose, her purring growing a bit louder. "Would it sate you to know that because of your actions out there on the brink of death, most of the populace has forgiven you?"

Silence fell for a short while but she could feel him relax, as if centuries of crushing burden had just been lifted from him in one swift motion. His stern face seemed to melt into total peace and a faint flicker danced across his maw. "Well...that's good to know..."

Craga quickly went down to the floor and wrapped a small blanket around the eggs, nuzzling them with a proud grin before standing back up and pulling herself up onto the bed with Caligin. "I know something that may speed your healing..."

"What's this?" he asked, unable to open his eyes again. Being deprived of his vision though only made it better as she started massaging him. She didn't know what she was doing, but she figured that if their gentle fondling whle making love got him relaxed, it must be close to the same thing. It did do something to him; she could feel his muscles soften under her paws, so she pressed a little harder, getting a content sigh from her mate. She worked her way down from his shoulders all the way to his hips, getting every part of him she could reach. The gleam in her eyes brightened a bit when she started rubbing his thighs and watched his sheath begin to bulge. Cal didn't want to at first, but as Craga continued to sensually rub him he figured he might as well. She grinned and slowly licked his member as he let it out. Cal managed a small smile as he felt Craga start to suck him off, loving how tender she was given his current state. Gradually she started bobbing her head along his lengh, teasing him with her tongue and listening to him moan softly. They hadn't mated for almost a month and a half, so Cal was very sensitive to her gentle oral pleasuring; not even five minutes into it he suddenly moaned loudly and his body quivered a bit. Craga smiled and suckled a bit harder when she felt the first few waves of his hot sweet cum hit the back of her throat. She purred again, the vibration stimulating him even more and making him ejaculate again, filling her mouth with his warm white semen. Cal's mind went fuzzy and blank, lost in euphoria, and he quickly sank into sleep again, this time a lot less tense than before. Craga slowly swallowed his treat, savoring the sweet-salty flavor of the very juice that had given her children life, then crawled up to his face again and nuzzled his cheek softly.

"Sleep well and get better soon," she whispered, then lay down on the nest again and curled herself around her eggs, hiding under her wing by them and whispering loving nothings to her babies as she too fell asleep. Cal's mind slowly returned from the pleasurable blankness of climax; in his dreams all he could see was himself and Craga, side-by-side with a fairly large family. He felt truly at ease now...most of his dreams had been of rejection and despair. Now he truly felt happy.

-------------------------------------

Things were surprisingly uneventful during the following month. Spyro, Solar and many of the others were on edge, waiting for something bad to happen in the wake of the Shadow's departure, but to their amazement nothing happened. The Paralos dragons, freed from the Shadow's grip, began to develop ties between this world and theirs, some of them even going so far as to settle in. Paralos as a whole was still highly and permanently corrupted, which made things tense. The portals were still open and commerce was beginning to shift through them, but it had to be done in complete secret. The peace and quiet was enjoyed by all, none more so than the three dragon couples residing in the Temple. Spyro and Solar were able to really be their for their kids, helping them learn to talk and walk. Cal's recovery was agonizing and slow because of his grievous injuries, but he was steadily getting stronger. He was determined to be back on his feet by the time his children hatched; how badly he wanted to sleep with Craga curled up around their first clutch! Unfortunately he was still bedridden, stuck on the small stone bed. Craga would often put an egg or two up by him; when he could move his arms he held so tight to those eggs...Cal was in a state of surrealism. Nothing felt real, it all felt like a dream and he was always afraid of waking up from it at any moment, but Craga's gentle care and periodic pleasuring kept him sane.

Flare and Solar often went for walks through the temple garden and the surrounding mushroom forest, with their kids on their backs or chasing their paws. The evening sun spotted them through the mushroom caps one day and watched them.

"Say 'co-le'," Solar said as Colnasis stared at him.

"Co...wah."

"Co-le."

"Co..wah!"

Flare giggled and nuzzled Colnasis gently, grinning when the little earth dragon returned the action. "You're so cute..." She sat back and looked up at Solar. "Could you watch them? I'm gonna go find them some snacks."

"Sure." Flare guided Inigena and Aurora to their daddy, then went off the path to locate some berries for them. They were well into solid foods now so all she needed were some good berries. Deep into the forest she heard approaching footsteps at jogging speed coming towards her. Folding her wing over her front to silence the gold chain around her neck she crept forward to see who it was. Frombehind a bush nearby two large aged dragons stumbled and fell in front of her, making her shriek with surprise.

"Ow, watch it..."

The male looked up and stared at Flare. "..Flare?!"

She stared at him in disbelief and a bit of anger. "Dad?!"

The two dragons stood up to face her. "Flare darling, we finally found you! Quickly, we need to get out of this horrid place and back home!"

"No mom, I'm staying here," Flare replied crossly, sitting down resolutely.

"Don't you 'no' us," her father said sternly. "You're coming back home to Paralos where you belong!"

"Well isn't this a fine greeting, ordering me around, what about a 'how are you' or something more, i dunno, _caring_??" the yellow dragoness retorted. "I don't give a damn what you two say, I'm not going back to be your political puppet. I belong here now."

"And what right do you have to backtalk your parents like this?" her dad growled, stepping closer threatningly. "You're coming back with us whether you like it or not!"

"Tell me one thing, why do you even care?"

"Because you're our daughter!"

"Yeah right, more like your trophy, your bragging right in your precious offices! I've been much better off here than I was with you!"

"Gallavanting with that idiotic soldier I'll bet," her mom said with disgust.

Flare's eyes narrowed and she smirked. "You want proof of why I belong here, of why I'm not going to leave? Fine. Follow me." She got up and walked away, not waiting for them. They hurried after her and stopped behind her when she stopped to look through the mushrooms. "There. Take a look." She stepped aside and sat down again. They cautiously stepped forward and looked at where she had been looking to see Solar playing peekaboo behind his wings with the kids.

"You're babysitting?" her father asked with a snort. "Not much of a reason."

"Oh no. Not just babysitting. You two ingrates are officially grandparents, even though you hardly deserve the title." They turned to look at her in shock. "And don't you dare try to claim custody of them or whatever. I've cut off ties with you and am no longer under your jurisdiction, and as such neither are they. If you can stop looking in the mirrors and priding yourselves and heaven forbid lower yourselves to care about others, I might consider letting you visit them. I've known nothing but happiness with Solar, and now that I have a family I couldn't be better. This is my home now." With that she snorted at them and walked back to Solar. She didn't expect them to follow her; in fact, after that she didn't see or hear from them. Maybe they had gone back to Paralos, maybe they were still in this realm, but Flare didn't care. To them she was an item, and the last thing she wanted was for her kids to become more accessories. Later that night she told Solar about the encounter; he was quite surprised at her boldness but proud of her nonetheless for finally putting them in their place. To her surprise and delight he even "rewarded" her late that night with a slow, passionate round of mating which she greatly enjoyed.

Spyro and Cynder meanwhile were just glad to finally have time to spend with their kids. After a few weeks they subconsciously adopting the stereotypical roles of dragon parents; Spyro would go out hunting and bring back food while Cynder stayed in the temple and taught them how to talk and walk. In the afternoons and evenings Cynder would go out for a walk while Spyro spent time playing with them, getting them stronger for their training they'd be doing in a few years. One night while she was out she found Terrador sitting in a clearing staring at the sky.

"What're you doing out here?" she asked, standing next to him.

He sighed. "Wishing I had another shot at life."

"I thought you said warriors should never second-guess."

"I did. But I'm not a warrior anymore, not even really a guardian. Warriors do have to acknowledge when their end has come...I don't want to, but my time has long passed."

"What're you wanting now?"

"I don't really know. Sometimes I think I want to raise a family much like you and Spyro have, but I'm too old, and parenting just isn't something I can do. Sometimes, I wish I could fly and find somewhere new, but age has robbed me of long-distance flight."

"You guys need a vacation. You need to get outta here and go somewhere for a few months," she said with a hinting smile. He just shrugged.

"It's a possibility, but I can't abandon my duties here."

"What duties? Everything's fine now! You guardians have been cooped up here for ancestors know how long, you of all of us deserve a break."

He gave a rare half-smile but still didn't look at her. "It's not just that thogh that bothers me, Cynder...but Ignitus would be the one to tell you. Now please leave, I just want to be alone right now."

Curious about what he'd said she left him and flew back to the temple, sweeping into the dojo and landing by Spyro. "Spyro, has Ignitus said anything?"

He cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "..No? Why?"

"Terrador says he knows something."

"I think he's asleep right now."

"No I'm not," came Ignitus's voice from the Pool room. "Spyro, Cynder, please come here."

Cynder and Spyro picked up their kids and brought them into the room with them, sitting around the pool. "Something wrong?"

"No...well, yes, in a way, but not really." He sighed and gestured to the Pool. "Please look. I will force the pool to show you both what I have seen." Spyro and Cynder looked into the pool, Flash and Kira following Aleron and Anya over to Ignitus's side. Ignitus touched the pool gently, causing three ripples along the surface. As they watched the ripples reflect and bounce along the pool surfaces something came into view... "Spyro, your turn is first."

Cynder watched as a handsome fire dragon with Spyro's horns and a beautiful ice dragoness fought side-by-side against a myriad of apes and small golems, and a few teams of Grublins. "I haven't seen those in so long now," she mused as she watched the Grublins toss fireballs at the two dragons only to be deflected by shields of ice. The dragoness draped herself protectively over a mound of grass, leaves and dirt, covering herself with ice as the male, presumably her mate, rose up into the air and unleashed a powerful Fire Fury that reduced all their enemies and some of the surrounding terrain into ash. He fell back to the ground and crawled over to her, and she smiled and uncovered what she was protecting. A nest of eggs...and the one in the middle was purple!

"Are..." Spyro whispered.

"Just watch." Time seemed to warp in the vision to show the two dragons flying to the shore. "Cynder, keep your eyes on this." Spyro watched as the two dragons flew as if fleeing from something. When they reached the shore they found another couple desperately defending against a swarm of Grublins. Together they defeated the enemies, but it was nightfall and they didn't dare cross the ocean until the sun rose again. Cynder watched, trying to identify the new couple. A fiery female and an earth male, maybe? But their scales were very dark, and the female bore a pattern on her back much like Cynder's.

"They're..."

"These are your parents, but keep watching," Ignitus said softly. They watched as the sun rose and the two couples flew off, carrying their eggs. The Temple came into view and they saw Ignitus, Terrador, Cyril and Volteer waiting on the balcony. They left their eggs with them, though the parting was very teary and slow, and left the temple. Halfway back to the shore they spotted a huge flock of Dreadwings heading right for the Temple, carrying powerful magic crystals and fierce ape warriors. Spyro and Cynder watched as a terrific battle ensued, four against seemingly thousands, until all at once the four dragons combined their Furies into one powerful blast that destroyed the entire army of enemies. The vision faded and Ignitus sighed.

"What happened to them?" Spyro asked in confusion, a bit upset.

Ignitus paused, a bit hesitant. "Their injuries during the fight were very grievous, Spyro. They were the last ones to leave their eggs with us, and the enemy knew that, believing that with so few grownups at the temple they would be able to take it over and destroy the eggs. They weren't counting on the parental ferocity you just saw. Cynder, your father took a blow through his lung early on, how he managed to stay aloft is a wonder to me."

"But what happened to them?" she asked in distress.

"That final Fury attack killed them, their last effort to protect you and the many others here. I have spoken with the Chronicler about this, he finally located your parents in the mess of the Shadow's aftermath. Their bodies were never found; I think they became part of the world before they hit the ocean. Now that I've finally unveiled this vision after so many years, I'm amazed at what we were so oblivious to. Your parents were heroes, and you two have certainly inherited that from them. They died to save you, to save all the others...if only I hadn't failed on the night of the raid..."

"You did what you could, you saved this guy and he saved the rest of the world," Cynder said, rubbing against Spyro. "I'd say that's exponentially better than having completely failed."

"Exponentially? You're sounding like Volteer now," Spyro said, poking her with his wing. Turning to Ignitus he gave a sad smile. "Thanks for this, at least now we're not always wondering."

"It's better that you know your roots. I'll see if I can't get anything else."

"No, don't. It's fine," Cynder said. "As long as we know for certain we're not siblings, it's fine," she added humorously.

He chuckled. "I certainly would have told you if you were brother and sister. You are such in age only."

They chatted for a bit longer before Cynder noticed the kids were fast asleep, except for Anya who was tracing absent patterns on the floor with her little claws. Spyro walked over to her and tickled her chin, making her giggle and look up at him. "Hey Anya, I've got an idea."

"What is it daddy?"

He chuckled to himself at that; she had quickly grown into her new position as part of their family. "You wanna go with us to see Uncle Sparx tomorrow?"

She nodded and yawned, looking very sleepy. "Yeah."

"Okay. Let's get you guys to bed though for your nap, can't have you sleeping out here where everyone can walk on you." Ignitus smiled to himself as he watched Spyro and Cynder gently pick up their kids and carry them to their room. Cyril came into the room from the tunnels and sat down nearby.

"So the exposition went well I presume?"

"Very. It's best that they know now."

Spyro and Cynder curled up together on the bed, side-by-side as they watched over the kids sleeping at the foot of the bed. "I kinda wish I could've gotten to know my real parents..." Cynder said with a heavy sigh.

"I'm starting to think that maybe those crystals we found...maybe they were left behind for us from them?"

"What do you mean?"

"Solar told me a while ago that those crystals were found about fifteen years ago...I'm kinda going out on a limb here but maybe those crystals were left behind by our parents to help us? Sort of like those Spirit Crystals but in a more useful form?"

"Ignitus said they were guardian crystals though."

"No, that was his theory, but then again maybe they were; I mean, theyre there to guard, to protect, right? And our parents would try to protect us wouldn't they?"

She shrugged and sighed again. "We may never know; they shattered in our sealing blast." She leaned her head on his neck. "But now it's our turn," she added with a smile, watching Aleron yawn and cuddle closer to his siblings as they slept. Spyro curled his tail around Cynder's and laid his wing over her back, leaning his head on hers the way they used to do.

Not much later Caligin fnally had the strength to stand up on his own, but his wounds still hurt him badly so moving around was quite painful. The first thing he did was slide off his bed and curl around Craga's brood. He stared at the eggs under his wing for what seemed like ages, his mind churning until the door opened and Craga rushed in.

"Cal?! Cal is something wrong, are you hurt?? Why are you off the bed?"

He just looked up at her with a smile. "I couldn't stay away from them."

She sighed in relief and lay down on his back gently. "You sure you're okay?"

He lifted his wing a bit and smiled. "With them...yes."

She smiled and lay her head against his neck, purring softly. "So, 'daddy', should we start thinking about names?"

For once it was finally peaceful. By the time Craga and Cal's kids were getting ready to hatch, most of the clamor about the final battle had died off for the most part. They couldn't believe how quickly time had gone by; it was summer when the eggs finally hatched and Cal and Craga were the proud parents of three. An electric male, and two females, fire and earth. With things calming down Cal and Craga eventually left the Dragon Temple with their kids, flying up to the Floating Isles where they would be relatively undisturbed by others. Solar and Flare didn't want to go but they too started feeling crowded again.

"You don't have to go..." Cynder pouted as they sat on the balcony. "Where are you gonna go anyway?"

"Back up to the mountains. I hear some of my friends settled in up there," Solar said with a heavy sigh.

"We don't want to, but it's probably for the best for the kids. Besides, there are others to play with here."

"But we'll see you again right?"

Flare smiled and nodded, the gold chain around her neck jingling softly. "Oh we'll visit when we can. Just think of us as extended family. I mean, we kinda are now, our kids see each other as siblings, and we've been through so much together..."

Spyro sighed. "Well, I guess it can't be helped then. If anything comes up..."

"You'll be the first to know," Solar said with a nod. He looked up at the sky with a thoughtful grin. "Y'know, this is just like when I left three years ago. It was probably about this time of year too, the constellations look the same." He looked back down and smiled at Flare. "Except this time I'm not leaving alone."

She smiled back with a loving purr. "We should go now before they wake up." She gently slipped into the carryng-armor Solar and Spyro had created for her to carry the kids in, then stood p and stepped onto the balcony railing, looking over her shoulder at Aurora fast asleep on her left side. "It's been fun, but this surely isn't the end. The Shadow is gone, almost all the threats are destroyed, what more can happen?"

"Don't jinx it," Solar said, nuzzling her nose with a playful grin. She giggled and they waved goodbye, sweeping into the air and then off towards the north again. Spyro and Cynder watched them disappear with sad smiles.

"It's gonna be different arond here without them..." Cynder said heavily.

Spyro nuzzled her, getting a grin. "Hey, don't be like that. Like they said, they'll come to visit. Besides..." He rubbed against her hintingly, making her giggle. "Less chance of intrusion for us..."

She purred and kissed him. "You goof." She followed him inside, pausing by the beds set up for their kids in the dojo. Ignitus was sitting in the Pool room, watching the Pool and gleaning more information from it to pass on to the kids still here in the Temple gardens with their families. Spyro stood next to her and brushed his tail against hers as she stared at Aleron. "Spyro..."

"Hmm?"

"I think I'm coming into heat again..."

Sure enough, three days later Cynder was in full heat, though she hid it very well. At night though she was a total mess of lust, relieved only by Spyro's oral pleasuring. She wasn't ready just yet, somehow he knew it and was waiting for just the right time. Her third night was by far worse than the previous two; she couldn't sleep at all, so badly did she want Spyro's gorgeous dragonhood inside her filling her to bursting with thick rich dragon seed that Spyro ended up having to change the mattress and sleep outside by the river with her, she was making such a mess of heat-heavy fluid...the move outside worked to his advantage though. Out here there was no one to bother them.

The next morning Cynder woke up feeling a little better; as her mind kicked into gear she felt a trace of Spyro's healing light in her crotch, making her giggle. Her dream had been filled with fantasies of mating with him...her pussy twitched a bit and she glanced down to see it partly open and feeling recently used. She giggled; Spyro must have licked her yet again.

Something moved behind her and she rolled over lazily to see Spyro lying on his side behind her, smiling at her. "Finally decided to wake up, pretty thing?"

"Yeah...just really really tired..."

He scooted over to her and hugged her, feeling her purr slightly in his grip. "Ignitus and Volteer are looking after the kids today, they told me to...'help' you so you can be there for the kids later."

"Mmmm...I like the sound of that..."

He hugged her and petted her, feeling her melt against him. "Today, get some rest and food and hydration, because tonight...is alllll about you." With that he kissed her, rolling onto his back and pulling her up onto his chest. She kissed him deeply and caressed him constantly with her paws, unable to get enough of him. She loved this strong, handsome purple dragon with all her being and couldn't wait to affirm that yet again with mateship's physical bond. For most of the day Spyro gave her food, especially her favorite frozen berries, and made sure she had plenty of water to replace her fluid loss from her heat. He also massaged her for most of the day, much to her delight as he continuously paid attention to her aching vagina.

As the sun set Cynder waited by the river for Spyro to return from hunting. Her heat was still bothering her, and as it did at night it was starting to get much worse. Spyro was a little grateful to be away from her for a bit; the constant exposure to her spicy scent was driving him insane with lust. It hurt to see her like this but in just one more hour...he shook his head and quickly brought back the bird he'd caught for her. She ate it rather quickly and then turned to him with lidded eyes and a seductive grin. "I feel so guilty about today, Spyro..." she said with a sigh, her hind legs tensing constantly as she tried to hold herself back. She wanted to tackle him and rut him on the spot but that wouldn't be fair to him. "I know I said the next time I was in heat but...are we really ready again?"

He sat down in front of her and nuzzled her nose softly. "Don't second-guess yourself. It's up to you since you're the one bearing them." He sat back and hugged her, cradling her against his chest. She purred and went limp in his arms, soaking up his love. "Make your choice and stick with it, I'm here for you whatever you decide on."

She mused briefly, somehow shoving aside her body's demands. Did she really want more kids? The answer quickly came to her; if she had been so eagerly wanting it for the past few months, surely she was ready. She pushed away from him and ran her tongue up from his shoulder to his cheek. "I'm ready."

"For what?" he asked teasingly.

She nuzzled his neck, unable to restrain herself anymore as her thighs throbbed. "Spyro...fill me...I want your children again..."

Cynder murred loudly as Spyro nuzzled her. "I think I'll take you slow," he whispered with an evil grin. Cynder shot him an equally evil grin and lifted her rear, hiking her tail over her back and straddling her legs a bit to expose her soft mound already dripping wet with desire, her netherlips pink and slightly swollen from the intense need flowing through her. Spyro watched with excitement as she parted her netherlips, revealing her soft pink inner treasure she wanted him to take. She shook her hips invitingly, inhaling sharply as her vagina throbbed quickly and a small stream of her fluids dripped from her eager sex. Spyro walked up behind her and she lifted herself up even higher, grinning wildly with excitement as she let him inspect her. She quickly looked down under herself at his underbelly, noticing his reddish dragonhood was surprisingly flaccid as it hung under him from its sheath. Spyro eyed her begging slit, feeling rushes of arousal flow through him to his groin. He pressed his nose against her delicate folds and breathed hot air over her in sharp exhalations, making her shiver and whimper in need.

"Make love to me..." she breathed desperately, feeling her vagina quiver with need of filling. "Mate me like never before," she begged, then gasped as her insides clenched in painful yet pleasurable need. "Ooooohh..." she whimpered, her legs quivering with pleasure as he slowly licked her. Her forelegs gave out and she fell to the ground, lifting her rear a bit more and moaning loudly as her mate's skilled tongue teased her aching birthing tunnel. He was trying to hold himself back, but her intoxicating scent was too powerful even for him; it took advantage of his love for her and his desire to keep her satisfied, breaking his will and causing his dragonhood to almost instantly erect. He pushed his tongue deep inside her, delighting in her sweet fluids and her near-steaming inner heat as her vagina twitched and convulsed with sheer pleasure with every touch. Poor Cynder was a slave to her own body, unable to think cohesively or even speak as all her thought centered on how good her mate's care felt. Spyro eased around her, nibbling and licking her thigh, making his way tenderly along her side to gnaw softly on her wing-arm before progressing up her neck and cheek to her mouth, giving her a long, passionate kiss before going along her other side. In the back of her mind she didn't want him catering to her so much and leaving himself hanging, but when he kissed her and she glanced up into his eyes all she saw was total love and affection...if making her this happy was enough for him, she couldn't argue. She eyed his impressive mass of blood-hardened flesh between his legs. "Mmmm...bring that here," she whispered with a seductive grin. Spyro stood over her head and neck and grinned as she hungrily took his member into her mouth and began fervently lapping and suckling his length. She tried to control herself but her heat and hormones were overriding her ability to reason; all she wanted now was to mate, to get this wonderful male to cum for her. In the back of her mind she was a bit scared of herself; her previous seasons had been nowhere NEAR this intense...was it just part of growing older?

"Oooh Cynder...gah, slow down already!" Spyro both moaned and laughed as she desperately sucked him off as if he was a source of water after a severe drought. She finally forced herself to stop, much to Spyro's annoyance as he felt his orgasm approaching. Gaining control of himself again he stepped back and lifted Cynder's maw to his for a slow, loving kiss, feeling her panting with excitement. "You'll get it soon enough you naughty girl," he whispered, then began nibbling along her other side.

"Just hurry up already and put it in me," she gasped. Spyro grinned and breathed hot air into her dripping puss as he came back behind her, making her shiver in bliss and desire. Through their strange link he felt her almost on the verge of tears from the intensity of the pleasure and unimaginable pain of her heat; she was almost suffering. His mind made up, he stood up on his hind legs and softly grabbed her hips, walking himself forward and feeling his long, thick dragonhood sliding easily into her eager passage. Cynder let out a long, low moan of intense pleasure as Spyro walked his forepaws up along her back to her shoulders, his member almost completely inside her. He shuddered with a groan as her tight hotness surrounded and gripped his shaft, his instincts trying to take over and make him rut her hard and fast. "Oh Spyrooooo..." Cynder whimpered under him, struggling to stand up but unable to do so with her nerves aflame with ecstasy. Spyro fed light into her as he stood on her, giving her the strength and stability to get back up. He gave a naughty grin and focused his light energy into his sheath, letting it flow down his cock into her and delighting in the cute moan she gave as she felt a pleasant, comfortable warmth soothe her inner walls.

"You ready?" he asked softly. She lowered herself onto her elbows, keeping her rear in the air for him and hooking her tail around his back.

"Yes..." she panted, looking up over her shoulder at him with a lust-saturated expression. "I want you...I need you so badly..."

He pulled his hips back slowly, feeling her hot, slick inner flesh trying to keep him inside, and proceeded to thrust hard into her, making her shiver with a loud yelp of ecstasy. Her pussy tightened even more around his member as he pulled back out slowly, his fingers wriggling against her shoulders to tease her before he gave another swift thrust. Spyro gritted his teeth and forced himself to take her slow and easy; his hips were quivering with pent-up lust and a tremendous need to drive himself mercilessly into her sweet little sex. Her fertile tunnel was so amazingly hot and tight around his girth that every motion of his dragonhood inside her sent thrills of pure pleasure through him, his hip thrusts slowly gaining speed as he slid back and forth inside her delicious vagina. Beneath him, Cynder couldn't even make a sound; her voice was totally lost to the sheer bliss flooding through her as her mate's glorious breeding pole impaled her begging sex repeatedly. Spyro could only hear her panting, her mouth hanging open and her eyes clenched shut in a silent moan, her wings rhythmically stretching and contracting as her primal instincts took hold and she thrust against his motions. He moaned loudly and pressed his sheath against her slit as her inner contractions squeezed a few spurts of pre-cum from him. How badly they needed this! He hilted himself inside her again, a squeal escaping her mouth as he pressed firmly against her cervix. It felt like he'd break through and force himself into her womb if he tried any harder. Spyro groaned as he felt her fluids running in small torrents along his sheath, the scent of her heat growing stronger with her ever-rising arousal as his motions inside her tight grip made lewd squishing sounds from the volume of her fluids. "Ooooh yeah..." Spyro moaned, his paws curling and uncurling on her shoulders. He drove himself into her unusually hard, making her squeal as he pushed her forward and almost lifted her rear off the ground momentarily on his cock. He paused to catch his breath, feeling her velvet heat quivering with need around his shaft as it lay buried deep inside her. Cynder whimpered, wanting him to rut her until she was unconscious, needing him to claim her womb as his breeding ground, desiring his claim of her next brood...

A mutual thought flashed through their minds and Spyro followed it instantly, abandoning his restraint and giving in to his instincts briefly. His jaw hung open with a pleasured moan as he rammed himself hard and fast into her, feeling her tighten and spasm with every impact of his sheath against her soft wet netherlips. Every hilting was a burst of pure pleasure that just kept increasing over and over until Spyro's hips began to fail a bit and he regained control, slowing down and slowly mating Cynder's vagina as she squirmed and squealed under him, lost in bliss. He picked up the pace again, his hips almost a blur against hers, making her shiver uncontrollably as her nerves were set on fire. Cynder started imagining herself bloated with cum, imagining her mate's wonderful seed forming into eggs inside her; the thoughts only spurred her pleasure even more as his fulfilling girth constantly stretched her tunnel over and over again. Spyro bent over her, panting onto her neck as he buried himself inside her heavenly depths, and she craned her neck back and kissed him, begging him to fill her. The purple dragon made love to his mate for over an hour and a half before finally giving in to his primal urges, making her scream at the top of her lungs in pure pleasure, her pussy hot and slick with torrents of their mixed love-juices and spraying those juices all over the ground under them every time Spyro forced his wonderful maleness inside her. "I'm so close..." he whimpered.

"Spyrooooh...pleeease..." she moaned, the sheer desperation in her voice sending electric thrills of ecstasy through him, making his member throb and grow a tiny bit more inside her as his powerful thrusts forced her pleasant depths open again and again, her juices pooling around him and leaking out onto her tail and his sheath. Her body was demanding release and fertilization, his body was pleading to release and impregnate her fertile young womb. They locked lips in a fierce, wild kiss brimming with love and lust, rapidly tossing elements back and forth as their tongues fought madly with each other, Spyro grinding his hips harder and faster as their pleasure began flooding their minds. With a loud, air-shaking roar Spyro hilted himself completely in her, even pushing past her cervix into her hungry womb and making her cry out in bliss as they were both hurtled into a realm of pure, intense pleasure, their bodies violently shuddering as Spyro finally ejaculated in her, filling his mate's heat-sore inner sanctuary with thick ropes of rich, hot dragon cum. He kept thrusting lightly with every heavenly pulse, feeling her cervix quivering and keeping the head of his member from slipping out as her vagina massaged his length, suckling his member like a straw and coaxing as much potent seed as her thirsty womb could ask for. With a great deal of willpower amid the pleasurable waves of bliss flowing through him, he paced his own orgasm and slowly came inside her, his whole body shuddering every time his cock throbbed and his semen quickly crept along his length to shoot fast and hard into Cynder's innermost chamber where it was needed most. Cynder moaned happily as he prolonged her climax, shivering in bliss as every blast of his heavenly maleness splashed deliciously against her inner walls, coating them with his hot, thick white confirmation of love and soothing her painful heat and desires with his warm, creamy reassurance that she would be nice and round with eggs very soon. Cynder squealed under him, thrashing under his weight as pleasure overloaded her as her rear sensually massaged her mate's fulfilling girth. She used her cervix to help Spyro draw out his orgasm as long as possible, clenching her wonderfully tight and warm breeding passage around his pulsating endowment hard enough to hold back his cum every time he pulled back lightly, then relaxing herself as he thrust forward, both of them moaning lustfully as his pent-up ejaculate sprang from his member in thick, long ropes of pleasure. Cynder's rhythmical tightening spurred Spyro into another climax, prolonging his ejaculation and letting him fill his beloved Cynder even more with his rich sperm. She was in heaven, loving how long he was able to go as she continued to tighten around his dragonhood, then relieve her inner thirst with hot waves of his love the instant she relaxed enough for his cum to escape its detainment in his wonderful masculine organ as it perfectly stretched her vagina. For a good three minutes they kept this up, pacing his ejaculation and relaxing in a wonderful mix of afterglow and orgasm, both of them shivering in bliss with every pleasurable eruption of hot, thick dragon seed delivered straight to her eager womb, saturating her insides with his love until his climax was spent.

Cynder's sore legs finally gave out and she grunted as Spyro collapsed on top of her, both of them murring to each other as they basked in a wonderful, bone-deep afterglow with his dragonhood still held in her lower embrace. Spyro finally lifted his head and slowly, lovingly licked her neck while his paws found her shoulders and gently rubbed her soft scales, Cynder practically melting under him in delight and satisfaction as he tended to her every desire. She murred and lay her head on the soft grass, closing her eyes with a content smile as he used his claws to gently scratch her in just the right places. He sat up a bit and lightly raked his claws along her back, making her stretch under him with a delighted moan; it was like having a really bad itch finally soothed, but all along her back. Spyro smiled and hunched over, bringing his paws under her and gently scratching her full belly and then slowly drawing his paws back to play with her clit, nibbling on her spine affectionately just behind her wing-shoulders. Finally he lay down on her back again, laying his head by her neck and his paws on her forelegs. A pleased rumble came from her throat as she tilted her head against his, his neck fitting between her cheek-horns. She sighed again and closed her eyes.

"Happy?" he whispered, running his tongue along her cheek softly.

She nuzzled him and wrapped her tail tightly around his. "I just have one request...do me like this every time I'm in heat..."

He nuzzled her back and ran his paw along the gold ruby bracelet around her wrist. "Okay."

She giggled softly and stroked his tail with hers. "You're still hard."

He sat up on her back and rubbed her shoulders again. "I can keep going if you want."

She craned her neck around and smirked at him. "That sounds good, I'm game." She started to lift her hips for him, but then shrieked in surprise as Spyro grabbed her and rolled onto his back so she was lying on her back on his gold belly, his member slipping out of her to lie along her slit, still dripping with cum and vaginal juices. He ran his paws up along her chest, rubbing her sensually as he nibbled on the side of her neck as she moved her head to the side to keep him from impaling himself on the spikes behind her head. Cynder reached down and guided his erection into her waiting vagina, but to her confusion Spyro pulled back out and hugged her tight with a loud murr. She grinned and relaxed, loving the sensation of being cuddled by such a strong, capable, caring male. Spyro's paws slowly slid down her body and stopped at her soaked vent, his claws tracing her scale-patch and nearing closer and closer to her exposed labia. Their heads rose and they looked down themselves as Spyro forced the ground under them to shift into a sort of reclining chair shape, letting them comfortably watch without cramping their necks as their heads were propped up and their rears lifted a bit so they were looking up at the action. Cynder's heat was sated as Spyro's cum sloshed deliciously inside her, but she was still filled with an intense, insatiable lust, stoked by his firm controlling actions and the tenderness behind them. Spyro could feel her desire as he slowly rubbed her cum-slicked vagina, running the smooth upper curve of his claw between her lips before flicking her exposed clitoris, making her shiver and whine cutely as pleasure surged through her frame. Both paws slowly pulled her netherlips apart, exposing her vaginal canal to the cool night air briefly before gently teasing her tight entrance as her fluids slowly flowed from inside her tunnel. His smile broadened as he watched her paws curl and uncurl repeatedly as her ragged breathing slowly grew more rapid. He closed his eyes and nibbled her shoulder affectionately while his paws continued to stroke her sex lovingly, getting her good and ready for their next round. Cynder's half-closed eyes watched with excitement as his stiff breeding pole throbbed by her tailbase, lying in the crook of her thigh as she lay slightly curled up on his chest with his lower body curved and poised to take her when he was done preparing her. A tickling sensation ran down the crease of her thigh and along her back as his pre began flowing more freely and slid along her scales, leaving a slick glistening trail. Another tickle made her shiver as her love juices suddenly cascaded down her front as her vagina rapidly tensed and a thick, heat-heavy fluid came forth in such volume that she almost thought his seed was escaping her. Her aroma was increasing again with her arousal as Spyro's practiced paws massaged her vagina, his tongue and teeth tending to her shoulder and neck.

"I think you're almost ready," he whispered tauntingly, pulling her lips a bit farther apart as he shifted his hips and brought his member over her vent. They both watched as he slowly lowered himself to her with an agonizing pace, Cynder trying not to squirm with need as he teased her. Her jaw fell open and she started panting as she watched his twitching endowment draw closer to her begging puss, her vagina hungrily awaiting his fleshy blood-gorged meat and the treat it had in store for her. Her head fell back against his, her horns just narrowly missing him as she moaned, feeling the head of his member slowly but forcefully invade her snatch again. He panted as he felt her hot flesh conform perfectly around his length as he continued to slowly push in, inch by inch until at long last her position on him prevented any further intrusion from his erection. Cynder wanted him all the way inside her, she wanted to feel him press against her cervix again. She looked up again and opened her eyes to see her slit stretched around and stuffed with his dragonhood, feeling it twitch inside her with every powerful beat of his heart under her back. She gasped as they started curling a bit more, her body sliding a bit along his as his hips curled in to push his member completely inside her. She turned her lower body to the side a bit, giving him a bit more room around her tail as their earthen support conformed even more to push him deeper inside her until finally his sheath was pressed against her hot entrance, the head of his member pressing hard against her quivering inner barrier.

"Ooooooohhhhhhhh YES! YES!! AAAAHHH!!!" she screamed as she came again, her juices squirting hard against his sheath and tail with every tight pulsation of her velvet walls. Her whole body shuddered on him until she lay there panting, shifting her hips and whimpering as his massive dragonhood moved around inside her. Spyro gently massaged her chest and nibbled on her neck in her afterglow until she recovered enough to look back up at her stuffed pussy stretched around his invading organ. "Spy...ro...more...please..." she panted, her lust still far from satisfied. His tender massaging was almost enough to make her climax again, but his maleness pressing against her cervix was sheer pleasurable torture; she wanted him to fill her again, she wanted all his cum. Spyro could feel her thoughts as if they were his own and finally submitted, slowly pulling his hips back and revealing his impressive length glistening and dripping with her juices, the long linear bulge along the underside throbbing slightly with anticipation before he quickly hilted himself inside her, making her squeal. To give himself better leverage and to pleasure her even more he wrapped one arm around her front to rub her chest, the other paw trailing down her front to play with her swollen clit and soft netherlips while his hips pistoned against hers. Cynder watched happily as his member constantly disappeared into her, the bulge in her belly going up and down and sending thrills of bliss through her every time he hit her inner barrier. "OH MY GOSH!!!" she screamed, her back arching as she relaxed her cervix and felt him push into her womb. "So good..." she whimpered, tears running down her face as she lost control. She started moaning cutely every time he pushed in, the grip of her cervix not letting the head of his member leave her innermost confines. Spyro moaned and lightly bit her neck as he felt his previous ejaculation sloshing around inside her womb against his rod, her whole tunnel gripping his length and demanding another drink of his fertile juices. He hilted himself again and made large circles with his hips, dragging hers back and forth and making her shiver and squeal before quickly thrusting again. Cynder was in absolute paradise, her mind only able to focus on the intense pleasure flowing through her as her mate's glorious maleness caressed every longing nerve in her vagina. Spyro groaned and paused, holding back his orgasm as she threw her head back in a silent scream, her body again convulsing around his dragonhood as she orgasmed and coated his tail and sheath in her fluids. His willpower was already exhausted from before, and try though he might he couldn't hold back the shivering in his back as his fire of pleasure swiftly rose. With another loud roar he held her tight against himself and thrust into her hard and fast, his long girth pulsing and flowing again with wave after wave of blissful cum. Cynder just went limp against him and moaned loudly as her body took over and rose to another orgasm, wracking her with chills of ecstasy every time his hot seed flowed into her aching womb, her cervix and vagina blazing with pleasure as he thrust deep inside her and stretched her eager breeding chamber with semen. He had so much that Cynder groaned as she felt her belly start to tighten a bit as her womb expanded to accomodate his load.

"Aaaahn...so good..." Spyro whispered as they lay there, his member still pumping into her. Cynder just weakly grinned and enjoyed the warmth and fullness inside her heat-sore womb, rubbing the bulge of his member in her lower belly. Their earthen support leveled them out a bit more and formed a comfortable bowl around them as Spyro hugged her close and stroked her scales, nibbling on her shoulder and lightly breathing fire energy over her. As their wonderful afterglow began to wane Cynder was taken by surprise as she tightened her pussy and found that he was _still_ rock-hard and raring to go.

"Spyro...I...I need to move..." she whispered, a bit hoarse from her screaming before. He nodded and they watched with giddy grins as he pulled out of her ever so slowly, hearing a slight squelch from inside her as he pulled himself out of her womb and her cervix closed up immediately behind him, trapping his heavenly fertile load inside her. Slowly he continued to withdraw, Cynder delighting in every vein of his handsome maleness as her netherlips conformed around him. With a loud, lewd squelch he pulled out all the way, his member springing up and flicking a decent amount of vaginal juices along Cynder's belly. She giggled as she saw her vagina wide open after having been stretched for so long, her fluids slowly dribbling out. She grunted and forced her shaking limbs to work as she rolled over, flopping onto his belly and murring loudly as he hugged her and gently kissed her. She shifted her hips over his length as it lay sandwiched between them, rubbing her swollen netherlips against him. His paws wandered down her back as she folded her wings over him, sighing contently into his mouth when his tongue flicked over her lips and teased her tongue. He rubbed her thighs as he pulled back with a warm loving smile.

"You still want more don't you?" he whispered, pressing his nose against hers. She nuzzled him with a giddy grin, closing her eyes.

"If you don't mind."

"I think I can go one more time...just for you..." he whispered as he stroked her cheek. "Y'know, to make sure you get pregnant."

She giggled and nestled her head under his chin, prompting him to hug her tight and gently rock her side to side. "Lemme just rest a bit...cool off...get my voice back," she added with a laugh, clearing her throat and falling silent as Spyro wrapped his limbs around her. She grinned and sighed happily when she felt him lick her forehead softly. They could have stayed there in that hug all night without a care in the world, they were so content with each other...but Cynder's body wasn't relenting. She couldn't feel it but already her eggs were immersed in the heavenly warm pool of her mate's potent semen, his sperm already working to finalize her wishes. Her body was in such a state though that it wouldn't be satisfied until she felt those eggs latch onto her inner walls and begin developing...her pussy wanted more. She was so tired though from all that pleasure before, she was able to control herself and just enjoy their cuddle session, smirking to herself as she felt his erection soften under her. After almost half an hour of quiet cuddling and petting Cynder lifted her head, murring again and almost melting inside as Spyro tenderly kissed her, rubbing her shoulders softly.

"Love you baby," he whispered against her mouth. She tried to whisper back but couldn't bring herself to speak after being relaxed for so long. "You still wanna go again?"

"Yeah," she sighed, relaxing against him submissively. "So...tired though..."

"Don't push it; we can do it again tomorrow." He sounded exhausted now.

"Let's do that..." She snuggled against him, her body falling asleep. Spyro rolled onto his side and hugged her, feeling her fall asleep against him. He strained a bit and a bubble of water surrounded them, quickly cleaning them of the mess they'd made before dissipating and seeping into the ground.

"See you in the morning, cutie..." he said with a yawn. He looked at the sky and smiled...they had nothing to worry about this time around. The Shadow was gone, the Paralosin armies had scattered to dwell here along with all the other dragons, the other dark armies had been thoroughly beaten down...Spyro smiled to himself as he held Cynder snugly against himself. He couldn't wait for her to conceive now.

Their problems were gone.


	24. Mizehra & Zyleeth

Zyleeth busied herself about her den, tidying up and laying down extra bits of foliage to almost double her nest in size. I'm finally going to do it, finally going to ask him to come spend the night here! She hummed lightly in response to her thoughts, thoroughly excited and eager to see how the day's events would unfold.

Back and forth she scurried all throughout her den, continuing to hum in a rather cheerful tone. To an outsider her den would have that rich aroma of a florist's shop, very heavy in the air but quite pleasant. And that was due to the fact that Zyleeth was part of a rather unique breed of western dragons, a flower dragoness. An array of petals covered her body instead of scales, predominantly white along her back, flank and belly. Peach colored petals adorned her chest with yellow petals marking the border between them and the white ones. Bright green eyes flashed about as she looked over her den, the tip of her tail, covered with lilacs, flicking about as she held it rather high in the air. Each of her legs had a â€˜sock' of pink petals and a frill of large, pink petals ran down the back of her neck and atop her tail.

With a satisfied snort, Zyleeth trotted out of her den and headed towards the nearest puddle of water on the ground. She peered at her reflection, tilting her head this way and that, checking for any imperfections. As it turns out, dragons are rather vain creatures. Noticing a bit of grime, likely from the rebuilding of her nest, she dipped her left paw into the water and then rubbed it along her muzzle, her claws weaving between the three little spikes at the tip of nose. She took a big drink of water once done grooming, drying the puddle up, leaving just a wet stain on the rocks as the only evidence that it had once been there. Satisfied, and with a lick of her chops to dry off any water, she set off on her way throughout the forest.

The cause of her excitement was actually an intruder to her territory. A few weeks earlier, a male dragon had come into her life, instantly warming and winning over her heart though she was doing her best not to appear too smitten. His name was Mizehra and he hailed from the northlands, quite far from where Zyleeth claimed her territory. It was a stroke of luck that they met at all; apparently they had both been hunting some poor human whom was delivering Domino's pasta bread bowls. Mizehra had been the one to silently swoop down and pluck him up while Zyleeth had been stalking in the bushes. She had chased him, bellowing in challenge and ready to fight him for her meal.

But Zyleeth could never have guessed how events would end up unfolding. Instead of acting like your average male, Mizehra actually offered to split the bounty with her. He had let the human drop into a lake, not from too high, of course, after taking the food from him. And together the two dragons landed on the far shore, sharing their first of what would be many meals together under the moonlit sky.

Since that moment they have been hunting together, growing closer and closer as the days wore on. He was everything she could ever imagine having in a mate and she could tell how much he wanted to be more than just hunting companions with her. But the poor beast was rather shy so Zyleeth was hoping to maybe kick-start a little passion this evening. She grinned toothily as she imagined she wouldn't complain if things went even well beyond passion. It had been far too long since another male had properly mated with her and she could already feel her loins aching at the thought of making love to the red dragon.

With a low growl to herself, Zyleeth shook her head as if trying to physically make the images drop from her mind. The last thing she wanted to do was to appear desperate to him, she still held her draconic pride, of course. But I certainly won't make it difficult on him if he goes for it she thought to herself with a soft hiss of a chuckle.

A loud bellow suddenly echoed throughout the air as Mizehra announced his presence. She couldn't help but continue laughing a bit longer, how typical it was of him to make his appearance when she had just been entertaining unwholesome thoughts. Once she recovered, Zyleeth lifted her head up and roared in response so that he knew where to find her. His form blotted out the sun, briefly casting his shadow over her while he circled down and landed in a clearing nearby.

"Hi Meezay!" she shouted, walking over to greet him with a warm nuzzle against his shoulder.

He returned the gesture, nuzzling lightly against the back of her neck, the warmth of his breath making some of her petals stand up on end, both dragons purring to each other. "Hello Zy," he smiled, pulling his head back up. "I hope the day finds you well."

She gave a slight bob of her head in response, smiling back up at him and gazing into his own green eyes. Mizehra was pretty much entirely red though his body was covered with thicker plates that were a deeper crimson color along his back, belly, and on the front of each of his legs. He also had a few silver plates covering the top of his snout from behind his nostrils, stopping at his eye ridge. Two brown horns curved up from the back of his head and a series of black spines ran along the top of his head and down his neck. His eyes, too, were a deep green and the two dragons seemed to lose themselves in each other's gaze for a moment.

The sound of Zy's stomach growling ruined their reverie and the dragons shared a laugh together, their tails mingling a bit while they swayed about. "Well I'm hungry Meezay, let's go pick up our dinner!"

He rumbled in acknowledgement and they walked off together throughout the woods, sharing some more stories of their lives with each other. Neither one of them could get their fill of the other, the two carrying on all along the walk, wings flaring and tails flicking when they were coming to a point on a topic.

They arrived at a small clearing not far from the edge of the woods. Sitting down and slightly leaning on each other they waited, the only noise that of the birds yelling at them and their stomachs growling back in response. "He's late, ugh.." Zyleeth growled.

The sound of a stick breaking caught their attention and both snouts spun to face the noise. That same delivery boy whose capture had brought them together was making his way tentatively through the woods, carrying a box full of food. His eyes went wide when he saw them and he almost tripped over some roots. He managed to catch himself on the trunk of a tree but both dragons growled at his clumsiness nonetheless.

When he had managed his way out of the lake that first night, they stopped him and struck a deal with him. He was to deliver a few pasta bowls each as well as a couple of lava cakes every week. If he didn't, Zyleeth and Meezay had threatened to take a collective dump on his fancy sports car. So far he had been true to his word but he always acted like a timid mouse, trembling and floundering about as if they would suddenly change their minds and eat him instead.

"G... good dragons..." he stuttered. Zy and Meezay looked at each other and rolled their eyes. The smell of the food was flooding the air around them and their hunger pangs were practically shaking the ground. The delivery boy hastily emptied the contents of the box and ran off back to his car, his tires screeching as he sped away.

They quickly forgot about him anyways as they pounced the food, making quick haste to divide it out before burying their snouts into the pasta. Meezay ended up pushing his bowl closer to Zyleeth's in his eager consumption, their muzzles brushing against each other, cheek to cheek. Meezay lifted his head up with a surprised snort, his red scales hiding the blush that was forming on his cheeks.

"Umm, sorry about that.." he stammered, his eyes looking off to the side.

"For what, you silly dragon?" Zyleeth was grinning back up at him, enjoying his moment of embarrassment. She giggled as her tail happily swished along the ground. "I thought you were trying to be romantic for a moment there," she teased, still grinning widely.

Meezay's blushing grew only deeper and now it could actually be seen, much to Zy's amusement as she flopped to her side with a fit of playful laughter.

The two went back to their meals a few moments later and finished without any further interruptions which Zy was secretly disappointed about. However, as they were about to start on their lavacakes, the red dragon stopped her with a paw gently placed on her head.

He grinned and spoke with a huskier voice than usual, "If you liked that accidental nuzzling how about we try this?" It was like Meezay had flipped some mental switch, suddenly becoming an entirely different dragon. Zy looked up at him, confused, softly rumbling quizzically. Meezay didn't say anymore though, just continuing to smile. She could see a bit of a twinkle in his eye now and she purred softly to encourage him to continue.

With a single claw, Meezay poked through the top of the lavacake and cut the top off, exposing the liquid chocolate inside. He flipped the slice of cake up like someone flipping a coin and snapped it out of the air with his jaws, making quick work to swallow it. Growling pleasantly, he made a motion with his forepaw, beckoning Zyleeth to have the first taste of the warm chocolate insides.

"Since when do you share your lavacakes? Surely you're not the same Meezay I've known these past weeks," Zy said with a laugh. She was growing rather excited now, unsure what Meezay had planned for her now. Never had she seen this side of him before, it was almost eerie how an accidental brushing of their snouts had changed his demeanor.

"Oh I am the same Meezay, don't worry." He motioned towards the cake with a dip of his snout. "Go ahead, ladies first," he snickered.

Zyleeth lowered her snout down and dipped her tongue into the warm chocolate, unable to hold back a rather pleasured sounding moan at the taste. She closed her eyes and took another lick, the chocolate just so unbelievably good. By the third lick her thoughts became absorbed in the meal once again, unaware that Meezay was now moving down to join her.

Their tongues met inside the bowl of chocolate and Zy uttered a soft squeak of surprise, her eyes flitting wide open again only to see the warm gaze of Meezay meeting her. He stroked her tongue again to make sure she knew it was no accident this time. They continued to share the cake but soon the dragons began to focus more on licking each other instead of the chocolate and on an unspoken cue they both raised their snouts, pushing them closer together. Zyleeth didn't resist at all when Meezay made the move to slide his tongue inside her maw. Instead she closed her eyes again and thrummed pleasantly, her body leaning forward with her tail slightly arching up behind her. Their heads tilted in opposite directions so that their jaws could properly lock together, Meezay emitting quite a throaty growl in return, their two tongues swirling about together, each trying to steal that last bit of chocolate.

The intimate moment sent a rush of warmth through Zyleeth's body, the likes of which she had not felt in the longest time. As their jaws clamored to get as close as they could to each other she could feel herself getting a bit wet beneath her tail, the scent of her arousal like that of the sweetest nectar. She blushed quite noticeably when she caught whiff of it and could hear Meezay taking deep breaths, no doubt noticing it as well but he didn't show any indication that he had.

With their jaws still locked together, Mizehra raised a forepaw and gently traced his claws over the petals of Zyleeth's snout. Their purrs drowned out all the noises of the forest, not that they would notice them anyways. For at that moment it was just the two of them in the world, their souls joined together along with their tongues. Zy leaned towards the direction of the paw, blushing a bit deeper. All the traces of chocolate in their mouths had long been swallowed away but their appetite was only for each other at that moment.

After quite some time they were finally feeling the need to take a real breath again, reluctantly parting from each other. A bit flushed all of a sudden, Zyleeth plopped down on her haunches, sitting there and eyeing the big male up. Meezay gave her a wide grin and a hearty chuckle, teasing her now as she had teased him earlier for the accidental nuzzling.

"Too much?" he asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"No! Oh gods no! If anything it was not enough." Zyleeth recovered herself and stood back up on all fours, walking over to nuzzle firmly up at the muscular red neck, happy to hear him give a pleased rumble at the affection.

He continued to sniff the air, though, tilting his head this was and that. "Something smells really sweet though, did you notice that?"

Zyleeth could feel all the blood rushing to her cheeks again. Of course Meezay wouldn't recognize that smell right away, he has likely never mated with a flower dragon before. "Oh sheesh, Meezay.. How do I explain that.. Ah, maybe I'll just show you" She flicked her black tongue at his nose tip and then turned around in front of him, hiking her tail up and showing off the mess of her wet nethers. Zyleeth kept her head curled around though, watching him with a sly grin, eyes half lidded.

His own eyes, however, widened at the sight being presented to him and he stammered a bit. Zyleeth was afraid he was about to lose his bravado from the earlier moment. But after the brief hesitation, Meezay lowered his snout level to her haunches and took a big whiff under her tail, the scent flooding his senses, seemingly skipping the analysis by his brain and instead rushing straight to his loins. He staggered slightly as he moved his hind legs further apart, Zyleeth giggling when she noticed the bulging scales between them. "Well, I see now... What an intriguing scent that is."

She lowered her tail, letting it playfully slap his cheek on the way down, and spun around to face him again. "Oooh, you like it, hmm?"

"Yes, yes I do." He frowned down at her, "Though I am disappointed I don't get to examine it further."

"I never said you couldn't, now did I?" Zyleeth walked parallel by him, leaning against him as she went, much like a cat rubbing up against something to leave its scent. Meezay shivered at the feel, each of her petals like a soft brush stroking his scales and he couldn't help but growl in delight. They were standing head to tail now and he didn't hesitate at all this time, moving his head down a good deal closer to her swollen bits. His hot breath blew against her sensitive flesh each time he exhaled, causing her to hiss in delight, claws curling into the ground. Inspired by her reaction, Meezay pushed his snout closer until he was nuzzling between her legs, each cheek rubbing against Zy's thighs. The tip of his nose was then pressing against the wet folds of flesh and she growled in encouragement, relaxing her tail down to drape along Meezay's back. He began to slide the narrow end of his snout back and forth, spreading her outer lips, stroking over her vaginal opening and the hood of her clitoris.

This gentle foreplay served to arouse Zyleeth rather quickly, her thick nectar making short work in coating Meezay's muzzle. He had to pause now and then to lick himself clean, making sure he could still breathe through his nostrils. Zyleeth didn't seem to notice nor care, her haunches dipping down and using his smooth, plated nose to pleasure herself.

The pleasure was quickly building up for her, it was amazing how he seemed to use the shape of his muzzle perfectly, like it was meant to fit the grooves of her slit. Her clitoris had since poked out of its protective hood though he was ignoring it for now, having a perfectly good time just basking in the scent and warmth of her body.

Meezay lightly moved his hips and bumped his flank against Zy's head. She huffed and opened her eyes, growling at being distracted from focusing on the feel of his attentions. But one look between his legs mollified her and she blushed, feeling a bit guilty at having neglected him all this time. His penis had fully swollen up to its full length and it throbbed impatiently, a puddle of pre having already formed on the ground beneath him.

She tilted her head towards the aroused flesh to get a closer look. A lovely, ebon, tapered length. Well thick at the base and thin at the tip, much like a dolphin, though quite a good deal longer.

"Oooh!" Zyleeth gasped when Meezay found the firm nub of her clit. The tip of his tongue pressed firmly upon it and stayed in place while he continued sliding back and forth, applying different levels of pressure upon it with each stroke.

She groaned and clenched her jaws, getting used to the new feeling. Lifting a forepaw, she took Meezay's length and began to slowly stroke along the tip. He rumbled in approval, his cock flexing at the initial touch, making her giggle as it was rather powerful, pulling her paw with it all the way up to his belly. It relaxed again and she resumed stroking the slick length, giving his tip extra firm squeezes now and then. Zyleeth tested him gently at first, pointing his cock to the side a bit so that she could push her maw forward, scenting at him. Meezay gave no apparent protest, far too busy under her tail and quite enjoying it down there, evident as a bit of pre suddenly squirted on her cheek. His scent was nice and rich, very masculine but not over powering by any means. The musk was pleasant enough that Zyleeth braved a quick taste, daintily taking a sip of his pre while he was drinking down her nectar as if he just came from a drought.

With the air thick with his musk his cock took on a taste very similar to it. Zyleeth felt hungry for more and slowly moved her lips over his flesh, inching forward until more than half of him was swallowed up. Her tongue snaked out beyond her lips and wrapped around the portion of his shaft she couldn't take in, holding him steady, sliding her maw back again before moving into a slow rhythm of going back and forth.

Meezay was certainly enjoying it, his body was leaning more against her now and his hips were starting to twitch and buck slightly in time with the bobbing of her head. He returned the favor with quick, light strokes over her clit with his tongue. Faster and firmer he went, always stroking in a slightly different direction than the previous lick. Her thighs were clenching his head between them and he could feel her haunches starting to shake, clearly he was doing quite well for her.

Try as she might, Zyleeth was finding it very hard now to focus on giving Meezay the same pleasure he was giving. He was pushing all of the right buttons for her and it was all she could do to just keep sucking and stroking his length. And apparently he wasn't done finding them as the sudden feel of a knuckled finger just barely penetrating her, applying firm pleasure all along her vaginal opening and just inside, sent her over the edge. Her entire body tensed up and her slit began contracting against his finger, her cries of pleasure muffled by the thick shaft in her maw. Meezay moved his snout forward and firmly sucked on her clit while continuing to give it plenty of flicks with his tongue, keeping her orgasm going longer than she had thought possible.

As Zyleeth's climax began winding down she only then began to notice that Meezay's thrusts into her maw were becoming a bit more hurried. She endeavored to give him a great orgasm as thanks and took even more of his length into her maw, nearly swallowing it all. It had the desired effect as Meezay growled in lust. She held her head mostly still, allowing him to thrust as he liked while focusing on suckling firmly upon him, using her tongue to massage the rest of his shaft as if a snake had wrapped around him. It didn't take much more of this before his own stores of pleasure surpassed the limits of what his body could contain. With a feral roar, lessened a bit by the fact that his head was still held between her thighs, Meezay's climax hit and he began to pump out his thick spurts of seed with each ragged thrust of his hips. Zyleeth took all she could but the big male was producing more than she could swallow and soon it began to leak out between her lips.

She gulped down the rest and stroked her tongue along his urethral opening until his hips stopped thrusting and he began leaning against her heavily. Meezay was panting now and pulled his snout away from her legs, shaking his head a bit to send droplets of her nectar flying in all directions. Zyleeth let his spent member slip gently from her maw and she staggered away, her body feeling shaky after such a powerful orgasm. Unable to stand any longer, she let herself flop upon her side.

Meezay looked at her with concern, or at least he tried but his expression was rather silly looking with strands of her juices still dripping from his jaws. "Are you ok, Zy?" he asked, nosing at her neck lightly.

"Hmm? Oh.." Zy stuttered, still feeling a bit high and flirty. "I am fine, it's just, wow. I haven't had an orgasm like that in ages." She smiled and planted a small kiss on his cheek, her head tilted so that she could spy on his member with one eye. Sadly it had grown rather soft already and was retracting back up within his belly slit.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it!" he laughed. "I have to say I quite enjoyed the feel of your muzzle as well, that tongue of yours is quite talented."

"Oh stop!" Zy exclaimed, the blush forming again on her cheeks. She growled lightly and playfully bit him several times on the cheek until he relented in defeat.

He huffed and sat before her. "Well aren't you going to allow me to be a proper male and cuddle with you?"

"But I don't want to end up falling asleep out here."

Mizehra cocked his head at her with a low rumble. "What do you suggest, then?"

"Hmm, well I do believe my den is closest..." she replied rather coyly.

"So you want me to sleep with you tonight?"

Zy frowned at being found out so easily. "It's convenient, is all. And what makes you think we'll be sleeping?" She giggled as it took him a few seconds to catch her meaning and he looked away shyly.

"Well it would be nice not spending the night alone, I don't think I would mind whether we sleep or not," he chuckled.

"Then it's settled," Zyleeth purred, "follow me then!" She launched herself to the air with a push of her rear haunches, flapping her wings in a sharp angle to slip through the treetops. Once above, Zy stretched her wings out to their full extent to catch the breeze, lazily circling around, waiting for Meezay.

Being bigger and a bit more bulky, he had to stroll over to a bigger clearing before was able to similarly take to the skies. Zyleeth darted playfully underneath him and then angled towards her den, the waving of her bushy, lilac tail luring the big male on.

Their flight took only a few minutes over the woods. Zyleeth began the lazy downward spiral and touched down on the rocks outside her den, her talons tapping as she hopped to a stop, sounding like a complicated tap dance routine. Meezay landed beside her and craned his head up to look around at the surroundings, softly rumbling to himself. "A nice place you have here, I think this spot actually caught my eye at first when I was looking for a spot to stay."

"Now that would've been a surprise to see that you stalked out my den!" Zy laughed, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Perhaps. But it would have saved me the troubling of making a den look respectable if I had a beautiful dragon already living in it."

Zy could feel herself beginning to blush again and turned her head away though the fidgeting of her tail gave its owner away.

Meezay chuckled and moved closer to her, gently nuzzling at the base of her neck. "And I truly mean that, you know. It's not just because you gave me head tonight. We've had so many wonderful nights together since I found you here and, well..." Meezay's courage left him again as he tried to put his thoughts into words.

"Go on, Meezay..." Zyleeth tilted her head back around to look into his eyes, no longer caring if she blushed or not. "I agree with you, it's been a treat meeting such a male as yourself."

He brightened a bit more at that compliment and cleared his throat before trying again. "Well, Zy... I feel I have fallen for you, everything about you warms my soul and well.. I love you, Zyleeth." Meezay lifted a paw and caressed the side of Zy's warm cheek, smiling a bit nervously, worried about his true feelings now hanging out there between them.

Zyleeth could feel her head swooning at the words and it took her a few moments to remember how to speak again, so choked up with emotions now. "Meezay... I love you too... I don't know what-" She was stopped when he pressed one of his talons against the tip of her snout.

"You don't have to say anything more, dear. Just hearing that you share my feelings is all I could ask." With a deep purr, he moved his head beside hers and nuzzled firmly along her cheek and she joined him in the affections, scales and petals rubbing together in their first intimate moment together as mates.

After standing there and nuzzling for some time, Zy finally whispered back to him again, "We should go inside, Meezay."

"Mmm yes, it is getting a little chilly out here." He pulled his head back after kissing her lightly at the tip of her muzzle. "Ladies first!" Meezay said with a grin.

Zy hummed and spun around in place before trotting off towards the entrance of her den, Meezay close behind. Even though it was well into the night by then her den was rather well lit with the combination of the moonlight and their sharp, draconic eyes. Meezay noticed the rather large nest and laughed, "Looks like you've been waiting to entertain a sleep over."

"Pssh, I just like a big bed! Just watch yourself at night as I might push you out by accident."

"Oh I think you're fibbing, you naughty girl," he growled, though in a teasingly tone. "I don't think you want to sleep just yet anyways." Meezay sniffed at the air and grinned.

Zyleeth could indeed feel her body yearning for a bit more entertainment but she of course had to tease back a bit. "Oh sheesh, we haven't even been mates for 15 minutes and you already want sex! Males, I swear." She huffed indignantly, and tilted her head away, swinging her tail about to bat him in the flank.

"Yeah, I could certainly go for some. And I know you could too so don't play all innocent with me." Meezay grinned wide, showing off all his fangs as he paced towards her. Zy squeaked softly and tried to keep her playful indignation showing but it was a futile effort when she began imaging the feel of making love with him.

He nudged her rather firmly to lie on her side in the nest and then grabbed her hind legs, fully rolling her onto her back. This side of him surprised Zy but the feral mannerisms he was showing served greatly to help turn her on and she eagerly submitted to him, holding her four paws up in the air, cooing to him in a not so subtle mating call.

Meezay straddled over her body and lowered most of his weight upon her to pin her down. He angled his belly a bit until their slits were rubbing together. Meezay was already peeking from his slit and he began to grind himself down along the wet petals surrounding Zy's warm flesh.

She absolutely loved the feeling of being pinned as such and began to groan in eager anticipation, her paws having since wrapped around his back, claws curled and clenching his scales. Closing her eyes she concentrated on the feel of his body, the beat of his heart steadily getting faster, the shaft of his penis growing longer and harder against her belly, his hot breath blowing down in her face as he looked at her.

Meezay grew quite hard rather quickly but he waited, seemingly satisfied to just slowly thrust between their bellies. He knew how aroused that Zyleeth had become and he was teasing her with that thick, hot flesh. With a low growl she tried to finagle her hips and arch her back so that Meezay would slip inside her slit but still he avoided actual penetration, instead thrusting himself between the folds of her slit, basically giving her every pleasure except that of being filled and taken.

But even he couldn't resist the lure of her hot, yearning nethers and, after what seemed like an eternity to Zy, Meezay positioned himself so that the tip of his member caught between her lips and found her vaginal opening. He slowly pushed himself into her body, joining them physically together at long last. Both dragons hissed, Meezay in pleasure, Zy in a brief discomfort as her body adjusted to the girth of her lover's tool. She could feel herself being stretched so wonderfully wide and once he was fully hilted inside of her body Zyleeth exhaled a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

Meezay looked down at her and she purred with a slight nod of her head, her tail coiling about his. That was all the encouragement he needed and he lifted himself back up a bit more than halfway before thrusting fully back down again, his head having curled up to stare at the ceiling of the den. He began to mate her at a moderate pace then, her body quite wonderfully wet by now which allowed him to go as he pleased. They growled and hissed passionately to each other, their bellies meeting halfway in the air now as Zy began to thrust her haunches up to meet him.

Faster and harder he went as his loins began to burn with pleasure, the snug depths of Zyleeth's body massaging every bit of his shaft each time he penetrated her. Meezay began to give in to more of his feral instincts and Zy gasped in delight when his powerful jaws clasped her neck just beneath the chin. He held her firmly but not hard enough to actually puncture her hide. But it was more than enough to throw Zyleeth into the throes of orgasm once again. With a pleasured yowl that echoed all through the den and probably for miles around outside, Zyleeth came and came hard. Her claws dug roughly into his back, almost piercing his scales which caused Meezay to groan in response. Zyleeth's tail lashed back and forth, still clinging to Meezay's as the muscles of her vagina contracted in an equally erratic manner all around him. She cried out in pleasure again, softer this time, but no less intense, bucking herself up against his weight and using his warm belly to stroke her lips and clit while he continued to take her hard. All this stimulation was way too much for Meezay to handle and he couldn't hold his own release back any longer. He withdrew nearly to the tip and then slammed himself back within, breaking a few branches of the nest as he pushed Zy's body firmly down and back against it. Still holding her neck Meezay simply growled rather ferociously as his body began to empty its hoard of seed within her, his length throbbing and flexing against the contours of her slit's depths. He kept himself hilted within her as he came, simply grinding his hips about, unconsciously prolonging Zy's own climax with the constant stimulation to her clitoris.

The warmth of his seed filling her up was the most wonderful feeling once Zy's body began to calm down. She was panting as Meezay continued to twitch and shiver above her, apparently her body was being very good to him and milking him for all he had. After a few more seconds he too finally felt his climax come to an end and he flopped down on her with a satisfied huff, releasing her neck so he could simply lay there like the lazy, spent dragon that he was.

Zyleeth wasn't quite so tired though and she nipped at him a few times on his neck. "Urrgh, you're heavy, roll over or something!"

All Meezay could do was groan in reply and he let himself roll off onto his side next to her instead, his cock slipping out of her body which led to a mess of their juices dripping from her and pooling on the floor of the den. Zyleeth didn't care though and rolled to her side to face him, hugging him close with her upper foreleg. Meezay returned the gesture and the two nuzzled each other warmly before sharing another kiss, a short one this time as they both were still short on breath.

"This sure has been some night..." Zy spoke at last, her purrs echoing throughout the den. "You really seem to know what you're doing for being a shy dragon, or was that all an act before?"

Meezay laughed and couldn't do much more than nudge at her with his snout. "Well I never said I wasn't a good lover, now did I? Being shy about it doesn't necessarily make one bad." He gave a long, drawn out nod with his big head to emphasize his point before snickering again.

"Hah! Well, I suppose you do have a point there. And such a nice point it was indeed..." She let the bushy lilacs of her tail stroke over the pointed tip of Meezay's spent member when she said that, making the male gasp and squirm like a big hatchling now that he was extra sensitive.

"You should appreciate him for giving you so much pleasure tonight, not tease him." Meezay said, speaking of his penis.

"Oh I know how they act, always in it for themselves," Zy chuckled, nuzzling up underneath his chin. "Though indeed he was very good to me tonight, I'm sure I'll keep you both happy."

"I am already the happiest dragon in the world right now, my love." He grinned. "It feels good saying that now, calling you my love... It feels so right." With a smile he laid his head down upon the nest and closed his eyes, his breathing becoming heavier.

Zyleeth joined him and laid her snout just above his so that her chin rested along his nose. "It really does feel good to hear that, my love. Feels good to say it too..."

Meezay smiled and rumbled sleepily, close to dosing off now. But he was able to utter a few more words before he drifted off, saying, "I love you, Zyleeth."

She smiled and stroked his flank lightly before curling up comfortably with his legs. "I love you too, Mizehra."

And with that the two dragons fell asleep purring together, basking in each other's warmth and affections. It would be the first night of many, many more they would share together. Together with souls and hearts entwined as one.


	25. The Breeders Temple

_"Are we there yet, dear one?"_

_"Well, more or less, I can feel the water already, yes."_

The pair of large dragons were leading their family behind them, the whole bunch more than glad to get out of the lair for once and enjoy some time in the outdoors.

Their hatchlings had gotten too used to the warmth and safety of their lair and, to be honest, had gotten lazy and Shihka had a feeling she could spark their interest in nature by leading to one of the most popular places for both the young and old - the Oltroh Vally lake.

The male, padding next to her, took a deep breath and let out a sigh of approval, they were indeed here, and by the sounds of things their little one's had noticed the scent of humidity and other dragonkind as well. The blue scaled dragon and his red scaled mate stooped to look around a little as they neared the edge of the absolutely huge lake, it was large indeed, but even so, considering the amount of other dragons visiting it it would be problematic to find a secluded spot.

The dragoness gave a silent sigh as she looked around hopefuly one more time and then nodded and turned to their followers, five hatchlings who now seemed to be more interested to see who can push who into the wet sand beneeth.

_"Now now...behave, my little ones...we will seek out a calmer spot for us, then you can all enjoy the water, I hope you will not destroy this side of Hehro while we are gone, am I right?"_

She asked with a chuckle as he turned her head to her mate and gave the slightly larger male's neck a soft lick as to tell him to follow, and in return she got a soft nip to the nose.

_"They are old enough to fend for themselves, Issha, now let's go, I see another family who are about to leave, maybe we can settle down there..."_

And with a nod the two of them padded off, leaving their wee ones bickering with one another, the louder ones seemed to be a lovely dark blue scaled male and a rosy red hued female. They were around three feet tall, quite grown, they already had lost most of their hatchling pudgyness and their personalities had long developed, the blue scaled male was more or less the bossy one and took after his father a lot, even his appetite...  
Just like the little dragoness, growling at him took after her mother, and even exceeded her by having an exceptionally curvy belly.

_"...am not fat! I told you...I am not fat, I am simply softer than you!"_

The young male looked at her with a truly amused expression and gave a giggle of his own.

_"Tell that while you pounce our supper. You do know our parents are the first to take a bite...No wonder they wish you to be the first to leave the lair when we mature."___

_"Nu uh..."___

_"Uhu..huhuh!"_

In the meantime next to them sat two perfectly identical white dragons, one was a male and the other was a female, sitting side-by-side they shared the warmth and did not seem too happy about this whole idea

_"I hate the water..."__  
__"I hate the water..."_

They said in perfect unison and made the two arguers pause for a moment to look around....someone was not here.

_"Where did that darkling bugger off to again...he is even more troublesome than you are, sister."_

The blue scaled dragon looked around carefully, knowing he had seen Zal only a moment ago.

_"I think..." "He said..." "Something..." "About exploring..." _  
Said the twins once more as this time they were covering the other's side with a white wing, shivering some even tho the sun had hidden behind a cloud for a moment. Quite fragile they were.

-------------

_  
__"Mhhh...the sand feels much better here..."_  
The young dragon murmured to himself as he moved along the shoreline, the sidestepping the occasional pebble or wave, seeming to move so very lithe and always seemed to leave just a bit of black mist behind him. The pure black scaled dragon was just a little smaller than his adoptive relatives, his eyes pure yellow and the yellow and green frill, that ran down his neck gave a noticeable contrast to the rest of his body even as his wings were tucked back and folded neatly and masked it a little.

A shadowbrood was indeed an unusual sight for more than a few eons now, but only a few elders knew of what they were, even Zalmaron himself did not know. And he, just like everyone else, care free, was now enjoying the heat of the sun shining down on him, making him close his eyes in delight and rumble a little, before he saw something red with the corner of his eye.

Not too far from the shore, under the shadow of a thick trea sat an old looking dragoness, her eyes framed by silver glasses, shaping her snout perfectly, before her a clean, neat and red pillow upon which a book lay. But even as her tail propped up her muzzle, her dark eyes seemed to track the little shadowdragon's movement.

Once the wind blew from his direction he saw her expression change from a thoughtful to a surprised one and her muzzle lifted some, her fangs revealed as her lips pulled back in a draconic smile and he gave a motion for him to come closer.

Zal only blinked a little confused, but he knew better than to disrespect an elder by not following her order and he instantly made his way towards the much larger frame, as he got closer he would see the few chains of gold decorating her wingclaws, a piercing of solver here and there and a lovely decoration of the smallest and finest gold chaining decorated her curved horns, making her look quite attractive...aged to perfection even.

The older dragons got the more they seemed to appeal to Zal, they seemed to soak up all what life had to offer so well, be it knowledge or grace, and by the scent that he picked up from her, she was quite experienced...on many levels.

As soon as he was close enough he sat on his haunches and bowed his head slowly and low, a sign of uttermost respect to the elder, something he had learned to do from way back. And soon enough she returned the greeting with a small nod of her head before she once again gave him that smile.

_"My my....it has been so long since I have seen my son...I still remember the day he stormed out of my lair with his ambitions to find a mate and a home of his own...I never would have thought he would also have such a large offspring and still adopt one as well...he always had a good heart, my son."_

She spoke in a melodic tone, soft and it almost felt like the touch of earth, and the small vibrations he felt as she spoke seemed to relax him.

_"I..."_

He began to speak but she lifted her paw, this time her gaze was that of curiosity, with a wave of her paw the book closed and vanished, and her paw moved down, half his size, plucking him by the nape of his neck and set him on the pillow instead. Rumbling in delight almost as if she was eying a particularly tasty meal.

_"Shush now, little one...let me have a closer look at what has my son brought with him this day...a healthy whelp indeed."_

She whispered to herself and leaned down to press her much larger muzzle to his own, allowing him to feel the warmth of her lips and look into her eyes. He did not dare to do so, looking down, but a warm and quite a large tongue licked over his chin, making him look up into the motherly gaze.

_"Indeed...and much more than one would see....you have a potential, little one, I can see it in your eyes..."_

She murmured and rested down on all fours, using one paw to move the pillow between her forepaws, wrapping her large tail round them both to allow him to rest against it, her tongue still grooming him slowly, over his paws, his side, belly, chest, muzzle, she kept her silence for some time, before her tongue moved over his own lips, parting his maw some and the tip slipped inside and she gave a surprised rumble as three tongues found it necessary to wrap around it as it trying to stop it. She half-lidded her eyes some and grinned.

_"Hatchling....are you denying me...?"_  
She asked quietly and by the looks of things the little dragon before her would pale if he could do so.

_"I thought so...you know...your fathers childhood was one of the best for him I could give..."_  
She renewed her talking, her tongue now wandering lower to lick over the little dragon's tailbase, her experienced tongue would quickly make the hatclhing squirm under it's attentions and it only made her purr sweetly.

_"Indeed...indeed...much like you he sat before me, his mother, one who tends to his every need, his ...every...need"_  
She repeated to herself as her tongue flicked over that well hidden slit, squirming against it, making him close his eyes in bliss as he let his arousal overtake his senses...he didn't even notice her large wings had covered them both from sight, many dragons did so to simply take a moment to allow their bodies to cool off.

But her body only was growing hotter, he could feel it even if his mind was too preoccupied as the tip of his length began to emerge for the much older dragoness, her tongue retreating and her maw remained open, bathing the hatchling's need in her hot and humid breath.

As more and more emerged, she could see every ridge of that wonderfully crafted length, the underside had series of firm and small, almost sharp ridges, while at the sides, near the baste, two fat ridges lay, much more meaty, fleshy and thick, almost like a knot.

She licked along her fangs as she saw this and murmured to herself.  
_"Well now...this is a lovely sight, little one....you seem to have something in-common with your adoptive father..blood relative or not."_

The older dragoness then moved her muzzle closer to press her nosetip to his belly, her chin resting on his tail, her muzzle still parted to allow his length to be bathed in the hot breath of her body, her eyes closing as he felt him tense some. She could feel he was no virgin...which surprised her to no end, but even he had never been with someone so skilled at pleasing.

She smirked and let her tongue wrap around the base of her little dragon's shaft and her lips sealed around it and she gave one, strong suck and it was all that Zal needed, even as her claw was pressed to his muzzle, he still writhed as that familliar feeling of heat pumped through his length teased his senses, but at the meantime, the dragoness seemed amazed...

Her mouth was filling...the seed was thick and fresh but he just kept comming. SheÂ Â snorted some as she had to pull off, dragging her lips over to the tip to keep all of the already released seed inside and gave a gulp, five more thick spurts landed over her muzzle, which she delightfully licked off and even so much as hitting her framed glasses, making her rumble out in mild annoyance.

The little dragon was panting weakly, his shaft now soaked with the little trickle of seed that still was coming from the tip as well as the dragonesses saliva.

He gasped a little as he felt those lips seal around his length, now a little too sensetive, cleaning up in one movement, his crotch scales would be next and soon enough the only mess was on the elder dragonesses muzzle, her claw removing the glasses for her to beam down on him with a wide grin.

_"Little one...you surprise me even more...I may have had underestimated you a little...know this, however....I will send someone after you when I will think about what happened today...and then we will meet again."_

She murmured to him and once more, slowly trailed her tongue over her own nosetip, cleaning it all perfectly, a delightful expression on her muzzle as she did.

_"Now return to your family, my youngling, but I say goodbye for only a little while...know that. Now leave me be."_

Zal, finaly being able to think straight gave a silent grunt as his length was still quite hard, the dragoness had only touched the tip of the iceberg that was his stamina, but he still knew better to question her.

A soft nod was given and he bowed his head even lower than he did before and began to move back, looking out between her wings, noticing none had paid any attention to the sounds or scents of the little sibling meeting.

A claw on his tail stopped him for a moment and she spoke once more  
_  
__"Oh..and another thing, little one, next time you will have to earn this honor..."_

With that she lifted her wings and stretched out happily, a few popping sounds could be heard and with a small wink she placed her spectacles back on her lovely snout, watching as the little dragon made his way back toward the other side of the lake, his arousal having had subsided by now, and the few looks back he made couldn't amuse her more.

* * *

There was a screetch as a certain little dragon was found sliding down an icy mountain path on his butt, ending up with his tail sticking out a snow-pile and a muffled growl showed his utter displessure.

_"Of all the places...why here...cold...ow..."_

He murmured to himself, but soon enough he dusted off the snow from his scales, huffed in mild annoyance and began to scurry up the mountainside once more. The wind was far too erratic for him to risk flight, and even if he did, the snowfall did not allow him to see too far and the icey if annoying path was his only lead to the temple he was told to find.

The red dragoness never did warn him, that he would find himself freezing his scaly tail off in such a remote location of the wally and by this time he was more than sorry he decided to accept her offer and visit her.

It was not like he liked her...he met her only month or so ago, while getting aquanted to his father's mother was more than interestingÂ Â as such, he couldn't help but to wonder what exactly did she mean about him having potential...

He seemed to be much more mature than his adoptive siblings in body, true, but in-mind he was still a young dragon, flawed by his curiosity, but what made it worse was his rather odd physical features.

It began when his new mother tried to ground him by leaving him in his little part of the lair, placing a barrier on the entrance to keep him there, but he always somehow managed to slip out when something more interesting happened, like when his mother's friends came to visit and he ended up being noticed, when a certain earth dragoness laid down on the pillows they used to decorate their guest lair and ended up making the pillow go "meep" underneath her, where the little bugger was hiding.

Soon enough they found out the shadowdragon could easaly use any shadow much like a portal, not only by moving his body through it, but also using them as mirrors, which once earned a small tail-whack from his mother as he commented on the little golden peace of jewelry her mate had added to her undertail...

The hatchling's little daydream was cut short as his muzzle bumped against a set of heavy and large double doors, made obviously for much larger dragons. Strange sets of writing on them were unknown to him as well, but it never did stop him from striking his clawed first against them a few times in hope that someone on the other end would hear them.

And so the hatchling waited, growling in annoyance now as there was no answer, the idea of coming here seemed more and more foolish to him by now and he couldn't even tell if this was the place he seeked in the first place.

The sound of aproaching clawsteps could be heard and he turned his head to notice what seemed a young, crimson-scaled dragon, only twice as big as Zal himself and he too seemed rather uneasy, his four curved horns iced over and his movement hard as he used his wings to shield himself from the snow, only having the wind use them as sails.

The male paused as he saw the small dragon next to the doors and, after a brief moment he gave a small bow and moved closer to the little dragon who had already returned the greeting by now.

_"Odd to see someone of your age here...we do not usually get such small visitors"_

He gave a small chuckle and Zal rolled his eyes some....the male was a young one as well, probably just matured too, he's the one to talk about size.

_"I am seeking the...Breeders...I am here to meet a sibling, she is a large, bright red dragoness, elder too..."_

The other dragon tapped his chin some with his tailtip thoughtfully eyeing the smaller dragon and after a moment he shruged.

_"I guess if you have seen mistress Isshir and talked to her you have a reason to be here...follow me, I shall take you to her, but do not try anything you might regret later on, little one."_

Zal nodded a bit impatiently, his butt already protesting from sitting on the ice cold ground for too long and he watched as the dragon moved closer to the large doors and traced a talon in a weird pattern over the iced surface. With a deep rumble the doors opened wide and Zal let out a soft sound of surprise as he welcomed the heat coming from within and almost tripped his new friend as he hurried inside to warm his scales.

They both found themselves in a large hallway, the roughly dug walls were decoreted in an assortment of glowing blue and red crystals, painting the area in a warm and inviting houe, Zal could hear many voices from deeper within, the scents of many dragons of various species and genders teased the youngling's nose and soon enough he found himself in a huge dome-like lair, the floor paved with the softest of pillows, reminding him of home, on the pillows, however, all kinds of dragons and dragonesses were resting, some of them larger, some smaller, all were mature and, as the little dragon could tell, quite sated on many levels.

A few were using a claw and ink to write something in large leather-bound books, presented to them by white-scaled females, their scales decorated with odd patterns of jewelry as well as painted symbols on their wings and chests.

Some had a cup next to them, almost Zal's size, filled with scented tea, however, it did not mask the sweet scent of mating that was quite noticeable even in such a large lair.

The dome had many exits, the whole wall was riddled with pathways leading deeper into the mountain and, just like the pathway leading to it, the walls were filled with many small and white glowing crystals, much larger chunks embedded in the topmost parts, lighting the room perfectly.

As Zalmaron followed the red male, they both walked past a tired, but happy looking dragoness. She was resting on a few pillows, her much larger form sprawled out with her hindquarters spread and open to anyone's gaze to wander over the reddened and freshly used folds, glazed with a layer of her own need and a male's seed, still puffy and the fleshy lips had yet to close, offering the view of the white caked mess that was within, dripping some over the dragonesses smaller, tighter pucker.

Zal needed to be prodded by the red's tail in order to keep him walking, the little male had began to stare a little too much and even as he walked he was trying not to salivate as he could see a few more dragonesses and a few equally as much pleased dragons resting on their respective pillows.

_"By your reaction I think this is your first time here, isn't it, wee one? This is the Breeder Temple of Hehro. Here we, the breeders, help the dragonkin' who are in the need of a clutch...But do not get me wrong, here come the dragons and dragonesses, who have lost their chance to bear eggs. Many of the families, who are dieing out, even some branches of certain types of dragons...elementals, for example. We do what we can to prevent our world from loosing more of our kind."_

The male explained as they soon left the guest lair towards the breeder's part of the temple, before the red smiled down at Zal, who indeed was listening to each of his words.

_"But this is not all...we also collect and preserve the seed of the many draconic beings, that visit us in search for help or to aid us as well...you see, some species do not have a counterpart...we use magic, we try to find the most compatible species to continue their family, but...you must know, the most prized breeder is Mistress Isshir. She is a born-breeder, she is Quite special."_

As the red continued his speech, his walking became bouncy as if he was giddy.

_"You see, we are not all pure breeders, some of us help to either plant or acquire seed from our visitors. But she...she is a True breeder. A female, who can give birth to the exact species of dragon that has gotten her egg heavy. For example, say, a black dragon mated a red dragoness like her...the result would be a hybrid, a whelp with similarities of both parents. But if a blackie mated a breeder, the hatchling would be a pure black."_

He stooped in his tracks, causing Zal to run into his hindleg, not that the red minded at all, he licked his lips happily instead, seeming not to have noticed the bump at all.

_"Oh...oh and she is a lovely, pure soul...she has taken something that would otherwise be ungrateful work and turned it into a work of art...I feel like I have a true family here, we are united with our own little reasons we joined this temple and, to be honest, if you are here, it means you have a reason to be here as well, this is no mistake, little one."_

The red dragon added and then stopped to look back at his follower, still rubbing his nosetip, looking a little surprised by now as the red leaned down to give the smaller black a soft lick to the nose.

_"Call me brother, we have no need for names here, little one. Now you will meet Isshir, she must be waiting for you, good luck."_

He said and before the little dragon could reply, he was pushed through a curtain covering off another pathway, leading to a red-hued cavern. Upon entering it Zal soon found the redness was simply the reflection of the already seen crystals, shining off the elder dragonesses scales.

Isshir opened her eyes to see who her guest was, wondering who would be troubling her at a time like this and suddenly her lips curled back in that all too familliar smile as she saw the little dragon nervously sitting to the entrance to her quarters.  
_  
__"Zal...I see you took up my offer hmmm? It is nice to see you got here so quick...oh my"_

She paused as she leaned in closer to sniff at the little dragon's belly and wings and suddenly burst out in laughter.

_"Iced scalebutt...little one, there are things such as gateways, you know, you could have asked your mother or father to simply set one up to send you here. I hope your breed is immune to cold then, I would not wish you to run around all buggery. "_

She murmured as she once more began to run her lovely tongue over the dragon's muzzle and neck, allowing him to enjoy the warmth, which he gladly accepted before he would reply.

_"Mmmm...how should I address you now, great elder...mistress? My sibling....?"_  
He asked and the questions ended with her talon tapping his nose a few times to get his attention.

_"In my temple, my little one, I am your goddess...but I wish you to call me your mother while you are within these walls, you will enjoy your stay...if you wish to, that is..."_

She added silently as the older female then flicked that tongue over his underbelly swiftly, picking him up by his scruff and settled him on her head instead, allowing him to sit there, safely as she slowly stood up and rumbled.

_"I do remember something about your kind...darklings...Shadowbreed, quite interesting and mostly refereed to as living shadows, am I right? Well then, you, my little one, would be more than needed here. If you can shape your seed to match the female's type of egg..."_

She trailed off, moving out from her sleepingquarters with the hatchling still perched up on her head and after a maze-like series of similar corridors there was a thump and the hatchling found himself sitting on a different set of horns.

The large green dragon rubbed his snout, trying not to chuckle as Isshir was doing the same and they both smiled and exchanged their greetings, before the breeder turned his attention to the newly acquired hatchie-hat.

_"Greetings, mistress, so this is the little one you told me about, correct? If he is as capable as you say, he will pass the little initiation with ease."_

The breeder murmured silently and plucked the little dragon off his head and set him between the two, however Zal had stirred some.

_"Initiation? What do you mean....I do not know anything about breeding, really. Shaping my seed...is doable, yes, but how do I know if it works?"_

The little dragon asked a but uncertain that this was going as planned. to which the both breeders only chuckled and the male smiled. "You know...some scents cannot be removed from your scales, and I must say that you are no stranger to mating...and to answer your question, I will make sure the female is quite seeded."

The breeder then returned his smile to Isshir and, after she gave the little dragon a small lick to the nose, she turned to walk away, the elder dragonesses strong hindquarters swaying some, as her tail swayed, both of the males were rewarded by the sight of the sex of a dragoness, that has known and improved the art of lovemaking for a few decades.

Zal gave a small smile up at the larger male, but in return he only got a smirk.

_"From now on you will call me your teacher, you will now follow me and we shall begin your little test. Your goal is quite simple, you must seed the female. Easy enough?"_

He then asked, looking down at the dragon as he began to walk back to the guest chamber. Zal nodded silently to himself and followed suit, feeling his new teacher won't be so friendly.

Soon enough the two dragons finally returned to the large dome-like lair, there were a few more newcommers, a few of the dragons Zal had seen before had already left, but he couldn't get to see them closer as his teacher quickly pushed him with his tail toward one of the passageways. The room was filled with pillows and was lighted by very dark, red crystals giving the surroundings a interesting mood, the larger green set himself down in the corner of the small quarters and laid out on his belly, propping his muzzle with a paw.

_"This will be your quarters where you will service the females in need of an egg...you will not need to know their names or their status, their birthplace or anything else. They will offer themselves for you only here and only now...what happens here will stay here, do I make myself clear, little one? If so we can begin..."_

The green rumbled as he reached out to tap a few smokesticks with his claws, they instantly came to life, filing the small room with a pleasant, sweet scent, which tickled Zal's senses delightfully and soon enough the little dragon found his slit slowly bulge with promise, the scent that filled the air was most definitely had something to do with it.

Behind him a deep purr could be heard as the green scaled dragon seemed to enjoy the same feelings, his form shifting and squirming some, however, his bulk was pressed into the pillows so Zal could not see what he was doing, but he didn't mind as his attention soon returned to his own emerging arousal, once more his shaft slowly slid out from it's hiding place, the ridges would expand and firm and by the look of the larger breeder he was most pleased with the sight.

_"Well now...seems like your kind has more odd features than I knew..." _  
The green said and reached out with a single talon to run the dull, curved part over the hatchling's shaft, the tapered tip seemed to have two cumslits, something that the older male found quite interesting, but Zal seemed to try to get his attention.

_"May I speak, teacher? One thing I must tell you is...well...the longer I do not releive myself of my old seed, the thicker it becomes. I think that after a night's rest the morning release is so thick it would be impossible to even seed a female much larger than me..."_

The little dragon tried to seem calm even if he wasn't, not even his brothers or adoptive father had seen or touched his length and here he was, sitting exposed infront of some unknown male.

The older dragon simply gave a soft sigh and rumbled, reaching out with a paw without much warning and wrapped it around the little dragon's now pulsing erection, causing Zal to hiss out in half-surprise-half delight.

_"You could have told me this sooner, little one, we could have done this later..."_

He seemed a little annoyed at this, but still retreated the paw to his miuzzle and opened it some, allowing his thick saliva to drip down his bright red tongue and coat his paw, before he would chuckle and suddenly close the wet, slick and warm scaled grip around the little dragon's length once more, even as Zal tried to speak.

_"It is allright...I fou...hhhhh.....my seed regenerates very fast. I would be able to continue in a moment or twooooooooh...but also, it seems that the longer I wait between releases, the easier it is to accomplish..."_

He was cut off by the dragon's paw squeezing over his thicker ridges, which caused Zal to stand on his tippy-toes and murr out as the rhythmic clenching of the drake's experienced paw urged him on and he began to buck his hips some, the sounds of wet slaps making the green dragon's ears flick.

He did not reply, however, he simply continued massaging the little dragon's need, before Zal let out a soft snarl, his shat bulging out a little and a thick jet of seed launched from the tip, landing on the pillows beneath, so thick it did not even part from his tip, the next spurt was even longer, even if not so strong, it landed on the green dragon's scales, causing the breeder to rise an eyeridge at the heat of Zal's seed. The next spurts turned into a steady stream of seed as if his body was forcing it all out, causing it drip over the still clenching paw and onto the pillows, pooling there and soaking the fabric. Soon the torrent of seed came to a dribble, becoming a little less thick, but the scent of the fresh seed was nothing like the breeder felt before.

It seemed to burn the dragon's nose, strong, overpowering, it almost caressed his senses, begging him to taste it, feel it, trying to convince him almost like a drug that each minute without it would be pain...The green let go of Zal's still hard member and closed his eyes shut and then opened them again, trying to shake off the odd feeling.

Zal continued to purr thickly, the release felt simply wonderful, he felt his fresh seed slowly drip down the length of his ridged shaft, too lost in the feeling to notice the inner struggle of his teacher he was so oblivious about, until he spoke, that is.

_"So...let us begin...you may use any means necessary to seed the female, ofcourse, without causing any pain or unease to her. While she is here she is yours, I will observe the process, little one, one should be coming soon."_

He rumbled out, the hatchling didn't even notice the sticky green scaled paw had a fresh and cleaned trail on it while the dragon's expression showed something one would show when sampling wine.

There were clawsteps heard from down the passageway, soon enough a white head emerged from the darkness, a silver dragoness stood there, lithe, petite, an indeed fragile being. She smiled and bowed her head at the two males.

_"Greetings, lifegivers, I am here for my clutch...may we begin?"_

She asked, looking at the green male, who only returned a very toothy grin.  
_  
__"Ahh, indeed, we are, Zal there will tend to your needs..."_

The dragoness seemed a little surprised, thinking that the little dragon was there to watch, not actualy take process. The expression on her muzzle didn't make Zal feel more confident either, but soon enough, with a soft sigh, the female nodded and entered the room, the scent of both the male's arousals and the sweet scent of smokesticks had it's effect on her body already, her tail lashing in anticipation as she laid down on her side, lifting a hindleg for the little dragon.

Zal murred silently at the sight of the dragonesses sex, such a large but lithe frame held such a thin slit, reddened from the scents and need...he couldn't wait to feel it. He moved closer to the dragoness, smiling a little uneasy and parted his mouth to let her feel the warmth breath of the hatchling's bdy on her sensitive petals, her eyes widened some as she saw not one, but three long, dripping tongues extend from his maw and trail over each side of that small opening. She gasped some as the saliva, dripping from his chin hit right on her puckered hole, causing it to squeeze in surprise, making her toe-talons curl in delight as she smiled down and purred out in encouragement...

Zal looked up at her and returned the smile as his tongues kept on slowly lapping along the sides of her entrance, the third trailing lightly just right inbetween that lovely slit, making it slowly swell in need, the lips parting, showing off her blossom to his hungry eyes.  
She hissed out as his tongues now found her inner flesh, teasing her more, making more of her body open up for his attentions, his shaft now rested on her tail, dripping his fresh seed on it and the pillows beneeth and soon enough she let out a soft growl, licking over her fangs. She was more than ready now.

Zal moved a little closer, up onto her body with his forepws resting on her belly as the tip of his drooling length slowly moved over her soft pucker, causing another shy eep from the larger female as the tip tugged on it a little. Zal could see just how easy that ring felt, how soft it was...seems like the female's sex did not get too much attention, but her rear hole was more than experienced.

With another silent hiss he moved his shaft toward it's goal, her lovely flower now fully was open for him to enter and with a soft squelch his tip parted her petals and the little dragon sank the first few inches of his ridged length inside of her, causing her to squirm and thrash a little as she could feel each ridge tug on her sensitive flesh.

A paw stopped him from entering her deeper as she panted silently, wishing to adjust to his size and form, which he found to be allmost unbarable as his very instincts and the fire in his loins told him to slam into her to the hilt right there and then.

After a few agonizing moments she removed her paw from his form and let him enter fully, last of his ridges vanished into her heated vent, the two pairs of thicker ones causing her to roar out in surprised pleasure as they spread her even wider. Zal paused to look back at his teacher who now rested on his side, a paw idly tending to his own arousal as he observed the little dragon's work.

The dragon began to pull back and he felt his ridges, now fully gripped by her muscles pulling her back with him, pulling on her fleshy opening and causing her to growl out all too happily, rolling her body fully on her back and spreading her hindlegs wide, entwining her tail with the hatchling's own.

Zal hissed as he let only the tip of his length rest inside of her for a few brief moments, before he slid inside once more, his scales meeting hers in a wet kiss. Her own powerful hindquarters began to move with each of the dragon's thrusts, changing the angle of his length entering her so she could feel each and every last bit of his shaft entering and leaving her hungry sex, her muzzle open by now and her tongue was lolling out one side.

Zal hissed out and suddenly bit into her left hindleg, holding onto her, suddenly feeling her sex clamp down on him so hard he needed two attepts to pull himself free not to loose rythm as the pain combined with pleasure sent her over, soaking half of the little dragon's front in her liquid want.

A hindleg pushed zal off and out of her with a slurp, strings of his seed still connecting him with her tailbase as she turned around and lifted her rump high into the air above him, lost in the plessure to think about their size differences.

_"Now...Give it all to me....breed me now, life giver, make me a mother NOW!"_  
She snarled out in pleasure and eagerness and the little dragon obeyed her, he hopped up to latch his paws and jaws around her thick tailbase, his hindclaws gripped her rump as thrust at her, his length grinding down her undertail and suddenly the tip popped into her fleshy tailhole with ease, making her scream out in delight, the pillows beneeth them soaked as her second climax quaked the lithe body and her front paws collapsed. Zal growled as he did not wish to leave her softer pucker, but he was getting close himself and with another, re-aimed thrust he burried himself to the hilt inside of her now gaping tunnel with a loud and wet smack, letting out a muffled roar around her tail as his shaft spasmed inside of the silver female, filling her ready womb with his fertile seed.

The dragoenss fell onto her side in exhaustion, her muzzle opened wide as she tried to get as much air back inside of her lungs as possible, feeling the warmth of the much younger lover's seed inside of her, making her feel all too pleased. But the hatchling was not done yet, Zal seemed to concentrate, the seed within probed at her body..sampled it...mapped it and began to reform his cum, bathing her eggs with the seed that of her own kind...

The deed was done and he slowly pulled out of his first bred dragoness with a slow and loud slorp, his dripping length was yet to retreat, it was still more than ready to give much more and then some, but the hatchling himself seemed like he needed a small break and a nap. He looked at her now abused sex, the walls of her slit had yet to be closed and the inside flesh was raw from the beating his ridges brought her, but he felt she was more than happy by now and he allmost jumped as he felt rustling behind him.

His teacher had finished up long before he did, having licked himself clean by now and moved closer to the resting silver, taking a swift wiff of her undertail and nodded, a large grin on his muzzle as he licked his nosetip from the combined juices from both dragons.

_"Well...it could have been worse. You pass, little one."_

The smile on Zal's muzzle didn't fade even from such a snarky comment, he himself felt a little too tired to argue anyway, and he nodded a little.

_"I will try to do it even better next time, teacher..."_

He murmured and gave a silent yawn, hearing the older dragon chuckle silently.

_"I hope so...breeders sometimes get over fifteen females in one day. I do hope your stamina is large enough"_

He teased, ignoring the choking sound below from such a comment as he then motioned for Zal to follow him.

_"Let's go little one, I think now that you are more or less a part of our family..let's go meet the others, shall we?"_

* * *

The Breeder's Temple.  
Day 2

Zal awoke with a groan, sleeping on what seemed to be a large pillow, or, to be more exact, the little bugger was hiding underneath it as the small introduction to the other breeders didn't go as planned.  
Surely there were many males and females and those in between of various ages and sizes and shapes, many elementals, some rare breeds as well including a certain crystal dragon, who he found out was quite heavy and that having one's tail stepped on by one of those hurts a lot indeed. Not to mention that all the present breeders wished to look at the little one a bit closer and that was not fun in the least.  
The little hatchling gave another silent yawn as the morning was approaching, it seemed that he simply could not get enough rest as well. The sleeping chambers were shared with the other breeders and the nights were either filled with the sounds of snooring or silent giggles of some stealthy coupling, which, ofcourse made it even harder to rest.

Zal found his eyes slowly falling shut once more before a loud "Thump" woke him once more and a scaly muzzle peered upside-down at him, the red scaled dragon from before was smirking down at him all too cheerfully.

"Hey you...wake up, no time to sleep, you seem to have impressed the Alpha, and I must say you really had to do something special for him to even mention you to the elders...too bad for you."

Zal yawned once more, showing off the three, long, dripping tongues some and rubbed his eyes and rumbled silently as he tried to reply without sounding too annoyed from the disturbance.

"Please do tell me you are joking...why bad?"

The red scaled dragon only laughed out as he thumped the pillow under which the little dragon was hiding once more with his thick tail and then simply removed it with his paws.

"Oh that is easy...you know, not many here are capable to do more than their own bodies allow them to, so I guess you will get the more interesting assignments won't you?"

Zal sighed once more and nodded, before he began to pad towards the exit from the sleeping chambers, before he looked back, noticing the red did not seem to follow him. He quirked an eyeridge and asked.

"Well now...let's go, I think we should..well, you should grab something to eat before we are showed toward our today's visitors..."

The red only chuckled and motioned with a paw for the little dragon to go on without him, smirking.

"Well, not everyone here has such a free moring, kid. I got my own responsibilities. I will explain later, do not worry, now go grab a snack, then we will meet later..."

With that the red moved off and disappeared through the pile of snooring figures, to which Zal only shrugged a little and moved trough the hallways and soon enough entered the rather empty dome-like part of the lair in which the air was filled with the mouth-watering scents of all kinds of food for various species, meat, fruit, crystals and so on, there was a lot to choose from, but even here Zal could not find what he would enjoy to snack on. A small shimmer caught his eyes however and soon he found himself staring at a light pink dragoness, a mature female it seemed so, she was laying on her belly with a pillow tucked beneath her forepaws as she was writing something into a large book, but what seemed to surprise the little hatchling more was that her thick tail was bent and lodged right into her darker pink sex, spreading the thick lips apart perfectly, moving slowly, almost in a lazy manner while it's owner hummed a silent melody to herself.  
She however seemed to notice the little dragon starking, considering he walked into a alrge granite block that was used as a table with a silent smack and soon enough his little growls of annoyance were silenced as the female was laughing silently to herself. Shaking her head some she smiled gently, now he was close enough for her to speak.

"Fresh blood I see...You are not the first nor the last to do that, little one."

She chuckled once more and bowed her head some in greeting, however her tail never did stop it's movements and every once and a while she shivered and paused, it did not seem she was actualy pleasuring herself...

"My name is Opallisant...but you may call me Opal, little one. You must be Zalmaron, am I correct? I was told you were going to join our little family, I am indeed glad that you did. It is rare for us to see someone as small here, and I have heard you are a bundle of fun."

She chuckled and then blinked gently as the little dragon was still staring at her rump and she couldn't help but smirk and shake her head some.

"Little one...it's impolite to stare..."

The hatchling suddenly blinked a little as if snapping out from a rather pleasant daydream and blushed inwardly and bowed his muzzle in apology, making the older dragoness giggle some and suddenly tow claws wrapped around his sides and tugged him closer to her chest for a series of snuggles.

"Well, not here, really, but you are still adorable, little one. You must understand many of us breeders do this in the mornings...some of us need to tend to very large males and...well...not to be sore, we need to Practice, if you may call it that."

She smiled down at the little dragon in her forepaws and let out another silent croon, trailing her soft and quite warm tongue over his tummy and cheeks over and over, before smirking some and gave a swift lick right over his exposed slit, making the poor little Zal give another eep and chuckle, suddenly parting his mouth wide, the dragoness finding herself staring down his throat, the three tongues instantly flicking out and curled themselves around the older dragonesses muzzle, after which one of them began to tickle at her nosetip, making her wiggle it, looking cross eyed at the performance and squirming her whole body. With a thick slurp her tail was free from her body and instantly curled around the little bugger torturing her nose and gave him a soft squeeze, holding him down to the floor and with a swift movement the larger female would promptly sit on him with a juicy squish, pressing her abused vulva to the little dragon's back, her thick tailbase keeping Zal's muzzle pressed to the ground.

"Not so tough now eh, little one?"

The dragoness let out soft giggles as she felt him squirm underneeth her and began to lazily lick her own tailtip free of her juices, closing the book, before letting out a high-pitch squeel of uttermost delight and fell foreward on her forepaws, the little dragon underneeth her having had pressed all three tongues into her tightening and now quivering pucker, making them pulse and squirm and as so sending the older female in a series of spasms and twitches. Even if she didn't seem to be interested in pleasing herself, the recent activities were more than enough to leave her close to her climax and the hatchling now gripping her soft rumpscales from behind, his tongues burred deep as his nosetip was bumping against her thick tailbase was doing a good job to near her even more.

She suddenly moved away from him, growling lustfuly as she rolled onto her side and smirked down at him.

"Well now...I guess you won afterall...and my my, I think you deserve a small reward, hmmm?"

The larger dragoness then let her mouth close and her tongue trash within, allowing Zal to watch her gather more and more saliva, before Opal winked some and moved down, curling into herself, using her forepaws to spread her pucker wide enough for him to see just how wonderfuly tight it was, even for a breeder. Suddenly her lips met the gentle ring and she shivered deeply as the feeling of her warm saliva gushing down her passage was simply too wonderful.  
As soon as she was done, she moved back to observe the now grinning Zal, her talons sowly rubbing at the passage she readied for his long-ago emerged length, making sure to cover the rim of her soft puckered star with her slickness even as the young dragon moved closer and positioned himself with his forepaws on her muscled inner thighs, his length pressed against her anal entrance and with a swift movement he hilted himself with a lusty growl, making the dragoness hiss out in pure delight, the thick ridges would force out a lot of that thick liquid, making it soak their neitherscales thoroughly.  
Zal hissed out once more and craned his neck some to begin lapping at the large mound before him, taking her hardened nub in his mouth and gave her a sharp suck as his morning sensetive length was massaged so throughly, that he already could feel his thick morning need bubble and boil within. The small suck made the dragonesses head shoot up and quickly bite into the same pillow, which she was holding in her claws to mask that roar of releice, soaking the hatchling's front with her lovely juices, her pucker clamping so hard down on his ridghes that he even had troubles moving some, not that he needed to, his own roar following her's as he pushed back close to her and began to empty his old, thick morning seed into her body, causing her to shiver time and again, every now and again letting out a growl as well at the sheer volume. She could have sworn he emptied more than his body even could hold if it was hollow...he indeed was an interesting new addition and she would need to spread the word.

With a slow slurp she began to retreat back from Zal, trying his best to free himself from her still quivering and hungry tailhole, the little hatchling looked all too sated and the day was only beginning as well.

"Mmmm...I will need to remember to do this more often, little one...it really does feel very warm..."

She rubbed her guts with a paw, watching his shaft slowly slide out ridge by ridge, making her grit her teeth, keeping her pucker tight around him to to let even a drop spill, not that it would, it was so thick there was no chance for it to freely drip out of her now bright red and sore rump.

But the afterglow of such a lovely experiance was short-lived as an annoyed growl came from behind them both, a bright green scaled male watched them, his tail slowly moving back and forth, displeased indeed.

"You know....There are those who actually need that seed, little one. Now go on, today you will have a fun day..."

And by the tone in his voice Zal didn't even try to protest and quickly fled the crime scene, tail flicking as he did, soon enough he came to a sliding halt and tumble as he entered his chamber, where he hit a rock, muzzle-first.

The rock grunted...

Down at him peered two pairs of unamused eyes, purple in color, the dragoness seemed a little surprised at who had joined her, but one taste of his scent told her everything...

"If this is a joke...then It is not funny so far, whelp. I am here to do what needs to be done, are you a Breeder or not...if so, let's begin, if no, then leave me be."

Zal seemed a little dazed, the species of dragon before him were called the Ground dragons, which lived underground...they lacked wings like other species but there were more or less indescribable and had little to no enemies...not many were foolish enough to try to harm a moving mountain. But still he answered to her question with a quick nod and a small smile, even if he did not receive one in return.

"Well then, whelp...let's begin..."

She hissed silently and pinned the smaller dragon down with a sharp clow a little too roughly and blew coldly over his still damp slit, causing him to shiver and tense every time she would do so, slowly his shaft would emerge once more for her to look over, even if for a moment he did notice a slight look of approval in her eyes it was quickly dismissed as she moved ontop of him, her scaled roughly grinding over his exposed and still sensitive shaft, causing the little dragon to squirm and writhe some and soon enough she was towering right above him, a warmth felt over his shaft and suddenly she crashed down on him, still sitting on her haunches, causing him to yelp out in mild pain, the little dragon having been planted right into the pillows beneath, not that she would stop, ofcourse, soon enough she slowly slid back up off him, not even looking down at her little lover, her eyes closed, her mind probably shutting it all out as she came down crashing on him once more, making him hiss in pain this time, even if it all fell of deff ears.

The dragoness soon began a steady rythm of trying to shatter the dragon below her, the meeps and yells of her actions ignored as it seemed all she cared about was to finish it all quick, not even noticing or not wishing to notice that the breeder beneath was not even close to pleasure.  
Zal snarled out up at her, one of his eyes squeezed shut as the other one tried to keep open as to try to see up at her while he continued to let out his pittiful sounds underneeth her.

"Get off of me! You are hurting me darnit!"

The dragoness only shrugged silently, not even slowing, adding a small twist to her rocky hips instead in order to give herself some more pleasure.

"Well then I hope you finish soon, little male, if not I will simply need to find ano..."

She was cut off as a thick, black wisp of shadowy substance curled around her neck, comming from one of the shadows decorating the wall behind her and she was tugged backwards into the wall with a crashing sound, as the hatchling sat up once more, coughing and spitting some, his body sore. If Zal had real flesh he would have been dead by now, however the dragoness, now sitting against the wall seemed to sneer down at him with an evil glow to her four eyes.

"You forget who you are, little whelp..you are nothing but a tool for my using, You will give me what I came here for, or, you will be punished by the others...I could care less about your life, all I know is that you need to get me egg heavy..at all costs..."

There was a long silent pause between the two...before Zal moved forward, the little dragon limped some...

------------------------------------------------------

The red scaled male followed the green scaled alpha, they hurried down to the mating chambers....something was wrong, they could just feel it. As soon as they reached the entrance to the small chamber, passing the magical field that held out all sounds and scents they were greeted by the sight of the large dragoness bound to the wall, upside down by shadowy trails, the hatchling Zal was sitting on her exposed rump, his shaft oozing slowly down her tailbase, the thick flow of seed entering her already filled sex which now looked more like a crack, filled with white goo. Her muzzle seemed to be leaking the same fresh white seed, her eyes closed as she seemed to be long since passed out, most of the pillows were torn up in shreds and the walls seemed to have large claw-gashes in them as well...  
The red and the green both watched as the young dragon was sitting on the dragonesses upturned rump, grinning some as he saw her pooling sex, ripped open, filled, abused, now leaking it's filling down her bulging rocky belly down to her chest and neck.  
Once he was finally done he landed in front of the two now wide-eyed males, the shadow around the dragonesses limbs vanished and with a ricky crack her limp body crashed down onto the pillows, not that they would do any good to soften the landing for someone that size...  
Zal smiled slyly as he left the chamber without a word, still limping some, his tail flicking some behind him as he left the now unconscious dragoness to be tended by someone who cared...


	26. Love Within War 1 to 8

**Love Within War**

**Chapter 1**

A lone dragoness woke up in the following morning. She slowly opened her eyes, showing that they were eyes that would make males stop in their tracks and make females hiss in anger. Beautiful light blues eyes that fully dialated her eyes. She slowly sat up on her bed and the blanket falling off of her and slowing off her scales. She stretched out her long and white scaled arms with sharp tips on her nails. She stretched her wings showing her light white membranes and tan skin that held them together. Her mouth yawned showing her short dagger teeth below and smooth curved snout with small nostrial holes. Her horns that were curved back showed only gold on them and a hint of white on them as well. Her naked body showed her CC cup breast that were in tan white scales that covered them and the rest of her belly. She removed her blanket to show her smooth and sexy legs that would make any male drool on their feet and make females envy with anger and rage. Her sweet curved legs same color as the rest of her scales and in between them her beautiful virgin hole in which was kept safe. All in all she was a great loooking dragon.

However, she never noticed her own body being that well since she never took the time to out on oils to keep her scales fresh or put on anything special. She was not felty at all but she never once cared if she did make any female jelous or males beg for her since many did yet she never once been with a male.

Many would try to take this beautiful young dragoness but when they find out who she is, they either are scared dead or try to make a move but come to no avil. That is what the only thing that makes her alone here, her father. Her father, a light dragon, is a general in his military. He controls the attackes, commands any soilder what to do and cane be a real asshole when it comes to failure. When he is not in the military, he is the nicest dragon male here and is kind to others but when males try to get with his daughter, every male goes through him and before they even get a chance to meet with him, they run off scared.

So this young dragoness hasn't been with a male in the last year and she only turned fivety-five last week and she burely turned into a adult. At this age she could get with any male she wanted to but seeing as her father was the reason she was mostly alone, it did make her regret to live with him time to time.

She walked into a small room were she entered her restroom and head into the shower. She stepped in to the shower where it was large for her. Healr ten feet wide and ten feet long. She herself was only eight feet high and the shower head was a bit abover her. It made her think that this was how rich dragons lived when their father was a general in the military and he gets paid like a billion dollars a year.

She turned on the water to warm and soon the shower head sprayed her with warm and covering her scales in a shower. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm water as she relaxed. She turned more hot water on and soon she was in hot water that was curently above her normal body temprature. Then the shower was soon in steam and the dragoness slowly slid down the wall and sat on the floor with the water cascading over her. She looked in between her legs and saw her clit. She hasn't masurbated in a good long year and a year with out having pleasure in between your legs can really be painful, especially when any female goes into heat.

She slowly approached her legs with her claws and began to rub her clit on top. She moaned for a bit as she began rubbing faster and her eyes flicking from the sweet pleasure. She moved faster and her breath was now coming in faster faster. She slowly entered a finger inside of her and caused her to gasp and quickly put in two fingers in and making herself hotter then the water around her. She fingered herself rapidly as she inserted more fingers in her and her tumb was rubbing her clit. her juices were hotter then the water and were covering her hands completly and soon she was releasing short breaths as her fingers moved faster and her walls were closing in on her fingers making her juices spill out and down the drain. She could feel her cilmax building and building more.  
She reached her point and she roared loudly as her orgasm took her and flooded the floor and her hand, making her stop completly and breath heavily.

As her breath came into a soft pace, she saw her hand covered in her necter. She remebered all of her girlfriends saying that whenever they masturbate, they would always eat their own juices. At first the dragoness thought her friends were sick but then she started to get curious. She brought her hands close to her and slowly she sucked on one of her fingers. She actully enjoyed the taste and soon she licked clean her whole hand and she licked in between her legs to. She licked it clean and went back to taking a shower.

She closed the water once she was done and she reached for her towel on the rag and covered herself. She apporached her foggy mirror before she wiped it off and looked at her face. Nothing was amiss. No misplaced scales, no scars, cuts or anything else. She walked out of her shower and reentered her room. Her room was as always tan colored. Her walls and her furniture. Her bed was to the wet wall. her closet was to her south and her window was to the north were outside showed the valley. She dropped the towel and reexposed her naked form and went for the closet.

She picked out a fresh pair of see through black panties. She quickly put them on and reached for her black bras that could see her tan pink tips on her breasts. Then she got a dress like skirt that was blue in color and she wore buttoned shirt that was also blue. Once she was dressed to searched for her small high heels and put them on. Once again she always dressed to please. She walked out of her room and headed down the hall towards the kitchen.

In the kitchen she saw her mother, Anly, making breakfast. Anly had a daughter that looked excatly like her in every way, from her face to her breasts to her kegs and not once had she ever had a problem but more of ahappy thing knowing full well that that is her daugher Anly saw her daughter and smiled. "Good morning, Hylya."  
"Good morning mother." she said giving her a hug and a kiss.  
Her mother smiled. "well i can tell you are in a very happy mood today."  
"what makes you say that mother?"  
Anly smiled. "Well first off you managed to roar loud enough to hear it from the neighbors house and second you didn't propaly wash youself. I could still smell your arousal from here and it doesn't take a mother to know that her daughter was trying to masturbate."  
Hylya blushed bright red and her mother giggled. "i had to tell the neighbors that you hurt yourself and i.... well i would next time try to control you voice dear."  
Hylya nodded shyly. Her mother smiled before serving her a morning breakfast of a ccoked steak of deer and some eggs.

After breakfast, Hylya helped her mother with the dishes and left home. She walked out of her home and entered the valley. The valley is were all the houses were build in the walls or outside of them and thousands of dragons and dragonesses lived here. Anything else was else were. But there were only light rulers here. Light rulers were dragons of light that could make light, control light and use it as weapons and only females could use light to heal others and use light for charms on males and females.

And what was against the White rulers were the Shadow dragons. The shadow dragons have the power of darkness, black fire, invisbility at night and the females could breath fire and seemiling have a dark shade which could attract any male and female too.

So in between the two females of the race, they were pretty even. But do to their diffrences, there began a war in between the two race of dragons and the war has been on since five hundred years. It never occured to Hylya that she was thinking all that was happing right now. Her father was a general that was leading the war, Her mother was a house mom who fell in love with a genereal and basically, Hylya was alone here.

She walked to the west of the valley were just a few miles laid the oceans.  
As she arrived at the sandy beaches, she saw many couples were walking together around the beach and all over. She dreaded no being able to have a male that is afraid of her sat at the beach end were she spent the whole day there watching the waves hit the sand and watch as couples passed by in front of her. No love in her live, no hope.

It wasn't till the end of the day when all the couples had left and the sun was begining to set at the ocean edge that she wanted to co back home. She stood up and brushed out all of the sand from her skirt was about to turn when her eyes caught something. She looked towards were a wave had crashed and something landed on the beach. She slowly walked to it and when she got close to it she gasped. In front of her very feet laid a shadow dragon, with his face on the sand and his body covered in lashes. Then he moved and looked up to were he was at. Hylya was to terrified to scream but she was about to when the male looked up at her before his eyes went white and he blacked out.

**Chapter 2**

Hylya was scared out of her mind. She was only staring at the back of the dragon but it dreaded her to know that right in front of her was a dragon that would kill any white ruler and without mercy. She was about to run and call for herlp but something held her back. She carefully approached the shadow dragon and kneeled down. Even thou it was night she could see that he was wounded.

it was likely that he suffered injuries from the waves, rocks and crash here but when Hylya looked closer they were more like wounds from fighting. Scratches on his arms, bruises on his lower half of his body. And from what she could see that even thou he was injured badly, he was over all, handsome. Black curves on his muscles, horns pointing up that were almost dark gray. Thick wings that hung over his back, with large red membranes that ran over black skin on his wings and last of all his face.

An almost perfect face without all the cuts and bruises but it was beautiful for Hylya. She truely didn't know if she should report him to a guard or any one else. But if she did, he would probaly find out who brought him in and he could kill her. She sighed madly as her only option was to hide him. She first approached him by laying a arm on im then she slowly and carefully lifted up the dragon's body. At first she admired it but then she saw that he was in the nude, which made her blush a bit and stare at his slit and what held within it.

She carried the dragons body which was a bit heavier then herself but she managed to carry him. She carried his body to a abandon cave that was supposed to be hunted and other crap but it was mostly a thing to scare hatchlings at night.

She carried him to the cave and saw it was varly large in the inside. From here this was the boundairy in which most dragons would never cross but many do only fro making out or just to get away form others. She carried him deep within the cave were at the end were a few single caves were others could probaly sleep in or were probaly used from great ancestors. She laid his body on something that looked like a rock bed.

Once she laid him she began to heal his wounds from all around his body with her palms. Her palms lit up with light before she applied them to his wounds. First from his arms then to his head then to his lower body.

When she arrived on his legs she easily saw his slit and a small point were she couls see inside of it. She felt so naughty of thinking of looking at a male like this, especially one that is suppose to be evil. She slowly healed all around his legs before she saw that he had a scratch above his slit. She blushed for still staring at it before she slowly raised her palm above it and healing it.

Then the shadow dragons eyes shot open and he looked down at the dragon and growled. He quickly threw his arms on Hylya's neck causing her to gasp and choke when he slowly stood up and held on to her neck. Hylya struggled against the males grasp but he was far to strong to remove. She contuined to choke and struggle as the male stared angrily at her and look straight in to her eyes.

At first he was about to kill the dragon since it was a white ruler but then when he looked closely he saw that it was female. Then he relised that she had healed all of his wounds and she did even thou he was a shadow dragon.

He dropped on her on the floor and finally Hylya gasped for breath as she was on the floor breathing in heavily. The male looked at her before he moved away from her and let her take in breaths.

When Hylya caught her breath and slowed her breathing she looked up at the male and saw him staring at her. She slowly stood up and sood only a foot shorter then the male but she stood away. He stared at her with steardy eyes before he blinked and moved closer to her and making her walk to the back of the wall.

Once he was a few inches away from her and Hylya was stuck against the wall she was shaking at thinking he will kill her. But all she got was a gently kick on the cheek. She flinched at first before she let him lick her and once he was done he moved away. She blinked at him before speeking to him. "Why did you do that?"

He moved a bit back before responding in a heavy yet gentle voice."I was thanking you."  
"For what?" she asked.  
He smiled a bit. "For healing me." He looked down at his body before he looked back at her. "Not many dragons would heal me especially a Light Ruler. I am also grateful that you found me before anyone else did."

Hylya grew a tiny smile before she approached him a bit more. "Well i kinda thought that at first.... you were a log or something on the beach."  
A small chuckle came from her and surprising enough from him as well. He smiled a bit more for her. "Well i can understand that i do look like a log but yes i am again thankful for your care for me."  
She smiled at him a bit brighter. "Well your welcome but first tell me, how did you end up washed up on the beach?"

He sighed before he looked down a bit. He sat by the rock bed and motioned for her to sit down by him. She hesitated before she slowly approached. He chuckled. "Don't worry i won't bite, much."  
She gave a small wimper in her mind but she sat by him. He looked down at the floor before he sat up and laid against the wall and sighing as he began to talk. "I was in a fight with one of my kind. As usaul, my kind fights just for fun sometimes, thou as your kind sees it as a fight of savagely. But to tell you the truth we sometimes do. Well I, some of my friends and my sister were by the beach fighting just for practice. But then one of the local heavy fighter came. These "Local Fighters" are the ones that really started the war between our races. They are huge dragons that are also known as "Savagers", they kill the weak ones, fight the ones they want and if they want to get any female they want. Either by will or by force they get their female. Well they wanted to get to my sister but me and my friends stood in their ways. Three of them against us five, it seemed unfair to them but they were stronger then us so it was a heavy fight. Three of my friends died and we managed to kill two of them but the last one was their leader and he was tough. Well me and my last friend wer tired and nearly beaten half to hell. My sister was only standing cowering in fear as she saw the big dragon trough my friend like if he were nothing. My friend was throwen to the sea and i knew i had no chance against him but i still fought. At first i managed to get him but he managed to get a hard punch on me and when that slowed me down, he began a brutal attack me. That last thing i could remember was that my whole body was in pain and the Savager had me by the neck. I could remeber here my sister crying out to me but he knocked me on the head and i was starting to lose conscious. I was then trowen into the sea and the last thing i saw was my sister held by the Savager and crying out to me then i don't remeber anything after that"

Hylya sat there for a while taking in the shadow dragon's story. She stared wide eye before she blinked and looked at him. She saw that he had a tear in his eye and his head was hung low. It was odd to see a brute like him, no not a brute a dragon like him care so much for his sister. And after all the stories she read about him and his kind she couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him. She slowly brought a arm over him and patted his back.

He felt her arm and slowly raised his head. She had a small smile and he looked into her deep filled eyes that he knew that she actually shared concered for him. He slowly approached her a gave her a kiss on her muzzle. She was startled by this but then she enjoyed it. She wrapped a arm around his neck and brought him in closer and making the kiss more passionate.  
He enjoyed this more, this being the first time he kissed a female other then his sister. He thought that this was a bit better then his sister but he still cared for her. he forgot about his sister for the moment and focused on this one.

It was about ten minutes before Hylya separated and her cheeks were blushed. He smiled and looked into her eyes. "What is your name?"  
She giggled and smiled. "Hylya."  
He smiled and thought of the name. "Doesn't that mean...?"  
"Yes. It means 'White Eclipse'. And what of yours?"  
He looked down a bit and lowered his smile. "I don't want to say it."  
She dropped her smile. "What? Why not?"  
He sighed and looked at her. "Because my name is.... i just can't say it. It means something bad."  
She moved closer before she brought him in another kiss and spoke to him. "Please tell me."  
He sighed and looked into her eyes before repling. "My name is.......Valqro."  
She looked at him before softly saying in a sweet and caring voice. "Please don't feel bad. I know it means, 'Shadow Eclipse' But please don't feel bad for it."  
He shook his head. "But your name is a nice one and my name is like... it counters your name and it... it sets a bad example...." Before he could continue he was cut off with a finger on his slips. Hylya smiled and wrapped her arms around his big one. "Don't be ashamed at all. Thing of it as Ying and Yang. I am the light and you are the dark. And we both need each other."  
He looked up at her and grew smile. "You mean that I can be with you?"  
She giggled. "Well first we have to get to know each other and yes."  
He smiled before he kissed her again. They maintained the kiss in till Hylya moved away. "Oh I have to go. It is getting late."  
"Will you come back to me?" Valqro asked.  
She nodded. "Of course. And will you wait for me?"  
"Of course my love." She smiled before giving him another kiss on the lips and leaving him to stay in the cave.

She wondered on the way home. "Could i really have a shadow dragon as a lover?" Her thoughts wondered through the way home.

**Chapter 3**

Hylya entered her home happily and closed it behind her with a bit of joy but then when she was about to walk to her room she heard a tap and turned to see her mother by the kitchen table. Anly looked a bit displeased. "Where have you been?"  
Hylya happily walked over to her. "I have been with a hunk of a dragon, thats where i have been."

Anly raised her eye brow. "You found someone?"  
Hylya nodded. "Yes mother." she said almost heavenly, almost.  
Anly dropped her other emotions and happily walked up to her, giving her a big hug. "Oh Hylya, I'm happy for you!"  
Hylya hugged her mother back. "Thank you mother."

Anly removed her arms ans smiled to her. "So does he know that you are the daughter of the general?"  
"Well." she said nervously.  
"Ah ha! You haven't told him yet. Hylya, you have to tell him that soon and hopefully try to convince him to stay. I don't want you to get heart broken again."  
Hylya looked down. "I know mother but how can I?" Really, how could she? She thought. She loved a male who she barely known for just a couple of hours, he is a Shadow Dragon, and he is in love with her when he barely know her himself. She sighed before softly replying. "I will tell him tomorrow and i hope that with all my heart, he will love me just the same."

Late that night, Hylya kept having dreams of Valqro. His constant images poping in her mind and him flashing her his big hard cock at her. She desprately wanted it and needed it in her pussy. She saw him coming at her and soon her pussy was entered.  
She woke up and stared up at the ceiling. She blinked before she looked underneath her blankets and found herself wet in her legs. She slowly reached down and brought out some of her juices and sucked them of her fingers before she reached back down and slowly began rubbing her clit. She struggled a bit before she rubbed harder on it and making her moan softly. She had to keep it quiet and make sure not to make anything to loud.  
She quickly bit on her blanket and contuined to moan as her first finger entered her. She rubbed her fingers in and out of her and soon added another finger and a thrid finger intill all her fingers went in and her tumb was rubbing her clit while she fingered herself rapidly.  
What made her mad was it was over quick since she did rub herself in her dreams and her climaz came quickly and making a small but a bit of a satisfying moan. And as quickly as she did cum, she fell back to sleep.

Next morning, she quickly got ready with casual women's shirt and a short skirt and ate breakfast and eagerly headed to Valqro and prayed to the gods above that no one has found him. She easily could have flew there but she wanted to avoid dragons following her so she ran past any one nearby and headed to the cave.

Inside she called out. "Valqro?" It echoed in the cave but no answer. She walked in deeper in the cave and searched through all of them but could not find him. She did see a spear of some sort but no sign of him. She sighed. "I knew he was just a liar. He just wanted to get me to kiss him and hoped that he scored with me." Her short pout made her punch the wall and growl to herself. She was about to leave when she heard someone enter the cave.  
She walked over and saw Valqro, no longer nude, and caring a large boar on his back.

She ran over to him and gave him a hug which surprised him before he set the boar done and give her back a hug. "I missed you too" He said with a giggle.  
She smiled before she looked up. "Sorry i thought you left."  
He looked at her confusingly. "Why would i leave? You told me you would meet me here and i would be here when you return."  
She smiled and looked at him. "Well i am just glad that you haven't left. But know that we are here i think we have to talk."  
He nodded before the walked to the back in there cave were Valqro set up a fire and set the boar on the fire.

Hylya sat on the rock bed before he sat by her with his arms over her and she was hugging. They stayed like that before she removed herself form her hug and looked a bit sadden to him. "What?" he asked.  
She sighed before she looked into the fire. "Have you ever heard of general Gyho?"  
He thought for a bit before he looked at her. "Yes but i only know him as General Doom. Why?"  
She sighed before she looked down and avoided his eyes. "He is my father."

It was quiet before Valqro replied. "So?"  
She quickly picked up her head and looked at him. "What?"  
Valqro looked at her. "So what if he's your father?"  
She gave him a baffeled look. "My father, General Gyho, is leading the war against your kind."  
"And?"  
She was still puzzeled. "And he is trying to kill off your kind and take over your lands."  
He blinked. "Well if he can try."

She couldn't belive it! A Shadow Dragon, who was an enemy of the White Rulers, and here was one who didn't care of if her father was leading the attack on them. She was really, utterly shocked.  
A hand passed her face before she blinked and looked at him. He gave her a baffeled look. "You ok?"  
She shook her head before replying. "I...You....So you don't care if i am the daughter of a General who is leading the attack on your kind and that your are actually hitting on me?"

He blinked. "So what? And why is this such a shock to you any way?"  
She lowered her and a single tear fell from her face. "Your the first male who hasn't run from me or ditch me because of my father."  
Valqro brought his arms around her before giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Hey listen, I know who you are and who your father is and i don't care about him. I only care about you and that's all that matters."  
She looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "Really?"  
He nodded. "Of course. I just hope you won't grow up to be like him and try and attack my kind."  
She chuckled at that. "Never." He smiled before giving her a long and passionate kiss and she lost all train of thought and focused on the on the single kiss.  
Valqro only held her by his chest and only focused on making this last for the longest time that he could.

What seemed like forever they finally broke the kiss and panted a bit. "Wow!" Was all Hylya said.  
Valqro chuckled. "Yeah."  
She giggled before looking into his eyes. "wow that was great. Have you've ever kissed any else before because that was intense"  
He laughed before nodding. "Yeah I have kissed my sister before."

"What!" Was all Hylya could say loudly.  
Valqro stared at her. "What? So what if i kissed my sister. It wouldn't be the first time that i did."  
Hylya couldn't belive it! "You kiss your own sister? That is discusting!"

Valqro moved away from her and grew a little angered. "Why is that discustin? Its perfectly normal for any dragon, yours and my kind to do that stuff with sibilings. I mean, even thou its incest, its still preaty common among all dragons."  
Hylya sat there dazed and couldn't belive the words that he said. It took a minute to sink in before she shook her head and looked at him. "I'm sorry for what i said its just that i never thought incest was....right?"  
He chuckled. "Well belive me, its right to some, not to others but it does happen and many are truely greatful because some dragons love each other so much that they want to bare hatchlings. And since no bird affects come from dragons, its perfectly safe."

Hylya couldn't belive it but somehow she managed to speak more to him. "Have you....ever done IT....with your sister?"  
He shook his head. "We both wanted to but we would have done it, not for those Savegers that day, i probably would have mated with my sister that night and maybe i would have become a father."

Hylya sighed quietly before slowly standing. "If it's ok with you, Valqro, I need to discusse something with my mother. I will be back at night."  
He slowly stood up and gave her a kiss. "I know its hard for you take in but please and i will let you know right here. If i met my sister again i would mate with her and if you love me still i would love to mate with you as well."  
Hylya didn't say anything. She only gave him another kiss on the lips before she walked out of the cave and left Valqro alone.

Hylya couldn't possiably process Valqro with his sister, let alone after he was done with her he would go after her. She did love him and she wouldn't mind being his mate, but later on, she still didn't know if it was right for her to be part of his life as making love with a sibiling.

She walked straight hom and found her mother there working on the kitchen. Anly saw her daughte come in. "Hi dear. What happened?"  
Hylya looked at her mother before she sat on the couch against the wall and sighed. "Mother,do you know any one who's in love with their family members? Not like family love but like mating love?"  
"Your cousins from my side." It was answered to quickly and it seemed to make Hylya stand up with shock. "what!"  
Anly looked over the counter and looked at her. "what? My sister's son and daughter are in love with each other and in fact that they are in love, they have a child on the way."

It seemed like if Hylya was a hatchling again and she had to be taught again with something new. She sighed with the final fact that one; incest is all around and two; that she will some ow be dragged into a relationship with a dragon who will try and mate with his sister.  
Anly saw her troubled and walked over to her. "What happen dear? Did i fill your head with something you didn't want to hear?"  
Hylya nodded a bit. "It just kinda surprised me that we have someone in our family or anyone that i know is actually done that."

Anly smiled as she sat by her daughter and brought her head close to her. "Well its nature for us to do it and the world is fine with it but it sometimes dosen't have to be right with many dargons."  
Hylya sat and laid her head on her mother's shoulder. Anly smiled and knew a way to bring this incest nonsense to an end. She herself had her own personal incest taste with her sister and it wouldn't hurt to show her daughter what love truely means. Even if its within the family. She slowly brought her daughter closer to her breast and slowly began rubbing her against her head against her breast.  
Hylya was clueless on what her mother was doing but judging by her sudden change in her actions towardds her, she quickly removed herself from her mother's grasp and stood up. "What are you doing mother?"  
Anly looked at her calmed eye. "Well first i am going to teach you that it is normal for dragons to mate with other family memebers. Then i will do it myself with you. However, if you don't want to because you feel that it is wrong then i will leave you be. But i will tell you this, i am pretty sure that if your future mate would take you to go see his family, that there will be some who have relations within family memebers and you will see them in love. So its best for you to deal with it now and then chose if you want to be in love with a family memeber or a unblood relatited partner." She stood up before giving her a gentle kiss on her head and went to her room.

Hylya sat motionless and only stared out to space and wondered. Anly happily smiled to herself in her room. "And i will beat your score yet sister!" Thou it was quite awhile since her and her sister had made that bet, they both made it and see who would win in the most sexual acts in their family. Her sister got ten but Anly only got nine, so if she could get her daughter to submit then she would tie the score and it would be a step closer to their own game in winning.

It took intill evening when Hylya reached a decision and walked to her mother's room. When she opened her door she saw her mother, on the bed with a bath a pink bath rope on and was doing a sex pose. Anly waved to her daughter and Hylya complied. She slowly took off her clothes. "Keep you bras and panties on." her mother said.  
It took all of Hylya's guts to do as she was told with out any complaints. As she took of her shirt, her mother lowered her eyes and looked at her daughter's sexy body with a black bra.

Next came Hylya skirt which she removed slowly and showed her mother her slick black panties and she kicked the skirt away. With that done, her mother motioned her to bed and Hylya hesitated before she walked over to the bed and crawled to her mother. Anly smiled as she laid her daughter on the bed and hovered over. "I knew you would make the right choice dear."  
Hylya sighed. "Well i took in your word and decided i guess i should do it. I would have to see it sooner or later."  
Her mother nodded. "Yes, even thou i should have thaught you wile you were a hatchling, i should have done it to you sooner."  
Hylya sighed. "Oh well, lets get this over with."  
"Hell no!" said her mother. "i want this to go slow."  
Hylya sighed but shrugged. "Fine but i get to chose some positions."  
Her mother giggled. "I will let you chose two and i will pick two but first this one is a begining so move closer."  
Hylya crawled closer and laid on her back. Anly smiled before moving her breast up to her mouth and putting it in her daughter's mouth. "Go ahead and suck it dear."  
Hylya soon brought out her lips and began sucking and was soon tasted milk from her. She stopped before moving her breast away and speaking. "How do you have milk in there? I thought you only have milk when your pregnant?"  
Her mother giggled. "That and when your body is mature enough, it will give you a bid of a head start in how being a mother in life will be. Watch." Her mother used her hand to grab her daughter's breast and slowly began squezzing the tip where small trickle of milk came out and made Hylya shiver. "See?" said her mother said.  
"So how did you keep yours then?" Hylya asked.  
Her mother smiled. "Well i kept on milking my breast after you stopped suckiling from we when you were ten, so that it has been awhile. And sometimes i put some of my milk in your ceral or anything else that needs milk."

Hylya shivered a bit before she slowly asking. "Does father know?"  
Anly chuckled. "He's know that since before you were a egg. When i still had you in my stomach i would let your father suck off from me and he loves it more then the milk we buy which is why we only by little milk."

Hylya shook her head before softly repling. "So do i have to be milked too?"  
Her mother giggled. "If you want but know you don't have to get my milk and drink from your's."  
Hylya smiled a bit. "So can we contuine this?"  
Her mother smiled before she let her daughter's head on her lap and slowly began letting her suck her breast. Then she leanend over and began sucking on her breast.  
Both of them slowly and sucking at each other's breast. Hylya for once was actually enjoying this and she was surprised that her mother had milk this long.  
Anly had never had milk from someone other then her own and she was enjoying sucking off her daughter.  
Once both of them dried one of the breasts of the milk, they moved to the other and soon began filling their bellies with warm and sweet milk.

After they drank all the milk that they could, Hylya's face was covered in small droplets of milk. Her mother giggled before licking off her face and then out of nowwhere she kissed her daughter straight on the lips. Hylya was first shocked but then, just like Valqro, she got into it. Anly kissed her and soon was clashing within Hylya's tounge and they were both flicking and colliding with each other's tounges. That was when Anly stopped and looked into the eyes of her daughter before slowly moving down and giving small kisses and licks on her neck and then slowly licking her breasts again before she licked in between them. Hylya was doing the same thing to her mother as she moved down her body and soon was filled with lust and arousal.  
Anly moved ffrom breast now to her belly and then her daughter's rose. Hylya saw her mother's moist pussy lips and she knew and both of them knew what yo do. They each extended their toungs into each other's clit. They licked at each other and each of them giving off a moan from within their throats. They soon found themselves in each other's pussies and their tounges began exploring their depths. Warm juices came from their tunnels. The juices sadly made the milk in their mouths eariler disappear and was replaced with something just as great.  
They both grew more passionate in their lickings as they could slowly feel that their climaxes were builidng and was soon approaching. They quickly dug their thoungs in to each other deeply and could feel their wall closing and more and more juices flowing and each one of them rapidily licking it up. They were so into it was as if nothing would stop them from reaching their orgasms and they reached.  
Each of them roared as their orgasms exploded in each other's faces and each filled their stomaches till they coudln't drink no more.  
Their orgams stopped after five minutes and were soon found in a gentle sleep and were still breathing in each other's pussies.

Late at night, Hylya woke up and saw herslef in her mother's leg. Her experiences left her dazed before she realised that she had to meet with Valqro. She quickly put on her cloths, went to the bathroom and washed her face before she left her house and went back out.

**Chapter 4**

Hylya walked fast as she could without passing by houses with suspesion. She could have esily flew there, but someone could see her and probably fly where she would go, so she remained grounded.

She walked in the cave but stopped when she heard grunts at the end of the cave. She walked faster and soon stumbled and seemingly she flushed at what her eyes were looking at.

Valqro's face was covered in white cum and his dick was deep inside of his mouth were he was still sucking himself off. She watched with wide eyes andsoon found herself watching with a bit of a giggle. Valqro had his eyes closed and he had his hands rubbing his balls and egeraly sucked himself harder as she probably guessed, he was close to climax. She watched with antisipation as he was grunting more and growling to himself.

At long, he growled as finally climaxed and quickly grabbed his dick and suckiling more and more as he swallowed all of his own cum and drink it down. His mouth open and took in a deep breath before he countined to lick up his dick. After he licked his dick cleaned, he licked his lips and lifting his giant head and looking at the ceiling and smiling to himself. "I hope you enjoyed that?" He said to Hylya.

Hylya giggled to herself before she walked over to him and sat by his side. He smiled and looked to her. "So, how did you enjoy it?"  
She giggled more before she moved up and licked his cheek were he missed a small spot and tasting his cum. It was a small salty taste with a bit of a small spice. She licked her lips and gave him a kiss and stuck her tounge in him. The kiss was both passionate and a bit lustfull for them both. Valqro had no struggle and quickly entered his tounge in her and they both clashed with their tounges and soon holding each other and hugging tighter.

They stopped about after five mintues to catch their breaths and Hylya smiling to herself. "I enjoyed that alot!"  
He laughed and smiled. She looked down a bit before lowering her smile. "Valqro?"  
He turned his head. "Yes?"  
She sighed and smiled a bit. "I...come to a decision about you and mating with your sister in the future and i allow it and i also will be more then happy to be your mate."  
He smiled widely and hugged her and she him. They both hugged for awhile before they seprated. "What brought this on?"

She blushed and looked away. "Lets just say my mother and i had a ..... conversation that changed my mind and now i..... no longer care about dragons who do incest."  
He blinked before catching a secound scent on her and went wide eyed. "Ohhhh." was all he said.  
She blushed and nodded. He chuckled and gave her a kiss on her lips before replying. "Well i am glad that something or someone changed your mind." She nodded before looking up at his eyes.  
"Valqro....how would we be able to mate if dragons around here will surely hate me and try to kill you for being a shadow dragon?"

He sighed and laid on his side and she laid by his side with her face on his eyes. "Well i don't know because surely your race hates mine for what your race think we did in the past."

She sighed angrily. "Ugh! I hated when my kin brought on this war. Why can't we just end it and make a peace treaty? Why couldn't your kind and my kind wave a white flag?"

Valqro blinked before he suddenly looked into her eyes. "Hylya, we did. My kind and i did do that."  
"What?"  
"Yeah, my kin did want to make a peace treaty but when one of our few scouts were sent to gave a peace treaty, only one came back and he ended up dying from his return. Your father.... threw away what we all wanted. Peace. He killed our scouts and now we are still on the verge of great war. For now, its only a battle across lands but now i fear that my queen and your father will turn this into a pointless battle of the lands."

Hylya couldn't belive this! Her father actually did that. Wait did he? "Are you sure about this Valqro? Thou i do trust you, i just want to know for sure."  
He sighed before slowly gripping her shoulders and bringing her closer to her. "I swear on our love that every word is true. I for one hate your father but when i see you, it makes me wonder if i should kill him and everyone of here."  
She said nothing and only looked at him.  
He sighed and kissed her on her forehead. "I swear that if it wasn't for your love and your kindness for me, i would have probably been found by someone else and they would have killed me. If not and held me captive, i would have killed everyone just to get out and if i didn't know you, we...wouldn't be here talking."

She sighed and nodded before she moved closer and put her head on his chest. "I know love, I know but i am glad that i found you."  
"As am I, Love." They both stayed there hugging each other and eventually falling asleep.

Next morning, Hylya woke up and found herself next to Valqro. His arm was used as a pillow for her and he had his wing over her. She looked at his face and saw him sleeping. She sighed and slowly removed his wing and stood up. She stretched her arms and gave a kiss on Valqro's lips before walking out of the walked out of the cave and headed back home.

As she reached for the door, the door swung open and there stood her mother. She was startled but then saw her face. She was in hoy but more of a aroused joy. "Good morning, my loving daughter."  
Hylya seemed a bit baffeled by her sudden cheerful mood. "Um, good morning mother."  
Her mother smiled and hugged her. "Oh i am so proud of you my daughter."  
Hylya remembered now and gave a small warm smile. "Uh, i guess i should be proud of myself too. Why?"  
Her mother laughed and removed herself. "Well for one, you had sex with your mother and even thou we didn't get to do my style, i would still be proud that now, you accept incest."

Hylay smiled a bit. "Well i guess you were right when you said when my mate would have family members that do incest, i would have to deal with it."  
Her mother smiled and nodded. "yes and that you have also found a mate."  
Hylya gulped a bit before nervously asking. "How...do you........ know if i have a mate?"  
her mother chuckled before winking at her and walking into the house. "Well for one, you ran off last night and you came back this morning with the scent of male arousal on you. And not to mention that, for once i see my daughter actually afraid of getting caught."

'Damn she is could!' She said to herself. She sighed. "Fine mother, you caught me but please don't worry about it."  
"Oh i won't" she said as she went to the kitchen. "So, when do i get to meet him?"

Hylya knew she couldn't hide it but she had to make sure of something. "Before i ask you that question that mother, can i ask you something about him?"  
"sure sweetheart. What is it?" She said as she bent down to the stove.  
Hylya sighed before walking to the couch and sitting down and taking in a deep breath. "Mother, what if i said, I know someone who uh, has a crush on a......shadow dragon?"  
Her mother suddenly stood up and looked at her. "and who is this person you know who has a crush on a shadow dragon?"  
Hylya gulped and looked away. "I don't there names but i did...kinda seem her with a shadow dragon and they were kinda kissing."

Her mother blinked before walking away from the kitchen and looking into her daughter's eyes. She looked deeply and saw only fear in her eyes. She sighed sadly and hugged. "Oh Hylya, how did this happen?"  
Hylya blinked. "With what? My friend?"  
Her mother growled. "Hylya i know you have to do with the shadow dragon. Just please tell me the truth."  
Hylya sighed before growing a tear and hugged her mother. "I'm sorry mother."  
Her mother just sobbed and hugged her tighter and Hylya grew more tears. "But mother please you must understand me. I love him and i want to be his mate."

Her mother cried more before she removed herself and showed her a tear filled face. "Oh Hylya, I just hope that you made the right choice." She stood up and gave her a kiss before slowly walking to her room and closing the door."  
For the longest time, Hylya sat there with tear filled eyes and thinking heavily.

Intill late morning did the Anly come out of her room and saw her daughter curled up. She walked over and sat by the sleeping child and gave her a warm kiss on her lips. Hylya moaned a bit before slowly opening her eyes and seeing her mother. She sighed to herself and enjoyed the kiss. After the short experince, her mother stopped the kiss and smiled to her. "Well i hope you and your....mate are happy together?"  
Hylya smiled. "yes mother.:  
Anly nodded before flicking her up. "Oh my sister is coming today and she is going to bring your cousins and me and her are going to....enjoy our time together." She had a small smirk across her lips and Hylya giggled. "Alright mother."  
"Oh and me and her are going to finish our game."  
"What game?"  
Her mother giggled."I never told you but i guess now that you and i have... made a diffrence in our life, I should tell you here and now." She moved a bit and sat tall. "My sister and i made a...wager. However had the most sexual contact with any of our family memebers, would win a price that we made a long time ago. Currently we are tied since you and i had sex. Now, in order for me to won, i would have to have sex with another family memeber."

Hylya sighed and moved a bit and sat more comtrable. "So when does my anut come and have a...sex fest with you?"  
The question was soon aswered when the door opened and a dragoness and two other dragons came. "Guess who is ready for sex-time!!"

**Chapter 5**

Devna came through the door with a giant grin and a hyped up joy. Her two children, Myke and Tyela were both acting like boyfriend and girlfriend by holding each other's hand and having a love in their eyes taht couldn't only mean "True Love".

Anly was excited while Hylya was a bit short off the topic. She had to rethink everything and try to make sense with it all. Her mother and sister were playing a sexual game with each other on who would win in the most sexual..... acts with reletives and win a prize. Her cousins, Myke and Tyela were in love with each other and from Hylay's veiw and her mother's yesterdays comment, she was in fact egg heavy.

It was no doubt that their will be problems for her in the future and really having to face this know, and not to mention her mother knows that she is with a Shadow Dragon who is also in the incest relationship with his sister and know, if she was caught with him, she would be punished or worse killed or worse worse, he dies and then she will live but have no one to love her like he does. Oh how life was such a bitch to her!  
She slowly stood up and egnoring her mother and sister's talk about their game and she went straight to her room.  
In her room she walked to her bed and laid down, staring up at the rock ceiling and slowly making herself fall into a boring sleep.

Hylya woke up to find herself naked and somewhat dazzed. Her mother and sister were right there in front of her, naked, and kissing each other like some mad couple with lust in their minds and desire in their hearts. She couldn't help but feel a bit aroused from it even thou she hasn't fully understood the situation right now.

Her mother and sister stopped before they turned their heads and looked at her. "Well, good afternoon there. Have a nice nap?" Her aunt was seemingly trying to act sexy with that voice, lowered eyes and nude, exotic body.

Hylya sighed and looked at her mother. "Why am i naked? I thought that i would only have sex with you for that one time and..... well yeah that one time."  
Her mother giggled like a small girl. "No sweetheart, we have sex whenever we want too and...well we want you now."  
Hylya blinked. "Don't you two want to finish your game with.....sexual intercourse with our relitives?"

Devna chuckled and came to sit down by her followed by her mother. "Oh my sweet niece, we do want to finish our game but we have a.....bit of a problem with us. It seems like we just had sex with all of our relitives. Well not really but if i were to do the ones your mother does and she were to do the ones i did, then we would still have a tie."

Hylya couldn't help but smirk. "Wow, my two horny family memebers just had sex with all the family members and now no one is left."  
Her mother and sister chuckled. "Nope." said her mother. "We just have each other and our children. So..." She laid down and slightly posed showing her legs and exposing her sex to her and her aunt slowlt rubbing her breast. "What do you want to do, love?"

Hylya gasped for breath as her mother licked up her sweet pussy lips while she licked her aunt's lips who was moaning loudyl and rubbing her breast to make small amounts of milk to come from her breast.  
Small trickles ran down her body, from her belly and down to her cunt were Hylya was licking it hard. Once the milk entered her mouth, with the sweet taste of her aunt's milk, she growled with lust and soon duck her tounge in her and burring it within her. Her aunt growled louder making more sweet juices from her pussy and making her breast shake with shudder. Anly was enjoying it more as she licked her daughter's cunt and was moaning to herself as she had her tail burried within her sweet pussy and trusting it within her.  
Anly trusted it deeper in till it finally reached her womb and could all ready feel a climax buliding within her.  
Hylya was not far off and Devna was already in squeals as her walls were closing in on Hylya's mouth. With a violent shutter and a large scream she launched and came hard on Hylya's mouth and making her squeeze her breasts hard to make them squirt and land on her face and some into her mouth, making her drink all that she could.  
The Hylya came hard and her mother opened her mouth and quickly caught all that she could and some of her sister's milk and drinking it all and making her climax hard on the bed and all of them collapsed on each other and stayed there panting.

Five minutes have passed and they all had managed to slow their breathing and Hylya managed to talk first. "So....what is the prize if one of you beat each other in your little game?"  
Both sister's chuckled before they slowly stood up and turned to her with her mother speaking first. "Well we first made our bet when we were....how old? Oh around ten years of age. We made that game when we first learned of sex and incest and all that. When we were fiveteen, we first had young sex with each other and around thrity years old, we began slowly having sex with our family. First our parents, then with the rest of our family. Then when we found our mates, and had you children then we had sex with you. Wait....that reminds me. Devna, how is it that we are tie if you have two cihldren and we tied off with other in our family?"

Devna turned to her with a small smile. "Well, my children thought it would be best if they didn't get involved with us, so i let them be and tried with others."  
"So wouldn't that mean that i am ahead of you since we tied up with our cousin and then i bam beating you by one since i did with my daughter?"  
Devna thought for a bit before her eyes went wide and she screamed to herself."Shit!"

Anly laughed. "Ha! So i do beat you and that means i win since there is now one else left that hasn't been with us. i win!" She jumped on top of the bed when Hylya spoke out. "So what is the prize mother?"  
She stopped jumping before she turned to her with a giant smile. "Oh our prize is the victor gets to have sex with the loser's mate and.... the loser has to do bidding for a single year."

"That it?" was all Hylya said.  
Both of the sisters nodded before Anly spoke more. "Oh and the loser has to be able to please the winner when needed."  
Hylya smirked. "wow, i will say it before and i will say it again, i have the horniest of family members."  
Both sister's chuckled before Hylya dressed and went to the livingroom.  
On the couch she saw her cousins rubbing Tyela's belly and were doing the boyfriend and girlfriend kissing type thing. She ignored it and went out of the house and walked to go see Valqro.

As she entered the cave she saw that there was dim light at the end and when she entered the cave room she smiled at the sight. Valqro was sleeping peacefully and was seeminly enjoying his dream. She smiled before she slowly walked to his side were she first sat by the endge and stroked his side before giving him a kiss and laying by him. She pulled his arm around her and his wing over her body. Her back was against his chest and she fell into a warm sleep.

Hylya woke up with a startle. She couldn't tell what time of day it was but something was poking at her. She looked down her legs were she saw Valqro's red large memeber out of its sheath and fully emergred. He was trying to trust in her but seemed that her shorts were blocking the way. She felt his breath against her neck and knew that he was still asleep and was trying to make himself....enjoyable.  
She thought for a bit and wondered if it would be right if she should let him take her like this. She had nor fear in pregantcy since her heat was off maybe like a week or so. But then she could finally feel a memeber inside of her for the first time and actually injoy it more than fingers and toys.

She made her decision before slowly reaching down and slowly sliding off her shorts. Valqro still tried but seemed like he was not getting nowhere. He grabbed her hips, while he was still asleep, and forced his memeber hard in to her panties. Hylya gasped as he entered her with such force. She suddered as he now began to trust inside of her pussy. At first it was only a few inches but then he started to enter more and finaly he reached her barrier. her eyes went wide and quickly tought that she will in fact lose her virginity today and be his mate. She nodded to herself before she closed her eyes and waited. Valqro had suddenly stopped and he opened his eyes.  
Hylya opened her eyes and turned her head to see his eyes. They both stared at each other. he spoke first with a bit of panting in him. "Was i just....?"  
She nodded and slowly biting her lip. "Yes you were."  
He blinked and looked into her. "Do you....want me to do this?"  
She nodded. "Yes. You will take my virginity away and i will be yours as you will be mine."  
He said nothing. He moved his head so he gave her a lick on her muzzel and slowly nuzzeling her. "Then so we shall be one. Light and Dark as one, now and forever."  
She nodded before turning her head away from him and closing her eyes. "You can take me and finish me now."

he nodded and wispered to her ear. "I love you." He grabbed her hips and trusted into her, braking her hyman, making her shut her eyes tight and making her wimper at bit before he stopped, letting her pain pass and slowly trusting into her. He made a slow rythem at a soft pace. Trusting in and out of her. His arm reaching underneath her small shirt and reaching for her breasts. She gasped as he reached her left one and slowly started massaging it and rubbing it gently. He used his other arm as a pillow for her and soon he was trusting faster in her. Both of them making jucies on each other and and soon, wimpers came from Hylya as he trusted in a bit more faster and harder, sqweezing her breast and making small amounts of milk from her.  
She now groaned and wimpered at the same time and was on the verge of bulding her climax. Her walls were closing in on his dick and he was starting to trust harder, sqweezing her breasts making her milk come in trickles and her moaning increasing. He didn't care now if he was a enemy of her race. He only cared about her now and she was the only thing tnat mattered.  
He trusted in now finally fitting in all of his dick in her and entering her womb. She moaned in what was her best time of her life. Her shirt was soaked as more and more milk came from her and their juices spilling on their legs and on the rock bed. Panting from either them and more and more love coming for them. As if finally, they saw that they had crossed a line in which most would dare judge and convist them. But it didn't matter for them, their love was there and nothing was going to stop them.  
At last, with all her effort to hold back, Hylya screamed with pleasure as she comed in her panties and through it on to her's and Valqro's legs. He groweled as he released his seed into her, filling her womb and making her shirt soaked with her milk and his hand covered in it.  
They both laid there panting in each other's arms. Hylya was so exsosted that she fell asleep in his arms. Valqro removed his hand from her shirt and saw it covered in her milk. He licked his hands up and cleaning them from her milk. It was one of the sweetest things he had ever tasted and he was still inside of her. He reached down and felt her panties that had a hole were is now dick is now and he kept it there. But he still wanted the milk.

He slowly sat up and picked her sleeping body up and slowly turned it so that she was now facing him and her shirt was still wet from her milk. He slowly leaned down and sucked on the wet shirt and slowly sucked all that he could from the soaked shirt.  
Once he sucked off all that he could, he slowly slid off her shirt were he saw her big breast for the first time and slowly leaned in and began sucking on them. He sucked the breast and slowly felt the warm, liquid feeling entering his mouth and giving him the taste in which he despretly desires.  
He sucked if off completely and went on to the next one were he sucked it eagerly and drankg up all that he could, holding her body from the back and his still harden dick inside of her. He drank it up in till it was gone and his belly was full. He slid back the wet shirt on her and could see her nipples sticking out of it. He gave the two breasts a lick before he moved his mouth up to her's and kissing her straight in the muzzel before he laid back down and covered her with his wing and soon fell into a gentle sleep with him sitll inside of her and his heart with her's, as one.

Somewhere across the the valley, passed the small plain, escaping the land perimater, crossing the vast desert and finally entering another gate were just beyond it, inside of a small cave house waited a lone dragoness. She was in tears as she missed her brother, hoping that he was safe and he had not forgotten about her. She held on to the necklace he gave her and fell into a sad and miserable sleep.

**Chapter 6**

The lone dragoness sat quietly at her bed, sleeping on her bed in which her and her brother once shared. Not one day had she regretted that her brother was with her and not one day has she forgotten about him. She would love to see his happy smile again. Like the one they would both share when they were both little hatchlings.  
They both would spend countless hours having fun with each other, playing a game of huntress and hunted. Him, always being the hunted and her being the great hunter. A hunter in which had now gave her a title to live on with her brother.  
Now, in the time of his absence, she was in desperate need of his presence. Her mother didn't stop crying after his disappearance. She seemed almost destroyed now and now that he is nowhere seen, she had an utter grudge on the has sent every dragon warrior to kill them all and to a great success, they were all killed off. But now her mother was mood less. She would order commands with no sense of anger, straight command or anything. After the longest time, she had finally lost hope of her son's survival.  
But she wasn't. No, his only sister still had hope and nothing will tear her hope up. She knew that he made a promise to her; that promise would never be broken, not even the gods will break his promise. He will return and he will get her with a child that they both desperately want. A child that they can both be proud of. She sighed as she laid on her bed with the necklace that he gave her. The blue pendant that he made out of his very talons. She held it dearly and fell into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

Valqro woke with a start. He lifted his head to see himself inside of the cave. Next to him was Hylya. He was still lodged in her with his penis which, is still surprisingly still hard and his hand on her breast. He slowly grabbed her hips, causing her to stir abit, he pulled out of her and with drew his cum covered dick and slowly sit up.

He slid over Hylya and stood up were he stretched in place and yawn quietly. He looked down at his mate, seeing that she was still asleep and her shirt was wet. He smiled a bit, her milk being the most delicious thing he could ever taste. The last time he ever had milk was probably when he was still a hatchling. He knew that eventually, it would get to a point were he would want more. He reached by the side of the bed were he pulled on a pair of self-knitted trousers and slid them up over his vent and slowly walk out the cave.

He used some of his energy to hide himself in the shadows and look outside. The sun was rising and it seemed like awhile since he has been out. He wanted to hunt ever since Hylya came in yesterday. "Sex, what a wonderful thing to do." He said to himself. He went back in to see his mate, slowly sitting up and rubbing her eyes. He smiled and sat by her and kissed her snout. "Good morning love." He said in an almost quiet tone.  
She yawned lightly and smiled to him, giving him a kiss on his lips. "Good morning, my handsome devil dragon." she teased.  
He laughed and wrapped his arm around her and giving her a kiss on her head. He sighed and looked at her. "Last night was pretty great."  
She giggled. "Yeah and you kept on grabbing my breasts." She looked down at her shirt, feeling it wet with her milk and slowly removing her shirt. A sense of arousal got to him and he looked at her beautiful boobs in which held something glorious.  
She saw him watching and slowly leaned over to press her breasts against his face. He slowly got more aroused and slowly looked over her breasts.

"So, you want to go for a earlier morning round?"  
She smiled a bit but leaned closer covering his face with her breast. "No." she said teasingly. "I want my big strong mate to have his vitamins in the morning and the only way he can get them is by drinking his milk."  
He smile and nodded. "And so shall it be....mommy." She laughed and he slowly opened his mouth and began sucking sweetly on her breasts, with drawing her milk and making her moan a bit. He loved her beautiful breasts tastes. He made sure that every inch of her milk was gone from her right mound it would be gone from her second one as well.  
Her moans came in slow and both of their arousal level was steadily rising. Valqro was finishing off the last of the drops before her breast was dry and he slowly sat up and looked at her. She laughed and saw a milk mustache. He looked down at his snout and laughed before burping. They both laughed hard before Hylya replied. "Wow, my little baby was hungry."  
He nodded before licking up his snout and giving her a kiss on her lips. She moaned into the kiss and slowly smiled as they separated. "So?" he asked. "what are you going to do today?"

She thought for a moment before giving a short sigh. "Well, first I need to find a way to keep my mother's mouth shut because she found out that I am with a Shadow Dragon."  
He looked down with a somewhat worried look. "What do you think she will do with us?"  
Hylya shook her head. "I don't know. My mother is... very secretive and secrets with her are well kept but when she finds one she doesn't like then... I don't know what to do."  
He brought her in for a close hug and gave a kiss on her forehead. "Well... I hope your mother does accept us. I wouldn't want to be with out you and I would have no other mate."  
Hylya looked down. "That is not true. You still have your sister and she is the one you should care about. I am just a single female in your life that is trying to take you away from her." A single tear fell out from her eye. Valqro shook his head and lifted hers, showing him deep tearing eyes. He licked them off and smiled to her. "No, Hylya, you are not a female trying to take me away from her. I still remember her deeply and yes, when I do return, I would mate with her and I would be her and my child's father. But I also want to mate with you and have a child with us both. I don't care if I have to take care of both of you. I will do it knowing I have to wonderful mates. Mates in which I have come to love."  
"Really?" she asked him. He nodded and gave her a lick. "Of course. With every fiber of my heart, I will take care of you both and our children as well."  
She smiled and hugged him tightly, both of them happily in each other's arms. They stayed there the longest time before Hylya left home and walked in the early morning of the sun.

She arrived home to see her aunt gone with her cousins and her mother on the couch with a small glass of wine and a unsteady look in her eyes. Anly looked up at her daughter and sighed. "Well... I hope you enjoyed yourself."

Hylya looked at her. "What do you mean mother? And why are you drinking wine at this hour?"  
Anly slowly stood up and walked to her and slowly shaking her head. "I honestly don't see your connection with him. I would be damned to know that my daughter is now...mated to a Shadow Dragon. And she comes to me now with hope in her future, hoping that they may conceive a child."

Hylya slowly backed a way and tears were beginning to start. "What... are you saying? I love him mother and not you or any one can tear my heart away from him." She wiped the tears away and slowly grew a bit boulder and heroic in her efforts. "I don't care what other's think of it. I want to be his mate and I want to have his child. If you can't find a way to deal with it then... I am sorry mother."

Anly sighed briefly before drinking th last of the wine and setting it down. She looked at her daughter and sighed, giving her a small kiss on her lips and softly replying. "I have no intention on your love life, Hylya. I only wish to see you happy and I don't want to be bad with you or anything but..." She looked down and grew a smile, giggling a bit. "I'm sorry my love its just that I am jealous that now my hatchling has grown up and now... for the first time has a mate."

Hylya smiled. "You really mean that mother?"  
Anly nodded "Of course my love, I wouldn't want my daughter to be lonely for the rest of her life. Thou I still want to meet this... What was his name?"  
Hylya giggled a bit. "Valqro."  
Her mother's eyes went wide a bit and she chuckled. "I can see why you fell for him. His name, it kinda suits you both. Both eclipses and light and dark in your names. I love it."

Hylya giggled before she paused. "Wait so you want to meet him?"  
Anly nodded. "Of course my love. But we might have to sneak him in at night and if he wants, he can stay here for tonight. Gods know where you've two been at."  
Hylya giggled. "At the ocean cave where the adults tell the young ones the stories to keep them out at night."  
Anly went wide eyed and shook her head. "No that will not do. He has to be inside of a proper house and bathe. I want him in here by tonight. You got that missy?"

Hylya nodded. "Yes mother." She was about to go to her room before she leaned over and kissed her mother squarely on the lips and running back to her room. Anly smiled and returned the wine glass back into the sink, where she started to make breakfast.

**Chapter 7**

Hylya walked at night, quietly and fast, holding her shaded lover by his arms. Both of them were truly glad that Valqro had the ability.  
Once they arrived at Hylya's door, she quickly opened it and closed it behind her and closing all the blinds and windows. She turned around and called, "Mother, we are home."  
Anly popped out of the corner of the hallway and walked to her. "where is he?" she asked.  
"Right here." he said as he appeared in front of her, making Anly nearly fall back from sudden shock. Valqro giggled a bit before he slowly bowed in front of her and speaking softly to her, "Madam, Anly. I am thankful that you brought me to your home."

Anly recovered and slowly lifted his head and looked at his eyes. She smiled a bit and spoke to him. "Well I am thankful that you haven't tried to do anything bad to my daughter. And you managed to become her mate, even thou who she is the daughter of."

Valqro nodded. "Yes, and even thou she is the daughter of the leader of your kind, I still would chose her for anyone." This slightly made Hylya blush. Anly smiled and slowly hugged them both and giving Valqro a awkward position. But seeing Hylya with a smile on her face, knowing that her mother accepts him, he hugs her back.

After a while, they settled down at the kitchen table. Anly made deer soup with vegetables and drank some wine. During the time, both Hylya and Valqro talked to Anly about how they met, what he did before he winded up here and their relationship. It made Anly, nearly fall back on her chair, when they told her about Valqro's plan to mate with his sister and her daughter.  
After diner, Valqro was to go take a bath while the dragonesses cleaned up. Valqro went into Hylya's room and found it exquisite. His eyes fell upon her closet, and slowly, he grew a smile. He slowly walked up to it and opened it to find drawers of socks, bras and panties. He immediately went to her panties and grabbed a few pairs of pinks, yellows and red. He slowly took him in through his nostrils and inhaled the beautiful aroma of this beautiful dragoness.  
He then took in some bras and took it to his nose and inhaled the smell of her form. But soon he heard noises down the hallway and quickly he shoved all clothing in her drawers and took off his only clothing before he ran into the bathroom and quickly turned on the water.

Hylya heard the showers go on as she entered her room. She saw her bathroom door closed and showing that he was there, but her eyes went to her closet. A single pair of panties and bras were hanging out. A small smirk came to her and slowly she removed her clothes and walked to the bed, where she spread out her body and waited for him to finish.  
Her mother came in and saw her nude and smiled. "You are going to take him after?"  
Hylya nodded. Anly smiled before she gave her daughter sexy eyes. "Can I join?"  
Hylya giggled and nodded. "Sure but is that the best way to welcome someone new to the family?"

Her mother smiled. "Sure, why not? It gives us a chance to play with a male for once and I haven't had a good dick in me since your father went back to his duty a few months ago."  
Hylya nodded. "Yes, my father, your husband, Qailo, hasn't been here for a while. I goes after awhile, you do miss that feeling in your pussy."  
Anly loved it when her daughter talked dirty, making her more turned on, but she wanted to safe it for Valqro. She approached the bed and they both waited for him.

Valqro closed the water knobs and grabbed the closes towel and dried himself off. He rubbed his head roughly and dried his body well before he wrapped the towel around his waist. He opened the door and as soon as his eyes saw the bed, he dropped his towel and his jaw, literally hit the floor. On the bed was Hylya and Anly, kissing each other.  
They both heard him and stopped for a moment and looked at him and then their eyes fell on to his growing sheath. They both giggled before they motioned for him to come over them. He slowly walked over to the bed and sat down and before he knew it, Anly grabbed him and threw him to the bed and jumped on top of him before shoving her vent on top of his hard shaft. They both moaned and Anly closed her eyes before she spoke to him. "Sorry, just... couldn't wait."  
He chuckled and looked at Hylya who was approaching him and sitting over his muzzle with her pussy lips over his maw. He saw eager she was he quickly went to work by sticking his tongue in her awaiting lips and slowly trusting his shaft into Anly's pussy and making north females groan.

The whole time, the females groaned and moaned loudly into the air as they were both pleasured beyond relief. Valqro was getting covered in their juices and Hylya's was one of the sweetest things he tasted, again. But all of them were to busy enjoying themselves, they couldn't hear the door from the living room open. A large white male dragon stepped through, dressed in a general's outfit and with a black gap. He lowered his briefcase and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a drink of wine. He took in a huge gulp before he walked past the kitchen and entered the hallway. He stopped when he heard moaning coming from his daughter's room and he guessed that she was probably masturbating but then he heard another female's moan. He then new it was his wife was probably how to masturbate by showing her daughter to do it. He kind of blushed but then he heard something else. It was faint but he could barely make it out and he heard... male panting!  
He reached for the door and opened it and saw his wife, daughter and... male having sex!  
The two females saw him and both stopped dead, and quickly got off of Valqro, exposing him. The white dragon's eyes went wide. "Anly! Hylya! What the hell is happeing!?!"  
"Father?" cried Hylya.  
"Qailo?" cried Anly.  
Then Qailo looked at Valqro. A Shadow Dragon? In my house!" He roared to the top of his lungs. Oh shit!!!!!!!!!!


	27. tSSC Ignitus X Evil Cynder

Ignitus X Evil Cynder (Post-Munitions Forge Ambush)

Cynder's back collided with the ground, stunning her momentarily. Before she could fully regain control of the fight, she jolted at the feeling of something long and hot being plunged into her vaginal hole. Cynder struggled weakly before finally submitting to the pleasurable feelings being afforded to her by the large red dragon atop her. Her head was drawn back in a moan as he slowly humped her, getting used to her body. She looked up at him, his magnificent head arching downwards to lock his muzzle to hers in a kiss. She moaned into his mouth, running her tongue along his teeth before giving a whole new meaning to the word 'tongue-tied'. She gave a scream of shock as he roughly sunk his full hardness into her with a swift motion, beginning to speed up his movements.

Ignitus returned her begging moans with a rough grunt of his own, thrusting rapidly into her. Satisfying his libido as he ploughed her tight young pussy. Pre-cum already coating his large thick cock.

Cynder shivered slightly as he touched a sensitive spot in her. She imagined his large erection, the pre-cum running along his cock to his large tennis-ball sized balls and then dripping onto both their legs. Which was, actually, what was happening as he roughly fucked her.

Ignitus sank another two inches of his well-endowed length into her, enjoying the way her lithe body shook after each thrust, and how easily she took his length almost effortlessly. Ignitus grunted as he continued to pound her tight little sex, her juices rushing out to meet his member.

Cynder gasped and hugged herself close to his muscular golden chest as he reached deep into her, passing her cervix and entering her womb. In one more thrust he pushed the tip of his member into the walls of the womb, causing Cynder's pussy to nearly explode with juices, spraying them onto his balls and abs. Ignitus grunted and thrust rapidly. His speed only picked up as he released himself within her, several gallons of cum now filling her good and deep as he ejaculated his life giving seed within her. Cynder moaned as he continued to thrust and fill her with the warm gooey cum. Large amounts were unable to breach the now filled pink crevice and began oozing down her legs.


	28. As Darkness Falls plan

Shadows Of The Heart 4: Darkness Falls – Prologue

------------------------------(Track: Enigmatic Insanity) ------------------------------

Lightening flashed, briefly illuminating the metal sign on a brick arch.

ARK-ANGEL ASYLUM.

An old psychiatrist walked through the halls. Too used to the screams and cries of the inhabitants to care. He was here for one patient. A once famous scientist of Warfang's R&D lab who had grown sadistic, and turned to bounty hunting as a career. And from then on things had spiralled into hell. In his last job, he had ended up soaking half his body in some unknown chemical after his target had defeated him. The chemical had destroyed his entire left side, causing corroded skin and left-brain damage. Though in a recent chat with the inmate, they had learned that problems had existed for the patient since cubhood; an abusive father had created a fear of making a wrong decision and had also made the patient a schizophrenic. Though after the chemical incident, the schizophrenia had developed into full-blown multiple personality disorder. The patient's name: Dario Shtyle. Common aliases of crime include: Mr. Quick, Darius E. Nygma, and Lance Napier.

He stopped in front of a metal door, two guards stood outside it. The security for only one person, who resided in that room. "One hell of a night eh doc?" Commented one of the guards. The psychiatrist showed only indifference.

"Hell's in here," he replied before opening the door, shutting it behind him. The inmate sat on a chair, limp. His body looking away from the door so the facial features were unknown. "Mr. Shtyle?". The man walked closer, no movement. "Professor?" Still nothing. The man walked up to the still body, grabbing the shoulder and speaking with an I'm-not-falling-for-it attitude, "Dario." The head turned as the body fell from the chair lifeless. The face fell into the light. And it was NOT Dario Shtyle. Lightening flashed again, and for the first time the man noticed the hole in the wall, merely a foot from him. Written next to it in blood: _The dragons must die_! In fear the man hurriedly turned around, prepared to call the guards and alert them of the escapee when suddenly a hand shot out of the hole. Finding the man's neck it pulled him to the hole, and choked him to death due to the fact that the hole wouldn't fit the perpendicular figure. A young looking panther climbed from the hole. Dusting himself off, he leisurely strode to the door, and in turn strangled the two guards. The guard on the left watched as he and his companion were strangled to death by the black panther. But for the other guard it was a different story. The guard on the left of the door saw a partially corroded face, horrible scars burnt into the left side of the mouth creating a perpetual grin, an eye without an eye-lid, and several scars. The panther, finished with what prevented his escape, moved to the next part of the plan.

(Track: The Dario Two-Step (Noir))

Suddenly an explosion went off in the cells around him. Unperturbed by it he kept walking, eventually coming to a clothing rack. Searching around he eventually came to what he was looking for. A suit he had got custom made for him during his last break out. The left side was a trench coat with a spiked cuff, steel-knuckled glove, black turtle neck sweater, and leather pants. The right side was a white lab coat (It wasn't his from his scientist days, but it was symbolic of them) with a white turtle neck and red bell-bottom pants. But first and foremost… Searching in a pocket he soon found what he was looking for: A coin purse, opening it he pulled out a single coin from among the rest. It was a misprint coin, both sides depicting his homeland's monarch; A cruel trick from his father. But when it had come into Dario's possession, the young heir had scratched the one side to give it a 50-50 chance. And now he wondered if he should make a little plan of his own. Such as causing some distress so to attract the purple hero and his black scaled mate's attention, and enact his revenge. But yet he felt he needed to wait also.

"We are of two minds about what to do," muttered the panther. Brandishing the coin, he flipped it.

* * *

**Elijah Wood**

**As the voice of Spyro**

_Look at the sky, tell me what do you see?_

_Just close your eyes and describe it to me._

**Celine Dion**

**As the voice of Cynder / Malice**

_The Heavens are sparkling with star-light tonight,_

_That's what I see through your eyes._

**David Bowie**

**As the voice of Necros**

_I see the heavens, each time that you smile,_

_I hear your heartbeat just go on more miles,_

_And suddenly I know my life is worthwhile,_

_That's what I see through your eyes._

**Tommy Lee Jones**

**As the voice of Dario**

_Here in the night, I see the sun,_

_Here in the dark, our two hearts are one,_

_It's out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun,_

**Music by**

**Elliot Goldenthal**

_And love just took me by surprise,_

_Looking through your eyes._

_**Shadows Of The Heart 4: As Darkness Falls**_

------------------------------(Track: Intro Overture) ------------------------------

"No Rock! For the last time: I will not teach you how to fight! That's your grandfather's job and besides, what I learned is not for the naive of mind!" Growled Dayn, annoyed at the young green beside him, pestering him. Suddenly a flash of white went of, possessing the element of Nightfire, Dayn was unaffected, and seeing a silver tail flag him over, he quickly rushed over to the bushes. Crouching next to his mate, the silver scaled Dezameen. "Thanks," he muttered.

"Anytime," she replied before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Now let's leave before your little green buddy over there begins using his earth powers to find us. After they were a good distance away, the pair slowed to a walk.

"So, have you asked your parents yet?"

"I asked Malice, she's went on a walk with my father, hopefully she'll tell him then."

"On the subject of Malice, what is your mother's opinion about our relationship?" Asked Dayn.

"She's undecided, kind of at the point where she'll go with Ignitus's choice."

"Let's hope it's a: yes."

------------------------------(Track: Enigmatic Insanity) ------------------------------

"No," said Ignitus briskly.

"But father-!"

"It's in your best interests dear," spoke Malice.

"Mom! Please listen-."

"Dez, our choice is final-."

"SHUT UP!" Dezameen's shout cut her father off. "Dayn has done nothing to harm me! You know, sometimes I wish Spyro and Cynder were my parents rather than you, they'd understand!"

"Dez, Cynder was unconsciously corrupted by the Dark Master, Dayn here, was not," replied Ignitus.

"How could I have known any better? He raised me like a son-," Dayn was cut off by Ignitus.

"Exactly, Maximillion Necros treated you like a leaf of his own family tree, so what are the chances that some of him rubbed of on you?" Retorted Ignitus.

"It's true I never knew hurt, pain, fear, or sorrow there, but that's because he trained it out of me. I equally knew not of joy or kindness, not until I met your daughter."

"There are similarities between Cynder's case and this one dear," commented Malice to her mate. Ignitus only growled under his breath in aggravation.

"We'll decide at the ceremony," before Dezameen could get another word in he added, "And that, is final."

------------------------------(Track: Intro Overture) ------------------------------

CEREMONY

------------------------------(Track: A Mother's Prayer) ------------------------------

LEAVING

------------------------------(Track: A Brother's Betrayal)------------------------------

Duke walked through the temple halls deep in thought. His brother couldn't honestly be in love with that dragoness could he? They had made a pact after all. To stick together as friends, brothers to the end, right? He was currently walking through the south wing of the temple, the part built for earth dragons. The hall was decorated by all manner of trophies, battle gear, and tapestries relating to earth dragons. He noticed small things, hard to notice things that told a lot about the armour. Like the gold head piece that had horns jutting from the top in a cross shape; it had the archaic 'T' shaped like a throwing axe carved into it. Another piece had a 'T' made to look like both a 'T' and an 'F'. So he could tell the head piece came before the other. Because Terrador's birth family had used the 'T' as a mark. And when Terrador and River (AKA Flora in disguise) had started their own family, the new insignia was created. And next on the wall was…his twin brother's crystal door. They had rooms in the south wing because their grandfather Volteer was too busy 'thinking' of new ways to build a new wing. Using his powers over electricity to shock the crystals, they shrunk, allowing him to see the room. But what he saw totally set his mind to rage. And so he fled, furious at his brother and his new mate.

------------------------------(Track: The Dario Two-Step (Noir)) ------------------------------

A Cheetah sat shrouded in shadows at the back corner of a bar. His face only further concealed by the red cloak he wore, the hood up. He did not belong here, it was not his place. The rest of the creatures in the bar were either gypsies or hardened criminals. At the best seat sat a panther with a tight black muscle-shirt and leather pants, a trench coat thrown onto the table, in the company of two females, a snow leopardess and a tigress. Though the panther carried the assured smile and posture of someone too elegant to be in such a place, his well-built muscles and sadistic look told the story of an infamous killer. Across the room, at the bar counter, a boar and a pig conversed. They were obviously small-time criminals, who merely threatened with weapons rather than used them. Obvious because of the way they seemed to flaunt their weaponry by placing it in plain view. And another bunch was a trio of triplet sisters, lionesses. They all wore cloaks and spoke in hushed tones. But none of them were his concern, not until someone paid him to catch them. He was a bounty hunter after all.

------------------------------(Track: Intro Overture) ------------------------------

Spyro and Cynder, along with the guardians and their mates, were gathered around the pool of visions. Spyro and Cynder had left Star with Leaf (The young couple quickly going off), and Ignitus and Malice had left Silvador with Malefor (He being the young dragon's favourite uncle). Currently they were conversing with Dayn, who refused to meet Ignitus and Malice's eyes, still angry at how they had hurt Dezameen. "Diavolo's men run a night-club in Sinclaipe city-." That caught the attentions of Terrador, River, and Ignitus; the last time any of them had been there it had still been a town in a valley. "An entrance through the Sinclaipe marshes is the fastest way to get to the club-." The three were shocked to hear that the valley was now a marsh. "The club is called the Kiss Kiss Club. Dez has a job as a singer there, I can't get in without Diavolo seeing me, Dez hasn't seen anything unusual yet though."

------------------------------(Track: A Brother's Betrayal) ------------------------------

DUKE MEETS DARIO

------------------------------(Track: ) ------------------------------


End file.
